Unvollkommen
by RegalApplePie
Summary: Robin und Regina stehen kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit,doch bevor sie den Bund fürs Leben schließen können,rollt ein Fluch über Sherwood Forest und sie erwachen ohne Erinnerung in Storybrooke.Was ist in der verlorenen Zeit geschehen und welche Gefahren birgt das Gegenwärtige?Während sich die beiden neu finden müssen,erhebt sich ein dunkler Schatten, auf der Suche nach kostbaren Seelen
1. Chapter 1

_Inhalt in Kürze:_

_Fortsetzung zu "Geächtet"_

_Robin, Regina und die Jungs haben die Schrecken der dunklen Festung mehr und mehr hinter sich gelassen und beginnen, als Familie zusammen zuwachsen. Nicht jeder beobachtet diese Entwicklung mit Wohlwollen. Von Eifersucht getrieben, lässt ein gewisser Jemand eine alte Macht frei, die sich von Seelen ernährt. Dieser Verführer verfolgt seine ganz eigenen Ziele und schon bald erwachen alle in Storybrooke, ohne sich an die gemeinsame Zeit zu erinnern. Jeder muss auf eigene Art und Weise lernen, was es heißt eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sei sie richtig oder falsch..._

_Ein großes Danke an Kuerbissuppenkobold für das offene Ohr =) MWAH  
_

**Prolog**

Die Sonne stand tief am Firmament. Goldene Strahlen fluteten durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in einen warmes Licht. Die Wände leuchteten im aufkommenden Abendrot, während das kleine Bettchen und der helle Himmel diffuse Schatten auf den Boden warfen.

Regina saß in dem bequemen Sessel und blickte auf den kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen. Saugende Geräusche drangen durch das kleine Zimmer und wurden immer wieder unterbrochen.

„Hey, kleiner Mann...", machte sie sanft, als das Baby mit dem trinken innehielt und seine Mutter unwillkürlich anlächelte. Wieder einmal wurde ihr die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater bewusst.

_Wie Robin..._

Diese Erkenntnis, die sie immer wieder faszinierte, entlockte ihr ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie bewegte die Flasche ein wenig, um ihren Sohn zum trinken anzuregen und der Säugling zog von neuem daran.

Für einen Moment verlor die Schwarzhaarige sich in diesem Anblick, ehe sie Schritte auf dem Flur vernahm. Türen schlugen zu, Rufe drang durch den Flur und wenn sie sich besonders anstrengte, konnte sie die Ankunft neuer Gäste heraushören. Das Baby in ihrem Arm schien dem ganzen keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Selig nuckelte er an seiner Flasche und griff mit seinen winzigen Fingern nach Reginas Indexfinger, um sich an diesen zu klammern. Abermals entlockte er seiner Mutter ein verliebtes Lächeln.

Das Wirrwarr an Geräuschen aus dem Flur kommend, ebbte ab und ließ Regina tief durchatmen. Sie wusste, dass eine Hochzeit mit Stress verbunden war, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sie so sehr in Beschlag nehmen würde. Als Herren von Sherwood Forest waren sie verpflichtet die Einladung auf die andere Reiche auszudehnen, doch die frischgebackene Mutter hatte inständig gehofft, dass man die Einladung ausschlagen würde. Hatte gehofft, dass Robin und sie im kleinen Rahmen heiraten würde, doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen. Dies änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass der ehemals Geächtete ihr die Hochzeit schenken würde, welche sie sich gewünscht hatte. Mitten im Wald, begleitet vom Rauschen des Flusses.

Die Türe öffnete sich leise und Robin steckte seinen Kopf in die Kinderstube. Seine Mundwinkel zierte ein sanftes Lächeln, als er seine zukünftige Braut mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn erblickte. Leise, um beide nicht zu erschrecken, betrat er das Zimmer und schloss die Türe.

Regina bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst, als er sich auf die Sessellehne setzte und einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel hauchte. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich in seine Richtung, um ihn anschauen zu können.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, ich will nur schnell die Tasche packen", erklärte er und erhob sich wieder. Zielstrebig ging er zum Wickeltisch, schnappte sich die große Tasche und begann diese zu füllen. Windeln und Flaschen fanden genauso den Weg in die Tasche, wie die Sachen, welche der Junge zur Hochzeit tragen sollte. Während Robin alles zusammenpackte, konnte er Regina sprechen hören.  
„Muss er unbedingt mit? Er ist viel zu jung."

Der ehemalige Räuber stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und wandte sich zu der einstigen Königin um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zärtlich, während er ihr antwortete.

„Ja, das muss er. Du kennst die Tradition in diesem Wald.", erklärte er ihr geduldig und schritt auf die beiden zu. Langsam ließ er sich vor dem Sessel nieder, damit er seiner Verlobten besser in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Der Bräutigam verbringt die letzte Nacht im Wald und unter dem Dach der Braut..."

„...findet sich bis zur Hochzeit nichts Männliches", beendete sie seine Erklärung und seufzte. Ein leises Schmunzeln entfleuchte seinen Lippen, ehe er sich ein wenig hoch stemmte und sich einen Kuss von den ihren stahl.

„Also keine Angst, Liebes. Ich werde wohl eine Nacht auf unseren Sohn in den Wäldern achtgeben können", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Regina wusste, dass er recht hatte, würde nie im Geringsten zweifeln, dass er es versauen könnte. Dafür hatte sie seine Vaterqualitäten schon viel zu lange beobachten können. Sie wusste, um die Liebe, die ihn mit seinen Jungs verband.  
„Ich weiß...es ist nur...", setzte sie an, doch Robin fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Du willst ihn bei dir haben, aber glaube mir. Morgen wirst du gar keine Zeit haben, dich um ihn zu kümmern. John bringt ihn morgen früh zu Emma und du darfst dich hübsch herausputzen. Ich will, dass meine Männer vor Neid erblassen, wenn wir meine Braut abholen", machte er mit gespielter Arroganz und ließ seine Augenbraue hüpfen. Regina kicherte kopfschüttelnd, beugte sich vorsichtig mit dem Baby im Arm zu ihm hin und erwiderte trocken.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Spinner, Locksley"

„Ja, aber ich bin dein Spinner und ab morgen sogar auf ewig!", zwinkerte er und klaute sich noch einen Kuss. Robin erhob sich wieder, streichelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen sachte über das Köpfchen seines Sohnes und wandte sich wieder dem Packen zu. Nachdem er alles zusammen hatte, schulterte er sich die Tasche und sprach

„Ich schau mal eben nach, ob Henry und Roland alles haben. Bringst du den Kleinen gleich runter?!"

Regina nickte, während sie die leere Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel abstellte und den kleinen Jungen mit dem dunklen Schopf, behutsam hochnahm und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter bettete.  
„Ist die Luft denn rein da unten?"

Robins Schultern verrieten das wohlwissende Lachen, welches er ausstieß.  
„Nein, sie werden dich heute noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben, das ist dir hoffentlich klar"

Regina grinste und klopfte ganz vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Jungen.

„Ich befürchte es. Wenn Snow meint übertreiben zu müssen, werde ich sie euch in den Wald hexen"  
„Wage es dich, Mills. Hetz mir Snow auf den Hals und du darfst mir das Ja-Wort hinter Gittern geben"

Die Schwarzhaarige schickte ihm einen Luftkuss als Antwort und blickte noch einen Moment auf die Tür, als Robin bereits verschwunden war. Der Laut des Bäuerchens, zeugte davon, dass ihre Schonzeit vorüber war. Sie würde sich den Frauen stellen müssen, die traditionell die Nacht mit ihr verbrachten und sie für ihre Hochzeit herrichteten.

_Auf in den Kampf_

Dachte die Herrin von Sherwood Forest und erhob sich mit ihrem Sohn. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, schaute sie noch einmal nach, ob Robin nichts vergessen hatte und schnappte sich das kleine Kissen aus dem Kinderbett.

Mit Kind und Kissen im Arm verließ sie das Kinderzimmer.

* * *

In der großen Küche herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Dorfwirtin und gute Seele des Dorfes stand am Herd und kochte, während Emma und Snow White an dem Tisch saßen und Gemüse kleinschnitten. Roland und Henry wuselten durch den Raum und füllten einen Korb mit den unterschiedlichen Fressalien, nur um dann immer wieder hinaus zu schlüpfen, und andere für sie wichtige Utensilien für ihre Nacht in den Wäldern zu holen. Tinker Bell hantierte mit Gläsern und Karaffen voller Wein herum.

Einige andere Frauen des Reiches wirkten ebenfalls in der Küche. Manche arbeiteten an den Blumenarrangements, andere wiederum halfen Bailey beim Kochen. Regina konnte schon von der Eingangshalle die Stimmen der Frauen vernehmen und atmete vor der Tür einmal tief durch. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie ein so großes Theater veranstalten, doch sie würde sich fügen. Würde Robin die Freude bereiten, sich an diese uralten Tradition zu halten, an denen er so sehr hing. Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden.

Little John betrat den Eingangsbereich in dem Moment, als sie die Türklinke umständlich mit Kind und Kissen im Arm hinunterdrücken wollte.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir, Gin", grinste der Hüne und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch durch diese hindurchgehen ließ, legte er seinen großen Zeigefinger an die Wange des Säuglings und streichelte ihn.  
„Na, du kleiner Räuber", brummte er tief und entlockte dem Baby ein Grinsen.  
„Als wenn dein Alter mich angrinst", redete er mit dem Jungen und wandte sich dann Regina zu.

„Warst du eigentlich an dem beteiligt", scherzte er und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Stirn.  
„Na ja, den kann er wenigstens nicht verleugnen", konterte sie und betrat mit ihm zusammen die Küche.

„Mhhh hier riecht es aber gut", schwärmte little John und versuchte den Deckel von einem der Töpfe zu heben, doch noch ehe er Erfolg aufweisen konnte, schnellte der Kochlöffel auf seine Hand und traf ihn am Handrücken.  
„Finger weg, Little, sonst Finger ab, verstanden"

Der Hüne lachte amüsiert und drückte die weißhaarige Frau einmal herzlich.

„Ich werde mich hüten.", danach wandte er sich an die anderen Frauen im Raum.  
„So meine Damen, ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht und wehe einer hilft ihr beim türmen!", er machte einen Fingerzeig in Reginas Richtung und zwinkerte ihr zu. Die einstige Königin schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

John beugte sich zu seiner Frau, gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls von den anderen.

„Ich muss los. Die Pferde fertig machen. Bis Morgen, meine Damen!"

Bailey ließ das Essen auf dem Herd köcheln und setzte sich zu den anderen Frauen mit an den Tisch. Sie beäugte mit Adleraugen die Arbeit der anderen und nickte immer wider zufrieden. Als ihr Blick auf Regina fiel, die offensichtlich noch immer nicht ganz einverstanden war, dass der Jüngste mit in den Wald sollte, richtete sie das Wort an sie.  
„Schau nicht so betrübt, Schätzchen. Eine Nacht durchschlafen wird dir gut tun. Du brauchst deine Kraft morgen", munterte sie die Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln für die alte Frau.

„Ich konnte kein Auge zumachen vor meiner Hochzeit",

meldete Snow White sich zu Wort.

„Ich war viel zu aufgeregt", die Frauen am Tisch lachten und stimmten der Königin zu. Nur Emma blickte, als würde sie weit entfernt sein und grinste debil

„Ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei meiner Ersten"

„Kein Wunder, du und dein Mann wart ja genauso betrunken, wie euer Geistlicher", grinste Regina breit.  
Die blonde Frau behielt den debilen Ausdruck bei, als sie sich mit Amüsement erinnerte.  
„Bruder Tuck weiß, wie man einen anständig Met braut. Leider weiß er aber auch, wie man ihn vernichtet. Dieser Met macht einen so herrlich spontan. Aber keine Angst, Regina. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er morgen betrunken erscheint, dann nehme ich ihn fest"

Die einstige Königin schmunzelte nur, doch innerlich war sie froh, dass sich jemand den Mönch zur Brust genommen hatte.

„Mom...Mom...Dad sagt, wir gehen jetzt!", Rolands helle Stimme schnitt durch den Raum und im nächsten Augenblick stand er neben Regina. Unruhig zappelte der Junge von einem Bein auf das Andere und erzählte euphorisch.  
„Ich habe ganz allein meine Tasche gepackt...ich habe auch nichts vergessen"  
Reginas Blick wanderte einmal über die dünne Gestalt Rolands und blieb an seinen Schuhen hängen.

„Die kannst du aber nicht anlassen, Schatz"

„Warum?", fragte er perplex und hob einen Fuß sachte an, um ihn zu zeigen.  
„Die sind doch schön"

„Ja, das sind sie und deshalb ziehst du die nicht im Wald an. Los geh und zieh deine Stiefel an. Die hier sind für morgen", erklärte sie ihm liebevoll und zauste durch seine dunklen Locken.  
„Na gut," seufzte er geschlagen und verschwand. Kaum war er verschwunden, erschien Henry in der Küche. Er ging zu Emma und Snow, drückte sie und gab beiden Frauen einen Kuss zum Abschied. Danach ging er zu Bailey, drückte sie sachte und ließ sich von ihr die Stirn küssen.

„Ich hab euch einen kalten Braten, Schinken und Kartoffeln eingepackt. Nicht, dass ihr euch noch den Magen an Stanleys nicht vorhandener Kochkunst verderbt", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, was den Jungen zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Danke", machte er ehrlich und schnappte sich dann die Hand seiner Mutter.  
„Komm, Mom! Dad wartet schon."

Regina erhob sich und folgte ihrem Ältesten hinaus in den Eingangsbereich. Dort standen bereits die Körbe und Taschen, sowie Robin. Auf einem Stuhl hockte Roland und wechselte seine Schuhe.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Mom", machte Henry und drückte sie einmal fest, bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab und dann seinem kleinen Bruder ebenfalls einen Kuss auf den Kopf hauchte. Das Baby reagierte wie gewohnt auf Henry, indem er mit seinen Augen Henrys Gestalt suchte und lächelte.

Roland beendete seinen Schuhwechsel, sprang auf seine Füße und stürmte auf Regina zu. Seine dünnen Ärmchen umschlangen sie und mit ihrer freien Hand erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Soll ich lieber hier bleiben, Mom", fragte er und ließ die kindliche Angst erkennen, die er seit dem letzten Überfall, welcher in den Wäldern geschah, entwickelt hatte. Regina lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und erklärte ihm

„Nein, mein Schatz. Du gehst schön mit deinem Dad und den anderen in den Wald und morgen wird gefeiert"

„Mit Torte?"

„Ja, mit Torte" lachte die Schwarzhaarige, was auch Robin zum Schmunzeln brachte.

_Dieser Junge und Süßkram_

„Okay", gab Roland sich geschlagen, ging auf seine Zehenspitzen und spitze seine Lippen. Regina beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen geräuschvollen Schmatzer, was ihn zum kichern brachte. Noch immer lachend drückte er einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Bruders und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Zusammen mit Henry trat er aus die Tür.

Der ehemals Geächtete stellte sich vor seine Verlobte und hielt seine Hände hin, damit sie ihm den Jungen übergeben konnte. Regina hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf,verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn und reichte ihn vorsichtig seinem Vater. Robin hielt ihn sanft in einem Arm und legte den freien um die Schwarzhaarige. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel an ihrer Schläfe.

„Ich freue mich auf morgen", wisperte er ehrlich und küsste die weiche Haut. Ein Lächeln umspielte Reginas Mundwinkel und das Gefühl von Freude bemächtigte sich ihres Magens bei seinen Worten.

„Ich mich auch", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu zurück, drehte ihren Kopf und nahm seine Lippen für einen Kuss gefangen. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge küssten sie sich sanft. Doch dann ließ Robin das Verlangen spüren, welches sie in ihm auslöste. Er intensivierte den Kuss und eroberte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge. Hungrig kostete er von ihr, nahm ihren Geschmack auf und war nicht im mindestens überrascht, dass sie willig und mit mit gleicher Leidenschaft auf das Spiel seiner Zunge einging.

„Chrm...Chrm...", erklang ein Räuspern durch den Eingang. Bailey stand mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt neben den beiden und mahnte gespielt.  
„Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest Robin. Die Sonne ist fast ganz untergegangenen"

Als haben sie sich verbrannt ließen die beiden von einander ab. Regina blickte beschämt zu Boden und strich mit ihren Fingern über ihre vollen Lippen, während Robin nur frustriert seufzte.

„Auf ein paar Sekunden mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an"

Und beachtete die alte Frau nicht länger, sondern widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz Regina.

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte er sich. Sie schaffte ihm gerade noch zu antworten.

„Und ich dich...", als er sie abermals küsste.

Bailey seufzte mit einem Grinsen und gab Robin dann einen gespielten Klaps auf die Schulter,  
„Raus hier, Junge", trieb sie ihn nun hinaus aus dem Haus.

„Ab Morgen hast du sie wieder...ein Leben lang"

Robin grinste nur und verschwand aus der Tür. Regina folgte ihm bis zum Türrahmen und lehnte sich in diesen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Ihre Augen verfolgten den Mann, wie er zu seinen Söhnen aufschloss. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht, da rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Hey Locksley"

Der aschblonde Mann drehte sich zum Eingang herum.

„Komm morgen ja nicht zu spät"

„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Mills", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem freien Arm und verbeugte sich.

„Gute Nacht Madame"

* * *

Die Frauen hatten ein vorzügliches Abendmahl gekocht. Sie hatten beieinander gesessen, gegessen und getrunken. Ein Teil der Gäste schlief in den Gästezimmern oder den Zimmern der Jungs. Die einstige Königin hatte versucht nicht zu viel Wein zu trinken, doch Emma und Tinker Bell sorgten viel zu gut für sie, so dass ihr Glas niemals zur Neige kam.

Nun stand Regina in ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete das Brautkleid, welches an der Außentür ihres Schrankes hing. Mit geröteten Wangen besah sie das Kleid, streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den beigen Stoff. Es war einfach, ganz ohne Prunk. Keine Edelsteine, kein überladener Rockteil. Der Miedergürtel war aus braunem Leder und bestickt. Das obere Teil des Kleides, ähnelte dem Hemd, welches Robin ihr auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise durch die Wälder gab. Sein erstes Geschenk an sie. Die Ärmel waren durchsichtig und um die Handgelenke schlang sich das gleiche Leder mit den bestickten Ästen und Blättern.

Für einen Moment starrte sie auf die Arbeit der Schneiderin und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie anders sie sich fühlte, als noch zu ihrer ersten Hochzeit. Viel zu lebendig war ihr diese Nacht in Erinnerung. All die Angst und die Verzweiflung, doch dieses mal war alles anders. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung, ihr eigener Wille. Sie fühlte sich glücklich. Sie liebte den Mann, der sie morgen zum Altar führen würde und was ihr noch mehr bedeutete, war die Tatsache, dass er sie ebenfalls liebte. Das Hochgefühl entlockte ihr ein paar Freudentränen.

„Na? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Baileys Stimme trug ihre Worte sanft in Reginas Ohr. Die einstige Königin drehte sich von dem Kleid weg und blickte auf die weißhaarige Frau, die ihr seit ihrer Ankunft in Sherwood Forest immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Die Alte überbrückte die Distanz bis zu der anderen Frau, legte ihre Hand in ihren Rücken und die andere auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dich nicht wegen deiner Hochzeitsnacht beruhigen, oder Schätzchen?!", grinste die Ältere und führte die Jüngere zu ihrem Bett. Regina schmunzelte amüsiert und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", scherzte sie weiter und setzte die Schwarzhaarige mit sanften Druck auf das Bett.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen, sonst schläfst du noch auf deiner eigenen Hochzeit ein", machte sie neckend und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen, während sie die Decke über Reginas Körper zog. Für einige Sekunden starrte Regina die andere Frau an. Etwas warmes füllte erst ihren Magen, wanderte hinauf zu ihrem Herzen und peitsche einen neuen Schwall Tränen an. Bailey verstand Reginas Tränen, verstand den alten Schmerz in ihrer Brust und wischte sie sanft mit ihrem Daumen weg.

„Psch, Schätzchen. Ich erlaube nur noch Freudentränen, also reiß dich zusammen", mahnte sie gespielt und brachte Regina dazu, dass sie gleichzeitig aufschluchzte und lachte.

„Ich bin dir nur dankbar..." schaffte sie zu erklären „...damals haben ich mich so verlassen und verraten gefühlt...von ihr...aber du..."

Bailey streichelte über ihre Wange

„...hast mir nicht einmal das Gefühl gegeben nicht willkommen zu sein...nicht gewollt zu sein...das hat sie nie geschafft und dabei ist sie meine Mutter"

„Siehst du, deswegen bin ich auch heute bei dir und sie sitzt im Irrenhaus", gab die Alte trocken von sich und brachte Regina abermals zum lachen.

„Denk nicht so viel nach, sondern schlaf", forderte sie die Jüngere auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Okay, versprochen, gute Nacht Bailey"

„Gute Nacht, Gin"

Die alte Frau mit den weißen Haaren blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, erhob sich dann und verließ das Zimmer. Regina blieb alleine zurück, doch sie fühlte sich nicht allein. Robins Geruch haftete an den Kissen und Decken. Selbst der Geruch ihrer Söhne war in diesem Raum lebendig. Das Haus war voller Gäste und morgen würde sie den Mann heiraten, der nicht nur ihr Herz gestohlen, sondern mit dem sich ihre Seele verbunden hatte. Lange bevor sie einander kannte, lange bevor sie voneinander wussten.

Ihre Lippen verformten sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der neue Tag anbrechen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde endlich Mrs. Robert Locksley werden. Mit diesen Gedanken hieß Morpheus sie in seinen Armen willkommen.

Die Mitte der Nacht war weit überschritten. Der Wald schlief. Dunkelheit legte sich über das Land, wie eine schützende Decke. Die Tiere der Nacht waren verstummt. Weit am Horizont zeichnete sich ein lilafarbener Streifen ab. Näherte sich, breitete sich aus in alle Richtungen. Der Streifen wuchs zu einer Wolke, bedeckte das Land, die Bäume und Häuser. Fraß alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Die Wolke traf das Herrenhaus und verschlang es wie ein hungriges Ungeheuer. Als der Nebel sich legte, erwachte der Tag. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Schlafzimmerfenster und krochen über das edle dunkle Parkett. Die rotleuchtende Anzeige des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch sprang von 06:59 auf 07:00. Ein penetrantes Piepsen setzte ein und Regina riss ihre Augen auf.

_Wo bin ich...?_

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, als sie das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wie ein Faustschlag in ihren Magen traf.

Sie war allein.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung:_

_Kürbissuppenkobold hat sich zu meiner neuen Beta gemausert _

_Freue mich sehr darüber und danke ihr hiermit für die Mühe, die sie sich macht._

_MWAH_

**Akt I**

**Kapitel 01**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina fuhr mit ihrem Oberkörper auf. Ihre Hände strichen über ihr kurzes Haar. Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nagte beständig, wie ein Uhrwerk, an ihrem Verstand. Langsam schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem großen Bett und setzte ihre Füße auf den weichen Teppich, welcher davor lag.

_Das fühlt sich falsch an_

Dachte sie, während sie versuchte den Schlaf aus ihren Knochen zu vertreiben. So etwas weiches, war sie in ihrem Palast nicht gewohnt. Das Piepen des Weckers drang penetrant in ihr Gehör. Einem Automatismus folgend, reckte sie sich in Richtung der Lärmquelle und brachte das Gerät mit einem gekonnten Schlag zum Schweigen.

_Ich sollte doch...wie ist das möglich_

Je mehr der Schlaf die Königin freigab, desto mehr nahm die Vernunft Raum ein. Reginas Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ. Die hellen Möbel waren ihr vertraut wie eh und je und doch hatte sie diesen Anblick nicht erwartet. Nur stückweise drang die Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand.

_Das ist Storybrooke, das ist meine Mansion_

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf, sprang auf ihre Beine und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zum Fenster. Ein Blick aus diesem bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Ihre braunen Augen blickten auf die asphaltierte Straße und die parkenden Autos und Baumreihen am Straßenrand. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht. In ihrem Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus, welches ihre Knie erweichte. Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, straffte ihre Schultern und ignorierte die Übelkeit, die sich ihrer bemächtigte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und vor allen Dingen, musste sie sich erinnern.  
Mit aller Anstrengung rief sie sich die letzten Ereignisse in Erinnerung. Sie sah sich am Stadtrand mit den Charmings und den Rest der selbstgerechten Truppe. Sah, wie sie sich von ihrem Sohn verabschiedete und dieser mit Emma verschwand. Ihre nächste Erinnerung trug sie zurück in den Märchenwald. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer. Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Sohnes stach noch jetzt in ihrer Brust. Die Prinzessin betrat ihr Gemach und teilte ihr mit, dass sie zum Sommerpalast aufbrechen werde. Durch Reginas Adern pulsierte die Wut, als sie realisierte, dass man sie in die Verbannung schicken wollte. Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, war die Kutschfahrt. Sie reiste durch den Wald und plötzlich verlor der Kutscher die Kontrolle über das Gefährt und sie kippte um. Danach war alles Schwaz.

Die Dunkelhaarige atmete tief durch, um nicht in Panik zu geraten.

_Ich verstehe das nicht_

Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und verließ das geräumige Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie durch den Flur, huschte die Treppen hinunter und bewegte sich zur Eingangstür. Dort angekommen, öffnete sie diese und starrte verwundert auf die Welt dort draußen.

Ihr waren alle Erinnerungen an diesen Ort geblieben, doch es beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass ihr trotzdem welche genommen wurden. Regina bückte sich und hob die Zeitung auf. Mit einem Ruck entfaltete sie das Papier und suchte nach dem Datum_. _Für einen Moment öffneten sich ihre vollen Lippen und formten ein überraschtes „Oh". Ihr fehlte weit über ein ganzes Jahr an Erinnerungen. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich taub an. Sie taumelte rückwärts zurück in ihr großes Haus, schloss die Türe und lehnte sich an diese. Ihr Verstand schaffte keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schaffte es nicht aus dem Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formen. Alles woran sie denken konnte war

_Henry_

* * *

Die Sonne ging bereits auf und verwandelte den Wald in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind und malten chaotische Bilder auf den dunklen Waldboden. Robin Hood lag auf der Seite in seinem Zelt und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen schlafenden Sohn, der seinen Rücken an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte. Der kleine Junge wirkte so friedlich, dass der Vater selig lächelte. Seine Hand ging zärtlich zu dem dunklen Schopf seines Sohnes und streichelten ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Für einige Augenblicke war ihm, als sei Roland verändert. Das in seinem Arm war noch immer sein Junge, aber irgendetwas war anders. Bevor er diese Gedanken weiter folgen konnte, erfüllte ein Geräusch das Zelt und lenkte ihn ab. Erst leise, wie ein Wimmern, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stieg der Ton an und aus dem Wimmern wurde ein lautes Schreien. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, drehte sich Robin in die Richtung des Weinens und erstarrte. Neben ihm lag ein Baby, strampelte sich aus den Decken, schrie und versuchte an seinem Fäustchen zu nuckeln.

„Was ist das?", entfleuchte es ihm unintelligent, während Roland von dem Lärm wach wurde und ebenfalls zu jammern begann.  
„Leise Papa! Sag es soll aufhören, ich will schlafen", jammerte der kleine Junge und bekam den verständnislosen Blick seines Vaters nicht mit. Der aschblonde Mann blickte auf das schreiende Bündel und hatte nicht geringste Ahnung, wie es hier hin gelangt war. Er versuchte sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, doch alles woran er sich erinnern konnte war ein Deal, auf welchen er eingegangen war. Für ein hübsches Sümmchen sollte er die Böse Königin ausliefern und war mit seinen Männern aufgebrochen, um sie auf ihrem Weg zum Sommerpalast abzufangen. Dass dieses Kind nun bei ihm lag, ergab keinen Sinn. Seinem Instinkt folgend, setzte Robin sich auf und nahm das Baby auf den Arm, um es zu wiegen, doch es schrie weiter wie am Spieß. Der Dieb ließ seinen Daumen über die Wange streicheln, kam zu den Lippen des Kindes und verstand wo das Problem lag. Das Baby begann an den Daumen des Mannes zu saugen, was Robin frustriert aufseufzen ließ

_Es hat Hunger...aber wie...und vor allem...wo ist die Mutter?_

Roland war nun vollkommen erwacht und blickte auf seinen Vater und das Baby, als würde er halluzinieren. Der kleine Junge rieb sich mit den Fäusten die Augen und fragte dann voller Überraschung in der hellen Stimme.

„Wer ist das Papa?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", gestand er ihm ehrlich und kroch mit dem Baby auf dem Arm umständlich aus dem Zelt. Das Schreien breitete sich im Lager aus und weckte auch die anderen Männer der Geächteten. Little John stürzte mit gezogenem Schwert auf Robin zu und hielt erst kurz vor seinem Boss inne. Der Hüne mit den hellen Locken blickte Robin verwirrt an.

„Wo kommt das Kind her?", fragte er mit eben diesem verwirrten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Und was noch wichtiger ist, was ist eigentlich passiert. Wir waren gerade noch auf dem Weg die Böse Königin zu erwischen und dann...dann werden wir wach. Robin, hier stimmt etwas nicht!" erklärte der großgewachsene, muskulöse Mann. Der Anführer der Geächteten schaffte es nicht seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das Schreien des Babys zerrte an seinen Nerven.

„Ich weiß, aber bevor wir herausfinden können, was hier los ist, müssen wir die Mutter finden. Es hat Hunger!"

_Oder eine Amme..._

Als wäre das nicht genügend schwere Kost für den Bogenschützen, fiel sein Blick auf Roland. Für einen Moment war er versucht, das Baby in seinen Armen einfach fallen zu lassen, während seine Kinnlade aufklappte. Er besah sich seinen Sohn und fragte sich, was geschehen war. Hatte er einen winzigen, dürren Jungen vor Augen, der ihm nicht mal bis zur Hüfte ging, schien der Roland vor ihm gewachsen.

_Was in drei Teufels Namen ist hier los?_

Um herauszufinden, was geschehen sein könnte, riefen die beiden Männer ihren Trupp zusammen und fragten jeden Einzelnen der Diebesbande, ob sie eine Frau bei sich hätten, doch alle Männer verneinten. Die Frage nach den Erinnerungen konnten sie sich sparen. Schon der Erste, welchen sie fragte, gab die gleiche Antwort wie John. Das Baby in Robins Arm intensivierte sein Schreien, so dass der aschblonde Mann sich gezwungen sah, Hilfe zu suchen.

„Komm John, wir schauen uns hier um und gucken ob wir eine Amme finden...sonst schreit das arme Ding sich noch die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Ich komm auch mit Papa", erklärte Roland, was den Vater zögern ließ. Es war der Hüne der die Hand des kleinen Jungen schnappte und ihn einfach mit sich nahm.

_Ist er gewachsen?_

„Wir haben ihn lieber bei uns, wer weiß wo wir sind", erklärte John seufzend, während sie einen Waldweg entlang gingen.

Dieser Wald war ihnen fremd. Mit aller Macht versuchten sie sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie jemals diese Wege zurückgelegt hatten. Versuchten sich zu entsinnen, ob sie irgendetwas Bekanntes ausmachen konnte. Doch nichts war ihnen vertraut.

Der Waldweg wurde immer breiter. Der lockere Boden wich einem Steinboden, welchen die vier nun folgten. Je weiter sie liefen, um so mehr lichteten sich die Bäume bis sie an einer Straße ankamen. Little John hielt einen Moment inne und auch Robin hätte gern mehr Anhaltspunkte gehabt, um sich für eine Richtung zu entscheiden, doch das herzzerreißende Schluchzen des Säuglings, ließ sie kopflos einfach einen Weg einschlagen. Das Glück war ihnen hold. Nach kurzer Zeit betraten sie ein Dorf. Es schien den drei Geächteten, dass es das größte und modernste Dorf war, welches sie je erblickten. Unter anderen Umständen wären sie vorsichtiger gewesen, doch ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Die Häuser waren aus massiven Steinen, etwas das vor allem Robin zum staunen brachte. Pferde und Kutschen konnten sie keine ausmachen, aber seltsame Geräte, die über die Straße fuhren. Der Krach dieser Gefährten, ließ Roland zusammenzucken.  
„Alles gut, Junge!", beruhigte Little John den Dunkelhaarigen und folgte Robin, der an Tempo zugelegt hatte. Menschen begegneten ihnen in Kleidung, welche keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor gesehen hatten. Der König der Diebe wollte jemanden ansprechen, doch die Menschen schienen beschäftigt. Energisch huschten sie in Richtung eines Hauses, an dem mit großen Lettern „Granny's Diner" stand. Der Duft der aus diesem Gebäude strömte, weckte den Hunger in Roland und seinen Begleitern.

„John, lass uns hier unser Glück versuchen"

Alle Drei betraten das Etablissement und mussten sich ihren Weg zum Tresen freikämpfen. Überall standen aufgebrachte Menschen und schimpften wild gestikulierend. Alles schien auf eine Frau und einen Mann einzureden. Robin wagte einen Blick und konnte sich nicht helfen. Die Frau schien ihm bekannt, doch als er in seiner Erinnerung kramte, so sah er sie stets mit langen Haaren und gezeichnet vor sich.

_Snow White?_

Machte es Klick, doch bevor er sich an sie wenden konnten, standen wieder neue Männer vor ihr und redeten aufgebracht auf sie ein.

„Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist. Ja, uns ist bewusst, dass uns über ein Jahr unserer Erinnerungen fehlen", erklärte der Mann an Snow Whites Seite, doch das brachte die Menge nicht dazu endlich ruhig zu sein.

John blickte zum Tresen und sah eine alte Lady, die anscheinend die Wirtin in diesem Laden war. Er schob einfach zwei Damen zur Seite und sprach sie an.  
„Entschuldigen sie Ma'am, aber wir brauchen Hilfe"

Er machte einen Kopfdeut zu seinem Boss und dem schreienden Baby. Granny schaute zu den beiden hin und konnte die Verzweiflung in Robins Gesicht erkennen. Der Mann hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Seufzend nickte sie und fragte.  
„Was kann ich tun?"

Der Hüne erklärte ihr das Dilemma. Erzählte ihr davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wer dieses Kind war, wo es herkam und wie sie es versorgen sollten. Die ältere Dame lauschte der Berichterstattung, wandte sich dann an ihre Enkelin und gab ihr einen Auftrag. Ruby nickte nur und eilte aus dem Laden hinaus, während Granny sich auf die andere Seite des Tresens begab. Sie zog Robin samt den Kindern mit sich in den Flur, wo es etwas leiser war.

„Ruby besorgt eine Flasche und Milch. Wo ist die Mutter?", fragte sie interessiert nach, was Robin mit seinen Schultern zucken ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo der Vater ist!"

Die alte Frau beugte sich zu dem Schreihals, streichelte über seine Lippen und redete auf das Kind ein.

„Ist ja gut, du kleiner Schatz. Gleich bekommst du etwas. Mhhh", während sie mit dem Säugling sprach, kehrte Ruby zurück. Granny beauftragte sie, das Milchpulver mit lauwarmen Wasser fertig zu machen, während sie den Säugling aus Robins Armen nahm. Behutsam wiegte sie das Baby und redete auf es ein bis ihre Enkeltochter mit der Flasche kam. Die alte Frau setzte den Nuckel gleich an die Lippen des Babys und es begann zu saugen, als wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Es zog so heftig, dass es sich verschluckte. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihm die Milch aus dem Mundwinkel, und wartete einen Augenblick bevor sie die Flasche wieder in seinen Mund einführte. Mit der weichen Spitze strich sie sanft über die Lippen, damit er sie öffnete, doch bevor er dies tat, grinste er unwillkürlich und begann von neuem zu saugen. Granny blickte zufrieden auf das Baby in ihren Armen und wagte dann einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Robin, der in der Mitte des Riesen und des kleinen Jungen stand und auf das Baby starrte. Langsam schien der Dieb sich zu entspannen und lächelte erleichtert, als das Schreien endlich verstummte.

_Fragt er sich wirklich wo der Vater steckt?_

Dachte sie und schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf, ehe es trocken über ihre Lippen kam.

„Den Vater hab ich gefunden"

Robin und Little John schauten wissbegierig zu der alten Dame und als sie nicht sofort antwortete, hakte der Hüne nach  
„Und? Wo finden wir ihn, damit wir ihm sein Kind wiedergeben können?"

Granny entließ ein geräuschvolles Seufzen, während sie die beiden Männer anblickte, als wären sie schwachsinnig.

„Vielleicht hättet ihr euch das Kind mal anschauen sollen", gab sie spitz von sich und fügte hinzu.

„Den mein Lieber...", sie blickte Robin nun direkt in die blauen Augen.

„...kannst du nicht verleugnen"

Sie hielt das Baby demonstrativ unter die Nasen der Männer und brachte es nochmals zum grinsen. Little Johns Augen wurden groß und seine Kinnlade klappte gen Boden.  
„Die Lady hat recht...wie konnten wir das nur übersehen"

Robin stand mit offenem Mund da. Eine unsichtbare Faust griff nach seinem Magen und drückte ihn erbarmungslos zusammen. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, während sich ein verständnisloser Glanz über seine Augen legte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das Kind in den Armen der Frau sollte das Seinige sein, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Konnte sich nicht an die Mutter des Säuglings erinnern, geschweige denn an irgendetwas anderes. Panik stieg in seiner Brust auf und brachte sein Herz zum Rasen. Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper und der Dieb hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
„Ich ...das...mein...", stammelte er unverständlich und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Sein Blick spiegelte die Verwirrung wieder, welche sich seines Denken bemächtigte.

„Papa...Papa? Was ist los? Was hast du?", fragte Roland besorgt, doch sein Vater winkte nur ab.

_Mein Kind? Das da? Das eine ist gewachsen und das andere ist...neu...Aber wie...und wer und wo...und was..._

„RUUUUUBY! BRINGT EINEN WHISKEY, ES SIEHT SO AUS, DASS WIR ZUR VATERSCHAFT ANSTOSSEN!", brüllte Granny in Richtung des Schankraumes und schenkte Robin dann ein breites Grinsen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Lieber...es ist ein..."

Sie zog die Hose ein wenig hinunter und lünkerte in die Windel hinein.  
„...Junge"

* * *

Der Klang hoher Absätze die auf Asphalt trafen, hallte durch die Luft. Regina überquerte bestimmten Schrittes die Straße und eilte in Richtung des Diners. Ein kalter Wind wehte und zerzauste ihr kurzes Haar. Das lange Ende, ihres einfach um den Hals geschlungenen Schals, flatterte hinter ihr her. Noch immer hatte sie keinerlei Ahnung was von Statten ging. Ihr erster Impuls war es, zu dem Apartment der Charmings zu fahren, doch den Weg hätte sie sich sparen können. Niemand hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet. Ihre zweite Überlegung war Granny's Diner und den darauf zu stürmenden Menschenmassen zu entnehmen, war es die richtige Entscheidung. Ein junger Mann, den sie nicht kannte, überholte sie und rempelte sie dabei an.  
„Hey!", machte sie streng, mit eisiger Miene. Der Unbekannte wandte sich um, erkannte Regina und machte eine unanständige Geste mit seinen Fingern. Die Bürgermeisterin blickte ihn fassungslos an und setzte ihren Weg fort. Am Diner angekommen schritt sie durch das Eingangstor, erklomm die wenigen Stufen zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein Läuten zeugte von ihrer Ankunft, welches in dem Stimmengewirr unter zu gehen schien. Flüche schwirrten durch den Raum, wurden begleitet von Geschimpfe und Gezeter. Reginas dunkle Augen suchten den Raum ab und fanden die Prinzessin, doch noch ehe sie zu dieser aufschließen konnte, brüllte Leroy

„DA IST DAS MISTSTÜCK!" und zeigte auf die ehemals böse Königin. Schlagartig verstummten alle Anwesenden und gefühlte hundert Augenpaare starten die Dunkelhaarige an. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die Contenance zu wahren. Über ihre Augen zog sich ein störrischer Glanz, während ihr Gesicht eine kalte Maske zierte. Die Abneigungen der Anderen traf sie hart, doch die Bürgermeisterin zeigte nicht mit einem Blinzeln, wie sehr sie getroffen war. Stattdessen verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und wandte sich an den Zwerg

„Sag das nochmal und du kannst dich demnächst unter einem Stuhl unterstellen, wenn es regnet, Zwerg!", sie hob provokant ihre Hand, um ihm mit ihrer Magie zu drohen. Grumpy wollte etwas erwidern. Sein Gesicht verhehlte nicht die Abneigung, die er empfand, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stellte sich Snow White zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten.  
„Leroy, Regina hört auf. Wir haben keine Zeit für diese Kindereien!"

Die einstige Königin würdigte den Zwerg keines weiteren Blickes und wandte sich an die Frau.

„Was ist hier los, Snow?"

Die Jüngere der beiden zuckte mit den Schultern, während eine gesichtslose Stimme das Antworten übernahm.  
„Na was wohl. Ihr habt uns erneut verflucht!"

„Ich war das nicht!", kam es prompt aus Reginas Mund

_Hoffe ich mal...ich würde mich daran erinnern._

„Und warum sollten wir das glauben", erklang die nächste wutentbrannte Stimme.

„Weil ich es nicht war!", kam es nun bestimmter über Reginas Lippen, während ihre Augen sich zu zwei Schlitzen verengten. Die Wut, dass man ihr nicht glaubte, gesellte sich zu der Wut, die sie empfand, weil sie nicht wusste, was vor sich ging.

„Warum sollte ich alle wieder hier hin schicken?!", fragte sie nun und suchte Snows Blick. Die Prinzessin zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, studierte ihr Gesicht, um eine Lüge erkennen zu können. Zaghaft antwortete sie.

„Um...um wieder bei Henry zu sein!"

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit ihren Augen und erklärte sich dann.

„Um diesen Fluch zu sprechen muss man opfern, was man am meisten liebt. Das bedeutet, ich hätte meinen Sohn opfern müssen, um zu ihm zu kommen. Findest du den Logikfehler von allein, oder muss ich es dir aufmalen?", die Gereiztheit ließ sich nicht aus ihrem Ton verdrängen. Snow White blickte beschämt zu Boden und nickte.

„Aber wer sollte dann?"

„Sie lügt!"

Erklang es eisig vom Tresen. Regina, Snow White und die Anderen blickten zu der Theke und erkannten einen großgewachsenen, aschblonden Mann, der neben einem noch viel größeren stand. In seinem Arm hielt er ein Baby. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbissen und zeugte von der Wut, die in seiner Brust schlug.

Robin Hood war noch immer mit der ganzen neuen Situation überfordert. Nicht nur, dass man ihm die Erinnerungen genommen hatte, nein er musste feststellen, dass er auch noch Vater eines Säuglings war, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu kam, oder wer die Mutter war. Die Dame des Hauses hatte sich die Zeit genommen und ihn aufgeklärt über dieses Reich. Hatte ihm von dem Fluch erzählt, welchen er in seiner alten Welt, nur vom Hörensagen kannte und nichts was er bis jetzt gehört hatte, sorgte dafür, dass die Hitze der Wut in ihm abkühlte.

Er stieß sich von dem Tresen ab und ging mit langsamen Schritten in Reginas Richtung.

„Ich erwache in einem mir unbekannten Reich. Ich finde mich mit einem schreienden Baby mitten im Wald und habe keinerlei Ahnung, wo es her kommt. Mein Sohn ist knapp eine halbe Elle gewachsen. Und ihr verlangt wirklich, dass ich der bösen Königin glaube, dass sie es nicht war? Nur weil sie es sagt?", zwängte der Dieb mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
Er näherte sich Regina und bannte sie mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Habt Ihr es an den Ohren, Ihr Rindvieh? Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich meinen Sohn hätte opfern müssen und das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht"

Sie hielt seinem stechenden Blick stand.

_Nur Idioten hier...wer ist das überhaupt?_

Der Drang ihr mit der freien Hand eine Ohrfeige zu geben wuchs ins unermessliche, aber Robin bezwang sich, versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so sehr, wie er es sich wünschte. Der Druck dieser Situation und der alte Hass, den er der böse Königin entgegenbrachte und dafür sorgte den Deal zu ihrer Auslieferung eingegangen zu sein, entflammte und übernahm sein Handeln. Seine Stimme kippte und wurde gleichermaßen laut, wie sie scharf wurde.

„WOHER SOLL HIER IRGENDJEMAND WISSEN, DASS IHR DIE WAHRHEIT SAGT?!" schrie er sie an und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, als das Baby in seinem Arm erschrak.

„Ihr könnt uns alle zum Narren halten mit eurer Magie, woher sollen wir also wissen, dass Ihr es nicht jetzt tut!"

Regina Hände begannen zu zittern, als er sie anschrie. Gleichzeitig ballte sie diese zu Fäusten, während sie höhnend grinste und zischte.

_Wer wagt es es mich so anzubrüllen...muss ich den kennen...oh das ist doch..._

„Ihr habt keine andere Wahl, als mir zu vertrauen, Dieb!"

Die nächsten Worte brachte sie zischend über ihre vollen Lippen

„Also glaubt mir,wenn ich sage, dass ich niemals meinen Sohn opfern würde!"

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme und der kalte Ausdruck ihrer Augen ließ seine eigenen Augen gefährlich aufblitzen. Mit einer Stimme, wie gestoßenes Eis, fragte er höhnend.

„Euren Sohn? Welcher arme Narr ist in eurem Bett erfroren, damit ihr einen Sohn vorweisen könnt?"

Robin traf einen Nerv ohne es zu wissen. Das Gefühl, dass Henry nicht ihr gehörte, weil sie ihn nicht geboren hatte und die damit verbundene Angst, ihn vollkommen an Emma verlieren zu können, wallte durch ihren Körper und fraß sich in ihren Verstand. Augenblicklich straffte sie ihre Haltung, verzog ihre Lippen zu einer Maske der Verachtung und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Und welches Schankweib habt ihr vergewaltigt, Dieb? Oder ist das...", sie machte einen verachteten Kopfdeut in Richtung des Babys „...das Wechselgeld eurer letzten Dirne!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin schlug seine Augen auf und sah, dass der Morgen bereits die Nacht zurückdrängte. Noch war es dunkel, doch ein roter Streif am Horizont kündigte bereits den neuen Tag an. Schlaftrunken gähnte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ein sachtes Glimmen forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit und entlockte ihm ein hauchebenes Lächeln. Regina lag neben ihm. Sie hatte ihren Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt und war in einem Buch versunken, über das eine kleine Lichtquelle schwebte. Die Schwarzhaarige bemerkte erst, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite wach war, als sie seine verschlafene Stimme wahrnahm.  
„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er, während das Lächeln anwuchs. Regina nickte lächelnd und konnte seine Hand spüren, die ihren Weg zu ihrem Bauch fand und dort ruhte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht arbeitest", kam es mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Strenge über seine Lippen. Die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf und zeigte ihm demonstrativ das Buch.

„Nein, ich lese nur etwas. Ich bin gestern früh eingeschlafen und bin früh wachgeworden. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Liebling!", erklärte sie entschuldigend. Durch das Nachthemd konnte man die langsam anwachsenden Rundungen nur erahnen, doch mit seiner Hand ertastete er bereits das neue Leben, welches unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs.

„Ich weiß. Du hast schon geschlafen, als ich nach Hause kam", erwiderte er und rutschte näher an sie heran. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen über den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes zu streicheln, während er seine Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge versenkte, um ihr dort kleine Küsse aufzuhauchen. Regina ächzte unter den Liebkosungen und schloss ihre Augen. Als seine Hand streichelnd tiefer wanderte, seufzte sie

„Robin?!"

„Was ist?" fragte er provokant und tupfte weitere warme Küsse auf ihren Hals, ehe er sich von ihrer weichen Haut löste und sie spitz grinsend anblickte.

„Jetzt bin ich auch wach und kann nicht mehr schlafen, also...", er beendete seinen Satz indem er seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Die Schwarzhaarige entließ ein Schmunzeln und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Das Buch, welches sie noch immer in ihren Händen hielt, ließ sie einfach fallen. Es landete dumpf auf der Decke, während die einstige Königin ihm den Einlass in ihren Mund gewährte, welchen seine Zunge so kühn erbat. Es gefiel ihr, dass er sie wollte. Gefiel, dass er ihr schon beim Aufwachen das Gefühl gab, gewollt zu sein und das nicht nur, wenn er sie begehrte, sondern auch in allen anderen Bereichen, seit sie ihr Leben miteinander teilten. Robins Hand wanderte forsch über ihre Seite hinunter zu ihrem Bein, während er weiter von ihr kostete. Für einen Moment verloren sie sich in den Zärtlichkeiten, ehe ein dumpfes Klopfen ertönte und der Mann seufzend von der Frau ließ.

_Wer wagt es?_

Atemlos starrten sie sich an. Reginas Lippe verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie Robins Augenrollen bemerkte. Es war die Schwarzhaarige, die rief

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Henry tapste mit halb geschlossenen Lidern ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Der aschblonde Mann rutschte von Regina hinunter und kam neben ihr zum liegen. Seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ruhend.  
„Mooooom...wir haben gestern vergessen, die Blumen abzuholen", erklärte er mit Schuld in der Stimme. Regina zog ihre Stirn kraus, blickte ihrem Sohn in das Gesicht und musste leise loslachen.  
„Du hast geträumt, Henry!"

Der Junge setzte sich auf die Bettkante, auf der Seite seiner Mutter und erklärte verschlafen.

„Ich sollte sie mit Eddy und Jeff abholen und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beeile, dann kommen wir zu spät zum Palast"

Regina setzte sich wieder auf und streichelte über Henrys Wange, damit er wacher wurde.

„Das haben wir gestern alles erledigt, mein kleiner Liebling", erklärte sie ihm sanft, was den Jungen konfus dreinschauen ließ.

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass ich es vergessen habe...und...oooohhh", auf einmal klärte sich sein Blick und er gähnte herzhaft.  
„Du hast geträumt, Henry." wiederholte sie lächelnd und auch Robin schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf. Seit sie zusammenlebten, durfte er öfter den lebendigen Schlaf des Jungen beobachten.

„Tschuldige...ich wollte euch nicht wecken", gab er ehrlich von sich und drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich erhob und wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Er ist aufgeregt und freut sich seit Tagen auf die Reise", legte sie dar und kuschelte sich in Robins Arm.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab er verständnisvoll zurück und versenkte sein Gesicht wieder in ihrer Halsbeuge. Tief sog er ihren Geruch ein und hielt sich mit weiteren Liebkosungen zurück bis er sich sicher war, dass der Junge den Weg zurück in sein Bett gefunden hatte. Abermals begann er Regina zu küssen, ließ seine Hände sehnsüchtig über ihren Körper wandern. Die Schwarzhaarige antwortete mit dem selben Verlangen. Sie zog ihn näher an sich, ließ ihren Körper sich fest an den seinigen schmiegen und seufzte in den Kuss hinein, als seine Finger ihr Nachthemd hinauf rafften und mehr und mehr ihre blasse Haut freigaben. Er intensivierte den Kuss, gab ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er sie begehrte, als ein erneutes Klopfen durch den Raum drang. Frustriert lösten sie sich von einander.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du eigentlich schwanger geworden bist?", fragte er und konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob es amüsiert oder frustriert klingen sollte.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist die Taverne, Wein und Musik...und ich glaub die Tatsache, dass wir uns ein Zimmer nehmen mussten, weil wir nicht nach Hause kamen"

„Ja, das erklärt einiges", witzelte er und rief  
„Ja, herein!"  
Beide hatten abermals Henry erwartet, doch diese Erwartung wurde enttäuscht. Roland eilte durch das Zimmer zum Bett hin und baute sich davor auf. In seiner Hand hielt er sein Lieblingsstofftier und jammerte.

„Ich hab Hunger, Gin!"

Reginas Augenbraue schnellten nach oben, als sie die Forderung des Jungen verstand.

„Wann hast du eigentlich keinen Hunger, Roland?," machte sie belustigt und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, während der Junge verlegen grinste und sich mit der freien Hand am Kopf kratzte. Nachdem er nur mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete, ergriff Regina wieder das Wort.

„Heute wird ein stressiger Tag, Roland. Glaubst du, du entkommst dem Hungertod noch ein bisschen und lässt uns noch etwas ausruhen?"

Der kleine Junge mit den dunklen Locken nickte und stieg einfach in das Bett, was seinen Eltern ein frustriertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Okay", gab er nur von sich und kroch zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen. Robin blickte seinen Sohn einen Moment entgeistert an, doch gab dann auf. Er machte ihm etwas platz und drückte seinem Schopf einen Kuss auf. Roland kuschelte sich zwischen die beiden und legte seine kleine Hand auf Reginas Bauch. Der kleine Junge hatte einen natürlichen Umgang mit ihr entwickelt. Anfangs klammerte er sich an die einstige Königin, aus Angst sie könnte wieder verschwinden, doch als er zu begreifen begann, dass sein neues zu Hause und die Menschen darin von bestand waren, schwanden die kindlichen Ängste des Jungen. Die Bindungen, die er bereits im Wald auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise geknüpft hatte, festigten sich in ihrem neuen zu Hause. Roland legte sämtliche Verlegenheit ab, die er zu Beginn noch zur Schau gestellt hatte. Blieb, wenn sie sich umzog oder saß im Badezimmer, wenn sie sich wusch.

Roland rückte näher an seine Stiefmutter und gleichzeitig tiefer. Wie selbstverständlich legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und lächelte selig vor sich hin, während seine Hand weiterhin dort ruhte.

„Mein Bruder hat bestimmt auch Hunger", versuchte er eine neue Taktik, was die Erwachsenen zum Schmunzeln brachten. Innerlich jedoch waren sie froh, dass er auf den Gedanken an ein neues Geschwisterchen so gut reagierte. Regina hatte versucht ihn schon früh mit einzubeziehen, um die Eifersucht einzudämmen. Bis jetzt gelang es ihr noch gut.

„Dein Bruder?", hakte Robin nach und legte seine Hand auf Rolands Schulter, um sie sachte zu drücken.

„Ja, mein Bruder," wiederholte er.

„Roland, es könnte aber auch eine Schwester sein", korrigierte ihn Regina liebevoll, doch der kleine junge schüttelte seinen Kopf und klopfte ganz vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch.

„Nein!"

„Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", versuchte nun Robin ihn von den Möglichkeiten zu überzeugen, damit es in wenigen Monaten nicht zu einer Enttäuschung für den Lockenkopf kam.

Roland überlegte einen Moment, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und strahlte dann vor sich hin.

„Dann darf sie trotzdem mein Bruder sein", kam es trocken aus seinem Mund. Regina und Robin mussten beide auflachen. Die einstige Königin zog den Jungen etwas höher und gab ihm einen Schmatzer, was ihm ein Kichern entlockte. Er drückte seine Stiefmutter herzlich und wurde plötzlich wieder ernst.  
„Gin, ich hab wirklich Hunger", gestand er mit hängenden Mundwinkeln.  
„Dann sollst du endlich etwas zu essen bekommen!", lenkte sie ein, was den Jungen wieder zum Strahlen brachte.  
„Jaaaaa...komm wir machen Pfannkuchen", schlug er enthusiastisch vor, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Nein, mein Schatz. Wir reisen heute zum Palast. Bis zur Hochzeit dort, wirst du mehr Süßigkeiten bekommen, als mir lieb ist", erklärte sie und machte ihm gleich einen anderen Vorschlag.  
„Ich kann dir Weißbrot rösten oder Eier!"

„Weißbrot rösten... und... Eier", machte er zaghaft und blickte sie aus treuen dunklen Augen an, denen sie kaum widerstehen konnte. Als er ihr auch noch das Lächeln schenkte, welches sie so sehr an das seines Vaters erinnerte, gab sie sich geschlagen

„Na gut. Bekommst du. Komm...", sie kitzelte ihn ein wenig in der Seite, damit er aus dem Bett kletterte und setzte sich auf. Regina schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und wandte sich an den aschblonden Mann  
„Soll ich dir auch welche machen? O warte, du bist ein Locksley, was frage ich noch, ihr fresst mir noch die Haare vom Kopf", scherzte sie und beugte sich zu dem Mann. Robin lachte bei ihren Worten, wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen und küsste sie, bevor sie sich erhob und mit Roland das Schlafzimmer verließ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 02**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina hatte sich von dem Räuber abgewandt und ihn stehen lassen. Mit bestimmten Schritten bahnte sich sich den Weg durch die Menschenmenge, ignorierte die hasserfüllte Blicke der anderen und begab sich zu Snow White, die genauso unwissend, wie sie selbst war. Ohne Umschweife fragte sie die Prinzessin nach ihren Erinnerungen. Hakte nach, was das Letzte war, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, doch die Antwort der Jüngeren brachte keine Befriedigung.

„Wir haben dich zum Sommerpalast geschickt. Wir haben uns von dir verabschiedet und dann...dann weiß ich nichts mehr!"

Wieder spürte Regina die Enttäuschung, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass man sie in die Verbannung schicken wollte. Für einen winzigen Moment wägte sie ab, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen warf sie einen abschätzenden Blick erst auf Snow und dann auf ihren Gatten, der sie wie ein dummer Schuljunge anschaute, dem man im Begriff war, das Pausengeld zu stehlen. Regina stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus, machte auf ihrem hohen Absatz kehrte und stöckelte geräuschvoll aus dem Diner.

_So viel Unvermögen auf einem Haufen ertrage ich heute nicht_

Dachte sie und konnte doch nicht die Gefühlsgewalt benennen, die von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Robins Wut war indes immer noch nicht zur Gänze verflogen. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz, fühlte sich überfordert. Das Baby schlief friedlich in seinem Arm, während sein anderes Kind auf einem Hocker am Tresen saß und sich an einem Teller Pfannkuchen gütlich tat.  
„Die Fmecken Mfamtastif", erklärte er mit vollen Mund und spießte sich schon die nächsten Stücke auf die Gabel.  
Der Diner begann sich zu lichten, als keiner eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekam. Snow White und ihr Prinz konnten allen Leuten nur raten, erst einmal in ihrem Tagewerk nachzugehen bis sie endlich herausfinden würde, wer oder was hinter diesem neuen Fluch steckte.

„Wo wohnst du Locksley?", Grannys Stimme riss Robin aus seinen zorngetränkten Gedanken. Er wandte sich der alten Dame zu und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Im Wald haben wir unser Lager errichtet. Fragt mich nicht, wie die Gegend genau heißt"

Die Inhaberin des Diners überlegte einen Moment, tauschte dann vielsagende Blicke mit ihrer Enkeltochter aus und fuhr dann mit der Unterhaltung fort.

„Der Wald ist nichts für einen Säugling und der Junge da", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Rolands Richtung.

„Gehört auch in die Schule"

Robin hörte ihr zu und spürte wie sich die Frustration wie ein dunkles Tuch über seinen Verstand legte. Dieses Reich war so anders, als das was er bisher kannte. Schule war etwas für adelige Kinder und sein Junge war vieles, aber kein adeliges Kind. Gleich welche Abstammung er selber genoss.

„Ihr braucht ein anständiges Dach über dem Kopf und du brauchst einen Job. Wenn du hier anfängst zu stehlen, haben sie dich schneller einkassiert, als dir lieb ist, mein Lieber", erklärte Granny weiter.

Die Haltung des aschblonden Mannes sackte mehr und mehr zusammen. Er war hungrig und müde und vollkommen überfordert, doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht wusste, warum es ihn so niederschmetterte. Er war in den Wäldern zu Hause, hatte ganz andere Gefahren gemeistert, doch irgendetwas schmerzte in seiner Brust, als würde etwas fehlen. Und dieses Vermissen, welches er nicht beim Namen nennen konnte, entlockte ihm nicht nur ein Gefühl der Bitterkeit, sondern auch der Hilflosigkeit.

„Mein Vorschlag, Locksley", seufzend blickte er in Grannys Gesicht.  
„Du bekommst ein Zimmer hier oben für dich und deine Jungs und dafür arbeitest du im Diner. Du wirst nicht reich von der Arbeit hier, aber es reicht um den Jungs ein Dach über dem Kopf zu bieten. Und du kannst den Kleinen wenigstens hier unten haben, wenn du arbeitest"

Robin blickte fragend zu seinem alten Freund, der einen ganzen Teller vollgepackt mit Eiern und Speck verdrückte. Dieser hielt mit der Bewegung, seine gefüllte Gabel zu seinem Mund zu führen inne und antwortete auf Robins stumme Frage.  
„Nimm es an. Die Lady hat recht. Ohne Baileys Hilfe hätte Roland das erste Jahr kaum überlebt", erinnerte er in seiner ehrlichen Art.

„Ich gehe zurück in den Wald zu den Männern und werde aufpassen, okay Boss?"

Abermals seufzte der Anführer der Geächteten und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als den gestrigen Tag zurück. Auch wenn er keinerlei Ahnung besaß, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.

„Ma'am ich danke für dieses Angebot und nehme es an"

Granny taxierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, nickte dann und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Okay Locksley, ich bin Granny, ich mag es nicht so formell", stellte sie sich vor. Der Geächtete nahm ihre Hand entgegen und und schlug ein.  
„Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Granny", schaffte er ein Grinsen und ließ sich dann von ihr den kleinen Jungen aus dem Arm nehmen, nachdem sie ihm einen Teller mit Eiern und Speck vor die Nase gestellte hatte.

„Hier, iss dich satt. Deine Schicht beginnt gleich und danach werden wir dir und deinen Jungs, was anständig zum Anziehen besorgen", grinste sie, wiegte das Baby sanft in ihren Armen und redete auf dieses ein.

„Nicht wahr mein Kleiner. Bei Granny muss keiner hungern, du Süßer du!"

Robin begann sein Frühstück zu verspeisen und spürte, wie seine Gedanken, die sich stetig wie ein Uhrwerk drehten, langsam beruhigten. Die Ruhe sorgte dafür, dass die neuen Eindrücke in seinen Verstand sickern konnten und Platz machten, das Ausmaß dieses verstörenden Erwachens zu verstehen. Doch ihm fehlte die Kraft sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Für den Moment resignierte er und konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück. Mit gestilltem Hunger, würde er seine Gedanken und Eindrücke besser sortieren können, davon war der der König der Diebe überzeugt.

* * *

Emma lag in ihrem Bett und bewegte sich im Schlaf. Unbeholfen rutschte sie an die Wärmequelle zu ihrer Rechten und kuschelte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Mann heran. Der Mann legte seinen Arm um die schlafende Gestalt der Retterin und zog sie sanft an sich. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und nuschelte leise.  
„Noch fünf Minuten!"  
Neal lächelte selig, hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf und antwortete.  
„Schlaf dich ruhig aus, Emma!"

Emma gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und nickte wieder ein. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte auf die schlafende Frau in seinen Armen und gähnte herzhaft. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und er griff danach, um sie fest zu halten. Sanft streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und schaute auf den goldenen Ring an ihrem Ringfinger.  
Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf seine eigene Hand und dem Ring, der Emmas ähnelte.

_Ist das möglich_

Henry erwachte im Nebenraum und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Er sprang aus dem Bett, besah sich das kleine Zimmer und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er niemals zuvor hier gewesen war. Hastig eilte er zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Das was er sah, beruhigte ihn, da er den Ort erkannte, auch wenn er im ersten Moment nicht verstand, warum er hier war.

_Das ist seltsam_

Angestrengt versuchte er in seinem Kopf eine Erklärung zu finden, doch es misslang ihm. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dass er mit Emma in New York lebte und zwei Männer plötzlich in der Tür standen. Nach einem Augenblick, in dem er weiter überlegte, wusste er auch, wer die beiden Männer waren. Hook und Neal. Plötzlich brach es über ihn ein. Er sah sich in Peter Pans Gefangenschaft, erinnerte sich an die Zeit bei den verlorenen Jungs und wie seine Familie ihn gerettet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Peter Pans Fluch und wie er sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedete. Die Wucht dieser Erinnerung, beschwor einen Schmerz in seiner Brust herauf, der ihm fast den Atem raubte.

_Mom..._

Dachte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Die falschen Erinnerungen an New York und die Erinnerungen an sein Leben in Storybrooke stürzten auf ihn ein. Das schlechte Gewissen übernahm sein Denken. Er musste zu ihr.

Henry rannte aus dem Zimmer, durchquerte den winzigen Flur und rief

„Haaaallllooooo!"

Er öffnete die wenigen Türen und fand sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder. Schockiert stand er vor dem Bett, in dem Emma und Neal lagen und anscheinend schliefen. Der Junge konnte nicht verstehen, warum dies so war, konnte nicht verstehen, was dahintersteckte und weil er so konfus war, weckte er seine biologische Mutter.

„Emma...Emma wach auf, hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

Erklärte er und überschlug sich beinahe beim Reden. Emma riss ihre Augen auf und starrte mit hängenden Mundwinkeln erst auf den Jungen und dann auf den Mann neben ihr. Immer wieder wechselte sie zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe sie sich von Neal löste und von ihm weg rutschte, als habe sie sich verbrannt.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", fragte sie aufgebracht und verließ das Bett, als sei es eine vergiftete Insel. Die Bestürzung spiegelte sich in ihrem desorientierten Blick wieder. Die Retterin versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hier hin gekommen war. Versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden, doch die letzte Erinnerung, die sie besaß waren die Selben, die ihr Sohn besaß. Übelkeit breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und kämpfte sich den Weg über ihre Speiseröhre nach oben. Sie versuchte diese zu verdrängen und ihre Gedanken auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Fragte sie zaghaft und versuchte einen Blick aus das Fenster zu erhaschen.

„In Storybrooke, Emma. Wir sind wieder zu Hause!", erklärte Henry, konnte aber nicht die Angst verstecken, die Besitz von ihm ergriff. Nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging, hatte seine ganz eigene Art von Schrecken.

Die Augen der blonden Frau wurden tellergroß. Ihre Hand glitt an ihren Bauch, als die Übelkeit stetig zunahm. Neal betrachtete sie mit Sorge in seinem Gesicht, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Henry und Neal hörten wie Türen aufgeschlagen wurden, als würde Emma etwas suchen. Beide wussten, dass sie es gefunden hatten, als sie würgende Geräusche vernahmen. Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren seufzte und gab dem Mann in dem Bett mit einem strengen Seitenblick stumm zu verstehen, dass er nach Emma schauen sollte. Er selbst ging zurück in das Zimmer, in welchem er erwacht war und suchte nach etwas, das er anziehen konnte. Zu viele Fragen drängten sich auf, so dass Henry nach Antworten verlangte, wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin stand mit den Jungs im Flur vor ihrem Schlafzimmer und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr.

_Was treibt sie da drin_

Fragte er sich ungeduldig und wandte sich an Roland und Henry, die bereits fertig für den Aufbruch waren.  
„Wisst ihr was Jungs, ich befürchte, das dauert noch eine Weile. Wieso geht ihr nicht noch etwas in den Wohnraum und beschäftigt euch ein bisschen"

Henry grinste, als er den frustrierten Ton seines Stiefvaters vernahm. Roland nickte nur und tapste die Treppen hinunter in den Wohnraum. Der Ältere der beiden blieb noch einen Moment und wandte das Wort an Robin.

„Vielleicht sollte ihr jemand sagen, dass wir nur eine Woche bleiben und sie nicht ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank einpacken muss", scherzte der Junge, was dem Erwachsenen ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Der aschblonde Mann legte seine Hand auf Henry Kopf und zerzauste sein Haar. „Ganz schön frech, mein Junge", mahnte er gespielt.

_Aber recht hat er_

Der Jüngere kicherte, befreite sich von der Hand seines Stiefvaters und folgte nun Roland in den Wohnraum.

Robin atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer öffnete. Als er dieses betrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Auf Bett und Boden waren Stoffhaufen, die er nur mit Mühe als Kleider erkennen konnte. Regina stand vor dem Spiegel und war in einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem schwarzen Hemd gekleidet, dessen Schnürungen aus rotem Leder bestanden. Sie war gerade dabei einen weinrotes, Jackett aus Leder überzuziehen und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihre Hände streichelten das weiche Material des Jacketts glatt, während sie einen frustrierten Laut ausstieß und hektisch die Gewandung vom Körper zog. In dem Moment, als sie das Jackett auf einen der anderen Haufen schmeißen wollte, gab Robin seine Anwesenheit zu Erkennen. Er schritt ganz in den Raum und nahm ihr das Stück Stoff aus der Hand, bevor sie es von sich werfen konnte und fragte sie entgeistert

„Was wird das, Liebes?"

Mit seiner freien Hand zeigte er auf die Wäscheberge, blickte aber durch den Spiegel in ihr Gesicht. Die einstige Königin ließ ihre Schultern hängen, erwiderte den Blick durch den Spiegel und seufzte.

„Egal was ich anziehe, man sieht es"

„Was sieht man?", hakte er nach und beschwor als Antwort ein gereiztes Funkeln in ihren Augen. Innerlich schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, doch äußerlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Die Zeit mit ihr hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er mit Geduld und Ruhe besser zu ihr durchdrang, als in ihren Wahn mit einzufallen. Gleich wie absurd sie sich manchmal verhielt. Robin kicherte leise, als er verstand was sie meinte und schlug das Jackett auf.

„Natürlich sieht man es schon ein bisschen!", erklärte er liebevoll und hielt ihr das Jackett hin, damit sie mit ihren Armen hineinschlüpfen konnte.  
„Du bist schon im vierten Monat, fast Fünften", fuhr er sanft fort und half ihr ganz in das Jackett. Der einstige Räuber stand hinter der werdenden Mutter, führte seine Arme an ihrer Seite vorbei und knöpfte das Jackett zu, während er im Spiegel die Tätigkeit seiner Hände beobachtete.

„Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, warum du es noch verstecken willst"

Regina ließ ihn gewähren und genoss die Ruhe welche er ausstrahlte. Ihre Augen hafteten sich durch den Spiegel an seine Finger bis diese ihr Werk vollendeten hatten, nur um ihm dann in die blauen Augen zu schauen, die ihre Heimat waren.

„Schau..." er streichelte den Stoff an Taille und Bauch glatt und sprach weiter.

_Himmel, ich liebe es wenn sie Leder trägt...ich könnte...ROBIN!_

„Wenn man es nicht weiß, sieht man es nicht. Der Stoff kaschiert und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du wenigstens für die Reise noch einen Umhang tragen"

Die Schwarzhaarige betrachtete sich abermals im Spiegel und kam nicht drumherum dem Mann hinter sich Recht zu geben. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie überreagierte, doch sie waren im Begriff in den Palast zu reisen. Eine Reise für die sie nicht nur keine Lust verspürte, sondern vor der es ihr regelrecht graute.

„Also warum willst du es verstecken? Hier ist es dir doch auch egal", gab Robin von sich und umarmte sie nun von hinten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick versenkte er seine Nase in ihrem Nacken. Ihr mittlerweile schulterlanges Haar, hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden. Er fragte sich, warum sie es zusammenband, anstatt es offen zu tragen. Er liebte diesen Anblick, liebte für was es stand. Der Schatten der dunklen Festung, die dunklen Tage ihrer Vergangenheit lasteten noch immer auf ihrer Seele, doch sie verblassten. Mehr und mehr, ließ sie es zu, sie selbst zu sein und das war der Anblick, den er mehr als alles andere mochte und begehrte zu sehen.

„Ich will es ja nicht verstecken, sondern nur nicht sagen. Es ist Emmas großer Tag und du kennst Snow. Das ertrage ich jetzt nicht."

Der Aschblonde lachte bei der Nennung von Snows Namen leise auf. Ihm war bewusst, dass Regina keine ruhige Minute vor der Königin haben würde und so beließ er dieses leidige Thema.

„Dann sollten wir langsam aufbrechen, die Jungs warten schon", versuchte er sie endlich aus dem Chaos wegzulocken, doch die Schwarzhaarige schmiegte ihren Rücken an seiner Brust und umfasste seine Hände.

„Ich will aber nicht. Warum müssen wir jetzt schon los. Die Hochzeit ist erst in einer Woche", nörgelte sie störrisch, wie ein Kind, was den ehemals Geächteten erneut ein Seufzen entlockte.  
„Ich weiß, Liebes, aber wir haben unser Wort gegeben."

„Und überhaupt, sie sind schon verheiratet"

„Ja, sie waren bei ihrer spontanen Trauung betrunken...genau wie Bruder Tuck, dass Snow White das nicht einfach akzeptiert, das war von Anfang an klar", erinnerte er grinsend an den Tag, als Emma ihnen mit hämmerndem Schädel ihre Hochzeit mitgeteilt hatte.

Reginas Gesicht nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an, während sie sich in seinen Armen umwandte. Sie schaute ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht und erlaubte es sich ehrlich zu sein. Erlaubte es sich ihm zu offenbaren. Eine Reaktion, welche nur er heraufbeschwören konnte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht durchstehe? Die Alpträume haben endlich nachgelassen, was ist wenn es wieder von vorne losgeht dort. Was, wenn ich die Nerven verliere. Mir sind einige noch nicht wohlgesinnt in diesem Reich", verbalisierte sie ihre Ängste. Über Robins Augen legte sich ein mitfühlender Glanz, als er ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände nahm. Er kannte diese Ängste, hegte im Geheimen die selben, doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sie in diesen zu bestärken, sondern sie zu zerstreuen.

„Das wird es nicht, Liebes! Ich weiß, dass du den Palast verabscheust nach allem was war, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht zu lassen werde. dass du durchdrehst, okay?", ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Zärtlich lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die ihre und schloss für den Moment seine Augen. Die Schwarzhaarige tat es ihm gleich, schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine beruhigende Nähe.

_Danke_

Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge verweilten sie so einträchtig bei einander, ehe Robin die Verbindung ihrer Haut löste und ihren Lippen einen keuschen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Dann lass uns gehen, ehe wir zu spät kommen"

Regina seufzte, als die Wärme seines Körper von ihr schwand und nickte nur.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma hing mit ihrem Kopf in der Kloschüssel, während ihre Arme diese umarmten. Sie würgte und spuckte, obwohl ihr Magen bereits leer war. Neal stand in dem Türrahmen des Badezimmers, lehnte sich an diesen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und fragte mit Sorge in der Stimme, als die Blonde sich von der Kloschüssel abwandte und sich auf den Rücken legte.  
„Alles gut?"

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wie wir hier hin gekommen sind, mir ist schlecht und es fühlt sich an, als wenn mir mehr als ein Jahr an Erinnerungen fehlen und du fragst ob alles gut ist?"  
Sie hob ihren Kopf von dem Fliesenboden und schaute ihn nun direkt an.  
„Natürlich ist nichts gut, Neal. Und überhaupt, warum bist du hier. Bei mir...bei uns"

Der großgewachsene Mann mit den dunklen Haaren gab sich eine Ruck und setzte seinen Körper in Bewegung. Am Waschbecken angekommen, nahm er ein Handtuch, befeuchtete es zum Teil und ging dann neben Emma in die Hocke. Vorsichtig wischte er mit dem feuchten Ende des Handtuchs über ihre Stirn und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich kann dir zwar auch keine eindeutigen Antworten geben, aber ich glaube der Grund warum ich hier bei dir...bei euch bin, ist dieser..."

Er legte das Handtuch ab und nahm Emmas linke Hand in die seine. Vorsichtig nestelte er an ihrem Ringfinger und hob ihn in ihr Sichtfeld

„Ich trage fast den selben", erklärte er und hielt seine linke Hand demonstrativ hoch.

Die Kinnlade der Blonden klappte auf. Ihr Verstand versuchte die Information zu fassen, doch schaffte es nicht. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr sie mit dem Oberkörper auf und riss ihre Hand aus der seinigen.  
„Wir sind verheiratet?!", kam es unintelligent aus ihrem Mund, während sie eine eine weitere Woge der Übelkeit aufwallen spürte.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie und wo und warum. Verdammt, ich brauche Antworten._

Neal versuchte der verwirrten Frau aufzuhelfen, doch sie wandte sich aus seinen Bemühungen und brachte sich selbst wieder auf die Beine. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Übelkeit ab.

_Nicht schon wieder kotzen...bitte nicht..._

Wiederholte sie ihr inneres Mantra und war regelrecht erleichtert, dass der Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, abklang. Kaum, dass sie diesen Überwunden hatte, stürzte sie aus das Badezimmer und brüllte durch die Wohnung.

„HENRY, ZIEH DICH AN! WIR MÜSSEN ZU MARY MARGRET UND DAVID"

_Hoffentlich wissen sie was los ist_

Neal stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Badezimmer, lauschte den brüllenden Befehl seiner Angetrauten und seufzte tief.

_Das kann ja noch heiter werden_

Er versuchte sich abermals einzubringen und folgte Emma zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Beruhige dich doch erst mal, anstatt kopflos drauflos zu stürzen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer alles hier ist, oder?", bemerkte er. Die Blonde stieg gerade in ihre Jeans und knöpfte diese zu, als sie ihm antwortete.  
„Und das habe ich vor herauszufinden...HENRY BEEIL DICH!", rief sie durch die Wohnung und wandte sich dann Neal zu.

„Wenn du mit willst, dann solltest du dir auch etwas anziehen"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte erleichtert, als Emmas Abwehr fiel und machte sich ebenfalls auf, sich vollständig anzukleiden.

Henry schlüpfte so schnell er konnte in seine Jeans, zog sich einen grünen Pullover über und schlang seinen Schal um seinen Hals. Als er seine Schuhe anziehen wollte, und den Knoten nicht sofort lösen konnte, fluchte er leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. Kaum war er fertig, eilte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin ja schon soweit, komm!", drängte er seine biologische Mutter und hoffte inständig auf die Chance, seine andere Mutter zu finden.

_Ob Mom auch hier ist...oh Mom_

Der Gedanke legte sich wie ein dünner Faden um seine Eingeweide und schnürte ihm die Organe zu.

Die Retterin band sich ihre Stiefel und schnappte sich ihre Jacke.  
„Na dann, kommt", forderte sie Neal und Henry auf ihr zu folgen und verließ als Erste die Wohnung.

* * *

**Das Verlorenen**

Robin griff nach Reginas Hand und führte sie hinaus aus dem Schlafzimmer, über den Flur hinunter in den Eingangsbereich. Dort angekommen rief er nach Roland und Henry, die sofort erschienen.

Der kleine Trupp begab sich zu einer schnörkellosen Tür, schräg gegenüber der Eingangstür. Robin, Roland und Henry blickten erwartungsvoll auf Regina, die mit ihrem rechten Arm ausholte und eine wischende Bewegung vor dem Schloss vollführte. Alle Vier erwarteten das aufwallen von Nebel, doch nichts geschah. Henry zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, während Roland zu kichern begann und auf ihr Handgelenk deutete.  
„Du hast vergessen es auszuziehen", erklärte er mit kindlicher Schadenfreude und griff nach Reginas rechter Hand.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht", gestand sie grinsend und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der kleine Junge mit flinken Fingern, den schmalen goldenen Armreif löste. Als er ihn von ihrem Arm zog, reichte er ihr ihn ohne Umschweife. Regina konnte spüren, wie der Fluss der Magie wieder durch ihren Körper wallte. Konnte spüren, wie die Macht sich verändert hatte und führte die wischende Bewegung von neuem aus. Dieses Mal wallte lilafarbener Nebel auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Die Vier betraten den winzigen Raum, in dem nichts weiter als ein mannshoher Spiegel stand. Statt des Spiegelbildes erblickten die Gestalten jedoch nur Nebel und Wolken, die sich sachte zu einer imaginären Melodie wiegten. Die einstige Königin verriegelte die Tür wieder auf magische Weise und ließ Robin als erstes durch den verzauberten Spiegel treten. Henry folgte ihm auf die Sekunde, während Roland erst nach ihrer Hand griff, diese aufgeregt drückte und dann mit ihr zusammen den Weg in den Palast zurücklegte. Die Verbindung zwischen diesem Spiegel und dem Pendant im Palast war magisch. Die Vier liefen einen Nebel umwallenden Korridor entlang und kamen zu einem mannshohen Fenster. Als sie durch dieses blickten, erkannten sie bereits das Zimmer im Palast. Wieder war es Robin, der voranging, gefolgt von Henry und zum Schluss von Regina und Roland. Kaum betraten sie den Raum, da spürte Regina zwei starke Arme um ihren schmalen Körper.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich drehe hier durch.", erklang es rau aus dem Mund des Mannes, der die Schwarzhaarige an sich drückte.  
„Ich hab den anderen gesagt, dass ihr erst in ein paar Stunden ankommt und wollte euch hier abgefangen. Ich muss mir erst Luft machen, Leute", jammerte der großgewachsene Mann, löste sich von der einstigen Königin und klopfte Robin zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. Die beiden Jungen kicherten, als sie den geschlagenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wahrnahmen. Mit hängenden Schultern und Mundwinkeln, wirkte er wie ein begossener Pudel, den man zu lange im Regen hat stehen lassen. Ein Anblick, welchen keiner der Anwesenden gewöhnt war.

„Mir hat unsere Trauung vor Bailey Taverne gereicht, aber nein. Snow White muss ja unbedingt Hochzeitsplaner spielen. Sieben Probedinner, Robin, Sieben verdammte drecks Probedinner in sieben verschiedenen Hochzeitsanzügen Robin...ich kann nicht mehr"

Robin und Regina tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus, als sie den Mann so erledigt von seiner Qual berichten hörten. Innerlich lachte sich vor allem Robin kaputt, diesen Hünen von einem Mann so geschlagen zu sehen. Regina legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm und streichelte diesen, während sie den Blick in seine grünen Augen suchte.

„So ist das nun mal, wenn man eine Prinzessin heiratet", schmunzelte sie neckend, was den Mann ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.  
„Tz...sie ist keine Prinzessin und das weiß jeder, auch wenn es keiner wahrhaben will. Sie ist mein Sheriff!", beharrte er und verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme vor der ebenfalls muskulösen Brust.

„In einer Woche bist du wieder zu Hause, und solange wirst du dich am Riemen reißen müssen", ergriff Robin das Wort und legte seine Hand in den Rücken des Mannes.

„Also komm, wir haben den Weg nicht zurückgelegt, um dich jammern zu hören, verstanden Little John!"

Der Hüne atmete tief durch und schüttelte seine blonden Locken.

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du anfängst diesen Palast zu verteufeln", grinste er nun und führte die Neuankömmlinge hinaus aus den Raum und hin zu den anderen, die sie schon sehnlichst erwarteten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 03**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry lief schnellen Schrittes durch die vertrauten Straßen. Ihm war, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten diese Straßen nicht gesehen hätte und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als ob er nie wirklich weg gewesen wäre.

Er war seinen biologischen Eltern zu dem Apartment der Charmings gefolgt, doch dort hatten sie keine Antworten gefunden. Emma wirkte blass und niedergeschmettert und konnte die neuen Informationen nur schwer verdauen. Gerne hätte er ihr beigestanden, hätte ihr gesagt, dass alles gut werden und es einen Weg geben würde, um die Lücken in ihren Erinnerungen zu füllen, doch alles woran der Junge denken konnte, war seine Mom.

Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er sie nicht gesehen hatte, seit er das letzte Mal wirklich Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Seit Neverland ging alles viel zu schnell. So viele Sachen, die in seiner Seele und auf seiner Zunge brannten und die dringend hinaus mussten.

Henry hatte sich von den anderen verabschiedet und auf den Weg zu dem Ort gemacht, der all die Jahre sein zu Hause gewesen war. Emma und Neal hatten protestiert, hatten darauf bestanden ihn zu begleiten, doch der Dunkelhaarige wollte alleine der Frau gegenüber treten, die er anscheinend so lange vergessen hatte. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in diesem Städtchen schienen von Minute zu Minute lebendiger zu werden und so legte Henry einen Schritt zu. Die letzten Meter bis zum Ziel legte er rennend zurück. Außer Atem betrat er den kleinen Weg, der zum Eingang der Mansion führte, bestieg die wenigen Stufen und hielt vor der Tür inne. Seine Hand legte sich auf die weiße Tür, während sich sein Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um wieder zur Atem zu kommen. Einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

_Mom..._

Als er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er aufrecht stehen und sich nicht mehr abstützen musste, verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. Mit voller Kraft klopfte er gegen die Tür.

Regina saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und blickte auf eine Fotografie Henrys. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er die Heimat einer ganzen Ladung Steine, während sie ein Ziehen in der Brust verspürte, welches sie mit dem Vermissen ihres Sohne erklärte. Ihr war, als würde ein Teil ihrer selbst fehlen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, versuchte sich einen Reim aus dem ganzen zu machen, doch es misslang ihr. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie zurück in Storybrooke war, wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch was am meisten schmerzte für den Moment, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Sohn vermisste. Bereits im Märchenwald war dieser Schmerz unerträglich, doch hier nagte er weitaus kräftiger an ihrem Herzen, als sie es je vorzustellen konnte.

_Ob er auch hier ist...oder noch in New York?...Ob ich zu ihm kann...und was dann? Er wird mich nicht kennen, ich gab ihm und ihr neue Erinnerungen..._

Verweilte sie angestrengt in ihren Gedanken, als ein Klopfen an der Tür, sie aus diesen riss . Regina versuchte es zu ignorieren. Ihr war nicht nach Besuch. In ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass es kein normaler Besuch war, dass es nur wieder jemand wäre, der versuchen würde ihr die Schuld für diese neue Misere zu geben und dafür verspürte sie keinerlei Kraft. Die Schwarzhaarige atmete einmal tief durch und hielt dann ihren Atem an, als könnte sie für diesen Moment aufhören zu existieren. Als würde der Besuch verschwinden, wenn er kein Leben hinter diesen Wänden wahrnehmen konnte, doch der Zwang zu atmen, ließ ihre Luft stoßweise aus ihren Lungen fluten, als das Klopfen anhielt. Die Bürgermeisterin lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und verhielt sich weiterhin still. Vielleicht würde der Unbekannte an ihrer Tür wieder gehen, doch ihre Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen. Penetrant drang das Klopfen durch den Eingang direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie glaubte sich an das dumpfe Geräusch gewöhnt zu haben, erklang schrill die Klingel. Regina verdrehte ihre Augen, begradigte ihre Haltung und erhob sich entschlossen von dem großen Sofa. Die Schwarzhaarige strich ihren Rock glatt und verwünschte den Störenfried in ihren Gedanken.

_Wahrscheinlich ist es Snow...aber die kann ich jetzt nicht ertragen..sie soll verschwinden_

Glaubte sie zu ahnen, wer hinter dem Lärm steckte, der sie nun in Zugzwang brachte. Das Geräusch hoher Absätze die auf Marmorboden trafen, hallte durch den Eingangsbereich. Reginas Gesicht verfinsterte sich, nahm einen kalten, gleichgültigen Ausdruck an. Mit Wut in der Bewegung, glitt ihre Hand an den Türknopf und riss die Türe auf. Doch als ihre Augen den Störenfried erblickten, hörte ihre Welt auf sich zu drehen.

_Henry_

Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren starrte auf die Frau, die im Türrahmen stand. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht intensivierte sich. In seinem Kopf formulierten sich tausend Worte, doch über seine Lippen bekam er nicht ein einziges. Regina tat es ihrem Sohn gleich. Unglaube zeichnete sich in dem freudigen Glanz ihrer Augen ab, als sie ihn erblickte. Das Bedürfnis ihn einfach in die Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loszulassen stieg ins Unermessliche, doch etwas hielt sie zurück, hinderte sie daran, ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen. Die Ungewissheit, ob er sich überhaupt an sie erinnern konnte, währte nur ein Blinzeln. Henry fand seine Sprache wieder und strahlte.

„Mom!"

Das war genug für die Dunkelhaarige. Genug um zu wissen, dass er sie kannte, dass er sich an sie erinnerte. Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht vertrieb die letzten Ängste, wie ein frischer Wind die Wolken am Firmament.

„Henry"

Kam es mit einem freudigen Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund. Im nächsten Moment schloss sie ihn einfach in ihre Arme und hielt ihn fest. Der Junge tat es ihr gleich, drückte sie fest an sich und schaffte noch immer nicht etwas zu sagen. Doch dies war nicht nötig. Henry brauchte ihr nicht sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat, sie all die Jahre beiseite geschoben zu haben, in denen sie seine einzige Mutter gewesen war. Brauchte ihr nicht sagen, wie glücklich er über ihre Wandlung war, über ihr Opfer, um ihn zu befreien und ihm ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. All das, legte er in seine Umarmung, während er die zarten Küsse auf seinem Schopf und seiner Stirn genoss.

_Zu Hause..._

Das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, nahm seinen Verstand ein und so blieb er einfach in ihren Armen bis seine Mutter sich soweit von ihm löste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Du erinnerst dich!", stellte sie fest und bekam ein heftiges Nicken von Henry. Der Junge legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, ließ sie ihren um seine schlingen und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus, während er ihr antwortete.

„Ja und es ist seltsam. Ich erinnere mich an New York und diese falsche Zeit mit Emma, aber ich erinnere mich auch an Storybrooke und dich"

Regina lauschte der Erklärung ihres Sohnes und notierte sich, trotz der alles ergreifende Freude, mental diesen Zustand. Es war der erste Anhaltspunkt, den sie seit dem Erwachen in diesem Reich ausmachen konnte.

Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen begaben sie sich in die große Küche. Noch während sie liefen sprach die Schwarzhaarige

„Komm, ich mach uns einen heißen Kakao und dann kannst du mir erzählen, woran du dich noch alles erinnerst"

Henry nickte lächelnd und löste sich von seiner Mutter, damit sie die Utensilien aus den Schränken holen und die Milch erhitzen konnte. Dabei unterhielten sie sich und hatten seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, als wäre alles wie früher. Der Schmerz, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch durch Reginas Seele gewallt und ihren Geist vereinnahmt hatte, war für den Moment verstummt.

Noch während sie über die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zugleich sprachen, nippten Mutter und Sohn immer wieder an der heißen Köstlichkeit. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten stetig vorwärts. Draußen kündigte das rasch schwindende Abendrot die neue Nacht an. Regina saß auf einem Hocker neben ihrem Sohn und richtete das Wort an ihn.

„Du hast wirklich beide Erinnerungen?! Weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Henry schaute in die braunen Augen seiner Mutter und zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Das bedeutete, dass du in der verlorenen Zeit schon deine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hast."

Die rechte Augenbraue des Jungen schnellte in die Höhe, als sein Verstand das Gesagte seiner Mutter überdachte und verknüpfte.  
„Das heißt, dass wir uns vielleicht schon vorher wieder begegnet sind"

„Das oder jemand, der für diesen neuen Fluch verantwortlich ist, hat dir und Emma vorher alle Erinnerungen gegeben, bevor es zurück nach Storybrooke ging"

Das Gespann sann über die Worte nach. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, welches von einem Piepen unterbrochen wurde. Die beiden schauten sich an, bis Henry realisierte, dass es sein Handy war. Er zog es aus seiner Hosentasche und blickte auf das Display

_Dad?_

Verwirrt über den Namen, der auf dem Display erschien, brauchte er die Länge einiger Herzschläge um sich daran zu besinnen, dass Neal in sein Leben getreten war. Der Junge hob ab.

„Ja?"

„Bei Mom...ja noch immer. Wie nach Hause? Ich bin zu Hause! Aber...Aber...Ja..." , seufzend legte er auf und wandte sich an Regina.

„Sie wollen, dass ich zu ihnen komme. Neal und Emma. Emma glaubt, dass du etwas mit dem Fluch zu tun hast"

Die Enttäuschung des Jungen war greifbar im Raum. Hatte er den ganzen Tag daran festgehalten, dass seine Mutter sich geändert hatte, so waren Emmas Bedenken ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wo ihn einst das Glücksgefühl fest beherrschte, kam nun Bitterkeit auf. Er ließ seine Schulter gleichwie seine Mundwinkel hängen.  
Regina erkannte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht. Der Anblick brach ihr Herz und manifestierte sich in in einem traurigen Glanz in ihren Augen.

„Henry, ich habe diesen Fluch nicht gesprochen. Bitte glaube mir", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Um diesen Fluch zu sprechen muss man opfern, was man am meisten liebt...und mit opfern meine ich töten", versuchte sie es mit Ehrlichkeit, da sie nur zu gut wusste, wohin sie die Lügen und sei es nur zum Schutz gesprochen, gebracht hatten.

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und suchte nach dem Anzeichen einer Lüge. Suchte nach etwas, woran er sich klammern konnte.  
„Dafür hätte ich dich opfern müssen, mein kleiner Liebling, aber wie es aussieht, bist du quicklebendig", fuhr sie ehrlich fort. Henry erkannte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte in der Liebe ihres Blickes. Unverzüglich fühlte er die Last der Schuld, dass er so schnell über sie richten ließ. Um sie und sich aufzumuntern, versuchte er sich in einem Lächeln und sagte.

„Ich glaube dir, Mom"

Regina fiel ein ganzes Felsmassiv vom Herzen.

„Aber...", der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren wich ihrem Blick aus, schaute auf die Tischplatte und seufzte frustriert. Seine Mutter schlug die Augen nieder und bezwang das schäbige Gefühl, welches nach ihren Eigenweiden griff, als sie bereits im Vorfeld wusste, was dieses Aber zu bedeuten hatte.

„...ich gehe lieber."

_Natürlich gehst du...was habe ich denn auch erwartet_

Die Worte, nur ein kleiner Satz, rissen die gerade heilende Wunde in ihrem Herzen von neuem auf, doch sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Versuchte den Impuls, ihre Tasse gegen die Wand zu donnern, um dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen Ausdruck zu verleihen, zu bezwingen. Sie tätigte einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Augen. Als sie in das Gesicht des Jungen schaute, konnte sie den Widerwillen erkennen, den seine eigenen Worte in ihm beschworen.

_Er sollte hier bleiben...es ist sein zu Hause..._

„Ich will nicht, dass sie dir die Schuld geben. Ich werde es ihnen erklären, dass du es nicht warst, die den Fluch gesprochen hat. Okay?!

_Ich lass das nicht mehr zu_

„Und dann..."

Seine Miene erhellte sich und spiegelte die freudige Erwartung wieder, die in seiner Stimme mitklang.

„...frühstücken wir morgen gemeinsam, ja? Bei Granny. Sollen sie dann noch sagen was sie wollen."

Abermals verflüchtigte sich der Schmerz und machte Platz für die Freude, die er in ihr auslöste.  
„Versprochen", antwortete sie und schaffte ein Lächeln, welches sogar ihre Augen erreichte.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach für Robin Hood nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht an. Das Geschrei des Babys weckte nicht nur ihn immer wieder, sondern auch Roland, der nach dem dritten Mal mehr als grantig reagierte. Gegen Morgengrauen hatte der König der Diebe zwei weinende Kinder, die seine Nerven strapazierten.

Erst als es Zeit fürs Aufstehen war, beruhigte sich die Lage. Das Neugeborene genoss sein Frühstück in den Armen seines Vaters und wirkte zufrieden. Selbst sein ältester Sohn war nach einigen wenigen Stunden Schlaf besser gelaunt. Die Aussicht auf dieses fantastische, süße Frühstück vom Vortag, stimmte ihn freudig, so dass er sich ohne zu murren wusch, anzog und dann hinunter in den Schankraum eilte.

Nun stand Robin hinter dem Tresen. Seine Hand bewegt ein kleines Spielzeug, welches an der Wippe seines Sohnes befestigt war und entlockte dem Spielgerät raschelnde Geräusche. Das Baby, an dessen Namen er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte, betrachtete das bunte Spielzeug mit großen, dunklen Augen. Seine winzigen Fingerchen versuchte danach zu greifen und ohne sich helfen zu können, verlor der aschblonde Mann sich für einige Momente in diesem Anblick. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, als sein Sohn plötzlich zu strampeln begann. Seine Händchen berührten die Rassel immer wieder, während er mit seinen dünnen Beinchen fast schon aufgeregt zu treten begann. Gurgelnde Laute drangen aus seinem Mund, was Robins Brust mit einer Wärme füllte, die ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten daran zweifeln ließen, dass dies sein Kind war. Dass jemand am Tresen stand und eine Bestellung aufgab bekam der Mann nicht mit. Ein leises Glucksen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als der Junge in der Wippe abermals sein Gestrampel intensivierte, was ihn fast schon verliebt auf ihn blicken ließ, bis er endlich die Stimme vernahm, die ihn zurück aus diesen warmen Emotionen katapultierte.  
„Ich sagte, wir würden heute gerne noch bestellen oder haben wir uns in eine Kindertagesstätte verlaufen, dann verzeihen Sie die Störung"

Robin atmete tief durch, straffte seine Schultern und legte ein übertrieben falsches Lächeln zur Schau, als er sich dem Kunden zuwandte und in Reginas blasierte Gesicht schaute.

„Willkommen bei Granny's Diner was...", bevor er weitersprechen konnte, ertönte Grannys Stimme aus der Tür hinterm Tresen, die zur Küche führte.

„Wenn dich die Arbeitsmoral meiner Mitarbeiter stört, dann such dir einen anderen Platz"  
Die einstige böse Königin atmete tief durch, unterdrückte das Verlangen einen Fluch auf Robin und die alte Frau zu jagen und zwang sich zu einem ebenso falschen Lächeln, wie das Robins, als sie antwortete.  
„Zwei Mal Apfelpfannkuchen, eine heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und Zimt und einen Kaffee"

Ohne einen weiteren Blick an die beiden anderen zu verschwenden, machte sie auf ihren hohen Absätzen kehrt und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Henry bereits auf sie wartete.

Robins blaue Augen hafteten sich an die Gestalt der Schwarzhaarigen und folgten ihr, bis sie wieder Platz nahm. Für einige Augenblicke starrte er auf die Beiden, verzog seine Miene zu einer Maske der Missbilligung und gab ihr innerlich noch immer die Schuld an dieser Misere. Selbst, wenn sie nicht mehr die böse Königin sein sollte, wie man ihm versucht hatte zu erklären, so verkörperte sie noch immer all das, was er verabscheute. Sie genoss, trotz der Angst und der Wut der Leute, die Privilegien des Adels, stolzierte in seinen Augen durch diese Stadt, als würde sie ihr gehören und alleine das, trieb den Ärger in ihm in ungeahnte Höhen. Ohne zu merken, dass er noch immer auf Regina und den ihm unbekannten Jungen starrte, hörte er seine Chefin sagen.

„Hier, die Bestellung geht an ihre Hoheit!", dabei betonte sie das letzte Wort auf besonders abwertende Art und Weise. Robin nahm das Tablett mit den Speisen und ging geradewegs auf Regina und Henry zu. Ohne in ihre Gesichter zu schauen und mit verbissenem Ausdruck auf dem eigenen, stellte er die Teller geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte und wandte sich wieder ab. Regina entließ eine genervtes Seufzen und rief ihn zurück.  
„Das ist nicht alles. Wo sind die Getränke?"

„Kommen sofort", machte er übertrieben freundlich und deutete einen spöttischen Knicks an. Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit ihren Augen und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

_Wir hätten zu Hause essen sollen. Wenn der so weitermacht, werd ich ihn umbringen...und es wird mir nicht einmal Leid tun_

Dachte sie und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln für Henry, damit er ihre Gedanken nicht erraten konnte. Der braunhaarige Junge jedoch las in ihr, wie in einem offenem Buch. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen, erhellte sein Gesicht, als er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Er ist neu hier, oder? An ihn hätten wir uns erinnert"

„Oder verdrängt", erwiderte sie prompt und schob ihrem Sohn den Teller mit dem Pfannkuchen hin. Regina entfaltete ihre Servierte und legte sie auf ihren Schoß. Noch während ihre Finger dieser Tätigkeit nachkamen, kehrte Robin zurück an den Tisch. Vorsichtig stellte er den Kakao vor Henry ab und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Danach wandte er sich an Regina und stellte die Tasse Kaffee fester als nötig auf den Tisch, so dass ein Teil heraus schwappte und auf der Dunkelhaarigen landete. Sofort rutschte diese zurück und sprang schimpfend auf.  
„DU RINDVIEH!", keifte sie, was Granny einen warnenden Blick in ihre Richtung schicken ließ. Mit der Servierte versuchte sie die Kaffeeflecken auf ihrem Rock zu trocknen und meckerte weiter.

„Mach dich nützlich und hol mir noch Servierten und den Zucker hast du auch vergessen"

Der aschblonde Mann stand wie die Unschuld persönlich da, beobachte den emsigen Versuch Reginas ihre Kleidung zu trocken und atmete tief durch, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als sie ihn anfuhr.  
„Bin ich Euer Lakai?!", erwiderte er trocken, was etwas in ihrem Verstand zum zünden brachte. Sie pfefferte die benutzten, voll Kaffee triefenden Servierten auf sein Tablett und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um sich vor ihm aufzubauen. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger pikste sie immer wieder gegen seinen Brust, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, welche sie ihm verachtend entgegen schmetterte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ja! So lange du das hier trägst", sie zog an der Schürze, die um seine Hüften gebunden war „bist du nichts weiter, als mein Lakai, der für die paar Kröten die er hier verdient, dafür sorgt, dass ich zufrieden bin. Also beweg' deinen Hintern wieder hinter die Theke und bring mir Servierten und Zucker, Verstanden..._Lakai!_"

Robins Hände verformten sich zu Fäusten und übten so viel Druck aus, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er presste Lippen und Zähne zusammen, verwünschte die böse Königin in Gedanken und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er diesen Job brauchte. Regina weidete sich an dem Anblick Robins, der sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Sie schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln, entblößte ihre schneeweißen Zähne und sagte mit falscher Süße in der Stimme.  
„Am besten noch, bevor der Kaffee kalt ist"

_Ich werde sie töten...ja, das werde ich. Und ich werde der Menschheit noch einen Gefallen damit tun_

Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Weg zurück zum Tresen schritt, um die Bestellung zu vervollständigen.

Henry entließ ein geräuschvolles Seufzen nachdem er der Szenerie als stiller Beobachter beigewohnt und seine Mutter sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

„Er glaubt, dass ich Schuld an diesem neuen Fluch habe und ist ziemlich wütend deswegen", versuchte sie sich zu erklären, was Henry dazu veranlasste seine Hand über die Tischplatte zu schieben und nach der ihren zu greifen, um sie zu drücken.

„Das bist du aber nicht. Er und die Anderen werden das auch schon noch merken. Sollen wir lieber woanders essen gehen?", fragte er voller Verständnis, was Regina zum nachdenken brachte, wann er so erwachsen geworden war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, begradigte ihre Haltung und atmete tief durch.  
„Nein. Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem Dieb vertreiben"

„Ein Dieb? Weißt du wer er ist?"

Abermals nickte die einstige Königin und antwortete ihrem Sohn  
„Robin. Robin Hood...oder Locksley"

Henrys Augen weiteten sich, als im bewusst wurde, dass er vom Held seiner Kindheit bedient wurde. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge stritten zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Eine, die voller Begeisterung bereits daran dachte, ihn näher kennen zu lernen und eine andere, die ihn ermahnte, dass dieser Mann anscheinend etwas gegen seine Mutter hatte.

Der Geächtete kehrte mit einem ganzen Stapel Servierten und einem Zuckerstreuer zurück. Er platzierte die Servierten vor Regina, suchte dieses Mal den Blick in ihr Gesicht und bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck aus den tiefblauen Augen, während er den Zucker demonstrativ in ihren Kaffeebecher schüttete, bis sie ihm ein stummes Zeichen gab, dass es genug war.

Für einen Augenblick blieb er noch an dem Tisch stehen und konnte anhand der Türklingel heraushören, dass weitere Gäste das Lokal betraten. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmeln, weil er nun andere Leute bedienen und sich von dem Tisch der Bürgermeisterin abwenden durfte, als ein Laut des Ekels in sein Ohr drang. Noch ehe Robin wusste, wie ihm geschah, prustete Regina den Kaffee aus ihrem Mund direkt auf den Räuber.

„Das war Salz, du Hornochse", keifte sie und schnappte sich Henrys Getränk, um den Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu schwemmen. Der Kaffee lief über Robins Gesicht und tropfte auf sein Hemd. Angewidert wischte er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Kinn und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von ihr ab.

„Und das am frühen Morgen. Das nächste Mal packe ich Rattengift in ihren Kaffee", nuschelte er und schritt zurück hinter den Tresen, wo Granny mit in den Hüften gestemmten Fäusten wartete und nur mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte.

Roland indes, der an der Theke saß und sich Pfannkuchen in den Mund stopfte, während er seinen Vater beobachtete, begann herzhaft zu lachen, als die fremde Frau seinen Vater mit Kaffee bespuckte. Immer noch lachend sprang er von dem Hocker hinunter und rannte zu seinem Vater.

„Hahahaha...die Lady ist lustig", machte er voller Begeisterung und laut genug, dass alle Anwesenden ihn hören konnten.

Henry unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er die Worte des kleinen Jungen vernahm und rief sich sogleich zur Ordnung, als er den missbilligen Blick seiner Mutter sah, den sie hinter Robin her schickte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Angesichts der Hochzeitsfestlichkeiten war der Palast hoffnungslos überfüllt, so dass Emma dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Reginas altes Zimmer mit zwei zusätzlichen Betten ausgestattet wurde, damit auch die Jungs einen Platz zum Schlafen fanden. Nun waren sie schon fünf Tage im Palast und Regina konnte immer mehr mit dem Bräutigam mitfühlen, den es so sehr nach Hause zog. Dieser Welt hatte sie den Rücken gekehrt, war anerkannt und respektiert im Sherwood Forest. In diesen alten Gemäuern war sie unliebsamen Erinnerungen ausgesetzt, die jeder Winkel dieses Palast aufs neue heraufbeschwor. Die Tatsache, dass es noch immer genügend Menschen gab, die ihr nicht verzeihen konnten, beschworen ein schäbiges Gefühl herauf, welches sie so gut es ging zu überspielen versuchte. Sie wollte sich nicht wieder verlieren, wollte sich nicht der Wut hingeben, die manche Gäste in ihr entfachten und so hielt sie sich so gut es ging im Hintergrund auf, wie an diesem Abend. Snow White hatte zu Ehren ihrer Tochter zu einem traditionellen Fest geladen. Die eingeladenen Frauen kamen bei Wein und Essen zusammen, um die zukünftige Braut zu beschenken. In alten Zeiten und in ärmlicheren Verhältnissen, brachten die Frauen Hausrat und Aussteuer mit, bei dem Fest einer Prinzessin zeigten sich die Adelsdamen mehr als spendabel und überreichten ihre Gaben in Form von teurem Schmuck und edlen Kleinoden.

Auch Regina hatte für Emma eine Kette mit passendem Ring und Armband anfertigen lassen. Diese Schmuckstücke waren nicht annähernd so pompös, wie die der Anderen und die Herrin von Sherwood Forest war sich sicher, dass man sich das Maul darüber zerreißen würde, doch sie hatte in den vergangenen Monaten Emma mehr und mehr kennen gelernt und glaubte zu wissen, was der Retterin gefiel. Die Einfachheit dieses Geschenkes war es, das Emma zusagte. Sie ließ sich diese Kollektion sofort anlegen und bedankte sich herzlich bei der einstigen Königin.  
„Danke, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, ihr habt uns schon beschenkt", erinnerte die Blonde grinsend, dass sie ihren Gatten schon vor einigen Wochen geehelicht hatte.

„Mag sein, aber Tradition ist Tradition", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas, die im Salon verteilt standen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Weinbecher und bedeckte diesen, als ein Diener nachschütten wollte. Neben ihr saß Tinker Bell und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.  
„Was?", machte Regina und setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an.

„Ich hab nicht vor mich hier zu betrinken"

Die blonde Fee hob eine Augenbraue und suchte in dem Gesicht der Anderen nach einem Zeichen der Lüge. Sie studierte sie für einen Moment und gab sich dann seufzend geschlagen

„Ich hab auf dich gehofft, damit hier endlich Stimmung in den Laden kommt und mit Stimmung mein ich, dass sich jemand mit mir am Wein gütlich tut"

„Da bin ich die Falsche und das weißt du, Tink", grinste die einstige Königin und schüttelte nur schmunzelnd ihren Kopf, als die Blonde sich erhob und zu dem aufgebauten Buffet marschierte.  
Dort angekommen, ließ Tinker Bell ihren Blick über das üppige Mahl schweifen und angelte mit ihren Fingern nach einem Spieß, an dem Käse und Erdbeeren abwechselnd steckten. Sie begann diese zu verzehren, während sie zu Regina schaute und stumm gestikulierend nachfragte, ob sie ihr etwas mitbringen sollte. Die Angesprochene nickte nur und brachte die einstige Fee zum seufzen. „Futtern kann sie, aber mit mir einen Trinken, das geht nicht!", nuschelte sie frustriert zu sich selbst und bemerkte nicht, dass jemand neben ihr stand. Granny Lucas wandte ihren Rücken dem Buffet zu und erwiderte in einem trockenem Tonfall.

„Kein Wunder, die hat ja auch einen Braten in der Röhre!"

Tinker Bells Augen weiteten sich im gleichen Maße, wie ihre Lippen sich öffneten. Sie ließ den Käsespieß fallen und drehte sich zu der alten Frau

„Was?", hakte sie fassungslos nach.

Die Ältere machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung Regina und erklärte

„Na, vom Glück begünstigt, guter Hoffnung, trächtig...angebumst...schwanger, Kindchen, was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

Die Blonde schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und gab ihrer Verwirrung weiter Ausdruck

„Wie kommst du darauf. Ich glaub, ich wüsste das!"

Granny fischte nach einem Käsespieß, zog das Stück Käse mit den Zähnen ab und gestikulierte mit dem Stück Holz weiter in Richtung der einstigen Königin.  
„Nun, wie du schon sagtest, man sieht sie essen, sie verweigert seit ihrer Ankunft den Wein und seien wir mal ehrlich, kannst du dich jemals daran entsinnen, wann sie sich in etwas gehüllt hat, dass nicht hauteng war? Nein, Missy! Die ist in anderen Umständen und sehr darauf bedacht, es nicht zu verraten", grinste die alte Frau und drehte sich wieder zu den Speisen, um sich einen weiteren Käsespieß zu gönnen.

Tink starrte weiterhin fassungslos auf Regina und spürte eine Woge der Wut durch ihren Körper wallen.

_Wieso hat sie es mir nicht gesagt? Mir hat sie diesen Braten zu verdanken_

Dachte sie fast schon beleidigt und war fest entschlossen, sie darauf anzusprechen. Gewappnet mit einem Teller voller Speisen für ihre Freundin, ging sie zurück zu dem Sofa und wurde enttäuscht. Snow hatte den Weg zu der Dunkelhaarigen gefunden und wenn Tink irgendetwas gelernt hatte, dann dass man nicht zu Wort kam, wenn die Königin die Möglichkeit ergriff über die Hochzeit und deren Vorbereitung zu schwärmen.

_Das geschieht dir recht, Regina. Soll Snow dich nerven und morgen bist du fällig_

Grinste sie in sich hinein und reichte ihr den Teller. Regina bedankte sich und hoffte inständig, dass die Fee Snow zum Schweigen bringen könnte, doch Tink setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und entschuldigte sich.

„Ich hab da vorne eine alte Bekannte gesehen...ihr entschuldigt mich!", sagte sie und mischte sich unter die anderen Damen im Salon.

Reginas Lächeln glich immer mehr einer Maske, als die Erzählung der Königin sie zu langweilen begannen. Höflich, wie sie sich vorgenommen hatte zu bleiben, nickte sie immer mal wieder, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Essen, welches die Fee ihr zukommen ließ.

_Snow...ich war bei all diesen Sachen dabei...du musst es mir nicht nochmal erzählen...egal...was haben wir hier...mhh Tomaten..._

Während Snow White weiterhin über das Blumenarrangement schwärmte, welches Regina hatte anliefern lassen, um die Kapelle zu schmücken, spürte Regina einen stechenden Blick auf sich. Sie wandte sich von dem Essen ab und blickte sich im Raum um, bis sie eine ältere Dame mit hellroten Haaren entdeckte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer diese Frau war, doch ein einziger Blick verriet ihr die Geringschätzung, die sie ihr entgegenbrachte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihre Wirbelsäule und entlockte ihrem Körper ein kurzes frösteln, als die blass grünen Augen ihr kalte Verachtung entgegen schmetterten.

„Wer ist diese Frau, Snow?", unterbrach sie die Königin in ihrer Schwärmerei. Die Jüngere verstummte für einen Moment und wirkte konfus, doch als sie Reginas Kopfdeut folgte und die Frau erblickte, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist Imogen Locksley!"

_Locksley?_

Kaum drang der Name in ihr Gehör, da fühlte sie sich, als habe man ihr einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

„Locksley?", wiederholte sie mit Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
„Ja, Locksley. Sie ist die älteste Schwiegertochter von Walter und Kathleen Locksley. Die solltest du kennen, das sind immerhin Robins Eltern. Imogen kam heute schon an, der Rest erscheint erst zur Hochzeit."

Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf Angesichts der Naivität, mit der Snow ihr den Verwandtschaftsgrad erläuterte und sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst war.

„Wie konntest du sie einladen?", fragte sie nun unverblümt und hoffte auf Verständnis Seitens Snows, doch die Jüngere schien nicht zu begreifen.

„Wie ich konnte? Sie gehören zu den gehobenen Familien dieses Landes. Sie nicht einzuladen, wäre ein Affront"  
Regina war der Appetit vergangen. Genervt legte sie das Stück Brot in ihren Fingern auf den Teller. Noch immer spürte sie den stechenden Blick Imogens auf ihren Körper. Am liebsten würde sie aufstehen, zu dieser ihr fremden Frau hinstürzen und sie mit Hilfe ihrer Magie weit fort hexen, doch anstatt diesem Impuls nachzugeben, sprach sie klagend.  
„Dann hättest du uns wenigstens vorwarnen können..."

_Diese Frau raubt mir alle Nerven..._

Es ging ihr nicht um die eisigen Blicke und die Boshaftigkeit, welche Imogen ihr mit einem kalten Lächeln offenbarte, sondern um die Tatsache, dass der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde. Das war etwas, dass er in ihren Augen nicht verdient hatte. Verärgert über die ganze Situation erhob sie sich, stellte den Teller auf einen der Tische und sprach.  
„Du verzeihst, aber mir ist jetzt nicht nach weiterer Konversation"

Sie schritt durch den Raum in Richtung der großen Fensterfront, die zum Balkon führte. Ein wenig frische Luft würde ihr gut tun und ihr erhitztes Gemüt wieder abkühlen lassen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten sie von ihrem Ziel, als sie ein Zischen in ihrem Ohr vernahm.

„Verräterin"  
Die einstige Königin hielt abrupt inne und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Ihre Augen schauten direkt in die harten Gesichtszüge Imogens, die ihre Nase rümpfte.

„Bitte was?", hakte sie nach, während ihr eigenes Gesicht einen verhärteten Ausdruck annahm.

„Ich glaube, ihr habt mich sehr wohl verstanden, meine Liebe!", kam es blasiert über ihre dünne Lippen, was Reginas ihre Schultern straffen und einen Schritt auf die andere Frau zugehen ließ.

„Wenn Ihr mir was zu sagen habt, dann raus damit, ansonsten begrüße ich es nicht, wenn man mir mit dummen Kommentaren die Zeit stiehlt"

Das Lächeln, welches sie ihr schenkte war falsch und übertrieben.

„Es gibt im Grunde nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Närrin von Frau sehen, die unser lieber Robin dazu bringen konnte, ihre Krone aufzugeben und ihrem Stand zu entsagen."

Reginas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das Bedürfnis einen Feuerball auf die Frau zu werfen wuchs mit jedem Atemzug.

„Dann solltet Ihr nach nebenan ins Badezimmer gehen. Dort hängt ein großer Spiegel. Schaut dort hinein, denn das ist die einzige Närrin, der Ihr hier begegnet. Ich wünsche noch eine gute Nacht", antwortete sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit und ließ Imogen stehen. Mit erhobenem Haupt legte sie die kurze Distanz zum Balkon zurück und kramte bereits in eine der Seitentaschen ihres Umhangs. Sie betastete die zarte Kühle im Verborgenem und griff beherzt zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie den dünnen Armreif heraus und legte ihn gekonnt an ihr Handgelenk.

_Besser ist das, sonst jage ich hier noch etwas in die Luft_

Motivierte sie sich selbst, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, indem sie ihre Magie unterband, bevor sie etwas tat was sie bereuen konnte.

Die Luft war kühl, als sie den ersehnten Balkon betrat. Ein leichter Wind wehte und spielte mit einer losen Strähne, die ihr Gesicht einrahmte. Das Stimmengewirr, welches im Salon herrschte, drang kaum hinaus. Die einstige Königin schloss ihre Augen, zog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen, behielt sie einen Moment und entließ sie dann wieder in die Freiheit. Ihre Finger legten sich auf die Balustrade, klammerten sich an das Stück Metall.

„Alles in Ordnung?", schwang Emmas Stimme durch die Abendluft. Die Sonne setzte zu ihrem Niedergang an und tauchte das Panorama in die herrlichsten Rottöne. Regina blickte auf den Schlosshof, der im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete.

„Ja, geh ruhig wieder rein", log die Schwarzhaarige ohne sich viel Mühe zu machen. Emma durchschaute die Lüge, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern sagte.  
„Wenn mir noch eine dieser hochgeborenen Damen von ihrem anstrengenden Leben vor jammert, dann werde ich wohl dein Armband brauchen. Wie konnte Mary Margaret diese Frauen alle einladen. Ich wollte eine kleine gemütliche Hochzeit und jetzt muss ich seit Wochen darauf achten, dass meinem Mann nicht der Kragen platzt und er frühzeitig abreist", sprudelte es aus der Retterin, was Regina zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Ich glaub eher, dass du es bist, die Gefahr läuft frühzeitig abzureisen", erwiderte sie mit einem wohlwissenden Grinsen.

„Ja, aber verrate mich nicht!"

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich zähle selbst die Tage bis...", sie hielt in ihrem Satz inne und starrte auf den Hof, der sich mit Leben füllte. Stimmen, die lachten und riefen, drangen hinauf zu den beiden Frauen.

_Was ist da los _

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma und Neal betraten den Diner in dem Moment, als die Bürgermeisterin den Kellner mit einer mündlichen Dusche taufte. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen gen Boden, während sie ihren Mund öffnete.

_Was ist hier los?_

Fragte sie sich und wusste instinktiv, dass sie keine Antwort von Regina zu erwarten hatte. Die beiden schritten zu dem Tisch, an dem Henry mit seiner Mutter saß und noch ehe sie sich einfach dazusetzten, hechtete Emma in Richtung der Toiletten.

„Bin gleich wieder da!"

Ihr Magen krampfte und der Geruch der Speisen beschworen eine neue Woge der Übelkeit.

Neal blickte besorgt hinter seiner Frau her, vermied es aber ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte ihm seit ihrem Erwachen in Storybrooke mehr als unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass die neuen Informationen zu viel für sie waren. So blieb er zurück und richtete das Wort an seinen Sohn.

„Ich hab dich heute Morgen gesucht, Kumpel.", erklärte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, was Henry seufzen ließ

„Ich habe Emma gestern noch Bescheid gegeben, dass ich mit Mom zum Frühstück verabredet bin", erwiderte er fast schon genervt, weil er sich unwohl fühlte, wenn er sich erklären musste.  
„Du solltest besser nicht hier alleine herum rennen, solange wir nicht wissen, wer den Fluch gesprochen hat und vor allem, warum.", sprach Neal weiter. Regina wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Einerseits spiegelte sich Erleichterung in ihren dunklen Augen wieder, weil Neal und Emma ihr anscheinend glaubten unschuldig zu sein, doch anderseits griff eine kalte Klaue nach ihren Eingeweiden und drückte erbärmlich zu, als Neal sie überging, als wäre sie ein Niemand im Leben ihres Sohnes.

_Alleine?...Ich bin wohl auch noch da_

Schnappte sie in Gedanken, doch brachte sie nicht über ihre Lippen.

„Du glaubst mir, dass ich diesen Fluch nicht gesprochen habe?", hakte sie mit provokantem Tonfall nach. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht und antwortete.

„Nein, aber ich glaube meinem Sohn, wenn er sagt, dass du es nicht warst"

Ein innerliches Zittern erfasste das Gemüt der Schwarzhaarigen, welches sie mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken versuchte. Bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kehrte Emma zurück in den Schankraum. Mit blassen Lippen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der davon zeugte, wie elendig sie sich fühlte, setzte sie sich einfach zu Henry und Regina und sprach.  
„Sobald es mir besser geht, haben du und ich eine Unterhaltung!"

Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in die Braunen Reginas, während sie weiter sprach

„Ich fühle mich elendig und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen"

Die Bürgermeisterin nickte nur und war im Geheimen froh, dass Emma ihr auch nicht die Schuld zuschrieb.

Die Blonde wandte sich an Neal und bat mit Jammer in der Stimme.

„Bring mich bitte nach Hause!"

Der Ehemann der Retterin nickte nur und half ihr vom Stuhl auf, dabei wandte er sich an Henry:

„Komm, Kumpel. Der Schulbus wartet nicht auf dich!"

Regina blickte verständnislos zu Neal und sagte:

„Er hat noch Zeit, der Bus fährt erst in 15 Minuten"

„Mag sein, aber ich will nicht, dass er den Weg alleine zurücklegt, solange wir nichts wissen"

„Ich bin wohl auch noch da, oder traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich meinen Sohn am Schulbus absetzen kann"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zeigte sich unverständig.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich erwache in dieser Stadt ohne Erinnerungen und neben mir liegt Emma, die den selben Ring trägt wie ich und unser Sohn erwacht bei uns... in unserem Apartment...das spricht wohl oder übel Bände und bedeutet für mich, dass ich wohl besser weiß, was das Beste für meinen Sohn ist!", gab er zurück.

Das innerliche Zittern brach erneut über die einstige böse Königin ein und ließ sich nicht so einfach bekämpfen.

_Die sind verheiratet?...bei ihnen..._

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei gefährlichen Schlitzen, als das Gesagte den Weg in ihren Verstand fand und die Angst nährte, die schon so lange in ihrer Brust festsaß - Henry zu verlieren. Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer Maske der Arroganz, um ihrem Kontrahenten nicht zu zeigen, wie es in ihr aussah. Um die Schwäche, die er in ihr entfachte, nicht zu offenbaren.

„Wunderbar, dass du nach einem Tag weißt, was das Beste für Henry ist. Das wiegt so viel mehr als 11 Jahre", kam es sarkastisch über ihre vollen Lippen.

„Hört auf!", erklang Emmas Stimme in einem gequälten Tonfall.

„Streitet euch von mir aus, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl habe sterben zu müssen", jammerte sie, was in Henrys Blick Sorge aufblitzen ließ

„Sie hat recht, hört auf damit", sagte der braunhaarige Junge und konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, das Thema dieses Streits zu sein.

„Und anstatt hier den Vater des Jahres zu mimen, solltest du deine Frau besser nach Hause bringen, oder wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie ein Glas Wasser bekommt", noch ehe Regina zu Ende gesprochen hat, wandte sie den Blick zu Robin, der das ganze Schauspiel mit Interesse beobachtete und orderte:

„Statt zu starren, bring lieber ein Glas Wasser!"

Der aschblonde Mann zog die Luft scharf ein, als er den Befehlston wahrnahm und erwiderte höhnisch:  
„An einem Bitte, ist noch nie jemand erstickt, euer Majestät!"

Regina jedoch sendete nur einen eisgetränkten Blick in seine Richtung und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, womit sie einen solchen Morgen verdient hatte.

„Ich hol es schon", meldete Henry sich zu Wort, um für einen winzigen Augenblick aus dieser Szenerie ausbrechen zu können. Er schritt an den Tresen, wartete bis Robin das Glas Wasser vorbereitete und nahm dieses an. Mit dem Glas in der Hand machte er kehrt und ging bereits einige Schritte, als er innehielt und sich nochmal zur Theke hinbewegte. Er stützte sich an dieser ab und beugte sich so weit vor, dass er dem Mann dort hinter näher kommen konnte.  
„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie wütend sind, aber glauben Sie mir...", begann der braunhaarige Junge und schenkte ihm einen eindringlichen Blick

„...sie war es nicht"

Ohne Robin die Chance zum Antworten zu lassen, bewegte er sich zurück zu den Anderen, reichte seiner biologischen Mutter das Glas Wasser und wartete einen Moment ab, bis sie davon getrunken hatte. Danach versuchte er ihr aufzuhelfen und bekam Hilfe von Regina, die neben der Retterin saß. Vorsichtig halfen beide ihr auf die Füße und reichten sie zu Neal, damit er sie weiter abstützen konnte.

Henry war mit der Situation überfordert. Das Bedürfnis allen Parteien gerecht zu werden, bestimmte sein Denken und sorgte nur für die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass er jemanden enttäuschen musste. In dieser Erkenntnis gefangen, blickte er auf die Uhr und war froh, dass sein Schulbus bald kommen würde. Er zog sich seine Jacke über und wandte sich Regina zu.

„Ich helfe ihm bis zur Bushaltestelle, okay? Mein Bus kommt ohnehin gleich"

Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart, versuchte aber die Enttäuschung zu überspielen, indem sie ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln schenkte.  
„Kein Problem"

Henry war dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm nicht das Gefühl gab, sie zu enttäuschen und so erwiderte er das Lächeln und schritt mit Emma im Arm und Neal hinaus aus dem Diner. Regina stand neben dem Tisch und blickte den Dreien hinterher. Ihr Herz krampfte bei dem Anblick, während ein Schmerz sich ihrer Seele bemächtigte, den sie schon beim Aufwachen in diesem Land verspürt hatte. Über das Weiß ihrer Augen legte sich ein roter Schatten, als die Einsamkeit in ihr Dasein drang und sie von neuem erfüllte.

_Henry...ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist in dieser verlorenen Zeit_

Ganz in ihren Gedanken und dem Anblick der schwindenden Personen gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Robin den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte. Er stand neben ihr, hielt sein Tablett in der Hand und folgte ihrem Blick zur Tür. Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte er ihren Schmerz fühlen zu können, glaubte die Einsamkeit, welche sie ausstrahlte berühren zu können, doch er ließ diese Emotion in ihm keine Wurzeln schlagen.

Stattdessen sprach er.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn der Fluch wohl nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringen würde...entweder hast du dich verrechnet, oder ich kann dem kleinen Kerl da draußen guten Gewissens glauben, dass du es wirklich nicht warst"

Die Schwarzhaarige erwachte aus ihrer Starre und fand den Weg zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, begradigte ihre Schultern mit einem Ruck und ließ einige zerknüllte Geldscheine auf den Tisch fallen, während sie verärgert antwortete.  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe!"

und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Diner heraus stakste

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Little John führte einen Trupp Männer an, unter denen Charming, Robin, einige der engsten Vertrauten und Begleiter aus früheren Tagen der beiden einstigen Geächteten, so wie Neal und Hook und die beiden Jungen gehörten. Robin hatte sich die Freiheit erlaubt seinen besten und ältesten Kumpel für einen Tag von den Pflichten bei Hofe zu entführen und eine Jagdpartie organisiert, welcher John und die Männer mit Freuden nachgingen. Nun kehrten sie mit einem Teil ihrer Beute heim.

Regina und Emma konnten von ihren Posten erkennen, dass Robin Henry auf seinen Schultern trug. Im ersten Moment starrten die beiden Frauen sich entgeistert an, glaubten an einen Unfall, doch das Lachen und die Fröhlichkeit in den Stimmen der Gruppe, ließ diesen Gedanken so schnell verschwinden, wie er aufkam.

„Die sind aber gut drauf. Und wir hängen hier mit den ganzen Ladies ab", jammerte Emma und seufzte tief. Reginas Mundwinkel erhoben sich gleichermaßen, wie ihre Laune, als sie ihre Familie dort unten erblickte. Das Protokoll wurde ihr schlagartig einerlei und zeichnete sich in einer bestimmten Drehung ab, mit der sie sich von der Balustrade abwandte und Emma ansprach.

„Ich hab meine Pflicht für heute erfüllt", grinste sie und schritt zurück in Richtung des Salons. Die Blonde blickte ihr einen Moment mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht nach, bis sie verstand.  
„Oh, ich auch", kam es grinsend über ihre Lippen, ehe sie der einstigen Königin nachsetzte.

Zusammen durchmaßen sie den Salon und ignorierten die Damen und Fräuleins, die sie ansprachen und in eine langweilige Konversation verwickeln wollten. Snow schaute ihnen nach und starrte perplex auf die Tür, durch die Emma und Regina verschwanden.

_Emma das ist deine Feier, du kannst doch nicht_

Echauffierte sie sich in Gedanken und folgte den Frauen hinaus. Schon auf dem Gang konnte sie die wiederkehrenden Männer hören. Eilig huschte sie durch den großen Korridor bis sie zu den anderen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Emma du kannst doch nicht deine Feier einfach so verlassen",

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich glaube das mache ich gerade"

Emma rollte mit ihren Augen und bereute es sofort, als sie den getroffenen Blick ihrer Mutter erkannte.  
Schlagartig nagte das Gefühl der Schuld in ihrer Brust und brachte sie dazu einen Entschuldigung zu stammeln.  
„Snow, es...ich wollte nur schauen was da los ist. Die Männer sind zurück und wirken ziemlich ausgelassen, ich komme gleich zurück, okay"

Alle drei liefen weiter, stiegen eine Treppe hinab und erreichten den Eingangsbereich in dem John und die Männer eingekehrt waren. Noch immer saß Henry auf Robins Schultern und schwang seine Arme über den Kopf wie ein Sieger. Kaum bemerkte er die Anwesenheit der drei Frauen, da strahlte er aus seinem verschmutzen Gesicht und rief lachend.  
„Ich hab's geschafft. Mom, Emma, ich hab meinen ersten Hasen erlegt...ganz alleine ohne Hilfe...nur mit Pfeil und Bogen"

„Das ist wunderbar, mein kleiner Liebling", lobte Regina ihn und auch Emma kam nicht drum herum, ihrem Stolz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie strahlte ihn an und erwiderte.

„Dann brauchen wir uns nicht mehr sorgen, wenn du dich mal im Wald verirrst...verhungern wirst du nun nicht mehr", witzelte sie.

David und John zeigten sich sichtlich erfreut über diesen Erfolg, tätschelten immer wieder an Henry herum und auch Robin konnte nicht verhehlen, wie stolz er auf den Jungen war. Über seine blauen Augen legte sich ein freudiger Glanz, welcher sich intensivierte, als er sich den Frauen voller Begeisterung zuwandte

„Das hättet ihr sehen müssen. Einen Hirschen oder ein Reh zu erlegen ist einfach, alleine schon wegen der großen Fläche, aber einen Hasen. Er ist einfach drauflos...hat gezielt und zisch und getroffen", berichtete er mit feuriger Leidenschaft, die nur davon zeugte, wie Stolz er auf seinen Stiefsohn war.

„Wie ich sehe, tragen deine Lehrstunden endlich Früchte", neckte Regina den aschblonden Mann, wovon er sich aber nicht die Freude rauben ließ. Sie hatte sich damit arrangieren müssen, dass die Männer in ihrem Leben es bevorzugen im Wald herum zu streunen und zu jagen, hatte sich oft genug ermahnen müssen, Henry einfach mitziehen zu lassen, obwohl die Angst, er könnte sich mit den Waffen verletzten stets in ihrer Brust schwang. Doch sie musste loslassen, musste akzeptieren, dass diese Welt anders war, als die in der Henry geboren und viele Jahre aufgewachsen war und das diese Beschäftigungen nun zu ihrer beider Leben gehörten.

John half Henry von den Schultern seines Stiefvaters hinunter, damit er sich weiter von den Männern feiern lassen konnte, während Robin die Unterhaltung mit Regina fortsetzte.  
„Ärgere du mich nur, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich stolz auf den Jungen bin!"

Der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen wurde warm, genauso wie ihr Lächeln, als sie die Liebe sehen konnte, die er dem Jungen entgegenbrachte. Bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte mischte sich Schalk in die Wärme ihrer Augen.

„Das sehe ich. Ich glaub dein Hemd platzt gleich, wenn deine Brust weiter so anschwillt", ärgerte sie ihn gespielt und klaute sich einen Kuss, bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte. Als sie ihre Lippen von den seinen löste schüttelte er nun seinen Kopf im Amüsement.

„Madame mussten sich heute wohl schon zu lange zusammenreißen", bemerkte er an.

_Bei den ganzen edlen Weibern hier, ein Wunder dass sie nicht...oh...oh oh_

er schaute ihr in die Augen und wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ernst, als er sich sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Rücken und streichelte sie, während er leise nachfragte.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Regina lächele sanft und nickte bejahend.

„Ja, warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?", wich sie ihm aus. Robins Hand löste sich aus ihrem Rücken und griff nach ihrer Hand. Demonstrativ hob er sie hoch und antwortete.

„Wegen dem hier", seine Augen machten eine schnelle Bewegung in Richtung des Armbands, welches ihr Handgelenk zierte.

„Du trägst es nur, wenn du drohst die Nerven zu verlieren, also was ist los?", hakte er nach, was die Schwarzhaarige dazu brachte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln zu schenken. Ihre Hand löste sich aus der seinen und legte sich auf seine Wange. Sanft streichelte sie mit dem Daumen über die Haut und sprach.

„Nichts, Liebling. Ich trage es nur zur Vorsorge. Du hast keine Ahnung was da oben alles für Schabracken sitzen und bevor ich einige davon aus Versehen röste, trage ich es lieber", umschrieb sie den wahren Grund, fest entschlossen ihm diesen Moment der Freude nicht zu trüben.

„Also genieße euren Triumph", strahlte sie ihn an und blickte zu Henry der vor Aufregung rote Wangen und Ohrenspitzen aufwies

_Mein kleiner Prinz_

Roland sprang lachend durch die Menge und teilte echte Freude für seinen Stiefbruder, der einen Meilenstein in seinen Augen erreicht hatte. Er kämpfte sich mit verschmutzen Klamotten und dreckigem Gesicht und Händen zu seiner Stiefmutter und redete aufgeregt auf sie ein.

„Gin, Gin, Gin...hast du gehört. Henry hat einen Hasen erlegt...ganz allein", er spannte einen imaginären Bogen und feuerte den unsichtbaren Pfeil ab.

„Und ich durfte Stanley beim Kochen helfen, das hat sogar geschmeckt", strahlte er freudig erregt und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um die Beine seiner Stiefmutter. Regina legte ihre Hände auf den dunklen Schopf des kleinen Jungen und durch wuschelte ihn, was Roland zum lachen brachte.

„Ich habe keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass es nicht schmecken könnte, wenn du deine Finger im Spiel hast", äußerte sie sich anerkennend, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige zufrieden seufzte.

„Aber du gehörst eindeutig in die Wanne, mein kleiner Schatz"

_Dem Himmel sei es gedankt, jetzt hab ich sogar eine Ausrede um mich von dem Fest zu verabschieden...tz...als wenn ich eine bräuchte..._

„Also auf den Hasenbraten heute, gebe ich noch eine Runde Wein aus", ertönte Johns tiefe Stimme, während er mit einer winkenden Bewegung die Männer dazu animierte in einen der Salons umzuziehen. Henry legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Hünen und ging mit ihm voraus durch die edel verzierte Tür. Bevor sie den Rahmen ganz durchschritten rief Emma ihnen hinter her.

„Und ich warne dich Little, dass Henry seinen ersten Hasen geschossen hat, ist kein Grund ihm seinen ersten Wein zu geben" und Regina fügte hinzu

„Wage es dich und nicht mal das hier...", sie hielt ihren Arm hoch, damit er das Armband sehen konnte, „wird dich beschützen können", drohte sie.

Little John lachte auf, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass beide Frauen nicht scherzten.

Die anderen Männer folgten ihnen. Nur Roland blieb zurück. Für einen Augenblick wartete Regina ab und ermunterte ihn dann.

„Na geh schon, dein Bad kann warten"

Der kleine Junge biss auf seine Unterlippe und blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Darf ich nicht jetzt schon baden? Ich trink doch gar keinen Wein", erklärte er seine kindliche Logik, welche die Frauen zum lachen brachte.  
„Natürlich darfst du", lächelte sie und ergriff seine kleine Hand, ehe sie sich zu Snow und Emma drehte.

„Ich würde furchtbar gern noch bleiben, aber die Pflicht ruft", machte sie übertrieben traurig was Snow ihren Kopf schütteln ließ und Emmas Augen ein Funkeln entlocken.

_Warum hat John kein Kind, um das ich mich jetzt kümmern muss, das ist unfair_

„Dann gute Nacht", wünschte die einstige Königin den anderen und auch der kleine Junge verabschiedete sich höflich. Hand in Hand liefen sie den langen Korridor entlang und als sich Roland sicher war, dass Emma und Snow ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, richtete er das Wort an seine Stiefmutter.  
„Du schuldest mir jetzt schon drei Apfelkuchen"

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als sie ihn spielerisch neckte.

„Wie? Hast du mich jetzt schon drei Mal gerettet?", hakte sie übertrieben ungläubig nach.

„Ja," begann er den Inhalt ihres Deals aufzuzählen.

„Als unsere Klamotten nicht da waren und ich den halben Abend auf deinem Schoß saß, damit niemand unseren Bruder sehen konnte", er hob den Daumen und gleich drauf den Indexfinger, als er weiter aufzählte.  
„Dann, als Snow White uns gezwungen hat dieses ekelhafte Essen zu probieren, einen ganzen Abend lang. Ich war da gar nicht müde, aber das haben wir einfach gesagt, damit wie abhauen konnten", kicherte er ausgelassen und kam zum Schluss.

„Und jetzt...das sind drei Rettungen und das bedeutet drei Mal Apfelkuchen für mich!"

Das Schmunzeln blieb auf Reginas Gesicht, als sie auf den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Hand hinunter blickte.

„Die bekommst du alle, mein edler Retter"

Roland entblößte eine Reihe weißer Milchzähne, als er den Worten seiner Stiefmutter lauschte und ließ sich auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer führen.

* * *

Emma war wie versprochen mit ihrer Mutter zurück in den Salon gegangen, um sich als zukünftige Braut weiter feiern zu lassen. Die Langeweile war nun, da sie wusste, dass die Männer eine Etage tiefer feierten, noch ausgeprägter, als vor diesem Wissen. In ihren Gedanken versuchte sie sich einen Fluchtplan auszudenken, doch jedes Mal wenn sie in Snows Gesicht blickte, war ihr nur zu bewusst, dass sie es nicht über ihr Herz bringen würde.  
Der Abend schwand und machte Platz für die Nacht und mit der Nacht zog sich ein Schatten durch den Raum, der im Schein der Kerzen zu tanzen begann und eine innerliche Kälte mit sich führte. Emma konnte diese Veränderung spüren, auch wenn sie diese nicht benennen konnte und so schob sie es einfach auf de Umstand ihres Nichtwollens.

Ein Teil der Anwesenden begannen sich zu verabschieden. Die Gäste lichteten sich und wurden in dem Raum immer überschaubarer. Imogen trat zu der Retterin und wünschte ihr eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Emma hatte keine Ahnung wer diese Frau war. Ihre Mutter hatte die Einladungen verteilt und die Blonde hatte sich nicht im geringsten die Mühe gemacht, überhaupt herauszufinden, wer diese vielen Menschen waren. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war dass bald endlich alles vorbei wäre und sie mit ihrem Mann zurück nach Sherwood Forest reisen konnte.

„Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht, eure Hoheit!", die Frau mit dem hellroten Haar machte einen formvollendeten Knicks, welcher in der Retterin Unbehagen heraufbeschwor. Die Rolle der Prinzessin war ihr verhasst wie eh und je.

„Das wünsche ich euch auch, Lady...", sie kramte fieberhaft in ihrer Erinnerung nach dem Namen und konnte die Stimme ihrer Mutter vernehmen, die ihr zur Hilfe eilte.  
„Lady Locksley", die Augen der Blonden weiteten sich, während ihr Mund sie öffnete. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Snow, nachdem Imogen gegangen war.

„Locksley?" fragte sie ungläubig nach. Snow White atmete tief durch und erklärte mit einem genervten Unterton.  
„Mach du jetzt nicht auch noch einen solches Theater", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem dunklen Schatten über ihren Augen.

„Wieso auch noch? Wer hat..oh", ihre Mundwinkel verformten sich zu einem Ausdruck des Verstehens, bevor die Fassungslosigkeit wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff

_Regina...aber...das heißt die wussten das nicht und...oh...deswegen das Armband_

„Ich glaub, sie hat jedes Recht für ein solches Theater. Wie konntest du sie einladen?"

Abermals seufzte Snow geräuschvoll und packte ihre Tochter am Oberarm, um sie in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke zu ziehen. Noch während sie liefen, erklärte sie.

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf, Emma. Es ist unsere Pflicht alle hohen Familien einzuladen, wenn die Prinzessin sich vermählt. Regina kennt das Prozedere"  
„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass du Robin ins kalte Wasser schmeißen musst", ergriff sie Partei für den einstigen Geächteten und zeigte unmissverständlich das Band der Freundschaft, welches sie über die Monate geknüpft hatten.

„Ein Wort hätte genügt und er hätte sich mental darauf vorbereitet. Jetzt ruinierst du ihm Henrys Erfolg!", erinnerte sie an die ausgelassene Stimmung, die unten herrschte und die in dieser Nacht wohl noch eine Wendung erfahren würde.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu ruinieren gibt. Neal sollte sich über Henry Erfolg freuen und nicht Robin"

Emmas Lippen öffneten sich und verformten sich zu einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens, als sie das Argument ihrer Mutter wahrnahm. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was für Worte über die Lippen ihrer sonst verständnisvollen Mutter kamen.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment überlegte die Blonde, die andere Frau einfach stehen zu lassen und zu ihrem Mann zu gehen, doch Snows weitere Worte, änderten ihren Plan.

„Man könnte meinen Robin wäre Henrys Vater"

Die Augen der Retterin weiteten sich, während sie prompt erwiderte

„Aber das ist er doch...er ist sein Stiefvater. Er verbringt Tag und Nacht mit dem Jungen, natürlich ist er in seine Erziehung involviert und manchmal sogar der Einzige, der den armen Jungen vor zwei über protektiven Müttern beschützt, die ihn am liebsten in Watte packen würden"

Sie hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Ton zu verleihen. Die langsam aufkeimende Wut manifestierte sich in einer leichten Röte, die sich über ihre blassen Wangen legte.

_Was soll das jetzt?_

Erst Recht, als ihre Mutter weiterhin naiv argumentierte.

„Aber Neal ist sein Vater! Du und Neal, ihr seid seine Eltern und du hast die Chance gehabt, Henry eine richtige Familie bieten zu können"  
Emma konnte nicht glauben, was sie zu hören bekam. Konnte nicht glauben, dass Snow sie in die Richtung eines Mannes forcierte, der sie vor langer Zeit sitzen und ins Gefängnis sperren ließ, nur um ihr eigenes Weltbild zu verteidigen. Der Zorn , der ihre Worte heraufbeschwor, kroch durch Emmas Verstand und dehnte sich in ihrem Innern aus. Nun war sie es, die nach dem Arm der Anderen packte und sie hinaus auf den Balkon zog, um sich vor unliebsamen Zuschauern zu schützen.

„Henry hat eine richtige Familie. Ich habe ihn abgegeben und ich habe die Chance bekommen, trotzdem ein Teil im Leben meines Sohnes zu sein und weißt du was?! Es gefällt mir so wie es ist", brachte die Blonde zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, um ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben.

„Ich leben mit Henry unter einem Dach, mein Mann und seine Eltern lieben den Jungen, was sollte ich mir mehr wünschen? Wir haben es gut!"

Der Funken der Wut Emmas sprang auf Snow White über, als ihre Tochter sich kein bisschen einsichtig zeigte. Tief in ihrem Innern versteckte Gedanken, trieben unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche. Gedanken, die so tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein versunken waren, dass die Königin sich für einen Augenblick fragte, wie sie an die Oberfläche kamen. Doch es war gesagt, die Worte waren im Fluss und sie konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. In ihren Augen begann Emma einen riesigen Fehler und sie verhehlte ihre Meinung auch nicht.

„So gut, dass du dich betrinkst und plötzlich verheiratet bist! Emma, ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas bereust. Du warst betrunken und John ist nicht unbedingt bekannt dafür, dass er lange nachdenkt, bevor er handelt. Jeder Rat würde eine Annullierung erlauben."

Gab sie ihre Gedanken über diese Ehe preis, was die andere Frau verletzt aufseufzen ließ und Wuttränchen in ihre Augen schossen

„Darum geht es dir, also?! Du glaubst, dass John nicht gut genug für mich ist. Dass er mich abgefüllt hat, aber weißt du was? Dieser Mann hasst alles was dieser Palast verkörpert, wird von fast allen Gästen verabscheut und stand wahrscheinlich auf jedem Gut in diesem Land, auf einer Fahndungsliste. Und er kommt trotzdem hier hin und spielt die ganze Farce mit, obwohl er es verabscheut. Obwohl er es hasst, in diese Klamotten gesteckt zu werden, obwohl er es hasst diese langweiligen Dinner über sich ergehen zu lassen und warum? Weil er mich liebt und ich liebe ihn. Und wenn es nicht um dich und David gehen würde, mir würde unsere spontane Hochzeit im Stall der Taverne vollkommen reichen. Aber wir reißen uns am Riemen und ich kann das Selbe von dir erwarten. John, Robin und Roland gehören nun mal zur Familie und ich lass nicht zu, dass du sie degradierst, nur weil du glaubst, Neal wäre die bessere Wahl."

Die Worte sprudelten aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Gesicht zeigte den Schmerz, welchen die Worte ihrer Mutter in ihr entfachte.

Snow tätigten einen weiteren versuch, offenbarte ihre Gedanken ein weiteres Mal und spürte zeitgleich die Kälte, welche sie seit geraumer Zeit heimsuchte.

„Du kommst oft ohne Henry zu Besuch, wie soll er sich da an seinen richtigen Vater gewöhnen"

Emma verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, versuchte diese Hochzeit nicht gänzlich zu ruinieren und so erklärte sie.

„Ja, weil ich arbeite und wenn ich manchmal nur am Morgen Zeit habe, dann komme ich morgens, wenn Henry in der Schule ist. Und überhaupt, sein Leben findet im Sherwood Forest statt. Er hat Freunde und Verpflichtungen und ich kann ihn nicht immer aus diesen herausreißen, wenn es euch passt."

Sie hatte dem Blick ihrer Mutter stand gehalten, doch als sie weitersprach, legte sich ein trauriger Glanz über das Grün ihrer Augen, während sie mit eben dieser Traurigkeit in der Stimme hinzufügte.

„Außerdem hat niemand von uns Neal von unserem Haus ferngehalten, also sag mir nicht, dass es meine oder Robins oder sonst Jemandes Schuld ist, dass Neal keine richtige Vater Beziehung mit ihm hat."

_Wenn er es schlecht hätte, würde ich dich verstehen, aber das hat er nicht_

„Und das ist okay. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Vaterersatz vorstellen, als John und Robin, denn Henry ist glücklich zu Hause. Du hast es selbst gesehen, wie er sich gefreut hat, wie die Männer sich mit ihm gefreut haben. Du kannst es seit Tagen beobachten, dass er es gut hat, dass er mit seinem Stiefbruder zurechtkommt und sich wohlfühlt, so wie es ist. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass du dich für uns freust!"

Emma schluckte schwer, als sie geendet hatte. Ihr war, als wäre ihre Kehle taub, angesichts der Worte, die sie zur Verteidigung sprechen musste.

Snow Whites Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als sie den verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Tochter wahrnahm. Als wäre ein Schatten gewichen, begriff sie den Inhalt ihrer Worte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Kälte, die einen Moment zuvor nicht nur in ihrem Verstand herrschte, sondern auch ihren Körper ergriffen hatte, schwand.

_Es...es...ich...es tut mir Leid_

während sie ehrlich antwortete:  
„Es...es tut mir Leid, Emma" Ihre Augenlider öffnete sich wieder, während sie sich in einem Lächeln versuchte.

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist und ich dachte immer, dass...",

bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, fiel ihr Emma ins Wort:  
„Ich bin glücklich. Wirklich glücklich...jedenfalls wenn ich heute aus diesem Kleid rauskomme, wir übermorgen vor dem Traualtar treten und ich diesen ganzen Prinzessinnen Zirkus endlich hinter mir habe"

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte einmal auf und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Zärtlich legte sie ihre Hand in den Rücken ihrer Tochter und sprach

„Dann komm, ich denke es wird Zeit die restlichen Gäste zu verabschieden"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 04**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Er lag in dem Bett, seinen schmächtigen Körper in einer dünnen Decke gehüllt und starrte an die Decke. Das grelle Neonlicht flutete aus den Röhren direkt über seinem Bett und verwandelte das Zimmer in einen sterilen Käfig. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite und schaute auf das andere Bett. Nur ein kurzes Stück, ein kleiner Durchgang, trennte ihn von ihr, doch es waren Welten. Seine dunklen Augen hafteten sich auf ihren Körper, der unter einer Decke verborgen war. Die vertraute Gestalt zeichnete sich unter dem Stück Stoff ab. Die Wölbung ihrer Brust bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf und ab, zeugte von den Welten, die sie in diesem Moment getrennt waren.

Mr. Gold seufzte leise, ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Frau gleiten und fand sein Ziel an ihrem Kopf. Das kastanienfarbende Haar umrahmte in wirren Locken ihre blasses Gesicht. Die vollen Lippen, sonst perfekt geschminkt, wirkten blutleer, beinahe leblos. Abermals seufzte der Mann und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab, um ihn erneut an die Decke zu richten. Sein Zeitgefühl verriet ihm, dass auch auf ihn der Schlaf wartete, wenn auch forciert.  
Ein knappes Klopfen erklang an der Tür, drang durch das Zimmer mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und gleich darauf betrat ein weiterer Mann den Raum. Das Grün seiner Kleidung schluckte das Neonlicht. Lächelnd entblößte er eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne, während er die Patienten freundlich begrüßte.

„Ich wünsche meinen Lieblingsgästen einen guten Abend", erklang die tiefe Stimme des Pflegers. Mit eben diesem Lächeln schob er den kleinen Wagen hinein und begann eine Spritze aus der Schublade herauszuholen und zu entpacken. Dabei richtete er weiterhin das Wort an die beiden, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Frau zu schlafen schien.

„Ihr habt euer Essen heute unberührt zurückgehen lassen. Mal schauen, ob ich für morgen etwas besseres bekomme...der Fraß hier ist wirklich niemandem zuzumuten.

„Ist es schon wieder Zeit", bemerkte Mr. Gold resigniert, ohne auf die Worte des Pflegers einzugehen. Er schaute dem Mann ins Gesicht. Die Haut war dunkel wie Schokolade. Sein kahlgeschorener Kopf, reflektierte das kalte Licht der Kunststoffröhren.

„Ja und wie ich sehe, komme ich gerade richtig"

Das Weiß seiner Zähne standen im Kontrast zu dem Dunkel seiner Lippen, als der Pfleger ein weiteres, fast schon freundliches Lächeln zur Schau stellte. Er griff nach einer Phiole und steckte die Spitze der Spritze in den Behälter, um sie zu füllen.

Rumpelstilzchen verlor sich in dem Anblick und verstand die Worte des Mannes. Die gnädige Ohnmacht, die Trägheit, die sich seines Verstandes bemächtigte, ließ nach und schaffte Raum für den Schmerz und die unruhigen Gedanken, die ihn quälten. Er wusste, dass er bei Bewusstsein bleiben sollte, wusste, dass er seinen Verstand gebrauchen, ja sogar versuchen sollte zu schärfen, doch er war des Kämpfens müde.

Als er hier erwacht war, hatte er nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gebraucht, um zu wissen, was von statten ging. Seine Erinnerungen waren lebendig und intakt. Er hatte sich gewehrt, hatte dagegen angekämpft hier gefangen zu sein, doch schon nach seinem ersten Ausbruch, seinem ersten Tobsuchtsanfall kam Randall und hatte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Bettnachbarin ruhig gestellt. Die Watte in seinem Kopf entpuppte sich als Segen, doch wenn die Flamme seines Bewusstseins neu entfachte, so war das gnädige Gefühl der Watte, jedes Mal mehr verhasst.

„Heute sind wir aber nicht gesprächig, mein Lieber und wie ich sehe...", sprach

Randall, nahm behutsam Mr. Golds Arm, drehte ihn sachte und setzte die Spitze an. Er drückte den Kolben hinunter, um den dunklen Magier von der Last seiner rasenden Gedanken befreien, während er auf das andere Bett schaute und grinsend fortfuhr:  
„...versucht unsere liebe Cora ihre Medizin wieder zu verschlafen"

Er löste sich von Mr. Gold, wiederholte das Prozedere des Auspackens und des Auffüllens einer neuen Spritze und griff dann nach Coras Arm. Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und ihre freie Hand schnellte an das Handgelenk Randalls.  
„Sag deinem dummen Boss, dass ich das Zeug nicht mehr will!", zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, doch der Pfleger setzte die Nadel an, als wenn nichts wäre und verabreichte ihr die Injektion.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch, Süße. Du willst doch nicht wieder ins Loch. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du das letzte Mal keine Stimme hattest, nach deiner Raserei"

Der Pfleger wirkte fast schon unterhalten von dieser Vorstellung und kicherte leise. Der großgewachsene Mann wandte sich wieder seinem rollenden Tisch zu und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir sehen uns morgen zum Frühstück. Es sei denn, euch fehlt etwas, dann müsst ihr nur Klingeln", machte er freundlich und verschwand wieder.

Coras Atmung schwoll an, als die Wut über diese Situation den Weg in ihr Gehirn fand. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und verteufelte das stetige Schlagen in ihrer Brust. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Rippen, ein Gefühl und ein Geräusch, welches sie verabscheute, welches sie regelrecht verteufelte, nun da sie nicht mehr vor den Emotionen und der Gewalt dahinter fliehen konnte. Ihre Finger strichen über die Manschette. Schnippisch sprach sie, ohne Rumpelstilzchen anzuschauen.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Mr. Gold schwieg für einen Moment. Seine Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während er letztendlich antwortete.  
„Diesen Schlamassel hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, meine Teure"

Cora vermied es noch angestrengter, zu ihm zu schauen und blickte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand.

„Pah", schnaubte sie nur und schmollte vor sich hin bis das Medikament zu wirken begann und sich alles plötzlich so leicht, so belanglos anfühlte. Die beiden lagen in ihren Betten, ihre Blicke benommen, ihr beider Lächeln debil.

* * *

Robin saß mit Roland und dem Baby an einem der Tische in Grannys Diner und ließ sich ein Abendessen schmecken. Der Säugling lag in seiner Wippe, gab hin und wieder gurgelnde Laute von sich und lächelte immer wieder unwillkürlich, wenn sein Vater oder sein Bruder ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Die Glocke an der Eingangstür erklang und ein großgewachsener Mann mit blonden Locken betrat in Begleitung einer alten, weißhaarigen Frau das Etablissement. Der Junge mit den dunklen Locken, drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Tür und begann zu strahlen. Freudig rief er aus,  
„Bailey!", schnell ließ er seine Gabel fallen, rutschte von der Bank und lief zu den neuen Gästen. Die Alte schloss den kleinen Jungen direkt in ihre Arme. Erleichterung und Freude spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider, als sie Roland erst fest drückte und seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte und dann in die Richtung seines Vaters blickte.

_Robin...was ist nur geschehen_

Fragte sie sich voller Sorge, seit sie in dieser Welt erwacht war. Dass sie auf bekannte Gesichter traf, half ihr zum Teil sich zu beruhigen und darauf zu hoffen, durch dieses neue Chaos durchzublicken. Sie löste sich von Roland und schritt zu Robin an den Tisch. Der Dieb erhob sich, drückte sie einmal liebevoll und setzte sich wieder, während er ihr einen Platz anbot. Bailey jedoch lehnte ab. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf den kleinen Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren, der in seiner Wippe saß und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge verlor die Alte sich in diesen Anblick, ehe sie die Sprache wieder fand.

„John hat mir von ihm erzählen. Wie konnte das passieren, Robin?", fragte sie und nahm das Baby einfach auf den Arm. Der kleine Junge bewegte sich, grinste immer wieder und versuchte mit seinen Fingerchen nach ihrer Kette zu greifen. Die alte Frau wiegte ihn in ihren Armen und wartete auf eine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Du solltest wissen wie das geht", gewann der Humor der Verzweiflung die Oberhand, doch im nächsten Moment rief er sich zur Ordnung. Das Thema war zu ernst, als dass er darüber scherzen sollte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Bailey und wenn ich sage keine Ahnung, dann meine ich das auch. Ich kann mich nicht einmal an den Namen des Jungen erinnern"

Schuld spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen des Mannes ab, während er auf das Baby blickte, welches sich sichtlich wohl in den Armen der alten Frau fühlte.

„Wo bist du erwacht?", fragte der König der Diebe nach und musste einen Augenblick warten, bevor die Angesprochene zu einer Antwort ansetze. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz dem kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen. Sie suchte nach Ähnlichkeiten, nach einem Anzeichen, welches ihr verriet, wer die Mutter war, doch sie fand keinerlei Verwandtschaft zu den Frauen, an die sie sich aus dem Sherwood Forest erinnerte.

_Dass du aussiehst wie dein Vater, hilft uns nicht gerade_

Dachte sie liebevoll und gleichzeitig voller Frustration, ehe sie endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte

„Ich bin in einer Kneipe erwacht. Nennt sich Rabbit Hole. Wie es sich herausstellt, scheint der Laden mir zu gehören. Es ist anders als in der Heimat, anscheinend vermiete ich nicht. Habe aber ein Zimmerchen. Das wäre aber zu klein für uns alle"

Sie blickte entschuldigend auf Robin und dann zu den beiden Jungs. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren versuchte sich in einem liebevollem Lächeln und erwiderte.  
„Lass dich davon nicht bekümmern, Bailey!"

„Genau, wir haben ganz andere Probleme, als dass du die drei nicht beherbergen kannst"

Meldete sich little John zu Wort und gab der Kellnerin mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass sie ihm etwas zu trinken bringen sollte

„Wie es aussieht, werd' ich hier endlich einmal anständig", witzelte Robin grinsend und fügte hinzu.

„Granny lässt mich hier arbeiten und hat mir dafür ein Zimmer gegeben. Ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber es reicht!", erklärte er und war im Geheimen froh über das Entgegenkommen, der Witwe Lucas.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina und Robin saßen zusammen mit den beiden Jungs an dem Tisch in ihrem Zimmer. Der einstige Dieb hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihr Frühstück nicht im großen Saal mit den anderen einnahmen, sondern alleine, fern aller Protokolle. Henry und Roland hatten sie es freigelassen, ob sie hier oder bei den anderen Speisen wollte, doch beide Jungen genossen es förmlich, dass sie sich einen Morgen mal nicht sofort nach dem Aufstehen herausputzen mussten, um zu frühstücken.

Die Stimmung war ruhig, denn Müdigkeit lag in der Luft. Henry und Robin waren erst spät in der Nacht von der Siegesfeier zurückgekommen und nicht im Geringsten überrascht gewesen, dass Regina noch wach gelegen hatte. Während für Henry bereits das Bett gewartet und ihn in Morpheus Armen entführt hatte, kaum dass er den Kopf auf das Kissen bettete, war für Robin der Tag noch lange nicht vorbei gewesen.

Mit Wut im Magen hatte er Reginas Erzählung, über ihr Zusammentreffen mit Imogen und dem baldigen Eintreffen von Robins restlicher Familie gelauscht.  
Der aschblonde Mann hatte alles an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, die er besaß. Innerlich fühlte er sich aufgewühlt, wie eine Nussschale im stürmischen Meer, doch äußerlich ließ er nichts von dieser Regung hinaustreten. Es war die Sorge um seine Familie, die ihn zur Ordnung rief.

Schon vor ihrer Ankunft keimte die Angst in einem tiefen Winkel seines Verstandes. Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die in diesen alten Gemäuern, wie gierige Raubtiere lauerten, um Regina zu verschlingen. Er hatte Monate damit verbracht ihre Wunden zu pflegen, ihre geschundene Seele zu heilen und mit ihr diese Alpträume zu bekämpfen, so dass die Furcht vor einem Rückfall, einem Schritt zurück in die Dunkelheit, beständig in seiner Brust pochte.

Robin schob sich den letzten Bissen seines Rühreis in den Mund, leerte diesen und schlug dann vor.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir heute einen Tag Pause von dem ganzen Theater hier einlegen? Wir könnte die Kutsche nehmen und ein wenig raus fahren, was hältst du davon, Gin!?"

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesicht, konnte er auf Rolands ein zustimmendes Strahlen ausmachen. Regina freute sich ebenfalls über den Vorschlag, freute sich über die Tatsache, dass er ihr zu Liebe alle Pflichten zurückstellen wollte, damit es ihr gut ginge, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht machbar war. Wusste, dass es nur noch mehr dunkle Schatten heraufbeschwören würde und so antwortete sie.

„Gerne, aber du solltest deiner Pflicht nachkommen. Du hast John versprochen, diese Farce mit ihm durchzustehen. Du bist sein Trauzeuge und morgen ist die Trauung, dein Job ist es, dass er nicht abhaut" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und entlockte ihm ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nur nicht, dass...", weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihm ins Wort fiel

„Robin!", machte sie sanft und brach sich ein Stück vom Brot ab, um es in ihr Spiegelei zu tunken.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete sie auf die unausgesprochenen Ängste in seinem Innern und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe heute nicht vor, mich Imogen oder sonst wem zu stellen. Meinem Ruf hab ich zu verdanken, dass ich mir herausnehmen kann, was ich möchte und alles was ich heute möchte, ist meine Ruhe. Also kümmere du dich um John und ich werde das schöne Wetter ausnutzen" Das Lächeln wandelte sich in ein spitzes Grinsen.

_und im Wald spazieren gehen_

Der ehemalige Räuber wusste, was seine Gefährtin meinte und schaffte es ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Madame den Wald einmal so sehr lieben würde", zwinkerte er ihr zu und stahl sich eine gebackene Tomate von ihrem Teller. Regina beobachte das Schauspiel und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sein Handeln sie an etwas erinnerte.

_Ohrringe_

Sie wandte sich an alle drei und fragte mit einem Hauch Strenge in der Stimme.

„Wer von euch hat meine Ohrringe gestohlen?", ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich erst in Rolands Gesicht, danach in Henrys und schlussendlich in Robins. Alle drei unterdrückten ein Grinsen, welches die Herrin von Sherwood Forest nur all zu gut kannte. Ein Grinsen, welches ihr eigentlich als Antwort genügte.

Seit sie sich im Wald niedergelassen hatten, spielte Robin dieses Spiel mit den beiden Jungs. Am Anfang einer jeden Woche, gaben sie das Ziel ihrer Beute bekannt, nur um sie dann bis zur nächsten Wochen zu beschaffen. Roland hatte neben Robin als Einziger einige wenige Erfolge vorzuweisen, doch das meiste Diebesgut heimste der ehemalige Geächtete ein. Regina verabscheute dieses Spiel, doch je mehr sie sich echauffierte, je mehr sie Robin versuchte klarzumachen, dass er ihren Kindern nicht das Stehlen beibringen sollte, um so mehr ihrer Sachen verschwanden, bis sie es aufgab ihn an diesem Spiel zu hindern.

Die Mundwinkel des aschblonden Mannes verzogen sich in die Höhe, während er in seine Hosentasche griff und ein Paar Smaragdohrringe herauszog und sie ihr entgegenhielt. Henry lachte nun laut auf, während Roland vor Vergnügen quietschte.  
„Schon wieder du, Dad!", amüsierte er sich, woraufhin sein Vater antwortete.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, dieses Mal war es wirklich einfach, sie hat sie nicht einmal getragen", erklärte er seinen Söhnen und griff nach dem Becher Saft, um davon zu trinken. Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und seufzte ergeben.  
„Wenigstens verteilt ihr eure Beute..."

_meine Sachen_

„...nicht, sondern gibt sie mir zurück"

„Ach, das sparen wir uns für später auf, Liebes. Noch ärgert dich dieses harmlose Spiel zu sehr, als das wir einen Schritt weiter gehe müssen", neckte er sie lachend, woraufhin Henry und Roland in dieses Lachen mit einfielen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich...alle drei!"

Machte sie nur und versuchte sich nicht von dem Lachen der anderen anstecken zu lassen.

Robin kam seiner Pflicht nach und hatte in Henry einen Verbündeten gefunden. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden anderen und waren schon fast zur Tür heraus, als der ehemals Geächtete innehielt, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. Er wandte sein Gesicht zur Regina und warf mit Überlegung in der Stimme ein.  
„Was ist mit Lewis?"

Die Augenbraue der Schwarzhaarigen erhob sich, während sie hektisch ihren Kopf schüttelte

„Und Rose?"

Das Kopfschütteln blieb, doch dieses Mal setzte sie zu einer verbalen Antwort an.  
„Oh nein, Locksley, keine Blumennamen", ermahnte sie ihn halb belustigt, halb im Ernst.

Der Mann mit dem aschblonden Haar grinste amüsiert und verließ dann zusammen mit Henry das Zimmer, um little John moralisch zur Seite zu stehen. Währenddessen half Regina Roland sich anzuziehen. Der kleine Junge hatte darauf bestanden den Tag mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Die Aussicht ein wenig Zeit im Wald zu verbringen, erfüllte sein kleines Herz mit Freude. Sie half ihm gerade dabei die Stiefel zu schnüren, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie mit einem verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck anschaute,

„Wir gehen allein in den Wald!", es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.  
Auf Reginas Lippen legte sich ein Schmunzeln, als sie bereits ahnen konnte, worauf Roland hinaus wollte. Sie erwiderte die Verschwörung in seinem Blick und nickte nur.  
„Nur du und ich!?", hakte er nach, woraufhin sie antwortete.  
„Ja, das bedeute es, wenn ich sage, dass wir allein in den Wald gehen"  
„Und nicht weit ist der Fluss", redete der kleine Junge weiter um den heißen Brei herum. Regina nickte mit bedeutungsschweren Blick.  
„Kannst du mich dann..." sprudelte es aus ihm aufgeregt heraus, doch noch ehe er zu Ende sprechen konnte, legte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, was Roland die Schultern hochziehen ließ, als habe sie ihn bei etwas ertappt.

_Upsi_

Roland blickte sich im Zimmer um, kam ihrem Gesicht näher und senkte die Stimme.

„Ich meinte, lässt du mich dann wieder...fliegen"

Regina schloss die Augen, während sie nur einmal nickte. Roland liebte es, wenn sie ihn auf magische Art und Weise durch das Wasser zog, wenn sie ihn über die Oberfläche des Flusses fliegen und ihn dann in das kühle Nass fallen ließ. Sie hatte sich nie etwas dabei gedacht, außer dass sie ihm das quietschende Lachen entlocken wollte, welches ihm so oft die Luft raubte, doch der kleine Junge hatte begonnen aus diesen Ausflügen etwas Besonderes zu machen. Hatte begonnen, aus dieser Spielerei ein Geheimnis zu machen, welches sie beide verband. Ein Geheimnis, was nur er mit ihr teilte und niemand sonst. Die einstige Königin konnte nicht anders, als dieses Spiel aufrecht zuhalten und ihm damit eine Freude zu bereiten.

„Dann komm, Gin", freute er sich und schnappte nach ihren Händen. Er hielt sie fest und zerrte sie in Richtung der Tür.  
„Einen Moment, Roland!", bat sie, zog sich einen ärmellosen, langen Mantel über, der die Wölbung ihres Bauches verbarg, griff dann nach der Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer und schlussendlich den Palast

Die beiden fanden sich schon bald mitten im Wald, auf einem breiten Weg, wieder. Die einstige Königin kannte diese Straße nur zu gut. War sie in ihrer Vergangenheit oft in Raserei entlang geritten, um Snow White zu jagen, war diesen Weg in ihrer Kutsche entlang gefahren, als das Schicksal sie einholte und nun schritt sich diesen Weg entlang mit ihrem Stiefsohn an der Hand, der ihr voller Begeisterung von seinem gestrigen Tag erzählte. Die beiden verließen schon bald den Weg, folgten einem Trampelpfad und lauschten dem leise Rauschen des in der Nähe liegenden Flusses.

Stetig marschierten sie zu der Quelle des Rauschens, vorbei an blätterschweren Bäumen, durch die das Sonnenlicht brach.  
Die beiden erreichten das Ufer. Der Jüngere blickte voller Ungeduld und Freude auf das herrliche Nass, welches sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Die Ältere voller Ruhe, die dieses silbern glänzende Band in ihr heraufbeschwor. Roland löste sich von Regina und begann seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren und auszuziehen. Gleich drauf öffnete er seinen Gürtel und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose. Nur in seinem Hemd und der Unterhose bekleidet stand er unruhig vor seiner Stiefmutter und versuchte die Ösen und Häkchen zu lösen, doch die von der Vorfreude genährte Ungeduld, verhinderte das Gelingen. Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur amüsiert ihren Kopf. Rolands Freude war spürbar, griff nach ihr und bemächtigte sich ihres Gemüts, welches viel zu oft drohte in dunkle Gefilde abzutauchen. Lächelnd und mit der Geduld einer Mutter öffnete sie das Hemd und zog es ihm liebevoll von seinem schmächtigen Körper. Kaum war der kleine Jungen mit den dunklen Locken aus den störenden Stoff befreit, eilte er nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet zum Rand des Ufers. Er hob seinen Fuß, steckte ihn in das Wasser und hielt einen Moment inne.

„Ist gar nicht kalt, Gin", erklärte er freudig erregt und noch bevor Regina etwas erwidern konnte, ließ er sich in die Fluten stürzen. Sein Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren, schwang in ihrem Innern bis dieser Besuch, die dunklen Erinnerungen und die nervigen Personen, nichts weiter als Schemenhafte Bilder waren, die weiter schwanden bis nur sie und der Junge zurückblieben.

„Komm rein, ja!", bat er, während er auf und ab hüpfte und das Wasser in kleinen Wellen an seiner dünnen Brust brandeten.

„Nein, Schatz, heute nicht. Heute lass ich dich nur fliegen", kündigte sie an und wusste aufs allergewisseste, dass er sich damit begnügen würde, dass das Entzücken über ihr kleines Geheimnis ihm genügen würde. Regina streckte die Arme in Rolands Richtung aus, konzentrierte sich und wartete darauf, dass er sich in die Luft erhob, doch nichts geschah. Roland schaute aus seinen dunklen Augen voller Erwartung zu seiner Stiefmutter, ehe er kicherte.  
„Schon wieder Gin, du hast es schon wieder vergessen", seufzend tapste er aus dem Wasser, erklomm das sachte ansteigende Ufer und begab sich direkt zu seiner Stiefmutter. Wassertropfen perlten an seinen Haarspitzen, landeten auf seiner nackten Schulter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er ihre Hand, öffnete den Armreif und reichte es ihr.

„Manchmal merke ich gar nicht, dass ich es trage", erklärte sie lächelnd und bevor der Junge den Weg in den Fluss zurücklegen konnte, hob ihn eine unsichtbare Macht vom Boden.

Roland quietschte vor Vergnügen, klatschte in seine Hände und strampelte mit seinen Füßen.

„Ganz hoch, Gin", feuerte er die Schwarzhaarige an, die sich zwar von seiner Begeisterung gefangen nehmen ließ, jedoch nicht so weit, dass sie ihn in Gefahr brachte. Ihre Hände gaben die Bewegungen vor. Im Zickzack flog er über der Wasseroberfläche, tauchte in diese mit seinem halben Körper ein und wurde dann mit Wucht durch die Massen gezogen. Das Wasser wühlte sich auf, spritze in alle Richtungen, traf das Ufer, traf sein Gesicht. Rauschen um Rauschen drang in ihrer beider Ohren, vermischte sich mit dem hellen Klang seines Lachen, verband sich mit ihrem Dunklen. Immer wieder hob sie ihn magisch über das Wasser, ließ ihn zappeln und löste dann den Bann, damit er in die Fluten stürzte.

Regina kam seiner Bitte nach. Hob ihn etwas höher und ließ in dann fallen. Der Junge platschte ins Wasser. Eine Fontäne ergoss sich, die fast bis an ihre eigene Gestalt reichte. Die einstige Königin blickte konzentriert auf den Jungen, der sich wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Für einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an, schalt sich selbst, zu leichtsinnig gewesen zu sein, doch dann tauchte Roland mit einem Strahlen und in die Höhe gestreckten Armen auf.

„Yeeeeaaaahhhhh...das war spitze", begeisterte er sich und sprang auf und ab, während seine Hände immer wieder durch das Nass klatschten.

Regina atmete auf. Die kurzzeitige Sorge übertrieben zu haben schwand, doch dann spürte sie etwas an ihrem Bauch. Im ersten Moment schnellten ihre Hände mit aufgerissenen Augen an diesen und bekamen andere, fremde Hände zu fassen.

_WER WAGT ES!_

Im zweiten Moment wandte sie sich um und schleuderte die Person mit magischer Hand von sich.

„Heeeey, ich fasse es nicht!"

Tinker Bells Stimme klang aufgebracht, während die Fee gegen einen Baumstamm gepinnt war. Regina blickte in das Gesicht der Fee und schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Was war das denn, Tink?!", fragte sie nicht minder aufgebracht und machte keinerlei Anstalten die Blonde vom Baum zu lösen.

„Was das war?", echote sie höhnend und fuhr im selben Ton fort.  
„Nur der Nachweis dafür, dass du unsere Freundschaft für so unwichtig hältst. Wie weit bist du? Vierter, fünfter Monat?"

Die Fee wollte arrogant klingen, wollte die einstige Königin angreifen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie getroffen sie über Reginas Schweigen war, doch sie konnte diese Maske nicht aufrecht erhalten. Die Enttäuschung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab.

_Himmel Tink, ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen_

Regina atmete tief durch und ließ Tinker Bell wieder auf ihre Füße. Ihr eigener Gesichtsausdruck war von Reue gezeichnet, als sie den Verletzten der Fee erkannte.

„Fast Fünfter", erklärte sie kleinlaut und wartete auf die Predigt der Anderen.

„Fast fünf Monate und du hältst es nicht für nötig, mir Bescheid zu geben"

„Du warst lange nicht in Sherwood Forest und das letzte Mal...da hab ich es selbst noch nicht gewusst"

_Mal wieder_

Beide Frauen standen sich mit in den Hüften gestemmten Fäusten gegenüber. Roland plantschte indes weiter im Wasser, jedoch nicht ohne seine Stiefmutter aus den Augen zu lassen. Er kannte diese Haltung, den Ton in ihrer Stimme und spürte die Hitze der Enttäuschung durch seinen schmalen Körper züngeln, dass ihr Spiel vorbei war. Mit hängenden Schultern versuchte er sich selbst in dem Wasser zu beschäftigen, auch wenn ihm das magische herumtollen mehr Freude bereitete.

„Seit ich meine Flügel zurück habe, bin ich auch wieder mehr eingespannt, aber du bist schon knapp eine Woche hier und hast kein Wort gesagt", kam es über Tinker Bells Lippen. Für einen Moment starrte die beiden Frauen sich an, beide bereit weiter anzugreifen, doch es war Regina die seufzte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte.  
„Sei mir nicht böse. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Snow was mitbekommt. Ich ertrage sie im Moment einfach nicht und bin froh, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die Hochzeit gerichtet ist", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige. Es war das, was einer Entschuldigung am nächsten kam und so lenkte die Fee ein. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und konnte die Freude nicht verhehlen, die sie für ihre Freundin und ihren Gefährten empfand. Sie umarmte sie einfach

„Ich will dir noch mal verzeihen, aber nur weil ich mich rar gemacht habe", gab sie mit einem strengen Blick von sich. Die Beiden setzten sich auf einen Ast, der am Ufer lag und groß genug war, um als Bank zu dienen. Regina blickte in den Fluss zu Roland, der noch immer durch die Wellen tollte. Sie ließ ihre Hand eine wischende Bewegung machen und in dieser manifestierte sich eine Angelschnur samt Haken. Mit einem kurzen Ruf, lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und das Spielzeug und erwiderte das freudige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er aus dem Fluss watete und sich die Sachen schnappte. Er war so leicht zu beschäftigen, so leicht zu unterhalten und sie wusste immer wieder, wie sie ihn bei Laune halten konnte.  
Während Roland sich nun mit seinem Spielzeug beschäftigte und unbedarft versuchte Fische zu fangen, unterhielten sich die beiden Frauen weiter. Regina widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Blonde neben sich, doch aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sie den Jungen, für den sie die Verantwortung trug.  
„Robin ist doch bestimmt durchgedreht vor Freude", grinste Tink wohlwissend und erntete ein tiefes Schmunzeln von der einstigen Königin, während sie bejahend nickte. Forsch streckte die Fee ihre Hand in Richtung der anderen aus und hielt kurz bevor sie ihre geschwollene Körpermitte berühren konnte. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie in ihr Gesicht und fragte:  
„Darf ich nochmal"

Für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge hätte Regina sich am liebten verkrampft, hätte am liebsten ihre Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt und der Blonden gesagt, dass sie ihre Finger weglassen sollte. Doch dieser Anfall schwand, als sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wer sie berühren wollte.

_Das ist nur Tink..._

An manchen Tagen war die Erinnerung an die schwarzen Burg noch so lebendig, so greifbar, dass Regina glaubte den Schatten noch immer auf ihrer Seele spüren zu können.

Nachdem sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war das erste Gefühl welches sich ihrer bemächtigte Angst vermischt mit Trauer. Angst vor einem erneuten Verlust, Angst davor, dass ihre Mutter mehr zerstört hatte, als es den Anschein hatte. Trauer um das, was man ihr hinter den dunklen Mauern genommen hatte. Manchmal verlor sie sich an den Gedanken, ihres verlorenes Kindes, doch wenn ihre Erinnerungen sie wie Adlerschwingen hinfort trugen, stieg das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit in ihrer Brust, für das neue Leben, dass in ihr heranwuchs.

Regina griff nach der Hand der Fee und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Er war gewölbt und gut zu ertasten. Tinks Augen begannen zu strahlen, als sie weiter interessiert nachhakte:  
„Und was wird es?"

Regina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber laut Roland unbedingt ein Bruder...egal ob Junge oder Mädchen", beide kicherten über die kindliche Logik des Jungen und setzten ihre Unterhaltung fort bis die Sonne ihren Niedergang ankündigte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina stand unter der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser perlte auf ihrem blassen Körper, zog lange feuchte Spuren über ihre weiche Haut und vermischte sich mit den salzigen Rinnsalen in ihrem Gesicht. Der Schmerz der Einsamkeit hatte seine dreckigen Finger nach ihr ausgestreckt und sie fest in seinem Griff. Das Gespräch mit Neal hatte die Wut genährt, welche so allgegenwärtig in ihrem Innern vorhanden war, aber nicht nur diese. Eine alte, tief vergrabene Angst fand den Weg zurück aus den Untiefen ihres Verstandes, hinauf an die Oberfläche ihres Denkens. Die Angst Henry vollkommen verlieren zu können.  
Die Freude über sein Erscheinen, seinem Vertrauen, welches er in sie steckte, wandelte sich in Bitterkeit, welche ihren Magen krampfen ließ. Das waren zu viele Gefühle, die über ihr einstürzten, wie eine Welle die sich stürmisch am Ufer brach.

_Ich muss wissen was geschehen ist in dieser verlorenen Zeit...ich muss es wissen, damit ich diesem...diesem..._

Nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken fand sie die richtigen Worte und so lehnte sie sich gegen die feuchte Wand und glitt langsam an ihr hinunter. Das Wasser prasselte ungehalten auf sie ein, während sie hemmungslos aufschluchzte. Sie hatte so hart gekämpft, sich so sehr bemüht und wieder stand sie alleine da. Wieder war sie die Verlassene. War die, welche man zurück ließ in ihrem Schmerz.

_Ich ertrage das nicht mehr_

Gestand sie sich ihre Schwäche ein. Ihre Gefühle brachten sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns und sie war zu müde, um sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Ihre rechte Hand legte sich zitternd an ihren Hals, verweilte für wenige flüchtige Momente dort und wanderte dann tiefer zu ihrer Brust.

_Nur ein kurzer Stoß...ein kurzer Schmerz...und dann habe ich erst einmal Frieden, um meine Gedanken ordnen zu können..._

Fasste sie den Entschluss vor der Emotionsgewalt zu fliehen. Mit einem bestimmten Griff rammte sie ihre Hand in ihren Brustkorb, packte nach dem störrischen, zuckenden Muskel in ihrem Innern, welcher ihr so viel Leid brachte und zog ihn mit einem beherzten Ruck wieder hinaus.

Ihre dunklen Augen blickten auf das pulsierende Herz in ihrer Hand. Reginas Mund öffnete sich im Erstaunen, als sie auf das kräftige Rot starrte, wo sonst Schwärze herrschte.

_Aber...wie...und...oh..._

Für den Augenblick der Überraschung versiegten die Tränen, doch ein neuerlicher Schwall drang aus ihren Augen, als der Schmerz nicht gelindert wurde, sondern unverändert in ihrem Innern wütetet. Als würde eine Wunde schmerzen, der sie bis dahin nicht gewahr war. Ein Loch in ihrem Sein, welches ihr nur allzu vertraut war.

_Es sollte aufhören...wieso hört es nicht auf..._

Jammerte sie in Gedanken und schüttelte geschlagen ihren Kopf. Das Herz, ihr Herz, benetzt vom Wasser, schlug in ihrer Hand. Das dumpfe Pochen hallte von den Fliesen und vermengte sich mit dem Rauschen des Wasser zu einer Symphonie des Jammers.

_Vielleicht muss ich nur warten bis es wirkt_

Redete sie sich ein, doch die Pein ließ nicht nach. Der Kummer hatte sich nicht in ihr Herz, sondern in ihre Seele gefressen und derer konnte sie sich nicht einfach entledigen.

Regina wusste nicht wie lange sie auf dem Boden der Dusche saß und sich weinend ihrem Schmerz hingab. Das Herz unverändert in ihrer Hand, begannen die Tränen langsam zu versiegen. Als habe sie alles hinaus geweint, was in ihr steckte. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich erst ihres Verstandes und ging dann auf ihren schmalen Körper über. Sie atmete tief durch, pumpte ihre Lungen mit Luft voll und entließ diese in einem langen Zug. Die Schwarzhaarige schloss ihre geröteten Augen und steckte ihr Herz zurück in ihre Brust. Noch immer verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass die Gefühle nicht schwächer wurden ohne den schlagenden Muskel in ihrem Innern, erhob sie sich schwerfällig und drehte das Wasser ab. Ihr Körper erzitterte, als sie die Duschtür öffnete und ein kühler Windzug hinein wehte. Schnell packte sie nach dem bereitliegenden Handtuch und hüllte sich darin ein, bevor sie ein weiteres nahm, um damit ihre Haare zu trocknen. Der Blick in den Spiegel erschreckte sie im ersten Moment. Das Gesicht blass, die Augen gerötet, gefiel der einstigen Bösen Königin nicht, was sie sah. Die Frau, in deren Antlitz sie blickte schien schwach und zerbrechlich und das war nicht was sie sein wollte.

_Ich darf mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren und dann herausfinden, was geschehen ist_

Mahnte sie sich selbst und begradigte sich. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht und wischte die letzten verräterischen Spuren ihrer Schwäche hinweg, bevor sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schöpfte. Dieser Ausbruch der Schwäche war alles, was sie sich zugestehen würde, bevor sie den Kampf aufs Neue aufnahm.

Eingehüllt in dem Handtuch verließ sie das Bad und ging direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, zog sie sich ein frisches Höschen an und schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama, bevor sie sich erneut mit einem Handtuch wappnete und ihr feuchtes Haar abermals trocken rubbelte. Regina wollte gerade die Schublade ihres Schminktischs aufziehen und den Föhn herausnehmen, da läutete es.

_Wer wagt es mich zu stören_

Theatralisch seufzend legte sie den Föhn beiseite und haderte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst, ob sie den Störenfried hineinlassen sollte. Gefangen in der Einsamkeit wusste sie nicht, wer sich die Mühe machen sollte, nach ihr zu sehen, doch der Hoffnungsschimmer, dass es Henry sein könnte, nagte an ihr, so dass sie die Treppe hinabstieg und zur Eingangstür ging. Als sie diese öffnete, war es Enttäuschung, die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, denn vor ihr stand nicht ihr Sohn, sondern Emma. Die zweite Reaktion, die das Erscheinen der Retterin in ihr heraufbeschwor war Sorge. Diesen Gefühlsausbruch konnte sie nicht verstehen und versteckte es hinter ihrer abwehrenden Haltung. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schaute sie in das blasse Gesicht Emmas, die sich anscheinend noch immer nicht wohl fühlte.

„Was gibt es, Emma!", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und weigerte sich für einen Moment den Weg ins Innere des Hauses freizumachen, doch als sie die Übelkeit in der Haltung der anderen Frau erkennen konnte, sagte sie

„Komm erst einmal rein"

Emma nickte nur und folgte Regina ins Haus. Zusammen legten sie den Weg zur Küche zurück, in der Emma sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und seufzte.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten"

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und setzte sich zu der Anderen an den Tisch.  
„Na dann mal los, Emma! Bist du gekommen, um mir auch zu sagen, dass die traute Familie endlich zurückgefunden hat und ich mich aus der Erziehung meines Sohne heraushalten soll?", brach es sofort schnippisch aus der Schwarzhaarigen heraus, während sie sich gegen die Küchenzeile lehnte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Das Braun ihrer Augen überzog ein zorniger Glanz, der die wahre Emotion in ihrem Innern versteckte. Angst.

Die Blonde seufzte tief und fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, hier her zu kommen. Für einen weiteren Moment schwieg sie und überlegte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

_Ich habe im Moment ganz andere Probleme, als mich mit dir auf einen Revierkampf einzulassen_

Dachte sie frustriert und ergriff endlich das Wort.

„Nein!", kam es knapp über ihre blassen Lippen, ehe sie nach einer weiteren Pause weitersprach.

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich herausfinden will, was passiert ist in dem vergangenen Jahr...Ich bin gekommen, weil ich wissen will, warum ich ausgerechnet neben Neal aufgewacht bin und einen Ehering am Finger trage und ich will wissen, wie es passieren konnte, dass ich mich erneut hab schwängern lassen"

Die Verzweiflung trieb die Worte aus Emmas Mund. Sie wollte sich nicht offenbaren, wollte dieses Geheimnis nicht verraten, weil sie die Emotionsgewalt in ihrem Innern nicht fassen konnte. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie es Mary Margret erzählen oder gar Neal, doch noch während sie darüber nachsann, welche Worte sie benutzen sollte, spürte sie eine innerliche Mauer, welche sie daran hinderte es auszusprechen. Anders war es jetzt. Emma wusste, dass es Regina egal genug war, um sie nicht in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wusste, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht in Begeisterung ausbrechen würde und somit Emma ein schlechtes Gewissen machen würde, weil die vielen Neuigkeiten sie nicht erfreuten, sondern verstörten.

„Du bist was?", kam es überrascht aus Reginas Mund, die diese Information erst einmal verdauen musste. Ihre Ängste, dass Neal und Emma Henrys und ihre Gemeinsame Zeit einfach wegwischen und einen auf glückliche Familie machen würden, zerrte an ihrem Verstand.

Emma indes ließ ihre Mundwinkel hängen und antwortete.

„Ich bin schwanger"

Die Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke biss sich auf die innere Unterlippe und versuchte sich dem Kampf in ihrer Brust nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Selbstschutz zündete und verleitete sie zu einer abwehrenden Reaktion. Beißend erklang ihre Stimme.

„Dann soll ich euch wohl meinen Glückwunsch aussprechen?! Jetzt kann sich Daddy gleich um zwei Kinder kümmern oder will er das zweite zurück, wenn es aus dem gröbsten ist"

Die Blonde rollte genervt mit ihren Augen. Sie wusste wie verletzt die andere Frau wegen der Begegnung beim Frühstück war, kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, doch Emma beschloss ihren eigenen Impuls zur Gegenwehr zu ignorieren und stattdessen ruhig zu bleiben

_Komm runter!_

„Er weiß es noch gar nicht. Genaugenommen, weiß es niemand, deshalb bitte ich dich auch zu schweigen"

„Ziehen da etwa schwarze Wolken im Paradies auf?!", konnte die Angesprochene sich nicht zurückhalten und schallte sich selbst, als sie den matten Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Gewahr wurde. Emma saß mit hängenden Mundwinkeln und Schultern auf dem Stuhl und gab ein Bild des Jammers ab. Etwas regte sich in Regina, etwas das sie gern zum schweigen gebracht hätte, doch sie schaffte es nicht zu bezwingen. Sie stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab und setzte sich nun zu Emma an den Tisch. Auf Augenhöhe saßen sie einander gegenüber, während Regina zu sprechen begann.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich...ich bin nur genervt. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht weiß, was hier los ist und..."

Weiter brauchte sie nicht sprechen, denn die Blonde fiel ihr ins Wort.  
„Ich auch und deswegen bin ich hier. Wenn wir uns erinnern wollen, dann müssen wir wohl zusammenarbeiten"

Regina nickte gedankenverloren. Es war ein Kompromiss den sie gewillt war einzugehen.

„Nun denn, dann denke ich, dass wir uns auf zwei Sachen konzentrieren. Einmal, wie wir unsere Erinnerungen wieder bekommen...", begann die Schwarzhaarige

„Dafür wirst du zuständig sein, du bist immerhin die mit der meisten magischen Erfahrung und ich werde mich auf die Lauer legen, um herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Es muss doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben"

Bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, gähnte die Retterin herzhaft. Die Übelkeit war gewichen und machte Platz für eine Müdigkeit, welche noch von ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft viel zu sehr in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert war. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und erklärte.  
„Ich verschwinde wieder. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ins Bett komme"

Regina tat es ihr gleich, erhob sich und führte ihren Gast zur Haustür. Die Ältere öffnete diese und wartete bis die Jüngere hinaustrat. Emma hatte den Weg schon fast zu den Treppen zurückgelegt, als Reginas Stimme sie nochmals aufhielt.

„Du glaubst mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich den Fluch nicht gesprochen habe?"

Unglaube schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Emma drehte sich um und nickte.  
„Ja!"

Noch immer konnte die einstige böse Königin nicht glauben, dass man ihr nicht die Schuld gab und so hakte sie nach.

„Und warum?"

Emmas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie ihre Antwort begründete

„Henry glaubt dir und irgendwas sagt mir, dass man ihm glauben kann"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hauchebenem Lächeln, als sie der Retterin eine gute Nacht wünschte und schließlich zurück ins Haus ging.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 05**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Die Nacht lag über dem kleinen Städtchen Storybrooke. Straßenlaternen tauchten die Gassen und Straßen in ein dumpfes Licht, erhellten die Wege soweit, dass man sich zurechtfinden konnte.

Ein stetiges Quietschten drang durch die kühle Nachtluft, verband sich mit dem Rauschen des Meeres, das man in der ruhigen Nacht aus der Ferne vernehmen konnte.

Randall schob den Rollstuhl mit der kostbaren Fracht durch kleine Nebenstraßen, vorbei an geschlossenen Geschäften und verdunkelten Hauseingängen. Dabei pfiff der Krankenpfleger eine leise Melodie.

Mr. Gold saß in dem Gefährt und starrte stur gerade aus. Diese Ausflüge waren ein Lichtblick und gleichzeitiger Dorn in seinem verdunkelten Herzen. Es war die einzige Zeit, in der er seinem Gefängnis und die damit verbundene Schmach so weit entfliehen konnte, dass er für einige Momente klarer denken konnte. Einige Momente, in denen er sich von ihr und ihrer beider dummen Spiel befreien konnte. Doch es war ebenso eine andere Art der Verachtung, welche er sich aussetzen musste. Höhnend reichte ihm die Freiheit die Hand. Lockte ihn, verführte ihn in Gedanken, dass nur ein gezielter Schlag, ein schneller Fußtritt genügen würde und er wäre wieder frei. Die Wahrheit jedoch sah anders aus. Griff er nach der Freiheit, so wäre sie von kurzer Dauer. Sein Dolch war nicht in seinem Besitz und der großgewachsene Pfleger, war nicht dumm genug. Randall gönnte ihm ihre gemeinsamen Ausflüge bei Nacht. Wenn es soweit war, verabreichte er ihm eine extra Dosis der Medizin, die ihn am fliehen hinderte. Die seinen Kopf und seine Glieder in Watte packte.

„Eine herrliche Nacht, nicht wahr, mein Lieber!", begann der Pfleger ein Gespräch. In seiner Stimme schwang ehrliche Begeisterung mit.

„Das einzige Herrliche ist die Tatsache, dass du mich alleine mitnimmst und Cora zurück lässt"

Randall ließ sein tiefes Lachen ertönen und schob den Rollstuhl weiter die Straße entlang.

„Das ist purer Eigennutz. Ich fange an, unsere nächtlichen Spaziergänge zu genießen und ich höre eure Streitereien in der Klinik zu genüge", verfiel der großgewachsenen Mann mit der dunklen Haut in einen Plauderton. Mr. Golds Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben zu einem Lächeln. Seine Lippen, nichts weiter als eine dünne Linie.

Die beiden Gestalten bogen in eine Seitengasse ab. Die Häuser standen eng beieinander, der Durchlass gerade breit genug, um den Rollstuhl hindurch zu manövrieren, ehe sich die Häuserreihe lichtete und sie auf eine breitere, stärker beleuchtete Straße gelangten.

„Entweder bist du heute sehr mutig, oder sehr dumm", kommentierte der Patient, als er merkte, wie schnell man sie hier sehen konnte.

„Weder noch, mein Lieber. Ich bin heute großzügig", erklärte er und steuerte mit ihm auf ein Haus zu, während er weitersprach.

„Wo viel Licht ist, da fällt auch Schatten. Und wo sollte sich der Dunkle wohler fühlen, als in diesen?", er entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er lächelte. Mr. Golds Augen weiteten sich in Traurigkeit, als er den Ort erkannte. Erst war es wie in einem Traum. Die Erinnerung kämpfte gegen die Watte in seinem Kopf an. Schlang sich durch die dichten Fasern und krallte sich in seinen Verstand.

_Belle_

„Belle!", hauchte er schmerzlich und verzog seine Mine zu einem Ausdruck der Trauer.

Es war so lange her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. So viel war geschehen, seit er sein Leben geopfert hatte. So viel Wahn, so viel Dummheit. Er erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Tag der verlorenen Zeit. Erinnerte sich an jedem Augenblick seiner Gefangenschaft und seines Kampfes dagegen. Für die Frau hinter den Mauern dieses Hauses vor dem sie nun standen, war die Zeit für Monate, für Jahre stehengeblieben. Sie würde sich nicht daran erinnern. Würde sich nicht an ihre Aufopferung in den Kerkern des Palastes erinnern, ihr Versprechen ihm treu zu bleiben bis zum Schluss. Für sie war der Schmerz seines Todes, so allgegenwärtig, so momentan, als wäre er gerade geschehen.

„Wieso bringst du mich hier hin?", fragte Gold mit belegter Stimme. Schweigen breitete sich aus, als Randall ihm nicht sofort antwortete. Der Pfleger ließ seinen Blick zu dem Fenster gleiten, in dem als einziges Licht brannte. Schattenhaft konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen. Wie eine tanzende Flamme. Für einige Sekunden starrte er einfach hinauf, ehe er sich wieder an den Patienten wandte.

„Weil es unterschiedliche Kerkermeister gibt", noch während er sprach, füllte sich seine Stimme mit einer Schwere, die sie noch tiefer klingen ließ.

„Sogar solche, die einem hin und wieder den Geschmack der Freiheit geben, ganz gleich welche Order sie empfangen haben"

Für eine Weile blieben sie dort stehen, blickten auf das einstige zu Hause des Dunklen, des mächtigen Rumpelstilzchen und setzten dann ihren Spaziergang fort.

Rumpels Herz füllte sich mit Bitterkeit. Das war kein reiner Akt der Gnade, das wusste er, doch er würde nicht die Dummheit begehen und es seinem Kerkermeister ins Gesicht spucken. Nein, er würde die Wut, den Groll langsam in seinem Innern wachsen lassen. Würde ihn hegen und pflegen.

Während sie sich abwandten und Randall den Rollstuhl wieder zurück in die schützende Dunkelheit lenkte, erloschen Straßenlaternen, die sie passierten. Mr. Gold seufzte als er den Schatten bemerkte der ihnen folgte.

„Oh hör nur...", forderte der Pfleger und hielt einen Moment inne um zu lauschen. Sein Augenmerk ging an ein Haus, welches in einem tiefen Schatten lag. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel gen Himmel, als aus dem geöffneten Fenster leise Schluchzer erklangen. Der andere Mann folgte seinem Blick und schloss seine Augen. Er kannte das Weinen, welches ihnen weiter folgen würde, bis sie zurück in der Klinik waren. Kannte den Schatten, der ihnen folgte, wo immer sie auch lang liefen und er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„...der Klang einer schlaflosen Nacht! Ganz wie du es liebst, Dunkler"

Der große Mann setzte den Weg fort und begann von neuem zu pfeifen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina und Roland kehrten in den Palast zurück, als die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Noch erstrahlte der Himmel in einer Mischung aus Gold und Rosa. Der Junge an ihrer Hand war dreckig bis auf die Unterhose. Schlammspuren zogen sich über seinen nackten Körper, verfärbten sein Gesicht und seine Füße schwarz. Um ihn der abkühlenden Abendluft nicht weiter auszusetzen, entschwand sie mit ihm aus dem Wald auf magische Art und Weise. Nun manifestierten sie sich in dem leeren Zimmer, in dem sie einst als Königin gehaust hatte.

Stille lag in dem Raum, zeugte von der Verlassenheit, doch kaum betraten sie diesen, kehrte das Leben zurück. Reginas Weg führte sie direkt in das angrenzende Badezimmer, wo sie dem Jungen ein heißes Bad einließ, um die Spuren ihres gemeinsamen Tages abzuwaschen.

Bereitwillig ließ Roland sich in das Bad verfrachten und jauchzte voller Vergnügen, als sie ihm seine Holztierchen mit in das Wasser gab. Sofort begann er in dem warmen Nass zu spielen. Ließ Löwen zusammen mit Fischen tauchen und focht lauthals eine imaginäre Seeschlacht aus. Regina saß auf dem Wannenrand und beobachtete den Jungen bei seinem Spiel, ehe sie Seife und Waschlappen zur Hand nahm und ihn wusch, während er in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen war. Erst als sie ihm das lockige Haar einseifte und dieses von den Schaum befreien wollte, lockte sie ihn zurück in die Realität. Sie gab ihm den Waschlappen, welchen er sich auf das Gesicht presste und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit seine Stiefmutter das Haar ausspülen konnte.

Kaum war er sauber, erhob die Schwarzhaarige sich vom Wannenrand und erklärte.

„Ich hole eben deinen Pyjama"

Roland nickte nur und griff wieder nach dem Holzlöwen. Er behielt ihn in seiner Hand und zog ihn immer wieder durch das schaumige Wasser. Dabei schaute er durch die geöffnete Tür und beobachtete seine Stiefmutter, wie sie seine Sachen aus den Schränken nahm. Seine dunklen Augen verfolgten ihre Bewegungen, während er noch immer in dem Hochgefühl ihres gemeinsamen Ausfluges verweilte. Er liebte die Momente alleine mit ihr, genoss es, wenn sie ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Dann verloren die ersten Jahre seines Lebens an Bedeutung, der Wald und die Männer unter denen er aufgewachsen war. Dann verblasste das bittere Gefühl, welches die anderen Kinder in den Dörfern in ihm heraufbeschworen, weil er nur einen Vater hatte.

Hier im Palast hatte er die anderen Kinder tuscheln hören. Hatte sie von der bösen Königin reden hören und für eine schreckliche Sekunde überkam ihn die Angst vor dieser Königin, die ach so böse sein sollte. Diese Sekunde verflog und wandelte sich in Überraschung und Unglauben, als er zu begreifen begann, wen die anderen Kinder meinten. Sein Verstand machte kurzzeitig den Versuch, ihnen Glaube zu schenken, doch sein Herz lehrte ihn eines besseren. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Frau, die so lieb zu ihm war, dieses Monster sein sollte. Konnte nicht glauben, wie jemand der ihn immer wieder aufmunterte, anderen Menschen so viel Leid zufügen konnte. Vielleicht hatten die Kinder recht, vielleicht war sie diese böse Königin, doch das kümmerte Roland nicht. Er wusste wer sie jetzt war.

Regina kehrte zurück und forderte ihn mit einer einfachen Bewegung auf, sich hinzustellen. Grinsend ließ er den Löwen wieder los und erhob sich. Danach nahm er ihre Hand und ließ sich aus der Wanne helfen. Der kleine Junge schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um seinen nackten Oberkörper und zitterte. Seine Zähne klapperten leicht, während er von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und hüllte ihn schnell in ein großes Badetuch. Mit dem Tuch streichelte sie über seine Oberarme und drückte ihn sachte an sich, um auch seinen Rücken trocken zu rubbeln. Kichern entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als er sich von ihr trocknen ließ. Seine dunklen Augen strahlten vor Freude und spiegelten sein Grinsen wieder, als sie mit flinken Bewegungen seine Locken trocken rubbelte.

„Jetzt erkenne ich dich wieder, mein Schatz", neckte sie ihn, was ihm ein weiteres Kichern entlockte.

„Ja, ich hatte mich getarnt", erklärte er den Schmutz, der seinen Körper bis vor kurzem noch verdeckte und stieg in die Unterhose, die sie ihm aufhielt. Dabei stütze er seine Hände auf ihre Schulter ab und grinste ihr freudig ins Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment schwand das Grinsen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein schmächtiger Körper begann von neuem zu zittern, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Anspannung. Seit Wochen hatte er nach den richtige Worten gesucht, hatte sich Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen und war alles immer wieder in seinem Kopf durchgegangen. Die ausgelassene Stimmung, die Freude ihres Ausflug, drängten seine Gedanken nach draußen.

_Kannst du nicht auch meine Mom sein_

Doch der Mut verließ ihn, wie jedes Mal. Stattdessen sagte er

„Gin"

_Mom_

„Du hast uns und unser Fliegen heute nicht verraten", erinnerte er sie an Tinker Bell, ihren überraschenden Besucher. Regina hielt ihm die Pyjama Hose auf und ließ ihn in diese steigen, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Wie selbstverständlich antwortete sie ihm.

„Natürlich nicht!", dabei schenkte sie ihm einen verschworenen Blick. Bevor sie ihm das Oberteil überziehen konnte, nestelte Roland an den Schnüren ihres Obergewandes und wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, so dass sie noch hinzufügte.

„Das ist doch unser Geheimnis. Das geht nur dich und mich etwas an!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und hoffte er würde es erwidern, doch der kindliche Ernst saß noch immer im Gesicht des Jungen.

„Auch nicht Dad...oder...Henry...oder das Baby?!"

Sein Blick suchte den ihrigen voller Erwartung. Regina schüttelte ganz langsam ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Fingerspitze sachte über seine nackte Brust tänzeln, um ihn zu kitzeln. Wie erwartet erhellte sich sein Gesicht und begann von neuem zu Strahlen, als sie ihm weiter antwortete.

„Nein. Nur du...und ich!"

Die Freude über ihr kleines Geheimnis, über die eine Sache, wo er sie nicht teilen musste, ergriff erst Besitz von seinem Verstand und dann seinen Körper. Er schlang seine Ärmchen um ihren Hals und drückte sie fest.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Gin"

_Mom_

Die Kraft, die er in die Umarmung legte, ließ sie beinahe nach hinten kippen, doch sie legte ihre Arme um seinen dünnen Körper und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ich dich auch, mein kleiner Schatz"

Erwiderte sie ehrlich und drückte ihm einige Küsse auf sein Gesicht, was ihn immer wieder zum lachen brachte.

Robin war zurückgekehrt und wunderte sich im ersten Moment, dass das Zimmer leer war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Regina und Roland so lange im Wald verweilen würden, doch als er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, bemerkte er dass er nicht falsch lag. Er konnte Lachen und Stimmen aus dem Badezimmer vernehmen und beschloss zu schauen, was dort von statten ging. Als er die Tür öffnete und das Bild sah, welches ihm darbot, änderte sich sein Vorhaben. Er war nicht gewillt, das was er zu sehen bekam mit seiner Anwesenheit zu zerstören. Stattdessen labte er sich an dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin und seines Sohnes. Für den Moment weniger Herzschläge verlor er sich in die Szenerie und spürte eine Wärme durch seine Eingeweide kriechen, die erfüllend in seiner Brust verendete. Seit sie im Palast angekommen waren, bekam er immer wieder schattenhaft die Königin zu sehen, die sie einst gewesen war. Sah ihre verschiedenen Masken, die sie je nach Befinden aufzog und sich dahinter verbarg, doch wenn er die Augenblicke einfangen konnte, die sie mit den Jungs, ihren Jungs verbrachte, dann waren diese Masken verschwunden. Dann war sie frei aller Zwänge, die ihr das Schicksal auferlegt hatte und konnte sich geben, wie sie wirklich war.

Robins Gesicht zierte ein verliebtes Lächeln, als er den vertrauten, liebevollen Umgang der beiden beobachtete. Ein Lächeln, welches sich warm in dem Blau seiner Augen spiegelte. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten sog er dieses Bild in sich auf, genoss er das Gefühl, welches dieses in ihm erweckte.

Erst Rolands Stimme riss ihn aus diesem wohligen Zustand.

„Dad ist wieder da!", erklang die Stimme des Jungen freudig. Er löste sich von Regina und lief zu seinem Vater, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Na? Wie es aussieht, habt ihr euren Spaß gehabt", stellte der aschblonde Mann fest und hob Roland kurz auf den Arm, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihn wieder runter.  
„Oh ja, das hatten wir", erklärte er und fragte sogleich nach seinem Stiefbruder

„Wo hast du Henry gelassen?"

„Der isst mit Emma und Snow."

Roland seufzte einmal, vergrub die so eben keimende Hoffnung auf ein Kartenspiel und lief zurück in das Zimmer, um sich an den Tisch zu setzten.

Robins Augen schauten ihm kurz nach, ehe er sich wieder Regina zuwandte, die sich schwerfällig wieder auf die Füße kämpfte. Kaum stand sie, klaubte sie das Handtuch vom Boden und legte es zum trocknen über den Wannenrand. Abermals verlor der ehemals Geächtete sich in dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin. Als sie sich leicht vorbeugte, zeichnete sich die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauch an ihrem Obergewand ab, was das wohlige Gefühl in Robins Brust von neuem zünden ließ. Die einstige Königin lächelte ihn an

„Ich hoffe du hattest auch deinen Spaß. Ist John noch im Palast oder hast du seine Flucht organisiert?", scherzte sie, als sie ihn fast passierte, um das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Sie war beinahe an ihm vorbei, als sie seine Hand an ihrem Arm spüren konnte, die sie daran hinderte weiter zu laufen. Sie schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, doch als Antwort auf diesen und dem was in Robins Brust schlug, zog er sie einfach an sich und küsste sie. Erst sacht und zärtlich, doch dann verfestigte er den Griff um ihre Taille, presste sie fester an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Nach einigen Wimpernschlägen gab er sie und ihre Lippen wieder frei.

„Für was war das denn?"

Fragte sie atemlos und erntete ein verschmitztes Grinsen vom einstigen Räuber.  
„Ach nur so!", zwinkerte er und verließ nun selbst das Badezimmer.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin saß in Granny's Diner und war froh, dass seine Schicht heute ausfiel. Der aschblonde Mann sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, sehnte sich nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf, doch dieser Sehnsucht konnte er nicht nachgehen.  
Die letzte Nacht war kurz und voller Unterbrechungen gewesen. An das Baby und seine Bedürfnisse hatte er sich soweit gewöhnt, dass er das Fläschchen machen und geben, das Windeln wechseln und trösten, im Halbschlaf vollbringen konnte, doch Rolands unruhiger Schlaf und seine albtraumbedingten Tränen, hielten ihn die halbe Nacht wach. Voller Sorge versuchte er seinen Sohn zu beruhigen und verteufelte den Verursacher dieses Fluches immer mehr, der Rolands kindlichen Verstand zu sehr überlastet hatte, so dass er Nachts keine Ruhe fand. Alles war neu und erschreckte selbst ihn, wenn er gedankenverloren durch die Straßen spazierte. Robin konnte sich nur entfernt ausmalen, wie einschüchternd dieses Reich für seinen Sohn war.

Nachdem er am Morgen Roland zur Schule gebracht hatte, keimte die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Schlaf auf, doch sein Jüngster machte diese wieder zu nichte. Das Baby weinte den ganzen Morgen und hörte nur für wenige Augenblicke auf. Robin versuchte alles, um den Säugling zu beruhigen. Gab ihm zu essen, wickelte ihn und lief mit dem Winzling auf dem Arm in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, doch nichts konnte ihn wirklich beruhigen. Also ging er hinunter und hoffte, dass ein wenig Ablenkung dem Jungen und sich selbst gut tun würde.

Der namenlose Junge lag in seiner Wippe und beobachtete mit großen dunklen Augen die Menschen, die an ihrem Tisch vorbeikamen. Das waren die Momente, in denen das Weinen aufhörte, eher er wieder zu schluchzen begann.

„Was hast du denn, Kleiner? Mmmmhhh? Du kannst nicht schon wieder Hunger haben", redete er auf seinen Sohn ein und seufzte frustriert.

Regina hatte sich mit Henry im Diner verabredet. Kaum, dass sie ihre Verabredung ausgemacht hatten, packte die Bürgermeisterin ihre Papiere zusammen und machte sich von ihrem Büro auf den Weg in das Restaurant. Dort angekommen, blickte sie auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie zu früh dran war. Die Zeit ausnutzend, nahm sie ihre Aktentasche auf den Schoß, kramte kurz in dieser herum und holte einige Papiere heraus, um sie durchzuschauen.

Sie las den ersten Abschnitt des ersten Antrags bereits zum dritten Mal und wusste immer noch nicht, was in diesem stand.

_Dieses Weinen..._

Mit genervtem Blick suchte sie nach der Quelle der Unruhe und konnte Robin in der hintersten Ecke ausmachen, der versuchte sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Immer wieder heulte der Kleine auf, woraufhin der Vater verzweifelt auf ihn einredete.  
Der Klang des jammernden Weinens fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein und hinderte sie daran, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne es zu wollen, schaute sie immer wieder zu Vater und Sohn und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sie Robins klägliche Versuche mitbekam den Jungen mit einer weiteren Flasche Milch zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als das Heulen einem Wimmern wich, ehe er wieder aufschrie, schob sie bestimmend die Papiere von sich und legte den Kugelschreiber geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.

_Das hält doch niemand aus_

Der Hall ihrer Absätze klang durch den Diner, als sie geradezu auf den Tisch der Beiden hin marschierte. Robin bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, ihn beiseite schob und mit ihren Händen in die Wippe griff, um den Jungen herauszuholen.

_Hey, was soll das?_

„HEY!", machte der aschblonde Mann, als er sah, wie Regina den Jungen auf den Arm nahm und wollte ihn direkt von ihr wegreißen. Die Schwarzhaarige jedoch nahm sich seines Protestes nicht an. Sie blickte auf das Baby, legte sein Köpfchen sicher in ihre Armbeuge und streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Bauch. Tränen liefen über das kleine Gesicht des Namenlosen, während seine Lippen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Schmerzes verzogen.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht...", sprach sie so sanft auf das Baby ein, wie es ihre Stimmbänder erlaubten. Der Säugling riss seine Augen auf, suchte ihr Gesicht mit seinen dunklen Augen und gab gurgelnde Laute von sich. Seine Finger griffen nach ihr und seine Beine begannen zu strampeln. Regina fuhr fort über den Bauch des Jungen zu streicheln, bis sein Weinen langsam verebbte.

„...das tut weh, nicht war, du kleiner Mann", redete sie weiter mit ihm, was Robin mit offenem Mund auf Frau und Kind starren ließ. Erst Recht, als sein Sohn langsam verstummte und durchatmete.

„Was machst du da?", kam es entgeistert aus seinem Mund. Die Tatsache, dass die böse Königin seinen Sohn im Arm hielt, war ihm noch immer nicht geheuer. Reginas Augen blieben auf den Jungen gerichtet, der sich langsam zu beruhigen begann, während sie seinem Vater antwortete.  
„Was ich mache? Im Moment sieht es so aus, als wenn ich deinen Sohn endlich zum Schweigen bringe", erklärte sie und konnte den schnippischen Klang nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Robins Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass ein Laut aus diesem herausdrang, da Regina weitersprach.

„Er hat Koliken. Kein Wunder, dass er die ganze Zeit jammert", das Schnippische schwand und machte Platz für einen mitfühlenden Klang, den der Räuber nicht erwartet hatte. Noch immer starrte der Dieb die Königin an und wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Der Impuls ihr zu widersprechen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, schwang in seinem Innern, doch erstarb angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn sich mehr und mehr beruhigte. Robin atmete tief durch und schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter.

„Weißt du auch, was ich da tun kann? Brauch ich da einen Heiler?"

_Wo finde ich einen Heiler? Dieses Reich ist so verwirrend_

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick des Babys los und schaute endlich dem Vater ins Gesicht. Was sie dort sah, kannte sie selbst zu Genüge. Sie erkannte die dunklen Augenringe, verräterische Zeichen schlafloser Nächte, erkannte die Müdigkeit in den blauen Untiefen seiner Augen. Eine Müdigkeit und Überforderung, die vor so vielen Jahren, als sie Henry bekommen hatte, ihre eigener ständiger Begleiter geworden waren. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf, wiegte den Jungen in ihrem Arm und massierte dabei weiter seinen Bauch.  
„Nein, du brauchst keinen Heiler. Die gibt es hier auch nicht. Hier heißen sie Ärzte", belehrte sie ihn, während sie ihm ein sachtes Lächeln schenkte. Das Baby in ihrem Arm verzog seine Lippen und verkrampfte sich erneut, so dass sie ernster wurde.

„Bring ihn erst mal weg von diesem Krach, damit er etwas Ruhe hat", erklärte sie ihm, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Jungen seinem Vater zurückzugeben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand der aschblonde Mann wie versteinert da. Nicht nur unfähig sich zu bewegen, sondern auch unfähig zu entscheiden, ob er ihr so weit vertrauen wollte.

_Ich kann doch nicht die böse Königin...ja, aber er ist ruhig und sie scheint sich auszukennen..._

Zwei Stimmen fochten in seinem Kopf, doch ein Blick auf seinen Sohn, der nun die Augen geschlossene hatte und unter der sanften Massage der Königin durchatmete, ließ ihn einlenken

Er schnappte sich die leere Wippe und sprach.  
„Okay, komm..." Er führte sie zu den Treppen und diese herauf. Zusammen gingen sie den schmalen Korridor mit den abscheulichen Tapeten entlang, bis sie vor einer braunen Tür zum stehen kamen. Der Dieb kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete diese.  
Reginas Augen bewegten sich durch den Raum. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr geräumig, doch anders als die Schwarzhaarige erwartet hatte, war es ordentlich. Das große Bett war gemacht und das alte Kinderbett mit seinen Stäben, war ebenfalls ordentlich gemacht. Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck der Anerkennung und sagte

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Dieb Ordnung halten kann"

Robin seufzte und konnte nicht verhindern zurück zu schnappen. Grinsend antwortete er

„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Kind beim Anblick der bösen Königin nicht zu weinen anfängt, sondern sich beruhigt"

Reginas Brustkorb hob sich sichtlich, als sie bei seinen Worten die Luft tief einzog.

_Ich kann machen was ich will, ich werde immer nur die böse Königin sein_

Erfasste diese Erkenntnis ihr Denken und legte sich als trauriger Glanz über ihre Augen. Die Frau presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen und nickte, während sie versuchte ihrer Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihrem Innern vor ging. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, vernahm sie den Räuber.

Robin merkte die Veränderung in ihrer Haltung und ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Moment überlegte er.

_Hab ich sie damit getroffen?...Das glaub ich kaum...der Schlafentzug macht mich schon paranoid_

Während er einen weiteren Blick in ihr Gesicht wagte

_Ist das wirklich möglich..._

„Es...es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...ich, ich sollte dankbar sein", fügte er hinzu und ließ die Königin sprachlos zurück. Abermals tätigte sie einen tiefen Atemzug und rief sich zur Ordnung. Dies war weder die Zeit noch der Ort ihre hart trainierten Masken einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Man kommt halt nicht aus der eigenen Haut heraus", bemerkte sie gelassen an, auch wenn es in ihr anders aussah.

_Oder von seinem Ruf los, sonst wäre mein Sohn jetzt bei mir und ich müsste nicht um jedes Treffen kämpfen_

„Es war trotzdem unhöflich. Ich bin vielleicht ein Dieb, aber hin und wieder erinnere ich mich daran, eine Erziehung genossen zu haben", lächelte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Also wenigstens für heute Frieden?"

Reginas dunkle Augen folgten der Bewegung seiner Hand. Wenige Herzschläge vergingen, ehe sie ihre eigene Hand von dem Bauch des Babys löste und die seine ergriff.

„Waffenruhe!"

Robin schmunzelte und bot ihr den einzigen freien Stuhl an, der an einem Tisch stand. Die Bürgermeisterin schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich stattdessen auf das Bett. Mit ihrem Kopf deutete sie ihm an, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und den Stift und das Papier zur Hand zu nehmen. Der Räuber kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete er jedoch die Frau mit seinem Sohn, bereit dazwischen zu gehen, sollte sie ihm doch noch irgendwie Schaden zufügen wollen.  
„Weißt du wo die Apotheke ist?", fragte sie, während sie ihr Augenmerk auf den kleinen Jungen richtete, dem es allmählich besser ging. Er begann gurgelnde Laute von sich zu geben, als wollte er auf sich aufmerksam machen. Regina streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und entlockte ihm ein unwillkürliches Lächeln.

_Erschreckend wie er ihm ähnlich sieht_

Dachte sie und wartete darauf, dass Robin ihr antwortete. Der aschblonde Mann legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wovon die Schwarzhaarige sprach. Granny und ihre Enkeltochter hatten sich die Zeit genommen, um ihn über dieses Reich aufzuklären. Hatten ihm, seinem Sohn und auch little John Nachhilfe in den Gepflogenheiten dieses Reiches zu geben, hatten ihnen gelehrt, wer die verschiedenen Menschen in dieser und in ihrer alten Welt waren.

_Apotheke...Apotheke...Kleiner Mann...Medizin..._

„Ja, da wo dieser Zwerg Medizin verkauft", erwiderte er

„Genau. Schreib auf.", gab sie weitere Order, welche er unverzüglich nachkam

„Fencheltee, Sab Simplex in Tropfenform und Windsalbe. Du brauchst auch mehr Fläschchen, wegen dem Tee...hast du alles?"  
Der Räuber nickte ein paar Mal, auch wenn seine Augen verrieten, dass er außer den Tee, nichts von der Liste kannte.

„Gut. Dann nimmst du jetzt den Zettel und gehst in die Apotheke und holst das Zeug"

Abermals nickte Robin und erhob sich. Ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit überrollte ihn, da er endlich eine Aufgabe bekam, die seinem Leid geplagten Sohn helfen würde. Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er hatte diese schon fast erreicht, als ihm etwas einfiel

_Mein Sohn_

Er wandte sich zu Regina und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, um seinen Sohn wieder zu nehmen.

„Du musst mich für den miserabelsten Vater auf Erden halten, da vergesse ich ihn einfach"

„Nein nicht miserabel, nur überfordert. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich pass so lange auf"

Robins Augenbraue hoben sich unisono in die Höhe, während sein Mund sich leicht öffnete. Wieder meldeten sie dich beiden verschiedenen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihn einerseits warnten und andererseits ermutigten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es einen Teil in ihm gab, der ihr vertraute.

„Ich kann ihn nicht einfach bei dir lassen", hörte er sich sagen und bekam zur Antwort:  
„Doch das kannst du. Schau, er ist jetzt ruhig und schläft wahrscheinlich gleich ein, willst du ihn lieber wachhalten? Geh lieber und hol die Sachen, damit es ihm auf Dauer besser geht"

Robin starrte sie an und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er ihre Worte vernahm.

_Sie verlangt nicht wirklich, dass ich ihr meinen Sohn anvertraue. Was ist, wenn das ein Trick ist. Sie ist eine Hexe, vielleicht braucht sie Babyfleisch...glaubst du nicht, dass wir ein wenig übertreiben. Wenn sie das Kind würde haben wollen, wärst du schon geröstet...tot...ausgeweidet...gefesselt..._

Der Streit in seinem Innern manifestierte sich in seinem Gesicht und spiegelte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen wieder.

„Jetzt geh endlich, und guck nicht so, Locksley. Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung verspeise ich keine kleinen Kinder", machte sie fast schon genervt, ehe sie mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme und Schalk in den Augen weitersprach.

„Ich bade nur in Jungfrauenblut"

Robins Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, während er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Doch kein Laut drang heraus. Stattdessen rollte Regina mit den Augen und sprach.

_Echt jetzt? Junge brauchst du Schlaf_

„Du Spinner, das war ein Scherz!"

Durch Robins Körper ging ein Ruck und setzte ihn in Bewegung. Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verließ, gestikulierte er mit seinem Indexfinger in Reginas Richtung.  
„Okay, aber ich warne dich Mills, wenn ihm was geschieht, dann..."

„Ja ja...dann pickst du mich mit einem deiner Stöckchen. Ich hab es verstanden"

Gespielte Unschuld zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, während sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen manifestierte. Sie brauchte keine Gedankenleserin sein, um zu wissen, dass er sie trotz des Waffenstillstands, verfluchte

_Dieses Weibsbild...ich sollte sie wirklich irgendwann noch erschlagen..._

Regina blieb mit dem kleinen Jungen in ihrem Armen zurück. Sie kam nicht drumherum das Baby nochmal genauer zu betrachten und ohne es beeinflussen zu können, legte sich ein seliges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Der Namenlose öffnete immer wieder die Augen, blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht und schien ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, währen seine winzigen Finger nach ihrem Zeigefinger griffen und sich an diesen klammerte.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass dein Daddy so ein Idiot ist", redete sie sanft auf den Jungen ein, der seine Lippen immer wieder verzog und ihrer Stimme zu lauschen schien.

„Du kleiner Spatz, du...", noch während sie sich mit dem Baby beschäftigte, flog die Tür auf und eine helle Stimme erklang.  
„Papa, Papa John fragt ob du...", Rolands Augen weiteten sich, als er statt seines Vaters, eine Frau dort sitzen sah. Mitten im Satz erstarb seine Stimme für einige Sekunden, doch noch ehe Regina darauf reagieren konnte, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Sie sind nicht mein Papa!", stellte er fest. Die Bürgermeisterin lächelte den Lockenkopf warm an und gab ihm recht.  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin..."

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind", Roland entblößte eine Reihe weißer Milchzähne, als ein Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte, welches seinem Vater glich.

_Der sieht auch aus wie sein Vater_

„Sie sind die lustige Lady, die meinen Papa angespuckt hat", kicherte er und schob sich auf das Bett, direkt neben Regina. Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hi Baby", machte er, während er vorsichtig über sein Köpfchen streichelte. Der Kleinste im Raum wandte seinen Kopf zu der bekannten Stimme und grinste.

Robins Erstgeborener erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte und die Frage stellte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Und wo ist mein Papa?", noch während er sprach, nahm seine Stimme einen zitternden Ton an, als ängstigte er sich vor der Antwort. Mit großen dunklen Augen blickte er Regina direkt ins Gesicht, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an  
„Er ist etwas für deinen Bruder einkaufen, damit es ihm besser geht!"

Der Dunkelhaarige entließ die Luft und strahlte sie an, als die Erleichterung sich in ihm manifestierte.

„Puuuuhhh", machte er erleichtert (und spürte wie ein Teil seiner kindlichen Ängste schwand).

Seit er in diesem Reich aufgewacht war, spürte er viel zu oft die Last der Furcht auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Dann war es, als ob ein dunkler Schatten gierig seine Finger nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn an all die schlimmen Sachen erinnerte, die passieren konnten. Erfüllt von dem Gefühl, dass sein Papa nicht einfach verschwunden war oder noch schlimmer, entführt oder getötet wurde, teilte er Regina mit, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Das ist gut,", seufzte er und gab gleich darauf bekannt:

„Ich habe nämlich Papa und little John gehört, als sie sich unterhalten haben"

„Du meinst, du hast sie belauscht?", neckte Regina den Jungen, der heftig mit seinem Kopf schüttelte und weiter redete, als hätte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung.

„Nein, nicht belauscht, ich habe nur zugehört...heimlich"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen, bevor sie erwidertet  
„Das nennt man lauschen...ähm...", sie schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, denn sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie der Junge neben ihr hieß.

„Roland...ich heiße Roland", stellte er sich vor und redete einfach weiter, ohne ihr eine Chance einzuräumen, sich selbst vorzustellen.

„Also Papa und John sagen hier gibt es eine...", der Lockenkopf beugte sich näher zu Regina, kam ihrem Ohr ganz nah und hielt einen Moment inne, als würde er sich vergewissern, dass ihn niemand sonst hören konnte.

_Eine böse Königin_

„böse Königin", flüsterte er und setzte sich wieder hin. Mit bedeutungsvollem Blick schaute er der Bürgermeisterin direkt in die Augen und nickte ahnungsvoll.

„Eine böse Königin?", hakte die Schwarzhaarige nach und fühlte, wie sich ihre Eingeweiden verkrampften. Dieser Junge war drauf und dran sie zu verurteilen, auf Grund eines belauschten Gespräches, so dass sie am liebsten das Baby ins Bett gelegt und geflohen wäre, doch sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen zwang sie ihre emotionalen Schutzschilde in die Höhe und saß dieses Gespräch aus.

_Wunderbar...warum bemühe ich mich eigentlich...das frage ich mich schon lange...jetzt Komm runter...denk an Henry...er glaubt an dich und das ist alles was zählt. Was kümmern dich die Anderen_

„Ja, eine böse Königin, aber...", fuhr Roland fort, was die Königin neugierig nachfragen ließ.

„Aber was?"

„Aber ich glaub ihnen nicht"

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich, während sie gespannt darauf wartete, das er weitersprach. Lange wurde ihre Geduld nicht auf die Probe gestellt, denn Roland plapperte munter weiter.

„Man würde doch ihren Palast hier sehen, oder? Eine Königin gehört in ein Schloss und ich hab hier noch nirgends eins gesehen", seufzte er, als wenn er seinen Vater und John so einfach der Lüge überführt hätte. Die Schwarzhaarige kam nicht drumherum zu Schmunzeln. Die kindliche Logik des Jungen berührte etwas in ihr, das sie nicht benennen konnte und so erwiderte sie mit gespielter Naivität.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber ich werde dir etwas verraten"

Roland Augen weiteten sich, als er ungeduldig auf ihre weiteren Worte wartete.

„Was denn?"

Regina pausierte für einen Moment, um ihn weiter auf die Folter zu spannen und sprach dann.

„Wenn es sie aber doch gibt, dann...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Rolands Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Neugier in eine Maske des Schreckens.

„Es...es...es...es...", stotterte er aufgeregt, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. „gibt sie wirklich?"

_Ach Kindchen...ja, aber du brauchst keine Angst haben_

„Hör mir zu, Roland. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bin die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt und ich verspreche dir, dass keine böse Königin dir hier etwas antun wird, okay", sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und verstand nicht, warum es sie so sehr verlangte die Ängste des Kindes zu zerstreuen.

„Versprochen?", hakte er mit zweifelndem Blick nach, woraufhin Regina ihre Hand feierlich hob und ihm versicherte

„Versprochen!"

Rolands Lippen verzogen sich zu dem Grinsen, welches sie schon jetzt berührte, obwohl sie ihn gerade erst wirklich kennenlernte.

„Das ist gut, dann brauch ich mich nicht mehr fürchten, dass meinem Papa etwas geschieht", gestand er ihr mit großen Augen.

_Oh Schätzchen, das habe ich dir nicht versprochen. Und wenn dein Vater so weiter macht, dann werd' ich ihn irgendwann noch rösten...und es wird kein Unfall sein_

Amüsierte sie sich in Gedanken und war froh, dass der Junge mit den lockigen Haaren fürs erste beruhigt schien. Sie hielt das Gespräch aufrecht und lenkte es in eine andere Richtung.  
„Gefällt es dir denn hier?"

Roland schüttelte seinen Kopf:

„Nein. Mein Pferd ist nicht hier, das ist blöd. Und ich muss in die Schule, das gefällt mir nicht"

Abermals zeichnete sich ein Schmunzeln auf Reginas Lippen ab, als sie dem Jungen lauschte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er unter der Veränderung in seinem Leben litt. Das Leben welches er anscheinend kannte war einfach und frei und das war nichts, was er hier finden konnte. Die Freiheit des Waldes.

„Ich denke, dass du dich nur ein bisschen an diese Stadt gewöhnen musst, dann wirst du sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht hier ist"

„Naaaa guuuuut", gab er sich theatralisch geschlagen und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Regina verspürte das Bedürfnis ihren Arm um ihn zu legen, doch sie bekämpfte es. Roland für einen Augenblick so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, zerrte an ihrer Brust, doch sie verdrängt dieses Gefühl und die aufkommenden Gedanken.

_Der arme Junge...irgendwie..._

„Hat mein Papa gesagt, wann er wieder kommt?", durchbrach er das aufkommende Schweigen, in dem das Baby wieder leise zu wimmern begann.

„Nein, aber er ist sicherlich gleich wieder hier.", erwiderte sie

_Jedenfalls, wenn er nicht der Spinner ist, für den ich ihn halte...die Apotheke ist um die Ecke_

„Wo steckt denn deine Mutter?", hielt sie das Gespräch am Laufen, um ihn zu beschäftigen. Doch kaum hatte sie diese Frage gestellt, da legte sich eine Traurigkeit über seine dunklen Augen, die greifbar im Raum stand. Sofort schalt Regina sich für diese Frage, angesichts des gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen. Robins Worte krochen in ihren Verstand, erinnerte sie daran, wen alle in ihr sahen und löste einen bitteren Beigeschmack in ihrem Mund aus

_Ja, die böse Königin kriegt jedes Kind zum heulen_

Verhöhnte sie sich in ihren Gedanken selbst.

Roland kämpfte sichtlich mit den Tränen. Kaum in diesem Reich erwacht, dachte er viel mehr an seine Mutter, als er es im Wald getan hatte. Ihm war, als wenn etwas fehlte, was bis vor diesem Erwachen da gewesen wäre. Mit dem Ärmel seines Pullover wischte er sich linkisch durch das Gesicht und erklärte krächzend.  
„Papa sagt sie ist im Himmel. Der Himmel wollte sie zurück, als ich geboren wurde"

Abermals überkam Regina das Bedürfnis ihren Arm um ihn zu legen, ihn zu wiegen und zu trösten, doch dieses Mal konnte sie diesen Drang nicht bekämpfen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter, ganz sachte um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu befreien, wenn sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen wäre. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schmiegte sich einen Moment an ihre Seite und ließ den Trost zu. Etwas Vertrautes lag in ihrer Berührung, ihrem Geruch, den er aufnahm, als er ihr für einen Augenblick nah war. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge ergab Roland sich in dieser Tröstung und schloss seufzend seine Augen. Reginas Blick fiel auf Robins Söhne und zauberte unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

_Das geht hier zu weit, Schätzchen und das weißt du_

Meldete sich eine innere Stimme zu Wort, die sie daran erinnerte, dass dieses warme Gefühl in ihrer Brust nichts Erstrebenswertes war. Dass diese Wärme, mehr Leid und Pein verursacht hatte, als sie weiter ertragen konnte. So löste sie den Arm wieder von Roland. Der kleine Junge schaute zu ihr auf und lächelte sanft, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Regina war versucht dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, doch sie bezwang diese Versuchung. Sein Lächeln drang zu einfach durch ihre Schutzwälle und das war nichts, was sie erstrebte.

_Das ist nur ein fremder kleiner Junge...mit einem Spinner vom Vater...jetzt beruhige dich, Mädchen und fang nicht an, herum zu narren_

Robin kehrte bepackt mit einer großen, braunen Papiertüte zurück. Noch bevor er das Zimmer gänzlich betrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild, welches er fürchtete. Seine Söhne in den Armen der bösen Königin. Doch bevor die Furcht durch seine Adern kriechen, in seinem Verstand verenden und ihn töricht handeln lassen konnte, mischte sich ein anderes Gefühl in seinen Kreislauf. Ein Gefühl der Faszination.

Zwischen dem Gedanken einfach stehen zu bleiben und die Drei weiter zu beobachten und Roland von ihr wegzuzerren und in Sicherheit zu bringen, hin und her gerissen, nahm ihm sein Sohn die Entscheidung ab. Er bemerkte seinen Vater und strahlte.  
„Papa ist wieder da!", er sprang von dem Bett herunter, lief auf Robin zu und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um seine Beine.

„Ja, mein Junge. Ich war nur etwas einkaufen", erklärte er ihm. Rolands Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als seine Hand an seinen Bauch ging und er krächzte.  
„Krieg ich dann jetzt was zu essen? Ich hab Hunger", jammerte er fast schon, was den Aschblonden nur mit den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
„Du hast immer Hunger, Roland", kam es belustigt über seine Lippen, ehe er ergänzte.

„Geh runter! John ist da und Granny wird dir was machen"

Sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als sein Vater ihn hinderte.  
„Roland!", erklang es mit einer milden Strenge aus seinem Mund. Der Lockenkopf hielt inne, wandte sich seinem Vater mit zerknitterten Gesicht zu und fragte

„Was?"

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?"

Roland legte seine Stirn in Falten und zog die Schultern hoch, woraufhin Robin ihn aufklärte.  
„Du hast dich nicht verabschiedete bei..." er schaute fragend zu Regina „Mrs.?"

„Miss, Miss Mills!", korrigierte sie ihren Stand

_Miss? Nicht Mrs.? Und der...ach ja, der König war ja verstorben_

„...bei Miss Mills"

Roland schritt von der Tür weg

_(__Upsi__)_

und ging wieder auf das Bett zu, vor dem Regina mittlerweile stand.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte der kleine Junge und reichte ihr die Hand, welche die Schwarzhaarige sofort ergriff und leicht schüttelte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Mills", sagte er so höflich er nur konnte, ließ ihre Hand wieder los und eilte aus dem Zimmer, als wäre der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihm her.

„PFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKUUUUUUUUUUUUCHEEEEEN", vernahmen die beiden Erwachsenen Rolands Siegesgebrüll und schmunzelten zeitgleich.

„Er...er steht auf diese Dinger", informierte Robin sie, während er die Papiertüte auspackte und die Sachen auf dem Tisch verteilte. Regina stand mit dem Baby auf dem Arm da und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Tätigkeit. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen, mit dem er Rolands Vorliebe erklärte und gab sich wissend.

„Die schmecken aber auch köstlich"

_Jedenfalls, wenn ich sie mache...er sollte ihn aber nicht zu viel davon essen lassen_

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Namenlosen, der friedlich schlief. Um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie ihn so vorsichtig es ihr nur möglich war, in das Kinderbett und deckte ihn mit gleicher Behutsamkeit zu. Für einige Sekunden stand sie einfach vor dem Bett. Ihre Finger umklammerten zwei der dünnen Stäbe, während ihr braunen Augen auf das Baby schauten.

Robin hatte die Tasche geleert und stand nun neben ihr. Sein eigener Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn, dem es im Moment sichtlich gut ging. Eine Woge der Dankbarkeit schwappte durch seinen Körper und bemächtigte sich seines Verstandes. Mit leiser, aber ehrlicher Stimme sprach er, ohne den Blick von dem Baby abzuwenden.  
„Danke, Mills. Heute war ich ganz nah dran, die Nerven zu verlieren", gestand er ihr, ohne dass es in sein Bewusstsein drang, wie ehrlich er auf einmal zu ihr war.

„Schon gut", machte sie abwinkend.

„Ich kenne das. Ich war mit Henry auch auf mich allein gestellt"

Robin drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, betrachtete ihr Profil.

_Das hatte ich schon mit Roland...und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das nochmal alleine durchstehen muss_

Kam es ihm schwermütig in den Sinn. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte die einstige böse Königin die Schwermut erkennen, die von seinem Gesicht Besitz ergriff. Das Gespräch mit Roland fiel ihr wieder ein und beschwor Mitgefühl herauf, welches sie ihm eigentlich nicht entgegenbringen wollte. Um diesen dunklen Schatten zu vertreiben, fragte sie einfach:

„Wie heißt er eigentlich?"

Robin schluckte und setzte ein nervöses Lächeln auf, bevor er ehrlich gestand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich erinnere mich nicht an seinen Namen"

Regina konnte das Kichern nicht zurückhalten, mit welchem sie ihm antwortete.

„Dann gib ihm einen neuen. Wie alt kann er sein? 4 Monate? Er wird sich noch nicht gewöhnt haben", amüsierte sie sich.

„Ich hab es versucht...aber irgendwie klang es falsch"

Beide standen vor dem Bett, schauten auf das schlafende Baby und legten ihre Köpfe schief.

„Was ist mit Adam?", schlug sie vor.

Beide standen unverändert dort. Blickten mit zur Seite geneigten Köpfen auf das Baby und sprachen gleichzeitig lautlos den Namen aus, ehe beide mit den Kopf schüttelten und lachten.

„Nein, das passt nicht", sagte Regina, woraufhin Robin für einen Augenblick den Klang ihres Lachens und den damit verbundenen Anblick in sich aufsog. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konnte nicht glauben, dass er hier mit der Frau, die er in einer anderen Welt entführen und ausliefern wollte und die er seit seinem Erwachen in diesem Reich, mehr als einmal gegen die Wand schlagen wollte, einfach da stand und scherzte.

_Pass auf Junge...vergiss nicht wer sie ist_

Mahnte sein Inneres, doch er überhörte es einfach. Stattdessen grinste er

„Der Name klingt einfach nur falsch", gab er ihr Recht.

* * *

**Das Verlorenen**

Robin saß an Rolands Bett und starrte auf seinen Sohn, der kaum dass sein Kopf die Kissen berührte auch schon eingeschlafen war. Schmunzelnd deckte er ihn richtig zu, streichelte ihm eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn und erhob sich.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was ihr heute im Wald getrieben habt, dass er so erledigt ist? Er ist ja schon eingeschlafen, bevor er nach einer Geschichte verlangt hat", amüsierte sich der einstige Geächtete und setzte sich zu Regina an den Tisch, wo sie die Reste des Abendbrots noch zu sich nahm. Mit verschwörerischem Blick, schüttelte sie den Kopf und legte eine gespielte Unschuld in ihre Stimme.  
„Spazieren..."

„Spazieren?", echote der aschblonde Mann und lachte auf.

_Wer's glaubt, wird selig_

„Und das soll ich dir glauben"

„Das, mein Liebling bleibt dir überlassen", grinste sie breit und bis von ihrem gerösteten Weißbrot ab. Seit Wochen versuchte er den beiden ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken und scheiterte vergebens. Nicht einmal über Henry konnte er herausfinden, was Roland und Regina im Wald während ihren nachmittäglichen Spaziergängen veranstalteten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte er es gar nicht herausfinden. Das Strahlen auf Rolands Gesicht, wenn er falsch riet und nicht einmal etwas aus Regina heraus bekam, bedeutete ihm mehr, als der Triumph.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Henry betrat das Zimmer.  
„Guten Abend, mein kleiner Liebling", begrüßte Regina ihren Sohn, der sich sofort zu seiner Mutter begab, sie begrüßte und sich dann zu den Beiden an den Tisch setzte.

„Oh, ihr habt es hier warm. In Snows Gemächern war es irgendwie kalt"

_Obwohl der Kamin brannte ...seltsam_

Seine grünen Augen wanderten über den gedeckten Tisch. Er schnappte sich den Teller seines Stiefvaters und schaufelte sich von den Bratkartoffeln auf diesen.

„Kommst du nicht gerade vom Abendessen mit Emma und Snow?!", fragte die Schwarzhaarige mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als Henry zu essen begann.

„Ja, aber...", er hielt inne, wirkte als wenn er nicht wüsste, ob er weitersprechen sollte und schob sich stattdessen eine Gabel voll Bratkartoffeln in den Mund.

„Aber was?", hakte sie neugierig nach und wartete bis er seinen Mund gelehrt hatte.

„Irgendwie war es komisch", begann er zwischen weiteren Gabeln zu berichten.

„Die Stimmung war ziemlich mies und ich hab fast nichts gegessen, weil ich dachte, ich könnte schneller abhauen", erzählte er und klaute sich eine Scheibe Brot von dem Teller seiner Mutter.

Robin beobachtete den Jungen mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln. Er hatte ihn bei seiner biologischen Familie gelassen, weil er glaubte, dass dies der Wunsch des Jungen war, doch nach der Erzählung war Henry nur wieder in seine eigene Falle, es allen Recht zu machen, getreten. Ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, packte er ihm noch ein Paar Würstchen auf den Teller, was den Braunhaarige grinsen ließ.  
„Danke, Robin", sagte er, während er genüsslich weiter aß.

„Snow wirkt so anders, ich hab nicht alles verstanden was sie da gesagt hat, aber Emmas Laune ist mit jedem Wort gesunken, dann hat Neal versucht die Stimmung wieder zu lockern. Das hielt genau fünf Minuten", fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Snow hat Emma was zugeflüstert und dann ist Emma einfach aufgestanden und gegangen. Snow ist ihr hinter her und dann bin ich mit Neal alleine da gesessen, den es anscheinend gar nicht interessiert hat, dass Emma einfach hinausgestürmt ist. Ich bin dann auch gegangen und hab die beiden in einem der Gänge gefunden, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Snow hatte sich entschuldigt und Emma scheint ihr verziehen zu haben."

„Wahrscheinlich bekommt die Braut kalte Füße", witzelte Robin, doch Regina erwiderte trocken.  
„Kalte Füße? Ich glaub eher, dass die Brautmutter viel zu sehr in ihrer Rolle aufgeht."

Henry schob sich eine weitere Gabel voll Würstchen und Kartoffeln in den Mund, leerte diesen und sprach dann weiter.  
„Diese Hochzeit macht nicht nur Emma nervös, sondern auch Snow,. Als ich auf den Gang kam ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass sie vergessen hat, ihr Zimmer richtig zu beleuchten", erklärte er und aß weiter.

Regina und Robin schüttelten beide schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Diese Farce hat ja bald ein Ende", bemerkte die einstige Königin und schickte ihren Sohn, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, ins Badezimmer, um sich den Tag vom Körper zu waschen.  
Sie selbst fühlte sich müde und erledigt nach dem Tag und machte sich bettfertig, während Robin weiter am Tisch saß und das Schriftstück in seinen Händen studierte. Als Trauzeuge hatte Snow darauf bestanden, dass er eine Rede halten sollte und ihm gleich eine geliefert.

_Das werde ich so nicht vortragen...ich kenne meinen besten Freund besser, als sonst wen. Wenn ich diesen Quatsch morgen von mir gebe, dann darf ich nicht mehr nach Sherwood Forest, weil John mich vorher in den Boden rammt_

Kaum hatte die Schwarzhaarige sich in ihr Nachthemd gehüllt, schritt sie zu dem einstigen Räuber, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Sie beuge sich zu ihm und konnte seine freie Hand schon an ihrer Taille spüren, mit der er sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel an ihrem Bauch streichelte diesen, während er noch immer das Schriftstück durchlas. Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm durch das aschblonde Haar und folgte dann dem Blick auf das Geschriebene.  
„Du willst das wirklich morgen vortragen?!", fragte sie im Unglauben.  
„Nein, nicht im Traum denke ich daran. Ich ändere es gerade um", machte er spitzbübisch und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Locksley", erwiderte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie gegen seine Lippen hauchte.  
„Ich lege mich schlafen, gute Nacht"

Die Schwarzhaarige machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch Robin hielt sie auf seinem Schoß, so dass sie nicht aufstehen konnte.

_Nein, nicht gehen_

Ergeben gönnte sie ihm diesen Sieg, blieb bei ihm und genoss die gedankenverlorene Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihren Bauch streichelte. Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Beiden aus, das weder unangenehm noch lästig war. Regina schloss ihre Augen, lehnte ihre Schläfe an die Seinige und fühlte sich behaglich angesichts der vertrauten Nähe. Die Zeit verstrich und lullte die einstige Königin immer mehr ein. Gerade als sie merkte, dass sie in Morpheus Arme glitt, setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin, legte ihre Hand auf die seinige, die noch immer ihren Bauch liebkoste und sprach.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Elisabeth?!"  
Robins Augen wandten sich von dem Schriftstück ab und suchten den Blick in ihr Gesicht. Ehe er zu einer verbalen Antwort ansetzen konnte, schüttelte er entgeistert den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", forschte die Schwarzhaarige nach und bekam als Antwort.

„Es ist zu lang und Betty klingt nicht schön", erklärte er, als wäre es das offensichtlichste auf Erden.

„Zu lang?", wiederholte sie ungläubig

„Ja! Den kann man nicht gut brüllen und wenn der kleine Schatz hier nach seiner Mutter kommt", er intensivierte das Streicheln ihres Bauches, wie zu Untermalung und sprach weiter:

„dann dürfen wir öfter hinter dem Kind her brüllen, als uns lieb ist".

Er grinste frech und klaute sich einen weiteren Kuss, bevor sie etwas darauf reagieren konnte. Ihre Lippen sich wieder von einander lösten, war das Grinsen immer noch auf Robins Gesicht.

_Du Spinner_

„Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Und was ist mit Adam?"

Beide schwiegen für einen Moment, ließen den Namen stumm über ihre Zungen rollen und schüttelten gleichzeitig ihren Kopf.  
„Nein...Nein...NEIN!", lachten sie gemeinsam, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigten und Regina endlich den Weg ins Bett schaffte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 06**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Mr. Gold saß in seinem Rollstuhl, der am Fenster stand und schaute aus diesem hinaus. Seine Augen blickten an den Eisenstäben vorbei und fanden ihr Ziel an der horizontalen Linie, die das Mauerwerk mit der Welt dort draußen trennte. Nur ein kleiner Streifen natürlichen Lichts, das in das Zimmer fiel. Schweigend betrachtete er die Grenze seines äußeren Gefängnisses, ergab sich den Grenzen in seinem Innern. Hunger und Durst kannte er kaum noch. Gebrauchte die Essenszeiten nur als Zeichen der Orientierung für die nächste Spritze. Manchmal schien ihrer beider Kerkermeister gnädiger zu sein. Verringerte die Dosis und erlaubte Rumpelstilzchen und Cora einige Momente, in denen ihr Verstand fast fehlerfrei funktionierte. Augenblicke, in denen die Schwerelosigkeit schwand und sie das ganze Ausmaß dieses neuen Fluches erkennen konnten.

Die Frau saß in ihrem Bett, blickte auf den Dunklen und schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf.

_Er sitzt da und tut nichts...sitzt einfach da...dieser elendige Wurm..._

Wenn die Wirkung des Medikaments nachließ, dann erfasste Cora eine Gefühlsgewalt, der sie kaum Herr werden konnte. Ihr Herz verfiel in einen rascheren Takt, während ihre Gedanken im gleichen Schritt zu rasen begannen. Sie hasste diese Gefangenschaft, hasste es in einem Raum mit dem Mann zu sein, der ihrer Meinung nach die Schuld an dieser Misere trug.

Aufgebracht schlug sie die Decke auf und huschte aus dem Bett. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt an das Fenster. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie es zu öffnen, vergeblich wie so oft. Die Wut über dieses Versagen kämpfte sich durch ihre Venen und fraß sich direkt in ihren Verstand, ehe sie sich in einem frustrierten Laut entlud.

„Mwaaaaaaaa...ES MUSS DOCH EINE MÖGLICHKEIT GEBEN, DIESES VERFLIXTE FENTER ZU ÖFFNEN", schrie sie und zerrte an dem Rahmen, ehe sie auf das harte Material der Scheibe mit den Fäusten einhämmerte.

Der Lärm ließ Rumpelstilzchen aus seiner Starre erwachen. Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er zu einer trockenen Antwort ansetze.  
„Selbst, wenn du es öffnest, meine Teure, wirst du nicht fliehen können. Du hast ein wenig an den Hüften angesetzt. Das ist hinderlich bei den Gitterstäben"

Coras Augen verengten sich zu zwei dünnen Schlitzen, als sie ihm einen eisgetränkten Blick zuwarf.

„Dummheiten von dir zu geben, dazu bist du in der Lage, aber dich endlich zur Wehr zu setzen, das schafft der Dunkle wohl nicht mehr", zischte sie grabeskalt und ließ mit ihren Händen vom Fenster ab.

„Zur Wehr setzen?", echote der Mann und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als habe die Frau einen schlechten Scherz gerissen.

„Und was sollte es uns nützen?"

„Wir könnten fliehen, du und ich Rumpel. Wir könnten fliehen und dem ganzen Humbug ein Ende bereiten", redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Und wohin?...Du ohne Zauberkraft und ich ohne meinem Dolch. Eine Flucht ist töricht. Selbst für dich", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, als habe er sie Jahrhunderte lang nicht gebraucht. Er verfiel wieder in das Schweigen und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haar wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Bett. An dieses angekommen hielt sie inne und ging zurück. Sie baute sich vor dem Rollstuhl auf, legte ihre Hände rechts und links an seine Armlehne und beugte sich so weit zu ihm hinunter bis sie ihm direkt in die Augen und somit in seine dunkle Seele blicken konnte.

„Wohin?...Wohin?...Wohin?...zu meiner Tochter.", kam es bedeutungsschwer über ihre vollen Lippen. Rumpelstilzchen lachte höhnend auf und erwiderte den Blick in ihre Augen.

„Regina?! Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen, meine Teure? Lass mich nachdenken...damals, als du ihr das Kind nahmst, ihren Verlobten versteinert und sie in den Kerker gesteckt hast."

Der Spott blieb in seiner Stimme, als er weitersprach, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zur Antwort zu geben.

„Oder nein...ich glaube das war, als sie und ihr Verlobter dich vor Gericht gezerrt und weggesperrt haben. Für sie bist du gestorben, meine Teure...", ein dünnes Lächeln zierte seine schmalen Lippen, während er sich an dem Anblick, einer vor Wut kochenden Cora, ergötzte.

_Und hier sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...sie glauben du wärst tot...genau wie ich_

Die Frau begradigte sich mit einem Ruck, erwiderte das Lächeln, welches auf Rumpelstilzchen Gesicht erblühte und antwortete voller Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Mag sein, aber hier erinnert sie sich ohnehin an nichts von alle dem"

Der Dunkle erhob sich aus dem Rollstuhl und schlurfte zu seinem Bett. Die Müdigkeit saß in seinen alten Knochen, wie ein schwerer Stein.

_Oh meine Teure, selbst mit deinem Herzen bis du ein eiskaltes Miststück_

Bemerkte er in Gedanken und setze sich auf die Bettkante.

„Sieh es ein Cora, wir haben zu hoch gepokert und verloren", resignierte der Dunkle und beschwor damit eine neue Woge des Zorns in der anderen herauf.

„NEIN! So einfach mache ich es mir nicht. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun, immerhin ist es deine Schuld. Du hättest es verhindern können, du hattest die Macht dazu, aber dein Herz hat dich gehindert...Das was dich von Anfang an gehindert hat, deine volle Macht auszuschöpfen...dieser missratene..."

„GENUG!", fiel er ihr donnernd ins Wort, als sie ihn an seine Schwäche, an sein Versagen, erinnerte, dass vor so vielen Jahren seinen Anfang nahm. Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Verächtlich erklärte er:  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Snow den Dolch überlassen hast"

_Nein...aber es hätte mir dienlich sein können_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Hochzeitsfeier war in vollem Gang. Pärchen drehten und schoben sich über die Tanzfläche, Menschen standen an einladenden Stehtischen und unterhielten sich, während andere an der reich gedeckten Tafel saßen und Speisen und Getränke zu sich nahmen. Das Brautpaar war seiner Pflicht nachgekommen. Hatte den Abend mit dem Brauttanz eröffnet, für den beide wochenlangen Tanzunterricht über sich ergehen ließen. Alles für drei Minuten, die Emmas Eltern glücklich machten. Danach hatte man Emma und Little John nicht mehr auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Sie bevorzugten es, bei den Gästen aus Sherwood Forest zu sitzen, zu lachen und zu trinken, damit dieser Tage nicht gänzlich in schlechter Erinnerung zurückbleiben würde.

Robin und Regina saßen ebenfalls an diesem Tisch und machten keinerlei Anstalten, sich unter die anderen Gäste zu mischen. Weder der ehemals Geächtete noch die einstige Königin waren auf weitere Begegnungen mit Robins Familie aus. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren, hielt ein Auge auf die Verwandtschaft, so dass sich der Affront der Brautfeier nicht wiederholen sollte. Je später der Abend wurde, umso mehr blendeten beide die restlichen Familienmitglieder aus, bis sich Eddy, der rothaarige, schlaksige Junge zu den Beiden bewegte und Regina etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte kopfschüttelnd und erklärte ihrem Gefährten:

„Ich komme gleich wieder", noch während sie sich erhob, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte er

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich kümmere mich darum, bleib ruhig sitzen"

Robin gab ihre Hand wieder frei und blickte ihr nach, bis sie und der Jugendliche den Ballsaal durch die reich verzierte Tür verließ.

_Wo stecken eigentlich die Jungs?_

Fragte er sich und hing für einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach, während die Menschen um ihn herum weiter fröhlich feierten.

„Was für ein Fest, da kann man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln", erklang Stanleys Stimme neben ihm. Der ehemalige, selbsternannte Campkoch hatte es in Sherwood Forest bis zum Finanzminister gebracht und wurde ein enger Vertrauter für die Regierungsgeschäfte der Herren von Sherwood Forest. Das Wirrwarr aus Musik und Stimmen ließ Robin nicht gleich verstehen, was der fast zahnlose Mann zu ihm sagte und so hakte er nach.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich sagte, was für ein Fest, da kann man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln."  
Robin entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er die Worte vernahm und scherzte mit versteckter Wahrheit in seinen Worten.

„Du bist wohl auf Johns Seite, er hat bis nach dem Tanz jeden Moment diesen Tages verabscheut und ich glaube nur die Aussicht auf die Hochzeitsnacht, lässt ihn nicht völlig durchdrehen"

Stanley zeigte seine Zahnlücken, als er lachte, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

„Das meine ich nicht. Die Finanzen in diesem Reich sind eine Katastrophe und sie veranstalten dieses teure Fest, obwohl das Brautpaar es eher schlicht haben wollte. Das ist fast schon Irrsinn", erklärte er. Robin war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sein alter Freund und ehemaliges Mitglied seiner Truppe über die Finanzen dieses Reiches Bescheid wusste. Die Überraschung lag darin, dass er nicht wusste, dass in diesem Reich das Geld immer knapper wurde.

_Wie haben die das geschafft..._

Fragte er sich selbst und erinnerte sich, dass sie dieses Reich, nach Reginas Abdankung, in Reichtum zurückgelassen hatten.

„Aber nicht nur das", gab Stanley nebulös von sich und lichtete die Dunkelheit seiner Worte im nächsten Moment. „Das Volk scheint genauso wenig über dieses Fest erfreut zu sein, wie unsere beiden Turteltauben", er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Brautpaares, das sich gegenseitig einen Becher voll Wein an die Lippen hielt und trank.

Robins Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. Seine Neugier war geweckt, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte. Als sein Sitznachbar nicht weitersprach, gab er seinem Wissensdrang nach.

„Und? Warum nicht?"

_Wahrscheinlich weil sie immer noch glauben, dass John die Reichen bestiehlt_

„Weil sie es nicht befürworten, dass hier ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert wird, während einige Kinder verschwunden sind."

Waren Robins Augenbraue gerade eben noch in die Höhe geschossen, so legte er nun seine Stirn in Falten, um über das Gehörte nachzusinnen.

_Kinder verschwunden?...Vielleicht ein Unfall..._

„Es wird zwar gemunkelt, dass sie einfach abgehauen seien. Die Jungs waren in diesem kritischen Alter, noch keine Männer, aber auch keine kleinen Buben mehr, deswegen glaubt man, dass sie wiederkommen, aber ich habe heute gehört, dass einer tatsächlich zurückgekehrt ist."

Der alte Mann pausierte, um Robins Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf sich zu ziehen. Nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen fügte er hinzu.

„Aber der Junge ist nicht mehr, wie er war. Sein Vater glaubt, dass er sich das Hirn weg gesoffen hat...aber wer weiß." seufzte der fast Zahnlose und griff nach seinem Weinbecher.

Robin starrte vor sich hin, ließ das eben Vernommene weiter durch seine Gehirnwindungen kreisen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie im Palast waren, was hier eigentlich von Statten ging.

* * *

Regina folgte Eddy hinaus auf den Burghof. Schon von weitem konnte sie den Lärm verschiedener Stimme hören, die einen anfeuernden Sing-Sang von sich gaben. Diese Ermunterung vermischte sich mit Schreien und Stöhnen, dass die einstige Königin schon mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete. Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Kaum hatten sie einen kleinen überdachten Weg zurückgelegt, breitete sich die ganze Szenerie vor ihrem Blick aus.

Eine ganze Horde Kinder und Jugendlicher standen im Kreis und bildeten anscheinend die Arena für einige Kampfhähne. Jeden Schritt, den sie näher kam, manifestierte sich der Verdacht, der schon seit Eddies Erscheinen in ihr keimte.

„KAMPF! KAMPF! KAMPF! KAMPF!..YEAH!..YEAH!...OH...OH..."

Erklang es wie aus einem Mund. Regina bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge der Kinder, um in das Innere des Kampfplatzes zu blicken.

_HENRY! ROLAND!_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während ihr Gesicht einen strengen Zug annahm. Mit einem gekonnten Schubser, drängte sie einen der Jugendlichen zur Seite und stapfte aufgebracht in die Manege, wo sich Henry und Roland eine Prügelei mit zwei anderen Jungs lieferten.

Henrys Gesicht zierte bereits blaue Flecken, während Rolands Festgewand zerrissen war. Auch die beiden anderen Jungen, die Regina als zwei Söhne Imogens erkannte, hatten vor einigen Stunden deutlich prachtvoller ausgesehen. Alle Jungs waren dreckig und schlugen fast schon blindwütig aufeinander ein.

„ES REICHT!"

Donnerte ihre Stimme durch den Krach, doch weder ihre eigenen Söhne, noch die beiden anderen, deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, machten irgendwelche Anstalten, ihren Streit zu beenden.

_Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein..._

Die Schwarzhaarige streckte ihre Hände in jeweils die Richtung von Henry und Roland aus und hob sie dann mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. Der Bewegung ihrer Hände nachahmend, erfassten unsichtbare, magische Hände ihre Söhne, hoben sie hoch in die Luft und somit aus der Reichweite ihrer Cousins bevor sie die Jungs in sicherer Entfernung wieder auf den Boden ließ

Die Menge gab missbilligende Rufe von sich, während Imogens Jungs, höhnend in Richtung ihrer Kontrahenten riefen

„Ooooooohhhh kommt Mami euch zur Hilfe", kam es von dem Größeren, während der Kleiner dreckig lachte, ehe er zu spotten begann.

„Ach, neeee...das ist ja gar nicht eure Mami...ihr Luschen!...nur die böse Königin"

Henrys Gesicht war noch immer zorngetränkt. Mit Wut im Bauch preschte er in Richtung des Jungen.

„SAG DAS NOCH MAL, DU MISTVIEH!", doch kam nicht weit, denn seine Mutter packte ihn fest am Arm und hinderte ihn daran auf seinen Cousin zu stürzen.

_Haben denn alle den Verstand verloren?_

Regina baute sich zwischen den Streithähnen auf. Sie brauchte alle Beherrschung, um Robins Neffen nicht ebenfalls mittels Magie an die nächste Wand zu klatschen. Also wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu, um wenigstens nicht ihre garstigen, dreckigen Gesichter anschauen zu müssen.

_Bleib jetzt ruhig. Das ist das gefundene Fressen für die. Reg dich jetzt nicht auf Mädchen_

Beschwor Regina sich selbst, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren und für einen Eklat zu sorgen.

„Was denkt ihr euch?!", kam es streng aus ihren Lippen, als sie Henry und Roland begann auszuschimpfen.

„Seit wann, benehmt ihr euch wie wild gewordene Trolle?"

„Die beiden haben eine Abreibung verdient", fing Henry an sich zu verteidigen, woraufhin sein Stiefbruder die gleiche Richtung einschlug.

„Ja, Gin. Sie sagen gemeine Sachen über dich. Dass du ein Fitt...äääh Fittschen bist"

Ihre Hände verformten sich zu zwei Fäusten und begannen gefährlich zu zittern, als der Funke der Wut zu zündete.

_Ich bin kein Flittchen..._

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu den beiden Jungen, die zwar älter als Henry schienen, aber noch genauso Grün hinter den Ohren waren. Schmerzlich stieg in ihr Bewusstsein auf, dass diese Kinder bloß die Meinung ihrer Familie wiedergaben, so dass sie den Blick wieder zu ihren eigenen Kindern wandte. Ehe sie darauf antworten konnte, erklärte Roland weiter.  
„Das bedeutet was Schlimmes. Ich hab gesehen, wie John Jeff eine gescheuert hat, als er Ruth ein Fittschen nannte", erklärte er naiv und versuchte umso mehr, sich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du es ihm gleichtust", schimpfte sie und konnte doch nicht verhehlten, dass Stolz in ihrer Brust schlug, als sie registrierte, dass sie sie lediglich verteidigten. Plötzlich wurde es noch stiller, unter den Zuschauern und eine rothaarige Dame schritt ebenfalls in den Kreis.

„Was ist hier los?", kam es entschieden aus ihrem Mund. Reginas rollte mit ihren Augen, als sie die Frau erkannte.

_Die hat mir hier auch noch gefehlt_

Kommentierte sie gedanklich Imogens Erscheinen. Der Vorsatz nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, bekam deutliche Risse. Die Abneigung, welche die Rothaarige, der Schwarzhaarigen entgegenbrachte, war spürbar.

„Sie haben auf uns eingeschlagen, Mutter. Als wären wir gewöhnliches Bauerngesindel!", log der Ältere, der die Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter nicht leugnen konnte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", erwiderte Roland aufgebracht.

„Doch, ist es", rief der Jüngste von Imogens Söhnen.

_Bleib ruhig...bleib jetzt ja ruhig, Gin, sonst bricht hier gleich die Hölle los_

Ermahnte Regina sich immer wieder, als das Bedürfnis Henry und Roland zu verteidigen, ins Unermessliche stieg. Mit dem wenigen was sie über die Monate an Selbstbeherrschung gelernt hatte, kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an alle zu verhexen, doch Imogens nächste Worte, brachte das, was zu bröckeln begann, schlussendlich zum einstürzen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet von zwei missratenen Querulanten, die von zwei Verbrechern aufgezogen werden."

Das Eis in ihrer Stimme, spiegelte die Verachtung wider, welche in ihrer Brust schlug.

Für den Augenblick einiger Herzschläge hielt Regina den Atem an. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, versuchte die Wut, die gerade erst gezündet hatte und mittlerweile durch ihre Adern rauschte, wieder zum schwinden zu bringen.

_Verhexe sie jetzt und das endet hier in einer Prügelei, was die ganze Hochzeit ruinieren wird...aber diesen Sieg gönne ich ihr nicht_

durchschaute die Schwarzhaarige den Grund Imogens stetiger Provokationen. Regina schaffte kein Lächeln, doch Genugtuung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, als sie Henry und Roland gezwungen anlächelte.

„Verzeiht mir Jungs, ihr seid alt genug, eure Streitigkeiten alleine zu regeln"

Der Ältere der beiden Jungs blickte seine Mutter mit offenen Mund an,

_Hat sie uns gerade erlaubt, uns weiter zu prügeln?_

Während Regina anmutig auf ihren hohen Schuhen kehrt machte und erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge in Richtung der Eingangstür lief. Gleichzeitig nahm Henry Anlauf und schmiss sich gegen den älteren Gegner und riss ihn zu Boden.

Die einstige Königin vernahm die Kampfgeräusche, doch mit jedem Meter, den sie sich entfernte, wurden diese auch leiser.

_Sollen die beiden ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, wenn mir schon die Hände gebunden sind_

Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte, fragte die einstige Königin sich selbst, was sie tat.

_Was mache ich hier...ich kann sie doch nicht..._

Die Sorge um ihre Söhne, die sich verletzen konnten, überwog und so drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung der Kampfstätte.  
„Gin!", erklang die vertraute Stimme Robins, die sie innehalten ließ.

_Oh oh_

Als habe er sie ertappt, wandte sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihren Gefährten

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er und schaute bereits mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu der Quelle des Lärms.

„Die...die Jungs prügeln sich", gab sie kleinlaut von sich, was ihn dazu brachte nach ihrem Arm zu packen und sie mit sich zu ziehen.

_Was? Prügeln? Jetzt? Hier? Auf der Hochzeit?_

„Und warum gehst du nicht dazwischen?", fragte er, noch während sie liefen.

„Lange Geschichte", seufzte sie befangen und wollte weder ihm noch sich ihre Dummheit eingestehen.

Imogen hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten die Jungs zu beruhigen. Weder Henry und Roland, noch ihre eigenen beiden Söhne, hörten auf die Aufforderung, aufzuhören. Mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, wandelten sich ihre Befehle in wildes Geschimpfe gegen die beiden Jungen ihres Schwagers bis sich ein Mädchen, welches sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, mit Entschlossenheit den sich prügelnden Jungs näherte. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in einem langen geflochtenen Zopf über ihren Rücken. Das schwarze Kleid, mit den roten Stickereien, raschelte, als es beim Gehen über den Steinboden schleifte. Das Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich einem der Jungen zu.

„Es reicht, Percyval ", noch während sie sprach, griff sie nach seinem Ohr und zerrte ihn von dem ihr fast fremden Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren fort. Percyval wehrte sich und spuckte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht

„Ich bin nicht Percyval, du Blindschleiche, ich bin Billy"

Wut blitze in ihren braunen Augen auf, so dass sie den Griff um sein Ohr verfestigte und die andere Hand an Billys Bruder schnellen ließ.  
„Auaaaaa...Tory, hör auf damit", jammerte Bill

„Ich höre auf damit, wenn ihr euch daran erinnert, wie man sich benimmt!"

_Und da ihr keinerlei Benehmen besitzt, liegt dieser Tag in sehr weiter ferne_

Mit Kraft zerrte sie ihre beiden Cousins von Henry und Roland weg, die ganz verdattert auf das Mädchen starrten, die dem Kindesalter schon entwachsen war. Sie zerrte sie zu ihrer Tante und schubste die beiden Streithähne in ihre Richtung.

„Ihr könnt übernehmen, Tante"

_Und sie weiter verwöhnen...und verziehen..._

Robin und Regina blickten auf das Schauspiel für einen Augenblick, ehe Robin nur einen strengen Blick zu den beiden Jungen warf. Henry und Roland senkten das Haupt und trotteten mit hängenden Schultern zu ihren Eltern. Henrys Gesicht erstrahlte bereits in den verschiedensten Blautönen, während Wuttränchen in seinen Augen glitzerten. Ohne ein Wort ging er an seine Eltern vorbei, in Richtung der Eingangstür. Hinter sich hörte er Robins Stimme.  
„Auf euer Zimmer!"

Roland begann zu weinen. Seine Tränen zogen eine feuchte Spur über seine dreckigen Wangen, als er in Regina eine Verbündete vermutete und sich trotzig erklärte

„Das war nicht unsere Schuld"

_Ich weiß mein Schatz_

Ein Blick auf ihren Gefährten und die Schwarzhaarige wusste genau, dass sie jetzt nicht einknicken durfte.

„Hör auf deinen Vater. Ab in unsere Gemächer!"

Schluchzend rannte Roland los, um zu Henry aufzuholen und zusammen betraten sie den Palast, um der Order ihrer Eltern nachzukommen.

Imogen packte ihre beiden Söhne und brachte sie ebenfalls zurück ins Innere, während Tory ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterherschaute.

Robin blickte auf die Frau an seiner Seite und fragte fassungslos:

„Was war das eben?"

„Ich sagte doch, lange Geschichte", versuchte sie sich in einem Lächeln, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Noch während sie beisammen standen, kamen Eddy, Jeff und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf sie zu. Auf Jeffs Auge blühte ein Veilchen, während Eddies Blick auf das fremde Mädchen gerichtet blieb.

„Hast du dich auch geprügelt?", kam es müde über Robins Lippen, der noch nicht genau wusste, was geschehen war. Jeff schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete.

„Nein, ich wollte sie auseinander bringen und hab dann selber was abbekommen"

_Na wenigstens hat er dann nicht auch noch draufgehauen_

Regina öffnete ihre Hand und lilafarbener Nebel wallte auf der Handfläche auf. Als der Nebel schwand, lag ein mit Eiswürfel gefülltes Tuch dort. Sie reichte es dem Verletzten, der sich debil grinsend bei ihr bedankte.

„Danke, Gin...aber...", er schlug das Tuch auf und nahm einen Eiswürfel heraus und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.  
„Effas flüssies su srinken, wär mir lieber"

Regina und Robin starrte den Jungen an, als wären sie in einem falschen Film. Ihre Gedanken gingen unisono, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelten, als wollten sie dieses Bild vertreiben.

_Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie dämlich er ist_

Tory selbst schenkte dem Jungen einen Blick, der mehr als Mitleid ausdrückte. Seine Dummheit durfte sie im Laufe des Tages mehr als einmal erfahren.

_Was für ein Idiot_

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, wandte sich Robin an das Mädchen.

„Danke, dass du dem ein Ende gemacht hast...ähm..."

Die Schwarzhaarige setzte ein freudiges Lächeln auf und machte einen Knicks.

„Claudia Victoria Locksley, aber man nennt mich Tory, Onkel"

Die rechte Augenbraue des Aschblonden hob sich, als sie sich nicht nur förmlich vorstellte, sondern ihn bei seinem Titel ansprach. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Bezeichnungen, die Familienmitglieder ihm gaben, nicht von solchem Respekt.  
„Das musst du nicht, also knicksen", lächelte der ehemals Geächtete freundlich, woraufhin Tory erwiderte.

„Doch, im Gegensatz zu den Rotznasen meines anderen Onkels, habe ich eine Erziehung genossen..."

_...Und weiß sogar mit Bitte und Danke etwas anzufangen_

„Wie gesagt, wir danken dir", sprach er für Regina mit, der Eddies dümmlicher Blick nicht entging, mit dem er Tory anhimmelte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und verabschiedete sich von den Jungs und dem Mädchen.

„Komm, Locksley", machte sie liebevoll.

„lass uns die Jungs wieder zusammenflicken gehen"

* * *

Regina und Robin kehrten in ihre Gemächer zurück und fanden Roland und Henry zusammen auf einem Bett sitzend. Der Jüngere der beiden Jungs schniefte noch immer und rieb sich seine aufgeschürften Knie, die unter der zerrissenen Hose, rot hervorstachen. Der Ältere starrte vor sich hin und verfluchte Percyval und Billy in seinen Gedanken..

Die beiden Erwachsenen betrachteten ihre Söhne kopfschüttelnd.

_Die sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus..._

Der ehemals Geächtete und nun einer der Herren von Sherwood Forest, erkannte die Wut in Henrys Gesicht und schenkte seiner Gefährtin einen Blick, welchen sie sofort verstand. Augenblicklich zauberte sie ihm Tuch und Eis herbei und schritt auf Roland zu. Der Junge begann von neuem zu weinen und sich zu erklären, aus Angst vor einer Bestrafung.

„Die Beiden haben gelogen. Sie haben angefangen"

Regina griff nach seiner Hand und bemerkte, dass auch seine Handinnenflächen aufgeschürft waren. Vorsichtig half sie ihm vom Bett.

„Komm Roland, das muss ausgewaschen werden", erklärte sie sanft, während sie auf die verletzten Knie zeigt und dann mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Lockenkopf strich. Der kleine Junge versenkte sogleich sein Gesicht an ihre Körpermitte und weinte in den edlen Stoff hinein.

_Mein kleiner Schatz_

„Beruhige dich, Schatz", tröstete sie ihn, während sie weiter durch sein Haar streichelte.

„Wir kümmern uns erst um deine Wunden und dann ist alles wieder gut. Komm..." animierte sie ihn, sich zu lösen und mit ihr ins Badezimmer zu gehen, damit sie ihn aus der kaputten Kleidung holen und versorgen konnte. Kaum waren die beiden hinter der Tür verschwunden, schlug Robin das Eis in das Tuch und ließ sich vor Henry nieder, der stur an ihm vorbei schaute.

„Das kann kann ein bisschen wehtun", warnte er seinen Stiefsohn und legte vorsichtig das Eis auf seinen langsam anschwellenden Wangenknochen.

„Hhhhtttzzzzz", zischte der braunhaarige Junge und brauchte einen Moment bis seine Atmung sich normalisierte.

„Hier halt das", sein Stiefvater griff nach Henrys Hand und ersetzte damit seine eigene, die das Tuch hielt. Danach erhob er sich und ging an den großen Schminktisch, kramte in der Schublade bis er einen Waschlappen fand und warf ihn in die mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel, ehe er diese nahm und zu dem Verletzten zurückkehrte.

Schweigend kniete er sich wieder vor ihn hin, nahm das Eis von seinem Gesicht und begann die getrocknete Blutspur, welche sich von seinen Nasenlöchern zu seinen Lippen zog, behutsam abzuwaschen. Danach tupfte er den Dreck von seiner Wange und versuchte dem Jungen nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzuführen.  
Henry zog die Luft scharf ein und versuchte mit seinen Augen wegzuschauen. Er konnte den Blick in das Gesicht seines Stiefvaters nicht ertragen. Der Zorn versiegte allmählich und machte Platz für das schäbige Gefühl Robin enttäuscht zu haben. Die Tränen, die er mit aller Macht am Fließen hinderte, quollen nun aus seinen grünen Augen.

„Es...es tut mir Leid", kam es dünn über seine Lippen.

„Ich wollte dich...oder Mom nicht enttäuschen", drang es aus seinem Mund und noch ehe Robin etwas darauf erwidern konnte, brach es einfach aus ihm heraus. Wie ein Schwall Wasser sprudelten die nächsten Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Aber...aber...sie haben schlecht von dir geredet. Von unserem zu Hause und sie haben Mom beleidigt...ich hab gesagt, sie sollen ihre dreckiges Schandmaul halten, aber sie haben einfach weiter gemacht.", nun weinte Henry richtig. Sein Oberkörper zuckte auf Grund der Schluchzer.

„...und das Emma und John nicht eine solche Hochzeit verdienen. Sie kenne sie nicht, sie kennen euch nicht und sie...sie...", er zog seine Nase hoch und offenbarte sich

„Ich wollte mich nicht prügeln, wirklich nicht...aber...dann...dann haben sie Roland einfach geschubst und haben nach ihm getreten, nachdem er auf dem Boden lag. Da hab ich einfach zugeschlagen...den Rest kennst du"

Robin schaute seinem Stiefsohn in das verheulte Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sachte drückte und streichelte er sie, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Der einstige Räuber kam nicht drum herum eine gewisse Form von Stolz zu verspüren, als er der Erzählung des Jungen lauschte.

_Ich kann ihnen nicht mal böse sein für diesen Aufstand...nicht wenn sie für einander einstehen_

Innerlich seufzte der aschblonde Mann, doch äußerlich versuchte er, den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Henry, ich bin nicht enttäuscht...", gab er ihm die Absolution, die er benötigte. Er kannte den Jungen immer besser, wusste um sein Bemühen es allen recht zu machen, wusste wie sehr er an diesen Gedanken jemanden zu Enttäuschen knabbern würde.

„...Nur der Zeitpunkt für eine Prügelei war äußerst dumm gewählt", zwinkerte er ihm zu. Henry nickte stumm, mit hängenden Mundwinkeln und entschuldigte sich abermals.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich werd mich morgen bei Snow und David entschuldigen, dass wir ihre Traumhochzeit gestört haben"

Robin schmunzelte leicht und erwiderte.  
„Vergiss den anderen Sauhund aber nicht!", er machte einen Kopfdeut zur Badezimmertür.

„und tritt ihm in den Hintern, wenn er sich weigert, sich bei der Königin zu entschuldigen."

Bei den Worten seines Stiefvaters hoben sich Henrys Mundwinkel, genau wie seine Laune. Er erhob sich von dem Bett und erklärte:

„Ich geh mich waschen und lege mich dann schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag"

Robin nickte nur wohlwissend und schaute dem Jungen hinterher. Nach einigen Momenten erhob er sich und verfrachtete Waschlappen und Schüssel zurück auf den Schminktisch. Als er sich wieder umwandte sah er, dass Regina den Weg zurück gefunden hatte. Sie stand seufzend an der Fensterfront, die zum Balkon führte und schaute in die Nacht. Robin näherte sich seiner Gefährtin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schultern. Die Schwarzhaarige schloss ihre Augen, als er sie durch den seidenen Stoff ihres Kleides zu massieren begann.

_Das tut gut_

„Ich fasse das alles nicht", entfleuchte es ihren Lippen, während Robins Tätigkeit mit seinen Händen versiegte und er sie einfach umarmte. Sachte legten sich seine Hände auf ihre geschwollene Körpermitte und hauchte ihrem Hals einen keuschen Kuss auf.

„Ich will sie nicht in Schutz nehmen", begann der ehemals Geächtete

„...aber es sind Jungs...die werden sich noch öfter prügeln"

Abermals entglitt der einstigen Königin ein frustriertes Seufzen. Sie windete sich in seinen Arm, so dass sie ihn nun anschauen konnte. Geschlagen gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir gefällt"

„Muss es auch nicht. Deswegen können sie, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, eine Woche die Ställe ausmisten", grinste der Aschblonde und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf. Regina erwiderte das Grinsen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, sobald seine Lippen sich von ihr lösten. Sie spürte seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken streicheln und entspannte sich.

_Ja, nach Hause_

Kaum hatte sich dieser Wunsch in ihrem Innern manifestiert, entließ sie ihn nach außen.

„Ja, nach Hause klingt schön..."

Robin drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel und hörte sie nuscheln

„...da will ich hin. Ich will nach Hause"

Eine Hand löste sich von ihrem Rücken und legte sich unter ihr Kinn. Behutsam hob er ihre Gesicht in seinen Blick und küsste sie. Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte diesen Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen. Für eine Weile teilten sie diese Zärtlichkeit, ehe Robin mit seinen Lippen tiefer zu wandern begann. Sachte saugte er an der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, verendeten an ihrer Taille und fanden den Weg zu ihrem Oberkörper. Streichelnd bahnte er sich einen Weg zu ihrem Dekolletee und sprach gegen ihre Haut.

„Ich will auch nach Hause. Ich liebe unseren Jungs..."

_Hab ich unsere gesagt?..._

Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren war überrascht, dass die Worte, die so oft in seinem Verstand herumspukten, den Weg nach draußen fanden. Er konnte ihr seliges Lächeln beinahe spüren, als sie ihn vernahm und redete weiter, ohne sich über diese Aussage weiter zu erklären.

„...aber ich vermisse die Zeit mit meiner Madame...allein..."

Seine Hände legten sich unter ihre Brüste. Mit seinen Daumen begann er sie durch das Kleid zu streicheln und entlockte seiner Gefährtin ein leises Ächzen

„Nicht Robin...", seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihm und seinen Liebkosungen an ihrem Hals mehr Platz zu bieten.

_Dieser Mistkerl weiß genau wie er..._

Ihre eigenen Hände fingen an, über seinen Rücken zu wandern. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper näher an den seinen, während sie versuchte, an ihrer beider Verstand zu appellieren, wo ihr Körper bereits ein Eigenleben führten. Seit sie die ersten, mühsamen Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft hinter sich gebracht und die Übelkeit abgeklungen war, schlugen ihre Hormone einen Weg ein, dem sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte.

„Ich meine es ernst", hauchte sie, ohne dass dieser Ernst in ihrer Stimme mitklang.

„Die Jungs sind im Bad unmpppff", weiter kam sie nicht, denn er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und eroberte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge.

_Himmel_

Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als er sie so tief und innig küsste, wie nur er es vermochte. Sie schmolz unter seinen Lippen und empfand den Verlust, als er sich löste, stärker als erwartet.

_Verdammter Mistkerl_

Robin kannte seine Wirkung auf sie und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„...und wie es aussieht, vermisst mich meine Madame auch", neckte er sie grinsend und ließ von ihr ab, kurz bevor Roland aus dem Badezimmer kam.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry lief über den Schulhof, passierte andere Kinder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Noch bevor er das Tor erreichte, das ihn von Pflicht und Freizeit trennte, fiel sein Augenmerk auf eine Szenerie, die etwas in ihm auslöste. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um zu dem Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren aufzuschließen, der von einigen Schülern hin und her geschubst wurde.

„HEY!", rief Henry in die Richtung der Jungs und war nicht einmal überrascht, als man ihm keine Beachtung schenkte. So war es in der Schule schon immer gewesen. Stets saß er alleine in den Pausen, während die anderen ihrem Spiel nachgingen. Das was er zu sehen bekam, war jedoch kein Spiel. Der Junge, von dem er meinte ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben, landete auf den Boden und bekam einen Tritt ab. Die anderen Jungs zerrten an seinem Ranzen, öffneten ihn und verteilten den Inhalt auf dem Boden, ehe sie mit ihren Füßen die Hefte und Bücher und anderen Kleinkram hin und her schossen.

Henry legte einen Schritt zu und rannte nun in dieses ungerechte Verhalten. Er schubste den Jungen, der dem Lockigen einen weiteren Tritt verpassen wollte und hinderte ihn daran.  
„HÖRT AUF. ICH SEID DOCH IRRE", schrie er aufgebracht und spürte wie das Lachen der Anderen, seinen Zorn weckte. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, als der Junge abermals zutreten wollte und boxte ihn in die Seite. Sofort ließ er von ihm ab und richtete sein Augenmerk nun auf Henry, der sich schwer atmend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Ist das nicht süß, es gibt wohl eine Freak Allianz. Und wie sie beide nach meiner Faust schreien", höhnte der Junge und schwang bereits seinen Unterarm, um Henry einen Schlag zu verpassen.

Henry wollte etwas erwidern, doch da fuhr der Schulbus vor und hielt genau vor ihnen. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Busfahrer bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Sofort ließ die Gruppe Jungen von den Beiden ab und rannten lachend in den Bus hinein. Der Braunhaarige blieb bei dem Jüngeren und half ihm, seine Schulsachen wieder einzusammeln. Dabei konnte er beobachten, wie er mit aller Macht versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
„Hey, bist du verletzt?", fragte er behutsam und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Bus, der die Türen verschloss und losfuhr. Geschlagen setzte sich der gelockte Junge auf seinen Hosenboden und konnte das Schniefen nicht länger unterdrücke.  
„Neiiiin", machte er flüsternd und konnte die störrische Träne nicht mehr zurückhalten

Henry steckte das letzte Heft in den Ranzen und setzte sich einfach zu dem weinenden Jungen.

„Was ist los?"

Der Angesprochene zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über Augen und Nase.

„Ich...ich hab den Bus verpasst. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich nach Hause komm...", gestand er traurig und fügte mit eben dieser Traurigkeit hinzu.  
„Die haben recht, ich bin wirklich dumm. Ich weiß nicht einmal den Weg nach Hause", eine neue Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge und benetzte seine Wange. Henry presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich in ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Als dieses ihm nicht gelingen wollte, legte er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und klopfte sachte dagegen.

„Ach was, du bist nicht dumm."

„Doch das bin ich", widersprach er und erklärte sich sofort  
„Ich weiß nicht was...Fidospiele sind, ich hab auch keine und ich versteh auch nicht, wenn sie sagen, dass ich meinen Papa anrufen soll", die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren hingen tief. Sein Antlitz war ein Abbild des Jammers. In seinen Augen konnte Henry erkennen, dass der kleine Junge begann die Häme der anderen Jungen glauben zu schenken.

_Er kennt ja gar nichts...oh...ob das bedeutet, dass er..._

Henry begann das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der niedergeschlagene Junge, erst mit dem neuen Fluch in diese Welt gelandet ist. Nun schaffte er sogar ein Lächeln, als er ihm versicherte.  
„Nein, du bist ganz und gar nicht dumm. Du bist nur nicht von hier, stimmt's!"

Die Locken hüpften auf seinem Kopf, als er nickte

„Nein, wir kommen aus dem Wald, aber mein Papa soll jetzt nicht mehr in den Wald, wegen meinem Bruder und mir", beschrieb er, wie er die Situation verstand.

_Papa und Bruder...oh..._

Das Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht blieb, als er weiter schlussfolgerte.  
„Dein Papa ist Robin, oder? Er kellnert bei Granny"

Er erntete ein weiteres Nicken und konnte sehen, wie die stummen Tränen versiegten.  
„Ja!"

„Dann bist du...?"

„Roland! Und du?"

„Ich bin Henry" stellten sie sich gegenseitig vor. Der braunhaarige Junge reichte Roland die Hand und half ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Dann komm, ich bring dich in den Diner." Das Gesicht des Lockenkopf erhellte sich, als sich ihm ein Weg in sein derzeitiges zu Hause auftat. Er schulterte sich den Ranzen und schritt neben Henry her. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, vorbei an schönen Häuserreihen, gepflegten Vorgärten und Geschäften. Dabei unterhielten sie sich weiter. Henry war ganz begierig zu erfahren, wie der Junge gelebt hatte, war neugierig ob er von Abenteuern erzählen konnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Roland erzählt ihm von seinem Leben im Wald, von den Spielgeräten die er besaß und die so anders waren, als das, was man hier zum Spielen benutzen. Als er auf sein Pony zu sprechen kam, schlich sich die Traurigkeit in seine Stimme.

„Ich vermisse mein Pony. Diese mechanischen sind komisch. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass mein Papa mir so eins besorgt", seufzte er ergebend, was Henry glucksen ließ.

„Das sind keine mechanische Pferde, das sind Autos und die dürfen wir erst in ein paar Jahre haben. Die dürfen nur Erwachsene fahren", klärte er ihn auf, ohne ihn zu verspotten.

Der Jüngere lauschte der Erklärung und seufzte. Dieses Reich erschien ihm immer sonderbarer.

Während sie auf die Hauptstraße kamen, begann Henrys Handy zu klingeln. Er Kramte in seiner Jackentasche und meldete sich.  
„Hi Emma!", lächelte er und antwortete ihr.  
„Ich bin auf dem Nach Hause Weg. Ja, es dauert noch ein bisschen. Nein, ich hab in der Schule gegessen...ja, das mache ich...und Emma"

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blieb stehen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie er es am besten sagen sollte.

_Sie kann dich nicht festhalten. Sie weiß jetzt, dass Mom nichts damit zu tun hat, also wird sie ja sagen_

„..also...ich wollte...ich mein..."

Emma am anderen Ende der Leitung forderte ihn auf, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Ich will zu Mom und nicht bloß zum Essen verabreden. Kann ich das Wochenende zu ihr?"

Für den Augenblick eines Herzschlag hielt er die Luft an. Erwartung kroch durch seinen Verstand und vermischte sich mit der irrationalen Angst, sie könne es ihm verbieten. Als sie ihr Okay gab, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht und setzte den Weg mit Roland fort.  
„Super. Dann rufe ich sie nachher an. Bye"

Er legte auf und wandte sich Roland zu. Erleichterung und Freude gaben ihm das Gefühl, ganz leicht zu sein. Als würde er auf Watte gehen.

„Weißt du was, Roland", fing er lächelnd an und antwortete selbst, bevor der andere Junge überhaupt eine Chance bekam.

„Ich bin am Wochenende bei meiner Mom. Da sind auch so gut wie alle meine Sachen. Komm doch Freitag nach der Schule mit zu mir und ich gebe dir Nachhilfe in Videospiele und was es sonst noch in dieser Welt gibt"

Rolands Augen wurden Teller groß. Hatte er Henry bereits von dem Moment an stumm angehimmelt, als er sich zwischen ihn und den Raufbolden stellte, so schoss seine Wertschätzung in ungeahnte Höhen.  
„Wirklich? Ich darf zu dir kommen zum spielen?", hakte er freudig erregt nach und konnte kaum glauben, dass er dieses Angebot bekam.

„Ja, das darfst du. Meine Mom hat sicher nichts dagegen"

_Ähm...so lange du deinen Dad nicht mitbringst...glaub ich..._

„Juhuuuu", der Jüngere riss vor Begeisterung die Arme in die Luft und verhehlte nicht einen Moment, wie sehr er sich auf Freitag freute. Henry fiel in diese Emotionen ein und gemeinsam lachend und Pläne schmiedend, legten sie das letzte Stück des Weges zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 07**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Mary Margaret saß in Warteraum das Krankenhauses und nestelte an ihren Fingern herum. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, während sie in ihrer Magengegend ein schäbiges Gefühl breitmachte. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick auf die große Uhr, welche direkt an der weißen Wand, über den Türrahmen hing. Ihr kam es vor, als wenn die Zeiger sich langsamer als üblich bewegten. Manchmal glaubte sie sogar zu sehen, dass der Sekundenzeiger, nervös in die gegensätzliche Richtung tickte, doch das war nur Einbildung. Die Sorge um ihren Mann hatte ihr Denken übernommen, auch wenn sie sich versuchte einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

_Du hast gehört, was Dr. Whale gesagt hat. Es ist nur ein Routine Eingriff und danach wird er mit etwas Ruhe und Übung den Unterschied kaum merken_

Immer und immer wieder spielte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge die Szenerie ab, die dazu geführt hatte, dass David im Krankenhaus gelandet war. Nicht nur im Krankenhaus, sondern im OP auf einem Operationstisch. Es sah alles so harmlos aus, doch nach der Diagnose des Arztes, war es doch schlimmer, als erwartet. Noch während sie ungeduldig auf neue Nachrichten wartete, flog die Tür des Warteraums auf und Emma erschien mit Henry. Die Beiden wirkten außer Atem. Sorge hatte sich in ihrer beider Gesichter gemeißelt, welche die Blonde verbalisierte, sobald sie ihre Mutter fand.

„Was ist passiert? Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie wir konnten. Du klangst am Telefon, als wenn es was Ernstes ist. Bitte sag mir, dass es nichts Ernstes ist", rauschten die Worte über ihre Lippen. Auch Henry sah aus, als befürchtete er nach der Erklärung seiner Großmutter am Telefon, dass sein Großvater kurz vor dem Exitus stand.

Mary Margaret überhörte die Worte, sprang auf ihre Beine und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und lief ihre Wange herab.

_Es war so schrecklich_

„Er wird gerade operiert. Dr. Whale sagt, dass sie ihm eine künstliche Kniescheibe einsetzen müssen."

Emmas erwiderte die Umarmung und hob ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie der Erklärung ihrer Mutter lauschte.

_Künstliche Kniescheibe...das klingt nicht nach im Sterben liegen_

Sachte lösten sich die beiden Frauen und die Blonde nutze den Moment, um weiter nachzuhaken.

„Künstliche Kniescheibe? Was ist passiert?"

Mary Margaret zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupfte sich die feuchten Augen trocken.

„Heute war Karrieretag in der Schule und ich dachte, es wäre eine lustige Idee, wenn er vorbei käme und den Kindern zeigt, was ein Hilfssheriff so macht", noch während sie Bericht erstattetet, seufzten Emma und Henry innerlich, als wüssten sie, wo diese Geschichte hinführte.

„Eines der Kinder war so begeistert und hat ihn immer weiter animiert zu erzählen, dass er vollkommen darin aufging. Er erzählte, wie er gegen Tiny gekämpft hatte. Zeigte, wie er sein Schwert geschwungen hatte, sprang in seinem imaginären Kampf auf einen Stuhl, wollte sich elegant samt Stuhl nach vorne kippen lassen und da rutschte er aus und fiel zu Boden. Das Knacken ging mir direkt durch Mark und Bein."

Die beiden Zuhörer nickten stetig und gaben hin und wieder einen verstehenden Laut von sich.

„Wir sind sofort ins Krankenhaus und da sagte Dr. Whale, nachdem er sein Bein geröntgt hat, dass die Kniescheibe hinüber wäre. Er meinte, dass sie schon vorher einmal gebrochen sein musste, aber weder David noch ich können uns daran erinnern."

Mary Margret blickte erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter, die ihre Lippen zusammenpresste und fieberhaft überlegte.

_Eine Fraktur, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann. Sollte das wirklich einmal ein Anzeichen auf die verlorene Zeit sein?_

Fragte sie sich und beschloss ihrer Mutter Mut zuzusprechen.

„Das klingt nicht berauschend, aber immerhin können sie etwas für ihn tun", erklärte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle

_Dann heißt es wohl jetzt, Wache halten. Und dabei wollte ich doch weiter herausfinden, wer für diesen Fluch verantwortlich ist_

Snow setzte sich ebenfalls, während sie erwiderte.  
„Ja. Dr. Whale sagt, die neue Kniescheibe wird er mal benutzen können, als wenn es seine eigene wäre. Es wird nur Zeit brauchen"

„Das wird schon, Mary Margret. Er hat doch schon ganz anders durchgestanden", ermutigte Emma weiterhin ihre Mutter und schlussfolgerte, dass ihr in Zukunft ein Partner fehlen würde, mit dem sie ihre Schicht auf der Sheriffstation teilen konnte. Währenddessen hing die Schwarzhaarige ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Sie hat Recht, wir haben ganz anderes gemeistert_

Ratterte es hinter ihrer Stirn, wie ein Mantra, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Henry indes wandte sich an Emma und fragte, ob er sich etwas aus dem Süßigkeitenautomat holen durfte. Emma kramte in ihrer Jackentasche, reichte ihm ein paar zerknitterte Ein- Dollar Scheine und sah dem Jungen hinterher, als er durch die Tür verschwand.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Eingehüllt in der vertrauten Dunkelheit seines Gefängnisses, saß er an der kahlen Wand gelehnt. Stille herrschte in den alten Gemäuern, doch in seinem Kopf schrie es. Der süße Klang verängstigter Kinderseelen in tiefster Nacht. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab. Weiße Zähne, in der Dunkelheit.

Wie lange lechzte er nach den Lauten angsterfüllter Nächte. Viel zu lange saß er schon in seiner Zelle, tief unter dem Schloss.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der er seinen Schatten, seinen Geist hatte wandern lassen. Damals, als es nur die unsichtbare Fesseln gab, die ihn an seinen Herren banden. Oft stand er oben, am Fenster seines Dachzimmers, spürte den kühlen Wind in seinem Gesicht und labte sich an den Schreien jener unschuldiger Seelen, denen er den Schlaf raubte.

Zeitalter hatte er auf Erden verbracht, Jahrhunderte treu an der Seite seines Herren, seines Schöpfers gestanden. Die Erinnerung trug ihn zu dem ersten Dunklen, der ihn erschaffen hatte. Trug ihn in den freudigen Anfängen, seines langen Lebens. Seine Aufgabe war klar. Er brachte Dunkelheit in diese Welt, zog seine Existent aus der Angst der Menschen. Doch das, was ihn wirklich nährte, was ihm genügend Kraft verlieh, waren jene Seelen, die ihn der Dunkle fressen ließ. Mit den Jahrhunderten wechselten seine Herren, doch seine Stellung blieb stets die selbige. Angst und Schrecken verbreitete er, von Angst und Schrecken ernährte er sich bis an den Tag, als sein Herr wechselte. Die Macht blieb die Gleiche, doch der Verstand des Neuen war anders, schien noch finsterere. Er war es, der ihm die erste Kinderseele gab und von da an, war nichts mehr wie es war.  
Er spürte die Kraft, die eine solche Seele in ihn erweckte, fühlte das pulsierende Leben durch seine Adern rauschen, als hätte er davor nur existiert, doch niemals wirklich gelebt. Mit dieser Kraft, wuchs die Macht in seinem Innern, doch der Dunkle sorgte stets dafür, dass diese nicht zu stark wurde. Niemand verlor gern seine Handlanger. Niemand schaute zu, wenn sein Geschöpf zu wachsen begann und einen selbst überholte.  
Sein Dasein flog auf den Schwingen der Zeit. Oft wanderte er durch die Länder, immer auf der Suche nach einem Opfer, nach einer Seele, die nicht nur den Hunger in ihm stillte, sondern ihm Kraft verlieh, um sich aller Fesseln zu entledigen. Über die Jahre war das Verlangen nach Freiheit in ihm gestiegen. Das Einzige, was man entsagte.

Nun saß er in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle und genoss die Erinnerungen, welche die Schreie in seinem Kopf heraufbeschworen.

Die Isolation war noch lebendig in seinem Denken und ließ die Wut darüber immerzu schwelen, doch die Erfüllung, die eine albtraumgeplagte Nacht mit sich führte, hielten das Feuer im Zaum.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was alles in der Welt außerhalb seines Kerkers von Statten ging, hatte nicht gewusst, wie die Welt sich da draußen weitergedreht hatte, doch als er das erste Mal wieder ein menschliches Wesen vernehmen durfte, hatte sich alles geändert.

Mit einem Grinsen der Befriedigung erinnerte er sich an diese erste Begegnung, während er sich an den Tränen labte, die er in seinem Kopf zu sehen, zu hören, ja sogar zu riechen vermochte. Kleine Merkmale seiner Nahrung, die ihn endlich wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen ließen.

Er hatte die Gegenwart des Mannes kaum gespürt. Sein Gefängnis war zu gut durchdacht, der Zauberbann zu undurchdringlich, als dass er seinen Schatten, seinen Geist hätte schweifen lassen können.

Wie das Echo, einer längst vergangenen Zeit, vernahm er die Gegenwart des Mannes. Vernahm er die trüben Gedanken, den Schmerz und die Angst. Es war die Angst, die ihn sich damals von dem Boden erheben und zur Tür treten ließ. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht, da hörte er die Schritte, hörte die Rufe eines Mannes, der auf der Suche war.

Er klopfte gegen die Tür und flüsterte gegen das sperrige Holz, das ihn mit der Welt dort draußen trennte. Was ihm seinen Lebensodem so weit nahm, dass er nur noch jämmerlich existieren konnte. Leben sah anders aus. Fühlte sich anders an, doch Leben war es, das allmählich wieder durch seine Adern kroch und in seinem Innern pochte.

Es war einfach für ihn, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu lenken, denn er kannte ihn. Wusste um das Blut, welches in seinen Venen floss, wusste um die Dunkelheit, die in seinem Sein fest verankert war, ob es ihm bewusst war oder nicht.

Er hatte auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, hatte den anderen Mann dazu gebracht, den Sehschlitz zu öffnen und ihm einen winzigen Geschmack der Freiheit zu schenken. Ohne seinen Schatten, seinen Geist schweifen lassen zu müssen, kam er in das Innerste seiner Gedanken, drang direkt in die Dunkelheit ein. Kaum kannte er die Ängste, die geheimen Wünsche des Anderen, war es ihm ein Leichtes, ihn zu verführen. Ihn mit der Aussicht der Erfüllung seiner Träume zu locken. Doch diese Erfüllung würde einen Preis haben, einen Preis, den der Andere ohne zu zögern bereit war zu zahlen.

Die Schreie in seinem Kopf verebbten zu verängstigen Schluchzern. Bald würden die Tränen gänzlich versiegen und wenn er diesen Moment sonst gerne hinauszögerte, sich am liebsten noch weiter von der Angst nähren wollte, die sein Atem war, so tröstete er sich mit der Tatsache, dass dieses schnelle Verstummen der Angst, seinem eigentlichem Ziel dienlicher war.

Der Mann leckte mit seiner Zunge über seine dunklen, vollen Lippen. Kostete von dem süßen Nektar unschuldiger Kinderangst, während er sich weiter erinnerte.

Er hatte dem anderen Mann seine Dienste angeboten. Dienste, die so alt wie die Dunkelheit selbst waren. Dafür würde er ihm erlauben, seinen Schatten wieder wandern zu lassen. Im ersten Moment wusste der Andere nicht, wie er die Banne lösen sollte. Wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass die Lösung auf der Hand lag. Es brauchte bloß einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung und er war gewillt, ihm diesen zu geben.

Schon am nächsten Tag, stand der Dunkle persönlich im Kerker und löste den Schutzbann, während der Mann, den Dolch fest umklammert hielt.

Die Aufgabe war einfach. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war in den Geist der Königsfamilie zu dringen und die bereits bestehenden Zweifel an der Hochzeit zu verstärken.

Bei der Königin und dem König verlief alles reibungslos. Er stellte sie vor die Wahl, zu reden oder zu schweigen und sie entschieden sich zu reden. Doch die Dunkelheit des Brautpaares schien unantastbar. Die Braut hatte ihre Zweifel, doch das Vertrauen in ihren Gatten schien größer zu sein. Also änderte er seine Taktik. Bestärkte keine Zweifel, sondern forschte in dem Geist des Bräutigams nach Gelüsten, nach Versuchungen und bestärkte ihn bei jeder hübschen Frau, die Treue nicht so eng zu sehen, doch dieser Hüne von einem Mann, so sehr er den Gedanken im Auge des Schattens zuließ, entschied sich dagegen und hielt die Treue.

Also hatte er sich weiter auf die Königin und ihre Tochter konzentriert, hatte ihren Geist mürbe gemacht. Er konnte die Freiheit bereits schmecken, welche die Erfüllung dieses Deals mit sich brachte. Sein Schatten würde wieder wandern können. Würde die Menschen in Versuchung führen können und vor allem, würde er den Kindern den Schlaf rauben können, selbst, wenn er weiterhin in dieser dunklen Zelle hockte. Sein Leben, würde von seinem Schatten gelebt werden und das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Doch dann änderten sich seine Pläne abermals.

Er spürte sie, lange bevor er ihrer Körper gewahr wurde. Spürte die Vollkommenheit, nach der er stets gesucht hatte. Von diesem Ideal, das er nur vom Hörensagen kannte. Die Erinnerung an diese Begegnung war so lebendig, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Wirbelsäule zog und er erschauderte. Er hätte weinen können, Angesichts dieser Schönheit, die ihm begegnet war.

Eine Schönheit, die er einst für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.

Er kannte ihrer beider Namen, auch wenn er niemals ihre Gesichter gesehen hatte. Kannte das Geheimnis, ihrer immerwährenden Suche und den Schmerz, den nichts auf Erden zu lindern vermochte bis sie zusammenfinden würden.

Viel Zeit hatte er darauf verwendet in den Büchern des Dunklen zu forschen, hatte viele Länder bereist und nach den Informationen gesucht, die ihm die Freiheit schenken würden, die ihn von den Fesseln des Dunklen lösen konnte.

Als er endlich wusste, wie er sich befreien konnte, begann die eigentliche Arbeit. Er suchte die Länder nach unvollkommenen Seelen ab. Nach Seelen, denen ein Teil fehlte und deren wahre Macht sich erst dann entfaltete, wenn sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatten.

Der letzte Dunkle hatte ihn mit Hilfe dieser nervigen Frau durchschaut. Hatte sein Bestreben herausgefunden, so wie die Tatsache, dass er der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche ganz nah war. Alles was er hatte tun müssen, war dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich begegneten. So einfach, so schwer. Rumpelstilzchen war es, der ihn in die Kerker verbannte und seinen Schatten in magische Ketten legte.

Doch jetzt wurde ihm das, was er stets gesucht hatte, auf einem Silber Tablett serviert und er konnte es nicht anrühren, denn er war nur ein Schatten. Er konnte das Herz hören, das unter ihrem eigenem Herzen kräftig schlug und konnte vor Entzücken kaum an sich halten. Diese kleine, unschuldige Seele, geschaffen von verwandten Seelen, würde ihm genug Macht verleihen, um sich gegen den Dunklen auflehnen zu können. Und er würde noch mehr bekommen, denn er hatte sich an ihnen gehangen. Hatte gesehen, wie die zarten Bänder ihrer Seele sich mit weiteren Seelen verknüpften, auch wenn dieses Band noch nicht stark genug war, war er doch zuversichtlich. Wusste um die Beschaffenheit unvollkommener Seelen. Sie liebten nicht viel, doch wenn sie es taten, dann hing ihre Seele an ihnen und das war genau das, war er brauchte, um dieser Zelle, um seinem Dasein als Handlanger endlich Adieu sagen zu können.

Der Deal war in seinen Augen geplatzt, er hatte die Hochzeit nicht verhindert. Ihm blieb noch ein paar Monate, in denen er planen konnte, in denen er alle Weichen stellen konnte, um zu bekommen, was er am meisten begehrte. Monate, in denen er den Mann bei Laune halten würde müssen. Und er würde es tun, denn wenn er etwas gelernt hatte in seinem Leben, dann dass ein Mensch nicht aufzuhalten war, wenn er erst einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchdrang seinen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern. In seinem Kopf sah er, was der Schatten in dieser dunklen Nacht heraufbeschworen hatte. Sah das Kind, verängstigt und weinend. Sah dessen Seele, verlangend und suchend. Mit Wohlwollen beobachtete er die Szenerie.

_Roland erwachte schreiend und weinend zugleich. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte, während er den Schrecken seines Traumes noch immer fühlen konnte. Die Angst, das zu verlieren, was er liebte._

„_NEEEEIN! NEINEINEINEINEINEINEIN!__...", schluchzte er und bekam nicht mit, wie die Tür aufflog und Regina sich zum seinem Bett bewegte. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte behutsam über seine Wange_

„_Psch, Roland. Alles gut...nur ein Traum, mein Schatz", beruhigte sie in sanft. D__er kleine Junge __atmete auf, als sein Blick sich klärte. Er starrte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, schniefte und klammerte sich im nächsten Moment fest an sie.  
_

_-Mom-_

„_Gin...", weinte er und konnte ihre Hand spüren, die zärtlich über seinen Rücken kreiste. Vorsichtig stieg sie zu ihm ins Bett und schmiegte den kleinen Jungen fest an sich. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch,__während er sein Gesicht in ihren Oberkörper versenkte._

„_Alles gut, schlaf weiter...ich bin hier und pass auf dich auf"_

_Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfleuchte seinem Mund, als er tief durchatmete._

_„Ja, du bist da..."_

_-Mom-_

Das was er zu sehen bekam, ließ sein Herz in einen rascheren Takt verfallen. Alles verlief nach Plan, viel fehlte nicht mehr und ihre Seelen waren so fest verbunden, als wäre der Junge tatsächlich ein Teil von ihr. Die Freude darüber ließ ihn die Lippen spitzen und eine heitere Melodie pfeifen.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry lief durch den Gang und atmete den sterilen Geruch von Krankenhaus ein. Unwillkürlich rümpfte er seine Nase und stellte sich vor, welch eine Qual es für ihn wäre, dem immer ausgesetzt zu sein. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Süßigkeitenautomaten zu und studierte das bunte Angebot. Seine Augen glitten über die verschieden farbigen Verpackungen, lasen die schmackhaften Namen und schließlich entschied er sich für einen Schokoriegel.

Der Junge schob eine Dollar Note in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und seufzte, als diese geradewegs zurückgeschoben wurde. Er nahm das Geld, strich es glatt und versuchte es erneut, doch auch dieses Mal, nahm der Automat sein Geld nicht an. Ohne an Aufgeben zu denken, nahm er die nächste Dollar Note und wiederholte das Prozedere, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Frustration machte sich in ihm breit. Er war müde, denn die Nacht über hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller verwirrender Traumbilder geglitten. Das Meiste hatte er bereits vergessen, doch das Gefühl in seinem Innern, das diese Träume in ihm entfacht hatten, brannte noch immer. Heimweh. In Gedanken machte er sich selbst Mut, dass er bereits am nächsten Freitag endlich nach Hause zu seiner Mutter durfte und wenn er diese erste Hürde erst einmal gemeistert hatte, dann würde er Emma und Neal erklären können, dass er öfters zu Hause sein wollte.

„Nimm doch endlich das Geld an", jammerte er mit Wut in der Stimme und schlug mit der Flachen Hand gegen den Automaten.

„Störrisches kleines Biest", erklang es dunkel hinter ihm. Henry wandte sich der fremden Stimme zu und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht eines Pflegers.

„Es, ich...tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht randalieren", stammelte der und erntete ein helles Kichern von dem Mann der Glatze.

„Ich meinte auch nicht dich, Junge", noch während er sprach, kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach einigen Münzen und steckte sie in den Apparat.

„Der Automat spinnt, wenn es um Geldscheine geht, aber Münzen frisst er wie nichts", zwinkerte er und forderte Henry auf, die Nummer seiner gewünschten Süßigkeit einzugeben, was er ohne Umstände tat.

Der Automat ruckelte, woraufhin ein Poltern erklang und im nächsten Moment lag der Schokoriegel im Fach, darauf wartend, dass man ihn endlich entnahm. Henry griff nach der Süßigkeit und druckste herum.

„Ich brauch noch einen, können Sie mir wechseln, Sir?, der Angesprochene lachte und stopfte schon die nächsten Münzen hinein.

„Du brauchst wohl Nervennahrung, was Junge?", amüsierte er sich und wartete darauf, dass Henry im antwortete.

„Ja, ich habe Hunger und es sieht so aus, als ob ich hier noch etwas herum sitzen muss"

_Eigentlich könnte ich doch jetzt schon zu Mom_

Ließ ihn das heraufbeschworene Gefühl seines Traumes immer noch nicht los.

„Für Kinder ist es besonders langweilig hier", bestätigte der Pfleger und holte sich selbst einen Schokoriegel aus dem Automaten. Er entwickelte das Papier und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Keine Möglichkeit zu Hause zu warten?", hakte er nach.

Für einen Augenblick klang das Wort zu Hause nicht nur in Henrys Gehörgang, sondern in seinem Herzen wider und verankerte sich dort. Das Bedürfnis, welches seit seinem Erwachen in Storybrooke in ihm schlummerte, schien an Intensität zuzunehmen.

_Ja nach Hause. Aber wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich nach Hause will, schicken sie mich zu Neal_

Rekapitulierte er und erwiderte

„Leider hab ich da zu viele Möglichkeiten."

Abermals schmunzelte der Mann und biss von seinem Schokoriegel ab, bevor er weitersprach.

„Okay, ich verstehe"

Der Jüngere der beiden hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er ganz und gar nicht verstehe, was zur Zeit bei ihm los war. Dass er überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, was seine Worte bedeuteten, doch seltsamerweise glaubte er dem Pfleger.

„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du in der Mensa etwas zu Essen findest, aber der Fraß ist eine Zumutung", erklärte der Ältere weiter, ehe sein Gesicht einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck annahm.

„Die können nicht viel in dieser Küche, aber der Apfelkuchen ist ein Gedicht. Schmeckt wie bei Mutter"

Kaum waren diese Worte über seine vollen dunklen Lippen gedrungen, stach es in Henrys Brust.

_Apfelkuchen...wie lange ist das her..._

Unwillkürlich drängten sich Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit in sein Bewusstsein. Er hörte in seinem Inneren ein Lachen und glaubte den Duft von frisch gebackenem Apfelkuchen riechen zu können.

„Vielleicht...vielleicht gönne ich mir nachher ein Stück", sagte er und verabschiedete sich.

„Der ist wirklich zu empfehlen", bestätigte Randall mit einem Nicken. Pfeifend entschwand er den Gang entlang und grüßte die ein oder andere Schwester, indem er eine Verbeugung andeutete.

Henry schaute dem Mann einen Augenblick nach und legte den Weg zum Warteraum zurück. Sein Denken war bereits von seinem Verlangen beherrscht.

_Bald ist Freitag...die paar Tage stehe ich auch noch durch_

Sein Blick blieb an einem Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren hängen. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und lächelte, denn das Mädchen betrachtete voller Verwunderung die Brille in ihrer Hand, setzte sie auf und staunte, als würde sie das erste Mal sehen.

_Ob sie auch neu hier ist_

Als er das Wartezimmer betrat, sah er Emma mit ihrem Handy telefonieren. Er wusste nicht, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war und anstatt abzuwarten, bis die Retterin ihr Telefonat beendet hatte, öffnete er den Schokoriegel und reichte ihn der Blonden. Emma nickte lächelnd, als Dankeschön und sprach wieder in den Hörer.

„Ja, das wird einige Zeit dauern und ich schaffe die Arbeit nicht allein. Okay, dann kümmere du dich darum, Danke. Ich melde...okay, ich verstehe. Bye"

Emma stopfte das Handy zurück in ihre Hosentasche und biss genüsslich von ihrem Schokoriegel ab

_Das war jetzt aber nötig_

* * *

Regina saß in ihrem Büro und telefonierte mit Emma. Ihr Körper fror in dem großen Raum, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. Im Moment hatte sie ganz andere Probleme, als sich um die Heizung in ihrem Büro zu kümmern.

Die Nachricht, welche die Retterin ihr übermittelte waren nicht erfreulich. Nicht, dass sie sich um die Gesundheit Charmings sorgte, nein, das war es nicht. Ihr ging es um die Sicherheit auf den Straßen und die Tatsache, dass Emma ihre wahre Aufgabe nicht nachkommen konnte, so lange sie alleine als Sheriff dastand. Wie sollten sie herausfinden, wer für diesen Fluch zuständig war, wenn sie sich mit den Bagatellen dieser Bürger auseinandersetzen musste. Nein, Emma würde Hilfe brauchen und noch während Regina überlegte, wer in Frage kam, drängte sich bereits ein Name in ihr Bewusstsein, was sie dazu brachte, frustriert aufzuseufzen. Über dem Fenster wallte ein dunkler Punkt, ein Schatten, nicht größer als eine Hand und verschwand in dem Moment, als Regina den Gedanken akzeptierte.

_Robin...NEIN! Nicht der!_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf, doch sie hörte sich sagen.

„Okay Emma, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu melden, ich melde mich, wenn ich deinen Hilfssheriff rekrutiert habe"

_Obwohl mir der Gedanken nicht gefällt ihm eine Waffe zu geben...nachher erschießt er mich doch noch..._

Die Bürgermeisterin legte den Hörer zurück auf die Ladestation und straffte ihre Schultern. Für einen Augenblick ging sie nochmal die Bewohner durch, um einen geeigneten Kandidaten zu finden, doch je mehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, um so deutlicher manifestierte sich der Gedanke an den Dieb.

_Warum sollte ich ihm überhaupt helfen..._

Fragte sie sich immer wieder und kam nicht drum rum, sich einzugestehen, dass seine Söhne ihr diese Entscheidung entlockten. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, zog ihr rotes Jackett über und griff, während sie das Büro verließ, nach ihrer Tasche. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Auto, setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr zum Diner. Noch während sie fuhr konnte sie selbst kaum fassen, was sie vorhatte. Sie stellte den Mercedes ab und betrat das Lokal. Sie konnte Robin hinter dem Tresen ausmachen, wo er Getränke ausschenkte. Die Schwarzhaarige baute sich vor dem Tresen auf.  
Der aschblonde Mann bemerkte Reginas Anwesenheit aus dem Augenwinkel und wusste nicht sogleich, welcher Empfindung er nachkommen sollte. Er war noch immer verwirrt über das Bild, welches er vor kurzem von der bösen Königin sehen durfte und gleichzeitig regte ihn ihr hochnäsiger Blick, mit dem sie seine Bewegung beobachtete, auf.

_Kann ich nicht einmal eine angenehme Schicht haben_

Jammerte er in Gedanken und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, als er den letzten Gast zufrieden stellte und sich Regina zuwandte.  
„Was darf es...", weiter kam er nicht, denn die Bürgermeisterin beugte sich leicht über die Theke und taxierte ihn mit einem festen Blick, als habe er etwas angestellt. Robin überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er tatsächlich etwas angestellt hatte, was ihn Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, doch er entsann sich an nichts.

„Hör zu, Locksley!", fing sie an, ohne mit ihren Augen von seinem Gesicht zu weichen. Der Angesprochen hielt ein leeres Glas in der Hand und polierte es mit einem Tuch, während er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam und ihr Gehör schenkte.

„Das hier ist nichts für dich und schon gar nichts für deine Jungs"

Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Tresen und redete weiter, ohne auf seinen konfusen Gesichtsausdruck einzugehen.

„Dein Glück, dass sich unser geliebter Hilfssheriff verletzt hat", sie betonte das Wort geliebter auf besonders sarkastische Art und Weise

_Na ja, Glück war das nicht, sondern Dummheit...aber wem sag ich das_

„...Und die Stelle muss schleunigst neu besetzt werden. Also, du hängst die Schürze hier an den Nagel und ich gebe dir einen Job, in dem du einen anständigen Lohn bekommst"

Robins Augen weiteten sich, während seine Hände ihrer Tätigkeit innehielten und seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen

_Ist die noch ganz dicht? Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen_

Ein Lachen fand seinen Ursprung in seiner Brust und drängte sich immer weiter an die Oberfläche. Er versuchte es nicht ausbrechen zu lassen, doch Reginas nächste Worte, schickten seine Selbstbeherrschung in die Wüste.

„Also, was sagst du? Du kannst sofort anfangen"

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen brach das Lachen aus ihm heraus.

_Himmel, die meint das ernst..._

Er stütze sich mit der freien Hand auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. Sein Körper bebte vor Lachen. Andere Gäste schauten bereits zur Theke, um ihre Neugier über das Amüsement zu befriedigen. Er brauchte einige Anläufe, ehe er sich so weit unter Kontrolle bekam, um einen ganzen Satz herauszubringen.

„Hahahaha...das...das...das ist nicht dein Ernst...", prustete er los und presste sich den flachen Handrücken gegen die Lippen, um sich endlich zu beruhigen. Regina kaute auf ihrer inneren Unterlippe herum und verengte ihre Augen zu zwei Schlitzen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen war, ihm Hilfe anbot und er sie auslachte. Innerlich spürte sie es bereits brodeln, als er weitersprach.

„...Ich Hilfssheriff?", echote er belustigt und fügte zwischen weiteren Lachen hinzu.

„...Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wer ich bin, Mills?"

_Will mich zum Hilfssheriff machen...soll ich mich selber jagen...mich selbst berauben_

amüsierte er sich in Gedanken und brauchte noch einige Momente bis er sich halbwegs beruhigen konnte.  
Regina stand wie in Stein gemeißelt vor ihm und sprach ihm in Gedanken weiteres Glück aus, dass der Tresen zwischen ihnen stand. Ein zorniges Funkeln überzog ihre dunklen Augen, während sie die Arme verschränkte. Ungeduldig ließ sie ihn lachen und wartete nur darauf, dass er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Kaum hatte sie diese, sprach sie mit verkniffenem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ja, ein Spinner und ein Narr, der seiner Arbeit hier mehr Schlecht, als Recht nachkommt. Der sich mit dem kleinen Zimmer begnügt, obwohl er sich eine anständige Bleibe für sich und seine Kinder suchen sollte, da dies keine Zustände für zwei kleine Jungen sind."

Kam es mit der präzisen Stimme der Politikerin über ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie noch hinzufügte.  
„Und dass du dich über mein Angebot kaputtlachst, anstatt es anzunehmen, zeigt mir ganz deutlich, dass du wirklich der Spinner bist, den ich in dir sehe, einen schönen Tag noch", sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging auf die Tür zu. Robin starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Er wollte zurückschnappen, wollte ihr sofort widersprechen, aber sie hatte seine Kinder angeführt, hatte ihn abermals damit überwältigt, indem sie etwas Gutes für die Jungen im Sinn hatte. Gleichzeitig verstand er nicht, warum sie so agierte.

„Hey Mills!", rief er hinter ihr her und stellte das Glas endlich ab. Regina hielt inne, aber wandte sich nicht zu der Stimme des Mannes um. Stattdessen wartete sie darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Warum? Warum bietest du mir diesen Job an?"

_Und nicht jemand anderem..._

Die Bürgermeisterin verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen, als sie seine Frage vernahm. Für einen Augenblick durchflutete ihr Sein eine Freude, die sie nicht benennen konnte, als er anscheinend das Angebot annehmen wollte.

Mit eben diesem Grinsen drehte sie nur ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und erklärte mit gespieltem Hohn in der Stimme.

„Weil ich dich bezahlen würde und du somit wirklich mein _Lakai _wärst"

Das Lächeln welches sie ihm schenkte war falsch und breit zugleich, als sie ihn an eine ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzungen erinnerte. Robin seufzte und spürte den Druck über die Theke zu springen, sie an den Schultern zu packen und gegen irgend etwas Hartes zu stoßen, doch er bezwang diesen Impuls und lenkte seine Gedanken auf seine Kinder

_Ich verabscheue es, wenn sie recht hat. Mit dem Job wäre es wirklich besser für die Jungs...und außerdem, wenn sie mir so eine neumodische Waffe geben, dann könnte ich sie immer noch erschießen...chrm...aus versehen chrm...versteht sich_

Der Aschblonde schwieg und wägte innerlich ab, als er neben sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Nimm an, Locksley.", forderte Granny breit lächelnd. Der Gedanke, dass Regina sich damit vielleicht ins eigene Fleisch schnitt, erheiterte die Witwe..

Abermals seufzte der Dieb und nickte dann.

„Okay, ich mach's Mills oder heißt das ab jetzt Madame?"

Reginas Grinsen wurde einen hauch ehrlicher, während sie antwortete.

„Dann komm! Ich bringe dich zu deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz"

Robin löste die Schürze, reichte sie Granny und folgte der Bürgermeisterin hinaus aus dem Diner


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 08**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin betrat das Haus und lief durch den Eingangsbereich. Auf dem Weg zur Küche sah er seinen Sohn auf einem Hocker sitzen und sich die Schuhe anziehen.

„Na du," machte er liebevoll und zerzauste ihm das Haar. Roland blickte auf und schenkte seinem Vater ein Lächeln.  
„Hi, Dad."

„Alles in Ordnung? Wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte er ihn, worauf der Junge einen Moment zu überlegen schien.  
„Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich muss Blätter sammeln gehen für die Vorschule morgen" und fügte seufzend hinzu.

„Und ich glaube, ich geh ein paar Blumen für Gin pflücken. Sie ist heute so traurig"

Der aschblonde Mann lauschte der Erklärung seines Sohnes und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln

„Und was ist mit Essen? Hast du keinen Hunger?"

_Du hast doch immer Hunger_

Roland sprang von dem Hocker und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Auf seinen Wangen blühten Grübchen, als er lächelte.  
„Ich hatte so einen Hunger, da durfte ich schon essen. Gin wollte auf dich warten"

_Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du eine Mahlzeit verschiebst, mein kleiner Sauhund_

Robin schmunzelte leicht, beugte sich zu dem Kind hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den lockigen Schopf.

„Geh aber nicht zu weit in den Wald hinein, verstanden?!"

Roland nickte und schenkte seinem Vater einen Blick, der nur all zu deutlich verriet, dass er diese Worte schon oft gehört hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß", winkte der kleine Junge ab und marschierte zur Tür hinaus. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schaute Robin ihm hinterher, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete. Die Information über Reginas Gemütszustand war nichts, worüber er sich freute. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass sein Sohn ein wenig übertrieb, dass diese Traurigkeit, welche er beschrieb, nichts weiter als Müdigkeit war, die er falsch gedeutet hatte. Tief in seinem Innern jedoch wusste er, dass Roland sie nicht falsch einschätzte und so graute es ihn ein wenig vor dem Betreten der Küche.

Der ehemals Geächtete betrat die Küche und konnte seine Gefährtin am Ofen ausmachen. Seine Augen betasteten ihre schlanke Rückenansicht, die nur im Entferntesten ihren Zustand verriet.

„Hey", machte er sanft auf sich aufmerksam und trat an den Ofen. Erst als sich Regina zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er das Leben erkennen, welches unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs. Konnte die Wölbung sehen, die sie nicht mehr kaschieren konnte. Unwillkürlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Du kommst spät", war die distanzierte Antwort der Schwarzhaarige, was ihn einen kleinen Augenblick in seinem Tun, ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken, stoppen ließ. Innerlich atmete er durch, als er ihrem Tonfall gewahr wurde und hoffte, dass ihre Hormone ihn heute nicht noch in Teufels Küche brachten.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Tag", überging er ihre Distanz und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Regina hielt den Kochlöffel in der Hand und wiederholte.  
„Ich meine das Ernst, jetzt muss ich das Essen wieder warm machen", sie zeigte mit dem Löffel auf den Topf, aus dem ein verführerischer Duft stieg.

„Lass dir Zeit, Liebes", machte er beschwichtigend und entschuldigte sich.  
„Draußen beim alten Joe ist die Hölle los. Ihm wurden alle Schafe gestohlen und eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um etwas zu holen. Ich muss nochmal raus, ich esse später, okay"

Er lächelte entschuldigend und streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Oberarm aus, um sie dort sachte zu streicheln, doch der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf, ließ seine Hand schleunigst zurückschnellen.

Reginas braune Augen glitzerten, während sie wütend auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Kurzzeitig glaubte Robin, dass sie sich wieder fangen würde, doch als sie ihren Mund aufmachte und die Worte aus diesem donnerten, wusste er, dass er aus dieser Nummer nicht so leicht herauskam.

_Oh oh_

„Ich stehe an meinem freien Tag hier stundenlang am Herd, weil der Herr meint er würde gern einen Wildtopf essen und dann bequemt er sich nicht mal hier hin. Wofür mache ich mir diese Mühe, wenn sowieso niemand zum Essen kommt. Aber mit mir kann man es ja machen. Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Heidenarbeit es ist, das ganze Zeug kleinzuschneiden, das Fleisch Stundenlang zu garen damit es nicht zäh wird", mit zorngetränkter Bewegung nahm sie den Topf vom Herd und funkelte ihn wütend an.

_Echt jetzt, Gin?!_

Dachte er frustriert, als es aus ihr herausbrach. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, versuchte gegen ihren Wahn anzusprechen, doch es war verlorene Liebesmüh.

„Gin, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht esse, ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass ich später esse, verdammt noch mal, also komm wieder runter"

_Ups, das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen_

Noch während seine letzten Worte über seine Lippen gingen, bereute er es auch schon. Regina echote ihn mit lauter Stimme.  
„Runter kommen?...Runter kommen...ich gebe dir runter kommen"

_Ich bin doch nicht eure Dienstmagd_

Der Topf in ihrer Hand begann zu zittern und ehe Robin sich versah, drehte sie ihn und donnerte den Inhalt, samt Topf auf den Boden.  
„DA! Ist das tief genug unten?", sie wandte sich der Arbeitsfläche zu und schmetterte die Schüssel mit dem Tomatensalat ebenfalls zu Boden. Nur Zentimeter flog diese an den einstigen Dieb vorbei.  
Robin starrte seine Gefährtin mit offenen Mund an. Er fühlte sich in einem falschen Film gefangen und wusste nicht genau, ob er sich sorgen oder die aufkommende Wut über ihr Verhalten nachgeben sollte.

„Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren, Regina?!", fragte er aufgebracht und konnte sehen, wie sie sichtlich mit ihrer eigenen Beherrschung kämpfte. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schaute, sondern sich wieder der Arbeitsfläche zuwandte und die aufkommenden Tränen zurückdrängte.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie so durchdrehte. Konnte selbst nicht verstehen, dass sie so sensibel reagierte und für jede Kleinigkeit zu heulen anfing oder an die Decke ging. Ihre Hand wischte über ihre Wange, um die verräterische und vor allem verhasste feuchte Spur auszumerzen.

„Das glaubt ihr sowieso, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe", verallgemeinerte sie ihre irrationalen Ängste und Gedanken und konnte hören, wie Robin tief einatmete und die Luft stoßweise aus seinen Lungen hinausströmen ließ.

Der Aschblonde schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass er in der Falle saß. Egal was er ihr auch zu antworten vermochte, es würde in ihren Augen die falsche Antwort sein und so beschloss er dieser Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Weißt du was, Gin, darauf gehe ich gar nicht erst ein"

_Ich diskutiere gar nicht erst mit dir..._

Regina blieb ihm abgewandt und packte die benutzen Teller und Schüsseln, die sie zur Zubereitung benötigt hatte, in die Spüle. Das Klimpern der Utensilien war für die Länge mehrerer Atemzüge das einzige Geräusch, welches man in der Küche hören konnte. Robin indes bückte sich und hob schon mal die Salatschüssel, den Topf und das Salatbesteck auf, legte es neben die Spüle und schnappte sich einen Lappen. Er ging in die Knie und begann die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte aus den Augenwinkeln auf ihren Gefährten, sah den angesäuerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und richtete das Wort an ihn, ohne ihn richtig anzuschauen.

„Hau schon ab, ich mach das weg"

Robin blickte hoch zu ihr und wusste nicht, ob das eine neuerliche Falle war.

_Natürlich, Madame. Ich steh jetzt auf und geh und kann heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen_

Er beschloss für sich, dass es besser wäre, weiter aufzuräumen und so kam er dieser Tätigkeit schweigend nach. Wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann das es im Umgang mit ihr ratsamer war, Geduld zu üben, anstatt ihr mit gleicher Münze zu antworten und sich gegenseitig aufzustacheln.

Das Schweigen lag wie eine schwere Decke im Raum und half weder Robin noch Regina ihrer beider Gemüt zu beschwichtigen. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest, zertrümmerte fast die Schüsseln, als sie zu spülen begann, weil sie nicht wusste, wohin mit diesen Emotionen, die sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigten und sie fix und fertig machten.

Währenddessen ließ Robin die letzten Reste der Sauerei verschwinden und schmiss das versaute Essen einfach in den Müll. Er stand noch am Mülleimer und schaute auf den verlorenen Wildbraten, als er endlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach und mit müder Stimme nachhakte.

„Und sagst du mir jetzt, was wirklich mit dir los ist?"

Er schaute auf Regina und bekam als Antwort nur eine Kopfbewegung, die er selbst als Kopfschütteln deutete. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein aschblondes Haar, während er dem Impuls widerstand einfach aus der Küche zu flüchten und sie stehen zu lassen.

_Ach Liebes, friss doch nicht immer alles in dich hinein_

Bat er sie in Gedanken, da er sie längst durchschaut hatte. Er hatte seit einiger Zeit beobachten können, was ihre Laune immer wieder in den Keller trieb, was sie in Rolands Augen, traurig wirken ließ. Die Hormone, die dazu durch ihren Körper wüteten und aus ihr das reinste emotionale Durcheinander machten, taten ihr übriges und so sprach er seinen Verdacht direkt aus.

„Wo steckt Henry?", er konnte den dumpfen Laut hören, als zwei Schüsseln in dem Spülwasser aneinander krachten. Seine Augen hingen sich an ihren Rücken und versuchten aus ihrer Haltung etwas herauszulesen. Ihre Schultern zuckten und konnten nicht verbergen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Wo wohl?", kam es mit unterdrückter Wut aus ihren vollen Lippen.

„Bei Bailey. Er hängt nur noch im Stall der Taverne und kommt nicht einmal mehr zum Essen nach Hause", teilte sie sich ihm endlich mit. Robin versuchte den Jungen in Schutz zu nehmen, versuchte eine harmlose Erklärung abzugeben, damit ihre Wut verebben konnte.

„Es macht ihm halt Spaß, dass er sich ein paar Münzen verdienen kann. Er ist immer so stolz, wenn man ihm Verantwortung überträgt"

Regina drehte sich, wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Der Spüllappen klatschte auf die Arbeitsfläche. Im nächsten Moment verschränkte sie die Arme vor die Brust und brachte ihre Klage vor seinen Ohren.

„Nimm ihn ruhig in Schutz. Ich weiß genau, dass er mir aus dem Weg geht."

_Ich treib alle aus dem Haus_

Mahnten ihre Gedanken und beschworen die Tränen aufs Neue herauf, auch wenn sie dagegen ankämpfe. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht von ihren Hormonen in die Knie zwingen lassen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst, Gin. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr und es ist doch normal, dass er...", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Nein, Robin, rede mir jetzt nicht ein, dass ich überreagiere. Ich kenne meinen Sohn und ich merke es, wenn er sich von mir distanziert", redete sie sich weiterhin in Rage. Regina lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Kante der Arbeitsfläche. Ihre Hände suchten an dieser Halt, während sie den Blick nicht in sein Gesicht richten konnte. Die Tränen, welche sich bereits aufdrängten, fanden den Weg in die Freiheit. Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in den Untiefen ihrer Augen wieder, doch ihre Stimme bebte noch immer voller Zorn.

„...und dieses Mal hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich angestellt haben könnte, dass er so reagiert"

_Oh, ich wüsste da was, aber das sage ich dir nicht, weil du heute ohnehin alles falsch verstehst_

Schoss es Robin durch den Kopf, der sich langsam zu fragen begann, wann heute die Weichen für diesen Irrsinn gestellt wurden und ob er es hätte umgehen können. Die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, weckten das Bedürfnis, sie trösten zu wollen, doch er traute sich nicht sofort. Die Angst, dass er nur weiterhin alles falsch machen konnte, war zu sehr in seinem Denken verankert. Er gab ihr einen Moment, den sie benötigte, um sich wieder zu fangen, ehe er einen weiteren Versuch wagte.

„Gin", begann er und versuchte seine Worte abzuwägen.

„Die ganze Situation ist für alle ein bisschen neu"

_Ja, das klingt gut, da kann sie mir jetzt keinen Strick draus drehen_

Beglückwünschte er sich selbst zu dem Versuch, ihr behutsam, zu erklären, dass sie ihre Hormone und somit ihre Laune zur Zeit mehr schwankte, als ein Blatt im Wind, doch diese Glückwünsche hätte er sich sparen können.

„Neu? Sag doch gleich, dass ich euch auf die Nerven falle. Hau doch auch ab, wenn ich dir zu anstrengend bin. Glaubst du eigentlich, dass das für mich einfach ist? Meine Füße tun mir weh, mein Rücken schmerzt wegen dem Gewicht, ich weiß Nachts kaum wie ich mich hinlegen soll. Glaubst du allen Ernstes es macht mir Spaß, dass mir in einem Moment die Tränen kommen und im ich im Nächsten scharf bin...oder tanzen und singen will"

Robins verdrehte seine Augen.

_Ist das jetzt dein Ernst, Regina_

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie schon wieder stritten. Sein Mund öffnete sich, während er seine Augen zusammenkniff, um die aufkommende Wut irgendwie im Zaun halten zu können. Er wollte kapitulieren, wollte die Arme in die Luft werfen, sich umdrehen und gehen, bevor er den Verstand verlor. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Gerade als er sich wirklich abwenden wollte, platze es aus ihr heraus.

„Und ich hab Hunger...die ganze Zeit...und ich will Tomaten, aber die Letzten hast du in den Müll geschmissen und jetzt muss ich wieder los"

Robins Kiefer klappte gen Boden, während er nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. In ihm wuchs ein Lachen, als er sie wie einen begossenen Pudel dastehen sah und über das Essen jammern hörte. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Arme gezogen und ihr Verständnis entgegengebracht, doch als sie ihm die Schuld für das vorangegangene Chaos gab, welches sie veranstaltet hatte, riss auch sein Geduldsfaden. Er erhob die Stimme und brüllte.

„WEIßT DU WAS! MÜH DICH NICHT, REGINA. ICH HOL DIR DEINE SCHEIß TOMATEN! ICH WILL JA NICHT, DASS MADAME NOCH MEHR HIER LEIDEN MUSS"

_Du bist doch irre_

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte zur Tür, um aus diesem irrsinnigen Schauspiel endlich entschwinden zu können. Er hatte den ersehnten Ausgang noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hörte er Regina hinter sich aufschluchzen. Die Frau hatte sich erschrocken. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und hasste sich selbst dafür, denn wenn sie etwas verabscheute, dann wenn er wirklich wütend auf sie war.

Weinend rief sie hinter ihm her.

„Schön, jetzt hasst du mich!"

Der aschblonde Mann griff nach dem Türknauf und hielt inne. Ihre Worte drangen in sein Gehör und verendete in seinem Verstanden

_Nein, ich hasse dich doch nicht_

Für die Länge mehrere Herzschläge stritten zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf, zwei Impulse in seiner Brust. Er wollte einfach weiter gehen, sie stehen lassen und sich selbst erst einmal beruhigen, doch die andere Stimme mahnte ihn und rief ihm etwas in Erinnerung, das diese Szenerie komplett verdrängt hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit, in der er an ihrer Seite war, hatte es immer wieder Streitigkeiten gegeben. Sie hatte immer noch mit den Erinnerungen der schwarzen Festung und der Dunkelheit ihrer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen gehabt, doch diese Schmerzen schienen nicht ansatzweise an den Schmerz heranzukommen, den Henrys Verhalten heraufbeschwor. Er kannte dieses Verhalten, wusste um dieses Gebärden, als sei sie ein verletztes Tier, dass man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, denn dieser Schmerz war ihm selbst viel zu bekannt. Robin schluckte und ließ den Türknauf los. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und legte die kurze Distanz zu seiner Gefährtin zurück. Er verlor kein Wort auf seinem Weg. Sein Blick haftete sich auf ihr verweintes Gesicht. Er konnte erkennen, wie sie gegen dieses Weinen ankämpfte und sich selbst für ihre Tränen verteufelte. Schweigend baute er sich vor ihr auf, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie soweit an sich, dass sich ihr Kopf dem seinigen näherte. Sie ließ es einfach zu. Ihr Bauch presste sich gegen seinen Körper. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat, doch die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken. Alles was sie herausbrachte war ein neuerliches Aufschluchzen.

„Ich hasse dich nicht! Ich liebe dich"

_Auch wenn du mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibst..._

Durchbrach er, wie eine sanft brandende Welle, das Schweigen und drückte ihrer Stirn einen liebevollen Kuss auf, ehe er sich wieder von ihr löste und sich zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zwang. Abermals legte er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn, küsste sie dort und verließ dann die Küche, um endlich seiner Pflicht nachzukommen

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina manövrierte ihren Mercedes durch die Straßen und war der Versuchung erlegen, das Gaspedal tiefer durchzudrücken. Sie war spät dran und verteufelte diesen Umstand. Eigentlich sollte ihre Laune gehoben sein. Henry hatte sie vor einigen Tagen angerufen und gebeten, das Wochenende bei ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Im ersten Moment mischte sich Angst in ihren Geist, dass Neal sich wieder aufspielen könnte, doch im nächsten Moment besann sie sich einfach darauf wer sie war. Sie würde den Sohn des Dunklen in seine Schranken verweisen, sollte dieser es sich abermals herausnehmen, sie in ihrer Beziehung zu Henry zu degradieren. Die Schwarzhaarige musste jedoch keine Maßnahmen ergreifen, denn ihr Sohn hatte bereits für alles gesorgt. Das Einzige, dass die Freuden eines Nachmittags alleine mit Henry trüben konnte, war die Einladung, die er Robins Sohn ausgesprochen hatte und die sie nicht ablehnen konnte.

Sie hatte im Büro früher Schluss gemacht und die Zeit genutzt einkaufen zu gehen. Eine Tätigkeit, welche sie nicht sonderlich ausstehen konnte, die jedoch erledigt werden musste. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren und den Einkauf nicht so weit schleppen zu müssen, parkte sie direkt am Eingang. Ein Unterfangen, welches ihr teuer zu stehen bekam. Denn als sie den Laden verließ, fand sie einen Strafzettel hinter ihrer Windschutzscheibe. Unter der Ziffernfolge des Bußgeldes, stand leserlich Robins Name, was sie dazu veranlasste, das Stück Papier in ihrer Faust zu zerknüllen und einfach wegzuwerfen. Was hatte sie schon zu befürchten.

Regina bog in die nächste Straße und konnte die beiden Jungs bereits vor dem Tor ausmachen. Henry und Roland standen auf dem Bürgersteig und blickten immer wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie erwartet wurde. Als sie den Blick ihres Sohnes auffing, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, hielt mit dem Wagen vor den beiden und wartete darauf, dass sie einstiegen.

Henry öffnete Roland die hintere Tür und ließ ihn in das innere des Wagens klettern. Noch während er sich richtig hinsetzte und den Gurt anlegte, sagte er fröhlich.

„Hallo, Miss Mills", und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches ehrlich und erfreut wirkte.

Der Ältere der beiden Jungen setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und begrüßte seine Mutter.  
„Hi Mom"

„Hallo ihr beiden", erwiderte sie und fuhr bereits los. Leise glitt der Mercedes an Häuserreihen und parkenden Autos vorbei, während Regina fragte.  
„Habt ihr schon gegessen?"

Henry nickte und erklärte.  
„Ja, wir haben bereits in der Schule gegessen, also brauchst du dich nicht überschlagen", grinste er und wandte seinen Kopf zu Roland

„Wir werden dich erst mal in die fabelhafte Welt der Videospiele einführen, da werden wir nicht viel Zeit zum Essen haben."

Regina rollte mit ihren Augen, gab aber keinen weiteren Kommentar von sich.

_Ihr solltet lieber mal wieder ein Buch in die Hände nehmen_

Dachte sie und blickte durch den Rückspiegel auf Roland, der voller Begeisterung zu strahlen schien. Sie fuhren noch eine Weile, als der Jüngste abermals das Wort ergriff.  
„Ääähhmmm...Miss Mills...", druckste er herum und suchte ihren Blick in dem Spiegel. Er konnte nur ihre Augen erkenne, doch das genügte.

„Was gibt es, Roland?", hakte die Schwarzhaarige nach, als er einen Moment in Schweigen verfiel. Er kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum, holte tief Luft und ließ die Worte dann aus seinem Mund sprudeln.

„...Ich...Ich...Ich soll von meinem Papa ausrichten, dass...wenn mir was passiert, sie mir wehtun oder mich verhexen oder sonst irgendetwas machen...dann...dann...", er redete ohne Punkt und Komma, bevor er einen Moment innehielt und zerknirscht dreinschaute.  
„dann kommt er und jagt sie und...", nun schaute er weg und wurde leiser, da es ihm unangenehm war, weiter zu sprechen.

„...und ertränkt sie ihm nächsten Fluss"

Reginas Lippen lächelten, doch ihre Augen funkelten zornig, als sie die Drohung verstand, die Robin ihr ausrichten ließ. Am liebsten hätte sie kehrt gemacht, wäre zur Sheriffstation gefahren und hätte ihm die Leviten gelesen.

_Dieser Spinner...wagt es mir zu drohen...der wird mich noch kennenlernen..._

„Du kannst deinem Dad ausrichten, dass wenn er mir noch mal droht, er nicht nur die letzten Monate vergessen haben wird, sondern..."

_Nicht mehr weiß ob er Mann oder Frau ist_

Sie hielt inne, als eine Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand sickerte. Robin liebte seinen Sohn und beschütze ihn einfach nur. Und der Junge dort hinten, sollte nicht als Sprachrohr fungieren, erst recht nicht, als er ziemlich unglücklich dreinschaute. Regina versuchte ein wohlgemeintes Lächeln und änderte ihren Satz um.

„Ach, ist ja eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Wenn er ein Problem hat, soll er zu mir kommen"

Roland suchte wieder den Blick in den Spiegel und somit in ihre Augen. Etwas verschmitztes blühte auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr antwortete.  
„Doch, mir würde es nämlich nicht gefallen, wenn er sie jagt", grinste er nun breit und schnallte sich ab, als sie in die Einfahrt einbogen und der Wagen zum stehen kam. Das wohlgemeinte Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Ehrlichen, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Sein Grinsen verbunden mit seinen Worten berührten etwas in ihrem Innern, doch sie verstand diesen Klang, der in ihrer Seele widerhallte nicht und so schob sie dieses Gefühl hinaus aus ihrem bewussten Denken.  
Henry öffnete die Tür, half Roland aus das Auto und zusammen eilten die beiden Jungs ins Innere, während Regina mit dem Einkauf zurückblieb und diesen in aller Ruhe erst einmal ins Haus verfrachtete.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Henry saß auf einem Heuballen und hielt Messer und Stock in seinen Händen. Mit routinierten Bewegungen schabte er die Rinde von dem Stück Holz und machte es glatt. Er brauchte eine Betätigung, um seine Gedanken beruhigen zu können. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sich ein dunkler Schatten über seinen Verstand gelegt. War er sonst von Optimismus geprägt, so wurden seine Überlegungen immer finsterer. Zu dieser Finsternis gesellte sich ein Gefühl, welches er verabscheute, welches ihm mehr als einmal Magenschmerzen bereitete. Irgendwo tief versteckt in seinem Innern, hatte er aufgegeben, hatte er entschlossen, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen und begonnen sich zurückzuziehen.

Seine Rechnung ging auf. Solange er sich beschäftigen konnte, schwiegen sein Gedanken. Die Zeit mit Eddy und Jeff, den beiden schlaksigen und dümmlichen Jungen genoss er, denn laut seinem Denken, erging es ihnen im Grunde genommen wie ihm selbst. Sie waren allein und auf sich selbst gestellt. Etwas, das ohne Zweifel schon bald auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch Henry würde sich davon nicht überraschen lassen, sondern begann sich schon jetzt dieser Einsamkeit hinzugeben, die sein junges Herz mit Schmerz erfüllte. Während er dort saß und einen Pfeil schnitze, konnte er eine Stimme hören, die leise vor sich hin schimpfte.

„Wenn sie das nochmal abzieht, verliere ich die Nerven. Dann garantiere ich für nichts, dieses...dieses..."

Robins Wut tobte nicht mehr so sehr in seinem Innern. Er versuchte sich in ihr zu suhlen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Die Worte kamen zwar aus seinem Mund, aber der Zorn verebbte schon wieder, so dass seine Gedanken bereits liebevoller wurden.

_Was stell ich mich so an. Der Junge macht sich aber auch rar in letzter Zeit_

Henry hielt die Hände still und hoffte, dass man ihn nicht bemerkte, doch sein Stiefvater trat um die Ecke, um seinen Sattel zu holen und erblickte ihn.

„Hi Robin", machte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und erkannte die Überraschung im Gesicht des anderen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist bei Bailey!", hakte der Ältere nach und löste den Sattel von der Halterung. Zerknirscht nahm Henry wieder die Tätigkeit des Schnitzens auf und erklärte.  
„Sie hat mich weg geschickt. Sie sagt, ich wäre kaum noch zu Hause und das wäre nicht Sinn unseres Arrangements"

_Ganz Unrecht hat sie nicht_

Dachte der ehemals Geächtete und legte den Sattel auf einen anderen Heuballen ab. Er legte die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Ziehsohn zurück, lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, welches das Heu von dem Weg trennte und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust.

„Und warum versteckst du dich hier?"

Henrys Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich rot, als sein Stiefvater ihn sofort durchschaute. Er druckste herum und suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, da redete Robin auch schon weiter.

„Hast du was angestellt? Du weißt, dass du mit allem zu mir kommen kannst"

Blaue Augen trafen voller Ehrlichkeit auf Grüne. Henry konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten und wandte sich ab. Er wollte sich ihm mitteilen und gleichzeitig schämte er sich seiner Gedanken, die ihn so sehr beschäftigten. Als er immer noch zu keiner Antwort ansetze begann Robin zu spekulieren.

„Ich weiß, deine Mom ist zur Zeit hin und wieder...", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er verschmitzt grinste. „...anstrengend, aber das heißt nicht, dass du jeden Tag flüchten muss. Wir müssen da alle durch", seufzte der einstige Räuber und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

_Ich kann ja auch nicht einfach fliehen, wenn sie einen besonderen Hormonschub hat_

Der braunhaarige Junge schaffte bei dem Klang seiner Worte ein Schmunzeln. Mut bemächtigte sich seines Daseins und er schaute Robin endlich wieder an. Für einen Augenblick schwieg er, spürte wie ihn der Dunkle Schatten in seinem Innern drängte sich zu distanzieren, diesen Mann nicht wieder an sich ran zu lassen, doch eine andere Stimme kristallisierte sich in seinem Kopf. Eine, der er viel zu lange kein Gehör geschenkt hatte und das Bedürfnis sich mitteilen zu wollen, vertrauensvoll stiegen ließ.

_Das ist Robin...er ist der Letzte der dich verurteilt_

„Das ist es nicht", begann Henry und sah aus, als wäre er das personifizierte Elend.

„Und was ist es dann?", fragte Robin nach und schenkte ihm einen ermutigen Blick, ehe er weitersprach.

„Du kannst bei mir immer ehrlich sein", erinnerte er ihn an das Besondere ihrer beider Beziehung. Der Junge erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung und wie Robin im Angesichts der Gefahr nichts verhehlte, sondern ehrlich zu ihm war. Eine Ehrlichkeit, die sie wie ein roter Faden verband.

„Ich weiß", gestand er ihm und traf die Entscheidung sich zu offenbaren, gleich welch düstere Szenerien der dunkle Schatten in seinem Kopf heraufbeschwor. Er legte Messer und den halbfertigen Pfeil zur Seite.

_Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du mich verstehen kannst_

„Es ist nur so...bald kommt das Baby und ich dachte mir, ich gewöhne mich lieber gleich daran, dass...dass...", er versuchte seine wirren Gedanken, das konfuse Gefühl in Worte zu kleiden, doch es misslang ihm. Seufzend ließ er seine Schultern hängen. Er gab den Versuch logisch zu klingen auf und entließ seine Gedanken einfach so wie sie ihm kamen.

„Ihr habt bald euer eigenes Kind...und ich kann ja auch verstehen, dass ihr euch freut und dass das Kind..."

Robins Augen vergrößerten sich, als er die Ängste des Jungen zu hören bekam. Er legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn einmal an sich.

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du glaubst, dass deine Mom dich einfach zur Seite schieben wird"

Aus Robins Mund klangen seine Gedanken falsch in seinen Ohren, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen das schäbige Gefühl wehren. Henrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu Boden, während er sich weiter öffnete

„Ich hab sie früher auch beiseite geschoben...es wäre nur Rechtens, wenn sie es jetzt auch tut und ich versteh das vollkommen. Und so schlimm ist das auch nicht, Eddy und Jeff kommen ja auch zurecht"

Robins rechte Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelerregende Höhe, während er seinen Stiefsohn anstarrte, als habe dieser den Verstand verloren.

_Du machst dir genau so unnütze, irrationale Gedanken wie deine Mom, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ihr nicht verwandt sein könnt_

„Henry, ich glaube ich muss dir den Umgang mit Eddy und Jeff verbieten.", kam es ernst aus Robins Mund, was den anderen die Augen aufreißen ließ. Er wollte nachfragen, wie er darauf kam, doch da gab Robin bereits eine Erklärung ab.  
„Denn ihre Dummheit fängt langsam an, auf dich abzufärben. Glaub mir, Junge", er baute sich nun direkt vor Henry auf und legte seine Hände auf seine Oberarme

„...du bist ihr kleiner Prinz und das wirst du auch immer bleiben. Ich bin mit ihr wochenlang durch den Wald gewandert, als sie dich verloren glaubte. Man trauert nicht so sehr um jemanden, den man einfach für jemand anderes wegschieben kann. Ihr Blut fließt vielleicht nicht durch deine Adern, aber dafür ihre Seele"

Der Braunhaarige blickte beschämt zu Boden. Im Grunde seines Herzens war er sich der Liebe seiner Mutter sicher, doch diese Zweifel, die bei Nacht in sein Denken krochen, waren einfach zu intensiv gewesen. Der Gedanke der Einsamkeit einfach zu lebendig.

Robin ließ ihn los und lehnte sich wieder an das Geländer.

„Also, wie mir scheint, gibt es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten für dich", machte er fast schon fröhlich, während er in das verwirrte Gesicht des Jungen schaute.

„Entweder lässt du diesen Gedanken, ganz schnell los und hörst auf dich wie ein Idiot zu verhalten", er grinste schelmisch als er sprach, wurde jedoch, als er die zweite Möglichkeit benannte, wieder ernst

„Oder ich erzähle deine Mom davon und die wird dich dafür erst einmal zusammenfalten"

Der Aschblonde Mann unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er mitansehen konnte, wie Henrys Mundwinkel zu zucken begann. Der Junge schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wirkte viel befreiter, als zuvor.

„Nein, ich vergesse es. Sie reißt mir nachher noch den Kopf ab", scherzte er halb, woraufhin Robin ebenfalls scherzend erwiderte

„Oh, das könnte wirklich passieren"

Er lächelte, hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Henrys Kopf, um durch sein Haar zu wuseln.

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles wieder gut"

Henry nickte ehrlich und umarmte seinen Stiefvater.  
„Danke Robin.", nachdem er sich von ihm löste, forderte er ihn auf.  
„Dann komm, wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause komme"

Robin indes schüttelte seinen Kopf und wehrte ab.  
„Oh nein, ich geh da ohne ihre Tomaten nicht mehr rein. Ich muss auch nochmal raus zum alten Joe...und außerdem...wenn ich da jetzt wieder rein gehe, schmeißt sie mich raus oder ich ertränke sie im Fluss", zwinkerte er seinem Stiefsohn zu und erntete ein Glucksen.

„Die Tomaten brauchst du nicht holen, Bailey hat mir einen ganzen Sack mitgegeben.", berichtete Henry und zeigte auf den Sack, der einsam in einer Ecke stand.

„Eigentlich will ich dieses widerliche Verlangen nicht unterstützen...das ist doch nicht normal..gezuckerte Tomate" , fügte er angewidert hinzu.

Die beiden schüttelten sich bei Henrys Worten, als die Erinnerung dieser Abartigkeit in ihre Erinnerung aufwallte.

_So lange sie mich nicht zwingt das zu essen...und ich bin Stanleys Fraß gewöhnt...aber das ist selbst für mich zu widerlich_

Henry schnappte sich diesen und verabschiedete seinen Stiefvater, der sich den Sattel nahm und zu seinem Pferd ging. Danach trug er die Tomaten ins Haus hinein, packte den Sack in die Vorratsschrank und lauschte, ob er irgendwo ein Zeichen von Leben ausmachen konnte. Emma war bei ihren Eltern und John in der Sheriffstation, dass wusste er, aber er fragte sich wo Roland und seine Mutter abgeblieben waren.

_Wo stecken die beiden_

Einem Automatismus folgend verließ er die Küche und schlug die Richtung in den Salon ein. Schon an der Tür konnte er Rolands helle Stimme vernehmen, der etwas zu erklären schien. Leise öffnete er die Tür und blieb noch einen Moment im Rahmen stehen. Er schaute auf das Bild, welches sich ihm darbot und bekämpfte gleichzeitig den Schatten in seinem Kopf, der ihm nahelegte wieder zu verschwinden. Der ihm versuchte einzureden, dass er nicht mehr hier hin gehörte. Der Junge beobachtete seinen Stiefbruder, der neben seiner Mutter saß und ihr verschiedene Blätter zeigte. Er erklärte ihr von welcher Art sie waren und zu welchen Bäumen sie gehörten. Dabei lehnte er sich wie selbstverständlich an sie an. Zappelte bei seiner Erklärung, nestelte an ihrem Gewand herum und kuschelte sich immer wieder gegen den geschwollenen Bauch, der sich deutlich unter dem Kleid abzeichnete. Henry fragte sich, warum es dem kleinen Jungen so einfach fiel alles zu akzeptieren, ohne sich Gedanken über dieses Baby zu machen. Fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte sich von seiner Mutter zu distanzieren und keinerlei Nähe mehr zuließ. Für einen winzigen Moment flackerte Eifersucht in seiner Brust auf. Eifersucht auf das was Roland hatte und er sich selbst versagt hatte in der letzten Zeit.

_Warum stell ich mich eigentlich so idiotisch an_

Konnte er sich selbst nicht verstehen. Roland hatte seine Berichterstattung beendet und war auf den Boden zurückgekehrt wo sein Spielzeug herumlag. Still nahm er ein Spiel auf, während Regina einen Stapel Papiere zur Hand nahm und diese durchzuschauen Couchtisch war überfüllt mit weiteren Papieren, doch Henry schenkte diesem Detail nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen bezwang der den Schatten in seinem Kopf und ein Ruck durchfuhr seinen jungen Körper. Entschlossen ging er zum Sofa, umrundete es und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.

„Hi", machte er leise und setzte sich einfach neben seine Mutter, die nur einen Seitenblick auf ihn warf, während sie in dem Antrag versunken war.

„Du bist schon zurück", versuchte Regina sanft zu klingen. Sie wusste nicht, was schief gelaufen war zwischen ihnen, wusste nicht, ob sie etwas angestellt hatte und fürchtete sich, was falsches zu sagen, aus Angst ihn wieder fliehen zu sehen.

„Ja, ich hab dir Tomaten mitgebracht", schaffte er nun ein ehrliches Lächeln und bekam damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schwarzhaarigen.

_Dann kann Robin mal einen Moment durchatmen, der arme Mann_

Henry verschwieg, dass es Baileys Auftrag war, denn in Reginas Gesicht erkannte er eine Freude über sein Verhalten, die er ihr nicht wieder nehmen wollte.

„Danke, Henry", bedankte sie sich und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Der Antrag in ihrer Hand wanderte auf ihre Oberschenkel, damit sie sich gänzlich ihrem Sohn zuwenden konnte. Der Junge blickte sie an, erstarrte für den Moment, da die Distanz, die sie als Antwort auf sein eigenes Verhalten aufrecht hielt, langsam in seiner Brust zu schmerzen begann. In ihm wuchs das Bedürfnis diese Mauer endlich wieder einzureißen. Er wollte sich an sie lehnen, wollte ihre Lippen wieder vertraut auf seiner Stirn fühlen. Sie würde ihn nicht bedrängen, dass wusste er und so würde er die Dunkelheit in seinem Verstand selbst auslöschen und zum Überwinder werden müssen. Henry sammelte seinen ganzen Mut und wollte sich gerade an sie an lehnen, um sie richtig zu begrüßen, da griff Regina nach dem Papier auf ihren Oberschenkeln und es rutschte zu Boden. Die Schwarzhaarige bückte sich umständlich mit dem Bauch, um es wieder aufzuklauben. Gerade als sie es mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, zog sie die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen ein.

„Tzzzzzzzzhhh...", bevor ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verformten. Henrys Augen weiteten sich, sofort bückte er sich und hob das Papier auf. Sein Blick hing sorgenvoll an seine Mutter, ehe die Sorge schwand und ihr Lächeln Verwirrung auslöste.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mom?", fragte er nach und erntete ein Nicken.

„Ja, da ist nur jemand wach geworden", erklärte sie und legte ihre Hand auf ihre geschwollene Mitte und streichelte sanft über diese. Henrys Mund öffnete sich in eine Maske des Verstehens und ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, ohne auf die düstere Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich spüre gar nichts", entfleuchte es fast schon enttäuscht aus seinem Mund, woraufhin Regina ihren Sohn einen Moment einfach nur stumm anblickte. Sie war überrascht über seine Geste, hatte nicht mit dieser Nähe gerechnet, seit er begann sich zurückzuziehen. Gleichermaßen, wie ihr Bauch wuchs, so wuchs in der letzten Zeit die Distanz zu ihr, um so erstaunter war sie, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand. Henry glaubte einen Augenblick, sie würde ihn fortjagen, doch sie führte seine Hand an die Stelle, wo das Kind in ihrem Innern trat. Ein leises Kichern drang über seine Lippen, als er sein Geschwisterkind das erste Mal fühlen konnte.  
„Ganz schön kräftig", kommentierte er nur und und lehnte sich an sie. Sein Kopf fand Ruhe auf ihrer Schulter, während er die Nähe nicht nur zu seiner Mutter sondern auch zu dem neuen Familienmitglied genoss. Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich, während sie eine Woge des Glücks durch ihre Adern rauschen fühlte. Sie hatte ihren Sohn vermisst, hatte ihrer beider Vertrautheit vermisst, die sie seit dem düsteren Kapitel der schwarzen Festung, an den Tag gelegt hatten. Ergriffen von dem Moment lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den seinigen, hob ihre Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu legen und hauchte seiner Schläfe einen Kuss auf. Für die Länge einiger Sekunden saßen sie einfach schweigend da, ehe der Junge dieses Schweigen brach.

„Ich glaub, ich sag Bailey, dass ich nicht mehr jeden Tag komme", war das was er als Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten herausbekam. Als Antwort bekam er einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Wie du möchtest, mein kleiner Liebling", erwiderte sie liebevoll und löste sich soweit von ihm, um frustriert auf die Papiere zu blicken.

„Ich muss die noch in die Ratshalle bringen, kann ich euch beiden hier allein lassen"

_Dabei würde ich heute am liebsten keinen Schritt mehr tun_

Henry schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete die verschiedenen Anträge bereits zu einem Stapel und packte sie in die große Ledertasche, die an dem Couchtisch lehnte.

„Ich mach das schon, bleib ruhig. Heute ist eigentlich dein freier Tag", er erhob sich, griff nach der Tasche und wandte sich Roland zu.  
„Kommst du mit?"

Der kleine Junge blickte von seinem Spiel auf, überlegte einen Moment und erhob sich dann.

„Ja, ich komme mit!"

Der Lockenkopf schaute verschmitzt grinsend zu seiner Stiefmutter und erklärte.

„Ich räume nachher auf, okay".

Regina grinste zurück und erklärte voller gespielter Unschuld in der Stimme.  
„Oh, das wirst du, mein Schatz, denn ich mache das bestimmt nicht!"

Das Seufzen, welches aus Rolands Lippen drang, verriet das Scheitern seines Plans. Selbst ihm war die Ordnungsliebe seiner Stiefmutter nicht entgangen und hatte ihm schon das ein oder andere Aufräumen erspart, weil sie das Chaos einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Da seine Rechnung nicht aufging räumte er seine Spielsachen weg, bevor er mit Henry zur Ratshalle verschwand.

Die beiden Jungen hatten gerade das Foyer erreicht, da sahen sie Robin aus der Küche kommen. Henry erklärte ihrer beider Vorhaben und die beiden Jungs verabschiedeten sich von dem einstigen Geächteten.

Robin blickte den beiden nach und wog seine Möglichkeiten für einen ruhigen Abend ab. Er könnte seine Gefährtin aufsuchen und Gefahr laufen, dass einer von ihnen heute noch sein Leben lassen würde oder er könnte ins Arbeitszimmer schlüpfen und sich mit den verhassten Berichten auseinandersetzen, die er noch zu verfassen hatte.

_Wenn sie mich tötet, dann haben sich die Berichte eh erledigt_

witzelte er in Gedanken und legte den Weg in Richtung der Tür zurück, die in den Wohnraum führte. Seine Laune hatte sich gebessert. Der Ritt hinaus auf die Farm hatte seine Wut vollkommen ausgelöscht. Müde und froh über die Tatsache endlich zu Hause zu sein, betrat er den Salon. Er konnte Regina auf dem Sofa sehen. Sie hatte sich hingelegt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte Robins Mundwinkel, als er sie so sah

_Sie wirkt das erste mal heute endlich entspannt_

Der aschblonde Mann setzte sich auf das Sofa, wo ihre Beine ruhten, packte vorsichtig nach diesen und legte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Er konnte sehen, wie Regina die Augen öffnete, doch sie sagte kein Ton. Sie blieb einfach auf der Seite liegen, ihre Kopf auf ihrer Hand ruhend und starrte vor sich hin. Robin war des Streitens müde und nicht nur das. Er verabscheute es, wenn sie Abstand hielten und überbrückte diesen einfach, indem er sich hinter sie legte, seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Wange an ihre bettete. Auch der ehemalige Räuber schwieg, streichelte nur sanft über ihren Bauch und baute die Nachwehen ihres Streites mit Ruhe und Geduld ab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang leise Reginas Stimme. Ihre Hand legte sich auf die seine, während sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte.  
„Es...es tut mir Leid!", gab sie ehrlich zu.

„Ich weiß, Liebes!", erwiderte Robin und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Schläfe

„...Ich...ich hab dir ein Rebhuhn gemacht. Es ist in der Küche, ich mach es dir warm", versuchte sie Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, doch als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung winden wollte, hielt er sie fest an sich geschmiegt.  
„Brauchst du nicht, ich habe es schon gegessen. Ich dachte, ich verspeise es lieber, bevor du ihm neue Flügel verleihst und es mir davonfliegt", neckte er sie wegen ihres Ausbruch, was sie halb zum seufzen und halb zum lachen brachte. Als seine Worte verklungen waren, drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ihre Miene war Ernst und von Schuldigkeit gezeichnet, als sie kleinlaut von sich gab.

„Mir tut das wirklich Leid"

_Okay vielleicht nicht in dem Moment, aber jetzt..._

„Ist schon okay, nur eins, Gin. Wir haben so viel Geschirr und sonstigen Krempel in der Küche, aber wenn du nochmal so ein gutes Wildbret nach mir schmeißt, anstatt diesen Krempel, dann werd ich dich wohl für ein paar Tage ein Zimmer in der Irrenanstalt mieten. Das ist mein Ernst...Man ruiniert doch nicht das gute Wildfleisch", zog er sie lachend auf, was sie in sein Lachen sachte mit einfielen ließ.

„Ich nehme nächstes mal die Teller, versprochen Liebling", versicherte sie ihm und besiegelt ihr Wort mit ihren Lippen auf den seinigen.

_Ich liebe dich_

_Ich liebe dich_

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry und Roland hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Beide Jungs saßen auf dem einladenden Sofa und drückten mit Begeisterung auf den Controllern der Spielkonsole herum. Der Jüngere lachte immer wieder quietschend auf, wenn ihm ein besonderer Clou gelungen war. Auch der Andere kam nicht herum, diesen Nachmittag als amüsant zu empfinden. Sie hatten gerade ein Spiel beendet, als Henry vorschlug es mit einem Rennspiel zu versuchen. Zusammen stürmten sie aus dem Wohnsalon, hasteten die Treppe hinauf und betraten Henrys Zimmer. Roland blickte sich mit Ehrfurcht in den Augen um. Dieser Raum war größer, als das was er je sein eigen nennen durfte, doch das war es nicht, was ihn in Staunen versetzte, sondern das Inventar. Seine dunklen Augen tasteten die mit Büchern gefüllten Regale ab. Blieben an den verschiedenen Action- Spielfiguren hängen. Seiner Bewunderung konnte er kaum Ausdruck verleihen. Andächtig streichelte er mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken und fragte interessiert.  
„Kennst du all die Geschichten da drin?"

Henry hielt mit seiner Suche nach dem Videospiel inne und wandte sich seinem Gast zu. Er nickte in Zustimmung und trat an ihn und das Bücherregal heran.  
„Ja, meine Mom hat mir diese hier immer vorgelesen, als ich kleiner war", erklärte er und zeigte auf einige Kinderbücher. Roland blickte auf diese, als wären es kleine Schätze.

„Wenn du magst, kannst du dir welche ausleihen", schlug der Ältere vor. Rolands Augen wuchsen zur Größe eines Tellers, als er das Angebot vernahm. Strahlend nahm er sich eins der Bücher.

„Echt jetzt?! Ich darf eins mit nach Hause nehmen? Danke, Henry"

Henry wollte sich wieder seiner Suche zuwenden, doch da konnte er schon erkennen, wie Roland eine weitere Begeisterung entwickelte. Er nahm ein zusammengebautes Lego-Auto in seine Hände. Fasziniert beschaute er sich das Fahrzeug und löste ein paar Steine, um sie wieder zusammen zu stecken.

„Das ist ja lustig", entfleuchte es ihm, was Henry zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Kennst du auch kein Lego?", hakte er nach und konnte sich die Antwort im Grunde genommen selbst geben.

„Nein. Ich hab Holzwagen...und Holztiere...aber das ist irgendwie...toll", sagte er ehrlich, was den anderen dazu veranlasste seine Pläne zu Ändern. Er schnappte sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl und hievte ihn an eines der Regale, um es erklimmen zu können. Mit Konzentration streckte er sich bis zum letzten Fach und balancierte eine große Kiste hinunter.

„Ich hab massig von dem Zeug. Komm wir bauen was", schlug Henry vor und war nicht überrascht, dass er Zustimmung erntete. Beide Jungs schnappten sich eine Seite der Kiste und zusammen trugen sie diese die Treppen hinunter, zurück in den Wohnsalon. Nicht lange und das Wohnzimmer versank im Chaos.

Die Zeit verstrich und Henry und Roland waren in ihrem Spiel gefangen. Sie bauten ein ganzes Dorf mit Häusern und Straßen. Dazu erdachten sie sich Geschichten, vermischten Henrys Wissen um diese Welt mit Rolands Erzählungen über seine Heimat bis ein angenehmer Geruch ins Wohnzimmer hinein wehte. Der Jüngere schnupperte und fragte verwirrt.

„Riecht das hier nach Kuchen?"

Henry reckte seine Nase in die Luft, prüfte ob Roland recht behalten sollte und nickte dann  
„Ja, Apfelkuchen"

Sofort verzogen sich die Lippen der beiden zu einem Lächeln.

„Glaubst du, ich darf auch ein Stück?", fragte der Lockenkopf und konnte die Angst vor einer Absage nicht verbergen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Henry und erhob sich aus dem Chaos.  
„Komm wir schauen, ob wir schon was klauen können"

Das musste sich der Kleinere nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er sprang auf seine Füße und folgte Henry durch das Haus bis sie zur Küche gelangten.

Regina stand in der Küche und schob die Kuchenform in den Ofen hinein. Sie wischte mit ihren Händen über die Schürze, die um ihr Hüften gebunden war und überlegte einen Moment, was sie als nächste machen wollte.

_Erst einmal aufräumen_

Dachte sie bei sich selbst und begann die Arbeitsfläche mit einem feuchten Lappen sauber zu wischen. Dabei wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den beiden Jungen im Wohnsalon. Anfangs war das vertraute Geräusch von Explosionen und Waffen in ihr Gehörgang gedrungen. Jene Geräusche, die das Videospielen mit sich brachte, doch nach einiger Zeit war es still geworden. Zu Still für ihren Geschmack, so dass sie nachschauen ging. Was sie zu sehen bekam, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, denn beide Jungen saßen konzentriert auf dem Boden, ließen die Spielkonsole links liegen und bauten und basteln mit den Legosteinen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie sogar für einen Moment über das wilde Durcheinander hinwegsehen, auch wenn in ihr der Drang wuchs, es sofort aufzuräumen. Um die beiden nicht zu stören und vor allem Henry eine Freude zu machen, hatte sie begonnen zu backen. Nun räumte sie die Beweise ihrer Backkunst fort und bemerkte die beiden Gäste in ihrer Küche nicht eher, als sie ihre Stimme hörte.  
„Das riecht lecker", kam es prompt aus Rolands Mund, als sie die Küche betraten. Seine Füße trugen ihn gleich zur Arbeitsplatte der Küche, während seine Finger wie von selbst zu dem Mehlsack ging und sich dort versenkten. Er liebte das Gefühl des weichen, kühlen Materials und widerstand nur schwer den Drang, das Mehl auf der Arbeitsfläche zu verteilen.

„Ja, Roland hat recht, es riecht köstlich. Wann kriegen wir was davon?", hakte Henry nach und stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Arbeitsfläche und schaute seiner Mutter ins Gesicht. Regina lächelte sanft und erklärte den beiden.

„Mindestens noch eine Stunde. Ich habe ihn gerade in den Ofen geschoben", während sie ihre Hand an Roland Handgelenk legte.

„Lass das bitte, Roland.", bat sie, was den Jungen dazu brachte, seine Hand aus dem Sack Mehl zu nehmen, als habe er sich verbrannt.

_Upsi_

„Schuldigung", machte er zerknirscht und wischte sich die dreckigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, die sofort weiße Stellen aufwies, wo er sie berührte.

„Noch so lange", jammerte Henry und seufzte gleichzeitig mit dem anderen Jungen. Gedankenverloren schielte der Jüngere immer wieder zum Mehl. Es juckte in seinen Fingern, diese wieder in den Sack zu stecken, doch er bezwang sich. Es war nicht an der Zeit zu widersprechen.

„Mit einem kommen wir aber nicht weit!", erklang Henrys Stimme, als er in den Ofen schaute und mental die Zeit dazu antrieb, schneller zu vergehen. Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe, doch bevor sie nachhaken konnte, redete er weiter.

_Ich hab dich vermisst und unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Das haben wir sonst zusammen gemacht_

„Na, ich bin das ganze Wochenende hier und muss eine Menge nachholen...chrm...bezüglich Apfelkuchen", grinste er breit, was Regina schlussfolgern ließ.

„Du willst jetzt noch einen backen? Jetzt, wo ich alles aufgeräumt habe?!"

„Ja!", kam es aus seinem Mund, als hätte sie die dümmste Frage auf Erden gestellt. Für einen Augenblick wog sie ab, ihn zu vertrösten. Wollte ihm sagen, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch einen Kuchen backen würde, als ihr der Blick in sein Gesicht mehr verriet, als seine Worte sagten. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich geschlagen gab.

_Mein kleiner Prinz_

„Na gut, dann kommt", trieb sie die beiden an und konnte kaum glauben, was sich auf Rolands Gesicht abspielte. Seine dunklen Augen starrten sie an, während er fast schon verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Ich darf auch mit backen?", kam es zaghaft aus seinem Mund, woraufhin die Schwarzhaarige ein paar mal nickte.  
„Ja, du darfst auch", bestätigte sie ihm. Im nächsten Moment riss Roland seine Arme in die Luft und jauchzte

„Juhuuuu...ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Wir backen nicht im Wald", gab er seine Erklärung ab und schnappte sich einen der Stühle, schob ihn an die Arbeitsfläche und bestieg ihn, damit er besser mithelfen konnte.

Zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit, um einen weiteren Kuchen zu backen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Waren alle drei anfangs noch konzentriert bei der Sache, so stellte sich der Spaß immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Erst recht, als Roland im Überschwang das ganze Mehl auf sich und Henry verteilte. Nicht lang und die ganze Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Selbst Reginas schwarzes Haar wies weiße Stellen auf.

Henry holte den fertigen Kuchen aus dem Ofen, damit Roland die nächste Form, mit Reginas Hilfe, hineinschieben konnte. Sein Lachen, hatte die anderen immer wieder angesteckt, so dass die Schwarzhaarige kaum glaubte, dass dieser Kuchen gelingen würde, aber das musste er auch nicht. Sie durfte die Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbringen und auch der fremde Junge schien seinen Spaß zu haben, was ihre Seele auf eigenartiger Art und Weise wieder zum klingen brachte.

Die beiden Jungen starrten durch das Ofenfenster und begutachteten ihr Werk. Regina stürzte den fertigen Kuchen auf eine Kuchenplatte, damit er auskühlen konnte. Erledigt, wischte sie mit ihrer Hand über ihre Stirn und verteilte, ohne es zu merken, Teigreste auf ihre blasse Haut. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Küchenuhr. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen.

_Schon so spät?_

Mit Bedauern in der Stimme wandte sie sich ihrem kleinen Gast zu.

„Roland, dein Dad kommt dich gleich abholen und der hier ist noch viel zu heiß zum Essen", sie zeigte auf den fertigen Apfelkuchen und schnappte sich bereits ein Messer.

„Aber weißt du was, ich packe dir ein paar Stücke ein, dann kannst du sie später essen"

Der kleine Junge wirkte im ersten Augenblick enttäuscht, doch als er ihr weiter zuhörte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte er seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Taille und drückte sie.  
„Danke, Miss Mills"

Regina erstarrte unter seiner kindlichen Zuneigung. Schlagartig war sie wieder in Robins Zimmer versetzt. Vor ihrem innerem Auge manifestierte sich das Bild des Jungen, der sich trostsuchend an sie schmiegte. Das Bild beschwor die Gefühlsgewalt herauf, mit der sie schon damals kämpfen musste. Wärme bereitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und strahlte in Tiefen hinein, welche sie selbst eins vereist hatte. Noch während sie überlegte ihn sanft wegzudrücken, verselbstständigten sich ihre Hände und legten sich auf seinen Schopf, um durch diesen zu wuseln.

„Nichts zu danken, du hast doch geholfen"

Eine Hand löste sich aus seinem Haar und erwiderte die Umarmung des Kindes. Sein Kichern drang in ihr Gehörgang und entfachte die Hitze in ihrem Innern aufs neue. Fast schon beseelt blickte sie auf den fremden Jungen.

_Kaum zu glauben, dass so ein kleiner Schatz von so einem Spinner abstammt_

Roland löste sich von ihr und versuchte Henry zu helfen, der in einem der Schränke nach einer Dose suchte, die sein neuer Freund mitnehmen konnte. Regina indes schnitt den Kuchen an und packte die Hälfte davon in die Dose, die ihr Sohn mittlerweile auf die Arbeitsfläche gestellt hatte. Kaum war sie fertig, da klingelte es bereits an der Tür.

„Das muss dein Dad sein", stellte sie nüchtern fest und stellte ein verkniffenes Gesicht zur Schau.

_Vielleicht sollte Henry sich darum kümmern, dann muss ich ihm nicht begegnen_

Überlegte sie und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ohne es zu merken richtete sie sich unterwegs die Haare, verteilte dabei noch mehr Mehl und Zucker in diese und trat an die Tür.

Robin stand an der Tür und atmete einmal tief durch. Schon auf dem Weg hatte er das große Haus mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Bewunderung betrachtet. Dieses Reich war ihm noch immer fremd. Irgendwo in seiner Fantasie hatte er einen Palast erwartete und das was er nun zu sehen bekam, schien eine abgeschwächte Form eines solchen zu sein. Er war noch zu sehr in seinem alten Muster gefangen, so sehr von seiner niedrigen Meinung über den Adel und den Hochgeborenen überzeugt, dass er im ersten Moment einfach nur debil vor sich hinstarrte, als Regina die Tür öffnete. Seiner Erwartung entsprechend, hätte ein Diener die Tür öffnen müssen, aber alles was er zu sehen bekam, war die böse Königin selbst. Und nicht nur das. War sie ihm immer adrett und ordentlich erschienen, stand sie nun mit dreckiger Schürze und teigbeschmutzem Gesicht vor ihm. Sein Blick fiel auf das Haar, welches weiße Strähnen aufwies. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss.

„Hi", machte er unintelligent, indes er nicht sofort über ihr Erscheinen hinwegkam. Seit sie in diesem Reich erwacht waren, wurden seine Erwartungen immer wieder eines Besseren belehrt. Damals, im Märchenwald, da hatte er eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung von der bösen Königin, von dem Monster, doch die Bürgermeisterin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieses festgefahren Bild in seinem Verstand zu bröckeln begann.

Regina konnte nicht anders und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie sein Grinsen und Starren gewahr wurde. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, strich sie sich abermals die Haare glatt und verteilte noch mehr Teig in ihnen. Robins Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Schmunzeln, als er den neuen Dreck sah und sagte trocken.  
„Dieses Reich und seine Gepflogenheiten überraschen mich immer wieder aufs neue", er legte seinen Kopf schief, betrachtete sie und griff mit seiner rechten Hand nach ihren Haaren. Vorsichtig löste er einen Teigklumpen und hielt ihn ihr vor der Nase.

„Ist das der neuste Schrei in diesem Reich? Trägt die Madame von heute so was?"

Regina folgte mit ihren Augen seiner Hand und verformte ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske der Beschämung, während sie aber gleichzeitig lächeln musste.

_Verdammt...ich muss schrecklich aussehen_

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie verstohlen an sich herunter blickte

_Warum interessiert es mich, wie ich aussehe bei ihm_

Schnell begradigte sie ihre Haltung und das echte Lächeln wurde eine Spur falsch, ohne jedoch das Amüsement aus der Stimme verbannen zu können.

„Das ist nur die Frühjahrskollektion, du solltest mal die Abendgarderobe sehen!"

_Hab ich das jetzt gesagt? REGINA!_

Noch immer von dem ganzen Tag beseelt, schaffte sie es einfach nicht, ihre Arroganz ihm gegenüber aufrecht zu halten. Robin lachte bei ihren Worten und erwiderte

„Dann bietet dieses Reich doch mehr Annehmlichkeiten, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe", er schaute ihr einfach in die Augen, als suche er etwas in ihnen.

Für einen Moment fühlte er sich anders, glaubte in den dunklen Untiefen etwas erkennen zu können, doch er konnte es nicht benennen. Der Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Die Schwarzhaarige erschauderte wohlig und spürte die eisige Mauer in ihrem Innern schwanken.

…

„Hoffen ist etwas für Narren", gab sie zurück.

„Und genau das bin ich doch in deinen Augen, ein Narr", zwinkerte er ihr zu und erinnerte sie damit an ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung. Reginas Verstand füllte sich wieder mit Worten und nahm seine gewohnte Tätigkeit auf.

„Schön, dass du anfängst auf mich zu hören", sagte sie und wandte sich ins Innere des Hauses.

„Roland, dein Dad ist da", rief sie. Beide konnten die helle Stimme des Jungen hören, der zurückrief

„Ja, ich bin gleich fertig. Ziehe nur eben meine Schuhe an"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da stand Roland neben Regina in der Tür. Auf dem Rücken seinen Schulranzen, in der linken Hand einen Stoffbeutel gefüllt mit Büchern und Legosteinen und in der Linken die Frischhaltedose mit Kuchen. Sein ganze Erscheinung erinnerte an die Reginas, denn auch er war mit Teig und Mehl beschmiert. Bevor Robin etwas dazu sagen konnte, plapperte der kleine Junge voller Begeisterung los.  
„Hi Papa, guck mal was ich bekommen habe. Bücher und Spielzeug...und...und...und...wir haben gebacken, schau mal", er hielt ihm die Dose unter die Nase, während Robin den Ranzen des Jungen an sich nahm, damit er ihn nicht schleppen musste. Lächelnd lauschte er der Erzählung seines Sohnes und bekam nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Henry an die Tür trat. Ebenfalls mit dem Zeugnis ihrer Backstunde. Der Junge mit den grünen Augen, lächelte den Hilfssheriff an und begrüßte ihn, doch Rolands Berichterstattung brach nicht ab, sondern forderte volle Aufmerksamkeit

„...schau mal...das ist Apfelkuchen und ich durfte mit backen. Bailey hat mich noch nie mit backen lassen. Und ich wette der schmeckt super, denn der riecht schon lecker...aber der war viel zu heiß und..."

„Hey, du Räuber...", machte der Vater liebevoll

„Schön langsam...willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du mit der Madame gebacken hast", fragte er gespielt neckend, was Roland mit großen Augen nicken ließ.

„Und das soll schmecken?", ärgerte er seinen Sohn weiter, schenkte jedoch Regina einen provozierenden Blick, worauf die Schwarzhaarige sofort eingehen wollte, doch Roland kam ihr zuvor

„Ja, natürlich, Papa", machte der Lockenkopf empört und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.  
„Dann will ich dir mal glauben", grinste Robin und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar.

„Und Papa...", redete er weiter und wirkte sehr erleichtert.

„Ja?"

„...du brauchst Miss Mills nicht jagen und ertränken, sie war sehr lieb zu mir", kam es fast schon schwärmerisch aus dem kleinen Jungen.

_Dieser Sauhund_

Dachte der neue Hilfssheriff und verzog sein Gesicht, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, doch diese Gefühlsregung schwand, als Regina das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich war wirklich versucht ihn zu verhexen oder ihm sonst etwas anzutun, Locksley", machte sie mit falscher Unschuld, was den Mann die Augen aufreißen ließ. Für die Länge einiger Wimpernschläge überlegte er, ob sie scherzte oder ob sie es ernst meinte.

„...nur um zu sehen, wie du hinter mich her jagst und versuchst mich mit deinen Stöcken zu piksen"

Sie beendete den Satz mit einem spitzen Grinsen, was Robin abermals auflachen ließ.

„Den Wunsch kann ich dir auch so erfüllen, Mills", erwiderte er

„Gerne, dann hab ich offiziell einen Grund, dir den Hintern aufzureißen"

_Niemand droht mir...und schon gar nicht du_

Henrys Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelnder Höhe, als er dem Gespräch lauschte. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob die beiden sich nur ärgerten oder ob er schon mal den erste Hilfe Kasten herausholen sollte.

„Seit wann brauchst du einen Grund?!", fragte er provokant und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn, bevor sie ihm etwas erwidern konnte.

„Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Dein Bruder wartet"

Roland trat an Regina und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehen Miss Mills und danke schön", danach ging er zu Henry und die beiden Jungs schlugen ihre Hände aneinander, umschlangen dann die Hand des anderen mit der eigenen und stießen ihre Schultern aneinander.

Regina und Robin schauten verdattert auf die beiden und schüttelten innerlich halb belustigt, halb fassungslos den Kopf

_Ist das jetzt modern...das sind mir zwei_

Der aschblonde Mann reichte ebenfalls Regina die Hand. Für einen Moment war sie überrascht, doch nach einem weiteren Moment ergriff sie diese.

„Danke Mills," machte er kurz und ließ sie wieder los. Er lächelte Henry an und nickte ihm zu.

„Dir auch, Junge und wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal bei uns vorbeischauen. Also, wenn deine Mom nichts dagegen hat"

Regina blickte ihn fragend an

_In das kleine Zimmer bei Granny...das wird ja ein Spaß für die Jungs_

Ehe sie ihre Gedanken verbalisieren konnte, erklärte Robin sich.

„Ich hab uns eine Wohnung gesucht. Nicht so ein Palast, wie das hier, aber es reicht"

Die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen verformten sich zu einer Maske der Anerkennung, als er ihr mitteilte, ihrem Rat befolgt zu haben.

„Gerne, danke Mr. Locksley", nahm Henry die Einladung an

„Also gut, bis bald und noch einen schönen Abend."

Henry stand neben seiner Mutter im Türrahmen und legte seine Hand um ihre Hüften. Zusammen schauten sie Vater und Sohn nach, die Hand in Hand die Treppe hinunterstiegen, als Robin nochmal inne hielt. Er drehte sich zu den beiden um und rief

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Mills. Den Strafzettel kannst du eigentlich auch sofort bezahlen, dann musst du nicht zur Station!"

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen war in sein Gesicht gemeißelt und spiegelte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen wieder. Reginas presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.

„Verschwinde Locksley, bevor ich dich jage", rief sie zurück, führte Henry wieder ins Haus und schloss die Türe. Von Draußen konnte sie seine Stimme hören.

„Wie Madame wünschen, dann sehen wir uns in der Station"

_Oh dieser Spinner_

Dachte sie, auch wenn ihr Gesicht ihre Gedanken nicht wiedergab. Fast schon debil grinste sie vor sich hin, bemerkte Henrys argwöhnischen Blick und zwang sich wieder zur Beherrschung.

„Irgendwann wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn zu rösten", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich und ging zurück in die Küche. Der Braunhaarige blieb im Foyer stehen und schaute seiner Mutter nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

_Da soll mal einer schlau werden..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 09**

**Das Verlorene**

Emma betrat das Haus durch den Spiegel. Ihre Schultern hingen und zeugten von der Erschöpfung, die in ihren Knochen steckte. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt. Der Besuch bei ihren Eltern war unerfreulich und verstörend zu gleich. Nicht, dass sie und ihre Mutter wieder in Streit verfallen waren, das war es nicht. Nein, sie durfte miterleben, wie einige aufgebrachte Eltern in den Palast kamen und endlich wissen wollten, was mit ihren Kindern geschehen war. Von den einstigen verschwundenen Jungen waren alle wieder aufgetaucht, doch sie waren alle verändert. Die Blonde durfte sich selbst ein Bild machen, als sie mit David und Snow zu einer der betroffenen Familien geritten war. Was sie zu sehen bekam, überstieg ihre eigene Vorstellungskraft, denn der Junge war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Seine Augen wirkten wie Tod, als wäre dort wo man einst durch das Fenster der Seele blickte, nichts weiter als betrübliche Leere geblieben. Er reagierte nicht, wenn man ihn ansprach. Lag in seinem Bett und starrte apathisch vor sich hin. Als wäre das Leben von ihm gewichen und dann wiederum blitze etwas in seinen Augen, das Emma nur zu gut kannte. Instinkt.

Die Blonde öffnete die Tür auf magische Art und verschloss sie auf gleicher Weise, als sie das Haus nun richtig betrat. Schon in der Eingangshalle konnte sie die verschiedenen Düfte wahrnehmen, die sie zum Schmunzeln brachten.

_Das riecht, als wenn sie für hundert Mann gekocht hätte_

Dachte sie und schlug den Weg in den Wohnsalon ein. Es war noch zu früh für ihren Gatten, um zu Hause zu sein und so hoffte Emma, dass sie wenigstens auf eine andere menschliche Seele treffen konnte, um die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages rauslassen zu können. Ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht, doch gleichzeitig verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Schuld.

Regina und Robin lagen auf dem Sofa. Er hielt sie. Ihr Rücken fest an seine Brust geschmiegt. Noch ehe Emma die geschlossenen Augen der beiden bemerkte, rief sie erledigt

„Hey, ihr glaubt mir nicht, was ich heute...oh ihr schlaft...Tschuldigung"

_Ups_

Beide rissen ihre Augen auf, als Emmas Stimme durch den Salon dröhnte. Regina nuschelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandene Bart, bewegte sich in Robins Armen und brauchte einen Moment, um den Schlaf aus ihren Körper zu bekommen. Der ehemals Geächtete drehte seinen Kopf in Emmas Richtung und gab seine Gefährtin frei. Seine Hand strich über seine Augen, während er herzhaft gähnte.

_In diesem Haus hat man nicht einmal seine Ruhe_

Jammerte er im ersten Moment, doch dann setzte er sich genau wie Regina richtig hin und schaffte ein Lächeln an Emma zu adressieren, während er abwinkte

„Schon gut, sonst sind wir die ganze Nacht wach"

Sein Blick ging kurz zum Fenster, wo der Abend die nahende Nacht ankündigte. Verschiedene Rosa Töne vermischten sich mit dem Blau und den letzten Strahlen der Sonne.

„Was gibt es denn Emma?", Reginas Stimme war vom Schlaf belegt, doch die Schwarzhaarige trotze der Müdigkeit.

Die Retterin pflanzte sich auf den Sessel, schmiss ihre Beine über die Armlehne und begann Bericht zu erstatten.

„Erinnert ihr euch an die Gruppe von Jungs, die verschwunden waren?" Regina überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. Auch Robin gab zu erkennen, dass er genau wusste, wovon die Blonde sprach.

„Also, sie sind alle wieder aufgetaucht und genauso neben der Spur, wie der Erste"

Der Aschblonde lauschte und kramte gleichzeitig in seiner Erinnerung. Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich am Kinn.

_Ich erinnere mich. Der Vater glaubte, er habe sein Hirn weg gesoffen_

„Der Vater glaubte, dass er zu sehr über die Strenge geschlagen wäre und deswegen so weggetreten war"

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren groß und zeugten von dem Schock, der dieses Erlebnis in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Vergiss das ganz schnell. Wenn man vom Trinken, so wird, dann rühre ich keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr an", sie hob ihre Hand, als würde sie einen feierlichen Eid ablegen und hörte Regina kontern.  
„Hört, hört, dann würden wir so schöne Familienfeiern vermissen, wie eure Heirat"

Die Blond schenkte der Schwarzhaarigen einen strengen Blick, woraufhin Regina nur beschwichtigend ihre Hände hob

_Schon gut schon gut, was sind wir heute so empfindlich_

„Ich bin mit David und Snow zu einer der Familien geritten und der Junge...ich kann das gar nicht erklären. Es ist als sei er Tod und dann doch wieder nicht. Liegt einfach da und starrte vor sich hin und diese Augen..." , für eine Sekunde verlor sie sich in die Erinnerung. Der Gram darüber zeichnete sich als dünne Falten um ihren Mund, ehe sie weitersprach

„wie leer...als wenn da drin nichts mehr und dann auf einmal...Boom!", sie klatschte in die Hände und fuhr fort

„und du hast das Gefühl er würde dich auf der Stelle töten...dich einfach zerreißen, wenn er die Chance dafür bekommt."

Die Aufruhr stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und der Junge hat nicht gesagt, wo er die ganze Zeit war?", hakte Regina nach und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, er spricht nicht und ist nicht ansprechbar"

„Ist den Eltern denn vorher nichts aufgefallen. Es muss doch Anzeichen dafür geben, wenn ein Sohn verschwindet", Robin überlegte, was geschehen sein könnte, doch sein Verstand gab ihm keine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

„Seine Mutter meinte nur, dass er seit einiger Zeit unter Albträumen litt. Sind plötzlich aufgetaucht...dann verschwand er und nun...nun ja...jetzt weiß man nicht was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht."

Regina kaute auf inneren Unterlippe. Ihre Hand legte sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihren Bauch und streichelte über diesen, während sich ihr ein Gedanke aufdrängte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns Sorgen machen, Roland schläft auch schlecht seit einigen Nächten."

Sie erinnerte sich an die Schreie, die sie des öfteren in der Nacht geweckt hatten und wie viel Geduld sie aufbringen musste, um ihn zu beruhigen. Robin lächelte sanft, legte seinen Arm um Reginas Schulter und sagte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Snow und Davids Königreich ist weit weg von hier...du darfst anfangen dir Sorgen zu machen, wenn sich herausstellt, dass etwas über die Grenzen hier herüber schwappt, vorher schonst du deine Nerven"

_Dann haben wir alle eine reelle Chance bis zur Geburt zu überleben_

„Robin hat Recht, noch ist es David und Snows Problem...und irgendwie meins", seufzte Emma und fuhr fort. „John wird nicht begeistert sein, aber ich habe versprochen, dass wir uns ein wenig dort umsehen"

_Was auch immer dort wütet, besser wir kriegen es dort, als wenn es hier hin kommt und wir uns wirklich Sorgen um die Jungs machen müssen...Apropos Jungs...wo stecken die beiden eigentlich_

Ihren Gedanken folgend, fragte Emma

„Wo steckt eigentlich Henry?"

„Er ist mit Roland einen Botengang erledigen", erwiderte Regina

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass er sich in letzter Zeit rar macht? Hab ich was angestellt? Oder besser gefragt, hat er was angestellt?", überlegte sie laut. Regina wollte etwas sagen, doch Robin kam ihr zuvor.

„Ja ist uns aufgefallen...aber mach dir keine Kopf, ist schon alles geklärt"

Emma lächelte zufrieden, doch Regina schenkte ihrem Gefährten einen Seitenblick, welcher die Frage in ihrem Inneren zurückwarf

_Dann hat er mit Henry..._

Unwillkürlich verzogen sich ihre Lippen und sie schenkte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln, während sie ihre Hand auf sein Knie legte und sich vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte. Seine Hand legte sich auf die ihre und er fing an mit ihren Fingern zu spielen, ohne jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit von Emma zu nehmen.

„Dann werde ich wohl mal einen neuen Met aufmachen, damit John die Nachricht von seinem unfreiwilligen Urlaub besser schlucken kann", grinste sie und noch bevor sie aufstehen und ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und laute Stimme drangen in den Salon.

Little John hatte Henry wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter geschmissen und Roland hing unter seiner rechten Achsel. Beide Jungen lachten und wehrten sich im Spiel, während Johns tiefe Stimme dröhnte.

„Ratet mal, was ich unterwegs auf der Straße aufgegabelt habe"

Er trug die beiden Jungs, deren lachen nun den Raum füllte, zum großen Sofa und ließ sie mit kalkulierter Wucht hinunter.

„Sausäcke!", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst und schmiss sich lachend auf den nächsten freien Sessel. Robin und Emma grinsten breit bei dem Schauspiel, doch Regina schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Muss du sie immer beleidigen"

John ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen und stellte ein so breites Grinsen zur Schau, dass es widernatürlich wirkte.

„Ja, ich beleidige nur die, die mir am Herzen liegen, du Nervensäge", er schickte einen Luftkuss in Reginas Richtung und fühlte sich sehr selbstzufrieden, als sie lachen musste.

_Ich mag dich auch_

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma saß in der Sheriffstation und sah einige Papiere durch, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Die morgendliche Übelkeit hatte an diesem Tag bereits ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und nun genoss sie das angenehme Gefühl, als das Unwohlsein langsam aber stetig abklang.

_Wenn wir einen beschissenen Anhaltspunkt hätten. Irgendetwas...und ich meine mehr, als Davids gebrochene Kniescheibe. Wo sollen wir nur anfangen._

Hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, die sie langsam aber sich in den Wahnsinn trieben. In ihren Augen war zu viel Zeit vergangen seit sie hier mit Ehering und ihrem inneren Untermieter erwacht war. Zu viel Zeit, in der sie nach Antworten suchte, denn das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, nagte schwer an ihrem Verstand. Frustriert über ihre Überlegungen, ließ die Blonde die Papiere auf den Tisch sinken und schaute auf die Uhr.

_Wo steckt Robin, ich muss David aus dem Krankenhaus abholen_

Ungeduldig schnappte sie wieder nach einem Bericht und starrte das beschriebene Blatt einfach an, ohne wirklich zu lesen, was darauf geschrieben stand. Als die Tür sich öffnete, erklang eine tiefe Stimme.  
„Hi...ähm...ich suche...Robin, ist er noch nicht hier"

Emma blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und öffnete ihren Mund in einen unintelligenten Ausdruck. Vor ihr baute sich ein Riese von einem Mann auf. Die blonden Locken auf seinem Kopf, bewegten sich sachte, als er die wenigen Schritte zurücklegte und sich ganz in den Raum stellte. Durch das braune Hemd, konnte sie die Muskeln erahnen, die dort versteckt waren. Für einen Moment fehlte ihr die Sprache

_Wie kam er durch die Tür...seit wann sind wieder Riesen in Storybrooke...Jetzt sei keine Idiotin Emma, so groß ist er jetzt auch nicht_

„Ähm..Robin...den vermisse ich selbst. Ich warte schon eine halbe Stunde auf ihn", beschwerte sich Emma und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen dessen Kante, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„...und wer sucht unseren Hilfssheriff, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Der Hüne von einem Mann lächelte erst, bevor er einmal auflachte.  
„Hilfssheriff...hahaha...Verzeihung Ma'am, das klingt noch immer so falsch in meinen Ohren. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst auf meinem Pferd sitzen und ihn durch den ganzen Wald hier jagen", amüsierte sich John und hielt Emma die Hand hin.  
„Ich bin John", erklärte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und entblößte eine Reihe gerader Zähne. Die Blonde ergriff die Hand schmunzelnd.  
„Dann frage ich nicht, was sie mit mir machen, John. Ich bin Sheriff Swan...ähm...Cassidy...Ich meine Sheriff Cassidy"

_Ob ich mich je daran gewöhne_

Der großgewachsene Mann lachte abermals auf und schüttelte Emmas Hand mit festen Druck. Die Retterin blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf ihren Gegenüber.

_Moment! John...Robin Hood...Nein! Oder etwa doch?!_

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und bevor sie wirklich darüber nachdachte, was sie sagen sollte, fragte sie.

„Verzeihung, aber John, wie in little John", zählte sie eins und eins zusammen.

„Ja, Ma'am, lasse sie sich nicht von meinem Namen irritieren, wie sie sehen, ist der sehr irreführend", scherzte er

„Und sie lassen das Ma'am weg, ich bin Emma"

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Emma", machte er beinahe schon charmant und fügte dann hinzu

„Aber wenn der alte Sauhund nicht langsam auftaucht, kann diese Freude ganz schnell schwinden. Ich bin vollkommen im Arsch und will nur nach Hause auf die Couch"

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal Gefallen an diese Art von Luxus finde_

„Das Gefühl kenne ich. Da zieht es mich zur Zeit gleich nach dem Aufstehen hin", witzelte Emma und erntete ein Schmunzeln von dem Hünen. John wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Tür ging auf und Robin erschien samt Kinderwagen in der Station. Sein Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, innerlich jedoch war er abgekämpft, da er sich beeilt hatte.

„Entschuldige Emma, aber die haben eine Straße gesperrt, dann musste ich ganz herum laufen und mit dem Kleinen ist es nicht so mit Rennen. Ich glaub ich sollte mir ein Pferd zulegen, damit käme ich schneller zur Arbeit", seufze er den letzten Teil des Satzes und schob den Wagen zu John.

„Ist, ist schon gut", winkte der Sheriff ab und schaute auf den gelockten Mann, der sich in den Wagen hineinbeugte und unerwartet liebevoll zu dem Baby sprach

„Na du kleiner Räuber, heute darfst du mit Onkel John auf der Couch rum lungern. Futtern und schlafen, ganz wie es dir gefällt!"

_Und mir heute auch_

„Danke John, wir sehen uns heute Abend", bedankte sich Robin bei seinem ältesten Freund und zog die Weste über, die er tragen musste.

„Also, Emma war wirklich nett dich kennen zu lernen, aber du musst mich jetzt entschuldigen, der kleine Locksley und ich haben ein Date mit der Couch"

Der Hüne verschwand und ließ Robin und Emma zurück.  
„Sicher, dass du das Baby bei dem lassen willst", fragte sie ihren Hilfssheriff, da sich der Anblick des Riesen mit dem Baby auf verwirrende Art und Weise in ihren Verstand hinein gebrannt hatte. Der aschblonde Mann hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Emma nun direkt ins Gesicht.

„Sicher? Natürlich bin ich sicher! Ich würde John mein eigenes Leben anvertrauen"

_Und das habe ich schon oft_

„Okay, dann komm Robin..."

Der Mann blickte die Frau fragend an, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, gab sie eine Erklärung ab.

„Ich muss dir mehr Verantwortung übertragen, damit ich wegen dem Fluch herumschnüffeln kann, aber wenn hier ein Anruf eingeht, kann ich nicht darauf zählen, dass du zum Tatort rennst. Ich gebe dir Fahrstunden, damit du endlich mobil wirst und dein Pferd uns nicht die Straßen zu müllt"

_Tz Pferd...wir sind hier nicht im Märchenwald_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Das Verlies war ungewohnt hell beleuchtet, doch Randall störte sich nicht daran. Seit er seinen Deal mit dem Mann eingegangen war, hatte sein Gefängnis einiges an Komfort dazugewonnen. Er durfte nun ein Tisch, ein Bett und sogar einen Stuhl sein Eigenen nennen. Sein Auftragsgeber versorgte ihn darüber hinaus mit genügend Kerzen und Feuer. Alles in Allem hatte seine Situation sich mehr als gebessert und das, obwohl er die Hochzeit nicht ruiniert hatte.

Nun saß der großgewachsene Mann mit dem kahlen Kopf auf seinem Bett. Die Füße fest auf dem Boden und seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhend. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem innerlichen Grinsen ließ er seinen Schatten wandern. Seit geraumer Zeit, musste er immer wieder nach Sherwood Forest wandern, musste immer wieder den selben Jungen heimsuchen und ihn in seinen Zweifeln bestärken. Das war nichts, was er mit Freuden tat, nichts was ihn seinem eigenen Ziel näher brachte, doch er tat es, denn der Mann stand oft stundenlang neben ihn und verlangte eine Berichterstattung seines Tuns, so dass er kaum eine Schlupfloch fand, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen.

Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte Randall so tief in die Seele des Jungen geblickt, sich so tief in ihn hinein gefühlt, dass er ihn ohne Furcht bedrängen konnte. Er würde sich nicht für die Dunkelheit entscheiden, denn seine Seele begann sich mit der anderer zu verweben. Alles was er tun musste war abwarten. Darauf warten, dass der Junge nur einen winzigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung bekam und Randall war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er den ganz ohne sein eigenes Zutun bekommen würde. Und so geschah es auch. Die Befriedigung darüber, verschloss er fest in seinem Innern, denn er hatte am eigenem Leibe erfahren müssen, was es bedeutete, den Mann zu

enttäuschen. So legte er Bedauern in seinen Blick, als der Mann an seiner Seite die Stimme erhob.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso ist er noch immer dort? Er sollte weglaufen, er sollte endlich begreifen, dass er nicht dort hingehört", jammerte er mit Wut.

Das Bedauern in Randalls Blick wanderte in seine Stimme. Eine Gefühlsregung, die nicht aufrichtig war.

„Er wird auch nicht weglaufen...denn...", der alte Schattenwanderer wandte sich von dem anderen ab und fuhr fort.

„Er fühlt sich dort wohl. Er weiß, dass diese Ängste, die ich ihm vor Augen führe, nichts weiter als dunkle Lügen sind...er erfährt die Wahrheit dort..."

_Die Liebe, die du versuchst ihm ausreden zu lassen_

„Dann bedränge ihn noch mehr. Es ist nicht rechtens"

Randall seufzte tief und lang, ehe er ihm antwortete

„Mein Geist kann das was da ist bestärken, die Ängste in den Vordergrund stellen, aber die Entscheidung diese zu glauben und danach zu handeln, bleibt dem Menschen überlassen und dieser Mensch hat sich entschieden, seinen Eltern zu glauben und nicht den irrationalen, wirren Gedanken"

Er erwartete einen Wutausbruch, einen Tobsuchtsanfall, doch der Mann neben ihm verfiel in Schweigen. Randall begann die Wassertropfen zu zählen, deren stetiges Plöpp Plöpp in sein Gehörgang träufelte. Vielleicht hätte er sich statt eines Tisches für seine Dienste die Reparatur dieser alten Wasserleitung, die durch die Kellerverliese führte, erbitten sollen.

„Es sind nicht seine Eltern!", kam es dünn von dem anderen Mann, dessen Blick sich im Lichtschein der Kerze verlor. Die tanzende Flamme zuckte auf dem dreckigen Wachs und spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen wieder. Randall legte seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter des anderen und heuchelte falsches Mitgefühl

„Ich weiß und wenn du mich rauslässt, wenn ich ihm Auge in Auge begegnen kann, dann könnte ich mehr für dich und dein Ziel tun, mein Freund"

Der Mann löste sich von dem Anblick der Kerze und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem neuen Handlanger. Seine Lippen verzogen sich in Bitterkeit gen Boden, als es rau aus seinem Mund kam.

„Mein Vater hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Ich mag verzweifelt sein, aber ich werde dir nicht die komplette Freiheit schenken. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, Henry nach Hause zu holen!"

„Ja," erwiderte der Gefangene und nahm die Hand von seiner Schultern und setzte seinen Blick nach innen zu seinem Schatten, der im Sherwood Forest verweilte. Er versteckte seinen Schatten in einem anderen, der ein Schrank in den Raum warf und blickte auf den Jungen am Schreibtisch. In seinem Innern wuchs das Grinsen, als er den Stiefvater des Jungen in den Raum treten sah und beide sich sich über den Tag unterhielten. Die Worte waren belanglos für ihn, alles was zählte war der feine, spinnwebartige Schleier, der sich von Robins Seele zu der Henrys ausstreckte und sich mit ihr zu verbinden begann. Noch dünn und zaghaft, doch Randall wusste, die Zeit würde für ihn spielen, schon bald wäre die Verbindung stark genug und dann wäre er seinem großen Ziel ein bedeutendes Stück näher.

Der Mann erhob sich von dem Bett und ging zur schweren Tür, die seinen Gefangen mit der Welt da draußen, trennte. Seine Mundwinkel waren verhärtet und tiefe Falten hatten sich um seine Augen in seine Haut gefressen. Seine Stimme klang müde und schwer.

„Und um dich zu motivieren, erinnere ich dich daran, was dich erwartet, wenn du versagst"

Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Weste und zog einen langen, goldenen Gegenstand hinaus. Randall begann zu schaudern, als er die Insignie der Macht erkannte. Augenblicklich loderte Hass in seinen dunklen Augen auf, doch der Mann reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen flüsterte er gegen die metallene Klinge des Dolches

„Ich befehle dir, richte die Banne in diesem Verlies wieder auf!"

_NEIN...NEIN...NEIN!_

Schrie es im Kopf des Gefangenen, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Nicht eher bis sein Kerkermeister die Tür hinter sich verschloss und verschwunden war.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma war mit Robin zu einem großen Parkplatz gefahren und hatte ihm dort eine kurze Einweisung in die Mechanik des Wagens gegeben. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, war ihr Fahrschüler kein Idiot und verstand recht schnell, so dass sie es ihm zutraute, sich in den Straßenverkehr zu wagen. Vielleicht war dies nicht die beste Idee, die sie seit langem hatte, doch wenn man schnell schwimmen lernen wollte, dann schmiss man jemanden auch ins kalte Wasser. Von Kälte konnte jedoch nicht die Rede sein, denn Emmas Puls begann zu rasen, während ihr Herz immer mal wieder aussetzte. Der Hilfssheriff nahm die Kurven zu steil und die einfache Regel, Rechts vor Links, konnte er sich nicht so schnell merken, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Diese Momente der Furcht und Panik, ebbten jedoch langsam und stetig ab, als Robin ein Gefühl für den Wagen bekam und seine Konzentration nicht nur auf das Lenken, sondern auch auf das Denken zurückführen konnte. Nach einer Stunde, führte er den Wagen geschmeidig über die Straßen und nahm nicht mehr jede rote Ampel mit.

Die beiden vergaßen die Zeit und als die Aufregung der ersten halbe Stunde verflogen war, machte sich eine gewisse Ruhe in dem Auto breit, die vor allem die Blonde in eine redselige Stimmung versetzte.

„Das läuft hier besser, als ich erwartet habe", machte sie ihm ein Kompliment und fuhr nachdenklich fort.  
„Du lernst schnell, kein Wunder, dass Regina dir den Job gegeben hat"

_Und ich dachte, sie kann dich nicht leiden_

„Ich glaub eher, dass sie ihn mir gegeben hat, damit ich unter ihrer Beobachtung stehe", grinste der Aschblonde und bog, nach Emmas Fingerzeig, links ab.

_Und sie mich schikanieren kann_

Die Frau in dem Auto schaffte ein Schmunzeln und nickte.  
„Vielleicht hat sie dich auch unter Verdacht und ich soll ein Auge auf dich werfen"

Robins Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe, woraufhin Emma ihm erklärte.

„Wir erwachen alle hier in diesem Städtchen ohne richtige Erinnerung und im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Fluch, sind andere Leute hier. Also Robin, wenn du was damit zu tun hast, sag es lieber gleich", scherzte sie und konnte sehen, wie auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ein ernster Ausdruck erblühte.

„Ich würde nicht mit Magie herumspielen. Magie kommt immer mit einem Preis", erwiderte er und schaute einen Moment nicht auf die Straße, sondern auf die Frau neben sich.

„Dann wird es einen anderen Grund geben, warum sie Robin Hood zum Hilfssheriff ernannt hat"

_Ihr Humor ließ schon immer zu Wünschen übrig_

Der Ernst schwand aus Robins Gesicht und machte Platz für ein Lächeln.

„Wer weiß schon, was die böse Königin im Schilde führt"

Emma erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Scheinst ja nicht gerade große Stücke auf deine Gönnerin zu halten", bemerkte sie an, was Robins Lächeln zu einem Grinsen anwachsen ließ.  
„Ich will ehrlich sein, Emma"

_Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich von ihr halten so...irgendwie ist das alles verwirrend_

„Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist das ich einen Deal eingegangen bin, um die Böse Königin zu entführen und für einen Haufen Gold auszuliefern. Ich habe mich auf diese Aufgabe mit vollem Einsatz gestürzt, denn es wäre nur eine Tyrannin, die ich ihrer gerechten Strafe zukommen lassen würde...aber...", er hielt inne, setzte den Blinker nach Rechts und bog dann ab.  
„...seit ich hier erwacht bin, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dieses Bild, das ich von ihr habe, zu überdenken"

_Vor allem, wenn ich sehe, wie sie mit meinen Kindern umgeht_

Während die beiden die Hauptstraße entlang fuhren fiel Robins Blick auf die Turmuhr.

_Oh, schon so spät_

„Emma, ich muss Roland von der Schule abholen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."

„Dann bieg hier rechts ab und an der nächsten Kreuzung links", erklärte sie den Weg. Robin kam der Aufforderung nach und steuerte den Wagen zur Schule.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Häuser flogen an ihr vorbei, doch die Retterin bemerkte es kaum. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Robins Worte. Jemand wollte die Böse Königin haben und der Mann neben ihr, war in einer anderen Welt willens, diesem Jemand die Königin auszuliefern. Vielleicht hatte sie ihren ersten richtigen Anhaltspunkt.

„Und glaubst du, dass du es geschafft hast?", fragte sie und hielt ihren Blick weiter aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Was soll ich geschafft haben?", hakte er nach und bog ab

„Na, die böse Königin auszuliefern?"  
Schwiegen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. Robins Augen hafteten auf der Straße vor sich, doch seine Gedanken waren weit entfernt. Er sah sich wieder im Wald, sah sich in einer Besprechung mit seinen Männern und wie sehr er sie überreden musste auf diesen Deal einzugehen, da keiner eine Hexe entführen wollte.

_War ich wirklich so dumm, eine Hexe zu entführen?_

„Ich glaube nicht!", kam es aus seinem Mund.

„Du glaubst nicht?", echote Emma.

„Ja, denn sie stolziert noch durch dieses Reich. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Typ sie haben wollte, damit er mit ihr eine Tasse Tee trinken konnte. Es war Kopfgeld, Emma, oder soll ich lieber sagen, Blutgeld"

Die Blonde verstand was er damit sagen wollte und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu dem Mann. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen zu Boden, während sie innerlich seufzte.

_Vielleicht hat dieser Jemand den Fluch gesprochen, weil er an sie ran will...ich glaube wir müssen den Typen finden_

Das Auto fuhr auf die Straße, die zur Schule führte. Robin konnte seinen Sohn schon am Tor ausmachen. Neben ihm stand Henry, der ihm wild gestikulierend etwas erklärte. Erst als der Sheriffwagen neben den beiden Jungs zum stehen kam, hatten Robin und Emma die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Söhne.

„Papa?", machte Roland verwundert, als er seinen Vater hinter dem Steuer erblickte.

„Kommt, steigt ein", forderte Emma sie auf, was beide dazu veranlasste, hinten einzusteigen.

Der Junge mit den lockigen Haaren wirkte reuig, als er tief durchatmete und dann das Wort an seinen Vater richtete.

„Mrs. Jennings ruft wahrscheinlich heute noch bei uns an"

Robins Augenbraue erhob sich, während er seinen Sohn durch den Rückspiegel betrachtete.

„Ich bin in ihre Stunde eingeschlafen", gab er schuldbewusst von sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit er nicht zu weinen anfing.

_Mein armer Junge_

Robin mochte das Bild seines am Boden zerstörten Sohnes nicht. Erst recht nicht, weil er wusste, warum der Junge eingeschlafen war. Er wandte sich an Emma und senkte die Stimme.

„Er schläft Nachts aber auch unruhig. Ich glaube dieser Fluch ist einfach zu viel für ihn...hier wird er nur von Alpträumen geplagt", offenbarte sich der König der Diebe.  
„Vielleicht liegt es am Vollmond", versuchte Emma sich in einer Erklärung.  
„Auch Henrys Schlaf ist im Moment nicht gerade der erholsamste, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde."

Beide zuckten mit den Schultern und schauten durch den Rückspiegel auf die beiden Jungs, die gähnend auf dem Rücksitz saßen und aus dem Fenster starrten

Emma lotste Robin zum Krankenhaus und musste nochmals alles an Geduld aufbringen bis der König der Diebe den Wagen in eine Parklücke bekam. Die Jungs waren schon so sehr genervt, von dem ewigen Rangieren und nochmaligen Versuchen zu parken, dass Henry mit einer kurzen Erklärung ausstieg.

„Ich geh schon mal hoch zu Grandpa, komm Roland, ich gebe uns einen Schokoriegel aus", ohne auf eine Antwort von den beiden Erwachsenen abzuwarten, waren die beiden verschwunden. Die Zurückgebliebenen schauten sich entgeistert an und schüttelten dann unisono ihren Kopf.

_Manchmal erkenne ich meinen Jungen nicht. Was ist nur in der Zeit geschehen_

Roland und Henry liefen über den Krankenhausflur und steuerten direkt auf den Süßigkeitenautomat zu. Dort angekommen, kramt Henry in seiner Hosentasche, holte einige Münzen heraus und schmiss sie in den Automaten. Danach forderte er den Jüngeren auf, sich etwas auszusuchen. Der Lockenkopf wählte einen Schokoriegel, tippte die Zahl ein und strahlte, als das fremdartige Gerät die Süßigkeit preisgab. Henry wiederholte den Vorgang und schnappte sich seinen eigenen Riegel. Zusammen liefen sie weiter, bis zu Davids Zimmer. Schon von draußen konnten sie Stimmen und Lachen hören. Der Ältere klopfte einmal und betrat dann zusammen mit Roland das Krankenzimmer seines Großvaters.  
David saß in einem Rollstuhl. Das kaputte Bein war eingegipst und lag ausgestreckt auf einer Haltevorrichtung. Mary Margret packte eine Tasche und der Pfleger, den Henry bereits am Tag der Einlieferung kennengelernt hatte, saß auf einem Stuhl neben Davids Rollstuhl. Die Männer lachten immer wieder ausgelassen und auch Snow White kam nicht drum herum in dieses Lachen mit einzufallen. Die Stimmung war gelassen, denn die Freude endlich wieder nach hause zu dürfen, hatte sich jede Faser seines Daseins bemächtigt.

„Hi David...Mary Margret!", begrüßte der Braunhaarige seine Großeltern und blickte auf das Tun des Pflegers, der mit einem schwarzen Stift über Davids Gips gebeugt war.

„Hi Henry..." kam es zeitgleich aus dem Mund der Anderen und wenn sie sich wunderten, wen ihr Enkelsohn mit sich schleppte, so zeigten sie es nicht. Stattdessen kicherte Charming immer wieder, als Randall auf den bereits vollgekritzelten Gips, versuchte seine Unterschrift zu setzen.

„Du bist ein richtiger Prinz Charming", scherzte er und fand eine Lücke.  
„Ich glaube jede Krankenschwester des Hauses hat ihre Unterschrift hinterlassen, einschließlich Edna, unsere Putzfee." David erwiderte lachend

„Ein Schicksal, das ich tragen muss"

„Was machst du da", Rolands helle Stimme zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, woraufhin das Lachen ein wenig verebbte. Der Prinz erklärte dem fremden Jungen

„Randall.."

„Ich sagte doch, meine Freunde nennen mich Randy", unterbrach der Pfleger

„Randy unterschreibt nur auf meinem Gips"

„Warum?", hakte er interessiert weiter nach

„Weil, weil...äh..." David überlegte nach einer Antwort, doch da half ihm seine Frau auch schon aus.  
„Damit der Gips etwas schöner aussieht"

„Okay", war das knappe Wort des Verständnis, das Roland ausstieß und ging zu dem Pfleger.  
„Darf ich auch?", Der Prinz nickte und Randall reichte ihm den Stift. Dabei berührte er sachte Rolands Finger und hielt sie für wenige Millisekunden fest. Ein Grinsen blitze auf den vollen Lippen des Mannes auf.

_Oh ich sehe...und wie ich sehe...ausgezeichnet_

Die Augen des Lockenkopf wurden einen Moment starr, als er die Berührung Randalls spürte. Er wurde von einem Gefühl ergriffen, welches er kannte. Doch es war zu schwach, als dass die Erinnerung ihn zu seinen bösen Träume führte. Gerade, als diese dunkle Emotion aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, in sein bewusstes Denken fließen wollte, löste der Pfleger die Verbindung und gab Rolands Finger wieder frei. Als wenn nicht gewesen wäre, lächelte der Junge, beugte sich über Davids Gips und begann langsam seinen Namen auf diesem zu schreiben. Henry war zu dem Jungen aufgeschlossen und wartete geduldig, dass auch er sich auf der Verletzung seines Großvaters verewigen konnte. Der Ältere der beiden Jungs, spürte Randalls Blick auf sich und versuchte mit einem Lächeln darauf zu antworten und bekam eine Erwiderung. Für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags, driften seine Gedanken weg aus diesem Raum, zurück zu dem gemeinsamen Nachmittag mit Roland und seiner Mutter, doch gerade, als er sich diesem wohligen Gefühl hingeben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Emmas Stimme holte ihn zurück ins Hier und jetzt.  
„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber Mama Sheriff sorgt dafür dass ihr Hilfssheriff endlich flügge wird", grinste sie breit und konnte sehen, wie Robin nur schmunzelte.

Die Retterin schaute auf ihren Vater und den Rollstuhl und musste sich eingestehen, dass der Weg nach Hause nicht so leicht werden würde

„Das Bein bekommst du nicht geknickt?", fragte sie und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Weißt du was, ich werde mit dir laufen, da ich dich nicht ins Auto bekomme", schlug sie vor und wandte sich dann an Robin.

„Und du nimmst den Wagen und wir treffen uns bei mir, okay"

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dein Vertrauen in Ehren, aber dieses Ungetüm da unten fahre ich nicht allein."

Emma seufzte theatralisch, doch bevor sie ihn umstimmen konnte, erklang Robins Stimme.

„Fahr du und ich bringe den Prinzen zu dir nach Hause."

_Ich habe mittlerweile Übung jemanden zu schieben_

Die beiden hatten bereits auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer beschlossen, dass Robins Erinnerung an die geplante Entführung ein Punkt war, an dem Emma ansetzen wollte.

„Und ich rufe Regina an", fügte die Retterin hinzu.

Robin lächelte befangen bei Emmas Worten und schob den Gedanken an die Schwarzhaarige weit weg.

_Am besten holst du noch mehr Zeugen in deine Wohnung Emma, denn die bringt mich doch gleich um, wenn sie erfährt, was ich vorhatte_

Dachte er und baute sich hinter Charmings Rollstuhl auf. Seine Hände legten sich an die Griffe und er er verabschiedete sich.

„Komm Roland...",

Roland kam der Aufforderung seines Vaters nach, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer. Sie waren kaum aus der Tür, sprach Henry zu Emma

„Kann ich mitgehen? Ich hab keine Lust noch länger hier rumzuhängen!" Emma gab die Erlaubnis und schon war auch Henry verschwunden.

Während Mary Margret die Tasche weiter packte und Randall die Entlassungspapiere Emma in die Hand drückte, griff sie mit der freien zu ihrem Handy, wählte Reginas Nummer und wartete darauf, dass die Bürgermeisterin endlich abhob.

_Geh schon ran...mach schon..._

„Regina?! Hier Emma. Kannst du in zu mir kommen. Ja, es ist dringend, also komm so schnell du kannst, wir müssen reden!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma war bereits in ihrem Apartment und wartete zusammen mit Snow White auf die Ankunft der anderen. Die Tür öffnete sich geräuschvoll und sie sprang vom Sessel hoch, in der Hoffnung Henry wäre mit den anderen angekommen, doch als die Tür zum Wohnzimmer sich öffnete, war es Neal, der eintrat.

Er lächelte zwar, doch wirkte verwirrt, als er Snow dort sitzen sah. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Stapel Post, ging ihn bereits durch und begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss.

„Hi, Emma. Was gibt's? Du siehst aus, als wenn du dich nicht freuen würdest mich zu sehen", scherzte er.

„Nein, ich hab nur jemand anderes erwartet", erklärte sie und erwiderte die Begrüßung halbherzig.

„Wir haben eine...", ihr Satz wurde von lilafarbenem Nebel unterbrochen, der sobald er sich auflöste, Regina und Charming samt seinem Rollstuhl preisgab.

„Welcher Schwachkopf hat sich einen Treffpunkt im ersten Stock ausgedacht, wenn einer ein kaputtes Knie hat", machte sie entgeistert, während sie mit ihren Augen rollte und die Antwort im schuldbewussten Blick der Retterin ablesen konnte.  
„Der Idiot da unten hat tatsächlich versucht, ihn hier hoch zu hieven und beinahe wären sie beide die Treppe hinunter gesegelt. Nicht, dass es mich gestört hätte, aber ist es so schwer um Hilfe zu bitten", echauffierte sich die einstige böse Königin über ihr zusammentreffen mit Robin, den Jungs und dem Patienten und gab mehr preis, als ihr bewusst war.

_Kann er nicht mal das du bist die böse Königin und ich drohe dir lieber, bevor ich meinen Verstand benutze, weglassen..._

Seine Meinung, die er über sie hatte, schien sie nicht im Geringsten so kalt zu lassen, wie sie es sich und den anderen am liebsten weismachen wollte.

Neal verstand immer noch nicht, was in seinem zu Hause von Statten ging, doch auf eine Antwort musste er sich weiterhin gedulden. Das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel, der in ein Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde, erklang leise durch die Wohnung. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Henry trat, gefolgt von dem neuen Hilfssheriff und seinem Sohn, in den Raum.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann konnte seine Verwunderung nicht verstecken, Henry zusammen mit Robin und Roland zu sehen. Als er seinen Sohn mit dem ehemaligen Räuber sah, die über irgendetwas lachten, flammte etwas in seinem Innern auf, was sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in seinen Augen widerspiegelt. Einem stillen Beobachter, wäre diese Gefühlsregung nicht entgangen, doch Roland forderte mit seiner hellen Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit aller, als er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam und sich bei der Berichterstattung fast überschlug.  
„Habt ihr das gesehen?...gerade eben waren sie noch da...und dann wuuuuusch", er gestikulierte ausladend mit seinen Händen

„...nur noch Nebel und sie sind weg...und dann...dann...dann...sind die hier," er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf Regina und den verletzten Prinzen und konnte die Bewunderung über die getätigte Magie nicht aus seiner Stimme wischen. Als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, ging er auf die Bürgermeisterin zu und legte seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Hüfte.  
„Das war toll Miss Mills, darf...darf...darf...ich das nächste Mal auch mit in den Nebel"

Regina blickte auf den Jungen und fühlte sich einen winzigen Augenblick überwältigt. Seine Sympathie ihr gegenüber war greifbar und berührte ihr Herz, doch als sie die schockierten Blicke der anderen Gewahr wurde, baute sie die Mauer aus Eis in ihrem Innern aufs neue. Anstatt dem Bedürfnis seine Umarmung zu erwidern nach zu kommen, tätschelt sie ihm nur unbeholfen den Kopf und versuchte dann, seine Arme von sich zu lösen.

„Das, kann ich dir nicht versprechen", machte sie fast schon distanziert und war froh, dass der Vater des Jungen, endlich einmal einen hellen Moment in ihren Augen aufweisen konnte.  
„Roland", kam es mit milder Strenge aus seinem Mund.  
„Lass Miss Mills in Frieden"

Mit Argwohn hatte Robin die Veränderung in der Schwarzhaarigen beobachten können. Das war nicht die Frau, die er in seinem Zimmer mit seinen Söhnen erwischt hat. Diese hier fühlte sich unbehaglich bei der Nähe, die Roland einforderte und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er von ihr halten sollte.

„Ooookaaaay...", zog der Angesprochene seine Antwort in die Länge und löste sich von der Bürgermeisterin, jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken und mit diesem, die Mauer in ihrem Innern zum schwanken zu bringen.

_Reiß dich am Riemen Regina_

Mahnte sie sich selbst und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, während sie auf die großen Neuigkeiten wartetet, von denen Emma am Telefon geredet hatte.

Die Blonde setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und wollte mit der eigentlichen Beratung beginnen, doch Mary Margret kam ihr zuvor.

„Vielleicht möchte Henry Roland sein Zimmer zeigen", lotste sie die Jungen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie wusste bereits, welche Themen angeschnitten werden sollte und wollte den Kindern diese nicht zumuten. Wie zu erwarten maulten die beiden und wollten nicht. Roland hatte sich fast unbemerkt an Regina geschlichen, so dass er neben ihr stand.

„Aber wir haben auch ein Recht zu erfahren, was hier los ist", machte Henry seinen Standpunkt klar.

Neal indes konnte nur erahnen worum es ging und wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wie er auf die Weigerung seines Sohnes reagieren sollte.  
„Du hast Recht, Kumpel. Wir haben alle das Recht endlich zu erfahren, was hier los ist".

Mary Margret schloss ihre Augen und seufzte dabei, während Charming hilfesuchend zu seiner Tochter blickte, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Regina fühlte sich für einen Moment in einen Kindergarten versetzt und fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach mit Emma alles am Telefon abklären konnte. Robin selbst begrüßte den Gedanken, seinen Sohn aus der Hörweite zu bekommen.

„Ja, das habt ihr, aber es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du es ihm zeigst", bat der einstige Dieb und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Henry.

_Roland hat keine Ahnung und wie soll ich ihn schützen und gleichzeitig ehrlich sein_

Es war Neal, der das Antworten übernahm

„Wenn du deinen Sohn hier raus haben willst, dann schick ihn nach Hause. Henry kann bleiben, wenn er will"

Robin hob abwehrend seine Hände.

_Was greift er mich gleich an_

„Entschuldige, wenn ich mich um meinen Sohn sorge", machte er bissig und ging nicht weiter auf den anderen Mann ein. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht einfach nach Hause schicken und er konnte ihn nicht einfach in dieser fremden Wohnung allein in ein anderes Zimmer verfrachten.

Regina wollte es nicht zugeben, aber in ihrem Innern gab sie dem Hilfssheriff recht. Auch sie hätte ihren Sohn gerne außen vor gelassen, gerade auch weil sie nicht abschätzen konnte, um was es hier ging. Sie wollte ihre Gedanken gerade aussprechen, da meldete sich Emma zu Wort.

„Henry, zeig Roland dein Zimmer..."

„Aber..."

„Los jetzt. Du bekommst eine Zusammenfassung, sobald wir wirklich etwas wissen, also los"

„Er sollte bleiben", fiel ihr Neal in den Rücken. Bevor die beiden weiter diskutieren konnte, atmete Henry tief durch und wandte sich an Roland.

„Komm, wir gehen", Roland folgte dem Älteren, ohne wirklich verstanden zu haben, worum es überhaupt ging. Robin suchte den Blick in das Gesicht des Jungen und formte ein lautloses Danke, mit den Lippen, woraufhin er mit nickte und mit dem Lockenkopf in sein Zimmer verschwand. Neal gefiel der Ausgang dieser Situation nicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Regina Stimme hallte durch den Raum

„Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, warum ich hier bin, denn wenn ich mir hier nur eine weitere Folge „Neu verheiratet" anschauen muss, dann habe ich besseres zu tun"

Ihre Arme waren noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt, während die Ungeduld in ihren dunklen Augen blitzte.

„Regina hat recht. Also, Robin...würdest du uns erklären, woran du dich erinnerst", forderte Emma ihren Hilfssheriff auf, der ein angedeutetes Lächeln aufsetzte und scherzte.

„Nur, wenn einer die Madame da im Auge behält, dass sie mich nicht tötet"

„Keine Angst, was kann schon passiert sein", machte Charming, warf jedoch einen Blick auf die Schwarzhaarige, die innerlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte

_Nur Idioten, ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben..._

„Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich einen Deal eingegangen bin. Ich sollte mit meinen Männern die böse Königin entführen und ausliefern. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass wir am Feuer diskutierten, ob wir es wirklich machen sollten...und ich weiß, dass ich jeden dazu bekommen habe, mir bei diesem Auftrag zu folgen"

_Jetzt ist es raus und ich ein toter Mann_

Äußerlich blieb Regina ruhig. Einzig und allein, die Tatsache, dass sich eine Hand aus der Verschränkung ihrer Arme löste und an ihrer Halskette zu spielen begann, zeugte von dem dem Kampf in ihrem Innern.

Die Einsamkeit, an die sie sich im Märchenwald erinnerte und die auch hier ihre dreckigen Klauen nach ihr und ihrem Gemüt ausstreckte, lag bleischwer auf ihrer Seele.

Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet, hatte sogar ihren Sohn geopfert, um alle anderen vor Pans Fluch zu retten und wie sich herausstellte, sah man sie noch immer als das Monster, das sie einst gewesen war.

_Und er hätte es leicht gehabt_

Ihre Augen suchten den Blick in die Mary Margaretes. Die Jüngere wusste sofort, wo die Gedanken der anderen Frau hingingen. Schuld spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihr sagen, dass es nicht soweit hätte kommen dürfen, doch Regina schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und brachte Snow damit zum schweigen. Stattdessen straffte sie ihre Schultern und machte einen Schritt auf Robin zu.

„Und wer war der Auftraggeber?", kam es kalt aus ihren vollen Lippen. Sie vermied es ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, in seine blauen Augen zu sehen, aus Angst, dass das was in ihrem Innern tobte, den Weg nach außen fand. Nein, sie würde diesen Schmerz, der in ihrer Seele wütete nicht ausbrechen lassen, nicht vor den Augen aller.

Robin war überrascht, dass sie sich so ruhig verhielt und glaubte einen Moment, dass dies vielleicht gefährlicher, als ein Wutausbruch war. Er ließ die Frau nicht aus den Augen und gab kleinlaut zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht"

Die kalte Ruhe verließ die Bürgermeisterin und machte Platz für aufgebrachte Fassungslosigkeit. Ihre Stimme kippte und wurde einen Deut lauter.  
„Was für ein Anführer weiß bitte nicht, mit wem er Geschäfte macht?", fragte sie provokant und antwortete sogleich selbst

„Ich verrate es dir: Ein Lausiger."

Sie sah mit einem Blick, dass ihn dieses Niedermachen seiner Fähigkeiten traf. Er wollte etwas erwidern, wollte zurückschlagen, doch Regina ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Du musst doch wissen mit wem du Geschäfte machst. Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du wirklich so ein Spinner bist"

„Es reicht, Mills", erwiderte er mit Zorn in der Stimme und tätigte einen Schritt zu ihr hin.  
„Ich sag dir, wer sich nicht sagen lässt, für wen er arbeitet. Jemand, der sich vielleicht selbst für diesen Deal verabscheut."

Seine Worte brachte ihr Mundwerk für einen winzigen Augenblick zum Schweigen, ehe sie ein höhnendes Lachen ausstieß.

„Oh, jetzt hat der Dieb auch noch einen Gewissenskonflikt"

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Dieb", seine Stimme glich gestoßenem Eis, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachten und sich vor ihr aufbaute. Beide stemmten ihre, zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Hüften. Robin schaute auf die Schwarzhaarige herab, während sie versuchte sich groß zumachen und ihm wenigstens ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Die Wut hatte längst Besitz von ihr ergriffen, so dass sie den Schmerz in ihrer Seele ausbrannte.

„aber ich richte niemanden hin und mit diesem Deal habe ich zugestimmt, dich hinzurichten. Also, ja. Um mich noch im Spiegel betrachten zu können, wollte ich so wenig wie möglich über diesen Auftrag wissen"

_Und jetzt muss ich von vorne beginnen. Du lebst und mein Sohn wird wahrscheinlich sterben. Das war meine Chance, ihn zu retten_

Regina funkelte ihn nur aus zornigen Augen an, obwohl das Feuer in ihrem Innern zur Glut herab schrumpfte. Sie konnte den Widerwillen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, mit dem er über diesen Auftrag sprach, konnte das erkennen, was sie selbst nur zu gut kannte. Selbsthass. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte sie sich ab und stellte sich wieder in die Nähe des Sessels. Sie versuchte im Lauf der weiteren Unterhaltung, den ehemaligen Dieb nicht weiter anzuschauen, versuchte ihre Gedanken nicht auf seine Worte und den Anblick zu lenken, den er ihr vor wenigen Atemzügen gewährte, doch sie brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung, das sie aufbringen konnte.

Neal beobachtete das Ganze und nestelte mit seinen Fingern an seiner Lippen herum, damit niemand das Grinsen erkennen konnte, das sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

_Da ist wohl nichts mehr mit Liebes...was Locksley?_

,freute er sich innerlich.

„Robin, wie sah der Mann aus?", fragte David

Der Angesprochene legte die Stirn in Falten und antwortete nach einer kurzen Überlegung.  
„ Er war alt. Sehr alt, sein Haar war weiß und seine Augen waren schlecht. Ansonsten...wie ein alter Mann eben."

Charming wandte sich an Regina

„Hast du eine Idee, wem du mal wieder auf die Füße getreten bist? Irgend einem alten Mann...oder Jungen, mit einem alten Vater"

Regina zuckte mit ihren Schultern  
„Es mag dich überraschen, Charming, aber ich habe aufgehört zu zählen"

_Das übernehmen ja andere...heute noch..._

Die Gruppe versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, irgendetwas, das in Verbindung mit einem alten Mann stand, doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Nach einer Weile kam Emma zu dem Schluss, dass sie diesen Mann finden müssten und erntete dafür Zustimmung. Sie richtete das Wort an Regina, die anscheinend schon auf dem Weg hinaus zur Tür war.

„Warte...", die einstige böse Königin hielt inne und wartete bis die Blonde zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.  
„Was gibt es noch?", machte sie genervt.

„So lange wir nicht mehr wissen, gehen wir davon aus, dass dich einer killen will, also pass auf dich auf"

„Keine Angst, um mich zu erwischen braucht man mehr, als so einen idiotischen Bogenschützen"

_Sonst wäre ich wohl schon längst tot_

Emma nickte und ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel. Auch die andere Frau setzte ihren Weg fort, blieb aber doch nochmal stehen, drehte sich um und kam zurück. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sprach.  
„Und ehe ich es vergesse, ich werde mich nicht mit den Wochenenden begnügen"

Ihr letzter Blick galt Neal, der die Kälte regelrecht spüren konnte, mit der sie ihn bedachte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie die Wohnung.

Robin lehnte gegen die Wand. Auch er war ruhiger geworden, seit ihrem Disput, doch anders als Regina konnte er nicht anders und beobachtete sie weiter. Er sah, dass sie verletzt war, sah, dass sie etwas quälte, doch er verbot sich darüber nachzudenken. Als die Bürgermeisterin verschwand, verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls und schnappte sich seinen Sohn.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Firmament, hüllte die Taverne und die Tische davor in ein warmes Licht und ließ ein erstes Gefühl des herannahenden Frühlings erahnen. Regina erschien in einem lilafarbenen Nebel genau dort, wo ein kleiner Weg an den Tischen vorbei und hin zu dem Eingang des Wirtshauses führte. Hinter sich konnte sie eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen hören und so wandte sie sich um.

„Hi, Gin!"

Ihre Augen trafen auf Eddy, der auf seinem Pferd saß und augenscheinlich davon reiten wollte. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest erwiderte sein Winken mit einem Lächeln und schaute dem Jungen auf seinem Ross einen Moment nach. Innerlich seufzte sie.

_Ich würde auch gerne wieder reiten_

Erwachte die Sehnsucht nach den Augenblicken der Freiheit auf dem Rücken ihrer Stute, doch noch ehe diese Wehmut gänzlich Einzug in ihr Gemüt hielt, legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und sie erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln, warum ihr diese Tätigkeit untersagt war. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte ihren Weg fort und betrat die Kneipe.

Innen waren bereits einige Tische gut gefüllt, obwohl der Abend noch nicht in greifbare Nähe lag. Regina schaute sich ein wenig um, wog ab, ob sie sich an einen Tisch setzten sollte und erkannte, dass der Tresen so gut wie leer war. Bestimmten Schrittes bewegte sie sich zu diesem hin, schob sich mit soviel Grazie, wie sie in ihrem Umstand aufbringen konnte, auf den Hocker und wartete auf die Wirtin. Das Warten dehnte sich aus und als die Kellnerin an die Theke trat, bestellte sie

„Gibst du mir bitte ein Wasser, Ruth!"

Die Angesprochene würdigte Regina kaum eines Blickes, nickte nur verbissen und trat hinter den Tresen, um der Bestellung nachzukommen. Die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf über Ruths Benehmen, denn mittlerweile blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig. Die andere Frau konnte sie nicht leiden und machte keinerlei Hehl daraus, doch solange das Mädchen ihrer Arbeit nachkam, war Regina nicht versucht Bailey ihre Arbeitskraft madig zu machen.

„Ahhh...wer hat den Weg endlich hier hin gefunden"

Regina konnte die Stimme der Wirtin wahrnehmen, noch bevor diese in Erscheinung trat. Die alte Frau mit den weißen Haaren, kam aus einer Tür hinter dem Tresen, aus der ein verführerischer Duft strömte.  
„Mein, Lieblings- Schätzchen", grinste die Alte und wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze trocken.

„Ich habe dich früher erwartet", gestand sie ihr und verschwand schon wieder in der Tür, ließ diese aber offen, so dass sie sich weiter mit ihrem Gast unterhalten konnte.  
„Die Ratssitzung ging länger, als erwartet. Man kann auch alles tot diskutieren...vor allem meine Nerven", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und spürte wie ihr, auf Grund des Geruchs aus der Küche, das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

_Himmel riecht das gut, wenn das jetzt noch so schmeckt...was denk ich da...natürlich wird das schmecken_

„Dann solltest du auf den Tisch hauen", erklang die Stimme der Alten. Im nächsten Moment erschien sie wieder und stellte einen großen Teller mit gekochtem Speck, Brot und Besteck vor die einstige Königin. Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich in freudiger Erwartung, während sie das Aroma tief in sich aufsog

„Du bist zu gut zu mir", gestand sie und schnappte sich bereits Messer und Gabel.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mir das bestellen wollte"

Bailey legte eine Hand auf den Tresen, stützte ihren alten Körper ab und hob eine Augenbraue, ehe sie ein breites Grinsen zur Schau stellte.

„Woher ich das wusste?", echote sie die andere Frau und antwortete trocken:

„Weil du hier seit Wochen nichts anderes mehr bestellt hast...und dass Robin des öfteren Nachts vorbei kommt und das Zeug mit nimmt, hat mir den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben", scherzte die Weißhaarige und bekam ein leises Lachen als Antwort.  
„Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein, ich hab da noch was vergessen", Bailey verschwand wieder in der Küche und kehrte nach wenigen Momenten zurück. Sie stellte eine kleine Tonschüssel mit Tomatensalat neben Reginas Teller und einen Becher mit Zucker.  
„Ich hab sie schon gezuckert, aber wenn du noch mehr brauchst!" erklärte sie und schickte Ruth, die das ganze kritische beäugte wieder an die Arbeit. „Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs Löcher in die Luft starren, Mädchen. Marsch, an die Arbeit."

_Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich mit dir machen soll, Kindchen_

„Ich wiederhole mich, aber du bist zu gut zu mir", kam es ehrlich aus Reginas Mund, ehe sie sich eine Gabel voll gezuckerter Tomaten in diesen schob. Die Ältere der beiden legte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tresen, schaute die Andere forschend an und fragte dann:

„Und abgesehen von einer zu langen Ratssitzung, wie geht es dir...euch?"

Regina leerte ihren Mund und schnitt sich bereits ein Stück Speck ab.

„Gut...sehr sogar", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu von sich, denn im Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich gut und vor allem wohl. Selbst, die Geschichten um die erst verschwundenen und nun wieder aufgetauchten Jungs, konnten ihre Gedanken nicht trüben. Robin hatte Recht, diese Bedrohung lag weit weg von ihnen und sie hatte ihre ganz eigenen Schlachten zu schlagen, so dass sie sich selbst das Recht gönnte, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten eines anderen Reiches einmischen zu müssen.

„Das freut mich, Schätzchen", sagte die Wirtin und kümmerte sich um die nächste Bestellung, die Ruth aufgab. Sie begann Bier zu zapfen und lünkerte immer wieder zufrieden zu der einstigen Königin, als diese mit Genuss weiter aß. Viel zu lebendig war ihr die Anfangszeit in ihrem neuen zu Hause bewusst. Die Kämpfe gegen den Schatten der dunklen Festung und Nachwehen ihrer Vergangenheit, die ihr mehr als einmal den Appetit nahmen. Sie nun so gut zulangen zu sehen, weckte eine ganz eigene Art der Befriedigung in der Brust der Alten.

Regina nahm noch immer ihr Mahl ein, als eine Stimme neben ihr erklang.  
„Willst du die Herrin von Sherwood Forest finden, dann such an einer Futterkrippe", kam es neckend aus Tinker Bells Mund, ehe sie ihre Freundin den Arm um die Schulter legte und sich sachte an sie drückte.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich nur zu Essenszeiten blicken lässt", kam es prompt von Regina, die im nächsten Moment Tinks Hand auf ihren Rücken spüren konnte, die sie dort beruhigend streichelte.

„Lass dich doch nicht ärgern", forderte die Fee und schob sich auf den Hocker neben Regina. Ihre Augen fielen auf das Stück schwabbeligen Fleisches und augenblicklich verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels.  
„Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie du das runter bekommst"

_Früher wäre sie lieber verhungert, als das anzurühren_

Regina spießte ein Stück auf die Gabel und hielt sie provokant vor dem Mund der Anderen.  
„Urteile nicht, bevor du nicht probiert hast"

„Nein, danke"; wehrte Tinker Bell ab und presse ihre Lippen zusammen, während ihre Hände versuchten die Gabel abzuwehren und sie sich nach hinten lehnte.

„Ich begnüge mich lieber mit dem hier", sprach sie weiter und griff einfach mit ihren Fingern in den Tomatensalat, nahm sich eine Scheibe heraus und schob sie sich in den Mund.  
„Kannst du das lassen, das ist ekelhaft, wenn du deine Finger an meinem Essen...", weiter kam die Schwarzhaarige nicht, denn die Fee riss ihre Augen auf und spuckte die Tomate aus.  
„Nein, Schätzchen. DAS ist Ekelhaft...", sie griff nach Reginas Wasserglas und leerte es.

„Sag mal Bailey hast du dich mit dem Salz vertan...da steckt ja Zucker drin"

Die Wirtin griente breit und zuckte mit gespielter Unschuld, während die einstige Königin ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Wer bist du...?", kam es halb anklagend und halb belustigt von Tink, ehe sie tief durchatmete und eine normale Unterhaltung anfing. Sie berichtete von ihrem neuen, so straff gefüllten Terminkalender, dass sie ihre Besuche einschränken musste und in Zukunft nicht so oft erscheinen würde.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Blue los ist. Du hast doch das mit den verschwundenen Jungs gehört"

_Als wenn man nicht davon hören konnte_.

Regina nickte nur, da ihr Mund wieder voll war.  
„Nun ja, seit sie wieder aufgetaucht sind, scheint Blue irgendwie...sie ist schon immer seltsam, aber ihre Seltsamkeit hat einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Sie hat mir sogar ein Geschenk für dich mitgegeben"

Die Schwangere hielt mit der Bewegung sich eine weitere Gabel voller Tomaten in den Mund zu schieben, inne und starrte auf die Frau neben sich, als habe diese gerade das Rad erfunden.

„Für mich?...Will sie mich vergiften?", witzelte sie mit eine Spur Ernst in ihren Worten, was Tinker Bell einlenken ließ.

„Wahrscheinlich eine kleine Anerkennung, dass du schon so lange niemanden mehr verflucht hast", zwinkerte sie und reichte ihr einen Beutel gefüllt mit Tee. Regina nahm diesen an sich, löste die Schnüre und roch daran. Sofort kehrte ein angewiderter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Das stinkt"

„Du sollst es auch nicht riechen, sondern trinken. Sie sagt es, es ist gut für das Baby, gerade weil du Magie hast"

Sie schloss den Beutel wieder und legte ihn neben ihren Teller. Sie vertraute der blauen Fee nicht, aber sie vertraute ihrer Freundin und so sagte sie.

„Okay, dann werde ich ihn brav trinken. Richte ihr meinen Dank aus."

„Das werde ich", lächelte Tinker Bell und rief im nächsten Moment nach Ruth

„Hey, Mädchen. Bring mir doch ein Becher von Bruder Tucks Met. Ich hab schon so viel davon gehört, jetzt will ich ihn endlich selbst probieren, bevor ich mich morgen in die Arbeit stürzen darf"

Sie grinste nun breit, schaute zu Regina und fügte dann ihre Bestellung noch etwas hinzu

„Bring zwei. Die Herrin braucht auch was zum anstoßen und runter spülen "

„Nein!", kam es entschieden von Regina, doch dann erkannte sie den Plan ihrer Freundin und schmunzelte,

„Oder doch, bring noch einen"

Ruth stellte die Getränke vor die Frauen und beide griffen nach einem Becher.  
„Auf deine ekelhaften Gelüste", prostete Tinker Bell und stieß mit Regina an.

„Auf deinen letzten freien Tag"

Danach schob die einstige Königin ihren Becher vor Tink.

„Hier, lass es dir schmecken"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Das Licht des Tages schwand in rosa und lila Tönen, als Regina auf die Straße trat und den Weg zu ihrem Mercedes einschlug. Das was in ihrem Innern tobte, suchte nach einem Ventil, doch die Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, wo sie ein solches fand. Sie kramte nach ihren Autoschlüsseln, öffnete den Wagen und stieg ein. Bevor sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und das Auto startete, hielt sie in ihren Bewegungen inne. Ihr Blick verlor sich in einen imaginären Punkt, während ihre Gedanken krampfhaft versuchten, ihr eine Beschäftigung einfallen zu lassen. Regina wollte nicht nach Hause, wollte nicht in das große leere Haus und wieder einen Abend in Einsamkeit verbringen. Einsamkeit, die mittlerweile ein Teil von ihr zu sein schien und die sie mehr und mehr verabscheute. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, hatte versucht ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen und nach einem Gegenfluch für die verlorenen Erinnerungen zu finden, doch das Ergebnis war jedes Mal enttäuschend. Heute würde sie keine Kraft aufbringen, um noch weitere Enttäuschungen verkraften zu können. Heute Nacht sehnte sie sich nach einer Art des Vergessens, die sie sich selbst versagte, doch die Erkenntnis ihres Alleinseins, das Wissen, dass sie sich zu niemandem wenden konnte, um dem Schmerz in ihrem Innern Luft machen zu können, ließ sie den Wagen endlich starten und losfahren. Sie manövrierte den Mercedes durch die Straßen bis sie zu einem Schotterparkplatz kam, für einen Moment überlegte sie, ihn dort abzustellen, fürchtete aber eine zu starker Staubschicht auf dem Lack, so dass sie wieder abbog und ihn auf der Straße, direkt vor dem Rabbit Hole abstellte. Die Bürgermeisterin riskierte einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und nahm ihren Lippenstift aus ihrer Handtasche. Mit routinierter Hand zog sie ihre vollen Lippen in einen dunklen Rotton nach, besah ihr Werk und packte den Lippenstift wieder in die Tasche, bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg. Kaum war sie dem Wagen entstiegen, richtete sie ihren Rock und stakste zum Eingang. Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Tür und wurde sogleich von dem Geruch von zu viel Alkohol und Zigaretten erschlagen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, glaubte sie einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Glaubte, dass sie lieber wieder kehrt machen und doch nach Hause gehen sollte, doch sie bekämpfte diesen Impuls. Sie betrat die Kneipe und tauchte in das schummrige Licht, das gerade eben die Tische, den Weg und die Theke erhellte. Kalkulierte Dunkelheit, genau das, wonach sie sich im Moment sehnte.

Regina fand sich direkt am Tresen wieder und schob ihre schlanke Gestalt auf einen freien Hocker. Ihre Hände griffen nach der Karte, nur ein laminiertes Blatt Papier, mit Namen die ihr nicht vertraut waren. Sie suchte nach einem Wein, einen schweren Roten und wurde fündig. Die Karte fand ihren Weg zurück auf den Tresen, während Regina nach dem Wirt suchte. Der Platz hinter der Theke schien leer und so drehte sie sich ein wenig auf dem Hocker, um den Raum übersehen zu können. Ein Kellner schob sich durch die Gäste und verteilte Gläser gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Flüssigkeiten. Für einen Moment dachte sie, den großgewachsenen Mann zu kenne, doch dieser Anflug eines De ja-Vus schwand abrupt, als eine Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.

„Was darf's sein, Schätzchen. Womit kann ich dich heute Abend glücklich machen?"

Regina wandte ihr Augenmerk auf die Stimme und blickte in das Gesicht einer alten Frau. Falten zogen sich durch dieses, als wäre es die Landkarte eines langen Lebens. Ihre grauen Augen waren wachsam, aber freundlich, während das weiße Haar, geflochten über ihrer Schulter hing.

„Ich bin kein Schätzchen", kam es prompt aus Reginas Mund, ehe sie ihre Bestellung hinterher jagte.  
„Einen Cabernet, bitte"

_Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier ohnehin nur gepanschtes Zeug...egal, Hauptsache es betäubt_

Die Weißhaarige murmelte vor sich hin

„Schon gut, schon gut", während sie der Order Gehör schenkte und dieser sofort nachkam. Sie stellte das Glas Rotwein vor Regina ab und sprach

„Du siehst aus, als wenn du was Stärkeres vertragen könntest, Schätzchen", sie betonte das letzte Wort auf provokante Weise, so dass die Angesprochene ihre Augen verdrehte, nach ihrem Glas griff und einen Schluck nahm.

_Wäh..._

Kaum stellte sie das Glas ab, erwiderte sie mit gereiztem Ton in der Stimme.

„Hey Lady, ich weiß besser...", ihr Satz erstarb bevor sie ihn beendet hatte, denn die Alte stellte ihr ein kleines Glas neben ihren Wein und füllte es mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Grinsend erklärte sie

„Der Erste geht aufs Haus"

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte auf die klare Flüssigkeit und zögerte. Währenddessen füllte sich der Platz hinter dem Tresen und der großgewachsene Kellner mit den blonden Locken begann Getränke in Gläser zu füllen. Seine Stimme war dunkel und ein Ausdruck der Abneigung funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Doch nicht den Guten, Bailey...hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer das ist", fragte Little John und hielt sich mit seiner Meinung über die böse Königin nicht zurück. Regina war versucht ihr Glas zu leeren, ein paar Dollar auf die Theke zu pfeffern und zu verschwinden, doch die Worte der Alten hielten sie zurück.

„Für mich sieht sie aus, wie die Frau, die Robin einen anständigen Job besorgt hat", kam es streng über ihre Lippen.  
„Also halt dich zurück Little, denn nebenbei sieht sie sogar so aus, als könnte sie ihre Drinks bezahlen und das wiederum, mein Lieber, reicht mir vollkommen", sie schenkte der Bürgermeisterin ein verschmitztes Lächeln, schüttete sich selbst einen ihres Selbstgebrannten Schnaps ein und stieß gegen Reginas Glas

„Also Schätzchen, willkommen im Rabbit Hole"

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen wieder. Für einige Sekunden fehlten ihr die Worte. Das Resümee ihres bescheidenen Daseins, seit sie ihre Augen hier wieder aufgeschlagen hatte, war von Einsamkeit und Feindseligkeit geprägt gewesen. Einzig, wie sie feststellen musste, schien neben ihrem Sohn, der kleine Lockenkopf vollkommen unvoreingenommen ihr gegenüber. Und nun stand diese fremde Wirtin vor ihr, hieß sie willkommen und nahm sie sogar in Schutz. Eine Tatsache, über die sie nicht wusste, wie sie darüber denken sollte. Etwas verunsichert nahm sie das Glas in die Hand, verzog ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln und prostete der Fremden zu.  
„Danke". Mit einem Schluck kippte sie den Inhalt hinunter und glaubte, dass sie in Flammen stand. Der Schnaps brannte heiß in ihr, zog eine feurige Spur durch ihre Speiseröhre und verendete warm in ihrem Magen. Es kostete sie alles an Beherrschung, um nicht zu husten, doch alles was sie aufbringen konnte, war nicht genug. Sie röchelte leise und fragte entgeistert.  
„Hölle, was ist das..."

_Die will mich vergiften, deswegen ist sie so nett_

Regina schnappte sich das Rotweinglas und nahm einige kräftige Schlucke, um das Brennen zu löschen. Nicht die schlauste Idee, doch das kümmerte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht.

Bailey lachte heiser auf und schüttete der Bürgermeisterin gleich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Der Erste schmeckt nie", gab sie ihre knappe Erklärung ab und machte einen Strich auf ihren Bierdeckel.

„Also, schön runter mit dem Zweiten"

_NEIN!_

,wehrte ihr Verstand ab, aber ihr Körper schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Das Brennen in ihrem Innern ließ nach und brachte die Erkenntnis, dass sie für den Moment ihre Gefühle und Gedanken wirklich vergessen konnte. Diesen Moment noch einmal auskosten wollend, kam sie der Aufforderung der Wirtin nach und leerte auch das zweite Glas in einem Zug.  
„So ist's recht, Schätzchen", nickte Bailey und widmete sich einer neuen Bestellung, die Little John ihr aufgab.

Regina leerte auch ihren Rotwein und verlangte einen weiteren. Ihre Gedanken begann tatsächlich träger zu werden und die Klaue, die seit ihrem Erwachen, erbarmungslos um ihre Eingeweide lag, schien ihren Griff ein wenig zu lockern. Sie konnte spüren, wie das Teufelszeug der Alten und der Wein bereits eine unheilige Allianz schlossen und ihr zu Kopf stiegen. Ihr Magen rumorte ein wenig und sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt aufstand, würde sie wie auf Watte laufen. Tief in ihrem Innern verteufelte sie sich für diesen Umstand. Verteufelte sich dafür, dass sie so einfach die Kontrolle über sich abgegeben hatte, doch gleichzeitig war es ein befreiendes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, nach welchem sie sich so lange verzehrt hatte.

Sie saß einfach da, starrte in die rote Flüssigkeit und genoss die dumpfe Gleichgültigkeit, so dass sie kaum etwas um sie herum mitbekam. Erst als die Stimme der Alten wieder erklang und sie direkt ansprach, kehrte sie aus ihrem inneren Kokon zurück und versuchte ihren Blick zu klären.

„Bitte was?", hakte sie nach, da sie die ersten Worte nicht gehört hatte. Bailey schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und wiederholte.  
„Ich sagte, du könntest mal was anständiges zwischen den Zähnen vertragen. Heute steht gekochter Speck auf der Karte"

Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich. Gleichzeitig verzog sie ihren rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels.  
„Sehe ich so aus, als wenn ich mich mit diesem fettigen Zeug vollstopfe?"

_So eine Figur bekommt man nicht, wenn man frisst wie ein Schwein_

„Nein, deswegen biete ich es dir an, damit du was auf den Rippen bekommst", dass diese fremde Frau ihr auf Augenhöhe begegnete, weckte eine Art von Respekt in Regina, doch bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine andere vertraute Stimme neben ihr.

„Ach lass nur, ihre Hoheit weiß ein gutes Stück Fleisch nicht zu schätzen"

Granny saß zwei Hocker von Regina entfernt und wackelte mit ihrem Glas.

„Noch so ein Schnäpschen, auf einem Bein steht es sich so schlecht."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass deine Meinung gefragt ist."

_Was suchst du eigentlich hier...es gibt einen Grund warum ich dieses Etablissement deinem vorgezogen habe...hier treffe ich nicht so leicht auf einen der gerechten Garde_

Dachte die Bürgermeisterin frustriert und konnte sehen, wie Bailey nicht nur Granny einen weiteren Drink einschüttete sondern sich und ihr selbst auch.

„Nicht doch, Ladys", machte die Wirtin. „Von mir aus könnte ihr euch auf der Straße prügeln oder sonstiges, aber hier in meinem Lokal herrscht Ruhe."  
Regina schaute mit einer Mischung aus Reue und Hochmut auf das Glas, ehe sie es den alten Frauen gleichtat und den Schnaps mit einem Schluck vernichtete.

„Zahlen"

Die Schwarzhaarige hatte genug, die angenehme Atmosphäre mit der Fremden war von der Witwe Lucas verdorben worden. Sie musste ihre Schilde wieder hochfahren, hatte jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Mit etwas Glück würde sie dank des Alkohols in ihrem Blut etwas Schlaf finden. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Geldbörse, nahm einen Schein heraus und legte ihn auf den Tresen.  
„Stimmt so", danach rutschte sie von dem Hocker, während sie schon nach ihrem Autoschlüssel hatte sie ihn in ihren Finger wankte sie einige Schritt vorwärts.

_Huch...seit wann dreht sich die Erde so schnell...erklären sie mir das, Herr Kopernikus_

fragte ihr Verstand debil, während sie versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die beiden anderen Frauen tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und als sie es silbrig in ihrer Hand aufblitzen sahen, meldete Bailey sich zu Wort.  
„Hey Schätzchen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du noch fahren kannst", mahnte sie und ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, wie sehr ihr dieser Umstand missfiel. Die Schwarzhaarige winkte ab und machte zwei Schritte weg von der Theke, nur um sich an den Kellner, der sie gerade passierte festzukrallen, damit sie nicht umkippte

_Die hat mich doch vergiftet_

schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Granny erhob sich von ihrem Hocker und ging auf Regina zu. Die Wirtin beobachtete das Ganze und bewegte sich zum Telefon, bereit Hilfe zu holen, sollte es eskalieren.

„Gib her", machte die Alte und versuchte ihr den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand zu nehmen. Regina wehrte sich und zischte.  
„Finger weg, alte Frau", doch der Alkohol verlangsamte ihre Reaktionen. Die Witwe schaffte es beim zweiten Versuch den Schlüssel zu entwenden, was der Schwarzhaarigen nicht gefiel.

„Gib mir den Schlüssel zurück. Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Musst du nicht deine Enkelin entlausen"

Granny presste ihre Lippen zusammen, dass sie nichts weiter als einen dünne Linie ergaben. Innerlich kochte sie über Reginas Worte und überlegte, sie einfach stehen zu lassen. Überlegte, ihr den Schlüssel zu geben und sie sich totfahren zu lassen, doch die Vernunft war stärker.

„Komm, Missy, setzt dich wieder hin, sonst kippst du mir noch aus den Latschen und auf den Anblick bin ich nicht scharf"

Bailey wollte schon vom Telefon weggehen, als Regina, durch den Alkohol nun folgsam, Granny wieder zum Hocker begleitete.

„Wen soll ich anrufen, damit sie abgeholt wird", fragte Bailey Granny, doch die seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf

_Niemanden_

Sie musste es nicht aussprechen, doch alle Drei verstanden was sie meinte. Die Einsamkeit, die Schnaps und Wein kurzzeitig in Watte gepackt hatten, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Die Bitterkeit dieser Erkenntnis, trieb Regina die Tränen in die dunklen Augen, doch sie hatte gelernt, diesen Einhalt zu gebieten. Hatte gelernt, wann sie es sich erlauben durfte zu weinen und so schob sie sich wieder auf den Hocker, starrte auf ihre Finger, an denen sie herumnestelte und bestellte:  
„Noch einen Wein"

Bailey schaute auf Granny und gab den Wein erst raus, als Granny nickte

_Vielleicht verliert sie das Bewusstsein, dann kann ich sie von dem Riesen ins Auto tragen lassen..._

Regina sprach kein Wort mehr und vermied es die beiden anderen Damen anzuschauen. Ihr Blick ging immer wieder in die rote Flüssigkeit, die in ihrem Glas zu tanzen schien. Sie war wieder zurückversetzt in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie versuchte den Weg zurück aus dem Palast zu finden, doch was hatte sie davon. Damals wollte man sie loswerden und wenn es stimmte, was Locksley zu berichten hatte, dann würde man sie auch heute noch loswerden wollen. Gefangen in ihrer Bitterkeit bemerkte sie nicht, dass jemand den Weg neben sie gefunden hatte. Die Retterin baute sich neben Reginas Hocker auf und legte ihren Ellenbogen auf die Theke.

„Hey", forderte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Frau. Diese reagierte nicht wirklich. Ihr Zeigefinger glitt über den Rand des Glases, nahm die winzige feuchte Spur auf und verteilte die Flüssigkeit.

„Granny hat mich angerufen. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause"

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter", antwortet Regina, ohne ihren Blick auf Emma zu richten. Die Retterin seufzte.

„Nein, aber ein Taxi, also komm jetzt"

_Lass mich doch in Ruhe_

„Bemühe dich nicht, Emma." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, schaffte sie es die Blonde anzuschauen. Die Bitterkeit spiegelte sich in dem Braun ihrer Augen. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, oder einfach nur die Last, die in ihrer Seele schlug, aber in diesem Moment gab sie auf und wurde ehrlich

„Weißt du, Robin Hood hätte mich ganz leicht gefangen nehmen und ausliefern können," sie griff nach dem halbvollen Weinglas und konnte die Verwirrung in Emmas Gesicht erkennen.

„Und im Grunde ist es sogar egal, wer diesen Auftrag gab", fuhr sie fort und schwenkte das Glas in ihrer Hand.

„Denn im Großen und Ganzen, wollten sie mich alle loswerden.", das Lächeln auf ihrem Mund war ein Ausdruck des Grams in ihrem Innern.

„Frag deine Eltern, sie haben mir Pans Manschette angelegt und mich in die Verbannung geschickt"

_Vielleicht habe ich ja doch den Fluch gesprochen...nur weiß ich nicht wie_

„Sie...sie haben deine Magie unterbunden?", hakte Emma mit großen Augen nach.

„Du siehst, es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen..."

Die Schwarzhaarige spürte wie diese Erkenntnis sich tief in ihr Inneres hineinfraß. Spürte, wie es die Tränen heraufbeschwor, die sie sich so sehr verbieten wollte. Bevor diese wirklich den Weg in die Freiheit fanden, schenkte Regina der Retterin noch ein letztes, verzerrtes Lächeln und löste sich in eine lilafarbene Nebelschwade auf.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Rumpelstilzchen saß in seinem Sessel und blätterte in einem alten vergilbten Buch herum. Wenn er hier saß und seine Gedanken ganz auf die Tätigkeit des Lesens beschränkte, dann konnte er seinem Verstand so etwas wie Freiheit vorgaukeln. Dann konnte er so tun, als wenn die Gitterstäbe nicht existierten und er nur in seinem Schlafzimmer hockte. Seine Zelle war geräumig und voll ausgestattet. Die Königin und der König hatten ihm Bücher, einen Sessel und ein Bett zukommen lassen. Ja, sogar einen Teppich, damit die Kälte des Steinbodens seine schmächtigen Gestalt nicht zu viel Schaden zufügte. Nach allem was in der schwarzen Burg geschehen war, hatte man ihm den Prozess gemacht. Er tat ihnen den Gefallen, hatte eine wehleidige und reuige Miene aufgesetzt und sein Bedauern immer wieder kundgetan. Wie sehr es ihm Leidtat und es im Grunde genommen, doch nicht seine, sondern Coras Schuld war. Snow White und Prinz Charming hätte er beinahe soweit gehabt, aber er wusste aufs Allergewisseste, dass Regina ihre Augen auf dem Prozess geworfen hatte und sie vergab ihm nicht so leicht.

Man hatte ihn zur Gefangenschaft verurteilt. Nach fünf Jahren würde man ihm die Chance geben, einen Straferlass zu ersuchen, aber was waren schon fünf Jahre, wenn man unsterblich war. Das einzige ärgerliche an dieser Situation war die Tatsache, dass Regina Snow White den Dolch überlassen hatte. Ein Fehler, den er ihr gerne unter die Nase gerieben hätte, denn Snow war zu leichtgläubig und zu naiv für diese Macht. Zu viel, war in dieser einfachen Handlung verwoben, so viel in Gang gesetzt, dass er am liebsten so lange hier gesessen hätte bis alles vorbei wäre. Diesen Gefallen tat man ihm jedoch nicht, denn, ob er wollte oder nicht, er war ein Teil der Dunkelheit, die sich unheilvoll in diesem Land erhob.

Rumpel blätterte auf die nächste Seite, als er einen weiteren Herzschlag ausmachen konnte. Er behielt seinen Blick auf die beschriebenen Seiten gerichtet, während er das Wort an den Gast wandte.

„Welch Glanz in meiner bescheidener Hütte. Bist du gekommen, um dich an meinem Unglück zu laben"

Kein Geräusch erklang, als sich die in einem Umhang gehüllte Gestalt den Gitterstäben näherte. Ihr Kopf, verborgen von einer Kapuze, ihr Gesicht in Dunkelheit getaucht.

„Nein, du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin, Dunkler!"

Der mächtige Magier hob sein Gesicht und starrte einen imaginären Punkt an. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und gaben den scheußlichen Anblick auf seine dreckig vergoldeten Zähnen preis.

„Hast du eine Pollenallergie in deinen Blumenwiesen entwickelt und suchst nach einer sterilen Umgebung, dann kann ich dir meine Zelle hier anbieten"

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für schlechte Witze, Rumpelstilzchen. Ich hege den Verdacht, dass er sich befreien konnte"

Rumpel erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging die wenigen Schritte zu den Gitterstäben.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, Blue?", hakte er nach, obwohl er es genau wusste. Wie konnte sie es nicht bemerkt haben, wenn der schwarze Schatten sein Unwesen trieb.

„Ich war bei den Jungen. Ihre Seelen fehlen", erklärte sie kurz gebunden, warf ihre Kapuze zurück und entblößte ihre gelocktes Haar.

„Und warum sollte ausgerechnet ER dafür verantwortlich sein. Es gibt genügend Kreaturen, die sich von Seelen ernähren"

„Weil, wenn er es ist, wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Der Dunkle legte seine langen, knochigen Finger um die Stäbe und schob sein Gesicht direkt in den winzigen freien Platz, damit er der Fee ohne Einschränkungen in die Augen blicken konnte.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, verfiel er in schweigen. Seine Gedanken trugen ihn fort zu der Gefahr von der sie sprach. Er sah seinen Sohn genau dort stehen, wo die blaue Fee nun stand, sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Er hatte versucht es ihm auszureden, hatte versucht ihn zu warnen, doch Baelfire wollte nicht hören. Randall hatte bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet und sein Sohn hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, jeden Preis zu bezahlen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Es war ein Leichtes der Königin den Dolch abzunehmen. Sie vertraute dem Erzeuger ihres Enkelkindes und überließ ihm den Dolch und einen Ausflug an seinem Geburtstag zurück in sein altes zu Hauses. Snow ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was ihre Gutmütigkeit entfesselt hatte, doch Bae schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er hatte die Banne wieder aufrichten lassen und den Schatten wieder eingesperrt, nun konnte Rumpel nur hoffen, dass er auch den Dolch wieder ausgetauscht hatte.

_Oh Blue, du hast recht...es war unser alter Freund...aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen...warum soll ich meinen Jungen in die Bredouille bringen, wenn er anscheinend zur Vernunft gekommen ist._

Die Fee kam seinem Gesicht näher. Ihre Augen schlossen sich halb, als würde sich auf ihren inneren Augenlidern ein Film abspielen. Szenen, längst vergessener Tage.

„Oh Rumpel...", säuselte sie. Ihr Atem kitzelte seine alte Haut, während sie im gleichen Ton fortfuhr.

„All die Jahre, konnte ich meine Gedanken endlich von ihm lassen, ja. ich konnte ihn beinahe vergessen, damals als wir unsere Existenz gesichert haben, aber seit wir zurück sind...kehrt die Erinnerung wieder..."

Der Magier starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Gold sprenkelte das Schwarz seiner Iris. Er schluckte.

„...und auch er wird sich erinnern und er wird suchen...und weißt du was Rumpel...dieses Mal gibt es etwas, das er finden kann..."

Der Mann hinter Gittern nickte hauch eben, als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstand.

„Die Geburt ist nah..."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick legte sich Stille über die beiden Gestalten. Nur der Atem, der aus ihrer beiden Lungen strömte, erfüllte die Luft um sie herum. Plötzlich schwand das Säuseln, der warme fast schon verführerische Klang aus Blues Mund und machte Platz für etwas Hartes. Zeitgleich begradigte sie ihre Haltung und sie teilte ihm mit.  
„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es nichts mehr geben wird, das er finden kann und auch nie wieder etwas zu finden geben wird"

_Lieber ein Leben, als das aller...das hätten wir von Anfang an machen sollen...ja? Damals war sie noch unschuldig und du hättest nie...auch jetzt...ist zu viel Unschuld im Spiel...ein Kind_

Entsetzen zeichnete sich in seinem Blick ab, als er zu begreifen begann, doch es währte nur einen Moment. Wie das Aufflackern einer Kerze. Bald hatte er sich wieder gefangen und kicherte in unnatürlichen Höhen.

„Dafür wird sie dich jagen und töten und nicht nur sie, das weißt du."

_Und dann werden sie erfahren, dass Bae ihn freigelassen hat...und dann...nein, das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen..._

„Seit wann töten die Feen unschuldige Kinder?", kam es provozierend aus seinem Mund.

„Seit sie begreifen, dass man lieber ein Kind opfert, als dass viel mehr zu Grunde gehen"

„Dann will ich dein Gewissen erleichtern...mal wieder. Geh zum Schloss und sieh selber nach. Die Banne stehen, er kommt nicht raus. Ich bin der Einzige, der ihn freilassen kann und warum sollte ich ihm jetzt die Freiheit schenken, wenn es unseren Untergang bedeutet?"

_Warum ich ihn freilassen sollte...weil man es mir befehlen kann..._

Sie blickte auf den Mann und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Im Grunde genommen, brauchte sie ihm nicht vertrauen, denn er hatte recht. Sie konnte sich selbst ein Bild machen gehen.

„Dann hoffe ich für dein und mein eigenes Wohl, dass die Banne noch stehen"

Blue schmiss die Kapuze wieder über ihren Kopf und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihre Füße berührten Kaum den Boden, als sie den langen Korridor durchmaß, die Stufen nach oben erklomm und den Weg zu einem der Fenster einschlug. Noch während sie lief, schrumpfte ihre Gestalt und der Umhang fiel von ihrem immer kleiner werdenden Körper ,bis er regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Die blaue Fee breitete ihre Flügel aus, stieß sich von dem Boden ab und glitt durch die Luft, hinaus aus dem Fenster und in das dahinschwindende Tageslicht. Der Flug dauerte nicht lange, schon von weitem konnte sie die Magie spüren, die Rumpelstilzchens Schloss umhüllte. Je näher sie dem alten Gemäuer kam, umso intensiver fühlte sie die schwarze Magie, spürte die Barrieren, die der Dunkle um sein Zu Hause errichtet hatte. Sie kreiste über die höchsten Zinnen und setzte zum Landeanflug, am Turm entlang an. Als sie endlich den Boden erreicht, genau dort, wo die Verliese sich befanden, atmete sie tief durch. Dies war der Moment, den sie fürchtete. Waren all die Schutzmaßnahmen von einst umsonst? Hätte sie schon damals, den drastischeren Weg gehen müssen?

_Wenn die Banne fehlen..._

Fast schon andächtig ging die Fee auf die Knie und beugte ihren Oberkörper, bis ihre Hände den Boden berührten. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Nägel kratzten über das harte Material des Steinboden, während sie all ihre Konzentration aufbringen musste. Als erstes nahm sie die Kälte wahr, die vom Boden aufstieg, doch schon bald flocht sich eine Strang Wärme dazu. Ein weiterer kam dazu, nahm an Intensität zu, bis es heiß in ihren Handinnenflächen brodelte. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Augen und wisperte in die Stille

„Was habe ich getan"

_Los...vielleicht kannst du es noch aufhalten...oder Green hat es vergessen..._

Als wäre der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihr her, erhob sie sich wieder in die Lüfte. Blue stieg immer höher hinauf, bis der Wald unter ihr nichts weiter als eine grüne Decke war. Einen Augenblick konzentrierte sie sich und schlug dann die Richtung nach Sherwood Forest ein.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

**Das Verlorene**

Tinker Bell tätigte gerade einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem zweiten Becher Met, während Regina ihr Mahl soweit beendet hatte, dass ihr Teller leer und sie nur hin und wieder ihre Gabel in die Schüssel Tomatensalat spießte und sich eine Scheibe herausnahm. Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich, als sich die Tür der Taverne öffnete und Robin zusammen mit den Jungs erschien. Henry und Roland trugen noch ihre Schultaschen, zogen sie aber beim betreten des Schankraums ab, brachten sie gewohnheitsmäßig hinter die Theke und begrüßten dabei die Frauen

„Hi Gin...Bailey...Tink...Ruth", arbeite der Lockenkopf die Namen ab und schenkte jeder der Damen ein Nicken, ehe er sich von der Theke nach vorn gesellte und die Nähe seiner Stiefmutter suchte, um sie richtig zu begrüßen. Der kleine Junge legte seine dünnen Arme um sie und drückte sie.  
„Hast du schon aufgegessen?", kam es mit Enttäuschung aus seinem Mund, als er den leeren Teller besah und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er schob sich zwischen die beiden Hocker, auf denen Tinker Bell und Regina saßen und kletterte auf die Fußleiste, um besser an die Schüssel mit Salat dranzukommen.

„Ja, ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst", erklärte Regina ihrem Ziehsohn und reichte ihm die Schüssel mit dem Rest des Tomatensalats und die Gabel. Roland nahm diese dankend an, sprang von der Fußleiste und lehnte sich zappelnd gegen die Schwarzhaarige, während er zu essen begann.

Tinker Bell, Henry und auch Robin, der mittlerweile zu den Frauen aufgeschlossen und diese ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, verzogen alle drei angewidert das Gesicht und starrten auf den Jungen, der mit Genuss diese Widerlichkeit verputzte.

„Du bist widerlich, Roland", entfleuchte es Henry, als er seinen Stiefbruder beobachtete, doch dieser erwiderte unbeeindruckt.  
„Warum? Gin isst das doch auch", und damit war für ihn alles erklärt.

_Ja und das ist auch widerlich_

Echauffierte sich Henry in Gedanken.

„Was wollt ihr trinken?",

Bailey lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Lockenkopf und machte sich nach der Antwort ihrer neuen Gäste daran, Limonade einzuschenken.

„Dich habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, Tink, hat Blue endlich Nachsicht mit dir und gönnt dir ein wenig Freizeit", scherzte der ehemals Geächtete und legte seine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt. Die Fee erhob ihren fast leeren Becher Met und prostete ihm zu.

„Nachsicht...Wahnsinn...nenn es wie du willst...aber was mach ich sie schlecht. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt für Mutter Oberin. Sie schickt die liebsten Grüße und sogar ein Geschenk...", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Beutels. Mit gespielter Anerkennung hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, während er nickte und die Lippen verzog.

„Jetzt wo ich aus meinem eigenen Mund höre...entschließe ich, dass es doch Wahnsinn ist...jepp...keine Nachsicht, dass ist Wahnsinn...", kicherte die Fee und leerte den Met, der sich bereits in ihrem Kopf festsetzte. Robin grinste nur, griff nach dem Beutel und fragte:

„Und was ist das? Ein Abendtäschchen?"

Gutgelaunt löste er die Schnüre des Beutels.

„Tee", lüftete Regina das Rätsel und spürte schon wieder die Übelkeit aufsteigen, als der Geruch der Kräuter aus dem Beutel strömte.

_Himmel, das stinkt immer mehr. Hoffentlich verfliegt der Geruch, wenn man es aufbrüht_

Dachte sie und wusste, dass auch ihr Gefährte nun die volle Ladung des Gestanks mitbekam und sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dieses Zeug weder gesund, noch schmackhaft war.

Bailey indes beugte sich in Richtung ihrer Gäste und stellte behutsam die Gläser Limonade ab, als das Aroma auch in ihre Nase kroch. In ihren grauen Augen blitze es auf. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff sie über den Tresen, verschüttete eins der Gläser und riss Robin den Beutel aus der Hand. Roland sprang nach hinten, als die Flüssigkeit von der Fläche hinunter und direkt auf seine schmale Gestalt tropfte.  
„Wäh", machte er nur und aß weiter.

Die Wirtin versenkte ihre Nase in dem Stück Stoff und donnerte es auf den Boden.

„Das ist Sadebaum und Engelsblume", kam es anklagend und aufgebracht von der Alten. Reginas Mund öffnete sich im gleichen Maß, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. Entsetzen bemächtigte sich ihrer Stimme, als sie ihr Verstehen bekannt gab.

„Arnika und Giftwacholder"

Robin schaute fassungslos auf die Fee, als auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Seine Zeit im Wald, hatte ihn einiges an Pflanzenkunde gelehrt, so dass die Wut langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Es war Bailey, die in den aufkommenden Schock sprach

„Oh ja, Wahnsinn ist das richtige Wort. Mit dem Zeug führt man eine Fehlgeburt herbei"

_Und falsch dosiert, noch mehr als das _

Die blonde Fee konnte kaum glauben, was sich dort abspielte, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und so stammelte sie nur:  
„Aber...wieso...ich mein...das ist..."

Sie schaffte keinen ganzen Satz, da öffnete sich die Tür der Taverne erneut und die blaue Fee stürzte ins Innere.

„Green!", machte sie laut und ging auf ihren Schützling zu. Sie wusste, dass sie aufgeflogen war, konnte es in den Gesichtern der Menschen sehen, die sie anschauten, als sei sie keine gute Fee, sondern der Dunkle höchstpersönlich. Jetzt musste sie den Schaden so gering wie möglich halten.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du das Geschenk noch nicht abgegeben hast", bevor sie den Satz fertig gesprochen hatte, spürte die Fee, wie zwei kräftige Hände sie am Kragen packten und in die Höhe hoben.

„Warum? Bleibt noch genügend Zeit meine Frau und unser Baby zu vergiften", knurrte der ehemals Geächtete und drückte die Frau gegen die Theke. Der Zorn, über die Gefahr, die diese Frau über seine Familie gebracht hatte, pulsierte heiß durch seine Venen.

„Nein, es war ein Versehen...warum sollte ich so was tun. Ich habe Green den falschen Beutel mitgegeben.", presste sie angestrengt hinaus.

„Diesen hier, habe ich einem Bauernmädchen abgenommen, das im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Deswegen bin ich gekommen. Mir ist es gerade aufgefallen", log sie ihm ins Gesicht und hexte sich aus Robins Griff.

Nach Luft ringend, strich Blue über ihre Kehle, wo der Schmerz seiner Kraft pochte. Tinker Bell schaute die andere Fee mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Wut an, während Regina viel zu ruhig wirkte.

Robin war im ersten Moment verwirrt, als seine Finger nur noch Luft umklammerten und ärgerte sich über die Magie, die die Fee an den Tag legte. Ehe er noch was sagen konnte, zog Blue einen anderen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche.

„Das war der Richtige...es...es tut mir unheimlich Leid und ich bin froh, dass du es noch nicht getrunken hast", sie wandte sich der einstigen Königin zu und legte so viel Schuld in ihre Stimme, dass Baileys Argwohn in ihrem Blick zu schwinden begann und auch Robin, sich langsam aber sicher wieder zur Ordnung rief.

_Verwechslungen können passieren...ja, aber wenn das niemand gemerkt hätte...Himmel_

Die blaue Fee konnte spüren, wie es sich um sie herum entspannte und wagte es einmal tief durchzuatmen. Sie blickte zu Regina, die unverändert auf dem Hocker saß und direkt durch sie hindurch zu sehen schien. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest anzusprechen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, wagte sie nicht, aus Angst, dass die Stimmung erneut kippen konnte und so legte sie den Beutel mit dem gesunden Tee auf den Tresen und griff nach dem anderen, um ihn verschwinden zu lassen.

Reginas Augen blieben auf die Fee geheftet, auch wenn sie diese nicht sah. Auf ihrer Netzhaut brannte ein anderes Bild und beschwor ein elendiges Gefühl herauf, welches tief in ihrer Seele brannte. Alles war dunkel, nur die Stimme ihrer Mutter hallte in den untiefen ihres Bewusstseins, so laut und deutlich, als stünde sie neben ihr. Der Hohn dieser Stimme, der Spott ihrer Worte und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit griff immer weiter um sich, vermischten sich mit anderen Emotionen bis Regina glaubte dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten zu können. Ohne ein Wort verschwand sie in einer lilafarbenen Wolke. Zurück blieb nur der leere Hocker.

Robin stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, er hatte den leeren Blick seiner Gefährtin nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch erkannt was dieser bedeutete. Der einstige Räuber spürte Henrys drängenden Blick und wandte sich an Bailey

„Ich lass die beiden bei dir. Ich komm gleich zurück"

Die Sorge, die in seinem Innern tobte, zeigte sich in der Eile, mit der er die Taverne verließ. Er schlug den Weg zu den Ställen ein, schnappte sich sein Pferd und machte sich eilends davon.

* * *

Regina erschien am Fluss, nicht allzu weit von der Taverne entfernt. Ihre Umgebung nahm sie erst wirklich wahr, als sie zum Ufer ging und gegen einen herumliegenden Ast stieß. Der kurze Schmerz, der ihr Schienbein hochschoss, reichte um ihre Gedanken aus der dunklen Festung zu zerren.

„Tzzz...auuuu", stieß sie aus und trat nochmal mit voller Wucht gegen das Stück Holz, als nicht nur die Wut über diesen Schmerz ihr Handeln übernahm, sondern die Pein ihrer Nachhallerinnerung, die damalige Schmerzen in den Fokus trieb. Der Ast flog über die Wiese und rutschte ins Wasser. Erst als es von der Strömung erfasst, aus ihrer Sichtweite schwamm, setzte sie sich direkt an das Ufer. Die einstige Königin versuchte an nichts zu denken, versuchte den Schwall der Erinnerung und die Bitterkeit nicht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zu lassen, damit der Schmerz endlich verebben konnte. Sie saß eine kleine Weile einfach so da bis sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person spürte. Regina wusste, wer sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hier hin zu kommen. Wusste, dass Robin ihre Plätze kannte, an denen sie sich zurückzog, wenn die Wucht der Erinnerungen zu groß wurde.

„Gin," seine Stimme war ruhig.

„Verschwinde nicht gleich wieder", machte er vorsichtig, während er ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging.

„Wenn ich gehen soll, dann sag es... nur verpuff nicht wieder", redete er ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme weiter.

Regina blickte auf das Wasser, in dem sich die Bäume und der Himmel verschwommen spiegelten. Schaute auf die leichte Strömung, lauschte dem sanften Rauschen und ließ sich davon beruhigen. Als Antwort auf seine Worte, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Hand, als stumme Aufforderung, neben sich auf dem Boden fallen. Der aschblonde Mann kam dieser nach, überbrückte die letzte Distanz und setzte sich neben seine Gefährtin. Seine Augen hatten keinen Blick für das Wasser, für das Spiel der Natur, sondern ruhten auf dem Profil ihres Gesichtes. Er sah, die verräterische, feuchte Spur auf ihrer Wange, das verhasste Ventil für den Druck, der sich in ihrem Innern aufgestaut hatte.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, ließen und nahmen sich die Freiräume, derer sie bedurften. Robin legte seine offene Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper, ohne die Schwarzhaarige zu berühren. Schon nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen, konnte er ihre Wärme spüren, als sie nach dieser griff und ihre Finger mit den seinigen verschränkte. Erst jetzt erlaubte sich der ehemalige Räuber, eine Spur Erleichterung zu fühlen. Einen Hauch von Zuversicht, dass es ihr wieder gut ging, dass die Dunkelheit sie nicht mehr in ihren Fängen hatte.

„Ich verabscheue es, wenn das passiert", gestand sie ihm mit belegter Stimme. Robins Daumen streichelte über ihre Hand, zog Kreise über ihre weiche Haut.

„Und ich ertrag das nicht mehr mehr", endlich riss sie sich von dem Fluss los und wandte ihr Augenmerk auf ihren Gefährten. Die Wahrheit ihrer Worte, stand in ihrem festen Blick geschrieben.

_Ich weiß Liebes... ich verabscheue es auch...aber wir können es uns nicht einfach weg wünschen_.

„Gin,", begann er sie zu beruhigen, doch die Frau erklärte sich weiter.

„Ich hab Henry damals verloren...und...das...", sie sprach es nicht aus, musste es nicht, denn er verstand von wem sie redetet. „...und jetzt ein Angriff auf das Baby...und ich...ich starre nur vor mich hin und fühle mich wie gelähmt. Ich hätte ihr den Hintern aufreißen müssen...nicht du...", offenbarte sie ihre Enttäuschung und Wut über den Vorfall in der Kneipe. Verhehlte ihm nicht, wie sehr es sie störte, nicht Herr der Lage gewesen zu sein.

Innerlich konnte er mitfühlen, konnte nachvollziehen, wie schwer es für sie war, nach allem was geschehen war. Konnte verstehen, dass sie die Angst um ihre Kinder fertig machte und so löste er seine Hand von ihr, um seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen.

„Das war kein Angriff, Gin. Das war ein Versehen. Eins das nicht hätte passieren dürfen, aber es ist gut gegangen. Gräme dich nicht weiter darüber und steigere dich da nicht rein, okay. Alles ist jetzt in Ordnung", sagte er.

Regina seufzte, bekämpfte die Gedanken, die sie in in die Dunkelheit zerrte. Sie schmiegte sich an Robin und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihre Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken und fand ihr Ziel an seiner Hüfte.

„Und nein,Liebes, es ist keine Schande, wenn ich den Leuten den Hintern aufreiße anstatt du", fuhr dieser fort, während seine Finger über Schulter und Oberarm streichelten.

„Das hier ist nicht mehr nur deine Schlacht. Wir schlagen die jetzt gemeinsam", erinnerte er sie an die einfache Wahrheit, welche die Vergangenheit mit ihren gierigen Klauen, viel zu oft, vergessen lässt. Regina hob ihren Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ich weiß...", war ihre knappe und ehrliche Antwort. Robin erwiderte ihr sachtes Lächeln und fragte

„Alles wieder gut?"

Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest nickte und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab

_Dem Himmel sei Dank_

Wieder verfielen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen und genossen die Ruhe, die hier draußen am Fluss herrschte. Erst als Regina sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich von ihm lösen und aufstehen wollte, erklang Robins Stimme

„Emma hat sich gemeldet"

Ihre Augenbraue hob sich in einem fragenden Ausdruck.  
„Sie fragt ob du kommst. Sie und John sind ratlos was mit den Jungs ist. Sie hofft, da du in Magie bewanderter bist, dass du vielleicht weißt wer oder was dafür verantwortlich ist."

Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel. Er wollte seine Gefährtin da nicht reinziehen, wollte sie nicht in Gefahren wissen, sondern beschützen.

„Ich wollte es dir erst gar nicht sagen, aber du kriegst eh alles raus", zwinkerte er frech und fügte dann wieder ernst und ehrlich hinzu: „Ich will nicht, dass sie dich da mit rein verwickeln. Du sollst dich lieber schonen, du bist schwanger"

Auf Reginas Lippen erblühte ein Schmunzeln, als sie seine Fürsorge erkannte und nicht nur das. Sie wusste um seine eigenen Ängste, seiner eigenen, von Katastrophen genährten Furcht vor dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen.

„Genau, ich bin schwanger und nicht krank", erwiderte sie mit dem Schmunzeln auf ihren vollen Lippen und lehnte sich nochmal gegen seine Seite.

„Aber, wenn es dich beruhigt, dann lass uns da zusammen hingehen, nachschauen was da los ist und wieder verschwinden"

Robin wusste, dass es ihm kaum möglich war sie aufzuhalten. Er hätte es versuchen können, hätte einen Streit vom Zaun brechen und darauf hoffen können, dass sie sich zum Schluss dagegen entscheiden würde, doch das wollte er nicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn involvierte, ihn mittlerweile so sehr in ihr Dasein hineingelassen hatte, ließ ihn zu diesem Kompromiss seine Zustimmung geben.

„Okay, aber wenn es dich aufregt oder sonst irgendwas..."

„Dann darfst du mich nach Hause verfrachten, mich einsperren und bis zur Geburt verhätscheln", neckte sie ihn, streichelte mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

_Jetzt verkohlt sie mich schon wieder...dieses Weibsbild_

Dachte er amüsiert und erwiderte in selben neckenden Tonfall.

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Liebes. Meine Auffassung, wann dich etwas aufregt, kann sehr dehnbar sein"

„Okay, dann komm ich dir noch was entgegen. Du darfst mich jetzt schon nach Hause verfrachten, denn mir wird langsam kalt. Also wo steckt dein Pferd", schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn ran, indes Robin seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn presste und konterte

„Sorry, Liebes, du kommst mir auf kein Pferd, aber wenn du noch einen Spaziergang zur Taverne machen willst, stehe ich dir als Begleiter zur Verfügung."

„Die Jungs sind noch bei Bailey?!", stellte sie fest und überlegte einen Moment.

_Nochmal zurück laufen und dann wieder nach Hause laufen..._

„Danke für das Angebot, aber wenn du willst, hol ich die Jungs und wir treffen uns zu Hause"

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, geh ruhig nach Hause. Ich muss so oder so noch mal zu Bailey"

Regina lächelte den Mann an ihrer Seite an

„Okay...bis später dann", verabschiedete sie sich und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, bevor sich ihre Lippen von den seinen lösten, verschwand sie auf magische Art und Weise.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina öffnete die Tür zum Diner und betrat diesen. Das Lokal war zur Frühstückszeit schon gut besucht und der Geräuschpegel dementsprechend hoch. Die Bürgermeisterin atmete tief durch, fasste sich an die Stirn und überspielte diese Geste, indem sie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als würden sie unter Druck stehen und jeden Moment wie Popcorn aus ihren Höhlen platzen. Ihre Knochen waren nichts anderes als eine gallertartige Masse, während sich eine Müdigkeit ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatte, die sie so schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Fast schon träge schlurfte sie zur Theke, schob sich auf einen Hocker und wartete, bis Granny hinter dem Tresen auftauchte. Die rüstige alte Lady griff nach ihrer Brille und schenkte der Bürgermeisterin einen kritischen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser.

_Da scheint ja jemand von den Toten auferstanden zu sein_

Dachte die Witwe und konnte die Schadenfreude nicht verleugnen, die Reginas müder Anblick heraufbeschwor. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, ob die ehemalige Königin von sich aus etwas bestellen würde, doch als sie nichts dergleichen tat, fragte sie:

„Was darf es sein?"

Die Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte sich soweit am Riemen zu reißen, dass sie wenigstens die Maske der Arroganz aufsetzen konnte, doch ihr Kater forderte seinen Tribut. Alleine ihre Schultern zu straffen, kostete eine so enorme Anstrengung, dass sie es aufgab und einfach bestellte.

„Einen Kaffee...stark...und meine Autoschlüssel!"

Die alte Frau nickte einmal, wandte sich dann ab und holte eine Tasse, die sie vor der Bürgermeisterin platzierte. Im nächsten Moment griff sie zur Kaffeekanne und schüttete die schwarze Flüssigkeit in die Tasse. Reginas Hände legten sich um das warme Gefäß, als wäre sie eine Ertrinkende und die Tasse der rettende Halt. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer und wenn ihr Verstand richtig funktionieren würde, hätte sie sich gefragt, warum sie überhaupt hier hin gekommen war. Bevor sie sich diese Frage stellen konnte, forderte eine Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Granny wedelte mit Reginas Autoschlüssel vor ihrem Gesicht. Die Schwarzhaarige nahm diesen schweigend an und war im Geheimen froh darüber, dass die alte Witwe nicht auf den gestrigen Vorfall einging. Nicht einmal ein spitzer Kommentar fand den Weg aus Grannys Mund.

_Ein paar Schlücke von dem schwarzen Gold und es wird mir besser gehen_

machte sie sich selbst Mut und tätige einige Schlucke, doch der gewünschte Erfolg blieb aus.

Sie fühlte sich noch immer wie gerädert und trank, in der Hoffnung, dass die aufputschende Wirkung bald einsetzte, den Kaffee so schnell die Hitze des Gebräu es erlaubte aus und bestellte schon den Zweiten.

_Ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken...wie konnte ich mich auch so verführen lassen...seit wann gebe ich meine Kontrolle einfach ab..._

Hing sie ihren Gedanken nach und bemerkte nicht, dass der Hocker neben ihr seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr leer war.

Robin hatte den Weg zusammen mit seinem Jüngsten in den Diner gefunden. Der Namenlose schlief in seinem Wagen, auf den der Vater immer wieder ein Auge warf, während er mit einem breiten Grinsen neben der Bürgermeisterin saß, die ihre Umgebung nicht im Geringsten wahrzunehmen schien. Der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen verlor sich in der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Für eine Zeit beobachtete Robin sie einfach nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Schon wieder zeigte sie ihm eine andere Seite, eine die er nicht kannte, doch als angenehm empfand. Sie so ruhig zu sehen, bewegte etwas in seinem Innern, brachte etwas in ihm zum klingen, doch er konnte es nicht greifen.

_Wenn sie ihren Mund hält, ist ihre Gesellschaft angenehm_

Dachte er und ertappte sich dabei, dass sein Grinsen sich in eine seliges Lächeln wandelte, als er sie weiterhin anstarrte. Bevor er sich von ihr abwenden konnte, damit er dieses neue Bild nicht zerstörte, hörte er sich sagen.

„Das Zeug da...", er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Kaffeebecher und fuhr fort „...wird dir nicht über deinen Kater hinweghelfen"

Reginas Verstand klärte sich, als Robins Stimme den Weg in ihren Gehörgang fand. Für einen winzigen Augenblick rollte sie innerlich mit den Augen. Sie wollte zurückschnappen, ihre Mauern aufbauen und ihn vertreiben, um sich nicht aufregen zu müssen, doch sie war nicht nur zu müde sondern konnte die Lautstärke ihrer eigenen Stimme kaum ertragen. Alles was über ihre Lippen kam, war ein müdes.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich einen Kater habe"

Dass sie nicht nach ihm schnappte, erfüllte den König der Diebe mit Argwohn, doch dieser wurde sogleich von dem ungreifbaren Gefühl in seiner Brust vertrieben. Das Lächeln, welches er so gerne zu einem Grinsen verzogen hätte, blieb sanft auf seinem Gesicht, während er ihr erklärte.  
„Dafür braucht man kein Hellseher zu sein...und außerdem...ich hab Emma gestern zum Rabbit Hole gefahren", zwinkerte er ihr zu und bekam als Antwort ein frustriertes Seufzen.

_Dieses Klatschmaul...was hat sie ihm erzählt_

Robin wandte sich an Granny und gab eine Bestellung auf, bevor er sein Wort wieder an Regina richtete.

„Alle Achtung Mills, ich hab gehört, dass du sogar noch ein paar Schritte geradeaus geschafft hast. Reife Leistung, wenn man Baileys Selbstgebrannten nicht gewöhnt ist", neckte er sie fast schon liebevoll, was die Schwarzhaarige dazu veranlasste ihren Blick endlich von der Tasse zu lösen und den Mann anzuschauen. Sie erkannte sein Lächeln und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie seine Worte nicht als Provokation auslegen konnte und so schlug sie die Lider nieder und versuchte sich in einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Es wäre im Allgemeinen sehr ratsam mich nicht zu unterschätzen", erwiderte sie, was ihm ein leises Schmunzeln entlockte und seinen Kopf in einer gespielten Geste der Demut sinken ließ.  
„Ich würde nicht im Traum dran denken"

Granny stellte ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor Robin und der Hilfssheriff nahm es sogleich in seine Hand.

„Aber zurück zu deinem Kater, hier, das wird dir helfen", bevor Regina überhaupt verstand, was der Mann tat, landete der Inhalt seines Glases schon in ihrem Kaffeebecher. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch er sprach einfach weiter

„Manchmal muss man Feuer einfach mit Feuer bekämpfen...oder anders gesagt...man muss am nächsten Morgen da weitermachen, wo man aufgehört hat"

Reginas Blick bohrte sich in die Tasse. Alleine der Gedanke an den Whiskey, den Robin dort hinein geschüttet hatte, ließ ihren Magen krampfen, doch der Geächtete zeigte keinerlei Erbarmen mit der einstigen Königin. Er hob den Becher an ihre Lippen und bat mit treuen Augen.  
„Vertrau mir, Mills. Wenn es nicht hilft, dann darfst du mich jagen", grinste er und konnte das aufkommende Bedürfnis, sie nicht länger so leiden sehen zu wollen, nicht verstehen.

Die Angesprochene haderte einen Moment. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob sie noch immer betrunken war, noch immer so vernebelt, dass sie ihn sich freundlich halluzinierte, doch als er nicht nur grinste, sondern sich dabei auch noch auf die Lippen biss, öffnete sie den Mund und tätigte einen Schluck

_Wääääääähhhh_

„So ist's gut, Mills. Immer schön runter damit."

Ihre Kehle wehrte sich gegen den scharfen Geschmack, doch als sie einige Schlucke der gepanschten Flüssigkeit diese hinuntergleiten ließ, ebbte das Brennen ab, auch wenn der ekelhafte Geschmack blieb. Sie nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand und trank nun alleine.

_Entweder macht er sich auf meine Kosten lustig oder das Zeug hilft wirklich...ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich will, dass das Zeug hilft..._

Sinnierte sie mit der Befürchtung, dass er noch unerträglicher werden würde, nachdem er ihr geholfen hatte.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm. Und ich verspreche dir...gleich sind die Kopfschmerzen weg und du fühlst dich nicht länger, als wenn ein Oger dich zum Frühstück verspeist und wieder ausgekotzt hätte"

„Das will ich hoffen, denn wenn es mir nicht besser geht, werd' ich dich nicht so schnell jagen können, wie ich gern möchte", schaffte sie ein halbes Schmunzeln und leerte den Becher.

Robin wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein Geräusch, das aus dem Kinderwagen kam, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Entschuldige, aber ich glaube, man verlangt nach mir", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

Reginas Augen hefteten sich auf den Mann, der sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte. Der Anblick hatte etwas Vertrautes. Wie eine Erinnerung, die verblasst in ihrer Seele nachhallte, als wäre sie das Echo einer vergangenen Zeit. Zeitgleich zog sich ein Frösteln über ihre schmale Gestalt und so verdrängte sie diesen seltsamen Gedanken wieder in die tiefsten Winkeln ihres Unterbewusstseins.

Granny stand hinterm Tresen und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd das Schauspiel der beiden. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge, glaubte sie, dass sie ihre Armbrust herausholen müsste, dass ihre beiden Gäste wieder einmal ein Streit vom Zaun brechen könnten, doch sie wurde eines besseren belehrt. Die Witwe war sich jedoch noch nicht im Klaren, was sie davon halten sollte. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich an einen anderen Gast, der an der Theke saß.

„Entschuldige, heute ist hier die Hölle los, was darf es sein"

„Nur einen Kaffee, meine Schicht beginnt gleich und es ist nicht ratsam, wenn ich sie müde antrete"

Der große Mann, stellte ein breites Grinsen zur Schau, so dass das Weiß seiner Zähne im völligen Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut stand. Granny nickte und kam der Order nach, während Randall seinen Blick immer wieder zu den beiden Personen am anderen Ende der Tresen gleiten ließ. Innerlich war ihm nach Jauchzen und Singen, was sich nur in dem freudigen Glanz seiner Augen manifestierte. Augen, die so viel mehr sahen, als das was vor ihnen lag. Denn ihre Seelen hatten sich erkannt, obwohl ihrer beider Verstand vergessen hatte. Ein Zustand, der ihm nur zu gut gefiel. Er würde ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, das hatte er in dem Moment realisiert, als er das erste Mal in Reginas Gedanken gedrungen war. Als er das erste Mal auf das Eis in ihrem Innern gestoßen war, doch er konnte sich gedulden. Die Zeit war auf seiner Seite, er musste nur weiterhin seine Rolle spielen, dann würde sich alles zu seinen Gunsten zusammenfügen, davon war er überzeugt.

Regina konnte spüren, wie das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Kopf abnahm und sich ihre Augen wieder normal in ihren Höhlen anfühlten. Als der Schmerz nachließ, entspannte sich die Schwarzhaarige sichtlich und atmete tief durch.

_Das Zeug hilft wirklich...Oh Himmel...jetzt wird er wirklich unerträglich_

Noch während sie diesen Gedanken dachte, hörte sie Robin.  
„Ich muss los, man sieht sich, Mills"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, bewegte er sich samt Kinderwagen in Richtung Ausgang.

„Hey Locksley", hielt Regina ihn auf. Der aschblonde Mann wandte sich der Bürgermeisterin zu

„Ja?!"

„Danke...", sie pausierte für wenige Sekunde „ - das Zeug hilft wirklich", gestand sie, fast schon kleinlaut und lächelte ihn ehrlich an. Der Räuber starrte die Frau auf dem Hocker an und wusste kaum wie ihm geschah. Seit er in diesem Reich erwacht war, hatte er ihr Lächeln oft gesehen. Hatte oft die Masken erkannt, die sie über dieses gelegt hatte, sei es Arroganz oder Falschheit, doch was er jetzt zu sehen bekam, war etwas anderes. Es war nicht strahlend oder übertrieben, doch es war wahrhaftig. Für einen Moment glaubte er, den Menschen hinter all den Masken zu sehen und was er zu sehen schien, gefiel ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war.

…

„Ich...ja...hab ich doch gesagt", war seine Antwort, ehe er sich wieder abwandte. Er war schon fast zur Tür heraus, da hielt er abermals inne. Er legte die wenigen Schritte zum Tresen zurück und kam hinter Regina zum stehen. Sein Herz nahm einen schnelleren Takt auf, als er so nah an ihr dran stand, dass er den Duft ihres Shampoos wahrnehmen konnte. Langsam beugte er sich von hinten an sie heran und kam mit seinem Lippen ihrem Ohr nah. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Atem spüren, als er ihr ins Ohr raunte.

„Du solltest dich öfter an einem Lächeln versuchen...", unbewusst ging ihre Hand an ihre freie Ohrmuschel und streichelte eine Haarsträhne hinter dieses, während der warme Hauch seines Atem ihr einen wohligen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule jagte. Ein wenig verunsichert über seine Worte und sein Gebärden, drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sie suchte nach einem Beweis, dass er sie nur wieder ärgern, wieder bloßstellen wollte, doch alles was sie fand, war die Tiefe seiner blauen Augen, die genauso lächelten wie sein Mund.  
„Das steht dir...", der Drang ihre Wange zum Abschied zu küssen, baute sich in seinem Innern auf, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, doch noch ehe er diesem Drang erliegen konnte, löste er sich von ihr und verließ das Lokal.

_Himmel Locksley...was war das?...keine Ahnung...aber sie sollte mich nicht so anlächeln...oder doch...ich glaub dieses Reich und der Schlafentzug bekommen mir nicht_

* * *

**Das Verlorenen**

Robin hatte die Jungs aus der Taverne abgeholt. Zusammen liefen sie den Weg zum Haus hinauf bis sie eine kleine Gabelung erreichten. Der aschblonde Mann erklärte den Kindern, dass er sein Reittier in den Stall bringen würde und dass sie ruhig schon ins Haus gehen sollten, doch weder Henry noch Roland schlugen diesen Weg ein, sondern begleitete ihn in die Stallungen. Dort angekommen führte Robin seinen Hengst in seine Box und begann das Zaumzeug zu lösen. Roland stand neben seinem Vater und hielt ihn die Hände hin, damit er ihm dieses überreichen konnte

„Ich pack das weg", erklärte er und verschwand zu dem Eimer voll Wasser, um das lederne Utensil erst vorsichtig zu waschen und sich danach ans einfetten zu machen  
„Danke, Roland!", lächelte sein Vater und begann den Sattelgurt am Bauch des Pferdes zu lösen.

Henry indes streichelte über die Flanke des Tieres und ließ seinen Stiefvater nicht aus den Augen.

In der Taverne hatte er einen Anflug von Sorge verspürt, als seine Mutter einfach verschwand. Er kannte diese Momente, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihn und seinen Stiefbruder aus diesen herauszuhalten. Als sein Stiefvater zurückkehrte, hatte er ihn beruhigt und erst da hatte es sich der braunhaarige Junge erlaubt, erleichtert zu sein.

Der ehemalige Räuber zog den Sattel vorsichtig vom Pferd und spürte Henrys Blick in seinem Rücken. Er wandte sich seinem Ziehsohn zu, der noch immer wie in Gedanken versunken, das Tier streichelte.

„Du...du hast Mom heute deine Frau genannt", bemerkte der Junge und klärte seinen Blick. Der einstige Geächtete stand mit dem Sattel in den Händen da und blickte erst auf diesen und dann zu Henry

_Äh...hab ich das..._

„Ähm...", der Mann begann zu stammeln, da er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „..ja...kann sein...ist das schlimm?"

Henrys grüne Augen blitzen einmal auf, doch Robin konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Anstatt dieses Gespräch zu führen, würde er am liebten gar nichts mehr sagen und so machte er sich auf zu der Sattelkammer, während der Junge keinerlei Erbarmen mit seinem Stiefvater an den Tag legte und ihm folgte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das schlimm ist...es ist nur nicht richtig"

Der Aschblonde hielt inne. Das Gewicht in seinen Händen fühlte sich mit einem Schlag an, als wäre es verdoppelt und würde ihn nach unten ziehen.

_Was wird das denn jetzt_

„Henry...", begann der Ältere, doch der Jüngere redete einfach weiter.

„Du solltest es richtig stellen", nun verzogen sich Henrys Mundwinkel zu einem spitzen Grinsen, während Robin immer konfuser dreinschaute. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um.

„...also...endlich die Frage stellen...du weißt schon...Die Frage", er betonte die letzten beiden Worte auf eine Art, dass Robin keine Chance hatte nicht zu verstehen, was der Junge meinte.

Der Mund des Mannes öffnete sich, doch kein Laut drang aus diesem herausnahm

_Heiraten? Über was zerbricht dieses Kind sich eigentlich alles den Kopf_

Ehe Robin seine Sprache wiederfinden konnte, kam der nächste unerwartete Schlag. Roland stand plötzlich neben ihn und nickte heftig

„Ja, stell die Frage", er schaute verwirrt zu Henry und fragte dann: „Welche Frage denn, Henry?" Der Ältere der beiden Jungs seufzte.  
„Na, ob Mom ihn heiraten will"

„Ach so, die Frage", winkte der Lockenkopf ab, als wenn es das natürlichste von der Welt wäre.

Robin starrte die beiden Jungs an und wusste noch immer nicht, was er antworten, geschweige denn, was er denken sollte.

_Ob sie bei den beide eine Andeutung hat fallen lassen...nein, das würde nicht zu ihr passen...ob sie was gesagt hat...nein, ich wüsste, wenn sie heiraten wollen würde...und überhaupt..._

Der Herr von Sherwood Forest wog seine Worte genau ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihnen verständlich machen konnte, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, um Reginas Hand zu bitten.

„Jungs...es...das hat doch noch Zeit", versuchte er sich herauszuwinden, doch Henrys Erbarmen war im Moment nicht vorhanden.

„Wie viel Zeit denn? Sie ist schon schwanger..."

Robin atmete die Luft tief ein und hielt sie einen Moment in seinen Lungen. Er musste seinen Verstand zusammenhalten, anstatt sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Aber wie sollte er den beiden Kindern erklären, dass der Schatten ihrer letzten Ehe noch viel zu lebendig in manchen Nächten wütete. Wie ihnen begreiflich machen, dass er froh und glücklich darüber war, wie sehr sie ihn an und in sich hineingelassen hat, dass er sie nicht bedrängen wollte, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, auch wenn er sich selbst wünschte, ihr endlich einen Ring an den Finger zu stecken.

Als er wieder ausatmete, stellte er die Mistgabel zurück an ihren Platz und forderte die Jungs auf, mit ins Haus zu kommen. Dabei antwortete er gefasst:

„Und das reicht doch. Wir brauchen keinen Ring..."

_Noch nicht_

„Ein Ring würde nichts ändern, glaubt mir Jungs."

Henry bemerkte, dass er im Moment nicht mehr aus seinem Stiefvater herausbekommen würde und ließ ihn den Sattel verstauen, ohne ihm weiter zuzusetzen. Als Robin fertig war, liefen sie zusammen über die Wiese zum Haus und betraten dieses. Im Eingangsbereich zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe und Umhänge aus. Reginas Stimme hallte von oben hinunter, als sie die Treppen hinabstieg.

„Die kommen in eure Zimmer", sie zeigte auf die Schultaschen, die im Weg lagen und schmunzelte, als sie unverständliches Nuscheln von Henry und Roland vernehmen konnte. Der Lockenkopf und sein Stiefbruder nahmen ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Sie passierten ihre Mutter, begrüßten sie und setzten ihren Weg fort. Fast oben angekommen blieben sie stehen, hockten sich auf die letzte Stufe und spähten zwischen die Füllstäbe des Geländers und beobachteten ihre Eltern.

„Henry?", machte Roland langgezogen und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen.  
„Was ist ist, Roland?"

„Glaubst du, dass Dad recht hat? Dass, sie nicht heiraten brauchen?"

Über Henrys Augen legte sich ein Glanz, welcher das erwartungsvolle Gefühl in seiner Brust reflektierte.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und ich denke, wir müssen ihm mal schonend beibringen, wie falsch er da liegt", ein Grinsen wuchs auf seinen Lippen und zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Der kleinere Junge brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Doch als der Groschen fiel, grinste auch Roland über beide Backen.

„Oh jaaaaa..." machte er begeistert und kicherte leise, was auch Henry zum Lachen brachte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina saß in ihrem Mercedes und fuhr nach Hause. Der angenehme Eindruck, den Robin hinterlassen hatte, hatte der Mann wieder selbst zerstört, als sie einen weiteren Strafzettel hinter ihrer Windschutzscheibe fand, auf dem fett sein Namen stand. Der Zettel lag nun zusammengeknüllt auf ihrem Beifahrersitz und würde sicherlich keinerlei Beachtung mehr von ihr finden. Kaum hatte sie den Wagen geparkt und war in ihr Haus gegangen, machte sie sich dran in ihrem Arbeitszimmer die Papiere einzusammeln, die sie mit in ihr Büro nehmen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Tasche gerade gepackt, da läutete es.

_Wer ist das?_

Mit der Tasche in der Hand ging sie in den Eingangsbereich und öffnete die Tür

_Du?!_

Für die Länge eines Blinzeln zeigte sie Überraschung, doch diese überspielte sie gleich in der nächsten Sekunde. Ihre selbstauferlegte Schutzwalle fuhren auf und sie sprach kalt

„Was willst du hier?"

Mary Margret stand auf der Veranda und blickte mit schuldbewusster Mine auf die einstige böse Königin.

„Wir müssen reden", begann die Jüngere und suchte den Blick in Reginas Gesicht. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen, doch im Kopf der Älteren schrie es. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür vor ihrer Nase zugeknallt, hätte ihre Hand in Brand gesteckt und einen Feuerball auf die Andere geworfen, doch sie ließ diese Emotionsgewalt nicht nach draußen dringen. Ließ nicht erkennen, wie verletzt sie über die Erinnerung ihrer Verbannung war und so richtete sie ihre Mauern auf und antwortete von oben herab.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber, wenn du mich also entschuldigst", kalt drang Reginas Stimme in Snows Ohr und entlockte ihr ein Seufzen. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartetet. Schon in Emmas und Neals Apartment hatte sie die Kälte gespürt, die sie ihr entgegen brachte, hatte die unterschwellige Wut in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie das Ausmaß der Manschette begriff.

Anstatt der Aufforderung der anderen Frau nachzukommen und zu verschwinden, blieb sie dort stehen und steckte ihren Fuß über die Türschwelle, um sie am Schließen der Tür zu hindern. Regina atmete geräuschvoll durch, sammelte sich und entließ eisig

„Verschwinde!"

_Dich ertrage ich einfach nicht auch noch..._

„Nein!", machte die Andere entschlossen und funkelte sie unbeirrt an.

„Ich gehe nicht eher, bist du mich angehört hast."

„Das denke ich nicht,", erwiderte die Bürgermeisterin und versuchte den Fuß von der Schwelle zu bekommen, damit sie die Tür endlich schließen konnte, doch Snow White blieb hartnäckig stehen. Die junge Frau nutze die Chance, dass Regina sich nicht einfach in Luft auflöste und begann zu sprechen, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Andere noch immer versuchte, sie aus dem Türrahmen zu schieben.

„Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, dass du glaubst, dass wir dich in die Verbannung geschickt haben, aber so ist es nicht"

Regina hielt mit ihren Bemühungen inne und starrte ihre ehemalige Stieftochter direkt in die Augen. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Abscheus, als würde die alte, tief in ihr drin steckende Wut, noch immer schwelen. Schlagartig war sie wieder im Palast. Sah vor ihrem innerem Auge das vertraute und verhasste Zimmer. Spürte den Schmerz des Verlustes und der Einsamkeit, spürte den Druck der Manschette um ihr Handgelenk, ehe sich das Bild wandelte und Snow in diesem erschien. In ihrem Ohr hörte sie die Worte, die so lange zurücklagen, aber das Einzige waren, das so klar in ihrer Erinnerung verankert waren, als wären sie erst vor kurzen gesprochen worden.

…_Deswegen ziehst du in den Sommerpalast..._

„Nein, das habt ihr nicht", höhnte Regina und lächelte verbittert.

„Snow White und Prince Charming schicken keinen in die Verbannung, aber lass es dir gesagt sein, ein Gefängnis bleibt ein Gefängnis, egal ob es eine Zelle oder ein Palast ist", kam es verachtend über ihre Lippen, bevor die schwelende Wut zu zünden begann.

„Ihr habt mir meine Magie genommen und anscheinend...", sie schüttelte den Kopf, da ihre Erinnerungen sie im Stich ließen. „- Haus und Tor geöffnet für eine Diebesbande, die mich zur Hinrichtung bringen wollte. Ich kann wohl von Glück sagen, dass der Anführer wohl ein lausiger Narr war, denn ich stehe hier noch", redete sie sich in Rage

_Sie redet davon mir zu vertrauen...die ganze Zeit hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie mir helfen will, aber sie hat mich eingesperrt_

Kochten die alten Emotionen hoch, die in ihr gewütet hatten, als sie Henry verlor. Und auch jetzt fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie noch immer alles verloren, obwohl ihr Sohn zurück in ihrem Leben war.

„Ja, wir haben dir deine Magie genommen", bot ihr Mary Margret die Stirn. Angriffslust zeichneten sich in dem Grün ihrer Augen, doch als sie hinter die Wut Reginas blickte, drang das Verständnis in ihr Gesicht.

_Sie ist so gehetzt...sie ist immer so gehetzt..._

„Aber nur zu deinem eigenem Schutz. Du warst verletzt und ich muss dich nicht dran erinnern, zu was du alles im Stande bist, wenn du verletzt bist"

_Es ist ein Wunder, dass du diese Stadt noch nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt hast_

„Ich brauch mir von dir nicht sagen zu lassen, was zu meinem eigenen Schutz dient, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", schnappte sie zurück und wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr zuhören. Irgendwo in einem tiefen Winkel ihres Verstandes, wusste sie, dass die Worte der Anderen wahr waren, doch sie würde Snow diesen Triumph nicht gönnen, würde kein Zugeständnis machen, nur damit die Prinzessin sich von ihrer Schuld lossprechen konnte.

„So sehr, dass Emma dich aus dem Rabbit Hole holen musste?", flötete Snow beinahe und schaute sie mitfühlend an.

_So kenne ich dich nicht...rede doch endlich mit mir_

Bei diesen Worten riss Regina die Augen erst auf, schüttelte dann entnervt ihren Kopf und wandte sich entgeistert ab.

_Dieses Klatschweib...hat sie noch eine Anzeige im Storybrooke Mirror geschaltet?_

„Das geht dich nichts an Mary Margret und jetzt verschwinde endlich"

Mary Margret kannte ihre einstige Stiefmutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht näher an sie ran kam. Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie hatte den Samen ihrer Erklärung in Reginas Verstand gesät, nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass dieser Wurzel schlug und die Schwarzhaarige zur Vernunft bringen würde. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, trat Snow einen Schritt zurück und gab somit die Tür wieder frei.

„Verliere dich nicht wieder in deiner Wut, Regina. Damit hast du dir mehr Schaden zugefügt, als mir oder sonst jemanden..."

_Ich kann dich nicht vor dir selbst beschützen...ich habe es versucht und anscheinend ist es schiefgegangen_

Snow warf einen letzten Blick auf Regina, die schweigend im Türrahmen stand und durch sie hindurchzusehen schien. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihre Manteltasche und wandte sich von der Frau ab. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinab und ging. Reginas brauchte einen Moment, um sich durch das Chaos in ihren Gedanken einen Weg zu bahnen. Sie drängte die Gefühlsgewalt und aufkommenden Fragen hinter ihre Mauer. Dieses Durcheinander in ihrem Innern konnte sie nicht gebrauchen und so beschloss sie das zu tun, was sie seit je her tat. Einfach weitermachen. Langsam schloss sie die Tür und ging zur Garderobe um ihre Jacke zu holen. Ein wenig Arbeit würde ihr gut tun. Ablenkung, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen, damit sie sich endlich wieder auf die eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen.

Sie legte gerade den Schal um ihren Hals, als es abermals läutete

_Was willst du noch Snow...Verschwinde endlich oder ich lege mir Hunde zu, die ich auf dich hetzen kann._

Gereizt über das Verhalten und die Worte ihrer einstigen Stieftochter riss sie die Tür auf und wollte sogleich eine Verwünschung zischen, doch diese blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie Robin und sein Söhne dort stehen sah  
„Tut mir Leid, Mills, aber ich weiß nicht wohin. Emma hat angerufen, dass es ein Notfall in der Schule gibt und ich kann die beiden schlecht mitnehmen. Ihr Babysitter muss selber arbeiten. Ich mach es wieder gut", er drückte ihr den Maxi-Cosi samt des Babys in die Hand und schob die Wickeltasche über ihre Schulter, ehe er sich Roland zuwandte und seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Du kannst doch nicht...", machte sie fassungslos, doch der Hilfssheriff war schon auf dem Weg zum Auto, aus dessen Fenster Emma winkte.

„Sorry, aber du hast mir den Job gegeben!", grinste er und stieg in den Wagen. Emma schmiss den Motor an und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden. Zurück blieb Regina mit dem Baby in der einen Hand und Roland an der Anderen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina führte Roland ins Haus und hielt ihn an, Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen. Der kleine Junge kam der Aufforderung nach, während Regina den Maxi-Cosi kurz auf den Boden stellte und mit wutgetränkten Bewegungen, ihren Mantel auszog.

_Ich fasse es nicht. Jetzt hat er komplett den Verstand verloren. Lass mich den in die Finger bekommen.._

Echauffierte sie sich so sehr in ihren Gedanken, dass sich der Zorn über Robins Überfall in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnetet und Roland sie zaghaft fragte:  
„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Mills? Sie sehen..."

Die helle Stimme des Jungen drang durch die pochende Wut in ihrem Kopf und drängte sie zurück. Sie klärte ihren Blick und schaute auf den Lockenkopf

_Was...oh...oh Roland_

Sofort zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn für dieses kein Platz in ihren Augen war.

„Ja...alles bestens. Ich bin nur ein wenig..."

_Sauer_

„...überrascht", versuchte sie freundlich zu bleiben, auch wenn sie am liebsten hinter Emma und Robin her und mindestens einen von ihnen an irgendeinem Laternenpfahl aufknöpfen wollte.

„Ich mag Überraschungen", erklärte Roland und strahlte sie an.

„Und ich mag es hier zu sein, wo steckt Henry?", ließ er seinen eigenen Charme spielen und schaute sie mit großen Augen an

_Bei seinem...Va...Erzeuger_

„Er ist heute nicht hier, Roland. Es sieht so aus, als wenn du nur mit mir Vorlieb nehmen musst...und deinem Bruder"  
Der Junge mit dem dunklen Schopf legte seine Hand in die ihre und lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Damit kann ich leben...was gibt's zu essen?"

Regina starrte auf ihrer beider Hände und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie über diese einfache Berührung, eine einfache Geste kindlichen Vertrauens, denken sollte. Sie wagte den Versuch, das was in ihrer Brust erblühte zu verstehen. Niemand drang so leicht durch ihre Mauern, doch dieser kleine Junge schaffte es anscheinend jedes Mal, wenn er auf sie traf. Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn verwirrt an. Sie versuchte ihren Verstand wieder anzuschalten und antwortete endlich:  
„Ähm...ich...wir können mal schauen, was wir in der Küche finden".

Sie griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach dem Haltegriff des Maxi-Cosis, hob das Baby hoch und ging mit beiden Jungs in Richtung Küche.  
Dort angekommen, stellte sie den Maxi-Cosi auf die Arbeitsfläche und ging sogleich an den Kühlschrank, um ihn zu öffnen. Roland wich nicht von ihrer Seite und starrte in den fast leeren Schrank

_Da ist nicht viel drin_

Dachte er und entließ seine Gedanken sogleich in die Freiheit.

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie seine Worte vernahm.

_Das ist wahr...aber es reicht...Tomaten...Fleisch ist auch noch da...mhh..._

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaube ich kann uns, doch was daraus zaubern"

Rolands Augen weiteten sich, während er begeistert nachhakte

„Sie zaubern uns was zu essen? So wie Sie den Prinzen hoch gezaubert haben"

Die Schwarzhaarige konnte das Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, welches er ihr entlockte.

„Nein, das sagt man nur so. Ich meinte, ich kann uns da was leckeres daraus kochen"

Er ließ seine Schultern hängen und entließ ein Seufzen, dass seiner Enttäuschung Ausdruck verlieh. Das Schmunzeln auf Reginas Mundwinkel intensivierte sich, als sie den Jungen so sah. Sie stieß ihn sachte mit der Seite an.  
„Hey, schau nicht so traurig. Kochen ist wie Magie anwenden. Mann muss die richtigen Zutaten zusammen mixen, aufpassen, dass man nicht zu viel oder zu wenig an Gewürzen verwendet und man darf es unter keinerlei Umstände anbrennen lassen. Glaubst du, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst?"

Die Enttäuschung schwand in dem Moment, als Roland verstand was sie offerierte. Der kleine Junge nickte heftig und fragte immer wieder ungläubig nach:

„Ich darf ihnen helfen? Beim Kochen? Echt?"

Regina lachte leise auf, als die Freude des Jungen greifbar im Raum stand. Ohne sich dieser entziehen zu können, öffnete sie eine Schublade und zog zwei Schürzen heraus. Sie reichte ihm eine, damit er sie sich um binden konnte, bevor auch sie ihre überzog, um ihre Klamotten nicht zu ruinieren.

„Dann mal los!"

* * *

Mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Genugtuung hatte Regina Roland beim Essen beobachtetet. Mit Genuss verschlang er die Lasagne und forderte einen Nachschlag, ehe er zerknirscht eingestand, dass er satt war. Sie musste ihm versprechen, ihm etwas mit nach Hause zu geben, was sie nur zu gern tat. Nun saßen sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und Regina überlegte, wie sie den Jungen beschäftigen konnte. Bevor sie auf eine Idee kam, meldete sich jedoch das Baby. Der kleine, namenlose Junge weinte in seinem Maxi-Cosi, strampelte mit seinen Füßen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Unwohlseins. Die Schwarzhaarige wandte sich dem Winzling zu, streichelte instinktiv mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange und redete sanft auf ihn ein.  
„Hey, kleiner Mann, was ist denn los?"

Behutsam nahm sie das weinende Baby aus dem Sitz und legte es sich vorsichtig in den Arm. Der Junge schluchzte leise, während seine Fingerchen nach ihr griffen. Sachte wiegte sie das Baby und starrte fasziniert auf den kleinen Menschen, der neben den Schluchzern, immer wieder gurgelnde Geräusche machte.

_Dein Daddy wusste genau, dass ich dich und deine Bruder nicht einfach rausschmeißen kann, du kleiner Spatz_

„Psch...ist ja gut...", wiegte sie ihn in ihrem Arm, ehe sie sich endlich von dem Anblick des Jungen losriss und fragend auf Roland schaute, der die beiden beobachtete.  
„Hat er endlich einen Namen?"

Roland zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„John nennt ihn manchmal Hosenscheißer, aber ich-", seine weißen Milchzähne blitzten auf, während seine dunklen Augen ein schelmischer Glanz überzog.

„Ich nenn ihn manchmal Pupsi", kicherte er und fügte hinzu:

„...warum, muss ich wohl nicht erklären"

Er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch des Namenlosen und kitzelte ihn ein bisschen, was ihm kurz ein unwillkürliches Lächeln entlockte, bevor seine Lippen sich wieder verzogen und es so aussah, als kaute er auf diesen herum.

Regina schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, bei Rolands Erklärung und wollte etwas sagen, doch das Baby weinte so sehr, dass ihr Bedürfnis ihn zu beruhigen, Überhand nahm. Sie erhob sich und richtete das Wort kurz an Roland.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir aus Henrys Zimmer die Lego Box holen, okay?"

Roland lächelte freudig und sprang von der Couch. Schnell wie der Wind huschte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg, das Spielzeug zu holen.

Regina indes wechselte die Position des Babys. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.  
Dabei redete sie weiter auf den Namenlose sanft ein.  
„Psch...es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen, du kleiner Spatz...", ihre Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinunter und tastete seine Windel ab, doch sie schien nicht voll. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, verriet ihr, dass es auch noch nicht Zeit für sein nächstes Fläschchen war und so lief sie einfach weiter auf und ab und sprach immer wieder ruhig auf ihn ein.

„Ist es wieder dein Bauch...", erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er vor kurzem unter Koliken gelitten hatte und wechselte abermals die Postion. Sie legte das Baby mit seinem Bauch auf ihren Unterarm und wiegte ihn sachte. Nicht lange und die Schluchzer verebbten und sie konnte hören, wie der kleine Junge einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß, da er sich entspannte. Auch Regina erlaubte sich durchzuatmen, als das Weinen endlich verstummte. Sie wiegte ihn weiter auf diese Art, streichelte mit der freien Hand seinen Rücken und war gedanklich in weiter Ferne. Damals, als Henry so jung war, hatte sie nicht so sehr die Ruhe wie jetzt behalten können. Sie hatte mit dem Baby geweint, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihm hatte helfen konnte. Weil sie überfordert und übermüdet gewesen war. Die gurgelnden, fast schon quietschenden Laute des Babys rissen sie aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie hob ihn etwas an, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte und kam nicht drumherum das Lächeln zu erwidern, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.  
„Alles wieder gut?", fragte sie ihn und bekam ein weiteres Grinsen von dem Namenlosen. Langsam setzte sie sich zurück auf die Couch und nahm ihn wieder richtig auf den Arm. Seine dunklen Augen starrten in ihr Gesicht, während weiterhin Geräusche aus seinem Mund drangen, die ihr mehr als ein leises Kichern entlockten. Sie war so sehr in dem Anblick des Kleinen vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Roland den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte und dieses in ein systematisches Chaos versenkte. Seine Spiellaute, mit denen er imaginäre Schlachten ausfocht, lullte sie ebenso ein, wie der stetige Atem des einschlafenden Babys.

* * *

Das Baby war eingeschlafen und Roland beschäftigte sich selbst. Für einige Augenblicke saß Regina einfach da und ließ ihren Blick auf den Lockenkopf ruhen, der in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen war.

_Wie einfach er zu beschäftigen ist_

Dachte sie im stillen und schaffte es kaum, sich von dem spielenden Kind loszureißen und auf den Jungen in ihren Armen zu schauen. Der namenlose Junge wirkte entspannt und so friedlich, dass er sogar im Schlaf hin und wieder die Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzog, welches sie abermals an den Vater der Kinder erinnerte. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen oder gar kontrollieren zu können, tauchten Robins blaue Augen in ihrem Verstand auf und nahmen immer mehr Raum ein, je länger sie auf den Winzling schaute. Bevor sie ihr ganzes Denken bestimmten, rief sie sich zur Ordnung und vertrieb das Bild seiner Untiefen mit einem Kopfschütteln. Als könnte dieser innere Anblick einfach aus ihrem Verstand fallen. Für einen kleinen Moment schwand Robin aus ihrem Kopf, doch die Angst dass er dorthin zurückfinden könnte, ließ Regina sich erheben.

_Was ist nur los mit mir..._

Sie griff nach dem Maxi-Cosi und erklärte Robins Erstgeborenem.

„Spiel ruhig weiter. Wenn was ist, ich bin in der Küche, okay?"

Roland blickte von seinem Spielzeug auf, schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und nickte.  
„Okay, Miss Mills", antwortete er, ehe er sich wieder seinem Spiel zuwandte.

Regina ging mit Baby und Sitz zurück in die Küche. Die Auflaufform stand noch auf dem Ofen. Die die mit Resten gefüllte Salatschüssel stand auf der Arbeitsfläche und die Spüle war mit dreckigem Geschirr gefüllt. Kurz überlegte die Schwarzhaarige zu spülen und alles aufzuräumen, doch das Chaos hielt sich in Grenzen und die Arbeit des Aufräumen würde ihren Verstand nicht klären, geschweige denn auf Bahnen lenken, die sie fort von dem Vater der Kinder führten. Monotone Aufgaben waren nicht förderlich, wenn sie dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrer Brust spürte. Diese Wärme, die sonst nur Henry in ihr entfachen konnte. Sie brauchte eine Aufgabe, welche diese Gefühle verschloss, die ihren Fokus auf etwas anderes lenken könnte, anstatt diesen närrischen Gedanken an blaue Augen.

Sie schalt sich innerlich über ihre Gefühle, schalt sich dafür, dass sie diese beiden kleinen Jungen viel zu nah an sich ran ließ. Sie kannte es nur zu gut. Wie schnell hatten Kinder immer wieder den Weg in ihr Herz gefunden und wie schnell hatte sie diese wieder verloren. Sie dachte an den kleinen Jungen, der damals mit seinen Vater in der Stadt gelandet war und wie dieser kleine Junge, sie gefoltert hatte, nachdem er zum Mann herangereift war. Ein Schaudern ergriff ihren Körper. Nein, es war nicht ratsam noch mehr Menschen in ihr Herz zu lassen. Wenn sie irgendetwas gelernt hatte in ihrem Leben, dann dass sie zum Schluss alles verlor, was jemals den Weg in diesen schwarzen Muskel gefunden hatte.

„Du kommst erst mal hier rein", machte sie sanft und legte das Baby behutsam in den Maxi - Cosi, den sie auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte. Ihre Hände umfassten die Tischkante, stützten ihren schmalen Körper, während sie auf den Jungen starrte, der sich leicht bewegte. Nach einigen Sekunden war Regina sicher, dass ihn der Wechsel nicht geweckt hatte und so konnte sie endlich damit anfangen, was sie schon den ganzen Tag tun wollte, um sich abzulenken. Sie griff nach dem Maxi-Cosi und trug ihn zum Esstisch, um ihn dort abzusetzen. Danach setzte sie sich selbst dorthin und wischte mit ihrer Hand über die Tischplatte. Lilafarbener Nebel wallte auf, ließ die Platte verschwinden und gab nach und nach einen Stapel Bücher, Pergamente, aber auch Papiere frei.  
Die Frau konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob sie zu erst ihre Pflicht als Bürgermeisterin nachkommen oder ob sie sich weiter auf die Suche nach einem Gegenfluch für das Vergessen begeben sollte.

Ein leiser Laut kam von der Seite und sofort schnellte Reginas Kopf zu dem Baby, das weiterschlief, während seine Lippen sich leicht bewegten. Unwillkürlich legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie schob die Anträge und Papiere von sich und zog das erste Buch aus dem Stapel und hoffte inständig, dass sie dieses Mal fündig werden würde.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und fiel durch die kleine Lücke, der nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhänge. Ein schmaler goldener Streifen, der seinen Weg über den edlen Holzfußboden und dem großen Bett zog. Regina erwachte, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen, als ein Flüstern in ihr Ohr drang. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln, als sie neben dem Wispern, die zarten Berührungen ihres Gefährten, an ihrem Bauch spüren konnte. Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen, tat als würde sie noch schlafen, um Robin nicht zu stören und lauschte den süßen Worten, die leise aus seinem Mund flossen. Nicht lauter, als ein Windhauch. Der einstige Geächtete hatte sein Haupt an ihren Bauch gelegt, sog sanfte Kreise mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Wölbung und redete auf sein ungeborenes Kind ein.

Regina ließ ihn jedes Mal in dem Glauben, dass sie es nicht mitbekam, ließ ihm die Zeit, dem kleinen Wesen in ihrem Innern so nahe zu sein, wie es ihm unter diesen Umständen möglich war.

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen blieb, würde nicht verschwinden, nicht eher, bis sie ihm mit leisen Lauten zu verstehen geben würde, dass sie erwachte, damit er von ihr ließ, um sein kleines Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Die einstige Königin gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Leise, als würde Morpheus sie aus seinen Armen freigeben. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Matratze sich bewegte, konnte fühlen, wie die Berührungen, das zarte Streicheln verebbten und er neben ihr hoch rutschte. Erst als das Bett aufhörte sich zu bewegen, das leichte Schaukeln nachließ, öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte ihn verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", erklang seine Stimme warm, während er sie in seine Arme zog und sie an sich schmiegte. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ es geschehen, begab sich willentlich in diese Umarmung und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Dir auch, Liebling". Für wenige Momente versenkte sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, sog seinen vertrauten Duft in sich ein und war dankbar für sein Dasein.  
Schon am vergangenen Abend hatten sie sich auf den Weg in den Palast gemacht. Waren der Bitte Emmas und Little Johns gefolgt, auch wenn Robin und Regina aus jeweils anderen Gründen diesem Ruf kein Gehör schenken wollten.  
Der ehemals Geächtete, weil in seiner Brust noch immer die Sorge schlug, dass diese ganze Angelegenheit zu viel für seine Gefährtin wäre, Regina weil sie am liebsten einen Bogen um diesen Palast machen würde, auch wenn sie es ihm nie wirklich sagen würde. Das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn er hatte sie längst durchschaut.

Seine Nähe half ihr die Zeit in diesen Gemäuern zu überstehen.

Der aschblonde Mann legte seine Hand auf ihre Seite und ließ seinen Daumen über diese Kreisen, während er sprach

„Hast du doch noch gut geschlafen? Du warst ja die halbe Nacht nur auf Wanderschaft"

Regina gab bejahend, ein leises Summen von sich, was die empfindliche Haut seines Halses kitzelte.

„mhhh..."

Er lächelte sanft, bevor sich dieses Lächeln in ein Schmunzeln wandelte, als er ihrer weiteren Erklärung horchte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mir die Mühe gemacht habe, jedes Mal wieder aus dem Badezimmer ins Bett zu gehen", sie streichelte über ihren Bauch, während sie sprach.

„Ich wollte dich nicht jedes Mal wecken, aber fast die ganze Nacht lag es auf der Blase...Pardon...ich meine...liegt es auf der Blase", sie entwand sich seiner Umarmung und konnte sein leises Seufzen vernehmen, als er sie preisgab, doch es half alles nichts. Sie musste schon wieder auf die Toilette.

Robin beobachtete mit einem verliebten Lächeln, wie seine Gefährtin ein wenig unbeholfen an den Bettrand rutschte, ihre Beine heraus schwang und sich erhob. Sie war müde, das konnte er an ihren Gang sehen, denn sie schaffte es nicht anmutig zu wirken, sondern watschelte ein wenig, was ihm ein liebevolles Schmunzeln entlockte. Er würde nicht den Fehler begehen und sie damit aufziehen, nicht am Ende einer halb schlaflosen Nacht, bevor sie auf Snow treffen würde.

Bei ihrer Ankunft war die Königin nicht zugegen und als sie nach Hause kam, hatte Regina sich längst von allen verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen. Nun stand ihr das Treffen mit ihrer einstigen Stieftochter noch bevor und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Gedanke daran sie mit Freude oder Anstrengung erfüllen sollte. Sie verschwand ins Bad und ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen, damit sie sich mit ihrem Gefährten unterhalten konnte

„Nach dem Frühstück verschwinden wir aber, ich habe keine Lust diesen Aufenthalt unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen"

Robin konnte hören, wie sie das Wasser andrehte und sich wusch. Er blieb im Bett liegen, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und antwortete.  
„Keine Angst, Liebes. Nach dem Frühstück geht's zu dieser Familie und dann direkt nach Hause". Es hatte eine Diskussion gegeben. Regina wollte nicht übernachten, wollte gar nicht erst in den Palast, sondern gleich zu der armen Familie die ihren Sohn verlor, doch Emmas Bitten, konnte sich vor allem Henry nicht entziehen und so bettelte er seine Eltern an, dass sie wenigstens für eine Nacht bleiben sollten. Der Braunhaarige hatte in seinem Stiefbruder einen verbündeten gefunden, so dass die einstige Königin nicht als Spielverderber dastehen wollte.  
Regina kam aus dem Badezimmer und ging gleich an ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie ließ das Nachthemd von ihrem Körper gleiten und schnappte sich ein hellblaues Kleid mit dunkel blauen Stickereien.  
Robins Augen hafteten sich an ihre nackte Gestalt und ließ seine Gedanken für einige Augenblicke einfach weg driften.

_Ich wüsste auch was schöneres als jetzt zu Snow zum Essen erscheinen zu müssen._

Er verlor sich in ihrem Anblick, in der Wölbung ihres Bauches, der blassen weichen Haut, dem schwarzen seidigen Haar und unwillkürlich wallte nicht nur Begehren in seiner Brust auf, sondern auch Stolz. Sie konnte den Bauch nicht mehr verstecken. Jeder konnte sehen, was sie unter ihrem Herzen trug und die Gewissheit, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, ließ dieses Gefühl in ihm aufkommen.

Regina zog das Kleid über und begab sich zum Bett.

„Hier, mach dich nützlich", grinste sie und zeigte ihm ihren Rücken. In ihren Händen hielt sie die Enden des dunkel blauen Gürtelbandes, das sich direkt unter ihrer Brust um ihren Körper zog. Robin rutschte an den Bettrand und nahm ihr die Schnüre aus der Hand. Vorsichtig machte er eine Schleife, nicht zu fest und streichelte einmal über ihren Hintern, ehe er ihr einen gespielten Klaps gab.  
„Fertig..."

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte belustigt mit ihren Augen und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

_Unmöglich, Locksley, du bist unmöglich._

„Dann zieh dich an, ich hab Hunger."  
„Wie Madame wünschen", machte er grinsend und stieg aus dem Bett. Bevor er den Weg ins Badezimmer einschlug, klaute er sich noch einen Kuss von ihren Lippen und verschwand, währenddessen setzte sich seine Gefährtin vor den Schminkspiegel und begann ihr nun schulterlanges Haar zu bürsten. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild, wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich und rief dann in Richtung der Tür.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von Melisande?" Regina hielt mit der Tätigkeit ihr Haar zu Bürsten inne und wartete voller hoher Erwartung auf seine Zustimmung, doch darauf konnte sie lange warten. Aus dem Badezimmer ertönte Robins Unmut

„Nichts, Liebes. Ich halte gar nichts von diesem schrecklichen Namen"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina hatte bereits drei weitere Bücher durchgeschaut, als es an der Tür klingelte. Während ihrer Recherchen war der Namenlose erwacht, doch er verhielt sich ruhig und sie konnte weiter arbeiten. Nur hin und wieder legte sie ihre Hand wie selbstverständlich auf seinen Bauch, seine Finger oder Füße, wenn so etwas wie Quietschen und Gebrabbel aus seinen Lippen quoll. Total in ihrer Suche versunken, zuckte die Schwarzhaarige zusammen, als sie das Geräusch vernahm. Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt.

_Wer wagt es mich zu stören_

Doch dann klärte sich ihr Verstand, während ihre Hand noch auf dem Bauch des Jungen lag und ihn sanft streichelte.

_Oh...aber natürlich_

„Das muss dein Daddy sein", sprach sie lächelnd zu dem Baby und nahm ihre Hand von ihm. Der Junge begann mit den Beinen zu strampeln und seine Finger nach ihr auszustrecken, ehe er sich wieder beruhigte und seufzte.

Regina verließ schnell das Esszimmer und eilte durch das Foyer zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie dieses erreichte, bremste sie sich selbst.

_Was mach ich hier..._

Hinterfragte sie ihre Eile und blieb stehen. Sie atmete tief durch, ging sich mit den Fingern nochmal durch das schwarze Haar und legte die wenigen Schritte zur Tür in einem selbstsicheren Gang zurück. Mit einem beherzten Griff öffnete sie die Tür.

„Hi", kam es aus Robins Mund, während sein Gesicht wirkte als könnte es sich nicht entscheiden zu lächeln oder lieber in Erwartung eines Donnerwetters sein zu wollen. Er wusste, dass er sie überfallen hatte, wusste dass sie ihn ohne weiteres für diese Frechheit nicht nur rösten, sondern auch häuten könnte, doch er war verzweifelt gewesen und weiß der Himmel, warum sich ausgerechnet ihr Name in seinem Hirn herauskristallisiert hatte, als er nach einer Lösung seines Problems gesucht hatte.

Dass sie ihm die Tür öffnete, wertete er als gutes Zeichen, denn schon auf dem ganzen Weg zu ihr hin, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihn willkommen heißen würde. Er hatte geglaubte, sie würde die Jungs aus der Tür schieben und dann könnte er sich warm anziehen, doch die einstige Königin stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn zaghaft an, ehe sie gegen dieses Lächeln ankämpfte. Dem Räuber fiel dieser Kampf auf und weckte Mut in ihm, so dass er ihr ein breites Lächeln schenkte und er seinen Arm, den er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt gehalten hatte, hervor schnellen ließ. Robin hielt ihr einen leicht zerfledderten Blumenstrauß unter die Nase.  
Regina starrte auf die Blumen und zog ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, während sie auf ihre inneren Unterlippe kaute.

_Spinnt der?_

Stellte sie sich nicht zum erste Mal die Frage, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich weiß, sie sind nicht die Schönsten..:"

_Sind von der Tanke_

„...aber ich dachte der Wille zählt. Nur ein Danke schön. Du warst mir heute eine große Hilfe und ich weiß das zu schätzen", kam es ehrlich aus seinem Mund, was die Schwarzhaarige stutzen ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, dass ihr jemals jemand gedankt hatte, egal welche Art von Hilfe sie geleistet hatte und so war sie einen Augenblick von seinen Worten und seiner Geste überfordert.

_Er bedankt sich bei mir?...Und bringt Blumen...Wahrscheinlich war dieser Schnaps gestern doch Gift und ich bin noch im Delirium_

Versuchte Regina das Ganze zu verstehen. Doch als er sie aus seinen blauen Augen ehrlich anschaute und die Blumen mit einem Ruck nochmal ihr entgegenhielt, nahm sie den Strauß an und antwortete fast schon verlegen

„Danke"

Mit einem Kopfdeut bat sie ihn herein und machte Platz, so dass er durch die Tür treten konnte. Er schritt an ihr vorbei, strich dabei mit seiner Seite über ihre Vorderseite, da der Platz zu eng war und löste für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlag ein Gefühl in ihr aus, das zu kurz aufwallte, als das sie es deuten konnte. Nachdem er sie passierte und ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, erlaubte sie sich an den Blumen zu riechen.

_Mhhh _

„Gerade hoch und dann links", erklärte sie ihm den Weg ins Esszimmer und blieb noch einige Sekunden mit der Nase in den Blumen versunken stehen. Der Geruch beschwor ein vertrautes Gefühl herauf, doch ehe sie den Versuch unternahm, das Vertraute erkennen zu können, folgte sie dem König der Diebe ins Esszimmer.

Robin folgte ihrer Wegweisung und fand sich schnell in dem edel eingerichteten Esszimmer wieder. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf seinen Sohn, der friedlich in dem Sitz saß und mit seiner Rassel herumhantierte. Wieder war er gezwungen, das Bild der bösen Königin zu überdenken. Er schaute in die angrenzende Küche und stellte fest, dass es in diesem großen Haus tatsächlich keine Dienerschaft gab, was ihn mehr als überraschte.

_Dieses riesige Haus und kein einziger Diener...entweder hält sie die im Keller oder ich muss mir langsam eingestehen, dass sie nicht das verwöhnte Monster ist, das ich entführen wollt._

Wie das Aufblitzen eines sich entzündenden Streichholzes, zog sich Robins Herz zusammen. Der Gedanke an seinen verpatzten Auftrag, rief ihm das Dilemma seines Erstgeborenen ins Bewusstsein, doch er schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich. Stattdessen gab er seine Überraschung preis.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder aufs neue, Mills", erklärte er und griff nach dem Buch, welches offen in dem kleinen Durcheinander lag. Er blickte hinein und konnte doch nichts daraus lesen, weil es voller fremder Schriftzeichen war. Regina hatte die Blumen auf eine Kommode gelegt und sich mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen neben ihn gestellt. Dass er einfach ihre Bücher anfasste und ihr organisiertes Chaos zur Nichte machte, als er nach den Notizen griff, ließ sie diese ihm aus der Hand nehmen.  
„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht unterschätzen darfst", grinste sie mit falscher Süße und legte die Sachen wieder weg, während Robin bereits das nächste Buch voller Interesse nahm und darin herum blätterte.  
„ Emma sagt, dass du nach einem Gegenfluch für das Vergessen suchst. Und? Schon was gefunden?" Auch dieses Buch entwendete sie aus seinen Fingern und legte es penible wieder zurück.

„So schnell geht das nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn man sich um zwei fremde Kinder kümmern muss!", gab sie ihm einen verbalen Seitenhieb und nahm ihm eine weitere Notiz aus der Hand, ehe die nächsten Worte wie ein Wasserschwall aus ihrem Mund flossen.  
„Kannst du das bitte liegen lassen, verdammt nochmal!"

Robins Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelnder Höhe, während er ein Schmunzeln bekämpfte.

_Haben Madame einen leichten Hang zur Ordnung und Kontrolle?_

Amüsierte er sich innerlich, legte die Sachen wieder zurecht und hob entschuldigend die Hände hoch.  
„Tschuldigung", machte er mit einem gespielt zerknirschten Gesicht, was Regina beinahe ein Lächeln entlockte, aber nur beinahe. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, redete er weiter.  
„Und nochmal Tschuldigung. Ich hätte dich mit den Jungs nicht so überfallen dürfen" Sein Blick glitt erst über ihr Gesicht, doch dann nahm er einen verführerischen Duft war, der aus der Tür hinter ihrer Gestalt herüberströmte.

_Das riecht gut_

Er versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren, damit er seine Erklärung weiter abgeben konnte.  
„In der Schule war aber die Hölle los. Ein Haufen Schüler sind auf einander losgegangen und haben sich geprügelt. Ich mein, ich hab schon einige Kneipenschlägereien mitbekommen, aber diese Kinder...noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren, führen sich aber auf, als wären sie die Größten", er seufzte bei der Erinnerung, ehe er weitersprach.

„Ich glaub die hängen einfach alle zu viel vor diesem Kasten, wo sie sich gegenseitig verprügeln und abschießen können."

Regina lauschte seinen Worten und wollte nachhaken, von was er redete, doch er erklärte sich selbst.

„Ich hab Roland auch so ein blödes Ding gekauft, weil er es hier mit Henry gespielt hat, aber ich sehe ihn lieber draußen spielen"

_Oh er meint eine Videospielkonsole_

Das Lächeln, welches die Schwarzhaarige zurückhielt, fand nun einen Weg auf ihr Gesicht.

_Das sag ich Henry auch immer_

„Egal, jedenfalls war das da draußen eine ganz blutige Angelegenheit. Ein paar der Jungs und auch Mädchen wirkten, als wenn...ich kann das gar nicht beschreiben"

Noch während er redete, verlor er sich in dem Geruch, der aus der Küche kam. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine letzte Mahlzeit für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange zurücklag. Und so schritt er einfach in die Küche, während er das Gespräch aufrecht hielt.

„Ich hoffe, die Jungs haben sich anständig benommen...Roland ist ein bisschen ...ich nenne es mal empfindlich. Er schläft schlecht, seit wir hier sind"

Regina stutzte als er sie praktisch stehen ließ und in die Küche ging, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Kurzzeitig blieb sie stehen, wog ab, ob sie ihn da rausholen sollte und entschied sich ihm erst mal zu folgen. Dabei antwortete sie ihm:

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Roland war lieb und der ...äh...der Kleine schien ein wenig Bauchschmerzen zu haben, aber es war okay. Kein richtiges Drama"

Robin fand den Weg zur Herdplatte, wo die Auflaufform stand und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon du würdest mich rösten, wenn sie dich nerven", gestand er ihr halb belustigt, halb im Ernst, während er mit seinen Fingern etwas von dem Käse in der Auflaufform nahm und es sich in den Mund steckte.

_Himmel hab ich einen Kohldampf_

Regina starrte ihn perplex an, als er sich über das Essen hermachte und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie tun sollte. Und so erwiderte sie erst einmal:

„Du solltest dir lieber Sorgen machen, dass ich dich rösten könnte, weil DU mich nervst" Ihr Necken war fasst schon liebevoll, doch konnte sie nicht länger ertragen, ihn mit seinen Fingern in dem Essen herumstochern zu sehen.

Ihr Körper zuckte regelrecht, als sie ihn anfuhr

„Hör auf damit, Locksley. Wir sind hier nicht im Wald"

Robin hielt mit seiner Bewegung ein weiteres Stück überbackenen Käses in seinen Mund zu führen inne und starrte sie an, als habe sie ihm bei etwas Verbotenen erwischt. Dieser Anblick entlockte ihrer Kehle ein Kichern und ehe sie sich versah, seufzte sie und sprach.  
„Setz dich an den Tisch, das schmeckt besser, wenn es warm ist"

_Hab ich das jetzt gesagt?_

Seine ohnehin aufgerissenen Augen wurden noch größer, als er ihre Worte nicht nur vernahm, sondern verstand.

_Hat die das jetzt wirklich gesagt?_

Ungläubig beobachtete er die Frau, die einen Teller aus dem Schrank nahm, etwas von dem Essen darauf packte und in einen kleinen Kasten steckte. Sie drückte auf einige Knöpfe und Licht flammte im Innern auf.  
„Ich sagte, setz dich an den Tisch", wiederholte sie sanft und nahm die Salatschüssel vom Schrank.

„Oder mach dich wenigstens nützlich", grinste sie und drückte ihm die Salatschüssel und Besteck in die Hände. Regina selbst öffnete einen weiteren Schrank und nahm zwei Gläser heraus.

Durch Robins Körper fuhr ein Ruck und er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Er trug die Sachen zurück ins Esszimmer, immer noch verwundert darüber, was sich hier gerade abspielte. Die einstige Königin folgte ihm, stellte die Gläser ab und ließ ihre Arbeit mit dem Wink ihrer Hand verschwinden, ehe sie wieder in die Küche ging. Der Hilfssheriff schaute ihr hinterher, bevor er seinen Blick auf seinen Sohn wandern ließ, der noch immer auf dem Tisch in seinem Sitz saß. Er beugte sich leicht in seine Richtung und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Hast du da noch Töne?" Das Baby strampelte und quietschte vergnügt, als wollte es seinem Vater Recht geben. Robin setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ die Tür zur Küche nicht mehr aus den Augen. Die einstige Königin kehrte mit dem Teller der dampfenden Speise und einer Flasche Wein zurück. Sie stellte das Essen vor ihn hin

„Hier, guten Appetit", wünschte sie ihm, entkorkte die Flasche und schüttete ihnen beiden etwas ein.

„Danke, den habe ich. Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger und ich bin müde...", gestand er ihr ehrlich.

Regina setzte sich ebenfalls hin und kam nicht drumherum eine gewisse Genugtuung zu verspüren, als der Räuber mit großem Appetit zu essen begann. Sie nippte immer wieder an ihrem Weißwein, sich weiter unterhaltend.

„Jedenfalls sehe ich jetzt, wo Roland seinen guten Hunger her hat", schmunzelte sie und entlockte ihm ein leichtes Grinsen zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Der Junge kann immer essen und man sieht es ihm nicht an."

_Diesem Hungerhaken_

„Das habe ich gemerkt", kam es amüsiert aus ihrem Mund, was Robin nicht nur grinsen, sondern leise lachen ließ.

„Ich bin nicht der Koch vor dem Herrn und mein Mitbewohner auch nicht. Und immer bei Granny zu essen ist auch nicht das Wahre", seufzte er , hob sein Glas an und prostete ihr zu  
„Da kommt Hausmannskost gerade richtig"

Regina begriff das Kompliment und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht errötete. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Glas und tätigte einen Schluck, um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, für den Fall, dass ihr Körper sie verriet.

Sie wollte etwas antworten, doch das Baby verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es quietschte in hohen Tönen und grinste. Beide schauten zu dem Namenlosen.  
„Du willst wohl auch Hausmannskost, aber noch darfst du dich mit deinem Fläschchen vergnügen", redete Robin zärtlich auf seinen Sohn ein, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste weitere Töne von sich zu geben.

„Und wie er sich damit vergnügt", entfleuchte es Regina, als wäre sie in Gedanken versunken.  
„Das Wasser konnte gar nicht so schnell heiß werden, so gebrüllt hat er", verriet sie ihm zum Teil was der Nachmittag gebracht hatte. Robin lachte nun richtig auf, da er sehr wohl wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Ich weiß. Wenn es nicht schnell genug geht, dann schmeißt er die Sirene an und wenn er dann was bekommt, dann schaut er einen an, als wenn man in Ungnade gefallen wäre.", lachte er und konnte kaum fassen, dass sie in das Lachen mit einfiel. Für eine Sekunde labte er sich an diesem Klang, der so fern von dem falschen oder höhnenden Lachen war, welches er von ihr kannte. Unwillkürlich stieg der Morgen in sein Bewusstsein und mit diesem ihr ehrliches Lächeln. Seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht, während sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

_Sie sollte öfter so entspannt sein..._

Noch während er sie anschaute wurde ihm bewusst, wie absurd diese Situation war und doch konnte er sich dieser nicht entziehen. Er genoss es einen Moment nicht an den Fluch denken zu müssen. Einen Moment einfach mal sein zu können.

„Henry wollte nie trinken. Für eine Flasche hat er länger gebraucht, als mir lieb war." erzählte sie ihm.  
„Henry im Arm, in einer Hand die Flasche und in der anderen den Kugelschreiber oder irgendwelche Anträge", berichtete sie ihm von ihrer Erfahrung und war kurzzeitig verwundert, dass sie ihm davon erzählte.

_Warum erzähl ich ihm das?_

„Du warst auch ganz allein." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Regina hielt ihr Weinglas in der Hand, schwenkte es leicht und brachte die goldene Flüssigkeit zum tanzen. Ihr Blick verlor sich in diesem Tanz, während die Schwingen der Erinnerungen sie mit in ihre Anfangszeit als Mutter nahmen.

„Ja", nickte sie halb abwesend und trank dann einen Schluck. als könnte der Wein dieses seltsame bittere Gefühl in ihrem Innern wegwaschen.

„Weißt du, was ich am schlimmsten fand...finde...",fragte er. Plötzlich war die Heiterkeit verschwunden,. Robins Augen nahmen einen traurigen Glanz an, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand über den Stiel des Glases auf und ab glitten. Er wusste nicht, warum er so ehrlich zu ihr war, wusste nicht warum er überhaupt mit ihr sprechen wollte, doch als seine Augen sich von dem Glas losrissen und sie anschauten, wusste er, dass sie ihn verstehen würde. Dass sie wahrscheinlich durch das gleiche gegangen war.

Regina tauchte aus ihren Erinnerungen auf und blickte in die blauen Augen, denen sie heute versucht hatte zu entkommen. Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie die Antwort, wusste sie um diesen Schmerz, den er empfand, denn es war der selbe, den sie verspürte.

_Das alleine durchzumachen..._

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihm den Raum weiter zu sprechen.  
„...dass ich es nicht teilen kann. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich hatte mit Roland eine Menge Unterstützung und ich bin dankbar dafür. Und auch meine Männer lieben ihn, aber als er seine ersten Schritte tat...sein erstes Gebrabbel...oder wenn er eine seine Eigenarten an den Tag legte, hätte ich gerne jemanden gehabt, der sich mindestens so sehr darüber freute wie ich"

Regina spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß sprach das aus, was sie selbst empfand vor so vielen Jahren. Sie hatte ihren Sohn und sie liebte ihn, aber wie oft hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, wenn sie sich über etwas in seiner Entwicklung freute, es niemanden gab, dem sie davon erzählen konnte. Niemanden, mit dem sie die Freude teilen konnte.  
Als sie aus ihrer Erinnerung auftauchte, räusperte sie sich leise. Sie tätigte noch einen Schluck vom Wein und ergriff dann das Wort.

„Ich...ich weiß, was du meinst", gab sie ihm Recht und blickte auf den Jungen, der wieder eingeschlafen war. Robin folgte ihrem Blick und seufzte.  
„...und jetzt müssen wir schon wieder alleine dadurch"

_Es tut mir Leid mein Junge, ich dachte immer, wenn ich nochmal ein Kind in die Welt setzte, dann mit einer Mutter_

„...und du hast wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was mit seiner Mutter ist?" Sie machte einen Kopfdeut zu dem Namenlosen und schaute Robin fragend an. Der Geächtete schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, keinerlei Erinnerung."

„Vielleicht ist sie bei der Geburt gestorben", überlegte Regina und konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen.

_Ups...stimmt ja...Roland_

Robin schob seinen mittlerweile leeren Teller von sich und hielt nun das Weinglas in seiner Hand.  
„Das wäre schon ein hartes Schicksal, gleich zweimal die Mutter meiner Kinder zu verlieren. Nein im Ernst, sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Mutter des Kleinen bei der Geburt gestorben ist, werd' ich nie wieder eine Schwängern."

_Dann hab ich zwei unter die Erde gebracht...nein daran denke ich gar nicht.._

Ein verzerrtes Grinsen erblühte auf Reginas Gesicht bei seinen Worten, ehe sie weitere Überlegungen anstellte.

„Vielleicht war es doch eine Dirne. Diese Etablissement dulden keine Babys"

Der Aschblonde Mann seufzte

„Vielleicht überrascht es dich Mills, aber ich brauch diese Dienste nicht." Das Seufzen schwand und machte Platz für ein provokantes Grinsen, während er ebenso provokativ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen ließ.

„...ich musste noch nie dafür zahlen", zwinkerte er ihr zu und lachte heiser auf, als er ihr Kopfschütteln wahrnahm.

_Spinner_

„Na wer weiß, wer dir seine Dienste _umsonst _angeboten hat und nicht für deine kleine Aufmerksamkeit sorgen konnte.", grinste sie frivol und lehnte sich zurück. Abermals entfleuchte dem Räuber ein Seufzen. Der Gedanke an die Mutter des Kindes kreiste seit seinem Erwachen in diesem Reich, in seinem Kopf und die Frustration, dass er es noch immer nicht herausfinden konnte, ließ ihn wieder ernster werden.

„Ich rede mir gerne ein, dass ich es wissen würde, wenn sie vor mir steht, aber ich ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich vor jeder Frau in dieser Stadt hinstellen kann", versuchte er ein Schmunzeln, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

„Das nicht!", gab Regina zurück, ehe ihre Hand in einer nachdenklichen Geste an die vollen Lippen ging.

_Aber..._

„...aber ich kann dir das Register aller Einwohner geben. Dort kannst du schauen, ob noch welche aus deiner Region hier sind. Da kannst du dann hausieren." Den letzten Teil sprach sie gespielt scherzend und erntete ein Grinsen von dem Mann, bevor sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel.

_Wo steckt eigentlich mein kleiner Sauhund_

„Ich...Roland ist ziemlich ruhig, er kann doch nichts kaputt machen oder sonst was anstellen, dort wo er ist", fragte er und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, er ist im Wohnzimmer, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir nachschauen"

Robin nickte und erhob sich. Regina tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Roland bäuchlings auf dem Boden lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Arm über seinen Kopf gestreckt und in seiner Hand hielt er noch ein selbstgebautes Auto

„Oh", machte der König der Diebe liebevoll und ging hinunter in die Hocke, um seinen Sohn zu wecken.  
„Hey du Räuber", streichelte er ihm liebevoll über die Wange, was Roland zum Murmeln brachte.

„Fünschminutenoch..." Beide Erwachsene lächelten bei seinem verschlafenen Gebrabbel und bevor Robin den Lockenkopf richtig wecken konnte, erklang Reginas Stimme.

„Weck ihn nicht. Wenn er so schlecht schläft..."

„Ich würde ihn gerne schlafen lassen, aber ich krieg nicht beide geschleppt"

„Dann fahr ich euch...nimm ihn einfach hoch und komm", hörte die Schwarzhaarige sich selbst sagen und erschrak innerlich vor ihren eigenen Worten. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fragte sie sich, was mit ihr los war. Nicht nur, dass sie viel zu viel Spaß mit den Kindern hatte, nein, sie hatte vorgehabt deren Vater, noch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in das Haus treten würde, die Leviten zu lesen, doch stattdessen hatte sie ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen. Und nicht nur das, sie hatte seine Gesellschaft fast genauso genossen, wie die seiner Kinder.

Der aschblonde Mann kam ihrer Order nach und nahm Roland behutsam auf seinen Arm. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Schultern und wartete auf Regina, die schnell die Sachen der Kinder zusammen packte, die Wickeltasche schulterte und zum Schluss das Baby aus dem Esszimmer holte.

Alle vier gingen hinaus zum Wagen. Robin setzte seinen schlafenden Sohn vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz und schnallte ihn an, während Regina das gleiche Prozedere mit dem Baby veranstaltet. Kaum waren die Kinder gesichert, setzten sich die beiden nach vorn. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ den Motor an und manövrierte das Auto aus der Einfahrt, direkt auf die Straße. Leise Musik drang aus dem Radio und brachte beide in ein angenehmes Schweigen. Robin Hood vermied es über das nachzudenken, was hier geschah. Der ganze Tag schien in seinen Augen surreal, doch nicht nur dieser Tag, sondern diese Ruhe die ihn an diesem Abend erfasst hatte. Seit er seine Augen unter diesem fremden Himmel aufgeschlagen hatte, fühlte er sich gehetzt. Wie ein Tier, dessen Überlebensinstinkt noch zündete, obwohl es misshandelt und zum sterben zurückgelassen wurde. Diese innerliche Unruhe war allgegenwärtig, schlug in seiner Brust und rauschte durch seine Adern, doch irgendetwas hatte sich geändert und dies beschwor ein Gefühl in ihm herauf, welches er verabscheute.

Der Hilfssheriff spürte schon die ganze Fahrt über, dass er unbequem saß. Er bewegte sich ein wenig umständlich und griff unter sich. Als er seine Hand wieder hervorzog, hielt er etwas in seinen Fingern. Er entfaltete das zusammengeknüllte Papier und lachte auf.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies der richtige Umgang mit den Dingern ist", er wedelte mit dem Strafzettel und bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung riss sie ihm das Stück Papier aus der Hand und stopfte es in den Aschenbecher, während sie ihm ein spitzes Grinsen schenkte.  
„Ich glaub kaum, dass Madame sich das erlauben kann"  
Das Grinsen auf Reginas Gesicht blieb bestehen, während sie auf die Straße schaute und sprach

„Oh, du hast keine Ahnung, was Madame sich alles erlauben kann"

_Tz...das wollen wir sehen Liebes...du zahlst deine Schulden wie jeder andere auch und wenn ich dir das Geld stehle..._

Dachte er leicht amüsiert und lotste die Bürgermeisterin zu seiner Wohnung. Als sie zu dem Haus kamen, in dem er nun zusammen mit seinen Söhnen und little John lebte, hieß er sie an zu stoppen. Regina parkte und stieg aus dem Wagen, genau wie der Mann. Sie ging zur Seite des Babys, nahm die Tasche und dann den Maxi – Cosi samt Kind heraus, während Robin seinen Ältesten vorsichtig aus dem Wagen hob und auf den Arm nahm. Der Junge schlief erledigt weiter und schien von der Reise nichts mitbekommen zu haben.

Regina stand vor Robin und wollte ihm den Maxi – Cosi in die Hand drücken, doch sie sah wie Umständlich das ganze war und so verriegelte sie das Auto und ließ sich zur Tür führen. Robin schloss diese auf und zusammen erklommen sie die wenigen Stufen bis zur Wohnung. Auch die nächste Tür öffnete der Mann und schon fanden sie sich in der Wohnküche wieder. Rechts vom Eingang baute sich eine Küchenzeile samt Tisch und Stühlen auf. Direkt der Eingangstür gegenüber stand ein großes Sofa mit dem Rücken zu Regina.

„Immer herein", machte Robin leise und erklärte dann

„Ich bring ihn eben ins Bett", kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, erklang ein neues Nuscheln von Roland.  
„nüschschlafen..."

Die beiden Erwachsenen verzogen ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen, während Robin über den Rücken des Jungen streichelte.

„Du schläfst doch schon, du Räuber!"

Der Geächtete verschwand und Regina stellte zuerst den Maxi – Cosi und dann die Tasche auf die Couch. Sie kam nicht drum herum sich ein wenig umzuschauen und ihm soweit Respekt zu zollen, dass es ordentlich war. Sie wollte einen Blick in die Ecke der Küche werfen, doch da war Robin auch schon zurück und fragte:  
„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was Regina zum lächeln brachte. Doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte:

„Nein, ich gehe lieber. Es ist schon spät."

Sie bewegte sich zurück zur Tür, während der Aschblonde innerlich seufzte.

_Schade...Moment...hab ich das jetzt wirklich gedacht?_

Er nickte bloß und öffnete ihr die Tür, damit sie hinaustreten konnte.

„Danke nochmal, du warst heute meine Rettung", meinte er, doch Regina winkte ab und gab sich gespielt blasiert

„Jetzt hab ich was bei dir gut...also warte lieber bevor du mich deine Rettung nennst", ärgerte sie ihn und brachte ihn damit zum lachen.

„Also, gute Nacht" sagte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie konnte seine Verabschiedung noch hören und hatte die erste Stufe erreicht. Bevor sie diese hinabsteigen konnte, erklang seine Stimme aufs neue.  
„Hey Mills," Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Lächeln, welches komischerweise aus ihrem Magen entwuchs, zu unterdrücken.  
„Ja?", machte sie, ohne sich wieder zu ihm hin zu drehen.

„Weißt du, dass ich wegen dir mein ganzes Weltbild über den Haufen werfen muss?", kam es halb scherzend aus seinem Mund. Sie hielt inne und schaute über die Schulter zu ihm.

„Oh, du hast was anderes gefunden, wofür du mir die Schuld geben kannst?", erwiderte sie belustigt.

„Ja, ich dachte immer die Böse Königin wäre...nun ja...böse...", zwinkerte er ihr zu und fügte hinzu: „...aber wie sich herausstellt, ist der Titel nur eine Übertreibung. Stur...temperamentvoll und auch nervig...ja...aber nicht böse" Er grinste und konnte ein leises Lachen vernehmen, das ihrer Kehle entfleuchte, denn so wie er es sagte, klang es liebevoll und nicht angriffslustig.  
„Du bist ein Spinner, Locksley...geh rein, bevor ich dein Weltbild wieder zurechtrücken muss", mahnte sie, doch Robin wusste instinktiv, dass dies keine wahre Drohung war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg sie die Treppe hinab und war auch schon aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Der Geächtete starrte noch eine Weile auf den Punkt, an dem sie bis gerade stand und konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihm los war. Ein debiles Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, während er es endlich schaffte die Tür zu schließen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frau, die gerade erst aus seiner Gesellschaft verschwunden waren.

_Ist das jetzt wirklich heute alles passiert?...Himmel Hilf...was ist nur los mit mir_

Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Das ganze hatte eine Wendung genommen, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

Während er einen Moment dort verweilte, merkte er nicht, dass John die ganze Zeit hinter der geöffneten Kühlschranktür gestanden hatte. Der Hüne mit den blonden Locken war nur in einer Boxershorts und einem Unterhemd bekleidet. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Packung von einem China Imbiss. Die Tür flog mit einem dumpfen Ton zu und gab Johns ganze Erscheinung samt seines entrüsteten Blickes preis.

„Was war das denn?", fragte er seinen Freund und Boss und riss diesen aus seinen Gedanken.

_Hast du den Verstand verloren?_

„John?", kam es unintelligent aus seinem Mund. Er versuchte sich zu erklären, versuchte nicht nur für seinen Freund, sondern für sich selbst eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung zu finden, doch er schaffte nur ein halbherziges Stammeln.  
„ähm...Roland war...einge...schlafen...sie hat...uns...nach Hause gefahren..."

John schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und schmiss die leer Verpackung in den Müll.

„Ich weiß, du bist alt genug, du alter Haudegen, aber pass auf. Das ist nicht irgendein Dorfmädchen...das ist die Böse Königin...eine ausgewachsene Hexe...",

_Die verspeist dich zum Frühstück und macht noch einen hübschen Bettvorleger aus dir._

warnte er Robin, was den König der Diebe Mund und Augen aufreißen ließ. Sein Kumpel schien ihn mal wieder durchschaut zu haben, auch wenn er es weder ihm, noch sich selbst eingestehen würde.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren. Du siehst Gespenster", schoss er ein wenig zu eifrig zurück und ging zur Couch, um sich seinen Sohn zu schnappen.

„Du entschuldigst, ich bring ihn ins Bett", verschwand Robin ohne John noch eine Möglichkeit zum antworten zu lassen. Der Hüne von einem Mann blickte seinem Freund hinterher und zog die Luft tief in seine Lungen.

_Himmel Junge...das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Snow White wartete schon in ihren privaten Gemächern auf ihre Gäste. Die Jungs hatte sie bereits gesehen, hatte bereits ihrem Frühstück beigewohnt, doch worauf sie sich freute, war ihre einstige Stiefmutter wieder zu sehen. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich gewandelt. Die Wut und der Hass, mit der Regina sie stets auf Abstand gehalten hatte, war verschwunden und dieser neue Frieden zwischen ihnen war etwas, das Snow mehr als begrüßte.

Nun saß die Königin am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch und inspizierte noch mal alles, ob auch nichts fehlte.  
„Bring noch Orangensaft, Joan!", trug sie einer ihrer Zofen auf, die einen Knicks machte und dann verschwand, um den Befehl auszuführen. Als nach einiger Zeit ein Klopfen erklang und die Tür sich öffnete, glaubte Snow dass ihre Dienerin zurückgekehrt wäre.

„Das ging aber schnell...", lächelte sie und drehte sich zur Tür.

_Oh_

Regina betrat das Zimmer und seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt hab ich komm früher, aber es ging wirklich nicht, also lass deinen Sarkasmus", erwiderte sie nur und hoffte inständig, dass die andere Frau nicht wieder eine Szene veranstaltete. Snows Lächeln intensivierte sich, als sie erkannte wer den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte. Und so winkte sie erklärend ab.

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt Joan", schnell erhob sie sich und streckte ihre Hände zu Regina aus, die nur einen hilflosen Blick auf ihren Gefährten warf, der sich abwandte, um das Grinsen, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht manifestierte, nicht zu zeigen.

_Bleib einfach ruhig, Liebes, dann hast du es schnell hinter dir._

Ehe die Herrin von Sherwood Forest sich versah, hatte Snow sie schon in ihre Arme geschlossen. Sie drückte sie im Überschwang und löste sich nur soweit, dass sie eine Hand auf Reginas Bauch legen konnte.

„Willkommen, ihr beiden...ihr dreien. Wie geht es dir? Euch?...hast du gut geschlafen? Hast du Hunger? Ich weiß nicht worauf du zur Zeit stehst, da habe ich einfach alles bestellt"

Wie selbstverständlich streichelte sie über den Babybauch und führte ihre einstige Stiefmutter zum Esstisch.

„Komm setz dich", forderte Snow die Andere auf und ließ erst von Regina, als diese endlich saß. Robin versuchte das Grinsen nicht weiter anwachsen zu lassen, als er das Seufzen in Reginas Augen erkannte, da sie trotz der Fragen ohnehin keine Antwort würde geben können, weil die Andere einfach weiter redete.

Um sie wenigsten einen Moment aus Snows Fängen zu befreien, nahm er die Königin einfach in seine Arme und begrüßte sie herzlich.  
„Guten Morgen, Snow. Wie ich sehe, erwartest du noch die Zwerge?", neckte er sie und machte einen Kopfdeut auf den reich gefüllten Frühstückstisch.

_Oder kommt noch eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft._

Snow White schmunzelte einen Moment, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernster.  
„Ja ja, mach dich ruhig lustig, aber ich will mir nicht hinterher sagen lassen, dass ihr hier hungern müsstet." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Reginas, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Sanft streichelte sie diese und redete auf die ehemalige Königin ein.  
„Gut siehst du aus. Ein bisschen blass, vielleicht. Isst du auch genug, ich kenne doch deinen kaum vorhandenen Appetit. Willst du irgendwas extra? Soll ich noch, was bestellen?"

Regina starrte Snow White einen Augenblick einfach nur an. Sie atmete tief ein und unterdrückte das Verlangen, die junge Frau nicht mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden zu lassen.

_Stell dich nicht so an, Mädchen. Das ist Snow und du weißt, wie sie ist._

„Snow", versuchte sie endlich zu Wort zu kommen, doch die Königin sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß du hast eine Hebamme, aber ich hätte jemand ganz wundervolles..."  
„SNOW!", erhob Regina ein wenig ihre Stimme, doch als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Snows Gesicht wahrnahm, zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln. Ja sie war genervt, aber sie konnte der Anderen nicht böse sein. Die Frau mit den schwarzen kurzen Haaren, hatte zu tief in ihre Seele geblickt, zu viel gesehen in der schwarzen Festung, dass sie seit der Bekanntgabe der Schwangerschaft besonders darauf bedacht war, dass es Regina gut erging im Palast.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst du? Mir geht es gut, ich bin immer so blass und du brauchst bestimmt nicht noch irgendetwas bestellen, denn es sieht aus, als wenn du an alles gedacht hättest"

_Es passt ohnehin nichts mehr auf diesen Tisch.._

Kaum hatte Regina gesprochen, öffnete sich die Tür und Joan kehrte mit dem Orangensaft zurück. Mit einem Knicks begrüßte sie die neuen Herrschaften und überblickte den überladenen Tisch, um ein freies Plätzchen zu finden. Als sie dieses fand, stellte sie die Karaffe ab und verschwand wieder. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte ein leises Auflachen zu unterbinden, als es nun auf dem Tisch keinen freien Platz mehr gab.

Die Drei begannen nicht nur mit ihrem Frühstück, sondern auch eine neue Unterhaltung. Snow teilte den Beiden mit, dass die Jungs zusammen mit David, John und Emma unterwegs waren und sie die Anderen bei der Familie treffen würden. Kaum, fiel das Thema auf die tragische Geschichte mit den Jungen, so vertieften sie es bis Snow schließlich seufzte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie dich da reinziehen. Blue hat sich die Jungs angeschaut."

Alleine der Name der Fee, jagte einen wütenden Schauer durch Reginas Verstand. Für wenige Sekunden sah sie sich wieder erstarrt in der Taverne. Das Gefühl, sich nicht wehren zu können, hielt sie in ihrem eisigen Griff und schwand erst, als sie sich zwang aus ihren Erinnerungen herauszukommen.

„Du solltest dich lieber schonen", bestand die Königin und erntete Zustimmung vom einstigen Räuber.  
„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, aber glaubst du, sie hört auf mich?"

Snow schüttelte ihren Kopf und gab sich verständnisvoll.  
„Nein, das tut sie nicht und sie wird auch nicht auf mich hören", wandte sie sich an Robin, der ihr antwortete.  
„Ich weiß, es ist leichter einen Esel zur Vernunft zu bringen", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Die Sorgen, die er gar nicht herausbrechen lassen wollte, fanden den Weg an die Oberfläche, erst Recht, als Snow ihn auch noch unterstütze.  
„Wem sagst du das? Ich hab erst jahrelang mit ihr zusammengelebt und mich dann vor ihr versteckt"

Regina hielt ihr Brot in der Hand und bewegte ihren Kopf zwischen den Beiden hin und her, um jeden anschauen zu können, der gerade das Wort ergriff.

_Ist das jetzt deren Ernst?_

„Ich will euer kleines Gejammer ja nicht stören, aber ihr wisst schon, dass ich auch noch hier sitze?!", kam es mit genervten Unterton von ihren vollen Lippen.  
Robin und Snow White schauten beide auf die Schwangere und nickte gleichzeitig.  
„Ja, das wissen wir", begann die Jüngere „...und es würde dir auch nicht Schaden, wenn du hier sitzen bleiben würdest". Der einstige Räuber nickte heftig und gestikulierte zu Snow, während er seine Gefährtin ansprach.  
„Und ich finde, sie hat recht", nutze er die Chance jemandes Unterstützung zu haben, wo er sonst gegen Reginas sturen Kopf alleine dastand.

Die einstige Königin schüttelte nur entgeistert ihren Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Sagt mal, verschwört ihr euch gerade gegen mich"

_Die wollen mich verarschen...du willst mich verarschen Locksley...doch nicht mit Snow._

Blieb die Fassungslosigkeit auf Reginas Gesicht, als sie die Zusammenarbeit der beiden Anderen immer mehr zu spüren bekam.

„Entschuldige Liebes, aber ja, wenn Snow sich genauso sorgt, wie ich, dann verschwöre ich mich gerne mit ihr", erwiderte Robin und konnte ein wütendes Glitzern in Reginas dunklen Augen ausmachen. Doch es war draußen und er bereute es nicht, sich offenbart zu haben.  
„Pah", machte sie nur und schmiss die halb aufgegessene Scheibe Brot zurück auf den Teller.  
„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich schwanger und nicht krank bin, Locksley", funkelte sie ihren Gefährten an, der seinen Stuhl zurückschob und sich erhob.

„Und? Das heißt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen darf, wenn sich meine hochschwangere Frau in Gefahr begibt?", fragte er mit Provokation in der rauen Stimme. Reginas Atmung schwoll an, als der Zorn sich durch ihre Adern, wie heiße Lava zog. Dass er sie für rücksichtslos ihrem ungeborenem Kind gegenüber hielt, öffnete das Ventil ihrer Wut.

„Da ist keine Gefahr. Wir schauen uns bloß ein paar Jungs an, die nachdem sie verschwunden waren nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf sind. Es ist nicht so, dass ich einen wild gewordenen Oger jagen gehe"

Robin lachte verbittert auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

_Keine Gefahr...das ich nicht lache...Emma war so schockiert und sie ist nicht mit Hormonen vollgepumpt._

Auf seine Zunge legten sich eine Millionen Worte, die versuchen wollten zu erklären, wovor er sich wirklich fürchtete, doch keines dieser Worte schaffte den Weg in die Freiheit. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, fest entschlossen, das Ganze nicht noch eskalieren zu lassen, doch er hörte sich aufgebrachter sagen, als er beabsichtigte:  
„Weißt du was? Mit dem Oger könnte ich leben. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich! Glaubt einer von euch auch nur im entferntesten daran, dass diese Jungs irgendwo einen Berg hinuntergefallen sind und ihren Verstand eingebüßt haben? Nein! Das stinkt zehn Meilen gegen den Wind noch nach Magie...nach dunkler Magie."

Abermals schüttelte er seinen Kopf, atmete tief durch und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sehen konnte, dass Regina etwas antworten wollte.  
„Lass gut sein", winkte er ab. „Ich geh den Wagen herrichten", er gab ihr keinerlei Möglichkeit zur Antwort, keinerlei Möglichkeit sich erklären zu können, denn ehe Regina und Snow sich versahen, war es aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Es brodelte zu sehr in ihrem Innern, als dass sie seine Worte wirklich verstehen konnte, als dass sie seinen Blick hätte richtig deuten können. Sie kannte seine Ängste, kannte seine eigenen Dämonen, die sich nicht nur des Nachts erhoben und ihn heimsuchten, doch sie war viel zu aufgebracht über die Tatsache, dass er sie einfach hier zurück ließ.

Regina erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit einem lauten Geräusch schob sie den Stuhl zurück und brüllte ihm wütend hinterher:

„Du lässt mich jetzt hier nicht einfach sitzen!" Sie war drauf und dran ihm zu folgen, da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm. Erst zaghaft, doch im nächsten Moment fest.

„Nicht Regina", Snows Stimme bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Nebelschwaden des Zorns, die im Verstand der Herrin von Sherwood Forest wallten. Perplex schaute sie in ihr blasses Gesicht und brauchte nicht fragen, was dieses Verhalten soll, denn Snow redete weiter.

„Beruhige dich! Und lass ihn sich beruhigen", mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich vom Griff der Anderen und atmete tief durch.

_Von dir lass ich mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll._

Dachte sie trotzig, doch ein Blick in Snows sanftes Gesicht, ließ diesen Gedanken schnell verschwinden. Regina versuchte sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Ein Zeugnis ihres Wachstums, auch wenn es sie mehr Anstrengung kostete, als es ihr lieb war. Sie wandte sich Snow ab, doch ihrer Stimme konnte sie sich nicht entziehen.

„Er hat halt Angst und das ist verständlich. Ihr habt beide eure Päckchen zu tragen"

Mit der Ruhe drängte sich das Verständnis zurück in Reginas Verstand. Sie schloss die Augen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen am fließen hindern zu können. Sie wusste um seinen Verlust, wusste um seine Ängste, die je näher die Geburt rückte, nur intensiver sein Denken bestimmten und verteufelte sich im gleichen Moment für ihr Temperament, dass zu oft die Oberhand gewann. Leise seufzte sie.

„Ich weiß..."

_Aber ich bin nicht Marian...ich werd ihm nicht so einfach wegsterben._


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Rumpelstilzchen saß in seinem Bett und blickte gelangweilt auf das Schauspiel, welches sich neben ihm abspielte. Cora brüllte und kämpfte gegen drei Pfleger, die mit aller Kraft versuchten die Frau zu beruhigen. Mit festem Griff drückten sie sie auf das Bett, doch sie schaffte es immer wieder sich los zu strampeln, tritt und spuckte nach den kräftigen Männern bis ein vierter Pfleger erschien. Randall hatte die Spritze bereits gefüllt und versuchte nun ihren Arm zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Komm schon, Cora Liebes, halt jetzt still oder ich muss dich in die Isolierzelle bringen. Das musst du dir nicht immer selbst antun.", redete er beruhigend auf die Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar ein, doch alles Redens war vergebens. Cora wehrte sich weiterhin mit aller Macht.  
Die Ruhe schwand aus Randalls Gesicht und Stimme, als er seinen Kollegen einen festen Blick zuwarf.

„Gerald!", der Angesprochene nickte nur, packte dann noch fester zu und legte sich auf die sich windende Frau. Geheule und Gezeter klang Dumpf aus ihrem Mund, doch Randall gab sich unbeeindruckt. Wie selbstverständlich schnappte er sich nun ihren Arm und pumpte das Beruhigungsmittel in ihren Körper. Gerald blieb noch einige Momente auf ihr bevor ihre Stimme verstummte und ihre Bewegungen verebbten. Erst als Cora ausgeschaltet war, traten die Pfleger von dem Bett weg und schüttelten ihren Kopf.

„Immer das Selbe mit ihr. Der Doc sollte ihre Medikamentendosis gleich erhöhen.", empfahl Gerald und machte sich mit den Anderen auf das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Zurück blieben Randall und Mr. Gold.

„Wieder eine wundervolle Abendvorstellung von unserer teuren Cora, was Dunkler?".

Rumpel zuckte unbeeindruckt mit seinen Schultern.

„Das einzige Wundervolle an ihr ist die Tatsache, dass sie so schnell auf dieses Medikament reagiert und endlich die Klappe hält."

Der Pfleger kicherte fast schon kindlich, zog sich einen Hocker an Golds Bett und begutachtete das kaum angerührte Essen.

„Der Fraß ist wirklich unter aller Sau.", bestätigte er gut gelaunt.

„Vielleicht hat der Dunkle einen besonderen Wunsch, dem ich ihn erfüllen kann. Vielleicht Fleischpasteten?" Seine dunklen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er das wütende Funkeln in Mr. Gold Augen wahrnahm. Er konnte sehen, wie sein Brustkorb sich in einem rascheren Takt hob und senkte und ergötzte sich daran, ihn ein wenig aufzuregen.

_Ich wollte nur meine Freiheit...und du hast mich in noch schwerere Ketten gelegt...und sieh uns jetzt an...jetzt bist du an der Leine und ich...ich laufe frei herum..._

Er betrachtete seinen einstigen Kerkermeister, ohne, dass das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht schwand. Freude zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab. Freude und eine Spur von Zufriedenheit.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick, Boogie.", ergriff Rumpel das Wort und holte sich so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Wärters.

„Boogie..." sinnierte er wie weit entfernt

„So hat man mich schon lange nicht mehr genannt."

„Ich könnte dir noch ganz andere Namen geben, aber was brächte uns das? Nichts..."

Das Grinsen in Randalls Gesicht wandelte sich in ein Lächeln.

„Genau...nichts..."

„Also, was hat deine Laune so sehr gehoben, seit du das letzte Mal hier unten warst?", fragte Mr. Gold und hoffe, dass der großgewachsene schwarze Mann es ihm verraten würde. Es waren die einzigen Moment, wo er etwas über das Leben auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe mitbekam. Die einzigen Augenblick, wo so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm keimte, etwas zu erfahren, was er für sich benutzen konnte. Doch Randall kannte seinen alten Meister viel zu gut. Wusste, um seine Methoden und Manipulationen und genoss es regelrecht, ihm nur winzige Strohhalme zuzuwerfen, um ihm diese dann brutal entreißen zu können.

„Ich hab den Jungen gesehen, persönlich und nicht nur mein Schatten.", erklärte er mit Begeisterung in der Stimme.

Alleine in seiner Nähe zu sein, hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht.", er erinnerte sich an den Morgen in Grannys Diner, erinnerte sich an das überwältigende Gefühl, als er die vollkommene kleine Seele betrachten konnte. Diese einzigartige Seele, die ihm der letzte Schlüssel zur ultimativen Freiheit darstellte.

„Es war vollkommen..."

„Und warum hast du ihn dir nicht geschnappt?", fragte Mr. Gold mit Interesse. Dass Randall diese Chance einfach verstreichen ließ, machte ihn stutzig.

_Was hast du vor, du alter schwarzer Bastard._

Randall lachte auf und schenkte dem Patienten in dem Bett einen Blick, als hätte er die dümmste Frage auf Erden gestellt. Fast schon belehrend erklärte er:

„Ihn mir einfach schnappen und diese wundervolle Möglichkeit einfach verstreichen lassen?"

Der Ältere runzelte die Stirn, als er die Worte des Anderen zwar wahrnahm, doch nicht richtig deuten konnte.

„Welche Möglichkeiten, Boogie?", fragte er geradeaus und glaubte doch nicht eine Antwort zu bekommen, um so überraschter war er, als Randall weitersprach.

„Oh, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ihre Seelen haben sich erkannt. Sie sind noch ein bisschen stur, aber du kennst mich, ich liebe die Herausforderung"

Mr Golds Blick fraß sich in Randalls schwarze Augen. Er verstand nicht auf Anhieb von wem der Pfleger sprach und brauchte einen Moment der Überlegung, ehe es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

_Ihre Seelen...wovon zum Teufel...oh...ich verstehe, aber warum sollen sie sich wieder verbinden...du hast doch bereits...OH...NEIN!_

„Der Kleine genügt dir nicht?", kam es geschlagen aus Rumpelstilzchens Mund. Auf einmal fühlte er sein ganzes Alter in den Knochen, spürte die vielen Jahre in seiner Seele, als wären sie Ballast, die ihn nach unten zogen.

Abermals erklang Randalls Lachen, viel zu kindliche für sein Erscheinen, während er nach der Gabel griff und ein wenig Kartoffelpüree auf diese schob.

„Warum eine Quelle versiegen lassen. Sie mag zwar im Moment ein wenig verstopft sein, doch ich weiß wie ich sie wieder zum fließen bekomme. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, welch ein Vorteil unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten haben, vor allem für einen Hilfssheriff mit zwei Kindern. Und vielleicht hast du ja davon gehört, aber ein paar Kinder schlafen so unruhig...sind regelrecht ausgelaugt...und überreizt...unsere beiden Hüter des Gesetzes haben alle Hand zu tun, dort wo sie ihre Aggressionen rauslassen."

_Es gibt genügend Unheil das ich stiften kann, damit er genügend zu tun hat, um ihre Hilfe zu suchen...und dann..._

Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Pflegers ab, während er die Gabel in einer zuprostenden Geste erhob. Danach schob er sie sich in den Mund und verzog die Mundwinkel gen Boden, als er sich gleichzeitig erhob.

„Ich sagte ja, dieser Fraß ist wirklich unter aller Sau!", ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschied, verließ Randall das Krankenzimmer und ließ einen verstört dreinblickenden Patienten zurück.

_Der ist noch Irrer als ich erwartet habe..._ _die lange Gefangenschaft ist ihm wahrlich nicht gut bekommen._

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Kutsche fuhr in einem gemächlichen Tempo über die Straße. Die Sonne fiel durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume, tauchte den Boden in ein goldenes Licht mit diffusem Muster. Regina saß neben Robin. Beide vermieden es den Anderen anzuschauen und wandten ihre Blicke aus dem jeweiligen Fenster zu ihrer Seite. Snow White saß den Beiden gegenüber, lächelte vor sich hin und versuchte die Stimmung in dem Gefährt aufzulockern. Schon nach wenigen Metern gab sie es jedoch auf, da weder Robin noch Regina auf ihren Versuch eine Unterhaltung aufzubauen eingingen.

Die Herren von Sherwood Forest waren erleichtert, als Snow endlich aufgab und der Rest der Fahrt schweigend verlief. Die Stimmung im Innern der Kutsche war bedrückend, als lastete eine Decke auf ihrer aller Gemüt, die zu schwer war, um sie einfach von sich zu schieben.  
Die Bäume lichteten sich. Mehr und mehr Mittagssonne durchflutete nicht nur die Straße, sondern bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Fenster der Kutsche.

Regina wurde geblendet, doch anstatt ihr Augenmerk ins innere des Wagens zu richten, blieb sie unverändert sitzen. Ihre Fingerspitzen zwirbelten an einer Haarsträhne herum, während sie sich innerlich wünschte, diesen Tag nochmal neu beginnen zu können. Sie wusste um seine Wut, wusste um das Unausgesprochene, was zwischen ihnen stand, doch sie war ebenso stur wie der Mann an ihrer Seite. Und so hoffte sie, dass sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten.

Robin hatte kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt, seit er die Gemächer der Königin verlassen hatte. Mit Groll in der Brust war er in den Stallungen verschwunden und hatte die Kutsche selbst bespannt. Er wollte sie selbst führen, doch der Kutscher ließ nicht mit sich reden und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als beiden Frauen in die Kutsche zu helfen und sich ebenfalls dazu zu setzen, damit die Situation sich nicht noch weiter verschlimmerte. Er hatte Reginas Versuch mit ihm zu reden abgewunken, noch ehe sie die Kutsche bestieg. Der ehemalige Räuber wusste um seine Stimmung und empfand es für alle Beteiligten am besten, wenn er einfach schwieg und sich beruhigte. Doch Ruhe wollte einfach nicht einkehren. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seinen Brustkorb, während seine Gedanken rasten. Der Blick in den sich langsam auflösenden Wald gerichtet, half ihm nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum diese leise Angst, die in seinem Innern lauerte, gerade jetzt herausbrach.

Sie erreichten ihr Ziel, ein einfaches Haus in einem kleinen Dorf. Der runde Dorfplatz lag nur wenige Meter entfernt. Der Geruch frischer Backwaren und die Geräusche einer naheliegenden Taverne füllten die Luft, doch weder Robin noch Regina brachten diesen Eindrücken genügend Aufmerksam entgegen. Der Herr von Sherwood Forest entstieg der Kutsche und half erst Snow und zum Schluss Regina aus dieser. Für einen winzigen Moment zögerte seine Gefährtin seine Hand zu nehmen, doch sie entschloss sich dagegen, um die angespannte Stimmung keinen neuerlichen Grund zu geben, um sich zu entladen.

Vor der Kutsche warteten bereits Emma, John und David. Die Blonde wandte sich sogleich an die Neuankömmlinge und warf einen Blick auf die Turmuhr, die aus dem Dorfplatz herausragte.  
„Ich dachte schon ihr hättet es auch anders überlegt."

Regina seufzte und antwortete, während sie den Weg zur Tür zurücklegte.

„Wenn es nach den Beiden ginge, dann wären wir gar nicht gekommen."

Emma schaute die Schwarzhaarige verwirrt an und schenkte Robin und ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick, als Regina sich nicht weiter erklärte. Snow schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, um ihrer Tochter zu verdeutlichen, dass sie dieses Thema lieber fallen lassen sollte.

_Will ich wissen, was passiert ist?...nein..._

Regina klopfte bereits an die Tür der Familie. Eine großgewachsene Frau mit hängenden Schultern öffnete. Sie war noch nicht so alt, doch die Sorgen hatte tiefe Risse in ihre Gesicht gezogen, so dass sie weitaus älter wirkte. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war gebeugt, als wäre die Last ihres Schicksal zu schwer, um noch aufrecht gehen zu können. Für einen winzigen Augenblick sympathisierte Regina mit dieser fremden Frau. Für einen winzigen Augenblick erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es sich anfühlte das eigene Kind zu verlieren.  
Die Fremde schaffte kein Lächeln. Ihre Augen waren nichts weiter als zwei leblose Flecken, umrahmt von tiefen Schatten.

„Ko...kom...kommen sie herein, Madame." sie machte einen müden Knicks und wich zur Seite, damit Regina und auch die anderen eintreten konnten, doch noch ehe sie gänzlich das Haus betrat, hörte sie Robin.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst!"

Regina wandte sich um und folgte nicht nur Robins Blick, sondern auch den der Anderen. Drei Pferde bewegten sich in einer langsamen Gangart über die Straße und gaben die Reiter preis.

Roland saß auf seinem kleinen Pony und konnte kaum mit Neal und Henry mithalten, da sein Reittier nicht nur kleiner, sondern auch bedeutend älter war.

„Wolltet ihr nicht weiter fischen?", fragte John und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Für ihn war es jedes Mal ein Akt der Überwindung Neal in seiner Nähe zu haben, doch er hatte eingelenkt. Hatte sich einverstanden erklärt, dass sie zusammen mit ihm und den beiden Jungen den Morgen beim Fischen verbringen würden. Danach sollte er bei den Kindern bleiben und auf sie Acht geben, doch anscheinend hatten sich die Pläne geändert.

Die Drei kamen vor den Anderen zum stehen und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. Rolands helle Stimme verkündete voller Stolz:

„Wir haben so viel gefangen. Das wird ein Festessen!" Dass die anderen Personen über ihr Erscheinen nicht begeistert waren, bekam er gar nicht mit.

„Es wurde langweilig und Henry hat gefragt, ob wir euch nicht lieber helfen sollen", erklärte Neal ihr Erscheinen.

Robin starrte erst Neal, dann Henry und dann wieder Neal an. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ein Blick zu John und er konnte erkennen, dass seinem Kumpel das Gleiche durch den Kopf schoss, wie ihm selbst.

_Der bringt die Kinder hier hin, weil einer der Jungen es will...Himmel._

„Wenn euch langweilig ist, dann geht jagen oder reitet zum Palast und ärgert die Küchenmägde...wie in aller Welt sollen die zwei hier behilflich sein?", stieß Emma mit gereizten Unterton aus.

„Warum wirst du gleich sauer? Als wenn da drin ein kinderfressendes Ungeheuer hausen würde. Es ist bloß ein nicht ansprechbarer Junge."

Emmas Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, kam ihr Robin zuvor.

„Die Beiden haben da drin nicht zu suchen und damit basta."

Neals Augen wanderten zu Robins Gestalt und fanden ihr Ziel in seinem Gesicht.

„Du kannst ja den Kleinen da raus halten, aber ich denke Henry ist alt genug. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr."

Snows Hand legte sich auf Robins Oberarm, während Davids Blick auf Regina fiel, aus Angst die einstige Königin könnte nun dazwischen gehen und vielleicht die Nerven verlieren. Er konnte den Funken der Wut in ihren Augen sehen, doch er erkannte noch etwas anderes. Den Versuch sich zu beherrschen, was ihr sich hebend und senkender Brustkorb verriet.

„Stimmt.", antwortet Robin gereizt. Einen weiteren sturen Kopf konnte er nicht ertragen.

„Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr, aber er IST ein Kind. Und ich lasse ihn bestimmt nicht da rein, wenn schon Emma nach Hause kam, als habe sie einen Geist gesehen."

_Was ist nur los heute.._

„Also, Roland komm!", machte er und streckte die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus. Der Junge wusste sofort, dass er nicht widersprechen sollte, da er ohnehin keine Chance haben würde. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, wusste dass er ihn mitnehmen würde, egal wie sehr er sich auch zur Wehr setzten würde. Und da er überhaupt nicht verstand, warum alle so wütend waren und er diese Atmosphäre nicht mochte, lenkte er schnell ein, in der Hoffnung verschwinden zu können. Der Lockenkopf ergriff die Hand seines Vaters, während dieser sich zu den Anderen wandte.  
„Ihr braucht mich hier ohnehin nicht, ich nehme die Jungs und warte in der Taverne auf euch."

Henry fühlte sich unwohl, doch seine Neugier war stärker. Er würde gerne wissen, worüber im ganzen Land gesprochen wurde. Würde gern mit eigenen Augen sehen, doch Robin forderte auch ihn auf zu gehen.

„Komm Henry."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wallte der Impuls in ihm auf, nicht zu gehorchen und da er nichts weiter als ein Kind war, nutzte er die geringe Chance eventuell doch bleiben zu dürfen.  
„Kommt schon, Neal glaubt doch auch, dass ich...", begann er, doch Emmas Stimme schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Was Neal glaubt ist mir egal..."

„Aber Emma...", bat er inbrünstig und schaute sie flehend an.  
„Nein!"

„Aber...", erneut kam er nicht weiter, denn abermals schnitt man ihm das Wort ab.

„Henry!", scharf wie ein Messer durchschnitt Reginas Stimme die Luft und forderte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sohnes. Mit gesenktem Blick wandte er sich in ihre Richtung.

_Oh oh_

Er wagte einen letzten kläglichen Versuch:

„Mom...", doch diesen hätte er sich sparen können. Ihre Stimme war unverändert.  
„Kein Mom! Geh mit Robin, du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

_Ich nehme dich hier mit und ich kann heute auf der Couch schlafen...oder besser gleich bei Bailey, so wie Robins Laune heute im Keller ist...und außerdem hast du wirklich nichts hier zu suchen._

Henry nickte und sagte kein Wort mehr, sondern wandte sich ab und schloss zu seinem Stiefvater auf. Alle drei gingen einfach die Straße entlang und verschwanden schon bald in eines der Häuser, über dessen Eingang ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift „zum hinkenden Prinzen" , hing. Little John überlegte kurz und befand, dass auch er sich dieses Elend in diesem Haus nicht abermals antun musste und so verabschiedete er sich und folgte seinem Freund und den Jungs ins Wirtshaus.

* * *

Regina atmete tief durch und fühlte sich elendig. Sie hätte ihren Gefährten gerne dabei gehabt, hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass sie seine Ängste verstand und gezeigt, dass hier keine Gefahr für sie lauerte. Doch sie war zu stur.

Regina betrat zusammen mit Emma, John, dem Königspaar und Neal das Haus. Vielleicht war es mal ein Heim voller Leben gewesen. Sauber und behaglich, doch die Schatten der Tragödie fand sich in jedem Winkel des Hauses wieder. Staub hatte sich auf dem Mobiliar angesammelt, Klamotten lagen wahllos auf den Sitzgelegenheiten und eine Spielecke, wirkte trotz der spielenden Kinder trostlos und leer.

Die Frau führte ihren Besuch in ein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer. Dieses stand im Kontrast zu dem Rest des Hauses, denn hier schien trotz der leblosen Gestalt in dem Bett, noch immer etwas lebendiges zu sein. Die Vorhänge waren geöffnet, zusätzlich war der Raum mit Kerzen beleuchtet. Alles schien ordentlich und geputzt. Die einstige Königin wusste instinktiv, dass diese Mutter nur noch in diesem Zimmer lebte. Wusste, dass alles andere an Bedeutung verloren hatte und unwillkürlich stieg Mitleid in ihr auf. Sie versuchte diese Gefühlsregung schnell beiseite zu schieben, damit sie erledigen konnte, wofür sie nicht nur hier her gekommen war, sondern auch einen Streit mit ihrem Gefährten vom Zaun gebrochen hatte.

Regina setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte ihre Hand auf die des Jungen. Er war nicht älter als Sechzehn, schätzte sie. Sie spürte Kälte, als sie ihn berührte. Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren und den Grünen Augen zeigte keinerlei Regung. Sein Blick ging starr gerade aus, als sehe er etwas in der Ferne, was den Anderen verschlossen blieb.

„Kam er so hier hin oder habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte sie, während sie begann seine Hand mit ihren Fingern zu kneten, um eine Reaktion aus ihm herauslocken zu können, doch nichts geschah.

„Nein. Er wurde im Wald gefunden. Er saß einfach-", die Mutter des Jungen musste pausieren, da ein Schluchzer ihrer Kehle entfleuchte. Snow legte gleich ihren Arm um die Frau und tröstete sie, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Er...er saß einfach an einem Baum gelehnt und war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sie mussten ihn hier hin tragen."

Regina lauschte der Erzählung und begann mit ihren Fingern über das Gesicht des Jungen zu streicheln, dabei schob sie sich in sein Blickfeld und lächelte ihn an.

„Na, junger Mann?", sprach sie ihn an in der Hoffnung, dass dieser endlich reagieren würde. Sie sah etwas in dem Grün seiner Augen blitzen und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.  
„Emma..."

Die Blonde stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und beobachtete fasziniert die Situation, bis Regina sie aus ihren Beobachtungen riss.

„Ja?"

„Beugt dich zu mir rüber.", forderte die Schwarzhaarige. Verwirrung spiegelte sich im Gesicht der Retterin wieder, doch sie kam der Aufforderung nach. Ihr langes Haar fiel auf den Jungen, während Emma sich weit über ihn beugte. Der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides löste sich von ihrer Haut, gab einen kleinen Einblick auf ihre Rundungen frei und noch ehe sie die andere Frau fragen konnte, was sie eigentlich bezwecken wollte, schnellte die Hand des Jungen nach oben und grabschte Emmas Busen.

_Habe ich es mir doch gedacht...Mist._

Die Blonde wich zurück und stieß eine entsetzte Warnung aus.

„HEY FREUNDCHEN!" Doch der Junge lag wieder unverändert dort. Emma wollte gerade etwas unüberlegtes tun, doch da begann Regina zu erklären:

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber ich glaube...ihm wurde die Seele genommen."

Alle starrten auf die einstige Königin, nur Neal schaffte es nicht seinen Blick auf Regina zu lenken. Es hatte ihm ohnehin schon nicht gefallen, dass man sie hier mit hinein zog. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es Snow und Charming genügen würde, auf die blaue Fee zu hören, die mehr zu wissen schien, als sie zugab. Als diese sich seit dem auch noch ruhig verhielt, war in dem Mann die Hoffnung geweckt, dass man nicht herausfinden würde, was geschehen war, doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerschmettert.

„Müsste er nicht tot sein?", fragte David und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein. Man kann ohne Seele leben...existieren, aber ...genau das ist es. Man existiert..." Sie wandte sich an die Mutter des Jungen.

„Das hat er schon öfter gemacht."

_Und das wird schlimmer werden._

„Ja.", nickte sie ergebend.

„Und ihr sorgt dafür, dass er isst und trinkt?"

Abermals nickte die Frau und konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Emma lag richtig, als sie uns erzählte, sie würde neben der Leere nur Instinkt in seinen Augen sehen.", fuhr Regina an alle gewandt fort.

„..Es ist nicht nur Instinkt...Es sind Triebe. Überleben und Hunger werden hier gestillt...und er ist...nun ja...auf dem Weg ins Mannesalter." Sie hob bedeutungsvoll beide Augenbrauen an und ließ das als Erklärung genügen, bevor sie ihre Hände über dem Körper des Jungen ausstreckte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, während ihre Finger ein grünes Licht umstrahlte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie nichts, doch dann tauchte etwas aus ihrer Erinnerung herauf und nahm sie mit in längst vergangene Zeiten. Sie sah sich in einer Gefängniszelle. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, doch ihr Stolz hinderte sie daran, den Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe diese Furcht zu zeigen. Dann plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas an ihr zerrte, sich etwas von ihr nahm, mit dem ihr Sein verwachsen war. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf. Die Erinnerung an den Seelensauger verwehte wie eine Flamme im Wind.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Mitleid wieder, als sie sich zu der gebrochenen Frau drehte und ihr ihren Verdacht bestätigte.  
„Er...er hat keine Seele mehr. Jemand hat sie ihm genommen."

Die Knie der Frau gaben nach, doch ehe sie zu Boden stürzen konnte, fing David sie auf. Er hielt sie fest, während Snow versuchte, sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, welche Worte von Nöten waren, um den Schmerz in dieser Frau zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wer...wer tut so was...wer tut so was...wer tut so was?", wiederholte die Frau ihre Frage wie ein Mantra. Ein Gebet, welches wenn es nur oft genug gesprochen wurde, ihr endlich all die Antworten geben würde, die sie bedurfte.

Regina erhob sich. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, während ihre Gedanken sich in Sorge wandelten. Sorgen darüber, was da draußen lauerte. Sorgen darüber, dass dies ihr Schicksal gewesen wäre, wenn man den Seelensauger nicht vorher zur Strecke gebracht hätte.

„Ma'am", suchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Mutter. Als sie dieser gewiss war, redete sie leise und mitfühlend auf sie ein.

„Es wird schlimmer werden. Er lebt nicht wirklich, aber ist auch nicht wirklich tot und seine Triebe werden nur noch stärker werden."

_Ich hoffe, dass er hier drin niemals Todesangst aussteht, dann weiß ich nicht..._

„Manchmal muss man einfach loslassen.", sprach sie weiter und drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie hatte ihre wahren Gedanken nicht aussprechen können. Hatte nicht sagen können, dass sie ihm einen schnellen schmerzlosen Tod bereiten sollten, doch das musste sie auch nicht. Jeder in dem Raum hatte verstanden, was die einstige Königin meinte. Bevor der erste Protest laut wurde, war Regina schon aus dem Zimmer raus und eilte zur Eingangstür. Ihr war als gebe es in diesen Wänden nicht genügend Luft, um ihre Lungen zu füllen. Ihre Augen brannten, als würden die Tränen die in ihr aufstiegen, ihren Kampf gegen sie nicht dulden. Kaum war sie wieder an der frischen Luft, atmete sie tief durch. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Häuserwand und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Hänge legten sich auf ihren Bauch, während eine störrische Träne an ihren Wimpern erblühte.

Innerlich war sie vollkommen zerrissen. Der Schmerz dieser Frau, den sie selbst so gut verstand, die Pein dieser elendigen Erinnerung, als sie selbst beinahe ihre Seele verloren hatte und ihre Hormone vermischten sich zu einer Gefühlsgewalt, der sie kaum Herr werden konnte. Innerlich verfluchte sie Robin, der anscheinend genau gewusst hatte, wovor er sie beschützen wollte. Der sie viel zu gut kannte, um nicht zu wissen, was diese Begegnung in ihr auslösen würde. Es war ihre Sturheit und ihr Stolz, der nur langsam starb und so gab sie sich einem Moment diesem schmerzlichen Sterben hin.

Emma war Regina gefolgt. Mit aufgebrachter Stimme donnerte sie gleich auf die andere Frau ein.  
„Du kannst doch nicht der Mutter sagen, dass sie ihren Sohn umbringen soll!"

Reginas Atmung schwoll an, während sie versuchte sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie der Retterin antworten konnte.  
„Doch...aber sie wird es ohnehin nicht tun. Ich habe sie nur davor gewarnt, was passieren wird, wenn wir keine Lösung finden."

Emmas Mund öffnete sich in Überraschung.  
„Wir? Eine Lösung finden?"

Regina nickte nur und wischte sich die einzelne Träne aus den Augen.

„Ja, ich geh zu Rumpelstilzchen. Er wird wissen, ob es überhaupt noch was zu tun gibt und wer oder was dahinter steckt."

_Am Besten sag ich es Robin gar nicht, der dreht heute sonst noch komplett durch, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich zu Rumple gehe._

Der Gedanke an ihren Gefährten veränderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Eine andere Art von Schmerz zeichnete sich auf ihren blassen Gesichtszügen ab und vermischte sich mit einer Traurigkeit, die sonst nur er zu vertreiben vermochte. Emma beruhigte sich und legte eine Hand auf Reginas Rücken.  
„Hey, alles okay?", fragte sie.  
„Frag mich nochmal, wenn ich Robin von meinen Plänen erzählt habe."

Die Blonde schaffte ein wohlwissendes Lächeln und streichelte nun über Reginas Rücken.  
„Da will ich nicht dabei sein!", grinste sie und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum hinkenden Prinzen.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma stand auf der Veranda der weißen Mansion und klopfte an die Tür. Nachdem niemand öffnete, schellte sie Sturm und rief immer wieder nach Regina

„Mach die Tür auf, wenn du da bist. Oder geh wenigstens an dein Handy,"

_Wo steckt sie zum Teufel noch eins..._

Die Retterin löste sich von der Tür und versuchte in eines der Fenster zu schauen, ob es irgendein Anzeichen von Leben hinter den Wänden gab, doch sie fand keins. Frustriert seufzte sie und spürte dass sich unter ihrer Frustration auch Wut mischte. Sie war hungrig und sie war müde. Seit Tagen hatte sie mit Robin versucht den alten Mann zu finden. War mit ihm die Register der Stadt durchgegangen. Hatte öffentliche Einrichtungen und Plätze besucht, in der Hoffnung ihm zu begegnen, doch es war, als wäre dieser alte Mann nicht existent. Noch während sie um das Grundstück herum lungerte, erinnerte sie sich

_Hat Henry nicht gesagt, dass sie fast schon durchdreht, wegen dem Trank gegen das Vergessen?_

Schnell ging sie zu ihrem Wagen, bestieg diesen und fuhr in den Wald. Dort angekommen, sah sie schon das Mausoleum dunkel aufragen und parkte direkt davor. Die Blonde betrat die Gruft und öffnete den Weg ins unterste Geschoss.

„Haaaallllooooo?", rief sie, während sie den dunklen Gang passierte und kaum die Hand vor Augen sah. Weit entfernt sah sie ein leichtes Flackern, den warmen Schein einiger Kerzen und rief abermals, aber lauter:

„HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOO...REEEEEEEEEEGGGGIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAA!

Die Bürgermeisterin stand in ihrer Gruft vor einem kleinen Kessel, aus dessen Öffnung lila Dampf strömte. Konzentriert, schüttete sie den grünen Inhalt einer Phiole hinein und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sie der Dampf rot verfärbte.

„Wenn das hier jetzt nichts wird, dann...", sprach sie mit sich selbst und nahm eine Pipette, um vorsichtig drei Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit hinein zu träufeln, als sie eine vertraute Stimme vernahm. Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit den Augen und stieß einen langezogenen Seufzer aus.

_Wer wagt es..._

„Hier Miss Swan.", machte sie genervt und rührte in dem Kessel herum.

„Miss Swan? Hab ich was angestellt?", scherzte die Retterin, bei der förmlichen Anrede.

„Ja, du störst.", erwiderte Regina trocken und schöpfte etwas von der Flüssigkeit in einen Becher.

„Das sehe ich. Ich komme auch nur vorbei, weil man dich die letzten Tage nicht erreichen konnte und ich dir sagen wollte, dass es keinerlei Spur von diesem Typen gibt. Wir stehen noch immer bei Null da.", gab sie zu und beobachtete die andere Frau dabei, wie sie den Becher in ihrer Hand schwenkte und in dessen Inhalt blickte.

„Wie du siehst, war ich beschäftigt. Du ahnst nicht, was für Tränke es alles gibt und wenn ich mich ran halte bin ich bis Weihnachten durch...", erklärte sie und verschwieg doch einen bedeutenden Teil ihrer Intention für diese Arbeit.

Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und war aus ihrem Haus geflüchtet, damit Robin nicht wieder unerwartet mit seinen Kindern vor der Tür stehen konnte. War aus dem riesigen Haus geflüchtet, weil es leer und erdrückend war, wenn Henry nicht da war, doch das würde sie der Retterin nicht sagen, nein sie konnte es sich kaum selbst eingestehen, wie sehr ihre Emotionen wallten, seit sie in Storybrooke erwacht war. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie dieses warme Gefühl, das langsam in ihr erwachte zum Schweigen zu bringen und so stürzte sie sich in die Arbeit, stürzte sich in das Wollen, endlich zu wissen, was ihnen geraubt worden war.

Die einstige böse Königin setzte den Becher an die Lippen, doch bevor sie einen Schluck nehmen konnten erklang Emmas Stimme.

„Halt!"

Regina hielt inne und schenkte der Blonden einen fragenden Blick_._

„Sag mir nicht, dass du schon einige Tränke einfach runter gekippt hast? Lass mich den da nehmen, wer weiß was für Nebenwirkung du sonst noch bekommst." Sie hielt ihr die Hand auffordernd hin, doch Regina schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Denk nicht im Traum daran, du bist Schwanger, mein Ruf mag eh schon gefestigt sein, aber mir noch nachsagen zu lassen, dass ich dein Ungeborenes vergifte...also die Zeiten habe ich hinter mir.", sie schenkte ihr ein Schmunzeln und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Im nächsten Moment verzog sie ihre Lippen in einer Maske des Ekels und wartete begierig auf die Wirkung, doch nichts geschah. Ihre Erinnerungen waren genauso verschleiert wie zuvor. Verärgert über diesen erneuten Fehlschlag schleuderte sie den Becher gegen die Wand und und schnaubte verächtlich.

„All die Jahre der Schulung für Nichts."

Emma schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und konnte ihre eigene Enttäuschung nicht verhehlen.

„Zur Zeit ist es wirklich wie verhext."

Regina starrte sie halb entnervt und halb ungläubig an.

_Wirklich Emma?...Verhext? Ist das die einzige passende Umschreibung, die dir eingefallen ist?_

Regina beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde und erledigt die Blonde wirkte. Sie schaffte ein sanftes, hauchebenes Lächeln, welches sich in ihren dunklen Augen wiederfand.

„Du siehst aus, als wenn du ein Bett vertragen könntest.", erklärte sie und fuhr fort.  
„Also geh nach Hause. Einen Tag mehr oder weniger ohne Ergebnisse ist jetzt auch egal."

„Bett klingt himmlisch, aber was zu Essen wäre mir lieber.", erwiderte Emma und ließ ihre Mundwinkel in einem Ausdruck des Jammers hängen. Die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte und zeigte auf einen Tisch in der Ecke.

„Da ist noch ein Sandwich..."

_Ich krieg eh nichts runter._

Sofort stürmte die Retterin zu dem Tisch und konnte nicht nur das besagte Sandwich dort finden. Backwaren, die deutlich an Frische verloren hatten, lagen dort und ließen die Blonde nur zu einem Schluss kommen.

_Wie viel Zeit hat sie hier eigentlich verbracht...und wieso hat sie das gute Zeug nicht angerührt? Ich hoffe, sie hatte noch andere Fressalien da._

Emma warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Schwarzhaarige, die den Inhalt des Kessel verschwinden ließ und verschiedenen Phiolen in eine Kiste packte.

_Sie sollte das Sandwich essen und nicht ich_

Dachte sie mit einem Hauch Sorge, doch das Wesen in ihr forderten seinen Tribut. Mit Appetit stopfte sie sich das Brot in den Mund. Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, über die Gier und kommentierte:

„Isst du vor deinem Mann auch so, oder liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass er es noch nicht weiß?"

Die Angesprochene hielt einen Moment inne und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als hätte man sie bei etwas ertappt, ehe sie versuchte langsamer zu essen.  
„Was hat mich verraten?", hakte sie schuldbewusst nach.

„Im Grunde deine Klamotten. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dich schon mal in so was weitem gesehen zu haben.", schmunzelte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Emma tat es ihr gleich, platzierte sich neben die Bürgermeisterin und seufzte.

„Irgendwie kann ich es nicht. Alleine schon wegen Henry. Und so wie Neal drauf ist, glaube ich kaum, dass er mich dann noch einen Moment diesen Stern tragen lässt." Sie zeigte auf ihren Sheriffstern und biss wieder von dem Sandwich ab.

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während Bitterkeit nach ihrer Galle griff und ein unliebsames Gefühl heraufbeschwor.

„Hast wohl Angst, dass unser Daddy des Jahres noch mehr durchdreht."

Emma verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie konnte sofort die Feindseligkeit spüren, die Regina gegenüber Neal empfand. Wie eine erdrückende Mauer kreiste dieses Gefühl die einstige Königin ein und ließ den Unwillen in ihr Gesicht zeichnen.

„Dabei sollte er aufhören ihn zu verwöhnen, als wenn er der Gute wäre und ich nur die Böse, die ihm alles verbietet. Ich weiß, dass er heute mit ihm in die Premiere dieses Films ist, obwohl er morgen in die Schule muss. Aber ich werde mich nicht auf sein Niveau runter lassen und ich werde mir das nicht mehr allzu lange anschauen."

_Ich werde mir Henry nicht erkaufen._

Die Blonde blickte auf das letzte Stück ihres Brotes und erwiderte:

„Er ist nun mal sein Vater und er versucht eine Beziehung aufzubauen."

Alleine der Gedanke an Neal und seine Versuche Henry von ihr fernzuhalten, peitschten die Wut über diese Situation an. Mit einer Stimme, wie zerstoßenes Eis, antwortete sie zischend:

„Nein, er ist sein Erzeuger...derjenige der dich im Knast sitzen ließ, alle Verantwortung von sich geschoben hat und jetzt über eine Dekade später versucht mir meinen Sohn wegzunehmen. Ich lass mir von ihm nicht meine Autorität untergraben."

_...und ich werde mir auch nicht anschauen, wie Henry versuchen wird, es allen Recht zu machen und daran zerbricht._

„Nein, ich werde mich mit ihm keinen Kampf, in wer die größten Geschenke und abenteuerlichsten Ausflüge macht, liefern."

Emma starrte auf ihre Finger und nickte langsam. Irgendwie wallte Verständnis auf. Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass sie nicht wütend wurde, wunderte sich darüber, dass es ihr im Grunde Leid tat und konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Bevor sie darüber nachsinnen konnte, hörte sie sich sagen

„Ich rede mit ihm."

Reginas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Emma und fragte sich einen Augenblick, ob sie einer akustischen Halluzination erlegen war. Der nächste Gedanke war, dass der Trank sie Schachmatt gesetzt hatte.

„Ähm...Danke", hörte sie sich sagen und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

Emma schaffte ein zaghaftes Lächeln und wusste, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Zurück nach Hause, um auf die Rückkehr ihres Sohnes und Mannes zu warten, doch sie ertappte sich dabei, wie der Wunsch in ihr aufstieg zu bleiben. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes mit ihr hier zu stehen, sich zu unterhalten, doch diese Vertrautheit erschreckte sie gleichermaßen und so sprach sie:

„Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen. Danke für das Essen und geh an dein Handy, wenn ich das nächste Mal anrufe, okay?!"

Regina nickte und stieß sich von der Tischkante ab.

„Und ehe ich es vergesse, wenn es eine unbekannte Nummer ist, dann geh auch ran. Ich hab Robin ein Handy besorgt." Emma hatte seinen Namen noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da spürte Regina wie sich ihr Magen unwillkürlich mit Watte füllte. Sie verteufelte dieses Gefühl und versuchte es zu überspielen, damit die andere Frau es nicht mitbekam. Mit einer nervösen Geste strich sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und antwortete:

„Das hat mir auch noch gefehlt."

Emma grinste breit.  
„Er ist nun mal unser Hilfssheriff und bevor du ihm die Hölle heiß machst, ich hab ihn beauftragt in dein Haus einzubrechen, weil wir dich gesucht haben und dachten du lässt uns nur nicht rein. Aber du warst nicht da. Wenn du jemanden dafür anmotzen willst, dann mich. Ich hab deine Vase zertrümmert, als wir durchs Fenster rein sind Und bevor du dich aufregst, wenn du gleich an dein Handy gegangen wärst, hätten wir nicht zu so drastischen Maßnahmen greifen müssen."  
Regina glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Nicht nur, dass sie sie zwang wieder an den Dieb zu denken, obwohl sie es sich doch so sehr verbot, nein sie waren in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen und alleine der Gedanke, erfüllt sie mit Zorn, doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Versuchte, sich einzureden, dass ein Ausbruch keinerlei Sinn ergab und sie im Grunde ihres Herzens einfach müde für all die Emotionsgewalt war, die in ihrer Seele tobte.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich dir die Vase vom Lohn abziehe? Und jetzt geh lieber, okay? Ich bin müde und ich habe keine Lust mich heute noch mehr aufregen zu müssen."

Emma schaute wie ein Reh, dass von Scheinwerfern geblendet wurde. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass die andere Frau die Nerven verlieren würde, doch diese verhielt sich ruhig. Und so fragte sie sich innerlich:

_Was ist in der verlorenen Zeit nur geschehen...sie hätte mir den Kopf abreißen müssen?_

„Damit kann ich leben. Gute Nacht Regina.", grinste die Blonde und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Emma."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin war mit den Jungs und little John in den „hinkenden Prinzen" eingekehrt. Henry vermied es anfangs, seinem Stiefvater in die Augen oder gar ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er konnte fühlen, dass seine Laune im Keller war und gab sich die Schuld dafür. Schweigend nippte er immer wieder an seinem Saft bis er diesen Druck in seinem Innern nicht länger standhalten konnte. Schuldbewusst wandte er sich Robin zu, der mit John nichts weiter als Smalltalk führte und das auch nur aus Höflichkeit.

„Robin?!", der einstige Geächtete schaute von seinem Kumpel weg und blickte in das zerknirschte Gesicht des Jungen.

„Ja?", hakte er interessiert nach und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm der Ausdruck auf Henrys Gesicht nicht gefiel. Er mochte es nicht, wenn der Junge unglücklich wirkte und so schenkte er ihm ein sachtes Lächeln.  
„Was ist los, mein Junge?"

Henry atmete tief durch. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, seinem Ziehvater in die blauen Augen zu schauen. Er nestelte an seinem Becher mit seinen Fingern und erklärte sich.

„Es...es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin nicht sofort gehört habe, bitte sei nicht mehr sauer, okay?"

Robins Augenbrauen hoben sich, während seine Augen sich weiteten.

_Du glaubst, dass...oh Junge..._

Die Wut über die ganze Situation an diesem Tag verpuffte für den Augenblick und ließ den aschblonden Mann entspannen. Er wollte seinem Stiefsohn keinen Grund geben sich mies zu fühlen und rief sich zur Ordnung.

_Reiß dich zusammen Locksley, die Kinder brauchen das ja nicht mitzubekommen._

Das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete.  
„Henry", kam es sanft über seine Lippen. Sein Arm legte sich um die Schultern des Jungen.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Um Himmels Willen...",

_Eher auf deinen Erzeuger...und auf deine Mutter...und auf mich...und...und..._

Er seufzte tief und lang und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, ohne ihn weiter zu betrüben.

„Glaub mir, dass hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Heute scheint einfach nicht mein Tag zu sein."

Im ersten Moment fühlte Henry Erleichterung durch seine Venen kriechen. Fühlte wie dieser erdrückende Schatten aus seinem Gemüt wich, doch als er seinem Stiefvater endlich in die Augen blickte, kam die Bedrückung ein wenig zurück. Er kannte seine Eltern gut genug, um zu wissen, was Robin die Laune vermieste.

_Die haben sich bestimmt gestritten...sicher...er ist ja nicht einmal mit ihr mit._

Der Herr von Sherwood Forest drückte ihn einmal an sich, löste den Arm von ihm und wuschelte ihm durch das braune Haar.

„Das war aber jetzt genügend Trübsinn für heute, erzählt mir lieber, wie euer Angelausflug war.", änderte Robin das Thema und war froh, als beide Jungen und sogar John mit Freuden darauf einging.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und bevor Robin eine weitere Runde für jeden zu trinken bestellen konnte, betrat Regina das Etablissement. Sie schaute sich einen Moment um und konnte die Männer und Jungs in der Nähe des Eingangs ausmachen. Bevor sie den Weg zu ihnen einschlug, atmete sie tief durch. Mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, schwankte ihr Entschluss. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Robin ihre weitere Pläne verschweigen, wollte sich nicht einem neuerlichen Streit stellen, doch auf der Anderen wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht nur dabei haben wollte, sondern brauchte. Er war es, der ihr die Kraft gab, sich nicht zu verlieren, wenn sie alte Masken aufziehen musste, um die kommenden Begegnung Rumpelstilzchens verkraften zu können.

Die Schwarzhaarige trat an den Tisch und lächelte, obwohl es in ihrem Innern anders aussah. Doch sie würde nicht den Fehler begehen und ihre Söhnen wissen lassen, dass es ihr im Moment nicht gut erging.

„Hey!" begrüßte sie die vier und konnte im nächsten Augenblick Rolands Ärmchen um ihre Hüften fühlen.  
„Hi Gin.", machte er begeistert und fing gleich an Bericht zu erstatten.  
„Wir haben so viele Fische gefangen, die kann man gar nicht alle aufessen. Glaubst du wir sollten Bailey welche mitbringen? Sie freut sich doch immer so, wenn wir für sie Jagen oder Angeln. Und wenn sie sich freut, dann kriegen wir immer ein paar Leckereien...alleine deswegen müssen wir ihr den Fisch bringen.", überschlug er sich beinahe, doch die einstige Königin bekam kaum etwas von seinen Worten mit. Sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf.

„Ja, ja...das machen wir, mein Schatz...aber jetzt heißt es erst mal zurück in den Palast", sie wandte sich an John und Henry  
„Emma wartet draußen mit euren Pferden"

Die beiden Angesprochenen erhoben und verabschiedeten sich. Henry griff nach Rolands Hand und führte ihn mit sich. Bevor sie die Taverne verließen, warf er noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schultern zu seinen Eltern hin. Er konnte die Anspannung fühlen und hoffte inständig, dass sich diese bald legen würde.

Regina setzte sich zu Robin an den Tisch, fest entschlossen sein Schweigen dieses Mal zu brechen.

„Wir sollten auch los."

Der Mann nickte und leerte seinen Becher. Danach erhob er seine Hand und gab der Kellnerin zu verstehen, dass er zahlen wollte. Die junge Frau kam sofort, gab ihm ein aufreizendes Lächeln in der Hoffnung für ein saftiges Trinkgeld und war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass Robin keinerlei Augen für sie hatte. Er kramte in seinem Geldbeutel und ließ ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch fallen und erhob sich. Regina tat es ihm seufzend gleich. Bevor sie jedoch den Weg zur Tür beschritten, siegte dir Frustration in ihr.

„Interessiert es dich überhaupt nicht, was da drin von Statten ging?"

Robin hielt inne und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du hast es überlebt...und kannst dem Idioten, der sich Sorgen gemacht hast, belehren. Dafür brauch ich eigentlich keine Erklärung von dir."  
In Reginas Innerem begann es zu brodeln.

_Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein._

Hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und endlich richtig mit ihm zu reden, packte sie nach seinem Oberarm, als er aus dem Wirtshaus hinaus wollte.  
„So nicht!", zischte sie. Robin hielt inne und schenkte ihr einen verwirrten Blick.

„Hier geht es nicht um dich und mich. Dem Jungen da wurde die Seele genommen.", gab sie preis und konnte das erste Mal seit dem Beginn ihrer Auseinandersetzung an diesem Tag, etwas weiches in seinem Blick erkennen.

_Die Seele?_

Das Weiche wich und machte Platz für den Schock, der das Verstehen mit sich brachte.  
„Seine Seele?...Aber...wer macht denn so was?", fragte er nach. Regina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt einige Geschöpfe, die so was machen...deswegen sollten wir auch zurück in den Palast. Ich will mit Rumpelstilzchen reden." Es war draußen und noch ehe Regina sich dessen bewusst war, konnte sie den Widerwillen im Gesicht ihres Gefährten erkennen.

_WAS?!_

„Du willst was?", hakte er entsetzt nach.

„Ich will zu Rumpelstilzchen und nachfragen wer dahinter steckt und ob es Hilfe für den Jungen gibt.", gab sie nun ihre Pläne zur Gänze bekannt. Robin schüttelte nur immer wieder seinen Kopf.

_Ich fasse das nicht. Dieses Weibsbild..._

Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie freiwillig den Dunklen aufsuchen wollte, konnte nicht verstehen sich in seine Gegenwart zu wagen, wo sie es doch dank ihrer beider Vergangenheit besser wissen sollte.

_Tolle Idee Regina...geh hochschwanger zu diesem Gnom...er hat ja nur meine schwangere Frau genommen, meinen Sohn verflucht und dich..._

Er konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl die Geschichte würde sich wiederholen. In seiner Brust wallten die Emotionen durcheinander. Begannen mit seinen Gedanken zu rasen und so fragte er sie fassungslos:  
„Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren? Du willst zu diesem widerlichen Gnom und dann...hat er nicht schon genug angerichtet?! Denkst du auch nur einmal daran, dir mal nicht selbst zu Schaden?"

Regina konnte neben dem Zorn, die Angst und die Sorge erkennen. Am liebsten hätte sie zurück geschnappt, hätte ihn gern angeschrien, dass er nicht übertreiben sollte und wäre dann direkt ins Verlies verschwunden, doch sie wusste um die Wahrheit seiner Worte. Sie würde diese Konfrontation alleine meistern können, ja, aber zu welches Preis. Die Begegnung mit dem seelenlosen Jungen ging ihr näher als sie erwartet hatte und eine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen würde Dunkelheit mit sich ziehen, die sie kaum alleine bewerkstelligen konnte. Und so antwortete sie ihm ehrlich, während sie die Tür bereits öffnete.

„Ja, stell dir vor, das tue ich. Deswegen will ich ja auch, dass du mit mir gehst. Okay?!"

Robin passierte seine Gefährtin und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Das Verlangen dieser Emotionsgewalt entfliehen zu wollen, stieg ins Unermessliche. Dass sie ehrlich zu ihm war, half den Zorn ein wenig abzukühlen und ehe er sich versah, hörte er sich selbst sagen:

„Und was soll ich da? Dich beschützen?" Die letzten Worte klangen fast schon höhnend, doch Regina konnte die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn das kann ich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht vor seiner Magie schützen...konnte ich damals nicht...konnte ich im Grunde nie...weder..."

_Marian_

Er sprach ihren Namen nicht aus, sondern redete sich weiter in Rage.

„... dich, oder unsere Kinder.", erinnerte er an den Preis, den sie beide für Rolands Rettung zu zahlen hatten.

Vor der Taverne stand bereits die Kutsche bereit. Emma und die Anderen waren noch nicht aufgebrochen und blickte auf die Szenerie der Beiden, die sich mitten vor dem Eingang Luft machten.

„Fein.", erklang es hart aus Reginas Mund. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, wollte ihm erkläre, dass sie seine Ängste verstand, doch es ging nicht. Sie konnte die unglücklichen Blicke ihrer Söhne auf sich spüren, als sie den Streit ihrer Eltern mitbekamen und rief sich augenblicklich zur Ordnung. Auch Robin sah, wie Henry seine Lippen zusammenpresste, um den Druck des Unwohlseins, abbauen zu können. Unwillkürlich lenkte er soweit ein, damit die Jungs aus dieser Situation kamen.  
„Komm, Regina", machte er leiser und bemüht höflich. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr in die Kutsche zu helfen, doch die Frau wollte sie nicht annehmen. Alleine der Klang ihres vollen Namens aus seinem Mund, ließ ihr Herz krampfen, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach einem kurzen Zögern nach. Bevor sie ganz einstieg, wandte sie sich zu den Anderen.  
„Wir treffen uns im Palast."

Robin blieb einen Moment unschlüssig vor der Kutschte stehen. Wog ab, ob er Henry in den Wagen verfrachten und sein Pferd nehmen sollte.

_Mach das Locksley und der Junge sorgt sich noch mehr, als ohnehin schon._

Erinnerte er sich an die sensible Seite des Jungen und zwang sich zu einem halben Lächeln.  
„Bis später.", verabschiedete er sich und stieg ebenfalls ins Innere des Gefährts.

Henry starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und fühlte sich elendig. Er wusste nicht, was der Grund ihres Streits war, doch es missfiel ihm einfach. Mit dünner Stimme wandte er sich John zu.

„Vielleicht soll ich mit ihnen fahren. Wenn ich dabei bin, reißen sie sich wenigstens zusammen."

_Und wenn sie sich erst mal beruhigen ist eigentlich alles schnell wieder gut._

Der Hüne legte seine große Hand auf Henrys Schulterblatt und streichelte halb klopfend über dieses.

„Lass mal, Junge. Lass die ruhig mal ein wenig ihre Hörner abstoßen, die brauchen das!", grinste er und fügte noch hinzu.

„Du kennst sie.", zwinkerte er ihm aufmunternd zu, was Henry gezwungen Lächeln ließ.

Der Trupp schwang sich auf ihre Pferde und ritt los, bevor die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte.

Robin und Regina saßen sich gegenüber, vermieden aber den jeweils Anderen anzusehen. Wie bereits bei der Hinfahrt, starrten beide aus dem Fenster und schwiegen. Die einstige Königin fühlte noch immer ihr Herz krampfen. Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrer Kehle festgesetzt und begann zu brennen.

_Rede doch mit mir...verdammt nochmal!_

Flehte sie in Gedanken, doch ihr Flehen war umsonst. Der einstige Dieb widmete ihr kein einziges Wort. Regina spürte, wie sich die Tränen in ihr aufstauten, fühlte wie der Wunsch diesen Streit endlich aus der Welt zu schaffen, überhand nahm. Sie hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder würde sie sich selbst in ihrer Wut suhlen oder sie bezwingen. Ihr Blick suchte nach einen imaginären Punkt in dem Grün, welches an ihnen vorbeiflog. Für einige Momente riss sie sich zusammen und schaffte es endlich den Blick auf ihren Gefährten zu richten. Ihr krampfendes Herz brach bei seinem Anblick. Ihr war, als könnte sie den Schmerz, den Unmut der in seiner Brust schlug, in ihrer eigenen Seele spüren. Ein Echo, seines Leidens. Sie wusste, dass es ihn quälte, wusste dass es ihn noch viel mehr quälte jetzt so stur zu sein, anstatt einzulenken und so beschloss sie, die Vernünftige zu sein. Entschloss sich der Halt zu sein, den er brauchte.

Regina erhob sich ungelenk und setzte sich während der Fahrt einfach neben ihn. Sie konnte sehe, wie er ihren Wechsel bemerkte und atmete erleichtert durch, als er sich nicht noch weiter von ihr abwandte. Ihre Hand legte sich sachte auf seinen Oberarm, während sie ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter bettete. Mit leiser Stimme durchbrach sie das Schweigen in der Kutsche.

„Du hast Recht! Du kannst mich nicht vor allem beschützen...", gab sie ehrlich zu. Der Impuls über seinen Arm zu streicheln erwuchs in ihr, doch sie verdrängte ihn. Gab ihm den Raum, den er anscheinend benötigte.

Robin nahm ihre Stimme wahr und war unschlüssig wie er reagieren sollte. Er war des Streitens müde, aber konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Zu Hause hätte er sich auf sein Pferd geschwungen, oder wäre in den Garten zum Holzhacken gegangen, hätte sich körperlich verausgabt, damit er weiterhin stark an ihrer Seite sein konnte, doch hier waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Hier musste er diesen Anfall aussitzen und hoffen, dass er nicht allzu großen Schaden anrichtete. Er gewährte ihr die Nähe, die sie aufbaute und war angenehm überrascht, dass sie sich auf einmal beruhigt hatte. Ihre Worte jedoch trieben die Gefühle in ihm zu einer neuerlichen Woge, die über ihn herein zu brechen drohte.

„...aber...", sie schwieg einen Moment und schloss ihre Augen.

„...du kannst mich vor dem Schlimmsten beschützen...und zwar vor mir selbst."

_Du bist der Einzige._

Endlich fand sie den Mut, ihn weiter zu berühren. Ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten sachte über seinen Oberarm, während sie ihre Schläfe an die seine legte.

„Ich will nicht mehr streiten..."

Robin schloss seine Auge und genoss für einige Augenblick ihre Nähe. Seine Hand legte sich auf die ihrige, mit der sie ihn streichelte, ehe er seinen Kopf drehte, um sie anzuschauen. Die Ruhe, die von ihr ausging, strahlte bis in sein Herz und kühlte die Lava in seinem Innern ab.

_Ach Gin..._

Sein Verhalten tat ihm Leid, Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst überwand, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Ich auch nicht.", gestand er ihr leise und konnte fühlen, wie sie ihre Fingerspitzen von seinem Arm löste und in sein Haar versenkte. Zärtlich streichelte sie über seinen Haaransatz und schenkte ihm ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Und es ist mein Ernst. Ich gehe nicht alleine zu Rumpelstilzchen und wenn du nicht mitkommst...dann...dann gehen wir halt nicht, sondern fahren gleich endlich nach Hause.", sprang sie über ihren Schatten, was den Mann an ihrer Seite sprachlos machte.

_Ist das eine Falle...hat sie gerade wirklich eingelenkt..._

„Und das ist dein Ernst?", fragte er mit Unglauben in der Stimme. Regina nickte und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine, während ihre Hände sein Gesicht umrahmten.

„Ja", hauchte sie und labte sich an der Ruhe, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, den Frieden nach dem sie sich sehnte.

„Robin, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast", fuhr sie fort und gab ihm keine Möglichkeit zu widersprechen. Das musste er auch nicht, denn tief in seinem Innern wusste er um ihr Wissen um ihn.

„...aber ich bin nicht Marian. Ich bin gesund und die Schwangerschaft verläuft gut."

Um Robins Magen legte sich eine Eispranke. Er wollte sie nicht mit seiner toten Frau vergleichen, wollte ihr nie das Gefühl geben, sich gegen eine Tote behaupten zu müssen, doch es war geschehen. Dass sie mit Verständnis, anstatt mit ihrem Temperament reagierte, ließ seinen Arm um ihre schwangere Gestalt gleiten und sie an sich drücken.

„Ich weiß Gin, ich weiß das wirklich...aber manchmal..." Er versuchte sich zu erklären, versuchte die Gefühle zu benennen, doch er brauchte es nicht.  
„...manchmal sind die Schatten einfach zu stark, die Dämonen zu unbarmherzig.", sprach sie aus, was sie selbst viel zu gut wusste.

„Es...es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Gefährtin und war erleichtert, als sie diese annahm.

„Schon gut, Liebling. Im Grunde liebe ich es, dass du auf mich aufpasst.", lächelte sie verschmitzt

_Der Erste der das für mich getan hat..._

Ihm war, als hätte sich eine Last von seinen Schultern erhoben und so küsste er ihre Stirn, besiegelte ihr Verständnis mit seinen Lippen.

_Ich liebe dich._

„Und Robin...", eine Spur Mahnung hallte in dem Klang ihrer Stimmung.  
„Nächstes Mal redest du gleich mit mir. Wird Zeit, dass du deine eigenen Ratschläge befolgst."

Der aschblonde Mann hob eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Du erinnerst dich! Wir kämpfen nicht mehr allein.", rief sie ihm seine Worte in Erinnerungen, mit der er sie so oft beruhigte und getröstet hatte.

„Versprochen.", lächelte er und legte für einen Augenblick seine Stirn noch mal auf die ihrige, bevor sie plötzlich nach seiner Hand griff und sie an ihren Bauch drückte.  
„Dann bin ich zufrieden und dein Kind auch.", lächelte sie fast schon strahlend, als sie die Tritte des Babys spüren konnte. Robins Augen spiegelten Reginas Strahlen wieder. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fast debilen Lächeln, als die Bewegungen nicht nachließen und er begann den Bauch zu streicheln.

_Wie kann man jemanden lieben, wenn man ihn noch nicht kennt._

Fragte er sich und gab sich selbst Antwort.

_Wie könnte ich nicht, wenn es doch ein Teil von ihr ist._

Das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihrem wieder näher kam. Mit eben diesem Lächeln legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

„Mehr will ich gar nicht, außer dass es euch gut geht und ihr zufrieden seid.", grinste er gegen ihre Lippen. Reginas Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, kraulte ihn dort. Sie war froh, dass die bedrückte Stimmung gewichen war. War froh, dass sie diesen Disput endlich überstanden hatten und ergriffen von dieser Tatsache, küsste sie ihn einfach. Erst zärtlich und sachte, als wäre dieser neue Frieden zu fragil, doch als er auf das Spiel ihrer Lippen einging wurde sie mutiger und eroberte seinen Mund.

Der Trupp um Emma und John erreichten den Burghof vor der Kutsche. Die Gesellschaft stieg von ihren Reittieren, welche sofort von Dienern in Empfang genommen und in die Ställe gebracht wurden. Snow und David forderten die beiden Jungen auf, ihnen ins Innere des Palastes zu folgen.

„Kommt, zeigt mir euren Fang", ermutigte die Königin, woraufhin Roland sofort ansprang. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und war bereit mit ihr zu gehen. Henry entgegen blickte immer wieder sehnsüchtig zum Tor, ohne dass er die Sorge aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben konnte.

_Wieso braucht die Kutsche so lange?_

Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Eltern sich wieder beruhigt hätten. So lange bis er dies wusste, konnte er sich ohnehin nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.  
Emma bemerkte den Blick des Jungen und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern.

„Du musst nicht mit Snow und David.", lächelte sie ihn an, was ihn dieses Lächeln erwidern ließ.

Das Königspaar verschwand mit dem kleinen Jungen und ließen die Anderen zurück.

„Vielleicht können wir -", begann Neal, doch der Klang von Pferdehufen auf Asphalt lenkte Henrys Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Mann und hin zum Tor. John folgte dem Blick des Jungen und seufzte lautlos.

„5 Silberlinge, dass Robin unterwegs ausgestiegen ist und Gin allein da drin sitzt."

„Ich wette 5 dagegen, Robin sitzt allein da drin", konterte Emma amüsiert und konnte Henrys empörten Blick auf sich spüren.  
„Ach komm schon Kleiner," begann sie.

„Nimm doch nicht alles so Ernst", neckte John ihn und grinste

„Gib lieber dein Wetteinsatz preis", forderte er ihn auf, doch Henry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

_Manchmal glaub ich, dass ich der Erwachsene von uns dreien bin._

Die Kutsche kam zum stehen und der Kutscher stieg vom Bock. Bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, übernahm Little John diese Aufgabe und schenkte Henry noch ein Schmunzeln.

„Letzt Chance Junge, das Wettbüro schließt, wenn ich die Tür öffne", als der Braunhaarige keinerlei Anstalten machte darauf einzugehen, öffnete John grinsend die Tür und grüßte im Angesichts seiner Wetteinsatz

„Na...du...chrm...Schuldigung!", sofort knallte er die Tür wieder zu und erntete konfuse Blicke von Emma und Henry.

„Wir haben beide verloren, Schatz.", erklärte er seiner Ehefrau glucksend.

Robin hing noch immer an Reginas Lippen und genoss den zarten Tanz ihrer Zungen, ohne dass weder er noch sie merkten, ihr Ziel längst erreicht zu haben. Erst als dir Tür aufgerissen und Johns bekannte, tiefe Stimme durch den Wagen dröhnte, ließen sie von sich, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Die Schwarzhaarige biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, während Robin ein leises Auflachen entfleuchte. So schnell die Tür aufgerissen wurde, so schnell war sie auch wieder geschlossen. Der ehemals Geächtete stibitzte sich noch einen letzten Kuss von seiner Gefährtin, ehe er die Tür öffnete und ihr hinaus half. Er konnte seinen alten Freund zu Henry sprechen hören.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dir zu viel Sorgen machst."

Für einen Moment fühlte der aschblonde Mann sich schlecht, dass er dem Jungen diese Sorgen bereitet hatte und so legte er einfach den Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn sachte, während sie auf dem Weg in den Palast waren. Er brauchte ihm nichts sagen, brauchte ihm nicht nochmal versichern, dass alles gut war, denn Henry schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln, ehe er seinen Stiefvater ansprach.

„Robin?", kicherte er.  
„Ja?", hakte der Ältere nach und konnte sehen, wie der Jüngere mit seinem Daumen über seine Mundwinkel wischte, als wollte er ihm zeigen, dass dort etwas wäre. Beide hielten eine Sekunde Inne, während Robin über die Mundwinkel strich.

„Was ist da?", fragte er neugierig und konnte abermals sein Kichern vernehmen.

„Ach, ich finde nur, dass dir Moms roter Lippenstift besser steht, als der da."

Robins Mund öffnete sich und in seinen Augen trat eine Mischung aus Schalk und Verdutzen.

„Du Schlawiner", sagte er und schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf.

* * *

Snow White hatte darauf bestanden, dass wenigstens alle noch zum Fischessen blieben. In Regina hatte alles danach geschrien, dieser Aufforderung keine Folge zu leisten, doch sie lenkte ein, als sie von den Jungs, Emma und dem Königspaar überstimmt wurde. Das Essen verlief ruhig, jetzt wo sie und Robin ihren Disput aus der Welt geschaffen hatten. Sie hätte es sogar vermieden über den Besuch bei der unglücklichen Frau und ihrem harten Los zu sprechen, doch David kam nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass dem Junge die Seele fehlte. Sie unterhielten sich soweit darüber, dass all die schrecklichen Einzelheiten nicht zur Sprache kamen, um Roland und Henry nicht zu beunruhigen, doch es genügte, um etwas in Robin zu bewegen. Mit jedem Wort, welches über das Unglück gesprochen wurde, kam er nicht drum herum Mitleid zu fühlen für diese Familie. Es war nicht nur Mitleid, dass in ihm mitschwang, sondern ein Mitfühlen und Verstehen, welches er gern nicht gehabt hätte, denn es bedeutete, dass er im Grunde ähnliche Erfahrungen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Verzweiflung, als sein Sohn verflucht war und als das Essen vorbei und sie sich verabschiedet hatten, um zu gehen, hielt er Regina einen Moment zurück, als sie durch den Korridor zu dem Raum mit dem Spiegel gingen.

„Gin..."

Der einstige Königin blieb stehen und ließ Roland und Henry weiterlaufen, ohne sie aufzuhalten.

„Was gibt es?"

„Versprich mir, dass wir in höchstens 10 Minuten aus dem Verlies wieder raus sind, okay?"

Die Schwarzhaarige legte ihre Stirn kraus, da sie nicht sofort verstand. Der ehemals Geächtete erkannte ihre Verwirrung und sprach weiter.

„Ich gehe mit dir zu Rumpelstilzchen, aber wenn wir nicht innerhalb 10 Minuten haben was wir wollen, wars das, okay?"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wohlwissenden Grinsen, doch sie brauchte ihm nicht zu erwidern, da er es selbst tat

_Oh wir kriegen ihn zum Sprechen, vertrau mir Liebling._

„Grins' du nur! Es ist mein Ernst. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man das Leben seines Kindes retten will, aber ich gebe dir nicht mehr als 10 Minuten."

_Damit er nicht zu viel von seinem Gift in deinen Verstand träufelt_

„Oh, mehr brauchen wir auch nicht.", gab sie sich zuversichtlich und rief zu den Jungs.  
„Henry...Roland, hier hin! Planänderung."

Sie ließen die beiden Jungen bei David, während Snow White sie in das Verlies begleitete. Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen hinab. Passierten dunkle Steinwände und kaum beleuchtete Gänge. Robin ließ seine Gefährtin nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen. Ein Teil in ihm schrie kehrt zu machen, drängte sie zu packen und fort zu bringen, doch ein anderer, wollte der Familie wenigstens die eine Chance gönnen, an die sie sich klammerten.

Sie bogen noch einmal ab und erreichten die Zelle, in der Rumpelstilzchen sein Dasein fristete. Kerzenlicht flackerte über die Wände und ließ dunkle Schatten tanzen. Mit einem Seufzen in der Seele beobachtet Robin, wie sich Reginas Haltung veränderte. Sie straffte die Schultern und legte eine, arrogante Maske auf ihre blassen Gesichtszüge. Der weiche Blick, den er an ihr liebte, härtete sich, gleichwie ihr Gesicht, in dem Augenblick, als sie auf den Dunklen traf.

Der aschblonde Mann hielt sich im Hintergrund, nah genug um eingreifen zu können und doch weit genug entfernt, um sie mit einer unüberlegten Handlung nicht zu stören.

Rumpelstilzchen hörte seine Gäste, bevor sie in Erscheinung trafen. Seine dunklen Augen überzog ein goldenes Funkeln, als er bereits wusste, wer sich zu ihn hinunter bemühte. Er hatte sie erwartet, hatte im Grunde schon viel früher mit ihnen gerechnet. Mit einem lauten _Plöpp_ schloss er das Buch auf seinem Schoß und erhob sich geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier aus seinem Sessel. Er tänzelte zu den Gitterstäben, legte seine dünnen, knochigen Finger um zwei der verhassten Stäbe und kam mit seinem Gesicht so nah, dass diese ihm nicht die Sicht versperrten.

„Oooohhh...die Herren von Sherwood Forest und die Königin, welch seltener Glanz in meiner bescheidenen Hütte.", gab er in einem, übertrieben fröhlichen Klang von sich. Regina verdrehte nur die Augen und trat näher an die Zelle, während Robin tief durchatmete, um nicht in das Gefängnis zu stürmen und ihm das Grinsen aus der hässlichen Visage zu schlagen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du eine Vorliebe für Törtchen und andere Leckereien entwickelt, meine Teure.", grinste er dreckig und machte einen Kopfdeut auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du endlich einen Alterssitz gefunden, der deinen Ansprüchen Genüge tut, du verdorbener kleiner Gnom."

Regina trat einen letzten Schritt auf Rumple zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die ihres alten Mentors und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr mit einer schnippischen Handbewegung fort.

„Aber genug der Willkommensworte. Sag mir lieber, wie es kommt, dass wir da draußen ein paar seelenlose Jungen gefunden haben."

In seinem Kopf tauchte so etwas wie Unmut auf, doch sein Gesicht spiegelte nichts von all dem. Er hatte die blauen Fee bereits getäuscht, um seinen Sohn zu schützen. Es würde ihm ein leichtes sein, seine ehemalige Schülerin für seine Vision der Geschichte zu gewinnen.  
„Schon mal den Ausdruck 'die Seele an den Teufel verkaufen', gehört meine Teure. Wer weiß, was der alte Haudegen den Jungs geboten hat."

„Mich verarschen kann ich allein, also entweder spuckst du aus, wer für so was verantwortlich sein kann, oder ich...", sie streckte nur die Hand in Richtung Snow aus und die Königin legte den Dolch in diese. Danach hielt sie ihn provokant vor Rumpels Gesicht und stellte ein falsches mit Triumph gespicktes Lächeln aus.

„...zwinge dich dazu.", kam es übertrieben süß aus ihren vollen Lippen. Die Augen des Dunklen gingen zum Dolch. Noch immer wusste er nicht, ob Neal diese Insignie der Macht wieder ausgetauscht hatte. Mit Faszination im Blick streckte er die Finger zu dem Gegenstand, doch Regina riss den Dolch weg bevor er ihn berühren konnte. Sie hob ihn vor ihr Gesicht und befahl.

„Dunkler, ich befehle dir mir wahrheitsgetreu zu antworten."

Der Dunkle hielt für einen winzigen Augenblick die Luft an. Wartete darauf, dass dieser unüberwindbare Drang in ihm erstand, ihren Worten zu gehorchen, doch nichts geschah. Er seufzte und schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf.

_Oh Bae..._

Dachte er wehmütig mit Schmerz in seinem kalten Herzen. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge wog er den Gedanken ab, ihnen verächtlich ins Gesicht zu spucken. Sie zu verhöhnen und ihr Unvermögen vor zu halten, doch das konnte er Neal nicht antun und so spielte er die Farce mit. Theatralisch wirkte es, als wolle er sich gegen den Befehl wehren, doch er schlussendlich antwortete er:

„Es gibt genügend Kreaturen, du meine Teure, hast schon Bekanntschaft mit einer gemacht." Die Erinnerung daran, durchfuhr Regina wie ein kaltes Messer durch die Eingeweide, doch sie zeigte diese Gemütsregung nicht. Stattdessen hielt sie die Masken aufrecht, hinter die sie ihre Schwäche, ihre Gefühle verbarg.

„Rede endlich weiter. Fünf Jungs, fünf verschwundene Seelen, also..."

„Fünf?", machte er mit falscher Überraschung.

„Genau fünf? Nicht mehr und nicht weniger?"

_Danke meine Teure, auf dich ist noch immer verlass...du hast mir schon immer alles gegeben was ich...brauch..._

Amüsierte er sich innerlich und wartete auf ihre Bestätigung. Als er diese bekam gab er sich besonders wissend.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es schon wieder so weit wäre...und in unserer Welt jagt er so selten.", erklärte er und spannte die Anderen damit weiter auf die Folter. Regina rollte mit den Augen, als er einen Moment schwieg. Ihre Ungeduld war zum greifen. Rumple genoss diesen Augenblick, ehe er endlich fortfuhr.

„Halmasti...ein Höllenhund. Eigentlich ein nettes, possierliches Tierchen...wenn es schläft, doch wenn er erwacht, ist er hungrig. Holt sich alle Jahrhunderte lang ein paar Seelen und verschwindet wieder." log er ihnen allen ins Gesicht.

„Ich befürchte, für diese Jungen gibt es keine Rettung mehr. Aber wenn ihr ihm den Gar ausmachen wollt, würde ich es in den Mooren von Düsterland versuchen.", setzte er sie auf die falsche Fährte. Ja, dort hauste ein Höllenhund, ein Dämon welcher ihm eins sehr dienlich gewesen war. Auch jetzt diente er seinem Zweck. Der Tod dieses Tieres, welches ihn unweigerlich ereilen würde, sobald der König und die Königin von ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn Gebrauch machten, würde ihre Gemüter beruhigen. Endlich wäre sein Sohn aus der Schusslinie und das war alles, was der Dunkle im Moment begehrte.

„Und für die Jungen?", hackte Regina nach.

„Gibt es keine Hilfe. Schick den Familien Schlafmohn...dann schlafen sie ein und merken nichts."

Regina schluckte und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte es versucht, hatte versucht der armen Frau und den anderen Familien zu helfen, doch nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den geplagten Familien zu schicken, das den Abschied schnell und schmerzlos von Statten gehen ließ. Kurz überlegte sie, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn einem ihrer Kinder nur der Tod blieb und ohne es es beeinflussen zu können, wusste sie es genau. Wusste sie um den Schmerz, der sie seit der schwarzen Festung an manchen Nächsten heimsuchte.  
Robin bemerkte den Riss in ihrer Maske und trat an sie.

„Das reicht für heute.", bemühte er sich seine Stimme nicht zu erheben. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Rücken und griff nach ihren Unterarm.

„Komm, Gin.", forderte er seine Gefährtin auf, endlich aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Dunklen zu verschwinden. Regina ließ sich widerstandslos wegführen. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, da erklang Rumpelstilzchens Stimme.

„Regina!" Die einstige Königin blieb stehen, atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann in seine Richtung

„Ja?"

Die dünnen Lippen des Magiers verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, seine dreckig goldenen Zähne blitzten auf, als er übertrieben gut gelaunt rief.

„Meine herzallerliebsten", er betonte das Wort auf besonders spottende Art und Weise.

„Grüße an deine Mutter." Sein unnatürlich hohes Kichern begleitete den kleinen Trupp nach draußen, als die Schwarzhaarige sich wieder umwandte, ihre Lippen verzog, als wollte sie noch einen letzten Fluch aussprechen und dann mit Robin und Snow dem Verlies den Rücken kehrte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 14**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin stand in der kleinen Küchenzeile und schnappte sich die Toastscheiben, die aus dem Toaster sprangen, während Roland, Little John und der namenlose Junge an dem Tisch saßen und auf Nachschub warteten. Der einstige Waldläufer reichte den Beiden jeweils eine Scheibe, schob zwei neue in die Apparatur und blickte immer wieder auf seinen Jüngsten, ob auch er noch etwas brauchte, doch das Baby nestelte zufrieden an einem rasselnden Ring herum, während er sich in seinem Maxi Cosi sichtlich wohl fühlte.

Ein Piepsen durchbrach die Ruhe des Augenblicks, was den aschblonden Mann einen Moment konfus dreinschauen ließ. Er suchte nach der Quelle des Lärms und konnte Roland bereits hören.

„Das ist dein Handy, Dad. Du hast es in deiner Hosentasche.", seufzte der kleine Junge, als wäre er der Erwachsene und müsse ein Kind belehren. Robins konfuser Blick wandelte sich in einen des Entsetzens.

_Seit wann bist du so erwachsen...und seit wann sagst du Dad?_

Während seine Hand bereits an seine Gesäßtasche glitt und die neumodische Errungenschaft der Zivilisation herauszog. Er öffnete es, drückte auf den grünen Knopf und meldete sich.  
„Ja? Oh, hi Emma!", begrüßte er seine Kollegin und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Dabei kramte er im Kühlschrank nach einer neuen Tüte Milch, stellte sie auf den Tisch zu den Anderen und schnappte sich die zwei Scheiben heißen Toast, die gerade fertig geworden waren. Als das Gespräch beendet war, fand er endlich Zeit sich selbst an den Tisch zu setzen und etwas zu essen.

„Das war Emma.", begann er zur berichten und fuhr fort, während er sich seinen Toast butterte.

„Sie hat die Madame endlich gefunden. Hast du gewusst, dass sie eine Gruft hier hat?", Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und konnte sehen, wie diese Neuigkeit seinen besten Kumpel anscheinend völlig kalt ließ. John zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte trocken:

„Bei der wundert mich gar nichts. Ihre Majestät sind wohl etwas exzentrisch." Genüsslich biss er in seinen Toast.

„Ich muss heute Abend in die Station, bitte sag mir, dass du heute frei hast.", sprach Robin weiter und sah John erwartungsvoll an. Der Hüne von einem Mann nickte. Seine Locken tanzten im Takt dieser Bewegung.

„Ja, Bailey hat gesagt, ich soll mich heute um Eddy und Jeff kümmern. Sie hat sie dabei erwischt, als sie was zu Essen klauen wollten. Sie war ganz schön wütend und will, dass sie raus aus dem Wald kommen."

Robin starrte seinen Mitbewohner an und legte die Stirn kraus.  
„Die können hier nicht wohnen. Wir haben hier gerade genügend Platz für uns. Ich hab hier schon zwei Kinder, eins davon ist noch ein Säugling..."  
„Ruhig Blut, Robin.", grinste sein Kumpel.

„Ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass sie hier wohnen werden, ich soll sie nur anständig waschen und herrichten. Sie wollte sie im Hole arbeiten lassen, aber irgendwie ist das hier verboten, weil sie noch nicht volljährig sind. Jetzt hat sie mit der Witwe Lucas was ausgehandelt. Sie bekommen dein altes Zimmer und arbeiten dafür im Diner."

Die Mundwinkel des aschblonden Mannes begannen zu zucken. Dieses dehnte sich auf seine Schultern aus, als ein Lachen seiner Brust entwuchs.

„Eddy und Jeff?!...Im Diner?!...Hahahaha...so kann man die Konkurrenz natürlich auch ausschalten.", amüsierte er sich und war nicht überrascht, dass Little John in das Lachen mit einfiel.  
„Oh ja und es gibt schändlichere Wege.", gab er seinen Senf dazu.

Nachdem die Männer und der Junge ihr Abendbrot beendet hatten, wandte sich Robin seinem Ältesten zu.

„Für dich heißt es ab in die Falle. Also los, geh dich waschen, ich komme gleich."

Roland seufzte und wagte einen Versuch das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.  
„Ich bin aber nicht müde. Und gleich kommen doch noch Eddy und Jeff, da will ich nicht schlafen."

„Wenn du morgens mal nicht so müde wärst, mein Junge.", erwiderte Robin und gab nicht klein bei.

„Also Abmarsch, ich muss gleich zur Arbeit...", abermals seufzte der Junge, gab sich jedoch geschlagen, als er in John keinen Verbündeten finden konnte. Er schob sich vom Stuhl und verschwand ins Badezimmer.  
Robin erhob sich ebenfalls und schnappte sich das Baby aus dem Maxi Cosi.

„Und du mein Kleiner, gehörst auch ins Bett."

Er lächelte den kleinen Jungen an, verlor sich fast schon verliebt in sein kleines Grinsen und sprach dann an John gerichtet.

„Und lass Roland bitte nicht wieder aufstehen, wenn ich weg bin. Er braucht seinen Schlaf, okay!"

John nickte nur und sah seinen Kumpel mit dem Baby ins angrenzende Zimmer verschwinden.

Nachdem Robin den Jüngsten ins Bett verfrachtet hatte, ging er in das kleine Kinderzimmer in dem Roland bereits in seinem Bett lag. Der aschblonde Mann setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog die Decke richtig über den schmächtigen Körper seines Sohnes. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten eine Strähne seines gelockten Haares aus der Stirn.

„Dad?"

„Ja, mein Großer."

„Musst du wieder die ganze Nacht arbeiten?"

Schwermut füllte Robins Augen, wie Schmelzwasser einen Teich in den Bergen speiste.

„Ja, Emma geht es nicht so gut und jetzt muss ich aufpassen, dass in der Stadt nichts passiert."

„Ja, aber...aber was ist wenn ich wieder böse Träume hab?"

Rolands Stimme war ein Krächzen, genährt von der Angst, die diese Träume in ihm heraufbeschworen.  
„Was haben wir denn gesagt, was wir machen, damit sie erst gar nicht kommen?", fragte er so sanft seine Stimme es zuließ.

„Dass...dass...dass wir an was Schönes denken, bevor ich schlafe."

Robins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Genau, wir stellen uns was ganz tolles vor und dann hältst du den Gedanken fest bis du eingeschlafen bist.", versuchte der Hilfssheriff das Unterbewusstsein seines Sohnes so weit zu beeinflussen, damit er nicht weinend und schweißgebadet erwachte. Vor allem nicht, wenn er nicht in der Nähe sein konnte, um die bösen Geister, die ihn im Schlaf quälten zu vertreiben.

„Das mache ich, Dad.", versicherte der Lockenkopf und lächelte zaghaft. Robin streichelte sachte über sein Haar, ließ seinen Daumen über seine Wange gleiten und fragte dann:

„Seit wann nennst du mich Dad?"

Das zaghafte Lächeln auf Rolands Gesicht wuchs zu einem Seeligen, als er seine Erklärung abgab.

„Miss Mills hat dich meinen Dad genannt. Und Henry nennt seinen Papa auch Dad...manchmal...", schwärmte er und verhehlte nicht einen Moment, wie sehr er zu dem Sohn der Bürgermeisterin aufsah. Robin schmunzelte und wuschelte nun durch Rolands Locken.

_Du bist mir einer..._

„Du magst die Beiden, was?", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und so war er nicht verwundert, als sein Sohn heftig zu nicken begann. Erst als er wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete, schwand das Schmunzeln aus Robins Gesicht.

„Du doch auch!"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, außerstande etwas zu antworten und so stammelte er nur:  
„Ähm...nein...ja...also... sie sind nett."

_Du kleiner Sauhund._

Der Junge grinste bei dem Gestammel breit und wissend.

„Ja, das sind sie.", bestätigte er seinen Vater und wurde dann etwas ernster.  
„Glaubst du ich darf sie bald wieder besuchen? Henry hat gesagt, ich kann auch kommen, wenn er bei seinem Dad ist, aber ich mag ihn irgendwie nicht. Er ist komisch.", gestand er ehrlich und spürte wie sein Vater erneut durch sein Haar wuschelte.

„Da musst du Henry fragen."

_Und am besten nicht dann, wenn sie in irgendeiner Gruft hockt. Himmel, was sucht eine Frau in einer Gruft..._

„Das mache ich.", versicherte Roland und seufzte tief.  
„Ich glaub, ich weiß an was Schönes ich jetzt denke.", grinste er verschmitzt und erntete ein Kopfschütteln von Robin.  
„Ich kann mir fast denken an was.", er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn und küsste erst seine Stirn, ehe er ihm einen richtigen Gute Nacht Kuss gab.

„Schlaf gut, mein Junge und träume schön."

„Gute Nacht...Dad."

Robin blieb noch einige Momente auf der Bettkante sitzen und betrachtete seinen Sohn. Der Junge schloss die Augen und so sehr er auch vorher bekundet hatte, nicht müde so sein, so verriet sein regelmäßiger Atem, dass er rasch eingeschlafen war. Der Vater hauchte dem Sohn noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß an dem großen Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer. Vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen Papiere und Schriftstücke, welche sie durchging. Ihre Augen huschten über die beschriebenen Zeilen, ihr Mund öffnete sich immer wieder, um herzhaft zu gähnen und ihre Hand kritzelte auf einem weiterem Stück Papier herum. Sie war in ihren Studien so sehr vertieft, dass sie nicht hörte, wie sich die Türe leise öffnete und Robin das Zimmer betrat. Der ehemals Geächtete, balancierte ein Tablett in seinen Händen, auf dem ein großer Teller mit verschiedenen Obstsorten stand. Vorsichtig machte er auf sich aufmerksam, damit seine Gefährtin nicht erschrak.

„Hey, erschreck dich ni-", er hatte es noch nicht ausgesprochen, da sah er ihre Schultern zucken und den Stift aus ihrer Hand fallen.

_Ups.._

Robin setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, als die Schwarzhaarige zu ihm blickte und stellte bereits das Tablett auf den Tisch. Der aschblonde Mann beugte sich zu de Frau und sprach:

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", kaum hatte er geendet, da drückte er ihrem Schopf einen Kuss auf und erklärte weiter.

„Ich dachte mir, ich bring dir was zur Stärkung bis zum Abendessen ist noch etwas hin."

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, als sie die Trauben, die kleingeschnittenen Apfelstücke, bereits geschälten Mandarinen, sowie Tomaten sehen konnte.  
„Danke schön.", machte sie ehrlich, stibitzte sich die erste Weintraube und schob sie sich in den Mund. Robin indes umrundete den Schreibtisch bis er zu dem Stuhl aufschloss, der ihr gegenüber stand. Sein Blick fiel auf die Papiere, die bunt und durcheinander dort lagen.

„Wie ich sehe, scheint Roland die Vorschule nicht wirklich zu vermissen.", merkte er an, als er eins der gemalten Bilder seines Sohnes betrachtete. Er griff nach dem Blatt, legte seinen Kopf schief und beschaute sich das Kunstwerk aus Formen und Farben, die er nun als Bäume und Blumen erkennen konnte.

„Nein, dem Himmel sei Dank ist er leicht zu beschäftigen.", erwiderte Regina und fuhr fort:

„Wer weiß wie lange Miss Greenwater noch erkrankt ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir endlich nach neuen Lehrern suchen, gerade für die Jüngeren."

Die einstige Königin lächelte leicht und hob einen vollgekritzelten Zettel hoch.

„Bin schon dabei."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.", schmunzelte Robin, legte das Bild wieder zurück und griff nach dem Stuhl. Der Mann hob ihn an und kehrte zurück auf die Seite Reginas, um die Sitzgelegenheit neben ihr zu platzieren. Danach setzte er sich selbst und kramte in eine der Schubladen. Dabei nuschelte er:

„Ich hasse diese Schreibarbeit."

Regina schob sich ein Apfelstück in den Mund und unterdrückte ein Auflachen, stattdessen bot sie ihm an:

„Komm, ich übernehme das.", doch Robin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, zog Papier und Stift aus der Schublade und legte alles auf die Tischplatte.

„Nein, du arbeitest genug." Er machte einen Kopfdeut zu ihrem systematischen Chaos.

„Und bis du dich da heute noch durchkämpfst, haben wir bereits Abend und außerdem-"

Sein Blick nahm einen warmen Ausdruck an, der sich in seinem Lächeln widerspiegelte.  
„...mag ich es mit dir hier zusammen zu arbeiten...hier platzt wenigstens niemand rein, weil er Angst hat, dass man sie gleich zur Arbeit verdonnert.", amüsierte er sich und stahl sich einen keuschen Kuss von ihren Lippen.

Regina musste zugeben, dass sie ihre Gemeinsame Zeit im Arbeitszimmer selbst viel zu sehr genoss. Oft saßen sie stundenlang nebeneinander, jeder in seiner eigenen Arbeit vertieft oder unterhielten sich über alles, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging, während sie ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit nachgingen. Es war eine friedliche Enklave in ihrem hektischen Alltag.

Für eine kleine Weile hörte man nur Stifte, die auf Papier glitten und den Genuss, mit dem Regina ihren Obstteller verspeiste. Selbst Robin schnappte sich unbemerkt hin und wieder eine Tomatenscheibe bis ihn ein kurzer Schmerz an seinem Handrücken davon abhielt. Perplex schaute er erst auf seine Hand, über die noch Reginas Hand unheildrohend hing und dann in das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin. Bevor er nachhaken konnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, ergriff sie das Wort.  
„Das ist das letzte Stück Tomate", erklärte sie so selbstverständlich, als müsste er ein Idiot sein, da er nicht gleich verstand. Als die Verwirrung wich, begannen seinen Mundwinkel zu zucken. Er schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf und neckte sie liebevoll.  
„Madame haben immer noch nicht gelernt zu teilen, was?"

Regina nahm die letzte Scheibe und gab sich unschuldig, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Tz...falls es dir in den letzten Monaten noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber ich teile zur Zeit alles."

Sie deutete auf ihren Babybauch, der sich unter ihrem Kleid abzeichnete und entlockte ihrem Gefährten ein verliebtes Lächeln, als er ihrem Fingerzeig folgte.

„Na gut, dass will ich nochmal durchgehen lassen, aber bald...", er beugte sich zu ihr und grinste sie breit an.

„...bald zieht diese Ausrede nicht mehr, Liebes...", das breite Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Lächeln, welches die Freude zeigte, die der Gedanke an ihr gemeinsame Kind in ihm entfachte. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch und streichelte sie dort sanft.

„...dann ist das Kleine endlich da und wird dich schon bald verpetzen.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und erntete ein leises Kichern von ihr.

„Wobei mir gerade einfällt. Was hältst du eigentlich von Alice?"

Regina gab sich einen Moment, als würde sie ernsthaft über den Namen nachsinnen und erwiderte trocken.

„Nur, wenn wir Arthur nehmen, wenn es ein Junge wird."

Robin verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Missbilligung.

_Das ist nicht ihr Ernst._

„Ich verabscheue den Namen Arthur."

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphalen Lächeln, als sie trocken erwiderte.

„Oh, das weiß ich, Liebling.", kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, schenkte sie ihm einen Luftkuss. Der aschblonde Mann seufzte leise und antwortete amüsiert:

„Okay, also keine kleine Alice und keinen kleinen Arthur."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und legte ihren Stift ab, nur um über Robins Wange zu streicheln.  
„Das befürchte ich." Der ehemals Geächtete lehnte sich in ihre Berührung und verkündete:

„Damit kann ich leben."

„Uns wird schon noch der richtige Name einfallen.", machte Regina ihnen beiden Mut und löste sich wieder von dem Mann an ihrer Seite. Für einen kurzen Moment stieg ein Schweigen auf und ließ die Herren von Sherwood Forest wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen. Nachdem die Stille sich immer weiter ausbreitete, durchschnitt Robin diese.

„Ich hätte dir beinahe vergessen zu erzählen, dass Snow und Charming endlich den Halmasti zur Strecke gebracht haben."

Regina hielt mit ihrer Tätigkeit inne und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Robin, der von dieser Neuigkeit wie beiläufig erzählte. Innerlich stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, denn auch wenn der Dunkle zwar beteuert hatte, dass sich dieser Höllenhund vorerst an den Seelen unschuldiger Kinder satt gefressen hatte, so war sie doch mehr als erleichtert, diese Bestie gänzlich aus dem Weg zu wissen.

„Woher weißt du das?", hakte sie sogleich nach und bekam prompt eine Antwort.

„Emma...Neal...also wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, ist Neal gleich gekommen, um Bescheid zu geben und seit dem auch nicht mehr gegangen...das war irgendwann heute Morgen...ich befürchte, dass er zum Essen bleibt, was mir nichts ausmacht, aber es ist nervig, ein Auge auf John zu haben, wenn Neal da ist.", gestand Robin ehrlich und brauchte sich nicht weiter zu erklären, denn Regina wusste um den Unmut ihres großgewachsenen Mitbewohners, wenn Neal in der Nähe war.

„Ich weiß, dabei dachte ich die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Ring trägt, würde ihn endlich ein wenig entspannen."  
Robin lachte leise auf.

„Er ist entspannt...er hat nur Angst, dass Neal nicht länger entspannt ist.", erklärte er weiter und konnte sehen, wie seine Gefährtin wieder zu schreiben begann. Interessiert schaute er auf ihre Notizen und wechselte das Thema.

„Was vergleichst du denn da die ganze Zeit. Das sieht überhaupt nicht nach neuem Lehrpersonal aus.", er wollte nach dem Zettel greifen, doch sie hinderte ihn daran. Dabei sagte sie:

„Das mit dem Lehrpersonal ist schon abgehakt. Ich überlege mir nur, was wir Roland zum Geburtstag schenken."

Robins Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelnde Höhe.

„Was überlegst du denn da, als wenn das ein Staatsakt wäre?", er zeigte auf das vollgeschriebene Papier, an dem sie schon seit geraumer Zeit brütete.  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schwärmt er so sehr für diese Holztiere und der Zimmermann im Dorf hat wirklich ganz Ausgefallene."

„Ja das stimmt schon, aber...", begann die einstige Königin und gab ihre Überlegungen kund:

„Von mir aus kann er noch ein paar Holztiere haben, aber was er wirklich braucht ist ein neues Pferd, Also was hältst du von der Idee?"

Robins Kinn klappte gen Boden, als er sie voller Unglauben echote:

„Ein neues Pferd? Mal eben so?"  
Regina seufzte und verteidigte ihre Entscheidung.

„Nicht mal eben so. Es ist sein Geburtstag und außerdem ist sein Pony schon viel zu alt. Er kommt kaum mit, wenn ihr alle ausreitet.", sie suchte den Blick in sein Gesicht und redete weiter.

„Er kann auch mit den anderen Kindern nicht mithalten. Hast du mal gesehen, wie traurig er ist, wenn er beim Rennen verliert? Er bemüht sich, aber sein Gaul ist einfach zu alt."

Der aschblonde Mann nickte mehrmals und verzog seine Mundwinkel hauch eben nach oben. Dabei ließ er die Frau an seiner Seite nicht aus den Augen. Mit seinen blauen Untiefen bannte er sie und nickte abermals aufmunternd, als wollte er sie zum weiter reden animieren. Regina ging auf diese Geste ein und erklärte sich weiter.

„Es muss ja kein Rennpferd sein...das wäre ohnehin noch nichts für ihn, aber schau mal.", sie suchte auf ihrem überfüllten Tisch nach einigen Papieren und hielt sie Robin hin.

„Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen auf einigen Höfen umgesehen. Hier sind ein paar die ich ins Auge gefasst habe.", sie deutete auf einige der Dokumente, die sie mitgebracht hatte, damit Robin sich ein Bild von Alter, Gewicht und Zustand des Tieres machen konnte. Er nahm eines in seine Hände und besah es sich.

„Und warum fragst du mich, wenn du ohnehin alles durchgeplant hast?"

_Als wenn ich noch irgendein Argument gegen deinen Sturkopf bringen könnte._

Dachte er amüsiert und schaffte er es nicht, das Schmunzeln welches so hartnäckig an die Oberfläche dringen wollte, zu bezwingen.

„Weil ich nett sein wollte.", gab sie voll falscher Unschuld zurück und schenkte ihm ein übertriebenes Lächeln, was das Schmunzeln auf Robins Gesicht nun zur Gänze erblühen ließ. Kopfschüttelnd lachte er leise auf.

„Oh Mann, du weißt schon, dass dich der kleine Sauhund komplett um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hat?"

Voller Empörung widersprach sie ihm und riss das Dokument aus seiner Hand um ihren Fingern was zu tun zu geben.

„Nein hat er nicht!"

„Komm schon, Gin...ein Pferd, weil du ihn nicht verlieren sehen kannst.", führte er ihr vor Augen und lachte erneut auf. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte ihren Gefährten an, als habe man sie mit Wasser übergossen. Ihre Unterlippe schob sich nach vorn, während sie ihm sich ergebend Recht gab.

„Na und?! Lass mich doch!"

Robin legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. Sein Lachen steckte sie endlich an und bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, sprach er:

„Ich lass dich nur zu gerne, denn ich liebe es, wie sehr du ihn liebst."

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Nachdem Emma gegangen war, saß Regina alleine mit ihren Emotion in der Gruft. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie sich hier unten vor ihnen verstecken konnte, hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich in Arbeit stürzen und das was in ihrem Innern wütete einfach ignorieren konnte, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Die Gefühlsgewalt, die in ihr drin tobte und ihr Innerstes in Brand steckte, wütete unaufhaltsam. Der Schmerz der Einsamkeit vermischte sich mit dem Zorn, der allgegenwärtig durch ihre Adern pulsierte und verband sich mit einer Form der Angst, die sie nicht benennen konnte.

Sie hatte schon immer tief gefühlt, immer schon jede Gefühlsregung viel zu deutlich gespürt, doch seit sie in diesem Reich erwacht war, hatte es sich verschlimmert. Sie konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wann diese Pein nachließ und dass dabei Robin und seine Söhne involviert waren, ließ nur noch mehr Frust in ihr aufsteigen.

_Es reicht...entweder ich komme endlich zur Ruhe oder ich..._

Regina brachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, sondern erhob sich in einer bestimmten Bewegung, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und verließ die Gruft. Draußen trat sie in die kühle Nachtluft und haderte einen Moment mit sich selbst. Ihr Verstand drängte sie nach Hause zu gehen. Trieb sie an, sich endlich schlafen zu legen, doch etwas anderes zerrte an ihr, wie ein Hund der sich an einem Stück Fleisch festbiss. Zog an ihrer Seele und erinnerte sie nur an die Qual, welche der wenige Schlaf über sie brachte. Die einstige Königin schlief nicht gut. Wenn sie es einmal schaffte einzuschlafen, so plagten sie wirre Träume, grausige Erinnerungen einer längst vergangenen Zeit, die sie so sehr versuchte zu vergessen.

Sie ließ den Wald hinter sich und fand sich, ohne dass sie bemerkte wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, auf der Hauptstraße der Stadt wieder. Schon von weitem konnte sie die Neonleuchte sehen und seufzte bei diesem Anblick.

_Rabbit Hole?! Was mach ich hier?_

Fragte sie sich und fröstelte, als ein Wind sich erhob und ihr Haar zerzauste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stieg die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Besuch in in dieser Kaschemme auf, als ein neuer Gedanke in ihrem Kopf erblühte.

_So schlecht es dir auch nachher ging, Mädchen, von dem Zeug konntest du das erste Mal wieder richtig schlafen..._

Regina seufzte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was nur mit ihr los war. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte sie einen riesigen Bogen um einem Etablissement wie diesem gemacht, Zeiten in denen sie sich lieber in ihrer Gruft versteckt und alles ausgesessen hätte, doch sie sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft. Sehnte sich danach, dass diese Einsamkeit und der damit verbundene Schmerz endlich nachließ und so richtete sie ihr Haar, indem sie ihre Fingerspitzen durch dieses fuhr und schritt zu der dunklen Tür. Vor dieser angekommen, versuchte ihr Verstand noch ein letztes Mal die Oberhand zu gewinnen, doch noch ehe sie sich versah, griff ihre Hand nach dem Türknauf und Regina betrat das Lokal.

Es war gut gefüllt. Musik drang dumpf aus den Lautsprechern. Der Rauch von Zigaretten tanzte in dem spärlichen Licht, vernebelte ihr die Sicht. Langsam schob sie sich durch den Raum. Wich einigen Männern aus, die eindeutig zu viel getrunken hatten und gefährlich wankten. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen, zog den Geruch von Tabak und Alkohol in ihre Lungen und schaute sich um. Die Stehtische waren alle besetzt. Es wäre ein Leichtes sich dazu zustellen, sich etwas zu bestellen und zu schauen wohin der Abend sie treiben würde, doch für Regina war das zu schwer. So schaute sie sich weiter um und sah mit Erleichterung, dass die Theke so gut wie leer war. Sie zog die Maske der Unnahbarkeit auf, ohne im Geringsten zu ahnen, dass sie diese nicht all zu lange würde aufrecht halten können. Die Schwarzhaarige erreichte den Tresen, schob sich auf einen Hocker und legte ihre Ellbogen auf die glatte Fläche. Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass die Weißhaarige von ihr Notiz nahm.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da?! Was darf es sein, Schätzchen?", fragte die Alte und kassierte ein Augenrollen von Regina, die sich augenscheinlich noch immer nicht an das Schätzchen gewöhnen konnte. Doch die Bürgermeisterin würde sich nicht beschweren, da sie schon beim letzten Mal lernen musste, dass es die Wirtin nur provozierte. Vielleicht würde sie aufhören, wenn sie merkte, dass es sie nicht störte.  
„Einen Roten!"

Bailey lauschte der Bestellung, stützte ihre Hand in ihre Hüfte und hakte mit einem spitzen Grinsen nach:

„Nur einen Roten?"

Regina kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe und betrachtete ihre Finger, ehe sie ihre Schultern straffte und der anderen Frau direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

„Und dieses Gift, das du mir beim letzten Mal gegeben hast."

Bailey machte keinerlei Anstalten der Bestellung nachzukommen, stattdessen schenkte sie ihrer Kundin einen fragenden Blick, während sie mit ihrem Kopf einmal in ihre Richtung nickte.  
„Nur, wenn du mir deine Autoschlüssel gibst."

Die Angesprochene konnte sich nicht helfen, doch ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem Lächeln, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich jemand um ihre Sicherheit sorgte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, wusste im Grunde ihres Daseins kaum, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte und so schenkte sie der Fremden ein Lächeln und hob ihre Hände sachte hoch.

„Ich bin zu Fuß hier."

„Das Schätzchen lernt wohl schnell.", lachte die Alte, woraufhin Regina amüsiert erwiderte:

„Oh ja und deswegen schreib zwei auf.", Baileys Augenbraue hob sich, doch sie tat wie ihr Gast verlangte. Sie stellte das Glas Rotwein und die beiden Schnäpse vor Regina.

_Ach Schätzchen, was ist nur los mit dir, dass du dich an einen Montag Abend hier betrinken kommst._

Bailey konnte nicht verhehlen, dass die einstige Königin ein gewisses Interesse in ihr weckte. Sie kannte sie nur vom Hörensagen, wusste nur aus Geschichten und Gerüchten, wer die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tresens war, doch die Weißhaarige konnte einfach nicht anders. Nichts passte zu dem, was sie glaubte zu wissen. Stattdessen, verspürte sie das Verlangen ihr irgendwie zu helfen und sei es nur dafür zu sorgen, dass sie für einige Stunden vergessen konnte, was auch immer sie vergessen wollte.

Regina bemerkte den Blick, mit dem sie die beiden Gläschen mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit hingestellt bekam und schaffte nun ein Schmunzeln.

„Sieh mich nicht an, als wenn ich übertreibe...der Zweite ist für dich, aber der geht dieses Mal auf mich."  
Die Wirtin nickte anerkennend und griff nach dem Glas.  
„Ich hatte also Recht, du bist eine Frau, die ihre Getränke bezahlen kann, zum Wohl!"

„Offensichtlich...zum Wohl.", beide Frauen erhoben das Glas, prosteten sich zu und kippten die feurige Flüssigkeit in ihre Rachen. Die Ältere zuckte nicht einmal mit ihren Wimpern, als das Feuer durch ihre Speiseröhre brannte, während die Jüngere sich sichtlich am Riemen reißen musste, um sich nicht zu schütteln, oder los zu husten. Bailey beobachtete sie mit einem spitzen Grinsen, ehe sie anmerkte.  
„Jepp, du lernst wirklich Schätzchen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann einer Kellnerin, die eine Bestellung aufgab.  
Regina blieb einfach an der Theke sitzen, bestellte sich immer wieder einen von Baileys Selbstgebrannten und hieß das Gefühl von Watte in ihrem Kopf willkommen. Die Wirtin nahm sich zwischen den Bestellungen die Zeit, sich mit ihr zu Unterhalten. Es waren keine tiefgründigen Gespräche, nur ein paar Worte zwischen zwei Unbekannten, doch es war genau die Art von Akzeptanz und Gesellschaft, welche die Schwarzhaarige brauchte. Sie musste sich nicht verstellen, musste nicht die Unnahbarkeit aufrecht halten, aus Angst jemand könnte ihre Vergangenheit gegen sie benutzen, denn die weißhaarige Frau verlor nicht ein Wort darüber, wer sie war. Nicht einmal in ihrem Blick konnte Regina Widerwillen erkennen. Konnte nichts erkenne, dass ihr versicherte nur geduldet zu sein, weil sie ihre Drinks bezahlen konnte und so entspannte sie sich immer mehr.

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass die Bürgermeisterin bemerkte wie diese verflog. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sich ein Mann zu ihr gesellt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer er war und nachdem sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an einem spendierten Drink besaß, war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass auch er nicht wusste, wer sie war, denn er ließ nicht locker.

„Nuuaaaa...ein Gläschen, Kleines...ein Klitzekleines...Glääääschen", lallte er in ihr Ohr und gestikulierte unbeholfen vor ihr herum. Regina atmete tief durch und spürte das Verlangen ihn zu rösten, doch sie unterdrückte es.

„Ich...", sie brauchte einen zweiten Anlauf, da sich ihre Zunge von dem Schnaps seltsam anfühlte.

„Ich...sagte...", gab sie sich Mühe, damit die Worte aus ihren Mund kamen.

„...Nein!"  
„Ach kommschooo...nuaaaa..."  
„Die Lady hat nein gesagt, also sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Lawrence, oder..."  
Der Mann starrte Bailey an, als habe man ihm bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt. Seine Augen waren geweitet, als fürchtete er sich, dass die Drohung Wirklichkeit werden könnte.  
„Schuligu Bili...Isch geh wohl besser su hause.", nuschelte er und deutete eine Verbeugung vor Regina an.

„Verscheihung Madame..."

Die Alte ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen, ehe er aus dem Lokal getorkelt war. Erst dann wandte sie sich an Regina.  
„Er ist eigentlich eine gute Seele. Wird nur etwas anhänglich, wenn er zu viel getrunken hat."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und wusste nicht so recht wie sie sich fühlte. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, dieser Nacht, hatte die fremde Frau für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt. Ein fremdes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. In ihren Gedanken schob sie dem Alkohol diese Gefühlsregung zu.

Bailey wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da hatte ihr Kennerauge auch schon eine Quelle für Ärger entdeckt. Sie seufzte tief, als sie die Diskussion zweier Betrunkener von weitem sah.

_Das gibt bestimmt noch Ärger_.

Dachte sie, als sie die beiden am Billardtisch beobachtete. Ihr Instinkt für Unruhestifter war untrüglich.

„Entschuldige Schätzchen, ich glaub die Beiden machen mir gleich noch Ärger.", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung der Streithähne und ging an das Telefon, das in die Wand eingelassen war. Nach einigen Sekunden kehrte sie zurück und hoffte, dass es nicht zu einer Schlägerei kam. Sie schaute immer wieder zwischen Tür und den Querulanten, die immer wilder herum gestikulierten und ihre Drohgebärden von sich gaben.

„Hilft alles nichts.", seufzte die alte Frau und trat hinter der Theke hervor und schritt zielstrebig mit strenger Miene auf die beiden Männer zu.

Regina drehte sich unbeholfen auf ihrem Stuhl und folgte Bailey mit ihren Augen. Kurzzeitig überlegte sie, der Frau zu helfen und die Beiden einfach weg zu hexen, doch sie war nicht gewillt, der Alten doch noch irgendwelche Gründe für Vorurteile gegen sie zu geben. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Regina drehte sich halb genervt, halb bestürzt zurück zum Tresen.

_Nein...der hat mir hier jetzt auch noch gefehlt._

Robin betrat das Rabbit Hole und konnte schon auf den ersten Blick erkennen, wo das Problem lag. Ohne viele Worte, ging er auf einen der Männer zu, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wo sind deine Manieren, Stanley? Wenn du dich Prügeln willst, dann mach das draußen, aber nicht hier bei Bailey. Die hat genug Probleme. Schäm dich!", redete er auf seinen alten Freund ein. Der fast zahnlose Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Dieser dumme Zwerg meint, er müsse mich provozieren."  
Robin schaute auf den Kontrahenten und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Weiß Granny was du hier veranstaltest, Leroy?", fragte er den Zwerg.

„Entweder ihr beruhigt euch hier ganz schnell und geht nach Hause oder ich nehme euch mit und ihr könnt die Nacht hinter Gittern verbringen. Und bevor ich es vergesse, ich werde ziemlich angepisst sein, wenn ihr mir in der Station Gesellschaft leistet, also wählt weise, ihr zwei."

Die beiden Streithähne wurden leise und nickten ergebend.  
„Na gut, aber wenn er nochmal..."  
„Stanley!", mahnte der Hilfssheriff mit strengem Blick, klopfte seinem alten Freund auf die Schultern und bugsierte ihn aus dem Laden. Danach wandte er sich dem Zwerg zu.  
„Und du verschwindest auch lieber, aber das erst in 10 Minuten, verstanden?!".

Der kleine Mann nickte verbissen und würdigte dem anderen Mann keines weiteren Blickes.

Robin richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Bailey, die sichtlich erleichtert aussah. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre alte Gestalt und er drückte ihrer Schläfe einen Kuss auf, als er sie sachte drückte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Bailey?", fragte er ehrlich und war zufrieden, als sie ihm antwortete.  
„Ja, sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Außer...kannst du mir vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun, mein Junge?"

Der aschblonde Mann bejahte wie selbstverständlich und wusste nicht, ob er es im nächsten Moment besser bereuen sollte.  
„Kannst du das Schätzchen nach Hause bringen?", sie zeigte zum Tresen und erklärte weiter.  
„Ich hab sie zu viel trinken lassen und ich befürchte, wenn sie erst einmal von dem Hocker aufsteht, dann wird sie den Kampf gegen die Erdanziehung verlieren. Ich will sie in dem Zustand nicht alleine nach Hause laufen lassen."

Robin starrte auf Reginas Rücken und seufzte langgezogen:

_Wenn Madame mich lässt, ich hege da den Verdacht, dass sie es nicht willkommen heißt, wenn ich sie in diesem Zustand sehe._

„Ähm...ja, natürlich." , antwortete er und bereitete sich mental auf einen schweren Kampf vor.

Na dann mal los Locksley...aber denk dran, es ist keine Schande vor einer Hexe wegzulaufen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 15**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin hatte seinen Bericht fertig verfasst und sich die Dokumente über die verschiedenen Pferde angeschaut, welche Regina zusammengetragen hatte.

„Hier...der Haflinger klingt viel versprechend."

Die Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihrem Gefährten ein wissendes Lächeln und gab ihm Recht.

„Der ist mir auch sofort ins Auge gefallen. Wir können morgen früh gleich hin und ihn uns anschauen."  
Der ehemals Geächtete erwiderte das Lächeln und fragte ergebend.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?"

„Aber sicher, mein Liebling.", machte sie übertrieben unschuldig und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen, bevor die falsche Unschuld schwand und sie ihn neckte.

„Wir können auch morgen Mittag raus auf den Hof fahren."

Ein leises Lachen entfleuchte Robins Kehle, als sie ihn ärgerte, doch er legte keinen Protest ein. Stattdessen schüttelte er amüsiert seinen Kopf.

_Dieses Weibsbild_

„Du bist unmöglich, Liebes.", merkte er an und packte die verschiedenen Dokumente in die Schublade. Auch Regina begann ihre Hälfte des Chaos wegzuräumen. Die fein säuberlich sortierten Papiere richtete sie zu einem Stapel auf, während sie andere Papiere in ihre lederne Tasche packte und dabei verkündigte, dass sie diese auf dem Weg zum Hof des potenziellen Verkäufers, vorher noch in die Ratshalle abliefern wollte.

Robin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und half seiner Gefährtin ebenfalls sich zu erheben. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und gemeinsam verließen sie das Arbeitszimmer. Die Beiden durchquerten den hellen Gang und kamen zu dem großen Eingangsbereich. Sie schlugen den Weg zur Küche ein, als die Eingangstür aufflog und Henry und Roland das Haus betraten. Beiden Jungen war anzusehen, wie erhitzt ihre Gemüter waren. Roland hatte seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und stapfte vor seinem älteren Stiefbruder durch den Eingangsbereich in Richtung der Treppe. Dabei schmollte er wütend vor sich hin. Henry indes stürmte hinter den kleineren Jungen und zischte.  
„Das ist nicht meine Schuld, Roland!"

„ Pah!", machte der Kleinere nur und erklomm bereits die Treppe.  
Robin und Regina schauten hinter den beiden her, die wie ein Orkan an ihnen vorbei brausten und sahen sich im nächsten Augenblick an.

_Was war das denn?_

„Will ich wissen, was die beiden wieder haben?", fragte Robin unverblümt und bekam als Antwort.

„Wahrscheinlich wer mehr Fische gefangen hat."

Regina seufzte tief, während sie im nächsten Moment zusammenzuckte. Gebrüll und das Knallen von Türen dröhnte durch das ganz Haus und entlockte der Schwarzhaarigen ein erneutes Seufzen. Der Lärm und der Streit der beiden Jungen war nichts, was sie ihren Nerven antun wollte, doch sie konnte die beiden auch nicht gewähren lassen, sich weiter wie zwei wild gewordenen Trolle zu benehmen.

„Sind die beiden bescheuert", reagierte Robin voller Unglauben. Er hielt Regina am Arm zurück und erklärte.

„Ich kümmere mich darum."

Für einen Augenblick wollte die einstige Königin widersprechen, doch als sie ein weiteres Knallen der Tür vernahm und es in ihrem Innern unheilvoll zu knistern begann, ließ sie ihn für Ruhe sorgen.

_Wenn die so weiter machen, brauch ich noch mein Armband_

„Besser ist das, ich würde sie nur wieder gegen die Wand pinnen, besonders, wenn sie sich wegen Lappalien streiten."

Robin nickte nur und ging dann schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinauf, während Regina sich in die Küche begab, um das Abendessen aufzuwärmen, welches sie am Morgen bereits vorbereitet hatte.

Der aschblonde Mann öffnete die erste Zimmertür, die einem der Jungen gehörte und blickte in Henrys Zimmer, der vor sich hin schimpfte. Mit Entsetzen im Blick fragte er:

„Sag mal, spinnt ihr beide?"  
Henry wandte sich seinem Stiefvater zu und sprach mit zu hoher Stimme, weil er aufgebracht war.

„Nein, ich nicht, aber frag das lieber Roland, denn der spinnt heute schon den ganzen Tag."

Robin zwang sich einmal durchzuatmen, doch die Zeit, die er benötigte um ruhig zu bleiben, und Henrys Feuer der Wut, das Öl zu entziehen, wurde von Roland unterbrochen, da er dazu stürmte und jammerte.  
„Ich spinne nicht. Du bist der Spinner...ein unfairer Spinner."

„Da war nichts Unfaires...es ist nun mal nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab bloß gewonnen, also lerne endlich zu verlieren."

„Das war UNFAIR!"

„WAR ES NICHT!"

„WAR ES DOCH!", brüllten die Jungen sich gegenseitig an. Beide standen sich mit in den Hüften gestemmten Fäusten gegenüber und blickten einander an, als wären sie zwei Rindviecher, die ihren Atem heiß durch ihre Nüstern stießen.

„Es reicht ihr beide...könnt ihr...", versuchte der Erwachsene einzugreifen, doch die Jungen schienen keinerlei Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

„MIT DIR WERD ICH NIE WIEDER SPIELEN!"

„SEHR SCHÖN, DENN ICH MIT DIR AUCH NICHT!"

„JETZT REICHT ES!"

Die Stimme des aschblonden Mannes donnerte dunkel durch das Zimmer und ließ Henry und Roland gleichermaßen verstummen.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, über was für Kleinigkeiten ihr euch wieder überworfen habt.", begann er und gestikulierte unheildrohend vor ihnen herum.  
„Und im Grunde genommen, wird es auch nicht den Stress wert sein, den ihr beide hier an den Tag legt."

_Jungs..._

Dachte er und musste unwillkürlich an seine eigene Kindheit denken. Er selbst war mit fünf Brüdern aufgewachsen und wusste nur zu gut, über welche Belanglosigkeiten man sich streiten und sich die Hörner abstoßen konnte. Die Härte blieb in seiner Stimme, als Roland zu protestieren versuchte.

„Aber Dad."  
„Nein, Roland! Kein Aber! Ihr verhaltet euch wieder wie zivilisierte Menschen, wascht eure Hände und erscheint zum Essen. Und wenn hier nicht Ruhe ist, dann könnt ihr von mir aus im Stall essen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Henry und Roland blickten stur auf den Boden. Die Lippen des Älteren pressten sich zu zwei schmalen Linien zusammen, während der Jüngere leise schniefte.

„Ich fragte, ob ihr mich verstanden habt?", wiederholte er streng und erntete ein zustimmendes Nuscheln.

„Gut!", nickte er einmal und fuhr fort.

„Also wascht euch die Hände und kommt zum Essen und ich warne euch, stresst ihr eure Mo-...äh Gin, noch mehr mit eurem unnötigen Gezanke, dann könnt ihr heute nicht nur im Stall essen, sondern gleich da schlafen!", warnte er die Beiden und ließ sie zurück. Vor der Tür wartete er einen Augenblick und war mit sich selbst zufrieden, da aus dem Zimmer wirklich keinerlei Streit mehr zu hören war. Er kannte die Beiden mittlerweile gut genug. So sehr sie füreinander einstanden, so sehr brach auch hin und wieder ihr Konkurrenzkampf aus. Meist beruhigten sie sich schnell wieder und auch jetzt glaubte Robin, dass er das Schlimmste ausgestanden hatte. Darüber erfreut, setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung und ging in die Küche.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin folgte Bailey zur Theke. Die Wirtin kam sofort ihrer Arbeit nach und machte neue Bestellungen fertig, während er sich neben Regina stellte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie keinerlei Notiz von ihm nahm und für einen Augenblick war er sogar froh darüber. Er lehnte sich nun gegen den Tresen, verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust und beugte sich sachte zu der Bürgermeisterin.

„Ich glaub, du hast genug für heute. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause."

Regina starrte auf ihr halbleeres Rotweinglas und ließ ihre Finger immer wieder über den dünnen Stil gleiten. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und ihre Wangen gerötet, doch als Robins Stimme in ihr Gehör drang, füllten sich ihre dunklen Augen mit Leben.

_Von dir lasse ich mir bestimmt nicht sagen, wann ich genug habe_

Ohne ihn anzuschauen, antwortete sie:

„Pffff..."

Robins Schultern und Mundwinkel zuckten zeitgleich, als er diesen Ton vernahm. Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie hinzu:

„Was lässt dich eigentlich glauben...dass...ich... Hilfe brauche?", sie brachte alle Anstrengung auf, um nicht zu lallen und beglückwünschte sich selbst, als es ihr gelungen war.

Die Lippen des Hilfssheriffs formten einen Kussmund, als er sich übertrieben nachdenklich gab.  
„Nun, zum Einen klammerst du dich an deinem Glas fest-", er drehte sich nun zu ihr, stützte seinen Unterarm auf den Tresen und suchte den Blick in ihr Gesicht. Da sie es ihm abwandte, konnte er nur ihr Profil betrachten, doch es genügte ihm. Unwillkürlich zeichnete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Lippen ab.

„und zum Anderen hat Bailey mich darum gebeten, da sie dir zu viel gegeben hat."

Regina lachte einmal auf. Es sollte wohl verachtend klingen, doch es misslang ihr.

„Ha und du als Held und Helfer rennst gleich zur Rettung."  
Schmunzelnd erwiderte Robin:

„Ich erledige nur meinen Job, den du mir gegeben hast. Also komm jetzt, Mills!"

Die Schwarzhaarige schaffte ein hauchebenes Grinsen und drehte ihren Kopf endlich zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite. Trotz des spärlichen Lichts versank sie sofort in dem Blau seiner Augen. Sie schluckte schwer bei dem Anblick und verteufelte sich selbst, hier zu sein. Die Wirtin hatte Recht, sie hatte zu viel getrunken, hatte sich von der betäubenden Wirkung des Alkohols verführen lassen, doch jetzt erschlug sie die Emotionsgewalt, die er in ihr auslöste.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Locksley. Es mag dich verwundern, aber ich bin schon groß und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, schnappte sich das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Danach stellte sie es auf die Theke und richtete das Wort an die Weißhaarige.  
„Zahlen!"

Bailey kam der Aufforderung nach und wollte ihr den großen Schein wechseln, doch Regina winkte ab. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, bereute es im selben Augenblick und erklärte.

_Uff...keine gute Idee, Mädchen...denk dran keine ruckartigen Bewegungen_

„Stimmt so."

Die Wirtin starrte sie an und erwiderte:

„Das ist zu viel, Schätzchen. Viel zu viel."

Abermals winkte sie ab und hoffte naiv, dass der Hilfssheriff verschwunden war. Doch ein Blick zu ihrer Seite und ihre Hoffnung war zerschmettert, wie ein gesprungener Spiegel.

_Der ist ja immer noch da...wieso ist er eigentlich immer da..._

Regina versuchte Haltung zu wahren, doch sie wusste, trotz ihres vom Alkohol getrübten Verstandes, dass sie diese verlieren würde, sobald sie sich von dem Hocker schob und so blieb sie erst einmal sitzen. Vielleicht würde sie es doch noch schaffen ihn zu vertreiben.

Robin ließ die Frau nicht aus seinen Augen. Sorge und Belustigung wechselte sich in seinem Blick ab. Er spürte die Mauer, die sie errichtet hatte und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum. Ihr letztes Zusammentreffen empfand er mehr als angenehm und hatte im Geheimen gehofft, dass es ihr ebenso erging. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte es ihm sogar mehr gefallen, als es sollte und auch jetzt genoss er ihre Gesellschaft, obwohl er gegen ihre Barriere aus Sturheit stieß.

„Ich weiß, dass du meine Hilfe nicht brauchst", versuchte er es dieses Mal mit einer Taktik

„Aber da draußen ist es kalt und der Weg bis zu dir zieht sich. Gib mir doch einfach die Chance mich für das Abendessen und das nach Hause bringen zu revanchieren und lass mich dich fahren."

Er starrte ihr geradewegs in die braunen Augen und war schwer versucht zu schlucken. Der Kampf in ihrem Innern entfaltete sich in diesen dunklen Untiefen. Für einen Moment wusste der aschblonde Mann nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch als er ihre Stimme vernahm, zornig und genervt, seufzte er tief.  
„Nicht nötig. Versteh es einfach, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, also verschwinde dahin, wo du gebraucht wirst." Sie klang harscher als beabsichtigt, doch er hatte sie an ihr letztes Treffen erinnert, erinnerte sie auch jetzt an die Wärme, die sie in seiner Nähe spürte und das war etwas, das sie nicht begrüßte. Etwas, das sie mit aller Macht versuchte zu bekämpfen, denn diese Wärme hatte sie schon einmal verbrannt.

_Stures Weibsbild...aber das kann ich auch_

Dachte der Räuber und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung. Ich lass dich nicht allein nach Hause torkeln."

Er ließ nicht locker und bewirkte damit die verschiedensten Gefühlsregungen in ihr. Dass er sich anscheinend um sie sorgte, hätte sie in einem anderen Leben mit Freude erfüllt, doch hier fürchtete sie sich davor und überspielte ihre Angst mit Wut.

„Oh, das werden wir sehen, Locksley. Ich zeig dir, wie ich alleine nach Hause gehe."

Aufgebracht, wegen dem was in ihrem Innern wallte, schob sie sich vom Hocker und verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht. Sie kippte zur Seite, hatte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit abzuwägen, ob sie sich an ihn klammern oder lieber hinfallen sollte, als sie seine Arme auch schon schützend um sich spürte.

„Vorsicht, Madame!", schoss es sorgenvoll aus seinem Mund. Regina war an ihn gepresst, außer Stande sich zu bewegen, da er sie festhielt. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag gegen ihrer Brust fühlen, seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, da sie seinem Gesicht so nah war. Ihre Finger krallten sich haltsuchend in seine Oberarme, als die Welt für einen Moment verstummte und in ihrem Lauf innehielt. Wieder tauchte sie in das Blau seiner Augen, versank in den tiefen Seen seiner Seele und spürte wie etwas an ihrer eigenen Seele zerrte.

_Himmel..._

Sie war erstarrt wie ein Tier, dass die Gefahr witterte, doch für den Augenblick spürte sie keine Angst. Für den Augenblick war alles warm und hell.

Robin erwiderte den Blick und glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er hielt sie fester als nötig, presste sie näher an sich, als erforderlich. Abermals überkam ihn dieses Verlangen, wie schon im Diner, sich einfach zu ihr zu beugen und sie zu küssen. Die Welt war ausgesperrt. Der Pub, die Musik und die Menschen verschwanden aus seinem Bewusstsein, während sie sich immer mehr in dieses hineindrängte. Nur ein Funken Mut, eine winzige Bewegung und er könnte dem Bedürfnis nachkommen, doch als er noch darüber nachdachte, spürte er, wie sie sich aus seinen Armen wandte.

„Ich...ich...", stotterte sie und wirkte verwirrt wie ein geblendetes Reh.

„...muss nach Hause..." Sie löste sich von ihm, ließ ihre Jacke zurück und wankte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Laden.  
Robin fühlte sich, als ob man ihn aus einem Traum, ins helle Tageslicht gezerrt hätte. Für einen Moment musste er sich sammeln, musste er die Fragen in seinem Kopf zurück drängen.

_ .das?_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung und folgte Regina. Sie hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz erreicht, da brüllte er:

„HEY, MILLS, WARTE!", doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern öffnete die Tür und trat in die Freiheit. Der Hilfssheriff zog die Luft scharf ein, da er sich die Wucht des Hammers vorstellen konnte, der unweigerlich auf Reginas Schädel einschlagen würde, sobald sie in ihrem alkoholvernebelten Zustand Sauerstoff bekam.

_Schnell, die kippt mir sonst noch da draußen um_

Er hetzte durch den Raum und trat nach draußen. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und konnte die Sorge, die in seiner Brust schlug nicht erklären.

_Wo steckt sie?_

Suchend schaute er sich um und konnte ihre schmale Gestalt kaum erkennen, da sie gegen einer Hausmauer lehnte, die im Schatten lag. Der Räuber bewegte sich in ihre Richtung.  
„Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt, als er beobachtete, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen dort lehnte, während sie anscheinend versuchte, die Übelkeit wegzuatmen. Er konnte ihr Augenrollen hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern nicht sehen, doch er konnte es in ihrer Stimme hören.  
„Ja, verdammt, es ist alles okay!"

_Nichts ist okay...gar nichts...aber das erzähle ich bestimmt nicht dir_

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und stieß sich von der Hauswand ab. Die Welt drehte sich um sie herum, doch sie würde ihm nicht den Triumph gönnen und sie schwanken sehen. Mit voller Konzentration setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung. Tat stetig einen Schritt vor den Anderen und ließ ihn stehen. Robin stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und sah ihr nach. Er konnte erkennen, wie sehr sie sich zur Ordnung rief, wie sehr sie um Kontrolle kämpfte. Sie hatte die erste Ampel erreicht, überquerte die Straße und schlitterte. Der Räuber hielt die Luft an und unterdrückte den Impuls loszurennen und sie zu packen, damit sie sich nicht noch verletzte.

_Dieses Weibsbild...dieser sture Esel..._

Er zog die Luft tief in seine Lungen, behielt sie einen Moment drin und entließ sie geräuschvoll, als er sehen konnte, wie Regina sich an die nächste Häuserwand lehnte.

_Jetzt reicht es_

Dachte er entschlossen und lief zurück, von wo er gekommen war. Er ging zu dem Wagen, welchen er in seinem Dienst fahren durfte, bestieg diesen und startete den Motor. Langsam manövrierte er das Auto auf die Straße und blieb genau auf der Höhe Reginas stehen. Mit einem Knopfdruck glitt das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite hinunter.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so stur. Du verletzt dich noch!", rief er durch das Fenster und war einen Moment lang versucht aufzulachen, als ihm ihr lautloses Schnauben gewahr wurde. Als sie einfach weiterging, ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, schüttelte der Hilfssheriff nur seinen Kopf. Er setzte den Wagen ebenfalls in Bewegung und fuhr im Schritttempo neben der Schwarzhaarigen her. Dabei redete er weiter auf sie ein.  
„Okay, ich verstehe, Madame will sich beweisen. Aber bitte zieh wenigstens diese Stelzen aus, bevor du dir noch die Haxen brichst!"

_Wie kann sie auf den Dingern überhaupt laufen...betrunken..._

Regina lief einfach weiter, auch wenn sie nur langsam voran kam. Ihre Füße schmerzten und ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gelee. Die kühle Nachtluft, beschwor die Übelkeit weiter herauf, die ihre überstürzte Flucht in Wallung gebracht hatte. Sie wollte nach Hause, wollte in ihr Bett und vor allem wollte sie, dass das was in ihr tobte endlich schwieg. Dass er sie nicht alleine ließ, half ihr nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen, glaubte ihn weiter auf Abstand halten zu müssen, doch der aschblonde Mann ließ sie nicht allein. Er hatte aufgehört auf sie einzureden, doch sie konnte den Motor hören. Konnte leise das Radio vernehmen, das fremde Stimmen nach draußen trug.

_Himmel ich kann nicht mehr...bin ich schon zu Hause_

Fragte sie sich und schaute sich um. Ein Blick hinter sich und sie konnte noch immer die Leuchtreklame des Rabbit Holes sehen, was ihr ein frustriertes Stöhnen entlockte.

_Noch so weit...ich hasse es wenn er recht hat...mir ist kalt...und der Weg zieht sich und..._

Sie erreichte die nächste Ampel und lehnte sich an diese. Das Signal sprang auf Grün, doch die einstige Königin bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ihre Atmung war angeschwollen, auf Grund der Anstrengung gerade zu laufen und der Übelkeit Herr zu werden. Abermals schloss sie ihre Augen, verteufelte sich und ihre Sturheit.

Robin hielt direkt vor ihr, beugte sich zur Beifahrertür und öffnete sie. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern blieb so stehen bis sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Er würde sie nicht weiter bedrängen, doch er würde sie auch nicht sich selbst überlassen und so wartete er geduldig und schweigend einige Grünperioden ab. Es wurde bereits zum fünften Mal Grün, als Regina endlich aufgab. Sie stieß sich von dem Ampelpfahl ab und setzte sich in das Auto.

„Kein Wort, Locksley, kein...verdammtes...Wort!", kam es halb befehlend, halb erschöpft aus ihren vollen Lippen. Der aschblonde Mann unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, schüttelte seinen Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Wie Madame wünschen."

Schweigend fuhren sie durch die Straßen der Stadt, nur die Stimme eines Radiomoderators erklang durch die Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Robin lenkte den Wagen mittlerweile geschmeidig an Häuserreihen vorbei. Nur wenn er abbog konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihre Hand gegen ihren Magen presste und der Takt ihres Atem sich änderte.

_Ups..._

Sie kamen vor der großen weißen Mansion zum stehen. Robin schnallte sich ab und öffnete bereits seine Tür, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen, als ihre Stimme durch das Schweigen schnitt.  
„Bleib sitzen! Das letzte Stück schaffe ich allein." Sie schnallte sich ebenfalls ab und öffnete die Tür. Schwerfällig und alles andere als graziös stieg sie aus das Auto und hielt sich an der Tür fest. Regina blickte ins Innere des Wagens und sagte:

„Das war mein Ernst, du hast für heute genug den edlen Retter gespielt. Lass mir einen Rest Würde."

Robin nickte und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, wollte aussteigen und sie sicher ins Haus bringen, doch der Abend hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er mit vielen Worten nicht zu ihr durchdrang, dass er mit Geduld und Ruhe viel einfacher durch die Mauern drang, die sie so krampfhaft versuchte aufrecht zu halten.

„Dann gute Nacht, Mills."

Sie winkte ab, schlug die Wagentür zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Regina konnte seinen Blick auf ihren Rücken spüren und wusste instinktiv, dass er bleiben würde bis sie im Haus war. Innerlich seufzte sie darüber und erklomm träge die wenigen Stufen zur Veranda. Als sie endlich die Tür erreichte, atmete sie einen Moment tief durch. Nicht mehr lang und sie war zu Hause, nicht mehr lang und sie würde endlich etwas zwischen sich und dem Mann bringen, der seit ihrem letzten Zusammensein, ihr Denken viel zu sehr vereinnahmte. Unbeholfen kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche und suchte nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Die Tasche glitt aus ihrer Hand und der Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Sie ließ sich in die Hocke nieder und spürte die Welt sich einmal mehr zu schnell drehen.

_Verdammt...verdammt...verdammt_

Schimpfte sie in Gedanken und lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Tür. Ihr fehlte die Kraft und die Koordination, aus dem Wirrwarr ihres Tascheninhalts nach den Schlüsseln zu greifen, sich wieder zu erheben und dann noch die Tür öffnen zu können.

_Vielleicht bleib ich heute Nacht einfach hier hocken...ja...hier ist es doch schön..._

Robin beobachtete die Frau kopfschüttelnd. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie stur jemand sein konnte und musste doch schmunzeln, da es ihn an sich selbst erinnerte. Als er sah, wie sie sich hinhockte, wartete er einige Augenblicke ab, doch als sie keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, stieg er endlich aus dem Wagen. Er legte den Weg bis zu Regina schnell zurück. Baute sich vor ihrer hockenden Gestalt auf und überlegte einen Moment.

_Sag lieber nichts, Junge. Lass ihr, wie nannte sie es noch? ach ja...einen Rest Würde_

Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, bückte er sich, sammelte den Schlüssel auf und öffnete die Tür. Danach packte er die anderen Sachen zurück in die Tasche und hielt ihr auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.  
Regina fühlte sich elendig. Sie wollte sterben, erst Recht, als sie Robins Anwesenheit gewahr wurde. Scham, Wut und Unbehagen stritten in ihrer Brust, doch sie war zu erschöpft, um diesen Kampf nach außen treten zu lassen. Für sein Schweigen empfand sie Dankbarkeit, doch auch diese konnte sie nicht ausdrücken. Stattdessen nahm sie ohne zu Murren seine Hand und erhob sich wieder. Regina wankte ein paar mal gefährlich. Erst als ihr Stand sicher genug war, ließ sie seine Hand los und ging ins Innere des Hauses.

* * *

**Das Verlorene **

Robin betrat die Küche und konnte sehen, dass diese bereits gut gefüllt war. Emma und Neal saßen schon an dem großen runden Tisch, während Little John Teller und Besteck verteilte. Regina stand am Ofen und schöpfte den dampfenden Inhalt vieler Töpfe in verschiedenen Schüsseln.

„Na, sieh mal einer an, wer schon wieder zurück ist.", begrüßte Robin die Anderen und bekam als Antwort ein gequältes Lächeln von dem blonden Hünen, während er die letzte Gabel vor Neal platzierte.

„Die Idioten, die die Brücke mit ihren kaputten Wagen versperrt hatten, waren schneller wieder fahrtüchtig als erwartet. Neal brauchte gar nicht lange warten bis wir endlich heim konnten."

„Die meiste Arbeit machte eh das aufsammeln des Heus und damit hatten wir ja nichts zu tun.", bestätigte Emma den Bericht ihres Mannes.

„Obwohl einiges auch verloren war, weil der Wind alles in den Fluss geweht hat.", merkte John an und setzte sich neben Emma.

„Ich hab mich immer noch nicht vollkommen daran gewöhnt wieder hier zu sein. Ich muss ja gestehen, dass mir hier ein Fernseher fehlt, der mir die Spiele der Boston Celtics zeigt."_,_ meldete Neal sich zu Wort und konnte sehen, dass der Gatte der Retterin nicht sehr viel mit diesem Ausdruck anfangen konnte.

„Du warst lange weg.", sprach John

„Als ich in dieser Welt ankam, dachte ich, dass ich mich niemals daran gewöhnen könnte, fern von der bekannten Heimat zu leben...aber ich wurde sehr schnell eines besseren belehrt." Die Blonde schaute zu ihrem Mann und lächelte sanft. „Früher hätte man mich auf keinen Gaul bekommen."

„Und heute schaffst du schon fast einen ganzen Ausritt ohne Muskelkater.", neckte Regina und stellte zwei Schüsseln gefüllt mit Gemüse und Fleisch auf den Tisch, während Robin weitere Schüsseln mit Soße und Kartoffeln auftischte.

„Mach dich ruhig lustig, aber dafür ist keiner mit dem Einspanner schneller als ich.", grinste sie breit und musste gleich darauf selber lachen. Es war die einzige Sache, die sie wirklich aus ihrem alten Leben vermisste. Ihr Auto. Und auch wenn der kleine Wagen, den John ihr anfertigen ließ, ihr ein wenig das Gefühl vermittelte, wieder hinter einem Steuer zu sitzen, so war es doch nicht das Selbe. Zügel waren nun mal kein Lenkrad. Aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Sie hatte vielleicht ihr Auto zurücklassen müssen, doch im Gegenzug hatte sie hier mehr gefunden, als sie sich je gewagt hätte zu erträumen.

„Du meinst wohl waghalsiger.", erinnerte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem Schmunzeln und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie bot Neal sogleich die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln an, die er dankend annahm. Dabei ergriff er das Wort.

„Für mich war es eine Umstellung wieder hier zu sein und ich bin hier aufgewachsen", begann er und blickte zu seiner alten Flamme, die noch immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte.

„Da kann ich mir vorstellen, wie schwer es für dich ist."

„Nicht so schwer, wie ich vermutet hätte.", machte sie deutlich und fragte dann:

„Wo stecken eigentlich die Jungs? Haben die sich schon gegenseitig umgebracht?" John lachte amüsiert auf, während Regina seufzte und Robin den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die sollten eigentlich zum Essen erscheinen." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, da öffnete sich die Tür und Roland betrat die Küche. Ohne viele Worte, setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann sich seinen Teller zu füllen. Seine dunklen Augen waren gerötet und zeugten von den Tränen, die er anscheinend vorher noch vergossen, bevor er den Weg in die Küche gefunden hatte.

Die einstige Königin blickte erst auf den Jungen, der still zu essen begann und dann zu ihrem Gefährten, als verlange sie eine Erklärung, doch Robin winkte nur ab.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie nun den kleinen Jungen, doch er seufzte nur.  
„Nichts." Stur aß er weiter, so dass auch Regina erst nicht nachhaken wollte, doch die Abwesenheit Henrys ließ sie ihn doch nochmal ansprechen.  
„Wo ist Henry?"

Roland zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und schob sich einen Gabel voll Fleisch in den Mund. An diese Szenen konnte sie sich nicht gewöhnen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie dazugehörten. Am liebsten hätte sie aus ihm herausgekitzelt, was los war, doch Roland hatte zugemacht. Er würde jetzt keinen Ton sagen, da er mit den Tränen kämpfte, die er vor versammelter Mannschaft nicht ausbrechen lassen wollte. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn diese Schmach auszusetzen und beschloss das Essen abzuwarten, da ging die Tür erneut auf und Henry trat ein.

Der Junge sah die Menschen an dem Tisch und bremste für eine Millisekunde ab. In ihm drin tobte es zwar nicht mehr so sehr, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten, doch er fühlte sich elendig. Er hatte seinen Stiefbruder noch weinen gehört, nachdem Robin sie beide verlassen hatte und obwohl er sauer auf ihn war, tat es ihm Leid. Dennoch schaffte er es einfach nicht über seinen Schatten zu springen. In seinen Augen hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Dass er auch noch seinen biologischen Vater dort sitzen sah, half ihm nicht, sich wohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Schlagartig wünschte er sich, lieber im Stall essen zu können, da er sich wegen des Streits mit Roland ohnehin schon unsicher fühlte. Nun, so glaubte er, würde er nicht nur aufpassen müssen, dass der Streit nicht von neuem ausbrach, sondern er setzte sich selbst unter Druck. Er wollte weder seinen Eltern einen Grund liefern, auf ihn sauer zu sein, noch sich den Spannungen aussetzen, die er verspürte, wenn Neal auf John traf. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Erzeuger sich hier wohlfühlte. Es war eine selbst auferlegte Verantwortung, die ihn mehr als einmal seinen Stiefvater vor dem Kopf hatte so stoßen lassen, wonach er sich meist noch elendiger fühlte.

_Ich hab gar keinen Hunger..._

Dachte er frustriert und setzte ein Lächeln auf, welches nicht seine Augen erreichte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen. Dabei schwieg er genauso wie sein kleiner Stiefbruder.

Die Erwachsenen nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf und versuchten die beiden Jungen zu involvieren, um ihre offensichtlich unterschwellige Wut zum Abkühlen zu bringen.

„Und was habt ihr so getrieben?", fragte Emma und konnte nicht um Geringsten den Ärger erahnen, die sie mit dieser einfach Frage heraufbeschwor.  
„Wir waren mit ein paar Jungs ausreiten. Haben ein paar Rennen veranstaltet.", erklärte Henry, was Neal mit einem Lächeln kommentierte.

„Mein Papa hat mich nie so was machen lassen...wollte mich immer in Watte packen."

Der Ältere der beiden Kinder schaffte nun ein echtes Lächeln.  
„Ich hab heute sogar mal gewonnen.", erklärte er freudig und konnte von der Seite Rolands leisen Protest hören.  
„Aber nur weil Lolly zu alt ist...tz...sonst hättest du keine Chance."

Die kurzzeitig Freude in Henrys Brust schwand so schnell, wie sie erschienen war. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Anderen und zischte.  
„Zum letzten Mal, lerne endlich zu verlieren, Roland!"

Der Angesprochene ließ sein Besteck geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen und erhob sich. Die Tränen flossen erneut aus seinen Augen, während er halb heulend und halb aufgebracht jammerte.

„Ich kann verlieren, aber ich kann nicht mit meinem alten Pony mithalten. ICH BIN DER BESSERE REITER! NUR MEIN PONY IST ZU ALT UND DU HÄTTEST MICH RUHIG AUCH MAL AUF BALOU REITEN LASSEN KÖNNEN!", drang es wie ein Wasserschwall aus seinem Mund. Der Junge überschlug sich beinahe beim sprechen, während die Tränen unaufhaltsam flossen. Seine Aussage hatte einen Nerv bei Henry getroffen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er bei weitem noch nicht die Reitfähigkeiten besaß, die der Rest seiner Familie an den Tag legte und es nun unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen, verletzte ihn ebenso, wie es den anderen Jungen verletzte das andere Pferd nicht bekommen zu haben. Angestachelt von dieser Verletzung sprang auch er von seinem Stuhl auf.

„ES IST NICHT MEINE SCHULD, DASS LOLLY SCHON SO ALT IST, ALSO HÖR ENDLICH AUF DICH SO ANZUSTELLEN UND FREU DICH MAL FÜR MICH!"

Regina legte ihre Fingerspitzen an ihre Schläfen und begann diese zu massieren. Das Bedürfnis beide Jungen weg zu zaubern und zwar in unterschiedliche Häuser, erwuchs in ihrem Innern. Das Geschrei und das Gejammer, lösten eine Nervosität in ihr aus, die sie seit vorangeschrittener Schwangerschaft immer wieder befiel, wenn sie sich gestresst fühlte. Sie verteufelte sich, dass sie ihr Armband nicht trug. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Robin, aus Angst sie könnte wirklich los zaubern und beide eventuell verletzten. Der aschblonde Mann atmete tief durch, erhob sich von dem Stuhl und zeigte zur Tür.

„Roland! Geh sofort auf dein Zimmer!"

Der Lockenkopf starrte mit tränennassen Augen auf seinen Vater und heulte.

„Und Henry? Der Nicht? Das ist Unfair!"

„Geh jetzt!", kam es streng aus Robins Mund. Roland blickte auf Regina in der Hoffnung, dass sie seinem Vater widersprach, doch die Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.

Als der ehemals Geächtete, ihm Recht gab, schwand in Henry der Schmerz, den Roland mit seinen Worten heraufbeschworen hatte. Für einen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel, weil es nach dem zweiten Sieg dieses Tages aussah, doch da erklang wieder Rolands weinerliche Stimme.

„Hör auf zu Lachen! Mit einem anständigen Pferd hätte ich am Steil eine richtige Chance gehabt."  
Die Worte waren draußen, bevor beiden Jungen bewusst wurde, was dies bedeutete. Henrys Augen weiteten sich. Seine Lippen verkrampfen sich zu zwei schmale Linien, während er nur aufgebracht hinaus stieß.  
„ROLAND!"

_Upsi.._

Der Jüngere zog seine Schultern hoch und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, als könne er damit die Worte ungeschehen machen.

Robin und Regina ließen beide ihre Köpfe zu ihren Söhnen schnellen, als sie den Ort ihres Ausrittes vernahmen.

_Die waren wo?_

Henry versuchte sich aus dem Netz zu befreien, welches sein Stiefbruder über sie beide hatte fallen lassen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass seine Eltern nicht alles mitbekommen hatten, doch ein Blick in ihre Gesichter, belehrte ihn eines besseren.

_Mist, aus der Nummer kommen wir nicht mehr rau._

„Danke Roland.", machte er lapidar und wartete darauf, dass ein Donnerwetter ausbrach.

„Ihr wart wo?", kam es fest aus Reginas Mund, ohne dass sie wirkliche eine Antwort auf ihre Frage verlangte. „Ihr habt ein Rennen am Steil veranstaltet?!"

Ihr Besteck fand geräuschvoll den Weg auf die Tischplatte, während sie beiden Jungen einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

Henry und Roland versuchten beide den Blicken der Schwarzhaarigen auszuweichen. Der Jüngere nestelte an seiner Unterlippen herum und versteckte sich hinter dem Älteren. Henrys Atmung schwoll an, während Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufstieg. Das Wort zu ergreifen wagte er nicht und so nickte er nur,während er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste. Hinter ihm erklang Rolands weinerliche Stimme. Sein langgezogenes 'Ja' wurde durch ein Schniefen unterbrochen, während die Tränen wieder zu fließen begannen.

Regina atmete tief durch und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu explodieren. Es war nicht der Ungehorsam, der sie in Rage versetzte, sondern die Sorge, dass etwas hätte passieren können. Dass einer oder womöglich beide sich überschätzen würden und den steilen Abhang hinunterstürzten. Seit sie sich in Sherwood Forest niedergelassen hatten, gab es immer wieder Unfälle an diesem unwegsamen Teil des Waldes. Unglückliche Tragödien, die nicht nur glimpflich ausgingen. Halbstarke Jungen versuchten ihren Mut und ihre Stärke zu zeigen, während die Mädchen versuchten den Jungen in nichts nach zu stehen.

„Ihr wisst genau, dass ihr dort nichts zu suchen habt. Und das vor allem nicht, wild galoppierend!", fuhr Regina fort und bannte beide mit ihren dunklen Augen. Auch Robin hatte mittlerweile das Besteck beiseite gelegt und schaute entgeistert auf Jungen und atmete tief durch.

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf und sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.

„Das war echt dumm, Jungs." Sie schob sich eine Gabel voll Gemüse in den Mund, doch als sich Neal zu Wort meldete, verschluckte sie sich leicht.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ihr jetzt so ein Fass aufmachen müsst. Das sind Jungs, die sind nun mal ein wenig wilder."

Robin und Johns Köpfe schnellten gleichzeitig in Neals Richtung.

_Kein Fass aufmachen?_

Echote es nicht nur im Kopf des Hünen. John zog die Luft tief in seine Lungen, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Ruhiger, als er sich fühlte sprach er.  
„Ich glaub, das überlässt du lieber den beiden, ob die ein Fass aufmachen oder nicht!" Er machte einen Kopfdeut auf Robin und Regina und fügte dann hinzu, während er sich wieder Neal zuwandte. „ Und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich beide übers Knie legen."

_Zu meiner Zeit hätte es den Kochlöffel gegeben...auf den nackten Hintern_

Emma legte ihre Hand auf Johns Arm und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich verriet, dass jetzt nicht der Moment zum scherzen war.

„Natürlich mache ich ein Fass auf.", ergriff Regina das Wort „Die beiden wissen genau, dass sie dort ohne erwachsene Begleitung nicht sein dürfen."

Henry wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Hand ging hinter seinen Rücken und suchte Kontakt zu Roland. So sehr sie sich auch zuvor gestritten hatten, nun mussten sie zusammenhalten. Sie hatten Mist gebaut und alleine würden sie aus dieser Nummer nicht herauskommen. Der Ältere der beiden spürte wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er diese zu verdrängen.

Er blickte zu Boden, außerstande irgendeinem der Erwachsenen ins Gesicht zu schauen. Die Luft in der Küche wurde dicker. Eine eisige Pranke legte sich um seine Eingeweide und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Er wollte nicht die Gesichter der Erwachsenen sehen. Wollte nicht die Wut seiner Mutter sehen, über Neals Einmischung. Wollte nicht den Ärger des Schwarzhaarigen sehen, der sich einen Platz in seine Erziehung erkämpfte. Der Druck in seinem Innern stieg immer weiter an. Schuld über diese Situation legte sich über sein Gemüt wie eine schwere Decke, die er nicht selbst abstreifen konnte. Henry wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Hilfesuchend schaute er auf seinen Stiefbruder, der voller Naivität einen Weg aus diesem Chaos gefunden zu haben schien.

„Wir hatten doch Eddy und Jeff dabei!".

Unter den Erwachsenen stieg ein missmutiges Murmeln auf, als sie zu den beiden Jungen blickten, die hilflos versuchten den Ärger abzuwenden, den sie beschworen hatten.  
„Also, das war nicht die schlauste Antwort.", bemerkte Emma trocken mit hängenden Mundwinkeln.

„Ihr habt Scheiße gebaut, steht wenigstens dazu!", fuhr sie fort und konnte Neals Blick auf sich spüren. Bevor er etwas äußern konnte, hob sie ihre Hand und deutete ihm an, besser nichts zu sagen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann verzog seine Lippen zu zwei dünnen Linien und schaute mit missfälliger Mine zu Regina.

„Die beiden Idioten haben dort auch nichts zu suchen! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was dort hätte passieren können?", kam es noch immer streng aus Reginas Mund, doch aus ihren Augen war der Zorn verflogen und es spiegelte sich die Sorge wieder, die in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Eure Pferde hätten nur...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Neal fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Mein Vater glaubte mich auch vor jedem Spaß beschützen zu müssen, also lasst die Kinder doch Kinder sein!"

Robins Augen weiteten sich. Innerlich schlug er sich die Arme über den Kopf, während es leicht in seinem Magen zu brodeln begann.

_Vergleicht er uns gerade mit dem Dunklen?!_

Schoss es durch seinen Verstand und ließ seine blauen Augen verdunkeln. Er schaute dem Gast direkt in die Augen und bemühte sich, die Stimme nicht zu erheben.

„Ich will mal überhört haben, dass du hier Vergleiche zum Dunklen ziehst, aber hier geht es nicht darum, ihnen einen harmlosen Spaß zu missgönnen. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf, du kennst das Gebiet nicht, sonst würdest du nicht einen solchen Blödsinn von dir geben. Hier gibt es nun mal Regeln und eine davon besagt, dass beide Jungen keinerlei Wettrennen am Steil zu veranstalten haben. Eigentlich haben sie ohne erwachsene Begleitung dort überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Und wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten, gibt es Ärger." Er wandte sich Henry und Roland zu und sprach:

„Und euch habe ich heute schon gewarnt. Da ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen. Ab auf eure Zimmer!"

Der Jüngere der beiden Jungs zog die Nase schniefend hoch und wagte noch einen Blick auf Regina zu werfen. Die einstige Königin wurde diesem Gewahr und machte eine zackige Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür, was Roland heulend loslaufen ließ.

Henry kämpfte mit den aufsteigenden Tränen. Schnell kam er der Aufforderung seines Stiefvaters nach, damit niemand diese fließen sehen konnten. Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte und seinem Stiefbruder in den Eingangsbereich folgen konnte, drang Neals Stimme in sein Gehör, der vor sich hin murrte.

„Na, da scheint sich aber einer was von der bösen Königin abgeguckt zu haben."

Der Junge schloss die Tür in der Hoffnung, die Stimmen aussperren zu können, welche das Bedürfnis zum Weinen weiter heraufbeschworen. Doch seine Neugier war stärker, erst recht, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter vernahm.

„Besser er legt etwas Strenge an den Tag, wo es angebracht ist, anstatt die Jungs leichtfertig in ihren Dummheiten zu bestätigen."

Henry schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte dieses drängende Gefühl in seinem Innern zu vertreiben. Hastig setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Junge lehnte sich an das kühle Material. Langsam rutschte er an dem Holz herunter bis er endlich saß. Seine Arm legten sich um seine angezogenen Knie und er legte seine Stirn gegen diese. Erst jetzt erlaubte er den Tränenfluss zu fließen und begrüßte das befreiende Gefühl, welches dieses heraufbeschwörten.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Hilfssheriff blieb in der Tür stehen und schaute Regina nach, die den Weg ins Haus beschritt. Noch immer kam kein Wort über seine Lippen, doch als er mit ansehen musste, wie die Bürgermeisterin den Kampf gegen die Treppe verlor und sich auf eine Stufe niederließ, kehrte Leben in sein Körper. Mit einem Ruck ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich...ich schäme mich so.", gestand sie mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die der Alkohol ihr entlockte.

„Hey...", kam es unendlich sanft und leise aus Robins Mund, während er ihr sachte über die Wange strich. Dass sie ihre Augen schloss und mit den Tränen kämpfte, löste etwas in seiner Brust aus und so redete er ebenso sanft weiter.

„Nicht nötig, wir dürfen uns alle mal gehen lassen...also komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett."

Die Angesprochene schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und klang jammervoll.

„Nein...geh einfach, okay? Lass mich hier liegen und geh. Du hast schon genug getan."

Die Augen des Mannes überzog ein schelmischer Glanz, als er sie liebevoll neckte.

„Das würde aber ein sehr schmerzvolles Erwachen werden, Mills. Den Kater deines Lebens und dann verrenkst du dir wahrscheinlich noch den Nacken, so wie du da sitzt. Langsam, glaube ich, dass du mich gar nicht loswerden willst, denn für den Anblick würde ich töten."

Mit aller Anstrengung schaffte sie es den Kopf von der Zwischenstange des Geländers zu lösen und ihn anzuschauen.

„Ja scherze du nur, aber irgendwann bin ich wieder nüchtern und dann..."

„Ja, ja ich weiß, dann röstest du mich. Aber bis es soweit ist..."

_Genug mit der Spielerei, Liebes_

Er drehte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig und versuchte seine Unterarm unter ihre Kniekehlen zu schieben, doch sie wehrte sich.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich bringe Madame jetzt ins Bett und ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren."

Robin schaffte es nicht sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, da sie ihre Beine wegzog. Der einstige Räuber seufzte schwer und nuschelte:

„Na gut, Madame haben es wohl nicht anders gewollt.", er erhob sich und packte sie unter die Arme, zog sie auf die Beine und schmiss sie sich einfach über die Schulter. Mit festem Griff, hielt er sie und stapfte die Treppen nach oben. Im ersten Moment war er überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wieder wehrte oder ihn ausschimpfte. Im Nächsten wusste er, dass sie wirklich am Ende war und das kleine Geplänkel nur ein letztes Aufbäumen gewesen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich ihr Schlafzimmer befand und so öffnete er die erst beste Tür und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass es die Falsche war. Erst hinter der dritten Tür verbarg sich das Ziel. Mit Regina auf der Schulter ging er direkt zu dem großen Bett und ließ sie vorsichtig darauf ab. Die Bürgermeisterin setzte sich auf die Kante und starrte einfach vor sich hin. Dass er wieder schwieg, begrüßte sie mit Wohlwollen. Ihr war, als wenn ein einziges Wort aus seinen Lippen, nur der Klang seiner Stimme, all das was in ihr tobte zum Ausbruch bringen würde. Als Robin nach ihrem Fuß griff und ihn sachte anhob, um den Schuh auszuziehen, ließ sie es einfach geschehen und hob bereits den Anderen an. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren erhob sich, schaute sich um und bewegte sich auf den Schrank zu.

„Wo bewahrst du deine Schlafsachen auf?", fragte er und riss auf einmal seine Augen auf, als er ein Poltern vernahm. Sein Oberkörper zuckte, da er sich erschrak. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wandte er sich dem Bett zu, doch Regina war verschwunden. Aus einer geöffneten Tür vernahm er würgende Geräusche.

_Oh oh..._

Sorgenvoll bewegte er sich zu der Tür und blieb in dieser stehen. Sein Blick fiel ins Badezimmer und fanden Reginas Gestalt, die auf dem Boden kniete und sich an der Kloschüssel festkrallte. Immer wieder erfüllten die Geräusche ihres Würgen die Luft, während er dazwischen leise Schluchzer vernehmen konnte. Der Hilfssheriff betrat den Raum und ging zu der Frau, die sich sichtlich quälte. Langsam ging er neben ihr in die Hocke, strich ihr behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hielt den schwarzen Schopf zurück, damit sie sich nicht voll spuckte.

Regina weinte, während sie sich übergab. Ihr Magen krampfte, ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Glieder schmerzten, doch diese Pein war nichts im Vergleich, zu dem Schmerz, der in ihrer Seele tobte. Ihre Finger krallten sich an der Keramik fest. Am liebsten hätte sie Robin angeschrien, hätte ihn gerne verjagt, als sich ihm so zu zeigen, doch sie war zu erschöpfte. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, den ganzen Abend noch mal durch den Kopf gegangen zu haben, schwoll ihre Atmung an. Für einen Moment hielt sie den Kopf über die Toilette und wartete, ob die eisige Pranke um ihren Magen, dessen Inhalt abermals retour schickte, doch sie schien sich zu beruhigen. Mit tränenbenetzten Wangen, rutschte sie vom Klo weg und legte sich auf die kalten Fliesen.  
Robin schwieg, als er sie so erledigt und geschlagen liegen sah. Dass sie keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn fort zu schicken, verriet ihm das volle Ausmaß ihrer Erschöpfung. Er erhob sich, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und befeuchtete es, ehe er sich wieder neben der Schwarzhaarigen niederließ. Vorsichtig drehte er ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung und legte den kühlen, feuchten Stoff in ihren Nacken. Langsam tupfte er über diesen und streichelte ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem verheulten Gesicht.

„Alles gut...psch..,", machte er beruhigend und redete ruhig, fast schon flüstern auf die Frau ein.

„Alles ist in Ordnung...", ermutigte er sie, damit sie nicht mehr weinte, doch sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Unwohlseins und schluchzte einmal auf.  
„Nein!", jammerte sie und kämpfte sich schwerfällig in eine sitzende Position.

_GAR NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf, kreischte es in ihren Gedanken und ließ die Übelkeit zu einem neuen Höhepunkt anschwellen. Hastig lehnte sie sich wieder zur Kloschüssel, hielt sich an dieser fest und begann erneut zu würgen. Zwischen dem Brechen, klagte sie tränenerstickt.

„Nein...nichts...ist...in Ordnung...gar...nichts."

Ihre Ängste gruben sich unaufhaltsam weiter an die Oberfläche. Sie wollte die Kontrolle behalten, wollte weder sich, noch dem Mann in ihrem Badezimmer eingestehen, dass sie schwach war, dass sie geplagt war, doch die Kontrolle hatte sie in dem Moment aufgegeben, als sie das Rabbit Hole betreten hatte. Der Alkohol vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut und legte ein Teil ihres Verstandes lahm. Zeitgleich verstärkte er ihre Empfindungen, ihre Emotionen, die schon lange auf sie einstürmten und die sie sich nicht mehr entziehen konnte.

„Er nimmt ihn mir weg...", schluchzte sie nun und schob sich von der Toilette weg. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und streckte ihre Beine aus. Mit Sorge im Herzen beobachtete Robin, wie ihre Schultern bebten und sie an ihren Fingern herumnestelten. Für einen Moment war er unschlüssig. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete er sich vor dem was er tun wollte und wägte das Risiko ab.

_Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen...sie einfach hier alleine lassen...sie wird dich jagen, das weißt du Locksley, sie wird dir das Heimzahlen, dass du sie so siehst, also lass sie lieber in Ruhe und mach es nicht noch schlimmer_

Mahnte ihn eine Stimme, die zu sehr nach Little John klang, doch der einstige Räuber konnte ihr keine Folge leisten. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben die weinende Frau, legte sachte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und wartete ab, ob sie sich zur Wehr setzte. Wartete darauf, dass sie ihn anschrie und von sich schubste, doch nichts von alle dem geschah. Er wurde mutiger und richtete das Wort an sie.

„Wer nimmt dir wen weg?", fragte er interessiert, da er sie kaum verstand. Regina antwortete nicht sofort. Sie saß einfach da, ließ ihn seinen Arm um sich liegen und starrte vor sich hin auf einen imaginären Punkt. Unter Tränen erklärte sie:

„Er nimmt mir meinen Sohn weg. Er kauft ihn mit Geschenken und Ausflügen...und...und...ich...ich kann noch nicht mal etwas sagen.", klagte sie ihm ihr Leid, offenbarte sie ihm die Furcht, die sie seit ihrem Erwachen in dieser Welt, in ihren Klauen hielt.

Robin verstand endlich wovon sie redete und versuchte ihr gut zuzureden. Sie so leiden zu sehen, berührte etwas in seiner Brust, das ihn an ein längst vergessenes Gefühl erinnerte. Eine Erinnerung wie ein Windhauch. Kaum da, kaum zu spüren und doch Spuren hinterlassend. In ihm stieg der Drang, ihr zu helfen. Ihr diesen Schmerz, den er in ihren dunklen Augen sehen konnte, einfach abzunehmen. Er erinnerte sich an das Lächeln, welches ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte und wünschte es wieder heraufzubeschwören, um die Tränen vertreiben zu können. Doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, redete sie weiter.

„...er sollte im Bett liegen und nicht im Kino sitzen, wenn er am anderen Tag in die Schule muss. Aber wenn ich was sage...dann...dann habe ich Angst ihn zu vertreiben", sie schluchzte auf und wischte sich mit der Hand grob über die Augen. Als ein neuerliches Schluchzen ihren Oberkörper zum Beben brachte, sprudelte es ungefiltert aus ihren vollen Lippen.

„Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter..."

_Und ich verdiene es allein zu sein_

Robin schaute auf die Frau in seinem Arm und konnte den Impuls seinen Kopf heftig zu schütteln nicht gänzlich zurückhalten. Er suchte den Blick in ihre Augen, suchte einen Weg, sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen sicher zu sein, ehe er ihr mit sanftem Nachdruck widersprach.

„Nein, das bist du nicht."

„Doch, ich habe so viel falsch gemacht und jetzt...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn der aschblonde Mann ergriff einfach das Wort.

„Wir können bei unseren Kindern nicht immer alles richtig machen, ihnen niemals alles Recht machen, aber das müssen wir auch nicht. Was wir müssen, ist sie zu lieben und ich habe gesehen wie du mit deinem Jungen umgehst.", redete er sanft auf sie ein, ohne den Blick zu lösen.

„Himmel, ich hab sogar gesehen, wie du mit meinen Jungen umgehst...", fuhr er fort und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur Bewunderung in seine Stimme schlich.

_Und es wirft mich noch immer aus der Bahn_

Endlich löste er seinen Blick aus ihren Augen, nahm allen Mut zusammen und zog sie fest an sich, bis sie an ihm lehnte. Er konnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fühlen, konnte das sachte Zucken ihrer Schultern spüren, als sie nicht nur mit ihrer Atmung kämpfte, sondern mit den eben Gehörten. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Schopf, starrte auf die Wanne, die weißen Fliesen und sprach weiter.

„...und das ist weit entfernt von einer schlechten Mutter."

_Meine war schlecht...und so kaputt wie du bist, war es deine auch_

Regina wollte sich wehren, wollte ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen und schon gar nicht von ihm trösten lassen, doch das waren die Wünsche und der Wille ihres Verstandes. Irgendetwas in ihrem Innern verlangte nach all dem, was er ihr in diesem Augenblick so bereitwillig gab. Seine Worte waren Balsam für ihre von Ängsten geplagte Seele, seine Nähe eine Salbe für die Wunden der Einsamkeit. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Den Tränenfluss schaffte sie nicht zu stoppen, doch das Schluchzen verebbte, bis ein langezogenes Seufzen den Sieg über das Weinen verkündete.

Für eine Weile saßen sie einfach schweigend da. Nur ihrer beider Atem klang leise durch den Raum und erfüllte die Luft mit Leben. Zwei Herzschläge in den toten Gemäuern, die für Regina nichts mehr von einem zu Hause hatten. Allmählich beruhigte sie sich, allmählich konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wann es passierte, doch je länger sie an ihm gelehnt war und seine Nähe spürte, um so schwächer wurde der Schmerz in ihrer Seele. Das Treiben ihrer Emotionen verstummte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, verdrängte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie immer wieder höhnend fragte, was sie hier tat. Ihr Körper entspannte sich gleichwie ihr Geist und so seufzte sie leise.

„...und trotzdem wolltest du mich zur Hinrichtung ausliefern."

Ihre Worte, so leise sie auch gesprochen waren, hallten laut in Robins Verstand wider. Ein kalter Schauer jagte über seine Wirbelsäule, als sie ihm mit dem Bruch seiner Ehre konfrontierte. Er schluckte, brauchte einen Moment um seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, bevor er sich an ihr ein Beispiel nahm und sich offenbarte.  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Mein Sohn ist verflucht. Er soll sterben, wenn er Zehn wird und wer auch immer dich haben wollte, hat mir einen Gegenfluch versprochen."

_Für den Jungen würde ich mein eigenes Leben lassen...und nun..._

Regina wandelte zwischen schlafen und wachen, doch als sie sein Worte vernahm, zwang sie ihre Sinne zusammen. Ohne dass sie es beeinflussen konnte, wallte Mitgefühl für den Mann auf und nicht nur das. Trauer erfasste ihr schmerzendes Herz, als ihr das Ausmaß seiner Worte bewusst wurde.

_Roland..._

Der Junge, der neben ihrem eigenen Sohn so unvoreingenommen auf sie reagierte, der durch ihre Mauern brach, als seien sie bloß Luftschlösser, war zum Tode verurteilt. Der Gedanke schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Zaghaft löste sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, um ihn anschauen zu können. Der Hilfssheriff drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Er konnte ihren alkoholreichen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, als sie nach Worten rang.

„Aber...es...der Junge...", stammelte sie und verhehlte nicht einen Augenblick, dass sie diese Neuigkeit nicht kalt ließ. Robin staunte über ihr Mitgefühl, staunte über ihre Menschlichkeit, die er ihr vor kurzen noch zur Gänze aberkannt hatte und wieder überkam ihn das Bedürfnis die wenigen Zentimeter zu überbrücken und sie zu küssen. Er wusste, dass sie es zulassen würde, wusste, dass der Alkohol ihre Ratio soweit ausgeschaltet hatte, dass sie ihn bereits das Schlimmste in ihr sehen ließ. Sie lag bereits in seinen Arm, träge vom Alkohol, doch der einstige Räuber rief sich zur Ordnung.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Locksley, sie ist betrunken_

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Verlangen und holten ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Bring ihn mir morgen, ich sehe was ich tun kann..."

Robins Mund öffnete sich sachte. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte den Unglauben verdeutlichen, der sich seines Verstandes bemächtigte, doch da legte sie schon wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Der aschblonde Mann, schmiegte sie an sich und hörte sie nuscheln.  
„Und Locksley, wenn du irgendwem von diesem Abend erzählst, dann wird der Junge dich noch überleben."

Ein warmes Lachen entstieg seiner Brust, als sie ihm im Einschlafen drohte.

_Dieses Weib_

Schmunzelnd versicherte er ihr:

„Keine Angst, Mills, ich denke nicht im Traum daran."

Er wartete, ob sie noch etwas erwiderte, doch die einzige Antwort die er bekam, war ein Aufschnarchen, als Morpheus sich ihrer gnädig erwies und Regina endlich ins Land der Träume führte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 16**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, als am Horizont ein schwaches Licht vom neuen Morgen kündete. Er hatte mit Regina in dem Badezimmer gesessen bis er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Erst dann nahm er sie behutsam auf seinen Arm und trug sie endlich in ihr Bett. Für einige Momente blieb er einfach bei ihr sitzen, beobachtete die Frau, die ihn nicht nur immer wieder überraschte, sondern seine Seele ansprach. Er hatte sich regelrecht losreißen müssen, damit er endlich ging.

Nun schloss er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und konnte das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers sehen, bevor er die Stimmen aus diesem Gerät vernehmen konnte. Instinktiv wusste er, dass John auf der Couch lag und sich berieseln ließ. Der ehemalige Räuber durchquerte den Raum, umrundete die Couch und ließ sich neben seinem ältesten und besten Freund nieder, der das Baby in seinen Armen hielt. Auf dem Boden, konnte er auf Decken und Kissen die Gestalten zweier Jungen erkennen. Vor allem das rote Haar des einen, fiel im spärlichen Licht besonders auf.

„Morgen Robin. Na, wie war die Schicht?", fragte der Hüne leise und ließ sich den namenlosen Jungen aus dem Arm nehmen.

„Ruhig und bei dir?", fragte Robin und blickte auf seinen Sohn, der seine Lippen spitzte und sie dann unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen verzog, als er seinen Vater erkannte.

„Eigentlich auch ruhig. Oder besser gesagt, wie ruhig es mit den zwei Schwachköpfen da unten nur sein kann. Und der kleine Hosenscheißer hat fast durchgeschlafen, zur Belohnung gab es für uns ein frühes Frühstück", grinste John, während der andere Mann die leere Flasche auf dem Tisch sah.

„Und Roland?, hakte er weiter nach, da er die Sorge um seinen Ältesten nicht ganz verdrängen konnte.

„Wie ein Stein sage ich dir!"

_Dem Himmel sei Dank_

Der Hilfssheriff streichelte sachte die Wange seines Jüngsten und verlor sich einen Moment in Gedanken. Er sah sich wieder in dem Badezimmer, glaubte noch immer Reginas Gewicht an sich gelehnt zu spüren und stellte einen seligen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zur Schau. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass es seinen Söhnen gut ging, wäre er gerne wieder zurück, wäre er gerne bei ihr, um ihr das Erwachen nach einer solchen Nacht zu erleichtern, doch was er wollte und was er tun sollte waren zwei verschiedene Welten, die besser nicht kollidierten.

Little John beobachtete seinen Kumpel und sprach.

„Gibt es einen Grund für dein dämliches Grinsen?"

Robin riss sich von dem Anblick des Jungen los und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht was er antworten sollte und so stammelte er nur:  
„Ich...grinsen? Ich?..."

Das Seufzen, welches Little Johns Lippen entfleuchte war lang und fast schon brummend.

_Dieser Idiot...das kenne ich..._

Seufzend erwiderte der große Mann mit den blonden Locken.

„Okay, wo hast du sie getroffen?"

Robin weitete seine Augen und wusste nicht, was der Andere genau meinte. Nachfragen brauchte er nicht, denn John fuhr fort.

„Die Königin. So dämlich guckst du nur, wenn du auf sie getroffen bist und leugne es nicht!"

Der ehemalige Räuber wog ab, ob er abstreiten sollte, doch neben ihm saß der Mensch der ihn besser kannte, als er selbst und so gab er zerknirscht zu:

„Bei Bailey..."

Mehr verriet er nicht, doch das musste er auch nicht, denn Johns Ausruf, zeigte ihm, dass er schon genug preisgegeben hatte.  
„Ach komm schon Robin. Das ist die böse Königin. Du erinnerst dich, die grausame Lady die wir zur Hinrichtung bringen wollten? Du weißt schon, das arrogante Weibsbild, das du gegen die nächste Wand klatschen und im Fluss ertränken wolltest, seit wir hier sind und jetzt willst du sie vögeln?"

Der Unglaube nahm in Johns Gesicht Gestalt an, während der andere Mann fast schon in Bestürzung die Augen aufriss.  
„Bist du bescheuert?", schoss er zurück. Der Hüne hob beschwichtigend die Hände und atmete tief durch.

„Brauchst nicht gleich patzig zu werden, man darf sich wohl doch ein paar Sorgen um seinen Freund machen. Aber meinetwegen, geh und vögel sie, nur komm nicht zu mir angerannt, wenn sie dir danach den Kopf abreißt."

Robin schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf, als könnte die Behauptung Johns auf diese Art verschwinden, als könnte sie ungesagt bleiben.

_Ist der bekloppt? Was redet er da für einen Müll_

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich sie vögeln will. Das will ich nicht...ich...ich..."

_fühle mich nur in ihrer Nähe wohl...oh Himmel...das ist schlimmer, als wenn ich sie nur..._

Diese Erkenntnis züngelte schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Unterbewusstsein, doch es sich nun eingestehen zu müssen, raubte ihm einen Moment die Sprache. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und diese erschreckte ihn, kaum dass er sie begriff. Es war nicht nur sein Körper, der auf sie reagierte, sondern ein Teil in ihm, den er seit viel zu langer Zeit für verstorben hielt.

Er atmete tief durch, rief sich soweit wieder zur Ordnung, damit er wieder Worte formulieren konnte. Ernsthaftigkeit schlich sich in seinen Blick, fand sich in seiner Stimme wieder, als er zu sprechen ansetze.

„John, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist und ich weiß wer sie ist..."

_Und doch weiß ich es wieder nicht..._

„Ich kenne die Geschichten, weiß um die unzähligen schwarzen Ritter, die uns gejagt haben, aber..."

Er hielt einen Moment inne. In die Ernsthaftigkeit mischte sich ein uralter Schmerz, den er zwar in manchen Momenten verdrängen, doch niemals gänzlich vergessen konnte.  
„Ich hab ihr von Roland erzählt, von dem Fluch und weißt du was sie gesagt hat?"

John blickte ruhig in das Gesicht seines Freundes und schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf, um Robin zum weiter reden zu animieren.  
„Ich soll ihn ihr bringen, sie wird sehen, was sie tun kann. Wenn sie ihn davon befreit, werde ich auf ewig in ihrer Schuld stehen und vielleicht wäre es dann nicht so verkehrt, ihr ein bisschen Wohlwollen entgegen zu bringen."

Der andere Mann schloss seine Augen und nickte einmal. Er selbst spürte neben der Wut, die der Fluch des Jungen in ihm heraufbeschwor, auch den Schmerz, den er mit sich brachte. Dieses Kind liebte er wie sein eigenes und das Wissen, um das bevorstehende Leid nagte auch an seinem Verstand. Des Jungen zu Liebe, legte er Robin die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sachte zu

„Wenn sie das schafft, dann sorge ich dafür, dass sie auf Lebzeiten, im Rabbit Hole nicht mehr bezahlen muss."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Henry saß unverändert gegen die Tür gelehnt und wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sein Gesicht war von den Tränen, die er noch immer still vergoss, ganz feucht. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien, während er sich in seinen Gedanken selbst nieder machte. Er hatte nicht ungehorsam sein wollen, doch es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen, den anderen Kindern zu folgen. Einfach zu verlockend zeigen zu können, dass er ihnen, die in dieser Welt groß geworden waren, in nichts mehr nachstand. Doch diese Aktion ging gründlich nach hinten los. Ihm hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass seine Mutter es erfahren würde, es war von Anfang an nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, doch ihre Wut war es nicht, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Ja er hatte Mist gebaut, wie Emma so schön gesagt hatte und würde dafür gerade stehen, doch der Junge verabscheute es zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen. Als Neal für ihn Partei ergriffen hatte, jauchzte das Kind das er nun mal war, doch der Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Stiefvater gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht das erste Mal und oft wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein erster Impuls war es, auf Robin zu hören, doch dann fühlte er sich schuldig gegenüber Neal, so dass er oft diesem den Vortritt gab. Sein Ziehvater gab ihm nie das Gefühl darüber verletzt zu sein, doch heute glaubte Henry es in seinen Augen gesehen und in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben. Aber der Junge kam nicht aus seiner Haut. Alles was er tut konnte, war sich diesem schäbigen Gefühl hinzugeben und mitanzusehen, wie die Angst langsam von seinem Denken Besitz ergriff, durch sein Handeln alles kaputt zu machen. Die unterbewussten Ängste eines Kindes.

Noch während er sich leise über sich selbst ärgerte und vor sich hin weinte, vernahm er das Klopfen an der Tür nicht nur in seinen Ohren, sondern konnte das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Rücken fühlen. Ein rhythmisches Vibrieren seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Als habe er sich verbrannt wischte er sich unwirsch über das Gesicht und strengte sich besonders an, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Der Junge atmete ein paar mal tief durch und kniff sich sogar in die Wangen, in der Hoffnung man würde die verräterischen Spuren seiner Tränen nicht erkennen, als er fröhlicher, als er sich fühlte rief:  
„Ja? Wer ist da?" Sein Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb. Er wusste, dass die Strafe noch ausstand, aber er war noch nicht bereit seiner Mutter oder seinem Stiefvater unter die Augen zu treten. War nicht bereit, seine Tränen zu verdrängen.

„Ich bin's...Roland.", kam es leise durch die verschlossene Tür. Henry atmete erleichtert durch und öffnete dir Tür nur einen Spalt, damit er mit seinem Stiefbruder reden konnte.  
„Verschwinde Roland, wir sollen auf unser Zimmer.", mahnte er den Jüngeren, sich an die Order ihrer Eltern zu halten. Roland blickte sich im Gang um und flüsterte durch den Türspalt.

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaub sie haben uns vergessen. Darf ich rein, bitte Henry.", jammerte er und schaute seinen Bruder mit flehenden Augen an. Henry zog die Nase hoch und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich...ich...", weiter kam der Ältere nicht, denn Roland verzog seine Mundwinkel gen Boden und sah aus, als würde sich die personifizierte Schuld an seinen Körper klammern.

„Du hast geweint?" Es war eine Feststellung ohne Wertung. Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen und keinerlei Widerrede seines Bruders vernommen, begann der kleinere zu schniefen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Henry. Ich wollte uns nicht verraten...es ist einfach raus gerutscht...bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich", weinte er nun und wartete darauf, dass der Andere antwortete. Schweigen war die einzige Erwiderung, die er bekam, denn Henry versagte die Stimme. Das elendige Gefühl hatte ihn ganz in seinen Fittichen. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses vertreiben konnte und glaubte er würde gänzlich in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn er jetzt sprechen müsste. In seinem Kopf spielte sich die letzte Begegnung mit Neal immer wieder ab. Er hatte ihn nicht ins Zimmer gelassen, doch er kam um sich zu verabschieden. Er wollte ihn aufmuntern, ihn zum Lachen bringen, aber Henry konnte nicht verstehen, was heiß in seinem Magen brodelte, als er über seinen Stiefvater herzog, ihn verunglimpfte und ihn nieder machte. Als er diese Emotion in seinem Innern zu fassen bekam, erschrak er, denn es war Wut, die sich seiner bemächtigte.

Roland stand noch immer vor der Tür und wartete, als das Schweigen sich zwischen ihnen ausdehnte, sprach er mit krächzender Stimme.

„Jetzt hasst du mich..."  
Rolands Worte drangen durch den Türspalt direkt in Henrys Gehörgang und verendete in seinem Verstand. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, als er sie mit festen Druck gegen seine Oberlippe presste.

_Ich bin eine Enttäuschung...ich bring alle dazu, dass sie sich schäbig fühlen oder wütend sind_

Wortlos öffnete er die Tür ganz und konnte im nächsten Augenblick spüren, wie dünne Ärmchen sich um seinen Körper schlangen.

„Ich...ich hasse dich nicht Roland!", schaffte er mit Anstrengung zu sagen und löste sich von seinem Bruder. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf das Bett und starrten vor sich hin. Roland nestelte an seinen Fingern, die in seinem Schoß ruhten, während Henrys Hand immer wieder an sein Gesicht glitt und die feuchte Spur von seinen Wangen wischte.

„Henry?!", durchbrach Roland leise die Stille. Er traute sich kaum den Jungen an seiner Seite anzuschauen, doch der Lockenkopf nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte:

„Sind...sind wir noch Brüder?"

Henrys schloss die Augen, während seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen. Rolands Worte berührte etwas in seinem Innern, etwas, das alle Schäbigkeit zurückdrängte.

„Roland,", begann er, öffnete seine Augen wieder und wandte sich dem Anderen zu.

„...wenn ich eins weiß, dann dass kein Streit uns davon abhalten kann, Brüder zu sein.", lächelte er ermutigend den kleineren Jungen an. Roland erwiderte das Lächeln, doch in seine Augen schlich sich Ernsthaftigkeit. Er schluckte einmal und fuhr dann fort:  
„Auch...auch wenn mein Dad und deine Mom nicht verheiratet sind? Wir bleiben trotzdem Brüder, ja?!" Der Ältere legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des Jüngeren und grinste nun, denn Roland uneingeschränkte Verbundenheit mit ihm war seit ihren Tagen im Wald, als er sich mit Emma auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter gemacht hatte, etwas dass ihn seit je her mit Freude erfüllte.

„Ja, egal was kommt!", versprach Henry und konnte spüren, wie der Druck in seinem Innern abflaute und sich der Knoten in seinem Kopf löste.

„Dann ist gut!", grinste Roland und lehnte sich einmal kurz an seinen Bruder, bevor er fast schon schüchtern nachhakte,

„Hast du auch Hunger?"

Jetzt wo das elendige Gefühl wenigstens für den Moment vertrieben war, verspürte auch der Ältere Appetit, da sie nicht wirklich zu Abend gegessen hatten.  
„Ja, jetzt wo du das sagst."

„Meinst du, wir können uns in die Küche schleichen?"

Henry überlegte einen Moment und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Komm, wir passen auf, dass uns niemand sieht, holen uns was und dann verschwinden wir gleich wieder nach oben."

„Au ja!", jauchzte Roland und sprang von dem Bett. Henry folgte seinem kleinem Bruder und gemeinsam öffneten sie vorsichtig die Türe. Beide steckten die Köpfe durch diese und inspizierten den Gang zu den Treppen. Der Ältere legte seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um dem Jüngeren zu signalisieren, ruhig zu sein. Angestrengt lauschten sie in die Stille und konnten leise die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, aus der Richtung des Schlafzimmers hören. Die beiden Jungen nickten einander zu und liefen schleunigst los. Schnell wie der Wind erreichten sie die Treppe und eilten diese hinab. Einen kurzen Blick durch den großen Eingangsbereich und sie schlugen den Weg zur Küche ein. Henry erreichte als Erster die Tür, drückte die Klinke hinunter und stürzte in den Raum. Doch kaum hatte er diesen betreten, stoppte er abrupt ab, so dass Roland in seinen Rücken rannte.

_Huch_

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ihr beide überhaupt einen Erfolg bei einer Jagt vorweisen könnt, so wie ihr herum poltert."

Emma saß an dem große Tisch und legte die Zeitung, die sie gerade eben noch vor dem Gesicht gehalten hatte, auf die Tischplatte. Ihre Mundwinkel erhoben sich, als sie grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Jetzt seht mich nicht so an, ich hab nicht vor euch den Kopf abzureißen. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann der Hunger euch hier her treibt."

Henry beäugte die Blonde kritisch, doch als ihr Grinsen blieb, entspannte er sich sichtlich. Zusammen mit Roland betrat er nun gänzlich die Küche und ging sofort an den Schrank, wo das Brot aufbewahrt wurde. Roland indes besorgte Butter, Marmelade und Honig. Dabei riskierte er einen Blick in den Ofen und seufzte, als dieser leer war.

„Nichts mehr vom Fleisch da!"

„Doch, da drüben in der Schüssel, soll ich euch etwas warm machen?", beide Jungen blickten auf Emma und schüttelten gleichzeitig fast schon hektisch ihren Kopf.

„Nein, nein...nicht nötig!"

_Dann verbrennt das...und Mom riecht das...dann kommt sie und wir kriege einen drauf, weil wir auf unser Zimmer bleiben sollen_

„Wir haben Brot...wir lieben Brot.", bestätigte Roland mit geweiteten Augen und brachte alles an den Tisch, während Henry noch Messer und Teller brachte. Kaum standen sie an diesem, begannen sie ihre Schnitten zu beschmieren und beeilten sich dabei.

„Hey, ihr seid nicht auf der Flucht!", erklang Emmas Stimme sanft, als sie auf die Stühle deutete.  
„Setzt euch und esst anständig. Euch wird keiner in den Hintern treten, weil ihr was essen wollt." Rolands Augen überzog ein strahlender Glanz, als er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte.  
„Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt, dass sie uns vergessen haben."

Die Blonde schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte.

„Vergessen würde ich das nicht nennen, Roland. Ein bisschen Ruhe, bevor ihr euch an die Arbeit machen könnt!"

„Arbeit?!", hakte Henry nach.

„Wie es aussieht seid ihr nicht ausgelastet, also könnt ihr ab Morgen dem alten Joe mit seinen Schafen helfen."

_Nicht bei den Schafen_

Jammerte Henry in Gedanken, doch er entließ diesen Gedanken nicht in die Freiheit, stattdessen setzte er sich hin und biss in sein Brot. Roland blieb nicht so gelassen wie sein Bruder. Mit Schmiermesser in der einen Hand und Brot in der anderen, riss er seine Augen auf und atmete geräuschvoll auf.

„Beim alten Joe? Oh nein!", kam es mit ehrlicher Verdrossenheit über seine Lippen, was der Blonden ein Schmunzeln entlockte.  
„Oh doch...ihr müsst zugeben, das war heute nicht eine eurer schlausten Aktionen. Was war nur los mit euch? Mh?", fragte sie voller Interesse und schenkte beiden einen liebevollen Blick.

„Mhh?"

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde ihr nicht seinen wahren Antrieb nennen, ihr nicht sagen, dass er versuchte den Abstand zwischen den Hiergeborenen und sich, zu verringern.

„Okay...wie heißt sie?"

Henry verschluckte sich und hustete, während Roland argwöhnisch zu Emma blickte und sein Brot dabei verspeiste.

„Ach kommt schon, wenn man solche Mutproben macht, will man doch meist ein Mädchen beeindrucken!", grinste sie breit und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als die Empörung aus Roland brach.  
„Wegen einem Mädchen? Wir mögen keine Mädchen, die sind blöd."

„Mögt ihr mich auch nicht? Bin ich auch blöd? Ich bin doch auch ein Mädchen.", neckte Emma den Lockenkopf und konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln erklärte.  
„Aber Emma, natürlich mögen wir dich.", der Schelm glitzerte in seinen dunklen Augen auf.

„Du bist doch kein Mädchen...du bist eine Frau!"

_Dieser kleine Sauhund_

Dachte die Retterin und wuschelte durch seine Locken, ehe sie wieder etwas ernster wurde.  
„Okay, hab Verstanden, kein Mädchen...aber Kleiner,", ihre Hand ging an Henrys Wange, damit er sie anschaute. „Du weißt, dass du dich hier vor niemandem beweisen musst!"

Der Blick dem sie ihm schenkte, verriet nur allzu deutlich, dass sie Bescheid wusste, dass sie ihn längst durchschaut hatte und als sie weitersprach gab es keinerlei Zweifel.

„Ich weiß, manchmal ist das hier für mich auch noch fremd oder ich stelle mich sehr idiotisch an, weil ich noch nicht über alles Bescheid weiß, aber...", sie pausierte, hob ihren Blick und schaute hinter dem Jungen, wo Regina stand. Sie schenkte der einstigen Königin ein Lächeln und ließ sie den Satz beenden.

„...bei dir merkt man überhaupt nicht mehr, dass du nicht aus dieser Welt stammst, also kannst du getrost damit aufhören, dich mit waghalsigen Aktion selbst zu behaupten, okay?!"

Henry konnte die Finger seiner Mutter auf seinen Schultern spüren, die ihn dort sachte kneteten. Die letzten Reste des störrischen Knotens in seinem Kopf lösten sich vollkommen auf, als seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Diese Bestätigung war etwas, das er brauchte, etwas nach dem er sich sehnte. Die Freude darüber vertrieb das elendige Gefühl, welches das Abendessen heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Danke...", machte er und biss nun mit Genuss in sein Brot, während er die Lippen seiner Mutter auf seinem Schopf spürte.

Roland hatte bereits aufgegessen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, als er der Gegenwart Reginas Gewahr wurde. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, wusste nicht, wie er die rasenden Gedanken, die ihn befielen sortieren sollte und so schaute er unglücklich drein, als Regina sich einen Stuhl zurecht schob und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Emma sehen, die sich eine Scheibe Brot schnappte und sie zu buttern begann. Der kleine Junge blieb sitzen und überlegte sich auch noch eine Scheibe Brot zu nehmen, um seine Finger etwas tun zu lassen. Er wollte sich ablenken, wollte seine Gedanken ausschalten, doch der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Etwas in seinem Innern erinnerte ihn mit einem Schlag daran, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, dass er seiner Stiefmutter einen Grund geliefert hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein und das war etwas das ihm nicht gefiel. Etwas, das nach seinem kleinen Herzen griff und es in einen raschen Takt verfielen ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wütend oder gar böse auf ihn war. Wollte nicht, dass sie ihn eventuell beiseite schieben würde, wenn er ihr nur Ärger machte und so legte er alles daran, dass sie ihm verzieh, dass sie ihm seine und die seines Bruders Dummheit nachsah. Zögernd schob er sich von seinem Stuhl und bekam nur am Rande mit, dass die beiden Frauen in einer Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Roland konnte ihre Stimmen hören, doch Sinn und Grund ihrer Worte waren ausgeblendet. In seinem Fokus stand nur die Aufgabe, dieses hässliche Gefühl zu vertreiben. Schweigend ging er die wenigen Schritte zu Regina, kam neben ihr zum stehen und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, während er an ihrem Arm und ihrer Hand herumnestelte. Seine kleinen Finger spielten an ihrem Ring. Die Schwarzhaarige berichtete Emma, dass sich bald neue Bewerber für den Lehrposten angekündigt hatten und legte wie selbstverständlich ihren Arm, während sie erzählte, um den Jungen, der sich an sie lehnte. Noch während sie weitersprach und auf Emmas Fragen antwortete, versuchte Roland sich auf ihren Schoß zu schieben, doch ihr geschwollener Bauch machte es umständlicher, als vor wenigen Monaten. Erst jetzt richtete sie ihr Augenmerk auf den kleinen Jungen, der mit blassen Wangen und blassen Lippen versuchte auf sie drauf zu klettern. Sie konnte die Schuld in seinem Gesicht erkennen und sehen wie diese seine ganze Erscheinung zusammenschrumpfen ließ.

_Mein kleiner Schatz_

Vorsichtig half sie ihm, sich auf ihren Oberschenkel zu setzen und konnte ihm nächsten Moment spüren, wie er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter bettete und seinen Arm um ihren Hals legte. Reginas Hand ging in seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn dort, als sie fragte.  
„Hey? Was hast du denn?" Sorge klang in ihrer Stimme wider.

Der Angesprochene schwieg und fühlte wie die Tränen wieder in seine Augen stiegen. Er fühlte sich dumm, wenn er an die Antwort auf ihre Frage dachte. Fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu, ihr seine Ängste zu gestehen und so verfestigte er die Umarmung um ihren Hals und schmiegte sich unbeholfen an sie und dem Babybauch. Roland _v_ersuchte in sie hineinzukriechen, als wolle er seinen Platz in ihrem Leben behaupten, als wollte er sie daran erinnern, dass er genauso zu ihr gehörte, wie das Baby in ihrem Innern oder sein Bruder am Tisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gin."

_Mom_

In seinem Kopf gab es schon lange keine Gin mehr, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, ihre Position außerhalb seiner Gedanken zu verändern. Sein Gesicht war in ihrer Halsbeuge versenkt, als er weiter nuschelte.

„Bitte sei nicht böse auf uns!"

Die Schwarzhaarige atmet einmal tief durch und konnte sehen, das Henry es genauso wenig schaffte in ihr Gesicht zu blicken, wie Roland. Der Ältere nickte zustimmend und sprach schuldbewusst:

„Ja, mir tut es auch Leid."

Reginas Hand glitt an Rolands Kopf und zog ihn sachte von sich, damit er ihr endlich wieder in die Augen schaute. Sie sah die verräterische Röte, die sich um seinen Wimpernkranz zog und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Mit ihrem Daumen wischte sie eine Träne fort und erklärte ihm und somit auch Henry.

„Ich bin nicht böse, mein Schatz. Ich bin nur sehr besorgt, dass euch etwas passiert. Der Steil ist nichts für euch oder überhaupt für Kinder und Jugendliche."

Dass sie ihren Kosenamen für ihn verwendete, ließ ein ganzes Felsmassiv von seinem Herzen stürzen. Roland atmete tief durch und fühlte wie die dunkle Klaue aus seinem Denken verschwand und mit ihr, das hässliche Gefühl in seinem Magen, das er nur allzu gut aus seinen alptraumgeplagten Nächten kannte.

„Wir machen das auch nie wieder, versprochen...", versicherte er ihr eifrig, mit großen Augen.

„Oh natürlich werdet ihr das nie wieder machen, denn sonst verspreche ich dir, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass ihr mit euren Hintern nie wieder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes sitzen werdet.", erwiderte sie mit falscher Fröhlichkeit und hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf, als er sie mit Entsetzen anstarrte.

„Nie wieder?"

„Nie wieder!", wiederholte sie und löschte seine Zweifel, ob sie dazu in der Lage wäre mit einer schüttelnden Bewegung ihrer Hand und die damit verbundenen Demonstration ihrer Magie aus, was der kleine Junge sofort verstand. Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, erklang Emmas Stimme.

„Wir sind nicht immer einer Meinung, aber da gebe ich ihr vollkommen recht. Wenn sie nicht dafür sorgen wird, dann sperr ich euch in eine Zelle in der Station...und ihr wisst das ich nicht scherze."

Henry seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, während seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ruhten.

„Ja, das wissen sogar Eddy und Jeff!"

Emma und Regina schenkten sich gegenseitig ein Schmunzeln und begannen ihre vorherige Unterhaltung fortzuführen. Henry schmierte sich noch eine Scheibe Brot, da sein Hunger noch nicht gestillt war, während Roland sich wieder richtig an seine Stiefmutter anschmiegte und ihre Streicheleinheiten auf seinem Rücken genoss bis er entrüstet ausrief:

„Heeeeeeey!" Er drückte sich etwas von der Schwarzhaarigen ab und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Hör auf mich zu treten.", mahnte er und bekam das leise Lachen um ihn herum nicht mit.

„Schon wieder!", empörter er sich und rutschte von Reginas Schoss runter.

„Er ärgert mich!", beschwerte er sich bei seiner Stiefmutter, die ihm schmunzelnd erklärte.

„Schatz, wie oft denn noch, es kann immer noch eine Sie werden und das Baby ärgert dich nicht, wenn es jemanden ärgert dann mich...versuch mal mit diesen Tritten zu schlafen."

_Die Betonung liegt auf 'versuch'..._

Roland schnaubte nur und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Als er sah, das Emma ihre Scheibe Brot nur zur Hälfte gegessen hatte, bat er sie um diese und strahlte voller Zufriedenheit, als er sie bekam. Regina schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_So schnell ist deine Welt wieder in Ordnung_

Sinnierte sie in Gedanken und wurde aus diesen gerissen, als Henry sie etwas fragte.

„Sag mal, Mom...weißt du was es wird?"

Regina runzelte die Stirn, als wenn sie nicht sofort verstand, wovon er sprach.

„Du hast doch bestimmt Möglichkeiten, es herauszufinden." , er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung ihres Bauches.

Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest verzog ihre Lippen zu einem wohl wissendem Lächeln, als sie endlich verstand und nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß es!"

Henrys Mundwinkel zuckten, während sich so etwas wie Triumph in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

„Und? Sag schon, was wird es?!", fragte er begierig und wartete voller Ungeduld darauf, dass seine Mutter im endlich antwortete. Regina schenkte ihm ein übertrieben freudiges Lächeln und erwiderte.

„Ein Baby!"

Der Junge konnte Emmas Lachen vernehmen und zog die Luft tief in seine Lungen, um die Enttäuschung zu verbergen, als Reginas Lächeln sich in ein breites Grinsen wandelte und sie hinzufügte.

„Also wird dein Wetteinsatz in der Taverne genauso vom Glück begünstigt sein müssen, wie von den anderen.", zwinkerte sie und entlockte ihm ein halb frustriertes und halb amüsiertes Lachen.

_Ihr seid allesamt Schlawiner in diesem Haus_...

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige **

Die Mittagssonne kämpfte gegen eine dichte Wolkendecke und schaffte nur spärlich ihre Strahlen auf die Erde zu werfen. Gedämpftes Licht fiel durch das große Fenster und erhellte das Schlafzimmer. Regina bewegte sich und nuschelte, als der Schlaf erst aus ihren Knochen und dann schlussendlich aus ihrem Geist wich. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Zunge fühlte sich an, als hätte sie mit dieser eine Ratte geliebkost. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bereute es im selben Atemzug.

_Ouch..._

Das bisschen Sonnenlicht, welches den Raum durchflutete, stach in ihren Augen und brannte in ihrem Hirn. Schnell schloss sie diese wieder und legte ihren rechten Unterarm, auf ihre pochende Stirn

_Himmel hilf..._

Ihr Magen rumorte, obwohl er sich leer anfühlte. Die Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass ihre Beine sie nur mit Müh und Not tragen würden und so drehte sie ihren ganzen Körper erst einmal auf die Seite und starrte vor sich hin.

_Mir tut alles weh...Himmel...nie wieder dieses Zeug...ich werde mir eher die Finger abhacken, als das Zeug nochmal anzupacken_

Schwor sie sich selber und verfluchte den Drang auf die Toilette zu müssen, da sie dafür aufstehen musste. Das war eine Herausforderung, die sie in diesem Moment nicht annehmen konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Versuchte sich daran zu entsinnen, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war.

_Ich war im Rabbit Hole...ja...und dann...Scheiße...Robin...NEIN!_

Schwerfällig lüftete sie die Decke und atmete erleichtert durch, als sie ihr Kleid an sich erkennen konnte. Die Erinnerungen, wenn auch ein wenig lückenhaft, führten ihr vor Augen, wie sehr sie sich hatte gehen lassen. Unwillkürlich stieg Scham in ihr auf und vermischte sich mit der pochenden Übelkeit in ihrem Magen

_Das wird er mich niemals vergessen lassen_

Stöhnte sie jammervoll in ihren Gedanken und wünschte sich fort aus der Stadt, fort von den Menschen. Regina schaute auf ihren Wecker und erschrak. Die Zeiger der Uhr gingen bereits auf Eins zu, was sie innerlich ihren Kopf schütteln ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so lange geschlafen hatte.

_Schätzchen das war kein Schlaf, das war ein Knockout_

Mahnte eine innere Stimme. Als sie ihren Blick wieder von der Uhr abwenden wollte, fiel dieser auf etwas anderes. Ein kleines Schnapsglas stand dort gefühlt mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Das scharfe Aroma kroch in ihre Nase und brachte ihren Magen zum krampfen

_Was ist das und warum steht es dort_

Fragte sie sich und konnte im nächsten Augenblick einen Zettel erkennen. Mühsam streckte sie sich zu dem Nachttisch und zog das Stück Papier zu sich, damit sie es lesen konnte. Ächzend versuchte Regina sich aufzusetzen und sich gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bett zu lehnen. Als sie endlich saß, entfaltete sie das Stück Papier und begann zu lesen. Ihre Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, als ihre Augen über die wenigen Zeilen einer schwungvollen Handschrift glitten.

_Guten Morgen Madame,_

_na weilen wir wieder unter den Lebenden?_

_Trink den Schnaps, egal wie elendig du dich fühlst! Danach trink das Wasser!_

Regina schaute wieder zur Nachtkonsole und erkannte erst jetzt das große, mit Wasser gefüllte, Glas, ehe sie weiter las.

_Versuch heute viel Wasser zu trinken, das wird deine Kopfschmerzen lindern. Nimm aber kleine Schlucke. Vertrau mir!_

_Gruß,_

_Robin_

Unwillkürlich legte sich ein sachtes Lächeln auf Reginas Gesicht, als sie Robins Nachricht las. Der Kater schmerzte in ihren Knochen, peinigte ihren ganzen Körper, doch seine Sorge, die er ihr schon in der letzten Nacht zuteil werden ließ, erwärmte einen Teil in in ihrem Herzen, der vor so langer Zeit mit einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen wurde.

_Dieser Spinner_

Dachte sie fast schon liebevoll und griff nach dem Schnapsglas. Sie schnupperte an diesem und befand, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Danach kam sie seiner schriftlichen Aufforderung nach und leerte es in einem Zug. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Sofort stieg die Übelkeit, zu einem Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, doch sie schnappte sich sogleich das Wasserglas und tätigte einige hastige Züge. Erst als das kühle Nass ihrer Kehle hinunterfloss, bemerkte sie ihren Brand. Sie setzte das Glas erst wieder ab, als es vollkommen geleert war. Danach wog sie ab, sich noch mal umzudrehen oder endlich aufzustehen. Ihre Blase meldete sich und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als dem Ruf der Natur nachzukommen. Träge entstieg sie ihrem Bett und ebenso träge ging sie in ihr Badezimmer und fühlte sich, als habe sie einen Marathon zurückgelegt.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Ewigkeit im Bad verbracht, sich geduscht und frische Klamotten angezogen hatte, sah sie fast schon wieder ansehnlich aus, auch wenn sie sich nicht so fühlte. Sie begann Robins Rat zu beherzigen und stieg die Treppe hinunter, um sich in der Küche ein neues Glas Wasser zu gönnen. Kaum hatte sie diese betreten, sah sie, dass ein volles Glas bereits auf dem Tisch stand. Abermals war ein Stück Papier an dieses gelehnt. Regina nahm es an sich, entfaltete es und schüttelte ihre Kopf.

_Sehr schön Mills, _

_du hast es in die Küche geschafft. Es war mein Ernst, dass du viel Wasser trinken sollst, also Prost, Madame. Du könntest deinen Kühlschrank mal wieder aufstocken, aber keine Angst. Ich habe dir was besorgt. Also sei schön brav und ISS ES!_

_Wir sehen uns_

_Robin_

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Tisch und jetzt erst sah sie das verschlossene Glas in dem etwas eingelegt schien

„Was ist das?"

Sprach sie in die Stille und griff danach, um es sich besser anschauen zu können.

„Oh nein, Locksley, du spinnst", redete sie mit sich selbst, doch eigenartiger Weise vertraute sie ihm. Sie öffnete das Glas und fischte sich eins der Fische heraus.

_So sehr ich ihn dafür hassen will, seine letzten Ideen hatten schon Linderung gebracht_

Erinnerte sie sich an seinen spezial Kaffee, der sie schon einmal von einem Kater befreit hatte. Sie blickte auf das labbrige, glitschige Ding und machte sich selbst Mut.

„Na dann mal runter damit!"

_Oh ja, ich trinke nie wieder_

Kaum war der Fisch in ihrem Mund, verzog sie ihr Gesicht, als sie den salzigen Geschmack gewahr wurde. Doch es half alles nichts. Tapfer nahm sie noch zwei der Fische und schaffte sie mit Müh und Not zu essen. Gerade, dass sie diese vernichtet hatte, schloss sie das Glas wieder und setzte sich einen Kaffee auf. Nachdem dieser durchgelaufen war, nahm sie eine Tasse voll des schwarzen Goldes und setzte sich an den Tisch. Mit jedem Schluck, den sie tätigte kehrte das Leben zurück in ihre Glieder und erfüllte ihren Geist. Mit diesem Erwachen kehrte auch die Scham zurück. Denn die Erinnerung der letzten Nacht stürmte auf sie ein. Gerade als sie sich in diese verlieren wollte, drang eine vertraute Stimme durch die Küche.

„Hi, Mom!", Regina löste ihren Blick von der Kaffeetasse, die sie fest in ihrem Griff hielt und schaffte ein müdes Lächeln, als sie ihren Sohn erkannte.

„Hi", kam es krächzend aus ihren vollen Lippen. Die Stimme belegt, als habe sie diese seit Jahrhunderten nicht gebraucht. Henry betrat die Küche und bevor die Schwarzhaarige sehen konnte, wen er mit sich führte, erklang Emmas Stimme.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du klingst als ob du...oh...".

Der Anblick den die Schwarzhaarige bot, genügte Emma als Antwort.

_Will ich wissen, was sie gestern Abend noch getrieben hat...irgendwie schon_

„Sag mir nicht, dass du noch mehr Zaubertränke probiert hast", sprach Emma und schnappte sich bereits eine Kaffeetasse und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein. Danach ging sie wie selbstverständlich an den Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und bemerkte an.

„Den kannst du auch mal füllen. Hast du keine Milch da?"

Regina hatte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand gestürzt und beobachtete Emma bei ihrer Suche_._

_Wieso gehen alle an meinen Kühlschrank...die sollen alle ihre Finger davon lassen. Das ist mein Kühlschrank_

Dachte sie halb genervt und erwiderte seufzend.

„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass sich meine Küche in ein Café verwandelt. Und nein, ich hab nicht vor mich umzubringen, wenn ich alles in mich hineinkippe ohne ein wenig zu pausieren, dann können wir es gleich vergessen."

_Du solltest aber auch aufhören das Teufelszeug in dich hineinzukippen, Schätzchen_

Henry schnappte sich einen Saft und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter an den Tisch, die nun ein richtiges Lächeln schaffte, das nur noch einen winzigen Hauch der Qual widerspiegelte, die der Kater in ihr verursachte.

„Wie war der Kinobesuch?", fragte sie interessiert und war ein wenig überrascht, als sie ihn antworten hörte.  
„Langweilig. Der Film war überhaupt nichts für mich", gestand er ihr.

„Und? Kamst du heute aus dem Bett?"

Henrys rechter Mundwinkel hob sich an, während der Linke sich senkte, als er zerknirscht zugab.

„Nicht wirklich"

Regina seufzte nur, nippte an ihrem Kaffee und verdrängte den Impuls sich über Neals Erziehung zu echauffieren.

_Ist es so schwer ein paar Regeln aufzustellen_

„Na ja, das ändert sich", grinste Emma und warf Henry einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Der Junge erwiderte das Grinsen und gab bekannt.

„Ich zieh wieder ganz hier ein."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich, während ihre Lippen sich gleichermaßen öffneten. Ein Gefühl der Freude, welches sie längst vergessen glaubte, erfasste ihr Dasein, das sich in ihren dunklen Augen strahlend offenbarte.

Das Bedürfnis wieder ganz zu Hause zu wohnen, erfüllte Henrys Denken seit geraumer Zeit. Es war seine eigene Schwäche es jeden Recht machen zu wollen, die ihn immer wieder innerlich zerriss. Als Emma ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, da sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Fluchsprecher machte, fühlte der Junge sich erleichtert. Er brauchte sich nicht mehr entscheiden. Wusste, dass er kommen konnte, wann er wollte und nicht wann er musste und so hatte er schnell zugestimmt.

„Wirklich?", hakte die einstige Königin mit Unglauben in der Stimme nach, doch als ihr Sohn es abermals bestätigte, erwuchs ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schob ihre Hand über den Tisch und griff nach Henrys, um sie sanft zu drücken. Der Junge erwiderte diese Geste und lächelte sie an.

Beseelt von dem Wissen, ihren Sohn wieder zu haben, schenkte sie Emma einen dankbaren Blick. Wortlos formten ihre Lippen nur ein Wort, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Emma ihr gestriges Wort hielt.

_Danke_

Emma winkte lächelnd ab und zusammen blieben alle drei in der Küche sitzen, tranken und unterhielten sich, als wäre dies selbstverständlich. Henry genoss die Zeit mit beiden Frauen. Irgendwo in einem hintersten Winkel seines Herzen versteckt, hauste ein sehnsüchtiges Gefühl, beiden immer nah sein zu können. Sein jungenhafter Verstand malte ihm aus, wie es wäre, wenn sie immer so in der Küche sitzen könnten, wenn er nicht die Häuser wechseln musste, um eine der beiden zu sehen, doch er verstand den Ursprung dieser Emotion nicht wirklich und so schob er diesen Gedanken weit weg, um diesen wertvollen Moment auszukosten.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina und Emma hatten sich aus der Küche verabschiedet, nicht ohne beide zu ermahnen, dass auf sie das Bett wartete. Beide Jungen erklärten sich folgsam, sobald sie ihre Brote aufgegessen hätten, sich sofort waschen zu gehen und in ihre Betten zu verschwinden. Henry und Roland wollten ihrem Wort gerade nachkommen und erhoben sich, als die Tür sich öffnete und Robin die Küche betrat.  
„Hi...Dad!", machte der Kleinere zaghaft und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Henry fühlte sofort wieder den Knoten in seinem Kopf, als das elendige Gefühl unbarmherzig zurückkehrte, als sei es nie wirklich fort gewesen, als hätte es sich nur versteckt und in den Schatten gelauert, um erbarmungslos zurückzuschlagen.

„Wir...wir durften noch...aufessen...", erklärte der Ältere ihre Anwesenheit und wagte sich nicht, seinem Stiefvater in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte die Enttäuschung nicht in ihnen sehen, die er sich einredete zweifelsohne heraufbeschworen zu haben. Der aschblonde Mann lünkerte in die Schüsseln und Töpfe und fragte dann perplex.  
„Was habt ihr denn gegessen?"

_Ist doch noch alles da_

Das Seufzen seines Sohnes war lang und frustriert.

„Brooooooot!" Robin schaute zu den beiden Jungen und schaffte ein mildes Lächeln, als er die beiden dort sitzen sah, als erwarteten sie ein weiteres Donnerwetter.

„Und davon seit ihr satt? Wieso habt ihr euch nichts warm gemacht?", hakte er nach und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln bei Rolands Antwort.  
„Emma wollte, aber...nun ja...Emma wollte..."

„Aber ihr nicht! Weise Entscheidung", erwiderte er und feuert den Ofen an, um das Essen wieder zu erwärmen.

Beide Jungen wussten im ersten Moment nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Es war Roland, der den Mut aufbrachte zu fragen.

„Ist...ist das für uns?"  
Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken und die Worte.

„Ja. Und mach dich nützlich Roland, hol Teller und Besteck!" Der Lockenkopf kam sofort der Order seines Vaters nach und sprach weiter mit ihm.

„Sollen wir nicht wieder auf unser Zimmer?"

Robin seufzte, nahm ein Brett und dieses samt de Topf voll Fleisch, Soße und Gemüse an den Tisch, während er die beiden anschaute.

„Esst erst mal anständig.", erwiderte der Erwachsene und redete weiter.

„Ihr habt die ganze Woche Zeit Buße zu tun," zwinkerte er ihnen zu und schenkte ihm ein Schmunzeln, welches vor allem Roland soweit deuten konnte, dass die Wogen sich geglättet hatte. Darüber erfreut schöpfte er sich den Teller voll und begann zu essen. Henry spürte noch immer die Faust in seinem Magen und konnte das elendige Gefühl nicht so schnell abschütteln wie sein Bruder. Nichtsdestotrotz füllte auch er sich seinen Teller und stocherte in dem Essen herum. Hin und wieder fand eine Gabel voll den Weg in seinen Mund, bevor er seinem Stiefvater antwortete.

„Haben schon gehört, dass wir raus zum alten Joe sollen.", dass der Gedanke ihm nicht gefiel konnte Henry in seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen. Zwischen zwei Gabeln meldete Roland sich zu Wort.  
„Können wir nicht was anderes machen? Bei Bailey putzen? Du kennst doch Joes Frau...sie wird die ganze Zeit bei uns sitzen und uns voll quatschen.", kam es leicht jammernd, aus seinem Mund, was seinen Vater leise auflachen ließ.  
„Ja, das weiß ich", bestätigte er Rolands Befürchtung „und genau deshalb werdet ihr auch dort eure Strafe absitzen.", Robin schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Gabel und klaute sich kleine Fleischstücke aus dem Topf, während er mit milder Strenge, doch mittlerweile wieder guter Laune erklärte.

„Ehrlich Jungs, das heute war unnötig und zwar beides. Euer Streit und euer Ungehorsam" Wieder schob er sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Auch Henry und Roland aßen weiter, während sie sich mit dem einstigen Geächteten unterhielten.

„Ich weiß", gab Henry schuldbewusst zu, doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, sprach Robin weiter.

„Ich mein, könnt ihr nicht einmal an John und mich denken. Wir sitzen hier mit zwei Zauberinnen unter einem Dach und ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was hier los wäre, wenn euch etwas passiert wäre."

„Upsi", entfleuchte es aus Rolands Mund, der zu verstehen schien und auch Henrys Gesicht wirkte mehr und mehr zerknittert, als der aschblonde Mann ihnen mögliche Konsequenzen vor Augen führte. Der Ältere der beiden Jungen starrte auf seinen nun mehr halb leeren Teller und versank in Grübeleien. Das Bedürfnis sich zu erklären, sich rechtfertigen zu wollen, um diesen Disput ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen, wuchs ins unermessliche.

_Erkläre es ihm...dann geht es dir besser...und er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, dass hat er noch nie, egal wie idiotisch du dich benommen hast_

Forderte eine innere Stimme und erinnerte ihn an das Besonderer ihrer Beziehung. Leise seufzend legte er seine Gabel weg und wandte sich Robin zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin dann habe ich überhaupt nicht nachgedach.", fing er seine Erklärung an. Seine Mundwinkel verbogen sich nach unten, während sich Schmach in dem Grün seiner Augen aufblitzte.

„Manchmal...manchmal komm ich mir so dämlich vor. Ich mein, Eddy und Jeff haben im meinem Alter schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht, ganz andere Abenteuer bestanden und ich...ich..."

_...saß comiclesend auf irgendwelchen Bänken...oder saß vor einem Videospiel_

Robins Blick wurde weich, als der Junge ihm sein Herz ausschüttete. Seine Hand schob sich über die Tischplatte und fand ihr Ziel mit der Handfläche nach oben ruhend vor Henry. Der Junge starrte unschlüssig auf diese Geste und haderte einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch als Robins Stimme erklang, legte er seine Hand vertrauensvoll in diese.

„Henry, vergleiche dich nie wieder mit Eddy und Jeff. In deinem Alter wurden sie verprügelt, verkauft und haben mehr gehungert, als ihnen lieb war. Du kannst froh sein, dass du das nicht erleben musstest. Ich weiß, dass du dich behaupten und es gleichzeitig allen Recht machen willst." Henrys Schulter begannen zu beben, als er versuchte den Drang der aufsteigenden Tränen zu bekämpfen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herz aus und wandelte sich in tiefe Dankbarkeit, für das Verständnis und dem Halt, den Robin ihm so bereitwillig gab, obwohl Henry sich noch immer einredete, ihn verletzt zu haben. Roland beobachtete seinen Bruder und lehnte sich tröstend gegen ihn, als er diesem Kampf gewahr wurde. Robin drückte sachte die Hand des Jungen und redete mit sanfter Stimme weiter auf ihn ein.

„Das musst du nicht, denn das verlangt keiner von dir, mein Junge, okay?!" Der Angesprochene nickte und zog die Nase hoch, als der Mann ihm gegenüber vollkommen durchschaut hatte. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme presste er ein Danke heraus und wischte sich im nächsten Moment mit der freien Hand linkisch über die Augen. Robin drückte abermals die Hand seines Ziehsohnes und lächelte aufmunternd, ehe er einen gelassenen Ton in seine Stimme legte und das Thema wechselte.

„Und nun genug Trübsal. Das ist abgehakt!", begann er und fuhr dann fort:

„Sagt mir lieber, wie es mit unserer Wochenaufgabe steht?", Henry lächelte sachte und fühlte wie sich die letzten Reste der Faust in seinem Magen auflöste und antwortete dann.

„Ich hab die Aufgabe bis jetzt noch nicht gelöst, aber wir haben ja noch bis morgen Zeit.", gab er sich optimistisch.

„Ich auch nicht.", gestand der Jüngste und seufzte theatralisch, als Robins Hand in die kleine Brusttasche seines Hemdes glitt und er einen funkelnden Gegenstand aus diesen herausnahm.

„Du hast den Ring!?", machte Henry halb überrascht, halb anerkennend, während Roland staunend erklärte.  
„Aber...aber...sie hat ihn gerade noch getragen." erinnerte er sich dunkel daran, dass seine Finger mit ihrem Ring gespielt hatten. Ein gespielt arrogantes Lächeln zierte Robins Lippen, als er mit falschem Stolz verkündete.  
„Und genau deswegen bin ich der König der Diebe.

Alle drei begannen zu lachen und empfanden nach all der Bedrückung diesen Laut als Befreiung. Die Stimmung wurde wieder ausgelassener und als Robin fragte, welchen Gegenstand Reginas sie als nächstes stehlen wollte, tönte Roland mit glänzenden Augen.  
„Gin hat heute Morgen gebacken und den Kuchen versteckt. Wieso stehlen wir den nicht jetzt?!" Robin und Henry tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus.

„Also zu Nachtisch sag ich nie nein", sagte der Aschblonde und erntete Zustimmung von den beiden Jungen, woraufhin Roland sofort aufsprang und zum Vorratsschrank ging. Er schob Schüsseln und Päckchen weg bis er an den Apfelkuchen herankam.  
„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Henry interessiert.

„Wir haben den heute zusammen gebacken und dann habe ich gesehen, wie sie ihn heimlich weggepackt hat.", war die Antwort. Der Lockenkopf stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch und wartete geduldig bis sein Vater diesen anschnitt und jeden von ihnen ein Stück gab. Genüssliche machten sie sich über die Süßspeise her, als es vom Eingangsbereich durch die geschlossene Küchentür drang.

„LOCKSLEY!", alle drei zuckten zusammen.

„Oh oh!", machte Roland und blickte panisch zu seinem Vater.

„Gin...der Kuchen...oh nein.", befiel ihn die Angst, wieder Ärger zu bekommen. In der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, schnappte er seinen Teller und den angeschnittenen Kuchen und verschwand damit unter dem Tisch. So schnell er konnte krabbelte er mit allem unter Robins Stuhl und hoffte inständig, dass Regina nichts merkte.

Henry und Robin schoben ihren Kuchen auf den Schoss und stemmten ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Kaum hatte sie alles versteckt, da schlug auch schon die Tür auf und Regina erschien mit wütendem Funkeln in den Augen in der Küche. Schnaubend schritt sie an den Tisch und hielt ihre Hand auffordernd vor Robin.

„Meinen Ring? Wer hat ihn? Lass mich raten, du Locksley!"

Der ehemals Geächtete unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er ihrer Wut gewahr wurde und fischte den Ring aus seiner Brusttasche.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, mein Liebes," amüsierte er sich und konnte sehen wie sie ihre Augen genervt verdrehte. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung zog sie die Hand samt Ring zurück und wandte sich wieder zum gehen. Als sie die Tür erreichte, warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und mahnte.

„Und morgen steht da wieder ein kompletter Kuchen im Schrank, verstanden Jungs. Mir ist es egal, wie ihr das bewerkstelligt, ansonsten gibt es Ärger. Auch für dich Locksley!"

Ein sachtes und vor allem selbstherrliches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, während sie Roland frustriertes Seufzen unter dem Tisch hörte. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie wieder verschwunden. Der Lockenkopf kämpfte sich mit dem Kuchen wieder an die Oberfläche und wirkte zerknirschte, doch sein Vater schien die Drohung seiner Gefährtin nicht ernst zu nehmen, denn er lachte leise, doch das Lachen verstummte, als Henry sich ihm zuwandte.

„Das war deine Chance, dass weißt du, oder?" Robin verhehlte nicht, dass er nicht verstand wovon der Junge sprach, doch er brauchte auch nicht nachhakten, denn der Braunhaarige redete weiter.

„Du hättest ihr statt ihren Ring einfach einen Verlobungsring geben sollen...das hätte sie gleich verstummen lassen, wir müssten keinen Kuchen besorgen und du hättest es endlich hinter die sie zu fragen."

_Und ich muss nicht jedem erklären, dass du der Freund meiner Mutter bist...sondern...mein..._

Robins Augen weiteten sich. Ohne es zu merken, bemächtigte sich eine Spur Entsetzen seines Blickes, als er Henry unverfroren fragte.

„Du hörst wohl niemals damit auf!"

Henrys stellte ein übertriebenes Lächeln zur Schau und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„Niemals!"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Mittag wandelte sich in den Nachmittag und die beiden Frauen saßen noch immer mit Henry in der Küche, als es läutete. Regina wollte gerade entnervt fragen, wer das sein könnte, als sie sich erinnerte.

_Oh...Roland..._

Mit dieser Erinnerung kehrte auch das Mitgefühl und die Traurigkeit der letzten Nacht zurück. Kroch durch ihre Venen und verendeten in ihrem Herzen. Für einen Augenblick spiegelte sich diese Gefühlsgewalt in ihren Augen, für einen Moment konnte sie diese Emotion einfach nur zulassen, ehe sie ihren Verstand klärte und sich vom Stuhl erhob.

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und bekam als Antwort von der Retterin.

„Ich muss sowieso los"

_Irgendwie habe ich die Zeit vergessen..._

Auch sie erhob sich, was den Dritten im Bunde ebenfalls aufstehen ließ, um sich verabschieden zu können. Zusammen gingen alle drei zur Tür. An dieser angekommen, öffnete Henry diese und lächelte sofort, als er den Besuch erkannte.  
„Hey Roland, Mr. Locksley", er nickte dem Erwachsenen zu und hielt dem Jungen gleich die Hand hin, damit er einschlagen konnte.  
„Hi Henry, Hi Emma...Hallo Miss Mills...", strahlte der Lockenkopf und schlüpfte ins Haus. Emmas Augenbraue hob sich, während sie Regina einen Blick zuwarf, der mehr als fragend war. Die Bürgermeisterin überging diesen und wandte sich ihrem Besuch zu, doch es war Robin, der als erstes das Wort ergriff.

„Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob du dich an unseren Termin...chrm...erinnerst."

Die einstige Königin schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln, um ihren Zustand der gestrigen Nacht zu überspielen und antwortete:

„Natürlich oder sehe ich wie eine senile Greisin aus?"

„Das Alter hättest du, Mills, aber ich muss dir recht geben, dass du so nicht aussiehst"

Henry seufzte nur, als er dem Geplänkel der beiden gewahr wurde und wandte sich kurz an Emma, um sich zu verabschieden, ehe er Roland an die Hand nahm und ihn einfach mit in sein Zimmer zog.

Regina verstand das versteckte Kompliment in seinen Worten und spürte wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Um es zu vertuschen, strich sie sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und erwiderte.

„Komm rein, bevor ich unseren Termin mit Absicht vergesse."

Robin lächelte und schob den Kinderwagen ins Foyer. Emma schaute nur immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her, zuckte erst mit ihren Schultern und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf

_Will ich wissen, was die hier zu mauscheln haben...definitiv..._

Doch was sie wollte und welcher Pflicht sie nachzukommen hatte, ließen sich nicht vereinbaren und so wandte sie sich erst Regina zu.  
„Bis dann, Regina." Und danach ihrem Hilfssheriff

„Wir sehen uns Robin, hoffe der kurze Schichtwechsel war okay."

Er nickte ehrlich und winkte ab.  
„Das haut mich nicht um. Bye Emma!"

Die Blonde verließ das Haus und ließ Robin, Regina und das Baby im Foyer zurück.

Für einen Moment fühlte sich die Schwarzhaarige unbehaglich. Eine innerliche Erwartung, dass er sie wegen der letzten Nacht ansprechen oder aufziehen könnte, pulsierte durch ihr Inneres, doch der einstige Räuber blieb höflich.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich den Kleinen auch mitgebracht habe. Sein Babysitter ist arbeiten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schaute in den Kinderwagen und lächelte selig, als sie den schlafenden Jungen sah.

_Was für ein süßer kleiner Spatz_

Dachte sie beinahe verliebt und musste sich zwingen, um sich von dem Anblick des Babys loszureißen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Komm ins Wohnzimmer", sagte sie und ließ Robin samt des Wagens vorangehen, ehe sie sich an den Fuß der Treppe stellte und nach oben rief:  
„HEEEENRY... BRING ROLAND RUNTER. IHR KÖNNT GLEICH SPIELEN!"

Danach folgte sie dem Mann. Im Wohnzimmer bot sie ihm an auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst setzte sich ebenfalls und wartete noch immer auf eine blöde Bemerkung, irgend eine Spitze, doch diese Erwartung wurde nicht erfüllt.

_Na los, Locksley. Hau es raus, dann haben wir es hinter uns_

Henry und Roland kamen ins Wohnzimmer und hatten beide einen fragenden Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, da sie sich nicht erklären konnten, warum man ihre Anwesenheit verlangte. Regina schenkte beiden Jungen ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und begann zu sprechen.

„Ihr könnt gleich wieder hoch, aber ich hatte mich daran erinnert, dass Roland gerne einmal mit mir im Nebel reisen wollte.", versuchte sie ihnen die Magie zu erklären, die sie bald tätigte, ohne die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen. Henry war ein wenig perplex. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es um mehr gehen musste, doch er hielt sich geschlossen. Redete sich ein, dass er sie später fragen konnte, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte, denn ebenso wusste er, dass sie ihm jetzt nichts verraten würde.

Roland starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und jauchzte erfreut.

„Haaaaa...haaa...haaaaast du das gehört, Dad? Hast du das gehört, ich darf auch im Nebel reisen...juuuuuuhuuuuuuu!"

Regina erhob sich und nahm den Jungen an die Hand. Der Lockenkopf zappelte neben ihrer schmalen Gestalt und schaffte es nur unter äußerster Anstrengung sie nicht anzutreiben. Die Schwarzhaarige suchte nach einer Bestätigung in Robins Gesicht und als er ihr zunickte, wallte lilafarbener Nebel auf und die beiden waren verschwunden.  
Der Hilfssheriff nestelte an seinen Fingern herum und sah sich in dem Wohnzimmer um. Der Junge, der mitten im Raum stand schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und versicherte ihm.

„Ich hatte auch meine Probleme mit Magie, aber da passiert nichts, wird schon alles gut."

Robin erwiderte das Lächeln und rief sich zur Ordnung. Wenn schon der Junge sich gelassen zeigte, dann sollte auch er es schaffen.

„So lange sie ihn mir an einem Stück wiederbringt", scherzte er und wusste nicht so recht, ob es ratsam wäre ihn schnell zurückzuwünschen. Er würde sich gedulden müssen, würde ihr alle Zeit geben müssen bis sie wissen würde, wie man ihm helfen könnte. Jetzt hier nervös zu sitzen und zu bangen war verglichen zu der Aussicht auf Rettung, ein geringer Preis.

Henry setzte sich zu dem einstige Räuber und begann ein belangloses Gespräch mit ihm. Die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass die beiden merkte, wie viel von dieser vergangen war. Um so erstaunter waren der Erwachsene und das Kind, als sich mitten im Raum Nebel bildete und Regina mit Roland Gestalt in diesen annahm. Der kleine Junge hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und quietschte vor Freude

„Dad...Dad...Dad... hast du das gesehen...wir waren hier...und dann waren wir da...und dann wieder hier..."

Die Begeisterung des Lockenkopfes war ansteckend und spiegelte sich in Reginas lächelndem Gesicht wieder. Auch Robin und Henry kamen nicht drum herum zu schmunzeln, als sie nicht nur die Freude in Rolands Stimme hören, sondern sie auf seinen rot gefärbten Wangen sehen konnte.

_Mein kleiner Räuber...ich liebe es, wenn du vor Freude durchdrehst_

Dachte der Vater liebevoll und wäre der Bürgermeisterin am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, dafür dass sie dieses Seligkeit in seinem Sohn weckte.

„So, jetzt könnt ihr ruhig nach oben", erklärte Regina und ließ Rolands Hand los. Der Junge strahlte sie an, atmete tief durch und faste sich ans Herz. Im nächsten Moment schlang er seine dünnen Arme um ihre Hüften und drückte sie fest.  
„Danke, Danke Miss Mills, das war toll!", gab er ehrlich von sich und eilte Henry voraus nach oben. Der ältere Junge schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und folgte ihm gleich darauf.

Zurück blieben Robin und Regina. Das Lächeln war noch auf ihrem Gesicht, doch es begann bereits zu verblassen, wie eine Eisblume im Angesicht der Sonne.

Jetzt da die Quelle der Freude verschwunden war, kehrte in Robin die Unruhe zurück, doch er wollte die Frau nicht drängen. Inständig hoffte er, dass es ihr gelingen würde den Fluch zu brechen, dass sie ihm helfen könnte, seinen Sohn endlich zu retten und so brachte er alles an Geduld auf bis sie endlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Also...", begann sie und setzte sich neben den Hilfssheriff

„...es ist irgendwie seltsam", sie strich ihren Rock glatt und entließ ihren Atem geräuschvoll.

„...aber...ich finde keine Anzeichen eines Fluches bei ihm. Ich hab es ein paar mal versucht, aus Angst dass ich vielleicht irgendetwas nicht beachtet habe, aber alles was ich dir sagen kann, Locksley, ist dass dein Junge nicht verflucht ist."

Robins Augen öffneten sich im Unglauben, während seine Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und dort über die Haut strich.

„Aber...wie kann das sein?", fragte er perplex nach und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu bilden. Seit Rolands Geburt verfolgte ihn die Suche nach einem Heilmittel, einem Gegenfluch. All die Enttäuschungen, die er erdulden musste, als die Ängste und die Wut und nun stellte sich einfach heraus, dass ihm bereits geholfen wurde.

_Was ist in dieser verlorenen Zeit nur geschehen_

Das Bedürfnis seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen, schlug nie stärker in seiner Brust als jetzt.

„Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige

„Entweder er war nie verflucht und man hat es dir nur erzählt, um dich ganz schändlich an der Nase herumzuführen oder es ist dir in der verlorenen Zeit gelungen, deinen Sohn zu retten."

Der aschblonde Mann lehnte sich zurück und stieß die Luft pfeifend aus seinen Lungen. Diese Neuigkeiten musste er erst einmal verdauen. Regina bemerkte seinen Bedarf nach einen Moment der Ruhe und so schwieg sie. Ließ ihm die Zeit das gerade Erfahrene zu verarbeiten.

Stückweise gelang die neue Erkenntnis in Robins Verstand. Sickerte wie Tau in der Erde versiegt, langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Doch je mehr er verstand, um so heller leuchtete das Blau in seinen Augen, um so strahlender wurde das Lächeln, welches seine Mundwinkel umspielte.

_Er ist frei...mein Junge wird leben...dem Himmel sei Dank_

Er wandte sich der Frau an seiner Seite zu und schnappte nach ihren Händen. Mehr wagte er nicht in seinem gerade erwachten Überschwang.

„Mir ist egal, wie es passiert ist, aber ich bin so...froh, dass es ihm gut gehen wird.", sprach er voller Ehrlichkeit und drückte ihre Hände.  
„Danke Mills, ich stehe auf ewig in deiner Schuld.", fügte er hinzu. Regina konnte die Wahrheit in seiner Stimme hören und schüttelte haucheben ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab nichts getan.", antwortete sie ihm, doch er ließ nicht mit sich reden.  
„Doch, du warst die Erste, die mir Helfen konnte und wollte und ohne dich, würde ich noch immer durchdrehen bei dem Gedanke, dass mein Junge nicht älter als zehn werden soll."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erblühte auf Reginas vollen Lippen, als dieser Mann ihr schon zum zweiten Mal seinen Dank aussprach. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie ihn kannte hatte er sich mehr erkenntlich gezeigt für ihre Hilfe, als sonst jemand in dieser Stadt und ohne, dass sie es wollte wuchs die Zuneigung, die sie versuchte zu verdrängen, ein bisschen mehr.

„Nicht doch. Für den kleinen Schatz habe ich das gern gemacht"

_Und irgendwie auch für dich...Regina...reiß dich am Riemen, das geht zu weit. Du hast deine Arbeit erledigt und jetzt bugsiere ihn und seine Kinder hier raus, bevor du..._

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als er nach ihren Worten einfach die kurze Distanz überbrückt und sie drückte. Die Freude und Dankbarkeit war greifbar, genau wie das warme Gefühl, welches seine Nähe in ihr auslöste. Schlagartig, entsann sie sich an die letzte Nacht, an seine behutsamen Berührungen, als er sie tröstete, an die Wärme seines Körpers, die Salbung seiner Nähe. In ihr stritt es. Verstand und das störrische Ding in ihrer Brust kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, doch im Augenblick wusste Regina nicht wem sie den Sieg gönnte.

Robin löste sich wieder von ihr und strahlte sie an. Für einen Augenblick versank er in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen und wünschte sich, dass er ganz in diese eintauchen konnte, um sich darin zu verlieren. Regina erwiderte diesen Blick, spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und wusste kaum wie ihr geschah. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war die Frage wie sich seine Lippen auf den ihrigen anfühlen würden, doch noch ehe sie dieser Frage auf den Grund gehen konnte, erklang ein Schreien neben dem Sofa. Die beiden zuckten, als hätten sie sich verbrannt, während Robin sich gleich dem Kinderwagen und somit der Quelle des Schreiens zuwandte.

„Oh, da ist jemand wach geworden.", bemerkte er und ging zu dem Wagen, um das Baby hinaus zu holen. Behutsam legte er das Köpfchen in seine Armbeuge, wiegte es sachte und redet auf ihn ein.  
„Hey kleiner Mann, alles gut. Es gibt nichts zu meckern" Er machte ein paar beruhigende Laute und schon verebbte das Schreien. Lächelnd setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa, doch nicht, ohne weiter auf den Namenlosen einzureden.

„So ist's gut, mein Schatz. Wir wollen uns doch bei der Madame benehmen." Er wandte den Blick vom Jungen auf Regina und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln welches ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Erst recht, als er sich auf noch auf die Unterlippe biss.

_Himmel...das ist nicht gut...nein..._

Der Instinkt zur Flucht zündete, als sein Dasein allein, ihren Magen in eine Behausung für Watte verwandelte, doch sie konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick der beiden losreißen. Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, beugte sie sich ein wenig in Robins Richtung und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch des Kindes. Ein zärtliches Lächeln erblühte auf ihren Lippen.  
„Dein Daddy hat noch nicht mitbekommen, dass du dich hier immer untadelig benimmst.", scherzte sie liebevoll. Der kleine Junge suchte ihr Gesicht, verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln und gab ein freudiges Quietschen von sich, während er mit seinen Beinen strampelte. Robin lachte warm auf und bemerkte verliebt.  
„Oh, da mag jemand die Madame, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?", noch während er sprach, legte er das Baby einfach in Reginas Arm. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Kopf des Jungen und streichelte ihn vorsichtig, während er wieder auflachen musste, als der Namenlose sichtlich Spaß in ihren Armen entwickelte. Er grinste und lächelte, während er mit seinen winzigen Fingerchen nach einer von Reginas Haarsträhnen griff. Die Schwarzhaarige musste den Jungen ein wenig umlagern, griff unter seine Achseln und hob ihn sachte hoch und vor ihr Gesicht.  
„Hey...", mahnte sie zärtlich, als er noch immer ihr Haar festhielt und konnte ihm nicht sauer sein. Robin löste die Strähne aus seinen Fingern und konnte nicht aufhören die beiden zu beobachten. Noch immer hielt sie den Namenlosen vor sich. Noch immer gab er Laute von sich, die der Vater als Zeichen der Freude und Zufriedenheit erkannte. Der Winzling senkte seinen Kopf und Regina war im Zwang ihn anders halten zu müssen, damit er es weiter bequem hatte. Sie ließ ihn so einfach in ihre Arme sinken und lächelte beseelt, als er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge versenkte und zufrieden seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, wusste um die Gefahren die ein offenes Herz mit sich führten, erst Recht wenn schon einmal gebrochen war, doch sie konnte sich dem Kind und seinem Vater einfach nicht entziehen.

Robin streichelte über den Rücken seines Sohnes, während sein Blick in Reginas Gesicht gerichtet war. Selig lächelte er die Frau an und wiederholte, als er seinen Sohn so zufrieden seufzen hörte  
„Jepp, da mag einer die Madame definitiv." Für einen Moment hielt er inne, tauchte wieder in ihre Augen und sprach leise weiter.

„Wer kann es ihm auch verdenken."

Abermals durchzuckte es Regina von den Zehen bis in ihre Haarspitzen, als sie seinem Blick gewahr wurde. Die Angst, welche die Gefühle in ihr heraufbeschwor kehrte langsam zurück in ihr Denken. Sie war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wegen eines dahergelaufenen Räubers und seinen Söhnen und das war nichts was sie begehrte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass er blieb, wollte dass er immer da war, doch ein andere, ein kaputter Teil ihrer Seele, der noch immer schmerzte, riet ihr ihn und diese Jungen schnell loszuwerden. Und so hörte sie sich sagen.

„Ich...ich werde dir helfen."

Erstaunt schaute er sie an, da er nicht verstand wovon sie sprach, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, erklärte sie

„Ich werde dir helfen, seine Mutter zu finden."

_Ja, dann kommst du nicht mehr hier hin, sondern zu ihr und ich kann endlich diese Narrheit loslassen, wenn du...ihr nicht ständig hier seid_

„Aber wie?", kam es unintelligent aus seinem Mund, was Regina seufzen ließ, ehe sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht in Magie bewandert war

„Ich brauche nur etwas von ihr, dann kann ich einen Auffindungszauber sprechen und der wird dich dann zu ihr führen, also hast du etwas von ihr? Irgendetwas?"

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hauchebenem Lächeln, als er einen einzigen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Babys machte

Regina grinste halb beschämt mit halb geschlossenen Augen und erklärte.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Das kompliziert das ganze. Ich befürchte, einen Auffindungszauber auf den Kleinen würde nicht wirklich funktionieren. Da steckt auch was von dir drin und der Zauber wüsste nicht, wonach er suchen soll."

Frustration kehrte in ihren Blick, nicht nur weil sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, sondern weil sie sich dadurch auch nicht selbst helfen konnte. In ihrem Kopf war es so einfach, er musste nur wieder die Frau finden, der er anscheinend so sehr verfallen war, dass sie ein Kind zusammen hatten und er würde wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden.

_Ich könnte...ja, aber das wäre...immerhin einen Versuch wert_

„Okay, einen anderen Plan. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann gehört das Rabbit Hole jemandem von deinen Leuten."

Robin nickte nur ein paar mal, und wartete gespannt darauf, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sind da verdammt viele von denen, die du kennst. Die Wirtin scheint mir bei euch ein Urgestein gewesen zu sein"

Erneut nickte der Hilfssheriff ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

„Dann werden wir beide uns Samstag dahin begeben und suchen. Wenn du wirklich daran glaubst, dass du sie erkennen wirst, dann sollten wir da anfangen. Sie hat erst vor kurzen entbunden, uns wird irgendetwas auffallen."

Der aschblonde Mann starrte die Frau an, als habe sie in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen. Er brauchte einige Momente bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

_Sie will mir helfen...Himmel...ich sag nie wieder was schlechtes über sie_

„Und du glaubst, dass funktioniert?"

Regina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ein Versuch ist es wert."

Robins Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken, als er mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.  
„Heißt das, wir haben am Samstag ein Date, Madame?"

Regina verdrehte ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Übertreib es nicht, Locksley."

„Niemals!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 17**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin betrat das leere Schlafzimmer und gähnte bereits herzhaft. Im ersten Moment war er überrascht, weil er seine Gefährtin dort erwartete, doch im Nächsten schwand die Überraschung, da er sie im angrenzenden Badezimmer hören konnte. Ein weiteres Gähnen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als er sich geschlagen auf die Bettkante setzte und sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht strich. Der einstige Räuber war froh, dass alle Streitigkeiten für heute vom Tisch waren und freute sich auf sein Bett. Die letzten Tagen steckten noch in seinen Knochen. Tage, in denen er täglich in die anderen Dörfer geritten war, um Streitigkeiten zu schlichten oder sich Schäden anzuschauen, um diese zu beheben.

Regina trat aus dem Badezimmer und cremte ihre Hände ein, während sie sprach.

„Und? Sind die beiden endlich im Bett?"

Robin nickte erschlagen, ehe er voller Unglauben erzählte:  
„Roland hat nach der ganzen Aktion ehrlich noch den Nerv aufgebracht, um nach einer Geschichte zu bitten. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Mut war, oder schon Abgebrühtheit." Die Mundwinkel der Schwarzhaarigen zuckten, als sie die letzten Reste ihrer Handcreme einmassierte und an das Bett trat.

„Das hat er beides von dir...Mut und Abgebrühtheit!"

Kaum hatte sie den Weg zu Robin gefunden, da spürte sie auch schon seine Hände an ihren Hüften. Er spreizte seine Beine und zog sie behutsam näher an sich. Eine Hand löste sich von ihr und wanderte zu ihrem Bauch. Der einstige Geächtete konnte ihre Finger sanft in seinem Haar spüren, die keusche Zärtlichkeit, mit der sie über seinen Kopf streichelte, während er sein Wort an ihr Ungeborenes richtete.  
„Versprich mir, dass du kein so wilder kleiner Schlawiner wirst, wie deine Brüder ja? Bitte sei da drin ein süßes, kleines Mädchen, dessen einziger Schabernack darin besteht ihren Puppen die Haare abzuschneiden...ja?...Komm ein bisschen nach deiner Mom...dann...dann...", er pausierte und schaute hoch in das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin, die eine Augenbraue ungläubig nach oben gezogen hatte und die Stirn runzelte.

„...ach was rede ich da...dann haben wir keine ruhige Minute.", grinste er breit und lachte leise auf, als er den Klaps gegen seinen Hinterkopf spüren konnte.

„Dem Herrn geht es wohl heute zu gut?", fragte sie gespielt streng, was Robin sich erheben ließ.

„Heute?", fragte er unschuldig und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen.

„Immer!", nachdem er sie wieder freigegeben hatte, streichelte er über ihre Wange und erklärte.

„Ich hau mich noch eben unter die Dusche.", mit diesen Worten ging er zur Badezimmertür, während Regina die Bettdecke zurückwarf. Bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, wandte sie sich ihm noch mal zu und sprach:

„Ich glaub nach heute, hat sich der Weg zum Züchter erledigt, oder?"

Robin hielt inne und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, woraufhin sie sich erklärte.  
„Du warst ohnehin nicht sofort begeistert, dass Roland ein neues Pferd bekommen soll und jetzt hast du auch noch das richtige Argument dagegen."  
Die Mundwinkel des Angesprochenen verzogen sich hauch eben nach oben, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Warum sollen wir ihn zwei Mal bestrafen? Nach der Woche beim alten Joe ist seine Schuld getilgt, oder hast du jetzt bedenken?"

Regina erwiderte das leichte Lächeln und antwortete:

„Nein...so schnell werden sie diese Dummheit nicht mehr begehen!"

_Das nicht, aber andere..._

Robin nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann ins Badezimmer.  
Regina indes kletterte in das große Bett und zog die Decke unbeholfen über ihre Beine. Schwerfällig verdrehte sie ihren Oberkörper und versuchte die Kissen neu zu arrangieren, damit sie es bequem hatte. Als alles nach ihrer Zufriedenheit war, legte sie sich auf den Rücken. Ihre Hand legte sich einem Automatismus folgen auf ihren Bauch und streichelte ihn mit müden Bewegungen, während sie ein leichtes Ziehen in diesem wahrnahm. Sie hatte sich an die Wehen, die sie seit geraumer Zeit begleiteten bereits gewöhnt, doch das Kind in ihrem Innern schien nicht mit Wohlwollen darauf zu reagieren. Sie konnte es treten und sich bewegen fühlen und musste ihre Lage wieder ändern, da es schnell unbequem auf dem Rücken wurde. Noch immer streichelte ihre Hand über ihre geschwollene Körpermitte, während sie leise nuschelte:

„Komm, jetzt ist gut. Jetzt ist Schlafenszeit!", doch das Ungeborene wollte nicht hören. Schwerfällig wälzte sie sich auf die Seite und zog ihre Beine an. Für den Moment glaubte sie die perfekte Lage gefunden zu haben und schloss ihre Augen. Regina konnte hören, wie Robin den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Sein vertrauter Duft, vermischt mit dem blumigen der neuen Seife, die sie besorgt hatte, erfüllte den Raum und lullte sie immer mehr rein. Das Bett bewegte sich leicht, als er sich auf dieses setzte und sich ebenso vorsichtig hinlegte. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Gefährtin, mahnte ihn, sie nicht zu wecken, da er ihre geschlossenen Augen falsch interpretierte. So beugte er sich still zu ihrem Gesicht, hauchte ihrer Stirn einen gute Nacht Kuss auf und streckte sich aus, um endlich diesem Tag entfliehen zu können.

Robin driftete an den Rand des Traumlandes und schaffte es doch nicht, seine Grenze zu überqueren, denn immer wieder wippte die Matratze und schreckte ihn aus seinem Versuch einzuschlafen auf. Er öffnete seine Lider und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Regina sich immer wieder neu positionierte und doch nicht zur Ruhe kam. Ihre Stimme drang flüsternd in sein Ohr und entlockte ihm ein zartes Schmunzeln, von dem er sicher war, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

„Bitte lass mich wenigstens ein Stündchen Schlafen, Spätzchen." Noch während sie sprach drehte sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite und streckte ihr Bein fast aus dem Bett. Der aschblonde Mann wandte seinen Kopf nun ganz in ihre Richtung, als sie sich in ihrer Unruhe wieder bewegte. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und stellte ein Bein auf und stahl ihm so die Decke.

Robin wandte sich zur Seite des Nachtschränkchen und fischte nach dem kleinen, sternförmigen Kissen, in das Bailey eine Spieluhr eingenäht hatte. Er legte das Kissen neben sich und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und griff nach Reginas Hand.

_Komm, Liebes_

Behutsam zog er sie an seinen Körper, bis sie auf der Seite lag, ihr Haupt auf seiner Brust ruhend

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", machte sie schuldbewusst und konnte spüren, wie er sie unter ihrem linkem Knie packte und das Bein über seinen Körper legte.

„Ich hab noch gar nicht geschlafen.", erklärte er sanft und half ihr sich richtig auszurichten bis sie ihn als lebendiges Kissen nutzen konnte. Robins Hand lag auf ihrem Schenkel, der weit über seinen Körper geschlungen war. Er konnte ihren Bauch und das Leben dort drin an seinem eigenen Bauch fühlen.

Wortlos nahm er das kleine Kissen, zog an der Kordel und ließ eine alte leise Melodie erklingen, bevor er dieses auf ihren Bauch legte und sie mit seinem Daumen streichelte. Ein paar Momente verstreichen, doch dann spürte Robin wie das Kind sich in ihr beruhigte und seine Gefährtin sich sichtlich entspannte. Lächelnd, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf und schloss seine Augen.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Es läutete an der Tür, während Regina nur in ihren Hochhackigen Pumps und ihrem seidenen Morgenmantel die Treppe hinab stieg. Bevor sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, rief sie hoch zu ihrem Sohn, der in seinem Zimmer saß:

„Henry, mach dich fertig, das muss Emma sein.", sie konnte eine gebrülltes Zustimmen vernehmen und legte den Weg zur Tür zurück, um diese zu öffnen. Wie erwartet stand die Retterin in dieser und grinste leicht.  
„Du bist früh.", bemerkte Regina und ließ den Gast eintreten. Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, um auf Henry zu warten, der die Nacht bei seiner biologischen Mutter verbringen sollte.  
„Ich hatte Zeit.", erwiderte Emma knapp, doch die Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ihren Teil dazu denken.

_Du flüchtest, Emma_

Seit Henry wieder bei ihr wohnte, war ihr, als ob sie einen weiteren Mitbewohner hatte. Emma schaute oft vorbei mit dem Vorwand Henry zu sehen, nur um selbst dann noch im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche zu hocken, wenn der Junge sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzog oder nach der Schule nur auf einen Sprung nach Hause kam, um sich mit Roland oder diesen idiotischen Jungen zu treffen, die im Diner arbeiteten. Anfangs hatte die einstige Königin etwas dagegen. Wollte die Blonde sogar rausschmeißen, doch sie hatte bei Henry heraushören können, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, Zeit mit beiden verbringen zu können und das war etwas das sie ihm nicht nehmen wollte. Nicht, nachdem Emma selbst einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen war und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Sohn wieder zu Hause lebte. Einen anderer Grund für ihre Duldung war etwas, dass sie weder sich noch irgendjemanden eingestehen würde. Sie genoss, dass sich diese Wände mit Leben füllten. Genoss es, dass sie nicht mehr ganz allein war.

Regina schüttete der Retterin ein Glas Milch ein, packte etwas Chili in diese und stellte es kopfschüttelnd vor ihr hin.

„Langsam glaube ich, dass du nicht wegen Henry so oft kommst, sondern nur um deine Schwangerschaftsgelüste hier ungesehen zu befriedigen."

_Wie kriegt man so was ekliges hinunter...Wäh..._

Emma grinste frech.

„Ich glaube du bist die Letzte, die sich ein Urteil erlauben darf. Immerhin gehst du heute mit Robin aus.", antwortete sie verschmitzt. Die Schwarzhaarige rollte die Augen und seufzte genervt.

„Ich gehe nicht mit ihm aus. Ich helfe ihm nur, damit ich ihn endlich loswerde."

Emmas hob beide Augenbrauen sachte in die Höhe, während sie wohlwissend nickte.

„So kann man das natürlich auch nennen."

Regina weitete ihre Augen, als ihr der Unterton der anderen ins Gehör stieg, doch sie gab es auf, etwas zu erwidern. Sollte Emma denken, was sie wollte.

Noch während sie dort beisammen waren, kam Henry in die Küche. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Rucksack .  
„Hi, Emma", machte er.

„Hi, Kleiner."

Henry ging schnurstracks an den Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und begann Wurst und Käse in seinen Rucksack zu packen. Seine Mutter verfolgte sein Tun mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck

_Was wird das?_

Sie brauchte ihre Gedanken nicht in die Freiheit entlassen, da Emmas nächste Bemerkung, ihr Antwort genug war.

„Vergiss den Schinken nicht, Kleiner. Und die Milch. Die ist auch leer."

„Seit wann bin ich euer Supermarkt?", kam es von Regina, während sie tief durchatmete und auf die Uhr blickte.

_Schon so spät_

„Vielleicht solltest du lieber hier schlafen, anstatt Henry bei dir, dann erspart ihr euch das Schleppen.", sprach sie sarkastisch und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Ich ziehe mich eben um...und Henry..."

Der Junge starrte noch in den Kühlschrank um zu überlegen, was er noch gebrauchen könnte.

„Ja?"

„Pack die Tomaten ein und du wirst bald ein neues Hobby haben. Gartenarbeit."

Henrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben. Schmunzelnd erwiderte er:

„Keine Angst, die gönne ich dir."

Regina nickte einmal zufrieden und verschwand aus der Küche. In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, schaute sie auf das Bett und seufzte tief und lang. Ein kleiner Kleiderberg hatte sich auf ihrem Bett angehäuft, da sie sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie anziehen wollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich herausputzen, wollte dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug, doch ein anderer, machte sich über dieses Bedürfnis lustig. Mahnte sie sogar, dass sie eine Närrin sei und sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren durfte. Sie ließ ihren Morgenmantel von ihrem schmalen Körper gleiten und kleidete ihre Weiblichkeit in Seide und Spitze. Danach stellte sie sich an das Bett und überlegte einen winzigen Moment, ehe sie sich für ein schwarzes Kleid aus weichem Leder entschied. Regina schlüpfte in dieses und kämpfte einen Moment mit dem Reißverschluss in ihrem Rücken bis sie ihn endlich schließen konnte. Danach ging sie an ihren Schminkspiegel, besah ihr Gesicht und legte dunkel roten Lippenstift auf. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie durch das wellige, kurze Haar und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich zur Gänze ansehen zu können. Das Ärmellose Kleid schrie nach Schmuck und so legte sie einen Armreif an. Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, welche Kette sie anlegen sollte, hörte sie die Klingel. Sie atmete tief ein und konnte das nervöse Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht erklären. Es war nur ein Akt der Hilfe, den sie ihm versprochen hatte. Nur einen Abend, in dem sie ihm unter die Arme greifen wollte, damit er sich nicht weiter in ihr Dasein kämpfte und doch obwohl sie sich immer wieder einredete, dass dieser Abend nichts anderes als ein Geschäft wäre, nur ein Deal, rumorte es in ihrem Magen auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht willkommen hieß.

_Ob es ihm gefällt_

Kam es ihr gedankenverloren in den Sinn, als sie sich nun betrachtete und schalt sich selbst.

_REGINA! GENAU WEGEN DIESER NARRHEIT MACHST DU DAS HIER HEUTE, ALSO KONZENTRIERE DICH, HALTE DIE AUGEN OFFEN UND VOR ALLEM VERLIER NICHT WIEDER DIE KONTROLLE!_

Die Schwarzhaarige entließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter. Noch während sie aus der Tür trat, ließ sie das Chaos mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus ihrem Handgelenk verschwinden.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Mit großen Schritten stürmte Neal durch die große Eingangshalle des Schlosses und schlug den Weg in den nicht minder großen Salon ein. Alles war groß in diesem Schloss, welches er gleichermaßen verabscheute, wie er es liebte. Es war nie sein zu Hause gewesen, nicht als er noch in dieser Welt gelebt hatte. Seine Zeit mit seinem Vater hatte er in einer kleinen Hütte verlebt, selbst dann noch als sein Vater zum Dunklen mutiert war. All die Jahre war er vor diesem Ort geflohen, war er der Märchenwelt entronnen, nur um den Weg dorthin zurück zu finden. Viel hatte sich nicht geändert, sein Vater war noch immer der Dunkle und doch hatte sich alles verändert. Das wovor er geflohen war, hatte ihn eingeholt.  
Kaum betrat Neal den Salon und sah noch den Teller und das Glas, welches er am Morgen zurückgelassen hatte, fegte er den Tisch mit einer kräftigen Bewegung seines Arms rein. Wut kroch durch seine Adern und vermischte sich mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes, ehe die Lava heiß in seinem Magen verendete. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschrak er vor sich selbst, erschrak er vor dem Zorn der in seiner Brust schlug, denn er erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater. Für einen winzigen Moment versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, doch es misslang ihm, denn seine Gedanken rasten immer wieder in den Sherwood Forest zu seinem Sohn und dessen Mutter. Sie gehörten nicht dorthin. Gehörten nicht zu den einstigen Räubern, die ihm beide weggenommen hatten. Ihr Platz sollte bei ihm sein. Sein Gefühl konnte doch nicht trügen, selbst der schwarze Schatten im Keller hatte es ihm erklärt. Hatte ihm stets bestätigt, dass man ihm die Familie genommen hatte und vielleicht hatte der Schwarze Mann recht. Vielleicht sollte er sie sich zurückholen, ganz gleich welchen Preis er dafür bezahlen musste. Hatte sein Vater nicht das Selbe getan? Hatte er nicht manipuliert und so viele ins Unglück gestürzt, um ihn, seinen einzigen Sohn, wieder zu bekommen? War es wirklich so verkehrt um das zu Kämpfen, was man liebte?

Der schwarzhaarige Mann atmete schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einer unrhythmischen Bewegung. Vielleicht sollte er endlich anfangen auf Randall zu hören. Er hatte den Schatten wieder eingesperrt, aus Angst wie sein Vater zu werden, aus Angst unschuldige Menschen zu verletzen, um zu bekommen, wonach es ihm verlangte, doch der Gefangene hatte ihm doch erklärt, dass dem nicht so war. Er würde doch nicht Unschuldigen wehtun, denn vor allem die beiden Räuber trugen doch so viel Schuld. Sie nahmen ihm die Familie, nach der er sich nicht nur sehnte, sondern die zu ihm gehörte.

Neals Hand begann zu zittern, als sich seine Gedanken weiter verdunkelten und tiefsitzende Ängste unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche seines bewussten Denkens krochen. Ängste, die ihm Möglichkeiten offenbarten und Szenerien ins Gedächtnis riefen, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass noch nicht alles zu spät war. Dass der Schatten es noch einmal versuchen sollte, Unmut in den Sherwood Forest zu bringen, damit Emma und Henry endlich erkannten, dass ihr Platz nicht dort, sondern hier bei ihm war. Und wenn sie erst einmal zurück bei ihm wären, dann würde er auch einen Weg finden, diesem unliebsamen Land wieder zu entfliehen. Plötzlich klärte sich Neals Blick und ein Friede überfiel ihn, den er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Seine Entscheidung war getroffen.

Hastigen Schrittes eilte er aus dem Salon zu dem Kellergewölbe, wo Randall sein isoliertes Dasein fristete. Kaum hatte er die Tür zu seinem Kerker erreicht, da öffnete er diese auch schon. Der schwarze Mann saß auf seinem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Der Raum war trotz des nun aus der Tür spärlich einfallenden Lichts, dunkel und schwarz. Neal konnte die Präsenz des Schatten spüren. Sein Körper erfasste ein Schaudern, auf Grund der Kälte. Randall saß einfach da, als würde er seinen Kerkermeister nicht wahrnehmen. Als wäre der Sohn des Dunklen nicht dort, sondern nur eine unliebsame Erscheinung, die verschwinden würde, sobald man ihr keine Beachtung mehr schenkte.

Seine Laune war trüb. Die Gefangenschaft hatte seine eigenen Gedanken verdunkelt. Die Zeit, als er seinen Schatten wandern lassen durfte, hatte ihm nur gezeigt, was er in den vielen Jahren vermisst hatte, was er gezwungen war aufzugeben. Die Welt da draußen und somit ein Leben, das sich zu leben lohnte und nicht nur eine triste Existenz eingekerkert in diesen kalten Mauern.

„Ich bin gekommen, um unseren Deal wieder in Kraft treten zu lassen. Sorge dafür, dass Henry und Emma zu mir kommen und ich will deinen Schatten die Freiheit schenken."

Die Worte des Mannes beschworen Leben in dem Körper des Gefangenen. Der schwarze Mann richtete seinen Blick auf den Sohn des Dunklen. Zwei weiße Seen, die dunkle Inseln umschlossen.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich gewillt bin, diesen Deal wieder in Kraft treten zu lassen, Sohn des Dunklen?", Randalls Stimme war schwer, wie flüssige Schokolade, als sie in Neals Gehörgang floss. Für einen kleinen Augenblick erfasste ihn Angst. Angst, dass der Gefangene sich verweigern würde, doch er verdrängte dieses Gefühl und antwortete.

„Weil du es hasst hier eingesperrt zu sein. Weil es deine einzige Chance ist, wieder am Leben dort draußen teilhaben zu können."

„Und wer sagt mir, dass du den Deal nicht wieder brichst und mich erneut in Ketten legst, nachdem du bekommen hast, was du begehrst?" Er erhob sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze und schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. In dem Dunkeln blitzen weiße Zähne auf, als Randall lächelte und ihn einmal umrundete.

„Was sagt mir, dass du besser bist, als dein Vater, der große dunkle Magier, der mich verraten hat? Mich, der an ihn gebunden ist. Mich, der ihm treu zur Seite stand und seit Jahrhunderten, die Welt in Dunkelheit tauchte, damit die Dunklen dieser Welt das Licht scheuen können. Damit ihre Machenschaft unter meinem Mantel der Dunkelheit gut verborgen blieben, damit sie verderben konnten...wen und was sie wollten. Also, was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich einem Mann traue, durch dessen Adern das Blut Rumpelstilzchens fließt?"

Randalls Gestalt baute sich direkt vor Neal auf. Er wusste genau wie er den anderen Mann verführen konnte, wusste um all die Ängste und geheimen Gedanken. Die dunklen Wünsche und das Begehren und was er besonders wusste, war die Tatsache, dass der Mann vor ihm, die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte.

_Törichter kleiner Junge...und dabei hatte dein Vater dich gewarnt..._

Fast schon kindliche Freude erfasste Randall, als er einen Nerv bei Neal berührt hatte. Die Angst, wie sein Vater zu sein. Nie und nimmer würde er diesen Deal brechen, das wusste er. Im Grunde hatte er diesen Deal nie gebrochen, doch das würde er ihm nicht unter die Nase halten. Würde ihn nicht daran erinnern, dass er es selbst war, der versagt hatte seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten, als er seine Chance auf die ultimative Freiheit erkannte und die Pläne Neals torpedierte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann überlegte einige Moment und wieder erschrak er vor sich selbst. Wie von selbst manifestierte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf.

_Soll er sich deren Neugeborenes holen, von mir aus...als Pfand._

So schnell wie der Gedanke aufkam, so schnell wischte er ihn wieder zur Seite. Das war nichts was er wollte. Er wollte doch nur seine Familie und keine unschuldigen Kinder mehr opfern.

„Ich...habe nicht mehr, als mein Wort das ich dir geben kann. Sorge dafür, dass Henry und Emma nach Hause kommen und ich lasse deinen Schatten auf ewig frei. Sollte ich mein Worte brechen...so...", er griff in den Beutel, der an seiner Hose befestigt war und holte den Dolch des Dunklen heraus. Seine Lippen legten sich an das kühle Metall, welches so viel Verderben heraufbeschwören konnte.  
„Ich rufe zum Dunklen, als meinen Zeugen. Solle ich mein Versprechen gegenüber dem schwarzen Mann brechen, so soll der Dunkle mir die Zunge herausreißen und nun befehle ich dir Dunkler, löse die Schutzbanne, die den schwarze Schatten gefangen halten.

Ein leises Lachen entstieg Randalls Brust, als er die Weite über sich spüren konnte. Sein Schatten drang durch die Mauern, als wären sie nicht existent. Als wäre er selbst draußen in der Nacht und zog die Luft in seine Lungen.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist, Junge.", sprach er und amüsierte sich in seinem Innern prächtig. Sollte er glauben was er wollte, er selbst war wieder einen Schritt näher an der Freiheit, welche er mehr als alles andere begehrte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin stand im Badezimmer nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Er legte sich Rasierwasser auf und klopfte es sich in die Wangen. Durch den Spiegel konnte er seinen rechten Unterarm sehen und seufzte schwer. Der Verband, der sich um diesen schlang, verbarg die Schnittwunde, welches eine der Jugendlichen mit einem Messer verursacht hatte. Einer der Jugendlichen, Der an diesem Morgen mit einer ganzen Gruppe seinesgleichen, im Diner seiner Aggressionen freien Lauf gelassen und für eine Prügelei gesorgt hatte, die Robin zusammen mit Emma nur mit Müh und Not hatte beenden können. Man hatte ihm einen hässlichen Schnitt verpasst, der sogar genäht werden musste. Emma hatte darauf bestanden ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Es war nicht die erste Verletzung, die er in seinem Leben davon trug. Nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst versorgen würde, doch als sogar Little John dem Sheriff recht gab und ihn begleitete, war er einen Moment zu verwundert, um sich weiter zur Wehr zu setzen.

Nun trug er das unschöne Stück Stoff genau dort, wo sonst ein Löwe aus dunkler Tinte in seiner Haut eingelassen war. Seufzend riss der Mann sich von dem Anblick fort und ging in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. In dem Kinderbett lag sein Sohn, der den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Auf dem Weg zum Schrank warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf das Baby. Eine Angewohnheit, die er schnell angenommen hatte.

_Schlaf schön weiter_

Leise öffnete er den Schrank, schnappte sich seine Shorts, eine dunkle Jeans und ein Hemd mit langen Ärmeln. Er brauchte seine Verletzung nicht zur Schau zu stellen. Schnell legte er seine Kleidung an, ging nochmal kurz in das Badezimmer um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Ihm gefiel was er sah und so verschwand er in die große Wohnküche, in der Roland und Bailey am Tisch saßen und gemeinsam aßen.

„Warum darf ich denn nicht mit, Dad?", begrüßte der Junge seinen Vater, der daraufhin sanft lächelnd erklärte.  
„Weil es spät wird und du ins Bett gehörst", er wuschelte ihm durch das Haar und wandte sich der alten Frau zu.  
„Danke, dass du auf die Jungs aufpasst", machte er ehrlich und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sachte streichelte er über diese und schenkte auch der Wirtin des Rabbit Holes ein liebes Lächeln.

„Das mache ich doch gern, das weißt du doch und nun lass dich anschauen.", grinste die Alte und begutachtete den Mann von oben bis unten, ehe ihre Stimme seufzend erklang.

„Jung müsste man nochmal sein."  
Robin schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf, beugte sich zu der Frau und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den grauen Scheitel.

„Mach dich nicht Älter als du bist.", erwiderte er und löste sich von den beiden, um sich seine Jacke überzuziehen. Er schaute noch mal zu seinem Sohn und seinem Babysitter und verabschiedete sich.  
„Ich wünsche euch beiden einen schönen Abend."

„Danke Robin, den wünschen wir dir...chrm...euch auch. Und denk dran, lass das Schätzchen nicht zu viel von dem Schnaps trinken.", zwinkerte sie während sie doch nicht die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme vertreiben konnte.  
„Tschüss Dad und grüß Miss Mills.", winkte Roland und schob sich eine Gabel voll Spinat in den Mund.

Robin verließ die Wohnung, ging zu seinem Wagen und bestieg ihn. Er startete den Motor und fand sich schon auf den Weg zu Regina wieder. Noch während durch die Straßen fuhr, ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken zu der Frau wanderten, die ihn erwartete. Als sie ihm ihre Hilfe anboten hatte, war er anfangs von Freude erfüllt. Hatte es kaum glauben können, dass er vielleicht schon bald ein Rätsel in dieser neuen Welt gelöst bekommen würde, doch die Tage vergingen und er ertappte sich dabei, dass diese erwartungsvolle Freude, die in seiner Brust schlug, nichts mit der Aussicht auf das Finden der Mutter seines Sohnes zurückzuführen war, sondern die Tatsache, dass er einen Abend mit der Bürgermeisterin verbringen durfte. Seit er in dieser Nacht, einen Blick hinter ihren Mauern, ihren zahlreichen Masken hatte erwischen dürfen, bestimmte sie sein Denken immer mehr. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken wie selbstverständlich zu ihr wanderten, wenn er sich alleine wähnte. Zu ihrem Lächeln, aber auch zu dem Schmerz, den sie in dieser Nacht ausgestrahlt hatte und der ihm viel zu bekannt vorkam. Auch jetzt schlug in ihm das Verlangen, mehr von dieser Frau zu erfahren, mehr von ihr kennen zu lernen und was ihn am meisten erschrak, war das Bedürfnis ihre Last mittragen zu wollen.

_Hoffentlich mach ich hier das Richtige_

schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er in die Straße einbog, in der das große weiße Haus der Bürgermeisterin lag. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und parkte direkt vor dem Haus. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, auch wenn er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, wo dies herrührte. Für einen Augenblick blieb er hinter dem Steuer einfach sitzen. Wartete, dass sein Innerstes sich beruhigte, doch es half alles nichts. Also atmete der ehemalige Räuber tief durch, straffte seine Haltung und stieg endlich aus. Er legte die wenigen Schritte zur Tür zügig zurück. Stand einen Moment vor dem edlen Holz, unterdrückte ein debiles Grinsen und drückte auf den Klingelknopf .

* * *

**Das Verlorene **

Der neue Tag kündigte sich als ferner Lichtstreif am Horizont an. Zog sich gemächlich über die Wiesen und Bäume des Landes, fiel spärlich durch den dünnen Schlitz nicht ganz zugezogener Vorhänge, hinein in den Raum, gefüllt mit leisem Ächzen und Keuchen. Reginas Atem ging hastig, während ihr Herz wild gegen ihre Brust schlug. Mit halb geschlossenen Lidern, konnte sie den Mann über ihr, in dem spärlich erhellten Schlafzimmer, kaum ausmachen, doch sie konnte ihn fühlen. Fest und drängend zwischen Ihren Schenkeln. Konnte ihn spüren, als er sie sich zu eigen machte und immer wieder in sie stieß. Ihre Finger suchten Halt, suchten seinen Körper, doch Robin kniete zwischen ihren Beinen, hielt sie an ihren Kniekehlen, um sein Gewicht nicht auf sie zu lagern und füllte sie immer wieder aufs neue aus. Ächzend krallte sie sich in das Laken und atmete immer hektischer, als sie leise aufstöhnte.  
„Jaaaagggnnnhhh...nnnggghiiiich soo fest...oooggghhhnnn...liebergnhhh...schneller..."

Robin suchte den Blick in ihr Gesicht und war einen Moment versucht mit seinen Bewegungen aufzuhören, doch er konnte die Lust in ihrer Stimme erkennen und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Eine Hand löste sich aus ihrer Kniekehle, streichelte mit festen Druck über ihren Schenkel und verendete an der empfindlichen Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, um sie dort zu streicheln. Ein weiteres Aufstöhnen, welches sie versuchte nicht zu laut auszustoßen, aus Angst man könnte sie hören, entfleuchte ihrer Kehle und bestätigten den aschblonden Mann, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Dass er ihr Lust und keine Schmerzen bereitete. Wie gern hätte er sich auf sie gelegt, hätte gern ihre Haut auf der seinigen gespürt. Ihren Herzschlag gegen seiner eigenen Brust, ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht, doch es ging nicht. Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Eine Veränderung, der er ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt war, sondern mit Wohlwollen beobachtete. Und auch jetzt labte er sich an dem Anblick seiner schwangeren Gefährtin, deren Körper unter seiner Kraft erbebte. Seine blauen Augen hafteten sich an ihre Brüste, die im Takt seiner Stöße wippten. Ihre Brüste die im Laufe ihrer Schwangerschaft gewachsen waren und denen er sich so selten entziehen konnte. Er zog das Tempo an und intensivierter das Streicheln. Keuchend drang ihr Name aus seinem Mund, ein leises betteln, endlich loszulassen, sich endlich gehen zulassen, damit auch er sich in diesen Rausch fallen lassen konnte. Sein Flehen wurde erhört. Nach wenigen weiteren Stößen, konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln seiner Lust kennen, wie sie verlangend in ihre Hand biss, um ihre Erlösung nicht hinauszuschreien und das Haus zu wecken. Konnte spüren, wie es um seiner Männlichkeit zu zucken begann und ihr Körper erschauderte, als er sie über die Klippe jagte. Nicht lang und er folgte ihr auf diesen Pfad der Erlösung, versenkte sich nochmal bis zum Anschlag in ihr und ließ sich von der Welle, die sich stetig aufgebaut hatte, davon tragen. Er kam mit ihren Namen auf den Lippen.

_Himmel...Gin..._

Seine Atmung ging noch immer hastig, spiegelte nur Reginas eigene Atemlosigkeit. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Bein an, welches er hielt, beugte sich diesem entgegen und hauchte der feuchten Haut ihres Schenkels einige Küsse auf, ehe er das Bein vorsichtig auf das Bett absetzte und sich aus ihr zurückzog. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, während seine Hand sich streichelnd auf ihren Bauch legte. Er konnte ihre schnappende Atmung fühlen und hören und war für einen Moment besorgt. Robin legte sich neben sie, streichelte sie weiter und legte seine Stirn an ihre Schläfe.  
„Alles okay, Liebes? Hab...hab ich dir wehgetan?", kam es schuldbewusst aus seinem Mund, doch Reginas angestrengtes Lächeln vertrieb die Schuld. Erst recht, als sie ihren Kopf drehte, ihre Hand an seine Wange legte und erklärte.

„Nein...alles...gut...muss nur...atmen..für ...zwei...", sie atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und erwiderte den Kuss, den er ihr nach ihrer Versicherung, dass alles in Ordnung war, gab. Robins Hand wanderte hoch an ihre Wange, hielt sie dort, damit sie den Kuss nicht so schnell lösen konnte. Für einige Momente genossen sie den Moment des eben Erlebten und ließen ihre Zungen einen Kampf ausfechten, in dem es keine Verlierer gab, ehe der Sauerstoffmangel seinen Tribut forderte. Der ehemals Geächtete löste seine Lippen von den ihren, nicht bevor er sich noch einen kurzen keuchen Kuss von diesen stahl und bettete sein Haupt auf ihrer Brust. Bevor ihr Bauch zu wachsen begonnen hatte, hatte er es bereits geliebt, seinen Kopf auf ihrem Körper zu betten. Oft wenn sie sich geliebt hatten, war er zwischen ihren Beinen geblieben, hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt, ihrem hektischen Herzschlag gelauscht und und sich von diesem ins Land der Träume führen lassen. Wenn er merkte, dass sein Gewicht zu viel für sie wurde, rutschte er einfach tiefer. Bettete sein Haupt auf ihrem Bauch und schlief in ihren Armen. Doch seit einiger Zeit ging das nicht mehr und so begnügte er sich damit, sie in seinem Armen zu halten und mit der freien Hand über ihren geschwollenen Bauch und ihren Brüsten zu streicheln, unsichtbare, diffuse Muster auf ihre Haut zu zeichnen und den Augenblick der Ruhe zu genießen, bevor sie gleich dieser kleinen Insel entfliehen und sich einem weiteren Tag als Herren von Sherwood Forest hingeben würde.

Reginas Lippen lagen auf Robins Schopf, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als die Welle der Lust langsam verebbte. Sie war früher als ihr Wecker erwacht, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft war ihr Schlafrhythmus vollkommen aus dem Takt geraten und nun auf den letzten Metern fühlte sie sich öfter müde, schlief kürzer, dafür aber öfter. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur an ihn kuscheln, versuchen in seinen Armen vielleicht doch den Weg zurück in Morpheus Reich zu finden, doch er erwachte unter ihrem Gewicht, ihrer Wärme und ihren streichelnden Fingern. Wie so oft fragte sie sich, wie genau er es jedes Mal schaffte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln wiederzufinden, wie er genau wusste, wo er sie berühren, was er ihr in Ohr flüstern musste, um ihr Sehnsucht so weit anzuheizen, dass sie sich ihm kaum entziehen konnte. Verstand nicht, dass er noch immer so sehr begehrte, obwohl sie sich verändert hatte. Obwohl ihr Körper nicht mehr war wie einst.

Der Lichtstrahl wanderte über den Boden und erhellte den Raum ein wenig mehr. Reginas Kopf drehte sich zum Fenster, als sie leise seufzte.

_Jetzt aber raus aus den Federn._

Sie kämpfte sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus seinen Armen und schob ihren Körper zum Rand des Bettes. Müde schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und blieb einen Moment einfach sitzen. Das Kind trat in ihrem Innern und entlockte ihr ein verliebtes Lächeln. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte die Bewegung der Matratze spüren, als ihr Gefährte mit seinem Oberkörper hochfuhr und sich ihr zuwandte. Er umschloss sie von hinten mit seinen starken Armen und hauchte ihrem Ohrläppchen einen zarten Kuss auf.

„Bleib noch was liegen, es ist doch noch früh." Das Lächeln auf Reginas Lippen blieb bei seinen Worten, doch als seine Hände über die Vorderseite ihres Körpers glitten, wandelte es sich in ein Grinsen, während es halb mahnend, halb erklärend aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Robin!..."

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig und hauchte ihrer nackten Schulter weitere Küsse auf.

„Nein es ist nicht noch zu früh. Henry muss in die Schule und...", er knabberte zärtlich an ihrer Haut und brachte sie unfreiwillig zum verstummen, bevor sie nach einem leisen Seufzer weitersprach.

„...und das Frühstück macht sich auch nicht von allein und wir haben einen Termin. Ich brauch jetzt morgens etwas länger um mich herzurichten...",

_Versuch du dich mal mit dem Gewicht in Bewegung zu setzen...und vor allem versuch noch was zum anziehen zu finden, in dem man nicht wie eine Tonne aussieht_

erklärte sie ihm und wusste schon im nächsten Augenblick, dass er ihren Worten keinerlei Gehör schenkte, denn seine Hände fanden den Weg zurück zu ihren Brüsten, streichelten sanft über die empfindliche Haut und entlockten ihr einen weiteren Seufzer.

„Du brauchst dich nicht raus putzen, du bist schön genug...", seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Schulter hin zu ihrem Hals. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über das weiche Material, das die Welt so profan als Haut bezeichnete und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Brustwarzen tänzeln.

Regina genoss seine Zärtlichkeit mit halb geschlossenen Augen, doch seine Worte schafften es nicht, sie gänzlich wieder zurück ins Bett zu locken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und hob ihre Hand. Sanft zog sie sein Gesicht von ihrem Körper und legte ihren Kopf schief, um ihn anzusehen.

„Robin! Ich liebe dich für deine Worte.", der aschblonde Mann schaute sie mit leichter Verwirrung an, als sie zu ihm sprach. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, ehe er frech erwiderte:

„Dann hör einfach auf mich!" Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Im ersten Augenblick erwiderte sie den Kuss, doch dann löste sie sich von ihm. Ihre Hand fand wieder ihr Ziel an seiner Wange und ihr Daumen streichelte über den leichten Bart. Ein Blick in seine Augen und sie konnte nicht nur die Liebe sehe, die er für sie empfand, sondern auch sein Verlangen nach ihr, das in seinem Blick loderte. Seufzend erklärte sie ihm, als könnte sie seinen Blick nicht verstehen, als könnte sie nicht wahrhaben, dass es jemanden gab, der sie uneingeschränkt wollte.

„Du bist lieb, Liebling und ich liebe dich auch dafür, dass du mir auch jetzt noch das Gefühl gibst, dass du mich unbedingt willst, aber es ist okay..."

_Ich weiß, dass ich fett bin_

Verwirrt hakte er nach, nicht ohne seine Fingerspitzen weiter über ihre Haut tänzeln zu lassen.

„Was ist okay, Liebes.?..was ist los?", murmelte er gegen ihre Schulter, als seine Lippen über diese streichelten. Regina atmete einmal tief ein und entließ die nächsten Worte zusammen mit der Luft in ihrer Lunge.

„Ich weiß, dass ich fett bin!"

Robins Augen weiteten sich, während er sofort von ihr ließ. Prompt erwiderte er, ohne nachzudenken.

„Bitte was? Wenn du fett bist, was ist dann Bruder Tuck?"

Regina schenkte ihm nur einen Blick, der ihm verriet, dass ihr nicht nach scherzen zu Mute war. Innerlich stöhnte der Mann auf, als er den Ernst in ihren Augen sehen konnte, den Schatten, der sich über ihr Denken gelegt hatte und sie in ein altes Muster verfielen ließ. Ein altes Denken, das viel zu oft in Frage stellte, ob sie überhaupt genügen könnte. Robins Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanft, als er sie einfach in seine Arme zog und ihren Rücken in seinem Schoß bettete. Seine Finger streichelten ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und seine Stirn an die ihre legte.

„Sag das nie wieder, Gin. Verstanden?!", mahnte er mit sanfter Strenge, ehe sich der Ton in seiner Stimme wandelte und zärtlich wurde.

_Denk nicht immer so negativ, Liebes_

„Du bist nicht fett...du...", seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und ruhte dort, als er weitersprach.

„Du trägst einen Juwel in dir, hörst du!? Unseren Juwel! Und-...", er hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf. „- ich brauche nicht so zu tun, als ob ich dich begehre, denn das tue ich." Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel auf den ihrigen.

„Das habe ich vor deiner Schwangerschaft." er platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Das habe ich während deiner Schwangerschaft", Zärtlich presste er seinen Mund an ihren Brustansatz und küsste sie dort.

„Und der Himmel ist mein Zeuge, auch danach..."  
Regina schluckte einen Kloß hinunter. Ihr Verstand versuchte ihn der Lüge zu überführen, versuchte etwas zu finden, dass diesen Gedanken rechtfertigte, doch ihre Seele hatte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten längst erkannt. Mit zaghaften Lächeln, gestand sie ihm.

„Ich liebe dich..."

„Und ich dich, Liebes!"

Robin erwiderte ihr Lächeln, küsste nochmal ihre Lippen und ließ behutsam ihren Oberkörper von seinem Schoß aufs Bett gleiten, während er erst neben sie rutschte und dann tiefer wanderte. Auf seiner Wanderschaft platzierte er kleine Küsse auf ihren Körper, verweilte an ihren Brüsten, um sie zu liebkosen und wanderte weiter bis seine Knie den Boden zu spüren bekamen. Zärtlich spreizte er ihre Schenkel und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Als seine Zunge das erste Mal über die empfindliche Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen glitt, die zarte sensible Haut berührte, konnte er ihre Stimme gleichermaßen überrascht und lustvoll vernehmen.  
„Robin!?...Was machst du da?", kam es leicht atemlos über ihre vollen Lippen.  
Regina konnte sein Grinsen nicht sehen, doch sie konnte es im Zentrum ihrer Lust spüren und sie konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, als er ihr antwortete.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du diesen dummen, dummen Gedanken, ganz schnell wieder vergisst, Liebes!"

_Ich und dich nicht begehren...pffff...Madame belieben zu scherzen_

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, drang ihr keuchender Atem durch den Raum und wurde von einem lustvollen Stöhnen unterbrochen, als seine Zunge ihr gekonnt beim vergessen half.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma und Henry standen bereits beide im Foyer, um bald aufbrechen zu können. Als die Klingel läutete war es Henry, der die Tür öffnete. Lächelnd begrüßte er den Mann auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle und bat ihn herein.

„Kommen sie herein, Mr. Locksley. Mit etwas Glück ist Mom sogar bald fertig.", scherzte er spitzbübisch und erntete dafür ein leises Auflachen von dem Hilfssheriff, der nun eintrat. Er begrüßte die beiden und blieb mit ihnen im Foyer stehen.

„Und du glaubst, ihr habt heute Erfolg?", fragte die Retterin unverblümt. Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ehrlich zu.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber besser als nichts tun."

„Ja, das ist wahr und wer weiß...wenn meine Mutter jetzt hier wäre, würde sie dir sagen, dass du hoffen sollst und das es schon klappen wird...aber...", Emmas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen „Ich bin nicht meine Mutter und sage dir, dass wenn es nicht klappt, du endlich mal rauskommst. Wer kümmert sich um deine Jungs?"

„So sehe ich das auch, ich war Ewigkeiten keinen mehr trinken. Eine alte alte Freundin passt auf."

_Jedenfalls fühlt es sich so an...irgendwie vermisse ich den Wald..._

Seufzte er in Gedanken, als er sein jetziges Leben mit dem aus seiner Erinnerung verglich. Im Wald war auch nicht alles freudestrahlend, das wusste er, doch im Augenblick war ihm, als wenn es im Wald etwas gäbe, dass er verloren hätte und so richtete sich seine Sehnsucht zu diesem hin.

„Unterstehe dich, Locksley. Betrunken, kann ich dich nicht gebrauchen!"

Reginas Stimme drang von der Treppe in seinen Gehörgang, bevor sie in sein Blickfeld kam. Robin wandte den Blick zu der Quelle der Stimme. Auf seinen Lippen lag bereits ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Auf seiner Zunge eine trockene Erwiderung, doch als seine Augen auf die Frau trafen, die grazil die Treppe hinabstieg, blieben ihm die Worte ihm Halse stecken, während das Verschmitzte schwand und er Augen und Mund gleichermaßen öffnete

_HIMMEL trägt sie Leder?_

Der aschblonde Mann schluckte, nutzte die wenigen Millisekunden, um sich zu fangen und seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Das Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, während er sie mit seinen Augen verschlang.

„Wie...ähh... Madame ähh wow...ähh wünschen...wie Madame wünschen", entfleuchte es unintelligent aus seinem Mund, als sie nun zu den anderen aufgeschlossen hatte. Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben zu einem wohlwissenden Grinsen. Sie genoss seinen Blick, sein Gestammel, auch wenn eine Stimme in ihr drin mahnte es nicht zu tun. Sie daran erinnerte, warum sie eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen war.

„Wenn das hier heute funktionieren sollen, brauchen wir alle Sinne beisammen."

_Du hast deine schon längst verloren Mädchen, wird Zeit, dass du dir das eingestehst_

Robin nickte zustimmend und griff nach dem Mantel der am Eingang hing. Galant hielt er ihr ihn hin und half ihr in diesen hinein. Dabei berührte er den weichen Stoff ihres Kleides, verlor sich einen Moment in das Gefühl des kühlen Leders und rief sich selbst wieder zu Ordnung.

_ROBIN!_

„Okay und du...", sie wandte sich Emma zu „..lass ihn nicht so viel Süßigkeiten in sich hinein schaufeln. Ich hab gesehen, was ihr heute bei Granny verspeist habt und wenn ihr beide nicht an einem Zuckerschock sterben wollt, dann hört zur Abwechslung mal auf mich!"

„Ich mach das schon...", erwiderte die Retterin gelassen und winkte ab.  
Danach schenkte die Schwarzhaarige ihrem Sohn ein liebevolles Lächeln und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sachte hielt sie ihn und hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf.

„Viel Spaß, mein kleiner Liebling!", verabschiedete sie sich von Henry und löste sich von ihm.

„Und es wäre nett, wenn ihr nicht die ganzen Vorratsschränke hier plündert.", zwinkerte sie den beiden zu und konnte ihm nächsten Moment Robins Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Durch die Lagen von Stoff brannte diese auf ihre Haut, als wäre sie aus Feuer. Ein wohliger Schauer erfasste ihren Körper, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

_Himmel_

„Dann komm, Mills. Wir werden auch nicht jünger", neckte er sie ein wenig und öffnete die Tür.

„Euch viel Spaß und vor allem viel Erfolg.", erklang Henrys Stimme, während er seinen Arm um Emmas Hüfte schwang und seiner Mutter und Robin zum Abschied winkte. Auch Emma winkte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Und das ihr mir ja keinen Ärger macht. Nicht, dass ich euch noch verhaften muss."

_Emma..._

Regina rollte kopfschüttelnd mit ihren Augen, als Emmas Stimme zu ihnen hinüber wehte. Robin führte sie bereits aus dem Haus, über die Veranda hin zum Auto. Er selbst schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und fragte:

„Meinst du, die Warnung ist berechtigt?"

Auf Reginas Lippen erblühte ein Schmunzeln.

„Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?"

„Ob du dich benehmen kannst?"

„Ich? Oh nein, Madame, ihr seid der sture Esel.", foppte er sie mit einem milden Lächeln, so dass sie selbst nur darüber leise lachen konnte. Am Wagen angekommen, öffnete er ihr zuvorkommend die Tür und schloss sie erst, als sie saß. Danach setzte er sich selbst hinter das Steuer und fuhr los. Leise Musik ertönte aus dem Radio, erzählte melodisch eine Geschichte über Herz und Schmerz und Schmach. Die beiden saßen schweigend in dem Wagen. Reginas Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet, aus Angst, dass seine Fahrfähigkeiten noch nicht ausreichend waren. Robin selbst wagte immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Frau an seiner Seite. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge und schalt sich selbst für diese Narrheit. Um dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen, durchbrach er das Schweigen und sprach:  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Roland grüßen."

Kaum hatte er den Jungen erwähnt erhellte sich Reginas Gesicht, was den ehemaligen Räuber wieder einen Moment seinen Blick auf die Frau gerichtet ließ, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen.

„Er ist noch immer vollkommen begeistert, dass du mit ihm auf magische Weise entschwunden bist. Es gibt niemanden, dem er nicht davon erzählt."

_Obwohl mir seine Begeisterung für Magie nicht gefällt_

Die Schwarzhaarige entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als sie seinen Worten lauschte und erwiderte.

„Das glaube ich dir gern. Er hatte sich schon nicht beruhigen können, als ich versucht habe, den Fluch zu lokalisieren. Er ist wirklich ein kleiner Schatz.", entfleuchte es ihr einfach, bevor sie nachdenken konnte. Robin fuhr weiter und biss sich auf die Lippen, als er ihre Meinung über seinen Ältesten vernehmen konnte.  
„Ein kleiner Schatz? Wohl eher ein kleiner Sauhund.", lachte er leise, woraufhin Regina in dieses Lachen mit einfiel. Wieder stahl er sich einen kurzen Blick von der Frau, als ihr Lachen erklang.

_Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich die Mutter finden will. Was ist, wenn es wirklich nur ein Schankweib war und sie ihn mir dagelassen hat, weil sie nicht für ihn sorgen kann. So was passiert...eine Nacht und dann..._

Für einen Augenblick verlor er sich in diesen Gedankengang und kehrte erst in den Augenblick zurück, als Regina anmerkte.  
„Da ist ein Parkplatz"

_Oh, wir sind schon da..._

Der Hilfssheriff parkte das Auto und half der Bürgermeisterin genauso ritterlich aus dem Wagen, wie er ihr zuvor hinein geholfen hatte. Regina nahm seine Hand, stieg aus und war für einen Moment nicht gewillt, seine Hand wieder loszulassen. In ihrem Kopf drängte eine Stimme.

_Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Schätzchen. Seit wann verhältst du dich wie ein naives Mädchen. Vergiss nicht, was dir diese Naivität gebracht hat_

Noch während es in ihrem Innern tönte, endlich seine Hand loszulassen, entschied Robin den Ausgang dieses Kampfes und ließ sie los, nur um dann seine Hand wieder in ihren Rücken zu legen und zur Tür zu führen.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal, Mills.", lächelte er und ließ seine Augenbrauen provokant hüpfen. Regina schüttelte schmunzelnd ihren Kopf, fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es dazu kam, dass er sie gar nicht mehr so nervte, sondern amüsierte und ließ sich ins Rabbit Hole führen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin kehrte aus dem Badezimmer zurück und ging direkt auf das Bett zu, in dem Regina verschlafen in den Kissen versunken lag. Die Decke bedeckte ihren nackten Körper und ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, als der aschblonde Mann sich zu seiner Gefährtin beugte und ihrer Stirn einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Bleib liegen, Liebes. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass Henry für die Schule fertig ist und mache Frühstück."

„Mhhh...", gab sie nur ein zustimmendes Summen von sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, nicht ohne ihn an ihren Termin zu erinnern. Robin drückte den nächsten Kuss auf ihre Lippen und erklärte:  
„Wir haben Zeit, bis wir zum Züchter müssen, also stresse dich nicht." Dass sie keinerlei Protest entgegen brachte, ließ den ehemals Geächteten zufrieden nicken und schlussendlich das Schlafzimmer verlassen. Gut gelaunt lief er durch den Korridor und öffnete Rolands Zimmertür. Er hatte seinen Sohn schlafend im Bett erwartetet, doch stattdessen fand er nur ein unordentliches, leeres Bett. Mit einem Schulterzucken verließ er das Zimmer.

_Wo steckt der Sauhund_

Danach ging er zu Henrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen, klopfte er einmal sachte gegen die Tür, öffnete diese und fand es ebenfalls leer vor. Verwirrt schaute er auf die Uhr, die an Henrys Nachtisch stand und befand, dass er gar nicht so viel Zeit an diesem Morgen verplempert hatte und schlug den Weg zu den Treppen ein und stieg diese hinunter. Im Eingangsbereich des Hauses angekommen, konnte er bereits Geräusche aus der Küche vernehmen und betrat diese im nächsten Augenblick. Kaum war er in dem Raum, da drang Rolands helle Stimme auch schon, in sein Gehörgang.  
„Morgen, Dad, wo ist Gin? Ihr seid heute spät!", erklärte er und rührte in einer Schüssel herum.

„Die ist noch im Bett.", erwiderte er und beobachtete den Lockenkopf mit Argwohn. Schnell inspizierte er die Arbeitsfläche der Küche und konnte Mehl, Eierschalen und Zucker erkennen. Auf dem Tisch selbst lag eine Schüssel mit kleingeschnittenen Äpfeln.  
„Roland, was veranstaltest du da?", fragte er nun mit Ernst in der Stimme, aus Angst der Junge könnte sich nach dem gestrigen Ungehorsam, die nächste Dummheit ausgedacht haben. Roland wandte seinen Blick von der Schüssel und erklärte seinem Vater mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte.

„Frühstück. Es gibt Apfelpfannkuchen." Robin zog geräuschvoll die Luft in seine Lunge und strich sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht.

_Er weiß genau, dass er nicht..._

Begann es in seinem Kopf zu schimpfen, doch der einstige Räuber ließ den aufkommenden Ärger nicht ausbrechen, sondern sprach in einem ruhigeren Ton.  
„Wie oft haben wir dir gesagt, dass du den Ofen nicht alleine anfeuern sollst. Muss ich dich an das letzte Mal erinnern?"

Roland verdrehte die Augen und wirkte einen Moment genervt, als er seinem Vater antwortete, als wäre dieser das dumme Kind.

„Ich bin doch nicht dumm, Dad. Ich weiß, dass ich den Ofen nicht anfeuern darf und auch das ich überhaupt nicht alleine an den Ofen darf, deswegen hab ich auch gefragt, wo Gin bleibt. Ich habe den Teig schon fertig gemacht, Henry hat die Äpfel geschält und geschnitten, aber sie sind zu wenig. Er ist eben im Garten welche pflücken."

Der aschblonde Mann fühlte sich einen Moment mies, weil er seinem Sohn nicht vertraut hatte, doch dieses miese Gefühl schwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, da Stolz seine Brust füllte und so sagte er.

„Gin braucht noch ein bisschen, komm ich helfe dir.", bot er sich an und war überrascht, dass Roland ihn mit Skepsis im Blick anschaute.

_Was? Glaubt er ich kann das nicht?_

Leise Empörung stieg in ihm auf, erst recht, als der kleine Lockenkopf sein Angebot mit einem Seufzen annahm.

„Naaaa guuuuut." Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, über seine Reaktion, feuerte Robin den Ofen an und konnte hören, dass Henry den Weg zurück in die Küche gefunden hatte. Auch er begrüßte seinen Stiefvater und bekam ebenfalls ein Gute Morgen in Retour. Die Laune hatte sich nach ihrem vor abendlichen Gespräch gebessert, so dass beide Jungs gar nicht mehr bedrückt wirkten. Der Ältere der beiden schnitt die Äpfel in Windeseile in kleine Scheiben und deckte bereits den Tisch mit Tellern, Besteck und Gläsern. Danach stellte er eine Karaffe mit Apfelsaft und eine mit Orangensaft auf diesen, während der Jüngere zusammen mit seinem Vater die Pfanne erhitzte. Roland legte volle Konzentration an den Tag, unterstützt von Robins Hand, hielt er den Stiel der Pfanne und schöpfte mit einer Kelle Teig, um ihn dort zu verteilen. Sein Vater reagierte nicht, wie der Junge wollte und so rief er aufgeregt auf:

„Dad!? Nicht so...du lässt ja alles anbrennen, man muss die Pfanne schwenken."

_Hat Mom dir gar nichts beigebracht?_

„Okay, Okay", machte der Angesprochene beschwichtigend und versuchte der Erklärung des Jungen nachzukommen und mit ihm die Pfanne zu schwenken. Beide ruinierten drei Pfannkuchen bis sie den richtigen Dreh raus hatten und sie das erste Mal Apfelstücke in den backenden Teig legten und es nicht anbrannte.  
Henry schnappte sich die ersten fertigen Pfannkuchen und begann sie schon zu essen, da die Zeit für ihn immer knapper wurde. Er schaute immer wieder zur Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf beide Frauen des Hauses.

„Dass Emma immer auf den letzten Drücker kommt, weiß ich, aber ist bei Mom alles in Ordnung? Sie ist immer vor uns wach.", klang sogar etwas Sorge in seiner Stimme mit.

_Toll, ich geh in die Schule und Roland erzählt, dass er hier alles alleine gemacht hat_

Ärgerte er sich innerlich und konnte im nächsten Moment Robins Stimme vernehmen.

„Sie hat die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, gönn ihr einen Morgen ausschlafen, okay mein Junge?"

„Ich gönn es ihr, ist nur nicht ihre Art", erwiderte er und stopfte sich das letzte Stück seines Pfannkuchen in den Mund und sprang bereits auf, als Emma zur Tür hereinstürzte.  
„Verschlafen...", kam es hektisch aus ihrem Mund, während sie hüpfend in einen Stiefel stieg und den Duft des Essens inhalierte.

„Mhhhh das riecht aber gut."

„Du bist zu spät!", kam es lapidar aus Henrys Mund, während er einfach ein Küchentuch nahm, einige fertige Pfannkuchen in diese schlug und sich von seinem Stiefvater verabschiedete, indem er sich einmal kurz an ihn lehnte. Robin hauchte dem braunen Schopf des Jungen einen kurzen Kuss auf und wandte sich gleich wieder dem Ofen zu, bevor die nächste Ladung verbrennen würde.

„Komm Emma, ich hätte schon vor 10 Minuten los gemusst." Er drückte ihr das Tuch mit den Leckereien in die Hand und verließ die Küche. Kaum kam er an die Tür, hörte er die helle Stimme seines Bruders, der ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte, als die Tür auch schon aufflog und Regina in dieser stand. Henry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie liebevoll erwiderte.

„Morgen Mom, muss los...spät dran.", erklärte er und drückte ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf. Reginas Hand streichelte einmal über seine Wange, als sie ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte. Auch Emma verabschiedete sich und hechtete hinter Henry her, der bereits das Foyer durchquerte. An der Haustür angekommen, brüllte er ins Haus.  
„MOOOOOM EGAL WAS ROLAND SAGT, ICH HAB IHM GEHOLFEN!"  
Es war ihm ein Bedürfnis, dies klarzustellen, bevor er mit Emma das Haus verließ.

Regina blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen, blickte Henry und der Retterin hinterher und schüttelte nach seinen gebrüllten Worten nur ihren Kopf. Als sie endlich den Weg in die Küche fand, stieg ihr der Geruch von frisch gemachten Apfelpfannkuchen in die Nase, was sie einen Moment genießerisch die Augen schließen ließ.

„Morgen Gin!", holte Rolands Stimme sie zurück in den Raum. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zu dem Jungen, wuschelte durch seine Haare und hauchte seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss auf.  
„Morgen, mein kleiner Schatz. Was treibst du da? Das riecht gut."

Robins Augenmerk war auf die Pfanne gerichtet, damit er den Unwillen seines Sohnes nicht wieder heraufbeschwor, wenn er das Küchenutensil nicht richtig schwenkte. Erst als der kleine Junge seiner Stiefmutter voller Stolz von seinen Bemühungen für das Frühstück berichtete und im nächsten Satz, seinen Vater für einen fast hoffnungslosen Fall als Pfannkuchenbäcker betrachtete, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Personen neben sich.

_Du kleiner Sauhund...ich gebe dir gleich hoffnungsloser Fall_

Echauffierte Robin sich in seinem Innern und wollte seine Gedanken gerade in die Freiheit entlassen, als alle Worte in seinem Hals stecken blieben.

_HIMMEL...trägt sie Leder?!_

Seine Augen betasteten die Gestalt seiner Gefährtin, während seine Ohren dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Jungen keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Angetan von dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm darbot, konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Ihr Körper war in ein beigefarbenes Kleid gehüllt, doch über dieses trug sie ein geöffnete braunes Jackett aus Leder. Feine Stickereien zogen sich der Knopfleiste entlang. An den Armen passte es wie angegossen, nur über ihren Bauch schaffte sie es nicht mehr, diese zu schließen, doch das war nichts, was den aschblonden Mann betrübte. Der ehemals Geächtete ertappte sich dabei, wie er dem Bedürfnis erlegen war, seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken und sie zu berühren. Er stellte die Pfanne auf eine kalte Herdplatte und reichte Roland den Teller mit dem fertigen Frühstück. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Robin die geschwollenes Brust seines Sohnes sehen, als Regina mit ihren Fingern eine der Süßspeisen zerriss und in ihre dunkel geschminkten Lippen schob. Sie musste Roland gelobt haben, denn anders konnte er sich den Stolz des Jungen nicht erklären. Noch immer starrte er auf die Frau an seiner Seite und schluckte einmal, als sie seinem Starren gewahr wurde und ihn fragend anlächelte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebling? Hab ich was im Gesicht?!", sie streichelte sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. Robins Augen folgten ihren Fingern, betasteten ihre sanfte Haut, ehe er sich einmal räusperte.

„Chrm...Nein...", plötzlich erhellte sich sein Blick und ein Lächeln erblühte, als er sich einfach einen Kuss von ihren Lippen stahl.  
„Gut sieht die Madame heute aus", zwinkerte er ihr zu und musste sich zwingen, endlich den Blick von ihr zu lösen, bevor er seinem Sohn eine fadenscheinige Aufgabe stellen musste, die ihn aus der Küche treiben würde, damit er ihr abermals beweisen konnte, wie hinreißend er sie fand.

_ROBIN REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN! _

Mahnte er sich selbst und konnte Rolands Protest hören.

„Gin sieht immer gut aus!"

Robin legte seine Hand in Reginas Rücken und führte sie zum Tisch. Bevor sie diesen erreichten war seine Hand schon tiefer gerutscht und er kassierte einen halb strengen Blick von seiner Gefährtin, bevor sie zu dem Jungen sagte.

„Deine charmanten Worte werden dich nicht vor deiner Strafe bewahren." Sie schenkte ihm ein Grinsen, welches er wohlwissend erwiderte und setzte sich endlich. Die drei begannen zu frühstücken. Regina kam nicht drumherum, abermals mit Unglauben in der Stimme nachzufragen, ob Roland tatsächlich ganz alleine den Teig hergestellt und gebacken hatte und nachdem der kleine Junge berichtete, dass die einzige Hilfe darin bestand, dass sein Vater den Ofen angeheizt und die Pfanne mitgehalten und Henry die Äpfel besorgt und geschnitten hatte, beugte sie sich zu ihm und nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sie schaute ihm anerkennend in die dunklen Augen, die sie seit ihrer beider ersten Begegnung ins Herz geschlossen hatte .

„Die sind fantastisch. Ich bin stolz auf dich!", lobte sie ihn, löste ihre Finger von seinem Kinn und genoss das freudige Kichern, welches seiner Kehle entfleuchte, bevor sie weiter aß.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, räumte Robin den Tisch ab, um sich einen Moment von der Frau abwenden und seine Gedanken sammeln zu können. Er packte das dreckige Geschirr in die Spüle, nahm einen Lappen und wischte über den Tisch, ehe er auch diesen verschwinden ließ. Regina erhob sich zusammen mit Roland und gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche und gelangten in den Eingangsbereich, wo der Junge sich seine Schuhe anzog. Regina nahm bereits seinen grünen Umhang und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm diesen anlegen konnte.

„Muss ich den tragen?"

Regina schaute durch das Fenster über die Tür und nickte.

„Wenn es nachher wärmer wird, kannst du ihn ausziehen, aber jetzt auf dem Wagen wird es frisch sein.", seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und ließ sich den Umhang überlegen. Reginas Finger verknoteten die beiden Kordeln zu einer schleife und zogen ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf und viel zu tief ins Gesicht. Was den kleinen Jungen empört aufrufen ließ.

_MOOOOM!_

„GIN!", er kicherte, während er sich aus der Kapuze unbeholfen befreite und strahlte seine Stiefmutter im nächsten Moment an, als er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Robin war indes zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. In seinen Händen hielt er bereits Reginas dunkelgrünen Umhang. Seine Finger streichelten über ihre Schulter und er hauchte ihr einige zarte Küsse in den Nacken, den ihr weg gestecktes Haar freigab.

_Robin!_

Dachte sie halb belustigt und halb indigniert, als er ihr unverfroren seine Zuneigung zeigte und näher als nötig an ihr dran stand, um ihr den Umhang endlich anzulegen. Kaum hatte er diesen mit einer kostbaren Spange geschlossen, streichelte er ihn über ihren Rücken glatt und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Reginas Hand schnellte an die des Mannes und sie schaute über ihre Schulter zu ihm.

„Benimm dich!"

Robins Blick spiegelte falsche Unschuld wieder, als er ihr antwortete:

„Ich benehme mich immer...ich bin ein Gentleman...oder...", noch während er sprach presste er seine Lippen gegen die ihre. Er konnte das Grinsen spüren, welches er ihr entlockte, bevor er sie küsste. Ohne sich vollkommen von ihr zu lösen, beschwor er das Grinsen abermals auf ihren Lippen herauf.

„...war ich ein Spinner?!",fragte er sie mit einer Stimme, in der noch immer die falsche Unschuld steckte. Die Schwarzhaarige lachte einmal auf, griff mit ihrer Hand an seinen Kragen und zog ihn nochmal zu sich.

„Ja, mein Spinner!", bestätigte sie ihm, bevor sie ihm noch einen weiteren Kuss gewährte und sich von ihm löste, als Rolands kleiner Hand an ihr herum zupfte.

„Gehen wir endlich?", fragte er und war auch schon zur Tür raus. Die beiden Erwachsenen folgten dem Kind. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Stall, wo der Wagen bereits fertig für ihren Ausflug war. Robin hob erst Roland auf die Sitzfläche und hielt dann Regina auffordernd die Hand hin, damit sie auch aufsteigen konnte.

„Darf ich bitten, Mylady?!", machte er formvollendet und deutete sogar eine Verbeugung an. Reginas rechte Augenbraue schoss gen Himmel.

„Mylady?", echote sie ihm skeptisch und konnte sich seiner Galanterie jedoch nicht entziehen und reichte ihm die Hand, die er ihr zur Hilfe darbot. Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich in die Höhe, als er ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte. Seine Stimme war gleichermaßen mit Zärtlichkeit gefüllt, wie seine blauen Augen.

„Ich glaub, meine Madame braucht hin und wieder eine kleine Erinnerung, dass sie mir lieb und teuer ist." Er hauchte ihrem Handrücken einen Kuss auf.

„Und das sie von unschätzbaren Wert ist und ich mich glücklich schätzen darf, dass sie zu mir gehört..", zwinkerte er ihr zu, als er sie an ihren gemeinsamen Morgen erinnerte. Eine leichte Röte überzog Reginas Wangen, als sie die Wahrheit in seinen blauen Untiefen erkennen konnte. Behutsam half er ihr auf den Einspänner, umrundete diesen bis er auf der anderen Seite des Wagens ebenfalls aufstieg und sich setzte. Er nahm die Zügel, schaute kurz auf die beiden Personen neben sich und gab dem Pferd die Order sich in Bewegung zu setzten. Roland saß zwischen seinen Eltern und spürte wie der Fahrwind kalt an seinem Umhang zog. Er rieb seine Finger aneinander in der Hoffnung, sie zu wärmen, als er Reginas Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte. Sie hatte ihren Umhang gelüftet und hielt ihn einladend auf. Ein Strahlen überzog Rolands Gesicht, als er sich schnell an sie schmiegte und sie wortlos den Umhang über sie beide schloss. Robin riskierte immer wieder einen Blick weg von der Straße und richtete ihn auf seine Gefährtin. Seinen Sohn konnte er unter der Lage Stoff nur noch erahnen und das entlockte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln. Die einstige Königin bemerkte seinen Blick, erwiderte diesen und rutschte mit dem Jungen unter dem Umhang näher an ihren Gefährten, um sich an ihn zu lehnen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und konnte spüren, wie er einen Arm um sie schlang und sie an sich schmiegte. Durch das Blätterdach des Walde fiel das Licht des Morgens und zeichnete zuckende Schatten auf den Boden.. Die wenigen Wolken am Firmament würden sich noch weiter auflösen, es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 18**

**Das Verlorenen**

Jeff und Eddy saßen an der Theke der Taverne und machten sich über ihr Frühstück her. Der Duft des frisch gerösteten Brotes vermischte sich mit dem der Spiegeleier und einem weiteren Duft, der aus der Küchentür in den Schankraum hereinströmte. Beide Jungen wusste genau zu was dieser Geruch gehörte und schüttelten nur ihren Kopf darüber, dass die Wirtin bereits am Morgen solch ein Gericht kochte. Jeff schob sich gerade einen Gabel voll Ei in den Mund, während Eddy sich einen Schluck Orangensaft gönnte, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und jeder der Jungen einen heißen Schmerz an ihrem Ohrläppchen ausmachen konnte. Sofort schnellten ihre Hände an diese und versuchten die unsichtbare Kraft, die an ihren Ohren zog zu lösen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Jammernd drehten sie sich zur Tür, rutschten vom Hocker und starrten entgeistert auf Regina, die mit großen Schritten in den Schankraum trat und mit wütenden Funkeln in den Augen die beiden Jungen an herrschte.  
„Wie könnt ihr beiden Idioten mit Henry und Roland zum Steil reiten?! Könnt ihr nicht einmal euren Verstand benutzen?!", schimpfte sie und machte eine hastige Bewegung mit ihren Händen, woraufhin die beiden Jungen in ihre Richtung gezerrt wurden.  
„Aua Gin, hör auf!", bat Eddy weniger des Schmerz, als der Demütigung wegen.

„Wir wollten doch gar nicht...aber auuuu", rief Jeff und schaute schuldbewusst zu der Schwarzhaarigen, die ein frustriertes Seufzen ausstieß. Mit einem Wisch ihrer Hand gab sie die beiden frei und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

_Ihr seid so dämlich und Henry ist viel zu weit für euch...ihr könnt noch nicht einmal was dafür_

Etwas versöhnlicher und somit ruhiger sprach sie zu den zwei schlaksigen Jungen, die sich die Ohren rieben.

„Ihr hättet zu uns kommen sollen, wenn Henry nicht auf euch hören wollte.", gab sie preis, wie gut sie ihren Sohn kannte. Ein Blick auf Roland der sich versuchte klein zu machen und schuldbewusst an der Schleife seines Umhangs herumnestelte, untermauerte ihr Wissen nur.

„Tut uns Leid, Gin. Wirklich.", begann der Rothaarige.

„Wir machen es wieder gut, versprochen."

Ein listiger Glanz legte sich über Regina Augen und strahlte bis zu ihrem Lächeln, als sie ihnen erwiderte:  
„Oh, das werdet ihr. Ich will euch heute Abend sehen, ich habe Arbeit für euch!"  
Beide Jungen nickten eifrig und fühlten sich wohler, als sie ihnen ihr Lächeln schenkte. Eddy trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und im Überschwang seiner Erleichterung schlang er seine Arme um sie und sprach.

„Ja, wird erledigt. Und guten Morgen." grinste er nun verschmitzt und löste sich wieder, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er dort tat.

_Dieser Idiot_

Dachte die Herrin von Sherwood Forest und hob abwehrend ihre Hände, als Jeff es seinem Kumpel gleichtun wollte und sprach:

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen."

Sie ließ die beiden stehen und ging zum Tresen. Nun wo ihre Konzentration nicht mehr auf die beiden Idioten gerichtet war, nahm sie den Schankraum erst richtig wahr. Der Duft von gekochtem Speck stieg in ihre Nase und sie konnte erkennen, dass einige Tische schon besetzt waren, an denen Menschen ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen. Sie grüßte diese mit einem stummen Nicken und wandte sich dann ihrem Ziehsohn zu.

„Komm Roland, zieh endlich deinen Umhang aus, du bleibst heute bei Bailey."

Der Junge kam der Order seiner Stiefmutter nach, zog den Umhang aus und kam zu ihr an den Tresen.  
„Wieso darf ich nicht wieder mit dir heute arbeiten. Ich bin auch lieb."

„Weil ich nicht in die Ratshalle muss, sondern außerhalb einen Termin habe. Und außerdem kommt John dich und Henry nachher abholen und bringt euch raus zum alten Joe."

Roland seufzte und verzog seine Mundwinkel gen Boden, als er sie mit schräg liegenden Kopf flehentlich anschaute.

„Bitte Gin, ich werd auch nicht stören."

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln, als sie ihn so betteln sah. Sie beugte sich zu dem Lockenkopf hinunter, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Das geht wirklich nicht, mein kleiner Schatz. Du bist doch gern bei Bailey und Eddy und Jeff sind auch hier!"

„Wie? Mein kleines Schätzchen will nicht bei mir bleiben? Das merke ich mir!", Baileys warme Stimme drang vom Tresen zu Regina und Roland, was beide sich zu der Quelle der Stimme drehen ließ. Der kleine Junge kaute auf seine inneren Unterlippe herum, ehe ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wuchs und seine Grüppchen erblühten.

„Doch!", rief er aus und lief auf die alte Frau zu, die hinter dem Tresen nun hervorkam. Er schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um die schlanke Gestalt der Alten und drückte sie so fest er konnte, um seine vorherigen Worte wieder wett zu machen. Bailey erwiderte die Umarmung und löste sich nach einigen Momenten von ihm.

„Setz dich schon mal, ich bring dir gleich was zu trinken."

Dann wandte sie ihr Augenmerk auf Regina und fuhr fort.  
„Und für euch habe ich auch was!", ein verschwörerisches Blitzen tauchte in ihren grauen Augen auf, welches Regina zu deuten wusste.

„Ich rieche es schon." erwiderte sie lächelnd.

_Speck_

„Aber erst lass mich wissen -" Die Grauhaarige ging auf Regina zu und hob ihre Hand. „-darf ich?" Nach einem Nicken der Schwarzhaarigen, legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf den geschwollenen Bauch . „- wie es euch geht." Das Lächeln auf Baileys Gesicht war ehrlich und mütterlich, als sie den Bauch sanft abtastete, doch erst als Regina ihr versicherte, dass es ihr gut ging, schlich sich wahre Freude in die Augen der Alten.

„Dann bin ich zufrieden", sie löste die Hand von ihr, nur um sie auf ihrer Schulter zu platzieren und ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Kaum hatte die Alte Regina wieder freigegeben, begab sie sich in die Küche und die Herrin von Sherwood Forest setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem Roland bereits Platz genommen hatte. Beide mussten nicht lange warten, da kehrte Bailey mit einem gefüllten Tablett wieder und stellte einen Teller mit gekochtem Speck vor die werdende Mutter und vor den Jungen ein Glas Milch, sowie eine Schüssel voll Mandarinen und Trauben. Beide bedankten sich mit strahlenden Augen und begannen ihr Essen zu verzehren. Die Wirtin nutzte die Zeit, in der niemand etwas von ihr verlangte und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Sie begannen eine kleine Unterhaltung, in der Roland von seinem Erfolg beim Apfelpfannkuchen backen berichtete. Beide Frauen gaben ihm die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn wieder zum strahlen brachte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Robin betrat die Taverne, zusammen mit zwei anderen. Ruth hing förmlich an den Lippen des ehemals Geächteten und kicherte bei seinen Worten, als der Mann mit den dunklen Locken seinen Kopf schüttelte und seinem Kumpanen auf die Schulter klopfte. Alle drei schritten in den Schankraum. Der Mann mit den Locken lüftete seinen Hut, als er Regina und den Jungen sah und begrüßte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Gin!"

„Morgen, Lawrence", erwiderte sie und schob sich eine weitere Gabel Speck in den Mund, als sie einen Moment darüber nachsann, was den Lautenspieler schon so früh aus seinem Nachtlager getrieben haben mochte. Ruth Kichern verstummte und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Missfallens, als Robin sich gleich seiner Familie zuwandte und sich zu ihnen setzte. Er begrüßte die alte Wirtin liebevoll, ehe er sich an Roland wandte.  
„Planänderung, Lawrence bringt euch nachher zum alten Joe. John ist verhindert.", erklärte er seinem Sohn und starrte dann zu seiner Gefährtin, die sich genüsslich an dem Speck verging.

_Hoffentlich wird ihr nicht wieder schlecht, wenn sie alles durcheinander isst...aber was beschwere ich mich, ich bin froh, dass sie endlich richtig isst_

Sann er einen Moment nach und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Regina ihm eine Gabel voll Speck unter die Nase hielt. Seine Augen weiteten sich gespielt, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie ihm etwas abgab.  
„Wie? Für mich?", begann er sie zu necken, woraufhin sich leise Empörung in ihren Blick schlich.

„Ja, warum tust du so überrascht?"

Robins Augen überzog ein schelmischer Glanz, der sich in seinem Lächeln widerspiegelte, als er sie weiter ärgerte.

„Weil Madame ihre Probleme mit dem Teilen hat."  
Reginas Miene änderte sich zu einem Ausdruck der Empörung, während sie prompt erwiderte:  
„Ich kann teilen." und ihm die Gabel einfach in den Mund schob. Der Anblick ihrer stillen Wut, die ihre Lippen verkrampfen ließ, entlockte dem aschblonden Mann ein Lachen.

„Nein, Liebes, das kannst du nicht..."

Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter. Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel an ihrem Oberarm und berührte das weiche zog er sie an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Schläfe, um sie am Antworten zu hindern. Beruhigend streichelte er über ihren Arm, damit die Glut, die er durch seine kleine Neckerei entfacht hatte, wieder löschen konnte und sprach gegen ihre Haut.

„...aber du machst Fortschritte...große Fortschritte.", schmeichelte er ihr und drückte ihr noch einen geräuschvollen Schmatzer auf die Schläfe.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Locksley", seufzte sie halb und aß weiter, als er ihre Worte mit einem Lachen bestätigte. Roland war schon längst mit seinem Obst fertig und hing sich an Eddy und Jeff, die sich in die Ställe zurückzogen, während Robin, Regina und Bailey noch immer an dem Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. Der einstige Räuber starrte immer wieder auf seine Gefährtin, saugte ihren Anblick regelrecht in sich hinein und folgte der Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Rücken, streichelte über das weiche Material ihres Jacketts, als wäre er der Angst erlegen, sie könnte in dem Moment verschwinden, wo er von ihr ließe. Regina schob sich das letzte Stück Speck in den Mund und legte das Besteck auf den leeren Teller.

„Willst du noch was?", fragte Bailey nach und war schon drauf und dran sich zu erheben, als die Schwarzhaarige ihre Hand zu der alten Frau ausstreckte, um sie aufzuhalten.  
„Ja, aber nicht jetzt. Kannst du mir was einpacken?" Die Wirtin nickte wohlwissend und schaute dann auf den aschblonden Mann, der schmunzelnd seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Vor einigen Monaten hättest du das Zeug nicht einmal mit spitzen Fingern angerührt und jetzt kriegst du nicht genug davon." Die Angesprochene spiegelte sein Schmunzeln, als sie auf ihre geschwollene Körpermitte deutete und verkündigte:

„In mir wächst ein Locksley heran, ihr fresst mir allesamt die Haare vom Kopf."

Bailey und Robin lachten beide auf. Noch immer lachend erhob sich die Wirtin und verabschiedete sich hinter die Theke. Auch die beiden anderen kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, aufzubrechen. Robin holte Reginas Umhang und half ihr diesen wieder umzulegen, den warnenden Blick seiner Gefährtin, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte, überging er mit einem Augenzwinkern und seiner Hand an ihrem Hintern. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass es sie aufregte oder dass es ihr unangenehm war, viel mehr schmeichelte sein Gebärden ihr so sehr, dass sie kaum leugnen konnte, dass es ihr im Grunde ihres Herzens gefiel, von ihm so begehrt zu sein. Es gab Zeiten, da fürchtete sie sich davor das Begehren eines Mannes zu wecken. Zeiten, in denen sie lieber gestorben wäre, als die Lust in den Augen eines Mannes zu sehen, mit dem sie verbunden war, doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, selbst wenn sie noch manchmal des Nachts an der verschlossenen Tür ihres Bewusstseins klopften und sie erschraken.

„Ich hol den Einspänner.", erklärte er und hatte seine Hände schon an ihrer Taille um sie zu halten, damit er ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken konnte. Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, sah ihrem Gefährten nach und seufzte theatralisch.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen?", erklang Baileys Stimme, was Reginas Aufmerksam weg von der Tür und hin zum Tresen lenkte. Sie nickte nur und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs. Bevor sie diesen erreichte, stoppte sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Bestimmten Schrittes, ging sie wieder auf die Theke zu und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Tresenfläche. Ihr Herz raste auf Grund der Nervosität, die sie überfiel. Eine Nervosität, welche sie immer dann überkam, wenn sie sich jemandem offenbaren wollte und so versuchte sie sich etwas über die Theke zu beugen, damit sie ihre Stimme nicht erheben musste. Bailey verstand ihr Gebärden und lehnte sich ihr entgegen.

„Er kann seine Finger nicht von mir lassen und dabei sehe ich aus wie eine Tonne!", gab sie flüsternd das Gift ihrer Mutter preis, dass noch nicht gänzlich aus ihrem Verstand verbannt war und ihr vorgaukelte ihr Wert aus ihrer Erscheinung zu ziehen, sofern sie denn Wert besaß. Unglaube erwuchs in dem Dunkle ihrer Augen, nachdem sie die Worte endlich über ihre Lippen dringen ließ.

„Bedrängt er dich?", die Augen der Alten nahmen einen ernsten Ausdruck an, doch dieser schwand, als Regina heftig ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Um Himmels Willen, Bailey! Nein!", war sie regelrecht entrüstet, denn egal wie sehr sich ihre Gedanken in mancher Nacht auch verdunkelten, wie sehr die Vergangenheit unablässig nach ihr griff, so wusste sie tief in ihrer Seele, dass Robin das Vertrauen verdiente, welches sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

„Ich mein...ich...", die Schwarzhaarige begann zu stammeln, unschlüssig ihre Unsicherheit zu gestehen, oder es einfach zu belassen, doch sie wusste nicht, an wen sie sich sonst wenden sollte. Wusste nicht, wie sie in Worte fassen sollte, was auf ihrer Zunge brannte. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie im Laufe der vergangenen Monate, in denen sie ihr Leben im Sherwood Forest bestritt, dieser Frau mit dem langen weißen Zopf, mehr vertraute und schätze, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

_Du bist so ein dummes Ding_

Beschimpfte sie die Stimme in ihrem Innern, die zu sehr nach ihrer Mutter klang. Doch Regina schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und fasste sich ein Herz.

„Es ist nur...", weiter kam sie nicht, dann die Weißhaarige griff nach ihrer Hand und lachte leise auf.  
„Er ist verrückt nach dir, Schätzchen und zwar so wie du bist. Freue dich darüber, akzeptiere das...besser noch...genieße es!", nahm sie ihr die Schmach aussprechen zu müssen, was sie wirklich beschäftigte. Regina drückte einmal die Hand der Alten und löste sich dann wieder. Ein halb schwärmerisches und halb debiles Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihren edlen Gesichtszügen ab.

_Oh und wie ich das genieße, aber..._

Doch es löste sich auf, bevor sie versuchte zu erklären.

„Aber...ich mein...", druckste sie wieder herum und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ihre Ängste in Worte kleiden sollte. Sie fühlte sich dumm für ihre Unerfahrenheit, dumm, dass sie zu Stolz war die anderen Frauen im Dorf zu befragen. In der anderen Welt, der Modernen, hätte sie genügend Bücher gehabt, um ihre Fragen beantwortet zu wissen, doch hier war sie auf das Wissen der Älteren angewiesen.

„Sollten wir überhaupt noch?...Bis zur Geburt ist nicht mehr lang...und ich denke mir...wir sollten damit aufhören...aber dann ist er einfach wie er nun mal ist...genau wie heute morgen und dann...dann passiert es einfach..."

Kleine Fältchen blühten um Baileys graue Augen, als Regina die Worte wie ein Wasserfall herunterrasselte und sie ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, obwohl sich eine Spur Bitterkeit in ihrer Kehle zu einem Knoten zusammenfügte. Reginas Anblick, der ihre Unsicherheit offenbarte, zerrte an ihrer Brust. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Frau, deren einstiger Titel mit so viel Macht und Bosheit verbunden war. Die Alte legte Verständnis in ihren Blick und spürte wie eine Woge der Freude durch ihr Inneres schwappte und in ihrem Verstand verendetet. Es war das Vertrauen, welches die Wärme in ihr heraufbeschwor. Das Vertrauen, sich ihr ohne ihre Masken zu zeigen und einfach ehrlich zu sein. Und doch vermischte sich zu dieser Freude, dieser Wärme, ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit, als sie ihre Unsicherheit als das erkannte was es war. Die Auswirkung einer viel zu dunklen Vergangenheit.

_Ach Schätzchen_

Bailey legte Fröhlichkeit in die Stimme. Licht, welches die Schatten der Anderen vertreiben sollte.

„War es angenehm? Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie nun unverblümt und schaute der Herrin von Sherwood Forest direkt in die Augen.

Regina konnte den stechenden Blick der Alten spüren. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, da sie gegen das aufsteigende Grinsen ankämpfte. Scham und Vergnügen fochten einen Kampf in ihrem Innern aus, von dessen Ausgang sie unschlüssig war. Doch als Bailey erwartungsvoll ihren Blick auf sie gerichtet hielt, gestand sie widerwillig mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen:

„Ja...sehr sogar!", was die Weißhaarige warm auflachen ließ.  
„Na, wo liegt dann das Problem? Von mir aus könnt ihr es noch treiben bis deine Fruchtblase platzt."

„Bailey!", stieß Regina mahnend und beschämt zugleich aus und entließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen geräuschvoll, während sie hauch eben schmunzelte.

„Im Ernst, Schätzchen. Solange du keine Schmerzen hast ist alles in Ordnung."

Regina nickte leicht bei den Worten der Wirtin und schaffte nun ein richtiges Lächeln, welches sogar ihre Augen berührte. Sie bedankte sich bei der anderen Frau und verließ die Taverne, viel beruhigter, als wie sie diese betreten hatte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Das Rabbit Hole war an einem Samstag Abend gut gefüllt. Musik drang aus den Boxen, dröhnte in den Ohren. Zigarettenrauch hing wie kleine Nebelfetzen in der Luft und dämmte das ohnehin schon spärliche Licht. Robin führte Regina zu einem freien Stehtisch, entschuldigte sich für einen Moment und kehrte im Nächsten mit einem Hocker zurück.

„Ich glaub, hier haben wir eine ganz gute Übersicht", erklärte er grinsend und begann es zu bereuen ein langärmliges Hemd angezogen zu haben, da es schon jetzt warm in den Räumlichkeiten war.

Regina gab ihm recht, bedankte sich für die Sitzgelegenheit und schob sich gleich auf diese drauf. Ihre Ellenbogen fanden ihr Ziel auf der Tischplatte, während sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Sie suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern. Gesichtern, die ihr schon jetzt die Laune vermiesen konnten, doch außer ein paar Zwerge konnte sie niemanden ausmachen, den sie wirklich kannte.

„Na, Robin. Alles klar?", erklang eine tiefe Stimme und verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu der Quelle und erkannte den Hünen mit den lockigen Haar. John hielt ein Tablett in der Hand und nickte der ehemaligen Königin zu.

„Madame", begrüßte er sie und fragte beide

„Was darf ich euch bringen?"

„Wein", erwiderte der aschblonde Mann und kassierte eine strengen Blick von Regina. Verschmitzt grinste er die Schwarzhaarige an und fragte mit gespielter Naivität.

„Bourbon? Whiskey?...Milch?" Er entlockte ihr damit ein Augenrollen und musste leise auflachen.

„Also, was willst du, Mills?"

Die Angesprochene überlegte einen Moment

_Am besten Wasser, ich darf mich hier nicht wieder so gehen lassen_

Dachte sie, doch die Worte aus ihrem Mund waren etwas anderes.

„Na gut, einen Roten, bitte"

Robin grinste leicht und wandte sich seinem Kumpel zu.

„Du hast die Madame gehört, zwei Rote."

„Und noch einen Kurzen?", er schaute erwartungsvoll zu Regina, der es peinlich wurde, dass er bereits ein Trinkverhalten bei ihr erkennen konnte.

„Nein, nur einen Roten.", erwiderte sie seufzend und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Der Kellner verschwand mit der Bestellung und ließ die beiden alleine zurück.

Die Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen, da kamen einige Männer an den Tisch und begrüßten den einstigen Räuber ausgelassen. Sie blieben, wechselten ein paar Worte und zeigte auf eine Gruppe andere Männer, die ihnen zuwinkten. Robin erwiderte den Gruß, deutete noch etwas mit den Händen und bekam als Antwort ein lachen. Als die Männer wieder verschwanden, sprach sie endlich.

„Wie es aussieht, gibt es hier einige die du kennst."

Robin nickte wahrheitsgetreu.

„Ja, wir sind oft bei Bailey eingekehrt und das Dorf wo sie herkommt, mussten wir mehr als einmal frei...mhh... ich sag mal freikaufen.", zwinkerte er.

_Sonst hätten sie sich selbst verkaufen müssen bei diesem elendigen Sheriff. _

„Kaufen?", echote Regina mit gespielter Provokation und grinste breit.

„Bestimmt mit eurem Diebesgut."

Abermals nickte der Mann und gab ihr Recht.

„Genau, da wo wir es genommen hatten, konnten sie es entbehren. Es war ein kleines Opfer im Vergleich dafür, dass manch einer der Dörfler sich hätte verkaufen müssen."

Die Frau verfiel in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich mit dem auseinander gesetzt, was er eigentlich in der Märchenwelt getan hatte. Hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was ihn antrieb die Reichen zu bestehlen und während sie ihm zuhörte, erwuchs ein neues Gefühl in ihrer Brust für ihn. Respekt für seinen Edelmut. Robin bemerkte ihr Schweigen, konnte ihren Blick jedoch nicht deuten und so legte er seine Hand wieder in ihren Rücken, streichelte einmal kurz über diesen und sprach:

„Das was war ist jetzt ja nicht wichtig", sein Lächeln war aufrichtig. Der Blick in ihre Augen eine Spur tiefer als beabsichtigt.

„Wichtig ist, wir sind jetzt hier...also hier auf unserer eigenen kleinen Mission.", er zwinkerte abermals zu und löste die Hand wieder von ihrem Rücken. Regina seufzte innerlich bei dem Verlust seiner Berührung, rief sich dann zur Ordnung und lächelte ihn an.

„Aus deinem Mund klingt das nach Spaß, Locksley."

„Ist es ja auch.", erwiderte er prompt mit spitzen Grinsen.

_Ob ich es wahr haben will oder nicht, irgendwie hab ich ja Spaß mit dir_

Die einstige Königin wurde eine Spur ernster, als sie antwortete.

„Nein, das hier ist kein Spaß, das hier wird heute harte Arbeit."

Das Grinsen blieb auf Robins Lippe, während er er ihr einen Schritt näher kam und mit der Schulter kameradschaftlich gegen die ihre stupste.  
„Ach, Mills, entspanne dich mal ein bisschen. Sei nicht immer so verbissen.", neckte er sie und sprach doch die Wahrheit. Er konnte die Mauer spüren, die sie in ihrem Innern errichtet hatte, aber er nahm auch den Riss in dieser war. In ihm wuchs das Verlangen, sie aufzulockern, ihr diesen Druck zu nehmen, den sie allen Anschein auf sich selbst ausübte und so legte er seinen Arm einfach um ihre Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich an sich.

„Egal was ist, wir können heute Abend nur gewinnen, selbst wenn wir sie nicht finden. Es reicht ja, wenn wir schon welche ausschließen können.", noch während er sprach, kehrte Little John zurück an den Tisch. Er stellte die Weingläser vor die beiden und wandte sich an Regina.

„Du hast zwar Rolands Fluch nicht gebrochen, aber ohne dich wüssten wir immer noch nicht Bescheid. Also gibt es kein Freisaufen auf Lebzeiten, aber die Drinks heute Abend gehen auf mich. Immerhin bin ich ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht, also wohl bekomms." Die Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, doch bevor sie diesen verbalisieren konnte, war der Hüne auch schon wieder verschwunden. Konfus schaute sie zu Robin, der der sich ein wenig zu ihr beugte, um sie aufzuklären.

„Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass du schaust, was du für Roland tun kann. Im Überschwang hat er geschworen, dass du hier nie wieder zahlen musst, wenn du ihn vom Fluch erlöst...", lächelte er und musste ihrem Ohr etwas näher kommen, da die Lautstärke in der Kneipe gleichermaßen, wie die Menschenmasse anwuchs.

„...Die Großzügigkeit für diesen Abend, ist seine Art von Kompromiss."

Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren, konnte die Worte, als warmen Windhauch fühlen, bevor sie in ihr Gehör drangen und einen wohligen Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule jagten. Sie kam ihm näher, tat als wenn sie ihn nicht verstehen würde bei dem Lärm, doch im Grunde kostete sie nur seine Nähe aus, der sie eigentlich zu entfliehen versuchte.

„...Und ich kann mich auch nur immer wieder bedanken.", kam es ehrlich über seine Lippen, während seine Hand den Weg zurück zu ihrem Rücken fand. Behutsam strich er über diesen, während seine Worte der Dankbarkeit aus seinem Mund floss, als wären sie ein Fluss, den nichts aufzuhalten vermag. Nun war es die Bürgermeisterin, die ihn anlächelte, während ihr Herz in einen raschen Takt verfiel. Seine Hand auf ihr, jagte weitere Schauer durch ihren Körper, die in ihrem Verstand endeten, wo sie die mahnende Stimme wenigstens für den Moment verstummen ließ.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass dies nicht nötig ist", antwortete sie ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm, der auf der Tischplatte ruhte. Kaum berührte sie ihn dort, konnte sie sehen, wie er kurzzeitig zusammenzuckte und erinnerte sich.

_Huch, die Verletzung_

Schuldbewusst strich sie ganz sachte über die feine Unebenheit des Stoffes und fragte mitfühlend:  
„Tut es sehr weh? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

_Himmel warum interessiert dich das Regina, komm runter und sieh dich lieber um_

Schimpfte es in ihrem Kopf, doch die Schwarzhaarige entschied sich dieses lästige Stimmchen zu ignorieren. Robin winkte indes ab, als er ihre Sorge mitbekam und erklärte lapidar.

„Ach was, eigentlich gar nicht. Und ja, ich war beim Arzt. Er sagt, ich werde es überleben.", er griff nach ihrem Weinglas und reichte es ihr, danach nahm er sein eigenes in die Hand und erhob es.

„Und nun genug davon, auf einen erfolgreichen Abend." Regina tat es ihm gleich und prostete ihm zu.

„Auf dass du findest, was du suchst."

Die beiden stießen an und nahmen einen kräftigen Schluck von der roten Flüssigkeit. Sie stellten die Gläser zurück und begann sich von neuem zu unterhalten. Dabei standen sie nebeneinander, beide ihre Unterarme auf die Tischplatte abgestützt und ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend. Hin und wieder genehmigten sie sich weitere Schlucke

„Also Locksley, kennst du irgendwelche dieser Frauen?".

Der Hilfssheriff nickte ein paar mal und antwortete:

„Jepp und einigen von ihnen will ich gar nicht unter die Augen treten."

Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während sie ihn nun anschaute. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich gleichermaßen zu einem Grinsen.

„Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass du so ein paar Ohrfeigen aus dem Weg gehst."

Ein leises Lachen drang aus seiner Brust und er stupste sie mit seinem Körper an.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", amüsierte er sich. Der Klang ihres Lachens, als sie in das seinige einfiel, erwärmte sein Herz und ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, machte er es sich mental zur Aufgabe, ihr dieses noch öfter zu entlocken.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin und Regina erreichten am Vormittag den Hof des Züchters. Schon auf dem Weg zum Haus konnten sie die vielen Pferde auf der Weide sehen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie immer wieder innehalten und die schönen Tiere besehen. Die Schwarzhaarige stieß einige Seufzer aus, als Zeichen ihrer Sehnsucht selbst wieder auf dem Rücken eines solchen Tieres zu sitzen, was der Mann nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Aufmunternd streichelte er ihr über den Rücken und lenkte den Wagen durch das Tor, welches zum Hof und somit zum Haupthaus führte. Kaum hatten sie das Grundstück betreten, da stand ein großgewachsener Mann mit grauen Schläfen und acht Frauen und Mädchen in Reih und Glied.

„Madame! Sir! Meine Frau, und ich und natürlich unsere Mädchen, heißen euch Willkommen auf meinem bescheidenen Gut.", begrüßte er die Herren von Sherwood Forest, verbeugte sich und hielt Regina helfend die Hand hin, damit sie vom Wagen stiegen konnte. Die Töchter, von der die Jüngste nicht älter als Drei und die Älteste sechzehn war und die Ehefrau des Züchters vollbrachten einen Knicks und senkten ihre Häupter in Demut.

Robin seufze innerlich. Diese Geste war nichts, was ihm gefiel, nichts was in diesem Wald üblich war und so stieg er vom Einspänner und gab den Mädchen mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass sie sich ruhig richtig hinstellen sollten. Dabei richtete er das Wort an den Mann.

„Ihr seid noch nicht lange hier, nicht wahr!"

Der Angesprochene nickte einmal.

„Ay Sir. Wir sind aus König Stefans Reich aus dem Westen. Wir sind erst vor wenigen Wochen mit all unserer Habe hier hin gezogen.", erklärte er.

„König Stefans Reich ist wundervoll. Die Weiden sind berühmt für ihre Pferdezucht."

„Das ist wahr Sir, aber erlaubt mir ehrlich zu sein. So sehr die Gegend auch zum Vorteil gereicht und so schön die Natur dort ist, so kann ich es von der herrschenden Klasse nicht sagen. Die Steuern waren zu hoch, um meine Familie noch anständig ernähren zu können. Der Charakter des Königs ist voller Eigennutz. Er nahm sich meine besten Pferde wie es ihm beliebte, ohne zu zahlen..."

„Harold!", mahnte die Ehefrau des Mannes und schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick. Regina beobachtete die beiden und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Lass nur gut sein, Weib!", erklärte er und wandte sich wieder Robin und Regina zu.

„Ich weiß, man soll nicht über seinen König so reden, aber er ist nicht mehr mein König. Es ist die Ungerechtigkeit, die uns dort fortgejagt hat...und...", plötzlich wurde sein Blick butterweich, als er kurz zu der Reihe von Mädchen schaute.

„...In unserer alten Heimat wäre die Mitgift für unsere Mädchen so kläglich, dass ich ihnen keine gute Partie beschaffen könnte. Hier haben sie die Chance eine Schule zu besuchen und selbst für sich zu Sorgen, wenn es ihnen beliebt." Stolz mischte sich in den weichen Blick des Mannes.

„Unsere Cathy...", er zeigte auf das Älteste der Mädchen. „...zeigt großes Geschick in der Wundversorgung und der Heilung. In unserer Heimat wäre es nicht möglich, sie auszubilden."

Regina schaute zu ihrem Gefährten. Etwas in ihrem Herzen loderte auf, als sie die Freude in seinem Blick sehen konnte, den Stolz, dass sie dieser Familie Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft schenken konnten. Sein Bemühen seit Jugendtagen, die Ungerechtigkeit wettzumachen, zeigte sich hier in Form dieser Menschen, die Zuflucht in ihrem Wald suchten. Die Hand der Schwarzhaarigen ging an seine und drückte sie einmal zart, ehe Robin das Wort an den Mann richtete.  
„Dann liegt es nicht an euch uns hier Willkommen zu heißen, sondern an uns, euch im Sherwood Forest willkommen zu heißen...und Mädchen," er schaute zu den Töchtern.  
„Es mag Sitte am Hofe zu sein...aber hier braucht ihr vor niemanden das Knie beugen!", erklärte er ihnen, was die Älteste beschämt zu Boden blicken ließ.  
„Aber nun genug der Förmlichkeiten, kommen wir zum Geschäft!", klatschte Robin in die Hände. Harold stimmte ihm zu und ließ seine Töchter wieder abtreten. Nur seine Frau und das jüngste Mädchen blieben draußen und folgten den Herrschaften in die Ställe. Dort angekommen zeigte Harold ihnen die Haflingerstute und ließ sie von Robin anständig begutachten. Als er einen Proberitt verlangte, sattelte der Züchter das Tier und überließ sie dem einstigen Geächteten. Regina und die Gattin des Mannes, sowie die jüngste Tochter verließen die Ställe und fanden sich auf der Weide wieder, wo Robin Rund um Rund mit der Stute drehte, um zu schauen, ob er seinen Sohn auf dieses Tier lassen konnte oder nicht.

_Bald darf ich auch wieder..._

Schoss es sehnsüchtig durch Reginas Gedanken, während ihr Blick dieselbe Sehnsucht widerspiegelte. Die Ehegattin des Züchters lächelte mild und ergriff das Wort.  
„Wie es aussieht, wird es wohl noch etwas dauern. Vielleicht wollen Madame ins Haus und sich etwas hinsetzen.", sie machte einen Kopfdeut auf Reginas Bauch. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte das Verständnis in den Augen der Anderen sehen, die nach sieben Töchtern genau wusste, wie anstrengend es zum Schluss wurde auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Für einen Moment wollte sie jedoch abwinken, wollte sie einfach hier stehen bleiben und ihren Gefährten beobachten, doch dann erinnerte eine Stimme in ihrem Innern, die sehr nach Robins klang, dass es unhöflich wäre, die nette Geste der Frau abzuschlagen und so folgte sie ihr ins Haus.

Zu Reginas Überraschung war der Besuch bei der Frau und den Mädchen angenehmer als erwartet. Das jüngste Kind war damit beschäftigt, ihr ein Bilderbuch nach dem anderen zu zeigen und mit ihrem Kauderwelsch zu erklären, was dort zu sehen war. Die Zeit verflog, ohne dass sie es merkte und als die Tür sich öffnete und das Mädchen plötzlich aufsprang und zu den eintretenden Männern lief, konnte sie sehen, dass Robin und Harold zurückgekehrt waren. Das Mädchen sprang im Übermut auf den aschblonden Mann, so dass er gerade noch reagieren konnte, um sie aufzufangen.

_Hoppla_

„Janey!", mahnte ihre Mutter streng, doch das Mädchen kaute auf ihren Fingern herum und kicherte.

„Na, du kleine Räuberin!", nahm Robin sie richtig auf den Arm und trat ganz in den Wohnraum ein, wo die älteren Mädchen Stick- und Näharbeiten nachkamen und die Gattin, sich mit Regina unterhielt, deren Schoß voller Bilderbücher war.

„Hast du meine Madame gut unterhalten?", fragte er Janey, die heftig nickte und auf Regina zeigte.  
„Dann muss ich mich bei dir bedanken!", machte er liebevoll und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf, was sie abermals zum kichern brachte, ehe er sie versuchte sie hinunter zu lassen. Das kleine Mädchen weigerte sich von seinem Arm zu gehen und erst als ihr Vater sie liebevoll in den seinigen gezogen hatte, war Robin wieder frei.

Regina indes erhob sich und machte sich zum gehen bereit. Cathy holte den Umhang der Herrin von Sherwood Forest und kam nicht drum herum, das edle Material mit Genuss zu befühlen. Ganz in der Berührung der Seide und der edlen Fütterung gefangen, schwärmte sie zu eine ihrer Schwestern.

„Wie schön der ist und so weich, fühl mal!"

„Cathy, Ronda, hört auf mit der Spielerei und bringt der Madame ihren Umhang!", gebot der Vater und wartete darauf, dass die Mädchen seiner Order nachkamen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, konnte Robin die kleinen Finger des Mädchen spüren, die an seinem eigenen Umhang zerrten.  
„Nicht gehen...", kam es glockenhell aus ihren Lippen, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber leider habe ich noch andere Verpflichtungen!" Das Mädchen machte einen Schmollmund, verzog dann ihre Mundwinkel gen Boden und tapste zurück zu ihrer Mutter, damit diese sie auf den Arm nahm.

Robin und Regina verließen das Haus und bewegten sich zu ihrem Einspänner hin. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte sich bei ihrem Gefährten eingehakt und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick, denn er flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Warum lässt du den Mädchen nicht den Umhang!?"

„Weil es meiner ist!", kam es prompt aus ihrem Mund, was den einstigen Räuber ein spitzes Grinsen entlockte.

_Ja ja...Madame kann teilen..._

„Ich weiß, Liebes, aber du hast einen ganzen Schrank voll damit und du trägst den hier nicht mal gern, sondern nur weil er gerade an der Garderobe hing und du nicht mehr hoch musstest.", versuchte er sie flüsternd zu überzeugen.

„Bald beginnen die Frühlingsfeste in den Dörfern. Das hier ist genügend Stoff, damit die beiden sich ein Kleid nähen können."

Reginas Blick ging stur gerade aus, als sie sich anhörte, was er von ihr erbat. Er würde ihr den Umhang nicht einfach wegnehmen, diese Tage hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen, das wusste sie. Sie wusste sogar um die Wahrheit seines Vorschlages und trotzdem bäumte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, bevor sie kapitulieren würde.  
„Und warum verschenken wir immer nur meine Sache?", fragte sie unverfroren und bekam als Antwort ein leises Lachen.

_Du bist unmöglich, Mills. Und ich werd dich nicht an die vielen Male erinnern, wo ich meine Hemden verteilt hab, nachdem du mir wöchentlich immer wieder neue hast machen lassen._

Amüsierte er sich in Gedanken.

„Ach, Liebes...wenn das so ist.", er hielt inne, löste sich von ihrem Arm und schnürte seinen Umhang los.  
„Hier Mädels," hielt er ihnen das teure Stück Stoff hin. „ich hab eure Nähfertigkeiten gesehen, macht euch ein schönes Kleid daraus."

Cathy und Ronda öffneten ihre Münder gleichermaßen um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut trat heraus. Erst recht, als Regina ihre Augen verdrehte und die Spange ihres Umhanges öffnete. Während sie Cathy das Stück Stoff reichte, verfluchte sie ihren Gefährten in Gedanken.

_Irgendwann erschlage ich dich, Locksley_

Dabei sprach sie zu den Mädchen:

„Jetzt reicht es, das sich jede von euch ein neues Kleid machen kann."

Die beiden Schwestern waren sprachlos und beugten sofort ihre Knie in Demut und Dankbarkeit.  
„Hey, ich hab gesagt, ihr beugt vor niemanden das Knie!", erinnerte Robin und konnte im nächsten Moment die Dankbarkeit der beiden vernehmen, als sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatten.

Sie kamen an den Wagen, verabschiedeten sich und fuhren wieder los. Reginas Blick ging zum Himmel, der nur noch einzelne Schäfchenwolken beherbergte. Es war wärmer, als am Morgen und so wie die Sonne stand, waren sie auch schneller fertig, als sie geglaubt hatte.

_Dann schaff ich heute noch was_

War sie in Gedanken schon wieder in der Ratshalle und ihrem Büro. Ganz in ihren Überlegungen versunken, merkte sie nicht, dass Robin nicht den Weg nach Hause einschlug, sondern, dass er sich dem Fluss näherte, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte und so viele Reiche miteinander verband. Plötzlich hielt der Wagen und damit kehrte auch Regina aus ihren emsigen Gedanken zurück. Perplex blickte sie um sich, als sie den Fluss sah. Ihr Blick nahm an Verwirrung zu, als Robin vom Wagen sprang und ihr eine Hand hinhielt.

„Ist was mit dem Wagen?", fragte sie interessiert, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum sie hier hielten. Die Mundwinkel des Mannes verzogen sich nach oben, während seine blauen Augen ein freudiger Glanz überzog.  
„Nein, es ist nichts mit dem Wagen. Komm, Liebes!", bat er sie seine Hand zu nehmen. Mit leichtem Widerwillen kam sie der Bitte ihres Gefährten nach und stieg vom Einspänner.

_Was wollen wir hier?_

Fragte sie innerlich und beobachtete Robin, der aus dem Wagen zwei gut gefüllte Körbe hob und wieder zur ihr zurückkehrte.

„Komm, nach der Pflicht kommt das Vergnügen."  
Reginas Hand lag auf ihren Bauch und streichelte unwillkürlich über die Rundung. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als der einstige Räuber aus den Körben Decken, Felle und Kissen packte und diese verteilte. Dazu gesellten sich Flaschen und Schüsseln voller Obst, Käse und Brot. Bevor die Schwarzhaarige nachhaken konnte, was er dort veranstaltete, hatte er auch schon ein wenig Feuerholz zusammengesammelt und entfachte ein Feuer.

„Robin, was soll das?", fragte sie ihn nun direkt, als die Flammen knisternd tanzten und durch die Luft leckten. Der Angesprochene schürte mit einem Ast das Feuer, während er ihr wie nebenbei antwortete.

„Ich mach Feuer. Die Sonne scheint zwar, aber wenn wir uns nicht bewegen, wird es kalt."

„Und warum sollten wir hier bleiben?"

Robin schmunzelte leicht, wandte sich vom Feuer ab und schritt auf seine Gefährtin zu. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren, während er ihr nun direkt in das skeptische Gesicht schaute.

„Weil ich dachte, du würdest dich über eine kleine Auszeit am Fluss freuen. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr hier."

Schuld zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, obwohl diese ein Lächeln versuchten, als sie erwiderte.

„Das tue ich...ehrlich.", sie legte ihren Kopf schief und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

„Aber ich hab noch so viel zu tun. Ich muss noch in die Ratshalle, die Papiere wegbringen. Stanley und ich sollten schon längst den Baumeister der neuen Mühle treffen, zum Metzger muss ich auch noch, das Fleisch für Rolands Geburtstag bestellen und zum Bäcker... und dann..."

„Gin!", unterbrach er sie sanft. Er ließ ihre Hände los,legte die seinen an ihre Oberarme und streichelte sie dort.

„Alles erledigt. John kümmert sich um deine Papiere und er wird auch Stanley begleiten zu dem Treffen. Und der Metzger und der Bäcker können warten es ist noch fast eine Woche bis zu seinem Geburtstag und ohnehin denke ich, dass du da auch nicht so übertreiben musst."

Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich hab es ihm versprochen, dass er eine Feier wie Henry bekommt."

Robins Hand glitt an ihre Wange und zwang sie behutsam ihn anzuschauen.  
„Da wusstest du auch noch nicht, wie anstrengend die letzten Wochen deiner Schwangerschaft sind."

Sorge, die seine Liebe widerspiegelte, tränkte seinen Blick, als er fortfuhr.

„Ich sehe doch, dass du müde bist, Liebes. Also komm. Setzt dich mit mir ans Feuer, iss und trink etwas und lass uns einfach einen Tag genießen, wo wir keinerlei Pflicht mehr nachkommen müssen, okay."

„Und die Schreiben an die Bewerber für die Lehrposten."

„Schhh...nein, Gin!", mahnte er lächelnd.

„Die Jungs sind versorgt, die Geschäfte sind in sicheren Händen und wir gönnen uns etwas Spaß und Entspannung. Ich hab dich die ganze Woche kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, also komm, ich dulde keine Widerrede, Madame!".

Robin zog sie mit auf die Decken und Felle und half es ihr sich dort bequem zu machen.

„Wer weiß, wie viele ruhige Tage uns noch bleiben!", erklärte er und ließ seine Hand an ihren Bauch gleiten, um sie dort zärtlich zu streicheln und gewann ihr ein Lächeln ab.

„So ist's brav, Mylady!", machte er mit ruhiger Stimme und zog ihren Oberkörper näher an sich ran. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel an ihrer Stirn, küssten dort ihre weiche Haut und bettete dann ihr Haupt in seinen Schoß. Regina startete einen letzten Versuch, ihre Unruhe gewinnen zu lassen. Zeigte ein letztes Mal, dass es ihr schwer fiel, einfach loszulassen und sich zu entspannen.

„Aber wenn..."

„Gin!", fiel er ihr wieder ins Wort und griff nach einer der Decken und zog sie über ihre Körper. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf.

„Es ist keine Schande das Leben ein wenig zu genießen."

Sie konnte sein Lächeln auf ihrer weichen Haut spüren und konnte sich diesem nicht entziehen. Ihre eigenen Lippen verformten sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie entspannt durchatmete. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, wusste dass er sie durchschaut hatte und war dankbar dafür, dass er ihr auf seine Art und Weise jedes Mal half sich und ihr Denken zu bezwingen, damit sie Ruhe fand. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als Robin begann zärtlich seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Stirn, direkt am Haaransatz gleiten zu lassen. Für einige Momente genossen sie die Ruhe und den Moment einfach da sein zu können, ohne irgendwem Rechenschaft schuldig oder sich um etwas kümmern zu müssen. Es war der aschblonde Mann, der das Schweigen brach, indem er seiner Gefährtin von einem Brief berichtete, der am Morgen eingetroffen war. Für einige Augenblicke hatte er damit gehadert diesen überhaupt zu erwähnen, doch er hatte sich entschlossen das Leben mit ihr zu teilen und das in jederlei Hinsicht. So erzählte er von dem Schreiben seiner Nichte, der er auf Emmas und Johns Hochzeit das erste Mal begegnet war.

„Sie befürchtet, dass ihr Vater sie bald verheiraten möchte und fragt, wie sie sich dem entziehen könnte.", seufzte der einstige Räuber und brachte mit seinen Worten Regina dazu, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Für den Augenblick eines Wimpernschlag leerte sich ihr Blick, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und fragte:

„Glaubst du, ihre Eltern haben ihr eine anständige Ausbildung angedeihen lassen?"

„Davon gehe ich aus, aber warum fragst du?", die Schwarzhaarige schloss wieder ihre Augen und genoss die zarten Streicheleinheiten ihres Gefährten.

„Nun, dann schreib ihr, dass wir Lehrpersonal suchen. Ein Händchen mit Kindern hat sie, wie ich mich erinnere." Das Streicheln lähmte Reginas Verstand immer mehr und ließ die Müdigkeit, die ihren Körper durchwob mehr und mehr von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Sie bekam Robins Stimme nur noch am Rande mit. Ein sanftes Echo in den Welten Morpheus.

„Ich werde ihr schreiben oder willst du es tun?", Robin wartete auf eine Antwort seiner Gefährtin, doch die Einzige, die er bekam war ein leises Seufzen, welches in seinen Ohren zu sehr nach einem Aufschnarchen klang. Sofort legte sich ein verliebtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr einen zarten Kuss aufhauchte.

„Ruh dich aus, Liebes!"

Robin war froh, dass er sie überreden konnte, sich eine kleine Auszeit zu gönnen und so wachte er über ihren Schlaf und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der schlafenden Frau in seinem Schoß lassen, als das Gefühl von Glücklichsein durch seine Adern schoss und warm in seiner Brust verendete. Er hätte den ganzen Tag dort in ihrer Nähe verbringen können und den Frieden genießen, den seine Seele jedes Mal in ihrer Gegenwart überfiel. Der einstige Räuber wusste nicht wie lange er seinen glücklichen Gedanken nachsann, doch plötzlich schien die Temperatur zu fallen. Dunkelheit bemächtigte sich seines Denkens, riss ihn zurück in eine Vergangenheit, der er nicht gewillt war, entgegenzutreten. Zeitgleich konnte er sehen und spüren, wie Reginas Körper ein leichtes Schaudern erfasste und ein leises Wimmern aus ihren vollen Lippen drang. Robin glaubte, dass sich schlagartig ein Schatten über den Teil des Waldes gelegt hatte und schaute zum Himmel, doch er konnte keine Wolken vor der Sonne erblicken. Als Regina ein weiteres leises Wimmern ausstieß, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Gefährtin. Seine Lippen fanden sich an ihrer Schläfe wieder, während er die Dunkelheit in seinem eigenen Kopf verdrängte.

„Psch, Liebes...alles gut. Ich bin bei dir!", beruhigte er sie und sprach die Worte wie ein Mantra. Sein Hand indes untermalten seine Worte, indem sie unablässig und zärtlich über ihre Wange streichelten. So schnell, wie dieser plötzliche Schatten erschienen war, so schnell war er wieder verschwunden. Regina seufzte im Schlaf, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und er konnte sie nuscheln hören.

„ja...du...da...schöööön..."

Es reichte um die Wärme in Robins Brust wieder aufstiegen zu lassen und den Wetterumschwung als Einbildung anzusehen. Nur ein Zeichen der Furcht, vor ihren Albträumen, so redete er sich ein und war erleichtert, dass sie nun ruhig weiterschlief.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Hilfssheriff und die Bürgermeisterin schauten sich weiter um und unterhielten sich, während Little John bereits die dritte Runde Wein an ihren Tisch brachte. Regina hielt das Glas in ihrer Hand, schwenkte es sachte und fragte, ohne ihn anzuschauen:

„Na los Locksley, wie soll sie aussehen? Was spricht dich an?"

Der aschblonde Mann genehmigte sich einen Schluck und verfiel für einen winzigen Moment in Schweigen, während die Antwort durch sein Kopf schoss.

_Dunkel..._

Er nippte nochmals an seinem Glas, um Zeit zu schinden, setzte es dann ab und behielt es in seiner Hand.  
„Wie es aussieht, steh ich auf dunkel...beide meine Söhne haben schwarze Haare und da ich ganz sicher weiß, dass beide nicht die gleiche Mutter haben, glaube ich da ein Beuteschema zu erkennen.", witzelte er, was Regina zum schmunzeln schmunzeln brachte.

„Das schränkt unseren Suchradius schon mal ein."

Das Lokal war nun proper gefüllt. Die Stimmen der Menschen vermischte sich mit der Musik aus den Lautsprechern. Der Bass dröhnte über das Stimmgewirr, versuchte alles zu bedecken, wie eine Decke, die sich rhythmisch im Orkan bewegte. Robin und Regina mussten mittlerweile die Köpfe zusammenstecken, um sich zu verstehen. Wie zufällig berührte der einstige Räuber immer wieder ihre Hand, ihren Arm oder legte seine Hand in ihren Rücken, um sie sachte näher zu ziehen. Bereitwillig entspannte sie mehr und mehr in seiner Nähe, begann sogar diese Berührungen nicht nur zu genießen, sondern selbst ihre Finger wie beiläufig über seinen Arm, seine Hand gleiten zu lassen.

„Schau mal, diese dort!"

Regina machte einen Kopfdeut auf eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Locken. Sie stand an einem der Stehtische näher an den Billardtischen.

„Müsste dein Typ sein. Geh rüber zu ihr."  
Robin riss die Augen auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er ihrem Kopfdeut folgte.

„Himmel, nein. Hast du gesehen, was sie trägt? Diese Welt ist für mich auch noch sonderbar, aber ein wenig Stil sollte man schon an den Tag legen."

Lästerte er, als er die Frau in einer pinken Hose und einem silbernen Glitzertop sah. Regina grinste breit und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie kicherte.

„Mein Fehler, sie scheint auch schon vergeben zu sein", abermals deutete sie auf die Frau und nun konnten beide einen Mann sehen, der seinen Arm um sie schlang und küsste.

„Und die sollten sich ein Zimmer suchen...Und was ist mit dieser da?", sie wies zu einer älteren dunkelhaarigen Frau auf der Tanzfläche hin, die sich alleine zum Klang der Musik unrhythmisch bewegte.

„Ehrlich, Mills", lachte der Mann und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„So langsam glaube ich, dass du mich verarscht oder du glaubst, dass ich wirklich einen so miserablen Geschmack habe."

„Vielleicht beides.", neckte sie ihn liebevoll und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Lachfältchen erblühten um seine Augen, umrahmten die blauen Seen, in die sie am liebsten eintauchen würde. Für einen Moment stieg der Drang, die kurze Distanz zu seinen Lippen überbrücken zu wollen, doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Dann zeig mir doch, wer dich hier anspricht", kam es fast schon provokant über ihre geschminkten Lippen. Der Aschblonde erwiderte den intensiven Blick, mit dem sie ihn anschaute.

_Du...Hölle, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein..._

Seine Gedanken konnte er nicht leugnen, doch er versuchte sie zu verdrängen, also riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und schaute wieder in die Masse. Eine weitere Dunkelhaarige saß an der Theke. Das Haar war Schulterlang. Von hinten konnte er nur eine schmale Gestalt ausmachen und so nickte er in Richtung Theke.  
„Die vielleicht."

„Okay, dann los!", sie löste seinen Arm von sich und schubste ihn ein Stück weg.

„Geh und sprich mit ihr."

Robin wollte protestieren, wollte den Platz neben ihr nicht aufgeben, doch als sie ihm einen halb strengen und halb ermutigenden Blick zuwarf, konnte er nicht anders, als auf sie zu hören.  
Regina blieb alleine an dem Tisch zurück und beobachtete den Hilfssheriff. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in die Szenerie, die sich vor ihr entfaltete. Irgendetwas nagte an ihrem Herzen, brachte ihr Blut in Wallung, als sie sehen konnte, wie die fremde Frau über seinen Rücken strich. Innerlich zog sie über die Unbekannte her.

_Die ist es bestimmt nicht. Wie sie ihn gleich anschmachtet...Wäh..._

Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach und musste plötzlich lachen, als Robin sich unbemerkt von der anderen Frau zu ihr umdrehte und seine Lippen verzog, als hätte er in etwas Saures gebissen. Das Lachen sprudelte aus ihren Lungen, so dass sie ihre Gesicht in ihre Handflächen vergrub, damit niemand es mitbekam. Das Lachen löste ein befreiendes Gefühl aus, welches sie so selten erlebte. Wenige Herzschläge später, kehrte Robin zurück.

„Nein...NEIN...NEIN! Ich hab mich erinnert, woher ich sie kenne und glaub mir, mit der würde ich mich nicht mal einlassen, wenn ich betrunken bin."

Sein entgeistertes Gesicht sprach Bände. Das Lachen, welches Regina mit ihren Händen zu verstecken versuchte, brach nun vollends aus. Für einen Moment wirkte Robin als wäre er ein begossener Pudel.

„Das ist mein Ernst, Mills. Das ist eine Dirne meines Vaters. Und ich will ganz bestimmt keine Dirne."

_Und schon keine meines Vaters...dieser elendige Bastard_

Die Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch sein indignierter Gesichtsausdruck ließ das Lachen von neuen Ausbrechen. Der einstige Räuber seufzte einmal, doch konnte sich ihrem Lachen nicht lange entziehen. Im nächsten Moment fiel er in dieses ein. Nun war es Regina, die eine Hand in seinen Rücken legte und die andere an seinen Oberarm. Sie konnte die Muskeln unter dem Stoff spüren

_oouuh_

Sie erwischte sich dabei, dass sie gerne gewusst hätte, wie sich diese Muskeln ohne den lästigen Stoff anfühlen würde, doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiteren Nährstoff geben konnte, löste sie sich wieder von ihm und schnappte sich ihr Glas, um es in wenigen Zügen zu leeren.

_Himmel_

Die Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte war laut und fröhlich. Immer mehr der Gäste fanden sich auf der Tanzfläche wieder, oder bewegten sich an den Tischen. Robin nickte im Takt der Musik. Während er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, nur um dann sein Ziel neben sich zu finden. Er konnte die Augen nicht von der Frau an seiner Seite lassen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie selbst angestrengt durch die Räumlichkeiten spähte, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Kandidatin. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich schuldig dafür, dass sie sich mehr bemühte als er, aber wenn er ehrlich zu ihm war, dann interessierte ihn der eigentliche Grund dieses Abends nicht mehr. er genoss ihre Nähe viel zu sehr und was ihn besonders von der Suche ablenkte war sein Glaube, dass auch sie seine Nähe genoss.

Eine neue Runde Wein fand sich auf ihrer beider Tisch wieder. Regina griff nach dem Glas, doch bevor sie es an ihre (vollen) Lippen setzte, kam ein alter Mann an den Tisch und begrüßte Robin überschwänglich. Er grinste den aschblonden Mann an und entblößte eine Reihe fehlender Zähne.  
„John hat mir erzählt, was du heute vorhast.", begann er zu sprechen und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, während er mit eben dieser Anerkennung in der Stimme weitersprach.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du auch gleich jemanden gefunden.", er tat so als würde er einen Hut lüften, und deutete eine Verbeugung in Reginas Richtung an.

„Ma'am"

Reginas Augen weiteten sich im selben Moment wie Robins. Beide schauten sich nach den Worten des Mannes an, wussten nicht nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollten und prusteten dann los.

Der Kopf der Schwarzhaarigen fiel in den Nacken. Der Wein und die Stimmung hatten sie losgelöst, hatten ihr geholfen sich endlich zu entspannen und so wandte sie sich dem Fremden zu.

„Du hast nicht die Geringste Ahnung wer ich bin?", amüsierte sie sich lachend, woraufhin sie im nächsten Moment wieder Robins Hand in ihrem Rücke spüren konnte, als wollte er sich halten, als wollte er sie halten. Sie brauchten einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass Robin dem Mann antworten konnte.  
„Stanley, dass hier ist...", wieder entfleuchte ihm ein Lachen.

„...die Königin."

Der fast Zahnlose verformte seine Lippen zu einem O, als würde das Verständnis nur Tröpfchenweise in seinen Verstand sickern.

„Oh...ähm...eure Majestät.", begrüßte er sie und machte eine richtige Verbeugung, ehe er sich nun zu Robin beugte, damit sie ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Junge?", fragte er unverblümt und bekam als Antwort ein weiteres Lachen und ein Schulterzucken.  
„Vielleicht.", machte er kryptisch und legte dann etwas Ernst an den Tag.

„Nein, ist eine lange Geschichte und wenn John schon alles weitertratscht, dann sag ihm, dass er dir auch alles sagen soll, das olle Klatschweib."

Stanley grinste sein zahnloses Lächeln und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.  
„Dieses Reich wird mir immer absurder." er nickte noch mal der einstigen Königin zu und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

„Deine Leute haben hier wirklich kaum Ahnung wer ich bin.", stellte Regina fest und bekam als Antwort ein Nicken.

„Die meisten kamen nie aus ihren Dörfern und kenne die böse Königin nur vom Hören sagen. Aber keine Angst, Liebes..."

_Hab ich jetzt Liebes gesagt?_

_Hat er Liebes gesagt?_

„...du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass sie dich hier lynchen wollen. Du bist hier weit von der bösen Königin entfernt", zwinkerte er und fügte noch hinzu.

„...du musst eher fürchten, dass dich einige der Männer heute als _Beute_ wollen." Erklärte er ihr und konnte selbst nicht verleugnen, dass er zu diesen Männern zählte

_Ich würde sogar...ROBIN!_

Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Wangen hauchzart erröteten, da sie sein verstecktes Kompliment verstanden hatte. Er stemmte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch, lehnte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und schaute mild grinsend in ihr schönes Gesicht.  
„Hey, du brauchst nicht rot zu werden.", nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fand sein Arm den Weg um ihre Schulter. Und nicht zum ersten Mal ließ sie es geschehen. Noch während sie so dastanden und sich anschauten, kam der Kellner zurück und stellte zwei Gläser Schnaps vor Robin und Regina.  
„Die sind von Stanley... und Robin, ich bin kein Klatschweib." mahnte er halb belustigt und war auch schon wieder verschwunden, weil einfach zu viel los war.

Die Zeiger der Zeit gingen unaufhaltsam vorwärts. Die Stimmung in der Kneipe war ausgelassen und steckte auch Regina immer mehr an. Mit Vergnügung in den Augen beobachtete sie die Männer und Frauen auf der Tanzfläche, die sich zu den Klängen bewegten, sich aneinander schmiegten und drehten. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich das letzte mal so leicht gefühlt hatte. Wann das letzte Mal die Pein in ihrer Seele geschwiegen hatte. Immer wieder blickte sie zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite, betrachtete sein Lachen und Grinsen und musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel. Während sie für einige Wimpernschläge in diesem Anblick versank, drang sich eine weitere Erkenntnis in ihr Denken, eine vor der sie sich fürchtete und die sie am liebsten in die hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes verbannen wollte. Doch der Alkohol und die gelöste Stimmung weckten das, was bereits in ihr schlummerte. Seine Nähe hatte nicht zum ersten Mal die Qual gelindert, nicht zum ersten Mal die Ruhe gebracht, die ihre gehetzte Seele so sehr benötigte. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, um so mehr gewann ihr Herz die Oberhand. Wieder fragte sie sich, wie sich seine Lippen auf (den) ihren anfühlen würde, wie es sein würde, wenn sie das Glas wäre, welches er mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkoste, bevor er es anhob und davon trank. Und bevor sie sich in dieser Narrheit verlieren würde, riss sie sich von seinem Anblick los und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf der Tanzfläche. Die erstbeste Dunkelhaarige, die sie fand, war ihr neues auserkorenes Opfer, um ihn loszuwerden.  
„Da!", zog sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Schau dir die an!"

Robin folgte ihrem Kopfdeut und schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er geglaubt, sie hätte endlich aufgegeben. Hatte er geglaubt, er könnte den restlichen Abend mit ihr allein verbringen, doch diese Hoffnung nahm sie ihm. Der aschblonde Mann lächelte trotz allem, zuckte mit den Schultern und krempelte sich die Ärmel etwas hoch.  
„Na gut, Mills. Da du mich heute unbedingt noch gebettet bekommen willst", begann er das ganze mehr und mehr locker zu nehmen und sich darüber zu amüsieren. Er strich sich durch das Haar und redete weiter.  
„Dann will ich mal schauen, wen Madame mir da schon wieder ans Herz legt."

Seine Augen gingen zu der Frau mit den dunklen Haaren, die allein an an einem Stehtisch stand und sich zur Musik bewegte. Ihre Haut war blass und die Lippen dunkelrot.

„Die frisst mich doch zum Frühstück.", bemerkte er. „so arrogant, wie sie schaut."

Regina schaute zu der Frau und erklärte:  
„Nein, die ist nicht arrogant, nur unsicher. Sie ist allein und scheint auch niemand wirklich zu kennen, oder kennen zu wollen. Geh hin und tanz mit ihr."

„Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen und sie antanzen. Ich hänge an meinem Leben und die sieht aus, als wenn sie es einem nichtsnutzigen Dieb einfach nehmen würde."  
„Nein, vertrau zur Abwechslung auch mal mir. Das täuscht, dass sind nur Schutzmauern und wenn du so liebenswürdig wie immer bist, dann brichst du da schnell durch.", machte sie ihm Mut.

_Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann würdest du mit mir tanzen, Liebes und nicht nach einem Gespenst Ausschau halten_

„Na gut Mills, dann will ich dir vertrauen und meinen Charme spielen lassen", er wackelte provokant mit seinen Augenbrauen und begann seinen Oberkörper im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und zwinkerte er ihr nochmal zu. Regina machte eine Handbewegung, die soviel wie „verschwinde endlich" aussagte und grinste ihn breit an. Der Mann tänzelte in Richtung der fremden Frau, drehte sich aber immer wieder zu Regina um, suchte ihren Blick und gab sich gespielt dämlich in seinen Bewegungen. Reginas Schultern zuckten, während sie immer wieder ihren Kopf im Amüsement schüttelte. Je länger sie ihn beobachtete und er sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemühte, um so mehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie seine Nähe nicht nur als angenehm empfand, sondern auch unterhaltend. Die einstige Königin konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas genossen hatte, konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann sie so viel Spaß gehabt hatte.

Mit ihren Augen verfolgte sie den Mann und beobachtete ihn interessiert, als er endlich zu der fremden Frau aufgeschlossen hatte. Wieder zerrte etwas an ihrer Brust, als sie ihn mit ihr lachen sah.

_Wieso schick ich ihn eigentlich weg..._

Fragte sie sich, als sie sehen konnte, wie Robin und die Schwarzhaarige es auf die Tanzfläche geschafft hatten. Sie verlor sich in dem Anblick des Mannes, der sich einfältig auf der Tanzfläche benahm. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob er wirklich nicht tanzen konnte, oder einfach nur seine Art war, um das Eis zwischen sich und der anderen Frau zu brechen. Er schnappte sich die Hände der Unbekannten und zog sie in seine Arme, nur um sie dann im nächsten Takt von sich zu führen und zu drehen. Dabei suchte er immer wieder den Blick zu Regina. Kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, verzog er das Gesicht und streckte sogar in einem Anflug von Unmut über diesen Tanz seine Zunge raus. Abermals entlockte er mit diesen Gebärden ein Lachen von der einstigen Königin, die ihn daraufhin mit Gesten und dem Wiegen ihres Oberkörpers animierte, die Fremde näher an sich zu ziehen und erntete ein Kopfschütteln von ihm. Seine Tanzpartnerin bekam die nonverbale Konversation des aschblonden Mannes mit, hielt inne und löste sich. Wild gestikulierend und schimpfend ließ sie ihn stehen, was Regina die Handfläche gegen den Mund pressen ließ, um nicht loszuprusten. Robin stand nun ohne Tanzpartner auf der Tanzfläche, schaute sich gespielt beschämt um und zuckte dann gleichgültig mit seinen Schultern, ehe er begann sich wieder zur Musik zu bewegen. Er schwang die Hände zum Beat eines schnellen Liedes und schenkte der Bürgermeisterin ein verschmitztes Grinsen, während er sie mit seinen blauen Augen bannte und sich zu ihr hin bewegte. Er wirkte wie ein Schuljunge, der seinen ersten Tanzabend verlebte, doch die Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass es nur gespielt war, dass er sie zum lachen bringen wollte und spürte wie die Zuneigung, die bereits durch ihre Venen für ihn floss, noch weiter zunahm. Er war fast an den Stehtisch zurückgekehrt, da ließ er die Hüften Kreisen und führte sich weiter wie ein Idiot auf, nur um ihr das Lachen zu entlocken, dass ihn seit einiger Zeit so sehr fesselte und er seiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig genießen durfte. Der Hilfssheriff streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und bewegte seine Finger in einer Geste der Aufforderung. Regina stützte ihre Stirn auf ihre Handinnenfläche und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hoffte, dass würde ihn endlich abhalten, doch diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Stattdessen kam er ganz an den Tisch und tanzte sie von der Seite an. Dabei schenkte er ihr immer wieder ein Grinsen und vollführte Bewegungen mit seinen Händen und Armen, als wäre er ein Magier der einen Zauber beschwören wollte.

Plötzlich griff er nach einen ihrer Händen und hielt sie fest.

Der Verstand der Schwarzhaarigen mahnte sie abzulehnen, aber ihr Herz hielt ihr vor Augen, wie gut sie sich fühlte. Er tanzte sie weiter an, als die nächsten Worte aus ihrem Mund strömten.

„Was wird das, Locksley?"

Er zog sie bereits vorsichtig von dem Hocker und griff auch nach ihrer anderen Hand, um ihrer beider Finger zu verschränken. Während er ihr erwiderte, bewegte er seine Arme und somit auch ihre in eine wellende Bewegung und legte den Kopf schief, um in ihr Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ich lass meinen Charme spielen. Mir hat heute jemand den Rat gegeben, wenn ich gewohnt liebenswürdig bin, dann würde ich durch sämtliche Mauern brechen und in diesem Moment will ich durch deine Mauer der Ablehnung brechen und dich dazu bringen, mit mir zu tanzen. Also komm schon Mills, du darfst auch führen." schmunzelte er, da ihm ihr Hang zur Kontrolle nicht entgangen war. Auf seiner Wange blühten Grübchen, die sie an seinen Sohn erinnerten. Das Lächeln, welches er ihr schenkte war ehrlich und berührte etwas in ihr, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie wieder die Watte in ihrem Magen, redete sich ein, dass diese vom Alkohol kam und verdrängte, dass sie gar nicht so viel getrunken hatte. Dass es nicht der Wein war, der sie trunken machte, sondern seine Anwesenheit und seine Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schon den ganzen Abend so willig schenkte. Sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, wann sie jemand das letzte Mal zum lachen bringen wollte, konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich überhaupt jemand um sie bemüht hatte, ohne sie gleich zu bedrängen und so wischte sie alle Zweifel, alle Ängste beiseite, die in ihrem Bewusstsein lauerten und begann sich langsam zu bewegen, während sie verlegen die Augen verdrehte.

„Du bist ein Spinner, Locksley", neckte sie ihn und ließ sich bereitwillig auf die Tanzfläche bugsieren.

„Mag sein, aber wie es aussieht, ein Erfolgreicher,", grinste er überbreit, ließ das gespielte Gebärden und zog sie als Unterstreichung seiner Worte, einfach in seine Arme. Regina konnte sich dem nicht entziehen, ihre Arme fanden ihr Ziel um seinen Hals, ihre Hände ruhten in seinem Nacken, während sie seine Finger an ihrer Taille spüren konnte. Sie wiegten sich zu der Musik, suchten immer wieder den Blick des anderen, fanden ihn und nahmen ihn gefangen. Robins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und versuchten das Strahlen, welches sie ihm entlockte nicht vollkommen ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Was war ihr Fehler?", fragte Regina durch die Musik, während er sich mit ihr drehte.

„Ihre Augen waren unterschiedlich groß.", witzelte er und entlockte der Frau in seinen Armen ein Kichern.  
„Langsam glaube ich, dass du den Abend heute nicht eine Sekunde ernst genommen hast.", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Robin gab sie betont unschuldig.

„Nicht doch Madame, wie könnt ihr mir so etwas unterstellen." Doch dann schwand der Schalk aus seinen Augen und machte Platz für etwas Ehrliches, das er ihr nicht vorenthalten konnte.  
„Hier in dem Laden gibt es nicht eine die mich anspricht und warum sollte ich diesen Abend mit weitere Enttäuschungen vergeuden, wenn ich mit jemanden hier bin, deren Gesellschaft mir sehr viel Vergnügen bereitet.", seine Daumen strichen über ihre Taille. Regina lehnte sich in seinem Halt ein wenig zurück. Zusammen bewegten sie sich hin und her, ließen sich von dem Rhythmus der Melodie treiben.

„Und außerdem...", Fröhlichkeit blitze in seinen Augen auf, als er weitersprach.

„...gefällt es mir, dass du dich endlich entspannst und so vergnügt bist. Mir scheint, dass du dir nicht viel Spaß in deinem Leben gönnst. Und das ist eine Schande Mills, weil dieser Anblick, jede Sekunde Wert ist, die ich hier nicht irgendwelche potenziellen Frauen anquatsche."

Reginas Wangen erröteten aufs Neue, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie starrte den Mann einfach nur für einen Moment an. Als suche sie nach einer Lüge, nach irgendetwas, an das sie sich klammern konnte, um ihn von sich zu schubsen, doch da war nichts. Die Ehrlichkeit war greifbar, spiegelte sich in den blauen Seen und dem Lächeln wider, welches er ihr schenkte. Ein wohliger Schauer rann über ihre Wirbelsäule, drang durch jede Faser ihres Denken und verendete warm in ihrem Magen. Die lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie stets mahnte, die stets Distanz wahren wollte, verstummte, als er ohne weiteres durch ihre eisigen Mauern drang, als wären sie nichts weiter als Trugbilder, nur eine Illusion von dem was einst da war.

Sie lächelte ihn an, spürte das Verlangen ihn einfach küssen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen und sich endlich einmal den Spaß zu gönnen, nach dem es sie verlangte, doch er drehte sie wieder, löste eine Hand aus seinem Nacken und hielt sie fest, während er ihren Körper mutig an sich drückte. Die Melodien, die aus den Lautsprechern drangen, wurden schneller und fröhlicher und schon bald drehten und tanzten noch mehr Männer und Frauen über die Tanzfläche. Robin und Regina taten es ihnen gleich. Bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, ließen ihre Körper im Gleichklang wiegen, ohne sich los zu geben. Als ein Mann an die beiden herantrat und etwas von Abklopfen nuschelte, vertrieb ihn der einstige Räuber mit einem strengen Blick. Er war nicht gewillt seinen Triumph so schnell aufzugeben, sondern wollte es auskosten, dass sie ihn endlich ein wenig an sich heran ließ. Das Gefühl ihrer Haut, die er beim Tanzen berührte, das Gefühl des Leders, dessen er sich nicht länger entziehen konnten, weckten ein Begehren in ihm, das er selten so gespürt hatte. Der aschblonde Mann verlor sich einen Moment in dem Gedanken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihr noch näher zu kommen, sie einfach zu packen und von hier fort zu schaffen, um ihr weit mehr Entspannung zu gönnen, doch er bezwang sich. Gab sich mit dem zu Frieden, was sie ihm gab und kostete diesen Moment vollkommen aus.

Die beiden genossen das Tanzen, genossen die lockere Atmosphäre, das Lachen und sich im Reigen drehen, bis die körperliche Betätigung ihren Tribut forderte. Hilfssheriff und Bürgermeisterin waren atemlos. Reginas Wangen gerötet und und Robins Stirn Schweißnass. Zusammen wankten sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo ihre Weingläser auf sie warteten. Ausgelassen prostete sie sich zu und verfielen in einen neuerlichen Lachanfall, als ein wenig der roten Flüssigkeit im Überschwang aus den Gläsern schwappte. Danach leerte der einstige Räuber sein Glas in wenigen Zügen und auch die Schwarzhaarige schaffte fast ihr ganzes Glas. Sie standen wieder zusammen an dem Tisch, kämpften mit ihrer Atmung.

„Weißt du was mich wundert, Locksley?!", begann sie eine Unterhaltung und lehnte sich sachte an seine Seite. Robin konnte ihren warmen Körper wieder an sich spüren und leugnete nicht einen Moment, dass es ihm gefiel. Schelmisch grinste er ihr ins Gesicht und fragte:

„Was wundert dich, Mills? Mhh?"

Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen, legte ihren Arm um seine Hüften und fuhr fort.

„Du hast mich noch gar nicht wegen, meines Absturzes aufgezogen? Sag mir nicht, dass du dir das für einen besonderen Anlass aufhebst."

Der aschblonde Mann legte seinerseits den Arm um ihre Taille, beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig und legte seine Stirn auf die ihre, um ihr in die Augen zu gucken.

„Weißt du Mills...", begann er. Regina konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, die Wärme die durch ihren ganzen Körper zog und in ihrer Brust versank.

„...wenn jemand am Boden liegt dann trete ich nicht zu. Hin und wieder bin ich ein Gentleman." Er lachte leise auf, als würde er seinen eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken, doch die Schwarzhaarige kam nicht drum herum ihm recht zu geben. Hatte er auch Anfangs versucht sie fertig zu machen. Versucht ihr die Schuld für diese Misere in die Schuhe zu schieben und immer wieder bedroht, so war von diesem Verhalten nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen umsorgte er sie, zeigte ihr Dankbarkeit, wo sie nichts erwartete und schaffte es immer wieder sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Reginas Herz nahm einen rascheren Takt auf, als sie seinem Gesicht so nahe war, als sie seine Haut auf der ihren Spüren konnte. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss sie die Augen, versank in dem Gefühl, welches er in ihr entfachte. Die Wärme und das Bedürfnis ihm noch näher zu sein. Ihm, der ihr und ihrer gehetzten Seele in dieser Welt wenigstens für einige Augenblicke den Frieden bescherte, nach dem es sie verlangte.

_Himmel, was mache ich hier eigentlich...dich das erste Mal wieder wohlfühlen, Mädchen_

„Ja, das bist du.", gestand sie ihm fast flüsternd, da die Emotionen, die in ihrer Brust schlugen nach draußen wollten. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in die seinigen. Sie waren liebevoll, fern aller Verurteilung und des Hasses, den viele ihr noch entgegenbrachten. Für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden, versuchte ihre Ratio einen letzten Versuch, ein letztes Aufbäumen, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen und so löste sie sich von ihm, griff nach dem Schnapsglas, welches sie bis dato noch nicht angerührt hatte und kippte es sich hastig in den Rachen. Vielleicht würde das Brennen sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen, doch die farblose Flüssigkeit wirkte nicht. Robin hatte sich bereits so sehr in ihr Denken geschlichen, so dass seine Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder hallten, seine Stimme, die ihr nicht zum ersten Mal versicherte, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.

_ Mir scheint, dass du dir nicht viel Spaß in deinem Leben gönnst. Und das ist eine Schande Mills..._

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Mann an ihrer Seite zu. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln hatte seine Mundwinkeln nach oben verzogen, als er durch sie hindurch zum Grund ihrer Seele zu schauen schien. Als wüsste er um den Kampf, den sie in ihrem Innern ausfocht.

„Was?", machte sie nur und seufzte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ach sag lieber nichts.", forderte sie ihn auf und griff im nächsten Moment bereits nach seinem Kragen, zog ihn an sich und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinigen.

_Was?_

Schoss es durch seinen Kopf, doch er beschwerte sich nicht.

Für die Länge eines Wimpernschlages, nagte die Angst an ihrem Verstand, dass er sie von sich schubsen würden, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss bis sie sich von ihm löste. Das Herz in ihrer Brust schien immer wieder auszusetzen, als sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Unglaube und Verlangen ins Gesicht schaute. Der Räuber ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten, als wollte er den letzten Geschmack von ihr auskosten, ehe ihn der Mut packte, seine Hand in ihren Nacken glitt und er sie zu einem weiteren verlangenden Kuss an sich zog. Die Überraschung des ersten Kuss überwunden, eroberte er sich ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sie ihm den Einlass willig gewährte.

Der Kellner schob sich an ihren Tisch vorbei, nickte grinsend in ihre Richtung, lief weiter und blieb abrupt stehen. Er drehte sich sich wieder zu den beiden verschlungenen Gestalten, seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte seine blonden Locken.  
„Ach du Scheiße!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 19**

**Das Verlorene**

Randall war zufrieden, auch wenn er zur Zeit nur als Schatten existierte. Als Mensch hätte er mehr ausrichten können, doch er war sich sicher, dass die Zeit auf seiner Seite stand. Hätte seine menschliche Gestalt die Freiheit bekommen, so wäre es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, zu bekommen, was er wollte. Es wäre so einfach, die dunklen Gedanken, die er in den Menschen heraufbeschwor, als etwas Helles, als etwas Reines zu verkaufen, denn wer würde noch an die Falschheit seiner Intentionen denken, wenn der nette, mitfühlende Mann mit einem Lächeln, ihre geheimen Wünsche, ihr dunkles Begehren befürwortete. Es für richtig und nicht schändlich hielt. Bestätigung war das Zauberwort und er wäre Willens ihnen alle diese Bestätigung zu geben, nur um seine Hände bald an das Neugeborene legen zu können.

So hatte er sich die Kinder geholt. Sie waren gewarnt, keinem Fremden zu folgen, keinem Fremden zu vertrauen. Aber war er noch ein Fremder, wenn er ihnen seinen Namen verriet? War er nicht ein Freund, wenn er sie darin bestätigte, dass sie nicht ungehorsam ihren Eltern gegenüber waren, sondern nur mit einem Freund mitgingen? Einen Freund, der mit ihnen seine Leckereien teilte. Seine Süßigkeiten, die viel verlockender waren, als alle Warnungen der Eltern.

Seine Masche gelang bei jedem Alter, denn Erwachsene, das wusste er, waren auch nur große Kinder.

Sein Schatten hatte sich in Rumpelstilzchens Verlies gewagt, hatte es gewagt dem Dunklen nach so langer Zeit wieder zu begegnen. Randall hatte geglaubt, dass er Wut empfinden würde, dass die Sucht nach Rache für seinen Verrat, ihn die Kontrolle verlieren lassen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Er war beseelt, ja fast schon enthusiastisch, als er endlich vor Rumple erschien, denn er hatte sich an sie gehangen. An die Eltern des Ungeboren, seiner begehrten Seele. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gefürchtet. So viel Zeit war in seiner erneuten Gefangenschaft vergangen, seit er sie wieder aufsuchen konnte. Zeit, in der so viel passieren konnte. Um so erleichterter war er, als er sehen konnte, dass Mutter und Kind wohlauf waren und noch etwas anderes konnte er sehen. Etwas, das ihn mit Wohlwollen erfüllte, denn die Seelen der Jungen hatten sich noch mehr mit denen der Eltern verwoben. Bald, würde nicht nur das Kind geboren werden, nein, bald würde er drei Seelen haben, nach denen es ihn verlangte. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und so beschloss er, weiter im Sherwood Forest zu verweilen.

Hin und wieder beschwor er düstere Gedanken in den ältesten Sohn, beschwor sogar Dunkelheit in die Blonde, nur damit sein Kerkermeister die Hoffnung weiter auf ihn setzte, dass er ihm helfen würde. Ein einfacher Trick um den Sohn des Dunklen bei Laune zu halten, doch die meiste Zeit lauerte er in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete voller Entzücken das Geschehen. Wie auch an diesem Abend. Der dunkle Schatten hatte sich im untersten Fach des Regals versteckt, dort wo kein Licht hin schien und hatte gelauscht. Gelauscht und Beobachtet, wie der kleine Junge begeistert an seiner Stiefmutter herumnestelte und versuchte die Schlafenszeit zu verschieben. Gelauscht und beobachtet, wie sie ihn mit milder Strenge, liebevoll ins Bett verfrachtete und ihm eine Geschichte gewährte bis seine Augen zu schwer wurden und er endlich einschlief, noch bevor sie ihre Erzählung beenden konnte.

Die Worte waren für ihn ohne Belang. Selbst das Bild der Frau, die sanft die Stirn des Jungen küsste und seiner schlafenden Gestalt eine gute Nacht wünschte, war ausgeblendet. Im tiefsten Innern seiner Dunkelheit hörte er das zarte Zerren zweier Seelen, die sich nacheinander ausstreckten. Sah in der Schwärze seines Dasein, die feinen bunten Stränge die sich berührten und zusammenflossen, als seien sie zwei kleine Flüsse, die sich vereinten. Für diesen Abend hatte er genug gesehen und so entschwand er in den dunkelblauen Himmel, der von der herannahenden Nacht kündete und ließ Regina und Roland zurück.

Regina kehrte in die Küche zurück und begann nun, da der Junge endlich im Bett lag, mit dem Dekorieren. Henry half ihr beim Aufhängen der Girlanden und dem Arrangieren der Blumen, die sie Roland den ganzen Tag über hatte pflücken lassen. Als alles fertig war, verabschiedete sie ihren Sohn ins Bett und machte sich an die Arbeit den Kuchen zu verzieren. Die Schwarzhaarige stand an dem großen Küchentisch und musste die Spritztüte immer wieder absetzen und ihre Hand in ihren Rücken legen, denn das Stehen wurde im Verlauf der Zeit immer anstrengender. Reginas Atmung wurde bewusster, als das Ziehen, welches sie die ganze Woche schon begleitete, kurzzeitig heftiger wurde und sie sich hinsetzen musste. Kaum saß sie, öffnete sich die Küchentür und Little John betrat den Raum. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Anerkennung, als er die Küche betrachtete, doch als er Regina auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah, blass und müde, schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

_Dass sie immer so übertreiben muss_

Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf die ihrige, um sie freundschaftlich zu drücken.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du hier ein bisschen übertreibst?"  
Reginas Mundwinkel zuckten hauch eben.

„Nein!", war die kurze Antwort, die dem Hünen ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Wie konnte ich auch fragen?!", amüsierte er sich und teilte ihr mit, dass er die Dekoration für gelungen hielt, ehe seine Augen ein ernster Glanz überzog und er fragte:  
„Wo steckt Robin? Ich hab dich heute den ganzen Tag hier rum wuseln gesehen und keine Spur von dem Kerl."

Das leichte Lächeln Reginas nahm einen bitteren Zug an, den sie jedoch schnell bekämpfte.

„Er war das Pferd abholen und ist im Arbeitszimmer. Muss noch irgendwelche Papiere erledigen.", erklärte sie und konnte Johns Unmut in seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Papiere abarbeiten? Jetzt? Der spinnt doch! Er kann dich doch nicht die ganze Arbeit für seinen Sohn machen lassen. Soll ich den alten Hornochsen hier hin schleifen, dass er wenigstens den Rest erledigt? Du siehst müde aus!"

Die Bitterkeit schwand aus Reginas Gesicht, als sie fast schon selig den Mann betrachtete, der sie vor so vielen Monaten mehr als einmal hatte erschlagen wollen. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Gestalten. Ein Schweigen, welches beiden Zeit gab, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, ehe Regina das Wort ergriff.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber -", das Dunkle ihrer Augen wandelte sich in einen tiefen See der Traurigkeit, in dem Verständnis, wie ein Stück feuchtes Holz, trieb.

„- John, lass ihn in Ruhe. Du weißt, es geht hier nicht nur um Rolands Geburtstag."

_Es ist ihr Todestag_

Der Ausdruck des Hünen spiegelte Reginas Verständnis wieder, als er mit offenem Mund einmal nickte.

_Stimmt...wie die Zeit vergeht und alles ändert..._

Sinnierte er und erhob sich. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie einmal sanft.

„Dann habe ich nichts gesagt, Gin."

Langsam beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihrem Scheitel einen Kuss auf. Noch einen Moment wanderte die Traurigkeit für diesen Tag, der eigentlich ein Tag der Freude sein sollte, zwischen ihren beiden Blicken, doch dann wechselte Johns Ausdruck und nahm etwas schelmisches und zugleich freudiges an.

„Ich weiß noch, wie er dich vom Pferd geschossen hat.", erinnerte er sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe seine Schultern zu zucken und seine Locken zu hüpfen begannen, als ein Lachen seiner Brust entschlüpfte.

„Und jetzt organisierst du das Geburtstagsfest für den kleinen Sauhund und trägst den nächsten Sauhund unter deinem Herzen. Das Schicksal geht manchmal seltsame Wege.", zwinkerte er und hauchte ihrem Scheitel einen weiteren Kuss auf.

John mahnte sie liebevoll, endlich auch ins Bett zu gehen und verabschiedete sich von der einstigen Königin.

Seine Worte hallten noch immer in ihrem Verstand, als er schon längst verschwunden war und beschworen ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie sah sich selbst vor ihrem Inneren Auge und versank in die Erinnerung ihrer ersten Begegnung. Beflügelt davon, erhob sie sich wieder und beendete ihr Werk an dem Kuchen. Danach versteckt sie ihn, nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank und verließ die Küche. Ihr Weg führte sie zuerst in den Salon. Dort angekommen, nahm sie eine Whiskeyflasche aus dem Schrank, schüttete etwas von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in das Glas und verstaute alles wieder. Mit dem Glas in der Hand verließ sie den großen Salon und kam vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers zum stehen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick überlegte sie, ins Bett zu gehen, ohne nach Robin zu schauen, doch etwas zerrte an ihrer Seele. Sie wusste um die Trauer, die er spürte, wusste um den Verlust und auch wenn es irgendwo in ihrem Innern einen eifersüchtigen Nerv traf, so konnte sie sich seinem Leiden nicht entziehen. Regina atmete einmal tief durch, klopfte an die Tür und betrat das Zimmer, ohne auf ein „herein" von Robin zu warten.  
Der ehemals Geächtete saß am Schreibtisch und starrte auf die ausgebreiteten Papiere, ohne diese wirklich wahrzunehmen. Als er die Gegenwart eines weiteren Menschen bemerkte, löste er sich von dem Chaos auf der Tischplatte und blickte auf Reginas Gestalt, ohne ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu können.  
Die einstige Königin konnte in den blauen Untiefen mehr lesen, als ihr lieb war. Sie erkannte den Schmerz, die Trauer und was sie wirklich erschreckte, war die Schuld, die sie dort sehen konnte, den Selbsthass, der ihr nur all zu vertraut war. Regina zwang sich zu einem ermutigenden Lächeln und schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu, um ihn zu umrunden. Als sie neben Robin zum stehen kam, stellte sie das Glas vor ihn und erklärte:  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich jetzt ins Bett gehe. Der Kuchen ist auch fertig, also mach nicht mehr so lange, Liebling. Die eigentliche Herausforderung wird sein, morgen vor Roland aufzustehen.", versuchte sie seine trüben Gedanken mit ein wenig Alltag zu vertreiben. Die Schuld in Robins Augen nahm zu und verdunkelte das Blau, in das Regina mit Vorliebe eintauchte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als der aschblonde Mann schuldbewusst zu stammeln begann.  
„Es...ich...also...Sorry, Gin. Aber die blöden Papiere...", führte er fadenscheinig an.

„...Ich wollte dich nicht alles alleine machen lassen... - aber du weißt ja...", er zeigte auf das Durcheinander und war überrascht, dass Regina ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln schenkte, da sie wirklich wusste. Mehr wusste, als das was er versuchte zu sagen. Um das wusste, was er zu kaschieren versuchte. Ihre Fingerspitzen gruben sich in seinem Haar und streichelten ihn dort zärtlich.

„Ist gut, Liebling!", machte sie verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht nur Roland Geburtstag, sondern auch ihr Todestag, also nimm dir die Zeit zu trauern." Robins Augen weiteten und leerten sich gleichzeitig, als er es endlich schaffte in das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin zuschauen. In seiner Brust kämpften zwei Gewalten. Eine, die ihr nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr der Gedanke an diesen Tag schmerzte, eine die ihr nicht das Gefühl geben wollte, nur eine zweite Wahl zu sein, wo sie doch seine zweite Chance war und eine Andere die sich danach sehnte, den Schmerz mit seiner Gefährtin zu teilen. Mit ihr, die seine Seele teilte und selbst einen solchen Verlust erlitten hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als er den Blick wieder von ihr abwandte. Seine Hand griff nach dem Glas und umklammerte es, als er versuchte ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Der Selbsthass manifestierte sich in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts und verzog seinen Mund zu einer grotesken Maske. Ohne seine Worte länger kontrollieren zu können, schlüpften diese aus ihm heraus:

„Ich sollte dich nicht damit belasten."

„Es ist in Ordnung, wir sind beide keine unbeschriebenen Blätter!", erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ihn verstand, dass sie seinen Schmerz verstand und das was war respektierte.

Robin wollte nichts mehr sagen, wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, aber ihre Worte, brachte ihn zum sprechen, hastig und ohne nachzudenken.

„Es war meine Schuld. Ich hab sie umgebracht. Ich wusste, dass der Wald nichts für sie war...aber ich musste ein Verbrecher sein...musste meinen Kopf auf jeder Fahndungsliste haben...", er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, unfähig und zu sehr beschämt, Regina anzuschauen. Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte einmal schwer, als das Gefühl seiner Schuld greifbar im Raum stand. Ihre Finger begannen von neuem durch sein Haar zu streicheln, während sie ihm die Zeit gab sich zu offenbaren. Nicht nur sich einfach zu offenbaren, sondern sich seiner Schuld einzugestehen, ehe sie versuchen würde, ihm diese zu nehmen.

„...wenn ich doch nur der gewesen wäre, den sie gebraucht hat...ich...ich...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Regina fiel ihm sanft ins Wort:

„Psch...das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du.", ihre Worte lockten sein Augenmerk raus aus seinen Händen und hin zu ihr. Verständnislos und gleichzeitig so bedrängt ihr glauben zu wollen, blickte er in ihr Gesicht.

_Wie kannst du so was sagen..._

Behutsam lösten sich ihre Finger aus seinem Haar, streichelten sachte über seine Wange und fand ihr Ziel unter seinem Kinn. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang sie ihn, seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr abzuwenden, während sie ihm fest in die Augen schaute. Er versuchte etwas zu erwidern, versuchte sie zu korrigieren, doch sie fuhr im abermals über den Mund:  
„Nein, versuch gar nicht erst mir zu widersprechen!" Regina schob sich auf seinen Schoß, ihre Hände umfassten nun sein Gesicht und hielten es.

„Marian war nicht dumm, sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ, als sie alles zurückließ."

Robins Oberkörper bebte, als er die Tränen bezwang, die sich ihm aufdrängten.  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kanntest sie nicht!"

Reginas Blick wurde weich und einfühlsam. Eine Hand löste sich von seiner Wange und streichelte sachte über seinen Haaransatz. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sprach so ruhig und liebevoll es ihre Stimme erlaubte.  
„Das ist wahr, aber ich kenne dich, Liebling."

Das Zittern seines Körper übertrug sich auf ihren eigenen, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern redete weiter, als wenn nichts wäre.  
„Du bist der ehrlichste Mensch den ich kenne und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du ihr nicht gesagt hast, was sie erwarten wird. Erinnerst du dich, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast? Damals, bevor wir die schwarze Festung betreten haben."

Fragend schaute er auf seine Gefährtin, unfähig etwas zu antworten, doch das brauchte er auch nicht, denn Regina klärte ihn auf.

„Du hast mir eine Wahl gelassen. Du hast mich gebeten zu bleiben und du hast mir gesagt, dass wir auf der Flucht wären und du mir nicht einmal ein Dach über den Kopf bieten kannst und weißt du was?", ihr Blick wurde eindringlicher, ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Ich habe mich bewusst für dieses Leben entschieden. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein und wusste, was das bedeutete und Marian...Marian wusste es ebenso und hat sich dafür entschieden!"

Reginas Hände lösten sich aus seinem Gesicht und legten sich an seinen Hinterkopf. Zärtlich drückte sie seinen Kopf an ihren Körper und sprach:

„Also gräme dich nicht, Liebster. Es war ein Unglück und nicht deine Schuld."  
Das Verständnis, welches sie ihm entgegenbrachte, entzog dem einstigen Räuber den Boden unter den Füßen. Auf einmal durchfuhr seinen Körper ein Ruck und er schloss seine Arme um die schwangere Gestalt seiner Gefährtin. Für einen Moment ließ er die Tränen zu und wusste, dass sie diese mit ihm teilte. Wusste um ihr Mitgefühl und ein Woge der Dankbarkeit bemächtigte sich nicht nur seines Denkens, sondern seines ganzen Seins.

„Ich liebe dich, Gin, das weißt du, ja?", sprach er in ihr Gewand und begehrte nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie es wirklich wusste, dass sie wirklich verstand, dass selbst bei der Trauer um seine verstorbene Frau, er sie liebte. Er konnte ihr Hände streichelnd auf seinem Rücken spüren, als sie ihm erwiderte:

„Wenn ich nichts weiß, aber das weiß ich, Liebling!"

Ihre Lippen überbrückten die Distanz zu seinem Schopf und drückten ihm dort einen langen Kuss auf, ehe ihre Stimme erklang.

„Und ich liebe dich!"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Wind wehte kühl um die beiden Gestalten, die gemächlich durch die Straßen gingen. Reginas Haar landete immer wieder in ihrem Gesicht. Mit der freien Hand Strich sie die Strähnen aus diesem, während sie den anderen Arm um sich geschlungen hielt. Sie fror und der dünne Stoff ihres schwarzen Mantel schaffte keine Abhilfe. Robin hatte einen Arm um die Frau gelegt und spazierte mit ihr in Richtung ihres Hauses, als er dem Zittern gewahr wurde, das ihren Körper erfasste. Das verräterische Zeichen der Kälte, die sich noch viel intensiver anfühlte, nun da sie die überhitzte Kneipe verlassen hatten. Er hielt inne, brachte auch sie zum stehen und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie ihr um die Schultern zu legen. Sie protestierte, doch ihr Protest fand kein Gehör. Der einstige Räuber bestand darauf, legte seinen Arm wieder um sie und lief mit ihr weiter.

Beide waren in einer Unterhaltung gefangen, die ihren Ursprung bereits im Rabbit Hole gefunden hatte. Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends schien ihr eigentliche Plan gescheitert, wie ein Schiff das auf eine Sandbank auflief. Die Suche nach der Mutter endete unbefriedigt, doch weder der Mann noch die Frau waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch im Stande sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Regina fragte sich immer wieder, wann genau sie all ihre warnenden Stimmen ignoriert und sich an seinen Lippen wieder gefunden hatte. Still gab sie dem Alkohol die Schuld, der teuflischen roten Flüssigkeit, die ihr die Kontrolle entzogen hatte, doch schnell musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es der Mann war, der sich um sie bemühte, der alle Schutzschilde hatte fallen lassen.

Sie war es nicht gewohnt zu empfinden, wie sie es in seiner Nähe tat. Im Grunde wollte sie es nicht, doch der Abend hatte sie in einen beflügelten Zustand versetzt, ihr eine kleine Tür zur Flucht vor sich selbst geöffnet und sie war willig diese Fluchtmöglichkeit zu nutzen, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Noch während sie liefen, glaubte die Bürgermeisterin seine Lippen noch zu spüren, den Geschmack seiner Zunge auf der eigenen zu kosten. Der Gedanke verankerte sich in ihrem Verstand und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich von einander gelöst, doch nicht ohne an dem anderen weitere herumzunesteln, Haare hinter Ohren zu streichen, über Rücken zu streicheln und sich zu unterhalten. Erst scherzend, doch dann ernster. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Wald, erzählte ihr davon wie anderes es in diesem Reich war und wie sehr er die Freiheit in dem Anderen vermisste. Diese neue Welt überforderte ihn noch immer und das verhehlte er nicht. Nicht lange und sie begann sich selbst zu offenbaren, begann ihm zu erzählen, dass sie sich erst in dieser Welt das erste Mal wirklich frei gefühlt hatte. Niemand der sie wirklich kannte, niemand der ihr sagen konnte, was sie tun und lassen sollte.

Nun liefen sie einträchtig an dunklen Häuserreihen vorbei, passierten gepflegte Vorgärten und unterhielten sich noch immer, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt. Hin und wieder neckte der einstige Räuber sie, ärgerte sie, wenn ihm der Unterschied ihrer beider Stände besonders auffiel und wie dieser Stand in Storybrooke fast zur Gänze verschwand. Er brachte sie damit zum Lachen und von diesem Klang noch immer überwältigt, versuchte er es ihr immer wieder zu entlocken.

Regina und Robin hatten ihr Ziel beinahe erreicht. Das Haus baute sich am Ende der Straße auf. In der Nacht, ein dunkles Ungetüm, ein Schatten nur. Ohne es zu merken, verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte, versuchten die Trennung einen Moment hinauszuzögern, doch es war unvermeidlich. Robin führte seine Begleiterin den Weg durch den Vorgarten, die Treppe hinauf auf die Veranda. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. Regina löste sich aus seinem Arm und stand direkt vor ihm. Ihr Blick verlor sich in seinen Augen. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie sich von etwas so banalem so faszinieren lassen konnte. Ihr Magen fühlte sich warm an und wie mit Watte gefüllt. Seine Gesellschaft war angenehm und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte sie nicht, dass der Abend schon endete.

_Du bist heute schon viel zu weit gegangen, Schätzchen_

Ertönte leise eine verhasste Stimme in ihrem Innern. Für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, ob sie diese weiter verdrängen sollte. Wusste nicht, ob das was sie wollte und das was sie sollte, überhaupt in Einklang zu bringen war, doch da spürte sie seine Hand zärtlich an ihrer Wange.

Ein Lächeln erblühte auf ihren Lippen, als er leise zu sprechen begann:

„Danke Mills, für den schönen Abend. Ich...ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß.", gestand er ihr voller Ehrlichkeit und ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen streicheln. Diese Berührung jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken und entfachte das Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen aufs neue. Das Verlangen ihm nah zu sein wurde von seinen Worten genährt, die ehrlich und wahrhaftig aus seinem Mund flossen und in ihren Ohren verhallten. Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte den Schwall Worte zurückzuhalten, doch es misslang ihr und so hörte sie sich sagen:  
„Der...der Abend muss ja noch nicht vorbei sein."

Robins Augen weiteten sich einen Hauch, was ihren Blick zu Boden wandern ließ. Wie ein junges, naives Schulmädchen stammelte sie:

„Ich...ich meine...ich...also...ich habe noch Wein. Vielleicht willst du noch reinkommen und mir erzählen, wie du König George um sein Erspartes gebracht hast.", nahm sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf. Der aschblonde Mann lächelte liebevoll und nickte.  
„Ja, ich will."

Regina wandte sich einen Moment von ihm ab, kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach den Schlüsseln und öffnete die Tür. Sie ging ihm voran und zog erst seine Jacke von ihrem Körper, die er ihr sofort abnahm, um diese an den Garderobenständer zu hängen. Danach entledigte sie sich ihres eignen Mantels, hängte ihn ebenfalls auf und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, forderte sie ihn auf Platz zu nehmen. Eine Aufforderung, der er liebend gerne nachkam. Regina verschwand für einige Augenblicke in der Küche und kehrte schnell mit einer Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläsern zurück. Bevor sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa setzte, füllte sie die Gläser und reichte ihm eines.  
Robin beobachtete jede ihre Bewegungen und labte sich an der Erinnerungen ihrer Lippen auf den seinigen. Er wusste nicht was sie vor hatte, wusste nicht wohin dieser Abend führte. Alles was er sich eingestehen konnte, war dass es ihm im Grunde genommen auch egal war. Dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit alleine schon den Verstand so weit raubte, dass er die ganze Nacht hier sitzen bleiben würde, wenn er durfte.

Die beiden verfielen wieder in eine Unterhaltung. Der einstige Räuber berichtete von seinen Taten, von seinen Diebstählen, aber auch von den unzähligen Malen, in denen man ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Er erzählte mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit von all diesen Dingen, dass Regina immer wieder in sein eigenes Lachen einfallen musste. Die Watte, die sich den ganzen Abend in ihren Magen zu sammeln schien, wuchs noch immer an. Mit jeden Klang, der seinem Mund entfleuchte, jeder zufälligen Berührung, wenn er gestikulierte. Nicht lange und die einstige Königin starrte auf seine Lippen mit einem Verlangen, das selbst der Nachtspaziergang nicht hatte abmildern können.

Der aschblonde Mann bemerkte ihr Starren, konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, dass es ihr im Grunde wie ihm selbst ging, doch er war nicht der Narr, den sie so oft in ihm sehen wollte. Er würde sie nicht bedrängen, nicht das schöne Beisamensein abrupt zerstören, nur weil er sein Begehren nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte und eine Ohrfeige kassieren.

„Wenn ich höre, wie oft du gefangen genommen wurdest, dann frage ich mich, ob du den Titel König der Diebe wirklich verdient hast.", neckte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und konnte kaum selbst glauben, dass ein Kichern aus ihrem Mund drang.

„Natürlich, aber du musst meinen vollständigen Titel nennen."

Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe

„Den ganzen Titel?", echote sie ungläubig, während er sich gespielt ernst gab. Er nickte einmal.

„Wenn ich höre, wie oft du gefangen genommen wurdest, dann frage ich mich, ob du den Titel König der Diebe wirklich verdient hast.", neckte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und konnte kaum selbst glauben, dass ein Kichern aus ihrem Mund drang.

„Ja, den ganzen Titel."

Robin legte einen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn, gab sich betont nachdenklich und beuge sich zu ihr. Seine blauen Augen tauchten in die Dunklen Reginas, als er noch immer gespielt ernst weitersprach.

„Robin Hood, schlitzohriger König der Diebe, Gelegenheitsgefangener und Ausbruchsspezialist."  
„Schlitzohriger König der Diebe?...Gelegenheitsgefangener?...Ausbruchsspezialist?...Fehlt da nicht noch ein Spinner...oder Narr in deinem Titel?!", machte sie trocken, was den Ernst für einen Moment aus seinem Gesicht schwinden ließ und er schmunzeln musste, ehe er sich wieder zusammenriss.  
„Jawohl...ein Schlitzohr, das sich gelegentlich gefangen nehmen ließ, nur um da wieder auszubrechen und so einen Grund geschaffen hat, dass man gehörig feiern konnte.", zwinkerte er ihr zu. Er hatte den Satz beendet, da brach ein leises Lachen aus seiner Brust und steckte die Frau an. Regina schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und erklärte amüsiert:  
„Spinner fehlt definitiv in deinem Titel."

_Ja, aber irgendwie bist du ein liebenswerter Spinner...REGINA JETZT REICHTS!_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Um den Lärm in ihrem Verstand zu dämpfen, nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas und lauschte seinen Worten.

„Wenn Madame mich zum Spinner ernennt, dann darf ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen.", lachte er

„Oh das darfst du.", machte sie gönnerhaft und merkte kaum, dass sie näher an ihn heran rutschte.

„Das schreit ja förmlich nach einem neuen Fest. Und ich musste mich nicht mal gefangen nehmen lassen."

_Oh das hast du...von ihrem Lächeln und das weiß du, Junge und es sieht nicht danach aus, dass du so schnell von diesem loskommst_

Der Aschblonde führte sein Glas an seine Lippen und trank einige kleine Schlucke. Seine Augen blieben auf der Frau geheftet, die neben ihm saß und ihre Fingerspitzen über den Rand ihres Glases tanzen ließ. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verlor er sich in der Vorstellung, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, diese Berührung auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Ihre warmen Finger auf seiner Haut. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, wusste er, dass sie ihn in Brand stecken würde und so trank er weiter.

„Du brauchst wohl immer einen Grund zum feiern.", bemerkte sie.

Er setzte das Glas von seinen Lippen, hielt es aber in seiner Hand. Sein Blick weiterhin auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, biss er ich einmal auf die Unterlippe und erwiderte:

„Weißt du, das Leben da draußen war...ist... hart genug. Du bist immer unter Anspannung, versuchst das Richtige zu tun, weil du Verantwortung trägst -", wie selbstverständlich legte sich seine freie Hand auf ihren Unterarm und strich gedankenverloren über ihre weiche Haut. Regina ließ es geschehen, tat als würde sie es nicht bemerken, während es sie innerlich verrückt machte. Seine Finger tänzelten hauchzart über ihre Haut, während sie an seinen Lippen hing. Ihr Herz raste. Klopfte in einem unruhigen Rhythmus in ihrer Brust. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, spürte ein Verlangen, das nicht nur in ihrem Verstand wütete, sondern sich von ihrem Magen direkt zwischen ihre Beine hinzog.

_Himmel hilf_

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie einen Mann wirklich wollte. Wann es nicht nur darum ging, jemanden zu manipulieren oder vorzuführen.

„- immer ist irgendwas. Einer jammert immer oder gibt dir die Schuld für seinen Unmut -"

Seine Stimme wandelte sich in ihrem Gehörgang in flüssige Schokolade. Ihre Augen hingen an seine Lippen, die Spitze seiner Zunge, deren Anblick sie erhaschen konnten, wenn sein Mund sich beim Reden öffnete.

„- und wenn alle glücklich sind, alle versorgt, dann hast du immer noch nicht Feierabend. Nein, denn der nächste Coup steht schon bereit und wenn dann die wenigen Momente kommen, wo du auch an dich denken darfst, wo du dich um all die anderen nicht kümmern musste, weil sie gerade mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, weil sie ihrem eigenen Spaß nachkommen...dann...", noch immer nestelte er mit jedem Wort an ihren Fingern herum. Strich mit seinem Daumen über ihrer Handrücken und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„...dann ist es keine Schande, dir die Freiheit zu nehmen, um zu tun was dir Spaß bereitet."

Die einstige Königin fühlte einen wohligen Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule jagen. Seine Berührungen und seine Worte beförderten sie augenblicklich zurück ins Rabbit Hole. Schon dort hatte sie ihm nicht widersprechen können, konnte sich der Wahrheit seiner Worte nicht entziehen. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, wann sie damit aufgehört hatte sich zu nehmen, was sie wollte, wann sie aufgehört hatte, einfach zu tun, wonach ihr war, doch sie erinnerte sich genau daran. Erinnerte sich, dass dies nur eine Phase war. Ein Verhalten genährt durch das Feuer in ihrem Innern, welches sie fast vollkommen verzerrt hatte. Der Wahnsinn, der sie zu einem Monster machte, bevor die Feuerbrunst in diesem Städtchen fast drei Jahrzehnte lang erlosch und nur noch eine glimmende Glut zurückließ.

Sie wollte die Freiheit, wollte tun wonach ihr verlangte und gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich davor. Fürchtete sich davor die Kontrolle noch weiter zu verlieren. Reginas Atmung wurde bewusster, das Bedürfnis ihm näher zu kommen strömte mit jedem Atemzug aus ihrem Mund und berührte sein Gesicht. Ihr fehlte die Kraft für den Kampf, der in ihrem Innern tobte, fehlte die Kraft noch länger zu leugnen, was seit Tagen in ihrem Körper schrie. Ohne ein Wort nahm sie das Glas aus seiner Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch. Der aschblonde Mann schaute einen Moment konfus auf die einstige Königin. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, um etwas zu sagen, um zu fragen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch da spürte er ihren Zeigefinger auf diesen. Er hauchte ihrer Fingerspitze einen Kuss auf. Eine winzige Kleinigkeit, die den Entschluss in ihr festigte. Sie konnte sich nehmen was sie wollte und sie konnte die Kontrolle behalten, es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Sie könnte ihm das Herz herausreißen, ihn degradieren wie die anderen, damit sie ihre Befriedigung bekam, ohne ihm etwas schuldig bleiben zu müssen, doch als sie in seine Augen blickte. Den tiefen Seen, die sie auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken ließen, entschied sie sich nicht mehr zu denken.

Regina ersetzte ihren Zeigefinger mit ihren Lippen und stahl sich einen Kuss. Fast schon keusch und mit geschlossenen Augen. Alleine das Gefühl seiner Wärme, ließ sie innerlich erzittern. Langsam küsste sie ihn und war nicht überrascht, dass er den Kuss erwiderte. Sie konnte seine Hände spüren, die sich an ihre Taille legten, konnte spüren, wie er den Drang sie näher an sich zu pressen unterdrückte.

Robin versuchte sich von ihr soweit zu lösen, um etwas zu sagen. Er war im ersten Moment überrascht, war zwiegespalten, ob sie überhaupt wusste was sie tat, doch sie ließ seine Worte verstummen, bevor er sie aussprechen konnte. Ihre Hand legte sich an seine Wange, hielt ihn in Position, während sie den Kuss intensivierte. Einen letzten Versuch wollte er unternehmen, um etwas zu sagen, einen letzten Versuch, stark zu bleiben, bevor er selbst alle Stimmen in seinem Kopf verbannen und seinem Begehren nachgeben würde, doch er schaffte kein Wort mehr. Regina schmiss ein Bein über ihn und schob sich auf seinen Schoß, während ihre Zunge forsch den Weg in seinen Mund fand. Robins Hände legten sich in ihre Taille, streichelten sie dort, während seine Zunge die ihrige willig begrüßte. In dem Kuss gefangen, verschwanden alle lästigen Stimmen, alle Vernunft und machten Platz für die Sehnsucht, welche beide vereinnahmte. Noch immer an seinen Lippen hängend, bewegte sich die Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Schoß. Ihre Hände lösten sich von seiner Wange, wanderten tiefer über seinen Hals und strichen mit festem Druck über seine Brust. Das lästige Stück Stoff war im Weg und so öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, legte die Haut frei, nach der es ihr zu berühren verlangte. Regina konnte sein Grinsen spüren und löste den Kuss. Atemlos sagten ihre Augen, wozu ihr die Luft fehlten.

_Sag jetzt ja nichts, Locksley..._

Robin verstand und schenkte ihr ein weiteres spitzes Grinsen.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Madame so ran geht_

Wieder nahm sie seine Lippen gefangen und eroberte seinen Mund. Verlor sich in dem Spiel ihrer Lippen, ihrer Zungen. Sie konnte fühlen wie das Verlangen in ihr wuchs und er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ. Er betastete das weiche Material des Leders, seufzte in den Kuss und zog den Reißverschluss hinunter. Kaum legte er ihre Haut frei, liebkoste er diese mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Streichelte mit sanftem Druck ihren Rücken hinauf, um sie von dem Kleid zu befreien. Kaum hatte er ihre Schultern erreicht, schob er das Kleid von diesen und legte das Ziel seiner Bemühungen frei. Forsch streichelte er über ihre Vorderseite, verweilte an ihren Brüsten, streichelte durch die zarte Spitze und konnte spüren, wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Regina ächzte in seinen Mund. Ihr Heißer Atem dehnte sich in diesem aus. Angefacht von dem erregenden Gefühl, welches seine Streicheleinheiten in ihr auslöste, begann sie sich sehnsuchtsvoll auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie presste sich näher an ihn ran, als wollte sie ihm so nah wie nur möglich sein. Robins Hände wanderten weiter. Legten sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und schoben das Kleid nach oben. Seine Fingerspitzen betasteten die neu freigewordene Haut, glitten ihren Schenkeln immer höher, bis sie ihr Ziel in ihrem Schoß fanden. Der einstige Räuber streichelte über die Spitze, die ihm noch im Weg stand und schob den Hauch von nichts zur Seite, um sie an ihrer intimsten Stelle zu berühren. Gekonnt legte sich seine Fingerspitze auf das Nervenbündel zwischen ihren Beinen und begann sie zu massieren.  
Außer Atem löste Regina den Kuss, während ihr Brustkorb sich unrhythmisch hob und senkte. Sie presste ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter, indes Robin ihr, leise Töne der Leidenschaft entlockte. Als er genau den richtigen Druck ausübte, stöhnte sie halb überrascht, halb lustvoll auf, während sie ihren Oberkörper wieder richtig aufrichtete.

„Robiiiiggnnnhh...!?"

Der einstige Räuber schenkte ihr ein triumphales Lächeln, ehe er frech in ihr Ohr raunte:

„Oh du ahnst nicht, wie zärtlich man zu der Sehne eines Bogens sein muss..."

Er entlockte ihr trotz allem ein heiseres Lachen. Sie, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und bewegte ihr Becken seinen Fingern entgegen. Schamlos nahm sie sich, was sie begehrte. Labte sich in den heißen Wellen, die er von ihrem Schoß durch ihren ganzen Körper jagte.

Robins Augen verdunkelten sich vor Lust, als er ihr Verlangen feucht an seinen Fingern spüren können. Das Bedürfnis sie einfach zu packen, die letzten Reste ihrer Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit in sie zu versenken, schien zu einem unumstößlichen Gesetz zu werden, doch er bezwang diesen Wunsch und genoss stattdessen den Anblick, den sie ihm bot. Seine freie Hand ging an ihre Hüften, streichelten und kneteten das Fleisch, ehe sie weiter in Richtung ihres Hintern wanderten. Mit festen Griff, knetete er sie dort und gab ihr so zu verstehen, sich ein wenig zu erheben. Regina blickte in sein Gesicht und kam der Aufforderung nach. Sie stemmte sich auf ihre Unterschenkel und wollte etwas sagen, doch Robin brachte sie zum schweigen, indem seine Fingerspitzen durch ihre Falten glitten. Die Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein leises Ächzen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Becken zu bewegen begann. Ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr, doch der einstige Räuber, kostete diesen Moment aus. Andächtig hielt er mit seinen Bewegungen inne, starrte sie an und beobachtete das Entzücken, welche seine Fingerspitzen in ihr Gesicht zeichnete. Sein Blick blieb an ihren vollen Lippen hängen, die sich lustvoll öffneten, als er endlich einen Finger in ihr Heiligstes tauchte. Reginas Handflächen pressten sich gegen die Sitzlehne des Sofas und krallten sich in den edlen Stoff, als er seinen Finger in ihr zu bewegen begann. Sein Arm spannte sich an, als er das Tempo anzog. Ein leichter Schmerz durchzog seinen Arm, auf Grund der ungünstigen Position in der er in sie stieß, doch er wollte den Moment nicht unterbrechen. Viel zu sehr labte er sich an der Lust, die in ihren Augen glühte.

_Himmel, du machst mich wahnsinnig_

Angestachelt von dem Verlangen sich in ihrer Lust zu verlieren, intensivierte er die Bewegung seinen Finger, ungeachtet der leichten Plage in seinen Armmuskeln. Gleichzeitig versuchte er das Bündel von Nerven mit seinem Daumen zu berühren, doch es misslang ihm. Enttäuscht sie nicht noch weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinn zu bringen, ließ er einen weiteren Finger in sie gleiten, um sie noch mehr auszufüllen. Reginas Körper begann sich zu bewegen. Seinen Fingern entgegen und wieder fort, wie das sanfte branden des Wassers an einem Strand. Begierde wuchs in ihr, doch sie wollte mehr. Der Verlust seiner Finger an ihren sensiblen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen, ließ sie innerlich frustriert aufseufzen,ehe sie eine Hand von der Lehne löste und nach seiner freien Griff. Unverfroren, führte sie ihn genau an den Ort wo sie sich nach seiner Berührung verzerrte. Die einstige Königin lies ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde was sie dort machten, doch seine Finger und die Lust, die er ihr bereitete, vertrieb diesen Gedanken so schnell er aufgekommen war. Sie konnte spüren, wie sie die Kontrolle verlor, doch was sie nicht mehr spüren konnte war die Angst davor. Sehnsüchtig bewegte sie ihm ihr Becken weiter entgegen. Ein Kribbeln begann sich bereits zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu entladen und bevor sie ihm ächzend mitteilen konnte, dass er nicht aufhören sollte, jagte er sie bereits über die Klippe. Das siegreiche Lächeln, welches er zur Schau stellte, vermischte sich mit Stolz, als er seine Finger wieder aus ihr gleiten ließ. Regina konnte dieses Grinsen nicht ertragen ohne, dass eine Ladung Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen rebellierten. Dieses Gefühl war fremd und vertraut zugleich und ohne es beeinflussen zu wollen, presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinigen, während sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoß setzte. Robin erwiderte den Kuss, drang tief in ihren Mund ein und ließ sie unverfroren wissen, wie sehr er sie begehrte.  
Die Schwarzhaarige konnte sein Verlangen durch die Jeans spüren. Sie stemmte sich etwas auf die Knie und legte ihre Hand auf das ausgeprägte Stück Stoff, um ihn durch dieses hindurch zu massieren. Ein leises Ächzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen und zwang ihn den Kuss zu lösen. Seine Hände gierten nach ihrem Körper. Mit sanfter Gewalt öffnete er den BH, ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten und bewegte seinen Schoß gegen ihre massierende Hand. Seine Lippen legten sich an ihren Hals. Küssten die zarte Haut. Seine Zungenspitze zog eine feuchte Spur ihren Hals entlang, verweilte an ihrer Halsbeuge, um an dieser sachte zu saugen, nur um ihren Weg zu ihren Brüsten fortzusetzen. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er ihre Brustwarzen, saugte sachte und knabberte an diesen. Robin konnte kaum glauben, welche Reaktion er ihr dabei entlockte.  
Regina schloss die Augen und glaubte ein Stromschlag hätte sie erwischt. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an das letzten Mal erinnern, wann sie einen Mann so nah an sich ran gelassen hatte, aber woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie noch nie so sensibel an ihren Brüsten reagiert hatte. Sie schmiss ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lustvoll auf, während sie ihren Oberkörper ihm weiter entgegen drängte. Der aschblonde Mann kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Mit einer Hand widmete er sich ihrer freien Brust und intensivierte die Liebkosungen mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge an der anderen. Die süßen Laute, die aus ihrem Mund erklangen, ließen seine Hose nur noch enger erscheinen. Schwer atmend, löste er sich von ihrem Busen und keuchte gegen ihre feuchte Haut.

_Ich brauche dich_

„Oh, Mills...Ich will dich!"

Seine Stimme gab keinerlei Zweifel an der Wahrheit seiner Worte. Regina nahm ihren Kopf zurück und schaute in das lustverhangene Gesicht des Mannes. In einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit, hätte es sie erschreckt. Hätte es ihr Angst bereitet, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht und zu der Lust, die durch ihre Adern rauschte, gesellte sich ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Ein Gefühl, welches nicht nur nach einer schnellen Befriedigung ihrer Lust verlangte, sondern ein Gefühl, nachdem sich ihr Herz verzerrte.

„Nein...!", hauchte sie lustvoll. „Nicht Mills!", während sie bereits seine Hose öffnete und ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge versenkte. Ihr Atem presste sich heiß gegen seine Haut, als sie weitersprach:

„Regina!"

Sie wollte ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hören. Wollte hören, dass sie es war, die ihn um den Verstand brachte und nicht ein toter Schatten.

Der König hatte nie ihren Namen genannt, hatte ihr nie die Art von Verlangen entgegengebracht, welches sie in Robins Gesicht konnte. Wenn er zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war, dann war es ihr noch verhasster gewesen, als wenn er sie wie eine gewöhnliche Dirne genommen hatte. Dann hatte sie die Liebe gespürt, welche er ihr nicht hatte geben wollen, während er einen falschen Namen in ihr Ohr flüsterte und ihr Gesicht verbarg, um sich das seiner toten Frau vorzustellen.

Der Mann unter ihr war nicht nur das genaue Gegenteil, sondern entlockte ihr auch genau die gegenteiligen Emotionen. Sie wollte ihn und empfand das was er mit ihr anstellte alles andere als schamhaft und demütigend.

„Himmel, Regina...ich will dich, bitte...!", seine Stimme war ein Flehen und als ob er seine Worte untermalte, zog er an dem dünnen Slip. Regina löste sich von seinem Schoß und schlüpfte aus der Seide, die ihre Blöße verbarg, während Robin den neuen Platz nutze, um sich von seiner Hose und seiner Shorts zu befreien. Seine Erregung konnte er nicht mehr verbergen. Das Verlangen, welches sie in ihm entfachte, setzte ihn in Brand, doch der einstige Räuber versuchte sich zu bremsen, versuchte sich nicht all zu sehr gehen zu lassen, aus Angst, das dieses Zusammensein, viel zu schnell und viel zu abrupt enden könnte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als Reginas Hand, ihr Ziel an seiner Männlichkeit fand. Mit einem wohlwissenden Grinsen, streichelte sie ihn die ganze Länge nach. Langsam und quälend, während sie ihm dabei tief in die Augen schaute. Ihre andere Hand vollführte eine wischende Bewegung durch die Luft, doch Robins Konzentration beschränkte sich auf die angenehmen Gefühle, die sie ihm bereitete. Für einen Augenblick, glaubte Robin abermals alle Beherrschung zu verlieren. Glaubte er sich nicht länger kontrollieren zu können. Sein Becken begann zu zucken, als sie ihn ganz in ihrer Hand hatte.

_Das ist gut...nein das ist gar nicht gut...doch das ist gut, nein, wenn sie so weitermacht, dann ist das gleich vorbei bevor..._

Der einstige Räuber legte seine Hand auf die ihre, die ihn so wundervoll verwöhnte. Mit lustgetränkten Blick schüttelte er seinen Kopf, zwang sich seine Atmung zu beherrschen und sagte schlussendlich.  
„Wenn du noch was davon haben willst-", er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung seiner Erektion, „-dann solltest du damit aufhören."

_Ja, gib mir mehr als deine Hand, Liebes_

Das Grinsen auf Reginas Lippen wurde frech. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre freie Hand, in der sich ein kleines Päckchen manifestiert hatte. Sie löste sich von Robins Männlichkeit und riss das kleine Päckchen auf. Der aschblonde Mann beobachtete die Schwarzhaarige mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Unverständnis, doch dann sickerte es allmählich in seinen Verstand.

„Sei mir nicht Böse, du hast schon zwei Treffer gelandet und ein drittes Kind von einer dritten Mutter, ist wohl zu viel des Guten", scherzte sie und zog das Kondom über seine Länge. Robin schmunzelte und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Kante der Rückenlehne. Er kannte diese Art der Verhütung, doch in seiner Welt, fühlten sie sich nicht so angenehm, nicht so natürlich an.

Die einstige Königin fand den Weg zurück auf das Sofa. Sie stemmte ihre Schenkel recht und links neben den Mann, hielt seine Erregung in ihrer Hand und ließ ihn ein paar Mal durch ihre Lippen gleiten, ehe er sie in vorsichtig in sich hineinführte. Stück für Stück ließ sie ihn in sich hineingleiten, hielt immer wieder wenige Augenblicke inne, nur um ihn dann wieder tiefer in sich aufzunehmen bis er sie vollkommen ausfüllte

Beiden entfleuchte ein verlangendes Stöhnen. Robins Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften. Am liebten hätte er richtig zugepackt und sie angehoben, nur um sie dann immer wieder auf sich zu pressen, doch irgendwo in den Nebelschwaden seiner Lust erinnerte er sich an ihren Hang nach Kontrolle und so begnügte er sich damit, ihr festes Fleisch zu kneten, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie sich ruhig bewegen durfte.

Reginas Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, während sie ihn küsste. Robin ging auf das Spiel ihre Zunge ein und stöhnte in ihren Mund, als sie sich das erste Mal auf ihm bewegte. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Männlichkeit aus ihr hinaus glitt, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder allumfassend zu spüren. Der Griff an ihre Hüften wurde kräftiger, doch ansonsten gewährte er ihr die Kontrolle, der sie allem Anschien bedurfte.

_Himmel...Himmel...Himmel..._

Sie löste den Kuss und fing an ihn zu reiten. Fest und schnell. Ihre Atmung schwoll gleichermaßen an, wie die sie. Ihre Brüste wippten im Takt ihrer Bewegungen und sie konnte spüren, wie er sich am Riemen riss, nicht in sie hinein zustoßen. Die Sitzfläche des Sofas bewegte sich knarzend auf und ab, ließ die ordentlich aufgereihten Kissen nach vorn fallen bis sie eins unter ihrem Knie spüren konnte. Sie versuchte diese Störung zu ignorieren. Ihr Blick blieb an seinem Gesicht hängen, die Lust welche ihn zeichnete empfand sie als schön, als begehrenswert. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, ihm diese Regung zu entlocken. Für einen winzigen Moment, nicht länger als das aufflackern einer Kerze, ging es nicht mehr um die Befriedigung ihrer Lust. In ihr wallte das Verlagen, dass es ihm gefiel, dass sie ihn um den Verstand bringen wollte und das nicht um ihn zu brechen, sondern aus einem Grund, den sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Die Schwarzhaarige gab weiterhin Takt und Tempo des Ritts an. Bewegte ihr Becken in welligen Bewegungen und nahm ihn immer wieder tief in sich auf. Seine Hand, die sich von ihrer Hüfte löste und ihre Brust zu kneten begann, entlockten ihr mehr als ein Stöhnen und den Ausruf seines Namens.

„Ohhh Roobinghnnn!"

Ihr keuchender Atem, die lustvollen Laute und ihr wilder Ritt peitschen seine Lust immer weiter an und so intensivierte er das Kneten.

Regina krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Ihre Nägel stießen in das Fleisch, während sie mehr und mehr dazu bereit war, die Kontrolle abzugeben.

Sie hatte gelernt welche Macht sich hinter Sex verbarg. Hatte gelernt, dass es egal war, welche Größe das Heer, wie schrecklich der Ruf war, wahre Macht über einen Menschen bekam man nur im Bett. Dort lag der Grundstein der Zerstörung eines Menschen. Eine Erkenntnis, die sie am eigenem Leib, an ihrer eigenen Seele erfahren hatte. Und sie hatte zurückgeschlagen und das Blatt gewendet, hatte sich die Kontrolle genommen, bevor ein weiterer sie zerstören konnte. Hatte dem Jäger das Herz genommen und ihn gelenkt, um zu bekommen was sie wollte, ohne der Angst erlegen zu sein, er würde sich nur nehmen, was er begehrte.

Doch dieser Instinkt sich zu schützen, erlosch in Robins Armen. Sie wollte dass es ihm gefiel, wollte dass es ihr Name war, mit dem er den Gipfel der Lust erklomm und wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht. Und so legte sie an Kraft und Tempo zu. Ihrer beider Atmung vermischte sich zu einer keuchenden Melodie der Lust. Robins Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.  
„Oggghnnn...Oggghnnn...", er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er rutschte tiefer in das Sofa, schob sein Becken bis zum Rand der Sitzfläche und stemmte seine Füße fest auf den Boden. Seine Hände legten sich in ihre Taille und halfen ihr nun, den Takt zu halten, unterstützen sie in ihrer Bewegung, während er von unten in sie stieß. Fest und verlangend.

„Reee...gin...gin...gin...aaaahhh"

Regina ließ sich von dieser Woge mitreißen. Jeder seiner Stöße entlockten ihr ein weiteres Aufstöhnen, ein weiteres Wimmern. Ihre Stirn legte sich auf die Seine, sie versuchte ihn zu küssen, doch ihre Atmung versagte ihr dieses Unterfangen. Sie schaffte es nur noch ihren offenen Mund auf den seinigen zu legen. Ihrer beider Stöhnen drang in ihre Mundhöhlen, heizten das Feuer weiter an bis die Schwarzhaarige das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen. Zwischen ihren Beinen begann es bereits zu kribbeln, ein flaues Gefühl, angenehm bis in die Zehenspitzen brodelte in ihrem Magen.

„Jaaaaa...Scheiße...Ohhhhjaaaa...!", fluchte sie lustvoll und wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als die Welle, die sich in ihrem Innern aufbäumte über sie einbrach. Ihr Körper zuckte auf ihm, ihre Stimme, nichts weiter als ein Wimmern, stieg zu einem Lustschrei, als sie die Erlösung fand, nach der ihr Körper sich verzehrte. Robin konnte spüren wie sie kam, konnte spüren, wie sie sich in der Gefühlsexplosion fallen ließ. Er hob sie noch ein paar Mal an. Stieß weiter in ihren sich vor Lust windenden Körper, während sie ihren Höhepunkt genoss und folgte ihr nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihr versenkte, laut stöhnend über die Klippe.

Langsam verebbten ihre Bewegungen bis ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Robin schlang, erschöpft, doch glücklich wie selten zuvor, seine Arme um ihre Gestalt und hielt sie für den Moment einfach nur fest. Er konnte hören, wie sie mit ihrer Atmung kämpfte, konnte spüren wie ihr Herz genauso schnell schlug, wie das seinige. In den Nachwehen des eben erlebten gefangen, sog er ihren Duft tief in sich ein, nahm sie mit allen Sinnen in sich auf und spürte die Ruhe seiner Seele, auf eine unbekannte Art und Weise. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich vollkommen.

_Himmel...was war das?...was IST das?_

Er war nicht fähig seine Empfindungen in Worte zu kleiden und das musste er auch nicht. Er zog ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen und streichelte über diese bis er ihren Hals erreichte. Seine Daumen ruhten noch auf ihren Wangen, während er in dem Dunkle ihrer Augen tauchte und hoffte nie wieder auftauchen zu müssen.  
Regina starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ihre Gedanken und ihr Herz rasten, doch ihre Seele schwieg das erste Mal vollkommen, seit sie wieder in Storybrooke erwacht war.

_Wie...was...aber...Oh Himmel_

Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht sortieren, konnte nicht kontrollieren, was auf sie einstürmte und bevor sie dennoch den Versuch unternehmen würde, spürte sie seine Lippen zärtlich auf den ihrigen. Es war nicht die wilde Leidenschaft, wie sie es zuvor erlebt hatten, sondern ein zartes Sehnen, mit dem er sie küsste. Regina schloss ihre Augen und besann sich darauf nur zu fühlen. Besann sich darauf, sich einmal nicht zu fürchten. Robin löste den Kuss und schob sie sanft von sich, damit er aus ihr gleiten und sie sich auf das Sofa legen konnten. Die Schwarzhaarige wischte einmal mit ihrer Hand über seinen Schoß und das Ergebnis seines Verlangens, löste sich von seiner Männlichkeit in Luft aus. Er bette seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen diffuse Muster auf ihren Bauch. Reginas Finger versenkten sich in seinem Haar und kraulten ihn. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn fortjagen, denn das war das Vernünftigste in ihrem Verstand, doch ihr Herz schlug eine andere Richtung ein und überstimmte den Verstand. Die beiden lagen unverändert dort in der Dunkelheit. Nur das flackernde Licht des Kamins warf seine tanzenden Schatten über ihrer beiden Gestalten.

Robin konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und als er diese Ratlosigkeit verbalisieren wollte, blickte er in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte haucheben, als er seinen Mund bereits öffnete, um zu sprechen, verdrehte gespielt ihre Augen und sagte mit Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Halt jetzt ja die Klappe, Locksley! Versaue es jetzt nicht!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina hatte Robin wieder alleine gelassen und war bereits im Bett. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch sie fand keine bequeme Position mit dem Bauch. Die Vorwehen, die sie seit einer Woche begleiteten setzten immer wieder ein, doch sie waren noch zu schwach und kamen in großen Abständen, so dass sie niemanden davon erzählte. Ohnehin würde sie laut ihrer Hebamme noch mindestens drei Wochen bis zur Geburt haben und so versuchte sie den leichten Schmerz wegzuatmen. Um sich abzulenken, malte sie sich bereits aus, wie sehr Roland am nächsten Tag in Entzücken geraten würde und als sie über diesen Gedanken ganz langsam in Morpheus Arme glitt, konnte sie hören, wie die Tür sich öffnete und Robin ins Schlafzimmer trat. Schlagartig war sie aus Morpheus Reich wieder verbannt und hoffte, dass sich ihr Gefährte nun beruhigt hatte. Regina drehte sich zur Seite und beobachtete den aschblonden Mann, wie er seine Hose und sein Hemd auszog und sich nur in Unterwäsche zum Bett hinbewegte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schwarzhaarige und wieder erschien die Schuld in seinen blauen Augen.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Regina konnte den Whiskey riechen, als er sprach, doch sie würde es nicht erwähnen. Hatte ihm selbst diesen gebracht und wusste, dass es nicht nur bei dem einen geblieben war. Schweigend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ehe sie erklärte.  
„Hast du nicht, ich kann nicht schlafen.", noch während sie redete, legte sich, wie zur Erklärung, ihre Hand auf ihre geschwollene Körpermitte und streichelte diese. Robins alkoholtrüber Blick verriet den Kampf in seiner Brust, den er noch immer ausfocht. Er legte seine Hand neben die ihre und ließ seinen Daumen über die Wölbung streicheln, ehe er seinen Körper sehnsüchtig neben den ihren bettete und sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge versenkte. Wieder schossen Tränen in seine Augen und er verteufelte sich für seine Schwäche. Er wollte stark sein, stark für sie beide, doch es half alles nichts. Seine Ängste, die dieser Tag in ihm heraufbeschwor, krochen unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche und drängten sich aus seinen Lippen.

„Versprich mir nur eines, Gin! Bitte stirb nicht bei der Geburt. Versprich es mir! Bitte!", flehte er sie an und ließ die Schwarzhaarige einen Moment schwer schlucken. Sorge keimte in ihrem Magen über sein Verhalten und so versprach sie ihm alles was er wollte, damit er sich endlich beruhigte.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst mich so einfach wieder los, nachdem wir so lange gebraucht haben, uns zu finden, du alter Narr?!", machte sie frecher, als sie sich fühlte. Ihre Worte berührten etwas in seinem Innern und als sein Oberkörper bebte, wusste Regina, dass es nicht den Tränen, sondern einem Lachen entsprang. Sie fiel in dieses ein und half ihm, sich wieder zu lösen, damit er sich nun richtig hinlegen konnte. Wortlos zog er sie einfach in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn.

_Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr..._

„Gut, dass das geklärt ist.", erwiderte er und wirkte das erste Mal an diesem Tag entspannt und nicht verdrossen. Für eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur still beisammen. Lauschten ihrer beider Atem und versanken in eigenen Gedanken, ehe die Stimme der Schwarzhaarigen die Stille wie ein Messer durchschnitt. Ihre Hand ruhte noch immer zusammen mit der Robins auf ihrem Babybauch. Beide konnten das Leben spüren, welches in ihr heranwuchs. Das Leben, welches ihr nicht einfach genommen wurde, wie in der schwarzen Festung, sondern fast schon ausgewachsen war.

„Denkst du auch manchmal daran, dass uns schon eins den Schlaf rauben würde?",

Der Angesprochene brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand wovon sie redete. Er seufzte leise und intensivierte das Streicheln auf ihrem Bauch.

_Viel zu oft, Liebes, viel zu oft. Da habe ich auch versagt_

„Ja!", machte er wahrheitsgetreu und fuhr fort. „Aber quäle dich jetzt nicht mit diesem Gedanken!" Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich, als sie antwortete:  
„Es ist okay, Liebling. Manchmal muss ich nur dran denken, ganz unschuldig und nicht in Trauer." Gestand sie ihm und bekam als Antwort einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Für einen weiteren Moment stieg wieder die Stille zwischen ihnen auf, doch auch dieses Mal vertrieb die einstige Königin diese. Ihre Stimmer wurde ernster und war schwer von Emotionen.  
„Sie will mich sehen. Hat schon wieder gebeten, dass ich sie besuchen komme, aber Robin...ich kann das einfach nicht...ich muss das auch nicht, oder?"

_Hey, Liebes..._

Robin zog sie fester an sich, als er die Schwere in ihrer Stimme vernahm. Er wusste sofort von wem er sprach und wartete nicht eine Sekunde damit, ihr die Absolution zu erteilen, nach der es sie verlangte.  
„Nein, du musst Cora nicht besuchen. Es ist keine Schande, wenn du sie nicht sehen willst, sondern verständlich. Sie soll sich daran erfreuen, dass sie noch so glimpflich davongekommen ist und dich endlich in Ruhe lassen." Er konnte spüren, wie die Frau in seinem Arm entspannte und sendete ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Es reichte, dass er ihr heute Ärger beschert hatte. Reichte, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich unschöne Emotionen entlockte hatte, da wollte er nicht noch mehr Öl in die Flamme gießen. Um sie abzulenken und ihrer beider Gedanken endlich auf etwas erfreuliches zu lenken, erinnerte er sich an etwas und sprach:  
„Mir ist vorhin etwas unter die Augen gekommen. Ich habe deine Notizen gefunden, als ich nach einem Stift gesucht habe."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich fragend.

„So so...Gwendolyn und Evan...", gab er das Wissen um die Namensliste und den beiden eingekreisten Namen preis.

„Wieso hast du die beiden Namen bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt, wenn sie dir augenscheinlich so gut gefallen?"

Die Schwarzhaarige biss auf ihre Unterlippe, als habe man sie bei etwas verbotenem ertappt, doch dann nahm ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas gespielt Arrogantes an.

„Weil ich gehofft habe, dass wir uns bis zur Geburt nicht einig werden und dann aus der Not heraus entscheiden. Dann hätte ich sie dir genannt und bis dahin hättest du sie auch noch nicht abgelehnt und die Chance, dass wir einen davon nehmen, wäre sehr groß!"

Ein Lachen entfleuchte Robins Lippen, während er Regina fest an sich drückte. Lachend küsste er ihre Wange.

_Von mir aus nenn es Mildred oder Archibald...Hauptsache, es macht dich glücklich_

„Was soll ich sagen, die Madame ist und bleibt eine Politikerin.", amüsierte er sich und schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Okay, warum länger suchen?! Mit Gwen...Gwendolyn und Evan kann ich Leben, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich!", bestätigte er und nahm ihre Lippen für einen gefühlvollen Kuss gefangen, ehe dieser sich wie von selbst intensivierte.

_Du hast mich Gin, mit Haut und Haaren und für dein Verständnis für mich,würde ich dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen_

Sinnierte er, während ihre Zungen nach einem uralten Reigen tanzten und ihm abermals bewusst wurde, wie sehr er ihr verfallen war.


	21. Chapter 21

**Im Kapitel 20**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma betrat mit Henry Granny's Diner. Der Junge suchte sich gleich einen Platz an der Theke, während die blonde Retterin den Weg zur Toilette einschlug. Henry lächelte den beiden Jungen zu, die hinter dem Tresen standen und versuchten die Bestellungen nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Grinsend musste er feststellen, dass dieser Versuch gescheitert war. Ein älterer Herr beschwerte sich wild gestikulierend, dass er Kaffee und keinen Kakao bestellt hätte, während sich ein jüngerer Mann seinen Orangensaft besah und theatralisch seufzte:

„Eigentlich wollte ich einen Tee."

Einer der beiden Bedienungen bemerkte Henrys Anwesenheit, überließ den wild gestikulierenden Herrn sich selbst und wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Hey, Henry. Wie geht's dir? Was willst du?"

Der Angesprochene erwiderte das Lächeln und erwiderte:

„Für mich einen heißen Kakao mit Zimt...und dann noch einen Heißen mit Chili!"

Der rothaarige, schlaksige Junge hob seine rechte Augenbraue in die Luft, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sprach:

„Jedem das seine!"

Eddy kam der Bestellung nach und gab sich richtige Mühe, es dieses Mal nicht wieder zu vermasseln. Als die beiden Getränke ihren Weg auf den Tresen fanden, kehrte auch Emma zurück. Gähnend griff sie nach dem heißen Getränk, führte es an ihre Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe sich ihre Mundwinkel gen Boden verzogen und sie angeekelt ausstieß:

„Das ist ja Kakao...ich wollte Kaffee!"

Die Blonde fokussierte sofort ihren Blick auf Eddy, der ihr, seit er und Jeff im Diner arbeiteten, nicht das erste Mal das Falsche gebracht hatte. Sie wollte ihn gerade zur Ordnung rufen, da spürte sie Henrys Hand an ihrem Unterarm.  
„Nicht Emma, ich hab Kakao bestellt, Sorry!", machte er schuldbewusst und war zugleich froh, das er sie abhalten konnte auf die Bedienung verbal einzudreschen.

Zwar wohnte er nicht mehr mit ihr unter einem Dach, doch er hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte, dass ihre Launen sich verändert hatten und so schickte er ein stilles Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte.

Die Retterin schaffte sogar ein gequältes Lächeln, als sie dem Jungen antwortete:

„Schon okay, du hast an den Chili gedacht."

„Ja, und ich finde es noch immer ekelhaft, dass du dir das in deinen Kaffee kippst."

„Du musst das auch nicht trinken. Ich halte dir auch nicht deine seltsamen Ketchup-Senf-Mayonnaise Kreationen vor, Kleiner!"

Henry schenkte der Frau ein verschmitztes Grinsen und tätigte einen Schluck von seinem Kakao, als die Türglocke erklang und neue Gäste ankündigte. Wie selbstverständlich ging sein Kopf in Richtung des Eingangs. Kaum sah er die Neuankömmlinge, erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Roland hielt die Tür auf, während Little John umständlich einen Kinderwagen in den Diner hineinschob. Der kleine Lockenkopf erblickte seinen Freund und vergaß augenblicklich seine Aufgabe. Stattdessen stürmte er zur Theke, um Henry zu begrüßen. Die Tür schlug zu, noch bevor John den Kinderwagen ganz hinein manövrieren konnte. Mit einer Hand versuchte er sie aufzuschieben und schimpfte vor sich hin bis plötzlich Emma vor ihm auftauchte und ihm half.

„Danke, Emma!", machte der Hüne und trat nun ganz in das einfache Restaurant. Zusammen legten sie den Weg zum Tresen zurück. In einer Nische stellte der blonde Mann den Kinderwagen ab, nahm den Jungen aus eben diesen und setzte sich mit ihm auf einen Hocker.

„Ich brauch Kaffee, Jungs!", wandte er sich an die beiden dümmlichen Jungen, die sich seit Jahren schon in seiner und Robins Obhut befanden. „Und ich warne euch. Versaut es nicht. Kaffee, keinen Kakao, keinen Saft und schon gar nicht diese Plörre, die ihr mir hier als Tee verkaufen wollt. Und ich will Eier. Spiegeleier, keine Rühreier und zwar mit Speck. Und für Roland einen Orangensaft und Pfannkuchen, also Jeff, was verlange ich von euch?"

Der Kleinere der beiden Jungen begann alles zu wiederholen, doch wurde schon nach dem zweiten Punkt dieser Liste unterbrochen.  
„Nein, Jeff...Himmel noch eins. Ich sagte Spiegeleier, nicht Rühreier...und nun los, ich bin im Arsch!"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Emma, die neben ihm saß und grinste sie an.

„Wenn ich nicht so hungrig wäre, läge ich schon im Bett. Die Schicht im Rabbit Hole ging die ganze Nacht!", erklärte er und konnte kaum erwarten, das flüssige schwarze Gold endlich sein Eigen nennen zu können.

„Du kommst gerade von der Nachtschicht und bist schon mit den Jungs unterwegs?", bemerkte Emma mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Der Hüne mit den blonden Locken, nickte ein paar Mal und erklärte:

„Jepp. Bailey musste wieder in den Laden und Robin ist noch nicht zu Hause. Konnte die beiden ja schlecht sich selbst überlassen."

Sein Blick fiel auf das schlafende Baby in seinem Arm und entlockte ihm ein Seufzen. Innerlich hoffte er inständig, dass das was er gestern Nacht hatte sehen dürfen, Robin nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Für sich selbst beschloss John, dass er bei Regina nachschauen wollte, sollte sein Kumpel immer noch nicht zu Hause sein, wenn er das Frühstück im Diner beendet hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Emma grinsen, bevor sie einen neugierigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu Schau stellte.

„Noch immer nicht zu Hause?" Das Grinsen wandelte sich in ein ehrliches Lächeln, während sie weiter sprach:

„Ich bin gespannt, ob Robin gefunden hat, was er sucht."

Johns Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. Auf der einen Seite verteufelte er seinen Kumpel für das, wovon er vergangene Nacht Zeuge geworden war, doch auf der anderen Seite, erfasste Schalk sein Gemüt. Mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen in Gesicht und Stimme antwortete er:

„Ich befürchte, dass er mehr gefunden hat, als ihm überhaupt bewusst war."

Die Blonde verstand nicht, was der Hüne neben ihr meinte, doch als sie nachhaken wollte, läutete ihr Handy.  
„Sorry!", machte sie knapp und griff in ihre Jackentasche. Noch während sie ihren Namen nannte, rutschte sie vom Hocker und verschwand in einer ruhigeren Ecke, damit sie dem Telefonat folgen konnte, ohne abgelenkt zu werden. John blieb mit den Söhnen seines Kumpels und Henry am Tresen sitzen und wirkte zufrieden, als Eddy und Jeff es geschafft hatten, die richtige Bestellung zu bringen. Rolands Teller quoll vor Pfannkuchen über, so dass seine Augen vor Freude strahlten. John indes schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, während er mit Roland sprach.

„Oh nein, und dann kotzt du mir alles voll!", kommentierte er und schob sein Besteck zu Henry.  
„Hier Junge, hilf ihm!" Henry zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte der Order nicht widersprechen. Zusammen mit Roland machte er sich über den viel zu großen Turm Pfannkuchen her.

Emma kehrte indes mit ernster Miene zurück an die Theke. Sie wandte das Wort an Henry.

„Das war Mary Margaret. Ich muss zu deiner Mutter. Komm, Kleiner!"

Der braunhaarige Junge leerte seinen Mund und mäkelte:

„Kann ich nicht noch aufessen?"

„Es ist dringend, Henry. Komm, du kannst zu Hause essen."

„Geh doch vor, ich komm dann nach.", diskutierte er mit seiner biologischen Mutter, doch Emma war nicht einverstanden. Sie wollte den Jungen nicht alleine durch die Straßen streunen lassen, so lange sie noch immer nicht wussten, warum sie zurück in Storybrooke waren. Die Retterin verbalisierte ihre Ablehnung gegen seinen Vorschlag und wollte ihn antreiben, sich endlich zu erheben, als Little John sich einmischte.

„Lass den Jungen, Emma. Ich bring ihn nachher nach Hause."

Mit geweiteten Augen entfleuchte ihr ein ungläubiges:

„Du?"

John lachte leise auf, legte seine Gabel auf den Teller und zeigte auf das Baby und Roland.  
„Hab schon zwei, um die ich mich kümmern muss, da macht ein Drittes den Braten auch nicht mehr fett!"

Henry blickte Emma mit flehentlichem Blick an und lächelte triumphierend, als sie endlich zustimmte. Sie streichelte zum Abschied über sein Schulterblatt und bedankte sich bei John für seine Hilfe, ehe sie schnellen Schrittes den Diner verließ.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina stand in der Küche am Tisch und verteilte Teller auf diesem. Henry folgte der Gestalt seiner Mutter und setzte neben jeden Teller, den sie dort platzierte eine Gabel und blieb neben ihr stehen, als das Werk vollendet war. Beide schauten auf die festlich gedeckte Tafel und befanden es als gelungen. In der Mitte lagen die verpackten Päckchen. Blüten waren um die Trinkbecher drapiert und die Servierten waren zu kunstvollen Fächern gefaltet. Henrys Arm legte sich um Reginas Hüfte.  
„Sieht gut aus, Mom. Er wird durchdrehen!", merkte er an. Die Schwarzhaarige bestätigte seine Worte mit einem Nicken und schaute dann auf die Uhr.

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass er schon längst wach wäre."

Regina hatte ihren Wecker früher gestellt, damit sie dem Jungen ein schönes Erwachen bescheren konnte, ohne dass er ihr zuvorkommen würde. Auf der einen Seite war sie besorgt, dass der Junge, der gestern vor Aufregung kaum schlafen wollte, nun so lange schlief, doch auf der Anderen war sie froh, denn so hatten auch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses Zeit, sich in der Küche einzufinden. Bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ, hatte sie Robin geweckt. Nach der letzten Nacht, war sie der Hoffnung erlegen, dass es ihm wirklich besser ginge oder er sich zumindest für seinen Sohn zusammenreißen würde.  
Henry vernahm ihre Worte. Ein spitzes Grinsen erblühte auf seinen Lippen, als er mit stolz im Blick verkündete.

„Ich hab ihn reingelegt!"  
Reginas Augen hoben sich fragend in die Höhe. Auf eine Antwort brauchte sie nicht lange warten, denn er erklärte sich.  
„Er wollte gar nicht schlafen, also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass wir seinen Wecker früher stellen, damit er seinen Geburtstag nicht verpasst und dann...dann bin ich heute Nacht nochmal rein und habe seinen Wecker sogar noch eine halbe Stunde später gestellt, als üblich. Ich glaube zur Feier des Tages, kannst du ihn heute mal magisch herrichten, damit er pünktlich zur Vorschule kommt."

Die Lippen seiner Mutter öffneten sich, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
„Seit wann bist du so ein Schlitzohr?", fragte sie amüsiert und bekam als Antwort ein Lachen.

„Schon immer!" Sie lösten sich von einander und die Tür schwang auf. Emma und John betraten die Küche. Die Blonde gähnte herzhaft und wirkte noch nicht wirklich wach, während der Hüne nur den Tisch betrachtete und trocken kommentierte:

„Ich will auch noch mal Kind sein!" Er setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ seine Gattin das Geschenk zu den anderen stellen. Regina indes wandte sich der Küchenzeile zu und nahm den Kuchen aus dem Versteck. Danach kramte sie nach den Kerzen, die sie ebenfalls versteckt hatte, damit keiner diese aus versehen benutze und steckte sie in den Kuchen. Während sie sich um den letzten Schliff an der Süßspeise kümmerte, lauschte sie der Unterhaltung der anderen, die es sich bereits an dem Tisch gemütlich gemacht hatten. Auf Emmas Frage, ob sie noch irgendwie helfen könne, antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Nein. Sie war gerade dabei die letzte Kerze festzustecken, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Schnell ging ihr Blick an diese, aus Angst das Geburtstagskind wäre erwacht, bevor die Kerzen brannten. Doch ihre Sorge war umsonst, denn es war Robin, der den Weg in die Küche gefunden hatte. Er hielt etwas hinter seinem Rücken, doch Regina beachtete es nicht, stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu und war dabei die Kerzen anzuzünden, als sie plötzlich einen Arm um sich und Robins Kinn auf ihrer Schulter spüren konnte. Der aschblonde Mann umarmte sie von hinten und besah sich ihr Werk.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes!", machte er noch etwas verschlafen, doch bevor die einstige Königin darauf reagieren konnte, zog er den Arm hervor und hielt ihr eine einzelne rote Rose vor den Oberkörper. Regina weitete ihre Augen und starrte auf dieses Symbol mit offenem Mund. In ihrem Magen begann etwas zu rumoren, dass sie als angenehm empfand und gleichzeitig fehlte ihr das Verstehen für diese Geste.

An Henrys Geburtstag hatte er ihr vorgeschlagen, Emma weiße Rosen zu schenken, als Danke schön für den Jungen, den sie aufziehen durften. Sie war diesem Vorschlag nachgekommen und durfte am Abend eine rote Rose in ihrem Bett finden. Für ihn war sie die Mutter des Jungen und er zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran. Nun bekam sie erneut eine rote Rose. Ein Zeichen, welches er mit soviel Symbolik füllte, dass im ersten Moment ihr Verstand wie leergefegt war. Ihr war, als wäre ihr Kopf mit Watte gefüllt. Regina öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut drang aus diesem heraus. Zaghaft hob sich ihre Hand, doch sie wagte es nicht, dieses Zeichen in Form einer Rose anzunehmen und so startete sie einen neuen Versuch etwas zu sagen:

„Robin...was..."

Robin hauchte ihrem Nacken einen Kuss auf und wisperte dann in ihr Ohr.

„Du hast ihn vielleicht nicht geboren, aber mehr als das was du für ihn tust, hätte seine leibliche Mutter auch nicht tun können!"

Abermals schaffte sie es nur seinen Namen zu hauchen, während sie die Rose annahm. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren dunklen Augen und trübten ihren Blick. Langsam wandte sie sich in seiner Umarmung. Drehte ihren Körper und legte ihre Stirn an die seine. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, als sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, welche Emotionsgewalt durch ihren Körper wallte und das brauchte sie auch nicht. Robin legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen die Träne weg, die ihm mehr verriet, als tausend Worte, die ihre Zunge formen könnte und küsste sie einfach. Küsste sie abermals und abermals bis das Spiel ihrer Lippen sich intensivierte und er ihre Zunge zu einem Reigen aufforderte, den sie willig einging.

Henry starrte kopfschüttelnd auf die beiden und seufzte innerlich.

_Ich hol lieber mal Roland, sonst wird das hier noch peinlicher_

Er erhob sich und passierte seine Eltern. Ohne es wirklich beeinflussen zu können, entfleuchte ihm ein weiteres Seufzen, ehe er vorwitzig in einem gespielt anklagenden Ton anmerkte.

„Robin! Mom ist bereits schwanger!".

Die beiden ließen grinsend von sich. Regina wandte sich gleich dem Kuchen wieder zu, um ihren Sohn nicht anschauen zu müssen, während Robin dem Jungen einen gespielten Klaps auf den Rücken gab.

„Vorlauter Schlawiner!"

Henry erwiderte Robins Worte mit einem breiten, selbstbewussten Grinsen und teilte dann allen mit, dass er nicht mehr länger auf seinen Bruder warten wollte, da der Aufbruch zur Schule immer näher rückte.

Henry kehrte mit seinem Bruder zurück. Der Jüngere der beiden Jungen wirkten schlaftrunken und tapste hinter dem Älteren her. Kaum hatte Henry die Tür geöffnet und Rolands Augen erblickten die geschmückte Küche, war die Müdigkeit wie weggewischt. Sein Mund öffnete sich in Staunen, als die Erwachsenen, samt seines Bruders ihm einen herzlichen Geburtstagsempfang bereiteten. Freudig erregt, besah er sich den Raum und blieb mit seinem Blick an dem Tisch heften, auf dem der Kuchen mit den brennenden Kerzen und verschiedene Päckchen standen. Fast schon schüchtern, grinste er seine Stiefmutter an und konnte im nächsten Moment ihre Arme um seine schmale Gestalt spüren, als sie ihn umarmte. Ihre Lippen fanden ihr Ziel auf seiner Stirn und hauchten ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf, ehe sie ihn sanft zum Tisch dirigierte und den Lockenkopf aufforderte die Kerzen auszupusten. Roland holte tief Luft und pustete mit ganzer Kraft die Kerzen aus. Eine aufgeregte Röte zog sich über seine Wangen und verendete als Strahlen in seinen dunklen Augen, als der kleine Junge kaum wusste wo er als erstes hingucken und wen er als erstes umarmen sollte. Robin machte von seinem Recht als Vater gebrauch und schloss seinen Sohn fest in die Arme. Er drückte ihn an sich und versenkte seine Lippen in seinen lockigen Schopf, ehe er ihn für seinen Bruder, Emma und John freigab. Regina indes schnitt bereits den Kuchen an und verteilte diesen auf den Tellern, während Henry eines der Päckchen hervorzog und es Roland in die Hand drückte. Noch immer aufgeregt wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zu Teil wurde, weiteten sich seine Augen, als er Henry ungläubig fragte:  
„Für mich?"

Der Angesprochene nickte mit einem Lächeln und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren dem Kuchen zuwandte.

„Und ich krieg auch Kuchen zum Frühstück?", hakte er nach und konnte den Unglauben weder aus seiner Stimme noch aus dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes wischen. Regina lächelte selig.

„Ja, du kriegst heute auch Kuchen zum Frühstück.", bevor sie mahnend hinzufügte.  
„Aber gewöhne dich nicht dran. Dein Geburtstag ist die Ausnahme." Das Strahlen, welches in seinen Augen beheimatet war, breitete sich nun über sein ganzes Gesicht aus und brachte seine Mundwinkel zum Zucken. Lächelnd hielt er Henrys Geschenk in den Händen und rief voller Begeisterung aus:  
„DAS IST DER BESTE TAG MEINES LEBENS!"

Die Erwachsenen lachten leise bei Rolands Gebärden auf und weideten sich an dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen, der vollkommen in Aufregung und Freude gefangen war. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen intensivierte sich, als er die Päckchen begann auszupacken. Reginas frustrierten Kommentar über Henrys gezinkte Karten, die er seinem Bruder geschenkt hatte, wurde geflissentlich von beiden Jungen ignoriert.

„Hab dich nicht so, Gin. Hier kann niemand seine Herkunft verleugnen!", scherzte Little John und blickte auf den Sohn seines besten Freundes und konnte im nächsten Moment die Arme des kleinen Jungen um seinen Hals spüren, als dieser sich für das Holzschwert und das Holzschild bei ihm bedankte, bevor er seinen Dank auch Emma aussprach und der Retterin einige Küsse auf die Wange drückte. Dabei richtete er das Wort an Henry, der bereits dabei war den Kuchen zu verspeisen.

„Guck mal Henry, jetzt haben wir wieder eine richtige Chance gegen Eddy und Jeff." Der Angesprochene nickte mit vollem Mund und hob seinen Daumen in die Höhe.

Nachdem Roland seine Geschenke ausgepackt und sich auch am Kuchen mehr als gütlich getan hatte, begann seine Stiefmutter bereits einen weiteren Kuchen auf der Arbeitsfläche in kleine Stücke zu schneiden und einzupacken, damit er es in seiner Vorschulklasse verteilen konnte. Das Geburtstagskind hielt sein neues Holzschwert in den Händen und konnte kaum still sitzen bleiben. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu Emma. Kaum dass ihrer beide Blicke sich trafen, schenkte er der Blonden ein halb schüchternes und halb liebevolles Lächeln bis er seinen kleinen Körper in Bewegung setzte und sich zur Retterin hin begab. Dass sein Vater bereits begonnen hatte, das Geschirr einzusammeln und in die Spüle zu packen und Regina begann zu spülen, bekam er ebenso wenig mit, wie die Erklärung Henrys, dass er kurz nach oben verschwinden müssen, um seine Schultasche zu holen.

Neben Emma stehend legte er seinen Kopf schief und musterte sie mit Erleichterung in seinem Blick. Die Blonde legte ihre Stirn in Falten, als sie seinem Blick gewahr wurde und zog ihn einfach auf ihren Schoß.

„Was ist denn los, Roland?", fragte sie unschuldig nach, was den Jungen ein ehrliches Lächeln entlockte, ehe er ihr antwortete.

„Nichts, ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht!"

Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte manifestierte sich im Dunkeln seiner Augen. Emma verstand nicht so recht, wovon er sprach und hakte neugierig nach.

„Warum sollte es mir denn schlecht gehen?"

Roland biss verschmitzt auf seine Unterlippe und erklärte.  
„Du warst heute Nacht krank. Ich hab dich gehört. Du hast Fieber gehabt."

Die ohnehin wenig vorhandene Gesichtsfarbe der Retterin wich abermals um einige Nuancen, während sich eine hauchzarte Röte über ihre Wangen legte, als sie an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Little Johns Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelnde Höhe, während er unverfroren fragte:  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Der kleine Junge winkte kennerhaft ab, als hätte man ihm die dümmste Frage auf Erden gestellt.

„Ich kenne das, als Henry letztens Fieber hatte, bekam er auch schlecht Luft und außerdem hast du gesagt, dass Emma heiß ist!"

Emmas Augen wurden Tellergroß. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten unkontrolliert und konnten sich nicht entscheiden ob sie lachen oder schockiert sein sollten. In der Brust ihres Mannes indes entstieg bereits ein leises Lachen, welches seine Augen widerspiegelten. Er versuchte weder seine Gattin noch den kleinen Jungen anzusehen, der mit ehrlicher Erleichterung von der Genesung Emmas sprach, aus Angst, das leise Lachen könnte unkontrolliert anschwellen.

Die blonde Retterin öffnete ihren Mund, doch sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Robin und Regina, wobei die Schwarzhaarige nur mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder dem Spülbecken zuwandte und der Aschblonde krampfhaft versuchte ebenfalls nicht loszulachen.

Roland grinste allen Reaktionen der Erwachsenen zum Trotz. Er erklärte sich weiter und verhehlte nicht die Sorge, die nur davon zeugte, wie sehr er die Retterin in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Ich wollte erst Dad holen, der ist ein guter Heiler. Gin hat auch öfter Fieber und Dad kümmert sich um sie und morgens geht es ihr dann wieder gut!"

Die Tasse fiel mit einem lauten Krach aus Reginas Hand zu Boden, kaum das Roland zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Little John und Robin konnten ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als der Lockenkopf voller kindlicher Naivität Emma gutgelaunt anschaute und ihr über die Wange streichelte, als Zeugnis seiner Freude über ihre überstandenen Krankheit.  
Regina drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und stieß entrüstet aus:  
„Roland!"

Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf zu einer Stiefmutter, die nun bei ihm war und verlor nichts von der Kindlichkeit, die er die ganze Zeit zur Schau stellte.  
„Ja?"

Die Schwarzhaarige beugte ihren Oberkörper leicht, um ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Zeigefinger und Daumen nahmen sein Kinn in einen sanften Griff und bedachte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick, während ihre Stimme jedoch mit Sanftheit gefüllt war.

„Du sollst Nachts schlafen, mein kleiner Schatz und nicht im Haus umherirren!", klang eine leise Mahnung in ihren Worten.

Roland biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verstand nicht, warum man ihn behandelte, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht.

„Ich...ich irre nicht nachts umher, Gin!", versicherte er ihr. „Aber manchmal muss ich nachts Pipi!" Die Unschuld des kleinen Jungen war greifbar zwischen ihnen. Noch immer hielt Regina sein Kinn fest. Sie konnte das Lachen der Männer hören und beschloss es für den Augenblick zu ignorieren. Leise seufzte sie und schenkte ihm ein sachtes Lächeln, ehe sie die kurze Distanz überbrückte und ihm einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Komm, ich zieh dich an, du bist spät dran.", wechselte sie das Thema und wischte einmal mit ihrer Hand über die Gestalt Rolands. Im nächsten Moment war er komplett für den Tag angezogen, sprang von Emmas Schoß und lief mit seinem neuen Schwert hinaus in den Eingangsbereich um seinen Umhang zu holen.

Das Lachen war noch immer nicht von Little John gewichen, sondern brach jetzt, da Roland die Küche verlassen hat, schallend aus. Er wandte sich seinem besten Freund und seiner Gefährtin zu, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, spürte er auch schon Reginas Hand in seinem Nacken.

„Klappe, John. Sag jetzt kein einziges Wort!" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Zischen. Mit ihren Fingern kniff sie leicht in die Haut und ließ frustriert von ihm ab, als er zwar kein Wort verlor, jedoch nicht aufhörte zu lachen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!", adressierte sie an ihren Gefährten und seinem besten Freund und begann die Scherben mittels Magie verschwinden zu lassen. „Einfach unmöglich!", nuschelte sie noch und schaffte es nicht, die strenge Miene aufrecht zu halten, als Robin ihr einfach einen Kuss auf den Scheitel hauchte und seinen Kopf über den Kindermund seines Sohnes schüttelte.

_Dieser kleine Sauhund_

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und kitzelte an Reginas Nase. Unbewusst verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben, während sie noch immer in den Armen Morpheus gefangen war. Das Kitzeln in ihrem Gesicht schien sich bis auf ihren Bauch auszubreiten und begann den Schlaf zu vertreiben. Ihre Hände glitten an ihre Körpermitte, fanden Halt an etwas weichem. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, streichelten ihre Finger durch dieses weiche Material, den weichen Schopf Robins. Sein Haupt ruhte auf ihrem nackten Bauch. Ein leises Nuscheln, gefolgt von einem seligen Seufzen, entfleuchte seinen Lippen, als das zarte Kraulen seines Hinterkopfs, ihn ebenfalls aus Morpheus Reich lockte. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Das Erste, das er sah war Reginas blasse Haut. Ihr Duft stieg in seine Nase, während er noch gar nicht realisierte, wo er sich befand und warum er zwischen ihren nackten Schenkeln, auf ihrem Körper lag. Ein wohliges Gefühl, entfacht von ihren Berührungen, durchwob sein Innerstes und veranlasste ihn dazu, seinen Kopf leicht zu bewegen, um hoch in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. Er konnte sehen, wie sie bei seiner Bewegung im Halbschlaf kicherte und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

_Himmel, träume ich?_

Fragte sich der aschblonde Mann und wartete darauf, dass die Antwort auf seine Frage, in seinen Verstand sickerte.  
Regina gähnte sachte und schlug ihre Augen auf. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein beseeltes Lächeln, doch als ihr Blick den Robins traf, schwand diese Glückseligkeit. Etwas in ihrem Kopf schien zu explodieren.

_WAS?!_

Schrie es in ihren Gedanken, bevor diese unaufhaltsam zu rasen begannen. Das Glücksgefühl der letzten Nacht wurde von einer tiefen Dunkelheit überschattet und verdrängt. Angst kroch durch ihre Adern und suchte unaufhaltsam den Weg in ihren Verstand. Die Schwarzhaarige riss ihre Augen auf und konnte das Entsetzen, welches sie erfasste nicht verbergen. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Kontrolle behalten zu können, geglaubt sich etwas Spaß zu gönnen, ohne sich zu verlieren, doch nun erschreckte sie das, was sie in der vergangenen Nacht empfunden hatte.

„Was machst du noch hier?", kam es vorwurfsvoll aus ihrem Mund, während sie sich aufsetzte, als sei sie von der Tarantel gestochen. Robin wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, denn im nächsten Moment schubste sie ihn grob von sich und kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer blanken Brust. Mit ihren Beinen schob sie ihn weiter von sich bis er unsanft auf dem Boden landet.

„Hey! Bist du wahnsinnig?!", stieß er aus und blickte verwirrt auf die Frau, die ihn noch vor wenigen Stunden um den Verstand gebracht hatte.

„Verschwinde, Locksley!", machte sie harsch und hexte sich ihren Morgenmantel an, während sie sich durch das zerzauste Haar fuhr.

Der aschblonde Mann wollte sofort zurückschnappen, doch es genügte ein Blick in ihr Gesicht und aller Drang sie zurecht zuweisen erstarb in ihm. Er sah die Hetze in ihren Augen, die Furcht und die Mauern, die sie um sich gebaut hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er sich nicht einem Menschen gegenüber, sondern einem Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte. Beruhigend hob er die Arme hoch und sprach so ruhig er konnte.

„Schon gut, Re...Mills...alles gut, ich bin schon weg!", erklärte er und klaubte seine Jeans vom Boden, um diese anzuziehen. Danach schnappte er sich sein Hemd und legte es über.

„Schneller. Wenn Henry nach Hause kommt. Ich will nicht, dass er dich hier so findet!", führte sie fadenscheinig an.

_Wie konnte ich nur...wie konnte er nur...ach verdammte Scheiße...verdammte Scheiße_

Verteufelte sie sich in ihren Gedanken und trieb ihn weiter zur Eile, indem sie ein Sofakissen nach ihm schmiss. Robin knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und versuchte sie weiter zu beruhigen:

„Lass das, Mills! Jetzt kommt es auf eine Minute mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an!" Er schnappte seine Schuhe, schlüpfte in diese und ging zur Tür.

_Was war das?_

Fragte er sich und wagte noch einen Blick über seine Schulter auf Regina zu werfen. Die Frau saß auf der Couch und hielt ein weiteres Sofakissen in der Hand, bereit es nach ihm zu werfen. Robin seufzte innerlich und verließ das Wohnzimmer, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Der einstige Räuber durchquerte das Foyer und wusste nicht im Geringsten was er von all dem halten sollte. Er wollte wütend auf die Frau sein, die ihn so harsch hinausgeworfen hatte, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn an den verängstigten Ausdruck, an die Bestürzung in ihrem Blick. Unwillkürlich stieg in ihm das Bedürfnis auf, sie zu trösten. Sie zu beruhigen und sie wissen zu lassen, dass es nichts gab, vor dem sie sich fürchten musste. Doch er wagte es sich nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo sie aufgebracht war und ihn in ein Stück Kohle verwandeln konnte. Er würde seine Chance bekommen mit ihr zu sprechen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Robin öffnete die Tür, um das Haus zu verlassen und rannte direkt in Emmas Gestalt, die gerade auf die Klingel drücken wollte.

„Huch!", machte er und konnte sie gerade noch fassen, bevor sie nach hinten kippte.  
„Sorry, Emma...ich...ich muss weg!", erklärte er knapp und ließ sie stehen. Hastig stieg er die wenigen Stufen hinab und eilte fort aus diesem Irrsinn, um seine eigenen Gedanken endlich sortierten zu können.  
Emma blickte Robin mit offenem Mund nach.

_Was war das denn?_

Fragte sie sich und konnte sich der Neugier nicht entziehen, die sich ihres Denkens bemächtigte. Sie betrat das Haus, lief durch das Foyer und rief nach Regina. Erst beim dritten Ruf, vernahm sie ihre Stimme, genervt und abwehrend. Die Blonde folgte dem Klang ins Wohnzimmer und konnte, als sie das Zimmer betrat, die Verblüffung weder aus ihrem Gesicht, noch aus ihrer Stimme vertreiben. Sie konnte Regina auf der Couch sitzen sehen. Auf dem Tisch standen leere Gläser und eine Weinflasche. Vor dem Sofa lag das Kleid, welches die Schwarzhaarige am gestrigen Abend getragen hatte.

_Ich fasse es nicht. Nein, das kann nicht!_

Die Augen noch immer vor Überraschung geweitet, zeigte Emma mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Schulter und fragte entgeistert.

„War das Robin, der geflohen ist, als sei ein SWAT- Team hinter ihm her?"

Regina atmete einmal tief durch und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Blonde endlich verschwand, doch dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Augenblicklich straffte sie ihre Schultern und legte eine arrogante Maske auf ihr Gesicht, während die falsche Arroganz bis in den Klang ihrer Stimme strahlte.

„Kann sein!", machte sie fast schon ahnungslos und wollte fragen, warum Emma überhaupt schon wieder da war, als die Retterin sich auf den Sessel setzte und ihren Unglauben immer noch nicht verschleiern konnte.

„Kann sein?," Echote die andere Frau. „War er die ganze Nacht? Ich mein, wolltet ihr nicht die Mutter suchen. Ihr beide habt doch nicht...", brachte sie ihre Neugier zum Ausdruck und erhob sich, da sie auf etwas saß. Ihre Hand zerrte ein Stück Stoff zu Tage und als sie erkennen konnte, erstarb ihr Satz und sie rief aus.

„Oh mein Gott, ihr habt!"

Regina strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr, während ihre Abwehrmechanismen ausfuhren. Sie erhob sich und riss Emma Robins Shorts aus der Hand.  
„Komm runter Emma. Selbst wenn, wir sind erwachsen!", versuchte sie ihr Verhalten der letzten Nacht zu rechtfertigen.

_Ja sehr erwachsen Schätzchen, vor allem wie du ihn heute rausgeschmissen hast_

Gab ihre verhasste innere Stimme zu bedenken. Die Überraschung ließ Emma kurz aufseufzen, ehe sie der Anderen Absolution erteilte.

„Ich urteile doch nicht, ich dachte nur ihr wolltet die Mutter finden!", noch während sie sprach, manifestierte sich eine Erkenntnis in ihren Gedanken, welche sie sofort in die Freiheit entließ.

„Ach du Scheiße, du bist die Mutter?!"

Reginas Augen weiteten sich. Sie knetete die Shorts in ihren Händen, während sie Emma am liebsten mittels Magie zum Schwiegen gebracht hätte.  
„Jetzt reicht es Emma!", kam es streng über ihre vollen Lippen.  
„Ich dachte ich hätte den Verstand verloren, als ich letzte Nacht...aber es sieht so aus, als wenn dein Wahnsinn bei weitem, ausgeprägter ist, als meiner. Mach dich nicht lächerlich, glaubst du nicht ich würde es merken, wenn ich vor wenigen Monaten entbunden hätte? Und überhaupt, ich kann ihn nicht einmal leiden. Das gestern war eine Ausnahme nach zu viel Wein. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mich im Märchenwald, wo so viele meinen Kopf wollten, nicht betrunken habe, damit sie es einfacher haben, sich ihn zu holen. Also komm runter und verrate mir lieber, warum du hier bist!"

Die Retterin unterdrückte ein Seufzen und wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, doch ein Blick in Reginas Augen und sie wusste, dass es ratsamer war, es nicht zu tun und so erzählte sie ihr von Mary Margaretes Anruf und forderte die Bürgermeisterin auf, sich endlich anzuziehen, damit sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in das Apartment machen konnten.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Roland lag in seinem Bett und bewegte sich leicht. Der Schlaf, der ihn gefangen hielt, gab ihn langsam frei bis er schlussendlich die Augen aufschlug. Sein Zimmer war dunkel und er fragte sich, wie er in seinem Bett gelandet war. Alles woran er sich noch erinnern konnte war, dass er auf dem Boden der Küche gelegen und mit seinen neuen Holztieren gespielt hatte, während sein Vater zusammen mit Emma und Snow begonnen hatte zu spülen.

Der kleine Junge war nach dem ereignisreichen Tag einfach eingeschlafen und hatte weder mitbekommen, wie Snow und Emma seine Stiefmutter forcierten sich endlich aus der Küche zu begeben und sich hinzulegen, noch dass sein Vater ihn ins Bett gebracht und seine Klamotten bis auf Unterhose und Unterhemd ausgezogen hatte. Müde strich Roland durch das Gesicht und fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper auf. Sein Verstand klärte sich, der Schlaf gab ihn mehr und mehr preis und ließ das Erlebte wieder in sein Bewusstsein sickern, wie Luftblasen in einem Wasserglas. Die Mundwinkel des Jungen verzogen sich nach oben, als er in seinen Gedanken die Bilder des vergangenen Tages abspulte. Noch immer rauschte die selbe Freude durch seine Adern und versiegte warm in seinem Bauch, während sein kleines Herz einen Takt schneller schlug. Er erinnerte sich an das Geburtstagsgeschenk seiner Eltern und den Unglauben, den er verspürt hatte, als man ihm die Stute gebracht und als sein Eigen erklärt hatte. Er hatte sich gegen seinen Vater geschmissen und ihn mit aller Kraft gedrückt bis dieser ihm mitteilte, dass er sich für dieses Geschenk bei seiner Stiefmutter bedanken sollte. Und so wiederholte er die Prozedur des Drückens, so gut es mit der lästigen Kugel vor ihr nur ging und gab sie erst frei, als sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, endlich auf die Stute zu steigen. Noch während diese Erinnerung auf ihn einströmte, schlug sein Denken eine ähnliche Richtung ein.

_Mom...ich hab gar nicht..._

Mit etwas Kraft, da der Tag in seinen Knochen steckte, schlug er die Decke auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Kaum berührten seine nackten Füße die Boden, zog ein leichtes Frösteln durch seinen Körper, doch Roland beachtete es nicht. Vorsichtig, damit er in der Dunkelheit nicht irgendwo gegen lief, bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur Tür und verließ sein Zimmer. Noch immer war er in der Erinnerung seiner Geburtstagsfeier gefangen. Die Feier, die Regina ihm versprochen hatte. Sie hatte ihr Wort gehalten und ihm ebenso ein Fest veranstaltet wie wenige Monaten zuvor Henry. Sein Herz hatte stets gehofft, dass sie ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte, dass sie hielt, was sie versprach, doch manchmal redete eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf davon, dass er gar nicht erst zu hoffen brauchte. Dass er niemals so eine Feier wie Henry bekommen würde. Doch das hatte er. Mit so viel Kuchen und Süßspeisen, dass er kaum wusste, was er als erstes essen sollte. Sie hatte seine Freunde eingeladen und viele der ehemaligen Geächteten schaute vorbei. Sogar Snow kam mit ihrem König, was ihn nur noch mehr besonders fühlen ließ. Stolz hatte er ihr seine neue Stute gezeigt, auch wenn die Königin bei Erwähnung des Namens, ein leises Lachen unterdrückte. Er verstand nicht, was alle und insbesondere seine Stiefmutter mit dem Namen hatte, doch der Lockenkopf ließ nicht mit sich reden. Mochte man ihm sein neues Reittier auch unter dem Namen Fortuna vorgestellt haben, so änderte er diesen just in den Moment, als der erste seiner Freunde, das Tier Furztuna nannte und gab ihr den Namen Wilma.

In der ganzen Aufregung, dem Spielen und dem Essen hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass seine Stiefmutter mehr und mehr zurücktrat aus dem Geschehen. Hatte die leisen, geflüsterten Gespräche zwischen ihr und Bailey nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengen solle, sondern erst als er sie nach einem Wettritt bat und sie verneinte, da sah auch er die Müdigkeit in ihrem Gesicht, ungeachtete dessen, dass sie schon seit vielen Wochen nicht mehr auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes gesehen worden war. Doch die Eindrücke waren so viele an diesem besonderen Tag, dass er sie kaum sortieren konnte und selbst jetzt, auf dem Weg in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, schaffte er es kaum Herr über seine Gedanken zu werden.

Roland huschte durch den Gang und legte die kurze Distanz bis zu der Tür zurück, die in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern führte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hielt er inne, doch dann griff er nach der Klinke und drückte diese nach unten. Er öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte in das Zimmer und konnte seine Eltern als dunkle Schatten unter der Decke ausmachen. Abermals hielt er inne, kratzte sich am Ellbogen und flüsterte leise.  
„Dad? Gin?!" Er lauschte, ob er etwas von den beiden vernehmen konnte, doch alles was er hörte war ihr gleichmäßiger Atem.

„Daaaaaad?...Giiiiiin!", machte er etwas lauter und begab sich bereits zum Bett hin. Noch bevor einer der Angesprochen aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken konnte, krabbelte er schon auf das Fußende des Bettes.

„Hey?!", machte Regina verschlafen, als sie erwachte. Völlig desorientiert schaute sie den Jungen an, als wäre er ein Gespenst. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis ihr Verstand realisierte.

„Roland! Alles in Ordnung? Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Der Lockenkopf blieb am Fußende sitzen und nickte. Leichte Verlegenheit bemächtigte sich seiner Stimme, als er auf seinem Zeigefinger herumkaute.

„Ich...Ich...hab mich gar nicht bedankt!", erklärte er und krabbelte nun zwischen seine Eltern und entlockte Robin ein Nuscheln.  
„Hey du Räuber, was ist los?", langsam erwachend machte der aschblonde Mann Platz, damit sein Sohn sich zwischen ihnen hinlegen konnte.

„Ist schon okay, Roland. Das hättest getrost weiterschlafen können. Morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag gewesen." Erwiderte Regina und lüftete die Decke, damit er sich an sie kuscheln konnte. Roland kam der stummen Aufforderung augenblicklich nach. Seine Schläfe legte sich gegen ihre Schulter, während seine Hand mit einer Strähne ihres Haares zu spielen begann.

„Ich weiß, Gin..."

_Mom_

„...aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich es vergesse. Danke Gin.."

_Mom_

Die Mundwinkel der Schwarzhaarigen verzogen sich nach oben, als sie seine Dankbarkeit nicht nur hören, sondern spüren konnte, da er ihrer Wange einen Kuss aufhauchte, ehe er sich einmal drehte und auch seinen Vater küsste.

„Danke Dad. Das Pferd ist spitze...und der Kuchen auch...und...ach alles war einfach spitze...", begeisterte Roland sich und kuschelte sich nun richtig zwischen die beiden ein. Ein leises Kichern entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als Regina und Robin ihn gleichzeitig Küsse auf jeweils eine seine Wangen hauchten.

„Schon gut mein Junge, Hauptsache, dir hat es gefallen."

_Und ich krieg noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf_

Antwortete Robin, bevor er seine Augen schloss und versuchte zurück in Morpheus Reich zu kommen.  
„Daahaaaad?" Die Augen des Vaters gingen wieder auf.

„Ja? Was gibt es noch?", kam es müde über seine Lippen. Für einen Moment schwieg Roland. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung seines Vaters und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Danke, dass du Gin damals zu uns geholt hast!"

Auf einen Schlag war der Schlaf wie verschwunden und Robin hellwach, ehe etwas nach seinem Herzen griff und es in seiner Brust warm wurde. Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an und drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er sich von der weichen Haut löste, konnte er direkt in das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin sehen, die sein eigenes seliges Lächeln widerspiegelte. Er überbrückte auch diese Distanz, um auch ihr einen Kuss aufzuhauchen und legte sich wieder hin. Mit einem spitzen Grinsen, erwiderte er:  
„Gern geschehen, aber jetzt schlaf. Du musst morgen früh in die Vorschule!"

Roland konnte spüren, wie er fester in Reginas Arme gezogen wurde und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust.

„Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Schatz!", sie gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und schloss ihre Augen. Der Lockenkopf antwortete nicht, sondern starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sein Herz begann auf einmal zu rasen, während er dem Gefühl erlegen war, den Druck in seinem Innern nicht aushalten zu können. Hier zwischen seinen Eltern, in den Armen der Frau, die ihn in den letzten Monaten gezeigt, was er seit seiner Geburt vermisst hatte, wurden die Geschenke seines Geburtstages belanglos. Die Holztiere und der Kuchen, ja sogar das Pferd. Alles was zählte war das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust, dieser Moment der Geborgenheit. Seine Atmung stieg an, auf Grund der Aufregung, die plötzlich durch seinen schmalen Körper wallte und in seinem Verstand verebbte. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht, blickte in Reginas Gesicht und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich schon schlief, fragte sich, ob sie ihn noch hören konnte oder ob sie schon soweit in Morpheus Reich eingetaucht war, dass sie seine Stimme nicht mehr vernehmen konnte. Roland zählte lautlos bis Zehn, doch der Druck in seinem Innern wurde größer und als er es kaum noch aushalten konnte, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Gin? Bist du noch wach?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt er die Luft an und lauschte gespannt ihrem ruhigen Atem. Abermals fragte er.

„Gin? Schläfst du?" Als Antwort bekam er nur ihren leisen Atem und ein Geräusch, das wie ein Aufschnarchen klang. Der Lockenkopf atmete tief durch, bewegte seinen Kopf soweit, dass seine Lippen die Wange seiner Stiefmutter fanden. Bevor er ihr einen Kuss aufhauchte, flüsterte er ganz leise.

„Schlaf du auch gut, Mom!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 21**

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß zusammen mit den beiden Jungen am Küchentisch und verspeiste die letzten Reste, des frühen Abendessen. Die Schwarzhaarige verspürte kaum Hunger, doch sie zwang sich ihren nur halb gefüllten Teller zu leeren. Henry und Roland berichteten ihr von dem vergangenen Tag, doch sie konnte der Unterhaltung der beiden nicht folgen. Ein elendiges Ziehen in ihrem Rücken quälte sie und dehnte sich über ihren Bauch aus. Die verursachten Schmerzen waren größer, als die Tage davor, als sie von Vorwehen geplagt wurde. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihre geschwollene Körpermitte und begann diese sanft zu massieren, doch was sonst für einige Linderung sorgte, schien nicht zu funktionieren. Ganz leise manifestierte sich ein Keim der Sorge in ihren Gedanken und versuchte Wurzeln zu schlagen. Diese Schmerzen waren anders und förderten die Angst zu Tage, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bis zur Geburt sollten ihr, laut der Hebamme, noch drei Wochen bleiben. Regina war in ihren Gedanken versunken und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Ihre Hand zog weiter kreisende Bewegungen über ihren Babybauch, während ihr Name, in ihr Gehör drang. Perplex schaute sie in Rolands Gesicht, der für irgendetwas Bestätigung erwartete, doch sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worüber er gesprochen hatte. So versuchte sie sich in einem gequälten Lächeln und antwortete:

„Das klingt wirklich amüsant, mein kleiner Schatz!"  
Der Lockenkopf schaute seine Stiefmutter an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, denn seine Erzählung über die neuen Vorschulkameraden, die ihn geärgert hatten, waren keineswegs amüsant. Sein Blick blieb verwundert auf sie gerichtet, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sie sich.

Um sich abzulenken, begann sie die Teller, Gläser und das Besteck einzusammeln und in die Spüle zu packen. Sie konnte die Blicken der beiden anderen auf sich spüren und wusste, dass mindestens Henry sie längst durchschaut hatte. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als der Ältere der beiden Jungen sprach:

„Alles in Ordnung, Mom?"

Die Herrin vom Sherwood Forest wollte ihren Söhnen keinen Grund zur Sorge geben, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie die beiden nicht so einfach anlügen konnte. Henry hatte sie längst durchschaut und würde ihre Lüge enttarnen. Um so erleichterter war ihr zu Mute, als der Schmerz nachließ, kaum dass sie das Spülwasser einlaufen ließ. So konnte sie ihm nun wahrheitsgetreu antworten:

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, Liebling!" Sie versuchte sich in einem aufmunternden Lächeln für die beiden, doch im nächsten Moment überfiel sie wieder ein heißer, stechender Schmerz. Regina klammerte sich an die Kante der Arbeitsfläche und versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

_Himmel...das ist nicht gut...nein, nein, nein...ganz und gar nicht gut_

Schoss es durch ihren Kopf, aus Angst, dass etwas mit dem Baby nicht stimmte. Eine Hand löste sich von der Arbeitsfläche und legte sich auf ihren Bauch, als der Schmerz in ihr aufflammte und ihr für einige Sekunden den Atem raubte.

_Was zum..._

Die Schwarzhaarige versuchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen, um ihre Söhne nicht sehen zu lassen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln, welches ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Henry tauchte neben ihr auf und starrte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick an.

„Das..", begann er zögerlich „...das wirkt nicht, als ob alles in Ordnung ist.", bemerkte er und wirkte erwachsener, als sein Alter es zuließ. Reginas Maske bekam Risse und so gestand sie ihm:

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Emma ist oben, oder? Kannst du sie bitte holen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte ein paar Mal und stürzte aus der Küche, als sei der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihm her. Regina löste sich von der Arbeitsfläche und legte den Weg zum Tisch zurück, um sich hinzusetzen. Dabei massierte sie weiter ihren Bauch.

Rolands Blick haftete an seiner Stiefmutter und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Mit ernsthafter Miene versuchte er ihre Körpersprache zu lesen. Instinktiv spürte er, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte, ganz gleich, dass Regina versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Der kleine Junge schob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat an die werdende Mutter. Mit Angst in den dunklen Augen, streichelte er über ihre Schulter.

„Was ist los, Gin?"

_Was hast du Mom_

Gern hätte er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen, doch er traute sich nicht. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er den Mut gefunden sie Mom zu nennen und das war, als sie geschlafen hatte. Ein winziger Teil in ihm hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, doch ein anderer, der sich vor einer Ablehnung fürchtete, war erleichtert, dass dem nicht so war.

„Alles gut, Roland.", machte sie ihm und sich selbst Mut. Sie wollte ihm weiter erklären, was sie selbst nicht verstand, da schlug die Tür mit lautem Krach auf. Emma stürmte zusammen mit Henry in die Küche und wandte sich sofort an Regina.

„Was ist los? Henry sagt, dir geht es nicht gut! Und ich glaube ihm, denn es kann dir nicht gut gehen, wenn du nach mir schickst und bei mir Hilfe suchst!"

Atemlos blickte sie auf die Schwarzhaarige und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Fragen beantwortete, doch kein Wort drang über Reginas vollen Lippen. Stattdessen verzogen sich diese, während sie ein Wimmern unterdrückte und beide Hände an ihren Bauch schnellten.

„Du hast Wehen?!" Emma schaute sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, doch die einzigen Personen, die sie erblicken konnte, waren die beiden Kinder. Sie war auf sich allein gestellt. Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Okay, Regina. Du hast die letzten Tage schon welche gehabt und das geht bestimmt gleich vorüber. Es ist ja nicht mehr lang und dann werden die Wehen auch schon mal etwas intensiver", versuchte sie die andere Frau zu beruhigen.

„Das dachte ich auch, aber...", die Angst vor dem Unbekannten lag in Reginas Blick, als sie sich offenbarte:

„Die kommen nicht nur heftiger, sondern auch schneller hintereinander. Vorhin erst und...jetzt...", sie brach den Satz ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Atmung, um dem Stechen in ihrem Leib Herr zu werden.

„Wie schnell?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau...ca. Zehn Minuten!"

„Oh!" Emmas Augenbrauen hüpften in die Höhe, während sie erst den Kopf schüttelte und dann zu nicken begann.

„Bei mir ist das schon was her, aber ich fress nen Besen, wenn du den Hosenscheißer nicht bald in deinen Armen hast!", sagte sie, wandte sie sich an Henry und trug ihm auf, Bailey zu holen. Der Junge wollte gerade los eilen, da hielt sie ihn an, den anderen Jungen mitzunehmen, doch Roland blieb wie versteinert stehen. Erst als sie ihn aufforderte Henry zu begleiten, bekam sie eine Reaktion von dem Lockenkopf in Form eines Kopfschütteln. Die Retterin gab nach und schickte Henry endlich los. Danach wandte sie sich an die werdenden Mutter.

„Komm wir bringen dich ins Wohnzimmer bis Bailey kommt.", sie half ihr auf und legte einen Arm um sie, damit sie Regina ins Wohnzimmer führen konnte.  
„Dort ist es bequemer."

Regina ließ sich folgsam führen. Ihre Gedanken schafften es kaum, den Moment zu realisieren. Emmas Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf und ließen sie verängstigt zurück. Sie war noch nicht bereit für die Geburt. Es war zu früh. Immerhin sollte sie noch knapp drei Wochen haben. Drei Wochen in denen sie sich noch mehr mental auf die Geburt vorbereiten konnte. Die Retterin deutete den verlorenen Blick der andere Frau und half ihr, sich hinzusetzen.  
„Hey, keine Sorge, alles wird gut!", machte sie ihr Mut und trat an das Fenster, um zu schauen, ob Henry bereits zurückkehrte. Sie wusste, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, doch obwohl sie Regina ermutigte, war ihr Innerstes nervös und aufgeregt.

Roland setzte sich zu seiner Stiefmutter auf das Sofa und beobachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Mitgefühl und Sorge.

„Dir geht es nicht gut, Gin!", stellte er kennerhaft fest. „Bist du krank?"

Die Angesprochene versuchte ihre angeschwollene Atmung zu mildern, damit sie die Sorge, die greifbar zwischen ihnen stand, zerstreuen konnte.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht krank!" Sie sank in die Rückenlehne und zog ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche, in der Hoffnung, dass eine neue Position ihr Linderung verschaffte.

„Aber ich glaub, dem Baby gefällt es da drin nicht mehr so gut." Sie zeigte auf ihren Bauch und presste die Lippen zusammen, als Höchstmaß eines Lächeln. Ihr war elendig zu mute. Freude, dass sie bald ihr Baby bekommen würde, vermischte sich mit der Furcht vor dem, was ihr noch bevorstand. Roland schaffte es für den Bruchteil einiger Sekunden, diese Emotionen zu vertreiben, indem er voller Begeisterung ausrief:  
„Echt jetzt?! Unser Bruder kommt?!"

Reginas Hand legte sich auf seinen dunklen Schopf und wuschelte einmal durch diesen.

„So wie es aussieht, vermute ich es!" Der kleine Junge starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an, als habe sie ihm gerade eine spannende Geschichte erzählt. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich vor Aufregung Rosa. In seinen Augen konnte Regina ablesen, wie er einen spektakulären Zaubertrick erwartete, doch sie konnte ihm diese Erwartung genauso wenig nehmen, wie sie ihn wegen des Geschlechts des Kindes korrigieren konnte. Alles was sie beim erfassen der nächsten Wehe zustande brachte, war ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken und weiter zu atmen.

„Warum gehst du nicht ein bisschen spielen, Roland?", schlug Emma vor und drehte sich zum Sofa. „Sie braucht Ruhe!"

Rolands Augen nahmen einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

„Ich bin doch ruhig!", erklärte er und erhob sich, als Emma in mit sanfter Strenge anschaute.  
„Aber ich spiele hier, okay?" Er zeigte auf die Ecke, in der einige Kisten mit Spielsachen standen. Die Blonde nickte ergebend und konnte sehen, wie er sich zu einer der Kisten aufmachte und Holztiere aus dieser nahm. Er schien sich in ein Spiel zu verlieren, doch Emma konnte genau sehen, wie er immer wieder zum Sofa lünkerte und erwartungsvoll den Bauch anstarrte.

Emmas Blick wanderte zwischen Regina und der Uhr hin und her. Die Zeiger krochen nur langsam vorwärts, während sie auf die Ankunft der Hebamme warteten. Nervosität dehnte sich im Raum aus und noch bevor die Blonde darüber nachsann, dass sie besser selbst Bailey hätte holen sollen, da öffnete sich die Tür und die Erwartete erschien samt Henry im Raum. Sorgenvoll blickte die Weißhaarige auf die werdende Mutter und fragte knapp:  
„Wie oft?"

„Ca. alle 10 Minuten!", übernahm Emma das Antworten und erhob sich von dem Sofa, um Bailey Platz zu machen. Die andere Frau setzte sich gleich zu Regina, während sich Henry zu Roland auf den Boden verzog und hoffte, dass man sie beide jetzt nicht hinauswerfen würde.

„Es ist noch zu früh!", entfleuchten Reginas Ängste ihrem Mund. „Es sind noch knapp drei Wochen."

Baileys Hand zog Reginas Beine auf die Sitzfläche, damit diese nun lag und streichelte einmal beruhigend über ihren Unterschenkel. Danach begann sie den Bauch abzutasten.

„Drei Wochen sind nichts. Wir können uns verrechnet haben und selbst wenn nicht, dann sind drei Wochen gar nichts. Aber lass mich erst mal schauen!"

Regina stellte ihre Beine auf, während Bailey ihren Rock hochschob und mit ihren Händen zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand.

Roland starrte auf die Szenerie mit Faszination, doch Henrys Ohrspitzen nahmen einen roten Ton an. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und richtete ihn auf die beiden Holzlöwen in seinen Händen.

Die Finger der Weißhaarigen tasteten behutsam den Muttermund ab. Ein freudiger Glanz legte sich auf ihre grauen Augen, als sie trocken sagte:

„Eins steht fest. Der kleine Schatz ist genauso ungeduldig, wie seine Mutter." Sie zog ihre Hände wieder hervor und wischte sie an ihrer Schürze ab, ehe sie sanft über den Bauch streichelte.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen, Schätzchen. Es dauert noch etwas, aber ich würde eine Goldmünze setzen, dass du spätestens morgen alles hinter dir hast." Das Lächeln auf den Lippen der Alten war liebevoll und verschwörerisch zugleich.  
„Ich weiß, Robin hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn rufen, wenn es losgeht, aber wenn du das nicht willst, dann müssen wir das nicht. Ich nehme das auf meine Kappe.", zwinkerte sie ihr zu. Regina schaffte es tatsächlich zu entspannen, weil ihre Vertraute anwesend war. Die Angst, die ihr Denken in Anspruch nahm, schwand und machte Platz für eine freudige Nervosität, nun da man ihr versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, erwiderte sie:  
„Ruf ihn ruhig. Wir können ihn den dreien da nicht aufhalsen. Ich hab mir die Suppe eingebrockt!", sie zeigte auf den geschwollenen Bauch, als sie weiter scherzte:  
„Also werd ich sie auch auslöffeln und nicht die drei!"

_Aber wenn er die Nerven verliert, schmeiße ich ihn raus_

Hielt sie sich gedanklich ein Hintertürchen frei.

„Na gut, dann komm. Schätzchen. Ich lass dir ein Bad ein, damit du dich entspannen kannst."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende geredet, half sie Regina auf und wandte sich an Emma.

„Sorgst du dafür, dass Robin heim kommt? Gut!, wir sind dann oben!"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma und Regina stiegen die Treppen zum Apartment der Charmings hinauf und schwiegen. Im Auto hatte Emma versucht eine Unterhaltung zu entfachen, doch sie lief auf Grund. Die Schwarzhaarige weigerte sich auch nur ein Wort über die letzte Nacht zu verlieren. Selbst Emmas unschuldige Fragen, ob sie wenigstens im Rabbit Hole etwas herausfinden konnten, blockte die andere Frau mit lautem Seufzen und Augenrollen ab, bis die Blonde aufgab.

Die beiden erreichten die Tür und betraten das Apartment. Mary Margaret und David erwarteten sie schon mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken.

„Ich hab vor über einer Stunde angerufen!", kam es aus Mary Margaretes Mund. Emma hob abwehrend ihre Hände und sprach:  
„Nicht meine Schuld, manche scheinen morgens einfach nicht in die Pötte zu kommen."

Regina bedachte die Retterin mit einem vernichtenden Blick, ehe sie genervt das Wort an die beiden Charmings wandte.

„Und was ist so wichtig, dass ich mir noch vor meinem ersten Kaffee, euer Gejammer anhören muss?"

„Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden! Eine nörgelnde Madame, wie ungewohnt!", schnappte David zurück und kassierte nun seinerseits einen todbringenden Blick der Bürgermeisterin, ehe ihre Lippen sich öffneten um zu kontern:

„Pass lieber auf, dass ich nicht in alte Gewohnheiten verfalle, du Zweiradantrieb! Ich muss mich Fit halten."

Sie streckte ihre flache Hand aus und beschwor ein Knistern in ihren Handinnenflächen. Bevor die Flamme sich entzünden konnte, rief Emma dazwischen:

„Es reicht jetzt! Benehmt euch!", während Mary Margaret der Schwarzhaarigen eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Küchentresen stellte.  
„Hier, bitte sehr! Und nun ist hier Ruhe!"

Regina seufzte innerlich und schob sich auf einen Hocker am Küchentresen. Mit einer Hand umschlang sie den Kaffeebecher und mit der Anderen begann sie ihre Schläfe zu massieren. Das war kein Morgen, der ihr gefiel. Erst das Erwachen, welches über sie einstürzte und nun musste sie die Gegenwart ihrer einstigen Stieftochter samt ihres nervigen Mannes ertragen.

David rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl neben die Küchentheke und passte auf, dass er mit seinem ausgestreckten Bein nirgends gegen stieß. Sein Blick blieb auf die ehemalige Königin gerichtet, während seine Gattin den Grund ihres Treffen offenbarte.

„Ich hab euch gerufen, weil mir etwas aufgefallen ist."

Emmas Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz ihrer Mutter, während sich Reginas Gedanken nicht so einfach auf die Worte Snows fokussieren ließen. Ihr Verstand zerrte sie fort aus diesen Raum und beschwor einzelne Bilder, wie Schlaglichter, auf ihr inneres Auge. Sie sah Robins Gesicht, glaubte seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren und fühlte wie der Gedanke an ihn, sie alles andere als kalt ließ. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über den Rand des Kaffeebecher, als streichelte sie abermals über Robins Haut. Snow Whites Stimme drang in ihr Gehör, doch sie konnte den Sinn ihres Gesagten nicht verstehen. Alles verblasste zu einem leisen Rauschen, während Robins Stimme in ihrem Innern laut schrie.

_Ich will dich, Regina_

Gedankenverloren nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee. Begrüßte die heiße Flüssigkeit und verlor sich weiterhin in den Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht. Irgendwo, im tiefsten Winkeln ihres Verstandes, flüsterte eine Stimme, dass sie damit aufhören sollte. Dass sie sich zusammenreißen und vor allem besinnen sollte, doch diesem Wispern fehlte die Kraft sie zu überzeugen.

„...und das beobachte ich jetzt schon die ganze Woche. Was haltet ihr davon?", beendete Mary Margaret ihren Bericht und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter der beiden Frauen. Emma wirkte nachdenklich, wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dem eben gehörten halten sollte, doch Regina sah aus, als wenn man sie gerade unsanft aus dem Schlaf erschreckt hätte.

„Was? Wovon soll ich was halten?!", gestand sie ihre Unaufmerksamkeit. Mary Margaret atmete tief durch und fragte:

„Was ist los mit dir? Was hast du letzte Nacht getrieben, dass du noch immer so müde bist?!"

„Frag lieber mit wem sie es getrieben hat." kommentierte Emma flüsternd zu sich selbst. Ihre Mutter schaute konfus auf ihre Tochter, weil sie die Worte kaum verstand. Alles was sie hören konnte war Reginas Zischen:

„Es reicht Emma!"

„Sorry, ist mir nur so raus gerutscht."

Mary Margaret schüttelte ihren Kopf und startete einen neuen Versuch.

„Ich sagte, dass die Kinder, die in letzter Zeit so auffällig sind. Also, die die sich die ganze Zeit prügeln, dass die allesamt von Alpträumen geplagt werden. Ich hab mich Freitag mit einem von ihnen beim Nachsitzen unterhalten können und der Junge sagte mir, dass er sich zwar nicht an das vergangene Jahr erinnert, aber seit er hier erwacht war, kaum eine Nacht ruhig schlafen könnte, auf Grund dieser schrecklichen Alpträume. Und er sagte auch, dass er nicht der Einzige sei, der davon gequält wird!"

Reginas Verstand malte das Bild Rolands auf ihre Netzhaut. Sie erinnerte sich an Robins Worte, dass der Junge schlecht schlief, seit sie in diesem Reich waren und er von Albträumen geplagt wurde. Doch kaum stieg die Erinnerung an den Hilfssheriff hoch, da verwandelte sich diese in seine talentierten Finger, die sie um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Die Schwarzhaarige musste sich zwingen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden und antwortete:

„Vielleicht liegt es an der Umstellung. Ihr Verstand ist vielleicht überlastet."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es sind ja nicht nur die Albträume. Ihre Gewaltbereitschaft steigt auch weiterhin. Wir müssen die Schlimmsten mittlerweile in verschiedene Klassen unterbringen, damit sie sich nicht zusammenschließen und wir wieder eine Massenschlägerei haben. Und ihre Augen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie sich zu verändern beginnen."

Emma blickte ratlos zwischen ihrer Mutter und Regina hin und her. Sie konnte sehen, wie ernst es der Jüngeren war und wie die Ältere gedanklich abdriftete und nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück ins Geschehen fand, indem sie einmal ihren Kopf schüttelte, als wolle sie etwas vertreiben, was nur sie hören und sehen konnte.

„Na gut, ich werde in meinen Büchern nachschauen, ob ich irgendwas darüber finde."

„Okay, und ich werde Belle fragen, ob sie in der Bücherei und in Mr. Golds alten Sachen nachschauen kann!", sagte Emma, während Snow nickte:

„Ich werde ein Auge auf die Kinder haben und mich melden, wenn sich was verändert."

Die Bürgermeisterin sah sich gedanklich endlich aus dem Apartment verschwinden. Es dürstete sie nach etwas Einsamkeit. Eine kleine Enklave, in der sie sich mit dem auseinander setzen konnte, was ihr Denken viel zu sehr bestimmte.

Die Neuigkeiten Snow Whites hätten sie erfreuen müssen. Sie hatten so etwas wie einen Strohhalm, etwas woran sie nun ansetzen konnte, nachdem sich all die anderen Spuren im Sand verlaufen hatten, doch alles woran sie immer wieder denken konnte war die letzte Nacht. Und nicht nur das. Sie spürte ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, welches sie nicht sofort identifizieren konnte. Erst nachdem sich dieses Gefühl eisig um ihren Magen legte und diesen zuschnürte, konnte sie es benennen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig ein derartiges Theater an diesem Morgen veranstaltet zu haben. Das Läuten an der Tür führte sie aus dem Labyrinth ihrer Gedanken.

„Oh, das ist Randall. Komm David, Zeit für deine Reha!"

Snow White erklärte den beiden anderen, dass der hilfsbereite Pfleger Charming täglich abholte, um ihn in die Klinik zu bringen. Sie ließ sich voller Begeisterung über den netten Mann aus, während sie Davids Tasche holte und ihn zur Tür schob. Dabei redete sie unaufhörlich weiter und begrüßte Randall freudig, als er erschien.

Regina befand, dass sie sich ruhig wieder ausklinken konnte, doch die innerliche Stimme, die gerade nur ein Flüstern war, wurde lauter und ermahnte sie eine Närrin zu sein, da sie gedanklich wieder bei Robin verweilte. Sie wollte gerade ihre ganze Willenskraft aufbringen und jeden Gedanken von sich schieben, als ein Piepsen die Ankunft einer Nachricht verkündete. Ihre Hand glitt in ihre Jackentasche und zog das Handy heraus.

_Nein!_

Dachte sie, als sie Robins Namen auf dem Display lesen konnte. Ihr erster Impuls war es sofort auf löschen zu drücken, doch sie schenkte diesem keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen öffnete sie die Nachricht und las.

_-Hey Mills. Ich hoffe, du hast dich beruhigt. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich bei unserer nächsten Begegnung röstet, wollte ich mich trotzdem bei dir für den schönen Abend bedanken. Robin -_

Die Schuld wuchs und löste ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus, doch ihre Augen nahmen einen liebevollen Ausdruck an, als sie auf Robins Worte starrte. Schon wieder hatte er sich bedankt, schon wieder hatte er ihr gezeigt, dass sie mehr war, als ein Notnagel, mehr war als jemand, der die Kohlen aus den Feuern holen musste, ohne etwas erwarten zu können. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Mary Margaret wieder zurückkehrte und sie mit einem wohlwissenden Blick anstarrte. Regina bekam auch die Worte nicht mit, die Snows Mund verließen, da sie überlegte, ob sie auf die Nachricht eingehen sollte.

„Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du gar nicht müde bist, sondern..."

Die einstige Prinzessin hatte ihren Satz noch nicht beendet, da fiel ihr Regina ins Wort:

„Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du heute schon genug von meiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen hast."

Sie packte ihr Handy weg und erhob sich.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich muss herausfinden, warum sich ein paar Kinder wie Idioten aufführen!", verabschiedete sie sich und lief zur Tür.  
Emma und Snow tauschten vielsagende Blicke und einige Worte aus, bis die Ältere verblüffte ausrief.

„Nein, sie waren aus?!"

Regina blieb abrupt stehen, verdrehte die Augen und mahnte vorwurfsvoll:  
„Emma! Es reicht!" Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um. Es war ihr unangenehm, doch sie versteckte diese Emotion hinter einer ihrer zahlreichen Masken der Angriffslust.  
„Zur Hölle nochmal, ja, ich war mit Robin Hood aus. Es war ein Geschäft, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und ich wäre euch beiden und vor allem dir Emma, sehr verbunden, wenn du endlich aufhören würdest da etwas hinein zu interpretieren. Ihr seid schlimmer, als zwei alte Klatschbasen und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Manch einer versucht hier noch herauszufinden, was hier überhaupt los ist!"

Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und verließ das Apartment.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina lag in der Wanne und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne fiel träge in den Raum, tauchte ihn in verschiedene Goldtöne und brach sich im Wasser. Ihre Arme trieben in der Schwerelosigkeit, versuchten Schaumblasen zu berühren, während sie bewusst atmete, um das Ziehen in ihrem Körper zu ertragen. Das warme Wasser sollte die Schmerzen lindern, doch was anfangs zu funktionieren schien, verlor nun alle Wirkung. Die Wehen kamen regelmäßig in geringeren Abständen und veranlassten die Schwarzhaarige immer öfter, ein leises Wimmern auszustoßen, wenn ihrem Unterleib ein neuerlich Krampf durchfuhr.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Reginas Blick schnellte zu dieser, in der Hoffnung, dass Robin endlich den Weg zu ihr gefunden hätte, doch es war Bailey, die das Badezimmer betrat. Die Weißhaarige schmunzelte, als sie den winzigen Funken der Enttäuschung in den Augen der Frau erkannte und erklärte wohlwissend:

„Er wird bald kommen und so lange holen wir dich erst einmal raus aus der Wanne."

Sie reichte ihr eine Hand zur Unterstützung und hielt ihr dann ein Badetuch auffordernd hin. Die Schwarzhaarige hüllte sich für einen Moment in den Stoff und spürte eine Gänsehaut über ihrer Wirbelsäule jagen, als ein Windhauch ihren feuchten Körper erfasste. Die Hebamme legte ihr ein einfaches Nachthemd zurecht, welches auf der Vorderseite durchgehend zum Knöpfen war.

„Zieh das an und lass die Unterwäsche weg, die brauchst du nicht!", erinnerte sie die Schwangere, ehe der liebevolle Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht schwand und platz für eine Ernsthaftigkeit machte, die Regina erschrak. Sie konnte Unwillen in den grauen Augen der Alten erkennen und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wieder spross Angst, wie ein aufgeplatztes Samenkorn, in ihren Gedanken auf. Von dieser Furcht geleitet hakte sie nach:  
„Was ist los Bailey? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Die Alte atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte den Unmut zu vertreiben, welches sich wie ein schweres Senklot auf ihr Herz gelegt hatte. Schuld schimmerte in dem Grau ihrer Augen, als sie nach Reginas Hand griff und diese festhielt.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Gin!", begann die Ältere der beiden Frauen und redete weiter:  
„Ich hasse mich für das was jetzt kommt!"

_Das tue ich wirklich_

Ihre Worte bestätigten sich in ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Blick, der schuldbewusst einen Punkt auf dem Boden anstarrte, ehe sie abermals durchatmete und ihn erhob, um Regina endlich in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Bitte leg deinen Armreif an!", sie fischte ihn aus der Tasche ihrer Schürze und reichte ihn Regina mit den Worten:

„Ich vertraue dir, das tue ich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Schmerzen reagieren wirst und ich werde alle meine Konzentration auf dich und das Baby richten müssen und da kann ich nicht im Hinterkopf die Angst behalten, dass irgendetwas explodiert oder in Flammen aufgehen könnte. Ich bitte dich nicht gern darum, das musst du..."

Tränen sammelten sich in den Augenwinkel der Alten, auf Grund dieser Bitte, doch Regina zog an ihrer Hand und legte ihren Arm um die Gestalt der Weißhaarigen.

„Bailey, psch...es ist okay. Ich weiß, dass du mir vertraust!", nahm sie der Anderen die Schuld, löste sich und legte den Armreif um ihr Handgelenk.

Bailey verschwand aus dem Zimmer mit der Erklärung, dass sie noch etwas aus der Küche holen müsse und ließ Regina allein zurück. Die Schwarzhaarige stützte eine Hand auf das Waschbecken, als eine neuerliche Wehe ihren Körper ergriff und unterdrückte ein Wimmern bis der Schmerz endlich soweit nachließ, dass sie sich anziehen konnte. Sie griff nach dem Nachthemd, legte es sich um die Schultern und knöpfte es zu, als die Tür aufging und Robin im Zimmer erschien.

„Gin?!", machte er halb außer Atem. Er versuchte die Aufregung, welche ihn befallen hatte, hinter einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Was ist los? Henry sagte..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Anblick seiner Gefährtin, die mit zittrigen Fingern die letzten Knöpfe des Nachthemds schloss, ließ ihn verstummen. Augenblicklich überbrückte er die letzte Distanz, legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken und führte die andere an ihre Wange.

„Alles gut!", machte er ihr und sich Mut, als sich die Nervosität in ihrem Blick und ihrer ganzen Erscheinung manifestierte. Der einstige Räuber zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren, zwang sich der Fels zu sein, den sie im Moment benötigte und so schob er seine eigene Anspannung zur Seite. Er zog die schwer atmende Frau an sich und presste seine Stirn gegen die ihre, während seine Hand über ihre Wange streichelte. Regina konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. Seine Nähe schaffte es ihre Aufregung ein wenig aus dem Fokus zu drängen. Sie löste sich von seiner Stirn und versenkte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Geräuschvoll zog sie die Luft ein, als eine neue Wehe ihren Körper erfasste und klammerte sich mit ihren Fingern an seinem Hemd fest. Robin wirkte im ersten Moment hilflos, als sie sich an ihn festkrallte. Seine Hand in ihrem Rücken begann sie dort zu streicheln. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, doch das hinderte seine Zunge nicht daran Worte zu formen.

„Psch...gleich wird es besser...bestimmt, Liebes. Du wirst sehen..."

_Was rede ich für einen Mist, wenn das gleich besser wird, fresse ich einen Besen_

Erinnerte er sich an die letzte Geburt, bei der er anwesend war und versuchte die Erinnerung sofort zu verdrängen. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren, nicht wenn seine Gefährtin dabei war, ihr gemeinsames Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Regina löste ihr Gesicht von seiner Brust und ihre Finger aus seinem Hemd, als die Kontraktionen endlich wieder nachließen. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu entspannen und war erleichtert als Robin diesen Versuch unterstützte, indem er sie weiter streichelte. Seine Lippen fanden den Weg an ihre Stirn, küssten sie dort beruhigend, bevor er seine Lippen mit seiner Stirn ersetzte. Er versank für einen Moment in die dunklen Untiefen und rief sich zur Ordnung, als er die Aufregung dort drin erblickte.

„Entspann dich, Liebes. Ich weiß das ist leicht gesagt, aber versuch es!", forderte er sie sanft auf und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie seiner Order nachkam. Regina schloss ihre Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Die Schmerzen verebbten und entlockten ihren vollen Lippen ein tiefes Seufzen. Für einige Augenblicke blieben sie einfach so stehen und genossen die aufkommende Ruhe zwischen ihnen, doch dann wanderte Robins Hand über ihre Wange in ihr Haar, während er sich von ihr löste. Seine Schläfe legte sich gegen die ihre, als ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Freude und Stolz bekämpften die Furcht vor dem was vor ihnen lag, als er sprach:

„Hey ich kann es kaum glauben, Gin, aber es ist soweit. Unser Baby kommt!" Die Freude in seinem Innern spiegelte sich in dem Klang seiner Stimme wieder. Regina konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln erwidern. Sie nickte ein paar mal, streichelte dabei mit ihrer Wange über seine.

„Ich auch nicht...ich wünschte nur, wir könnten den nächsten Schritt überspringen!", scherzte sie leise, Angesicht dessen was auf sie zu kommen würde.  
„Du schaffst das, Liebes!", sagte Robin und nahm ihre Lippen für einen gefühlvollen Kuss gefangen, ehe er sie wieder freigab und sie anlächelte.

„Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett!", er hatte seinen Satz gerade beendet, da öffnete sich die Tür und Bailey kehrte zurück. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Robin bestätigte:

„Ja, du solltest dich hinlegen, Schätzchen. Ich muss gucken, wie weit du bist."

Der Aschblonde Mann legte einen Arm um Reginas Schulter und griff mit der freien Hand nach ihrer Hand, um sie in das Gästezimmer zu führen, welches die Weißhaarige vorbereitet hatte. Zusammen liefen sie durch den Gang bis sie kurz vor der Tür ankamen, als die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich innehielt und sich leicht nach vorn beugte.  
„Himmel!", ächzte sie und entspannte sogleich, als Robins Hand sich auf ihr Steiß legte und dort Druck ausübte.  
„Das ist gut, ich glaub ich kann dich hier wirklich noch gebrauchen!", machte sie kesser, als sie sich fühlte. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen lockerte sich etwas auf. Als die neuerlichen Kontraktionen nachließen, betraten sie das Gästezimmer. Handtücher und Laken lagen bereit, ebenso Karaffen und Schüsseln mit Wasser und Waschlappen. Die Kissen im Bett waren aufgestapelt und formten eine bequeme Rückenlehne. Die werdende Mutter setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schloss ihre Augen. Sie war Schmerzen gewöhnt, kannte sie zu Genüge, doch diese Pein, die ihren Körper malträtierten war etwas anderes, etwas Unbekanntes. Flüchtig erinnerte sie ihr Verstand, dass dies alles nur der Anfang war und es bei weitem Schimmer werden würde, doch Regina versuchte diesen Gedanken zu ignorieren. Robin setzte sich neben seine Gefährtin, legte seinen Arm wieder um ihre Schulter und begann ihren Bauch zu massieren, da seine Hände etwas zu tun brauchten. Dabei suchte er immer wieder den Blick in ihr Gesicht. Die Schmerzen zeichneten sich auf Reginas Gesichtszügen ab und ließen in dem einstigen Räuber nur noch mehr Gefühle der Hilflosigkeit aufsteigen. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass die Nervosität an Intensität zunahm und so versuchte er sich immer wieder in einem Lächeln, damit er sie nicht noch mehr belastete. Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete ihre Augen und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Gefährten. Sie erkannte sofort die Aufregung in seinen blauen Augen und zwang sich zu einem angestrengten Lächeln. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn, verklebten ihren Haaransatz.

„Leg dich hin, Schätzchen!", sagte Bailey und beobachtete die Schwarzhaarige dabei, wie diese sich auf das Bett legte. Sie stemmte ihre Beine auf die Matratze und spreizte diese ein wenig, um der Weißhaarigen und ihren tasteten Fingern Platz bieten.

„Da fehlt noch was...!", erklärte sie, während sie ihre Finger zurückzog und in einer der Wasserschüsseln säuberte. Nachdem sie diese getrocknet hatte, streichelte sie sanft über Reginas Wange.

„Entspann dich. Atme schön ruhig und wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du pressen musst, dann mach das bitte auf gar keinen Fall. Es fehlen noch ein paar Zentimeter."

Regina nickte ein paar mal und wälzte sich unbeholfen auf die Seite. Sie zog ein Knie an und war erleichtert, dass diese Position für einige Augenblicke Linderung bescherte.

„Bleib bei ihr, Robin. Ich mach mir was zu essen, das dauert noch ein bisschen!", erklärte sie an den aschblonden Mann gewandt und verließ das Zimmer.

Robin starrte die Weißhaarige fassungslos an und unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln.

_Wie kann man jetzt ans Essen denken?_

Fragte er sich entgeistert, doch entließ seine Gedanken nicht in die Freiheit. Stattdessen schob er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich zu seiner Gefährtin auf das Bett. Behutsam rutschte er an Reginas Gestalt bis er ihren Rücken an seiner Brust spüren konnte. Sein Arm legte sich um die Frau und begann von Neuem ihrem Bauch zu streicheln. Dabei bettete er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und versuchte gegen ihre und seine eigene Anspannung anzukämpfen, indem er zu quatschen begann, um sie beide abzulenken.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dem kleinen Schatz", er streichelte bei dem Kosewort, besonders liebevoll über ihren Bauch. „ dankbar sein, dass es endlich raus will. Hat mich vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch bewahrt!"

Reginas Hand legte sich auf die ihres Gefährten, damit sie ihn leiten konnte in seinen Streicheleinheiten. Sie war dankbar für den Versuch sie von den Schmerzen abzulenken und so ging sie auf die Unterhaltung ein.

„Was ist passiert? Was haben Eddy und Jeff dieses Mal angestellt?"

Robin entließ ein frustriertes Seufzen, ehe seine Lippen sich zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen.

„Sie haben tatsächlich behauptet, dass sie keine Aufsicht mehr brauchen und wollten das Alfie und ich sie allein am Dach der Mühle arbeiten lasse. Hab ihnen noch gesagt, dass sie sich absichern sollen, falls sie fallen. Ich mein, wir kennen die beiden..." Regina lauschte den Worten Robins und konnte sich schon denken, wohin diese Geschichte führte, so dass ihre Mundwinkel bereits zu zucken begannen.

„Nun ja, man muss ihnen zu Gute halten, dass sie sich abgesichert hatten...", Robin machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er mit einem leisen Lachen offenbarte. „Und zwar an einander. Kaum fiel Jeff vom Dach, stürzte Eddy mit. Er konnte sich gerade noch halten, aber Jeff hing Kopf über vom Dach und knallte immer wieder gegen die Steinwand. Ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht die Nase gebrochen hat!" Die Schwarzhaarige fiel in das Lachen ein und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie plötzlich Ernst wurde.  
„Versprich mir, dass wir die beiden in den ersten Jahren nicht eine Sekunde, alleine mit dem Kind in einem Zimmer lassen!"

„Darauf kannst du Wetten. Immerhin wollen wir den kleinen Racker noch aufwachsen sehen."

Beide blieben so liegen und unterhielten sich leise weiter und versuchten sich auf die Freude zu konzentrieren, dass sie bald ihr Kind endlich zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Hin und wieder, geriet die Unterhaltung ins stocken, wenn eine neue Wehe Reginas Unterleib verkrampfte und sie auf ächzte. Robin konnte hören und spüren, dass ihre Atmung anschwoll und hoffte, dass Bailey bald zurückkehrte, denn immer öfter entfleuchte Regina ein Wimmern, während sie ihren ganzen Körper anspannte und seine Hand quetschte. Er versuchte sie weiter abzulenken, doch die einstige Königin hörte nur noch halbherzig zu. Als die Tür endlich aufschwang durchflutete seinen Körper Erleichterung, die jedoch sofort schwand.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gleichzeitig wie Rolands und Henrys Gestalt sichtbar wurden, dröhnte Emmas Stimme:  
„ROLAND! HENRY! NEIN!"

Die beiden Jungen schenkten dem Befehl Emmas keinerlei Beachtung. Der Jüngere stürzte in das Zimmer und fragte mit großen Augen:

„Ist unser Bruder endlich da?"

„Sorry!", entschuldigte sich Emma sofort und packte Roland an den Schultern, während sie Henry einen strengen Blick zuwarf:  
„Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr sollt sie in Ruhe lassen! Kommt jetzt!"

„Nein!", trotzte Roland und setzte sich auf den Boden, was Robin dazu veranlasste von Regina zu lassen und aus dem Bett zu steigen, um sich seinem Sohn zuzuwenden. Er hatte nicht vor für noch mehr Unruhe zu Sorgen, damit sich diese nicht auf seine Gefährtin übertrug und so ging er ebenfalls auf den Boden und schaute dem Lockenkopf fest ins Gesicht.  
„Roland, hör auf Emma! Ihr werdet sofort informiert, wenn das Baby da ist,okay? Aber Gin braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe."

Der Angesprochene ließ die Mundwinkel hängen und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Aber...aber...", begann er zu stottern und wirkte plötzlich jammervoll, als sein Blick auf Regina fiel, die sich in dem Bett zusammenriss, um nicht wieder aufzustöhnen.

„...kein Aber Roland. Gin braucht Ruhe!", erklärte Robin und streckte seine Beine leicht aus, als Roland sich erhob und sich auf den Schoß seines Vaters schob.

„Wir sind doch ruhig, bitte Dad. Lass uns bleiben!", flehte der kleine Junge und war erleichtert, als er von seinem Bruder den Rücken gestärkt bekam.  
„Ja, bitte Robin...Mom!", Henrys Blick ging von einem zum anderen.  
Regina atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Sie richtete ihr Wort an Emma, da ihr die Kraft für eine Diskussion fehlte.  
„Emma...!", mehr brauchte sie nicht sagen, denn die Blonde nickte.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum, wie versprochen. Ich nehme die beiden und bleib die Nacht in der Taverne!", danach wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungen.

„Und ihr hört auf zu jammern. Bei drei seid ihr aus dem Zimmer oder ich hole John und der redet nicht viel, sondern lässt Taten folgen!", machte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Beide Jungen erhoben sich und ließen Kopf und Schultern hängen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Gästezimmer. Die Schwarzhaarige schenkte Emma ein stummes „Dankeschön" und legte sich wieder auf die Seite. Auch Robin erhob sich wieder, verabschiedete sich von Emma und kehrte zurück zu seiner Gefährtin.

Henry und Roland trabten vor Emma durch den Gang in Richtung der Treppe. Nachdem sie diese abgestiegen waren, liefen sie schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, hier geht es lang!", zeigte Emma in Richtung der Haustür, doch die beiden Jungen gingen weiter und setzten sich auf den Boden. Henry nahm ein Paket Karten aus seiner Hosentasche und begann diese zu mischen.  
„Sagt mal, spreche ich elbisch? Ihr kommt jetzt mit!", forderte die Blonde und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Nein!", widersprach Roland und klaubte die Karten, welche Henry verteilte, vom Boden auf.

„Wie, Nein?", kam es entgeistert über Emmas Lippen.  
„Einfach Nein, Emma!", ergriff Henry nun das Wort.  
„Wir gehen nicht in die Taverne. Wie sollen wir denn sofort wissen, wenn das Baby da ist. Glaubst du, Robin reitet sofort los, um uns Bescheid zu geben. Nö, also bleiben wir hier!"

Die Mundwinkel der Blonden zogen gen Boden, während sie ihren Mund öffnete.

„Aber ich kann euch nicht hier lassen. Ich hab es eurer Mutter versprochen und wenn sie rauskriegt, dass ich...die jagt mich bis ins Nachbardorf, nur um mich dann zu rösten!"

Der Ältere blickte zu seiner biologischen Mutter und erklärte:

„Machen wir uns nichts vor, Emma. Wir gehen mit dir in die Taverne, warten bis du schläfst und gehen wieder zurück. Du merkst, dass wir weg sind und kommst wieder her und dann bleiben wir alle sowieso hier. Also lass uns das ganze überspringen und gleich bleiben!"

Roland blickte von seinen Karten auf und fügte zu den Worten seines Bruders hinzu:  
„Und außerdem, was Gin nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß. Also setz dich, wir spielen um Bonbons!", noch während er redete, legte er ein kleines, in goldenes Papier gewickeltes Päckchen zwischen sich und seinem Bruder, während Henry auf den Boden neben sich klopfte.

Für einen Moment blieb Emma unentschlossen stehen. Sie selbst war zu neugierig und aufgeregt, als dass es ihr gefallen würde in die Taverne zu verschwinden, doch andererseits wollte sie keinem der beiden Jungen den Schock ihres Leben verpassen, sollten sie gezwungen sein, den Schreien ihrer Mutter lauschen zu müssen.

_Die werden mich beide umbringen...ja aber wie sagte der Kleine, wenn sie es nicht wissen...ja aber wenn...nichts wenn...die sind oben...hier unten bekommt man nichts mit..._

Die Retterin war hin und hergerissen, doch ein Blick in das selig lächelnde Gesicht Henrys, der so selbstverständlich seine Gründe für sein Bleiben darbrachte, ließ sie kapitulieren.

„Okay, aber wenn es Ärger gibt dann...", sie setzte sich zu den beiden und nahm den Stapel Karten, der bereits für sie ausgeteilt war.  
„Es wird keinen Ärger geben, Emma!", bestätigte Henry abermals und nahm schlussendlich seinen eigenen Stapel Karten in die Hände.

Die drei spielten nur mit halber Konzentration, denn immer wieder schnellte ein Blick zur Tür oder zur Decke, wenn sie glaubten, dass endlich etwas geschehen wäre und als die Tür des Wohnzimmers aufging, sprang Roland ganz aufgeregt auf seine Füße, nur um im nächsten Moment voller Enttäuschung den Weg zurück auf den Boden zu finden.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht? Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Little John betrat das Wohnzimmer und bedachte seine Gemahlin und die Jungen mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Das Baby kommt", entfleuchte es Henry mit roten Wangen. Johns Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während er zu Emma sprach:  
„Echt? Und was macht ihr hier? Solltet ihr nicht in die Taverne gehen?"

Emma seufzte theatralisch und erwiderte:

„Frag lieber nicht. Und jetzt ist es eh zu spät!"

„Setz dich John und spiel mit!", forderte Roland auf und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als der Hüne sich hinsetzte. Er nahm die Karten, die man ihm hinlegte und suchte den Blick in Emmas Gesicht.

„Das wird Ärger geben, das weißt du, Süße!" Die Angesprochene zuckte mit ihren Schultern und grinste.

„Ärger ist mein zweiter Vorname, hier!", sie schmiss eine Karte hin und wartete darauf, dass ihr Gemahl parierte.

Die Zeit zog sich in die Länge. Die Nacht schritt immer weiter voran und forderte vor allem bei dem Jüngsten ihren Tribut, doch Roland bekämpfte die Müdigkeit. Er setzte sich immer wieder anders hin, gähnte herzhaft zwischendurch und fragte ganz aufgeregt, wann das Baby endlich da sei. Der Lockenkopf hatte längst aufgehört richtig mitzuspielen. Müde hatte er sich auf Emmas Schoß geschoben und half ihr nun mit ihren Karten, während er seinen Rücken an ihre Brust schmiegte und ungeduldig wartete.

Je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr bemächtigte sich die Aufregung auch Henrys denken. Er konnte nicht einmal benennen, was durch seinen Kopf wallte, doch er war froh, dass er bleiben durfte und nicht in der Taverne warten musste.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina betrat ihr Haus und schlüpfte aus ihren hochhackigen Schuhen, während sie ihren Mantel vom Körper zog und an die Garderobe hing. Sie legte die wenigen Schritte in Richtung des Wohnzimmers zurück und war über das Bild überrascht, welches sich ihr darbot. Henry und Roland saßen auf dem Boden inmitten einem Meer aus Legosteinen und bauten ganz konzentriert an irgendwelchen Gebilden, die sie noch nicht erkennen konnte. Im ersten Moment verkrampfte sich ihr Magen, als sie den Lockenkopf sah. Unwillkürlich drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Robin und entfachten eine Woge der Wut in ihr. Sie hatte gehofft dem Mann aus dem Weg gehen zu können, doch nun saß sein Sohn in ihrem Wohnzimmer, was unweigerlich zu Folgen haben würde, dass sein Vater hier auftauchte, um ihn abzuholen. Verdrossen über diese Tatsache machte sie auf sich aufmerksam, als sie im Türrahmen stand.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Beide Jungen löste ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Spiel und blickten in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Hi Mom, Little John hat mich heim gebracht und weil keiner da war, hab ich gefragt, ob Roland bleibt, damit ich nicht alleine hier bin.", erklärte er wie selbstverständlich und fügte hinzu:  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du nichts dagegen hast."

Rolands dunkle Augen überzog ein Strahlen, als er die Legosteine liegen ließ und sich freudig erhob. Lächelnd überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zu Regina und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Hüften.  
„Guten Tag, Miss Mills!", machte er höflich und vertrieb augenblicklich die Wut aus ihren Adern. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen dunklen Schopf und wuschelte einmal durch diesen.  
„Hallo Roland.", begrüßte sie ihn und ließ dann von dem Jungen. Ergeben sagte sie:  
„Ist in Ordnung, aber ich hab zu tun, also bitte nicht so laut, ja? Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Noch während sie redete schritt sie ein Regal entlang und zog einige Bücher aus diesem heraus. Bepackt mit einem kleinen Stapel verabschiedete sie sich und konnte Henry sagen hören.  
„Wir gehen auf mein Zimmer, dann hörst du uns nicht."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte ein paar mal und kehrte ins Esszimmer ein. Dort legte sie die Bücher auf den Tisch, schnappte sich das Erste und versank in dieses.

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Regina bemerkte, wie spät es mittlerweile war. Ihre Augen huschten über die beschriebenen Zeilen, doch wirklich realisieren, was dort stand, tat sie nicht. In Gedanken war sie wieder in der letzten Nacht und versuchte herauszufinden, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Versuchte herauszufinden, warum Robin es geschafft hatte, ihre Schutzschilde nicht einfach zu durchbrechen, sondern sie dazu gebracht hatte, diese hinunterzufahren. Dass ihre Gedanken sie an seine Berührungen und Küsse erinnerte, half ihr nicht dabei, die Konzentration aufrecht zu halten. Seufzend schlug sie das Buch zu und verteufelte sich selbst, dass sie sich so gehen ließ, doch sie schaffte es nicht, die Bilderflut zurückzudrängen. Es war, als hätte sich ihre Seele an das Erlebte gehangen und weigerte sich nun, davon loszulassen.

_Ich bin die größte Närrin. _

Gestand sie sich ein, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Ein Teil in ihr bestätigte ihren Gedanken, denn die Hoffnung wieder etwas von Robin zu hören, erfasste ihr Dasein. Sie schaute auf ihr Handy und lächelte debil, als sie wirklich Robins Namen auf dem Display lesen konnte.

_\- Okay, du hast dich also noch nicht beruhigt. Macht nichts. Wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass ich Roland um 19h abhole und dich bitten alle spitzen und scharfen Gegenstände aus deiner Reichweite zu packen, wenn ich komme ;) Robin -_

_Dieser Spinner_

Dachte sie und erschrak darüber, dass diese Gedanken liebevoll durch ihren Kopf wallte. Hastig packte sie das Handy wieder weg und erhob sich. Es war an der Zeit dieser Torheit zu entfliehen. Mit einer bestimmten Bewegung richtete sie ihre Bluse, strich ihren Rock glatt und ging in die Küche. Sie würde sich für die nächste Zeit wieder in ihre Gruft zurückziehen und arbeiten, damit sie endlich Licht ins Dunkle bringen konnte und so entschloss sie, für die nächsten Tage vorzukochen, damit sie so wenig Zeit wie nur möglich im Haus verbringen musste. Also begann sie Gemüse klein zu schneiden und anzubraten, genauso wie verschiedene Fleischsorten. Die Herdplatten waren voller Töpfe, die vor sich hin köchelten, während Regina versuchte sich an Snows Bericht zu klammern, damit die Bilder Robins und die damit verbundenen Emotionen, ihr Denken nicht mehr bestimmten, doch es fiel ihr schwer. Ganz in diesem Innerlichen Kampf gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, dass es kurz vor 19 Uhr war. Das Läuten der Klingel, riss sie schlussendlich aus dem Wirrwarr ihrer Gedanken. Eine warme Woge, gefüllt mit Aufregung und Freude, durchflutete ihren Körper und versiegte in ihrem Verstand. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, suchte sie ihr Spiegelbild in einem der Töpfe und strich ihr Haar zurecht, ehe sie den Weg zur Tür zurücklegte. Ihr Herz raste mit jedem Schritt, schneller in ihrer Brust und wollte ihr förmlich aus der Bluse springen, als sie die Tür erreichte. Regina atmete einmal tief durch, versuchte an nichts zu denken, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zur Schau zu stellen und öffnete die Tür.

Robin stand vor der Tür und bewegte sich ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Den ganzen Tag konnte er seine Gedanken nicht von der Frau auf der anderen Seite des weißen Holzes lassen.

Noch während er den Weg zu Reginas Haus zurück legte, hatte er geglaubt einen Fehler zu begehen, hatte er geglaubt es wäre ratsamer John den Jungen abholen zu lassen, doch ein Teil in ihm sehnte sich danach sie wieder zu sehen. Ein Teil von dem er viel zu lange dachte, dass er vor langer Zeit qualvoll verendet wäre. Robin hatte sich überlegt, was er ihr sagen konnte, hatte sich überlegt, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ohne Zweifel würde es eine eisige Begegnung werden, das wusste er. Der gehetzte Blick und die Furcht in ihren Augen an diesem Morgen, war genauso fest in seinem Hirn verankert, wie ihre Küsse und das unglaubliche Gefühl, sie allumfassend um sich zu spüren. Gedanklich hatte er sich die richtigen Worte zusammengelegt. Er würde sie bitten Roland zu schicken und vor der Tür warten, doch als sie die Tür öffnete und er ihr Antlitz erblickte, war sein Plan nichts weiter als eine dumme Idee, die wie lose Blätter im Herbstwind, einfach hinweg geweht wurde.

Robin wollte etwas sagen, wollte die sorgfältig ausgesuchten Worte sprechen, doch sein Blick fiel auf ihre roten Lippen. Ihren süßen Lippen, von denen er nie hätte kosten dürfen. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, packte er nach ihr und presste seinen Mund auf den ihren, um sie zu küssen.

Im ersten Moment riss Regina die Augen auf, als er sie küsste, doch im nächsten schloss sie diese und genoss das vertraute Gefühl seiner Lippen. Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, schubste sie ihn von sich und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig, wie kannst du es wagen...", echauffierte sie sich, weil es das war, was ihr Verstand verlangte, doch das störrische Ding in ihrer Brust, vermisste bereits die Berührung seiner Lippen. Robin hielt sich die Wange und versuchte sich in einer Entschuldigung. Versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass er das nicht wollte und nicht wusste, was in ihn gefahren sei, doch er schaffte es nicht ihr irgendetwas zu antworten. Denn da zerrte sie ihn am Kragen an sich ran und versenkte ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Ohne Umschweife drang ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und forderte die seine zu einem Kampf ohne Verlierer auf. Der Hilfssheriff wusste das es falsch war, wusste, dass er sich wieder auf dünnem Eis begab, doch die Sehnsucht war stärker als jede Vernunft. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre schmale Gestalt und pressten sie an sich, während er sich von ihr ins Haus führen ließ. Reginas Denken setzte aus und trotzdem rang sie noch nach Beherrschung, obwohl sie diese längst verloren hatte. Atemlos, zwischen einzelnen Küssen, rief sie nach oben, als sie den Treppenaufgang passierten.  
ROLAND...Dein...DAAAD...IST...DAA!", das letzte Wort war nur ein Ächzen in seinen Mund hinein. Irgendwo tief in ihr drin war die Hoffnung verankert, dass die Anwesenheit der Kinder, diesen Wahnsinn beenden würde, doch wie weit entfernt drang Henrys Stimme in ihr Gehörgang, als der Junge hinunter brüllte:  
„Gleich, noch 15 Minuten, wir haben grad ein neues Spiel begonnen."

Die beiden verschlungenen Gestalten erreichten die Küche und lösten sich von einander. Reginas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während sie einen Schritt von ihm zurückwich.

_Was mach ich hier?...Was du hier machst? Dich wohlfühlen, was Schätzchen...ja aber ich kann doch nicht! Wer sagt das?_

In ihrem Kopf fochten die verschiedensten Stimmen. Sehnsucht und Verlangen brandeten durch ihren Körper und versuchten Vernunft und Furcht aus diesem zu spülen. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren, konnte sehen, wie auch er damit kämpfte sich nicht vollkommen gehen zu lassen und als sie sehen konnte, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und versuchte sich abzuwenden, um keinen Schaden anzurichten, fasste sie schon wieder nach seinen Händen und zog ihn an sich. Bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, fragte er außer Atem.

„Was machen wir hier nur?"

„Frag nicht", keuchte sie fast und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

D_enn wenn ich auch nur einen Moment nochmal nachdenken muss, dann verliere ich den Verstand_

Robin kam dieser Aufforderung nach, denn im Grunde seines Herzen wollte er es auch nicht verstehen. Irgendetwas zog ihn wie magisch an diese Frau, die er vor wenigen Wochen im nächsten Fluss ertränken wollte. Küssend drängte der aschblonde Mann sie weiter zurück bis Reginas den Kuss löste und ein leises „ouch" ihren Lippen entfleuchte, als sie mit ihrem Hintern gegen den Schrank prallte. Robin löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr besorgt und schuldig zugleich in das schöne Gesicht.

„Sorry...", kam es gerade noch aus seinem Mund, bevor er dem inneren Drang nachgab und sie wieder küsste. Seine Hände wanderten an ihre Seite, streichelte über diese und fanden ihr Ziel an ihrer Hüfte. Er fasste beherzt zu, genoss das leise Ächzen, welches ihrer Kehle entfleuchte und heiß in seinem Mund versiegte, ehe er sie auf die Arbeitsfläche hob. Regina spreizte sogleich ihre Beine, um ihn näher an sich ran ziehen zu können. Ihre Hände strichen gierig über seinen Rücken, als wolle sie ihn vollkommen erfassen. Robin unterbrach den Kuss. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem raschen Rhythmus. Auch Regina kämpfte sichtlich mit ihrer angeschwollenen Atmung und verlor sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinem Gesicht, welches nicht nur Begehren ausstrahlte, sondern eine andere Art von Gewollt sein, welchem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Ihre Hände an seinem Rücken, drückten ihn wieder an ihren Körper, als könnte sie es nicht länger ertragen, seine Wärme auch nur noch einen winzigen Augenblick entbehren zu müssen. Der einstige Räuber kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Seine Lippen versenkten sich in ihrer Halsbeuge. Halb küssend, halb knabbernd wanderte er über ihren Hals hin zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Bevor er begann die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, flüsterte er gegen ihre feuchte Haut.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der an nichts anderes, als an die letzte Nacht denken kann...!"

Regina schaffte es nicht ihm verbal zu antworten, schaffte es nicht sich zu offenbaren, aus Angst ihre Worte hätten Bedeutung und so griff sie zur Antwort nur in sein Haar, zog ihn von ihrem Körper und küsste ihn innig.

Die Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, als seine Hände über den Stoff ihrer Bluse strichen und ihre Brüste durch diese hindurch zu massieren begannen. Einige Knöpfe öffneten sich bei seinen Bemühungen. Ihre Atmung schwoll zu einem Keuchen. Der Wunsch ihn wieder so nah spüren zu wollen, wurde zu einem ungeschriebenem Gesetzt, welches ihrer Körper zum Erhalt einforderte. Reginas Hände strichen über seine Schulter hin zu seinem Oberkörper, um den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund zu finden. Eine Hand streichelte mit festen Druck über seinen Schoß. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er unter ihren Streicheleinheiten für sie bereit wurde. Hektisch nestelte sie an der Gürtelschnalle und konnte das Grinsen gegen ihre Lippen spüren, ehe Robin gegen diese sprach.

„Madame gehen aber...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Regina fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Red nicht, mach lieber. Wir haben keine Zeit!", erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass sich im oberen Stockwerk ihre Söhne schon bald von ihrem Spiel lösen wollten. Es war Wahnsinn. Sie hätte aufhören sollen, doch weder Regina, noch Robin machten Anstalten es zu beenden. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schenkel, schoben ihren Rock nach oben und legten sich streichelnd in ihren Schoß. Regina versuchte weiter den Gürtel und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, damit sie sich nehmen konnte, nach dem es ihr so sehr verlangte, doch da erklang Henrys Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür.

„MOOOOOOM HÖRST DU NICHT, DASS ES SCHELLT?"

Noch während diese Worte durch die Lust der beiden Gestalten wallten, kam die Stimme näher. Robin ließ von Regina, als habe er sich verbrannt und trat einen Schritt zurück, während Regina ihre Beine wieder schloss und just in dem Moment vom der Arbeitsfläche sprang, als die Tür aufflog und beide Jungen, samt Emma in der Küche standen.

„Ich hab dich heute nicht mehr erwartet!", quatschte Henry zu der Retterin gewandt, als sie die Küche, gefolgt von Roland betraten.

Der Hilfssheriff wandte sich ab und versuchte wie beiläufig Gürtel und Hose zu schließen, während Regina ihre Haltung straffte und sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. Die blonde Retterin starrte beide mit offenem Mund an, während die Unschuld den beiden Jungen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Als wenn nichts wäre, wartete Henry darauf, dass Emma etwas erwiderte

Als Antwort bekam er Emmas Stammeln, die ihre Augen kaum von der halb geöffneten Bluse der anderen Frau nehmen konnte.

„Ich...also...du...du hast deine Schlüssel bei mir vergessen, ich...ähm...dachte du bräuchtest die." Regina bemerkte das Starren der Retterin und seufzte innerlich. Schlagartig wirkte sie unnahbar und überging die Bluse, um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Es war Robin, der das peinliche Schweigen zwischen den drei Erwachsenen beendete.  
„Ich...ich muss los. Komm Roland, verabschiede dich!", forderte er seinen Sohn auf, der dieser Order sofort nachkam. Er legte seine Arme um Reginas Hüften, drückte sie und gab sie wieder frei. Zusammen mit Henry und seinem Vater verließ er die Küche. Durch die geöffnete Tür, wehte seine helle Stimme direkt in den Gehörgang der beiden Frauen.  
„Dad? Du hast da rote Flecken in deinem Gesicht!". Die Antwort des Vaters war nicht mehr in ihrer Hörweite. Emmas Kopf wandte sich zur Tür und dann wieder zu Regina. Sie wiederholte dieses Prozedere einige Male bis sie mit geweiteten Augen ihrer Neugier freien Lauf ließ.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Fassungslosigkeit war in Emmas Gesicht geschrieben, doch sie schaffte es nicht noch mehr zu sagen. Regina antwortete mit einem Augenrollen und Distanziertheit:

„Danke, dass du Henrys Schlüssel vorbei gebracht hast..." Ihre rechte Hand legte sich auf Emmas Rücken und ihre Linke auf ihre Schulter, als sie die Blonde zur Tür hinausschob.

„...aber alles weitere geht dich nichts an. Schönen Abend noch!", verabschiedete sie die andere Frau, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schloss die Tür.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina konnte nicht mehr liegen. Sie glaubte ihr ganzer Körper bestünde nur noch aus Schmerzen, die sich immer seltener erbarmten zu verschwinden. Hatte sie anfangs noch Ruhepausen gehabt, in denen sie wirklich entspannen konnten, so wurden die Intervalle immer kürzer und anstrengender. Die Nacht hatte ihren Zenit schon längst überschritten. Der neue Morgen lag in der kalten Nachtluft, die das offene Fenster in den Raum trug, doch die Dunkelhaarige beschwerte sich nicht. Ihr mittlerweile überhitzter Körper sehnte sich nach einer Abkühlung. Mit langsamen Schritten, durchmaß sie das ganze Zimmer und atmete dabei immer intensiver. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr wirklich sich auf irgendetwas anderes, als auf sich und ihren Körper zu konzentrieren. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln ihres Bewusstseins bekam sie Robins Nähe mit, der ihr tapfer zur Seite stand und mit ihr durch den Raum lief und ihre Hand hielt. Eine weitere Wehe erfasste ihren Körper und veranlasste Regina stehen zu bleiben. Ihre Hände krallten sich an den Schminktisch, während sie ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und ihren Oberkörper nach vorn beugte.

Hilflos blickte Robin auf seine Gefährtin und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Drang ihr zu helfen, ihr die Schmerzen nehmen zu wollen, feuerten seinen Herzschlag an. Einem Automatismus folgend, legte er sein Hand auf ihr Steiß, doch sie schubste sie weg und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Im nächsten Moment war sie in seinem Arm und versenkte ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge, während sie die Luft anhielt und einen leisen Laut des Schmerzes ausstieß. Der aschblonde Mann schluckte schwer. Er begann fahrig über ihren Rücken zu streicheln und ihrem Schopf kleine Küsse aufzudrücken, um seine Hilflosigkeit zu bezwingen.  
Als die Tür aufging und er Bailey im Rahmen stehen sah, fiel ihm ein ganzes Bergmassiv vom Herzen.

„Na Schätzchen!", erklang trocken die Stimme der Alten. „Die Empfängnis war bei weitem angenehmer, was?!"

Regina löste sich aus Robins Halsbeuge. Ihre Lippen konnten sich nicht zwischen einem Schmunzeln und einem jammervollen Ausdruck entscheiden, als sie ausrief:  
„Bailey.!" Kaum sah sie das gütige Lächeln der alten Frau, entschied sie sich zu einem Schmunzeln und fuhr fort.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!"

Die Weißhaarige zeigte auf das Bett und forderte die werdende Mutter auf, sich wieder hinzulegen, während sie sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. Dass die Wehen nun so schnell nacheinander kamen, zauberte Bailey einen erleichterten Ausdruck auf das faltige Gesicht.

„Robin, mach dich nützlich!", wandte sie sich an den einstigen Räuber.

„Da stehen Gläser und Wasser, gib ihr was zu trinken, während ich mir das ganze noch mal anschaue!"  
Regina legte sich in das Bett und versank in den Kissen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als Baileys tastende Finger ihren Muttermund befühlten und spürte auf einmal eine Woge der Müdigkeit über sich hereinbrechen. Die letzten Nächte wenigen Schlafes und die langen Stunden in den Wehen fingen an sie zu zermürben. Bevor sie sich jedoch dem jammervollen Gedanken hingeben konnte, jetzt lieber schlafen, als gebären zu wollen, saß Robin auf der Bettkante und hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen.

Währenddessen löste sich Bailey von Regina und erklärte:

„Das sieht gut aus, Schätzchen."

Die Angesprochene nickte, während sie gierig das Wasser trank, als sie plötzlich ihre Augen aufriss und Robin das Glas in die Hand drückte. Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als Schamesröte ihre verschwitze Wange überzog. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Oberkörper auf und versenkte ihren Kopf in Robins Schoß, während sie weinerlich ausstieß:

„Ich...ich...ich hab ins Bett gemacht!"

Robins Hände legten sich auf ihren schwarzen Schopf und wussten nicht so recht, was sie dort tun sollten. Er schaute Hilfe suchend zu Bailey, während er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er unbeholfen plapperte:  
„Schon gut, Liebes. Nicht schlimm. Ist jedem doch schon mal passiert...und es kann jedem passieren...ist grad alles ein wenig..."  
„Halt die Klappe, Junge!", unterbrach Bailey lachend und zog Regina wieder aus seinem Schoß hervor. Mit elendiger Miene schaute die Schwangere in das Gesicht der Alten und konnte die Freude nicht verstehen, die sie zur Schau trug.

„Du hast dich nicht eingenässt, deine Fruchtblase ist endlich geplatzt. Komm, leg dich jetzt richtig hin. Ab jetzt hörst du genau, auf das was ich dir sage, Gin, verstanden?"

Mit großen Augen blickte Regina zu ihrem Gefährten. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als eine unerkannte Vorfreude durch ihren Verstand wallte. Robin schnappte nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie sanft und führte sie dann an seine Lippen, um ihr einen Kuss aufzuhauchen. Danach half er ihr sich in Position zu bringen. Er schüttelte die Kissen nochmal aus und legte sie zurecht, damit sie sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte und setzte sich danach neben sie. Seine Hand griff wieder nach der ihrigen, als sie ihre Beine anzog und ihre Füße auf die Matratze stemmte. Bailey indes knöpfte das Nachthemd so weit wie benötigt auf und spreizte Reginas Beine noch etwas mehr.

„So Schätzchen, sobald du das Gefühl hast, du kannst nichts anderes mehr als pressen, dann presst du!", Regina nickte und war für einen winzigen Augenblick überrascht über die Ruhe, die sie erfasste und die Schmerzen wie weit weg erscheinen ließen. Sie schaffte es sich zu entspannen und packte richtig nach Robins Hand, doch im nächsten Moment traf sie die erste Presswehe, wie ein Schlag. War sie Schmerzen in ihrem Leben gewöhnt, so verblasste jede Erfahrung Angesichts dieser Heftigkeit, mit der ihr Körper gequält wurde, um ihrem Kind das Leben zu schenken. Ihr Oberkörper bäumte sich leicht nach vorn, ihr Kinn presste sich auf ihre Brust, während Schweiß aus allen Gesichtsporen drang. Ächzend nahm sie alle Kraft und presste so fest sie konnte.  
„Ja weiter, aber halt nicht die Luft an, Gin. Atme!", kam es streng über Baileys Lippen, als ihr Blick zwischen Reginas Schoß und Gesicht hin und her glitt. Die Gebärende versuchte dem Befehl Baileys Folge zu leisten und schnappte hektisch nach Luft.  
Robin starrte erschrocken auf seine Gefährtin und nahm einen Waschlappen, um ihre feuchte Stirn zu trocknen. Ihre Schmerzen standen für ihn greifbar im Raum, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als da zu sein.

Die erste Presswehe verklang und Regina sank zurück in die Kissen. Ihre Atmung ging noch immer hastig. Schweiß vermischte sich mit Tränen auf ihrer Wange, welche der Schmerz zu Tage führte. Ihr Denken kreiste nur noch im Jetzt. Vergangenheit und Zukunft waren nicht mehr existent. Nur jeder einzelne Atemzug zählte und war von Bedeutung.

Die Weißhaarige legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch, drückte ein wenig und nahm sie wieder fort, um sie auf eines von Reginas Knie zu legen.

„Das war gut, Schätzchen", machte sie ihr Mut! „Bei der Nächsten machst du es genauso, nur lass deine Beine auseinander."

Die Hebamme schenkte dem werdendem Vater einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des anderen Knies und war im Grunde nicht überrascht, dass er nicht verstand. Also erklärte sie ihm, es ihr gleichzutun und ihr Bein davon abzuhalten, sich zu schließen, als Reginas plötzlich auf ächzte und ihr Oberkörper wieder nach vorn beugte.

„HIIIIMMMGGGNNNNNEEELLL!", stieß sie unter Anstrengung aus und kämpfte mit aller Macht dem Kind in ihrem Innern den Ausweg zu ermöglichen. Als auch diese Wehe nachließ war ihre Atmung nicht mehr als ein Keuchen. Robins Hand griff wieder nach ihrer und streichelten sie. Reginas Haar klebte auf ihrem Kopf, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, während sie einmal leise aufschluchzte. Ein Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die Anstrengung. Robins streichelte über ihr feuchtes Haupt und streichelte die nassen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die ihr geblieben war, versuchte sie zu entspannen, versuchte sie ihre Atmung zu beherrschen, doch sie fühlte sich elendig. Die Kraft schwand aus ihren Knochen und so teilte sie sich ihrem Gefährten mit, nachdem sie die dritte Presswehe gemeistert hatte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr...Robin...so...müde", ihre Stimme war ein Winseln. Robins Kehle schnürte sich zu, bevor ihn Dankbarkeit erfasste, als Bailey Regina ermutigte.

„Ich weiß Schätzchen, aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, reiß dich zusammen!"

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwarzhaarigen richtete sich an ihre Hebamme. Sie schaffte keine verbale Antwort, doch das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn das Nicken, welches sie zustande brachte, genügte.

Die nächste Presswehe ließ auf sich warten, doch der Druck verlangte ihrem Körper alles ab. Diese winzige Unterbrechung half Regina nicht, neuen Mut zu fassen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und driftete ein wenig weg. Ihre Gedanken glichen kochendem Wasser, das Blasen warf. Mit allem was noch an Kraft übrig blieb, versuchte sie sich so weit zu regenerieren, damit sie das ganze durchstehen konnte. Sie konnte spüren, wie die nächste Wehe sich zusammenbraute und zog die Luft scharf ein.

„Du schaffst das Liebes. Denk einfach nicht an den Schmerz. Denk an unseren Schatz, der auch keine Lust mehr hat und dich lieber gestern, als heute kennenlernen will.", plapperte Robin in ihr Ohr, um sie zu stärken. „Bald hast du es geschafft und dann kannst du schlafen...so lange du willst...", er streichelte über ihre Wange und drückte ihrer Schläfe immer wieder kleine Küsse auf.

Baileys Augenbraue hob sich, als sie zwischen Reginas Schenkeln Robin anschaute und sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie konnte seine eigene Müdigkeit sehen. Seine Angst, die unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche kroch, nun da seine Gefährtin für einen Moment geschlagen und weggetreten wirkte. Um ihn nicht die Nerven verlieren zu lassen, wandte sie das Wort an ihn:

„Robin, plapper nicht so viel, alles ist gut. Sie tankt nur Kraft für die nächste Wehe!"

Der aschblonde Mann fühlte sich durchschaut, doch lange nachdenken konnte er nicht, denn die einstige Königin fuhr mit ihren Oberkörper auf und suchte mit ihren Händen Halt. Ihre Atmung schwoll hör- und sichtbar an. Robin offerierte ihr seine Hand, doch Regina bekam sie nicht richtig zu fassen, also änderte er sein Vorhaben.

„Komm her!", forderte er sie auf und setzte sich so aufs Bett, dass er sich anlehnen konnte. Danach zog er ihren Oberkörper gegen seine Brust und reichte ihr beide Hände, damit sie sich daran festkrallen konnte. Er bettete sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und konnte die Hitze und den Schweiß an seiner eigenen Wange spüren.

Bailey nickte nur und sagte:

„Gin, das sieht gut aus, das Köpfchen sieht man schon.. noch eine...höchstens zwei, dann...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Regina begann von neuem zu pressen. Sie krallte sich an Robins Hände fest. Ihr Stöhnen, vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen, als die ungeahnte Kraft, mit der sie seine Hände malträtierte, einen stechenden Schmerz seine Arme hinaufschießen ließ. Ihre Stirnader trat hervor. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen und verendeten salzig auf ihren Lippen. Regina glaubte, die Wehe traf sie härter, als alles zuvor. Der Schmerz breitete sich von ihrer Kopfhaut bis hin zu ihren Fuß und Fingerspitzen aus. Die Welt um sie herum verblasste und verstummte gleichermaßen. Als hätte man eine Glasscheibe zwischen sie und den Menschen um sie herum gestellt. Sie schnappte nach Luft, ächzte die Schmerzen hinaus aus ihren Körper und presste, als würde ihr eigenes Leben davon abhängen. Wie durch Watte drang Bailey Stimme in ihr Gehör. Als sei die alte, weißhaarige Frau in einer anderen Welt.

„Hör auf Gin! Entspann dich...nicht mehr pressen...!"

Die Stimme der Alten vermischte sich mit der ihres Gefährten, der eine Hand aus der ihren gewunden hatten, sie auf ihre Wange gebettet hatte und auf sie einredete:  
„Psch...Liebes...ruhig. Hör auf Bailey...ganz ruhig jetzt...pschhh...du hast es fast geschafft!"

Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, als sie sich in seinem Arm entspannte. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, landete auf seiner Brust, während er sie weiter streichelte und beruhigte. Mit Anstrengung widerstand sie dem Drang weiter zu pressen und bekam nur am Rande mit, was die Hebamme zwischen ihren Schenkeln veranstaltete. Sie konnte weder sehen, noch spüren, wie sie das kleine Bündel Leben auf die Welt brachte und es sofort in saubere Tücher hüllte, um es halbwegs zu säubern. Alles was in ihrem Geist von Statten ging, war die angenehme Leere und das Nachlassen der Schmerzen, der ihren Verstand und ihren Körper gleichermaßen entspannen ließ. Noch immer wirkte alles um sie herum, als sei eine Nebelwand zwischen ihr und ihrer Umgebung. Als seien die Gestalten um sie herum, in graue Schatten getaucht, doch dann drang durch die Wand ein Kräckeln, ein Schreien und traf sie mitten ins Mark. Die Welt gerade noch dumpf und grau, explodierte in allen Farben und Klängen, als Bailey mit wässrigen Augen verkündete:

„Es ist ein Junge. Ein wunderschöner Junge!"

Reginas Blick traf auf den kleinen Menschen, den die Alte ihr auf den Bauch legte und automatisch legte sich ihre Hand beschützend auf seinen Rücken. Zärtlich streichelte sie über diesen, um das schreiende Baby zu beruhigen, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen und ihrer Kehle ein Lachen entfleuchte.

„Hi!", kam es flüsternd aus ihrem Mund, während sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Kind nehmen konnte.

Robin starrte auf die Szenerie und konnte die Tränen ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückdrängen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Eine Woge der Freude durchflutete seinen Körper, sein Denken und wandelte sich in einer Art von Stolz, den er nicht allzu oft in seinem Leben spüren konnte. Er legte seine Hand auf die seiner Gefährtin, die auf dem Rücken des Kindes ruhte und hauchte ihrem Schopf einen Kuss auf. Er wollte sich mitteilen, wollte ihr sagen, wie stolz er auf sie war, doch er konnte es nicht. Er war wie in einem Rausch gefangen, aus der erst Baileys Stimme ihn hinaus zerrte.

„Ihr habt uns nun lang genug in den Wahnsinn mit eurer Namenssuche getrieben.", begann sie und legte eine Decke über das Kind und die Mutter, damit es nicht auskühlte.

„...wie heißt das kleine Schätzchen, nun?"

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem verliebten Lächeln, als sie ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über die Gesichtszüge des Babys gleiten ließ. Ihrer Stimme klang trotz der Erschöpfung weich.

„Ev...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Robin fiel ihr hastig ins Wort.

„...Dan...Daniel!"  
Beide Frauen wandten sich vom Anblick des Neugeborenen ab. Die Ältere mit einem gütigen Lächeln, während die Jünger verwirrt dreinschaute. Reginas Augen weiteten sich in einem fragenden Ausdruck, als sie in sein Gesicht blickte.  
„Aber..."

Eine Träne perlte an Robins Wimpern, als er seine Gefährtin mit stolzem Lächeln anschaute.

„Mir hat mal jemand, der mir sehr lieb und teuer ist gesagt, dass wir keine unbeschriebene Blätter sind."

_Du kämpfst mit mir gegen meine Dämonen und ich werde den Teufel tun und dich jemals alleine mit den deinigen lassen_

Reginas Lippen begannen zu beben. Ein Kloß schnürte ihre Kehle zu, ehe ein neuer Schwall Tränen aus ihren Augen floss. Liebe und Stolz schwammen in Robins Blick, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und entlockten der einstige Königin ein Aufschluchzen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und zog ihn an sich ran, um ihn zu küssen.

_Ich liebe dich_

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, war alle Verwirrung verschwunden. Ein liebevolles, Tränen verhangendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als ihr Indexfinger sachte über die Wange ihres Sohnes glitt.

„Willkommen auf der Welt, Daniel...", sagte sie sanft und beobachte den Vater dabei, wie er seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf das Köpfchen hauchte.

_**Ende Akt I**_

_**TBC**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Akt II**

**Kapitel 22 **

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Dumpfes Neonlicht erhellte das sterile Zimmer und tauchte es in ein krankes Gelb. Die weißen Wände wirkten in dem Licht vergilbt und genauso alt, wie Mr. Gold sich fühlte. Er saß in seinem Bett, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, als der glatzköpfige Pfleger an Coras Bett saß und fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff. Das Pfeifen vermischte sich mit dem Gezeter der Frau, doch Randall zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Rumpelstilzchen seufzte innerlich und konnte nicht benennen, welchen Lärm er nervtötender fand, welche der beiden Unarten er lieber heute als morgen den beiden austreiben wollte. Der Impuls aufzuspringen, etwas hartes zu greifen und erst auf Randall und dann auf Cora so lange einzuschlagen bis sie verstummten, zündete irgendwo in den tiefsten Winkeln seines Verstandes, doch die Gefangenschaft und die Medikamente, die er regelmäßig bekam, ließen diesen Drang mehr und mehr verblassen. Sein Blick fiel auf das andere Bett. Die Frau in diesem schnappte sich den kleinen Becher mit Tabletten. Sie wirkte, als ob sie diesen dem Pfleger um die Ohren hauen wollte, doch Randalls Stimme bremsten ihr Vorhaben, bevor sie es ausführen konnte.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich intravenös ruhig zu stellen, Cora. Mach es uns beiden doch nicht so schwer, meine Liebe. Nimm die Tabletten und es wird dir bald besser gehen!"

Die Angesprochen schaute auf den Mann mit der Haut wie Ebenholz, als suchte sie in seinem Gesicht nach etwas, das ihn lügen strafte, doch dann lehnte sie sich zurück und führte den Becher an ihre Lippen. Mit einem Zug leerte sie diesen, schluckte und öffnete ihren Mund. Randall nickte nur und wandte sich seinem anderen Patienten zu. Auch diesem reichte er einen Becher Beruhigungs- und Schlaftabletten. Der Dunkle leistete jedoch keinerlei Widerstand. Er reichte den Pfleger den leeren Becher zurück, der ihn daraufhin ansprach:

„Du hast über Rückenschmerzen geklagt, Dunkler. Dreh dich auf die Seite, ich habe da etwas für dich!"

Mr. Gold kam der Aufforderung nach, drehte sich zur Seite und wandte seinen Rücken Randall zu. Der großgewachsene, schwarze Mann griff auf den kleinen Wagen, der zwischen den beiden Betten stand und nahm eine Spritze heraus. Gekonnt entfernte er die Verpackung und schraubte die Spritze an einen Kolben mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit.

„Nicht erschrecken. Es pickst, aber danach werden die Schmerzen verschwunden sein.", erklärte er und setzte die Spritze direkt in die Lendenwirbel des Patienten. Rumple verzog keine Miene, als der Stich einen kurzen Schmerz vorausschickte und ein Brennen in dem Moment einsetzte, als die Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper drang. Als das erledigt war, wischte Randall sachte mit einem Wattebausch über den Einstich, schmiss die Spitze in die Tüte, die an dem Medikamentenwagen hing und forderte Rumple auf, sich wieder richtig hinzulegen. Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus, welches vom Geräusch Coras gleichmäßigen Atems unterbrochen wurde. Randall tätigte einen prüfenden Blick auf die Patientin und wirkte zufrieden.

„Ich hab ihre Dosis erhöht. So langsam glaube ich, dass ich deine Strafe hier viel zu streng angesetzt habe.", kicherte er und begann von neuem zu Pfeifen.

„Du wirkt heute so gut gelaunt...mehr als sonst.", stellte der Patient fest.

_Und das ist oft schon nicht auszuhalten_

Dachte Rumple und hoffte, dass sein Kerkermeister heute gesprächig war.

„Du hast Recht, Dunkler, heute ist ein fantastischer Tag.", begann Randall zu schwärmen und setzte sich zu seinem Patienten auf die Bettkante. Seinen Blick richtete er auf das ausgezerrte Gesicht des Mannes, dem die Jahre allmählich in dieses geschrieben waren.

„Ich würde sagen, dass du dir den Jungen geholt hast, aber das kann nicht sein. Du wärst nicht hier, wenn dem so wäre."

Der Pfleger lachte amüsiert auf und nickte ein paar Mal.  
„Du kennst mich, Rumple...Oh ja, du kennst mich. Ich habe den Jungen noch nicht. Es verlangt mich nach ihm, aber ich weiß mich zu beherrschen. Sie können nicht einfach von hier verschwinden und ich habe Geduld."

Mr. Golds Augenbraue hob sich minimal. Er brauchte nicht weiter nachhaken, denn Randall offenbarte weiterhin, was ihm die Laune versüßte.

„Ihre Seelen haben sich erkannt und jetzt, mein Lieber, jetzt lassen sie es sogar zu."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Glatzkopfes wurde fast schon selig, als weitersprach.

„Du weißt, was geschieht wenn ich die Seele des Jungen habe.", es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.  
Rumple nickte resigniert und als sein Gesprächspartner darauf zu warten schien, dass er es selbst aussprach, antwortete er:

„Du brauchst nicht mehr nutzen was da ist. Du kannst jeden deinen Willen aufzwingen...auch...", er hielt inne und seufzte.

„Ja, Dunkler. Auch dir. Und wenn ich dich kontrollieren kann, dann wirst du mich nie wieder einsperren. Ich werde tun und lassen können, was ich will. Mich von so viel Angst und Schrecken nähren, wie ich will."

Die Aussicht auf die Erfüllung seiner tiefsten Sehnsüchte, zauberte ein kindliches Lächeln, voller Unschuld auf seine Lippen.

„Aber die Macht wird schwinden, Boogey. Wie Nahrung, die verdaut wird."

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf den Mund des schwarzen Mannes, als er einmal auflachte.

„Ich weiß...aber ihr Körper ist noch kräftig...", machte er wie selbstverständlich. „Sie wird noch einige Schwangerschaften durchstehen, mir noch einige Seelen schenken, die ich sammeln kann."  
Mr. Golds Verstand begann zu schreien, doch auf seinem Gesicht sah man nichts von dem Sturm in seinem Innern. Für einige Sekunde verstummten beide und verweilten in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Gedanken an die Zukunft und was in dieser lag.

„Warum machst du es dir so schwer, Boogie? Warum begraben wir nicht unsere Fehde? Du hast mich genug leiden lassen und ich habe verstanden, dass ich grausam gehandelt habe, als ich dich gefangen nahm. Besorge den Dolch und ich verspreche dir, dich nie wieder einzusperren. Komm schon, wie in alten Zeiten. Du wirst Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und ich bin wieder mein eigener Herr."

Randalls dunkle Augen nahmen einen glasigen Ausdruck an, als schaute er direkt in die Vergangenheit von der Mr. Gold sprach. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und klärte seine Gedanken.

„Ich kann den Dolch nicht berühren, das weißt du. Und dein Sohn fürchtet sich mehr davor, dir die Macht zurückzugeben, als dass er seine Familie haben will. Nein Dunkler, die alten Tage sind vorüber..."

Randall erhob sich von dem Bett und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. Er griff nach dem Medikamentenwagen und schob ihn in Richtung der Tür. Als er diese erreicht hatte, ergriff Rumpelstilzchen von neuem das Wort. Nachdenklich hakte er nach:  
„Nur eins verstehe ich nicht. Warum wartest du darauf, dass sie von alleine zueinander finden? Warum nimmst du nicht die Seele und zwingst sie?"

Randall blickte von der Tür auf seinen Patienten und seufzte:

„Weiß der Dunkle das wirklich nicht?"

Rumple verzog seine Lippen zu einer geraden Linie, die einem Lächeln nahe kam, als er zu verstehen begann.

„Die Macht ist ein Teil von ihnen...", sprach er langsam. „...Sie sind...immun."

Strahlend weiße Zähne setzten sich kontrastreich zu der schwarzen Haut ab, als Randall zufrieden lächelte.

„Ich sehe, der Dunkle ist noch nicht ganz am Ende angelangt.", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Krankenzimmer und schloss hinter sich ab.  
Rumpelstilzchen starrte auf die Tür und versuchte seinen Verstand zum Arbeiten zu bringen, doch die Medikamente begannen bereits zu wirken. Watte füllte seinen Kopf, machte jeden Gedanke zäh. Noch einmal versuchte er sich aufzubäumen, versuchte er gegen das Gift in seinen Venen anzukämpfen und riss seine Augen auf. Im nächsten Moment fielen ihm diese zu und er schlief ein.

Im anderen Bett öffnete Cora ihre Auge in dem Augenblick, in dem Mr. Golds Aufschnarchen in ihr Gehör drang. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze setzte sie sich im Bett auf und öffnete ihre zur Faust geballten Hand. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie die Pillen betrachtete, die sie gekonnt, in ihre Hände hatte gleiten lassen, bevor sie so tat, als würde sie den Becher leeren. Ihr Blick ging auf die schlafende Gestalt des Dunklen, während sich ihr Gesicht in einen Ausdruck von Missfallen und Enttäuschung wandelte.

„Rumple, Rumple Rumple!", sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich. Langsam schritt sie an das seinige und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Wange, als sie mit falscher Enttäuschung sprach:  
„Du dummer, dummer Junge. Du hast bis heute nicht gelernt, mit wem du eine Allianz schließen solltest."

Gönnerhaft küsste sie seine Stirn. Ihr Atem glitt über seine alte Haut, wie ein Windhauch an einem letzten warmen Herbsttag.  
„So alt und doch so dumm, mein Lieber", seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenem Bett zu, während sie weiter mit dem schlafenden Rumpelstilzchen sprach.

„Eigentlich will ich dich nicht weiter aufziehen, denn ich darf dankbar sein. Ihr beide seid sehr gesprächig, wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich schlafe." Schwerfällig schob sie die Matratze zur Seite und legte einen ganzen Vorrat an Pillen frei.

„Mir bleibt eigentlich nur eines zu tun, denn hiermit...", ihre Hand griff in den Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes, zog die benutzte Spritze heraus, welche sie vom Medikamentenwagen gestohlen hatte und deponierte sie zu den Pillen.

„...Komme ich meiner eigenen Freiheit ein ganzes Stück näher."

Die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haar lehnte sich gegen die Matratze und schob sie wieder zurück. Danach stieg sie in das Bett, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil und verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust.  
„Du hättest auf mich hören sollen, Rumple, als ich uns hier raus haben wollte. Du hättest aufstehen und dich nicht verkriechen sollen! Nun werde ich dich zurücklassen und es wir mird nicht einmal etwas ausmachen."

Ihre Lippen zierte ein breites, falsches Grinsen, welches ihre Augen nicht erreicht.

_Oh ja, nicht das Geringste..._

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Das Baby lag auf Reginas Oberkörper, die kleinen Händchen fest an ihren Zeigefinger geklammert, verzog es immer wieder das Gesicht in unwillkürlich Grimassen. Robin saß bei seiner Gefährtin und dem Neugeborenen auf dem Bett, hielt seinen Arm um Reginas Schulter und konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem neuen Menschen abwenden. Sein Verstand wirkte wie in Watte gehüllt. Freude durchflutete seinen Körper, manifestierte sich in dem debilen Grinsen, welches er einfach nicht abstellen konnte und überzog das Blau seiner Augen mit seligen Glanz. Seine Hände streichelten immer wieder vorsichtig über das Köpfchen seines Sohnes und ließen nur von ihm, um auch der Mutter zärtlich über den Oberarm zu streicheln. Sie beide waren in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen und bekamen das hantieren der Hebamme kaum mit bis Bailey, zärtlich lächelnd, das Wort an Robin wandte.

„In der Aufregung haben wir das Wichtigste vergessen, mein Junge. Kannst du eben den Strampler und die Windeln holen?"

Der Angesprochene bekam nicht mit, dass man mit ihm sprach. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz dem neuen Familienmitglied und der Frau, die ihm dieses geschenkt hatte. Beide flüsterten miteinander, tauschten zärtliche Worte und Blicke aus und schienen sich aus ihrer Welt nicht losreißen zu können.  
„Robin!", wiederholte die Alte, doch dieses Mal etwas lauter. Es genügte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Der aschblonde Mann schaute seiner alten Vertrauten ins Gesicht und wirkte verwirrt, als wäre sie gerade eben aus dem Nichts erschienen. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen blieb, als sie ihre Order wiederholte. Der einstige Räuber schenkte Regina noch ein Lächeln, küsste ihre Stirn und erhob sich von dem Bett, um die Sachen zu besorgen. Er tätigte einen letzten Blick auf Mutter und Kind, schritt dann an die Tür und öffnete diese. Als er aus dem Rahmen trat, begannen sich weitere Menschen in seine Welt zu drängen.

Little John, Emma, Henry und Roland saßen auf dem Boden gegen die Wand gelehnt und starrten alle vier gebannt auf die Tür. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Wohnzimmer glitten, hatte Johns Ungeduld ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Er war müde, wollte eigentlich schlafen, doch seine Gemahlin und die beiden Jungen weigerten sich zu Bett zu gehen. Also hatte der Hüne begonnen, Kontrollgänge im oberer Stockwerk zu veranstalten, in der Hoffnung bald den erlösenden Schrei zu hören, der ihn endlich ins Bett bringen würde. Als er bei seinem letzten Kontrollgang endlich das ersehnte Zeichen vernehmen durfte, war er in das Wohnzimmer geeilt. Henry und Roland sprangen sogleich auf ihre Füße und rannten los, so dass ihm und Emma nicht anderes übrig blieb, als ihnen hinterher zu stürzen. Kurz bevor die beiden Jungen die Tür erreichten und hinein platzen konnten, hatte Little John sie bereits gepackt und ihnen auf seine eigene Art und Weise zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie so lange zu warten hätten, bis die Tür sich öffnete. So hatten sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt und ungeduldig gewartet, bis die Tür sich öffnete und Robin in dieser stand. Die vier Gestalten umdrängten den frischgebackenen Vater und bestürmten ihn mit ihren Fragen, doch Robin schien neben sich zu stehen. Noch immer schaffte er nicht, das debile Grinsen aufzugeben. Er legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und streichelte über diesen, als er in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Familie blickte.  
„Komm schon Robin! Was ist es?", bohrte Henry nach, woraufhin er verkündete:  
„Ein Junge!"

Im nächsten Moment konnte er starke Arme um seine Gestalt spüren, die ihn nicht nur fest drückten, sondern einige Zentimeter vom Boden hoben. Lachen drang in sein Gehörgang, als John seiner Freude Ausdruck verlieh.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch du alter Haudegen, du..."

Auch Emma und Henry legten ihre Arme um den Mann, der noch vollkommen überwältigt schien und gratulierten ihm. Noch bevor sich die Blonde von ihm löste, erkundigte sich sich nach dem Befinden der Mutter.

„Alles gut. War anstrengend und ziemlich lang, aber es geht ihr gut! Beiden geht es gut.", erwiderte Robin glücklich. Während die vier sich unterhielten, bekam Robin nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Roland sich von der kleinen Gruppe wegschlich und dann die Klinke hinunterdrückte. Das überraschte „ROLAND!", aus dem Mund Johns, ignorierte der kleine Junge genauso geflissentlich, wie er sich aus dem Griff Emmas wandte, die ihn gerade noch am Shirt packte. Er stürmte in das Zimmer und blieb vor dem Bett mit großen Augen stehen. Seine Wangen überzog ein rosafarbener Hauch, als er fast schon mit Ehrfurcht auf das neue Leben auf dem Oberkörper seiner Stiefmutter blickte, auch wenn er nur den Kopf sehen konnte, da der Rest unter einer Decke verborgen war. Für einen Moment erstarrte er, hielt inne und zwang dann seine Füße sich in Bewegung zu setzten. Zögerlich schritt er auf das Bett zu und hörte nicht auf die Stimmen der Anderen, die ihn mahnten. Der Lockenkopf kam bis fast an den Bettrand, wo Regina und das Baby lagen und blieb davor stehen. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen dem der Schwarzhaarigen und dem des Neugeborenen hin und her.

„Roland, ich sagte du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen...du darfst..."

Weiter kam Emma nicht, denn Regina ergriff das Wort.  
„Lasst ihn..."

Angestachelt von der Erlaubnis, welche die einstige Königin erteilt hatte, trat auch Henry nun in das Zimmer ein und folgte seinem Bruder an das Bett seiner Mutter. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während ihm die Anwesenheit des neuen Jungen nicht ganz geheuer war.

Roland indes öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne das ein Laut aus diesem herausdrang. Er wiederholte den Vorgang, doch bevor er es schaffte seine Gedanken zu verbalisieren, spürte er genauso wie sein Bruder, die Hand Robins auf seinem Rücken, die sie sachte etwas näher an das Bett schob.

„Na dann kommt, ihr beide!", machte er sanft.  
„Darf ich euch vorstellen, das ist euer Bruder, Daniel!"  
Regina bewegte sich leicht, damit die Jungen einen besseren Blick auf das Baby unter der Decke bekamen. Roland legte seinen Kopf schief und seufzte enttäuscht:

„Der ist aber winzig!"

Die Lippen der einstigen Königin verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als sie ihm erklärte.  
„Er ist ein Baby, Schatz. Was hast du erwartet?"

Der kleine Junge zuckten mit seinen Schultern und erwiderte lapidar:  
„Henry war auch schon groß, als er mein Bruder wurde."

Die Anwesenden lachten leise auf, während Roland die letzte Distanz überbrückte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Er beugte sich zu dem Baby und zögerte es mit seinen Fingern zu berühren. Erst als Regina ihn ermutigte, wagte er es, die Wange seines Bruders zu streicheln. Auch Henry fand den Weg auf die Bettkante und starrte auf den Neuankömmling. Plötzlich schaffte er ein richtiges Lächeln, während seine Fingerspitzen über den dunklen Schopf glitten.  
„Sicher, dass das keine Schwester ist, bei den Haaren!", neckte er und fühlte sich seltsam berauscht, als das Baby unwillkürlich grinste. Henrys Kehle entfleuchte ein leises Kichern, ehe er sich seiner Mutter zuwandte und auch ihr ein Lächeln schenkte.

John und Emma standen nun ebenfalls vor dem Bett. Die Blonde beugte sich zu Regina hinunter und legte einen Arm vorsichtig um ihren Hals.

„Gratulation!", machte sie leise in Reginas Ohr und drückte sie ganz sacht.

Der Hüne mit den blonden Locken starrte auf die beiden und schüttelte mit breitem Grinsen immer wieder seinen Kopf.

„Noch ein Junge. So langsam sind wir nicht nur in der Überzahl, sondern auch schwerer einzuholen.", scherzte er und lachte im nächsten Moment. Seine große Hand schlug Robin auf das Schulterblatt.

„Unser Robin ist und bleibt ein Zipfelmacher!", amüsierte er sich, bevor auch er zu Regina an das Bett trat und ihr gratulierte.

„Ich hätte auf den Sauhund hören sollen.", er machte einen Kopfdeut zu Roland.  
„Dann hätte ich jetzt den Gewinn meines Lebens gemacht."

Auf diese Wort hin, entblößte Henry eine Reihe weißer Zähne und prahlte:

„Tja, ich hab auf ihn gehört und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann ist die Quote...", er überlegte eine Sekunde, in der Bailey fortfuhr.

„10 zu 40...das gibt einen schönen Batzen, Henry.", machte sie anerkennend.

„Davon krieg ich aber was ab.", protestierte Roland.  
„Ich lade dich zum Kuchenessen ein.", versuchte Henry ihn abzuspeisen und war nicht minder überrascht, dass sein Bruder darauf einging.

Für einige Momente blieben alle in dem Zimmer bis Regina bemerkte, dass das Kind immer unruhiger wurde. Es begann mit seinen Beinchen zu strampeln, bohrte seine Füße in ihren Bauch und verzog die Mundwinkel in einem Ausdruck des Unwohlseins gen Boden. Seine Finger griffen nach allem was sie zu packen bekamen.

Bailey beobachtete das Gebärden, erhob sich und deutete auf die Tür.

„So, das reicht erst mal. Raus hier, denn hier geht gleich die Sirene los."

Die beiden Jungen wollten nicht gehen, doch Robin schnappte sich Roland und nahm ihn auf den Arm, während sich John Henry schnappte und ihn über seine Schulter schmiss.

„Ihr habt die Chefin gehört. Raus hier. Und ab ins Bett!"

Robin bestätigte den Hünen und nachdem er seiner Gefährtin einen Kuss auf den Schopf gedrückt hatte, verließen alle zusammen das Zimmer. Zurück blieben Regina, Bailey und das Baby.

Die Weißhaarige beugte sich über die frischgebackene Mutter und legte ihren Oberkörper nun ganz frei. Danach richtete sie die kleine Decke, die über den Jungen lag, damit er es weiterhin warm hatte und hielt einen Moment inne, um ihre beiden Schützlinge zu betrachten. Daniel bewegte sich noch immer unruhig und wirkte in Anstrengungen vertieft, während sein Mund sich immer wieder öffnete und er etwas zu suchen begann. Ein liebevoller Ausdruck legte sich auf Baileys Gesichtszüge und als er zu schreien begann, half sie ihm und schob ihn an die Brust seiner Mutter. Die Hebamme half ihr den Jungen anzulegen und nach wenigen Augenblicken verstummte Daniel, als er sich nahm, nach dem es ihn verlangte.

Baileys Blick verwässerte sich, als sie beiden beobachtete. Etwas Warmes griff nach ihrem Herzen und erfüllte sie mit seliger Freude. Ihre Hand legte sich auf Reginas Schulter, drückte sie sanft, ehe sie diese an ihre Wange legte und ein mal über ihre Haut strich:

„Das hast du gut gemacht.", machte sie anerkennend und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Mädchen."

Die letzten Worte beschworen die Tränen in Reginas Augen. Wie oft hatte sie sich diese Worte aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter gewünscht. Hatte sich danach gesehnt, dass Cora sie auch nur einmal so ansah, wie diese doch fremde Frau es in diesem Augenblick tat. Mit ihrer freien Hand, griff sie nach der Baileys und drückte sie. Für die Länge einzelner Herzschläger verweilten sie so, ehe die Weißhaarige das Schweigen brach:

„Er schläft schon fast." sie deutete auf den Jungen, der nicht mehr nuckelte und seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Ich wasch ihn jetzt und danach dich, wenn ich darf. Wird Zeit, dass du in dein eigenes Bett kommst."

Regina nickte nur und ließ Bailey ihren Sohn von sich nehmen. Ihre Augen hefteten sich jedoch an die Gestalt der Alten und beobachteten sie bei ihrem Tun.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma stand mit einer Akte in den Händen vor der Haustür und betätigte die Klingel. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand klopften gedankenverloren auf dem braunen Umschlag herum, während sie darauf wartete, dass man ihr die Tür öffnete. Ein leises Summen erklang. Die blonde Frau drückte die Tür auf und bestieg die Treppen in den ersten Stock. Dort angekommen sah sie das breite Grinsen Johns, der im Rahmen stand und den Gast begrüßte. Aus der Wohnung drang Kriegs- und Kampflärm gepaart mit Anfeuerungsrufen. Der Hüne wandte seinen Kopf in das Innere und brüllte:  
„Hey nicht so laut, ihr beiden, der Hosenscheißer schläft!", er bekam keine Antwort, doch die Anfeuerungsrufe wurden leiser.

„Hi!", machte Emma unintelligent und schenkte dem Mann mit den blonden Locken ein zaghaftes Lächeln, während ihre Hand die Akte gegen ihren Körper presste.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Emma. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte sich.

„Nichts. Ich such Robin. Er geht nicht an sein Handy."

Little John versuchte das Seufzen zu unterdrücken, welches sich ihm aufzwang, doch er schaffte es nicht zur Gänze.  
„Der ist nicht hier, müsste aber gleich kommen. Komm rein!", seine Hand fasste ihre Schulter und schob sie in die Wohnung. Emma startete einen Versuch sich zu wehren und sagte:  
„Ach, ich muss nicht warten, er hat nur die Akte vergessen..."

Die blonde Frau war bereits in der Wohnung, noch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Dort bemerkte sie erst, woher der Lärm herrührte. Ihre grüne Augen spiegelten das ehrliche Lächeln wieder, welches sich auf ihre Lippen legte, als sie Henry auf dem Sofa sitzen saß.

„Hi Kleiner..."; machte sie freudig und begrüßte ebenfalls den Lockenkopf daneben. Beide Jungen murmelten etwas vor sich hin, ohne ihren Blick von der Mattscheibe zu wenden und weiter auf die Controller einzudreschen. Abermals seufzte der Hüne:  
„ Ich weiß, sie sollten nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Ding hocken, aber irgendwie..."

Emmas Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken:  
„Dich hat es auch erwischt.", merkte sie wohlwissend an, was den großgewachsenen Mann ein Lachen entlockte.

„Volle Kanne, aber verrate mich nicht bei Robin. Wenn er herausfindet, dass ich Roland länger als erlaubt dran lass, nur damit ich selbst...das wird nicht schön."

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab.", bestätigte die Frau und schaute sich in dem Wohnraum um, ehe sie an den Esstisch schritt und die Akte auf diesen deponierte. Plötzlich erklang ein Laut der Enttäuschung und im nächsten Moment drang Rolands helle Stimme zu den beiden Erwachsenen.  
„Schon wieder verloren. Du bist John, komm!", der Hüne stellte ein Grinsen zu Schau, als hätte man ihn gerade eben bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Er versuchte dem Jungen zu sagen, dass er ruhig weiterspielen dürfte, doch da erklang Emmas Stimme:

„Na geh schon, ich hab ewig nicht mehr gespielt. Ich glaub das letzte Mal in New York.", überlegte sie und folgte John zum Sofa. Die beiden setzten sich zu den Jungen und John schnappte sich den Controller. Henry wollte den seinigen Emma anbieten, doch da öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Na ihr, schon wieder vor dem Ding?", Robins Stimme wehte durch den Raum.  
Roland grinste verschmitzt, während auch Henry nicht drum herum kam, seine Lippen zu verziehen.  
„Wir sind noch...", versuchte der Lockenkopf zu widersprechen, doch da drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem Neuankömmling und strahlte, als er die Begleitung sah.

„Miss Mills, hallo!", nur schwer widerstand er dem Impuls nicht aufzuspringen und seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Hüfte zu schlingen. Das Strahlen nahm zu, als Regina den kleinen Jungen begrüßte und dabei an das Sofa schritt, um ihm durch das Haar zu wuscheln. Erst als sie dieses erreicht hatte, erblickte sie die Retterin dort sitzen und fluchte innerlich.

_Wieso ist die eigentlich immer da...wenn...jetzt denkt sie gleich...was denkt sie Schätzen?..._

Emma vernahm Reginas Stimme und wandte ihr Augenmerk weg vom Fernseher hin zur Bürgermeisterin. Auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein spitzes Grinsen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach die Schwarzhaarige, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, dass sie hier wäre:  
„Ich...ich wollte Henry abholen. Mach dich fertig, Henry, ja?"

Sie strich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr und wich Emmas Blick aus.

Der braunhaarige Junge nickte, legte den Controller auf die Sitzfläche und erhob sich, um sich seine Schuhe anziehen zu gehen. Emma und John behielten Robin und Regina im Auge, die sichtlich damit kämpften, sich normal zu verhalten. Die Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Hände vor die Brust, während der aschblonde Mann den Sheriff fragte:  
„Was machst du hier Emma? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Die Blonde schüttelte ihren Kopf und zeigte auf den Esstisch.  
„Du hast die Akte vergessen und bist nicht an dein Handy und da dachte ich mir, ich bringe sie dir vorbei."

„Ja...ich...weiß auch nicht, wo mir der Kopf stand. Mein Akku war leer und...eigentlich..."

Robin begann sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden und verstummte, als Regina so tat, als würde sie zur Seite treten und versehentlich seinen Fuß treffen.  
„Autsch.."

„Huch.."

Ihre Augen überzog ein frecher Glanz, bevor sie sich ihrem Sohn zuwandte und ihn antrieb.

„Bist du soweit, Henry?! Verabschiede dich!"

Der Junge kam der Aufforderung seiner Mutter nach und verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden, ehe sie beide, gefolgt von Robin, an die Tür gingen. Henry blieb neben seiner Mutter stehen und beobachtete sie und den Hilfssherrif, während sie noch ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten.  
„War mir eine Freude heute...", machte Robin und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie er auf ihren strengen Blick und ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue reagieren sollte und so redete er weiter.

„...ich mein, dir... helfen... zu können. Wenn du wieder mal...Hilfe...brauchst...melde dich...", druckste er herum.  
John drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Abermals überkam ihn das Verlangen tief zu seufzen, als er die beiden dort stehen sah, als wüssten sie selbst nicht, was sie dort taten.

Regina lächelte sachte und verteufelte sich selbst dafür, doch sie schaffte es höflich zu antworten:

„Das werde ich tatsächlich."

Ihre Worte zauberten ein debiles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Robin blickte ihr einen Moment in die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie gern, hätte er die kurze Distanz überbrückt und sie geküsst, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht ging. Wusste, dass er damit alles zerstören würde und so wünschte er Mutter und Sohn noch einen guten Abend und sah ihnen einen Moment hinter her. Er schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich gegen diese. Dass Emma und John ihn weiter im Blick hatten, bemerkte der Hilfssheriff nicht. In seinen Gedanken begleitete er die Bürgermeisterin nach Hause, doch Johns Stimme riss ihn aus diesem Tagtraum.

„Wobei hast du ihr denn geholfen?"

Den Schelm in Johns Stimme bekam er im ersten Augenblick nicht mit, erst als das dreckige Lachen des Hünen in sein Gehör drang, war Robin zurück in der Wirklichkeit.  
„Du bist ein Idiot!", war der einzige Kommentar, den er ihm zustand.  
„Roland, geh und zieh deinen Schlafanzug schon mal an!", trug er seinem Sohn auf, der dieser Aufforderung ohne Murren nachkam.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich spring eben unter die Dusche. Wenn du willst, kannst du zum Abendessen bleiben, Emma.", lud er seinen Boss ein.

Die Retterin haderte einen Moment und erschrak, als der Wunsch sich in ihrem Innern manifestierte, zu bleiben. Sie wollte nicht zurück in das Apartment, das sich ihr zu Hause schimpfte. Wollte nicht in das Apartment, in dem ihr Gatte auf sie wartete und so wog sie für wenige Sekunden in ihren Gedanken ab.

_Zu meinen Eltern will ich nicht...Mary Margaret scheint langsam was zu merken...und Regina lässt mich heute bestimmt nicht mehr rein, Henry hin oder her und zu Granny's...ach was...ich bleib_

„Gern.", erwiderte Emma und sah Robin nach, der den Wohnraum durch eine Tür verließ. Sie wandte sich dem Hünen zu, der den Controller in der Hand hielt und bereits eine Figur auswählte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, griff sie zu dem Anderen und tat es ihm gleich. Beide starrten auf den Bildschirm. Es war Little John, der das Schwiegen brach, als sie sich bereits in einem Kampf befanden und wild auf den kleinen eckigen Dingern herumdrückten.  
„Die beiden vögeln, hab ich recht?"

Emma nickte leicht und bestätigte trocken:  
„Jepp."

„Idioten.", kommentierte der Mann mit den blonden Locken und beugte sich zu dem Couchtisch vor, auf dem seine angebrochene Flasche Bier stand, um diese zu greifen.

„Auch eins?", fragte er und trank. Die Blonde bewegte ihren Oberkörper in die Richtung, in die ihre Spielfigur ging und erhob sich sachte von der Sitzfläche, als sie einen schwierigen Move ausführte. Wie selbstverständlich sprach sie:  
„Nein, ich bin schwanger." Es kam so leicht aus ihrem Mund, wie ein Atemzug. Sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, hatte nicht erwartet, sich noch irgendwem zu offenbaren und jetzt wo es raus war, fühlte sie sich nicht so schäbig, wie sie es erwartet hatte in den vergangenen Tagen.

„Oh, Gratulation"

„Danke!"

Beide lachten leise und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel. Für den Moment, schien die Welt wieder in ihrer Bahn zurückgefunden zu haben. Für den Moment fühlte Emma sich nicht gehetzt, sondern angekommen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin saß in der Küche. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Glas, welches vor ihm auf den Tisch stand. Der einstige Räuber nutzte diesen winzigen Augenblick der Ruhe, um durchzuschnaufen. Die letzte Nacht lag ihm schwer in den Knochen. Er war müde und gleichzeitig aufgedreht, dass er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, wie erledigt seine Gefährtin sein musste. Er hatte Henry und Roland ins Bett verfrachtet und war bei ihnen geblieben bis sie eingeschlafen waren. Er hatte ihnen so gut es ging die Fragen beantwortete, die ihnen auf den Zungen brannten und ihnen versichert, dass sie, nachdem ihre Mutter sich ausgeruht hatte, wieder zu ihr und ihrem neuen Bruder konnten. Die Ruhe, die sich über das Zimmer senkte, als die beiden Jungen ins Land der Träume glitten, hatte auch den aschblonden Mann eingelullt. Beinahe wäre auch er eingenickt, doch er bezwang die Müdigkeit und hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Sein Verlangen wollte ihn wieder zurück zu seiner Gefährtin drängen, doch Robin wusste nur zu gut, dass sie einen Augenblick für sich und ihren jüngsten Sohn brauchte. Einen Moment, um realisieren zu können, was geschehen war. So hatte er sich in die Küche zurückgezogen und erst dort gemerkt, wie hungrig und durstig er war. Der Käse, den er sich gegönnt hatte, war längst verputzt und auch das Wasserglas war bis zur Neige geleert. Er war ganz in den Nachwehen der vergangenen Nacht gefangen, so dass er nicht mitbekam, als die Tür sich öffnete und Bailey die Küche betrat. Ihre Gestalt war gebeugt vor Müdigkeit. Sie schritt zu Robin an den Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich.

„Junge! Ich kann jetzt was Starkes vertragen. Hast du noch was von meinem Selbstgebrannten da?"

Robins Blick fiel auf das Gesicht der Alten. Ein Schmunzeln bemächtigte sich seiner Lippen, als er sich bereits erhob.

„Natürlich!"

Er verschwand kurz und kehrte mit einer Flasche und einem Glas zurück. Er schüttete die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in das Glas und reichte ihr dieses. Baileys rechte Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe.  
„Und was ist mit dir?"

Das Schmunzeln auf Robins Gesicht blieb, als er sich erklärte:  
„Ich steh so schon neben mir. Und außerdem will ich ihr nicht mit alkoholisierten Atem unter die Augen treten!"

Die Weißhaarige erwiderte das Schmunzeln auf liebevolle Art und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Der einstige Räuber kam ihrer stummen Aufforderung nach und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Du bist ein guter, Junge.", sagte sie und kippte sich die scharfe Flüssigkeit in den Rachen. Robin drückte ihre Hand und streichelte dann mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.  
„Danke Bailey.", machte er ehrlich.

„Dank nicht mir, dank ihr.", sie machte einen Kopfdeut zur Decke.

„Sie hatte die Arbeit."

Beide lachten leise, während Robin abermals ihre Hand drückte, bevor er sich von ihr löste. Bailey stellte das Glas auf die Tischplatte und forderte Robin auf:  
„Na geh schon zu ihr! Sie ist im Schlafzimmer."  
Der Angesprochene erhob sich, trat von hinten an Baileys Stuhl und legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen. Langsam beugte er sich nach unten und hauchte ihrem weißen Scheitel einen langen Kuss auf.

„Doch, ich danke dir."

Die Weißhaarige wusste, dass er nicht nur für diese Nacht dankte. Kannte und liebte ihn genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Dankbarkeit auf vieler gemeinsamer Jahre und gegenseitiger Hilfe zurückzuführen war. Abermals küsste er die Alte auf diese Art und verabschiedete sich bei ihr mit den Worten:

„Rolands Zimmer steht leer, wenn du bleiben möchtest, mach es dir dort bequem."

Bailey nickte ein paar mal, machte mit einer Hand eine Husch Husch Bewegung, um ihn zum gehen zu animieren und griff mit der anderen nach der Flasche.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin stand unter dem Strahl heißen Wassers und verlor sich in der Erinnerung der vergangenen Stunde. Er konnte nicht benennen wie es geschehen war, konnte nicht genau sagen, wann sein eigentlicher Plan wieder einmal schief ging und er sich in Reginas Armen wiedergefunden hatte. Das Wasser perlte auf seiner Haut, zog lange feuchte Rinnsale über diese_, _während sich sein Verstand in Erinnerungen verlor, die viel zu lebendig waren. Er glaubte ihren Geschmack noch auf seiner Zunge kosten zu können, ihre Wärme spüren zu können, als er begann seinen Körper einzuseifen. Seit dem Nachmittag, an dem er Roland von ihrem zu Hause abgeholt hatte, war es zu einer Funkstille zwischen ihnen gekommen. Die Tage zogen dahin und mit ihnen der störrische Muskel, der in seiner Brust schlug. Er hatte sich gefragt, was mit ihm los war. Hatte sich gefragt, wie es nur so weit kommen konnte, dass sie sein Denken so sehr bestimmte.

Robin war seinen Pflichten mehr schlecht, als recht nachgekommen. Immer wieder trug ihn sein Denken zurück in die Nacht, als sie ihm so nah war. Trug ihn zurück an den Nachmittag, an dem sie beide ihre Vernunft von sich warfen, als sei sie ein lästiges Kleidungsstück. Der aschblonde Mann fragte sich immer wieder, was es zu bedeuten hatte, fragte sich, wie sie ihn in einem Moment so nah an sich ran ließ und im nächsten wieder von sich stoßen konnte. Seufzend, schloss er die Augen und ließ das Wasser den Schaum von seinem Körper waschen, als seine Erinnerung ihn wieder mit in die vergangenen Stunden entführte.  
Er hatte sich entschlossen, endlich mit ihr zu reden. Endlich erwachsen handeln zu wollen und war zu ihrer Gruft gefahren. Der einstige Räuber war nicht überrascht, dass sie nicht erfreut über seinen Besuch war. War nicht überrascht, dass sie ihn sofort loswerden wollte, doch kaum hatte er versucht ihr zu erklären, warum er dort war, da sah er ihren Widerstand schmelzen. Für einige Momente sah er den Kampf in ihren Innern, sah ihn in den dunklen Untiefen, in denen er sich verloren hatte, seit er das erste Mal hinein getaucht war. Doch dann streckte sie die Waffen. Robin kam nicht dazu, mit ihr zu reden. Kam nicht dazu, sie zu fragen, was mit ihnen beiden los sei, denn da fand er sich schon in an ihren Lippen, ihrer Haut und schlussendlich tief in ihr drin. Sie hatte vielleicht ihren Verstand vor ihm verschlossen, doch ihr Körper lechzte nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Nähe.

Die Erinnerung daran, brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Die gleiche Erregung, loderte unter seiner Haut und schoss in seinen Schoß. Abermals seufzte der aschblonde Mann und ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Hand gedankenverloren an seine wachsende Erregung legte und sie zu streicheln begann. Ein leises Ächzen entfleuchte seinen feuchten Lippen, als er Regina nackt vor seinem innerem Auge sehen konnte. Als er sich an das Gefühl ihrer Zunge auf seiner Haut erinnerte. Unwillkürlich zog er das Tempo seiner Hand an. Seine Atmung schwoll gleichermaßen und vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Wassers. Er verwöhnte sich weiterhin selbst, während seine Gedanken zu der Frau drifteten, die ihn auf so viele Arten berührte und gleichzeitig in den Wahnsinn trieb, dass er keinerlei Worte dafür finden konnte.

Nachdem sie sich ineinander verloren hatten, hatte sie ihre Schutzschilde wieder aufgefahren und ihn an den Grund seines Besuchs erinnert. Er wollte wieder mit ihr reden, ihr sagen, dass er ihr niemals zu nahe treten wollte, dass er diesen gehetzten Blick in ihrem Gesicht nicht ertragen konnte und es ihm Leid tat, wenn er zu weit gegangen wäre, doch die Schwarzhaarige ließ ihn mit ihren Worten verstummen. Gab ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er niemals mehr bekommen würde, dass sie nicht gewillt war, ihm die Möglichkeit einzuräumen darüber zu sprechen. Nicht gewillt war, ihm und sich mehr als ein bisschen Spaß zu gönnen. Sie stellte ihn vor die Wahl, das zu akzeptieren, oder zu gehen. Robin war versucht zu gehen. War versucht sie zurück zu lassen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie es dazu kam, dass er ohne Erinnerung in dieser Welt gelandet war, doch dann sah er etwas in ihren Augen. Eine winzige Glut, in der Asche, die sie versuchte hinter Arroganz und übertriebener Selbstkontrolle zu verbergen.  
Leises Stöhnen hallte von den Fliesen wieder, als seiner Hand mit Verzweiflung fast schon drängend seine Männlichkeit bearbeitete und er sich mit der Andern an der Wand abstützte. Seine Atmung schwoll weiter an, als er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, ihren Blick, der ihn dazu brachte ihrem Deal zuzustimmen. Er konnte auf den Grund ihrer Seele sehen, die ihren Mund lügen strafte. Er bewegte seine Hand schneller, versuchte sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken und kam schlussendlich mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen. Außer Atem lehnte er sich gegen die nasse Wand. Seine Gedanken rauschten in seinem Kopf, wie das prasselnde Wasser über seinen Körper. Er schloss seine Augen und verdrängte die nagenden Fragen, ob er einen Fehler beging.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Randall lief in seiner Zelle auf und ab, bewegte sich unruhig von einer Wand bis zur Nächsten. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während sein Atem geräuschvoll aus seinen vollen, dunklen Lippen quoll. In seinem Magen schienen ganze Bienenschwärme zu hausen und ihn immer weiter anzutreiben. Er zog das Tempo seiner eingeschränkten Wanderschaft an und atmete immer schwerfälliger, während Unmut und Begehren in ihm erwuchs.

Sein Schatten war im Sherwood Forest, tauchte den Schrank des Schlafzimmers in Dunkelheit. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, seine Hände nach dem Baby auszustrecken, sehnte sich danach, es endlich in seinen langen, dürren Fingern zu halten und die Seele aus seinem winzigen Körper zu saugen. Wie bei einem eigenwilligen Kind, kamen Laute der Ungeduld und des Trotzes aus seinem Mund. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden, sein Körper war noch immer gefangen. Sein Schatten konnte nicht nach dem Jungen greifen, konnte sich nicht nehmen, was er für seine Befreiung brauchte.

Überwältigt von seiner Wut, schlug er mit seiner Hand gegen die Steinwand. Immer und immer wieder, bis das Blut warm aus seinen Fingerknöchel quoll und seine Haut noch schwärzer erscheinen ließ.

Seine Gedanken rasten, suchten nach einem Weg, wie er diese kostbare Seele erhalten könnte, doch er fand niemanden. Seine Fähigkeiten waren limitiert, ausgebremst von dem Sohn des Dunklen, der seinen Körper noch immer in dieser kalten Zelle gefangen hielt.

Natürlich konnte er die Gedanken der Menschen manipulieren, sie bearbeiten, bis sie ihm das Baby brachten, doch das würde dauern und ihm fehlte im Angesicht des nahen Sieges die Geduld dafür. Wie viel leichter hätte er es, wenn er diese Seele bereits innewohnte, wenn er bereits die Macht besäße, die sie ihm verleihen würde. Er würde nicht mehr subtil vorgehen müssen. Würde nicht mehr geduldig die Menschen manipulieren müssen, um sie seinem Willen unterzuordnen. Er könnte sie lenken und ihnen seinen Willen aufdrängen, wann immer es wollte. Selbst jenen, denen er verpflichtet war.

Der schwarze Mann lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand und rutsche an dieser herunter. Auf seinem kahlen Schädel perlten Schweißtropfen, rannen über sein Gesicht, als er die Knie anzog und sie mit seinen Armen umschlang. Mit aller Macht versuchte er dieses hemmungslose Wollen dieser Seele zu unterdrücken, doch es war ihm, als kämpfe er gegen einer Urgewalt. Er war seinem Ziel so nah, jetzt durfte er nicht die Beherrschung verlieren, durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Randall ließ seinen Schatten einen letzten Blick auf Mutter und Kind werfen und verschwand durch das Fenster in den Morgen, der dem Zenit entgegen schritt.

Regina lag auf dem Bett. Für wenige Momente fühlte sie eine Kälte über sich und ihr Denken kommen, die eine Gänsehaut über ihre Wirbelsäule jagte. Furcht bemächtigte sich ihres Verstandes, unerklärliche Furcht. Doch genauso schnell, wie dieser Gefühl der Kälte und Angst vor Gefahr aufkam, genauso schnell schwand es wieder. Die Schwarzhaarige lag auf der Seite, ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm gebettet. Mit der freien Hand streichelte sie über Daniels Rücken, der neben ihr lag und an ihrer Brust saugte. Ihre Augen hefteten sich auf die winzige Gestalt und füllten sich mit Tränen, während ihre Lippen selig lächelte. Sie brauchte mehr als einen Moment, um zu realisieren was geschehen war, um sich bewusst zu machen, dass das Kind tatsächlich da war und nicht wieder verschwinden würde. Ihre Hand löste sich aus seinem Rücken, fasste zärtlich nach den winzigen Füßen, die in ebenso winzigen Socken steckten. Als wollte sie mit allen Sinne dieses Wunder an ihrer Seite verstehen. Ihr Blick ruhte weiterhin auf das Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

Daniels Finger krallten sich in Reginas Brust, seine Beine bewegten sich sachte und hin und wieder hielt er mit dem Nuckeln inne und seufzte erschöpft.

_Mein kleiner Spatz_

Dachte sie frischgebackene Mutter liebevoll und streichelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger zärtlich über Daniels Wange, was dem Jungen ein unwillkürliches Grinsen entlockte und ihre Brustwarze wieder freigab.

_Du siehst aus wie dein Vater_

Schoss es verliebt in ihren Verstand, als sie das Grinsen besah. Sie musste ihm helfen, wieder anzusetzen, bevor er wieder zu schreien begann.

Bailey hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sie ihren Sohn zum Stillen anlegen musste, hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sie es bequem für sich und dem Jungen haben konnte und nun kam sie tatsächlich langsam zur Ruhe. Ihre Gedanken waren ein Trümmerfeld verschiedenster Emotionen im Sonnenlicht. Doch in der Ruhe des neuen Tages und dem Bewusstsein, die Geburt hinter sich gebracht zu haben, beruhigte sich ihr Verstand und füllte sich mit seliger Freude. Ihr Körper war müde, doch ihr Geist war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass sie jetzt schlafen könnte. Stattdessen beobachtete sie den Jungen, jede Regung seines Gesichts und badete in dem wohligen Gefühl, welches sie übermannte. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren dunklen Augen und zog eine feuchte Bahn über ihre Wange. Bevor diese auf ihrem Weg verenden konnte, löste sie sich von ihrer Haut und tropfte auf den Jungen. Regina wischte den Tropfen von seinem Köpfchen und hauchte ihm gleich darauf einen Kuss auf. Sie war ganz in dem Moment versunken, so dass die Welt um sie herum verblasste und sie nicht bemerkte, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Robin betrat das Schlafzimmer. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die beiden Gestalten in dem großen Bett. Augenblicklich legte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Für einen Moment beobachtete er Mutter und Kind, die seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkten, ehe er leise auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
„Hey...erschrick nicht, Liebes...", machte er sanft und trat an das Bett. Regina riss sich von dem Anblick ihres Sohnes los und hob ihren Blick. Sie spiegelte Robins Lächeln.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er besorgt nach.  
„Soll ich dir was machen und bringen?"

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Nein, ich krieg jetzt nichts runter, glaub mir."

Robins Lächeln intensivierte sich, als er verstand. Er wollte sich abwenden, wollte den beiden noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich gönnen, doch da vernahm er ihre Stimme, die ihn daran hinderte.

„Komm, Liebling!", forderte sie ihn auf, was den aschblonden Mann dazu veranlasste, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzten. Liebevoll streichelte er über den Rücken des Jungen, der mit dem Nuckeln aufgehört hatte, doch noch immer mit seinen Lippen, an ihrer Brustwarze hing.

„Irgendwie ging das heute alles so hektisch und...", sie löste Daniel von sich, als er nicht mehr wollte und setzte sich auf, während sie sich weiter mit ihrem Gefährten unterhielt.  
„Du hattest kaum Zeit, deinen Sohn...", behutsam nahm sie ihn vom Bett „...im Arm zu halten." Sie schaute auf den Jungen und redete auf ihn ein, als sie ihn vorsichtig in Robins Arme legte.  
„Mein kleiner Spatz, schau mal. Da ist dein Daddy...Ja...dein Daddy musste erst alle anderen in Schach halten, aber jetzt ist er hier."

Robins Augen blickten verliebt auf das Baby in seinen Armen. Stolz füllte seine Brust, wie er es nicht so oft zuvor erlebt hatte. Ohne den Blick von seinem Sohn zu nehmen, erklärte er lächelnd.

„Deine Mom vergisst, dass wir ab jetzt 5 Kinder unter diesem Dach haben.", er löste sich von dem Anblick und schenkte Regina ein Schmunzeln, welches sie erwiderte. Seine Hand glitt an ihre Wange und zog sie an sich bis er seine Stirn an die ihre legten konnte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick genossen sie die Nähe des anderen und die Ruhe, die in diesem Zimmer herrschte bis Regina sich von ihrem Gefährten löste und ihm Platz machte. Robin kam der nonverbalen Aufforderung nach. Er rutschte ganz auf die Matratze, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und legte seinen freien Arm um Reginas Schulter. Die Schwarzhaarige schmiegte sich an den einstigen Geächteten und legte ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter. Im nächsten Moment konnte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spüren, als er fast schon andächtig sprach:  
„Danke, für diesen Juwel, Mylady."

Abermals füllten Reginas Augen sich mit Tränen, doch sie schämte sich ihrer nicht. Sie waren nicht von giftigen Quellen wie Leid und Schmach entsprungen, sondern von Freude und Liebe gespeist.

„Ich...ich liebe dich Robin.", kam es belegt, aber ehrlich über ihre vollen Lippen. Robins Nase streichelte über ihre Schläfe, seine Hand über ihren Oberarm, während er sie fester an sich drückte.

„Und ich dich, Gin", wisperte er und legte seine Lippen auf die dünne Haut ihrer Schläfe. „Und ich dich.", wiederholte er und nahm ihre Lippen zu einem Gefühlvollen Kuss gefangen. Als dieser ausklang, wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf das winzige Bündel Leben auf seinem Arm. Regina folgte seinem Blick. Erschöpfung klang in ihrer Stimme mit, doch die einstige Königin überging es einfach.  
„Er ist wirklich winzig." Ihre Worte entlockten Robin ein leises Kichern, ehe er trocken erwiderte.  
„Ich kenne seine Mutter, die ist auch nicht gerade groß.", er konnte das Grinsen, welches sich ihm aufdrängte, nicht verdrängen. Regina gab ihm einen gespielten Knuff, ehe sie die Gefühle wieder überwältigten und sie anmerkte:  
„Er hat dein Lächeln...ach was sag ich da...er sieht ganz und gar aus wie du."  
Robin legte seinen Kopf schief und wirkte übertrieben nachdenklich. Plötzlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und verkündete:  
„Nein...Madames Sinne müssen noch von der Geburt vernebelt sein."

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen, als sie kess antwortete:  
„Glaub mir, Locksley, ich erkenne dieses Gesicht, wenn es an meinen Brüsten hängt"

Robins Brust entwuchs ein Lachen, welches er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Regina fiel in dieses Lachen mit. Der einstige Räuber schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und presste ihrem schwarzen Schopf einen Kuss auf. Für die Länge einige Herzschläge verweilten sie so, ehe Regina langsam tiefer an ihrem Gefährten rutschte und es sich richtig bequem machte. Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich an seine Brust und ihr Arm legte sich um ihn. Robins Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Lächeln und als Stille zwischen innen aufstieg, verscheuchte Reginas Stimme diese.  
„Wie geht es Henry und Roland. Sind sie zur Ruhe gekommen?"

„Die waren total aufgekratzt, eigentlich hätten wir sie in die Schule schicken können, aber irgendwann sind sie doch eingeschlafen. Ich fresse einen Besen, wenn sie in den nächsten paar Stunden aufwachen. Die sind vollkommen weggetreten", berichtete er ihr schmunzelnd und konnte beobachten, wie sie immer mehr entspannte, nun da sie wusste, dass es auch den beiden anderen Jungen gut ging.

„Liebes, versuch zu schlafen. Das war eine anstrengender Nacht.", forderte er sie sanft auf.  
„Nein!"; widersprach sie ihm wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich kann nicht, aber wenn du müde bist, dann schlaf ruhig.", der Klang ihrer Stimme, strafte sie lügen. Sie war müde, ihr Körper schrie nach Ruhe, es war nur ihr Geist, den sie bezähmen musste.

„Tz, ich werde den Teufel tun und vor dir schlafen. Ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe, Gin, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir so viel Angriffsfläche gönnen...", neckte er sie und fügte zu seinem Sohn gewandt hinzu.

„Ja, dein Daddy schläft jetzt und deine Mom wird mich ein Leben lang damit aufziehen..."

Beide lächelten und ließen sich von der wieder aufkommenden Ruhe, aller Worte zum Trotz, einschläfern. Robin riss immer wieder seine Augen auf, wenn er merkte, dass Morpheus an ihm zerrte und blickte sogleich auf seine Gefährtin, die nun endlich ihre Augen geschlossenen hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange warten, da zeugte ihr regelmäßiger Atem und ein leises Aufschnarchen von der Tatsache, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Müde lächelnd, wandte er sich dem kleinen Jungen zu:  
„Na mein Junge, kaum bist du auf der Welt, da hast du deine Mom schon geschafft.", die letzten Worte kamen gähnend über seine Lippen, ehe er sich sanft in die Kissen mit dem Baby und Regina zurücksinken ließ.

„Ach was rede ich da, nicht nur deine Mom, du hast uns beide geschafft!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 23**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Cora saß in ihrem Bett und beobachtete den jungen Pfleger dabei, wie er ein Tablett mit dem schlechten Krankenhausessen auf ihren kleinen Tisch stellte. Noch während er dieser Tätigkeit nachkam, wendete er sein Augenmerk auf Golds schlafende Gestalt und redete auf ihn ein.

„Hey, du kannst nach dem Essen schlafen. Würde dir ohnehin nicht schaden, etwas mehr auf den Rippen zu haben." Er platzierte eine Tasse und eine kleine Kanne Tee neben Coras Essen und bemerkte kaum, dass die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren, ihn mit tiefer Befriedigung beobachtete. Mit einem hauchzarten Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen, gab sie falsches Mitgefühl preis.

„Stell sein Essen einfach hin. Er braucht Schlaf mehr als Essen. Sein alter Rücken macht ihm Probleme. Randall hat ihm was gegeben.", log sie den jungen Mann mit den blonden Haaren an. Im Schein des Neonlichtes, konnte er seine Jugend nicht verstecken und seine Jugend war genau das, worauf die einstige Herzkönigin vertraute.

Ihre Worte fanden Gehör bei dem anderen Mann. Er ließ Rumpelstilzchen in Ruhe und belud den kleinen Tisch mit dem Abendessen des Dunklen.  
Coras Augen hafteten weiterhin auf den Pfleger, der seine Arbeit lustlos nachkam. Sie füllte die Tasse mit Tee und schüttete in einem Moment, in dem sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, ein helles Pulver in die Tasse. Gemächlich, als habe sie alle Zeit der Welt, rührte sie mit dem Löffel in der warmen Flüssigkeit und genoss die Genugtuung, die sich in ihren Verstand fraß und sich in diesem festkrallte. Bereits am Nachmittag hatte sie den Dunklen ruhig gestellt. Hatte einen Teil ihres Pillenvorrats zerbröselt und in Wasser aufgelöst, ehe sie das Gemisch in die benutzte Spritze packte, die sie vom Medikamentenwagen stibitzt hatte. Es war eine Frage von Sekunden bis sie die Spritze in sein altes, sehniges Fleisch gerammt hatte und ihn mit dem Medikamentengemisch außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie lange hingearbeitet. Hatte sich verrückter gestellt, als sie war, um ihnen allen weiszumachen, dass sie mit dem Gewinn ihres Herzens, ihr kaltes Kalkül verloren hätte. Sie hatte sie getäuscht und ihnen das Gefühl der Gefahr genommen, die noch immer von ihr ausging. Für den schwarzen Mann war sie nichts weiter als eine alternde, verrückte Frau, die mehr und mehr ihren Verstand einbüßte.

Sie hatte die Zeit in dieser Gefangenschaft genutzt, um ihre Kerkermeister zu beobachten, um ihr Verhalten zu studieren und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sie schon bald ein Muster entdecken konnte. Viel wusste sie nicht über ihren Gegner, wusste nur ein paar Fabeln und Legenden, ein paar Kindergeschichten, über den schwarzen Mann, der sich die Kinder holte,wenn sie nicht Acht gaben, aber ihre Gefangenschaft, hatte ihr ein Bild vermittelt, von dessen Erkenntnis sie sich bedienen konnte. Irgendwo in seinem Innern, steckte ein Teil, der dem einer Kinderseele gleichkam. Der Teil eines Kindes, das sich wohlfühlte, wenn alles seinen gewohnten Ablauf nahm.

Die einstige Herzkönigin wusste, wann welcher Pfleger zu ihnen kam, wusste, wer dafür zuständig war, die Betten neu zu beziehen oder ihren Waschgang zu beaufsichtigen. Wusste, wer von den Drein, nicht nur der Schmächtigste, sondern auch der Ungeduldigste war. Manchmal versuchte ihr Verstand zu ergründen, warum Randall Mitwisser zuließ, warum er sich nicht allein um seine beiden Gefangenen kümmerte, doch genauso schnell wie dieser Gedanke auftauchte, verschwand er auch wieder.

„Der Tee schmeckt nicht!", machte sie trotzig wie ein Kind, als der Pfleger zur Tür schritt. Sie konnte sein Seufzen nicht hören, doch sie konnte das Fallen seiner Schultern sehen und freute sich diebisch über diese Reaktion.

„Du trinkst den jeden Abend. Ich hab sogar dafür gesorgt, dass man dir Kamillentee bringt und keinen Früchtetee. Also trink die Plörre!"

Cora verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust und funkelte den Mann mit kalten Augen an.  
„Nein. Er schmeckt anders. Er ist bestimmt vergiftet."

Der Blonde rollte mit seinen Augen und trat an das Bett der unwilligen Patientin.

„Der ist bestimmt nicht vergiftet."

„Doch! Der ist vergiftet. Wenn ihr mich loswerden wollt, dann stellt euch mir gegenüber, wie ein Mann und nicht wie ein Feigling. Gift ist die Waffe einer Frau und ich verdiene...", lamentierte sie angriffslustig und wurde von dem Mann unterbrochen.

„Ich würde sonst was dafür geben, wenn man dich endlich umbringen würde, aber der Boss will dich lebend. Also trink!"

„Nein! Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

Der blonde Pfleger zog die Luft scharf ein und verteufelte die Frau in dem Bett. Immer wieder schien sie zu wissen, wie sie seine Laune in den Keller und seine Ungeduld in die Höre treiben konnte. Unüberlegt schnappte er nach der Tasse, setzte sie an seine Lippen und tätigte einige große Schlucke. Danach stellte er sie demonstrativ und geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.  
„Siehst du, kein Gift. Schmeckt wie immer."

Über Coras Augen legte sich ein listiger Glanz, als sie erwartungsvoll auf den Mann blickte. Als würde sie nachgeben, senkte sie ihr Haupt in falscher Demut und griff nach der Tasse.

„Danke, ich wusste schon immer warum du der liebste meiner Kerkermeister bist.", ihre Stimme klang zu fröhlich in den Ohren des Pflegers, doch er nahm diesen Klang nicht wahr, da ein Rauschen diesen überschattete. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, als eine unbekannte Müdigkeit von Körper und Geist Besitz ergriff und sein Magen zu krampfen begann.  
„Was zur Hölle...!", ächzte der Junge Mann und hielt sich den Bauch, bevor er zu schwanken begann.

„Du alte Hexe...was hast...du...", schimpfte er schwer atmend und fiel dann regungslos zu Boden. Cora atmete in Triumph durch und stellte ein siegreiches Lächeln zur Schau, das all ihre weißen, geraden Zähnen entblößte. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und beugte sich zu dem bewusstlosen Pfleger.  
„Ich sagte, doch der Tee ist vergiftet.", flötete sie gutgelaunt und rutschte von der Matratze. Ihre Hand griff nach dem Kissen, während sie sich zu dem Mann hinunterbeugte. Leben kehrte in ihre Augen, als sie lächelnd das weiche Material auf sein Gesicht presste. Für einen Moment kehrte das Bewusstsein in den Körper des Pflegers, doch die Medikamente forderten ihren Tribut. Es war ein kurzer Todeskampf, in dem sich der Blonde unter Coras hartem Griff wandte und sein Körper zuckte. Die Frau bedauerte es, dass sie ihre Zauberkraft nicht besaß, bedauerte es, dass sie sich die Hände auf so gewöhnliche Art schmutzig machen musste, doch es war eine geringe Währung für den Preis ihrer Freiheit.

Als das Leben aus dem jungen Mann entschwand, legte sie das Kissen zurück in ihr Bett und begann ihm die Klamotten auszuziehen. Rasch und mit geübten Händen, hüllte sie ihre Gestalt in das grüne Hemd und die Hose, bevor sie umständlich versuchte den leblosen Man auf ihr Bett zu hieven. Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Bildnis der Anstrengung, doch als sie ihn endlich auf dem Bett verfrachtet hatte, atmete sie erfreut durch.

_Er ist schmächtiger, als er aussieht_

Cora fuhr fort mit ihrer Arbeit. Legte die Decken über ihn, so dass man die Gestalt sehen, jedoch nicht erkennen konnte und hielt für einen Moment inne. Sie brauchte all ihre Konzentration und somit alle Ruhe, die in ihrem Geist schlummerte, um die letzte Etappe ihrer Flucht zu meistern. Nur ein kurzer Gang lag zwischen diesem Gefängnis und dem Duft der Freiheit, dem man ihr so lange verwehrt hatte. Bereits im Sherwood Forest war sie eine Gefangene gewesen. War weggesperrt worden und durfte sich ihrer Tochter nicht nähern. Nun würde sie die Ketten der Gefangenschaft eintauschen und nicht nur das. Sie würde einen Weg finden, um ihre Tochter wissen zu lassen, dass sie keines Einsperrens mehr bedurfte, sondern ihr Vertrauen verdiente. Sie musste Regina und ihre Bälger nur vor diesem schwarzen Mann beschützen, musste ihr beweisen, dass sie einen Platz in der Familie verdiente und schon bald würde ihre Tochter, die Liebe ihrer Mutter nie wieder anzweifeln.

Cora trat aus der Tür und spähte den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. All die Zeit in der sie sich wie eine Verrückte aufgespielt hatte, damit man sie in die Einzelzelle steckte, diente nur diesem Augenblick. Der Gang zu dem Fahrstuhl war am Abend leer. Nur eine gelangweilte Schwester saß am Tresen und kümmerte sich um ihr Kreuzworträtsel. Die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren ging zu dem großen, sperrigen Wagen in dem das Abendessen transportiert wurde und schob ihn gemächlich durch den Gang. Ihr Gesicht wandte sie nach unten, damit man es nicht erkannte und hielt die Luft an, als sie die Schwester passierte. Wie erwartet, schaute sie nicht von ihrem Kreuzworträtsel auf, sondern sagte nur:

„Schönen Abend, Joel."  
Die falsche Person hob nur die Hand, als würde sie den Gruß erwidern und schob den Wagen in den Fahrstuhl. Coras Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Das Adrenalin vermischte sich mit dem Gefühl unbändiger Freude und Triumph, als sie den Fahrstuhl betrat, den Knopf ins Erdgeschoss betätigte und die Türen sich schlossen. Es war so einfach, sie würde ihre Tochter und ihre Familie beschützen müssen. Und wenn sie dabei in den Genuss der Macht des Dunklen kommen würde, um so besser. Kein Opfer sollte zu gering sein.

Ein leises Lachen vibrierte in Coras Brust und drängte sich nach Draußen. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh Rumple, hättest du doch auf mich gehört!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina und Robin lagen mit ihrem Sohn in dem großen Bett und waren nach den Anstrengungen der vergangenen Nacht, eingeschlafen. Hin und wieder gingen die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen im Halbschlaf auf, wenn sie ein Geräusch hörte, doch kaum sah sie Daniel schlafen, sank sie zurück in Morpheus Arme bis ein Klopfen sie gänzlich aus seinem Reich vertrieb. Gähnend öffnete sie erneut die Augen und blickte zu der Tür, die sich ganz langsam öffnete. Ihr Verstand war noch nicht richtig erwacht und zauberte Verwirrung in ihren Blick, als sie Emma in der Tür erkennen konnte. Die Blonde Frau steckte ihren Kopf durch diese und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, welches sie nicht aufrecht halten konnte. Schuld zog ihre Mundwinkel gen Boden, als sie den Grund ihrer Störung verriet.

„Es tut mir Leid!", machte sie fast flüsternd und betrat das Zimmer. Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte Regina weitere Stimmen hören. Schwerfällig setzte sich die Schwarzhaarige auf und versuchte weder ihren Gefährten noch das Baby dabei zu wecken, während Emma ganz in den Raum trat und weiter flüsterte.  
„Erst kamen nur zwei drei, aber irgendwie...wurden es immer mehr...ich weiß nicht, wohin noch mit den Blumen und John...nun ja, John der Idiot dreht grad durch...und...", weiter kam die Retterin nicht, denn Reginas konfuser Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Stimme hinderten sie am weitersprechen.

„Emma...was ist los?! Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was du da sagst."

Die Angesprochene seufzte tief und ließ ihre Schultern hängen, als es aus ihr heraussprudelte.

„John ist ins Dorf und hat Fässer Bier und Fleisch besorgt, als er gesehen hat, wie viele Gratulanten vorbei kamen und Blumen und Geschenke gebracht haben. Jetzt hat er den Grill angeschmissen und die Leute wollen jetzt wenigstens den Jungen mal sehen...es tut mir Leid. Ich hab versucht ihn zu bremsen, aber er sagt, wenn es je einen Grund gab, etwas zu feiern, dann wenn sein Patensohn geboren wurde...und..."

Regina zog die Luft scharf ein, hielt sie einige Momente in ihren Lungen und setzte dann zu einer Antwort an. Bevor ihre Zunge jedoch die Worte formen konnten, brummte es neben ihr:  
„Dieser Hornochse...Ich bring ihn um..."

Beide Frauen blickten auf Robin, der erwacht war und sich behutsam mit dem Baby auf der Brust aufsetzte.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Liebes", gähnte er herzhaft und streichelte über ihren Unterarm, bevor er sich aus dem Bett erhob, Daniel sanft auf die Matratze legte und ihn zudeckte.

„Robin, lass ihn!"

Emma und Robin schauten beide überrascht zu Regina, die milde lächelte.  
„Wir müssen da sowieso durch und so haben wir das schnell hinter uns."

Der einstige Räuber zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, schenkte sie ihm ein Schmunzeln.  
„Und außerdem kennst du deine Männer...sie lassen es sich nicht nehmen, deinen Sohn zu feiern." Robins Mundwinkel zuckten, während er sich zu seiner Gefährtin beugte.  
„Unseren Sohn, Liebes. Unseren...", sagte er und bestätigte seine Worte mit einem Kuss.

„Ähhm...in seinem Überschwang hat er auch meinen Eltern Bescheid gegeben. Die müssten auch gleich hier sein.", gab Emma kleinlaut bekannt.

Reginas Mund öffnete sich in einem Ausdruck des Jammers. Hilfe suchend blickte sie auf Robin, der ihr beruhigend zunickte.

„Ich geh schon mal runter und halte Snow zurück, dich hier schon zu überfallen."

Ihr Dankeschön bekam er nicht mit, denn er verschwand ins Bad, machte sich etwas frisch und ließ die beiden Frauen und den Jungen allein zurück.

Emma blieb im Zimmer und war im ersten Augenblick unschlüssig, ob sie einfach wieder gehen sollte, doch als sie auf die Gestalt Reginas blickte, bemerkte sie die Müdigkeit, die noch immer in den Knochen der anderen Frau steckte. Sie wusste selbst zu gut, wie erledigt man sich nach einer solchen Anstrengung fühlte und so sagte sie:

„Du brauchst dich jetzt nicht herauszuputzen, warte...", Emma legte den Weg zum Schrank zurück und öffnete ihn. Suchend blickte sie in diesen hinein und zog einen langen, blauen, mantelartigen Überwurf mit edlen Stickereien heraus. Regina kämpfte sich aus den Decken und aus dem Bett, trat an Emma und ließ sich in die Ärmel hineinhelfen.

„Danke", machte sie leise und erlaubte es Emma den Stoff gerade zu streichen, während beide Frauen in den Spiegel schauten.  
„Na also, das siehst doch schon gut aus und vor allem ist es bequem.", erklärte sie und zupfte das Nachthemd, welche vorn noch zu sehen war und sich hell unter dem blauen Stoff abhob, zurecht, damit es wie ein Kleid wirkte.  
Die frischgebackene Mutter besah sich in dem Spiegel und nickte als Zeichen der Zustimmung. Danach setzte sie sich an ihren Schminktisch und starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. Die Frau, die sie im Spiegel sah, war blass und müde, ihr Haar zerzaust und nicht so frisch, wie sie es gewohnt war. Seufzend griff sie nach dem Waschlappen, der neben einer Schüssel Wasser lag und begann sich das Gesicht abzutupfen, ehe sie sich trocknete und die Blässe mit etwas Puder vertrieb. Routiniert kam sie dem nach, während sich ihr Blick durch den Spiegel hindurch in der Blonden verlor, die am Bett stand und auf das Baby blickte. Die Decke, unter der ihr Sohn lag, bewegte sich und zeugte von seinem Erwachen. Für einen Moment hielt Regina inne und erwartete, dass er brüllen würde, doch nichts geschah, so dass sie sich wieder entspannte und ihre Bürste zur Hand nahm, um sich zu kämmen. Emma indes streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus und hielt mit dieser Bewegung inne, bevor sie Daniel berührte. Etwas in ihr drin zog sie an das Baby und wollte es auf den Arm nehmen, doch ein anderer Teil, hielt sie zurück. Ein Teil, den sie überwunden glaubte, seit sie ihr Zu Hause gefunden hatte.

Regina beobachtete das Schauspiel durch den Spiegel und lächelte leicht, als sie die Zerrissenheit der Retterin sah. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, als sie ebenso sanft das Wort an Emma richtete:

„Nimm ihn ruhig auf den Arm."

Die Blonde fühlte sich ertappt. Ihr Blick schnellte zu dem der anderen Frau, während sie versuchte sich herauszureden.

„Ja? Nein...danke, ich ...ich lass ihn bestimmt fallen und dann geht unser Krieg von vorne los und...", plapperte sie haltlos, was die andere zum Schmunzeln brachte, ehe sie mit milder Strenge sprach:  
„Hör auf Unsinn zu reden, Emma. Ich sehe doch, dass es in deinen Fingern juckt."  
Emma grinste, als sei sie ein Schuljunge, den man beim Betrügen erwischt hatte und griff vorsichtig nach dem kleinen Jungen. Unbeholfen legte sie ihn in ihre Arm und starrte auf das Baby, das wieder eingeschlafen war. Regina fuhr fort mit dem Unterfangen ihr über-schulterlanges Haar zu bändigen und verzweifelte daran. Ihr Blick wanderte im Spiegel zwischen ihrem eigenem Spiegelbild und der Gestalt Emmas hin und her.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie die Blonde, als diese ungelenk eine Hand von dem Kind löste und fahrig über seine Wange streichelte. Emma nickte ein paar Mal, ohne ihre Augen von Daniel zu lösen. Für einen Moment überzog Schwermut ihr Gesicht, veränderte den Klang ihrer Stimme, als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal ein Baby gehalten habe. Als Henry damals...", sie pausierte einen Augenblick und wirkte wie weit entfernt, ehe sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt fand und weiter sprach:

„Ich hab ihn nicht einmal angeschaut, geschweige denn in meinen Armen gehalten. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie er aussah."

Regina hielt die Bürste fest umklammert, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck weicher wurde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wog sie ab, ob und was sie sagen sollte. Wog ab, ob es überhaupt Worte gab, doch dann erteilte sie der Frau Absolution, die sie in einer anderen Welt, einem anderem Leben, lieber Tod und weit entfernt von Henry wissen wollte.

„Weißt du Emma, du hast das getan, von dem du glaubtest, dass es das Richtige war. Du hast nicht nur den Jungen geschützt, sondern dich selbst. Ich hab ihn gesehen und konnte ihn nicht mehr abgeben und der Himmel weiß, dass ich es versucht habe, als ich erfuhr, wer er war."

Die Blonde wiegte das Baby zärtlich in ihren Armen und schaffte es noch immer nicht, ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen, schaffte es nicht, der anderen Frau ins Gesicht zu blicken, als sie weiterhin offenbarte, was in manchen Momenten durch ihren Gedanken wallte.

„Die Erinnerungen, die du mir gegeben hast...manchmal denk ich, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht so richtig lag, damals..."

„Das waren meine Erinnerungen, Emma. Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, glaubst du, dass es so abgelaufen wäre, wie in den Erinnerungen, die ich dir gegeben habe?"

Emma verstummte. Schweigen legte sich für die Länge einiger Herzschläge über den Raum, drang in den Verstand der Retterin, als sie nachdenklich wirkte bis sie schlussendlich ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein...ich saß im Knast, war selbst fast noch ein Kind, hatte keinen Job, keine Wohnung nichts...rein gar nichts, niemanden an den ich mich hätte wenden können. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihn mir ohnehin weggenommen. Und dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder gesehen."

Plötzlich erblühte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Jetzt darf ich mit ihm zusammen leben...und er ist bereits aus dem gröbsten raus. Wenn ich dran denke, dass John und ich so einen Wurm...nein, ich würde mich erschießen. Wir sind gute Paten.", zwinkerte sie Reginas Spiegelbild zu und wandte sich an den Jungen.

„Nicht war, Kleiner? Wenn die beiden nerven, kannst du auf uns zählen, frag deine Brüder."

Regina schmunzelte bei den Worten und strich mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar, das noch immer aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Frustriert seufzend, legte sie die Bürste auf den Tisch, stemmte ihre Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und und versenkte ihre Stirn in ihre Hände.

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf, trat an den Stuhl der Schwarzhaarigen und stupste ihre sitzende Gestalt mit ihrer Hüfte an.  
„Hier, nimm ihn!", forderte sie Regina auf und legte das Baby in die Arme seiner Mutter. Danach stellte sie sich hinter sie und begann ihr Haar zurückzunehmen. Vorsichtig flocht sie den schwarzen Schopf. Konzentriert zupfte und zerrte sie an einzelne Strähnen, ehe sie ihr Werk für annehmbar fand.

„So geht es. Es ist nicht perfekt, aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann haben die da unten, dich auch das erste Mal, erst in einer perfekten Aufmachung gesehen, als sie im Palast ankamen", zwinkerte Emma durch den Spiegel. Reginas Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie ihre Hand nach der anderen Frau ausstreckte bis Emma sie ergriff. Mit einem Dankeschön auf den Lippen, drückte sie diese einmal und löste sich dann von ihr.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.", sagte sie und erhob sich mit Daniel im Arm von dem Schminktisch und verließ mit ihrem Sohn und Emma das Schlafzimmer.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina stand an der Arbeitsfläche der Küche und hielt das schreiende Baby auf ihrem Arm. Mit der freien Hand griff sie nach dem Teller, auf dem zwei Sandwiches lagen und redete dabei auf den kleinen Jungen ein.

„Ist doch gut, Spätzchen. Du bekommst gleich was, aber deine Flasche muss erst abkühlen." Dem Baby schien die Antwort nicht zu beruhigen, denn er brüllte lautstark weiter. Die Schwarzhaarige betrat das Esszimmer, in dem Roland am Tisch saß und vor sich hin gähnte. Als der Lockenkopf die Anwesenheit der Bürgermeisterin wahrnahm, stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, welches sich intensivierte, als sie ihm die Brote vorsetze.

„Danke Miss Mills!", erklang seine helle Stimme, während er die abgeschnittenen Kanten, die neben seinem Sandwich lagen, auf die Seite schob und das Wort ergriff.

„Darf ich die Marmelade holen?"

Regina hielt die Flasche des Säuglings in der Hand und befühlte ihre Temperatur, als Rolands Frage in ihr Verstand sickerte. Leicht perplex darüber, dass sie die Marmelade vergessen hatte, nickte sie ihm zu.

„Natürlich. Wie konnte ich deine Marmelade vergessen.", schaffte sie ein Lächeln, obwohl das Geschreie des Babys mittlerweile an ihren Nerven zerrte. Der Ältere von Robins Söhnen sprang sofort von seinem Platz auf und lief in die Küche. Regina blickte ihm nach und senkte die Temperatur der Milch auf magische Art und Weise. Kaum hatte sie die richtige Temperatur erreicht, setzte sie das Fläschchen an die Lippen des Babys und atmete erleichtert aus, als der Winzling zu saugen begann und somit verstummte.

_Du kleiner Vielfraß_

Dachte sie fast schon verliebt und verlor sich in dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen, der nun zufrieden in ihren Armen lag. Der Namenlose nuckelte, als läge seine letzte Mahlzeit Wochen zurück und nicht nur wenige Stunden. Auf Reginas Lippen zeichnete sich ein seliges Lächeln, als seine dunklen Augen sie beobachteten. Ihre Hand glitt an sein winziges Händchen, während sie ihn zärtlich ermahnte:

„Nicht so schnell, Spätzchen. Dir nimmt niemand etwas weg. Das ist alles für dich."

Der sanfte Klang ihrer Stimme ließ das Baby mit dem Trinken innehalten und sie anlächeln. Kaum trafen Reginas Augen auf dieses Lächeln, spürte sie eine Wärme in ihrer Brust aufsteigen, vor der sie sich eigentlich fürchtete, doch sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Dieser kleine Junge mit seinem Bruder, entlockten ihr beinahe das selbe wohlige Gefühl, wie es Henry von Anfang an geschafft hatte. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es nur Kinder waren und sie schon immer eine gewisse Affinität zu solchen besessen hatte. So ließ sie diese Wärme hin und wieder zu. Noch immer blickte sie auf das Gesicht des Jungen, der angestrengt Zug um Zug nahm und seine kleinen Finger um ihren Zeigefinger legte. Sie fragte sich, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass sie hier mit dem Namenlosen und Roland saß, als wäre es das alltäglichste von der Welt. Dann entsann sie sich. Sie hatte Robin einen Deal angeboten und war nicht überrascht, dass der einstige Räuber diesen annahm. Oft nach seiner Schicht kam er zu ihr, blieb für einige Zeit und verschwand bevor die Sonne vom neuen Tag kündete. Regina nahm sich, was sie glaubte zu brauchen und zu begehren und war im Stillen dankbar, dass er ohne Aufsehens ging, wenn es vorbei war und nie wieder so lange blieb, wie bei ihrer ersten Nacht. So hatte sie das Gefühl, noch immer die Kontrolle behalten zu können. Irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit bemerkte sie, dass sein Job ihn mehr und mehr unter Beschlag nahm. Dass er mehr und mehr auf die Hilfe Anderer angewiesen war, wenn es um die Betreuung seiner Kinder ging. Er hatte sie nicht gefragt, hatte es nicht gewagt, ihr näher zu treten, als sie ihm mit dem Deal erlaubt hatte, doch nachdem sie beide Kinder viel zu oft im Diner, unter Rubys Aufsicht fand, die sich gleichzeitig um die Gäste kümmern musste, ertrug sie eines Tages das Weinen des Babys nicht mehr. Entschlossen hatte sie den Maxi Cosi an sich und Roland an ihre Hand genommen und zu sich in die Mansion geholt. Noch in der Nacht kehrte Robin bei ihr ein und während sie ihn ritt, ihn tief in sich spürte, wurde aus dem Vorschlag, die beiden Jungen zu ihr zu bringen, wenn die vertrauten Hüter verhindert waren, eine Ordner.

Ihr Blick löste sich von dem Baby und fand sein Ziel auf Roland, der seine Sandwiches verputzt hatte und nun die abgeschnittenen Kanten andächtig in Marmelade tunkte und davon abbiss. Eine Eigenart, die sie ihm austreiben wollte, doch der Junge war zu pflegeleicht, so genügsam mit dem was sie ihm zum Essen vorsetzte, dass sie schnell begann ihm die Brote auf diese Art herzurichten.

„Du bist müde, Roland.", stellte sie liebevoll fest, doch der Junge schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Nein! Wann kommt eigentlich Henry?" Regina schaute auf die Uhr und erklärte:  
„In zirka zwei Stunden." Der Lockenkopf seufzte und begann von neuem seine Kanten in die Marmelade zu tunken. Sie wusste um seine Anhänglichkeit ihrem Sohn gegenüber und durfte dieses wartende Verhalten schon öfter erleben. Sein Unterricht endete viel früher, als der Henrys und seit vor kurzer Zeit, einige Schüler verschwunden waren, durften beide Jungen nicht mehr mit dem Schulbus nach Hause fahren, sondern wurden abgeholt.

„Emma bringt ihn nachher, leg dich doch ein bisschen auf die Couch.", schlug sie vor, als der Junge erneut gähnte.

„Ich bin nicht müde.", beharrte er und schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln. Regina konnte spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch es brachte nichts, den Jungen zu drängen. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, dass er zu ihr kam, wenn ihm danach war und so ließ sie ihm die Zeit, die er augenscheinlich benötigte. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte wieder auf das Baby und die fast geleerte Flasche. Der Zug wurde gemächlicher, während er Regina immer wieder angrinste und anhimmelte. Die Bürgermeisterin widerstand dem Drang ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen und bewegte die Flasche etwas, damit er wieder zu saugen begann. Plötzlich konnte sie Rolands kleine Gestalt nicht nur neben sich ausmachen, sondern seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter spüren. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Sie beugte ihren Kopf sachte in seine Richtung bis ihre Schläfe den Jungen berührte und schwieg.

_Was ist los, mein kleiner Schatz_

Fragte sie sich, doch vermied es die Frage an ihn zu richten, um ihn nicht wieder in eine Abwehrhaltung zu bringen.

Der Namenlose nahm die letzten Schlücke, als Rolands Stimme erklang.

„Ich hab ihn mit einer Banane gefüttert.", Stolz klang in seinen Worten mit, welcher verschwand, als er weitersprach:

„Ich esse gerne Bananen und er hat geweint. Ich wollte ihm eine Freude machen. Dad hat das nicht gefallen, er hat kurz geschimpft, aber dann hat er gelacht.", berichtete er von seinem Alltag, was Regina ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Er ist noch zu jung für Bananen.", erklärte sie liebevoll und erntete ein Seufzen

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch.", Rolands Grübchen erblühten bei seinen Worten. Er lehnte sich mehr an Regina und begann mit seinen Fingern an dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse herumzunesteln. Seine Augen hafteten sich auf seinen Bruder, der die Flasche nun vollkommen geleert hatte.

„Haben sie dich heute wieder in der Schule geärgert?", hakte sie mitfühlend nach und verriet damit, dass sie den Jungen und seine geheimen Ängste mittlerweile besser kannte, als ihnen beiden bewusst war, doch der Junge versank in Schweigen. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Regina hatte das Baby umgelagert, damit es aufstoßen konnte, hallte die Stimme des Lockenkopfs durch den Raum.

„Ich wäre auch gern so klein wie er...", seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, doch die Fülle an Elend, raubte Regina die Sprache.

„Damit du nicht mehr in die Schule musst?", fragte sie und konnte spüren wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Seine Locken kitzelten ihren Hals, da er sich noch immer nicht von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Nein, er weiß noch nicht, dass er keine Mama hat.", die Worte waren draußen und schnürten Regina die Kehle zu, während sie zeitgleich dem Gefühl erlegen war, einen riesigen Kloß hinunterschlucken zu müssen. Die Augen des Jungen überzog ein trauriger Glanz, dessen Traurigkeit sich in seinen hängenden Mundwinkeln widerspiegelte. Die Schwarzhaarige löste die Hand vom Rücken des Babys und vergrub sie zärtlich in Rolands Locken. Ebenso zärtlich kraulte sie durch sein dichtes Haar und lockte damit weitere Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Ich vermisse meine Mama, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Selbst Dad fragt mich, warum ich so oft an sie denke, dann das habe ich wohl sonst nicht getan..."

Die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme berührte etwas in der einstigen Königin. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Jungen, der noch immer an ihrer Schulter ruhte und unterdrückte das Verlangen, ihn mit keuschen Küssen in seinem Schopf, aus diese Traurigkeit zu führen. Stattdessen lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Schläfe.

„Ich glaube diese neue Welt ist noch viel zu aufregend für dich. Kein Wunder, dass du noch so viel nachdenken musst.", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, doch Roland schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.

„Ich träume von ihr", seine Stimme war ein Flüstern, als würde er ihr das bestgehütete Geheimnis seiner kleinen Welt anvertrauen.

„...Dann fliege ich über den Fluss bis ich hinunterfalle, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich tauche in das Wasser und wenn ich wieder hoch komme, dann muss ich lachen. Dann kann ich auch ihr Lachen hören, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen. Also steige ich aus dem Fluss um sie zu suchen, ich folge ihrem Lachen und renne am Ufer entlang und lache noch immer mit ihr, aber ich kann sie nicht finden und dann...plötzlich...", sein Flüstern verwandelte sich in ein Wimmern.  
„Dann lacht sie nicht mehr, sondern schreit...sie schreit als wenn man ihr wehtun und dann renne ich los Dad zu holen, aber bevor ich ihn holen kann, wach ich auf."

Reginas Mund öffnete sich leicht, Angesichts der Last, die auf der Seele des Jungen lastete und seinen Verstand quälte. Etwas unbeholfen, bettete sie das Baby wieder auf ihren Arm und legte den Freien um die die schmächtige Gestalt Rolands.

„Hey, alles gut...", machte sie beruhigend, als sie das Ausmaß seiner Albträume in den wässrigen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Nein, die anderen Kinder lachen über mich. Niemand versteht das, auch nicht Henry, der hat immerhin zwei Mamas..." Anklage und Unverständnis hallte in seinen Worten, als er sein Leid offenbarte. Regina atmete tief durch und drängte das überwältigende Gefühl zurück, ihn vor aller Welt beschützen zu wollen, zurück.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Roland. Ich verstehe dich ganz gut.", sie war sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher, als er sie aus großen fragenden Augen ansah.

„Ich habe auch keine Mutter..."

_Hatte nie wirklich eine...wenn ich ehrlich...bin..._

Regina verdrängte den Gedanken an Cora so gut es ging.

„Wollte der Himmel deine auch zurück haben?", fragte er schüchtern.

_Wohl eher die Hölle_

Dachte sie, doch sie nickte in Zustimmung.

„Weißt du was?", begann sie mit ihrer Ablenkung.  
„Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und hol den Kinderwagen aus dem Foyer und bring ihn ins Wohnzimmer!", der Junge nickte und kam sofort der Aufforderung nach. Regina erhob sich mit dem mittlerweile eingeschlafenem Baby und fühlte sich elendig. Die Trauer des Jungen brachte etwas in ihr zum Klingen, das sie nicht benennen konnte und so verließ sie die Küche und fand sich zur gleichen Zeit im Wohnzimmer ein, wie Roland. Sie legte das Baby in den Kinderwagen, deckte es behutsam zu und wandte sich dann der Couch zu. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung manifestierten sich Kissen und eine Decke. Sie wusste, dass Roland es liebte, wenn sie Magie benutzte und so hoffte sie, ihn so etwas aufzumuntern. Danach setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und klopfte mit ihrer flachen Hand neben sich.  
„Komm, Schätzchen!" Roland kletterte zu ihr auf das Sofa und konnte im nächsten Augenblick spüren, wie sie ihn sachte in die Kissen drückte und seine Beine über ihren Schoß zog, ehe sie ihn zudeckte.  
„Du bist müde und wenn man müde ist, dann macht der Verstand seltsame Sachen,", sprach sie aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Aber...aber wenn Henry kommt und sieht das ich schlafe...dann...dann", jammerte er und konnte dabei nicht verhehlen wie viel ihm an dem andere Jungen lag und wie sehr er sich nach seiner Anerkennung sehnte.

„Ich wecke dich, bevor er nach Hause kommt", versprach Regina und konnte Roland damit überzeugen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl erfasste ihr Denken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieses Kind ihr sofort vertraute und ihre Worte nicht in Frage stellte. Es dauert nicht lang, da füllten Rolands gleichmäßige Atemzüge den Raum und lullten auch die einstige Königin ein. Ihre Finger streichelten über seine dünnen Beinchen bis auch sie in Morpheus Arme glitt.

Das Läuten an der Haustür holte sie zurück in die wirkliche, die wache Welt. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und war etwas überrascht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Vorsichtig weckte sie Roland und hoffte, dass Henry nicht schon zu Hause war, damit sie den Lockenkopf nicht enttäuschte.  
„Henry kommt gleich.", machte sie lächelnd und erhob sich, um zur Tür zu gehen. Sie öffnete diese und war überrascht, als sie den Hünen in dieser erblickte.

„Ich soll von Emma und Robin ausrichten, dass sie die Jungen gefunden haben. Die beiden warten auf dich dort, scheint dringend zu sein. Ich will eigentlich nur die beiden Jungen holen, dann geh ich Henry von der Schule abholen, ist wohl besser, wenn keine Kinder hier alleine rum rennen..."

Perplex schaute die Bürgermeisterin auf Little John und brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstand.

„Okay, der Kleine schläft und Roland...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn John betrat bereits das Haus und schob sie hinaus.

„Die beiden meinten es wäre dringend, also los. Ich werd' die beiden Hosenscheißer schon hier finden."

Regina wirkte überrumpelt, doch sie nickte. Sie schritt die Verandatreppe hinunter und drehte sich plötzlich zur Tür.  
„Hey Little!", der Hüne wandte sich der einstigen Königin zu.  
„Fehlt auch nur ein Teil aus meinem Haus, jage ich dich und lass es dich auf meine Art zurückerstatten!"  
Little John verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab.

„Ja ja...geh endlich oder Emma und Robin kriegen noch einen Herzkasper, wenn du nicht endlich erscheinst!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina stand in der Kinderstube und legte Daniel sanft in sein Bettchen. Die Abenddämmerung tauchte das Zimmer in ein Farbenspiel aus Gold und Rosa. Ihr Blick ruhte auf der winzigen Gestalt ihres Sohnes, der mit einem zufriedenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schlief. Sie verlor sich in dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen mit dem dunklen Schopf und konnte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden kaum nachvollziehen, geschweige denn richtig erfassen. Das Fest, welches John spontan organisiert hatte, war genau das gewesen, was sie erwartet hatte und doch hatte es etwas in ihr berührt, von dem sie dachte, dass es im Laufe ihres Leben verkümmert war. Die Männer respektierten sie und freuten sich mit ihr und ihrem Gefährten über den Nachwuchs. Die untere Etage glich einem Blumenmeer. Die Frauen hatten traditionell Süßwaren- und Speise gebracht, von denen sie besonders Roland fernhalten musste, damit er nicht übertrieb und sich erbrach. Einige Frauen standen mit Ratschlägen zu Seite, welche sie sich geduldig anhörte, obwohl ihre Gedanken und ihr Blick selten diesen Damen galt, sondern ihrem Sohn und seinem Vater. Sie konnte nicht aufhören Robin zu beobachten, konnte nicht davon genug bekommen, den Stolz in seinem Gesicht zu sehen und die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihr die ganze Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Regina zog die fein bestickte Decke über Daniel und wunderte sich, wie schleichend sich dieses Gefühl von Angekommen sein, Heimat und Familie in ihrem Leben ausgebreitet hatte. Die Decke war die größte Überraschung und der Anstoß dieser Erkenntnis. Eddy und Jeff kamen, als sie einen Moment nicht umdrängt wurde und überreichten ihr dieses edle Kleinod. Das Bild der beiden Jungen manifestierte sich vor ihrem innerem Auge. Das Bildnis zweier Knaben, die fast schon schamhaft wirkten, als sie dieses kostbare Stück Handarbeit übergaben. Sie war sprachlos, hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte bis sie das Schweigen durchbrach und die beiden schlaksigen Jungen wissen ließ, dass ein solches Geschenk viel zu teuer und nicht von Nöten gewesen war. Die Antwort der beiden, ihr Beharren, dass sie nur zu gern von ihrem Lohn etwas Beiseite geschafft hatten, um die Arbeit in Auftrag zu geben, paarte sich mit den Hormonen, die durch ihren Körper wallten, und trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Daniel bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf. Regina schaute gebannt auf den Jungen und erwartete, dass er gleich erwachen würde, doch sie besann sich darauf, dass er gerade erst gegessen hatte und noch an ihrer Brust eingeschlafen war, was ihn nicht sofort wieder erwachen lassen würde.

Die Gedanken der Herrin von Sherwood Forest wanderten zurück an diesen Tag, der noch immer so unglaublich schien. So weit weg, als sei sie einem Traum erlegen, den sie bereits in Kindertagen träumte.

Die Akzeptanz der Männer nahm kein Ende, sie hatte keinen von ihnen bedrohen oder gar in Angst und Schrecken versetzen müssen, um diese zu erlangen. Diese Erkenntnis, ließ ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust erblühen.

Noch immer stand sie am Kinderbettchen und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als eine weitere Gestalt in die Kinderstube und an das Bettchen trat. Regina konnte Arme spüren, die sie von hinten umarmten und Robins Kinn, dass sein Ziel auf ihrer Schulter fand, während er flüsterte:

„John und Emma haben die Feier in die Taverne verlegt, damit du endlich zur Ruhe kommen kannst."

Auf Reginas Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, als sie gähnend widersprach:  
„Ich bin aber nicht müde."

„Nein, Madame leiden hier bloß unter Sauerstoffmangel.", neckte er sie und hauchte ihrem Hals einen keuschen Kuss auf. Für einen Augenblick legte sich Schweigen über die beiden Gestalten. Die einstige Königin lehnte sich gegen ihren Gefährten und schloss die Augen, als er begann sie sanft zu wiegen. Die Zeit kroch langsam dahin. Stille dehnte sich aus, versuchte Wurzeln zu schlagen, doch Robins leise, sanfte Stimme vertrieb diese.  
„Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, wenn das Baby ruht, sollte es die Mutter ihm gleichtun."

Noch bevor seine Worte verhallten, drehte er seine Gefährtin in seinen Armen, legte eine Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen und die andere in ihren Rücken, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass er keinerlei Gegenwehr von ihr bekam. Vorsichtig trug er sie durch die Schiebetür, welche sie extra hatte anbringen lassen, um Kinderstube und Schlafzimmer zu vereinen, so lange es benötigt wurde und anschließend zum Bett in welches er sie hineinlegte. Er folgte ihr auf die Sekunde, zog erst sie in seine Arme und dann die Decke über ihrer beider Körper. Seine Lippe suchten den Weg an ihre Stirn und hauchten dieser einen liebevollen Kuss auf, als er sprach:

„Schlaf gut, Liebes."  
„Du auch, Liebling.", erwiderte sie gähnend, drehte ihren Kopf und nahm seine Lippen für einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gefangen, bevor sie sich wieder an seine Brust kuschelte und die Augen schloss.

Die Müdigkeit zog den ehemaligen Räuber und die einstige Königin immer weiter in Morpheus Armen, obwohl ein Teil in beiden in Alarmbereitschaft verfiel. Ein Vogel, am Fenster hatte Regina bereits einmal aus dem Prozess des Einschlafens gerissen, während der Schrei einer Eule, auch Robin aus der Entspannung riss, in die sein Körper und sein Geist verfallen waren. Nun waren beide wieder an der Grenze von Morpheus Reich und rissen ihre Augen auf, als ein leises Knarzen ertönte. Regina war sofort hellwach, als sie Schritte vernahm, die von der Ecke des Kinderbett her tönten. Ihr Kopf schnellte zu Robin, als sie erschrocken flüsterte.  
„Da ist jemand."  
Robin nickte hastig und wollte schon mit seinem Oberkörper auffahren, als er nicht nur Stimmen hörte, sondern sie erkannte. Sein Arm legte sich um Regina und hielt sie fest, während er seine Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte, um ihr verstehen zu geben, dass sie schweigen sollte. Auch Regina erkannte die Eindringlinge und konnte das aufkommende Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Gebannt lauschten sie den Worten ihrer Söhne, die allen Anschein, den Weg zu ihrem Bruder gefunden hatten.

Roland und Henry betraten die Kinderstube und gaben sich alle Mühe leise zu sein, doch besonders der Jüngere der beiden Jungen hatte damit Probleme. Er versuchte ebenso zu flüstern, wie sein großer Bruder, doch die Aufregung, Nachts heimlich durchs Haus zu wandern und den Neuankömmling in Augenschein zu nehmen, ließ ihn alle Achtsamkeit vergessen.

„Da! Er schläft", kam es enttäuscht aus seinem Mund, was Henry dazu veranlasste, ein Geräusch des Schweigens auszustoßen, ehe er erklärte.  
„Nicht so laut, Roland. Wir wollen die beiden doch nicht wecken. Und wenn wir sie wecken, müssen wir ins Bett, dabei hatten wir bei all den vielen Leuten noch gar keine Zeit, ihn richtig kennen zu lernen." Er machte einen Kopfdeut durch die geöffnete Schiebetür direkt auf das große Bett, in dem er die Gestalten seiner Eltern, in der Dunkelheit, erahnen konnte.  
„Upsi.", sagte der Lockenkopf schuldbewusst und krallte sich an den Gittern fest, um in das Bett hineinzulünkern.  
„Er ist so winzig, Henry, was ist, wenn wir ihn kaputt machen. Oder was ist wenn er uns nicht leiden kann, Henry. Stell dir vor er mag uns nicht...oder was noch schlimmer wäre, stell dir vor, wir können ihn nicht leiden.", jammerte der Jüngere ohne Punkt und Komma und bemerkte das leise Grinsen im Gesicht seines Bruders nicht. Henry seufzte leise, er hatte seine Augen fest auf Daniel gerichtet hatte und streichelte mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft über den Handrücken des Babys.

„Keine Angst, Roland. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er uns mögen wird und ….", er hielt einen Moment inne, als das Baby bei seiner Beruhigung unwillkürlich im Schlaf grinste.

„Hast du deinen Dad lieb?", fragte der Ältere fast schon andächtig.

„Ja...", hauchte Roland ehrlich.

_Und deine Mom auch..._

Und entließ seine Gedanken ebenfalls in die Freiheit. Henry löste sich vom Anblick des neuen Familienmitglieds und schaute Roland in das Gesicht, welches nur spärlich zu erkennen war.

„Roland, Daniel ist ein Teil von deinem Dad und meiner Mom. Und wenn du beide lieb hast, dann wirst du unseren Bruder erst recht liebhaben."

Roland nickte heftig. Die Worte Henrys ergaben Sinn in seinen Ohren. Seine Augen gingen wieder auf das kleine Bündel Leben, als etwas in seiner Brust zu krampfen begann. Sein kleiner Körper erfasste ein Zittern, während der innerliche Druck, den er versuchte viel zu oft unter Kontrolle zu behalten, anstieg. Rolands Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, während eine alte Erkenntnis, ihn zu verzerren drohte. Jammervoll klagte er leise:

„Jetzt bin ich der einzige ohne Mom."

Dem kleinen Jungen war nicht bewusst, dass er seine Ängste offenbart hatte. In seinem innerlichen Kampf hatte er alles um sich herum ausgeblendet, bis er sich dazu entschloss, mutig zu sein. Er atmete tief durch und schaute seinem Bruder direkt in das Gesicht, dort wo er im Dunkeln die Augen erahnte.

„Henry...", begann er und wünschte sich, dass er seiner Stimme einen festen Klang verleihen könnte, doch er schaffte es nur zu plappern und zu stammeln.  
„Ich weiß, Henry...Gin ist...deine Mom...aber...aber...glaubst du, wir können sie teilen?...Du kannst auch meinen Dad mitbenutzen, okay...nur erlaube mir bitte, dass sie auch meine Mom ist."  
Die Bitte zeugte nicht nur von der Sehnsucht, die Roland erfasst hatte, sondern auch den Respekt, welchen er seinem großen Bruder entgegenbrachte.

Die Erwartung erhöhte den Druck in seinem Innern, als Henry nicht gleich antwortete, sondern in seinen eigenen Gedanken versank. Vor einigen Monaten war die Angst so lebendig gewesen, dass er seine Mutter an das Baby verlieren könnte, dass Blut vielleicht doch ein dickeres Band wäre, als die Seelen, die sie miteinander verband. Warum sollte er sich also die Unterstützung versagen, ein weiteres Kind in seiner Familie zu haben, der sie Mom nannte, obwohl ihr Blut nicht durch ihre Adern rauschte.

Henry klärte seine Gedanken und begriff, dass die damalige Angst, im Licht der Wahrheit geschrumpft war. Er war geliebt und hatte seinen festen Platz bei seiner Mutter und niemand, ob mit Blut, oder ohne Blut, konnte ihm diesen noch streitig machen. Überwältigt von dieser Gewissheit, erfasste ihn eine unbändige Freude. Seine Wangen röteten sich, während seine Atmung hauch eben beschleunigte.  
„Roland!", stieß er mit einem leichten Kichern aus.

„Sind wir Brüder? Du und ich?"

Roland blickte ihn skeptisch an, doch dann nickte er einmal.

„Also hast du doch bereits eine Mom. Wie sollten wir denn sonst, Brüder sein?!", versuchte der Ältere den Jüngeren zu erfreuen. Der Lockenkopf ließ die Worte auf sich wirken und fühlte wie ein ganzes Bergmassiv von seinem Herzen rutschte und in seinem Magen verendete, ehe es sich in Luft auflöste. Auch seine Wangen verfärbten sich Rot vor Aufregung, als er seine Arme in die Luft riss und ausrief.  
„Juuuuhuuuuu!", doch im nächsten Moment besann er sich daran, dass er leise sein sollte.  
„Upsi!"

Bevor Henry seinen Bruder ermahnen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt, genau wie Roland. Der Kleinere der beiden erschrak und blickte Regina mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Mom?", doch kaum hatte das Wort den Weg über seine Lippen gefunden, wich er zurück und wirkte weinerlich.  
„Entschuldige Gin...", erklärte er jammernd und hastig zugleich.  
„Henry hat gesagt, dass ...dass...ich dich Mom nennen darf...ich hätte dich fragen sollen...ich...ich..", weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte wie sie ihn zum Schweigen brachte, indem sie sein Kinn zwischen ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und ihren Oberkörper senkte, um ihm auf Augenhöhe begegnen zu können. Regina schwieg, wusste dass jedes Wort ihn nicht nur zum Weinen bringen, sondern ein Gefühl der Schmach entlocken würde, bis er verstehen würde, was die Worte bedeuteten. Also näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht mit dem ihrigen und drückte ihm einen geräuschvollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach löste sie sich von ihm, zog Henry an sich und küsste liebevoll seine Stirn mit den Worten.  
„Ich bin unsagbar Stolz auf dich!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina erschien in einem lilafarbenem Nebel direkt am Eingang des Krankenhauses. Schon vor der Tür konnte sie Robin ausmachen, der dort auf sie wartete. Der Hilfssheriff lächelte sie aus müden Augen an und legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken, um sie ins Innere des Gebäudes zu führen.

„Gut, dass du da bist. Emma spricht mit dem Arzt."

„Was ist passiert?", hakte die Bürgermeisterin neugierig nach und folgte dem aschblonden Mann durch die Krankenhausgänge bis zur Zimmertür 0023. Emma stand zusammen mit Mary Margaret und Dr. Whale vor dieser und unterhielt sich mich den beiden. Die Blonde bemerkte den Neuankömmling und atmete tief durch.  
„Wurde auch Zeit...komm schau dir das an!" Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihre Mutter und den Arzt einfach stehen. Mit der Hand deutete sie auf drei Betten, in denen jeweils ein Kind lag. Alle drei Gestalten lagen regungslos auf ihren Rücken. Nur das leichte heben und senken ihrer Brustkörbe verriet, dass sie lebten. Die Schwarzhaarige schritt an eines der Betten und starrte auf den Jungen. Sie erkannte ihn als einen der Unruhestifter, der Roland erst vor kurzem bedrohte, als sie ihn abgeholt hatte.

„Wir haben sie an der Trollbrücke gefunden. Sie lagen einfach dort. Wir haben versucht sie zu wecken, doch nichts hat funktioniert. Danach sind wir sofort ins Krankenhaus, doch hier weiß man auch nicht was ihnen fehlt, ich glaub...ich glaub...", Emmas Mundwinkel hingen gen Boden, als sie mit den Fingern das Auge des Jungen öffnete.  
„...Ich glaube, das ist Magie. Schau!"

Reginas Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Schwarz sah, welches alle Farbe aus den Augen vertrieben hatte. Ein eisiger Schauer durchlief ihr Innerstes, als würde eine längst vergessene Erinnerung von neuem ihre Klauen nach ihr ausstrecken, doch die Bürgermeisterin ließ sich davon nichts anmerken. Stattdessen nickte sie.  
„Ja, das sieht sehr nach Magie aus, aber ich frag mich, was man diesen Kindern angetan hat."

Mary Margaret und Robin, sowie Dr. Whale standen nun ebenfalls im Zimmer und blickten auf den Jungen. Snow hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte ungläubig immer wieder ihren Kopf.

„Es wirkt, als wären sie in einem Koma...warum versetzt man sie in ein Koma?"

„Sie weisen keinerlei Verletzungen auf.", meldete sich der Art zu Wort und seufzte tief. „Organisch sind sie vollkommen gesund."

Regina wirkte einen Moment wie weit entfernt. Ihre Hand legte sich auf die Hand des Jungen und streichelte sie.

_So kalt...als wäre er bereits tot...als..._

„Ja sie sind gesund, aber ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass man ihnen was genommen hat."

„Ach du Scheiße, ich wusste es. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit...Vampire!", Emmas Stimme war ein Jammern, welches ihren Unmut verriet, doch Regina konterte genervt:

„Echt jetzt, Emma? Vampire? Dann zeig mir, wie jemand organisch gesund sein kann, wenn kein Tropfen Blut in ihm ist. Sie würden absterben, aber die hier...", sie zeigte auf alle drei Körper in einer schwingenden Armbewegung, „leben alle. Nein, keine Vampire, aber es gibt genügend Energien die man abzapfen kann..."

Das Frösteln, welches sie beim ersten Blick auf den Jungen spürte, kehrte zurück, als sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Verstand manifestierte.

_Ich würde meine eigene Seele darauf verwetten, dass man die ihre genommen hat_

Sie behielt ihre Befürchtung für sich, aus Angst alle zu erschrecken, so lange sie nicht genau wusste, dass sie im Recht lag. Für einen Augenblick legte sich Schweigen über das Zimmer, welches nur von Mary Margaretes Seufzen durchbrochen wurde. Sie konnte den Anblick der Kinder nicht mehr ertragen und wandte ihr Augenmerk auf ihre Tochter, die blass um die Nase herum schien. Sie konnte beobachten, wie Emma ihre Atmung veränderte, konnte sehen, wie sie beinahe beiläufig über ihren Bauch streichelte und fragte sich innerlich enttäuscht, wann sie sich ihr endlich anvertrauen würde. Sie war noch in ihren Gedanken vertieft, als Regina verkündete:

„Mir reicht es langsam, die Bücher zu wälzen. Ich fahr raus zum Konvent. Vielleicht wissen die Feen, was hier los ist. Bevor noch jemand auf die dumme Idee kommt und mir die Schuld für diesen Zustand in die Schuhe schiebt."

_Die Leute vergessen gern, dass ich nicht die einzige mit Magie hier bin. Dann sollen die Schwestern mal zeigen, was sie können_

Emma nickte zustimmend und hoffte, dass man sie entbehren konnte, denn die Übelkeit überrollte sie ohne Vorankündigung. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie diese zu verdrängen, damit ihre Mutter nichts bemerkte. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Regina, als sie das Wort ergriff.

„Du willst sofort zu den Feen?"

Die Angesprochene brauchte nur einen Blick auf die Blonde werfen, um das mittlerweile vertraute Bild ihrer Schwangerschaftsübelkeit zu erkennen.

„Ja! Würdest du bitte schon mal Henry abholen? Dann muss ich nicht auch noch da hin." Dankbarkeit zeichnete sich auf Emmas Gesichtszügen ab, als Regina ihr einen Ausweg bot. Sofort stimmte sie diesem Vorschlag zu und verabschiedete sich, jedoch nicht ohne dass Mary Margaret ihr hinterher eilte.

„Warte Emma, ich begleite dich." Die Retterin hielt abrupt inne, verdrehte ihre Augen und zwang sich dann zur Beherrschung, bevor sie sich ihrer Mutter zuwandte.

„Nein. Geh nach Hause und erzähl Dad was hier passiert ist. Vielleicht hat er eine Ahnung, was hier los sein könnte. Ich ruf dich später an." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Mary Margaret stehen und verschwand den Gang entlang.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina stand an der Spüle und sortierte das trockene Geschirr in die Schränke. Ihr Blick wanderte hin und wieder zu Roland und Henry, die am Küchentisch saßen. Der Jüngere malte voller Konzentration, während der andere sich mit den Schulaufgaben quälte, die er am vergangenen Tag verpasst hatte, da man ihn auf Grund der Geburt aus der Schule gehalten hatte. Daniel lag in seiner Wippe, die auf der Arbeitsfläche stand und schlief. Die einstige Königin betrachtete einen Moment das schlafende Baby und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die letzte Nacht war kurz. Nachdem die beiden Jungen ihren Bruder ausgiebig kennengelernt hatten, hatte sich Roland schneller im Ehebett eingefunden, als sie bis drei zählen konnte. Sie konnte ihn nicht hinaus werfen, konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen, nicht nachdem der Lockenkopf fast schon selig in ihren Armen lag und auf sie einredete, um seine neugewonnene Position zu festigen.

Als könnte das Gespräch mit Henry und sein aufkommender Mut, nur ein Traum sein, hing er an ihr und löste sich nur widerwillig, als Daniel erwachte und lautstark seinen Hunger kundtat. Regina hatte versucht Roland davon zu überzeugen liegen zu bleiben, endlich zu schlafen, doch der Junge erhob sich, griff nach ihrer Hand und legte das kurze Stück zur Kinderstube mit ihr zurück. Sie wies ihn an, die Tür zuzuschieben, damit Robin nicht geweckt wurde und noch während er dieser Aufforderung nachkam, wollte er bereits hinunter und Pfannkuchen für seinen Bruder machen. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte das Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass der Junge zu klein für feste Nahrung war. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt ihn doch irgendwie aus der Kinderstube zu lotsen, als sie Daniel aus dem Bett nahm und sich in den Sessel setzte, der im Zimmer stand. Doch sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie es nicht vermögen würde. Dass Roland diese Momente brauchte, um zu verstehen, dass er nicht zur Seite geschoben wurde, nun wo das Baby da war. Also knöpfte sie das Nachthemd auf und setzte den Säugling an die Brust. Der Lockenkopf blickte fasziniert auf seine Mutter, ehe er sich aus dem Bettchen seines Bruders zwei Stofftiere nahm und sich auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen setzte. Er spielte still und Regina fragte sich, wann die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut fordern würde und Roland endlich einschlief. Er blieb ruhig bis sein Bruder gesättigt und wieder im Bett lag, führte sie zurück ins Bett und kuschelte sich gleich darauf wieder an sie. Als Daniel nach wenigen Stunden erneut seine Bedürfnisse schreiend verkündete, glaubte sie Roland endlich schlafend und huschte aus dem Bett zu dem Baby, doch kaum saß sie in dem Sessel, da war ihr Schatten wieder da.

Jetzt nach dem Frühstück fühlte sie sich müde und war überrascht, dass Roland keinerlei Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zur Schau trug.

Regina hatte die letzten Teller im Schrank verstaut und begab sich zu ihren beiden Söhnen an den Tisch, um sich einen Tee zu gönnen. Henry brütete noch immer über seinen Hausaufgaben, doch Roland hatte sein Bild endlich beendet. Sie brauchte keine magischen Fähigkeiten, um zu ahnen, was der Lockenkopf auf Papier gebannt hatte. Stolz zeigte er sein Bild, auf das er den Wald gemalt und in der Mitte eine Wiege. Köpfe ragten über der Wiege auf und bedurften keinerlei Erklärung. Regina nahm das Blatt an sich und besah es mit übertrieben zur Schau gestelltem Kennerblick.

„Wundervoll, mein kleiner Schatz, das ist dir sehr gut gelungen.", lobte sie ihn und erfreute sich an dem Strahlen seiner Augen, welches sie ihm damit entlockte. Roland nahm das Blatt wieder an sich und erklärte, dass er in der Kinderstube aufhängen wollte. Noch während er sprach, ertönte ein Klopfen, welches sich im nächsten Augenblick in einen hohen Ausruf verwandelte.

„Wo ist das Baby?"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln betrat Tinkerbell die Küche und schritt sofort an den Tisch, wo die drei Gestalten saßen. Henry schaute von seinen Hausaufgaben auf und begrüßte die Fee mit einem Kopfnicken, während Roland von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und seine dünnen Ärmchen um sie legte.  
„Hi Tink. Unser Bruder ist da!", machte er erfreut und wollte sie schon zur Wippe schieben, die noch auf der Küchenarbeitsfläche stand, doch die Fee löste sich vorsichtig von dem kleinen Jungen und erklärte:  
„Ja, das habe ich gehört. Und ich wünschte ich wäre früher hier gewesen, aber es ging leider nicht. Nun lass mich aber erst einmal...", während sie sprach zog sie Regina vom Stuhl und drückte sie herzlich.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Liebe. Und jetzt, zeig mir das Baby..."

Die Herrin vom Sherwood Forest erwiderte die Umarmung und zeigte danach auf die Wippe. Tinkerbells ehrliche Freude, peitschte ihre eigene von neuem an. Zu dieser Freude mischte sich ein Gefühl von Stolz, als sie ihren Sohn vorstellte. Die blonde Frau wartete nicht ab, fragte nicht einmal nach, ob es der Mutter recht wäre, das Kind zu nehmen, sondern griff sogleich in die Wippe und nahm das Baby aus dieser heraus.

„Hi Daniel!", hauchte sie freudig erregt und hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf, ehe sie ihn richtig auf ihrem Arm bettete. Ihr Augenmerk war weiter auf den kleinen Jungen gerichtet, als sie im selben Tonfall mit ihm weitersprach.

„Schön, dass du da bist. Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dich endlich kennenzulernen.", sie schenkte Regina einen belustigten Blick bei dem Seitenhieb und fuhr fort.

„Wenn deine Mom nicht so ein sturer Esel wäre, hättest du jetzt schon eigene Kinder."

Regina verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und forderte die Fee auf sich zu setzen. Sie selbst begann aus den Vorratsschränken, die vor Kuchen überquollen, einige der Süßspeisen heraus zunehmen und auf dem Tisch zu drapieren, bevor sie Teller und Gabeln verteilte. Tinkerbell indes betrachtete den Jungen in ihrem Arm mit einem verliebten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie das Offensichtliche kundtat:  
„Himmel...du hast aber bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass er aussieht wie sein Vater?!"

Die Schwarzhaarige platzierte gerade die Gabel neben Tinkerbells Teller, als sie innehielt und ihren Sohn betrachtete. Ein schelmisches Funkeln zeichnete sich in ihren dunklen Augen ab, als sie trocken erwiderte:  
„Ja und ich beschwere mich nicht. Ich steh auf seinen Vater."

Die andere Frau lachte auf und wiegte den Jungen in ihrem Arm.

„Apropos Vater, wo steckt der Kerl?"

Regina konnte den Anflug von Gegenwehr nicht bekämpfen der sie befiel, als sie einen gewissen Unterton in der Stimme der Anderen zu hören glaubte. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, dass man ihm etwas negative anlastete, obwohl sie um sein Bemühen wusste, ihr alles Recht zu machen, damit es ihr gut ging. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin antworten, doch Roland kam ihr zuvor.

„Der ist kurz im Dorf. Moms Tee und Saft kaufen."

Es kam so einfach über seine Lippen, so dass Tinkerbell im ersten Moment glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

_Mom?_

Sie schenkte Regina einen fragenden Blick, als ihre Lippen bereits das Wort Mom formten, doch die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die Fee zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie hatte nicht vor darauf einzugehen und den Jungen vor ihr bloß zustellen, nachdem sie verstand ,wie schwer er unter seiner Feigheit gelitten hatte. Tink verstand und lächelte friedlich. Die beiden Frauen verfielen in eine Unterhaltung, während vor allem die Fee und Roland sich an dem Kuchen gütlich taten. Henry schien keinen Appetit zu verspüren und blickte nur hin und wieder zu seinem neuen Bruder. Als er seine Hausaufgaben endlich erledigt hatte, fragte er:

„Mom?! Einige der Jungs wollen heute Angeln. Darf ich auch?"

Regina nickte und erlaubte es ihm.

„Aber zum Abendessen bist du wieder da!"

Der Junge grinste und erwiderte:  
„Jepp...ich bring auch das Abendessen mit!" Er erhob sich und drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er die Küche verließ. Die Schwarzhaarige wandte sich an Roland und hakte nach, ob er nicht auch zum Fischen wollte, doch tief in ihrem Innern kannte sie bereits die Antwort. Der Junge würde wohl noch einige Zeit ihr Schatten bleiben, bis er sich an die neue Situation gewöhnt hatte.

Kaum war Henry weg, erschien Robin. Er hatte die Küche noch nicht ganz betreten, da quietschte Tinkerbell übermütig, während sie den freien Arm in seiner Richtung ausstreckte.  
„Daaaadyyyyy...na komm her du! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" , sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn. Der einstige Geächtete wirkte, als stünde er neben sich und grinste debil vor sich hin, bevor er sich zusammenriss und den Gast anständig begrüßte. Er nahm die Glückwünsche herzlich entgegen und setzte sich zu den Frauen und Roland. Sie verfielen wieder in eine Unterhaltung. Regina berichtete von der Decke, die Eddy und Jeff hatten anfertigen lassen und schickte Roland sogleich los, diese zu holen.  
„Okay, Mom!" Der Lockenkopf flitzte aus der Küche. Tinkerbell schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und wagte erst jetzt die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Mom?"

Regina setzte seufzend zu einer Erklärung an, doch Robin kam ihr zuvor.  
„Ja, Mom! Der kleine Sauhund hat mich gestern dafür verschachert." erklärte er lachend. „ Aber ich beschwere mich nicht.", fügte er etwas ernster hinzu und griff nach Reginas Hand, um sie sacht zu drücken. Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Druck und fühlte sich plötzlich, von seinem Blick und dieser winzigen Geste überwältigt.

_Ich dreh noch durch mit diesen Hormonen, ich dachte das wäre jetzt vorbei_

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

„Du musst mich nicht zu den Feen fahren", Reginas Stimme übertönte die leise Musik, die aus den Boxen drang. Ihr Blick war auf die Straße gerichtet, die von Bäumen umsäumt vor ihnen lag.  
„Ich bin der Hilfssherrif!", antwortete Robin knapp, während in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo fuhr. Er spürte Morpheus Hände, die nach ihm griffen, doch er verdrängte das Gefühl der Müdigkeit. Er musste sich konzentrieren und seinen Job machen, ganz gleich ob die Nächte, dank seiner Söhne, kurz und voller Unterbrechungen waren.

„Du kannst mir ohnehin nicht dort helfen oder hast du auch nur ein Fünkchen Ahnung von Magie?" Robin seufzte innerlich und bekämpfte das Gefühl anzuhalten, sie aus dem Wagen zu zerren und ihren Kopf gegen die Wagentür zu knallen. Wie konnte sie sich noch immer dagegen wehren, wenn er nicht nur nett war, sondern seinem Job nachkam. Der Schlafentzug legten seine Nerven mehr und mehr blank, doch der einstige Räuber brachte alle Selbstbeherrschung auf, dem inneren Drang nicht nachzugeben, und so hielt er den Blick stur auf die Straße gerichtet, als er antwortete:

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber von diesen Blagen hab ich mehr als einmal den Arsch aufgerissen bekommen, dass ich das Recht habe zu erfahren, was los ist.", erinnerte er sie an die Verletzung seines Arms und die vielen Einsätze in der Schule. „ Also wenn Madam jetzt das nörgeln unterlassen und sich stattdessen über ein wenig Unterstützung freuen würde, wäre diese Fahrt weitaus angenehmer..."

_Dieses Weib macht mich wahnsinnig_

Er atmete einmal geräuschvoll durch und hielt die Luft an, als er sie durch den Seitenspiegel beobachtete.

_Sag jetzt ein Wort, Mills und ich halte wirklich an_

Regina öffnete bereits ihre Lippen, um ihm zu antworten. Der Ton und die Worte, die er anschlug gefielen ihr nicht, doch als ihre Blicke sich im Spiegel trafen, schloss sie ihren Mund, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster, den dahin rasenden Bäumen zu.

_Was sind wir heute nur so empfindlich..._

Dachte sie gehässig, doch dann beschwor ihr Verstand sein müdes Antlitz herauf und sie konnte sich nicht gegen das Mitgefühl wehren, welches sie überkam. Die Bürgermeisterin hasste die Emotionsgewalt, die er in ihr auslöste, hasste die Momente, in denen sie sich schwach und gleichzeitig sicher bei ihm fühlte und so beschloss sie für den Rest der Fahrt den Mund zu halten.

_Wenigstens nörgelt sie nicht mehr rum_

Dachte Robin und genoss die Stille. Die monotone Fahrbahn, die eingeübten Bewegungen und die Ruhe befreiten seine Gedanken und bewegten sie in seinem Kopf hin und her. Rolands Alpträume schlauchten ihn. Die vielen Fragen nach seiner Mutter verwunderten ihn, doch die Hysterie in der Nacht, wenn er schreiend und schweißnass erwachten, erschreckte ihn. In solchen Nächten, wenn sein Erstgeborener in seinem Arm weinte und schluchzte, wünschte er sich noch sehnlicher, dass der Schleier des Vergessen endlich gelüftet wurde. Wünschte er sich, dass er endlich wisse, warum er in dieser Welt gelandet und mit seinen Söhnen allein war. Manchmal glaubte er sich selbst einen Reim zu machen. Glaubte, dass die Mutter des Babys vielleicht auch für Roland eine Mutter war, die er unbewusst vermisste, doch er kannte sich, wie Regina so trefflich gesagt hatte, nicht mit Magie aus. Wusste nicht, wie sie wirkte und wie man sie auflösen konnte. Doch er wusste, dass die Frau neben ihm über genug Wissen verfügte, um Antworten auf all seine Fragen zu geben.

„Die Nächste Rechts.", durchschnitt Reginas Stimme die Stille. Der Hilfssheriff kam der Order nach, bog ab und fuhr den Wagen auf einen kleinen, Hof ähnlichen Platz. Dort angekommen, parkte er den Wagen direkt vor der Eingangstür und schaltete den Motor aus.

„Es wirkt so ruhig hier.", bemerkte Robin, als er die Tür öffnete und ausstieg. Regina tat es ihm gleich, bevor er so galant sein konnte und ihr aus dem Auto half. Die beiden betrachteten das große Bauwerk, als sie zu reden begann.

„Vielleicht ist gerade Gebet...oder Fastenzeit...oder weiß der Himmel, vielleicht ist heute Bingo in der großen Halle."

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben zu einem Schmunzeln, ehe sie die wenigen Stufen zur Tür erklommen und Regina anklopfte. Der Ton dröhnte in seinen Ohren, was der Schlafmangel nur verstärkte.

_Himmel...ich bin froh, wenn ich heute mal zur Ruhe komme_

Robin und Regina warteten einen Moment ab, doch nichts geschah, so dass die Schwarzhaarige abermals klopfte, doch dieses Mal mit viel mehr Kraft. Sie hielt das Klopfen für einige Zeit aufrecht bis der aschblonde Mann genervt nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie damit zum Aufhören zwang.

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich glaub da ist niemand da!"

Regina seufzte frustriert und wischte mit der Hand einmal über die Tür. Im nächsten Moment erklang ein leises Klick und die Tür öffnete sich knarzend.  
„Das ist Einbruch, Mills!"

Die Angesprochene verdrehte ihre Augen und konnte doch ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Also dein Spezialgebiet. Siehst du, haben wir doch noch einen Grund gefunden, warum du mich begleitest. Komm jetzt, Locksley!", forderte sie ihn auf und war schon im Innern verschwunden.

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl des Amüsement erwehren.

_So schnell wie sie mich auf die Palme bringt...so schnell schafft sie auch alles anderes..._

Die beiden betraten den Raum und schritten durch das Mittelschiff zum Altar. Regina rief immer wieder nach dem Namen der Mutter Oberin, doch die einzige Antwort waren ihre eigenen Worte, die von den Wänden widerhallten.

„Gibt es hier noch mehr Räume?"  
Die Bürgermeisterin nickte und führte ihn zu einer Tür. Sie öffnete sie und ein langer Gang erstreckte sich mit vielen Türen. Robin folgte der Frau, als sie auf den Gang trat und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie zu rufen begann:  
„HAAAALLLLLOOO BLUUUEEEE? IST JEMAND HIER?"

Für einen Augenblick verstummte sie und horchte in die Stille.

„Da ist niemand!", flüsterte Robin und als Regina erneut zum Rufen ansetzen wollte, legte er ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Psch...da ist doch jemand...hörst du...?"

„Im tiefschten Keller schiitz isch hier... einsam un allein. Da kam ein hol'es Weibelein schur Tür he' der Hand ein Korb voll Wein, jetzt sitzen wir beide hier un sinn nimma allein...Heihoooo Heeeiiihoooooo juchaeisaaaasaaa...Heiiihooooo...Heiiiihooooo..."  
Der Gesang erklang leise durch den Gang. Robin packte nach Reginas Hand und zog sie diesem hinterher. Sie kamen an eine weitere Tür, welche der einstige Räuber öffnete. Eine Treppe führte hinab in das Kellergewölbe. Kaum war die Tür geöffnet, war die Stimme laut und gut wahrnehmbar.  
„Was zum...", fragte die Schwarzhaarige, was den aschblonden Mann wohlwissend grinsen ließ.  
„Nicht was! Wer!", erklärte er kurz und führte sie in den Raum, aus dem die Stimme drang. Eine nackte Birne erhellte den Raum, in dem ein dicker kleiner Mann an einem Weinfass stand und sein Glas auffüllte. Noch immer sang er.

„Und wenn der Wein schuuuuuu Neige ischt...dann...fängst das Unglück an von..."

„Du verschrobener, versoffener, alter Mann.", Robins Stimme erklang belustigt und ließ den Mann zusammenzucken. Er ließ das Glas fallen und drehte sich zu der Quelle der Stimme um.  
„Robin!", quietschte er und machte einen Schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu. Regina begutachtete den Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sein fetter Leib war in einer Mönchskutte gekleidet. Um sein Hals lag eine einfache Kette, deren Kreuzanhänger auf seinem viel zu großen Bauch thronte. Er umarmte Robin auf der Stelle.

„Wasch maschu hia?", lallte der Mönch und drückte den aschblonden Mann fest an sich.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich Fragen, Tuck."

Die beiden Männer lösten sich, doch nicht ohne dass Robin ihn stützend am Arm festhielt, da der Mönch gefährlich schwankte.

„Isch...isch hab keine Ahnug...Robin...", setzte er zu einer Erklärung an und gestikulierte wild mit dem freien Arm. „Isch hab jeschlafen und dann plötzlich..,Wusch war isch hia...gansch allein...nur Isch Robin...und dann bin isch raus...und das war alles so fremd, da bin isch schnell surück...das ischt ein Teufelschwerk..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Bruder Tuck Reginas Anwesenheit. Er leckte sich über die Handinnenfläche und strich sein schütteres Haar glatt, ehe er eine segnende Bewegung ausführte.  
„Oh...Sei geschegnet Dochter...möge der Herr dein sch...schhhhh...schöööönes Antlitz in Gnade bedenken..."

Regina rümpfte die Nase, als der Alkoholgeruch in ihre Nase stieg und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Mönch klammerte sich jetzt an Robin, als habe er nach ewigem Suchen den heiligen Gral gefunden. Flüsternd hakte er nach,.  
„Waaaa...Warum bischt du hia?...Du hascht keinen Platsch in der Hölle verdient, mein Sohn!"

Robin seufzte tief. Die Müdigkeit war Angesichts der Aufregung gewichen. Er wollte gerade mit seinem alten Freund und Weggefährten reden, da erklang Reginas Stimme.

„Hör auf zu Schwafeln, alter Mann. Wo sind die Feen?..."

„Feen?", machte er, als hielte er sie für verrückt.

„Schwestern...die Nonnen? Wo sind die Nonnen?", besann sie sich und wartete ungeduldig ab.

Bruder Tuck zuckte mit seinen Schultern und setzte zu einer weiteren Erklärung an.

„Dochter...isch sachte bereischt...isch bin hia erwacht...allein...ganz allein!", sein Blick wurde leer, doch im nächsten Moment füllte Panik seine Augen. Er wendete sich Robin zu, klammerte sich an sein Hemd und schüttelte den Hilfssherriff.  
„Robin...Robin...dasch war dasch Armageddon...da drauschen...die Hölle wartet...isch hab diese lauten Viecher gesehen...Diese Monster...Isch hab die Hölle geschehen!"

Regina wandte sich ab und zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren, doch als die Hysterische Stimme all die vom Alkohol genährten Worte ausspuckte, bewegte sie ihre Hand in Bruder Tucks Richtung. Der Mönch wurde von Robin losgerissen. Eine weitere Bewegung ihrer Hand und ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich über seinen Kopf.

„Heeeeeeeey!", machte das Opfer anklagend, doch Regina antwortete:  
„Noch ein bescheuertes Wort aus deinem Mund und ich bring dich ganz anders zum Schweigen." Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und fügte hinzu.

„Geh deinen Rausch ausschlafen, alter Mann und dann können wir reden."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Nachdem Tinkerbell wieder gegangen war, hatte Robin seine Gefährtin dazu überredet, sich etwas auf die Couch zu legen. Nach der kurzen Nacht und dem Stillen, welchem sie so oft nachkommen musste, wirkte sie müde und erledigt. Er war froh, dass sich Roland, obwohl er sie kaum einen Augenblick allein ließ, still selbst beschäftigte und nicht allzu viel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Nun saß er neben ihr auf der Couch, schmiegte ihren Oberkörper an den seinigen und hauchte ihrer Schläfe einen zärtlichen Kuss auf. Ihm war, als wenn sie jetzt das erste Mal, seit der Geburt, wirklich einen Moment für sich hatten. Einen Moment, in dem nicht noch mehr Boten läuteten und Blumen und Geschenke brachten, nicht noch mehr Gratulanten kamen, sondern sie etwas Zeit hatten, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Das Geschehene sacken zu lassen. Der aschblonde Mann konnte spüren, wie die Frau in seinem Arm entspannten. Auch er merkte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn überrollte, doch er zwang sich wach zu bleiben.

Seine Augen betrachteten die Gestalt seiner Gefährtin, wanderten über ihr Gesicht, welches Müdigkeit ausstrahlte und hin zu ihrem Dekolletee, das sich in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden verändert Blick ruhte auf dem Ansatz ihrer Brüste, die gewachsen waren, so dass sie die obersten Knöpfe ihres Kleides nicht schließen konnte. Ein seliges, fast schon debiles Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, welches sich zu einem Grinsen wandelte, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Wo kommen die denn her?"

Er konnte den tiefen Seufzer seiner Gefährtin hören. Doch als sie antwortete, erkannte er ihr Schmunzeln, das von Scham durchzogen war.

„Milcheinschuss...ich muss meine Sachen weiten, sobald ich mich aufraffen kann."

Das Grinsen auf Robins Lippen intensivierte sich gleichermaßen, wie das Starren auf ihre Brüste. In dem Moment, als er wie in Trance seine Hand hochhob und nach ihr ausstreckte, spürte er einen leichten, verspielten Klaps an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Finger weg, Locksley! Die gehören deinem Sohn, fürs Erste!"

In Robins Kehle erwuchs ein warmes Lachen. Er zog Regina an sich, die ebenfalls in sein Lachen einfiel und drückte ihr einige Küsse auf die Stirn.

„Wie Madame befehlen!"

Noch während sie sich dort neckten, fiel dem aschblonden Mann etwas ein.

_Ich bin so ein Idiot...wurde wirklich Zeit, dass hier Ruhe eingekehrt ist_

Dachte er, und spürte plötzlich das Gewicht in seiner Brusttasche überdeutlich. Er bewegte seinen Arm, um in diese zu greifen und zog die Hand zur Faust geballt wieder heraus.

„Du hast wirklich einen Narren an deiner Seite, Liebes.", erklärte er schmunzelnd und löste sich von ihr. Er hielt ihr die Faust hin und konnte beobachten, wie Reginas rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe schoss.

„Ein Juwel für einen Juwel.", während er sprach, öffnete er die Hand und enthüllte eine goldene Kette mit drei grünen Edelsteinen. Robin öffnete den Verschluss und forderte seine sprachlose Gefährtin auf, ihren Oberkörper leicht zu drehen, damit er ihr die Kette anlegen konnte.  
„Es ging so schnell und ich wusste bis gestern nicht, welche Farbe der dritte Stein bekommen sollte, deswegen ist die Kette erst heute Morgen fertig geworden."

Regina streichelte über das kostbare Material, das um ihren Hals lag und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut entfleuchte ihren vollen Lippen. Stattdessen beugte sie sich zu ihm und nahm seine Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss gefangen. Noch während sie sich berührten, hauchte sie.

„Ich hab zu danken..."

_Das habe ich..._

Robin antwortete auf ihre Worte mit einem weiteren Kuss, ehe ein Besucher diesen Unterbrach.  
„Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht einfach rein platzen, aber die Tür war offen."

Bailey lächelte freundlich und hob den Korb, den sie in ihre Hand hielt, demonstrativ an.

„Ich hab euch etwas zu essen gebracht."

Robin erhob sich, begrüßte den Neuankömmling und bedankte sich für ihre Fürsorge. Er nahm ihr den Korb ab und sprach:

„Ich pack das in die Küche und lass die Damen noch einen Moment allein. Die Pflicht lässt einen nie los, Stanley braucht eine Unterschrift."

Er wendete sich nochmal zu seiner Gefährtin, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Ich bin bald zurück."

Regina erwiderte den Kuss und schaute ihm nach, bis er das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte. Ihr Blick ruhte noch auf der Stelle, wo er bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, als Bailey das Wort ergriff.

„Er war dir von Anfang an verfallen, aber jetzt...", begann sie und machte einen Kopfdeut zur Wiege, die hinter dem Sofa stand „... hast du ihn vollkommen in der Hand, das weißt du?" Reginas Mundwinkel zuckten. Selbstbewusst nickte sie ein paar mal.  
„Oh ja, das weiß ich...und ich werde den Teufel tun und mich darüber beschweren!"  
Die Alte lachte auf und setzte sich neben die frischgebackene Mutter.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin und Regina bekamen kein Wort mehr aus dem Geistlichen heraus, denn kaum dass sie ihn abgeduscht hatte und er einen letzten Versuch der Gegenwehr versuchte, kippte der dicke Mönch einfach um und schlief tief und fest ein. Bürgermeisterin und Hilfssheriff nutzten die Zeit, um sich im Kloster umzuschauen, doch von den Feen fehlte jegliche Spur. Nichts was von dem Verbleib der magischen Wesen zeugte, konnte gefunden werden, so dass sie schlussendlich aufgaben.

„Wir finden hier nichts und ich befürchte", begann Regina, als sie zurück in das Kellergewölbe kamen, in dem Bruder Tuck lag, „...dass wir aus ihm, außer Schnarchen, nichts Brauchbares heraus bekommen..."

„Jedenfalls nicht, solange noch so viel Wein durch seine Adern rauscht.", bestätigte Robin ihre Befürchtung. Der aschblonde Mann wischte sich müde über das Gesicht und konnte die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Gähnend verkündete er:

„Nimm den Wagen, ich bleib bei ihm und bring ihn, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist, in die Stadt. Bailey oder Stanley soll sich um ihn kümmern. Die beiden haben ein Händchen für ihn."

Regina wandte den Blick auf Robins Gesicht und las mehr, als sie wollte. Sie sah die Müdigkeit und sein Sehnen, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Nein! Der wacht nicht so schnell auf.", sie wischte mit der Hand über die schlafende Gestalt des Mannes und er verschwand. Robin starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an und wollte gerade los motzen, doch da brachte sie ihn seufzend zum Schweigen.  
„Er liegt jetzt in seinem Bett. Du bist hundemüde und hast genug mit deinem Job und deinen Söhnen zu tun, also schick jemanden von deinen Männern hier raus, um sich um ihn zu kümmern." Robins Augenbraue hob sich minimal in die Höhe, als er so etwas wie Fürsorge nicht nur in ihren Worten, sondern auch in ihrem Blick erkennen konnte. Augenblicklich kehrte das warme Gefühl in seine Brust zurück, welches nur sie heraufbeschwören konnte. Geschlagen nickte er.  
„Du hast vielleicht Recht, ich...", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie fiel ihm mit gespielter Arroganz ins Wort.

„Natürlich habe ich Recht und nun komm!"

Die beiden Gestalten verließen das Gebäude und kehrten zurück zum Hof, auf dem der Wagen stand. Robin öffnete die Beifahrertür und half der Schwarzhaarigen in das Gefährt, bevor er den Wagen einmal umrundete und auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Frustriert entfleuchte ihm ein Seufzen, als er mehr zu sich, als zu der Frau an seiner Seite sprach:

„Jetzt sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher.", er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, doch bevor er diesen drehen konnte, erklang Reginas Stimme.  
„Nein, wir haben ein weiteres Puzzleteil. Die Feen sind nicht hier, das ist seltsam. Kinder führen sich unmöglich auf, verschwinden und kehren verändert zurück."

_Allem Anschein, seelenlos_

Sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich und sprach weiter:

„Du siehst, wir haben einiges, mir erschließt sich nur noch keine Verbindung."

Robins Kehle entfleuchte ein weiteres Seufzen, als er antwortete und die Hand vom Schlüssel nahm."

„Du bist nicht die Einzige...ich bin ebenfalls blind zu erkennen was los ist. Das ist alles nichts für mich. Ich war zufrieden im Wald...und jetzt bin ich mit Vergessenheit geschlagen in einer Welt, die ich nicht ganz begreife und weiß kaum, wie ich...", sprudelte es ehrlich aus ihm heraus, als er alle Waffen niederstreckte und offenbarte, was sein übermüdeter Verstand nicht länger leugnen konnte. „wie ich meinen Sohn nachts noch zum Schlafen bekomme, ohne dass er schluchzend und brüllend aufwacht..."

Über Reginas dunkle Augen zog sich Mitgefühl. Ohne es beherrschen zu können, legte sich ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und drückte ihn einmal, während es ihm nicht gelang ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Robin starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe und wirkte wie ein geschundener Hund, den man einmal zu oft geschlagen hatte.

„Mittlerweile ist er so übermüdet, dass er nicht mal mehr in den Schlaf findet, wenn ich ihn zu Bett bringe..."

Die Schwarzhaarige schaffte es nicht ihre Hand von ihm zu lösen. Ihr war, als würde sie seine Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung nicht nur erahnen, sondern spüren können. Als hätte sie sich vor ihrer eigenen Erschöpfung viel zu lange verschlossen. Rolands Leid, ihr Gespräch und seine Qual war plötzlich wieder gegenwärtig und ließ sie schlucken. Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen, um ihre Anteilnahme nicht all zu deutlich zu zeigen, doch es misslang ihr. Mit warmer Stimme sprach sie:  
„Er hat heute Mittag geschlafen...gut sogar.", sie starrte auf das Profil seines Gesichts, welches noch immer starr aus der Frontscheibe blickte. Die winzige Regung der Erleichterung berührte etwas in ihrem Innern, nährte das vertraute Gefühl, ihn glücklich wissen zu wollen und erschrak sie gleichermaßen. Abrupt ließ sie seinen Arm los und wollte ihn auffordern endlich loszufahren, doch als ihre Lippen sich öffneten, hörte sie sich sagen:

„Du bist übermüdet. Schlaf dich heute Nacht aus. Ich nehme die beiden Jungs mit zu mir. Henry wird sich darüber freuen, wenn Roland über Nacht bleibt."

Die Worte drangen in Robins Gehörgang und schlugen Wurzeln in seinem Verstand. Dankbarkeit stieg in seiner Brust auf und vermischte sich mit dem Gefühl ihr einfach nur nah sein wollen. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und griff nach ihrer Hand. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde sie weg schlagen, doch sie gewährte ihm diesen Moment der Nähe. Ein Teil in ihm wollte ablehnen, wollte ihr sagen, dass sie schon genug für ihn getan hatte, doch ein Anderer konnte nicht anders, als annehmen.

„Danke, Regina...ich weiß kaum noch, wie ich das hier alles hinbekommen sollte, ohne dich..." Der aschblonde Mann lächelte zaghaft, als er sprach und blickte der einstigen Königin fest in die Augen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Seine Hand drückte sachte die ihre und das Lächeln, gerade noch zaghaft, wurde liebevoll.  
Reginas Atmung schwoll an, als sie die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick erkennen konnte. In ihrer Brust breitete sich eine Sehnsucht aus, vor der sie sich fürchtete. Seine Ehrlichkeit und Nähe brachten etwas in ihr in Wallung, das weit von der Leidenschaft entfernt lag, die sie ihm sonst nur gewährte. Der aschblonde Mann fasste sich ein Herz und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, legte seinen Arm um sie und bettete seine Stirn an die ihrige. Für den Augenblick hielt die Welt in ihrem Lauf innen, ehe er sich aus dieser Position löste und sein Haupt auf ihre Schulter legte. Einem Automatismus folgend, schloss Regina ihn in ihre Arme und schmiegte ihn an sich. Es war unbequem, doch der einstige Räuber beschwerte sich nicht. Er schloss eine Augen, atmete ihren vertrauten Geruch ein und spürte wie seine Seele zur Ruhe kam. Überwältigt von dem Frieden, der ihn überkam, hoffte er, dass sie diese Verbindung nicht einfach lösen würde. Hoffte, einfach in ihren Armen bleiben zu können, bis diese fremde, neue Welt da draußen ihm endlich freundlich gesinnt wäre.  
Die Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn fest und konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen. In ihrem Magen rumorte es. Verstand und Gefühl fochten einen Kampf, den sie nicht länger kontrollieren konnte. Sie wollte sich gehen lassen, ihn einfach bis zum Ende aller Zeiten in ihren Armen halten und die Harmonien ihrer beider Seelen auskosten, doch die Angst packte nach ihren Eingeweiden und drückte erbarmungslos zu.

_Was mache ich hier..._

Sie konnte spüren, wie die Kontrolle aus ihren Fingern glitt, als wäre sie bloß ein nasses Rinnsal, welches sie mit ihren Händen halten wollte. Robin löste die verschiedensten Empfindungen aus und als sie glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, erkämpfte sie sich die Kontrolle zurück. Wortlos begann sie seinen Hals zu küssen und presste sich an ihn. Sie riss das Ruder rum. Wo gerade noch wohltuende Zärtlichkeit beide in Frieden versetze, legte sie Leidenschaft in die Umarmung und bemerkte das frustrierte Seufzen des Mannes nicht, als sie den intimen Moment zerstörte.

Robin gewährte ihr die Flucht in das allzu vertraute Verhaltensmuster, wenn er ihr mehr als ein bisschen Spaß im Bett, abverlangte. Sein Herz wollte, dass er sie aufhielt. Verlangte, dass er sich nicht mehr für diese schnellen Nummern, in denen er kaum das Hemd auszog, hingeben sollte, doch gleichzeitig dürstete er nach allem, was sie bereit war ihm zu geben.  
Die Leidenschaft dauerte nicht lang an. Für einen Moment war Robin überrascht, wie flink sie auf seinem Schoß saß und gerade soviel freigelegt hatte, damit sie sich nehmen konnte, was sie begehrte. Damit sie in die Offensive gehen konnte, um die Angst, die er viel zu oft in ihren Augen erkennen durfte, vertreiben konnten. Der Sitz klappte sich zurück und nur der Laut der Hupe, die sie versehentlich mit ihrer Kehrseite betätigte, erinnerte an die Enge des Wagens.

Nun saß sie wieder neben ihm und sah schweigend aus dem Fenster, während er den Wagen nach Hause fuhr.

Der ehemals Geächtete wagte immer wieder einen Blick auf die Frau an seiner Seite zu werfen. Sein Herz schmerzte und wollte gleichzeitig aus seiner Brust springen, als er darüber nachsann, ob er nicht einer Illusion erlegen war, mehr als ein bisschen Spaß zu bekommen. Er hing dem Gedanken nach, als ihm ein Neuer in den Sinn kam. Einer, der alle Bitterkeit aus ihm heraus schwemmte, wie das erste Schmelzwasser in den Bergen. Sie gab ihm mehr, als sie ihm und sich versuchte weiszumachen. Gab ihm diese Momente, nach denen er sich sehnte, wenn sie ihm die Sorge um ihn und seine Söhne offenbarte, wenn sie ihm helfend zur Seite stand und sich nicht nur um die beiden Jungen, sondern auch um sein Wohlergehen kümmerte. Beseelt von dieser Erkenntnis, parkte er den Wagen in der Nähe seines zu Hauses und stieg, genau wie die Beifahrerin, aus dem Auto aus. Noch immer über diese Einsicht erfreut, schmunzelte er vor sich hin und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Dabei suchte sein Blick Reginas Antlitz. Das Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein seliges Lächeln, welches sich in dem Blau seiner Augen widerspiegelte.

„Nochmals Danke, Regina...", kaum kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, beugte er sich zu der Frau, die dicht neben ihm stand und kam dem immer wieder kehrendem Bedürfnis endlich nach, sie einfach zu küssen. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und kurz bevor seine Lippen die ihren trafen, drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und flüsterte mit einem uralten Schmerz in der Stimme.

„Nicht...bitte..."  
Für einen Augenblick war Robin, als habe man ihn mit kalten Wasser überschüttet. Er kehrte zurück aus seiner verträumten Empfindung und kehrte zurück in die Realität. Ein Blick in ihre Augen und er fühlte sich wie der Narr, den sie so oft in ihm sehen wollte. Mit schuldvoller Miene blickte er sie an und verteufelte sich selbst, weil er ihr zu nah getreten war.

_Ich Idiot..._

„...Es ...es tut mir Leid...ich wollte nicht...ich...", stammelte er und erwartete, dass Regina sich nun gänzlich zurückzog und ihn alleine stehen ließ, doch die einstige Königin straffte die Schulter und antworte.

„Ich weiß, du bist übermüdet...", gab sie ihm eine Entschuldigung und war dankbar dafür, dass er darauf erklommen sie die Treppen zur Wohnung. Schon vor der Tür, noch bevor Robin diese öffnen konnte, erklangen laute Stimmen aus dem verschlossenem Raum. Robin und Regina tauschten einen fragenden Blick aus, auf den Robin mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. Mit einer bestimmten Bewegung steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür.

_Was ist hier los_


	26. Chapter 26

_ guest_

_Danke für deine Worte =) Ich kann dir leider noch nicht sagen, wann Regina erfahren wird, dass es ihr Baby ist ;) _

**Kapitel 25**

**Das Verlorene**

Henry saß in der Taverne, starrte auf ein Stück Pergament und glaubte, dass seit dem Vormittag die Welt dunkler und kühler geworden war. In seinem Magen brodelten die verschiedensten Emotionen, welche er versuchte zu sortieren. Als er am Vormittag das Haus verließ, hatte er den Brief im Briefkasten gefunden und hatte sich im ersten Moment gewundert, wer ihm schrieb. Doch kaum hatte er ihn geöffnet, verwandelte sich die Verwunderung in das seltsame Gefühlswirrwarr in seinem Bauch, während ihn das Gefühl überkam, er würde in ein schattiges Zwielicht gezogen. Die ganze Zeit am Fluss konnte er nicht abschalten, konnte er sich nicht auf die Freude einlassen, die ihn sonst beim Fischen mit den anderen Kindern überfiel, denn seine Gedanken kreisten um die Einladung, die Neal ihm ausgesprochen hatte. Er sollte ihn besuchen, doch der Junge störte sich an etwas von dem Geschriebenem. Es fiel ihm schwer mit dem Finger auf diesen Unmut zu deuten und so ergab er sich dem Chaos seiner Gedanken. Sein Erzeuger hatte ihn mit der Begründung eingeladen, dass es nun im Haus mit einem neuen Baby viel zu stressig und laut wäre und sie beide die Zeit zusammen nutzen konnten. Henry wollte ihm den Vorschlag nicht ablehnen, weil er ihm nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, doch gleichzeitig wollte er auch nicht so schnell für ein paar Tage weg, nachdem sein Bruder erst vor kurzem geboren war. So sicher er sich der Liebe seiner Mutter war, so gab es diesen winzigen, kindlichen Teil, der seine Position behaupten wollte. Der in der neuen Situation hineinwachsen wollte.

Henry saß noch immer, auf das Pergament starrend, auf einer der Bänke, als eine vertraute Stimme in das Durcheinander seines Verstandes drang und ihn ansprach.  
„Hey, mein Junge. Schon genügend erbeutet? Oder warum bist du nicht am Fluss?"

Robin lächelte seinen Ziehsohn an und setzte sich zu ihm. Der Dunkelhaarige versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, doch wirkte gequält. Erst recht, als er seinen Stiefvater gähnen sah.

_Er sieht erledigt aus, ich sollte ihn nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten...ja aber zu wem soll ich sonst gehen...er hat mich immer mit offenen Ohren empfangen..._

Er haderte mit sich selbst, ob er von seinem Dilemma berichten sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, obwohl die Gedanken drückten, als stemmte sie ein hartes Eisen an die Oberfläche.

„Wir haben mehr als genug gefangen, ich warte jetzt auf Eddy und Jeff, die nehmen sie gerade aus und wollen mir etwas davon einpacken. Aber warum treibst du dich hier rum? Solltest du nicht bei Mom sein?"

Robin grinste leicht und wuschelte dem Jungen durch das Haar.

„Ja und ich verschwinde auch gleich, aber ich war in der Ratshalle und dachte mir, ich spring kurz hier rein, damit ich die Rechnung von gestern bezahlen kann. Ich weiß, Bailey will das Geld nicht annehmen, deswegen gebe ich es Ruth, damit sie es in die Kasse packt."

Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da erschien die Kellnerin. Sie schenkte dem einstigen Räuber ein freizügiges Lächeln und fragte danach, was er trinken wolle.  
„Nichts, ich bin nur hier, um meine Schulden zu bezahlen.", sagte er und reichte ihr einige Goldstücke. Dabei unterhielt er sich mit der jungen Frau:

„Wo warst du gestern?"

Ruths Lächeln wurde falsch, um es nicht zu verlieren.

„Hat Bailey dich wieder extra Arbeiten lassen?", scherzte er, doch die Angesprochene nickte nur. Sie wäre nicht zum Fest dieses Kindes erschienen, wenn man ihr Gold dafür geboten hätte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, warum sie etwas feiern sollte, was in ihren Augen so falsch war. Robin hatte etwas anderes als die böse Königin verdient, etwas besseres und der Tag würde kommen, an dem auch er es endlich verstehen würde.

„Schade, jedenfalls.", machte er freundlich und fügte hinzu:

„Aber ich komm noch in den Genus, dir unseren Sohn vorzustellen."

Stolz zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme ab, als er von seinem neugeborenem Sohn sprach. Stolz, den weder Ruth noch Henry, in diesem Moment ertragen konnten. Der Junge schaute wieder auf das Pergament, welches mittlerweile in seinem Schoß lag und fragte hastig:  
„Neal hat mich eingeladen zu ihm zu kommen. Und ich möchte...darf ich?"

Robin war etwas verwirrt über den schnellen Themenwechsel, doch die Müdigkeit und das Sehnen endlich wieder etwas Ruhe zu haben, ließen diesen Impuls sterben und ihn überrumpelt antworten.  
„Ähh, wenn du willst, natürlich mein Junge. Von mir aus kannst du ihn besuchen. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass deine Mom was dagegen hat. Es ist Wochenende und du hast keine Schule."

Der Junge fühlte eine Enttäuschung, als Robin ihm so schnell die Erlaubnis erteilte. Er vermied es sich einzugestehen, dass er gehofft hatte, man würde ihm sagen, dass er hier, als großer Bruder, gebraucht wurde und so nickte er zerknirscht.

„Danke. Ich geh dann heim und pack meine Tasche, damit ich gleich los kann."

Robin streichelte gähnend über sein Schulterblatt und erhob sich  
„Warte, ich muss noch eben austreten, dann komm ich mit."

Der einstige Räuber verschwand und ließ Henry zurück, der gegen die Emotionsgewalt ankämpfte nicht loszuweinen.

„Hast du geglaubt, du kommst an den neuen Prinzen dran?!", erklang Ruth Stimme stichelnd, als sie den Jungen betrachtete. „oder an den verwöhnten Lockenkopf?"

Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern überließ Henry sich selbst und seinen nagenden Gedanken.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma hatte den Weg zu Robins und Little Johns Wohnung gefunden. Der Sparziergang an der frischen Luft, hatte die Übelkeit fast gänzlich verschwinden lassen. Ihre Laune war jedoch noch immer durchwachsen. Der Fund dieser Kinder, hatte sie erschreckt. Doch das Schlimmste an dieser Situation war, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie helfen konnte. Wie sie es schaffen sollte, dieses Rätsel zu lösen und alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Sie war immerhin die Retterin und auch wenn sie tief in ihrem Innern wusste, dass ihr Regina in diesem Kampf unterstützend zur Seite stand, so schauten die Einwohner erwartungsvoll auf sie und nicht auf die einstige böse Königin. Ihre Schwangerschaft half ihr nicht dabei, sich ganz auf diesen Fall zu konzentrieren. Ihre Konzentration brauchte sie zum größten Teil, um durch den Tag zu kommen, ohne dass ihr Gatte, noch immer klang dieses Wort so falsch in ihren Ohren, oder irgendwer sonst, von dem Leben erfuhr, das unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich überhaupt mit diesem Thema auseinander zu setzen. Hatte kaum die Muse, sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt bereit war für ein Kind. Jedes Mal, wenn diese Gedanken sie heimsuchten, verscheuchte sie diese in die hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstsein. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn sie nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte.

Das Einzige, das ihr außer der Zeit in der Mansion, wenn sie Henry besuchte, Ruhe bescherte, waren die Stunden bei Robin und John. Mittlerweile wussten beide Männer Bescheid, doch eigenartiger Weise, vertraute sie beiden genug, dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten würden. Oft fand sie sich in der Wohnküche wieder, plünderte ihren Kühlschrank und spielte mit John und den beiden Jungen Videospiele, oder schaute sich mit ihnen etwas an. Auch jetzt war sie froh, dass sich Henry bei John aufhielt und sie einen Vorwand hatte, dort vorbei zu schauen. Sie hatte bereits die Klingel betätigt und erklomm die Stufen zur Wohnung. Die Tür war angelehnt und der schmackhafte Geruch von Eiern und Speck strömte aus dem Rahmen, direkt in ihre Nase. Augenblicklich lief das Wasser in ihrem Mund zusammen. Mit lächelnden Lippen betrat sie die Wohnung, konnte Henry, Roland, das Baby und sogar Eddy und Jeff, die trotteligen Aushilfen aus dem Diner, am Tisch ausmachen. John stand am Ofen und war für den fantastischen Geruch verantwortlich, der ihre Nase noch immer kitzelte.

„Du kommst genau richtig, Emma. Essen ist gleich fertig.", begrüßte der Hüne den Gast.

„Habt ihr auch Gurken da?", hakte die Blonde nach und öffnete bereits den Kühlschrank, um ein Glas eingelegte Gurken herauszuholen. John schmunzelte leicht und quatschte weiter, als wenn es das Normalste von der Welt wäre, dass sie hier zusammen waren.

„Ich wollte Pizza bestellen, aber Robin kriegt einen Anfall, wenn ich Roland nur mit Pizza füttere und ich glaub die Madam...bringt mich um, wenn der Kleine hier...", er machte einen Kopfdeut zu Henry, als er weitersprach: „...irgendwann ihr Grünzeug nicht mehr will."

Emma und John lachten auf, während selbst die Jungen loslachten. Henrys Wangen verfärbten sich sogar rosa, als er seufzend erklärte:  
„Ich würde es ihr aber nicht erzählen und trotzdem brav mein Gemüse essen."

Der Mann mit den blonden Locken ließ einen Moment von der Pfanne und wuschelte Henry liebevoll durch das Haar.  
„Ja, das würdest du.", bestätigte er, ging zurück an den Ofen und schaltete den Herd aus. Danach verteilte er das Rührei und den Speck auf die Teller und stellte Brot dazu.

„Lasst es euch schmecken...", sprach der Hüne und langte genüsslich zu. Die anderen am Tisch taten es ihm gleich und begannen zu essen. Dabei verfielen sie in eine leichte Unterhaltung, über das, was am Tag geschehen war. Henry war besonders interessiert darüber zu erfahren, ob es etwas neues über die verschwundenen Kinder gab. Emma versuchte ihn auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, ohne weder ihn, noch einen der anderen Jungen zu ängstigen.

„Also die sind verzaubert und schlafen jetzt?", erklang Eddys Stimme ungläubig.

„Das hab ich schon mal gehört...da muss die jemand wach knutschen.", gab Jeff kennerhaft von sich, was Rolands Lippen sich zu einer Maske des Ekels verziehen ließ.  
„Von einem Mädchen?"

Emma schmunzelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht so einfach. Deswegen sind Robin und Regina auch zu den Feen, vielleicht haben die eine Ahnung."

Rolands helles Kichern breitete sich über den Tisch aus, als er naiv sprach:  
„Mein Dad ist ziemlich oft mit Miss Mills unterwegs."  
Little John unterdrückte das Grinsen, welches sich ihm aufdrängte. Erst recht, als Eddy in die selbe Kerbe schlug, wie der Lockenkopf.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Die hängen oft zusammen im Diner rum."

Nun war es an Emma zu grinsen, doch sie schob sich gleich eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund, damit die Kinder nichts merkten.

_Ich wette die ganze Stadt weiß Bescheid und die beiden Idioten denken, sie wären subtil..._

„Er ist auch oft Abends oder Nachts bei uns. Hab ihn jedenfalls schon ein paar Mal gehört, wenn ich mal wach werde.", berichtete Henry und fuhr fort, „Keine Ahnung was so wichtig ist, dass er Nachts vorbeischaut, anstatt anzurufen. Der Fall mit den Kindern muss wirklich verzwickt sein."

Die Kindlichkeit der Jungen war greifbar und brachten Emma und John zum Schmunzeln.

_Jepp, jetzt ist es amtlich...sie sind zwei Idioten_

Dachte die Retterin amüsiert und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, bevor einer der Jungen begann das Gehörte wirklich zu verstehen.

Das Essen war vorüber und während sich John und Emma um den Abwasch kümmerten, saßen die Jungen auf der Couch und spielten. Die Blonde trocknete das Geschirr ab und war froh, dass sie nun nicht mehr über die wieder aufgetauchten Kinder, Magie oder sonst irgend etwas reden musste, was ihr sonst den Kopf zerbrach. Die beiden waren in einer Unterhaltung über das neue Spiel, welches John gekauft hatte vertieft, als Emmas Handy klingelte. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, zog es hinaus und war versucht, den Anrufer wegzudrücken.

_Was will er denn?_

Sie seufzte tief, entfernte sich von der Spüle und nahm ab.

„Hi Neal."

John beäugte die Blonde, als diese telefonierte. Er konnte nur ihre Stimme vernehmen, doch irgendwas in ihm, verlangte den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung einfach zu erschlagen. Erst Recht, als Emma sich zu rechtfertigen begann.

„Ja, bei John und Robin. Ja, Henry abholen. Du weißt, dass die Kinder nicht mehr allein sein sollen und bevor...ja Neal...ich bring ihn dann nach Hause...die spielen ihr Spiel noch zu Ende...nein, heute ist Dienstag...er geht zu seiner Mutter...okay...Ich...okay...Bye!"

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfleuchte ihrer Kehle, als sie einen Moment dem Tuten lauschte, das vom Ende des Gesprächs kündete.

_Wieso ist er nur so aufgebracht...was verlangt er eigentlich..._

Die Retterin schob das unschöne Gefühl beiseite, welches Neal in ihr entfacht hatte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Alles Okay?", hakte der Hüne nach und erntete ein leichtes Nicken.

„Na dann komm, du wirst das neue Spiel lieben." Er führte sie zur Couch, wo die anderen Jungen bereits saßen und warf Eddy und Roland von der Sitzfläche, damit er und Emma Platz hatten. Die beiden vertriebenen Jungen setzten sich einfach vor das Sofa, ohne ihren Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden und spielten weiter, als wenn nichts wäre. Die Zeit verging bis ein Klingeln, sie aus ihrem Spiel riss. Mit einem Ausruf des Missfallens erhob John sich von der Couch und drückte Henry seinen Controller in die Hand.

„Hier, übernimm mal!"

_Wenn Robin seinen Schlüssel vergessen hat, kann er was erleben..._

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Henry erschien in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss durch den Spiegel, der ihn nicht nur mit dem Schloss seiner Großeltern verband. Kaum betrat er den Raum, verließ er diesen sofort und lief in die große Halle, die er zwar kannte, die jedoch noch lange nicht das vertraut Gefühl hervor rief, welches er sich einredete haben zu müssen. Neal stand an dem langen Tisch und lächelt seinen Sohn an. Im nächsten Moment machte er ein paar Schritte auf diesen zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Der Junge erwiderte die Umarmung und zog seine Tasche von der Schulter, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Kann...kann ich meine Tasche erst in mein Zimmer bringen?!"

Die Frage beschwor ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seinem Magen herauf. Er hatte noch nie hier übernachtet, hatte seinen Erzeuger meist im Palast seiner Großeltern oder bei sich zu Hause getroffen. Nur einige Male war er hier gewesen, doch nie über Nacht.

Neal behielt das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und nickte:  
„Natürlich. Komm, ich zeige es dir."

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren führte Henry durch einen langen Gang, bis sie zu einer roten Tür kamen, hinter der das Zimmer lag. Er öffnete die Tür und zeigte demonstrativ ins Innere.

„Hier...das gehört alles dir...", erklärte er und schenkte seinem Sohn einen erwartungsvollen Blick.

Henry betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Das Bett war riesig und mit einem schweren Himmel bedeckt. Ein wuchtiger Schrank stand an der Seite und ein Schreibtisch säumte die Wand, an der ein Fenster für ein wenig Licht sorgte. Der Junge legte seine Tasche auf das Bett und ging schnurstracks zum Fenster. Sein Blick wanderte über den Wald, der sich in einiger Entfernung erstreckte und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Seufzen.

_Eigentlich wollten wir heute jagen gehen...aber..._

Wehmütig erinnerte er sich an die Pläne, die er mit seinem Bruder und Ziehvater geschmiedet hatte und die von der Geburt Daniels über den Haufen geworfen wurden. Die eisige Klaue, die ihn seit kurzem immer dann überfiel, wenn er an Daniel dachte, drückte wieder erbarmungslos zu, während seine Gedanken sich verdunkelten. Er kannte diese Dunkelheit, diesen Schatten, der sich über sein Denken legte. Hatte ihn schon vor Daniels Geburt gespürt, doch er hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn vertrieben hatte. Hatte geglaubt, seine Ängste überwunden zu haben, doch dem schien nicht so zu sein.

_Bestimmt geht Robin mit Roland allein heute..._

Schoss es unwillkürlich durch seinen Kopf, was das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen ansteigen ließ.

_Oder er nimmt Daniel mit...warum sollten sie auch auf mich warten...ich bin nicht sein Sohn..._

„Hey...wollen wir heute Jagen? Robin sagt, der Wald hier ist ein herrliches Jagdgebiet."

Neals Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als er glaubte in Henrys Stimme Anerkennung für den Räuber herauszuhören. Mit Unmut in der eigenen Stimme antwortete er:  
„Ich verabscheue das Jagen, Henry und ich glaub auch nicht, dass es die richtige Beschäftigung für dich ist. Ich dachte, also...ich hab in New York Sport geliebt und es hinbekommen, hier ein paar Bälle und Körbe anfertigen zu lassen. Vielleicht können wir ein paar Körbe werfen?"

Innerlich wollte Henry sofort verneinen. In der alten Welt, der Welt ohne Magie, hatte er sich nicht für Sport begeistert, seine Leidenschaft galt dem Lesen und Videospielen. Doch seit er in dieser Welt lebte, hatten seine Interessen sich gewandelt. Er liebte es mit den Männern auf die Jagd zu gehen. Liebte es, am Fluss zu angeln oder auszureiten. Nicht zum ersten Mal konnte er heraushören, dass es seinem Vater in dieser Welt nicht gefiel, dass er sich nach der Welt ohne Magie sehnte und weil er ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte, willigte er ein.

„Ja, das wäre schön." Henry versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, doch es fand nicht den Weg in seine grünen Augen. Gedanklich war er noch immer im Sherwood Forest und fragte sich, ob seine Familie ihn überhaupt für das Wochenende vermissen würden, oder ob sie einfach weitermachten, als wenn nichts wäre.

_Mom und Robin haben es mir nicht mal ausgeredet, ihn zu besuchen...und Emma hat mich nicht mal gebracht...hatte wohl Angst ein bisschen hier bleiben zu müssen_

Der Junge atmete einmal tief durch und fragte sich, wo diese negativen Gedanken, diese Ängste auf einmal herkamen. Heute morgen war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Heute morgen hatte er sogar noch auf dem Sofa gesessen und voller Stolz das Baby auf dem Arm gehalten, doch nun war eine Furcht über sein Innerstes gefallen, wie eine schwarze Wolke, die alles überschattete.

„Dann komm, Sportsfreund. Lass uns raus gehen."

Henry folgte Neal hinaus auf den riesigen Hof, auf dem ein selbst gezimmerte Basketballkorb stand und einige Bälle achtlos auf dem Boden lagen. Der Erwachsene klaubte einen der Bälle vom Boden und warf ihn seinem Sohn zu. Der Junge hatte Probleme diesen zu fangen und musste sich bücken, um ihn aufzuheben.  
„Macht nichts. Wir kriegen dich schon wieder fit!",versicherte Neal, der das gequälte Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht offensichtlich nicht erkannte.  
Die beiden begannen abwechselnd auf den Korb zu werfen, was Henry mehr und mehr frustrierte, da er den Ball einfach nicht versenkte. Dass sein Vater auch noch die ganze Zeit mit ihm sprach, half ihm nicht, seine schlechte Laune zu bessern.

„Ich freue mich so, dass du hier bist. Und ich wette du bist auch froh, da weg zu sein."  
Henry warf den Ball in Richtung des Korbes und war nicht überrascht, dass er daneben ging. Mit hängenden Schultern holte er den Ball und erwiderte:

„Ja, ich freue mich. Aber so schlimm wie du glaubst, ist es nicht mit dem Baby..."

„Ach komm schon, Henry, mir kannst du die Wahrheit sagen.", ermutigte er den Jungen, doch Henry antwortete:  
„Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich hab ihn nicht mal gehört heute Nacht und Roland hat gesagt, dass er wie am Spieß geschrien hat, weil er Hunger hatte."

Neal fing den Ball, welchen Henry ihm zuwarf und dribbelte ihn ein paar Mal. Das Geräusch von Leder, das auf Stein traf, dehnte sich über den Hof.

„Das war bloß die erste Nacht. Das wird noch schlimmer", grinse er mit einer Selbstgefälligkeit, die Henry missfiel.

„Aber das soll dich nicht stören, du hast immer einen Platz, wo du hin kannst, wenn sie dich da nerven." Plötzlich verwandelte sich das ungute Gefühl und wurde von Zorn ersetzt, welchen er schon öfter verspürte hatte, wenn man gegen seine Familie sprach. Henrys Ohrspitzen liefen rot an, als er harsch erwiderte:

„Ich weiß nicht, warum mich auf einmal alle da nerven sollen. Haben sie bis jetzt auch nicht."

Neal hielt den Ball nun in seinen Händen und drehte ihn.

„Es ist jetzt alles neu, Henry..."

_Oh ja und jetzt wirst du endlich verstehen, wer deine Familie ist...auch wenn es dir wehtut_

Dachte Neal und versuchte Mitgefühl in seine Stimme zu legen. Er wusste, dass er seinem Sohn das Herz brechen würde, aber besser, er würde die Wahrheit verstehen, wenn der Schmerz nur ein kurzer Stich und keine richtige Wunde hinterlassen würde.

„...da ist jetzt ein Baby, nicht irgend eins. Sie hat ihm einen Sohn geschenkt und ich weiß, wie stolz ein Vater ist, wenn er einen Sohn bekommt. Jetzt hat er zwei um die er sich kümmern muss und ich finde es nur verständlich, wenn du dann etwas zurücktrittst."

Henry hatte das Gefühl, als wenn man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würden. Seine Atmung schwoll an, während Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Wie konnte sein Vater seine tiefsitzende Angst der Abschiebung kennen? Wie konnte es sein, dass er diese nicht nur kannte, sondern bestätigte? Für einen Moment wollte der Junge einfach nur weinen und sich verstecken. Die Dunkelheit in seinem Kopf wurde unerträglich. Seine Gedanken rasten und drehte sich nur noch um die Worte Neals. Der giftige Samen versuchte Wurzeln ins einem Verstand zu schlagen, drang immer tiefer in sein Denken hinein. Schlagartig fühlte er sich einige Monate zurückversetzt. Die gleichen Gefühle, die gleiche Dunkelheit. Und die gleiche Angst beiseite geschoben zu werden. Er sah sich selbst wieder im Stall sitzen, sah sich seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhängen, bis Robin sich seiner annahm.

Mit einem Mal lichtete sich die Wolkendecke in seinem Kopf, als er an das Gespräch dachte. Er rief sich Robins Worte in Erinnerung, dass seine Mutter ihn viel zu sehr lieben würde, dass ihre Seelen verbunden waren, doch so schnell dieser lichte Moment erschienen war, schlug dieser in Finsternis um.

_Ja, deine Mom liebt dich, das weißt du...sie hat ihr Leben für dich gelassen...und sie würde dich nie weg schieben...da hat Robin die Wahrheit gesprochen...aber er hat nur von ihr gesprochen, ...kein einziges Wort, dass er dich weiterhin so achten würde wie bisher...jetzt hat sie ihm den Sohn geschenkt...und braucht dich nicht mehr als Ersatz..._

Die Stimme seiner Furcht peitschte die Übelkeit an. Seine Atmung ging hektischer, als er leise herauspresste:  
„Ich...ich fühl mich nicht so gut...ich ich leg mich ein bisschen hin, bevor es Abendessen gibt."

Henry wartete die Reaktion Neals nicht ab, sondern lief über den Hof zur schweren Eingangstür, um so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und mit seinen Gedanken allein sein zu können.

* * *

_**Das Gegenwärtige**_

Neal stand an der Haustür von Robins und Johns Wohnung und kochte innerlich. Es waren zwei Stunden seit seinem Telefonat mit Emma vergangen und als er nach einem Tag im Geschäft seines Vaters nach Hause gekommen war, war Emma immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Jene Wut schwelte schon in ihm, seit er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sich Regina Henry zurück erkämpft hatte und diese vermaledeite Geächteten, sich in seine Beziehungen drängten. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Regina und Robin zueinander finden würde. Er gönnte es ihnen wegen der beiden Jungen, doch es war nur der unehrliche Versuch, sich an die Menschlichkeit zu klammern, die ihn vom Dunklen unterscheiden sollte. Ein Versuch die Dunkelheit in ihm zu vertuschen, doch die Kraft, um diese Illusion aufrecht zu halten, begann bereits zu schwinden. Tief in seinem Innern, gönnte er es beiden nicht. Und je mehr Emma und Henry wieder in die Gesellschaft dieser Räuber drifteten, um so mehr erschrak er über die Heftigkeit seiner Wut, gegenüber diesen Menschen. Doch er kam nicht aus seiner Haut. Immer mehr Probleme manifestierten sich in dieser Welt, in der er eigentlich einen neuen Anfang tätigen wollte. Eine neue Chance mit seiner Familie, die er einst mit Füßen getreten hatte und für immer verloren glaubte. Randall trieb ihn allmählich ebenso zur Weißglut, wie die beiden Räuber. Kinder waren verschwunden und er wusste sofort, wer damit zusammenhing. Er hatte ihn aufgesucht, hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt, doch der schwarze Mann, hatte seine Hände in Unschuld gewaschen. Begegnete ihm wie ein kleines Kind, das von keinem Übel eine Ahnung besaß.

Neal hoffte, dass diese Kinder nur ausgebüchst waren. Ein paar verlorene Jungs, die keine Lust mehr auf die Spielregeln der Erwachsenen hatten.

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren betätigte die Klingel und musste einen Moment warten, bevor ein leises Summen vom Öffnen der Tür kündete. Er drückte das schwere Holz auf und betrat das Haus. In Windeseile legte er die Stufen zurück und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick Little John gegenüber, der im Türrahmen stand.

„Hi, ich wollte nur schauen ob Emma und Henry noch da sind, damit ich sie abholen kann.", noch während er sprach lünkerte er an dem Hünen vorbei und konnte einen blonden Schopf auf dem Sofa ausmachen. Die rufende Stimme, bestätigte ihn.

„Moment, komm sofort."

Das frustrierte Seufzen, hoffte er sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Little John bat ihn in die Wohnung und er folgte dieser Einladung.

Die beiden Männer standen in der Wohnküche und musterten sich. Neal konnte die Ungeduld, welche von seiner Wut genährt wurde, nicht überspielen. Seine Augen wirkten unruhig und funkelten aufgebracht, als Emma und Henry weiter auf ihre Controllern einschlugen, anstatt sich zum Gehen fertig zu machen.

„Ich würde heute gern noch nach Hause...", kommentierte er und nun konnte er sich nicht mehr einreden, dass sie nicht seufzte. Emma legte den Controller auf die Sitzfläche und erhob sich.

„Und warum bist du dann hier?", konnte sich die Retterin nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Neal zog die Luft scharf ein und zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren. Mit gepresster Stimme antwortete er seiner Gattin.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner Frau und unserem Sohn verbringen will. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es vielleicht nicht so prickelnd finde, dass meine Frau und unser Sohn immer hier rumhängen, anstatt zu Hause."

Emma baute sich ihrem Gatten gegenüber auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, als sie konterte:  
„Komm mir nicht so, Neal. Ich bin nicht immer hier, sondern hole bloß Henry ab und zu hier ab. Kein Kind sollte mehr allein auf die Straße."

„Vielleicht hängt Henry einfach zu viel hier rum!", schleuderte er zurück und wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat.

„Was soll das? Der Junge ist bei seinen Freunden. Und ich hab ihn lieber hier, als wenn er alleine zu Hause rum hockt!"

„Vielleicht wäre er nicht allein, wenn er sich mal bei mir im Laden sehen lassen würde. Ich kann genauso auf meinen Sohn aufpassen."

„Und dann? Soll er Staub wischen? Bücher sortieren? Vielleicht freust du dich mal für ihn, dass er Anschluss gefunden hat."

Neal wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht und gestikulierte dann aufgebracht in Richtung der Jungen.  
„Anschluss gefunden? Glaubst du nicht, dass er ein bisschen zu alt ist, um die ganze Zeit mit dem Kleinen da rumzuhängen und überhaupt...und die anderen beiden sind.."

„Dad!" Henry sprang von der Couch auf. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, während seine Augen brannten, als Tränen in ihnen aufstiegen. Er verabscheute es, wenn er der Gegenstand für einen Streit war. Verabscheute es, wenn man ihn daran erinnerte, dass er lange Zeit nirgendwo dazu zugehören schien. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, als er versuchte den Sturm in seinem Innern zu beruhigen. Einen Moment glaubte er dem Impuls erlegen zu sein, hinaus zu stürmen, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und Robin erschien zusammen mit Regina im Raum.

„Was brüllt ihr denn hier so rum?", fragte der aschblonde Mann und schaute sich im Raum um. Sein Blick blieb an Henry hängen, der sichtlich aufgewühlt wirkte. Durch seiner Seele zog sich ein Stechen, welches er nicht deuten konnte, doch ihm fehlte die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er konnte bereits Reginas Gestalt sehen, die sich schützend vor ihrem Sohn aufbauen wollte, da auch ihr der Unmut des Kindes nicht verborgen blieb, die Tränen, welche sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Robin wollte nicht, dass der Junge bloßgestellt wurde und so sprach er:

„Eigentlich ist es mir auch egal. Roland packt deinen Rucksack, du schläfst heute bei Miss Mills, und Henry kannst du ihm bitte helfen?"

Der Lockenkopf weitete die Augen, als wurde er einem Wunder wahrhaftig. Andächtig flüsterte er:  
„Bei Henry...schlafen..." Er riss seine Arme in die Luft und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. Dann rannte er los in sein Zimmer und rief Henry hinter her, dass er sich beeilen sollte. Der Angesprochene war erleichtert über die Ablenkung und die damit verbundene Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er sperrte die Stimmen aus der Wohnküche aus und hoffte, dass sie, sobald sie alles zusammen gepackt hatten, schnell mit seiner Mutter verschwinden konnten.

Regina schenkte Robin einen Blick, der Dankbarkeit widerspiegelte. Sie hatte die Tränen in Henrys Augen gesehen und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen einen Feuerball auf Neal zu werfen, den sie für den Urheber hielt.

Es war Emma, die versuchte die Situation zu entspannen.

„Ich glaub, zur Zeit sind wir alle ein bisschen nervös. Ich weiß, dass ich mich rar mache, Neal, aber ich habe einen Job. Die Kinder sind wieder aufgetaucht und es sieht schlimm aus."

Der Angesprochene wurde hellhörig. Der Zorn in seinem Magen legte sich für den Moment, als die Neugier Überhand nahm.

„Was soll das heißen? Sieht schlimm aus."

Auch Regina bezwang sich und machte einen Schritt auf den Sohn Rumpelstilzchens zu. An Neal hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, dass mit ihm vielleicht eine Quelle des Wissens in Storybrooke bestand, die sie anzapfen konnten.  
„Sie sind nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sind wie weggetreten, als wenn sie tot wären und ihre Augen...die sind schwarz, wie Löcher."

Der Mann schluckte schwer, als er die tiefsitzende Angst bestätigt wusste. Mit aller Kraft, versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sondern besann sich darauf, Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Das...das klingt, wirklich schlimm. Vielleicht sollte ich mich im Laden meines Vaters umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas in seinen alten Büchern."

_Ich bringe ihn um...oh ja, das werde ich...dieser Bastard _

Regina und Emma nickten gleichzeitig. Die Blonde überlegte einen Moment und fügte dann versöhnlich hinzu:

„Ich, ich komme mit dir, okay? Vier Augen sehen besser, als zwei."

Auf Neals Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Ausdruck der Freude ab, doch diese schwand, als er seine Pläne durchkreuzt sah.

_Falsches Timing Emma...ich muss diesen Bastard zur Rede stellen, bevor er alles kaputt macht..._

„Du siehst müde aus, Emma.", sprach er das Offensichtlichste aus, womit er sie am Mitkommen hindern konnte. „Vielleicht schläfst du dich lieber aus und wenn ich was habe, dann melde ich mich sofort!"

Der Sohn des Dunklen konnte nicht schnell genug aus der Wohnung verschwinden. Er verabschiedete sich, rief auch Henry eine Verabschiedung zu und verschwand, noch ehe sich jemand seiner vermeintlichen Suche anschließen konnte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Randall saß in seiner Zelle und lauschte dem stetigen Geräusch eines Wassertropfen, das auf den steinernen Boden fiel. Die Wände reflektierten den tanzenden Schein der Kerze, während der große, schwarze Mann auf seinem Bett saß und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt, fast schon vergnügt und zeigte nichts mehr, von dem Wahnsinn der ihn erst vor kurzem befallen hatten. Noch immer verlangte jede Faser seines Seins nach dem Baby, doch sein Schatten hatte etwas gesehen, das ihn in Entzücken versetze. Die Seelen des kleinen Jungen und der Mutter hatten sich nun vollkommen verbunden. Doch nicht nur das. Er hatte dem Sohn des Dunklen weiter zugesetzt, hatte ihm vor Augen gehalten, was er alles verlieren würde, wenn er sich nicht endlich dafür entscheiden würde zu handeln. Anfangs erschrak der Mann vor der Heftigkeit, mit der Randall ihn die Notwendigkeit vor Augen führte, mehr Druck auf seinen Sohn auszuüben. Ihn zu bedrängen bis er jetzt endlich verstand, dass sein Platz hier bei ihm sei. Den schwarzen Mann überraschte es nicht im Geringsten, wie schnell Neal dem Plan zugestimmt hatte. Überraschte nicht, dass er seinen eigenen Ängsten und den damit verbundenen Lügen immer mehr Platz einräumte und Henry tatsächlich hier hin locken würde.

Der Gefangene ließ seinen Schatten im Schatten der Vorhänge in Henrys Zimmer nisten, um ihn zu beobachten. Um seinen Geist zu lesen und zu studieren. Neal glaubte noch immer, dass er ihm helfen würde, dass der Junge sich für ihn entscheiden würde und er ließ ihn in dem Glauben. Ließ ihn glauben, all die Qual, die er dem Jungen aussetze diene nur dem Zweck, ihn endlich aus Sherwood Forest zu lösen, doch die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er den Jungen so viele Male begleiten und in seinem Geist geforscht, dass er sehen konnte, wie sehr sich seine Seele bereits mit der Robins verbunden hatte, doch der letzte, alles entschiedene Stoß fehlte, damit er sich alle drei Seelen holen konnte und somit seine Macht auf einen Schlag ausbauen konnte. Dafür musste er sich auf das besinnen, was Alter und die Gesellschaft des Dunklen ihn gelehrt hatten. Geduld und Weitsicht. Die Kinder waren ihm sicher, diese kleinen Seelen, die er so sehr begehrte. Alles was er tun musste, war, Neal so sehr zur Verzweiflung zu bringen, dass er den letzten Schritt tun würde und er endlich diese verdammte Tür mitsamt der Zauberbanne öffnen und ihn aus diesen Mauern herausließ. Alles was er brauchte war Zeit und die nutze er, um die dritte Seele vorzubereiten und seinem Erzeuger den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

Henry lag in dem viel zu großen Bett und konnte an nichts anderes, als an zu Hause denken. Doch der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich direkt dort, wo sein Herz schlug. Die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch sorgte für ein flackerndes Licht, welches tiefe Schatten in den Raum warf. Ihm war, als wenn die Temperatur gesunken wäre und so zog er die Decke fest um seinen Körper. Tränen, gleichermaßen von Wut und Trauer genährt, sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Damals hatte er sich darauf vorbereiten wollen, dass man ihn abschob. Er hatte sogar begonnen sich zurück zu ziehen, doch Robin hatte ihn zurück gehalten. Nun verteufelte er den einstigen Räuber, dass er ihm nicht diesen Schutz gelassen hatte.

_Vielleicht reagierst du nur über..._

Schlichen erste Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen, in seinen Verstand.

_Nein...er hat sofort ja gesagt, als ich gesagt hab, dass ich gehen will...Ruth ist das auch aufgefallen...Du orientierst dich an Ruth? An Ruth, die immer blöde Kommentare abgibt?_

Henry glaubte, dass er allmählich den Verstand verlor und warf die Decke mit einer bestimmten Bewegung von sich. Er fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Das Kind in ihm sehnte sich nach Trost und ein paar aufmunternden Worten. Sehnte sich danach, dass jemand kommen würde und seine Gedanken Lügen strafte und so verließ er sein Zimmer und suchte seinen Vater auf. Er fand Neal in der großen Halle, an dem großen Tisch. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, eine wahre Märchengestalt zu erblicken und konnte die Ähnlichkeit mit Rumpelstilzchen nicht verleugnen. Sein Vater saß als zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf einem der edlen Stühle. Seine Füße ruhten auf der Tischplatte, während sein Blick verloren und starr zugleich wirkte.

„Chrm...", machte Henry auf sich aufmerksam und betrat die Halle zur Gänze. Neal setzte sich sofort gerade hin und schaute seinen Sohn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an.  
„Geht es dir besser, Sportsfreund? Hast du Hunger? Es ist noch Braten da, der schmeckt auch kalt."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Während er sprach zog er einen der schweren Stühle zurecht und setzte sich neben Neal. Seine Augen waren unruhig und suchten nach einem imaginären Punkt, an dem sie Ruhe finden konnten, doch es misslang ihm. Ein Seufzen entsprang seiner Brust und erkämpfte sich den Weg über seine Kehle direkt in die Freiheit. Neal blickte seinen Sohn fragend an und hakte nach.

„Was ist los, Henry?"

Für einen Augenblick wollte Henry wieder verschwinden. Wollte wieder auf sein Zimmer gehen und alles mit sich ausmachen, doch gleichzeitig sehnte er sich so sehr danach , dass das nagende Gefühl der Zweifel endlich verschwand, so dass er sich offenbarte.

„Mir gehen deine Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.", gab er ehrlich zu. Neal wusste sofort wovon der Junge sprach und strich sich mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar. Er wusste, dass der Schatten seine Ängste heraufbeschwören würde und so versuchte er diese nicht zu zerstreuen.

„Welche?", machte er in gespielter Unwissenheit.

_Es ist das beste für uns Henry...du musst da jetzt einmal durch und dann wird alles gut...dann kommt deine Mom bald zurück und wir können dieser schrecklichen Welt endlich wieder Lebewohl sagen_

„Das sie jetzt ihren eigenen Sohn haben und Robin...er ist immer gut zu mir und..."

_...und ich dachte immer...dass ich ihm wichtig wäre...und nicht austauschbar..._

„Henry...", begann der Erwachsene und legte seine Hand auf Henrys Unterarm.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht bös gemeint, aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Der Junge ist grad geboren und er lässt, beziehungsweise sie lassen dich gleich auf Wanderschaft gehen.", setzte er genau im Herzen der Wunde an.

„Aber das ist Okay...Deine Familie ist hier!", er drückte den Unterarm des Jungen und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Und du hast immer einen Ort, wo du willkommen bist, auch wenn niemand sonst dich will."

Ein uraltes Gefühl bemächtigte sich Henry, welches die Übelkeit aufs Neue in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Nicht gewollt zu sein. Plötzlich erinnere er sich an den Moment, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass man ihn schon als Baby nicht hatte haben wollte. Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen und erhob sich.  
„Ja, den habe ich wohl. Ich bin wirklich müde. Die letzten zwei Nächte war ich spät im Bett und jetzt bemerke ich die Müdigkeit.", sagte der Junge und machte Anstalten die Halle zu verlassen. Als Neal ihn begleiten wollte, winkte er ab.  
„Nein, ich finde schon alleine ins Bett, ich bin schon groß."

Henry schritt aus der großen Tür direkt in den Gang. Sein Herz war so schwer wie sein Kopf. Die Kälte, die er in seinem Zimmer verspürt hatte, schien auf einmal wieder gegenwärtig, was ihm ein Schaudern entlockte. Für einen Augenblick blieb er stehen und lauschte in die Stille, doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schrien. Als würde er von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den Anderen bis er zur Treppe gelangte. Krieg tobte in seinem Kopf, der ihm die Sicht für seine Umgebung raubte, während er die Stufen hinunter schritt.

_Ich sollte wirklich meine Sachen packen und hier hin ziehen, wenn ich so einfach austauschbar bin...was gibt es im Sherwood Forest eigentlich was mich bleiben lässt. Es gibt jetzt einen neuen Prinzen...einen Echten_

Die Luft wurde mit jedem Schritt kühler. Der Geruch von Feuchtigkeit stieg in seine Nase und Entlockte ihm ein Frösteln, doch der Jung lief weiter. Seine Hand stützte sich an der kalten Steinwand ab. Streichelte über das harte, unebene Material und lauschte der Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Oh...es gibt so vieles, was dich bleiben lassen würde...sonst täte es nicht so weh, Junge, nicht wahr?..._

Henry glaubte, dass eine fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihren Klang. Erinnerte sich an die vielen Momente, in denen sie ihn beruhigt hatte, aber auch an die Momente, in denen sie die Ängste heraufbeschworen hatte und er erkannte sie als etwas Vertrautes. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wo er sich befand.

_Was mach ich hier?_

Fragte er sich, als er sich im Kellergewölbe wiederfand. Seine Augen betasteten die verschiedenen Türen. Henry wollte sich abwenden und den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer finden, als ein sonderbares Gefühl ihn erfasste. Er blickte zu einer der Türen und machte langsam einige Schritt auf diese zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erahnte er jemand hinter dem schweren Stück Holz. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Haaaalloooo...ist da jemand drin?"

Der Junge lauschte angestrengt, doch alles was er hörte, war sein eigener Atem, der schwer aus seinem Mund floss. Abermals klopfte er und fasste sich ein Herz, um den Sichtschutz zu öffnen. Das Klicken von Metall hallte in dem Gewölbe wieder und ließ Henrys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Er fürchtete sich davor, jemanden dort drin zu finden. Fürchtete sich davor, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn er jemanden in diesem Kerker im Hause seines Vaters finden würde und so hielt Henry die Luft an und schaute durch den kleinen Schlitz. Schwärze begrüßte ihn, wie ein alter Freund, den er längst vergessen hatte. Innerlich sehnte er sich danach, dass diese Schwärze in seinem Kopf herrschen würde, doch seine Sehnsucht wurde nicht erfüllt, sondern zerschlagen wie ein Teller, der zu Boden fiel. Plötzlich schossen Tränen in Henrys Augen und das Gefühl des Nicht Gewollt Seins war so überwältigend, dass er sich am Türknopf festkrallte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Der Druck in seinem Kopf wurde unerträglich, als es in seinem Verstand nur noch einen Gedanken gab

_Mich will man nicht mehr haben. Mom hat ihr eigenes Kind...Robin hat jetzt von ihr einen echten Sohn und nicht bloß mich...es wird Zeit zu gehen...ich kann nicht länger dableiben, wo man mich nicht will...ich will nach Hause...meine Sachen packen und weg von dort gehen...ich kann im Wald leben...wie Eddy und Jeff es getan haben...sie werden mit mir gehen...nur fort von allen...allen die mich nicht wollen..._

Schluchzend presste Henry seine Stirn gegen die Tür und heulte laut auf, als der Schmerz in seiner Seele fast seinen Körper erreichte. Abermals würde er sich davonmachen müssen, um sein eigenes Glück zu suchen, abermals musste er die verlassen, die ihn nicht liebten, um jemanden zu finden, der es tun würde. Langsam rutschte der Junge an dem Holz hinunter bis er auf die Knie fiel. Tränen drängten sich aus seinen Augen, wanderten heiß über sein Gesicht und tropften schlussendlich auf den kalten Steinboden. Seine Atmung ging gepresst. Seine Hand löste sich von dem Türknauf und suchte Halt auf dem kalten Boden. Resigniert legte sich der Junge vor die Tür und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das endlich Ruhe in seinem Kopf einkehrte.

Randall saß auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Seine Hände lagen fest auf dem sperrigen Material. Seine Lippen gaben ein Lächeln der Zufriedenheit preis, das von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Der Junge war so nah, er konnte seinen Herzschlag nicht nur hören, sondern spüren. Das Pochen einer kleinen gequälten Seele, die in Angst zerging. Der schwarze Mann nährte sich von den Emotionen des Jungen, fraß die Angst, die aus jeder Pore seines Körpers strömte, als läge seine letzte Mahlzeit hunderte von Jahren zurück.

_Oh Junge...es tut mir Leid...aber du hast, was ich begehre...auch wenn dir noch ein Bisschen fehlt_

Er ließ die Zeit verstreichen, ohne den Druck von Henry zu nehmen. Seine Tränen waren ihm ein Wohlgeruch, sein Weinen Musik in seinen Ohren. Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen, durfte nicht den Punkt überschreiten, wo es kein Zurück mehr gab. Durfte sich seine Seele nicht nehmen, auch wenn es verlockend war. Er bräuchte dem Jungen nur sagen, die Tür zu öffnen, damit er Frieden empfinden würde und Randall wusste, er würde die Tür öffnen. Noch einige Herzschläge lang, genoss Randall die Macht, die nun durch seinen Körper strömte, das Leben, welches alles um ihn herum noch mehr verdunkelte und nahm dann schlussendlich die Last von Henry. Er gab ihn noch einige Momente, um sich zu fangen, ehe er behutsam wieder in seinen Geist eindrang.

_Du reagierst über, Junge und das weißt du...Niemand hat dir in den vergangenen Monaten eine Grund geliefert, so zu fühlen...und du liebst deine Familie...ja es ist deine Familie...egal, was ist..._

Siegessicher entschwand er aus Henrys Geist. Er hatte ihn genug gequält, hatte ihm genug vor Augen geführt, wie sehr er seine Familie liebte. Hatte ihm genug Dunkelheit geschenkt, dass das nächstbeste Licht, welches in seinem Leben aufblitzen würde, in Übermaßen für den kleinen Jungen strahlen würde. Nun hieß es warten, doch nicht wie in all den Jahren in schierer Verzweiflung, sondern in der Vorfreude, kommender Tage.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 26**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Neal stürmte in den Laden seines Vaters und war erleichtert, dass er seine Stiefmutter dort nicht ausmachen konnte. Sie schien immer im Laden zu sein, was ihn sonst nicht störte, doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm gar nicht Recht, wenn irgendwer ihn hier sehen würde. Er hatte nicht vor die Bücher zu wälzen. Er brauchte es auch nicht, denn er wusste bereits, wer hinter dem verschwinden der Kinder steckte und sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann griff nach seinem Handy, drückte wild auf diesem herum und führte es schlussendlich an sein Ohr.

„Randall?! Komm sofort in den Laden. Hörst du?! SOFORT!"

Seine Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem hektischen Rhythmus, doch als die Stimme am andere Ende der Leitung ertönte und von Coras Flucht berichtete, begannen seine Gedanken zu rasen und vermischten sich mit einer uralten Angst, die er mehr als alles andere verabscheute. Alles zu verlieren.

„Dann rate ich dir, erst Recht hier zu erscheinen!", stieß er in den Hörer und trennte die Verbindung. Unruhig durchmaß er den Raum, machte immer wieder kehrt, sobald er an einer Seite das Ende erreichte und trieb die Zeiger der Zeit gedanklich zur Höchstleistung an. Die Wut über das Handeln des Schwarzen Mannes, kroch durch seine Venen und brodelte gefährlich in seinem Innern. Er fühlte sich verraten, nicht nur durch die Entführung, sondern schon seit geraumer Zeit. Dies sollte sein Neuanfang mit seiner Familie sein, doch Randall hatte die Konditionen eigenmächtig verändert. Hatte es sich erlaubt, sich mehr Freiheit zu nehmen, als Neal es ihm zugestand und wohin dieses eigenmächtige Handeln führte, konnte er nun deutlich sehen. Cora war ausgebrochen. Neal hatte nie verstanden, warum Randall diese Hexe überhaupt mitgenommen und nicht zusammen mit den Feen zurückgelassen hatte. Hatte nie verstanden, warum er auch ihr die Erinnerungen gelassen hatte. Der Schwarze Mann hatte ihn beruhigt, hatte ihn die Dringlichkeit glauben gemacht, dass sie Cora brauchen würde, doch es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass der einzige Nutzen, den diese Frau brachte, die Qual seines Vaters war und nun war diese Qual auf freien Fuß mit dem Wissen, das all seine Pläne und Wünsche zerstören konnte.

Noch während er auf und ab marschierte erklang ein helles Läuten. Im nächsten Moment stand der Pfleger im Raum. Mit großen Schritten stürzte Neal auf ihn und brüllte:

„WAS GEHT EIGENTLICH IN DEINEM KOPF VOR? WIE KANNST DU NICHT NUR CORA LAUFEN LASSEN SONDERN...", er kam nicht weiter, denn Randall baute sich vor ihm auf. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich. Auf seiner Stirn trat eine Ader pochend hervor und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er mit einer Stimme so tief und düster sprach, dass die Temperatur in im Laden schlagartig um einige Grad fiel.

„WAGE ES DICH NIE WIEDER MICH SO ANZUFAHREN, SOHN DES DUNKLEN...SONST..."

Neal tat einen Schritt zurück und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Eingeweide erfroren. Doch er ließ sich äußerlich nichts davon anmerken. Stattdessen senkte er die Stimme, die noch immer mit Wut getränkt war:

„Drohe mir nicht, Randall! Sonst findest du dich schneller bei meinem Vater als Gefangener wieder, als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Noch während er sprach griff er in das Innerer seiner Jacke und zog den Dolch des Dunklen hervor.  
„Ein Befehl und du bist wieder gefangen..."

Der schwarze Mann funkelte seinen Gegenüber aus zornigen Augen an. Der Hass auf diese Waffe war in sein Gesicht gemeißelt. Der Wunsch sie zu berühren so groß und unzufrieden stellend, dass er seinen Blick davon abwenden musste, damit er nicht den Verstand verlor. Der großgewachsene Mann atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und dem Sohn des Dunklen vor Augen zu führen, was eine erneute Gefangenschaft bedeutete. Als er sich sicher war, dass er wieder Herr über seine Gedanken und seiner Stimme war, wandte er den Blick auf Neal. Seine Lippen waren zwei gerade Striche in seinem rabenschwarzem Gesicht. Das weiß seiner Augen leuchtete kontrastreich, doch seine Stimme füllte sich mit Betroffenheit, als er zu sprechen begann.  
„Du kannst mich nicht einsperren, das weißt du. Du hast deinen Eid geschworen und ich glaube, du hängst an deiner Zunge. Ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt. Du hast deine Familie."

Innerlich grinste er voller boshafter Freude, doch äußerlich wirkte er, als sei er über ihren Disput traurig.

„Glaub mir, dass ich bereits alles mögliche tue, um dieses verflixte Weib zu finden, aber sie scheint vom Erdboden verschwunden. Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich würde es zulassen, wenn irgendjemand unsere schöne neue Welt zerstören würde?!"

Neal lauschte den Worten des Mannes und fühlte sich verstanden. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass auch der schwarze Mann, diese neue Welt dem kalten Verlies in der Märchenwelt, vorzog. Und so glaubte er ihm, dass sie beide das selbe Ziel verfolgten.  
„Ich weiß, aber...", das Verständnis verwandelte sich wieder in das Gemisch aus Wut und Angst, als er trotz der Worte des Pflegers, diese neue Situation in Gefahr sah.

„Du hast dir Seelen geholt und die anderen sind sich mehr denn je sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie suchen dich und wenn sie dich finden...dann..."

„Dann habe ich dir mein Wort gegeben, alles auf meine Kappe zu nehmen.", beendete Randall den Satz, doch er konnte den Zweifel in Neals Augen erkennen.

„Du hast mir auch dein Wort gegeben, dich nicht von Seelen zu Nähren, sondern nur von Angst.", hielt er dem uralten Geschöpf vor, was das Funkeln in seinen Augen zurückkehren ließ.  
„Ja, das habe ich. Aber das war bevor Cora geflohen ist. Ich brauche Kraft, um nach ihr zu suchen und die bekomme ich am schnellsten und besten, wenn ich gesättigt bin.", erklärte er sich mit bebender Stimme.  
„Du hast immer eine Ausrede parat, schwarzer Mann. Vielleicht wäre es sicherer, dich ihnen auszuliefern. Ich hab den Dolch. Mein Vater wird diese Hexe schneller finden, als du es anscheinend vermagst und wenn sie wieder unter Verschluss ist, kann ich ihnen von dir berichten. Ich habe alles was ich wollte. Mein Sohn und meine Frau sind bei mir..."

Randalls Lippen verzogen sich, als ein spöttisches Lachen seiner Kehle entfleuchte. Das Lachen schwoll an, als er dem konfusen Ausdruck auf Neals Gesicht gewahr wurde.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?!", presste er erbost heraus.

Der Mann mit der Glatze tat einen Schritt auf Neal zu und legte seine Hand in seinen Rücken. Fast schon beruhigend streichelte er ihn dort und senkte seinen Blick, um dem anderen Mann in die Augen blicken zu können. Seine Stimme war süß und gefüllt mit falschem Mitleid.

„Du bist aufgebracht und kannst nicht richtig denken. Bist du noch immer so ein großer Narr, dass du glaubst, dein Vater wäre auf deiner Seite? Du lieferst mich aus und dann steht nichts mehr zwischen dir und ihm. Er wird dich austricksen, so lange bearbeiten, bis du ihm den Dolch zurückgibst, denn auch wenn er dich liebt, so wissen du und ich, dass er etwas noch viel mehr liebt. Seine Macht!"

Randalls Gift, das Neals eigene Gedanken und Ängste widerspiegelte, sickerte in sein Gehör und krallte sich in seinem Verstand fest. Die Wut in seinem Innern wich einer Traurigkeit und einem Druck, der ihm all zu vertraut war.

„Er wird dich verraten und dann wirst du alles verlieren. Du hast John die Frau genommen...diesem Hünen von einem Mann, der schneller mit den Fäusten, als mit der Zunge ist. Du hast der bösen Königin das Kind genommen...mehr noch...zwei Kinder und den Mann...sie hat für Geringeres ganze Dörfer ausgelöscht...und Henry...wirst du die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht ertragen können? Er wird sich erst Recht wieder seinem Ziehvater zuwenden, wenn sein richtiger Vater ihn so sehr enttäuscht hat. Du kennst das Baelfire...du kennst die Enttäuschung, die ein Vater seinem Sohn zuführen kann. Hast sie am eigenem Leib erlebt!" Randalls Stimme glich einer Melodie, der sich der andere Mann nicht entziehen konnte. Ein Teil in ihm versuchte den Worten des schwarzen Mannes zu widersprechen, versuchte ihn daran zu erinnern, endlich das Richtige zu tun, doch Angst und Zorn klammerten sich an die Gedanken, die Randall heraufbeschwor.

„...wenn sie gnädig sind, werden sie dich töten...aber rechne damit eingesperrt zu werden...ein Leben lang..."

In Neals Augen sammelten sich Tränen, da er sich wie verloren fühlte. Er sah keinen Ausweg mehr, als das Spiel aufrecht zu halten und so nickte er ein paar Mal und fragte mit krächzender Stimme:

„Und was machen wir mit Cora? Wir müssen sie erwischen, bevor sie uns verrät."

„Mein Schatten hat sich an die Bürgermeisterin gehängt, wenn sie dort auftaucht, werden wir es wissen. Das ist die Einzige, wo sie hin kann..."

Neal wischte sich einmal über das Gesicht. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen und er fühlte sich schlagartig müde.  
„Vielleicht ist sie aber auch über alle Berge und wir sorgen uns umsonst..."

Randall hob die Augenbraue in Unverständnis, bis sich Neal weiter erklärte:

„Sie hat ihre Erinnerung, aber keine Zauberkraft. Und sie war schon vorher eine Gefangene im Sherwood Forest. Mir scheint, sie hat die Schnauze voll von diesem Zustand."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass du Recht behältst, Sohn des Dunklen. Dann wollen wir hoffen..."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Henry stieg aus dem Spiegel und betrat den kleinen, Kammer ähnlichen Raum. Vor einigen Monaten, hätte er nicht ohne weiteres die Tür öffnen können, die zum Haus führte, doch Regina hatte einen Zauber getätigt, dass nur die Mitglieder des Hauses, dort ein und ausgehen konnte, damit unliebsame Gäste nicht einfach erschienen. Der Junge blieb einen Moment in dem Raum stehen und wünschte sich, dass das elendige Gefühl in seinem Magen endlich verschwinden würde. Sein Kopf tat weh, auf Grund der vielen Tränen, die er in der vergangenen Nacht vergossen hatte. Am Morgen waren seine Augen geschwollen, seinen Plan für ein paar Stunden zu verschieben, damit Neal nichts merkte. Die ganze Nacht kreisten seine Gedanken um die Ängste, die ihn befallen hatten. Selbst als er von Müdigkeit erschlagen, den Weg ins Bett gefunden hatte, schaffte er es nicht einzuschlafen. Die Zeit verging schleppend bis er den Entschluss fasste, dass er seinen Besuch nicht länger fortsetzen, sondern nach Hause wollte. Sein Vater konnte die Enttäuschung nicht verstecken, als er ihm eröffnete, nach dem Mittagessen nach Hause zu müssen. Er führte eine fadenscheinige Erklärung an, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, ob er ihm glaubte.

Nun war er endlich da und hoffte niemandem auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer zu begegnen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf stichelte eine gehässige Stimme, dass sich ohnehin jeder um das Baby kümmern würde und er somit ohne Gefahr seine Sachen zusammenpacken konnte, um zu verschwinden.

Langsam öffnete der dunkelhaarige Junge die Tür und trat in die Eingangshalle. Er blickte sich um, lauschte, ob er Geräusche vernahm und setzte dann seinen Körper in Bewegung. Kaum hatte er die Treppe erreicht, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Sein Blick war auf die Stufen gerichtet, damit er in der Hast keine übersah, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in sein Gehör drang.

„Hey, mein Junge!" Henry blickte auf und sah direkt in Robins lächelndes Gesicht. Für die Länge eines Wimpernschlages wollte er ihn zur Seite schubsen und weiter rennen, doch der einstige Räuber redete weiter mit seinem Ziehsohn:

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Wir haben dich nicht vor dem Abendessen erwartet...egal..."

Henrys Gedanken wollten die Worte analysieren, wollten nach einem weiteren Beweis suchen, der seinen Entschluss zur Flucht bestätigte, doch Robin nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln, indem er seinen Arm um ihn legte und drückte.  
„...schön, dass du wieder hier bist...", kam es so einfach aus Robins Mund, dass Henry ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„...wenigstens einer, mit dem man sich normal unterhalten kann.", zwinkerte der aschblonde Mann ihm zu. Henrys Blick hatte sich noch immer nicht verwandelt. Die Augen noch immer groß, zweifelte er an den Worte des Mannes, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht, ließ den Schatten in seinem Kopf und den damit verbundene Druck in seinem Innern schrumpfen.

_Aber...ich dachte...siehst du ...ich sagte dir, dass du überreagierst _

Die lästige Stimme hielt ihm vor, wie idiotisch seine Gefühle waren. Robin betrachtete das Gesicht seines Ziehsohns und konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht richtig lesen, also erklärte er sich:

„Du kennst deine Mom, wenn sie unter Schlafmangel leidet und dein Bruder...nun ja...dem ist's egal...wenn er Hunger hat, dann hat er Hunger...", ein leichtes Schmunzeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, während er seine Hand auf Henrys Schulterblatt legte und ihn dort kurz streichelte.

„Die beiden schlafen und Roland...darüber reden wir nicht...", seufzte Robin, was nun Henrys Mundwinkel ganz leicht zum zucken brachte.

„Spielt er immer noch Klette?", hakte der Junge nach und bekam als Antwort ein Nicken.

„Ich nutz die Zeit, um Demeter endlich mal wieder zu bewegen. Die lässt so schon niemanden auf sich reiten, außer deiner Mutter und mich und wenn ich sie nicht ab und zu daran erinnere, haut sie mir Gin noch vom Rücken, wenn sie wieder reiten kann."

Henry lauschte der Erklärung seines Ziehvaters und genoss die Ruhe, die urplötzlich seine Sinne überfiel. Diesen Frieden, als habe sich eine Decke von seinem Körper gelöst, die ihn nicht nur beschwert, sondern auch eingeengt hatte.  
„Wieso hast du sie nicht auf die Jagd mitgenommen?"

Ein Teil in Henry wollte nichts von der Jagd wissen, befürchtete dass die eisige Klaue wieder nach seinem Magen schnappen würde, doch ein andere Teil sagte ihm, dass er schnell da durch musste, bevor er den Frieden vollkommen genießen konnte.  
Robins Stirn verzog sich in Falten, als er überlegte worüber der Junge sprach, doch dann lächelte er verstehend und wuschelte dem Jungen durch das dunkle Haar.

„Jagd? Keine Chance! Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte und überhaupt, wenn dann gehen wir gemeinsam. Also was ist? Lust auf einen Ausritt? Dann kannst du mir erzählen, was ihr schönes getrieben habt."

Henry schaute seinen Ziehvater ins Gesicht und fühlte sich, als ob das letzte bisschen Last, das seine Seele gepeinigt hatte, von ihm abgefallen wäre. Das Atmen fiel ihm leichter und seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich zusehends. Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht von seiner Furcht genährt, sondern von der Freude, als er seine Gefühl der letzten Nacht, als Lüge erkannte. Innerlich fragte sich der Junge, wie er nur zweifeln konnte, wie er sich selbst so verrückt machen konnte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er hektisch zu nicken begann.  
„Ja...gerne...ich pack nur schnell meine Tasche ins Zimmer und zieh mich um.", er hatte das Bedürfnis Robin zu umarmen und als die Freude sein ganzes Sein durchflutete, schlang er die Arme um ihn. Ohne Robin eine Möglichkeit zu geben darauf zu reagieren, löste er sich und rannte die Treppe ganz nach oben. Der aschblonde Mann war einen Moment verwirrt, doch schüttelte dann amüsiert den Kopf über Henry, der so schnell verschwand.

„Okay, aber sei nicht so laut, sonst weckst du sie noch."

Henry hatte das obere Stockwerk erreicht und rief vom Geländer hinunter.  
„NEIN MACH ICH...ups..", er verzog seine Lippen, als ihm auffiel, dass er herumbrüllte und verschwand in sein Zimmer, bevor Robin etwas sagen konnte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry und Roland standen im Badezimmer. Der Kleinere der beiden Jungen ging auf die Zehenspitze, um an seine Zahnbürste heran zu kommen, während Henry die seinige bereits in seinen Händen hielt. Die Anwesenheit des Lockenkopfs hatte dazu beigetragen, dass es ihm besser ging. Hatte seine Laune etwas gehoben, doch sein Magen fühlte sich noch immer an, als läge eine eisige Pranke um diesen und warte nur ungeduldig darauf, endlich wieder zudrücken zu können. Er griff nach der Zahnpasta, als ein leises Quäken in sein Gehör(gang) drang. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er sich das ganze nur einbildete, denn Roland schien nichts von dem mitzubekommen, doch dann erinnerte Henry sich daran, dass das Baby auch bei ihnen war.

_Wo steckt Mom?_

Dachte er und legte bereits Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta wieder beiseite. Er schritt zur Tür und lauschte in den Gang, ob sich seine Mutter um das Baby kümmerte, doch da hörte er ihre Stimme von unten.  
„Einen Moment, Spätzchen!"

Henry wusste, dass sie mit dem Babyphone sprach, denn er hatte es schon ein paar mal erlebt und aufgegeben ihr zu erklären, dass das Baby sie so nicht hören konnte, doch seine Mutter schien viel zu oft mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, Roland!", teilte er seinem Gast mit und ließ den Lockenkopf im Badezimmer zurück, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen konnte er den anderen Gast in seinem Kinderwagen ausmachen. Mit bestimmten Schritten ging er an diesen heran und schaute hinein.

„Hey du!", begrüßte er den Namenlosen und war überrascht, wie der kleine Junge sich beruhigte. Das leise Weinen verwandelte sich in gurgelnde Laute.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als der Junge auf seine Stimme reagierte und mit seinen Beinchen zu strampeln begann. Ihm war, als wenn das Baby ihn nun anlächelte und ein warmes Gefühl erfasste seinen Magen dort, wo sonst die eisige Klaue lag.

„Du magst es, wenn ich mit dir rede, was?", stellte er fest und besann sich auf die anderen Male, an denen es ihm bereits aufgefallen war, wie der Junge auf ihn reagierte.  
„Wenigstens einer, der sich mein Gequatsche gerne anhört,", redete Henry weiter mit dem kleinen Jungen und streichelte mit seinem Zeigefinger seinen Handrücken. Plötzlich entfleuchte dem Baby ein Quietschen und er zeigte freudig seine zahnlose Kauleiste, als Henry ein paar Geräusche machte.

„Hey, immer schön langsam, du hebst ja gleich ab.", kommentierte er, als sich der Winzling noch mehr ins Zeug legte und strampelte. Henry verlor sich in diesem Anblick und badete in der Freude, die dieser kleine Moment heraufbeschwor, doch dann wurde er wieder Ernst. Das Gespräch zwischen Emma und Neal war wieder gegenwärtig und beschwor die eisige Klaue zurück. Frustriert seufzte er:

„Wenn mein Dad mich hier sehen würde, er würde bestimmt auch sagen, dass ich zu alt für deine Gesellschaft bin."

„Wenn dein Dad solch einen Bockmist von sich gibt, dann sollte ich ihn mir mal zur Brust nehmen.", Reginas Stimme erklang sanft, doch Henry schaute weiter in den Kinderwagen hinein. Er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht, geschweige denn in die Augen sehen, aus Angst loszuweinen. Ihre Hand legte sich auf sein Schulterblatt und streichelte ihn dort sachte.

„Warst du deswegen so aufgebracht?"

Henrys Lippen pressten sich zusammen bis sie nur noch eine dünne Linie ergaben. Er wollte wegrennen, wollte nie wieder darüber sprechen und hoffen, dass das schäbige Gefühl irgendwann nachließ, doch das Kind, das er noch immer war, sehnte sich nach Offenbarung.

„Na ja, ich kann ja nicht leugnen, dass ich seltsam bin und..."

Reginas Mund öffnete sich, um zu widersprechen, doch ein Blick auf die Gestalt ihres Sohnes brachte sie zum Schweigen, um ihm die Zeit zu geben, alles rauslassen zu können.

„Viele Freunde hatte ich nie...und jetzt wo ich welche hab...Dad denkt es wären Babys und Versager...aber, ich bin der Versager, Mom."

Regina konnte die ungeweinten Tränen in seiner Stimme hören. Ihr Herz krampfte zusammen, schlug in einem Rhythmus, einem Laut, der zum Krieg gegen Neal rief, doch sie bezwang sich. Drängte sich selbst zur Ruhe, um ihrem Sohn diese Lüge ausreden zu können.

„Nein, das bist du nicht, mein kleiner Liebling."

Noch immer starrte Henry auf das Baby, anstatt seine Mutter anzuschauen. Sein Zeigefinger tänzelte über die Finger des Winzlings.

„Doch. Alle haben so viel erlebt. Roland hat im Wald gelebt...er hat Abenteuer bestanden...und selbst Eddy und Jeff...sie gehörten zu einer berühmten Heldentruppe...und Emma...sie ist die Retterin und selbst du Mom...du warst mal eine Königin...", dass er das „böse" vor ihrem Titel weggelassen hatte, berührte sie tief. Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter wanderte hoch in seinen Nacken und knetete ihn dort sanft.

„Aber ich...ich bin nichts...nur ein Junge, mit dem die coolen Kids nichts zu tun haben wollen." In Reginas Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die von Mitgefühl und Wut zugleich genährt wurde. Ihre freie Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, während in ihr der Impuls aufstieg Neal sofort zu rösten, doch der Anblick ihres niedergeschmetterten Sohnes vertrieb alle Gedanken an Rache. Er brauchte sie hier, verständnisvoll und ganz bei ihm. Nicht tobend und zeternd woanders.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drehte sanft seinen Oberkörper, damit er sie endlich ansah. In ihrem Blick lag etwas Entschiedenes, als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm fest in die Augen schaute.

„Wage es dich nie wieder, Henry, hörst du? Wage es dich nie wieder, so etwas auch nur zu denken." Ihre Stimme spiegelte die Bestimmtheit ihrer Worte wieder.

„Du bist nicht Nichts. Du bist mein Alles!"

Henry konnte die Wahrheit nicht nur in ihrer Stimme hören, sondern in ihren tränenverhangenden Augen sehen. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß, während sich gleichzeitig unbändige Freude in seiner Brust entlud.

Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Wange, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln verzogen. Er lehnte sich seiner Mutter entgegen bis seine Stirn die ihre berührte und schloss seine Augen. Für einen Moment fühlte er, wie alles von ihm abfiel. All die Zerrissenheit und der ewige Kampf, es jedem Recht machen zu wollen. Beide Gestalten genossen die Nähe für die Länge einiger Herzschläge, bevor Regina diese Verbindung löste. Sie hauchte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf und sprach mit warmer Stimme.  
„Du solltest dich bettfertig machen. Dein Gast...ich meine dein Freund, wartet bestimmt schon auf dich."

Henry lächelte seine Mutter an und nickte einmal, ehe er sich aus dem Zimmer entfernte. Er hatte kaum die Tür erreicht, da stoppte er und machte eine Kehrtwendung. Er schritt eilig zu seiner Mutter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es ist schön nicht mehr in New York zu sein...", gestand er ihr und verschwand noch ehe sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte. Zurück blieb die schwarzhaarige Frau mit Tränen in den Augen.

_Mein kleiner Liebling...mein geliebter kleiner Liebling_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Der Ausritt hatte die letzten Reste der Dunkelheit in Henrys Kopf verjagt. Wie ein Wind, der tiefe Wolken vertrieb, um den warmen Sonnenstrahlen wieder Platz zu machen, empfand er die Unterhaltung mit dem Mann, für den er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mehr als Respekt empfand. Sie hatten sich über seinen Besuch unterhalten, doch Henry vermied es, ihm von seinen Ängsten zu erzählen, von der Dummheit, die ihn befallen und fest in ihrem Griff gehabt hatte. Er musste auch nicht davon erzählen, denn die Zeit verstrich auf den Rücken der Pferde und mit ihr, all die unguten Gefühle, denen er ausgesetzt war. Der Junge schaffte es, wieder zu lächeln und zu lachen und genoss die Zeit allein mit seinem Ziehvater. Etwas, das er, dank der tiefsitzenden Ängste, nicht erwartet hatte.

_Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Robin war immer für mich da...ist immer für mich da...er ist mehr ein...ich sollte das nicht denken...das ist nicht fair...aber...es ist ...warum schafft Roland es eigentlich immer alles zu akzeptieren wie es in seinen Sinn kommt und ich schaff es nicht mal, Robin zu sagen...ja was zu sagen..._

Seufzte der Junge innerlich und spürte eine leichte Eifersucht seinem Bruder gegenüber, der sich seine Sehnsucht nach einer Mutter, einfach so gestillt hatte.

Als sich der Abend in zarten Goldtönen ankündigte und den Wald in ein Meer aus tanzenden Schatten verwandelten, schlugen sie die Richtung zurück zum Haus ein. Dort angekommen stiegen sie von ihren Reittieren und führten sie in den Stall. Konzentriertes Schweigen breitete sich aus, als die beiden das Zaumzeug von den Pferden lösten und wegpackten. Henry war mittlerweile genauso geschickt, wie sein jüngerer Bruder und als Robin dies lobend anerkannte, stieg die Freude, die seit seiner Rückkehr Einzug in seiner Brust hielt, noch weiter an. Er fühlte sich nach all dem Druck leicht und beflügelt und verhehlte nicht einen Moment, wie sehr er diesen Ausritt genossen hatte.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht."

Robin erwiderte das Lächeln und löste den Sattel von der Stute.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Ich würde das gern öfter machen, aber ich versuch deiner Mom den Rücken freizuhalten. Morgen früh ist schon wieder eine Zusammenkunft und ich will nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Stress aussetzt. Das heißt, ich darf den ganzen Tag in der Ratshalle hocken, aber ich beschwere mich nicht. Weiß ja, für wen ich das mache."

_Und wir wissen ja, wie schnell sie übertreibt_

Henry blickte zu seinem Ziehvater und spürte wie eine warme Welle seine Emotionen umspülte. Er konnte die Ehrlichkeit und damit verbundene Zuneigung aus seinen Worten heraushören und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Robin nicht endlich den letzten Schritt tat, wenn er so viel für seine Mutter empfand. Angespornt von dem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit und der Erinnerung an der Finsternis, welche er nicht mehr fühlen wollte, wechselte er einfach das Thema.

„Vielleicht solltest du es auch andere wissen lassen, für wen du was machst."

Der Junge zwinkerte seinem Ziehvater wohlwissend zu und amüsierte sich über den Blick, den Robin ihm zuwarf.

„Das Baby ist da und...", weiter kam er nicht, denn der einstige Räuber fiel im seufzend ins Wort.  
„Henry, ich weiß..."

„Ach komm schon Dad...", lachte Henry begeistert und bemerkte erst einen Augenblick zu spät, was aus seinem Mund geschlüpft war. Augenblicklich spürte er die Röte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Hitze erfasste seinen Körper. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er einen Schritt zurück tat und versuchte zu sprechen:

„Sorry...Robin...das...das war dumm von mir, ich bin nicht dein Sohn...ich...", sein Blick suchte nach einem Ziel auf den Boden, damit er den aschblonden Mann nicht anschauen musste. Die Fröhlichkeit und gute Laune des Augenblicks war verschwunden. Wie gern, wäre er jetzt einfach ins Haus gerannt, doch Robins Hand hinderte ihn daran. Er konnte sie auf seiner Schulter spüren. Ein sanftes Gewicht, das ihn dort zart knetete, bis er endlich seinen Blick hob und sich seinem Ziehvater stellte.

„Alles gut Henry!"

Robins Herz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es platzen oder krampfen wollte. Der Anblick des Jungen, der so zerknirscht und erschlagen wirkte, löste das Bedürfnis aus, ihn zu beschützen, doch das einfache Wort, das so viel mehr ausdrückte, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte, ließen ihn alles um sie herum vergessen. Er blickte dem Dunkelhaarigen fest in die Augen und schenkte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln, ohne die Verbindung zu lösen.

„Ich wäre stolz, einen Sohn wie dich zu haben..., nein ich meine, ich... bin... stolz, einen Sohn wie dich zu haben."

Henry schluckte einen imaginären Kloß hinunter. Seine Augen überzog ein ungläubiger Ausdruck, während Freude in dem Grün zu funkeln begann. Er spürte die Tränen abermals aufsteigen und bevor diese fließen konnte, presste er sich einfach an den Mann, der ihm über die Zeit so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Der Körper des Jungen zuckte unter den leisen Schluchzern, als er all die Zweifel und Ängste entließ, die ihn viel zu lange quälten.

Robin streichelte über seinen Rücken und wiegte ihn sachte. Ihm war nicht bewusst wie sehr es ihn beschäftigt hatte und schalt sich selbst dafür, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie sehr beide Jungen sich nach etwas sehnten, das eigentlich die ganze Zeit dagewesen war. Noch während er ihn hielt, hauchte er seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss auf und fragte dann:

„Hast du deswegen jedes Mal vom Heiraten gesprochen?" Henry lag in seinen Armen und zog die Schultern hoch. Er konnte ihm nicht antworten und versuchte sich stattdessen wieder zu fangen. Behutsam lösten sich die beiden Gestalten von einander, doch Robin behielt seinen Sohn im Auge. Noch immer war das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er das Wort erneut ergriff.  
„Ich werde dir was verraten, Henry." Seine Hand glitt an den Beutel, der an seiner Lederhose befestigt war und zog etwas Goldenes heraus. Demonstrativ hielt er den Ring vor Henrys Augen.

„Ich trag den seit Monaten mit mir rum."

Henry schaute seinem Vater verständnislos in die Augen und sprach:

„Seit Monaten? Und warum fragst du sie nicht endlich? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass sie nein sagt."

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Robins Lippen, doch seine Augen spiegelten die Zerknirschtheit wieder, die er empfand. Er versuchte es mit einer Ausrede:

„Hat sich einfach nie ergeben."

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, es darauf zu beruhen, doch dann beschloss er das zu tun, was seine und Henrys Beziehung von je her ausgemacht hatte. Er entschied sich ehrlich zu sein.

„Sie war schon mal verheiratet...und..." Er pausierte um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Worte, die den Jungen verstehen lassen würden, ohne ihn vollkommen zu erschrecken.

„...es gab und gibt eine Zeit, da suchte man sich nicht selbst aus, wen man heiratet und auch deine Mutter hatte sich das nicht ausgesucht." Seine Augen verdunkelte sich in Wehmut und Wut gleichermaßen.

„Manchmal hat man Glück und auch wenn man sich seine Braut oder Bräutigam nicht ausgesucht hat, so spielt die Zeit einem wohlwollend mit und man beginnt seine Gattin oder Gatten doch noch irgendwie zu lieben, oder wenigstens zu respektieren."

„Das kenne ich. Ich hab früher davon gelesen, dass Prinzessinnen wegen Bündnissen oder Ländereien verheiratet wurden."

Robin nickte ein paar Mal.

„In vielen Reichen ist es noch immer so...aber was ich sagen will ist, dass die Zeit in der Ehe deiner Mutter nicht so gnädig war, denn sie haben sich weder geliebt und ganz bestimmt kein Respekt entgegengebracht."

_Das ist untertrieben und das weißt du...ja aber das muss der Junge nicht wissen..._

„Ich will sie nicht in etwas hineindrängen, an das sie unschöne Erinnerung hat.", noch während er sich offenbarte, ließ er seine Schultern hängen und wich dem Blick des Jungen aus. Henry brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten, um zu realisieren, dass auch sein Vater unter Ängsten litt, die er einfach überwinden musste. Plötzlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel und es war an Henry, seine Hand aufmunternd auf Robins Schulter zu platzieren.

„Mag sein, aber ihr liebt euch und ihr respektiert euch...also bist du klar im Vorteil. Also hör auf zu jammern und hab mal ein bisschen Hoffnung."

Robins Oberkörper begann zu zucken, als er ein warmes Lachen in die Freiheit entließ. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wuselte durch Henrys Haar.  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Schlawiner."

Henry schenkte ihm als Antwort ein breites Grinsen, worauf Robin nicht anders konnte, als zu sagen.

„Okay, aber setz mich nicht weiter unter Druck!"

„Wer? Ich? Niemals!", lachte Henry, ehe sie gemeinsam den Stall verließen und zurück zum Haus liefen. Der Junge fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. All die Ängste waren verschwunden und nicht einmal mehr der Schatten einer Erinnerung konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Er war schon lange im Sherwood Forest angekommen, lange dem Gefühl erlegen, hier zu Hause zu sein, doch heute spürte er, wie er Wurzeln in dieser Welt schlug. Beide betraten das Haus und zogen ihre Stiefel im Eingangsbereich aus, um sie wegzupacken, als Reginas Stimme erklang.  
„Du bist schon da Henry?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte und trat an seine Mutter, die das Baby auf ihrem Arm hielt und es sanft wiegte.

„Ja seit heute Nachmittag schon.", kam es gutgelaunt aus seinem Mund. Er beugte sich zu Daniel, ließ seinen Zeigefinger über seine Wange streicheln und erklärte seinem Bruder:  
„Als ich heim bin, sind wir gleich ausgeritten, damit wir dich und Mom und nicht wecken."

Daniel begann in den Armen seiner Mutter zu strampeln und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Ja, du weißt das zu schätzen, Danny, nicht wahr?", redete er weiter fröhlich auf das Baby ein und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das kleine Gesicht.

„Sehr löblich, mein kleiner Liebling", lächelte Regina und trug ihm auf:  
„Dann geh dich waschen, Abendessen ist gleich fertig"  
Henry nickte zustimmend, schenkte seinem Vater noch ein verschwörerisches Lächeln und hastete im nächsten Moment die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina saß auf der Couch und blickte auf ihr Handy. Robins Nachricht las sie bereits zum hundertsten Mal und verteufelte sich selbst dafür. Schon in der letzten Nacht hatte er ihr geschrieben. Hatte sich nicht nur abermals für ihre Hilfe bedankt, sondern sich für sein Benehmen entschuldigt. Diese Nachricht hatte sie die halbe Nacht gekostet. Eine halbe Nacht, in der sie sich abwechselnd wütend und elendig fühlte, auf Grund der verschiedenen Emotionen, die dieser Mann in ihr auslöste. Je länger sie auf die Nachricht starrte, umso unwohler fühlte sie sich in ihre Haut und begann, sich und ihr Verhalten zu verabscheuen. Seit Wochen war Robin nett zu ihr, akzeptierte ihre Eigenarten und entfachte mehr als nur Leidenschaft in ihr, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht über ihren Schatten zu springen. Schaffte es nicht, das warme Gefühl zuzulassen. Sie konnte die Kontrolle einfach nicht loslassen und sich erlauben ihm völlig zu vertrauen. Wieder stieg der Moment im Auto in ihr auf. Die Vertrautheit und der Frieden, der für einen winzigen Augenblick alles um sie herum zum schweigen gebracht hatte, doch genau wie dieser Gedanke versuchte sich in ihrem Verstand festzubeißen, kehrten zu viele dunkle Erinnerungen in ihr auf und ließen ihren Körper frösteln. Seit letzter Nacht schien sich eine Kälte an sie gehaftet zu haben, die sie immer mehr in das dunkle Tal ihrer Erinnerungen lockte. In das Labyrinth aus Schmach und Schande, in dem sie sich immer mehr zu verlieren schien.

Es hatte eine Zeit in ihrem Leben gegeben, in der sie Menschen vertraut hatte. In der sie sich nicht vor dem Glücklichsein fürchtete, doch sie hatte auf grausame Weise lernen müssen, dass dieses naive Mädchen, das sie einst war, nicht mehr existierte.

Die dunklen Erinnerungen umwoben ihren Verstand wie schwere Regenwolken. Immer öfter musste sie an ihre Mädchenzeit denken. An die wenigen Momente, in denen sie glücklich war. Doch wenn ihr Verstand sie mit auf diese trügerische Reise nahm, dann hielt er nicht an, bis sie das Ziel dieser Reise erreicht hatte. Die verbotenen Küsse im Stall. Der Geruch von Heu und der unerschütterliche Glaube, dass alles gut werden würde, verwandelten sich in die schwarze Brühe, überkochender Empfindungen. Die verbotenen Küsse wurden abstoßend. Der Geruch von Heu verwandelte sich in das Aroma frischen Hammels und der unerschütterliche Glaube zur tiefen Verzweiflung.

Regina konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Je länger sie über Robin nachsann, über die Gefühle, die er in ihr erweckte, umso mehr drang sich das Bild eines alten Mannes in ihr Bewusstsein. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, als sie versuchte die Erinnerung an ihren Gatten zu verdrängen, doch ihr Versuch misslang. Wie ein Mahnmal ihrer eigenen Naivität, manifestierte sich Leopolds Bildnis in ihrem Kopf und erweckten all die qualvollen Erinnerungen an Schmach und Schande, aber auch an Einsamkeit. Ihre Augen verwässerten sich, doch bevor die erste Träne den Weg in die Freiheit fand, schleuderte sie das Handy auf die Sitzfläche und erhob sich mit einem Ruck. Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt, schaute auf den Maxi-Cosi, der auf dem Sessel stand und nickte in Richtung des schlafenden Babys. Der Nachklang ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie noch immer in ihrer Umklammerung, doch Regina begann sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Sie suchte nach Zerstreuung und so schlug sie den Weg ins Esszimmer ein, in dem Roland saß und seine Hausaufgaben fertigte. Sie hatte ihn und Henry am Morgen zur Schule gebracht, doch anders als der Ältere, war der Unterricht des Schulanfängers bereits nach drei Stunden zu Ende, so dass er noch vor dem Mittag zurück war. Sie legte die wenigen Schritte zurück, als die helle Stimme des Jungen in ihr Gehör(gang) drang. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und lauschte dieser Stimme.

„Alle Welt wird von einer Dame singen, noch in ferner Zeit..."

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie so etwas wie eine Melodie erkannte.

_Singt er?_

Fragte sie sich und konnte spüren, wie das Dunkle in ihrem Innern angesichts dieses Gedankengangs verblasste. Sie schaffte ein Lächeln und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Ihr Haar war schwarz, glich ihrem Herzen, genauso wie ihr Kleid..."

Sie lief leise, damit der Junge nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit bemerkte und sie lauschen konnte.

„Eins lebte sie in einem Schloss als junge Königin...doch den König wollt sie nicht und plötzlich siechte er dahin..."

Die Worte sickerten in ihr Gehör und drangen direkt in ihre Nervenbahnen. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als eine Welle der Erinnerungen über ihr zusammenbrach. Einzelne Bilder blitzen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, beschworen Gefühle herauf, denen sie kaum gewachsen war. Sie war wieder im Märchenwald. War wieder diese junge Königin, war verheiratet und verzweifelt. Regina zwang sich ruhig weiter zu atmen, obwohl sie glaubte, dass die Luft im Raum zu stickig wurde und sich auflöste, wie sie es in jungen Jahren, trotz all der Wünsche danach nie geschafft hatte.

Der Lockenkopf summte vor sich hin, während sein Stift über das Blatt Papier glitt. In seinem Gesicht war Konzentration gezeichnet, doch seine Lippen gaben eine freudige Melodie wieder.

„..mhhhh...mhhhh...mhhhhnun eilt sie jagend durch den Wald...", erinnerte er sich nur noch Bruchstückhaft an das alte Spottlied. Noch immer stand Regina im Rahmen der Tür und kämpfte mit sich selbst, als der einstige Hass in ihr aufstieg.

„...mhhh mhhhhh denn die Prinzessin will sie kalt...", plötzlich schien der Junge sich wieder richtig an die Worte zu erinnern und sang fast schon gutgelaunt:

„Sie wird immer nur gefürchtet sein und bleibt am Ende ganz allein, die Pest für die Dame mit der Krooooooooone...Die Pest für die Dame mit der Krooooooneeeeeee..."

Der Text setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest und beschwor unliebsame Bilder herauf. Der Selbsthass gipfelte in einem neuen Höhepunkt. Regina atmete immer bewusster, als ein neuer Gedanke von ihrem Denken Besitz ergriff. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge, perlte an ihrer Wimper und rann schlussendlich über ihre Wange. Sie versuchte Robins Antlitz, welches sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufbaute zu vertreiben, doch der Blick auf seinen Sohn, der ihm ähnelte, ließ dieses Unterfangen scheitern. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich elendig, über die Tatsache das Verstand und Herz in ihrer Brust fochten. Ihr Herz sehnte sich danach endlich alles Kämpfen aufzugeben und den Moment im Auto zu wiederholen, doch in ihrem Kopf schrie eine andere Wahrheit. Eine, die das Kind unwissentlich verkündete.

Sie würde niemals so glücklich wie in ihrer Jugend sein, niemals wieder so unbeschwert vertrauen können. Vielleicht würde sie wirklich am Ende ganz allein dastehen, doch sie tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, dass sie eine andere Art von Liebe gefunden hatte. Eine reine, bedingungslose Liebe, die mehr war, als sie je für sich erhofft hatte. Sie verscheuchte die Bilder Robins aus ihrem Kopf, verscheuchte das tiefe, geheime Wissen, dass es ihm schon länger um mehr, als um den Spaß bei Nacht ging und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. Erst Rolands Stimme, befähigte sie aus ihren Überlegungen auszubrechen, auch wenn das schäbige Gefühl blieb und sie all die Bitterkeit auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken glaubte.

„Hey Miss Mills, ich bin fertig.", verkündete der Lockenkopf erleichtert und zeigte auf das Blatt Papier, das mit Zahlen übersät war. Regina straffte ihre Schultern und betrat das Esszimmer. Ihre Mundwinkel versuchten sich an einem Lächeln, doch es wollte nicht ganz erblühen. Roland schob ihr das ausgefüllte Blatt hin, damit sie es durchschauen konnte und Regina war froh, dass ihre Hände etwas zu tun bekamen. Schnell rechnete sie die einfachen Aufgaben nach und konnte doch ihren Geist nicht von diesem Lied befreien. Wie weit entfernt erklang ihre Stimme.

„Was hast du denn da gesungen?" Um verstehen zu können, warum gerade dieses Kind, das ihr seit ihrer ersten Begegnung so zugetan, so bedingungslos vertraute, solche Worte über sie in den Mund nahm. Roland lächelte verlegen, als ihm auffiel, dass sie seinen Gesang gehört hatte. Er druckste leicht rum und nestelte dabei an seinem Bleistift.

„Ein Lied von früher. Wir haben das oft am Lagerfeuer gesungen. Ich hab immer gern am Lagerfeuer gesungen...Ich hab heute Nacht davon geträumt, dass wir im Wald ein Lagerfeuer machen und sing schon den ganzen Tag.", gab er beschämt zu und zog seine Schultern hoch. Das gezwungene Lächeln auf Reginas Gesicht entspannte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt sang. Dass sein Vertrauen so tief ging, dass er nicht einmal in Betracht zog, dass dieser Spott ihr gebührte. Diese Erkenntnis reichte jedoch nicht aus, die Bitterkeit zu vertreiben, die sich in ihrem Denken festgesetzt hatte. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich zu beherrschen, um des Jungen willen und so sagte sie:

„Das heißt heute Nacht keine Alpträume?"

Roland schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und strahlte seine Babysitterin an.

„Nein!"

Dieses Mal schaffte er es die Schwarzhaarige aus der Dunkelheit zu reißen und wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke. Regina schob das Blatt zurück vor den Jungen und erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
„Alles richtig, Schätzchen!"

Das Strahlen auf Rolands Gesicht intensivierte sich, doch Regina kam nicht drum herum zu denken, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. In der Nacht war ihr etwas in den Sinn gekommen, etwas, dass sie für relevant hielt, doch nun da sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, war ihr, als läge der Gedanke in einem tiefen Schatten verborgen, den sie nicht durchdringen konnte.

_Irgendwas war...egal, wird nicht so wichtig gewesen sein, wenn ich es vergessen habe_

„Wenn du fertig bist, dann räume deine Sachen weg. Henry kommt gleich, dann gibt es Essen."

Sie musste den Jungen kein zweites Mal auffordern, denn er sprang vom Stuhl, packte seine Sachen in die Schultasche und brachte diese in die Eingangshalle. Kaum war er zurück, da ging er auch schon an die Besteckschublade und half ihr den Tisch zu decken.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 27**

**Das Verlorene**

„ROLAND!"  
Der Lockenkopf zuckte mit seinem Oberkörper und ließ den Schnuller in die Wiege fallen, als Reginas Stimme durch das Weinen des Babys schnitt.

„Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören ihn zu ärgern!" Die Papiere auf ihrem Schoß fielen zu Boden und entlockten ihr ein frustriertes Grummeln, während ihr Daniels Schreien durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und wandte sich zu ihren Söhnen. Gerade, als sie weiter mit dem Lockenkopf schimpfen wollte, fiel dieser in das Heulen seines Bruders ein.

„Ich...ich hab ihn nicht geärgert..." Seine Brust bewegte sich hektisch. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Ich wollte ihm bloß einen Kuss geben."

Reginas Hand glitt über ihre Stirn, rubbelten über die Haut, als versuchte sie sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Anblick des Jungen und das Gebrüll des Säugling zerrte an ihren Nerven und trieben ihr selbst die Tränen in die Augen. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe sie den Weg zur Wiege zurücklegte und darum bemüht war, nicht mehr so harsch zu sein.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein kleiner Schatz.", sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm spielen und kuscheln willst, aber er hat die halbe Nacht und den ganzen Morgen geweint, weil er Bauschmerzen hat und ich bin froh, wenn er jetzt ein bisschen ruhig ist. Also bitte gib ihm seinen Schnuller wieder."

Rolands Schniefen fraß sich durch ihre Ohren, direkt in ihr Herz und ließen es krampfen. Mit hängenden Mundwinkel schob er den Schnuller zwischen Daniels Lippen und vermied es seine Mutter anzuschauen, als er das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast versprochen, dass wir ins Dorf gehen, damit ich mir den neuen Holzdrachen kaufen kann. Ich hab extra gespart."

Regina sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen und beobachtete Daniel, der zwar Dank des Schnullers verstummte, doch so fest daran zog, dass ihre Brüste bereits schmerzten bei dem Gedanken, dass er schon wieder Hunger hatte.

Roland wartete die Antwort seiner Mutter nicht ab, sondern verzog sich in den Teil des Wohnzimmers, in dem seine Spielkiste stand. Mit hängenden Schultern und immer noch leise weinend, griff er nach einem Löwen und drehte ihn in seinen Händen. Reginas Herz krampfte erneut, während sie sich selbst verteufelte. Ihre Augen glitten zu seiner gebeugten Gestalt am Boden.  
„Du weißt was passiert, wenn wir gehen bevor Daniel gegessen hat, also geduldige dich noch ein bisschen, okay mein Schatz?"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein Nicken, doch weder ein Lächeln, noch eine andere Geste, dass er ihre harsche Art verziehen hatte. Regina beschloss ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und sich wieder um die Papiere zu kümmern, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Sie wandte sich der Couch zu und sah Henry, der dort mit einem Heft stand.

„Was gibt es?"

Der Junge kratzte sich am Unterarm und legte das Heft auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Ich bin mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig, hier...". Er konnte den Unmut in ihrem Gesicht erkennen und verwarf die Frage, ob sie sich sofort darum kümmern konnte.

„Ich lass dir hier liegen und bin oben..."

Die Herrin von Sherwood atmete durch, als ihr eine Last erspart blieb und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie gähnte herzhaft und merkte wie ihr beim erneuten Durchlesen des Antrags, immer wieder die Augen zufielen.

Robin betrat den Wohnraum und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den kleinen Jungen, der in der Ecke saß und seinen Holzlöwen in seinen Händen hielt. Er erkannte seine Verstimmung an seinen geröteten Augen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte was geschehen war.

„Na? Was treibt ihr schönes?", versuchte er herauszufinden, was los war, doch der Lockenkopf zog nur seine Nase hoch und starrte weiterhin auf den Löwen. Sein Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich an seine Gefährtin, doch kaum traf sein Blick ihre Gestalt unterdrückte er den Impuls lauter zu werden. Stattdessen rollte er mit seinen Augen und ließ sie weiter über die Papiere brüten.

_Warum kann sie nicht einmal hören?_

Fragte er sich und ging zur Wiege, um sich einen Augenblick von den beiden anderen abzulenken. Der Säugling verlor seinen Schnuller und begann sofort zu brüllen, während er mit seinen dünnen Beinchen strampelte.

Hey, mein Kleiner.", begrüßte er seinen Jüngsten und nahm ihn auf seinen Arm. Er griff nach dem Schnuller und hielt ihn dem Jungen vor dem Mund, bis dieser nach ihm schnappte. Für wenige Augenblicke verstummte er, doch dann reichte der Schnuller nicht mehr. Er fing an zu schreien. Zärtlich wiegte Robin seinen Sohn auf seinem Arm und redete auf ihn ein.

„Alles gut, es gibt keinen Grund zum Weinen." Noch während er sprach schaute er zu Regina und konnte augenblicklich ihre Anspannung nicht nur sehen, sondern regelrecht fühlen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen. Sorge keimte in Robins Brust und veranlasste ihn sofort die Distanz zu ihr zu überbrücken.  
„Liebes?!" Das Wort war noch nicht aus seinem Mund, da zog er sie vom Sofa. „Was ist los?"

Die Sorge in seiner Brust manifestierte sich in seinem Blick, als er das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht nur sehen, sondern nun auch spüren konnte. Sofort legte er seinen freien Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. Seine Stirn legte sich an ihre Schläfe, seine Lippen streiften beruhigend die weiche Haut.

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und lehnte sich an ihren Gefährten. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wenn Steine dort drin lagen und ihr alle Kraft raubten. Scham kroch durch ihre Venen, fanden ihr Ziel in ihrem Verstand, der ihr pausenlos vor Augen hielt, wie unfähig sie war. Matt erklang ihre Stimme.

„Ich hab heute Nacht kein Auge zugetan und er hat den ganzen Morgen geschrien, wegen den Bauchschmerzen und ich kann ihm nicht helfen, da muss er durch...das weiß ich...und es macht mich wahnsinnig. Und diese beschissenen Anträge hätten schon längst in der Ratshalle sein müssen und wenn..."

„Psch...", unterbrach Robin seine Gefährtin. Er wiegte Daniel weiter in seinem Arm, in der Hoffnung, dass der Junge wieder ruhiger wurde und löste sich so weit von Regina, dass er seine Hand an ihre Wange legen konnte. Zärtlich streichelte er über diese, bis seine Finger den Weg in ihr Haar fanden. Die Schwarzhaarige wich seinem Blick aus, doch er konnte die Tränen erkennen, die sich in in den Untiefen ihrer Augen sammelten.  
Regina wurde ganz leise.  
„ Roland hab ich auch angeschrien."

Selbsthass manifestierte sich in ihrer Stimme. Der einstige Räuber gab seiner Gefährtin einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, dann sprach er:  
„Gin, alles ist gut. Die Papiere sind nicht wichtig. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmere und nicht nur ich. Es ist keine Schande, wenn du endlich einmal die Arbeit delegierst. Du hast im Moment genug zu tun."  
Eine Träne perlte an ihren Wimpern und zwang die einstige Königin dazu, noch intensiver auf den Boden zu blicken, damit Robin ihre Schwäche nicht erkannte, doch der aschblonde Mann streichelte liebevoll mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Damals mit Henry hab ich das auch alles allein geschafft."

Robins Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken und verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, welches die Schwarzhaarige nicht deuten konnte. Sein Daumen liebkoste noch immer ihre Wange, während er ihren Kopf leicht bewegte und sie dazu brachte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Kaum traf sie auf das Blau seiner Augen, zog die erste Träne eine salzige Spur über ihr Gesicht. Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, wie Wolken in einem klaren See.

„Da hast du es, Liebes. Ihr wart allein. Du hast nur Henry gehabt. Und du musstest dich nicht so sehr nach seinen Essensgewohnheiten richten, denn eine Flasche kann jeder einem Kind in den Mund stecken."

Seine Hand fand den Weg in ihren Nacken und massierte sie dort.

„Gin, du hast hier drei, die deine Aufmerksamkeit verlangen, sogar fünf, wenn wir Emma und John dazu zählen und du stillst. Also bitte tu dir selbst den Gefallen und lass von der Arbeit ab. Hör auf das, was du brauchst und übertreib es nicht."

Das Verständnis, welches er ihr entgegenbrachte trieben die Tränen erst recht an. Ihre Schulter zuckte, als er sie ganz in seinen Arm zog und an sich schmiegte.

„Pass auf, was hältst du von Folgendem? Ich schulde den beiden Großen eh noch einen Jagdausflug. Ich schnappe mir die beiden morgen und wir verschwinden. Dann hast du einen ganzen Tag nur für euch beide. Von mir aus, bleib den ganzen Tag im Bett, schlaf dich aus, wenn Daniel schläft. Einen Tag, ohne dass jemand was von dir will."

Er konnte hören wie sie die Nase hochzog.  
„Jetzt treib ich euch aus dem Haus..."

Robin legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und seufzte tief.

_Dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund um...du sturer Esel_

„Nein, du treibst niemanden aus dem Haus. Ich hab es ihnen ohnehin versprochen. Wir gehen jagen und du kannst dich entspannen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst deine Zeit im Bad zu haben..."

_Auch wenn ich nicht versteh, was man da drin so lange veranstalten kann_

„Und das hast du seit der Geburt nicht gehabt. Und du wirst sehen, Liebes. Wenn du erst einmal ein bisschen schlafen konntest, wird es dir besser gehen."

Daniel quäkte immer lauter auf dem Arm seines Vaters, was diesen dazu veranlasste, lauter zu sprechen.

„Einverstanden?"

Regina löste sich soweit aus seinem Arm, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Ihre Wangen waren von Tränen benetzt. Sie startete einen Versuch, ihm zu antworten, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Stattdessen nickte sie.

„Sehr schön, so ist's brav...", lächelte er fast schon schelmisch und hauchte ihrer Nasenwurzel einen zärtlichen Kuss auf. Regina entließ geräuschvoll einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich zu fangen. Ihre Hand strich über ihr Gesicht, vertrieb die lästigen, salzigen Rinnsale, als neben dem Weinen des Babys, Rolands Stimme ebenso weinerlich erklang:

„Jetzt gehen wir bestimmt nicht mehr ins Dorf!"

Seine dunklen Augen waren geweitet, denn den Anblick seiner weinenden Mutter war er weder gewohnt, noch wollte er sich daran gewöhnen. Regina versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch bevor sie ihrem Sohn antworten konnte, sprach Robin:

„Doch! Geh schon mal deine Schuhe anziehen, ich geh gleich mit dir."

Regina hatte das Gefühl, freier atmen zu können. Während sie sich bei dem einstigen Räuber bedankte, nahm sie ihm bereits den Jungen aus dem Arm, da kein Wiegen ihn noch beruhigen konnte, jetzt da ihn der Hunger vollkommen im Griff hatte. Robin hauchte erst Regina einen Kuss auf, bevor er es dem Baby gleichtat.

„Und fang ja nicht das Kochen an, wenn wir weg sind. Ich bring was mit." Er klang belustigt, doch die Schwarzhaarige verstand die Mahnung. Zaghaft lächelte sie.

„Ich bin schlimm, was?!"

Robins Kehle entwuchs ein Lachen.

„Oh ja, Liebes. Die aller Schlimmste!" Er klaute sich noch einen Kuss, schnappte sich Rolands Hand und verließ mit ihm das Haus.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Dunkelheit lag wie ein Teppich über der Stadt, in die Straßenlaternen, ein buntes Muster in die Nacht malten. Regina lag in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich auf die Seite. Ihre Hand griff nach der Decke, die bereits um ihren schmalen Körper geschlungen war und zog sie fester. Draußen spielte der Wind mit den Bäumen, ließ die Blätter rauschen. Nur spärlich fiel Licht in das Zimmer, tauchte es in Schatten, die an den Wänden tanzten und sich in ihrem Verstand widerspiegelten. Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Arm, als sie glaubte, dass die Temperatur seit einiger Zeit gefallen war. Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auf den Rücken und entließ einen frustrierten Seufzer, als sich eisige Klauen in ihr Hirn gruben und unliebsame Bilder heraufbeschworen. Unruhig fuhr sie mit ihrem Oberkörper auf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren, versuchte ihr Denken weg von diesen Bildern und den damit verbundenen schlechten Gefühlen zu lenken. Sie schlug die Decke zur Seite und erhob sich, um Bett und Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Ihr Weg führte sie durch den langen Gang, der die verschiedenen Zimmer miteinander verband. Führte sie vorbei an leere Räume, die sie daran erinnerten, wie einsam sie doch war. Vor Henrys Tür hielt sie inne, öffnete sie einen Spalt und besann sich im nächsten Moment darauf, dass ihr Sohn die Nacht bei Emma verbrachte. Nichtsdestotrotz betrat sie das verlassene Zimmer und glaubte mit einem Schlag, dass sich die Wände von ihr entfernten, während sich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in ihre Eingeweide fraß. Sie fühlte sich wieder jung und in das große Schloss versetzt, in dem sie viel zu viele Jahre existieren musste. Zu viele Jahre ohne Leben und Freude, nur Angst und Schmach und diese immerwährende Einsamkeit, die sie verschlang und die Wut nährte, welche stetig in ihrem Magen brodelte.  
Regina schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von ihren wirren Gedanken zu befreien und verließ Henrys Zimmer. Gemächlich schritt sie die lange Treppe hinunter und schlug die Richtung zur Küche ein. Noch während des Gehens überlegte sie, wie sie dieser inneren Unruhe, dieser Emotionsgewalt Herr werden konnte. Ihr erster Impuls war es, Henry zurück zu holen. Die Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes half ihr seit je her, das Tor ihrer Vergangenheit zu schließen und sich angekommen zu fühlen, doch es war mitten in der Nacht. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und ihre inneren Dämonen füttern.

Die einstige Königin fand sich an der Spüle wieder, öffneten den Schrank über dieser und nahm sich ein Glas heraus. Sie füllte es mit Wasser und leerte es mit großen Schlucken. Die Kühle glitt durch ihre Kehle und verscheuchte für einen Augenblick die Bitterkeit, die sich dort festgesetzt hatte.  
Bereits als Robins Söhne bei ihr geschlafen hatten, war sie in dieser düsteren Stimmung gewesen und als der Hilfssheriff seine Kinder abholte, war ihr, als wäre sie noch tiefer in ein schwarzes Loch gefallen. Seit dem fühlte sie sich elendig, fror ständig und kam gegen das Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf nicht mehr an. Manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihre Gedanken zu dem einstigen Räuber wanderten. Wenn dies geschah, bemerkte sie, wie sich ihre Laune hob und sich der Schatten in ihrem Verstand auflöste, doch dann erklang jene ungeliebte Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr nur zu gern vorhielt, dass sie für Glück und Liebe nicht geschaffen war. Jene Stimme, die sie schmerzlich daran erinnerte, was das Leben für sie zu bieten hatte und es sich niemals ändern würde.

_Ich sollte mich anziehen und ins Rabbit Hole gehen_

Dachte die Bürgermeisterin und verwarf den Gedanken sogleich. Sie wollte nicht in Versuchung geraten und sich wieder betrinken; wollte nicht, dass der Alkohol ihre Mauern wieder zum Einstürzen brachte, wenn er mit Vergessen lockte und sie darauf hineinfiel.  
Regina drehte den Wasserhahn erneut auf und schöpfte sich etwas von dem Nass ins Gesicht. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und an nichts zu denken, doch die Gewalt mit denen Bilder des verstorbenen Königs vor ihrem innerem Auge aufflammten, war zu stark. Das wenige Essen, welches sie zu sich genommen hatte, lag schwer in ihrem Magen. Ihre Finger suchten nach einer Tätigkeit, während die Unruhe sie übermannte. Schnell lief sie in das Wohnzimmer und stolperte über ein Legoauto.

„Verdammtes Scheißding!", stöhnte sie auf und schoss es von sich. Das Auto krachte mit einem leisen Geräusch gegen den Schrank und zerfiel in einige Teile. Ihr Blick fiel auf das kleine Durcheinander und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, sah sie Roland vor sich, wie er voller Konzentration das Auto zusammen baute. Seufzend klaubte sie die Einzelteile vom Boden und setzte sich damit auf das Sofa, bevor sie begann, es wieder zusammenzusetzen. Die Aufgabe lockte sie fort aus der Vergangenheit, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Kaum dachte sie an den Lockenkopf, drängte sich das Bild seines kleinen Bruders in ihr Bewusstsein. Unwillkürlich lächelte die einstige Königin und fühlte sich schlagartig schlecht, als die Kinder in ihrer Fantasie das Lächeln erwiderten und somit die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater nicht mehr zu leugnen war.

_Robin..._

Sie wollte nicht an diesen Mann denken, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ihr Herz verfiel in einen schnelleren Takt, doch ihr Sein schien sich zu beruhigen. Der Moment im Auto fiel ihr wieder ein. Dieser eine Moment, in dem er einfach in ihren Armen ruhte, sie in seine Welt hineinzog und er mit seinem Schweigen so viel mehr sagte, als jedes Wort, das sie bis dahin miteinander gewechselt hatten. Die Schwarzhaarige verteufelte sich dafür, dass sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen konnte; dass sie nicht einfach zulassen konnte ihm zu vertrauen. Doch die Angst vor ihrer eigenen Erfahrung lähmte sie und nahm ihr den Atem, um klar zu denken.

Der Gedanke an Vertrauen erschrak sie, als ein erneuter Gedankengang ihr Denken bestürmte. Wieder erinnerte sie sich an ihren Gatten. Ihm hatte sie auch versucht zu vertrauen. Hatte versucht sich in ihre Rolle zu fügen, doch sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Hatte es nicht geschafft, die Einsamkeit des Palastes auszusperren. Hatte es nicht geschafft, die Nächte in den dunklen Winkel ihres Verstandes zu verbannen. Immer wieder drängten sie sich aus der Tiefe in ihr bewusstes Denken. Verhöhnten sie und mahnten sie zugleich. Eine Träne perlte an ihren Wimpern, als sie sich verärgert eingestehen musste, dass sie nicht verstand, warum es sie zur Zeit so sehr quälte. Ergriffen von der Vielfalt ihrer Gefühle, betrachtete sie das fertige Auto, welches sie in ihren Händen hielt.

_Vielleicht sollte ich doch in die Bar...ja und was dann...dich wieder betrinken, Schätzchen? Das ist eine blöde Idee und das weißt du...wenn du dich ablenken willst, dann geh woanders hin. Wohin denn? Ich hab niemanden, wo ich hin kann...ich hab niemanden..._

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Das unliebsame Gefühl ihrer Kindertage, ihrer Jugendzeit, ihres Lebens. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Wut vermischte sich mit Schmach und Selbsthass, als sie sich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange wischte, um die salzigen Spuren zu vertreiben. Ihr Körper zitterte. In ihrem Kopf schrien verschiedene Stimmen und lockten sie in den Wahnsinn. Lockten sie endlich, alles Kämpfen aufzugeben und sich gehen zu lassen, doch Regina war noch nicht soweit. Ein Funke flimmerte noch leicht in ihrer Seele und bevor sie weiter nachdachte, stellte sie das Legoauto auf den Tisch, griff nach ihrem Handy und wählte Robins Nummer.

Das Tuten dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Innerlich trieb sie den Hilfssheriff an, endlich abzunehmen, bevor sie einen Rückzieher machte. Die Bürgermeisterin straffte ihre Schulter und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, als sie auch schon seine Stimme vernahm. Kühler und distanzierter, als sie wollte, sprach sie in das Handy.

„Wo steckst du?"

„In der Station. Ich hab Nachtschicht."

Sie redete im gleichen Ton weiter:

„Ist viel zu tun in der Station?"

„Nein, ist alles ruhig, hab es mir mit meinem Essen gemütlich gemacht"

Regina konnte das Lächeln hören, welches er ohne Zweifel in seinem Gesicht trug.

„ Komm doch vorbei. Henry schläft bei Emma...und...", mehr brauchte sie nicht sagen. Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung stimmte zu und versprach sich auf den Weg zu machen. Erleichtert schaltete sie das Handy aus und legte es auf den Tisch. Das schwammige Gefühl in ihrem Magen blieb, als sie die Augen schloss und gegen die Bilderflut in ihrem Kopf ankämpfte. In Gedanken trieb sie den einstigen Räuber an, sich zu beeilen. Jede Minute alleine in diesem Haus, bedeutete eine weitere Minute der Qual, als die Vergangenheit ihre knochigen Finger nach ihr ausstreckte und sie zwang abermals zu erleben, was schon so weit zurück lag.

Das Läuten der Tür riss den dunklen Vorhang in ihrem Kopf entzwei und ließ sie durchatmen.

_Himmel sei Dank_

Sie erhob sich von dem Sofa und eilte zur Tür. Erst kurz bevor sie diese erreichte, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und rief sich zur Ordnung. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite sollte nicht wissen, wie sehr sie seine Gesellschaft in diesem Moment brauchte. Regina öffnete die Tür und blickte auf eine weiße Plastiktüte, die vor Robins Gesicht baumelte.

„Hi, ich hoffe du hast Hunger, ...", seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein sachtes Lächeln, in dem sie eine Hoffnung erkannte, die sie ihm nicht erfüllen konnte.

„Oh ja, aber nicht da drauf!", sie machte eine abwertende Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Fast Foods und bat ihn ins Haus. Zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem beide sich auf das Sofa setzten. Die Bürgermeisterin spürte seinen forschenden Blick und glaubte, dass sich eine verräterische Röte über ihre Wangen zog. Augenblicklich straffte sie ihre Haltung neben ihn und wischte unauffällig über ihre geröteten Augen. Robin öffnete die Tüte, die einen Geruch verströmte, welchen sie nicht sofort zuordnen konnte.

„Hier, ich glaube nicht, dass du heute schon zu Abend gegessen hast!", er hielt ihr die zwei Brotscheiben hin, zwischen denen ein Stück Fleisch und Soße lag. Erwartung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder, doch Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Die Luft vermischte sich mit dem Duft des Essens und ließen ihren Magen krampfen. Das Aroma strömte in ihre Nase, biss sich in ihrem Verstand fest und beschwor Leopolds Gesicht aufs Neue vor ihrem innerem Auge.

_Himmel das riecht nach..._

Die Erkenntnis brach wie eine Woge an rauen Felsen.

_HAMMEL!_

Ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig in ihren Höhlen, suchten nach einen Punkt zum fixieren, doch sie fand keinen. Der Geruch lockte sie fort aus dem Hier und Jetzt, zurück in ein Leben, welches sie längst überstanden glaubte. Obwohl Robins Lippen sich bewegten, konnte sie seine Worte nicht hören. In ihren Ohren dröhnte der Laut eines kehliges Stöhnen, heiseres Gekeuche. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte ihre Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen. Ihr Blick klärte sich und als Robin gerade selbst von dem Hammel abbeißen wollte, hielt sie ihn davon ab. Der Drang das Essen aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen, stieg ins unermessliche. Sie wollte sich von dem Geruch befreien, wollte sich von dem Befreien, was dieses Aroma in ihr auslöste, doch sie konnte es nicht. Ohne dagegen ankämpfen zu können wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrer Hochzeit und riefen die Schmach dieser Nacht hervor. Reginas Blick suchte Robins Gesicht, suchte nach einer Ablenkung von dem, was in ihrem Kopf geschah, doch der Gestank des Fleisches trieb sie immer tiefer in die Erinnerung ihrer Ehe bis sie plötzlich glaubte Leopolds festen Griff in ihrem Nacken zu spüren. Als würde ihr Gesicht wieder in die Kissen gedrückt, um das Bildnis seiner verstorbenen Frau nicht zu ruinieren, sog sie die Luft hektisch in ihre Lungen. Bevor sie sich ganz verlor, drang Robins Stimme in ihr Gehör.  
„Sicher, dass du das nicht essen willst?", er zeigte auf das Essen, das sie in ihren Händen hielt. Für einen Augenblick wirkte sie, als wäre sie gerade erst im Wohnzimmer angekommen und starrte auf das Fleisch. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Nein und du solltest das auch nicht essen, denn ich hab dich nicht angerufen, um mit einem toten Tier rumzumachen!" Ihre Stimme klang kesser, als sie sich fühlte, doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen und konnte sich nicht weiter so gehen lassen. Sie war noch nicht soweit, um zu kapitulieren und ihm zu zeigen wie schwach sie war oder wie sehr sie gedemütigt wurde. Das waren ihre Dämonen und sie würde es nicht länger zulassen, dass sie genährt wurden. Würde es nicht zulassen, dass Robin von den Nächten erfuhr, in denen sie vor dem König nicht nur ihr Knie, sondern ihren Stolz beugen musste, wenn er sich nahm, was ihm zustand.

Die einstige Königin bekämpfte die Dunkelheit in ihrem Innern und trat die Flucht in die Offensive an, indem sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund presste. Dass der Mann neben ihr, dieses Gebärden längst durchschaut hatte, nahm sie nicht zur Kenntnis. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich an ihn und erstürmte seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge. Sie intensivierte den Kuss, als sich seine Arme um ihre schlanke Gestalt schlangen und er in den Kuss hinein ächzte. Der Klang entfachte einen neuen Brand in ihrem Kopf. Bestimmend schob sie sich auf seinen Schoß, legte ihre Hand an seine Wangen und hielt ihn so in Postion. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, entlockten ihr einen wohligen Schauer, doch der Geruch des Hammels störte ihre Konzentration. Als würde sie die Flucht nach vorn antreten, ließ sie den Kuss wilder werden. Fast schon brutal saugte sie an seiner Unterlippe, biss in das rote Fleisch. Das Herz in ihrer Brust raste Unisono mit den Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, starrte in das Gesicht des aschblonden Mannes und hoffte dieses Bild halten zu können, hoffte dass dieses andere Gesicht, dieses verhasste Gesicht, es nicht schaffte, wieder ihr Denken zu bestimmen, doch die Hoffnung war vergebens. Abrupt löste sie sich von Robin und starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als sie die Luft in ihre Lungen zog. Seinem Blick konnte sie kaum standhalten. Erst Recht nicht, als sie neben Besorgnis, Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen blauen Untiefen erkennen konnte.

„Hey? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist los mit dir?", während er sprach legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und streichelte zärtlich über ihre weiche Haut. Reginas Herz konnte sich nicht beruhigen, klopfte unruhige gegen ihre Rippen, als die Fürsorge und das Verständnis in seinen Augen, ihr den Boden unter den Füßen zog. Ihre Seele verzerrte sich danach in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie verzerrte sich danach, dass seine Zärtlichkeit die Dunkelheit in ihr vertrieb. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich alles kämpfen aufzugeben und endlich zuzulassen, dass er ihr half, doch ihre Seele war kaputt. Zerrissen und vernarbt und es würde niemals jemanden geben, der diese Narben sehen und dennoch bleiben würde.

„Ich hab heute im Diner gegessen und das war nicht besonders. Und der Gestank von dem Zeug da -", sie zeigte auf das mitgebrachte Essen,"-wird mir ganz übel. Das ist alles." Regina rutschte von seinem Schoß und griff nach seiner Hand. Wenn er ihrer Lüge nicht glaubte, so konnte sie keinerlei Anzeichen dafür in seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
„Komm! Wir gehen nach oben..." Sie beendete ihre Order und zog Robin mit sich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Der Aschblonde Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er ihr folgte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, was mit ihr los war. Er konnte nicht nur sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, sondern glaubte es sogar zu fühlen. In ihren Augen sah er einen Kampf, den er weder verstehen noch hinterfragen konnte, aus Angst, sie würde ihn sofort aus dem Haus werfen. Er konnte ihre Lippen wieder auf den seinen spüren, kaum dass sie die Treppe erreicht hatte. Vor Überraschung behielt er die Augen geöffnet, während sie ihn bereits nach oben dirigierte, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Die Leidenschaft, mit der sie seinen Mund eroberte, war ihm vertraut und doch glaubte er in diesem Augenblick, Verzweiflung zu schmecken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wog er ab, den Kuss zu beenden, sie zu packen und zurück aufs Sofa zu bringen, damit er mit ihr reden konnte, doch ihre Finger knöpften bereits sein Hemd auf und streichelten mit festen Druck über seine freigelegte Brust. Einem Automatismus folgend tat er es ihr gleich, öffnete ihr Schlafanzug Oberteil und schob es von ihren Schultern. Sie stießen gegen Wände und Kommoden und befreiten sich so gut es ging von den Klamotten bis sie endlich die richtige Tür erreichten und das Zimmer betraten. Robin presste ihren Körper fest an sich und erwiderte ihre Leidenschaft auf die selbe Weise. Er hoffte, das was in seiner Brust schlug, endlich zum schweigen zu bringen, denn seit er das Haus betrat fühlte er sich komisch. Stimmen fochten in seinem Kopf, drängten ihn aufzuhören und zu gehen, während er das Gefühl von Angst spürte, welches im tiefsten Winkel seines Verstandes lauerte und seit er hier war, unaufhaltsam weiter in sein Bewusstsein schlich. Wie ein Raubtier, dass sich bereit zum großen Sprung machte. Der Gedanke, dass er es ruinieren könnte nagte an seinem Verstand. Schon lange wollte er mehr, als das was sie ihm zu geben bereit war. Er hatte sogar den Fehler begangen, es sie wissen zu lassen. Noch während sie ihn zum großen Bett drängte, musste er an die Begebenheiten denken, als er seine Söhne abholte und sie noch beim Essen waren. Oft blieb er selbst noch zum Essen und half beim Abwasch, während Roland und Henry die Ablenkung nutzten und noch etwas spielten. Der Gedanke an diese gemeinsame Zeit beschwor ein warmes Gefühl seiner Magengegend, welches die Klaue der Furcht wieder vertrieb, als sie ihn bestimmend auf das Bett schubste.

Der einstiege Räuber landete auf seinem Hintern, stemmte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken und starrte sie an. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte sich seiner Shorts entledigen, als lilafarbener Nebel um sie beide herum wob und im nächsten Augenblick die letzten Reste ihrer Kleidung sich buchstäblich in Luft auflösten. Um das Chaos seiner Gefühle zu überwinden, griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich heran, damit er seine Lippen an ihrer weichen Haut versenken konnte. Mit Druck platzierte er feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Bauch, zwang sich nur an den Augenblick zu denken und wanderte knabbernd hinauf zu ihren Rundungen, streichelte verlangend über ihren Hintern. Robin konnte ihre Hände an seinem Oberkopf spüren, den Druck, mit dem sie ihn an sich presste und glaubte für einen Moment ihre Angst spüren zu können. Seine eigene Furcht antwortete auf ihre wilde Zärtlichkeit, indem er etwas grober über ihre Brustwarze strich und ihren Atem mit seinen Lippen, seiner flinken Zunge, anschwellen ließ. Ihre Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, als leises Keuchen ihrer Kehle entfleuchte. Der süße Laut ihrer Lust vertrieb das Gefühl der Angst. Im nächsten Moment zog sie an seinen Haaren, weg von ihren Brüsten, hinauf vor ihr Gesicht. Der Hilfssheriff sah den Krieg in ihrem Innern, doch er war unfähig darauf einzugehen. Regina vertrieb den konfusen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht mit einem hungrigen Kuss.

Robin ging auf ihre verzweifelte Leidenschaft ein, ohne zu verstehen, was sie dazu trieb. Er zog sie mit sich auf das Bett, ließ seine Hände mit sanfter Gewalt über ihre Vorderseite gleiten bis sie ihr Ziel an ihren Brüsten fanden. Gemächlich begann er sie zu massieren, zu kneten, während ihr heißer Atem ächzend durch seine Mundhöhle strömte. Er löste den Kuss, um zu atmen. Seine Bein strich über ihre Seite und im nächsten Moment drehte er sie bis sie auf dem Rücken lag. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass sie sich endlich führen lassen würde, doch im Nächsten wälzte sie sich schon wieder auf ihn. Robin gewährte ihr die Länge einiger Herzschläge, bevor er die Position wieder wechselte und sie mit ihrem Rücken auf der Matratze lag. Er bettete sich neben sie, lag auf seiner Seite und suchte wieder ihre Lippen. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Bauch, wanderten tiefer und entlockten der einstigen Königin süße Laute der Erregung.

Endlich glaubte der aschblonde Mann, dass sie unter seinen streichelnden Händen entspannen würde, doch er irrte sich. Als wollte sie mit aller Macht die Kontrolle an sich reißen, stemmte sie ihr Bein auf und versuchte sich zu winden und sich auf ihn zu schieben. Robin jedoch hielt sie mit seinen streichelnden Hand in Position und starrte in ihre Augen, die das irrsinnige Gefecht in ihrem Innern widerspiegelten. Wieder versenkte sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar, entlockte ihm einen süßen angenehmen Schmerz. Mit Druck löste sie ihn von ihren Lippen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und machte ihm Platz an ihrem Hals. Robin kam der nonverbalen Aufforderung nach und saugte an der blassen Haut. Er konnte ihren Puls spüren, der gegen seine Zunge pochte. Seine Finger verloren sich zwischen ihren Beinen, betasteten die zarte Haut, während er wieder ihre Lippen suchte, doch Regina wich seinen Küssen aus. Sie drängte ihn an ihren Hals, drückte ihn hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Der einstige Räuber versuchte ihrer Order nach zu kommen,versuchte sie zu genießen, doch die Schwarzhaarige schien in einem Krieg gegen sich selbst gefangen. Für einen Moment wollte er aufhören, wollte er sich von ihr lösen lösen und ihr sagen, dass sie das alles nicht tun musste, dass er einfach bei ihr bleiben würde, ohne dass sie sich ihm hingeben müsste.

Abermals versuchte sie sich auf ihn zu schieben, um sich zu nehmen und nicht zu geben, als plötzlich ein Stich durch Robins Kopf, über seine Wirbelsäule direkt in seinen Magen fuhr. Etwas in seiner Brust krampfte, während das unliebsame Gefühl von Angst in sein Denken stieß. Vielleicht war das wirklich alles, was sie bereit war zu geben. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm auch das noch nahm. Fürchtete sich davor, dass der Schmerz in seiner Seele andauern würde, ohne diese Linderung bringenden Momenten in ihrer Nähe. Die Angst, die ihn gefangen nahm, peitschte eine Woge des Zorns durch seinen Körper. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, fühlte sich überfordert, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich von ihr zu lösen. Der Kampf in ihrem Gesicht wurde ihm zur Qual, die er nicht mehr ertragen konnte und so stemmte er sich auf die Knie und zog sie mit sich. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Hüfte, packten fest zu, während er saugend eine feuchte Spur über ihren Hals zog. Mit seinen Finger kneteten das zarte Fleisch, ließ seine Lippen hoch zu ihrem Ohr wandern, über ihre empfindlichen Läppchen lecken. Robins Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen seine Brust. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht reden oder sich offenbaren, sondern offensichtlich nur dieses schnelle Beisammensein und so war er gewillt ihr das zu geben, bevor er selbst diese Momente verlieren würde. Mit festem Griff an ihren Hüften, drehte er sie einfach um, presste seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken und hauchte ihrem Nacken kleine Küsse auf, während er eine Hand löste und seinen Arm um ihren Bauch schlang.

_Wenn Madam das unbedingt wünschen..._

Robins Erregung presste sich gegen ihre Haut. Sein Arm hielt sie fest, während seine Zunge feuchte Kreise auf ihrer Haut zog. Er konnte spüren wie ihr Körper erzitterte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb immer schneller hob und senkte. Sie rang nach Luft, doch bevor Robin darauf reagieren konnte, drehte sie ihren Kopf und sprach entschieden:

„Ich lass mich nicht, wie eine gewöhnliche Stute besteigen!"

Der Hilfssheriff wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch da wandte sich sich bereits in seinen Armen und küsste ihn hart. Er ging auf die Härte ein, drückte sie zurück auf die Matratze und löste den Kuss, indem er mit seinen Lippen über ihre Haut wanderte und schlussendlich in ihr Ohr raunte:  
„Verzeiht Madame, ich vergaß ihr wart eine Königin..."

Er drängte ihre Schenkel mit seinem Knie auseinander, kostete den Geschmack ihrer Haut und wisperte weiter.

„Der König war wahrlich ein glücklicher Mann..."

Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr wie ihm geschah. Die Frau unter ihm begann sich zu winden und schubste ihn mit aller Kraft von sich.

„Geh runter, verdammt noch mal!...lass mich..."

Ihr Atem kam gepresst und viel zu hektisch über ihre Lippen, während sie auf ihn einschlug, damit er schneller von ihr ließ. Robin weitete seine Augen und blickte die Frau mit offenem Mund an. Ihm war, als teilte er das Bett mit einem verletzten Tier, das man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich hin und her. Ihr Atem strömte geräuschvoll aus ihrem Mund. Sie begann nach ihm zu treten und befreite sich schlussendlich, indem sie einfach von der Matratze rutschte und auf dem Boden landete. Robin konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sehen, dafür war das Zimmer zu dunkel, doch er konnte das leise Schluchzen hören.  
„Was ist los? Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Schuld legte sich in seine Worte, als er immer noch nicht verstand, was vor sich ging. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu grob zugefasst, ihr irgendwie weggetan hätte und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu beruhigen. Im nächsten Moment holte sie mit der anderen Hand aus und er donnerte mittels Magie zurück auf das Bett.

„Ich sagte, lass mich und geh einfach!". Sie hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da verschwand sie ins Badezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Der ehemals Geächtete lag auf dem Bett und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, als erwartete er die Pointe eines Witzes, doch alles was er zu hören bekam, waren würgende Geräusche. Sofort stieg er vom Bett und hastete zur Badezimmertür. Sorge wallte durch seinen Körper und trieb das Adrenalin in seinen Adern zur Höchstleistung an. Mit seiner Faust trommelte er gegen das Holz. Dumpf dröhnten die Schläge in seinen Ohren.

„Alles in Ordnung? Verdammt Regina, was ist los? Ich komm jetzt..." Der Satz erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als ein heißer Blitzt durch seine klopfende Faust fuhr und der einstige Räuber glaubte, sich verbrannt zu haben.

„Verschwinde Locksley...ich hab mir nur den Magen verdorben. Also HAU AB!", er wusste, dass sie log und seine Sorge verwandelte sich in Angst, welche diese seltsame Wut vorantrieb, als er seine Stimme erhob.

„VERDAMMT MILLS, ICH BIN NICHT EINER DEINER HUNDE!"

Wutentbrannt wandte er sich von der Tür ab und suchte seine Klamotten vom Boden. In seinem Kopf hörte er viel zu viele Stimmen, viel zu viele Gedanken. Seine Bewegungen waren zorngetränkt, als er in seine Hose stieg und sein Hemd überzog. Ohne es zuzuknöpfen machte er Anstalten, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, doch der Klang ihres Weinens ließ ihn innehalten. Robin schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich Mitleid seiner bemächtigte. Ihm war, als wenn er ihren Schmerz spüren konnte. Für einen Augenblick blieb er ruhig stehen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, was sie so sehr in Aufruhr versetzte, wusste nicht, was sie so sehr quälte, doch was er wusste war, dass er ihr diese Qual gern abgenommen hätte. Mit hängenden Schultern, legte er die wenigen Schritte zur Badezimmertür zurück und lehnte sich mit seiner Schläfe an dieser an. Würgegeräusche und Schluchzer fraßen sich in sein Ohr und schnitten tief in seiner Seele. Er konnte nicht hineingehen, konnte sie nicht noch weiter aufregen und so klopfte er einmal träge gegen das Holz.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber stell dir vor, ich wäre auch so gekommen, wenn du nicht allein sein willst. Du musst mich nicht immer ins Bett zerren..."

Robin schloss seine Augen, lauschte ihrem Weinen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er sich von dem Holz löste und ging.

Seine Worte hallten durch Reginas Kopf, während sie die Arme auf der Klobrille verschränkte und ihren Kopf darauf bettete. Tränen rannen heiß über ihre Wangen. Ihr Körper zuckte, als sie das Schluchzen unterdrücken wollte, welches sich aus den Untiefen ihres Leibes nach draußen kämpfte. Ihr eigenes Weinen wurde von den Fliesen zurückgeworfen, rauschte in ihren Ohren. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie das Gefühl der Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, doch der Nachhall ihrer Erinnerung, lag bitter auf ihrer Zunge und ließen Ihre Kehle krampfen, als die Nachwehen ihres Flashbacks, durch ihren Körper, ihren Verstand wallten. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch sie konnte nur an Leopold denken. An seinen nach Hammel stinkenden Atem und seinen gnadenlosen Händen, die ihr Recht einforderten, egal wie sehr es ihr widerstrebte. Regina glaubte seine alte Stimme zu hören, seine schneidende Worte, die sie daran erinnerten nichts mehr, als ein billiger Ersatz zu sein. Ein Körper, den man benutzen konnte, wenn einem danach war. Das Gefühl der Schäbigkeit überzog ihr Denken, wie Raureif an einem neuen Tag und tauchte sie in die Abgründe der Dunkelheit, der sie so lange entfliehen wollte. Bruchstückhaft erinnerte sie sich an das gerade Erlebte. Sie erinnerte sich an Robins Hände, den Versuch sie zu verwöhnen und wie die Vergangenheit sie gefangen nahm. Die Explosion in ihrem Kopf, welche die Bilderflut über sie hereinbrechen ließ.  
Das Schluchzen verebbte, doch leise flossen die Tränen weiterhin über ihre Wangen, benetzten ihren Arm. Regina fühlte sich elendig, geschlagen wie ein Hund, den man im strömenden Regen davonjagte. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und vermied es in den Spiegel zu blicken. Sie konnte ihren eigenen Anblick nicht ertragen, ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit und ihrem Unvermögen aus diesem Loch aus dieser Dunkelheit auszubrechen. Ihr Weg ging an die Badezimmertür, an der ihr Bademantel hing. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm sie das Stück Stoff vom Haken und zog es über ihren Körper. Ihre Nase lief und so zog sie diese hoch. Die Einsamkeit lag bleischwer über ihr Gemüt, über das ganze Haus, doch Regina kapitulierte. Ihr fehlte die Kraft nervös und unruhig zu sein, alles was sie wollte war dieser Nacht zu entfliehen und so ging sie an den kleinen Schrank, öffnete ihn und nahm eines der Döschen und schüttete den Inhalt in ihre Handfläche. Danach nahm sie eine der runden Pillen, legte sich diese auf die Zunge und schluckte sie ohne Wasser hinunter.

_Ich will nur schlafen..._

Regina schüttete die restlichen Pillen wieder in das Döschen, zog den Bademantel fester um ihren Körper und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und glaubte Robins verletztes Gesicht zu sehen, als sie ihn angriff. Ein neuer Schwall Tränen entrann ihren Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie schäbig sie den einstigen Räuber behandelte. So etwas wie Reue bemächtigte sich ihres Denkens, das sie kaum ertragen konnte. Sie ließ das Schlafzimmer hinter sich, legte den Weg zu Henrys Zimmer zurück und legte sich in das Bett ihres Sohnes. Sein Duft lag in dem Raum, beruhigte ihre Sinne allmählich bis die Schlaftablette zu wirken begann und Morpheus sie gnädig in seinem Reich empfing.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Sonne schien über den Wald und tauchte Mensch und Natur in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Baumkronen wiegten sich in der zarten Brise, rauschten leise im Wind. An einem Baum, dicht am Fluss, band Robin seinen Hengst fest. Die beiden Jungen hatten ihre Reittiere bereits befestigt und kosteten seinen Vorschlag, eine Rast am Wasser zu machen, schon vollends aus. Henry breitete am Ufer eine Decke aus, während Roland bereits begann aus, seinen Schuhen und seiner Hose zu schlüpfen. Beide Jungen liebten die Zeit auf der Jagd, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Der Ältere lebte auf, wenn er es, so wie heute, schaffte, einen Hasen ganz allein mit Pfeil und Bogen zu erlegen, lebte auf, wenn er den Stolz in den Augen seines Vaters erkennen konnte und genoss die Momente mit seiner Familie. Der Jüngere hingehen bevorzugte das Reiten. Um mitzuhalten, schoss auch er auf Hasen und Vögel, doch er traf so gut wie nie, da ihm der Ehrgeiz fehlte. Seine Gedanken kreisten weniger darum, ob sie etwas erlegten, als darum wie sie das Erlegte zubereiten konnten. Doch in einem waren sie sich einig. Sobald sie die Möglichkeit bekamen am Fluss zu spielen, waren sie Feuer und Flamme.

Robins Blick fiel auf die beiden Jungen, als er aus der Satteltasche eine Flasche und Sandwiches herausnahm, die er am Morgen hergerichtet hatte. Er wollte seiner Gefährtin zuvor kommen, aus Angst, dass sie sich noch weiter stresste und somit immer erschöpfter wurde, doch der einstige Räuber durfte schon am Morgen erkennen, dass der Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht wahre Wunder gewirkt hatte. Er war erleichtert, wusste er nur zu gut, welche grausamen Streiche ihr Verstand unter Schlafmangel spielte. Gedanken, die oft so irrational waren, doch für sie so lebendig und mit Vergangenheit gespickt, dass er nur mit äußerster Geduld und Ruhe dagegen ankommen konnte. Um so erfreuter wurde der Ausflug mit seinen Söhnen, da er wusste, dass es Regina besser ging. Der aschblonde Mann, verstaute die Beute, einen Hasen und einige Rebhühner, wieder anständig an seinem Sattel und kam nicht drum herum, einen stolzgetränkten Blick auf Henry zu werfen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Junge immer besser mit Pfeil und Bogen zurecht kam. Eine Tatsache, von der er niemals zuvor geglaubt hatte, dass es ihn so sehr mit Stolz erfüllen würde. Robin legte den Weg zur Decke und somit zu seinen Söhnen zurück. Er legte die Flasche und das Essen ab und trat an Roland, als dieser sich mit den Häkchen an seinem Hemd abmühte und öffnete sie sie mit geschickten Fingern. Danach tat er es den beiden Jungen gleich und entledigte sich seiner Klamotten, als Rolands Stimme hell erklang:  
„Glaubst du, dass Wasser ist kalt, Dad?"

Ein schelmischer Glanz zog sich über die Augen des ehemals Geächteten, als er seinem Sohn antwortete:  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, da hilft nur eins..."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Robins Mundwinkel und im nächsten Moment hob er Roland einfach hoch.  
„...du testest es mal vor!"

Rolands Schrei hallte durch den Wald und schreckte ein paar Vögel auf, die auf den Ästen saßen, während sein Vater ihn ans Ufer trug. Der Lockenkopf quietschte vor Erwartung, als der Griff seines Vaters sich änderte. Er hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf und schmiss ihn schlussendlich in die Fluten. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete Roland im Fluss. Sein Körper ging unter und nach wenigen Millisekunden schoss er mit hoch gestrecktem Arm durch die Wasseroberfläche und jauchzte:  
„Juuuuuhuuuuu...gar nicht kalt."

Robin und Henry lachten, während der Ältere endlich seine Hose auszog. Noch immer lachend, erklärte der Vater:

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich auf dein Wort nicht bauen.", er entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Hose und schenkte Henry einen provokanten Blick.

„Dir ist es nie kalt im Wasser...aber dein Bruder..."  
„Nein, Dad!", rief Henry laut und setzte bereits zur Flucht an, als er realisierte, was sein Vater plante. Robin jagte den Jungen am Ufer entlang. Rolands Anfeuerung und Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Lachen der beiden anderen. Henry schaffte es nicht, seinem Vater zu entwischen. Zwischen zwei Sträuchern holte er ihn ein und hievte ihn wie einen nassen Sack auf seine Schulter. Mit seiner Beute kehrte er zurück an die Stelle des Ufers, an der Roland plantschte. Der kleine Junge hüpfte lachend im Wasser und schlug mit den Händen immer wieder spritzend auf das Nass.

„Du bist zu schwach, Dad. Du kriegst mich nicht mehr über deinen Kopf geschmissen.", ärgerte Henry seinen Vater und krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest.

„Oh, das kann sein...", erwiderte Robin und veränderte Henrys Haltung. Er zog und zerrte bis er über beide Schultern lag, als würde er ein Lamm tragen. Der Junge gab auf sich zu wehren. In dieser Position hätte er schnell fallen können, doch auch wenn seine körperliche Kraft eingeschränkt war, so ließ er sich den Mund nicht verbieten.

„Tz...keine Chance, mich kriegst du nicht ins Wasser, du Schwächling!", neckte er ihn lachend weiter.

„Schwächling?", echote Robin und konnte das Amüsement nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben.  
„Ich bin lieber ein Schwächling, als eine feige und hohle Dumpfbacke." Noch während er sprach, ließ er seinen Worten Taten folgen und stürzte mit Henry in den Fluss. Vater und Sohn tauchten tief unter das Wasser, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder an die Luft zu gelangen. Roland lachte fast schon hysterisch, während auch Robin und Henry sich kaum beruhigen konnten.  
„Hahahaha...anstahahaha...anstatt zu lachen Roland...könntest du mir mal helfen...", forderte Henry seinen kleinen Bruder auf, der sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen ließ. Sofort stürzten beide Jungen auf den Erwachsenen und versuchten ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, was ihnen nicht so einfach gelingen wollte.

Die drei tobten in den Fluten bis die Kraft des Tobens langsam ihren Tribut forderte. Robin ließ sich ein wenig im Wasser treiben. Roland versuchte zu tauchen und Henry schwamm zwischen seinem Vater und Roland hin und her, als er plötzlich auf Robins Höhe blieb und ihn angrinste:

„Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ich setz dich nicht mehr unter Druck...", begann der Junge mit den Grünen Augen und schenkte seinem Vater ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

_Er ist genauso unnachgiebig wie seine Mutter_

„Ich hab nie erwartet, dass du aufhörst, wenn ich ehrlich bin.", amüsierte sich Robin. „Hab mich schon gewundert, dass du mir ein paar Tage Ruhe gegönnt hast."  
Das Lächeln blieb auf Henrys Gesicht.  
„Oh, ich brauchte die Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten."

Robin lauschte den Worten des Jungen und hob seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

_Vorbereiten?...Will ich wissen, was das bedeutet?...eher nicht...ach Junge..._

Das entspannte Treiben war vorüber. Robin begradigte sich im Wasser und schaute seinen Sohn verständnislos an, doch Henry ließ sich von dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht entmutigen.

„Ich glaub einfach, dass du Hilfe brauchst und ich dachte mir, ich kann helfen. Also, ich hab mit Eddy und Jeff gesprochen..."

Die Namen waren noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da verdrehte Robin innerlich bereits die Augen.

_Das kann heiter werden...ausgerechnet die beiden_

„Roland und ich können Samstag bei ihnen schlafen..."

„So so...einfach ausgemacht, ohne zu fragen?", stieß Robin dazwischen. Er wusste jedoch zu genau, dass dieser Einwand den Jungen nicht stoppen würde.  
„Ja, ihr lasst uns schon...", zwinkerte Henry mit gespielter Selbstsicherheit und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
„Emma und John sind auch nicht da. Also seid ihr beide allein. Jeff hat versprochen, er bringt Freitag die Kerzen und Roland und ich gehen Samstag morgen noch angeln. Mom liebt Fisch...du musst ihn aber zubereiten...das solltest du hinkriegen...ach ja...und dann kommt das Wichtigste Dad. Hörst du? Du wirst sie fragen und dann haben wir das endlich hinter uns..."

Robin starrte seinen Sohn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Ein Teil in ihm amüsierte sich über die Gedanken des Jungen, amüsierte sich über den Elan mit dem er ihn dazu drängte seiner Mutter endlich einen Antrag zu machen, doch ein anderer Teil sah den geschlagenen Jungen, der in seinen Armen geweint hatte, weil er nicht verstand, dass sie bereits eine Familie waren. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und suchte in seinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten, als Henry ihn voller Erwartung anblickte. Wasser perlte auf seinen Wangen. Das Haar nass und die Lippen in einem Lächeln verzogen, welches er das erste Mal zu sehen bekam, als sie schon einige Zeit im Wald lebten.

„Was sagst du, Dad?! Machen wir es so?", hakte er erwartungsvoll nach. Robin schaffte es nicht, ihn zu vertrösten. Schaffte es nicht, die Hoffnung aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, als sei sie ein lästiger Fleck auf blasser Haut.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?", Robins Mundwinkel zuckten in Amüsement, während er alle Einwände zur Seite schob, um den Jungen nicht doch noch zu enttäuschen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Henry grinsend und fühlte sich erleichtert, dass sein Vater seinen Plänen zustimmte. Der aschblonde Mann wollte noch etwas nachfragen, wollte ihn necken und fragen, was ihm die Gewissheit gab, dass seine Mutter ja sagen würde, doch da erklang Rolands Stimme, hell und aufgeregt.

„Da...Mom ist da!", er zeigte auf Reginas Gestalt, die sich durch das Dickicht näherte.

Kaum erblickte Robin seine Gefährtin, da stieg Sorge in seiner Brust auf und setzte sich in seinem Verstand fest.

_Ist etwas passiert?Wo steckt Daniel?_

Fragte er sich und bewegte sich bereits in Richtung des Ufers, um ihr entgegen zu eilen. Er hatte sie hier nicht erwartet, hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie das Baby irgendwo lassen würde, doch als ihre Gestalt näher kam und er nicht nur den seligen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, sondern ihrer beider Sohn, in einem Wickeltuch an ihrem Körper geschmiegt, erkennen konnte, löste sich der Klammergriff der Sorge und ließ ihn einmal tief durchatmen. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich gleichermaßen, wie sich sein Gang aus dem Wasser verlangsamte. Er erklomm das Ufer und ging zu Regina, die an der Decke stehen blieb und zu ihrer Familie blickte. Die Schwarzhaarige hob ihre Hand und winkte ihren Söhnen zu, als Rolands Stimme brüllend zu ihr drang:

„Komm Mom, dass Wasser ist herrlich."  
Das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sie zurückrief:  
„Nein, mein Schatz. Ich kann nicht, aber plantscht ruhig weiter."  
Der Lockenkopf hüpfte im Wasser und nickte eifrig, ehe er seinen Bruder zu einem Wetttauchen animierte. Reginas Augen blieben noch einen Moment auf die beiden Jungen im Fluss gerichtet. Ihre Hand streichelte dabei zärtlich über Daniels Rücken, ehe Robin ihre Aufmerksamkeit einforderte:

„Hey, Liebes...", machte er und hauchte ihrer Wange einen Kuss auf, bevor er sich zur Decke beugte und ein Handtuch von dieser aufklaubte. Er wischte sich das Gesicht und den Kopf trocken und fragte:  
„Ist irgendwas? Ich hab dich nicht erwartet. Wolltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich hauch eben nach oben, während ihre Hand weiter streichelnde Kreise über den Rücken ihres Sohnes zog, doch in ihrem Blick konnte Robin ein winziges Gefecht erkennen.

„Ich hab geschlafen...gut sogar.", setzte sie zur einer Erklärung an. „...und ich hab die Ruhe wirklich genossen...aber dann...", sie wandte ihr Gesicht von dem Mann ab und richtete ihren Blick auf den Fluss, der seine Bahn zog. ...dann dachte ich mir, ein kleiner Spaziergang durch den Wald würde uns beiden gut tun."

_Wurde es mir zu ruhig...und das große Haus...niemand war da..._

In ihren Gedanken schaffte sie es sich einzugestehen, dass der Gedanke an Einsamkeit noch immer an ihrem Verstand nagte, schaffte es sich einzugestehen, dass sie dieses alte Leben, welches sie von Kindheit an lebte, nicht mehr gewillt war weiterzuführen, doch es ihm mitzuteilen, ihm diese Schwäche zu offenbaren, das schaffte sie nicht. Stattdessen mied sie weiterhin sein Gesicht und schaute stattdessen auf Daniel und erklärte mit warmer Stimme:

Robin erkannte ihr Gebärden, verstand ihre Ausflucht und fühlte wie etwas warm in sein Herz hineinströmte. Sie suchte seine Gesellschaft und auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, so verstand der einstige Räuber. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihr Schulterblatt, während er ihr ein sachtes Lächeln schenkte. Er drängte sie nicht, sich mitzuteilen und ging auf ihre Erklärung ein, als würde er ihr glauben.

Regina wusste, dass er sie längst durchschaut hatte, doch sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er ihr oft die Schmach ersparte alles durchzukauen, was ihre Emotionen in ihr veranstalteten.

„Du solltest mal sehen, wie er auf das Grün reagiert...auf die Schattenspiele...", sagte sie und wandte das Wort an ihren Sohn:

„Nicht wahr Spätzchen, das gefällt dir!"

Als würde das Baby ihr Recht zusprechen, weiteten sich seine Augen, als der Wind die Äste zum Tanzen brachte und Schatten auf sein Gesicht warfen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen, ehe er diese spitzte und seine dunklen Augen hin und her zu den tanzenden Blättern bewegte. Robin grinste nur und hauchte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf den dunklen Schopf, ehe er seiner Gefährtin anbot, sich hinzusetzen. Regina kam dieser Aufforderung nach, doch bevor sie sich auf die Decke niederließ, öffnete sie das Wickeltuch, löste Daniel von ihrem Körper und legte ihn in die Arme seines Vaters. Robin wiegte den Jungen, dessen Blick noch immer voller Faszination auf die Baumkronen gerichtet war und verlor sich einen Moment in dem Anblick seines Sohnes. Die Wärme, die in sein Herz strömte, stieg an und erfüllten nicht nur sein Denken, sondern sein ganzes Sein. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal alle zusammen Zeit am Fluss verbracht hatten und so begann die Freude über diese unerwartete Wendung an diesem Tag, durch seine Venen zu kriechen. Der aschblonde Mann tat es seiner Gefährtin gleich und setzte sich neben sie auf die Decke. Er zog seine Beine an und streichelte mit seinem Finger immer wieder über die winzigen Hände des Babys, das unruhig mit seinen Beinen zu strampeln begann. Der Vater reagierte darauf und legte es vorsichtig auf der Decke ab, damit Daniel sich austoben konnte. Beide Elternteile beobachtete das Baby, welches sich sichtlich vergnügt fühlte, ehe die Bewegungen erlahmten und die gerade noch weit aufgerissenen Augen zufielen. Regina lachte leise auf.  
„So, seine wachen 10 Minuten sind dann auch um..."

Ihre Hand wischte einmal über die schlafende Gestalt des Babys und unter ihm manifestierte sich ein weiches Kissen. Eine weitere Bewegung und eine leichte Decke legte sich auf Daniel. Robin fiel in ihr Lachen ein.

„Die Schlafmütze schafft jetzt schon 10 Minuten am Stück? Und das außerhalb der Raubtierfütterung?...er macht sich."

Beide wandten sich von dem Jungen ab und richteten ihr Augenmerk auf den Fluss, in dem die beiden Älteren noch immer tobten. Robin rutschte sachte an die einstige Königin heran und legte seinen Arm über ihre Schulter. Kaum, dass sie seine Nähe spürte, schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite und lauschte seiner Stimme, die leise und zärtlich erklang:

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid."

Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte drangen tief in ihr Herz und entfachten ein Feuer der Freude, welches nicht so schnell erlöschen würde.  
„Aber woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sind?"

Auf Reginas vollen Lippen erblühte ein wohlwissendes, freches Grinsen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und konnte sein Profil sehen.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich kenne dich, Locksley. Es gibt nur noch eins, das du mehr liebst als deine Familie und das ist dieses Fleckchen Erde."

Aus Robins Kehle entwuchs ein leises Lachen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, doch das was sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie wahrhaftig die Nähe zu ihm und ihrer Familie gesucht hatte.

„Wer kann es mir verübeln? Es gibt zu viele Erinnerungen hier."

Er ließ seine Augenbraue hüpfen und schenkte ihr ein frivoles Grinsen. Augenblicklich wusste sie wovon er sprach und knuffte ihn in die Seite, während sie halb heiter und halb beschämt ausrief:  
„Robin!?"

Der einstige Räuber schmunzelte und antwortete mit falscher Unschuld.  
„Was denn? Darf ich den Ort nicht lieben, an dem ich meine Madame das erste Mal..." weiter kam er nicht, denn sie drückte ihm einfach einen Kuss auf, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

_Das erste und bei weitem nicht das letzte Mal_

Ihre Lippen auf den seinigen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als die Erinnerung ihr Denken in Besitz nahm. Vor ihrem innerem Auge sah sie sich selbst am Ufer stehen mit dem Geschenk, welches er ihr gemacht hatte. Ihr war, als könnte sie wieder die Musik hören, den fröhlichen Reigen ums Feuer. Wie Schlaglichter blitzte die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf auf. Das Gefühl, dass sie von diesem Fest an keine Gefangene mehr war, sondern zu ihm gehörte, durchflutete ihr Denken wie das Wasser, welches gemächlich vor ihnen hinfloss. Regina löste sich von seinen Lippen und sprach:

„Okay ich kann dir nicht widersprechen...der Platz ist herrlich, war er schon damals..."

„Oh, Mills. Das muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen!", neckte er sie und erntete dafür einen weiteren Knuff, der ihn zum Lachen brachte. Mit seinem Arm schmiegte er sie fester an seine Seite und hauchte ihrer Schläfe einen Kuss auf, während er sich an ihrem Lachen labte. Als er ihre weiche Haut wieder freigab, glitt sein Blick über das silberne Band, das sich durch das Grün des Waldes zog. Für einen Augenblick stieg Schweigen zwischen ihnen auf. Nur das Jauchzen und Kreischen ihrer beider Söhne lag in der Luft, vermischte sich mit dem Plätschern des Wassers. Robins Verstand begann zu rasen. Angetrieben von der Wärme, dem angenehmen Gefühl, welches die Frau an seiner Seite auslöste, konnte er Henrys Worte nicht mehr leugnen. Er liebte sie und er respektierte sie. Konnte es schon damals auf ihrer Wanderschaft nicht leugnen. Ihre Nähe verriet ihm, die Wahrheit, die der kleine Junge schon vor Tagen ausgesprochen hatte. Die Wahrheit, dass sie und er, ihrer beider ersten Ehe etwas voraushatten.

_Vielleicht hat Henry recht...ich sollte den Mut aufbringen..._

Beschloss er, als der Plan seines Sohnes kurzzeitig, wie eine Kerze im Wind, in seinem Verstand aufflackerte. Beflügelt von dem Moment und dem Entschluss, bald den Schritt zu wagen, stach der Schalk aus seinen Augen, doch Regina bemerkte ihn nicht sofort. Ihre Augen waren auf die beiden Jungen gerichtet, die versuchten aneinander auf die Schulter zu klettern, um uns Nass zu springen. Hin und wieder entfleuchte ihrem Mund ein Kichern, welches Robins Entschluss festigte und sein Herz gleichzeitig zum klingen brachte. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinem Arm und folgte ihrem Blick zum Wasser.

„Wir können so viel scherzen wie wir wollen, aber der Ort ist vollkommen. Schau...", er machte einen Kopfdeut in die Richtung der Bäume, die nur noch vereinzeltet standen und einen freien Platz zum Ufer freigaben.

„Bei Sonnenuntergang schmeichelt das Licht jedem Kleid. Und der Platz ist groß genug eine ganze Gesellschaft zu beherbergen..."

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe. Sie fiel in diese Fantasterei ein, wie sie es schon damals auf ihrer langer Wanderschaft zur Schwarzen Festung tat und scherzte:

„Kleid? Seid wann interessiert es dich, was jemand trägt..."

„Stimmt, aber es soll Leute geben, die da sehr viel Wert drauf legen, vor allem zu besonderen Anlässen...", zwinkerte er ihr mit falscher Unschuld zu und bekam wieder ihr Kichern zu hören. Bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte, redete er einfach weiter:  
„Der Platz hinter den Bäumen ist auch groß genug für Tischreihen...Platz für Feuer, damit das Essen anständig gegrillt werden kann, das brauch ich dir ja auch nicht in Erinnerung rufen."  
Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf, streichelte dabei über seine nackte Haut, als sie selbst gedanklich zurück zu dem Fest reiste.

„Das aber natürlich erst im Spätsommer. Die Eigensinnigkeit einiger Bräute ist ja allgemein bekannt und vor allem der Wunsch, noch eine Kleidergröße zu verlieren."

Er hatte es ausgesprochen, bevor er überhaupt merkte, was er da gesagt hatte.

_Was hab ich da gesagt? Scheiße..._

Für den winzigen Augenblick eines Wimpernschlages dachte er, sie würde ihn anfahren, dachte er sie würde verkrampfen, als er sich verplapperte.

_Ich Idiot...nein Henry...der setzt mir schon die ganze Zeit diese Dummheiten in den Kopf_

Robin wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch da erklang ihre Lache und der ehemals Geächtete, entspannte sich wieder.

„Die soll es geben...es sei denn die Braut ist wie Emma...dann reicht eine Lederhose...aber ansonsten ist es wirklich eine Idee wert, ein zweites Standbein im Hochzeitsgeschäft aufzubauen. Die Jüngste vom alten Joe sagt bald ja und Finns Sohn will kaum noch bis nächsten Monat warten...", antwortete sie lachend.  
Regina schüttelte nur noch innerlich ihren Kopf, als sie den Scherzen ihres Gefährten zuhörte.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war noch immer locker und gelöst. Der aschblonde Mann fiel immer wieder in ihr Lachen ein und drückte sie im Überschwang an sich. Bestärkt davon, dass sie nicht weglief, redete er weiter:

„Sehr verlockender Gedanke, Gin, aber ich würde mich nicht mit jeder Braut abmühen wollen."

Für einen weiteren Moment amüsierte sich Regina über seine Gedankenspiele, über ihre eigenen, als sich plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke in ihrem Kopf festsetzte. Ihr Lachen verstummte, während sich ihre Augen weiteten

_Nein?! Oder Doch?!...Nein, er scherzt nur..._

Überlegte sie angestrengt und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie dieses Thema noch nie angeschnitten hatten. Nur einmal hatte sie geglaubt, dass er auf die Knie fallen und um ihre Hand bitten würde, doch sie war dankbar dafür, dass er es bei der Bekanntgabe ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht getan hatte. Damals war sie noch so sehr im Netz ihrer Ängste gefangen, so sehr von der Furcht ergriffen, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben ohnehin nicht von Dauer wäre, sollte er erst einmal hinter all den Masken blicken und erkennen, wer und was sie wirklich war. Doch mehr als einmal hatte der Mann an ihrer Seite bewiesen, dass er sie weder aufgab, noch einfach ging, egal wie schwer es manchmal wurde. Über die vergangenen Monate schaffte er es ihre Furcht zu verflüchtigen, all ihre Ängste zu zerstreuen, doch noch immer hatte sie nicht darüber nachgesonnen, ob sie jemals heiraten würden.

Schlagartig wurde ihr heiß und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie keine Närrin sein sollte und sie beide sich hier nie und nimmer einfach beiläufig entschließen würden, zu heiraten. Beruhigt von diesem Gedanken schaffte sie es zu entspannen und ihm mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Provokation zu erwidern:  
„Also Locksley, wenn das ein Antrag sein sollte, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen...ich mag mit dir dieses Lotterleben führen, aber ich war mal eine Königin und ein bisschen von der steckt noch in mir drin. Also musst du schon ein bisschen mehr bieten, als mal eben zu beschließen, mich heiraten zu wollen! Tz...nicht mal einen Ring..."

Robins Augen hefteten sich an ihr Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können zog er sie fest an sich und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf.  
„Du hast Recht, Liebes. So was würde ich nie tun!"

Regina lächelte, als er ihre Haut mit seiner Zärtlichkeit verwöhnte. Die kurzzeitige Anspannung fiel von ihr. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Söhnen überrascht und brauchte sich im Grunde keine weiteren Gedanken machen, ob er wirklich die ganze Zeit scherzte, oder ob dahinter eine Absicht steckte, als er sich von ihr löste. Immerhin hatte er ihr Erscheinen nicht erwartet.

Robin beugte sich zu seinen Klamotten, die fein säuberlich neben der Decke gefaltet lagen.

„Hey, mach mal Platz, Mills!", forderte er sie übertrieben auf und drängte sie von der Decke, bis sie sich ein wenig echauffierte und sich schlussendlich erhob.  
„Du Trampel!", machte sie halb genervt, halb erheitert. Ihr Blick blieb auf Robin gerichtet, der in seiner Hose herumkramte, während sie sich fragte, was ihm jetzt schon wieder einfiel, als die Suche des Mannes anscheinend von Erfolg gekrönt war. Er erhob sich und entschuldigte sich:  
„Verzeih, Liebes, aber ich musste dich irgendwie auf die Beine kriegen...", begann er orakelhaft. Reginas Stirn legte sich in Falten, während ihr Verstand zu arbeiten begann, doch bevor dieser mit seiner Arbeit vorankam, erklang Robins Stimme aufs Neue.

„Was ist Mills?!", noch während er sprach ging er auf ein Knie und öffnete einen kleinen, edlen Lederbeutel.  
„Ich glaub wir haben uns lang genug bewiesen, dass wir nichts von Traditionen halten..."

Die Worte strömten aus seinem Mund. Gleichzeitig lüftete er den Inhalt des Beutels und hielt ihr einen goldenen Ring hin. Ornamente waren in das Gold gebrannt, umgaben kleine Diamanten.  
„...und im Grunde meines Herzens, weiß ich auch, dass wir keinen Ring brauchen, der uns verbindet."

Sein Blick ging zu ihrem Sohn, der tief und fest auf seinem Kissen schlief, ehe er ihr wieder in das edle Gesicht blickte.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich die Welt da draußen nicht wissen lassen möchte, dass du zu mir gehörst. Unsere Söhne haben endlich erkannt, dass wir eine Familie sind, was lange genug gedauert hat, lass es uns jetzt auch offiziell machen. Also komm schon Mills, heirate mich!"

_Was? Aber? Oh Himmel..._

Reginas Körper begann zu zittern. Über ihren Rücken zog sich ein heiß-kalter Schauer, der in ihrem Magen versiegte und ihn zum Rumoren brachte. Mit großen Augen lauschte sie seinen Worten, während sie versuchte das flatterhafte Gefühl in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren, um sich ganz auf den Mann zu ihren Füßen zu konzentrieren. Der Ring blitze auf und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie erkannte, dass er schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, da er einen Ring bei sich trug. Ihre Hand ging an ihren vor Überraschung geöffneten Mund. Für einen Augenblick hielt die Welt in ihren Lauf inne. Ihr Verstand versuchte die Worte zu begreifen, versuchte zu verstehen, was in diesem Augenblick von statten ging, ehe die Erkenntnis und der Sinn seiner Worte allmählich in ihr Denken sickerte. Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und als sie seinem erwartungsvollen Blick Gewahr wurde, nickte sie heftig und brachte nur ein tränenersticktes „Ja" über ihre Lippen.  
Erleichterung durchflutete Robin, als er das Wort hörte, für die quälende Länge eines Wimpernschlages hatte ihn die Angst überfallen. Angst sie doch bedrängt zu haben. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er ihre Antwort vernahm. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, erhob sich vom Boden und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Er konnte spüren, wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang und drückte sie fest an sich, ehe er sich wieder von ihr löste und nach ihrer Hand griff. Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte er ihr den Ring an und hauchte ihrem Handrücken einen Kuss auf. Kaum ließ er mit seinen Lippen von ihrer zarten Haut, war sie wieder in seinen Armen. Robin presste im Überschwang seine Lippen auf die ihren und nahm sie für einen Kuss gefangen. Er legte Kraft in die Umarmung und hob sie einfach hoch, ohne ihre Lippen freizugeben. Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Kuss und wusste kaum wie ihr geschah. Ihre Hände streichelten sich über seine nackten Oberarme und als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, entfleuchte ihr ein freudiges Quietschen. Robin grinste gegen ihre Lippen und konnte aus den Augenwinkel winkende Bewegungen entdecke. Im nächsten Moment trug der Wind Henrys Stimme rufend an sein Ohr.

„DU HAST DOCH NICHT?!..."

Das Grinsen blieb auf Robins Gesicht, während er den Kuss nicht löste. Als Antwort zu seinem Sohn, hob er einfach eine Hand und hielt ihm einen emporgestreckten Daumen entgegen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 28**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina schlug die Tür ihres Autos zu und zog ihre Jacke fester um ihren schmalen Körper. Häuser warfen tiefe Schatten auf den Asphalt und der Wind trieb Papierfetzen über die Straßen. Die Schwarzhaarige wartete darauf, dass ein Auto sie passierte und überquerte die Straße in einem hastigen Schritt. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig in ihrer Brust, vergrößerte den Kloß in ihrem Hals, doch sie steuerte bestimmten Schrittes auf das Haus zu, in dem Robin und seine Söhne wohnten. An der Haustür angekommen hob sie ihre Hand, führte sie vor dem Klingelknopf und hielt inne. Sie überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, zu gehen und ihm nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten, nach dem, was bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein geschehen war, doch sie konnte die quälenden Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen. Robins verletzter Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte sie bis in die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die ihr vergönnt waren. Mit seinem Gesicht kehrte ein Gefühl der Scham und Schuld in ihre Gefühlswelt zurück, welches sie in diesem Ausmaß noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Es tat ihr Leid, wie sie den Hilfssheriff behandelt hatte, tat ihr Leid, als sie sich an seine Worte erinnerte, dass er keiner ihrer Hunde wäre. Es waren nicht seine letzten Worte in dieser Nacht gewesen, doch sie führten ihr vor Augen, wie schäbig sie ihn behandelt hatte. In den wenigen vergangenen Tagen, seit sie ihn, in ihrem Wahn gefangen, schäbig aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, ließ Robin nichts mehr von sich hören. Nicht einmal eine Sms fand den Weg zu ihr. Der Gedanke daran, hatte eine neue Art von Angst in ihr heraufbeschworen. So sehr sie sich vor der emotionalen Nähe fürchtete, es war kein Vergleich zu der Furcht, die sie bei dem Gedanken befiel, dass er sich von ihr abwenden könnte. Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle schwoll an und ihre Finger zitterten, als sie den Mut aufbrachte, zu klingeln. Ein Knarzen erklang an der Gegensprechanlage und für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte sie, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde, doch Robin öffnete die Tür, ohne zu fragen, wer da sei.

Die Schwarzhaarige ging die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Hand glitt über das kalte Material des Geländers. Ihre Knie waren weich, doch es half alles nichts. Sie musste sich entschuldigen, musste ihn wenigstens wissen lassen, dass es ihr Leid tat. In einem anderen Leben hätte sie selbst alle Bande zerschnitten, hätte sie eine ihrer zahlreichen, unnahbaren Masken aufgesetzt und wäre alles übergangen, doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Sie hatte sich geändert.

Durch die noch geschlossene Tür, drang das Schreien des Babys, woraufhin sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Unweigerlich krampfte ihr Herz bei dem Laut und das Bedürfnis die Tür aufzuhexen und zu dem Kind zu stürmen, wuchs in ihrem Innern. Doch bevor sie diesem Impuls nachgeben konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Robin stand vor ihr.  
„Mills?" Überraschung lag in seiner Stimme, doch sein Gesicht spiegelte diese nicht wider. Dunkle Ringe lagen um seine Augen, wie ein düsteres Ufer an einem blauen See. Die Angesprochene versuchte sich in einem Lächeln. Ihr Herz raste, als die Scham der vergangenen Tage sich ihrer Bemächtigte.

„Hi!", sie holte tief Luft, um zu ihrer Entschuldigung anzusetzen, bevor ihr Stolz die Oberhand gewann.

„Ich weiß, du hast mich sicherlich nicht erwartete und es auch war auch nicht einfach hier..."

„Komm rein, Mills. Setzt sich, wenn du willst. Ich muss nach dem Jungen sehen!"

Regina riss die Augen auf und öffnete ihre Lippen leicht, als Robin sie einfach stehen ließ. Sie blickte seiner Gestalt hinter her und erkannte den müden Gang schlafloser Nächte. Regina setzte sich an den Küchentisch und überlegte, ob sie bleiben oder besser verschwinden sollte, doch das lauter werdende Weinen hinderte sie daran, ihren eigenen Gedanken zu folgen.

Robin kehrte mit seinem Sohn zurück und wiegte ihn in seinem Arm. Kurzzeitig verebbte das Weinen, schwoll ab zu einem leisen Wimmern, doch kaum dass der Vater aufhörte zu laufen und zu wiegen, brüllte das Kind von Neuem los. Sein Blick blieb auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes gerichtet, während er in der Wohnküche auf und ab ging und das Wort an Regina richtete.„Entschuldige, ich hatte dich unterbrochen, was wolltest du sagen?"

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf. Seine momentane Hilflosigkeit, schien die schäbige Nacht in weite Ferne gerückt zu haben und so winkte sie ab.

„Schon okay, das kann warten. Was ist denn los?"

Als Antwort zuckte Robin mit den Schultern.

_Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, das ist los_

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat die ganze Nacht nur geweint und gequäkt. Immer wenn er eingeschlafen ist, dann höchstens für ein paar Minuten und dann ist er wieder aufgeschreckt und hat rum gebrüllt. Ich war sogar schon im Krankenhaus, aber ihm fehlt nichts. Und jetzt renne ich schon seit letzter Nacht mit ihm durch die Gegend. Nicht mal mit dem Auto fahren beruhigt ihn und da schläft er sonst nach wenigen Minuten. Und jetzt ist er übermüdet und findet einfach nicht in den Schlaf...ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Ich kann ihn nicht wieder die ganze Nacht schleppen."

Plötzlich löste er seinen Blick von dem Antlitz seines Sohnes und schaute Regina direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich dreh durch...Ich kann nicht mehr, Regina!"

Der Hilfssheriff stand mit hängenden Schultern und ebensolchen hängenden Mundwinkeln mit dem weinenden Bündel in seinen Armen und wirkte überfordert. Er verhehlte nicht, dass er seine Grenze erreicht hatte, verhehlte nicht, dass es ihm nach allem was geschehen war, einfach zu viel in diesem Moment war.

Regina lauschte seiner Erklärung und konnte das Mitleid nicht verdrängen, welches sich ihres Wesens bemächtigte. Sie erhob sich, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihm einfach den schreienden Jungen aus dem Arm. Robin beobachtete sie dabei mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck, welcher sich vertiefte, als ihre Stimme sanft in sein Ohr drang.  
„Hey, du kleiner Spatz!", redete sie auf das Kind ein. „Was ist denn los?"

Sanft wiegte sie ihn in ihren Armen und streichelte ihm dabei zärtlich über die feuchte Wange.  
„Das sind ja richtige Tränen, Spätzchen!...Mhhhh...Alles gut...psch..."

Sie übernahm das auf und ab laufen, welches Robin bis vor kurzem vollführt hatte, löste sich nur einmal kurz von dem Anblick des Kindes in ihrem Arm und wandte sich dem aschblonden Mann zu.

„Gönn dir eine heiße Dusche, ich übernehme ein bisschen!"

_Sonst kippst du mir heute noch aus den Latschen, so fertig wie du aussiehst_

Unglaube schlich sich in Robins Blick, wie ein Windhauch in einer lauen Nacht. Für einen Augenblick stand er einfach da und starrte sie mit leicht geöffneten Mund an, doch im Nächsten mischte sich Dankbarkeit dazu und ein Ruck durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er ging in Richtung des Badezimmers und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Schnell warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, suchte nach Reginas Gestalt und seufzte, als die Wucht ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, auf ihn einschlug.  
„Du musst das nicht tun..."

Das Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte, hatte er nicht erwartet und so riss es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als sie ihm mit eben diesem antwortete.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will."

_Himmel Locksley...die wird noch mal dein Verderben...Wird?...Sie ist es längst_

„Danke Mills, das weiß ich zu schätzen."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich hab noch einiges gut zu machen, wegen letztens.", schaffte sie endlich den Ansatz einer Entschuldigung und verteufelte ihn in der nächsten Sekunde dafür, dass er ihr Verständnis entgegen brachte.

„Schon okay, dir ging es nicht gut.", führte er ihre fadenscheinige Ausrede an, verschwand ins Badezimmer und ließ die Achtung, welche sie für ihn hatte, um ein Weiteres ansteigen.

Regina blieb mit dem kleinen Jungen zurück und lief weiter mit ihm durch den Raum. Ihre Augen besahen sich das kleine Chaos, welches Robin veranstaltet hatte. Benutzte Teller lagen noch auf dem Tisch, die Couch war mit Decken und Kissen übersät. Der Maxi- Cosi des Jungen stand in der Spüle und die benutzten Flaschen auf dem Boden neben der Eingangstür. Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte mit leichtem Amüsement ihren Kopf und hob den Jungen in eine andere Positionen. Sie setzte ihn auf und hielt ihn unter den Achseln, bevor sie ihn sachte an ihren Oberkörper schmiegte. Als sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge verschwand und sie ihre Wange an sein Köpfchen legte, konnte sie sein leises Seufzen vernehmen.

„Psch...alles ist gute, Spätzchen...psch...nicht weinen...", redete sie weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Sie lief weiter mit ihm hin und her und atmete durch, als der Junge allmählich verstummte. Ein Blick auf das kleine Bündel Leben in ihrem Arm und sie konnte sehen, dass er eingeschlafen war, doch Regina wagte es nicht anzuhalten, oder das Baby gar in sein Bettchen zu bringen. Und so lief sie weiter mit ihm bis Robin geduscht und in einem frischen Schlafanzug zurückkehrte. Seine Erscheinung wirkte entspannter, auch wenn die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen nicht verschwunden waren. Der aschblonde Mann schaffte nun sogar ein leichtes Lächeln, erst Recht, als er die Stille wahrnahm, die Regina heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Himmel, er ist eingeschlafen?!", kam es leise aus seinem Mund, woraufhin Regina nickte, um den Jungen nicht zu wecken. Robin schritt an sie ran, blickte voller Dankbarkeit in ihre dunklen Augen und streichelte ihr mit eben dieser Dankbarkeit über das Schulterblatt.

_Danke Regina_

Regina machte einen leichten Kopfdeut in Richtung der Schlafzimmertür und Robin verstand. Er lief voraus, um der Frau die Tür zu öffnen, damit sie das Baby zurück in sein Bettchen legen konnte. Behutsam löste sie seinen schlafenden Körper von dem ihren und hielt einen Moment die Luft an, als seine Beinchen leicht zuckten und er im Schlaf die Lippen verzog.

„Psch...schlaf weiter...", machte sie liebevoll und legte ihn schlussendlich in das Bett. Sie starrten auf den Jungen und wagten erst richtig durchzuatmen, als einige Zeit verstrichen war und der Namenlose nicht erwachte. Robins Hand fand ihr Ziel in Reginas Rücken und forderte sie so stumm auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die Schwarzhaarige kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Kaum erreichten sie die Tür, da zuckten beide zusammen, denn der Junge begann erneut zu weinen. Der Hilfssheriff schloss die Augen und sog die Luft scharf in seine Lungen.

„Ich mach schon, setz dich etwas auf die Couch...", sagte die Bürgermeisterin.

Er wollte ihr widersprechen, wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich nicht mit seinen Problemen abmühen musste, doch er konnte es nicht. Robin musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit half, sich endlich wieder zu entspannen, dass ihr Anblick mit dem Jungen etwas in ihm zum Klingen brachte und so kapitulierte er mit einem Nicken, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Im Wohnbereich ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und horchte dem Weinen des Babys, welches allmählich abklang bis es schlussendlich verstummte, ehe es von neuem begann.

_Himmel_

Der einstige Räuber wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, doch plötzlich kehrte Regina samt des Jungen zurück in den Wohnbereich. Auf ihren Lippen lag eine alte Melodie, welche ihm vertraut war. Mit müden Augen suchte er sie und konnte sich an dem Anblick nicht sattsehen. Sie hielt das Baby an ihren Körper geschmiegt, lief mit ihm durch den Raum und summte eine leise Weise, die ihn an seine eigene Kindheit erinnerte und seine Brust mit Wärme füllte. Es war nicht die Hitze, die sonst von ihm Besitz ergriff, wenn er sie anschaute oder sie in seiner Nähe war. Es war das leise Zerren seiner Seele, welches er viel zu oft versuchte zu verdrängen, aus Angst sie zu verängstigen und das was sie hatten, zu verlieren. Regina fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte leicht.

„Er schläft jetzt schon beinahe dreißig Minuten, ich glaube es ist fast sicher zu sagen, dass er fest eingeschlafen ist."

Die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme erschrak und faszinierte Robin gleichermaßen. Stumm klopfte er auf die Sitzfläche der Couch, damit sie sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie kam dieser stillen Einladung nach und setzte sich mit dem Jungen in ihrem Arm neben Robin. Vorsichtig, lagerte sie ihn um bis sein Köpfchen auf ihrer Brust ruhte. Ihre Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken, während sie weiter diese uralte Melodie summte. Über die Lippen beider Erwachsenen legte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als das Baby im Schlaf einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß, jedoch nicht erwachte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, starrte Robin auf die Frau und das Kind und verlor sich abermals in dem, was er sah. Sein Herz schmerzte und gleichzeitig wollte es vor Freude bersten. Er konnte nicht benennen was er fühlte, konnte nicht verstehen was in ihm vor sich ging, doch das wollte er auch nicht. Alles was er wollte, war, diesen Augenblick auszukosten und so lehnte er sich einfach an die Frau, bettete erschlagen seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schloss seine Augen, als ihre Finger sanft über seine Wange streichelten. Die Ahnung eines Gefühl der Vollkommenheit kroch durch seine Venen, riss ihn zurück in den Moment im Auto und strömte zugleich durch seinen Magen, um sich dort mit der leisen Melodie zu vermischen, welche sie noch immer summte. Das Gefühl ihrer zarten Finger, die ihn streichelten, entfachten nicht das Feuer zwischen seinen Beinen, welches sie sonst so leicht heraufbeschwor, sondern setzte den störrischen Muskel in Brand, den er für lange Zeit als tote Bürde in seiner Brust empfunden hatte. Robin öffnete seine Augen, um Regina ansehen zu können, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es die Schwarzhaarige war, die ihn mit diesen keuschen Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnte, wo sie doch sonst versuchte, alle Intimität zwischen ihnen, zu vertreiben.

_Was ist das nur mit uns?_

Fragte er sich für einen winzigen Moment, ehe er den Entschluss fasste, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Das Denken hinderte das Fühlen und wenn er es endlich schaffen würde, seinen Verstand auszuschalten, vielleicht würde er die Frau an seiner Seite ebenfalls dazu animieren können, endlich vollkommen los zu lassen und mehr in ihm zu sehen, als das heimliche Vergnügen in der Dunkelheit.

Reginas Augen suchten Robins Gesicht. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben nach oben, als sie erkennen konnte, wie der aschblonde Mann sichtlich entspannte. Sie konnte nicht erklären, warum es ihr so viel bedeutete, dass es ihm gut ging. Und genau die nicht vorhandene Antwort auf ihre Frage, weckte die Angst in ihr. Doch die Stimme der Angst war leiser geworden, seit sie hier mit dem Jungen und seinem Vater saß. In manchen Momenten, so bemerkte sie, schien die Angst vollkommen zu schweigen, wenn sie in der Nähe des einstigen Räubers war. Dann überkam sie einen Frieden, an den sie sich zu erinnern glaubte. Als sei diese Erinnerung nur ein leises Nachhallen, von etwas, das sie vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

_Warum bist du so wundervoll_

Dachte sie fast schon erbost, weil er ihr in den vergangenen Wochen keinerlei Grund gegeben hatte, ihn wirklich auf Distanz zu halten. Er hatte es geschafft durch ihre Mauern zu gehen, hatte direkt auf den Grund ihrer Seele gesehen und die lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf viel zu oft zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie wusste um das Sehnen in seiner Brust; wusste, dass er mehr wollte, als die heimlichen Treffen und den Weg in ihr Bett. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, in den blauen Untiefen, in denen sie sich verloren hatte.

Regina hörte auf ihn zu streicheln. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Stirn gegen die seine und schloss ihre Augen. Das Baby schlief und so nutzte sie diesen Augenblick der Ruhe und Harmonie und atmete selbst tief durch, nachdem das Schreien bereits ebenfalls an ihren Nerven gezerrt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie beide so verweilten, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erwartete sie Robins liebevolles Lächeln, welches ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Jenes Lächeln, welches nicht einfach so in ihrem Schoß verendete und die Lust in ihr entzündete, sondern dieses besondere Lächeln, von dem sie mittlerweile wusste, dass sie die Einzige war, der er es schenkte. Sie erwiderte dieses Lächeln und löste sich sachte von ihm. Flüsternd erklärte sie.

„Ich glaube, es ist sicher ihn endlich in sein Bettchen zu legen."

Robin zeigte seine Zustimmung mit einem Nicken und wollte ihr den Jungen aus dem Arm nehmen, als Regina ihren Kopf schüttelte. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sie sich und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte sie zurück und blieb einen Moment hinter dem Sofa stehen. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf Robins Hinterkopf, während diese verhasste Stimme in ihrem Inneren leise das Wort ergriff und sie drängte nach Hause zu gehen. Dieser lästige Stimme stand das warme Gefühl entgegen, welches sich nicht nur in ihrem Körper, sondern auch in ihrem Verstand breit machte. Das warme Gefühl, nach dem sie sich ein Leben lang verzerrt hatte und vor dem sie nun, da sie es gefunden hatte, nur noch fliehen wollte, aus Angst weiterer Schmerzen.

_Verschwinde Schätzchen. Verschwinde und beende es endlich...mach das und du bist eine noch größere Närrin, als man ohnehin glaubt..._

Bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, wurde ihr diese von Robin abgenommen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß auf Robins Hengst und hielt Daniel fest an ihren Körper geschmiegt. Sie konnte die Arme ihres Gefährten um ihre Gestalt spüren, seine Nase hin und wieder in ihrem Haar, ihrem Nacken. Das Geräusch trappelnder Hufe vermischte sich mit dem Lachen ihrer beider älteren Söhne, die auf ihren Pferden voraus trabten, während ihre Eltern in gemächlichem Schritt hinterher ritten. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte das Lächeln nicht aus ihrem Gesicht wischen, konnte die Schmetterlinge beruhigen, die in ihrem Magen kribbelte, aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Ihr Blick fiel immer wieder auf die Hand, welche Daniels Rücken streichelte und somit auf den Ring, der sich um ihren Finger schlang. Ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit hatte sie erfasst und war auf ihren Gefährten übergesprungen. Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Taverne. Robin hatte zum Essen geladen, um ihnen die Kocherei zu ersparen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leichtigkeit, die sie beide erfasst hatte, vom Alltag vertrieben wurde. Anfangs gefiel Regina der Vorschlag nicht. Sie befürchtete einen riesigen Tumult, obwohl sie erst selbst mit dem eben Erlebten fertig werden wollte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass die Männer schon so kurz nach Daniels Geburt sie überrascht und ihr somit kaum Zeit gelassen hatten, um alles verarbeiten zu können. Robin hatte verständnisvoll reagiert und versprochen zu schweigen, so lange sie es wünschte. Auch die Jungen gaben ihr Ehrenwort nichts zu verraten, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihnen auf den Zungen brannte, endlich die Heirat ihrer Eltern zu verkünden.

Die Familie erreichte die Taverne, als die tief sitzenden Schatten der Bäume, vom herannahenden Abend kündeten. Wolken zogen auf, warfen Schatten auf den Boden. Robin stieg von seinem Hengst und nahm behutsam Daniel auf seinen Arm, damit auch Regina absteigen konnte. Roland führte seine Stute bereits zu den Stallungen hinter der Taverne und hielt inne, als ein kleiner Hund vor seinen Füßen herum wuselte, während Henry einen Moment wartete bis auch seine Mutter von dem Pferd gestiegen war.  
„Gib her Dad, ich kümmere mich darum." Der aschblonde Mann schenkte seinem Sohn ein Lächeln und reichte ihm die Zügel, bevor er nach Reginas Hand griff und sie vor den Eingang der Taverne führte. Die Tische und Bänke waren vereinzelt besetzt und würden sich im Laufe des Abends noch füllen.

„Setz dich, Liebes. Was möchtest du trinken?" Robin legte den Säugling in die Arme seiner Mutter und wartete auf Reginas Antwort. Danach verschwand er ins innere der Kaschemme.

Die Bänke und Tische waren gut gefüllt und boten kaum noch Platz für neue Gäste. Ruth eilte durch den Raum, setzte immer wieder Becher und Teller vor den Gästen ab und hatte kaum Zeit für ein paar Worte, doch als sie Robins Anwesenheit gewahr wurde, schenkte sie ihm ein Grinsen und rief herüber:

„Hey Robin, was kann ich dir heute Gutes tun? Einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Lass nur, ich bestell gleich bei Bailey und nimm es mit raus. Du hast hier drin genug zu tun!"  
Wie zur Untermalung rief ein weiterer Tisch nach Ruth. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, legte sich Abwesenheit auf ihre Züge, als sie Robin beobachtete. Der einstige Geächtete begrüßte Bailey mit einer Umarmung. Neugierig fragte die Alte:

„Wo hast du den Rest gelassen? Wo sind meine Schätzchens?"

„Die sind alle draußen"  
„Alle?"

„Ja, alle!"

Robin löste sich von der Alten. Sein Blick fiel auf Ruth, die vor einem Gast stand und verdrießlich in seine Richtung schaute. Der Herr von Sherwood Forest schenkte ihr ein Lächeln zur Aufmunterung und seufzte, als er die Falschheit in dem ihren sah.

Bailey indes machte die Bestellung fertig und plauderte mit Robin, als sich die Tür öffnete und Roland, Henry samt ihrer Mutter ins Innere traten. Robins Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe. Bevor er seine Frage verbalisieren konnte, antwortete der Lockenkopf.  
„Fängt gerade an zu regnen..."

Bailey ließ es sich nicht nehmen die Familie zu begrüßen. Sie erklärte, dass sie die Bestellung an den Tisch bringen lassen würde und verschwand hinter die Theke. Robin setzte sich zusammen mit Regina und den Kindern an den Tisch und nahm ihr das Baby aus dem Arm, um den Jungen selbst zu halten.

Reginas Schultern zuckten, als sie das Gebell eines Hundes vernahm. Ihr Reginas Blick schnellte zu Ruth, die an der geöffneten Tür stand und das kleine Fell besetzte Wesen am Ohr kraulte, ehe es ganz in die Taverne hinein huschte.

„Also wirklich, Hunde haben in der Gastronomie nichts zu suchen."

Robins schaute sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als er auch schon verstand vom wem sie sprach. Ein leises Glucksen entfleuchte seiner Kehle.  
„Die Politikerin kommt immer wieder durch, was Liebes?!"

„Ist doch wahr, soll ihn draußen oder im Stall anbinden und nicht zwischen den Gästen frei rum laufen lassen."  
„So Leid es mir tut, Gin, aber der Hund war vor dir hier und ich glaub nicht, dass Ruth ihn einfach so aufgeben würde und Bailey wird nicht auf ihre Kellnerin verzichten wollen, deswegen solltest du dich damit arrangieren."

Das Glucksen wuchs zu einem Lachen, welches sich Regina kaum entziehen konnte. Ihre Augen strahlten bereits, doch ihre Lippen spiegelten krampfhaft gespielte Empörung wieder.

„Da kann Bailey froh sein, dass ich sie so gut leiden kann und ihr die Arbeitskraft gönne."  
Robin legte seinen Arm um seine Gefährtin und zog sie kurz an sich.  
„Da kann Bailey sich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Seine Stirn lehnte sich gegen ihre. Er grinste sie an und wurde in dem Versuch unterbrochen, ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Wasser für die Madame", Ruth stellte das Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.  
„Apfelsaft für die kleinen Herren!", auch diese beiden Gläser landeten unelegant auf der Tischplatte.  
„Und eine Weinschorle für dich Robin."

Die Kellnerin platzierte den Becher direkt vor dem aschblonden Mann und ignorierte alle anderen am Tisch.

„Bailey sagt, wenn ihr etwas essen wollt, müsst ihr etwas warten. Du siehst, dass es voll ist und ihr Koch hat sich heute Krank gemeldet."

Robin nickte, als Zeichen des Verständnisses und entließ Ruth aus ihren Diensten.

Die Taverne füllte sich mehr und mehr. Bailey und die Kellnerin hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um alle zufrieden zu stellen. Wenn die Wirtin nicht Becher um Becher füllte, verschwand sie immer wieder in die Küche und trug Speisen auf. Hin und wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu Robin und den anderen und entlockten ihr ein zufriedenes Gefühl, als sie sah, wie sie mit Genuss ihr Essen verspeisten. Mit vier Tellern beladen passierte sie Regina, die sie sanft an der Hüfte berührte. Die Wirtin blieb stehen und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick.  
„Ich weiß, es ist viel zu tun, aber kann ich kurz in die Küche mit einen Tee aufsetzen. Die Suppe war lecker, aber wenn ich den nicht trink, hat Daniel wieder Bauchschmerzen."

Ein warmer Glanz legte sich auf Baileys graue Augen.  
„Natürlich, Gin. Meine Küche ist deine Küche und es tut mir Leid, dass hier heute alles so drunter und drüber geht."

Regina winkte ab, bedankte sich und erhob sich. Sie schob sich durch den gefüllten Raum, wich dem Hund aus, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Ruth hinterher zu trotten und betrat die Küche. Dort angekommen, schnappte sie sich einen Kessel, füllte ihn mit Wasser und setzte ihn auf den Ofen. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, das alles magisch zu beschleunigen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an das Armband, das um ihr Handgelenk hing.

_Ich vergesse es mittlerweile wirklich oft..._

Während das Wasser langsam zu kochen begann, suchte sie nach einem Becher und den Kräutern, die ihr Bailey schon nach der Geburt gebracht hatte, damit ihr Sohn die Muttermilch besser vertrug. Konzentriert maß sie drei Löffel, gab alles in den Becher und wartete darauf, dass der Kessel endlich den erlösenden Pfiff ausstieß.

Die Geräusche der Kneipe drangen gedämpft durch die Türe und wurden jäh lauter und intensiver, als die Tür aufflog und Bailey in die Küche eilte. Schnurstracks ging sie auf den Ofen zu, auf dem große Töpfe mit Suppe, Fleisch und Soßen standen.

„Die Männer heutzutage sind eine Plage", nuschelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Lionel hat Rückenschmerzen...deswegen kann er heute nicht kommen. Rückenschmerzen! Mein Rücken schmerzt seit vierzig Jahren, aber bleib ich deswegen zu Hause? Nein!"

Regina wusste nicht, ob Bailey mit ihr oder mit sich selbst selbst redete und schmunzelte über die alte Frau.

„Du stehst gerade an den Tellern, kannst du mir bitte zwei Suppenteller reichen? Danke Schätzchen!"

Die Schwarzhaarige tat wie ihr geheißen und reichte Bailey die Teller. Die Alte blickte von der Suppe weg, die sie gerade durch rührte und schaute direkt auf die Teller, um sie anzunehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln blitzte etwas Goldenes auf, was sie dazu veranlasste genauer hinzuschauen.  
„Himmel!", keuchte sie und ließ die Teller fallen. Klirrend zersprangen sie in tausend Teile. Regina zuckte zusammen und sprang zurück, als der Krach in ihre Ohren stieß.  
„Bailey was ist...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn im nächsten Moment spürte sie die dünnen Arme der alten Frau um ihren Körper.  
„Hat er dich endlich gefragt?!"

Perplex starrte Regina vor sich hin und ließ sich von Bailey an ihren schmächtigen Körper drücken.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit, dieser Idiot."  
Nur allmählich sickerte das Verstehen ihren Verstand und als die Wirtin sie wieder freigab, konnte sie Tränen in den Augen der anderen Frau erkennen. Die Weißhaarige tat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre Hand glitt in ihre Schürzentasche und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie sich über die wässrigen Augen fuhr. Sie wirkte wie weit entfernt, als ob das Chaos in der Küche und dem Schankraum nicht existent wäre und sie setzte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker.

„Und ihr sagt kein Wort. Sitzt seit einer Stunde hier und sagt kein Wort...nicht ein Wort..." Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie sich immer wieder, während sie Wangen und Augen abtupfe und ihren Kopf schüttelte. Schuld legte sich über Reginas Gestalt, wie eine schwere Decke und drückte ihre Schultern nach unten. Langsam ging sie vor der alten Frau in die Hocke und griff nach ihren Händen.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Er hat vorhin gefragt und ich muss das erst mal selbst verarbeiten."

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem rechten Auge, doch ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln welches das Glück widerspiegelt, das in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Schon gut Schätzchen, schon gut..." Bailey führte ihrer beider Hände an ihre Lippen und hauchte Reginas Handrücken einen Kuss auf. Bevor sie die Hände wieder zur Gänze frei gab, betrachtete sie den Ring. Reginas Lippen zierte noch immer das strahlende Lächeln.

„Hübsch nicht!"

Bailey antwortete mit Schweigen, ohne den Blick von dem Schmuckstück zu nehmen

_Du hast gar keine Ahnung, Schätzchen, wie hübsch..._

Die Schwarzhaarige konnte die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht deuten, doch sie versuchte es. Die Freude wich augenblicklich und machte Platz für einen bitteren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

_Natürlich kennt sie ihn schon..._

Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass dieser Ring bereits von jemand anderem getragen wurde, wollte nicht eifersüchtig reagieren und so schob sie den Gedanken an Robins verstorbene Frau weit von sich. Erst Baileys Aufschluchzen, das mit Freude gespickt war, zerrte sie hinaus aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Ich fasse das nicht, mein Junge wird heiraten!"

Abermals wirkte Bailey, als sei sie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, doch dann kehrte Leben in den alten Körper. Sie erhob sich, packte Reginas Hand und zog sie mit sich hinaus in den Schankraum. Die Geräusche der Taverne drangen in ihrer beider Bewusstsein. Rufe nach Bestellungen und Fragen nach dem Essen kamen auf, doch die Wirtin überhörte all das und baute sich breit grinsend vor Robin auf, der seinen schlafenden Sohn im Arm hielt.

Tränen kullerten noch immer über ihre faltigen Wangen, als sie in Ruths Richtung brülle:

„MACH EINE RUNDE FERTIG, MÄDCHEN, WENN SICH DIE HERREN VON SHERWOOD FOREST ENDLICH VERLOBEN, SOLL KEINE KEHLE TROCKEN BLEIBEN!"

Das Gebrüll erstarb, da schloss sie Robin auch schon in ihre Arme. Der ehemals Geächtete erwiderte die Umarmung und schaute über Bailey Schulter auf seine Verlobte. Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, während er ihr ein breites wohlwissendes Grinsen schenkte.

_Madame wollten es ja nicht an die große Glocke hängen...und erzählt es dann der Dorfwirtin_

Regina wich seinem Blick mit einem Schmunzeln aus, da sie seine Gedanken praktisch lesen konnte. Sie vermied es, darauf zu antworten. Ihr blieb nicht einmal die Zeit sich wieder hinzusetzen, da drückte einer der Männer sie bereits an seinen stämmigen Körper und gratulierte ihr und Robin. Der Lautenspieler ließ von der einstigen Königin ab und strahlte seinen Boss an, den er seit so vielen Jahren begleitete. Er blieb bei den beiden, obwohl bereits andere ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen und ihr Glas erhoben bis Bailey ihn bat, Ruth hinter der Theke zu helfen. Lorence kam der Bitte sofort nach und verschwand. Als die restlichen Gratulanten das Paar nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit freigaben, nahmen Robin und Regina wieder Platz. Bailey tat es ihnen gleich, setzte sich zu ihrer Familie und nahm Robin, der die ganze Zeit das Baby hielt, den Jungen aus dem Arm. Liebevoll küsste sie Daniels Stirn und wandte sich an Henry.

„John hat gewettet, dass er ihr spätestens drei Tage nach Daniels Geburt einen Antrag macht, Cathy gab ihm immerhin noch eine Woche. Die anderen waren schon seit Daniels Geburt raus, außer du und Eddy. Ihr sagtet aller spätestens drei Wochen. Ein schöner Batzen, mein Junge, den du da wieder abgesahnt hast."

Henrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem maskenhaften Grinsen. Fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Vaters, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich seine Gedanken nach einem Fluchtweg.

„Du durchtriebener...", Robin presste die Worte aus seinem Mund. „kleiner... Sauhund!"

„Oh oh!", kam es aus Henrys Mund, als er versuchte von seinem Sitz aufzuspringen, doch Robins Arm schlang sich Blitzschnell um seinen Oberkörper und hielt ihn fest.

„Deswegen lagst du mir in den Ohren?!", Er nahm seinen Sohn im Schwitzkasten und wuschelte mit der Faust durch das braune Haar. Der Junge lachte, als auch sei Vater nicht länger Ernst bleiben konnte.

„Du kleiner Schlawiner, aber freu dich nicht zu früh!"

Robin wusste, dass es dem Jungen niemals nur um den Gewinn dieser Wette gegangen war. Er hatte den Kampf und die Schluchzer noch deutlich vor Augen, doch er verdiente eine Abreibung, dafür, dass sein vorgeschlagener Plan, zufällig am letzten Tag der Wettfrist über die Bühne gehen sollte.

„Dir ist klar, dass du die Hälfte von dem Gewinn spenden wirst? Und deinen Kumpel kannst du ausrichten, dass es ihm genauso ergeht!"

Henry stimmte ihm lachend zu, damit er ihn endlich aus dem Schwitzkasten nahm.

Bailey hatte verkündet, dass es kein Essen mehr gebe, da sie nicht mehr den Elan verspürte ihre Gäste zu bedienen. Stattdessen blieb sie mit Robin und den anderen am Tisch sitzen und unterhielt sich mit ihnen bis der ehemals Geächtete ihrer Bitte nachkam und Lorence half ein neues Fass Bier aus dem Keller zu hieven. Zusammen mit den beiden Jungen verließ er den Tisch und ließ die beiden Frauen und das Baby allein zurück. Die Weißhaarige betrachtete den Jungen auf ihrem Arm und konnte das selige Lächeln nicht aus ihrem Gesicht bannen. Sachte wiegte sie ihren Oberkörper hin und her, als der Junge sich im Schlaf bewegte und hörte erst damit auf, als das Kind weiterschlief. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick des Säuglings los und schaute auf die Mutter, die neben ihr an ihrem Wasser nippte. Ihre Augen trafen wieder auf das Schmuckstück, welches sich um ihren Finger schlang und füllten sich mit der gleichen Seligkeit. Regina bemerkte ihren Blick und folgte ihm. Freude und Eifersucht stürmten auf ihr Gemüt ein, als sie selbst auf den Ring schaute.

_Jetzt reg dich nicht auf... der Ring wird ihm schon irgendwas bedeuten, wenn er ihn mir gibt_

Versuchte sie die neue aufkommende Verstimmung zu bannen und versuchte nicht länger darüber nachzudenken. Sie löste den Blick von ihrem Verlobungsring und sagte:

„Du freust dich wirklich, was Bailey!"

„Natürlich. Vielleicht liegt es an meinem Alter, aber ich hätte ihm am liebsten in den Hintern getreten, damit er dich noch vor der Geburt heiratet. Ich bin da altmodisch."

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte leise bei den Worten der Alten und lehnte sich mit der Seite gegen sie.

Die Wirtin hob Reginas Hand und betrachtete den Ring mit Wegmut in den Augen.

„Das ist das Einzige, was ihm von seinem zu Hause geblieben ist." Baileys Zeigefinger glitt über das Material und streichelte über den Diamanten. „ Seine Großmutter, war das einzige Brauchbare in dieser Familie. Sie hatte ihn längst durchschaut, dass er sich von seinem Vater nicht ausliefern lassen würde. Bevor er floh, steckte sie ihm den Ring zu, damit er ihn versetzen konnte, um über die Runden zu kommen."

Regina sah der Alten ins Gesicht und erkannte Schwermut in diesem.

„Nur ein einziges Mal, hatte er wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn zu verkaufen. Das war kurz bevor Roland geboren wurde, aber er hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht." Sie löste sich von dem Anblick und schenkte Regina ein Lächeln.

„Ich glaub auch nicht, dass er seine Frau den Verlobungsring genommen hätte, eher wäre er betteln gegangen...", versuchte Regina Verständnis aufzubringen, auch wenn der Gedanke daran schmerzte.

„Es war nicht ihr ihr Verlobungsring...den hier, Schätzchen, hat er noch nie jemanden an den Finger gesteckt."

Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich haucheben, doch bevor sie nachhaken konnte, kehrte Robin zurück. Die Schwere in ihrem Magen, seit sie über das Geschenk nachdachte, war verschwunden. Freude und Leichtigkeit kehrte zurück und brachten als ungebetenen Gast Gewissensbisse mit. Sie fühlte sich schäbig auf Grund ihrer Eifersucht.

„Alles erledigt, Herrin!"

Die Wirtin wandte sich Regina ab und erhob sich. Während sie sich bedankte, legte sie Daniel in die Arme seines Vaters und klatschte mit der flachen Hand gegen ihre Stirn.  
„Jetzt haben wir deinen Tee vergessen. Bleib sitzen, ich mach ihn dir fertig..."

Die Weißhaarige verschwand und wies die Kellnerin an zu warten, bevor sie die nächste Bestellung an die Tische brachte. Nach kurzen Zeit kehrte sie zurück und reichte ihr die Tasse Tee.

„Hier Ruth, bring das Gin!"

Die Kellnerin nahm die Tasse mit verbissener Miene und legte den Weg zu dem Tisch zurück. Sie stellte den Tee ab und schenkte Robin ein Lächeln, doch der einstige Räuber war in einer Unterhaltung mit seiner Gefährtin vertieft. Mit einem leisen Schnauben machte Ruth kehrt und ging zurück an die Theke und blieb davor stehen. Sie legte das Tablett auf den Tresen, drehte sich um und lehnte mit ihrem Rücken gegen das Holz. Die junge Frau presste ihre Lippen zusammen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, als sie Robin dabei beobachtete, wie er das Baby wiegte und mit seiner Verlobten lachte.

„Jetzt will er sie auch noch heiraten. ", nuschelte sie zu sich selbst und fuhr zusammen, als neben ihr eine männliche Stimme erklang.

„Sind wohl immer noch eifersüchtig, was?!", der Gast mit der schweren Alkoholfahne lachte einmal auf, bevor er weitersprach. „Du hast doch wohl nicht immer noch geglaubt, dass er sich...", er holte tief Luft.

Ruth Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, während sie den Blick nicht von Robin und Regina abwenden konnte.  
„Wie er sie und den Kleinen anhimmelt..."  
„Ehrlich Mädel, wenn die mir einen Sohn geschenkt hätte, würd ich sie auch so anhimmeln. Die hätte Narrenfreiheit bei mir für einen Sohn."

„Ja aber gleich heiraten. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was er an ihr findest. Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?" nährte die Eifersucht ihre Worte.

„Tja, Kindchen, wenn ich mir das so anschaue, dann seine Liebe!"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina stand unverändert vor dem Sofa, doch der Drang zu verschwinden erstarb, als Robin zu ihr blickte und ihr dieses Lächeln schenkte, welches so viel mehr aussagte, als alle Worte dieser Welt. Schweigend überwand sie sich selbst und ging zu ihm. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, griff nach einem der Kissen und presste es gegen ihren Bauch, während sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, über die Lehne streckte.

„Der kleine Spatz schläft endlich..."

Ohne ihren Kopf von der Rückenlehne zu nehmen, drehte sie diesen und schaute den einstigen Räuber an. Sein Profil brannte sich auf ihre Netzhaut, die müden Augen, umrundet von leichten Fältchen, als er noch immer lächelte. Sie erwiderte es mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch.

Robin fasste nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Überwältigt von ihrer Anwesenheit, diesem Moment der Ruhe zwischen ihnen, hielt er ihre Hand weiter fest und wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass sie ihm diese keusche Zärtlichkeit weiter gewähren würden, doch sie belehrte ihn eines besseren. Ihr Daumen streichelte sanft über seinen Handrücken, entlockten ihm ein warmes Gefühl zwischen seinen Rippen.

„Danke, Regina!" Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte, manifestierte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen.

„Ich sagte doch, nichts zu danken. Ich helfe dir gern, mit den Jungs!"

_Manchmal glaube ich sogar, dass du sie liebst_

Schoss durch Robins Gedanken, was er sonst in den Abgründen seines Denkens verbarg. Von dem Augenblick und diesem Gedanken beseelt, überbrückte er die kurze Distanz und küsste sie. Zärtlich und fast keusch streiften seine Lippen über die ihren. Angst, dass sie diese Zärtlichkeit ablehnen würde, dass sie wieder das Ruder für eine wilde Odyssee der Lust herumreißen könnte, nagte an seinem Herzen. Umso erstaunter war er, als sie ihn gewähren ließ und ihre Hand an seine Wange glitt, um ihn sacht zu halten. Sie ging auf das Spiel seiner Lippen ein, das liebevolle Streicheln und sanfte Kosen. Er wusste nicht, wann sie ihm je gestattet hatte, sie einfach zu küssen, nicht verlangend nach Erlösung, während er bereits in ihr war, sondern sehnsüchtig und voller Gefühl. Angespornt von dem, was sie in ihm auslöste, wurde er mutiger. Seine Zungenspitze strich sanft über die dünne Haut ihrer Lippen, kostete unschuldig ihren Geschmack, bis sie seiner Zunge den Einlass gewährte, den er erbat. Robin löste sich von der Rückenlehne, wandte seinen Oberkörper ganz dem ihren zu und legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Haucheben hielt er sie dort, gab ihr die Möglichkeit sich zu lösen, wann immer es ihr danach verlangte und intensivierte den Kuss, während er mit der anderen Hand das Kissen von ihr nahm und auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Seine Zunge erkundete ihren Mund voller Andacht, als wäre er ein Pilger, der zum ersten mal die Tore seiner Bestimmung durchschritten hatte. In seinem Hinterkopf nagte leise die Furcht davor, dass sie es beenden könnte, doch sie zerstreute seine Ängste.

Reginas Bein schob sich über seinen Schoß, während sie sich in dem Reigen ihrer Zungen hingab. Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Wange, strich über die rauen Stoppeln seines Bartes und fand ihr Ziel in seinem Nacken, um ihn näher an sich ziehen zu können. Ermutigt von ihren Gebärden, schlang Robin seinen Arm um ihre Taille und schmiegte sie an seinen Oberkörper. Er konnte ihren Atem spüren. Das stetige Senken und Heben ihrer Brust, die sich an die seine presste. Für einen winzigen Moment flammte die Leidenschaft auf und zeigte sich in dem Begehren, das beide in den Kuss legten, doch schon bald verwandelte sich dieses in Sehnsucht, die unbeirrbar wie ein Uhrwerk, in ihrer beider Herzen schlug. Robin nahm das Tempo aus dem Kuss bis die Bewegung ihrer Zungen und Lippen zum erliegen kam. Er schaute der Frau in die Augen, verweilte einen Moment in dem Dunkel, welches ihn viel zu sehr an ein zu Hause erinnerte und stahl sich noch einen kurzen Kuss von ihren Lippen, bevor er begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Behutsam, legte er Knopf für Knopf ihre Haut frei und streifte schlussendlich das lästige Stück Stoff von ihren Schultern. Immer noch schweigend, doch nicht ohne seinen Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen, griff er um ihren Oberkörper und öffnete gekonnt ihren BH, nur um ihr diesen ebenfalls auszuziehen. Erst jetzt schaffte er es, dem Bann ihrer Augen zu widerstehen und sie ganz anzuschauen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er Scham in ihrem Gesicht, zu erkennen , während sie versuchte, eine lästige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zu bannen. Ein Gebärden, das sie jünger und unschuldiger erscheinen ließ. Regina beobachtete das Tun des Mannes und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Blick, mit dem er sie anschaute, löste eine Gänsehaut aus, die einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. Da war mehr als Verlangen in seinen Augen, mehr als das Wollen ihres Körpers. Diese Erkenntnis war zu groß, zu wunderbar, um sie zu begreifen und so erstarrte sie einen Moment. Sie hinderte ihn nicht, als er sanft ihren Oberkörper auf die Sitzfläche drückte, ihren Rock ihre Beine hinunterzog und achtlos weg warf.

Reginas Brust hob und senkte sich, als sie ihn weiter beobachtete und in seiner Sehnsucht badetet, die er ihr unmissverständlich offenbarte. Ihr Herz schlug wild gegen ihren Brustkorb. Ein stumpfer Rhythmus in ihrem Innern, der all die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf übertönte. In Robins Blick konnte sie seinen Unglauben darüber erkennen, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ. Die stumme Furcht, dass sie ihn abhalten würde, doch sie hatte die Waffen niedergestreckt. In den letzten Tagen war es eine Qual gewesen, nichts von ihm zu hören und zu glauben, ihn für immer vertrieben zu haben, schmerzte mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Noch während sie diesen süßen Schmerz verklingen spürte, trafen seine Lippen auf ihr Schlüsselbein. Stück für Stück bedeckte er ihre Haut mit kleinen Küssen, kostete von ihr mit der Spitze seiner Zunge und wanderte so ihr Brustbein entlang. Seine Hand glitt an ihre Brust, umschloss sie und neckte ihre Brustwarze mit seinem Daumen, während seine Lippen sich der anderen widmeten. Robin konnte ihre Finger in seinen Haaren spüren, konnte die Empfindung, die er in ihr auslöste, an den Nägeln spüre, die sich sachte in seine Kopfhaut gruben. Der ehemals Geächtete setzte seine Wanderschaft fort. Seine Lippen glitten über ihre Haut, wurde begleitet von seinen Fingerspitzen, die über ihren Körper tänzelten und sie berührten, als sei er ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, der ein Kunstwerk begutachtet, als wäre er von dem Gedanken gebannt, sie mit allen Sinne erfassen zu wollen. Knabbernd bahnte er sich seinen Weg über ihren Bauch, streichelte über ihre Seite und ließ seine Zunge bis zum Bund ihres Höschens gleiten. Seine Augen suchten den Blick in ihr Gesicht. Ihr Haupt hatte sich zur Seite geneigt, ihre Hände noch immer auf seinem Kopf, in seinem Haar, während sie ihn mit Aufmerksamkeit in ihrem Blick beobachtete. Robins Augen erwuchs ein Lächeln, welches sich auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete, als er mit seiner flachen Hand über ihren Schoß streichelte. Nur das bisschen Stoff trennte ihn von dem Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut. Dem Drang erlegen, diese fühlen zu wollen, zog er ihr die Seide vom Körper und ließ sie einfach wortlos auf den Boden fallen.

_Himmel..._

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Frau, die in ihrer Nacktheit vor ihm lag. Vorsichtig spreizte er ihre Beine und kniete sich dazwischen. Seine Hände waren wieder an ihrem Körper, streichelten sie mit sanften Druck, während er dem Anblick versank, den sie ihm bot.

Reginas erwiderte seinen Blick und spürte die Sehnsucht, welche in diesem lag, durch ihren eigenen Körper, ihrem eigenen Verstand wallen, als sei die Mauern, die sie vor solchen Gefühlen stets beschütze, von dieser Woge einfach weggespült worden.

_Ich will..._

Sie schaffte es nicht ihre Gedanken zu Ende zu denken oder gar sie zu verbalisieren, da schien er bereits zu verstehen. Noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen, zog er sich das Schlafanzugoberteil aus und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose samt Shorts, ehe er sich wieder der Schwarzhaarigen widmete und begann ihren Bauch mit seinen Küssen zu bedecken. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es ihm in den letzten Wochen je erlaubt hatte, sie so vollkommen zu genießen, sie so zu berühren und seine Gefühle zu zeigen, ohne dass sie davor zurückgeschreckt war. Konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie diese Erlaubnis ihm noch erteilen würde und so wagte er sich einen Schritt weiter. Er bettete seinen Körper auf dem ihren, um sie ganz zu fühlen. Um ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren, ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust. Er küsste sie und nahm sich den Einlass in ihren Mund, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Seine Hände streichelten weiter über ihren Körper, versuchten jeden Zentimeter von ihr zu berühren, als fürchtete er sich davor auch nur ein winziges Stück zu vernachlässigen.

Regina erwiderte das Spiel seiner Zunge und ergab sich in dem Kuss. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf unternahm einen letzten Versuch, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch seine Zärtlichkeit und die Sehnsucht in ihrer Brust, brachten sie zum schweigen. Sie genoss das Streicheln, das Gefühl seiner Haut, genoss all das mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie verbot sich zu denken und zwang sich nur noch zu fühlen. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie einen kalten Lufthauch an ihrer Brust, als Robin sich hoch drückte und seinen Oberkörper von ihr löste, damit seine Hand zwischen ihrer beider Körper passte. Wieder in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen versunken, ließ er seine Finger in ihren Schoß gleiten. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg mit langsamen Streicheleinheiten zwischen ihren Beinen bis seine Fingerspitzen das kleine Bündel Nerven fand, der ihr, kaum dass er es zu massieren begann, ein Seufzen mit halb geschlossenen Lidern entlockte. Der leise Klang ihrer wachsenden Lust. Robin hielt seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, sog ihren Anblick auf, aus Angst er könnte eine Regung verpassen. Er konnte hören, wie ihre Atmung sich veränderte, wie sie anschwoll, gleichwie er die Massage intensivierte. Mit einem Finger betastete er das Fleisch zwischen ihren Schenkeln, umspielte neckend den Eingang ihrer Weiblichkeit. Abermals entlockte er ihr ein leises aufseufzen, einen hohen Ton, während sie versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, indem sie auf ihre Lippen biss. Der aschblonde Mann erwiderte das Grinsen und ließ seinen Finger provokant in sie eintauchen. Langsam, fast schon quälend, während sein Daumen weiter das Nervenbündel massierte, das ihre Atmung durcheinander brachte. Der aschblonde Mann konnte nicht nur sehen und hören, wie er ihr Lust bereitete, sondern konnte es an seiner Hand, seinem Finger spüren. Gemächlich verebbte die Massage an ihrer intimsten Stelle bis seine Bewegung zum erliegen kam. Noch immer bannte er ihren Blick mit seinen blauen Augen und ohne diesen zu lösen, zog er genauso quälend langsam seinen Finger aus der Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, nur um ihn von neuem in sie zu tauchen, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie genau verstand, dass er es war, der ihrem Körper diesen Genuss entlockte. Seine Mundwinkel begann zu zucken, als er fühlen konnte, wie die Erregung von ihr Besitz ergriff, wie sie mehr und mehr bereit war, ihn vollkommen zu empfangen. Dies Erkenntnis entlockte ihm ein Grinsen, während er die Bewegung seines Fingers intensivierte.

Schwer atmend starrte Regina auf den Mann. Seine Finger waren zärtlich, seine Bemühungen wirkungsvoll. Zu dem Sehnen in ihrer Brust, mischte sich ein Verlangen nach ihm, das sie so noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie mehr wollte, wollte ihn unmissverständlich wissen lassen, dass sie sich nach ihm sehnte, doch er schenkte ihr das Lächeln eines Schuljungen, dem ein besonderer Streich gelungen war, während er seinen Finger aus ihrem Schoß löste und und den feuchten Glanz mit Triumph besah. Regina verdrehte ihre Augen, legte ihren rechten Unterarm auf ihre Stirn und konnte das Kichern über sein Gebärden und Anblick nicht zurückhalten.

_Du bist unmöglich..._

Dachte sie liebevoller, als sie wollte. Robin fiel in ihr leises Lachen ein, während er die kurze Distanz ihrer Körper überbrückte und sich wieder auf die Frau bettete. Mit einem Schlag schwand das Knisternd des Augenblicks und machte Platz für eine Welle der Vertrautheit. Er küsste ihren lachenden Mund und glaubte sich an einem Ziel angekommen, von dessen Existenz er bisher nichts gewusst hatte. Regina schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, presste ihn nah an sich, als wolle sie sichergehen, er würde sich nicht nochmal von ihrem Körper lösen. Verspielt schnappte sie nach seiner Unterlippe, knabberte an dieser und versank in dem Wirrwarr ihrer Gefühle, ohne sich zu ängstigen. Ihre Finger kraulten seinen Nacken, während er seine Stirn auf die ihre legte. Immer wieder entfleuchten ihnen leise Laute des Lachens. Der einstige Räuber konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie ihn jemals so nah an sich gelassen hatte, wann sie ihn nicht nur in ihren Körper, sondern in ihre Seele gelassen hatte und so setzte er alles daran, diesen Moment nicht nur auszukosten, sondern in die Länge zu ziehen. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, pumpte sein Blut durch seinen Körper und setzten eine Freude in Gang, welche er nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Hand über seinen Rücken wanderte und ihr Ziel an seinem Hintern fand, um ihn dort zu streicheln. Erst sanft und zärtlich, doch schon bald fest und fordernd. Regina ließ ihre Finger über seine Haut gleiten und löste dort ein Kribbeln aus, wo sie ihn berührte. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich das Sehnen, welches sie in ihm auslöste, in Begehren verwandelte. Beherzt griff sie nach seiner Männlichkeit, massierte sie mit festen Druck und spürte nicht nur Stolz in ihrer Brust schlagen, als sie ihm ein leises Ächzen entlockte. Mit einem kessen Grinsen auf den geschwollenen Lippen, zog sie das Tempo ihrer Massage an bis Robin atemlos das Wort ergriff.

„Madame, haben es wohl eilig!" Kaum dass er die Worte gesprochen hatte, nahm er ihre Hand von sich und küsste sie, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Er bemerkte die wachsende Ungeduld der Schwarzhaarigen, die ihre Becken zu bewegen begann, bemerkte das Wollen, welches sie ihm entgegenbrachte und so löste er den Kuss und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Zärtlich streichelte sein Daumen über ihre Gesichtszüge, liebkoste ihre weiche Haut, während er sich erlaubte für einen Moment die Welt still stehen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so sehr danach verzerrte, mehr von ihr zu haben, als das was sie ihm gab, verstand nicht, warum er sich sehnte nicht nur den Weg in ihr Bett zu finden sondern in ihr Herz, doch in diesem Moment, in diesem Augenblick, war er sich sicher, dass er durch das Eis und die Mauern, die sie um ihr Herz gelegt hatte, einen Weg finden konnte. Dass er nicht nur die Narben auf ihrer Seele sehen, sondern auch verstehen konnte.

_Oh Liebes, du bist so viel mehr, als eine schnelle Nummer..._

Er streichelte weiter andächtig über ihre Wange, während sie ihre Augen im Genuss schloss.

_...ich wünschte mir, du würdest das endlich selbst erkennen...und akzeptieren..._

Seine Gedanken wurden zur Wahrheit für ihn, doch er würde es ihr nicht sagen können, würde nie die richtigen Worte finden, ohne sie zu verschrecken, ohne sie zu verlieren und das brauchte er auch nicht, denn er würde es ihr zeigen können. Liebevoll legte er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund in dem Moment, als er sie sich zu eigen machte. Nicht schnell und ungeduldig, sondern langsam und genießend.

Regina stöhnte leise in seinen Mund, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Arme legten sich, einem Automatismus folgend, um seinen Hals und hielten ihn so fest sie nur konnte.

Robin genoss das Gefühl, sie allumfassend um seine Erregung spüren zu können, genoss die Nähe, die sie zuließ und küsste sie voller Gefühl, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann. Langsam und kraftvoll, stieß er tief in sie hinein. Fast zur Gänze zog er sich aus ihr zurück, nur um sie von neuem kräftig zu erobern. Ihr Atem dehnte sich durch seinen Mund, als sie bei jedem Stoß aufkeuchte und die Umarmung intensivierte. Mit aller Kraft presste sie ihn an sich und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Gemächlich drang er immer wieder in sie ein und entlockte ihr süße Laute ihrer Erregung. Seine eigene Atmung schwoll an und setzte das Sehnen in seiner Brust in Brand. Das Bedürfnis sie vollkommen erleben, vollkommen spüren zu wollen, trieb ihn dazu an, das Tempo anzuziehen. Robin löste den Kuss, versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und griff nach ihren Oberarmen, um sich dort festzuhalten, während er weiter kräftig in sie hineinstieß. Das Sofa knarzte , doch Regina nahm nur den Mann wahr, der sich immer wieder tief in ihr versenkte. Ihre Finger lösten sich aus seinem Nacken, fanden ihr Ziel an seinem Hinterkopf, krallten sich in sein aschblondes Haar und hielten ihn dort fest. Reginas Verlangen strömte stöhnend aus ihren vollen Lippen und verendete heiß auf seiner Haut. Sie hatte es ihm gleichgetan, hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge versenkt. Sie wollte ihn nicht nur fühlen, sondern mit allen Sinnen erfassen. Sein Geruch stieg in ihre Nase, eine vertraute Erinnerung an den Wald.

Sie ächzte seinen Namen im Takt seiner Stöße, labte sich an dem Keuchen und Stöhnen, welches aus seinem Mund drang und gab sich ihm mit allem hin, was sie in diesem Moment war. Robin zog das Tempo abermals an. Sein Becken bewegte sich fest, presste ihren Körper immer wieder in die weiche Sitzfläche der Couch, ohne dass er mit seinem Körper von ihr ließ; ohne auch nur einen winzigen Moment das Gefühl ihrer Haut auf der seinen, vermissen zu müssen.

_Himmel..._

Der aschblonde Mann konnte spüren wie sich wie er sich dem Höhepunkt zubewegte; konnte das verräterische Zucken um seine Männlichkeit spüren, das ihm verriet, dass es ihr ebenso erging und so behielt er Kraft und Tempo bei, keuchte gegen ihre feuchte Haut und stöhnte verlangend, dass sie los lassen, sich gehen lassen sollte.

Kaum hatte er seine Bitte ausgesprochen, nahm das Zucken um seine Männlichkeit zu und ein letztes hohes Keuchen seines Namens verriet ihm, dass er sie über die Klippe gejagt hatte. Nach wenigen weiteren Stößen ließ auch er endlich los und kam mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen.

Seine Bewegungen kamen zum erliegen. Atemlos lauschte er ihrer Bemühung, ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ohne sich von ihr zu erheben. Für einen Augenblick badete er in den Nachwehen des eben Erlebten und labte er sich an dem Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut. Für den Moment schien die Welt dort draußen verstummt.

_Was war das?...Ich weiß nicht...aber genau das will ich..._

Robin versuchte seine Sinne wieder beieinander zu bekommen und löste sich nun endlich von ihr, aus Angst, sie doch zu sehr zu belasten. Vorsichtig rutschte er von ihr und kam neben ihr zum liegen. Noch immer von der Nähe und der Wärme in seiner Brust beseelt, wagte er sich, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, sie zu halten und ihrer Stirn einen Kuss aufzuhauchen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaute er sie mit Angst in den blauen Augen an.

_Jetzt bin ich doch zu weit gegangen, ich sollte mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren_

Begannen seine Gedanken zu rasen, als er nach der liebevollen Zärtlichkeit erwartete, dass sie ihn davonjagen würde, doch Regina brachte seine Gedanken zum schweigen. Ihre Hand schob sich über seine Brust, gleichwie ihr Bein sich an ihn schmiegte. Mit einem verliebten Lächeln schaute sie ihm in die Augen und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde. Dass der Schatten über ihre Gedanken nur darauf wartete vom Klang ihrer Stimme heraufbeschworen zu werden. Robins Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, während er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen weiteren Kuss auf. Noch immer schien die Welt still zu stehen. Regina schloss ihre Augen, genoss das warme Gefühl seiner Haut, die Geborgenheit, die sie in seinen Armen empfand. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal in den Armen eines Mannes gelegen hatte. Wann sie das letzte mal nicht nur die Nähe zu einem Körper zuzugelassen, sondern jemanden in ihrer Seele willkommen geheißen hatt. Der Gedanke, so schön er auch war, begann langsam, wie Regentropfen auf verdorrten Land, in ihren Verstand zu sickern. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und konnte die Angst, die sich so schleichend um ihr Herz legte, einfach nicht länger ignorieren. Das Lächeln blieb auf ihren Lippen, doch es schaffte den Weg nicht mehr in ihre Augen, als sie sich stumm von ihm löste und sitzend ihren Rock aufklaubte. Robins fuhr mit seinem Körper auf und legte seine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt.

„Hey!", machte er liebevoll.„Bleib doch noch. Roland schläft bei Bailey und John kommt nicht vor morgen früh nach Hause!"

Für einen winzigen Moment hielt Regina inne und schloss ihre Augen.

_Bleib doch einfach...das ist doch nicht so schwer Schätzchen...doch das ist es...für mich ist es das_

In ihren Blick stahl sich ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Lass uns essen gehen?" , erklang Robins Stimme erneut

Seine Worte entlockten ihr ein sachtes Schmunzeln.  
„Wir haben den Jungen mit Müh und Not zum schlafen bekommen", ermahnte sie leicht amüsiert, während sie ihre Bluse überzog.  
„Dann koch ich uns was...nur..."

Robin verstummte und suchte den Blick in ihr Gesicht.

„...bitte geh nicht einfach...", er wusste noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, dass er sie nicht zum bleiben animieren konnte, doch bevor die neuerworbene Hoffnung, die sie vor kurzen in ihm entfachte hatte, gänzlich erlosch, sah er sie sich zu ihm beugen.

„Es ist besser wenn ich gehe, Robin." Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, da presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinigen. Für einen Augenblick ergaben sie sich in den Kuss, ehe Regina diesen löste und sich erhob. Der Hilfssheriff schnappte sich seine Shorts und schlüpfte in diese hinein, bevor auch er sich von dem Sofa erhob und Regina zur Tür geleitete. Dort angekommen, griff er einfach wieder nach ihrer Hand.

_Du willst nicht gehen...warum fällt es dir nur immer so schwer das zu tun, was du willst_

Er würde sie nicht weiter bedrängen zu bleiben, denn er hatte gelernt, dass er nur mit Ruhe und Geduld ganz durch ihrer Barrieren kommen konnte und der Abend hatte ihm gezeigt, dass seine Taktik begann, sich auszuzahlen. Beflügelt von dieser Erkenntnis, zog er sie an sich und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sie keinen Widerstand leistete. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel auf den ihren und verweilten dort bis der Sauerstoffmangel seinen Tribut forderte. Regina biss sich auf die geschwollenen Lippen und öffnete bereits die Tür, nicht jedoch ohne sich nochmal zu ihm zu beugen und ihn abermals zu küssen.

_Hör auf Mädchen...geh jetzt endlich_

Drängte eine innere Stimme, doch kaum war sie aus dem Türrahmen und fast schon auf den Weg zu den Treppen, da zog Robin sie noch mal zu sich zurück. Dieses Gewolltsein, begann die Dunkelheit in ihrem Denken zu vertreiben, doch schaffte es nicht, sie vollkommen zu bannen.

„Ich..."

_...kann nicht bleiben...ich kann es einfach nicht_

Blickte sie ihm entschuldigend in die Augen und spürte im nächsten Moment seine Stirn an ihrer.  
„Ich weiß...!", teilte er ihr sein Verständnis mit und verabschiedete sie mit einem letzten Kuss, ehe er sie freigab. Die Schwarzhaarige lief zu den Treppen und stieg die ersten Stufen hinab. Sie war fast aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, da ertönte seine Stimme.

„Hey Regina!"

„Ja!"

„Danke!"

Regina wusste nicht, ob er sich für die Hilfe mit seinem Sohn oder die Zärtlichkeit bedankte, die sie zugelassen hatte, doch die Wertschätzung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, ließ ihren Herzschlag an Tempo zunehmen.

Als Antwort schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und verschwand schlussendlich. Zurück blieb Robin, der sich einmal mehr darin bestätigt sah, dass er sie nicht so einfach aufgeben würde, dass es nicht verlorene Liebesmüh war, sich den Weg in ihr Herz zu erkämpfen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 29**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Mit wehenden Haaren, stürmte Regina in die Sheriffstation. Ihre Lippen waren verkrampft, gleichwie die Hand, die ihre Tasche hielt. Hinter ihr trottete Henry mit hängenden Schultern und einem unterdrückten Seufzen.  
„Mein Auto wurde gestohlen!" Wut glänzte in ihren dunklen Augen, als sie gänzlich in den Raum trat und Sheriff und Hilfssheriff aufklärte. Emma schaute die Bürgermeisterin mit geöffnetem Mund an und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie ihr Gesicht entspannte und nachhaken konnte was geschehen war.  
„Ich hab Henry von der Schule abgeholt und hab dann vor der Apotheke gehalten. Wir sind rein und keine 10 Minuten später kommen wir raus und mein Wagen steht nicht mehr dort."

„Oh...", kam es unintelligent aus Emmas Mund.  
„Oh?", echote Regina und atmete geräuschvoll durch. „Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt? Mein Auto ist weg und anstatt da hinter deinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen könntest du...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Robin mischte sich ein.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist direkt vor der Apotheke ein absolutes Halteverbot!"

Das Kratzen seines Kugelschreibers erfüllte die Stille bis Regina die Luft tief in ihre Lungen sog, so dass ihr Brustkorb sich sichtlich hob. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und redete weiter mit Emma.  
„Du sitzt ja noch immer. Für was bezahl ich dich? Vielleicht bequemst du dich, endlich zu schauen, welcher Räuber..." sie hat es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da schnellte ihr Blick zu Robin, der weiterhin über ein Stück Papier saß, welches er beschrieb.  
„Du!" Mit wenigen Schritten war sie an seinem Schreibtisch und baute sich vor ihm auf. Ihr Oberkörper begann zu zittern, als sie die Wut unterdrückte, die sein Verhalten in ihr hervorrief.  
„Locksley?!", zischte sie nun und hätte am liebsten das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht geprügelt, als er sie endlich ansah. Mit aller Ruhe drückte er die Miene des Kugelschreibers zurück in den Stift und legte ihn behutsam auf den Schreibtisch ab, ehe er fast schon zärtlich das Blatt Papier gerade strich.

_Ich bringe ihn um! Oh ja, eines Tages werde ich diesen Mistkerl einfach umbringen...nein wirst du nicht und das weißt du...ach Klappe da oben_

Regina atmete gepresst und gestikulierte mit ihren Händen bis der aschblonde Mann endlich sprach.

„Ich sagte bereits. Direkt vor der Apotheke ist ein absolutes Halteverbot."

„Ich stand höchstens 10 Minuten da."

„Ab-So-Lu-Tes Halteverbot", wiederholte Robin. Die diebische Freude, die in seinen Augen aufblitze, brachte Regina zum Rasen.  
„Na gut, du hast mich abschleppen lassen. Dann zeig mir wo mein Wagen steht und..."

„Verzeiht Madame," Robin rutschte samt seines Stuhls nach hinten und erhob sich.  
„Ich habe hier...", seine Hand ging an die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und öffnete sie. „ein volles dutzend Strafzettel, die nicht bezahlt wurden." Noch während er sprach, kramte er ein ganzes Bündel Zettel hervor. „Plus das Falschparken heute, macht das keinen guten Eindruck..."  
Die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen öffneten sich. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen, als sie ausrief:  
„Bitte was?"

Sie stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte und fuchtelte mit der anderen vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Keinen guten Eindruck? Du hast mein Auto wegen ein paar Strafzettel abschleppen lassen? Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?", hinter sich konnte sie ein Kichern vernehmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Emma, die ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand versteckte.

Robin beugte sich über die Tischplatte und platzierte seine Hände auf diese. Er sah direkt in ihr Gesicht, als sie sich Emma ab und sich ihm zuwandte.

„Moment, das sind...", er löste die Hand von der Tischplatte und ließ die Zettel durch seine Finger gleiten, als er sie durchzählte. „13 Ermahnungen wegen falschem Parken. Das sind 13 mal 50 Dollar...da sind wir bei 650 Dollar...oh warte, das heute kommt noch dazu 700 und das Abschleppen...kostet auch noch mal 350, da wären wir bei 1050 Dollar..."

„Locksley, ich warne dich!", presste sie aus ihren vollen Lippen und gerade als sie noch etwas anführen wollte, erklang Henrys Stimme.  
„Du hast deine Strafzettel nicht bezahlt?"

Der Junge riss Mund und Augen auf und schaute seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd an. Augenblicklich atmete Regina durch und rief sich wieder zur Ordnung. Sie lächelte ihren Sohn schief an und kramte bereits in ihrer Tasche.

„Ich hatte viel zu Tun Henry...und du..", sie schenkte Robin einen verärgerten Seitenblick. „hattest jetzt genug deinen Spaß!"

Sie zückte ihr Scheckheft und suchte nach einem Kugelschreiber, als Robin wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mills. In der Schublade ist die doppelte Anzahl an Ermahnungen, dass du endlich bezahlen sollst und ich befürchte, du hast ein paar Probleme, dich an Regeln und Gesetze zu halten und deswegen liegt es in meiner Pflicht, dir das beizubringen."

Regina hielt in der Suche nach einem Stift inne und schaute Robin perplex an. Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte, als er auch schon einen Kopfdeut in Richtung der Zelle machte.  
„NEIN!", kam es scharf über ihrer Lippen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Laut Strafgesetzbuch, Artikel Zwölf, Absatz Drei, Paragraph Dreiundzwanzig... heißt es, dass bei Nichteinhaltung, nach wiederholter Zahlungsaufforderung, es freigegeben ist, eine Freiheitsstrafe zu setzen und Mills, ich werde von diesem Recht Gebrauch machen."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich wegen ein paar bunte Zettelchen, von dir wegsperren lasse, weißt du eigentlich, wen du vor dir hast!?"

„Eine regelrechte Nervensäge!"Ertönte die Stimme Little John und richtete die Aufmerksamkeit aller Richtung Tür. Der Hüne betrat den Raum und sprach weiter:

„Mann, Mann, Mann...man hört dich bis draußen brüllen? Majestät sind heute wohl richtig gut drauf was?" Sein Augenmerk fiel auf Emma und augenblicklich schenkte er ihr ein Grinsen und nickte zur Begrüßung.

„Mom hat ihre Strafzettel nicht bezahlt und soll jetzt verhaftet werden, aber sie will nicht.", erklärte Henry dem Neuankömmling.  
„Bitte was?", John riss seine Augen auf und blickte den Jungen mit Unglauben an, bevor er sich Regina und Robin zuwandte.  
„Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

Regina war überrascht, weil sie den riesigen Mann mit den blonden Locken auf ihrer Seite wähnte und schlug in gleicher Kerbe ein.

„Ja, Locksley, sag deinem Kumpel, dass du dich daran erinnerst, wie sehr du an deinem Leben hängst"

Little John drehte sich ganz zu Regina um und legte seine riesigen Pranken an ihre Oberarme.  
„Schätzchen, willst du mir jetzt wirklich weismachen, dass die Oberschicht ihre Strafe nicht absitzen muss?"

Er wandte sich an Robin „Wenn du sie damit durchkommen lässt, dann bist du ein elendiger Verräter."

Robin unterdrückte das Grinsen, (welches sich ihm aufdrängte), während er Reginas wutverzerrtes Gesicht betrachtete. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, wenn er sie einsperrte, doch der Preis, den er sich erhofft, reizte ihn zu sehr.

„Ich lass mich nicht vor meinem Sohn von euch beiden Hornochsen verhaften. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass ich mich wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen lassen?" Sie lachte höhnend auf, doch aller Hohn und alle Überlegenheit schwanden, als Henry sich einmischte.  
„Aber John hat Recht, Mom. Du hättest Zahlen können, wir haben weiß Gott genug Geld, jetzt musst du wohl deine Strafe absitzen, das wäre nur gerecht!" Die Bürgermeisterin schaute ihren Sohn ungläubig an, als hätte er einen Witz auf ihre Kosten gerissen. Henry hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Gleiches Recht für alle, Mom!"

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und warf ihre Arme in die Luft, als sie sich von allen abwandte. Gern hätte sie sich in einen lilafarbenen Nebel aufgelöst und wäre diesem Irrsinn entschwunden, doch Henrys Worte und der Blick den er ihr schenkte, hinderten sie daran, einfach zu verschwinden. Sie tätigte einige tiefe Atemzüge und schritt zur Zelle. Dort angekommen lehnte sie sich gegen die Gitter und verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust.  
„Na gut, da draußen verschwinden Kinder und kehren verändert zurück. Wenn ihr meint, mich lieber einsperren zu müssen, anstatt dass ich meiner Arbeit nachkomme, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an."

Innerlich kochte die einstige Königin und hoffte, dass Robin oder Emma endlich einlenken würden, doch keiner von beiden kam ihr entgegen. Der Hilfssheriff umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und ging unter den Augen der anderen, zu Regina. Er schob sich neben ihren Körper vorbei zur Zellentür und steckte den Schlüssel ein. Er konnte ihren Zorn spüren, die schwelende Wut in ihrem Innern.

_Ach Liebes, versteh doch, das ist keine Strafe...ich will dir nur helfen_

Er öffnete die Tür und beobachtete Regina, wie sie die Zelle betrat. Mit einem leisen Klirren, fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und das Rasseln der Schlüssel verriet, dass er sie nun wirklich einsperrte. Kaum war sie eingeschlossen, da erklang ein quietschendes Geräusch. Im nächsten Moment erschienen Mary Margaret und David in der im Raum. Mary Margaret blickte konfus in die Zelle und dann zu ihrer Tochter, doch bevor sie ihre Frage verbalisieren konnte, ertönte Regina genervt:  
„Sag mal Locksley, hast du ein Gott verdammtes Rundschreiben verfasst, dass du mich einbuchtest? Bin ich heute das öffentliche Event?"

Sie lief in der Zelle auf und ab, stoppte und umfasste mit ihren Händen die Gitterstäbe.  
„Habt ihr eigentlich alle nichts zu tun in dieser Gott verdammten Stadt?!"

Emma und John tauschten einen Blick, der die Blonde einen Moment verunsicherte, denn sie glaubte genau zu wissen, was der andere Mann dachte, erst recht als dieser ihr zunickte.

„Doch, ich zum Beispiel muss zur Arbeit!"

„Und ich muss Henry nach Hause bringen, damit er Hausaufgaben machen kann!", erklärte Emma und wartete darauf, dass John und Henry sich endlich in Bewegung setzten. Als sie Davids Rollstuhl passierten, flüsterte die blonde Retterin zu ihrer Mutter:

„Und ihr kommt auch besser mit, ich glaub kaum, dass sie noch lange so ruhig ist."

„Ruhig?", Davids Augenbraue ging in die Höhe. „Die ist nicht mal ruhig, wenn sie schläft."  
„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst, Uncharming oder dein Rollstuhl fährt gleich mit Raketenantrieb." Wie zur Untermalung züngelten Flammen in ihrer Handinnenfläche, doch bevor sie in den Genuss kam, ihrer Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, waren alle verschwunden und sie blieb mit Robin zurück.

Die einstige Königin spähte durch die Gitter und unterdrückte den Impuls, sich aus ihrem Gefängnis zu hexen und den aschblonden Mann zu rösten. Sein selbstgefälliger Blick und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte und seiner Arbeit nachkam, als wäre nichts gewesen, beschwor ein viel zu heißes Gefühl in ihrem Magen herauf. Ihre Atmung ging schwer, auf Grund des Versuches sich zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Augenblicken verlor sie den Kampf gegen sich selbst und giftete in Robins Richtung:

„Der Gerechte zahlt mir mein Fehlverhalten damit, dass er mich vor meinem Sohn demütigt und mich einsperrt. Du kannst so froh sein, du dämlicher Narr, dass Henry da war, sonst hätte ich dir deinen Hintern so was von aufgerissen..."

„Ich habe dich nicht gedemütigt, Mills. Du hast dich nicht an die Regeln gehalten und dafür zahlst du jetzt. Wenn du jemanden die Schuld zuschieben willst, dann dir selbst und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du etwas leiser vor dich hin schmollen würdest, ich will heute pünktlich Feierabend machen und die Berichte schreiben sich leider Gottes nun mal nicht von selbst."

Robins Worte prallten an der Schwarzhaarigen ab. Sie sah ihre Schuld nicht ein, sondern labte sich an dem Gefühl, ihm für ihre Misere verantwortlich machen zu können.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie seine Intention zu verstehen; glaubte, dass es seine persönliche Rache für ihr ihren Angriff war, doch dann kehrte die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück. An die Zärtlichkeit und die warmen Emotionen, so dass sie vollkommen verwirrt auf den aschblonden Mann starrte, ohne zu verstehen, was eigentlich von Statten ging.

„Wie ich merke, beruhigst du dich langsam..:", stellte Robin fest und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er überbrückte die kurze Distanz zur Zelle und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du schmollst hier rum, oder du nutzt die Zeit und vor allem die Ruhe hier, um deinen Nachforschungen und deiner Arbeit nachzukommen. Hier wird dich niemand stören und du musst nicht immer springen, wenn Henry oder einer von meinen Jungs was will." Er löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme und tat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf die gefangene Frau zu. „Das einzige Manko ist, dass du mich ertragen musst, aber ich glaub, das schaffst du!". Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Robins Lippen und als die Grübchen auf seiner Wange erblühten, schien Reginas Wut verschwunden. Der automatische Drang, ihm zu widersprechen stieg in ihr auf, doch das Lächeln, welches er ihr schenkte, brachte jedes Gefühl der Abwehr zum schweigen.

„Du kannst dir einen Schreibtisch hier rein hexen und deine Unterlagen."

Regina wirkte, als würde sie einen Moment über seine Worte nachdenken, doch dann kapitulierte sie. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Armes, manifestierte sich Emmas Schreibtisch und Stuhl in der Zelle. Eine weitere Bewegung ihres Armes und ihre Aktentasche und Bücher erschienen ebenfalls. Robin nickte zufrieden und begab sich selbst wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Bevor er sich niederließ, schob er das Möbelstück näher an die Gitterstäbe, damit er die Frau auf der anderen Seite besser im Blick hatte.

Für einige Zeit gingen sie schweigend ihrer Arbeit nach und vor allem Regina genoss die Ruhe in dem kleinen Raum. Hin und wieder stahl sie sich einen Blick auf den aschblonden Mann und versuchte sein Handeln zu verstehen. Je mehr sie über diese Situation sinnierte, um so mehr stellte sie fest, dass ihr diese Ruhe und seine Anwesenheit gut taten. Die Kälte, die sie seit einiger Zeit spürte und die ihr noch immer immer noch den Schlaf raubte, schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Selbst die drängenden Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden heimsuchten, schienen in seiner Nähe zu verblassen. Die Stille in der Station wurde von Robins Stimme vertrieben.

„Vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass mein Kleiner die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hat. Heute morgen hat er sogar seine Flasche verschlafen..."

Regina schaute von dem Buch auf, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wirklich?" Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Das heißt schon was, bei dem kleinen Vielfraß!"

Robins Mundwinkel zuckten und sein Blick nahm einen warmen Ausdruck an, als er Regina betrachtete.  
„Oh ja...nach dem Essen wurde er wieder etwas knatschig, aber ich hab ihm diese Melodie vor gesummt, das hat ihn so schnell beruhigt..."  
Reginas Finger spielten mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand, als sich die Freude über die Erzählung von dem Baby, über ihre Augen legte.

„Vielleicht finden wir ja eine Spieluhr mit diesem alten Lied."

Die Wärme in Robins Augen wanderte tiefer und fand ihr Ziel in seinem Herzen. Sein ganzes Gemüt strahlte sein Wohlgefallen aus, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Regina erwartete eine Antwort, doch als sie nur sein verträumtes Schweigen bekam, hakte sie nach.  
„Was ist?"

„Nichts...ich finde nur, dass klingt schön.."

„Was?

„Wir..." Das Lächeln welches sich auf seine Lippen legte berührte Reginas Innerstes. Ihre Wangen überzog eine leichte Röte, während sie eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr strich.  
„Robin...", liebevoll erklang sein Name aus ihrem Mund...

„Was denn? Ist halt die Wahrheit!"

In Reginas Magen kribbelte es und erinnerte sie an die vergangen Nacht. An die wohlige Gefühl, das nur er in ihr heraufbeschwören konnte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick ließ sie es zu, bevor sie einen Kopfdeut in Richtung seiner Papiere machte.  
„Du solltest lieber weiter arbeiten, wenn du heute pünktlich Feierabend machen willst."

Als Antwort bekam sie ein erneutes Lächeln, bevor beide sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten. Während sie beieinander saßen, konnte weder Robin noch Regina die Vertrautheit leugnen, die zwischen ihnen aufstieg. Weiter arbeitend, verfielen sie in ein Gespräch, lachten und scherzten, als würden sie sich eine Ewigkeit kennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihm Zeit verbrachte, ohne dass eines ihrer Kinder dabei waren, oder sie in Leidenschaft versanken. Je länger sie so zusammensaßen, um so mehr begriff die einstige Königin.

_Du bist nicht der Narr...ich bin es..._

„Du hast den Wagen nicht einfach abschleppen lassen. Du hast ihn geklaut. Und so viele Strafzettel hatte ich auch nicht, oder?"

Robins Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ich werde nichts sagen, was gegen mich verwendet werden kann."

Reginas Kehle entfleuchte ein Schnauben, das sich mit einem Lachen paarte, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernster, genau wie der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe.  
„Du wirkt blass, Regina. Dir geht es immer noch nicht besser, oder?"  
Dass er ohne weiteres auf den Grund ihrer Seele schaute, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wog sie ab, ihn abzuwehren, doch seine Bemühungen begannen zu fruchten. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm hier, fühlte sich sicher in seiner Gegenwart, auch wenn er sie dafür einsperren musste, damit sie es langsam begriff und so versuchte sie ehrlich zu sein:

„So richtig auf der Höhe bin ich immer noch nicht."

„Das kriegen wir schon hin..."

Robins Worte drangen in ihr Gehör und kaum, dass sie in ihrem Verstand ankamen, begriff sie, das Gefallen, welches diese winzigen Wort, in ihm auslöste.

Ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte und auch Robin sich von ihrem Anblick löste, um die Berichte fertig zu schreiben.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Es war dunkel. Durch das Fenster des Schlafzimmers schien der Mond und warf sein Antlitz im Spiegel des Schminktisches zurück. Regina lag an Robin geschmiegt in einem Dämmerschlaf, der sie nicht gänzlich in Morpheus Reich eintreten ließ. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen gedankenverloren über den neuen Ring, den sie seit dem Nachmittag ihr eigenen nennen durfte. Ein zartes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, nur um sich dann in ein Gähnen zu verwandeln. Sie sollte endlich in den Schlaf finden, das wusste sie, doch die Aufregung des Tages saß fest in ihren Venen und strömte durch ihren Körper bis Verstand und Leib vollkommen von Freude erfüllt waren, als das Quäken Daniels auch schon durch den Raum schallte. Regina seufzte und war im ersten Moment nicht gewillt, den warmen Platz in Robins Armen aufzugeben und so wartete sie einen Augenblick, ob er nicht nur schlecht geträumt hatte und sich wieder beruhigte. Das Quäken verstummte jedoch nicht, sondern wuchs zu einem Weinen an. Abermals seufzte die Herrin des Sherwood Forest. Vorsichtig begann sie sich von Robin zu lösen, doch da erklang seine Stimme.

„Er schläft den ganzen Tag und wird Nachts munter. Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber das macht er extra..."  
Regina konnte das Schmunzeln hören, welches auf seinen Lippen lag und erwiderte.

„Beschwer dich nicht, er kommt halt ganz nach dir. Du blühst auch erst dann auf, wenn du mich ärgern kannst." Aus Robins Kehle entwuchs ein leises Lachen. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel in ihrem Schopf, während er sie fest an sich drückte.

„Schuldig My Lady. Und um meine Schuld zu tilgen, bleibt liegen. Ich kümmere mich darum..:" Regina wollte ihn hindern und selbst gehen, doch der einstige Räuber ließ es nicht zu.  
„Nein, bleib liegen. Er kann keinen Hunger haben. Er hat erst gegessen und wenn doch, dann bring ich ihn dir."

Noch während er sprach, setzte er sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Mit schlurfenden Schritten überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zu der offenen Schiebetür, die Schlaf und Kinderzimmer miteinander verband. Er betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür etwas, um Regina die Ruhe zu gönnen, die sie in seinen Augen benötigte. Danach schlug er den Weg zum Kinderbettchen ein und redete bereits leise auf seinen Sohn ein.  
„Was ist denn los, mein kleiner Schreihals?" Robin lächelte Daniel liebevoll an und nahm ihn behutsam auf seinen Arm. Dabei wiegte er ihn bereits, um ihn zu beruhigen. Der kleine Junge schluchzte und bewegte seine Beinchen angestrengt, während Robins Hand an den Hintern des Jungen glitt und wohlwissend nickte.

_Sind da Steine drin_

„Alles gut, mein Kleiner. Du bekommst sofort eine frische Windel!", redet er weiter auf das Baby ein und legte es auf den Wickeltisch. Mit der Zärtlichkeit eines Vater, öffnete Robin den Strampler und befreite den Jungen von dem Stoff, ehe er ihm die Windel auszog. Als würde er sie wiegen, hielt er sie in seiner Hand.  
„Wenn mir das am Hintern kleben würde, dann würde ich auch heulen!"

Der kleine Junge verfolgte die Bewegungen seines Vaters und grinste ihn direkt an, als dieser mit ihm sprach. Befreit von Windel und Strampler begann er quietschende Töne von sich zu geben und mit seinen Beinchen zu strampeln. Robin entlockte das Gebärden seines Sohnes ein leises Lachen, während er den Blick nicht von dem Jungen nehmen konnte. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab, in denen ein Meer von Liebe für dieses Kind beheimatet war.

_Himmel ich lieb dich so sehr, mein kleiner Junge_

„So gefällt es dir, nicht wahr.", seine Hände legten sich sanft an die Füße des Babys und streichelten sie. „Endlich mal nicht eingeengt da unten, was?" Wie zur Bestätigung, gab Daniel ein weiteres Quietschen von sich und versucht mit seinen winzigen Fingern etwas imaginäres zu greifen. Der aschblonde Mann nahm eine Hand von dem Jungen und schnappte sich die Puderdose, um ihn zu pudern.

„Ich dachte, du würdest heute mal durchschlafen, heute war doch ein anstrengender Tag für dich!", die Sanftheit in Robins Stimme, ließ sie weicher und leiser erklingen. „Du warst im Wald...und am Fluss und Bailey warst du auch besuchen...aber...",er schaute Daniels ins Gesicht, der die Stirn in Falten legte.  
„du hast alles verschlafen...dann hast du bestimmt auch nicht den Höhepunkt des heutigen Tages mitbekommen."

_Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben_

Noch immer hielt er ihn mit einer Hand fest und kramte mit der Freien eine neue Windel aus eine der zahlreichen Schubladen. Danach legte er sie dem Baby an. ließ sich aber nicht in seiner Unterhaltung stören.

„Deine Mom hat endlich ja gesagt. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte da beträchtliche Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt ja sagt. Ich würde es ihr gegenüber nicht zugeben, aber ich weiß, du kannst schweigen." Zärtlich führte er die Beinchen des Jungen in den Strampler und schloss ihn gekonnt.

„Aber sie hat ja gesagt und das ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt habe. Ganz ehrlich, mein Junge... Du bist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt habe..."

_...damals als..._

Für einen Moment war die Vergangenheit zum Greifen nah; für einen Moment glaubte Robin Roland in seinem Arm zu halten. Seinen kleinen, verfluchten Jungen, von dem er glaubte, dass er das einzige auf Erden sein könnte, dass er jemals wieder lieben würde, doch dann lächelte Daniel und riss seine Augen auf. Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, während er den Jungen wieder auf den Arm nahm. Sein Blick blieb weiter auf ihn gerichtet, als ihm plötzlich etwas bewusst wurde.

„Seltsam, jeder sagt mir, dass du aussieht wie ich, aber die müssen alle blind sein."

Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über Daniels Haaransatz, das dichte schwarze Haar und entlockten ihm ein weiteres Grinsen und aufreißen seiner Augen.  
„Aber ich sehe deine Mom jedes Mal in dir, wenn ich dich anschaue."

Daniel verzog die Lippen zu einem Gähnen. Die dunklen Augen verschwanden hinter schweren Augenlidern, als die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut forderte. Robin hielt seinen Sohn weiter im Arm und ging mit ihm zum Bett. Dort angekommen nahm er das sternförmige Kissen, zog an der Kordel und ließ eine uralte Melodie erklingen. Ohne sich von dem Anblick seines Sohnes loszureißen, blieb er dort mit ihm stehen und wiegte seinen Oberkörper im Takt der Musik.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich jeden Tag mehr von ihr in dir entdecken werde und ich liebe es jetzt schon."

Noch während er redete, drehte er sich zum Klang der Musik mit dem Jungen.

„Du hast ihre Augen und sie..."

Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, an deren Rahmen, Regina mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln schenkte.

„behauptet zwar, du hättest deinen Dickkopf von mir...",

Robin schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen, redete aber weiter auf seinen Sohn ein.

„...aber wir lassen sie in dem Glauben."

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf mit einem leisen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen,und mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich in Bewegung

„Stehst du schon lange da?", fragte Robin und bekam als Antwort ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Nach einer Weile löste Regina den Kuss und zuckte gespielt unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ihr Männer es unten rum lieber luftig mögt!" Robins versuchte ein aufsteigendes Lachen zu unterdrücken, um den Jungen nicht zu wecken. Er löste einen Arm von Daniel und zog seine Gefährtin an sich ran, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. Die Melodie spielte noch immer und veranlasste Robin seinen Oberkörper zu wiegen. Regina fiel in die sanften Bewegungen ein und legte ihre Hand in seine Nacken. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge bewegten sie sich zum Takt der Musik, ehe Robin sich von ihr löste und den Jungen wieder in sein Bettchen legte. Er war noch über das Gitter gebeugt und zog die Spieluhr von Neuem auf. Danach begradigte er sich, um ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken

„Wir haben noch gar nicht gefeiert. Darf ich bitten, My Lady!" Er hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin. Die einstige Königin lächelte und legte ihre eigene in die seine. Robins freie Hand legte sich an ihre Taille und zog sie fest an sich, bevor er begann, sich mit ihr im Takt der alten Melodie zu wiegen und zu drehen. Seine Stirn legte sich auf ihre, während sie durch die Kinderstube tanzten. Der ehemals Geächtete hielt ihre beringte Hand, streichelte mit seinem Daumen über die Kostbarkeit an ihrem Finger und konnte sich kaum an dem Anblick satt sehen. Sein Blick wurde weich. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen warm.  
Regina spürte seinen Blick, der ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihren Magen heraufbeschwor. Sie konnte das Lächeln nicht abstellen. Noch während sie sich zu dem Klang der Spieluhr bewegten, folgte sie seinem Blick.

„Du hast ihn gehütet, wie einen Augapfel!", stellte sie mit sanfter Stimme fest. Robin riss sich von dem Anblick los und wandte sein Augenmerk auf ihr Gesicht. Das Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen, nickte er.

„Er ist was Besonderes, das einzige was mir von zu Hause blieb." Langsam drehte er sich mit ihr. Reginas Lippen öffneten sich haucheben, während Ernsthaftigkeit sich ihrer bemächtigte.

„Aber, warum gibst du ihn mir?"

…_.wenn du schon vorher Gründe gehabt hättest, ihn jemandem zu geben_

Sie wagte es nicht den Rest ihrer Gedanken auszusprechen; wagte nicht, diesen Moment des Glücks mit den Gedanken der Vergangenheit zu verdunkeln. Robin verstand ihren Blick, fühlte ihre Unsicherheit und löste seine Hand von der ihren, um sie an ihre Wange zu legen.

„Gin, du hast mir mal gesagt, dass wir keine ungeschriebenen Blätter sind." Die Angesprochene biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, als er ihre Gedanken erriet.  
„Und ich werde niemals verhehlen, dass ich Marian geliebt habe..." Seine Hand streichelte über ihre Haut und zwang sie damit ihm endlich wieder ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Aber...", Reginas Augen weiteten sich, bei der Nennung dieses einen kleinen Wortes. Ihr Herz beschleunigte.

„...du Gin, Du bist mein Zu Hause!"

Ihre Augen verwässerten sich, während das Glücksgefühl schlagartig in ihre Magengegend zurückkehrte. Als Antwort auf seine Worte bewegte sie ihr Gesicht nah an das Seine und küsste ihn. Die Melodie spielte noch immer im Hintergrund, doch die einstige Königin nahm sie nicht mehr war. Die einzige Musik, die sie in diesem Augenblick verzauberte, war der Klang seiner Worte, der sich mit dem Schlagen ihres Herzens vermischte. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Oberarme und streichelten über den weichen Stoff seines Schlafanzuges, während sie sich forsch den Einlass in seinen Mund nahm und ihn innig küsste. Robin schmiegte sie näher an sich und erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Sie hatten aufgehört zu tanzen und standen eng umschlungen mitten im Raum. Der einstige Räuber ließ seine Hand über ihren Rücken wandern, bis sie ihr Ziel an ihrem Hintern fand. Mit sanften Druck, presste er ihren Unterleib fest gegen seinen und intensivierte den Kuss.

Regina konnte sein Begehren spüren, Erregung die langsam zwischen ihnen aufstieg und auch sie nicht gänzlich kalt ließ. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge ergab sie sich der Zärtlichkeit ihrer Lippen und Zungen, ehe sie sich von ihm wegdrückte und atemlos in seine Augen schaute. Ihre eigenen spiegelten einen Kampf wieder, den Robin nur zu gut kannte und ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Hand wieder hoch wandern zu lassen bis sie in ihrem Rücken zur Ruhe kam.

„Es tut mir Leid, Robin." Die Schwarzhaarige wirkte beschämt und damit schlagartig jünger.

„Ich will wirklich, ab er mein Körper ist noch nicht soweit..." Sie wich seinem Blick aus und hätte sich am liebsten ins Badezimmer verkrochen, doch Robins Arme schlangen sich um ihre Gestalt. Seine Lippen hauchten ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, bevor er mit sanfter Stimme erklärte:  
„Alles gut, Liebes. Ich verstehe das..."

Im nächsten Moment hob er sie einfach hoch ging mit ihr auf dem Arm zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen setzte er sie auf das Bett und folgte ihr sofort in die Decken und Kissen. Regina schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, doch es wurde maskenhaft, als sie seine Erregung unter dem Stoff ausmachen konnte. Ihre Hand glitt unter die Decke und suchte sich (streichelnd) den Weg in seinen Schoß, um ihn dort zu streicheln.  
Robins Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, als er ihre Hand an seinem Körper spüren konnte. Er zog die Luft scharf ein, genoss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Bemühung, bevor er seine Hand auf die ihre legte und sie von sich nahm.

„Du musst das nicht tun, ich sagte doch, alles ist gut...". Sein Lächeln unterstrich die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte.

„Ja, aber ich hab dich...und jetzt hast du...", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Gin, der Tag an dem mein Körper nicht mehr auf dich reagiert, ist der Tag, an dem man keinen Pulsschlag mehr bei mir findet...und überhaupt Gin, ich bin kein pubertierender Teenager...also komm her..." Er zog sie in seine Arme und die Decke fest über ihre beide Körper. Wärme breitete sich in Reginas Magen aus und strahlte durch ihren ganzen Körper bis sie ihren Verstand erreichte und sich in ihren dunklen Augen widerspiegelte. Noch immer erfasste sie ein Unglaube, wenn Robin sie mit Respekt behandelte. Einen Unglauben, über den Wert, den er in ihr sah. Ihre Augen verwässerten sich angesichts dieser Erkenntnis.

„Ich liebe dich, Robin!" Ihre Stimme war schwer von Emotionen. Sie konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.  
„Oh, das weiß ich. Madame müssen mich lieben, immerhin habt ihr mir das Versprechen gegeben euch für immer an mich zu binden!"

„Robin!" Sie gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Brust, als er die Stimmung versuchte aufzulockern.  
„Was? Wissen Madame etwa nicht, auf was sie sich eingelassen hat." Er klang gespielt überrascht und schaffte es endlich ihrer Miene ein Lächeln zu entlocken.  
„Doch, natürlich..."

Robin erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem breiten Grinsen und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Brust.  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Madame nicht wissen würde, dass sie damit, ihren Narren in lebenslange Dienste gestellt hat.", er griff nach ihrer beringten Hand und verschränkte ihre beider Finger mit einander. Ein leises Lachen entfleuchte seiner Kehle und auch wenn Regina die Augen verdrehte schmunzelte sie über seine Worte, die mit so vielen Erinnerungen gespickt waren. Langsam verstummte die Heiterkeit und die Ruhe der Nacht kehrte in das Schlafzimmer ein, hüllte beide Gestalten in Müdigkeit. Reginas Augen wurden immer schwerer bis sie diese nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Ihre Hand lag noch immer in der Robins, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Sie lauschte dem Schlag seines Herzen, eine vertraute Melodie, als Robins Stimme durch die Stille klang.  
„Hey, Gin, weißt du was?"

Die Schwarzhaarige hauchte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich, auch!"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln und beflügelt von seinen Worten, seiner Nähe, nahm sie Einlass in Morpheus reich.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin stand vor Reginas Haus. Auf seinem Knie, das gegen die Hauswand neben der Tür presste, balancierte er einen Topf. An seinem Ohr hielt er sein Handy und wartete darauf, dass die Frau auf der anderen Seite der Tür abhob. Kaum hatte er sie an der Strippe, sagte er.  
„Mach die Tür auf, ich steh draußen."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, legte er auf, packte das Handy in seine Jackentasche, nahm den Topf mit beiden Händen und stellte sich gerade hin. Die Tür öffnete sich und Robins Augen trafen auf Reginas Gestalt, die in ihrem Morgenmantel gehüllt war. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte die Verwirrung wieder, die sein Erscheinen in der Nacht heraufbeschwor, doch sie war froh, dass er nicht einfach geschellt und somit Henry geweckt hatte. Der einstige Räuber hob den Topf demonstrativ an und erklärte, bevor sie das Wort ergreifen konnte.  
„Ich hab Bailey gebeten dir frische Hühnerbrühe zu machen. Die ist gut für deinen Magen und..." Sein Blick intensivierte sich. Er bemerkte das leichte Zittern in ihrem Oberkörper, das kneten ihrer Hände, als sie versuchte sie diese warm zu bekommen.  
„Du meine Güte, du frierst ja..."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten betrat er das Haus und ging wie selbstverständlich in die Küche. Regina schaute ihm perplex hinter her und fragte sich, ob sie sein Erscheinen halluzinierte, doch seine Stimme, die sie aufforderte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen, holte sie zurück auf den Boden de Tatsachen. Sie schloss die Tür, zog ihren Morgenrock fest um ihren schmalen Körper und folgte Robin in die Küche.

„Robin, was wird das?"  
„Ich renoviere gerade deine Küche, oder wonach sieht das aus?"

Er drehte an einem der Knöpfe der Herdplatte und erwärmte die Suppe, während Regina sein Tun beobachtete.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir dich wieder fit bekommen und wenn ich mich dich so anschaue, dann komm ich genau richtig."

Regina entließ ein Seufzen. In ihrer Brust stieg ein Gefühl von Wärme auf, das ein lästiges Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben versuchte.

_Er sorgt sich nicht nur um mich, sondern auch für mich...natürlich tut er das...immerhin bekommt er auch was dafür...also sei nicht so dumm, Regina_

„Robin, mir geht es im Moment wirklich nicht besonders gut, du solltest nach Hause gehen!"

„Deswegen sagte ich dir, leg dich auf die Couch. Ich bringe dir dein Essen..."

Unschlüssig blieb die Schwarzhaarige vor ihm stehen. Seine Fürsorge berührte etwas in ihrem Innern, einen Nerv von dem sie glaubte, das er verkümmert wäre, doch die Schwere in ihrem Kopf, die Kälte in ihren Gliedern, konnten nicht glauben, dass jemand sie umsorgte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. So straffte sie ihre Schultern und bemühte sich möglichst gelassen zu klingen.  
„Na gut, aber ich zerstöre dir gleich deine Hoffnungen, ich lass dich heute nicht in mein Bett!"

Robin jaulte innerlich auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick überlegte er auf ihre Worte einzugehen, doch er entschied sich dafür, diese zu übergehen.  
„Ich sagte Couch...jetzt..." Vorsichtig fasste er ihre Oberarme und drehte sie in Richtung Tür.

„Also Abmarsch, Madame...oder ich muss euch wieder einsperren."

Die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Nachmittag vertrieb die Kälte aus ihren Knochen und veranlasste die einstige Königin seiner Order nach zu kommen.

Robin wartete bis die Suppe aufkochte, suchte in der Küche nach einem Suppenteller und füllte ihn mit der heißen Brühe. Danach verließ er die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass die Schwarzhaarige auf sein Wort gehört hatte und tatsächlich auf dem Sofa lag.

_Du musst wirklich fertig sein, Liebes, wenn du auf mich hörst_

Dachte der ehemals Geächtete mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln und reichte ihr den Suppenteller samt Löffel.  
„Hier, iss das bitte auf, okay.? Du siehst nämlich ziemlich bescheiden aus!"

„Oh, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann dein berühmter Charme zum Einsatz kommt!", erwiderte Regina trocken und begann tatsächlich die Suppe zu löffeln. Die heiße Brühe flutete ihren Mund, erwärmte bereits ihren Oberkörper, als sie ihre Speiseröhre hinunterglitt und schlussendlich in ihrem Magen verendete. Sie schaffte es nicht, zuzugeben, wie gut das Essen ihr tat, wie gut seine Nähe auf sie wirkte und das musste sie auch nicht. Sie konnte es in seinem Blick sehen, dass er bereits verstand, was sie nicht sagen konnte. Unglaube über seine Fürsorge, nagte noch immer in ihrem Verstand, pochte in ihm wie ein stetes Uhrwerk und hinderten sie daran, sein Bemühen vollkommen zu genießen. Der Gedanke an etwas Selbstloses für sie, an den Respekt, den er ihr entgegenbrachte, war zu groß, als dass sie ihn erfassen oder gar glauben konnte.  
Regina leerte die Suppe und lehnte einen zweiten Teller ab. Robin ließ sie gewähren. Er hatte sie heute schon viel zu sehr gedrängt und unter Druck gesetzt, als dass er sein Glück noch weiter herausfordern wollte. Für einige Momente saß er in dem Sessel und betrachtete die Frau, die in einer Decke gehüllt auf dem Sofa lag. Er konnte noch immer die Kälte sehen, die ihren Körper malträtierte, die Müdigkeit, die tiefe Schatten in ihr Gesicht zeichnete.

„Weißt du was, Mills? Du gehörst ins Bett." Während er sprach erhob er sich und beugte sich über Reginas liegende Gestalt.  
„Du wirkst übermüdet und so oft ich schon erfahren durfte, wie bequem die Couch ist, ein Bett ist nun mal ein Bett. Komm!" Seine Hände glitten unter ihren Körper und hoben sie hoch, als wäre sie keine Last für ihn. Die einstige Königin wollte protestieren, doch es misslang ihr. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und bettete ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Verträumt und verbittert zugleich schaute der Hilfssheriff auf seine kostbare Fracht und hauchte ihrem Schopf einen Kuss auf. Er setzte sich mit ihr in Bewegung, verließ das Wohnzimmer und erklomm die Stufen in den oberen Stock. Leise, weil er Henry nicht wecken wollte, lief er durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, indem er sich mit seinem Körper gegen diese lehnte.

Dort angekommen ließ er sie behutsam auf das Bett hinab und setzte sich auf die Kante. Seine Hände zogen die Decke fest über ihre schmale Gestalt und fanden ihr Ziel an ihrer Wange. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Haut und versank in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen.  
„Du frierst", seine Stimme war ein Flüstern, sanft wie ein Windhauch. „Warte..." Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und krabbelte zu ihr ins Bett.

„Gleich wird dir warm..." Er drehte sie sachte auf die Seite, rutschte an ihren Körper, bis er ihren Rücken an seiner Brust spüren konnte und umarmte sie.  
Regina spürte seine Nähe und die damit verbundene Wärme. Tränen drängten sich in ihre Augen, als Herz und Verstand einen Kampf ausfochten, den sie nicht verstand. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Gesellschaft, seiner Gegenwart, die sie und ihrer geschundenen Seele immer wieder mit Frieden überzog und gleichzeitig konnte sie es nicht glauben, dass jemand hinter all ihre Masken blickte und selbstlos bei ihr blieb. Sie schluckte schwer, als sein Atem ihren Nacken kitzelte.

„Robin...du solltest gehen...", sie hasste sich für ihre Worte, doch das verletzte Mädchen in ihrem Innern, drängte sich an die Oberfläche. „Da springt heute nichts für dich raus...also spar dir deine Mühe..."

Robin lauschte ihren Worten und spürte sein Herz krampfen. Er fragte sich, was in ihrer Seele vorgehen musste, wenn sie solche Worte an ihn richtete; fragte sich, ob ihr Verstand wirklich so vernarbt war, das Offensichtliche nicht zu bemerken. Der aschblonde Mann intensivierte die Umarmung und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren, ehe er in ihr Ohr hauchte:

„Hast du wirklich eine so geringe Meinung von dir selbst, dass du denkst, dass niemand einfach so bei dir bleiben möchte?"

Die Tränen, die bereits in Reginas Blick schwammen, lösten sich aus ihren Augen. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie den Drang zu bekämpfen, aufzuschluchzen, als Robins freie Hand an ihre Wange glitt und ihren Kopf sachte in seine Richtung drehte. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge schaute er in ihr Gesicht. Er versank in ihren Tränen und schloss seine eigenen Augen, als der Schmerz in ihrem Blick, sein eigenes Dasein füllte.

„Komm her, Liebes...", Robin schämte sich nicht mehr, diesen Kosenamen zu nutzen. Es fühlte sich richtig an, als hätte sich das verdrehte Universum, in dem er ohne Erinnerung erwacht war, wieder einen Grad in die richtige Richtung gedreht. Liebevoll zog er sie an sich und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Seine Hand streichelte über ihre Wange in ihren Nacken und begann sie dort zu kraulen.

„Gute Nacht Robin...", Regina ergab sich in seine Umarmung und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte spüren wie die Kälte aus ihren Knochen wich, die schwere Dunkelheit aus ihrem Kopf schwand. Erschöpft seufzte sie, als sie sich vollkommen entspannte und endlich in Morpheus Reich Einlass nahm.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 30**

**Das Verlorene **

Neal trat als letztes aus dem Spiegel, der die verschiedenen Reiche verband. Die Tür zum Eingangsbereich stand offen und gab den Blick auf Robin und Regina frei, die ihre Gäste begrüßten. Roland fiel Snow White in die Arme und drückte sie, während Emma aus der Küche trat und ebenfalls ihre Eltern und Neal begrüßte.

„Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid.", sagte die blonde Frau", „Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Der Satz war noch nicht ganz verklungen, da brüllte sie:  
„JOOOOHOOOOOON!, damit auch er endlich seiner Pflicht nachkam.

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer und nicht am Fluss, Emma!", kam es genervt aus Reginas Mund, während sie über ihre Ohrmuschel strich. „Du kannst also getrost leiser sein."

Emma schenkte Regina ein verschmitztes Lächeln und hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein. Snow indes wandte sich an ihre einstige Stiefmutter und schloss sie in ihre Arme.  
„Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch...", sie löste sich und umarmte ebenfalls den Bräutigam in Spee, um ihm zu gratulieren. Sie war noch in Robins Armen, als sie interessiert nach dem Jüngsten fragte.

„Der schläft, sofern Emmas Gebrüll ihn nicht geweckt hat!"

Leichte Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in Snows Augen wider, doch sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie noch etwas Zeit im Sherwood Forest verbringen würde, ehe sie die Heimreise antreten würde. Alle standen noch im Foyer, waren in Smalltalk gefangen, als ein erneutes Gebrüll durch das Gemäuer schallte.

„DAAAAAAHAAAAAD!", Henry hastete zum Geländer des oberen Stockwerkes. Seine Finger krallten sich um dieses, als er sich etwas darüber beugte und abermals rief.  
„Daaahaaaad!", noch während das Wort aus seinem Mund strömte, erstarb seine Stimme und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ihm war, als wäre er direkt gegen eine imaginäre Wand gelaufen. Robin und Neal hoben beide ihre Kopf nach oben, schauten zu dem Jungen und antworteten im Unisono:  
„Ja?"

Henry stand unverändert in der oberen Etage und brachte keinen Laut mehr aus seiner Kehle. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, pumpte das Blut durch seine Venen bis es in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Stille breitete im Foyer aus, legte sich schwer über Neals Gemüt und machte auch vor dem Jungen nicht halt, der den Drang verspürte einfach davon zu laufen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann wandte seinen Blick von Henry ab und richtete ihn auf Robin, doch der einstige Räuber überging es. Stattdessen rief er zu seinem Sohn hinauf, was los sei.

„Ich...ich...", stammelte der Junge und versuchte den Schrecken und die damit verbundenen unguten Gefühle zu verdrängen. Noch immer war es so ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, als plötzlich Little John in seine Hände klatschte und sprach:  
„Meine Frau hat Kohldampf und wir wissen alle, dass sie zur Diva wird, wenn wir dem nicht Abhilfe schaffen, also können wir nun?"

Er deute in Richtung des Wohnzimmer, wo das Essen zur Verkündung von Robin und Reginas Verlobung stattfinden sollte. Neal bewegte sich keinen Schritt. Seine Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen, als sich sein Blick in Johns Rücken bohrte und sein Magen sich anfühlte, als lägen schwere Steine dort drin. Erst als Emma ihn aufforderte, endlich zu kommen, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Auch Robin ging nicht sofort los, sondern wartete am Fuß der Treppe auf Henrys Ankunft. Als der Junge unten ankam, legte er seine Hand auf sein Schulterblatt und streichelte ihn.  
„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er nun endlich nach, als er mit Henry allein war.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich unsere Tasche für morgen früh gepackt habe." Henry ließ die Schultern hängen und schaute seinem Vater flehentlich ins Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst, doch Robin machte ihm Mut.  
„Alles ist in Ordnung Henry..." Er schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, führte ihn in den Wohnraum und hoffte, dass er Recht behalten würde. Gerne hätte er seinen Sohn von dem Essen entbunden, hätte ihm die Freiheit gegeben, sich erst ordentlich zu fangen, doch dies hätte einen Zwist heraufbeschworen, von dem er hoffte, dass er ihn heute umgehen konnte.

Der Wohnraum wurde eigens für das Essen umgestellt. Anstatt des Sofas, den Sesseln und dem kleinen Tisch, stand nun ein großer Esstisch inmitten des Raumes, auf dem bereits Speisen und Getränke standen und die Familie zum Essen einluden.

Emma konnte sich nicht entscheiden, von welchen der vielen Speisen sie als erstes kosten sollte, als sie auch schon wahllos begann ihren Teller vollzuschöpfen. Der Rest der Gesellschaft tat es ihr gleich und fing an zu essen. Henry starrte größtenteils auf seinen Teller und schaffte es nicht zu entspannen. Ohne den Blick auf einen der anderen zu richten, aß er stumm, während die Gespräche bei Tisch von Mary Margaret dominiert wurden, die alles über die vorstehende Hochzeitsplanung wissen wollte. Die Männer versuchten diesem Thema zu entgehen und verfielen in eine Unterhaltung über das Jagen. Nur Neal folgte keinem der beiden Gespräche, sondern war in seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken versunken. Immer wieder hallte Henrys Stimme in seinem Kopf, dieses eine winzige Wort, das ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit Freude durchflutet hatte, ehe Robins Antwort die Süße des Augenblicks in bittere Asche verwandelte. In seinem Magen brodelte es, während er die Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller hin und her schob. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auf den ehemals Geächteten oder seinem Kumpanen neben Emma fiel, stieg die Wut ins Unermessliche. Seine Hand zitterte und mit ihr die Gabel, die er hielt, als das Gefühl von Verrat durch seinen Verstand schwappte. Seine Gedanken verdüsterten sich weiter, nahmen sein Denken in Anspruch und heizten die Wut in seinem Innern weiter an. Wut auf Robin; Wut auf John und Wut auf den Schwarzen Mann, der ihm vor so vielen Monaten die Rückkehr seiner Familie versprochen hatte, doch nun saß er hier und fühlte die Niederlage kalt in seinen Knochen.

„Kannst du mir bitte die Soße reichen?" Henrys Stimme drang durch die Nebelschwaden in seinem Kopf, doch er reagierte nicht sofort. Selbst dieser Klang des Kindes, das er unbedingt für sich gewinnen wollte, ließ die Flamme des Zorn in seinem Innern auflodern.  
„Neal, kannst du mir bitte die Soße reichen?", Der Junge versuchte es noch mal und schaute erwartungsvoll auf seinen Erzeuger, als der Mut, den er endlich gefasst hatte, bestraft wurde.  
„Warum fragst du nicht deinen Dad!"

Augenblickblick riss Henry die Augen auf, schob seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll zurück und verließ hastig die Tafel, ohne auf den Ausruf seiner Mutter oder einen der anderen zu hören. Emma starrte Neal mit offenem Mund an und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie ihn entgeistert anzischte.  
„Du vergisst dich, Neal!"

Regina legte ihr Besteck neben ihren Teller und war ihrem Gast einen missbilligenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich erhob und ihrem Sohn nachging.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina erwachte, als ihr Wecker ein unbarmherziges Piepsen von sich gab. Schwerfällig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und streckte sich zu dem unliebsamen Störenfried, um ihn auszuschalten. Kaum kehrte Ruhe in das Schlafzimmer, kam auch die Erinnerung der letzten Nacht zurück. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und erwartete Robin neben sich, doch alles was sie ausmachen konnte, war die Leere auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung erfasste ihr Denken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht geblieben war, sondern verschwunden war bevor Henry seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich die Erleichterung in einen schalen Geschmack, da sie ihn vermisste. Seine Wärme und Fürsorge zogen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Gähnend wühlte sie sich aus den Decken und erhob sich vom Bett, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie ging, gab Morpheus sie mehr und mehr frei aus seinem Reich. Ihr Verstand begann richtig zu arbeiten und als sie an Henrys Tür ankam, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie seit ihrem Erwachen in Storybrooke, nicht so gut geschlafen hatte, wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und das zeichnete sich als Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ab. Regina klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie, um ihren Sohn zu wecken, doch das Zimmer war leer. Bevor sie in Panik ausbrechen konnte, vernahm sie das Geräusch rauschenden Wassers und rief in Richtung der geöffneten Badezimmertür:

„Du bist spät dran, Neal kommt gleich!"

„Ich weiß, Mom. Bin gleich fertig!"

Regina setzte ihren Weg zur Küche fort, um einen Kaffee aufzusetzen und ihrem Sohn ein paar Sandwiches für die Schule zu bereiten. Gut gelaunt stieg sie die Treppe hinunter, bog ab und blieb abrupt in der Küchentür stehen.  
„Morgen..." Robins Stimme klang so fröhlich, wie sie sich bis gerade eben gefühlt hatte. Der aschblonde Mann stand an dem Tisch und beschmierte zwei Brothälften.  
„Was machst du da?",  
Der Hilfssheriff packte das fertig Sandwich in eine braune Papiertüte und verschloss diese.

„Was ich mache? Das siehst du doch, Frühstück!"

Als wäre Regina gerade dabei etwas Verbotenes zu tun, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sprach:  
„Henry ist oben, ich will nicht, dass er dich hier so sieht."

„Ich weiß, deswegen hier...", er reichte ihr das Lunchpaket für den Jungen.  
„Neal steht bereits draußen, gib ihm das auf dem Weg und er sieht mich nicht!"

Reginas Augen bohrten sich in den Mann, der die Papiertüte auf den Tisch ablegte und sich dem Toaster zuwandte, aus dem zwei Scheiben Toast sprangen.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht der beste Koch, aber du kannst meine Jungs fragen, wenn ich etwas wirklich gut kann, dann toasten..."

Für einen Augenblick überlegte die Schwarzhaarige ihn einfach hinauszuwerfen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an das fade Gefühl, als sie glaubte er wäre schon weg und wusste nicht mehr so recht, was sie eigentlich wollte. Robin beschmierte die Toastscheiben mit Butter und blickte von der Tätigkeit auf. Er konnte den Kampf in ihrem Innern sehen und legte das Messer zur Seite, um ein paar Schritte auf sie zuzugehen.  
„Keine Angst, ich will nur dafür sorgen, dass du was im Magen hast. Du siehst heute schon viel besser aus.", während er sprach legten sich seine Hände in ihren Rücken, streichelten über den seidigen Stoff ihres Morgenmantels. Regina versank in dem Blau seiner Augen und spürte wie die Reste ihrer Mauern zu bröckeln begannen. Ihre eigenen Hände legten sich auf seine Oberarme, während sie ihren Kopf zur Seite lehnte.

„Vielleicht sehe ich heute besser aus und vielleicht fühle ich mich auch sogar besser, aber ich werde dir auch heute eine Abfuhr erteilen. Ich mach meine Beine heute nicht...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Robins Lachen ließen den Satz verstummen.  
„Du bist unmöglich!", amüsierte er sich und drückte ihr einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Kannst du nicht einfach mal akzeptieren, wenn man dir was Gutes tun will?!"

Regina schloss die Augen, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten und ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen hervorriefen. Ihre Finger tänzelten über seine definierten Oberarmen und griffen zu.

„Vielleicht fällt mir das tatsächlich schwer...", gab sie in einem neckenden Tonfall bekannt und wunderte sich über die Leichtigkeit, die sie plötzlich umgab. Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen, bevor die Leichtigkeit sich ihrer vollkommen bemächtigte und sie ihn küsste, als plötzlich Henrys Gebrüll durch das Haus schallte.

„MOOOOOM ICH BIN ZU SPÄT...MEIN LUNCHPACKET...SCHNELL!" Regina riss sich von Robin los. Ihre Augen waren geweitet. In der nächsten Millisekunde wischte sie hektisch mit ihrem Arm und Robin fiel unsanft auf den Boden.  
„Ouch..!", stieß der einstige Räuber aus, doch da drängte Regina sich bereits zwischen ihn und den Tisch und schenkte ihrem gerade eintretenden Sohn ein übertriebenes Lächeln.  
„Hi, kleiner Liebling!" Sie beugte sich über die Tischplatte, platzierte ihre Ellenbogen auf diese und trat sachte gegen Robin, damit er keinen Laut von sich gab.

„Ähm...alles...alles in Ordnung Mom?" Der Junge legte seinen Stirn in Falten, als er seine Mutter ausgiebig betrachtete, doch Regina behielt das breite Lächeln auf den Lippen und schob ihm das Lunchpaket über den Tisch.  
„Ja, alles Bestens. Beeil dich, sonst kommst du wirklich noch zu spät!"

Henrys Gesichtszüge glätteten sich, als er die Papiertüte an sich nahm. Er beugte sich zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Danach wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging zur Tür, um die Küche zu verlassen. Bevor er sie erreichte legte sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
„Bye Mom...Bye Mister Locksley!" Mit eben diesem Grinsen hastete er aus dem Haus und ließ seine schockiert dreinblickende Mutter zurück.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß Regina aus und konnte Robins Hand an ihrer Wade spüren, die sie dort streichelte.  
„So langsam glaube ich, dass wir die ganze Zeit doch nicht so subtil waren." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sprach, erst Recht, als die Schwarzhaarige zu ihm hinunterschaute und ihm besiegt drohte.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich irgendwann wirklich erschlagen werde, Locksley, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?!"

„Oh ja und was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe die Gefahr!"

Regina verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte

„Du bist ein Spinner...", sie konnte das Lächeln nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen, griff nach eine der gebutterten Toastscheiben und biss in diese hinein.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin lief im Kinderzimmer mit dem schreiendem Säugling auf und ab. Er wiegte ihn und steckte immer wieder den Schnuller in den Mund. Hastig zog das Kind an diesem, nur um ihn dann wieder auszuspucken und weiter zu brüllen.

„Ich weiß, Danny, du hast Hunger. Deine Mom kommt gleich...", redete er auf seinen Sohn ein, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Worte nichts nützen würden. Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, Regina endlich von Henry loszureißen, da öffnete sich die Tür und die Schwarzhaarige eilte ins Zimmer. Mit bestimmten Schritten ging sie auf ihren Gefährten zu, nahm ihm den Jungen ab und setzte sich in den Sessel. Noch während sie ihr Kleid aufschnürte, damit sie ihren Sohn stillen konnte, richtete sie das Wort an Robin.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht wieder zum Essen erschienen bin, aber ich konnte Henry nicht allein lassen." Ihr Blick spiegelte den Schmerz des Jungen wieder, als die Erinnerung an ihren weinenden Sohn nachhallte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie seinen Griff um ihren Oberkörper noch spüren zu können, seine heißen Tränen, die sich auf ihrer Haut brannten und in ihr das Bedürfnis weckten jemandem bestimmtes Leid anzutun. Robin blickte auf seine Gefährtin und atmete durch, als Daniel endlich verstummte. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, schloss seine Augen und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Ich hab wirklich gehofft, dass es besser wird...aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen..._

Nach einer gefüllten Ewigkeit, in der nur die nuckelnden Geräusche des Babys und Reginas sanfte Stimme, die auf den Jungen einredete, den Raum erfüllten, öffnete er wieder die Augen und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln voller Bedauern.

„Hat Henry gesagt, dass er allein sein will?"

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, er ist vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen..."

Der aschblonde Mann seufzte, als er das Funkeln in den Augen seiner Verlobten erkannte. Bevor sie die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, Neal zu rösten und damit die Situation noch weiter zu verschlimmern, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und streichelte sie.  
„Lass mich mit Neal reden. Wenn er danach immer noch durchdreht, darfst du ihm einen Feuerball hinter her jagen!"

Die Angesprochene schmunzelte müde, als er sie durchschaut hatte und schenkte ihm zur Antwort nur ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Daniel richtete, um aufzupassen, dass er sich nicht verschluckte.

Robin verließ das Kinderzimmer, stieg die Treppe hinab und kehrte mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„Es hat etwas gedauert ihn zu beruhigen.", erklärte er und wandte sich an David und Snow.

„Wenn ihr bleiben wollt, die Gästezimmer sind alle frisch bezogen, ihr seid herzlich Willkommen.". Er wusste, dass Snow auf eine solche Einladung spekuliert hatte. Er hatte es in ihrem Gespräch herausgehört, bevor das geplante, gemütliche Beisammensein, abrupt alle Gemütlichkeit verlor.

„Ich bring euch!", ertönte Rolands helle Stimme, ehe er von seiner Spielecke aufsprang und nach Mary Margarets Hand schnappte.

„Aber danach ist für dich Zeit in Bett zu gehen.", erinnerte Robin und bekam als Antwort nur ein frustriertes Seufzen. Mary Margaret und David verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht und verließen mit Roland das Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Emma und John. Zurück blieben Neal und Robin. Bevor Neal etwas sagen konnte, begann Robin.  
„Ich würde dir auch eine Einladung aussprechen, Neal, aber bevor ich das mache, werden wir beide uns in Ruhe unterhalten!" Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Robin, dass Neal aufspringen und verschwinden würde, doch der Mann saß auf seinem Stuhl und nickte grimmig.

Der aschblonde Mann suchte den Blick in das Gesicht des Anderen und redete erst weiter, als er sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher war.

„Neal, unser Haus stand dir immer offen. Ich erinnere mich an kein einziges Mal, dass irgendjemand von uns dir verboten hätte, den Jungen zu sehen, aber wenn du es nicht schaffst, dich zusammen zu reißen, dann glaube ich, dass es darauf hinauslaufen wird, dass du hier nicht länger willkommen bist."

Robins Worte stachen wie eine Nadel in Neals Gehör und setzten sich in seinem Verstand fest. Sein Blick schnellte zu dem ehemals Geächteten, während das Grün seiner Augen sich verdunkelte. Die Dunkelheit in seinem Kopf, die schon seit Henrys Erscheinen, in seinem Kopf wallte,intensivierte sich. Alles in ihm schrie danach Robins Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu knallen, bis alles Leben aus ihm wich. Aufgebracht sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden, ob ich willkommen bin. Es ist Henrys Entscheidung!"

Robin wich einen Schritt zurück und hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch nicht völlig ausartete.

„Doch das habe ich. Hier geht es nämlich nicht darum, wer was will und schon mal gar nicht um unseren Stolz, sondern es geht um Henry."

Die Stimme des aschblonden Mannes war ruhig, doch sein Blick verriet den Nachdruck seiner Worte.

„Ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er sich so sehr anstrengt es allen Recht zu machen, dass er darunter leidet? Ist dir das wirklich noch nie aufgefallen? Er ist ein Kind und du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du dich ebenfalls wie ein eifersüchtiges Kind verhältst."

Neal tat einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. Bei dem Vorwurf Robins beschleunigte sich seine Atmung.  
„Willst du mir allen ernstes unterstellen, ich würde meinem Sohn schaden wollen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber ich sage dir, dass deine Eifersucht ihm schadet."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", fiel Neal ihm trotzig ins Wort.

_Aber Henry ist mein Sohn und ich lasse nicht länger zu, das man ihn mir wegnimmt_

Robin fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar und hielt Neals zornerfüllten Blick stand.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, wie sehr du Emma hinterher trauerst und nicht akzeptieren kannst, dass sie verheiratet ist. Ich wage es sogar zu behaupten, dass du immer noch die Hoffnung hast, dass sie eines Tages zu dir zurückkehrt, aber Neal, das hier...", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem Arm. „...Ist jetzt die Realität. Und anstatt dich davor zu verschließen und damit Henry immer wieder das Gefühl zu geben, er müsste für irgendwen Partei ergreifen., akzeptiere wie es ist und pass dich an. Er braucht Stabilität und nicht irgendwelche Hahnenkämpfe. Weiß der Himmel ich bin froh, dass selbst Gin und Emma das eingesehen haben und zusammenarbeiten, da könntest du doch auch deinen Stolz hinunterschlucken und dem Jungen entgegenkommen."

Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Oberkörper zitterte auf Grund der Wut, die durch seine Adern rauschte und sein Gedanken vollkommen in Beschlag nahm, als Robin sein Luftschloss zum platzen brachte.

„Du meinst dir entgegenkommen. Für dich ist es einfach, du bist ja auch der Daddy!", machte er kindisch und fuhr fort.

„Aber weißt du was? Das bist du nicht! Henry ist MEIN Sohn und du hast kein Recht dich hier aufzuplustern und mir zu erzählen, was das Beste für MEINEN Sohn ist..."

Robin schloss die Augen in Frustration, als er den trotzigen Klang in Neals Stimme bemerkte. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme antwortete:

„Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hast du mich gebeten, Roland einer unsagbaren Gefahr auszusetzen, weil du unbedingt zu deiner Familie wolltest, aber weißt du was? Seit dem hab ich dich nicht dabei gesehen, dass du auch nur einmal deinen Sohn über deine Eifersucht gestellt hast! Oder dass du ihn mal zur Seite genommen hättest, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht so bemühen muss, um allen zu gefallen. Nein, alles was ich von dir mitbekomme ist Gemecker, oder in den Rücken fallen, wenn der Junge Eltern und keinen Kumpel braucht. Und weißt du was an alle dem das Traurigste ist...im Grunde hast du deine Familie gefunden, aber du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das zu akzeptieren und dich daran zu erfreuen, dass du trotz Allem, was geschehen ist, eine Familie hast...wenn auch anders, als du es dir vorgestellt hast."

Neal zog scharf die Luft in seine Lunge. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schwerfällig, während seine Lippen sich verspannten. Seine Hände, die noch immer zu Fäusten geballte waren, zitterten, als seine Stirnader rot heraustrat. Ein wütend pochender roter Faden, der nicht länger verhehlen konnte, wie sehr es in dem Mann tobte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren schwer, zogen sich wie flüssiges Blei durch seine Synapsen und explodierten in tausend Schattierungen von Schwarz.

„Ich werde mir nicht von einem dreckigen Waldläufer, der die Gunst der bösen Königin genießt, kuschen und mir sagen lassen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe."

Robins Augen blitzten auf, als Neal weiterhin zurückschoss und keinerlei Spur von Einsicht erkennen ließ. Seine eigene Stimme wurde scharf und schnitt Neals Worte wie ein Messer ab.

„Ich hatte heute nicht vor dich hinauszuwerfen, aber wenn du nicht zur Vernunft kommst und ich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal erleben muss, dass dein Verhalten Henry zum heulen bringt, dann jage ich dich hier fort und zwar so, dass du dir wünscht, dass eine der beiden Zauberinnen in diesem Haus, dich lieber geröstet hätte!"

Er wollte niemandem drohen, doch er konnte nicht länger mitansehen, wie Henry litt. Viel zu lebendig waren die Erinnerungen an den weinenden Jungen in seinen Armen, als dass er jemals zulassen würde, dass man seinem Sohn weiter Schaden zufügte.

Neal baute sich vor dem einstigen Räuber auf und blickte ihm unverfroren in die Augen. Das Bedürfnis seine Faust in seinem Gesicht zu versenken wuchs ins Unermessliche, doch bevor er diesem Impuls nachkommen konnte, machte Robin einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf die Tür.  
„Du bist im Moment weit entfernt von jeglicher Vernunft, also geh jetzt lieber..."

„Von dir lasse ich mir nicht drohen!", erklang Neal wutentbrannt, während er versucht den Sturm in seinem Innern etwas Herr zu werden. Seine Atem strömte Geräuschvoll aus seinem Mund, als die Schwärze in seinem Kopf, alle Empfindungen überzog. Mit hasserfülltem Blick rempelte er Robin mit der Schulter an und verließ mit langen, zügigen Schritten das Haus in die Nacht. Zurück blieb Robin der sich seufzend über die Stirn wischte und hoffte, dass Neal endlich zur Vernunft kommen würde.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina saß an ihrem Esszimmertisch und hatte ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt. Sie war vollkommen vertieft in den Zeilen, die mehr und mehr ihre dunkle Ahnung über den Zustand der Kinder bestätigte, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte.

_Was zur Hölle..._

Die Schwarzhaarige zog ihre Schultern hoch und verkniff ihr Gesicht, als das Läuten der Schelle im Sturm erklang. Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und eilte durch den Eingangsbereich hin zur Haustüre. Kaum hatte sie diese geöffnet, verstummte das Klingeln und etwas Schweres fiel gegen ihren Körper. Sie konnte spüren wie dünne Ärmchen ihre Hüften umschlungen und fest zudrückten, während erstickte Schluchzer in ihr Ohr drangen.

„Roland?", machte sie überrascht und schaute sich um, ob der Vater des Kindes oder sonst jemand noch vor der Tür stand, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen. Der Junge reagierte nicht auf ihre Stimme, so dass Regina ihre Hände in seinem dunklen Schopf versenkte und ihn streichelte. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu lösen, doch das Weinen des Jungen intensivierte sich gleichwie der Griff, mit dem er sich an sie klammerte. Sein kleiner Körper zuckte, während sein Geheule vom Stoff ihrer Bluse gedämpft wurde. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schlang Regina ihre Arme um Rolands Gestalt und wiegte sich mit dem aufgelösten Kind, doch als er sich nicht beruhigte, begann ihr Herz zu krampfen. Sorge bemächtigte sich ihres Verstandes, als sie mit ihren Händen endlich von ihm abließ und ihn sachte von sich schob. Das Gesicht des Kindes war feucht von Tränen. Rotz lief aus seiner Nase, beschmierte seine vollen Lippen, während er hastig die Luft einsog, als gäbe es auf Erden nicht genügend Sauerstoff, um seine Lungen zu füllen. In Reginas Blick manifestierte sich ein Ausdruck des Schreckens. Langsam beugte sie ihren Oberkörper und griff nach seinem Kinn. Sanft zwang sie ihn, in ihre Augen zu sehen und versuchte ruhig mit ihm zu reden.  
„Roland, was ist passiert? Warum bist du alleine hier? Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?" Die Schwarzhaarige hatte das Wort Schule noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da schluchzte der Lockenkopf herzzerreißend auf und schmiss sich wieder gegen ihren Körper. Für den Augenblick würde sie nichts aus ihm herausbekommen; für den Augenblick musste sie eins und eins zusammenzählen und zusehen, dass sie das Kind beruhigen konnte. Ihre Arme umschlungen Roland und hoben ihn einfach hoch. Der kleine, schmächtige Junge schlang seine Beine um ihre Taille und bettete sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge. Seine Tränen brannten heiß auf ihrer Haut, während sie ihre eigenen Tränen zurückdrängen musste.

Sie vermutete, dass das ihr bereits bekannte Verhalten seiner Mitschüler, Grund seiner Verstimmung war.

_Was ist nur los...was haben diese Kinder dir nur wieder angetan_

Mit Roland auf dem Arm ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Der Junge schien gänzlich in sie hineinkriechen zu wollen und so blieb der einstigen Königin nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Rücken zu streicheln und ihm Mut zuzusprechen, in dem sie in sein Ohr flüsterte:

„Alles gut, mein kleines Schätzchen. Hier wird dich niemand ärgern, das verspreche ich dir."  
Mit jedem langen Zug ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken, wurde sein Schluchzen leiser bis nur noch das Zucken seines Oberkörpers blieb. Behutsam zog sie den Jungen aus ihrer Halsbeuge und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert Roland?". Ihre Stimme war noch immer ein Flüstern, gefüllt mit aller Sanftheit, die ihr zur Verfügung stand. Während sie sprach, stieg lilafarbener Rauch aus ihrer Hand auf und gab, nachdem er verzogen war, ein Taschentuch preis. Regina wischte zärtlich über Roland Gesicht und unterdrückte den Drang, seine Tränen wegzuküssen. An seiner Nase hielt sie inne, hielt das Taschentuch fest und forderte ihn stumm auf, sich zu Schneuzen. Der kleine Junge kam der Aufforderung nach und bettete danach seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Seine kleinen Finger begannen an ihren Haarspitzen zu nesteln.

„Ich bin nicht Dumm..."

Rolands Stimme war weinerlich. Er wirkte von seinen eigenen Worten nicht überzeugt, denn das Weinen begann von Neuem.  
„Sie haben mir meine Tasche auf dem Klo ausgeleert und dann war alles nass, auch meine Hausaufgaben. Miss Jennings hat mir nicht geglaubt und gesagt, ich müsse alles neu machen und dann...dann sollten wir Bilder zu einer Geschichte malen und...und...und...", plötzlich begann das Kind zu stottern und schnappte nach Luft, ehe er jammervoll seine Schmach offenbarte.

„...und ich hab auch gemalt, aber ich kannte die Geschichte nicht...aber alle anderen...Sie...sie...sie hat gesagt, dass ich dumm wäre, weil jeder den Froschkönig kennen sollte..."

Regina schmiegte Roland fest an sich. In ihrem Magen begann es zu brodeln, erst Recht, als er weiter erzählte.  
„Dann haben alle gelacht, auch Miss Jennings...und als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich es nicht nett finde, dass sie mich auslacht, sagte sie..."  
Roland schluchzte auf und schaffte es kaum die Worte aus seinem Mund zu bekommen.

„ich...ich ...ich soll nicht so frech sein...und...und...dass sie aber von dem Sohn eines dreckigen Waldläufers nichts anderes erwarten würde... Dann hab ich angefangen zu weinen und sie hat mir Strafarbeit aufgegeben und als es zur Pause geläutet hat bin ich weggelaufen."

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen.

_Mein armes kleines Schätzchen..._

„Jetzt reicht es!", kam es aus Reginas Mund, während sie Roland etwas von sich drückte, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.  
„Das war nicht richtig, was Miss Jennings getan hat und es wird Zeit, dass es ihr jemand sagt. Komm..."

Sie schob ihn sachte von ihrem Schoß, griff nach seiner Hand und marschierte bestimmten Schrittes aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Haustür. Unterwegs zauberte sie ihm noch ein weiteres Taschentuch herbei und reichte es ihm. Draußen vor dem Haus gingen sie zu ihrem Mercedes, dort setzte sie den Jungen in den Kindersitz und bestieg den Wagen, um zur Schule zu fahren. Rolands leises Schniefen vermischte sich mit Reginas schreienden Gedanken. Es schmerzte sie, den Jungen so aufgelöst erlebt zu haben, schmerzte sie zu wissen, dass er in der Schule so litt und man ihn schlecht behandelte. Schweigend legten sie den Weg zurück und immer noch schweigend, betraten sie, Hand in Hand, das Schulgebäude. Ein Teil der Schüler hatte bereits Unterrichtsschluss und strömte durch den langen Flur. Regina und Roland bahnten sich ihren Weg, bis sie ans Ende des Ganges kamen, rechts abbogen und miss Jennings aus einer Tür trat. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Aktentasche. Sie war in einem Gespräch mit einer Mutter samt ihrer Tochter vertieft, als Regina auf sie zustürmte und mit zorngetränkter Stimme keifte.  
„Ich hoffe sie haben einen verdammt gute Erklärung dafür, warum der Junge weinend vor meiner Tür stand, anstatt in ihrem Unterricht zu sitzen! Und das zu einer Zeit, wo Kinder verschwinden."

Die Lehrerin blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Bürgermeisterin und öffnete ihren Mund, während sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück ging.

„Miss Mills, ich..."

„Ich will ihre fadenscheinige Ausreden ehrlich gesagt gar nicht hören.", Zischte Reginas Stimme durch den Flur.

„Höre ich auch nur einmal noch, dass sie es zulassen, dass Roland von den anderen schikaniert wird, oder sie ihn vor der gesamten Klasse bloßstellen, so verspreche ich ihnen, dass sie ihr Geld wieder da verdienen können, wo sie und ihr Benehmen hingehören...auf der Straße."

Roland stand neben Regina und klammerte sich an ihrer Hand fest. Seine Wangen überzog ein roter Hauch, während kindliche Bewunderung Einzug in dem Dunkel seiner Augen hielt. Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung ließ sein kleines Herz schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen, während die Tränen mehr und mehr versiegten und das schäbige Gefühl in seinem Bauch nachließ.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass der Junge Defizite hat. Vielleicht sollte man in seinem Umfeld..:", weiter kam die Lehrerin nicht.

„Das war's! Sie können sich ihre Papiere abholen, dafür sorge ich. Sehe ich sie auch nur noch einmal in der Nähe des Jungen, oder höre auch nur noch einmal irgendeinen Blödsinn aus ihren Mund, dann werde ich ihnen das Umfeld des Jungen näher bringen..." Reginas Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen. Kälte fand sich in ihrem Blick und zeugte nur von der Verachtung, die sie der Frau entgegenbrachte. Ihre freie Hand zitterte, als sie das Bedürfnis unterdrückte einen Feuerball heraufzubeschwören und der Anderen an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und drückte Rolands Hand.  
„Und das, Miss Jennings, dürfen sie als Drohung auffassen...schönen Tag noch..."

Mit dem Lockenkopf an der Hand machte die Bürgermeisterin auf ihren Absatz kehrt und wollte gerade loslaufen, als ihr Blick auf Robin traf, der etwas abseits hinter ihnen stand und das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. Das Blau seiner Augen war kalt, als er der Lehrerin einen Blick zuwarf, doch als er auf Regina und seinen Sohn schaute, füllten sich seine Augen mit Wärme. Wortlos schnappte er sich Rolands andere Hand und marschierte mit ihr durch den Flur bis sie den Ausgang erreichten. Draußen wehte ein leichter Winde, streichelte ihre Gesichter und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Sie schlugen den Weg zu Robins Wagen ein. Schon unterwegs ergriff der Hilfssheriff das Wort.  
„Danke, Regina..."  
Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich hauch eben nach oben, als sie versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Ich...er erschien einfach bei mir und da, nun ja du hast es selbst gesehen." Bei seinem Auto angelangt, öffnete Robin die Tür und ließ Roland einsteigen. Sein Blick jedoch bleib weiterhin auf die Bürgermeisterin gerichtet. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde breitete sich Schwiegen zwischen den beiden Gestalten aus. Eine ruhige Decke, die alles um sie herum ausschloss. Der aschblonde Mann atmete tief durch, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sprach.

„Du und ich, wir sind die größten Narren, das weißt du!"  
Die Angesprochene versank in seine Augen, während seine Worte durch ihr Ohr direkt in ihren Verstand drangen und dort nachhallten. Gerne hätte sie ihm widersprochen, doch sie hatte die Fahnenstange erreicht. Alle Argumente, die sie gegen ihn und seine Nähe aufbringen konnte, waren ausgeschöpft; waren von seiner Geduld, seiner Ehrlichkeit und seiner Fürsorge, aufgebraucht worden. Regina versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Dass sie langsam zu verstehen begann, was das Herz in ihrer Brust mit sanften Rhythmus schon so lange wusste, bedeutete nicht, dass sie vollkommen loslassen konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie nicht loslassen, doch sie konnte ihm Recht geben und so tat sie es, mit einem kurzen Nicken.

„Ich will nicht nur in dein Bett." , sagte Robin. Sein Blick wurde weicher, nahm an Zärtlichkeit zu, als seine Hand sich hob und sein Zeigefinger gegen ihre Brust tippte. „Ich will hier rein..."

Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer an seinen Worten. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr stetig vorhielten keinen Wert zu besitzen, wurde mit einem Blick aus seinen blauen Augen, der Lüge überführt. Ihr Herz nahm einen schnelleren Takt auf, während das maskenhafte Lächeln schwand und sie ihn mit Ernst in den dunklen Augen anschaute.

„Da drin ist es aber ziemlich kaputt..." Ihre Stimme war emotionsgeladen und schwer. Sie biss auf der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe herum und bekämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen, die er heraufbeschwor.  
„Das ist mir egal, Regina. Ich hab niemals geglaubt, jemals wieder für jemanden etwas zu fühlen, außer für den kleinen Sauhund da drin!", er zeigte durch die Scheibe ins Innere des Wagens. „Und dann erwache ich hier mit einem zweiten Sauhund und begegne dir und plötzlich...", er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, die sie endlich überzeugen würden.

„Ich mein, es ist einfach jemanden zu finden, mit dem man Spaß haben kann...aber jemanden der sich auch noch um meine Kinder kümmert, das hab ich nie erwartet...", Robin tätigte einen geräuschvollen Atemzug, als er sehen konnte, wie sie seinem Blick weiter auswich.

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand und streichelte ihren Handrücken. Mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln sprach er weiter.

„Ich will dich nicht immer in einer Zelle einsperren, oder darauf warten, dass du so erledigt bist, dass du nicht vor mir flüchten kannst. Gib uns eine Chance und lass uns sehen, wo es uns hintreibt okay? Ich glaube, dass sind wir uns beide schuldig, wenn wir den Titel Narren des Jahres nicht unbedingt verteidigen wollen."

Regina spürte wie sich ihre Augen verwässerten. Er hatte recht, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so nah an sich ran gelassen, wie diesen Mann mit seinen Kindern. Hatte nie geglaubt, dass es jemanden geben würde, den sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern wie die Erfahrung zeigte, auch ihren Sohn guten Gewissens anvertrauen konnte.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Lass uns einfach noch mal von vorn beginnen. Keine heimliche Treffen, keine nächtlichen Anrufe, nur weil es gerade passt, oder schnelle Beisammensein im Auto. Nur wir und eine Tasse Kaffee...oder Tee..."

Robin seufzte innerlich, als er den Kampf in ihren Augen sah, doch er spürte Hoffnung, spürte diese warme Ruhe in seiner Seele, die nur sie auslöste und so entspannte er sich und lächelte fast schon fröhlich.  
„Du musst jetzt nicht antworten. Ich hab die ganze Woche Nachtschicht und morgens bevor ich heim gehe, gönne ich mir gern noch einen Kaffee im Diner. Komm dazu, wenn und wann immer du willst, okay?!", Robin nickte ihr zu und begab sich zur Fahrertür, um sie zu öffnen. Für einen Augenblick stand er mit der Hand an der geöffneten Tür.  
„Ohne Druck...wann immer du willst!"  
Der einstige Räuber konnte sehen, wie seine letzten Worte, ihre Abwehr brachen. Ohne sie der Schmach auszusetzen, sie weinen zu sehen, stieg er in das Auto, schloss die Tür und startete den Motor. Der Hilfssheriff fuhr los und hupte der Bürgermeisterin zu. Seine Augen hefteten sich an den Rückspiegel, in dem er Regina sehen konnte. Er sah die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte, doch es löste kein beklemmendes Gefühl aus, da das lichte Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen, sein Herz zum rasen brachte, als sie ihm hinterher winkte.

Der Mut, der ihn erfasst hatte, rauschte noch in seinen Venen und lösten ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Gut gelaunt, richtete er das Wort an seinen Sohn.  
„Du hattest heute einen schlimmen Tag, was mein Großer?"

Roland nickte nur erschlagen und seufzte theatralisch als Antwort.

„Ich weiß genau, was da hilft."

Plötzlich legte sich ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht des Jungen und brachte seine Augen zum leuchten.  
„Torte, Dad?"

„Genau, wir gönnen uns jetzt ein schönes Stück Torte."

Abermals seufzte der Lockenkopf tief, doch dieses Mal legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche..."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Roland saß am verlassenen Frühstückstisch und schob die Reste seines Rühreis über den Teller. Hinter ihm ertönte der Klang von klapperndem Geschirr, doch der Junge registrierte es kaum, da er müde war. Die letzten beiden Morgen waren er und die Männer des Hauses noch vor Einbruch des Tages zum Angeln an den Fluss gegangen.

„Wenn du satt bist, musst du nicht aufessen, Schätzchen."  
Reginas Stimme erschallte vom Spülbecken und löste den Lockenkopf von seiner Tätigkeit das Ei zu bewegen. Er blickte zu seiner Mutter, ehe er den Teller vom Tisch nahm und ihn zu ihr brachte. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn in das warme Spülwasser gleiten und wich dabei Reginas Blick aus. Er konnte ihre Hand in seinen Locken spüren.  
„Warum legst du dich nicht auch noch etwas hin. Henry hat zwar gesagt, dass er seine Hausaufgaben für morgen machen will, aber ich wette dass er im Bett liegt und schläft."

Bei dem Vorschlag seiner Mutter schüttelte Roland nur seinen Kopf und machte Anstalten sich abzuwenden, doch Regina hielt ihn sanft zurück.

„Möchtest du mir helfen, die Fische für das Essen vorzubereiten?" Sie wusste, wie gern ihr Sohn in der Küche hantierte, doch als er auch diesen Vorschlag ablehnte, schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf. Sie ließ das restliche Geschirr ungespült und wandte sich ganz dem Jungen zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den traurigen Glanz, den sie die ganze Zeit mit Müdigkeit verwechselt hatte.

„Willst du mir sagen, was dich bedrückt?" Ihre Stimme war sanft, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Roland zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich von ihr weg. Die Schwarzhaarige legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und streichelte ihn dort zärtlich, während sie ihn zum Tisch führte. Sie hielt ihn noch immer fest, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ und ihn schlussendlich auf ihren Schoß zog. Der Lockenkopf wagte es noch immer nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten und bevor ihn das Bedürfnis überkam loszuweinen, versenkte er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Regina streichelte behutsam über seinen Rücken und hauchte kleine Küsse auf seinen Schopf.

„Was ist los, mein kleiner Schatz?" Sie überlegte, was geschehen sein könnte, um ihn so zu betrüben, ging die letzten Tage durch und musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon beim zu Bett gehen in der letzten Nacht, ruhiger als sonst war.

„Bist du traurig, weil du so wenig Fische gefangen hast?", wagte sie einen ersten Versuch zu erraten, was ihn quälte. Die Locken des Jungen kitzelten sie, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte und diese über ihre Haut streiften.  
„Bist du traurig, weil wir es gestern nicht mehr geschafft haben, die Geschichte zu Ende zu lesen?!" Abermals verneinte er mit einem Kopfschütteln, woraufhin sie weiter riet

„Oh, dann bist du traurig weil..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da Roland schniefte und seine Stimme flüsternd erklang.  
„Ruth sagt, du bist nicht meine Mom..."

Regina, die ihm immer noch über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, während Unglaube in ihrem Blick Einzug hielt. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, war sie perplex, bevor Wut sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigte.  
„Bitte was?!"  
Roland konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Leise weinte er:  
„Sie sagt du bist nicht meine Mom...dass du nur Dannys Mom bist..."

Regina atmete die Luft scharf ein und drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich. Der Zorn in ihrem Magen richtete sich auf die Kellnerin der Taverne.

_Sie kann sich mir gegenüber benehmen, wie der letzte Troll, aber nicht gegenüber meiner Kinder...dieses Mal geht sie zu weit..._

Sein Weinen brach ihr das Herz. Für einige Augenblicke ließ sie ihn den Schmerz hinaus weinen, den Ruth in ihm ausgelöst hatte, bevor sie ihn sanft von sich drückte und sein Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld brachte.

„Und glaubst du, dass Ruth recht hat, mhhh?", hakte sie nach nach, während sie ihm einen zärtlichen Blick schenkte. Der Junge auf ihrem Schoß zog die Nase hoch und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Sie konnte den Kampf in seinem Innern sehen. Seine gebeugte Gestalt, die Traurigkeit in seinen dunklen Augen und die Tränen, die heiß sein Gesicht benetzten. Ihre Hand streichelte sachte über seine Wange und wischte die Tränen fort. Sie kämpfte selbst damit, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren; kämpfte damit. nicht aufzuspringen und Ruth nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verhexen, dafür, dass ihr Junge weinend und verletzt auf ihrem Schoß saß.

„Was sagt dir dein Herz, Roland?" Sie streichelte sanft über seine knochige Brust und verlor nicht für einen Moment die Zärtlichkeit aus ihrem Blick. Der Lockenkopf wimmerte leise, als er nach Luft schnappte, ehe er ihr endlich antwortete:  
„Dass...dass...dass sie lügt!"

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Und warum bist du dann traurig, über eine Lüge?"

Plötzlich hielt Roland mit dem Weinen inne und wirkte, als würde er nachdenken; als würde er die Worte analysieren, bis die Traurigkeit schwand und er einen tränenverhangendes Lächeln zur Schau trug. Seine dünnen Ärmchen legten sich um Reginas Hals, bevor er ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Lippen drückten. Für eine Weile umarmte er sie einfach und atmete dabei tief durch, als er sich endlich wieder beruihgte. Die Herrin vom Sherwood Forest tat es ihrem Sohn gleich und entspannte sich. Sie wiegte ihn in ihrem Arm und küsste seine Stirn.

„Weiß du, soviel ich weiß, gibt es im Dorf die beste Bäckerei mit den besten Torten. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute mal ein Stück gönnen?"

Roland drückte sich von seiner Mutter und schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Torte? Jetzt? Nur du und ich?!", strömte die Begeisterung aus seinem Mund. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel, etwas allein mit seiner Mutter zu unternehmen und weil dies in letzter Zeit nicht so recht funktionierte, hakte er schüchtern nach:

„Ohne Henry?"

„Ich denke, ihm reicht es, wenn wir ihm ein großes Stück mitbringen" Roland nestelte an seinen Lippen, als er die nächste Frage verbalisierte.  
„Und auch ohne Danny?" Der kleine Junge erwartete nun, dass sie ihm erklärte, dass es nicht ginge, da sein kleiner Bruder ständig in ihrer Nähe war, doch seine Mutter überraschte ihn, indem sie nickte.  
Noch immer waren seine Augen Teller groß, als er es nicht glauben konnte. Skeptisch bohrte er weiter.

„Und wo soll er bleiben?"

„Ich habe großes Vertrauen, dass dein Daddy ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen kann."

Roland schmiss seine Arme in die Luft, als er nicht längerleugnen konnte, wie sehr ihm der Gedanke gefiel, etwas allein mit seiner Mutter zu unternehmen.

Vorsichtig schob Regina den Jungen vom Schoss und erklärte ihm.  
„Geh schon mal deine Schuhe anziehen und ich sag deinem Dad Bescheid." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, als sie kurz begann etwas zu überschlagen."  
„Wenn wir jetzt schnell losgehen, haben wir gut zwei Stunden, bevor dein Bruder Hunger bekommt!"

Roland tat wie ihm geheißen und suchte im Eingangsbereich seine Schuhe, zog sie an und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter zurückkehrte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie vergnügt aus dem Haus. Sie hatten es noch nicht ganz verlassen, da quietschte er vor Freude._  
_„Weißt du Mom, Torte ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche."

**Ende Akt II**

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Akt III**

**Kapitel 31**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Sie lag auf dem schmalen Sofas und starrte auf die tanzenden Flammen des Kamins; den leckenden, orangefarbenen Zungen, die das alte Gemäuer mit Wärme fluteten. Einen Luxus, den sie sich seit ihrem Ausbruch aus dem Irrenhaus gönnte.

Die Erinnerung an die Nacht ihrer Flucht, kehrte in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Die Eile, mit der sie das verhasste Gebäude verlassen musste, bevor ihr Verschwinden auffallen würde. Mitten in der Nacht erreichte sie die Gruft ihrer Tochter und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, dass Regina nicht in dieser saß. Ihre Gebete wurden erhört, ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand, dass sie richtig handelte. Schnell hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und den Sarg zur Seite geschoben, um in die versteckten Tunnelsysteme und Räume zu gelangen. Die Zeit saß ihr im Nacken. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, wann einer der anderen Pfleger ihr Fehlen bemerkte und somit dem schwarzen Teufel Bescheid gab. In dem Kellergewölbe angekommen, erlaubte Cora es sich nicht zu entspannen. Zwar wusste sie, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, doch dieses Wissen beruhte nur auf den unliebsamen Besuchen in ihrem Krankenzimmer und einigen Kinderschreckgeschichten, die selbst sie ihrer Tochter erzählt hatte, um Regina einige Eigenarten auszutreiben, die sich für ein Mädchen ihres Standes nicht geziemten.

Cora hatte sich auf ihr Wissen über ihre Tochter verlassen und wurde nicht enttäuscht. In den zahlreichen Kisten und Einbuchtungen in den steinernen Wänden, fand sie eine Vielzahl an Tränken. Man hatte zwar den magischen Fluss in ihrem Innern gestoppt, aber sie hatte noch genügend Kenntnis, um zu wissen, wie man einen anständigen Zaubertrank anwendete. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper und brachten ihn zum erzittern. Ihre sonst blassen Wangen verfärbten sich in einem rötlichen Ton, als das unliebsame Ding in ihrer Brust, seinen Schlag beschleunigte. Sie wusste, dass die Zeit knapp war. Sie wusste sogar, dass dieses Unterfangen auf reinem Kalkül aufbaute und sie nicht wissen konnte, ob Regina etwas in der Gruft aufbewahrte, das ihr nützlich werden sollte. Cora war gerade dabei ihr Herz zu verdammen, als eine Phiole mit einer Rosa schimmernder Flüssigkeit in ihr Blickfeld fiel. Ein kaltes Lächeln zeichneten sich auf ihre Lippen ab, während sie das kühle Material in ihren Händen hielt und an ihre Brust drückte.

Nun lag Cora auf dem Sofa in Reginas geheimen Gemächern und fühlte sich angekommen. Die Zeit in der Nervenheilanstalt hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht an ihrem Körper, doch an ihrer Seele und ihrem Gemüt. Wut über die Gefangenschaft peitschte schwer durch ihre Venen und setzten ihr Denken in Brand, doch sie hatte in all den vielen Jahren gelernt, dieser Wut nicht nachzugeben. Sich von ihrem Zorn leiten zu lassen, hätte sie dazu gebracht Fehler zu begehen und Fehler gehörten nicht auf ihre Agenda. So hatte hatte sich sich die Zeit genommen, die sie brauchte. Geduld war ihre größte Tugend, ihre Stärke und diese würde sie sich von niemanden nehmen lassen, erst Recht nicht von einer Gefangenschaft.

Cora drehte das Weinglas in ihrer Hand und betrachtete die rote Flüssigkeit. Ihr Blick war kühl, ohne die Gefühle in ihrem Innern widerzuspiegeln, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie leicht es im Grunde war. Sie hatte den Inhalt der Phiole auf den Boden geschmissen und dabei zugesehen, wie er sich auf dem Stein verteilte, eher ein sanftes Leuchten von dem Trank ausging und das Licht über den Boden, die Wände und schlussendlich über die ganze Gruft kroch, bevor es einmal aufglomm und erlosch. Der Inhalt der Gruft war verhüllt, verschleiert und nahm dem Schatten die Macht ihre Anwesenheit hier drin zu spüren. Der Schwarze Mann würde sie hier nur finden, wenn er sich persönlich in das Kellergewölbe hinab ließ und ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen würden.

Sie fühlte den Triumph noch immer in ihrer Brust schlagen und glaubte für eine Millisekunde, dass es doch ganz reizend mit einem Herzen sein konnte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die vielen Emotionen, die Schmach und die schlechten Gefühle, die dieses törichte Ding entfachte und ihr Denken nahm wieder seine gewohnte Bahn.  
Die alte Frau nippte an dem Wein und beugte sich zu dem Beistelltisch, um das Glas abzustellen, doch ihre Hand begann zu zittern und der Inhalt drohte hinauszuschwappen. Cora seufzte frustriert und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ihre Tochter auf die Idee kam, einen ganzen Raum mit weiß als dominierender Farbe einzurichten. Rotweinflecke wären eine Katastrophe und so riss sie sich zusammen und stellte endlich das Glas ab, ehe sie sich selbst erhob.

Seit ihrer Flucht hatte sie sich noch nicht nach draußen gewagt, doch Hunger würde bald ihren Tribut fordern. Zwar hatte sie so etwas wie ein Badezimmer gefunden, aus dem sie sich mit Wasser versorgen konnte und auch eine Art Weinkeller lag hier unten versteckt, doch ihr Körper brauchte etwas zu Essen, wenn sie nicht vor hatte dahinzusiechen. Es war nicht nur der Hunger, der Cora nun dazu antrieb zu dem Kleiderschrank zu gehen und das Nachthemd, welches sie Tage zuvor bereits aus diesem entnommen hatte, gegen eins vom Reginas Kleidern auszutauschen. Nein, es war die Zuversicht und ein Anfall von Übermut, die ihr beständig einredeten, dass sie dem Schatten einen Schritt voraus war. Er würde sich an Regina heften. So dunkel und böse er auch in ihren Augen war, noch immer erkannte sie viel zu viele kindliche Eigenschaften in ihm, als dass sie nicht wüsste, damit umzugehen. Es war so einfach. Wenn der Schwarze Mann und sein Kumpane nicht schon längst glaubten, dass sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, um aller Gefangenschaft zu entgehen, so würden sie viel zu blind dafür sein, wen sie alles manipulieren konnte, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Und im Moment wollte Cora nur eins. Sicher gehen, dass man sie nie wieder gefangen setzte und wenn sie das ganze auch noch damit verbinden konnte, das Herz ihrer Tochter wieder für sich zu gewinnen, wer wäre sie, diese Chance nicht zu nutzen.

_Keine Angst Schätzchen, Mami wird alles wieder richten_

* * *

**Das Verlorene **

Das Gezwitscher der Vögel erfüllte die Luft, als Regina mit Roland an der Hand, den Weg zur Taverne zurücklegte. Der Besuch in der Bäckerei fiel kürzer als erwartet aus und so nutzte die einstige Königin die restliche Zeit für einen kleinen Sparziergang. Der kleine Junge trug einen mit kleinen Küchlein gefüllten Stoffbeutel um seine Schulter und unterhielt sich mit seiner Mutter. Zusammen passierten sie die leeren Tische und Stuhlreihen und liefen geradewegs auf die geschlossene Eingangstür des Wirtshauses zu. Dort angekommen klopfte der Lockenkopf gegen das Holz, doch nichts geschah. Abermals hämmerte Roland gegen die Tür und rief nach der Wirtin, während Regina einen Schritt zurück trat und nach oben schaute, ob die Fenster ein Zeichen von Leben offenbarten, doch da erklang das Rascheln von Schlüsseln und Baileys vertraute Stimme:  
„Schon gut, schon gut, eine alte Frau ist kein Vierspanner!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Baileys dünne Gestalt manifestierte sich im Rahmen. Ihr Hand lag in ihrem Rücken, während sie in der Anderen einen Lappen festhielt. Roland sprang Bailey sogleich in die Arme, während seine Mutter der Wirtin mit einem Lächeln begegnete.

„Wir wissen, dass du noch geschlossen hast, aber wir dachten, du würdest dich über Mandarinentörtchen freuen.", erklärte er freudig und drückte Bailey den Stoffbeutel in die Hand.  
„Die sind alle für dich."

„Danke schön, mein kleines Schätzchen...", die Alte winkte ihren Besuch ins Innere, wartete bis sie den großen Schankraum betreten hatten und schloss die Tür wieder.  
Reginas Blick schweifte durch den verwaisten Raum. Putzeimer standen auf dem Boden und der Theke. Lappen lagen auf den Tischen verstreut und ein Schrubber lehnte gegen den Kamin.

„Wie ich sehe, machst du gerade sauber. Stören wir?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und bekam als Antwort ein Abwinken und die Beteuerung niemals zu stören.  
Bailey verschwand auf die andere Seite der Theke und begann bereits ein paar Becher mit Saft zu füllen. Sie gähnte immer wieder, doch als sie sich reckte, um die Becher auf den Tresen zu stellen, griff sie stöhnend mit der freien Hand erneut an ihren Rücken.  
„Meine Knochen bringen mich heute um!", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihren Gästen. Sorgenvoll schaute Regina sie an, bevor sie abermals ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ und das Offensichtliche aussprach.  
„Wieso machst du hier die ganze Arbeit allein? Wo steckt Ruth?"

_Ja, wo steckt das Mädchen, damit ich ihr die Leviten lesen kann_

„Sie hat heute gefragt, ob sie den Morgen freihaben kann und ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll pünktlich kommen, wenn wir aufmachen...keine Ahnung, wo sie steckt."

Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte, doch dann lächelte sie.  
„Dann lass mich dir helfen."

„Du weißt, ich hab vollen Respekt vor dir und deiner Macht, aber meinen Laden kann ich ganz altmodisch in Schuss halten. Also nimm mir nicht die Arbeit weg, Schätzchen!"

Ein neuerliches Seufzen entfleuchte Reginas Kehle. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen winzigen Augenblick und gab sich dann geschlagen.  
„Na gut, dann helfe ich dir auf ganz altmodische Art und Weise." Sie griff bereits nach einem Lappen, als die Wirtin ihre Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
„Ich kenne dich, Gin. Ich schau weg und schwuppdiwupp ist hier alles sauber!"  
Regina unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Sie konnte der Alten nicht böse sein, dafür dass sie ihr magisches Angebot ablehnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal und so hob Regina ihre Hand und schüttelte sie bis das Armband sich hektisch bewegte.

„Ich enttäusche dich ungern, aber das mit dem Schwuppdiwupp säubern geht nicht. Also, bevor du dir noch ein paar Ausreden einfallen lässt, nimm meine Hilfe an. Dann bekommen wir sogar noch ein bisschen was geschafft, bevor ich Heim muss, um Daniel zu füttern."  
Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte die Wirtin das Angebot auszuschlagen, doch ihr Rücken schmerzte und sie war froh, dass man ihr Hilfe anbot. Also kapitulierte sie vor der Herrin des Sherwood Forest und zeigte auf die Tische.

„Die Stühle müssen alle wieder von den Tischen und die Tische gewischt werden. Dann kann ich mich schon mal um die Theke kümmern."  
Regina nickte und wandte sich dem Tresen ab, als Rolands helle Stimme ertönte.  
„Ich will auch helfen!".  
Regina tränkte den Lappen in ihrer Hand ins Putzwasser, wrang ihn aus und reichte ihn ihrem Sohn.  
„Du kannst draußen über die Tische wischen, wenn du magst."

Die Locken des Jungen wippten, als er heftig kopfnickend den Lappen schnappte und nach draußen verschwand. Zurück blieben die beiden Frauen, die schweigend ihrer Arbeit nachkamen. Die Schwarzhaarige sah immer wieder verstohlenen zu der alten Frau, die ihr mittlerweile mehr ans Herz gewachsen war, als sie je für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie konnte erkennen wie erschöpft Bailey war und hoffte inständig, dass Ruth bald zurückkehrte, damit sie ihr helfen konnte, wenn sie selbst bald los musste. Doch kaum dachte sie wieder an die junge Kellnerin, spürte sie es in ihrem Magen brodeln.

„Ich hoffe Ruth kommt, bevor ich gehen muss."

Bailey blickte über den Tresen.

„Gin, deine Sorge um mich in Ehren, aber das mach ich hier nicht zum ersten Mal."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick erwiderte Regina das Lächeln Baileys, ehe es schwand. Frustration vermischte sich mit Wut und legte sich funkelnd über ihre Augen, als sie sich an ihren weinenden Sohn erinnerte.

„Ich bin nicht so uneigennützig, wie du vielleicht denkst!" begann sie und schaute der anderen Frau fest ins Gesicht.

„Will ich wissen, was Ruth angestellt hat?"

Regina warf den Lappen auf den Tisch und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es mir egal, wenn sie sich wie ein Troll im Porzellan Laden aufführt, wenn sie meine Bestellungen ignoriert, mir was Falsches oder gar nichts bringt. Aber wenn sie eins meiner Kinder zum heulen bringt, werd ich nicht stumm daneben stehen und zuschauen."

Bailey seufzte tief und gab der anderen Frau ein Handzeichen, damit sie ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Als Regina ihren Bericht endete, legte Bailey ihre Hand auf die Stirn und begann diese zu massieren.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist. Und du hast Recht, dieses Mal ist sie zu weit gegangen, aber ich bitte dich, Gin. Lass mich mit dem Mädchen reden. Ich glaub es gibt eine Katastrophe, wenn ihr jetzt aufeinander trefft und damit wäre niemandem geholfen", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in Resignation und fuhr fort. „Ich habe gehofft, dass sie sich mit der Zeit endlich beruhigen würde..."

I_ch weiß auch nicht, was ich mit ihr noch machen soll_

Regina setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, als sie Bailey zuhörte. Innerlich schrie alles in ihr, das ganze selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, doch das enttäuschte Gesicht der alten Frau ließ sie einlenken. Bailey hatte Ruth seit so vielen Jahren hier beherbergt, so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, dass sie verstehen konnte, dass ihr das Verhalten ihres Schützlings wehtat. Bevor die einstige Königin es schaffte der Anderen zu antworten, drang das Knarzen der Tür in ihr Ohr. Der Klang schwerer Stiefel, die auf Holz trafen, dröhnten durch den Raum, klangen wie eine Uhr, die durcheinander geraten ist.

„Es ist geschlossen!", sprach Bailey, doch bevor sie und Regina ihr Augenmerk zur Tür richteten, vernahmen sie die vertraute, helle Stimme Rolands, zitternd und angsterfüllt.

„Momomohhhhmmmmmhhh!"

Reginas Augen weiteten sich, während sie von dem Stuhl aufsprang, als habe sie eine Tarantel gestochen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, doch ihr Gesicht spiegelte Verachtung wieder, als sie einer Gewohnheit folgend ihre rechte Hand ausstreckte und versuchte einen Feuerball heraufzubeschwören.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Das Geräusch von hohen Absätzen auf Asphalt, begleitete Reginas Gang in Richtung der Eingangstür des Diners. Ihr Herz raste, schlug in diesem raschen Tempo, seit sie an diesem Morgen das Haus verlassen hatte. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen, da viel zu viele Fragen sie quälten. Alte Ängste von denen sie geglaubt hatte, sie längst überwunden oder wenigstens verbannt zu haben, malträtierten ihr Denken. Doch etwas war anders, als in den Nächten davor. Wenn ihr Verstand sich verdunkelte schien ihre Seele sie an Licht zu erinnern und wenn sie es tat, dann beschwor sie meist Robins Antlitz und die vielen gemeinsamen Abendessen mit ihm und ihren Söhnen. Sie hatte über sein Angebot nachgedacht, auch wenn sie tief in ihrem Herzen längst kapituliert hatte. Noch bevor die Sonne aufging hatte sie bereits fünf verschiedene Kleider anprobiert und ihr Haar verteufelt. Sie würde noch immer vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stehen, wenn Henry nicht irgendwann vor der Schule halb entsetzt und halb belustigt gefragt hätte, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung wäre. So behielt sie das rote Kleid an, zog nur ein schwarzes Jackett über und ging mit ihrem Sohn zusammen hinunter in die Küche, um ihm ein paar Sandwiches für die Schule zu machen. Als Neal Henry abholte, verließ auch die Bürgermeisterin das Haus. Nun trennten sie nur noch ein paar Meter vor dem Sprung ins Ungewisse. Sie war gewillt, ihre Kontrolle abzugeben und ihm und sich eine gemeinsame Chance zu geben. Der Gedanke daran zauberte Regina ein breites Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie stieg die wenigen Stufen zur Tür empor und atmete tief durch, ehe sie mit einer bestimmten Bewegung den Türknauf griff, an diesem zog und die Tür schwungvoll öffnete.

Robin saß wie jeden Morgen in einer der Nischen und beobachtete die Tür. Tief in seinem Innern glaubte er fest daran, dass er endlich zu Regina durchgedrungen war. Er hatte es in ihrem Blick gesehen, als sie sich das letzte Mal verabschiedet hatten. Alles was er ihr noch zugestehen musste, war etwas Zeit und das konnte er. Er hatte eine Ewigkeit darauf gewartet, dass der Muskel in seine Brust wieder auf jemanden reagieren würde und er würde auch weiter warten, wenn es ihn ihr nahe brächte. Auf seinem Arm lag sein jüngster Sohn und verzog sein Gesicht zu Grimassen, als wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters für sich. Erst als er einen gurgelnden Laut ausstieß, riss sich Robin vom Anblick der Tür los und sah zu dem Namenlosen.

„Na, du hast heute aber gute Laune.", redete er sanft auf den Jungen ein, was diesen nur noch mehr Geräusche von sich geben ließ. Der einstige Räuber schmunzelte und hielt ihm den Zeigefinger hin, nach dem das Baby sofort griff, als das Bimmeln der Tür einen neuen Gast ankündigte. Sofort schnellte Robins Gesicht wieder zum Eingang. Augenblicklich entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln, als das Blau seiner Augen auf Reginas Gestalt traf. Für einen Moment schwieg er und beobachtete die Frau, die sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr strich und sich im Raum umsah bis sie ihn endlich entdeckte. Sie wirkte einen Moment bewegungslos, doch dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und schritt gehoben Hauptes zu der Nische, in der Robin mit seinem Sohn saß. Robin erhob sich, als sie ankam und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach der ihren, um sie zu begrüßen. Einem Automatismus folgend, hauchte ihrer Wange einen Kuss auf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verspürte er Angst, dass sie sich versteifen und ihn anschnauzen könnte, doch sie vertrieb diese Furcht mit ihrem Lächeln.  
„Hi, ich hab gehört ich krieg hier einen Kaffee umsonst!"  
Robin unterdrückte ein Glucksen und erwiderte.

„Da haben Madame richtig gehört.", er forderte sie auf Platz zu nehmen und sprach weiter.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist okay, wenn der Junge auch da ist. John musste zur Arbeit und hat hier schon mit ihm gewartet."  
Regina bedachte den aschblonden Mann mit einem Blick, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.  
„Natürlich ist es das, das kleine Spätzchen ist immer gern gesehen.", sie wandte sich dem Baby zu, streichelte über seinen Bauch und entlockte ihm ein breites Grinsen. Robin beobachtete die Regung des Jungen, labte sich an die Zärtlichkeit, die sie seinem Sohn schenkte und glaubte sich mehr denn je im Recht, dass sie die Richtig für ihn und seine Söhne war, ganz egal wer sie einmal gewesen war.

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und ein schlaksiger, rothaariger Junge gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Ihre Bestellung, Sir!", er starrte auf seinen Block und wartete auf Antwort.

„Granny verdient ein Verdienstkreuz dafür, dass sie dir endlich Benehmen beigebracht hat, Eddy."

Der großgewachsene Junge merkte erst jetzt wer am Tisch saß und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Ach du bist es, da brauch ich kein Benehmen. Was willste?", noch während er sprach bemerkte er den weiteren Gast und wandte sich ganz Regina zu, ohne Robins Bestellung abzuwarten.

„Ähm...ja...also...Ma'am was darf ich bringen?" Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, was Regina und Robin beide zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Zwei Tassen Kaffee und vergiss den Zucker nicht!", bestellte der ehemals Geächtete und zwinkerte Regina wohlwissend zu, als er sich an ihrer beider Desaster am Anfang ihres Kennenlernens erinnerte.

„Ich bin nicht blöd Robin!", beschwerte Eddy sich und verschwand.

„Das behauptet er, aber du kannst mir glauben, das dem nicht so ist.", flüsterte Robin Regina zu.

„Ich kenne ihn noch nicht lange, aber selbst mir ist das aufgefallen." Sie kicherte und blickte kurz zu dem Rothaarigen, der sich mit der Kaffeemaschine abmühte.  
„5 Dollar, dass er uns kalten Kaffee bringt."

„5 Dollar, dass er uns kalten Kaffee bringt und weitere 5 Dollar, dass er nur einen Kaffee bringt."

Regina lachte über Robins Worte, doch der Hilfssheriff schien seine Leute zu kennen. Eddy kehrte mit nur eine Tasse Kaffee zurück und diese war kalt. Der Junge entschuldigte sich immer wieder, ließ sich von Robin die Bestellung auf seinen Notizblock kritzeln und verschwand wieder. Als er das nächste Mal erschien, stimmte die Bestellung und Robin und Regina bekamen endlich die langersehnte Tasse Kaffee.

Die Beiden verfielen in eine Unterhaltung. Sie kommentierten das Geschehen um sie herum und redeten über Belanglosigkeiten, bis das Baby immer mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Die Schwarzhaarige wandte das Wort sanft an den kleinen Jungen, der jedes Mal grinste und leise Geräusche von sich gab, wenn sie mit ihm sprach und schließlich nahm sie ihn Robin kurzerhand aus dem Arm. Ihr Blick fiel weich auf sein Gesicht, welches ihr mittlerweile so vertraut war. Die dichten Wimpern, die seine dunklen Augen umrahmten, die winzigen Grübchen an seinen Wangen und die süßen Lippen, die immer wieder Robins Bild in Erinnerung rief, sobald er lächelte.

„Du bist heute aber gut drauf!", redete sie auf den Jungen ein und kraulte sanft seinen Bauch, was ihn zum seufzen brachte. Für einen winzigen Moment schoss ein warmes Gefühl in ihr Herz, umspülte es, wie eine sanfte Meereswoge, als sie sich fast gänzlich in dem Anblick des Babys verlor. Ihr Gesicht entspannte und ihr Blick wurde liebevoll, ehe die Belanglosigkeit verschwand und sie mit Ernst in der Stimme zu Robin sprach:  
„Ich bin mir jetzt sicher, was den Kindern passiert ist." Ihr Gegenüber schaute gespannt in ihr Gesicht.

„Ihnen wurden die Seele genommen."  
Robins Augen weiteten sich in gleichem Maße wie sich sein Mund öffnete.  
„Ihre Seelen?", hakte er unintelligent nach und bekam als Antwort Reginas Kopfnicken.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber alle Anzeichen sind gegeben. Ich war war nochmal im Krankenhaus. Sie sind apathisch, ihre Augen sind leer und sie haben Anfälle von...ich würde sagen, sie versuchen ihre Instinkte zu befriedigen."

„Aber wer macht denn so was?"

Regina zuckte mit den Schultern und löste die Finger vom Bauch des Jungen, als er ihre Hand mit seiner winzigen umklammerte.  
„Du ahnst nicht, wie viele Wesen es auf Seelen abgesehen haben. Ich hab schon angefangen, das Ganze einzugrenzen, aber mir fehlen zu viele Hinweise."

Robin nickte immer wieder, als Zeichen seines Verständnis.

„Wenn es hilft, können einige meiner Männer die Wälder patrouillieren, vielleicht finden wir da was."

Reginas wandte ihr Augenmerk wieder dem kleinen Jungen zu, während sie sich weiter mit dessen Vater unterhielt.  
„Das wäre sehr hilfreich."

Die Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr gut tat, sich einfach mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der nicht in Frage stellte, was sie sagte. Jemanden, der ihr auf Anhieb vertraute. Die Erkenntnis darüber entlockte ihr ein seliges Lächeln, welches sie ihm bereitwillig schenkte.  
Die Beiden fuhren in ihrer Unterhaltung fort, die allmählich den Schrecken verlor und sich in etwas Heiteres verwandelte. Immer wieder unterdrückte Regina ein Auflachen, als sie den Erzählungen des einstigen Räubers lauschte, der ihr gerade einen Bericht über einen verpatzten Coup erstattete. Robin labte sich an dem Anblick ihrer Heiterkeit. Ihm war, als hätte sich der Krieg in ihrem Innern in Frieden verwandelt. Erst recht, als sie selbst das Wort ergriff und ihm eine Anekdote aus ihrem Leben erzählte. Der aschblonde Mann betrachtete die Frau mit einer Seligkeit, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster des Diners, verlieh ihr einen goldenen Hauch, der ihre Gestalt in ein sanftes Licht tauchte. Einfach mit ihr zu sitzen genügte ihm, sie sich endlich ihm gegenüber offen und vertraut gegenüber sitzen zu wissen, brachte seinen Magen zum Kribbeln. Robin konnte es nicht länger abstreiten. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe, fühlte einen Frieden, in seiner rastlosen Seele, wie nie zuvor. Noch immer starrte er Regina hingerissen an. Die anderen Gäste, das Stimmgewirr, die ganze Welt außerhalb dieser Nische verschwamm zu einem weißen Rauschen, einer unbekannten Welt, die ihm keinerlei Reiz mehr bot, bis durch dieses Rauschen die Türglocke erklang. Der Gewohnheit halber bewegten sich seine Augen Richtung Tür, als sein Blick augenblicklich erstarrte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, während eine vertraute Stimme durch das Diner erklang und ihn mit eisigem Wasser übergoss.

„Mein Baby? Robin, ist das mein Baby?!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina schaute mit geweiteten Augen auf ihre Handfläche, doch statt der zündelnden Flammen brannte sich der Anblick ihres Armbands ins Hirn.

_NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!_

Ihre Magie war unterbunden und somit die Macht ihren Sohn zu befreien. Die einstige Königin schluckte schwer, versuchte sich jedoch nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie machtlos war. Ihre Haltung begradigte sich, ihre Lippen waren zu einer grimmigen Maske verspannte, doch ihre Augen warfen das Spiegelbild ihres Sohnes zurück, der an einem wuchtigen Oberkörper gepresst wurde. Seine Füße baumelten in der Luft, seine Atem kam laut über seine Lippen, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

„Ganz ruhig, keiner rührt sich vom Fleck und wir kommen alle ganz gut aus dieser Nummer heraus." Der großgewachsene Mann, der Roland in seinem Klammergriff hielt, grinste Regina aus einem pockennarbigen Gesicht an. Seine Augen waren so grau, wie der Himmel an einem stürmischen Tag und ebenso kalt. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte den Blick nicht von der Klinge nehmen, die an Rolands Kehle blitzte. Jeder Atemzug, drückte das scharfe Metall gegen seine weiche Haut. Neben dem großen Mann, standen zwei weitere Männer, nicht minder grimmig, nicht weniger bewaffnet.

„Lass sofort meinen Sohn los!", Reginas Stimme war scharf wie ein Rasiermesser, als sie einen Schritt auf den Mann zu ging. Sie würde nicht erlauben, dass eine dahergelaufene Diebesbande sich ihrer Familie nahte, ohne Gegenwehr zu verspüren. Der Mann mit den sturmgrauen Augen verzog den Mund in einem Ausdruck der Verachtung. Er intensivierte den Griff, bis Roland ein ersticktes Wimmern ausstieß.  
„Ich sagte, ganz ruhig oder der Kleine hier kommt nicht gut aus der Nummer heraus!" Seine Stimme war tief und klang als würde er tägliche Literweise Whiskey vernichten. Regina blieb stehen und hob ihre Hände, als sie den eisigen Blick des Mannes gewahr wurde. Einen Blick, den sie kannte, den sie fürchtete, doch dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Furcht. Bevor sie die

Möglichkeit bekam nachzuhaken, worauf die Männer aus waren, brummte der große Mann:

„Los, Griff, Emmett, holt das Geld. Ich wette das Ding hier ist lukrativ!" Während er sprach ließ er seinen Blick über Reginas Körper wandern und grinste dreckig.

Regina ließ den Mann und ihren Sohn nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Innerlich verteufelte sie den Umstand, dass sie ihr Armband trug. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie sich darauf zu besinnen, was sie tun könnte, doch der kalte Blick des Anführers, ließ sie frösteln. Erst als sie Baileys Stimme vernahm, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und wandte ihr Augenmerk hinter die Theke.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respek- aaaahhh!" Einer der beiden anderen Männer schubste die alte Frau gegen die Wand hinterm Tresen und suchte in einer Schatulle. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich mit jedem Atemzug, ehe er sich urplötzlich umwandte, mit seinem Arm ausholte und Bailey ins Gesicht schlug.

„Das kann doch nicht alles sein, Mütterchen!", spuckte er verachtend aus und hielt einige Goldmünzen in seinen Händen.

Mit Entsetzen im Blick sah Regina, wie Blut aus der Nase der Alten sickerte und spürte, wie die Wut in ihrem Innern weiter anstieg. Doch ein Blick auf ihren gefangenen Sohn, ließ die Vernunft die Wut verdrängen.

Vor ihnen standen drei ausgewachsene Männer, die eindeutig das bessere Druckmittel in ihren Händen hielten und so beobachtete sie stumm das weitere Geschehen, als Bailey den Männern antwortete.

„Das Geld ist Oben..."

Der Anführer mit den sturmgrauen Augen machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung der Treppe und gab damit einen der Männer zu verstehen, das Geld zu holen.  
„Mami..."

Regina Blick schnellte zurück zu Roland, der zu weinen angefangen hatte. Sie konnte seine Angst heraushören und fühlte sich hilfloser denn je.  
„Klappe!", knurrte der Mann, als Roland heulte.  
Regina sah die Ungeduld im Gesicht des Mannes, die Kälte in seinen Augen. Ihr Magen rebellierte, als die Angst um ihren Sohn, sie allmählich in Besitz nahm. Sie kannte die Verachtung im Gesicht des Mannes, kannte die Abscheu in seinem Blick und so versuchte sie den Schaden zu begrenzen.  
„Alles gut, mein Schatz. Bleib ganz ruhig. Sie nehmen das Geld und dann ist alles wieder gut!"  
„Ich sagte Klappe!", schrie der Mann an Regina gewandt und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der keinen Zweifel aufkommen ließ, dass er Widerspruch weder gewohnt war, noch dulden würde.

_Wenn das gut wird, fresse ich einen Besen. Es ist Wahnsinn um die Uhrzeit hier zu rauben...die werden keine Zeugen zurücklassen_

Dachte Regina und zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme dröhnend in ihr Ohr drang

„Sonst werde ich dir beibringen, wie ein kleines Miststück sich in meiner Gegenwart zu benehmen hat."

Der Ton in seiner Stimme peitschten ihren Zorn aufs Neue an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden? Weißt du nicht, wer hier vor dir steht!"

Raserei brannte in ihren Augen, verliehen ihr einen Hauch des Wahnsinns von einst, doch der Mann ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dreckigen Lächeln, entblößten gelbe Zähne, doch in seiner Stimme schwang die Verachtung der ganzen Welt.

„Nur ein dreckiges Miststück, das nicht nicht ordentlich beigebracht bekommen hat, ihr Maul zu halten!" Noch während er sprach, drückte er die Klinge tiefer in Rolands Haut. Speichel flog aus dem Mund des Mannes.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir beibringen, wie man sich benimmt, Schätzchen, oder vielleicht liegt dir auch nichts an dem Jungen!"

Roland stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, als die Klinge ihm die Luft wegdrückte. Sein schmächtiger Körper begann in den Armen des großen Manne zu zittern. Regina trat sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin ruhig...ich bin ruhig!", erklärte sie und widerstand den Drang zu betteln.

Der Mann minderte den Druck auf Rolands Hals und rief ungeduldig nach oben.

„Was dauert das so lang?"

Das Geräusch schwerer Schritte erklang vom oberen Stockwerk. Nicht lange nach dem Geräusch, folgte die Gestalt des Räubers. Eine Hand lag auf dem Geländer, während die andere einen Dolch hielt.  
„Ich find das scheiß Geld nicht, ich glaub die Alte, will uns verarschen!"

Seine Stimme war tief, doch es war der wütende Blick, der Regina direkt ins Mark fuhr. Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe sog die Luft scharf ein und machte einen Kopfdeut auf den anderen Mann, der Bailey festhielt.

„Nimm sie mit nach oben und beeilt euch, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Der Angesprochene nickte, packte grob nach Baileys Nacken und drängte sie die Treppe hoch.

Roland schniefte weiter und Regina flehte zu allen höheren Mächten, dass der Junge sich ruhig verhalten würde, damit das Ganze nicht in eine noch größere Katastrophe enden würde, doch sie konnte sehen, wie ihr Junge von Angst zerfressen war. Ihr Blick fiel in seinen Schoß, der sich dunkel verfärbte und seine Tränen noch weiter antrieb. Es raubte ihr den Verstand, dass sie keinerlei Kontrolle über diese Situation hatte, geschweige denn eine Möglichkeit sah, diese zu bekommen. Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer erhellte die Dunkelheit in ihrem Kopf. Daniel würde vielleicht schon vor Hunger schreien und vielleicht war Robin bereits auf den Weg, um sie zu suchen. Vielleicht brauchte sie nichts weiter, als ein bisschen Zeit schinden, doch dann hörte sie Gerumpel und Geschimpfe von oben und als sie wieder zu ihrem Sohn und seinen Angreifer blickte, wusste sie mit einem Schlag, woher sie diesen Blick kannte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und raubte ihr die Luft. Sie würden aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr hinauskommen, denn die Mordlust, die sie selbst einst angetrieben hatte, strahlte in dem Sturmgrau seiner Augen. Es war nur ein Spiel. Er wollte ihre Angst, labte sich an dem Zittern ihres Sohnes, an ihrer Unfähigkeit und seiner Macht über sie. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, versuchte die einstige Königin alle Furcht zu vertreiben und ihren Verstand zu befreien. Sie war nun mit dem Mann allein. Vielleicht war das die einzige Chance, die ihr blieb, um wenigstens ihren Jungen zu retten. Es war so einfach, sie musste es nur schaffen den tödlichen Griff des Mannes um ihren Sohn zu lockern, damit er fliehen konnte. Regina schaute sich verstohlen im Raum um. Der Schrubber war zu weit entfernt, sie brauchte die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite und so blieb ihr Blick an dem Putzeimer hängen, der neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Ihr Atem dröhnte in ihren Ohren, vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen ihres Blutes, als sie sich auf das vorbereitete, was jetzt kam. Langsam, so dass man es kaum sehen konnte, machte sie Millimeter kleine Schritte zur Seite hin zum Tisch. Es war eine kurze Distanz. Sie musste nur darauf hoffen, dass die Ungeduld des Monsters nicht zu groß wurde, als seine Stimme ihr alle Hoffnung nahm.  
„Das dauert mir zu lang!" Reginas Verstand schaltete sich aus, als der Mann das Messer soweit löste, dass er Schwung nehmen konnte. Seine Augen waren kalt und erfüllt von dem Drang zu zerstören. Sie schnappte sich den Eimer, goss den Inhalt gegen den Mann und ihren Sohn und warf sich im nächsten Moment mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht, gegen den Mann. Der Mann taumelte zurück. Für einen winzigen Moment konnte er nicht sehen. Das Wasser tropfte von seinem Gesicht. Ein wütendes Schnauben erfüllte die Luft, als er sich das Wasser aus den Augen wischte und schweratmend Regina anschaute. Die Schwarzhaarige nutzte diesen Moment und schlug den Eimer gegen seinen Kopf, dabei schrie sie Roland an.  
„LAUF ROLAND! VERSCHWINDE! HOL HILFE!"

Der Junge stand wie angewurzelt dort und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Seine Atmung ging hektisch, ließ seinen Oberkörper unrhythmisch zucken.

„Mami...!", winselte er und schrie auf, als der Mann sich zu wehren begann, ausholte und Regina eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

„LAUF ROLAND!"; schrie sie abermals und brachte ihn endlich dazu loszulaufen, ehe sie keine Worte mehr formulieren konnte. Schmerzenslaute drangen aus ihrem Mund, als sie ihre pochende Wange berührte.  
„DU VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK!" Der Mann wandte sich ab und wollte hinter Roland her, doch da sprang Regina bereits auf seinen Rücken und biss ihm in den Hals. Seine Hand packte ihre Haare, er beugte seinen Oberkörper und zerrte die Schwarzhaarige von sich bis sie krachend zu Boden fiel. Sein schwerer Stiefel fand sein Ziel in ihrem Magen, als er sie anspuckte. Wut färbte sein Gesicht rot, wütete heiß in dem Sturm seiner Augen, als er auch schon nach oben brüllte. Reginas Hände schnellten an ihren Bauch. Während sie ihre Knie anzog. Der Schmerz raubte ihr die Luft und hinderte sie daran einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„KOMMT MÄNNER, HIER WIMMELT ES GLEICH VOR LEUTEN!"

„ABER WIE HABEN DAS GELD NOCH NICHT!"

„EGAL KEINE ZEIT MEHR!"

Regina lag keuchend auf dem Boden und sah ihren Plan aufgehen. Niemand würde Roland hinterherjagen und wenn sie es doch noch versuchten, würde sie sich immer wieder diesem Monster entgegenstellen, doch dann spürte sie ein Gewicht auf sich und zwei starke Hände um ihren Hals.  
„DU HAST MICH UM MEIN GELD GEBRACHT!" Er drückte zu und stieß ihren Kopf ruckartig gegen die Bodendielen. Regina versuchte zu atmen, doch sein erbarmungsloser Griff schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie seine Hände von sich zu lösen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft. Sein Speichel landete auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ABER SO LÄSST SICH SILAS NICHT VON EINEM WEIB VORFÜHREN!"

Schwärze lockte die einstige Königin in den Abgrund. Die Stimme des Mannes drang nur noch wie durch Watte in ihr Ohr. Sie spürte alle Schmerzen von sich fallen, als der Griff sich plötzlich lockerte und sie den Lärm hören konnte, der um sie herum herrschte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Bailey mit dem Schrubber in der Hand. Der Mann, der sich Silas nannte, hielt sich den Kopf, machte eine Geste in Richtung der alten Frau und die anderen Männer kümmerten sich um das Problem. Die Laute, die aus Baileys Mund drangen, lösten eine Gänsehaut bei Regina aus. Schwerfällig versuchte sie sich wieder auf die Füße zu stemmen, doch da traf sie Silas harter Stiefel erneut in ihrem Bauch.  
„Ouch..." Sie versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen, doch da traf sie der nächste Tritt und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Mach weiter...," presste sie heraus. „Es kann sich nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln, dann ist der Sheriff hier und dann bring ich dich um!"

Silas ging in die Hocke und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sein Daumen Streichelte über ihre Lippen, während während der Hohn in jedem seiner Worte mitklang.  
„So hübsche Lippen. Ein Jammer, dass du deinen Platz nicht kennst!" Plötzlich ballte er die Hand zur Faust und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Der Schlag traf sie wie ein Blitz. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie, dass ihr Gesicht taub wäre, doch dann wich alle Barmherzigkeit und der Schmerz hielt Einzug.

„Und jetzt halt die Klappe, Schätzchen. Du hast mich um mein Geld gebracht!"

Er erhob sich wieder, griff in ihr schwarzes Haar und zog sie so auf die Knie.

„Aber für dich werd ich ein schönes Sümmchen bekommen!"

Ihr Schädel dröhnte und ihr Unterleib fühlte sich an, als wäre es ein Kohlenbecken mit heißen Kohlen. Benommen versuchte sie zu registrieren, was geschah, doch bevor sie sich zusammenreißen konnte, spürte sie einen letzten dumpfen Schlag und alles um sie herum versank in Dunkelheit.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Randall stand am Tresen des Diners und nippte immer wieder an dem schwarzen Getränk. Er hatte dem dümmlichen Jungen in den letzten Tagen ganz behutsam eingetrichtert, wie er seinen Kaffee bevorzugte und nun begann seine Mühe zu fruchten. Während er genüsslich Schluck um Schluck tat und die belebende Wirkung des Koffeins genoss, glitten seine dunklen Augen immer wieder in die Nische, in der Robin und Regina saßen. Seine ohnehin gute Laune hob sich, als er die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beobachtete. Er zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er bekommen würde, wonach es ihm verlangte. Und nun, da er das Vertrauen, das zarte Band ihrer verknüpften Seelen nicht nur sehen, sondern in ihrem Verhalten endlich erkennen konnte, war er sogar der Zuversicht erlegen, dass die Kinderseelen der beiden Jungen sich ihren Elternseelen wieder so nahen würde, wie sie es einst im Sherwood Forest taten.

„Junge, mach mir bitte noch einen Kaffee außer Haus, meine Schicht fängt gleich an!", bestellte der schwarze Mann einen weiteren Becher von dieser Köstlichkeit, die ihn nach manchen kurzen Nächten mit genügend Energie versorgte. Eddy kam der Bestellung umgehend nach und stellte den Pappbecher auf den Tresen ab. Er nahm den Geldschein und wollte herausgeben, doch der freundliche Mann, nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Stimmt so.", Randall nahm den Kaffeebrecher in seine Hand, wandte sich dem Tresen ab und drehte sich in Richtung des Ausganges, als seine gute Laune plötzlich wie verschwunden schien.

_Was zum Teufel...NEIN!_

Robin starrte noch immer Perplex auf den Neuankömmling, der in das Diner stürmte und aufgeregt zwischen ihm und das Baby in Reginas Arm hin und her blickte. Für einen Moment hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen, als ihm die Frau um den Hals fiel. Der aschblonde Mann wusste nichts mit seinen Händen anzufangen bis er verwirrt seine Arme um ihren Körper schlang.  
„Ruth?!", schaffte er endlich seine Stummheit zu bezwingen, doch nicht ohne Regina einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter der anderen Frau zu schenken. Der erste Anflug von Erleichterung ergriff den einstigen Räuber jedoch erst, als er Bailey erkennen konnte, die etwas Abseits stand.

„Sie erschien gerade bei mir...es ist...", weiter kam die alte Frau nicht, da Ruth sich von Robin löste und sich zu erklären begann.

„Ich war in einem, wie heißt noch das Wort? Ach ja Krankenhaus..." Sie zeigte auf die rote Narbe an ihrer Stirn. „Die Heiler dort sagten mir, ich hätte bis jetzt geschlafen, weil mich was am Kopf getroffen hatte, ich hatte solche Angst...hier ist alles so...", Ruth unterbrach sich, presste die Hände vor das Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Die alte Frau übernahm das weitere Erklären.  
„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass sie entbunden hat und ich konnte das nicht glauben, aber..." Sie griff nach Ruths Hand und demonstrierte ihren Finger.  
Robin stand noch immer unter Schock. Die Worte der beiden Frauen klangen in seinen Ohren, doch das Verständnis entzog sich ihm vollends.

_Aber...Ruth...nein...das kann nicht sein...nie und nimmer..._

Wehrte sich sein Verstand und seine Seele gleichermaßen, als er das Ausmaß zu begreifen begann. Seine Augen fielen auf den goldenen Ring, mit den eingebrannten Ornamenten und dem Diamant und augenblicklich glaubte er einen Schlag über den Kopf bekommen zu haben.

_Wieso trägt sie den Ring...MEINEN RING_

Regina saß mit dem Baby auf dem Arm und beobachtete die Szene, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Als Stünde sie neben sich selbst und nahm das ganze nur durch eine Nebelschwade wahr. Die Stimmen der Beteiligten rauschten in ihren Ohren, wie das Brausen des Orkans, der unter ihrer Haut schlummerte. Ihr Oberkörper begann zu zittern, als dieser Moment sie vollends traf. Vor ihr stand die Mutter des Kindes und wie es aussah, war es nicht nur ein Schankweib, sondern seine Verlobte, wenn sie den Ring richtig deutete. Reginas Mund wurde trocken, als sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle bildete. Heiß und kalt lief es ihren Rücken hinunter. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie das Schamgefühl, welches sie auf Grund ihrer Dummheit, dass sie doch etwas Glück verdiente, aufstieg, nicht zu zeigen. Die Schwarzhaarige straffte ihre Schultern und erhob sich. Eine Maske der Arroganz legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge, verbarg den Sturm in ihrem Innern.

Ruths sehnsüchtiger Blick auf das Baby nagte an ihrem Herzen, doch sie legte den Jungen in die Arme der anderen Frau.

„Ich...ich hab ohnehin noch einen Termin, hier." Ihre Hand ließ von dem kleinen Jungen und der Schmerz der ihre Seele heimsuchte, ließ sie innerlich aufjaulen. Sie konnte spüren wie Tränen in ihre Augen schossen, doch Regina würde dem Schicksal diese letzte Genugtuung nicht gönnen. Als gebe es nicht genug Sauerstoff, verabschiedete sie sich hastig und verließ den Diner mit klappernden Absätzen.

Robins Blick war noch immer Angesichts dieser Szenerie verklärt. Er konnte kaum verarbeiten was vor sich ging, als ihn das Schreien des Babys aus seinem Dämmerzustand löste. Er schaute entsetzt Regina hinterher, die fluchtartig das Restaurant verlassen hatte und wandte dann seinen Blick hastig Bailey zu. Die alte, grauhaarige Frau schenkte ihm einen Blick des Bedauerns, doch dann nickte sie ihm zu und legte ihren Arm um Ruth.  
„Komm Kindchen, setzt sich erst mal hin..."

Der Hilfssheriff indes setzte hinter Regina her. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, kaum dass er den Diner verlassen hatte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war er mit der Bürgermeisterin gleich auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Regina..." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn der Blick mit dem sie sich ihm zuwandte, brach sein Herz. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich darum bemühte all die Mauern in ihrem Innern aufs Neue aufsteigen zu lasse. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und wirkte distanziert.  
„Ja?"

Robin öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen, so dass Regina den Moment seines Schweigen nutze und sprach.  
„Es ist okay, Locksley. Wir sind erwachsen und hatten unseren Spaß. Lass uns daraus jetzt kein große Sache machen, denn das war es nie!" Sie hatte den Satz beendet und drehte sich wieder von ihm weg, um ihren Weg weiter zu beschreiten, doch Robin hielt sie abermals auf. Er wollte etwas sagen; wollte sie wissen lassen, dass sie log, dass es nicht so einfach enden könnte, bevor es überhaupt begann, doch da nahm sie ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln.

„Geh zu deiner Verlobten und keine Angst, ich werd ihr nichts sagen..."

Regina begradigte ihre Haltung und wandte sich von dem Mann ab. Dieses Mal ließ er sie ziehen. Er hörte das Klappern von Absätzen, die über den Asphalt schlugen, doch Robin war sich sicher, dass es das Geräusch seiner reißenden Seele war.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 32**

**Das Verlorene**

Sein eigener Atem dröhnte in seinen Ohren, vermischte sich mit den Schluchzern, die aus seinem Mund strömten. Blind vor Tränen, rannte Roland fort von der Taverne, ohne eine wirkliches Ziel zu haben. Alles woran er denken konnte war die Angst, die in seinen Eingeweiden wühlte und sich in seinem Nacken festgesetzt hatte. Die Schreie seiner Mutter hallten in seinem Verstand und feuerten ihn an, immer weiter zu laufen. Seine Lungen schmerzten und sein Hals brannte. Der kleine Junge beachtete die Schmerzen nicht; beachtete nicht die rote Flüssigkeit, die sein Obergewand tränkte. Dreck wirbelte auf, dort wo seine kleinen Füße auf den Boden trafen. Kleine Steinchen flogen davon, bis sich ein Geräusch in sein Gehör fraß, welches die Furcht in ihm nur verstärkte. Weinend versuchte er schneller zu laufen, als der Klang von Schritten hinter ihm immer lauter wurde, immer näher kamen. Roland brüllte und schluchzte und glaubte sich verloren, als starke Hände nach ihm packten und ihn aufhielten.

_NEIN!  
_  
„NEIN!", schrie der kleine Junge und schlug wild um sich.  
„Roland! ROLAND!" Der Mann hielt den Jungen an beiden Schultern und besah sich mit Sorge seinen Hals. Hinter ihm kamen zwei weitere Jungen zum Stehen und schaute nicht minder geschockt auf den Lockenkopf.  
„Roland, ich bin's Lawrence...was ist passiert?"

„Er hat ihr weh getan...und Bailey auch und...nein...nein!"

Dem Lautenspieler und einer der ältesten Mitglieder der einstigen Geächteten, fehlte einen Moment die Sprache, als der Sohn seines Bosses die Nerven verlor. Er packte fester zu, um den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch Roland wehrte sich, als wäre er ein Dämon, eine verhasste Schreckgestalt. Erst als Jeffs Stimme erklang, schien Roland aus dem Klammergriff seines Wahns befreit.  
„Roland, alles gut.", machte der großgewachsene, schlacksige Junge und legte seine Arme um die schmächtige Gestalt des Kleineren, als dieser sich gegen ihn warf. Gern hätten sie ihm Zeit gegeben sich zu beruhigen, doch das Blut auf Rolands Gewand und die Worte des Jungen, ließen Lawrence ihn wieder von Jeff reißen und mit Nachdruck auf ihn einreden.  
„Beruhig dich Roland und erzähl uns was passiert ist."

Rolands Oberkörper zuckte, als er versuchte der Order nachzukommen. Weinend überschlug er sich.  
„Wi...Wi...Wi..Wir waren bei Bailey...Räu...RÄÄUUBER...sie haben ihnen weh getan..."

Der Lautenspieler öffnete seinen Mund, doch brachte keinen Laut raus. Stattdessen ließ er von Roland, damit er sich wieder in die Arme seines Freundes flüchten konnte. Adrenalin füllte seine Venen, als er das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten begann und so wandte er sich an die Jungen.

„Jeff, bring den Jungen nach Hause und hol Robin. Eddy, du kommst mit mir zur Taverne...sofort!" Bevor sie aufbrachen, holte Lawrence ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Jeff.  
„Vielleicht bringst du ihn doch erst zu einem Heiler..." Doch Roland brüllte auf.  
„NEIN, ICH WILL ZU MEINEM DADDY!"

Jeff nickte, kniete sich vor den Lockenkopf und presste das Taschentuch auf Rolands Hals.  
„Ich bring dich zu deinem Daddy, aber dann musst du das hier gut festhalten, okay. Der Schnitt sieht nicht sehr tief aus, komm!" Er zog Roland mit sich und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die beiden anderen, die sich auf den Weg zur Taverne machte. Schnellen Schrittes brachte er den Jungen zu seinem Pferd, hievte ihn auf dieses und setzte sich gleich hinter Roland.  
„Halt das Taschentuch gut fest, Roland!", mahnte Jeff und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. So schnell er konnte, preschte Jeff mit dem Jungen durch den Wald zum Herrenhaus. Rolands Weinen wurde nicht leiser, sondern intensivierte sich. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte, während sein kindlicher Verstand nicht mehr arbeiten wollte. Immer wieder sah er das Blut im Gesicht der alten Frau. Ihm war, als würde er den schlechten Atem des Mannes noch riechen, die Kühle der Klinge noch spüren, doch dann brachen die Bilder über ihn ein und er hörte den verzweifelten Schrei seiner Mutter, die ihn fortjagte und gleich darauf ihren Schmerzenslaut. Mit aller Kraft presste er das Taschentuch gegen seinen Hals und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass alles nur ein böser Traum war, dass es nur einer dieser dunklen Träume war, die ihn des Nachts heimsuchten und ihm vorgaukelten, dass er alles verlieren würde, was er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.

„Wir sind gleich da...Schau!"

Jeffs Stimme schnitt durch den Vorhang, der Roland von dem Hier und Jetzt und dem gerade erlebten trennte. Mit roten, verweinten Augen, sah er das große Haus verschwommen vor ihnen und schluchzte abermals auf.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige **

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Blätterdach der Bäume und tauchten den Boden in ein Bildnis tanzender Schatten. Der Geruch des Waldes drang in Robins Nase, das vertraute Aroma seiner Heimat. Schwerfällig kämpfte er sich durch das Dickicht, drückte tiefhängende Äste zur Seite, um sich seinen Weg zu bahnen oder verdrängte wild wachsende Büsche mit seinen Beinen. Seit ein paar Tagen streifte er, wie versprochen, mit einigen Männern durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach dem Wesen, das sich die Seelen der Kinder geraubt hatte. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und durchkämmten den Wald, obwohl sie keinerlei Ahnung hatten, wie dieses Wesen aussah.  
Während er einen Schritt nach dem Anderen tat, erinnerte sich Robin an seine letzte Begegnung mit Regina, ihr letztes Gespräch, bevor der Lauf der Welt plötzlich aus den Fugen geraten war. Mit der Erinnerung kehrte ihr Antlitz zurück in sein Denken, ihre edlen Gesichtszüge, das schwarze Haar und ihre schmale Gestalt. Kaum manifestierte sich ihr Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, spürte er seinen Magen bereits krampfen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stapfte er weiter durch das Gebüsch und verscheuchte die Erinnerung und somit das elendige Gefühl in seinen Knochen.

Am ersten Tag hatten sie sich an die normalen Wege gehalten, doch dort fanden sie nichts, so dass ihnen nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb, als sich durch die Unwegsamen zu kämpfen. Schweiß sammelte sich auf Robins Stirn, perlte über seine Haut und verfing sich in seinen Augenbrauen. Hinter ihm trotten Emma und Little John. Gerne wäre er alleine unterwegs gewesen, doch sein alter Freund ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Als wüsste er um den Kampf, der in seiner Seele tobte und ihm den Schlaf raubte. Sein Blick blieb stur nach vorn gerichtet, während er die flüsternden Stimmen seiner beiden Begleiter ignorierte. Er konnte ihre Blicke spüren, ihren Drang mit ihm zu reden, doch Robin war nicht zum Reden zu Mute. Darüber zu reden, würde ihn zwingen darüber nachzudenken und wenn er darüber nachdachte, was in Granny's Diner geschehen war, würde er den Verstand verlieren.

Ruths Auftauchen hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und egal wie sehr er versuchte das ganze Desaster zu verdrängen, umso weniger konnte er es. Die Mutter seines Sohnes, seine Verlobte, lebte nun bei ihnen, war ihm ständig vor Augen. Oft beobachtete er sie mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn und begann sich zu hassen, weil seine Gedanken von ihr weg drifteten und ihr Ziel in Reginas Haus fanden. Viel zu oft sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge, Regina mit dem Jungen. Sein Lachen und Strampeln, wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, oder ihn in ihren Armen wiegte. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte, als hätte man eine Wunde aufgerissen, die gerade dabei war zu heilen.

Rolands Verhalten half ihnen allen nicht dabei, sich mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden. Er wollte nicht bei Ruth bleiben, musste mit Engelszungen überredet werden, auch wenn es ihm selbst das Herz brach, seinen Sohn so unglücklich zurückzulassen. Alles hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen verändert und Robin fühlte sich, wie damals, als er in diesem Reich erwachte. Leer und zerrissen.

Robin hatte versucht nochmal mit Regina zu reden, doch es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie auf keine SMS reagierte und auch seine Anrufe ignorierte. Sie erlaubte nicht einmal eine Besprechung mit allen Beteiligten für die Suche, sondern gab ihre Erkenntnisse allein an Emma weiter, damit sie jeden informieren konnte.

Schmerzlich kam ihm ihr letzter gemeinsamen Moment in Erinnerung. Manchmal glaubte Robin, dass dieser Moment nie gänzlich aus seinem Verstand verschwand, sondern wie ein unliebsamer, betrunkener Gast immer wieder kehrte. Die Mauer in ihren Augen verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt und damit der Selbsthass, denn er gab sich die Schuld dafür. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht sich zu öffnen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, auf eine Art und Weise, die sie ängstigte, das wusste er, doch sie hatte es gewagt. Hatte seine Hand genommen und er konnte nicht anders und hatte losgelassen.

Vor ihm verblasste der Weg, je mehr er über Regina nachsann bis ein tiefhängender Ast ihm direkt ins Gesicht peitschte.  
„Ouch!"

Abrupt blieb der Hilfssheriff stehen und starrte perplex auf den sich noch wiegenden Ast. Seine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und strich über die Bartstoppeln, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.  
„Vielleicht solltest du endlich mal eine Pause machen?"

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und lief weiter, während er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Nein, hier draußen lungert irgendwo ein Seelenfresser und je schneller wir ihn finden, um so besser."

Er konnte Little Johns Seufzen hören, doch Robin marschierte verbissen weiter. Irgendwo in der dunkelsten Untiefe seines Verstandes, glaubte er, dass Regina ihm wenigstens dann begegnen müsste, wenn er ihr das Monster präsentierte.

„Wenn sie bis jetzt nicht mit dir reden will, wird dieser Kinderschreck auch nichts daran ändern."

Wieder hielt Robin inne. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als er sich ertappt füllte. Er sog die Luft scharf in seine Lungen und entließ sie geräuschvoll, doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht zu den beiden anderen, die hinter ihm zum Stehen kamen. Little Johns große Hand legte sich auf sein Schulterblatt.  
„Leugnen ist zwecklos. Ich wohn mit dir zusammen und krieg mit, wie du leidest. Wir sollten umkehren und du gönnst dir endlich mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf, dann sieht die Welt gleich anders aus."

Robin fühlte sich unwohl, als sein Kumpel nicht nur auf den Grund seiner Seele blickte, sondern aussprach was er dort sehen konnte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückten den ungewohnten Drang irgendwo gegen zu schlagen. Stattdessen atmete er tief durch und versuchte diese seltsame Wut zu besiegen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich beruhigt und wandte sich Emma und John zu. Sein Blick fiel auf die blonde Frau und für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte Robin, dass er wütend auf John sein müsste, dass er solche Worte in ihrer Gegenwart benutzte, doch in ihren Augen konnte er eine Verbundenheit erkennen, die ihm zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war.

_Was rege ich mich auf...sie versteckt sich bei uns zu Hause, damit niemand erfährt, dass sie Schwanger ist, da wird sie nicht herumrennen und tratschen wie eine alte Base_

Er schenkte ihr ein angedeutetes Lächeln und wollte seinem alten Freund gerade zustimmen, endlich den Rückweg anzutreten, als sein Auge auf etwas hinter Emma fiel. Er schaute über ihre Schulter und machte einige Schritte auf die Frau zu, die zurückwich. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, streckte seinen Arm aus und schob einige Äste zur Seite.  
„Kennst du das, Emma?"

Er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung eines alten, kleinen Hauses, das mitten im Wald stand. Ein schmaler, von Pflanzen umwucherte Weg führte zur Eingangstür. Die drei Gestalten tauschten fragende Blicke aus, bis Emma endlich das Wort ergriff.

„Ich hab das Haus noch nie gesehen."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin lief in der Küche auf und ab. In seinen Armen lag sein Jüngster und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Alles gut, Daniel...alles gut..:", redete er auf den Säugling ein, doch Robin wusste, dass die Worte nichts bewirken würde, da der Junge Hunger hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Daniel wie am Spieß vor Hunger schrie, entlockte ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, welches immer schwerer wurde, je öfter er die Küche durchmaß.

_Wo steckst du Gin, verdammt..._

Dachte er im ersten Moment wütend, weil das Geschrei seines Sohnes an seine Nerven zerrte und er sich verbot, über ihr Fehlen richtig nachzudenken. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass sie ihren Sohn nicht einfach so hungern lassen würde; wusste er, dass sie sich eher ein Bein ausreißen würde, als eins ihrer Kinder ihre Grundbedürfnisse zu versagen und genau dieses Wissen, ließ allmählich ein Gefühl der Panik in ihm aufsteigen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snow betrat den Raum. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Mitgefühl, aber auch die gleiche Art von Sorge wider, die Robin selbst verspürte.  
„Vielleicht haben sie die Zeit vergessen. Oder die Bäckerei ist voll...oder..", versuchte Mary Margaret eine vernünftige Erklärung für Reginas Fehlen zu geben, doch Robin hielt in seinem Lauf inne und erhob die Stimme, als er der Königin antwortete:  
„Sie würde niemals für ein paar beschissene Törtchen, unseren Sohn hungern lassen." Er schloss die Augen und atmete durch. „Entschuldige Snow, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren...es ist nur..."

„Du machst dir Sorgen."

Der Aschblonde Mann nickte und fasste den Entschluss nach der Mutter seines Sohnes suchen zu gehen, als eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Eingang brüllte.

„ROBIN...EMMA...JOHN...IRGENDWER...SCHNELL!"

Robin und Mary Margaret tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus, ehe sie das Baby aus seinem Arm nahm und hinter ihm her hetzte.

Der einstige Räuber eilte in den Eingangsbereich und erschrak vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sein Sohn, sein blutverschmierter Sohn, warf sich in seine Arme und klammerte sich kreischend an ihm fest. Robin hielt den Jungen fest und starrte verwirrt auf Jeff, der mit seinem Atem rang.

Das Gebrüll des Jungen lockte auch die anderen Anwohner herbei.

„Was zur Hölle...", stieß John aus, doch dann verstummte er, da Jeff hastig Bericht erstattete.

„Wir haben ihn im Dorf gefunden. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst. Ich weiß nicht, was wirklich passiert ist. Alles was wir aus ihm herausbekommen haben war, dass anscheinend die Taverne überfallen wurde. Komm Robin. Lawrence ist mit Eddy zu Bailey und ich soll dich holen."

Rastlosigkeit legte sich über Robins Augen, als er der Erzählung des Jungen lauschte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf gleichwie sein Herz zu rasen begannen.

„Wo steckt Gin?", schaffte er die Frage zu stellen vor der es ihm graute. Der Junge zuckte nur die Schultern, doch dumpf erklang Rolands Stimme.  
„Sie haben ihr wehgetan und Bailey..."

Robin drückte Roland sachte von sich und schaute dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Tausend Fragen sammelten sich in seinem Kopf, legten sich auf seine Zunge, doch nicht eine fand den Weg aus seinem Mund.

_Wer? Wie? Warum?...Aber sie kann doch...warum..._

Er musste nicht fragen, denn sein Sohn sprach aus, was er nicht hören wollte.  
„Sie...sie trägt ihr Armband, Dad..."

Der ehemals Geächtete schloss die Augen und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Der Geruch von Urin drang in seine Nase und der Gedanke, dass Roland vor Angst Wasser gelassen hatte, rief Übelkeit i ihm hervor. Er musste seinen Verstand klären, bevor er diesen zur Gänze verlor.

_NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!_

Er versuchte sich daran zu klammern, dass alles gut werden würde, doch das Geschrei des Babys zerstörte diese Hoffnung, wie eine Kerze im Wind. Robin fuhr sich durch die Haare und schenkte Snow White einen verzweifelten Blick.

„Ich kann Daniel nicht hungern lassen...ich...ich..."

Snow legte ihren Arm auf Robins Schulter.

„Reite zur Taverne, ich kümmere mich darum. Ich werde eine Amme finden."

„Lawrences Tochter ist nur zwei Monate älter als Danny.", mischte John sich ein und erklärte Snow, wo sie das Haus des Lautenspielers finden konnte.

Dankbar nickte Robin Snow zu und war froh, als sie das Haus verließ und somit das Gebrüll des Babys verschwand.

„Jeff, kümmre dich um Roland, bitte." Er hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da schrie der Lockenkopf und klammerte sich wieder an seinen Vater. Robin löste ihn von sich und ging in die Hocke.  
„Hör mir zu, mein Junge...", während er sprach sah er den Schnitt und fühlte eine unbändige Wut in seinem Innern toben. Seine Finger glitten über die verletzte Haut.

_Nur oberflächlich...es hat schon aufgehört zu bluten...mein armer Junge_

„...du bist hier sicher mit Jeff. Snow kommt auch gleich wieder. Du bist gern mit Snow zusammen." Rolands Wimmern brach ihm das Herz. Er verbot sich darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Mensch, einem kleinen Kind solche Angst bereiten und so verletzten konnte. Seine Lippen legten sich auf die Stirn seines Sohnes.

„Die werden dafür bezahlen." Er löste den Kuss und schob Roland in Jeffs Arme. Der großgewachsene, schlaksige Junge nickte verstehend und führt Roland ins Wohnzimmer, während Robin, Little John und David nach draußen zu ihren Pferden eilten.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina saß in ihrem Büro und blätterte durch eines der zahlreichen, schweren Bücher auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Gerne wäre sie mit durch den Wald gestreift und hätte selbst nach dem Wesen gesucht, welches die Kinder in einem solchen desolaten Zustand versetzt hatte, doch die Welt hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert. Das Schicksal hatte ihr erneut eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und ihr mitten ins Gesicht gelacht. Im Grund ihres Herzens hätte sie es wissen müssen, dass das Leben nur Hohn und Unglück für sie bereithielt. Der Schmerz, der in ihrer Seele wütete war ihre eigene Schuld. Sie war der Illusionen erlegen, dass auch sie ein Recht auf Glück und Freude in ihrem Leben besaß, doch sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Wunden, für die sie sich verteufelte. Die Pein, die in ihrer Brust schlug, erschreckte und schockierte sie gleichermaßen. In manchen Momenten glaubte sie, dass dieser Schmerz von ihrem verletzen Ego herrührte, der Schmach, der sie sich im Diner ausgesetzt hatte, doch wenn ihr Verstand sich klärte, schien eine andere Stimme ihr Denken zu bestimmen. Eine Stimme, die ihr vor Augen führte, wie sehr sie sich mit Robin verbunden fühlte und der Schmerz, den sie nun ausgesetzt war, nichts anders als der Riss in ihrer Seele war.

Seit das Schicksal ihr erneut Hohn ausgesprochen hatte, versteckte sich die Bürgermeisterin regelrecht in ihrem Büro. Hier lief sie nicht Gefahr, dass ungebetene Gäste auftauchten, hier hatte sie eine Empfangsdame, die unliebsamen Besuch gar nicht erst zu ihr durchließ.

Regina las die selbe Seite bereits zum dritten Mal und verteufelte sich für ihre fehlende Konzentration, als eine vertraute Stimme sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich bin fertig mit meinen Hausaufgaben, brauchst du noch lange oder können wir bald nach Hause?"

Regina hob ihren Blick und sah zu ihrem Sohn, der ihr gegenüber saß. Ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen.

„Ich kann mich ohnehin nicht mehr konzentrieren. Nach Hause gehen, klingt also nach einer ganz guten Option."  
Sie klappte das Buch zu und ließ das Chaos auf ihrem Schreibtisch mit der Bewegung ihrer Hand verschwinden, während Henry seine Bücher, Stifte und Hefte in seinen Rucksack packte. Für einen Moment starrte er auf die geöffnete Tasche, tätigte einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach ohne seine Mutter anzuschauen.

„Roland hat gefragt, ob er morgen zum spielen kommen kann."

Alleine die Erwähnung des Namens, stach in ihrer Brust. Regina musste sich zwingen, das Lächeln aufrecht zu halten, doch es misslang ihr. Mitfühlend und überwältigt, von den Emotionen, die dieses Kind in ihr hervorriefen, setzte sie zu einer Antwort an.

„Warum trefft ihr euch nicht bei Emma? Ich kann nicht auf euch aufpassen, weil ich ins Büro muss und außerdem..."

Henry fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Er war gestern da, aber meine ganzen Spiele sind zu Hause, Mom. Es ist einfach leichter. Ich frag Emma oder Neal, ob nicht einer bei uns zu Hause aufpassen kann."  
Das elendige Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Magen sammelte, spiegelte sich in dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen wieder, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Henrys Seufzen verstärkte das Gefühl, erst Recht, als er ihr endlich direkt ins Gesicht sah.

„Es ist wegen Mr. Locksley, nicht wahr?"

Regina erschrak, als ihr Sohn sie durchschaut hatte, doch als sie einen Moment darüber nachsann, wunderte es sie nicht mehr. Er hatte seit einiger Zeit bereit mehr gesehen und mit seinem Wissen auch nicht hinterm Zaun gehalten. Abermals versuchte Regina ein Lächeln, um den Jungen nicht mit ihren Problemen zu belasten, doch die Gefühle übermannten sie. Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in Traurigkeit. Als sie ihm nicht direkt antwortete, erhob Henry sich von seinem Stuhl, umrundete den Schreibtisch und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Aber er mag dich, Mom."

Reginas Hand legte sich auf die ihres Sohnes. In ihr drin schrie es, dass er endlich schweigen sollte, doch ein anderer Teil sehnte sich nach einer Bestätigung, dass nicht alles vorbei wäre.

„Henry...", versuchte sie ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, doch der Junge kam ihr zuvor.  
„Doch Mom! Glaub mir! Er hat den gleichen Blick, wie Emma wenn sie ein Stück Torte sieht, wenn er dich anschaut."

Tränen schossen in ihr Augen, und kam doch nicht drumherum leise aufzulachen, ehe sie die aufkommenden Tränen verdrängte. Sie drückte Henrys Hand und atmete tief durch, um die aufgewühlten Emotionen in ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Es ist kompliziert..." Sie tätigte einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und straffte ihre Haltung.  
„...aber weißt du was nicht kompliziert ist? Uns auf dem nach Nachhauseweg noch eine Pizza zu gönnen."

Henry lächelte bei der Erwähnung der Pizza und ließ von ihr. Regina kannte ihren Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen wie sie ihm eine Freude machen konnte und erhob sich schlussendlich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Und vielleicht überlegst du dir es noch mal mit Roland." Der Junge schaute seine Mutter voller Erwartung an und quittierte ihr Schweigen als Triumph, doch für Regina bedeutete die erneute Erwähnung seines Namens, eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Wieder drängte sich sein Antlitz in ihre Gedanken, sein Lächeln und die Grübchen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie den Jungen wirklich von sich fernhalten konnte und erinnerte sich schlagartig an den Tag, als er seiner Stiefmutter entwischt und bei ihr aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte den Jungen zu Emma gebracht, damit sie ihn seinem Vater zurückbringen konnte, doch nicht ohne der anderen Frau einzutrichtern, dass Ruth besser auf den Jungen aufpassen musste, gerade jetzt wo Gefahr in der Stadt lauerte.

Regina spürte, wie sie sich in diese Gedanken verloren und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als könnte sie die Bilder und damit verbundenen Gefühle verscheuchen. Es tat weh, den Jungen von sich zu schubsen, der als einziges neben ihrem eigenen Sohn, so unvoreingenommen ihr gegenübertrat, doch es half alles nichts. Die Welt nahm nun einen anderen Lauf und je schneller sie dies akzeptierte, um so schneller würde sie wieder zur Normalität zurückfinden.  
Regina nahm ihre Aktentasche in die Hand und legte ihren Arm um Henry. Zusammen traten sie durch die Tür und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Im wilden Galopp bahnte sich der kleine Trupp seinen Weg durch den Wald. Tiefhängende Äste zuckten im Wind der vorbei preschenden Pferde und warfen unheilvoll flackernde Schatten auf den Boden. Robins Herz raste, pumpte sein Blut durch die Venen bis es in seinen Ohren rauschte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um das Gehörte. Er verbot sich darüber nachzudenken, was ihn erwarten würde; verbot sich das Antlitz seines Sohnes heraufzubeschwören, der blutbeschmiert und verrückt vor Angst in seinen Armen lag. Sein Blick war starr auf den Weg gerichtet. In seinem Rücken spürte er seinen Bogen und das vertraute Gewicht seines gefüllten Köchers. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und trieb es an, sich schneller zu bewegen. Wie weit entfernt nahm er seine Begleitung war, das Getrampel von Hufen und Little Johns Stimme, die versuchte Hoffnung zu säen.  
Robin konnte aus der Ferne etwas Rotes ausmachen und erkannte wenige Meter später Eddy, der vor dem Gebäude stand und Ausschau hielt. Der aschblonde Mann zog die Zügel an und sprang bereits von seinem Hengst, bevor dieser zum stehen kam. Atemlos stürzte er auf den schlaksigen Jungen.  
„Wo stecken sie?!"

Eddy zuckte mit seinen Schultern und zeigte ins Innere.  
„Der Heiler ist bei Bailey..." Der einstige Räuber hörte dem Jungen schon nicht mehr zu, sondern eilte ins Wirtshaus. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, ging über den blutbefleckten Boden und den umgekippten Eimer bis er die kleine Gestalt Baileys auf dem Boden ausmachen konnte. Lawrence war über die weißhaarige Frau gebeugt und stützte ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß, während der Heiler daneben hockten und ihren alten Körper betastete. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er das getrocknete Blut unter ihrer Nase sah, die dunklen Verfärbungen an Wange und Augen. Sofort kniete auch er sich zu Bailey und wagte kaum zu fragen, wie es ihr ging.  
„Robin?", machte Lawrence überrascht und erleichtert zugleich.

„Als wir ankamen, waren die Männer schon weg. Sie hat was abgekriegt und ist immer noch weggetreten." Der einstige Räuber konnte die Wut aus Lawrence Stimme heraushören, die das Bildnis der geschlagenen Freundin heraufbeschwor. Robins Finger streichelten sachte über ihre geschwollene Wange.  
„Hey! Komm schon, du wirst dich doch nicht unterkriegen lassen.", kam es zärtlicher aus seinem Mund, als er sich fühlte. Der Heiler presste die Lippen zusammen und kramte in seiner großen Tasche nach etwas, während er erklärte:

„Hat was an den Rippen abbekommen, aber sie muss auf den Kopf gefallen sein, das macht mir Sorgen."

Robin schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf, als könnte er das Bild und die Gedanken vertreiben, die sich unwillkürlich in sein Denken schoben. Er erhob sich und begann den Raum abzusuchen. Durch die Tür drang Little Johns Stimme, doch Robin hörte sie nicht. Sein ganzes Denken kreiste nur um eine einzige Frage. Eine Frage, vor der es ihm graute.

_Wo steckst du Gin..._

Dachte er und wagte kaum den Gedanken auszusprechen, doch es half alles nichts. Er wandte sich wieder Lawrence zu.  
„Wo steckt meine Frau?"

Lawrence riss sich vom Anblick Baileys los und zog die Schultern hoch.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab Eddy sofort den Heiler holen lassen und hab nach Gin gesucht."

Hastig lief Robin zu den Treppen.  
„Vielleicht ist sie oben..."

Lawrence schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Robin und im Keller ist sie auch nicht."

Anspannung überfiel den einstigen Räuber, als er zur Tür deutete.  
„Vielleicht ist sie irgendwo draußen? Hast du ums Haus geschaut Lawrence, hast du ums Haus herum geschaut?"

Der Angesprochene konnte die Verzweiflung aus seinem alten Freund und Boss heraushören. Zu gern hätte er ihm eine erfreulichere Antwort gegeben, doch alles was er tun konnte, war seine Mundwinkel im bedauern gen Boden zu ziehen und die Augen für einen Moment zu schließen, als Bailey Stimme leise und krächzend erklang.  
„...Leid..."

„Was?"

Sofort hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer. Robin eilte zu ihr zurück, fiel auf sein Knie und schob den Heiler zur Seite, der eine Ampulle verschloss.

„so...leid..."

Die alte Frau rang nach Luft und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Sie wirkte noch älter als sonst, als hätten sich die Falten noch tiefer in ihre Haut gegraben, ein weiteres Zeugnis des Lebens.

„Mitgenommen..", wiederholte sie und verzog die Lippen, während Tränen sich aus ihren grauen Augen lösten.  
„Ro...land...wo...ist...der...Jun...ge?"

„Er ist in Sicherheit, er ist zu Hause, aber wo steckt Gin, Bailey, wo steckt sie?", hakte er nach und widerstand den Drang sie zu schütteln. Bailey griff zitternd nach Robins Hand, ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie wirkte wie weit entfernt, als würde sie mit sich selbst reden.

„Es...tut...mir Leid...", jedes Wort kam nur mühselig über ihre Lippen. „sie...wollte...aufräumen...Magie...ich...zu...stolz...sie...hätte...sonst...ihr Armband...nicht...getragen..." Robin drückte ihre zitternde Hand und feuerte sie gedanklich an, weiter zu sprechen.

„...waren...wütend...haben...einfach...mitgenommen..." Ein letztes Mal drückte Robin die Hand der Alten.  
„Schon gut, ruh dich aus. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Dann erhob er sich und schenkte Lawrence einen entschiedenen Blick, der darauf antwortete:  
„Ich sammle die Männer zusammen...wir finden sie."

Robin nickte heftig

„Mach das und teilt euch auf. Ich reite schon mal los."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er nach draußen und traf auf John und David.

„Hol Emma!", sagte David, baute sich vor Robin auf und wollte ihn aufhalten einfach loszustürmen, aber der aschblonde Mann riss sich los.

„Die ist an der Waldgrenze im Süden...bis ich da ankomme, ist es vielleicht zu spät!"

Wut spiegelte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen, verwandelte die sonst ruhigen tiefe Seen, in stürmische See.

„Komm John, wir kennen den Wald besser als sonst wer...und seine Verstecke."

Little John nickte finster, spielte mit dem Dolch in seiner Hand und folgte seinem Kumpanen aufs Wort. David blieb stehen und sah den beiden Männern hinter her, ehe auch er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Sie bestiegen ihre Pferde und schauten sich in allen Richtungen um. Schweigend tauschten Robin und Little John einen Blick aus und schaute daraufhin beide in den Norden, wo sich ein Pfad durch dicht stehende Bäume schlängelte. Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu, dann wandte Robin sich an Eddy, der noch immer draußen stand.  
„Sag Lawrence, wie brechen gen Norden auf..."

Der rothaarige Junge nahm die Order nickend zur Kenntnis und schaute den einstigen Räuber mit Furcht in den Augen an.

„Ihr findet sie...ja..."

Ohne auf die Worte Eddys einzugehen, schaute Robin weg von dem Jungen und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Die beiden anderen Männer taten es ihm gleich und ritten in den Wald hinein.

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Spielplatz lag von Bäumen umsäumt mitten in Wald. Zurecht gesägte Baumstämme dienten Vätern und Müttern gleichermaßen als Sitzmöglichkeiten. Zwei Türme eines Klettergerüsts ragten in der Mitte empor und wurde von einer Röhre aus Plastik miteinander verbunden. Roland saß in dieser Röhre und schaute durch eines der Gucklöcher. Sein Blick ruhte auf Ruth, die zusammen mit anderen Frauen, auf einem der Baumstämme saß und sich angeregt unterhielt. Seine kleine Hand ruhte in dem Rucksack auf seinem Schoß. Mit warmen Fingern betastete er das kalte Material im Innern und spürte wie sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ein tiefes Seufzen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, während er sich einen Moment von dem Guckloch abwandte und sich gegen die kühle Wand lehnte.

Er verabscheute es alleine mit Ruth Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Stets war er dem Gefühl erlegen, dass sie ihn nur duldete, dass sie ihn am liebsten loswerden wollte, erst Recht wenn sein Dad nach Hause kam. Dann versuchte sie ihn immer abzuschieben, indem sie ihm bereits das Abendessen gemacht hatte und darauf bestand, dass er endlich zu Bett ging. Die Nächte waren das Schlimmste. Die Albträume hatten sich verschlimmert und ließen ihn mehr als einmal in der Nacht aufschrecken. Immer wieder träumte er den selben Traum; träumte er von seiner Mutter, dem Fliegen und dem gemeinsamen Lachen, bevor es sich in Angstschreie und Weinen verwandelte. Noch immer konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch tief in seinem Herzen regte sich eine Erinnerung, an blasse Haut und schwarzen Haaren. Eine vertraute Erscheinung, die er nicht zu fassen bekam. Nach solchen Träumen erwachte er meist weinend und rannte zu seinem Dad, der ihn tröstend in seine Arme schloss und in sein Bett zog. Am nächsten Morgen war er den giftigen Blicken seiner Stiefmutter ausgeliefert, als wäre er nur eine lästige Pflicht, die sie störte. Seinem Dad blieben diese Blicke nicht verborgen. Einmal konnte Roland lauschen, wie er sie zur Rede stellte, sie ausschimpfte und sie sich die halbe Nacht gestritten hatten. Der Junge konnte sich nicht helfen, doch er empfand Genugtuung, als Robin Ruth in ihre Schranken verwies. In der letzten Nacht war sein Vater sogar zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Roland es ginge darum, ihn zu tröstend, denn auch diese Nacht war nicht frei von Albträumen, doch noch während Robin ihn fest im Arm hielt, spürte der Junge, dass es der Vater war, dem es nach Trost verlangte.

Roland gähnte herzlich und zog die Hand schnell aus dem Rucksack, um ihn zu schließen. Kaum war der Reißverschluss zugezogen, da nahm er wieder die Position des Beobachters ein. Sein Dad wollte nicht, dass sie auf den Spielplatz im Wald gingen, doch Roland wusste wie er Ruth so lange nerven konnte, bis sie einlenkte. Schnell hatte er gemerkt, wie überfordert und gleichermaßen genervt seine neue Stiefmutter war. Die letzten Tage hatten es gezeigt. Wenn sein Dad auf der Arbeit war und sein Bruder weinte, kapitulierte Ruth meistens vor dem Geplärre des Babys. Sie sprach davon, dass der Junge verwöhnt sei, doch Roland wusste es besser. Er wusste um die vielen Male, die sein Vater und auch Miss Mills den Säugling beruhigt hatten, wenn er Bauchschmerzen hatte und so kletterte er kurzer Hand einfach in das Kinderbettchen, legte sich neben seinen Bruder und begann seinen Bauch zu streicheln, genauso wie er es bei Miss Mills und seinem Vater gesehen hatte. Wenn er bei ihm lag, verspürte er kaum noch Eifersucht auf das Baby, dass es eine Mutter hatte und er nicht. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte er mit Ruth als Mutter nicht das große Los gezogen.

Rolands Blick glitt über das Gelände in der Hoffnung, dass endlich die blonde Frau auftauchte, die sich mit Ruth angefreundet hatte. Wenn beide Frauen bei einander saßen, so hatte er schnell herausgefunden, dann achtete Ruth noch weniger auf ihn. Auf diese Art hatte er sich das erste Mal vom Spielplatz in den Wald geschlichen, ohne dass es auffiel. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag hütete Roland wie einen kostbaren Schatz, in dieser Zeit, wo sich für ihn so viel zum Schlechteren verändert hatte. An diesem Tag hatte Ruth mit ihm geschimpft und er hatte den Drang widerstanden vor ihr zu weinen. Mit aller Macht hatte er die Tränen zurückgehalten, bis er sich in dieser Röhre verstecken konnte, damit niemand sie sah, doch als der Tränenschleier sich gelichtet hatte, und sein Blick aus dem Guckloch ging, sah er sie. Sie stand hinter Bäumen versteckt und bannte ihn mit ihrem Blick. Ihr Haar schimmerte rötlich, wie Herbstlaub. Einzelne Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, doch woran er sich am Besten erinnerte, war das Kleid. Seit er in dieser seltsamen Welt erwacht war, hatte eine solche Gewandung nicht mehr gesehen und so weckte der Anblick des ausladenden blau schwarzen Kleides, die Erinnerung an seine Heimat. Mit dieser Erinnerung kehrte das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Herzen zurück, ein Gefühl von Heimweh und des Vermissen.

Erst als sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, welches ihm wage bekannt vorkam, hatte sie ihn soweit, sich vom Spielplatz wegzuschleichen. Roland schaute sich verstohlen um und als er Ruth sich unterhalten sah, schlich er zu der fremden Frau.

An diesem Tag veränderte sich alles für den kleinen Lockenkopf, denn die Frau stellte sich, als seine gute Fee vor. Anfangs zeichnete sich Skepsis auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab. Hier in dieser Welt war alles anders und ihm war hier noch keine gute Fee erschienen, doch dann besann er sich seiner Heimat. Besann sich darauf, dass ihm dort auch schon Feen begegnet waren, die ihre Magie und Flügel verloren hatten und obwohl ein kleiner Zweifel in seinem Verstand nagte, wollte Roland unbedingt daran glauben, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Der letzte Zweifel verschwand, als sie ihm direkt in die Seele blickte und seine geheimen Wünsche aussprach. Beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen, verwarf er alle Vorsicht und fühlte sich, seit Ruths Auftauchen, das erste Mal wieder glücklich.

Von diesem Moment an, bestand Roland darauf, dass sie die Nachmittag auf dem Spielplatz verbrachten, damit er sich mit seiner guten Fee treffen konnte. Nur einmal trafen sie sich an einem anderen Ort und Roland erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er ihren Mut bewunderte. Sein Vater war auf Nachtschicht und Ruth und sein Bruder schliefen, als ein leises Klopfen an seinem Fenster, seinen Schlaf verscheuchte. Als erstes fürchtete er sich, doch als er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und ans Fenster trat, konnte er sie sehen. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen bis er verstand, dass er sie reinlassen sollte. Er dachte nicht einen Moment darüber nach, sondern ging so leise er konnte zur Tür und ließ seine gute Fee in die Wohnung. Während sie sich am Kühlschrank bediente, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie eine Aufgabe für ihn hatte. Roland kam sich als etwas besonderes vor, als sie ihm versicherte, dass er der Einzige sei, der ihr die Flügel und die Magie wieder beschaffen konnte. Als Belohnung würde sie ihm seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllen. Sein Dad würde Ruth davon jagen und er dürfte wieder zu Henry und Miss Mills. Alles was er tun musste, war Henrys Dad auszutricksen. Etwas, das ihm mit der Hilfe seiner guten Fee gelingen sollte.

Roland hatte sich bei Henry eingeladen, genauer gesagt bei Emma und Neal. Die Fee hatte ihm genau erklärt, was sie brauchte und wo er danach suchen musste. Also hatte Roland Henry erklärt, dass er dringend auf die Toilette müsste und ihn in seinem Zimmer zurückgelassen. Nur Emma war da, um auf sie aufzupassen, doch sie lag auf der Couch und klagte über Übelkeit. Gerne hätte er sie getröstet, doch er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Anstatt ins Badezimmer zu gehen, verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer und krabbelte unter das Bett. Dort fand er genau, wie von seiner guten Fee vorhergesagt, eine schmale Schachtel. Hastig öffnete er diese, nahm den Dolch heraus und steckte ihn in seine Hose. Innerlich dankte er seinem Vater und seinen Männern, die ihm gezeigt hatten, wie man Sachen an seinem Körper versteckte und verließ so schnell er konnte wieder das Schlafzimmer, damit niemand etwas merkte.

Jetzt saß er hier und hoffte, dass die blonde Frau auftauchte, mit der Ruth am liebsten tratschte, damit er seine Beute endlich seiner guten Fee bringen konnte. Nicht mehr lange und Ruth wäre ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig. Nicht mehr lange, und alles würde wieder gut werden. Die blonde Frau tauchte auf und Roland krabbelte samt Rucksack durch die Röhre und kletterte auf der Rückwand des Turms hinunter. Schnell wie der Wind eilte er durch die Bäume bis er zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt kam. Seine gute Fee stand bereits dort und wirkte ungeduldig, doch als sie den Jungen sah, bekam er ihr mittlerweile vertrautes Lächeln geschenkt. Schweratmend kam Roland vor ihr zum stehen und strahlte sie an.

„Hast du es?", begrüßte sie den Junge, woraufhin er heftig nickte. Er ließ die Träger seines Rucksacks von seinen Schulter gleiten und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Dann beugte er sich über die Tasche, öffnete sie und zog den reichlich verzierten Dolch heraus. Mit Stolz in den dunklen Augen, hielt er ihr die kostbare Waffe hin und erwartete einige Worte des Lobes und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, dass du mich niemals enttäuschen würdest!" Der Stolz in Rolands Brust, wuchs ins unermessliche und brachte ihn zum plappern.  
„Es war gar nicht so schwer. Ich hab ihn gleich gefunden und...und...und...meine Dad hat mir früher gezeigt, wie man Sachen so versteckt, dass man sie nicht mehr findet. Ich musste nämlich aufpassen, dass Dad oder Ruth den Dolch nicht zu Hause finden."

Sein Blick hefteten sich an ihr Gesicht, welches pures Entzücken ausdrückte und ihm ein freudiges Grinsen entlockte. Der Junge hielt noch immer den Dolch in der Hand, ohne überhaupt zu ahnen, welche Macht dieser Waffe innewohnt. Er streckte die Hand von sich und hielt seiner guten Fee das Diebesgut hin. In ihren Augen erkannte Roand den Funken des Triumphs, doch als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um den Dolch anzunehmen, schien sich eine dunkle Wolke über die Sonne zuschieben und den Wald zu verdunkeln. Kälte bemächtigte sich Rolands Körper und ließen ihn erzittern, als seine gute Fee plötzlich aufächzte, ihre Augen unnatürlich verdrehte und schlussendlich zusammensackte. Kaum lag ihr Körper auf dem dreckigen Boden, war der Blick frei auf einen Mann, der dem Jungen bekannt vorkam. Das Zittern seines schmächtigen Körper intensivierte sich, als der große schwarze Mann noch immer die Spritze in seiner Hand hielt und ihm ein schreckliches Grinsen schenkte, während er zu seiner guten Fee sprach.

„Cora, Cora...Du machst uns nur ärger, aber damit ist jetzt, Gott sei Dank, Schluss."

Angst kroch durch Rolands Venen und lähmte ihn. Sein kindlicher Verstand versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, doch er kam nicht hinterher. Dröhnend, drang die Stimme des Mannes in sein Ohr. Das grausame Lachen, als der schwarze Mann sich zu Cora hinunterbeugte.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass du mir beinahe einen Schritt voraus gewesen bist, meine Liebe, aber du hast mich unterschätzt. Ich häng an dem kleinen Jungen, ich hab ihn so zu sagen, zum fressen gern und bin immer in seiner Nähe gewesen."

Roland entfleuchte ein leises Wimmern. Er versuchte die Angst, die ihn befallen hatte zu verdrängen, doch es misslang ihm. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, während er in seiner Furcht gefangen war.

„Aber so haben wir dich wenigstens erwischen können."

Cora lag bewusstlos auf dem dreckigen Bogen und regte sich nicht mehr. Roland starrte auf den Körper, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch seine ganze Hoffnung war, doch von dieser Hoffnung war nichts mehr geblieben, als ein schaler Geschmack in seinem Mund.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Junge. Das war so nicht geplant, aber leider weißt du jetzt zu viel."

Langsam ging Randall auf den Jungen zu.

Angst kroch weiter durch Rolands Adern, setzte sein Denken in Brand, doch betäubte seinen Körper. Ein schwarzer Schatten kroch über den Boden und tauchte die Erde und Bäume in tiefe Dunkelheit. Schlagartig fiel die Temperatur. Die Angst vergrößerte sich zu einem Ausmaß, die Roland so noch nie verspürt hatte. Bilder blitzen in seinem Kopf auf, wie Schlaglichter und riefen ein elendiges Gefühl hervor. Sein Magen krampfte und er hatte das Gefühl noch nie so dringend aufs Klo zu müssen. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich seine Gedanken, seine Albträume wurden lebendig, das Schreien seiner Mutter, deren Gesicht er noch immer nicht erkennen konnte, vermischte sich mit Ruth schimpfender Stimme und dem traurigen Ausdruck seines Vaters, der ihn seit Tagen begleitete. Roland begann zu weinen. Seine Knie schlotterten, als der schwarze Mann stetig einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf ihn zu ging. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Fratze, sein Lächeln entblößte eine Reihe spitzer Fangzähne, als wäre sein Mund ein Schlund, der ihn verschlucken konnte. Der Schatten wanderte weiter in seine Richtung, berührte seine Schuhe und kroch seine Beine hinauf. Dort wo er ihn in Dunkelheit hüllte, fror seine Haut entsetzlich. Roland wollte schreien und wegrennen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht, als hielte dieser schwarze Schatten ihn gefangen. Sein Weinen verwandelte sich in Schluchzen. Seine Umgebung verschwamm, während die Bilder in seinem Kopf zunahmen. Ein alles umfassender Druck bemächtigte sich seines, Körpers und seines Verstandes. Seine Blase gab endlich nach, entleerte sich, während er mit Müh und Not ein letztes Wort herauspresste.

„Mami..."

Dann umhüllte ihn die Dunkelheit, alles wurde still und Roland hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm einfach davonflog.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 33**

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Robin, Emma und Little John schlichen vorsichtig, den mit Pflanzen überwucherten Weg zum Haus entlang. Alle drei ließen ihre Blicke schweifen. In seinen Händen hielt der Hilfssheriff seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil, während Emmas Hand an ihrer Waffe lag und John seinen Dolch festhielt. Der aschblonde Mann warf einen Blick durch eines der dreckigen Fenster,doch konnte er durch die Schlieren auf dem Glas kaum etwas im Innern erkennen.

„Es sieht aus, als wenn hier seit Ewigkeiten niemand war.", sprach Emma das Offensichtliche aus und bewegte sich zur Fronttür. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr.

„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass dem so ist.", erwiderte litte John und schaute sich weiter um. Robins Griff um seinen Bogen verfestigte sich, als bräuchte er einen extra Halt. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel über den Wald und ein eisiger Schauer lief über Robins Rücken. Er schüttelte sich und blickte nach oben. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben haben müsste, doch dem war nicht so.

_Seltsam_

Dachte der einstige Räuber, als er den tiefen Schatten der Bäume sah. Etwas war anders an diesem Schatten, doch er konnte es nicht benennen. Noch während er darüber nachsann, was ihn an diesem Phänomen störte, erklang Emmas Stimme von neuem und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ich mach die Tür auf."

Robin wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der blonden Frau zu und hielt die Luft an, als Emma an dem Schloss zu hantieren begann. Für eine kurze Ewigkeit geschah nichts, doch dann legte Little John seine große Hand auf den Türknauf, drehte an diesen und öffnete die Tür.  
„Sollte hier jemand wohnen, dann ist es jemand, der nichts zu verbergen...oder besser gesagt, nichts zum Stehlen hat." Der Hüne lachte dunkel auf und blickte fragend zu seinen beiden Kumpanen, ehe Robin ihm zunickte und als erstes das Haus betrat. Der Geruch von Staub und Moder lag in der Luft und kitzelte seine Nase bis er ein Niesen ausstieß. Sein Blick glitt durch den langen Gang, der durch das einfallende Tageslicht der Tür, spärlich erhellt wurde. Langsam schritt er vorwärts, immer in Erwartung, dass irgend jemand, oder irgendetwas, aus der Dunkelheit sprang und sie angriff. Stille lag über dem Haus und steckte in jeder Ritze, der vergilbten Holzwänden. Es war fast schon zu still, denn Robin bemerkte, dass er nicht einmal mehr die Laute des Waldes vernehmen konnte, die beständigen Geräusche, die den Wald mit Leben füllten. Hier schien alles tot, als wäre das Gebäude nichts weiter, als eine Grabstätte.  
Zu dritt gingen durch die Tür, die vor ihnen lag und kamen in einen großen Raum, der vor vielen Jahren vielleicht einmal als Wohnstube genutzt wurde. Ein altes, zerschlissenes Sofa stand mitten im Zimmer. Davor lag ein umgekippter Tisch. Dreckige Teppiche säumten den Boden und die Regale waren gefüllten mit verstaubten Büchern. Robin fühlte sich beklommen, als würde eine verdrängte Furcht aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, an die Oberfläche aufsteigen. Ihm war mulmig zu mute, ein Gefühl, dass er als ein Echo seiner Ängste erkannte.

Little John und Emma begannen sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen. Die Retterin zog wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal und las den Titel vor.

„Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse." Sie hielt dieses Buch noch in ihrer Hand, als ihre Augen schon über die nächsten Titel huschte. „Der Froschkönig. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot. Das tapfere Schneiderlein...das sind alles Kinderbücher..."

John hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und folgte ihrem Blick. Dabei schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Wer liest so viele Kinderbücher?"

Robin stand indes in einer Ecke und starrte auf Kisten voller Spielzeug.  
„Hier müssen Kinder gelebt haben.", schlussfolgerte er.

„Ja, aber wo sind sie abgeblieben? Emma hat gesagt, sie kennt dieses Haus nicht, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass es noch nicht lange hier steht." Little John machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite und schaute auf ein Bild, welches eingerahmt hinter gesprungenem Glas, an der Wand hing.  
„Ist das eine Wiege, was da gemalt wurde? Und wenn ja, was sind diese Kreise drum herum?" Robin hatte den Weg zu seinem Kumpel zurückgelegt und besah sich die kindliche, bunte Zeichnung.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wer auch immer das gemacht hat, kann nicht älter als Roland sein. Diesen Stil", er sprach das Wort leicht belustigt aus, „haben sie in diesem Alter, das kenne ich von meinem Sohn."

Die Erwähnung von Rolands Namen, ließ das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen anschwellen. Robin versuchte sich damit zur beruhigen, dass es ihm einfach nicht gefiel, ihn bei Ruth zu lassen und das er deswegen ein schlechtes Gewisse hatte, doch das Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
„Lasst uns die anderen Räume durchsuchen.", schlug Emma vor, doch kaum war sie zur Tür aufgebrochen, da durchbrach ein penetrantes Piepsen, die schwere Stille in diesem Haus. Alle drei schauten sich einen Augenblick perplex an, bis Robin das Piepsen, als sein Handy erkannte. Er zog das Telefon aus seiner Hosentasche und schaute auf das Display. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hoffte er, dass es Regina war, die endlich auf seine SMS reagierte, doch als er Ruths Namen las, war er der Versuchung erlegen, nicht abzunehmen.

_Das kannst du nicht...sie hat die Jungs bei sich_

Schalt er sich selbst und drückte auf den grünen Knopf.  
„Ja, Ruth?"

An der anderen Seite der Leitung hörte er hysterisches Atmen, das die unbekannte Furcht weiter ansteigen ließ.  
„Ruth? Ruth? Was ist los?", redete er in den Hörer und hoffte, dass die Frau endlich antworten würde. Er musste sich noch einen Augenblick gedulden, bis er endlich den erlösenden Klang ihrer Stimme vernahm.  
„Roo … Robin?"

„Ja, ich bin es...was ist los Ruth?"  
Er konnte sie weinen höre, die Panik, die in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Wir waren auf dem Spielplatz...er ist mir weggelaufen...und jetzt...er redet nicht mehr mit mir. Liegt einfach da und starrt mich an. Robin komm schnell, irgendwas ist mit Roland."

Schlagartig fühlten sich Robins Eingeweide an, als wenn sie mit einem scharfen Messer zerfetzt wurden. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, während er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. Mit aller Macht versuchte er das Rasen seiner Gedanken zu stoppen, um klar denken zu können, doch Ruths Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach.

„Wo steckt ihr?", hörte er sich fragen und kaum, dass sie ihm erklärte, wo sie sich befand, legte er auf und stürmte aus dem Haus zurück in die Freiheit des Waldes. Emma und John tauschten einen verwirrten, mit Sorge gespickten Blick, ehe sie ihm hinterher jagten.  
„Was ist passiert?"

Robin verlangsamte nicht, sondern begann durch den Wald zu rennen. Äste und Sträucher kratzten und zerrten an ihm, doch der einstige Räuber nahm es nicht wahr. Seine ganze Konzentration war darauf ausgerichtet zu seinem Sohn zu kommen. Die beiden Anderen folgten ihm weiterhin, ratlos über das was geschehen war. Die Bäume drängten sich schon bald nicht mehr so dicht zusammen, ein richtiger Weg wurde erkennbar und half Robin das Tempo anzuziehen. Emma und John legten ebenfalls einen Zahn zu und rannten nun hinter dem Hilfssheriff her, als sie von weitem eine Gestalt mit Kinderwagen mitten im Wald ausmachen konnten.

Robin stürzte an Ruth vorbei, die ihm entgegeneilte und in seinen Armen ihr Ziel finden wollte und warf sich neben die leblose Gestalt seines Sohnes. Roland lag auf dem Boden. Sein Blick war starr vor sich gerichtet, doch was Robin das Entsetzen ins Gesicht zeichnete, war die Schwärze seiner Augen. Mit zittrigen Händen hob er Rolands Kopf vom Boden und bettete ihn auf seinem Schoß. Dabei streichelte er über die blasse, kalte Wand des Jungen und redete auf ihn ein.  
„Roland?...Roland, mein Junge. Sprich mit mir. Schau mich an, Roland! SCHAU MICH AN! SPRICH MIT MIR!" Panik bemächtigte sich seines Gemüts. Wie weit entfernt, hörte er das Schluchzen Ruths, ihre fadenscheinige Erklärungen, dass sie nicht wisse wie das alles passieren konnte. Dazwischen Emmas Stimme.  
„Ach du Scheiße!" Ein einfacher Ausruf, der ihm bestätigte, dass seine Angst sich bewahrheitete. Tränen schossen in seine blauen Augen, verwandelte sie in aufgewühlte Seen. Er presste seinen Sohn an seinen Körper und drückte seinem lockigen Schopf Küsse auf. Dabei redete er weiter auf ihn ein, ließ sich einen Moment von dem Schmerz treiben, der dieser Anblick in ihm auslöste, als der Schmerz sich in Wut verwandelte. Sein Blick wurde klar und messerscharf, als er seinen Kopf in Ruth Richtung schnellen ließ.  
„Wie konnte das passieren? Wo warst du?", zischte er und nahm Roland nun auf seinen Arm.

Ruth weinte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Er … er … er wollte unbedingt auf den Spielplatz und du weißt wie nervig er sein kann, also sind wir dort hin und dann ist er weggelaufen. Als es mir auffiel hab ich sofort nach ihm gesucht und dann hab ich ihn so gefunden … es war keine Absicht."

Robin erhob sich mit seinem Sohn und schenkte seiner Verlobten einen angewiderten, fast schon hasserfüllten Blick.

„Sprich nicht davon, wie nervig mein Sohn sein kann, wenn du genau wusstest, dass ich euch nicht im Wald haben wollte." Seine Stimme war eisgetränkt und zeigte erst wieder etwas von den Emotionen, die in seiner Brust tobten, als er sich Emma zuwandte.  
„Ich bring ihn ins Krankenhaus. Bitte sag ihr, dass sie dort hin kommen soll...bitte bring sie dort hin...vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät und sie kann was machen..."

Er brauchte Reginas Namen nicht aussprechen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass die Retterin verstand. Emma schloss ihre Augen und nickte.

„Versprochen."

Danach richtete er das Wort an John.  
„Bring Ruth und den Kleinen nach Hause, okay? Und bleib bei ihnen."

„Ja, das mach ich."

Ohne Ruth noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, oder ihr ein weiteres Wort zu gönnen, marschierte er mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm los, Richtung Krankenhaus.

Emma blickte ihm einen Moment nach, dann zückte sie ihr Handy und wählte Reginas Nummer.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Dunkelheit empfing sie, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Wie weit entfernt hörte sie die Geräusche der Nacht, das Zirpen der Grillen, das leise Knacken des Feuers. Regina konnte ihre Augen kaum offen halten und brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich an das Dunkel um sie herum zu gewöhnen. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte, fühlte sich an, als würde ein Messer in ihrem Brustkorb stecken. Für einen Moment wusste sie weder wo sie sich befand, noch was für Stimmen sie gedämpft hörte. Als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen brach die Erinnerung, wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser über sie ein und brachte ihren Körper zum zittern. Ihre Hände waren verbunden, doch sie presste sie gegen ihre schmerzende Körpermitte. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, die sie verteufelte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht schwach sein, doch es war der Schmerz, der sich dieses Ventils bediente, um die Pein zu ertragen, die ihren Körper malträtierte. Die Schwarzhaarige rollte sich auf die Seite und zog ihre Beine an. Obwohl die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf sich überschlugen, versuchte sie bewusst zu atmen, um sich konzentrieren zu können, doch es misslang ihr. Ihre Brüste spannten und taten weh und erinnerte sie qualvoll an ihren jüngsten Sohn, den sie schon längst gestillt haben sollte. Mit der Erinnerung an Daniel, kam Rolands Antlitz in ihr Denken und setzte sich dort fest. Sie sah die Panik in seinen Augen, den Moment, als er vor Angst in die Hose machte, doch nichts erschrak sie, wie das Bild des Mannes, der das Messer hob und dieses über seine Kehle zog. Tränen schwemmten weiter ihre Augen, doch das Bild des Blutes schafften sie nicht hinfort zu waschen.

_Roland...mein kleiner Schatz..._

Der Wind raschelte in den Blättern, streifte ihren Körper und löste eine Gänsehaut aus. Schwerfällig drehte sie ihren Kopf, um erkennen zu können, wo sie sich befanden und wo die Männer steckten, die für diese Schmerzen verantwortlich waren. Ihre Augen trafen auf die drei Männer. Das Feuer tanzte in ihrer Mitte, verströmte den vertrauten Duft, langer Nächte im Wald, doch es tauchte die Gestalten in tiefe Schatten. Regina schloss ihre Augen und versuchte gegen die Flut in ihrem Kopf anzukämpfen. Eine penetrante Stimme hielt ihr unverfroren vor Augen, dass das Blut, welches sie in dem winzigen Moment sah, bevor er losrannte und der Mann mit den sturmgrauen Augen auf sie einschlug, das Vorzeichen seines zu frühen Todes war. Ihr fehlte die Kraft, dieser Stimme zu widersprechen, fehlte die Kraft sich an den Hoffnungsschimmer zu klammern, dass Roland die Flucht geglückt war und er schnell versorgt werden konnte.

Die Position linderte ihre Schmerzen nicht länger und so versuchte Regina sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Sie ächzte leise auf, als sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte und glaubte, ihr Kopf würde in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen.

_Dieser Schei__ß Mistkerl, hat mich K.O. geschlagen _

Ihre Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen, strich über das getrocknete Blut. Langsam führte sie ihre zusammengebundenen Hände an ihr Gesicht und begann dieses mit ihren Fingern abzutasten. Dabei entließ sie einen zischenden Laut aus ihrem Mund. Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung, und das Stechen in ihrer Brust nahm an Intensität zu und gerade als sie dachte, dass sie sich nicht elendiger fühlen konnte, lehrte sie diese Nacht, eines Besseren.

„Na sieh mal an, wer endlich aufgewacht ist."

Die rauchige Stimme des Anführers jagte einen eisigen Schauer über Reginas Rücken.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit ..." Seine Stimme war mit Dreck gefüllt, erst recht, als er auflachte. „Oder soll ich lieber sagen, gute Nacht, Zuckerpüppchen."

Die beiden anderen Männer taten es ihm gleich. Silas, flackerte der Name des Anführers in Reginas Gedächtnis auf, als dieser sich vom Feuer erhob und den kurzen Weg zu seiner Gefangenen zurücklegte. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und schaute sie von oben herab an. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Flasche, deren Inhalt sich schon dem Ende neigte. Seine dünnen Lippen waren zu einem Grinsen verzogen, doch das Grau seiner Augen war unerbittlich.

„Jetzt hat das Schätzchen nicht mehr so eine große Klappe, was?"

Regina verkrampfte sich, als sie dachte, er würde wieder nach ihr treten, doch nichts geschah. Nur ein neuerliches Lachen, entfleuchte seiner Kehle, ehe er sich neben sie hockte. Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Kopf, packte dann fest zu und zog ihn an ihren Haaren hoch. Ein Schmerzenslaut drang aus Reginas Mund. Ein Laut, den sie verfluchte.

„Hier, trink was..."

Er setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen und kaum, dass die Schwarzhaarige das kühle Material berührte, fiel ihr auf, wie durstig sie war. Hastig nahm sie einen Schluck, doch schon beim Zweiten, füllte ein Brennen ihren Mund und sie hustete und spuckte. Wieder ertönte das höhnende Lachen des Mannes, als er endlich von ihr ließ und selbst einen kräftigen Schluck Selbstgebrannten nahm.

„Wusste ich es doch, große Klappe und nichts dahinter ..."

Für einen Moment verblassten die Schmerzen in Regina und machten Platz für die Wut, die sein Verhalten und vor allem sein Hohn in ihr heraufbeschworen. Der Funke zündete, als er einen Schluck der durchsichtigen, scharfen Flüssigkeit auf ihr Gesicht kippte und es an ihrer gesprungen Lippe zu brennen begann.  
„Du Mistkerl ...", spuckte sie verächtlich aus und konnte den Redefluss, den der Zorn in ihr heraufbeschwor, nicht stoppen. „Du wirst das bereuen, das verspreche ich dir. In dem Moment, wo du meinen Sohn hast laufen lassen, hast du dir die Wut von Sherwood Forest auf den Hals gejagt!", ihre Stimme war krächzend, doch die Wut in ihrem Innern, füllte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Und wenn sie dich finden, dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass man dir einen Pfeil durchs Herz jagt, aber ich verspreche dir, diese Gnade wird dir nicht zu Teil werden. Du wirst brennen und zwar jeden verdammten Tag, deines restlichen Lebens, bis du auf Knien darum betteln wirst, dass man dich endlich tötet ..."

Silas war noch immer in der Hocke neben ihr. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute ihr direkt in das geschundene Gesicht. In der Nacht, die sie beide umgab, wirkten seine Augen noch kälter und als er sie einfach weiter schweigend betrachtete, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann ließ ein Schnaufen hören, dass wie ein Auflachen klang. Dann beugte er sich näher zu ihr. Sein Atem streichelte ihre Haut, der Geruch von Alkohol biss in ihre Nase.

„Ich hab ihn erwischt, hörst du? Ich hab das kleine Balg erwischt und selbst wenn er es noch etwas geschafft hat, leben tut er nicht mehr ..."

Die Worte riefen die Angst in ihr hervor, welche die Schmerzen für einen Moment zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Wie ein trotziges Kind widersprach sie ihm.

„Nein. Du hast ihn vielleicht erwischt, aber er lebt."

Silas lachte wieder auf und erhob sich. Danach beugte er sich zu ihr, fasste wieder ihr schwarzes Haar und zog sie mit sich. Regina verbot sich aufzuschreien, als der Schmerz durch ihren Körper fuhr. Diese Genugtuung würde sie dem Mann nicht gönnen und so presste sie die kaputten Lippe zusammen und hielt die Luft an. bis er sie in der Nähe des Feuers wieder auf den Boden warf.

„Hier hab ich dich im Blick, Schätzchen." Silas setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und reichte die Flasche an einen seiner Kumpanen. Regina saß auf dem Boden und wünschte sich, dass sie sich wieder hinlegen konnte, doch sie bezwang diesen Wunsch. Vorsichtig zog sie die Beine an und erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr Kleid. Der Stoff war schmutzig und als sie an sich hinunter sah, konnte sie im Schein des Feuers Blut auf dem beigen Stoff erkennen.

_Was ist wenn er Recht hat...wenn Roland...denk nicht daran! H__örst du Mädchen, denk nicht einen Moment daran, du weißt was John immer sagt. Wir sagen oder denken so was nicht einmal bis wir es hundert prozentig wissen. Aber wo steckt Robin, wenn Roland...und wo sind wir hier überhaupt..._

Unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und versuchte sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren. Tief in ihrem Innern hoffte sie auf den Klang des Flusses, doch sie hörte das vertraute Rauschen nicht. Die Tiere der Nacht nahmen den Wald in ihren Besitz und Regina wünschte, sie würde sich hier so gut auskennen, wie ihr Gefährte und seine Männer, wünschte sich, sie wüsste wo sie wäre, um dann entscheiden zu können, ob sie noch Hoffnung haben sollte. Die Wärme, die das Feuer ausstrahlte, war wie Balsam für ihre geschundenen Knochen, ihren frierenden Körper. Regina schaute in die Flammen und fühlte eine Hilflosigkeit, die sie abgrundtief verabscheute. Sie überlegte, wie sie die Kontrolle an sich bringen konnte, doch jeder Gedanke endete in der höhnenden Erinnerung, dass sie ihr Armband trug. Wieder drängten sich Tränen auf, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an. Durch die leckenden, orangefarbenen Zungen sah sie die drei Gesichter der Männer. Grimmig und hart wie Stahl. Sie tranken immer wieder von dem Schnaps und waren in einer Unterhaltung vertieft. Ihre Augen blieben immer wieder an dem Anführer hängen, an dem pockennarbigen Gesicht, den eisigen Augen, die keinerlei Zweifel aufkommen ließen, wie sehr er sich überlegen fühlte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, als die Geächteten sie von ihrem Pferd geschossen hatte, doch nun in der Gesellschaft dieser Männer, wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Kühnheit von damals, auf einem fruchtbaren Boden getroffen war. Keiner der damaligen Männer besaß diese Härte in seinen Augen, oder diese kalte Verachtung, welche diese Drei ausstrahlten.

Die Zeit verstrich und Regina konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort saß. Sie hatte versucht herauszuhören, was die Männer nun vorhatten, doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden. In der Taverne war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass man sie töten würde, dass man sie alle drei töten würde, doch hier schien die Mordlust verschwunden. Die Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich daran, dass Silas von einem hübschen Sümmchen gesprochen hatte, als er sie mitnahm und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er Lösegeld haben wollte. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie, doch sie würde nicht den Fehler begehen, den mittlerweile betrunkenen Männern ihren Verdacht zu verraten. Im Angesicht der Nacht und des Schnaps den die Männer konsumiert hatten, wusste sie, dass sie auf einem Pulverfass saß. Ein unerwünschtes Wort und Silas würde keine große Mühe aufbringen und sie erneut züchtigen. So versuchte sie keinen Laut mehr von sich zu geben, damit sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer nicht mehr auf sich lenkte, doch sie konnte ihre Blicke spüren. Sie schaute auf den Boden, um nicht mehr in das pockennarbige Gesicht Silas' schauen zu müssen. Die Ruhe die sein Körper ausstrahlte, als er sie betrachtete, diese Ruhe, die im Kontrast zu dem Sturm in seinen Augen stand, machte ihr Angst. Noch immer hatte sie Durst und ihr Körper schmerzte. Der Druck auf ihre Brüste wurde ihr mehr und mehr bewusst und rief ihr wieder Daniel ins Gedächtnis. Sie stellte sich vor, wie der Junge schrie, wie der Hunger seine kleinen Lungen zu Höchstleistungen antrieb und glaubte das alleine der Gedanke daran, ihren Milchfluss noch weiter anregte. Wie aus einem Reflex legte sie ihre zusammengebundenen Hände auf ihr Schlüsselbein und presste ihre Unterarme gegen ihre Brüste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sann sie darüber nach, ob sie es wagen konnte, ihre Unterarme zu bewegen, doch sie entschloss sich dagegen. Es musste genügend, immer wieder etwas Druck auf ihre Brust auszuüben und diesen abzubauen, damit wenigstens diese Schmerzen endlich nachließen.

„Eigentlich sollten wir dich erschlagen."

Emmets Stimme verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, doch Regina schwieg. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte sie es begrüßt, wenn man sie erschlug; da wäre sie sogar davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es das Beste für sie wäre, aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Sie wusste, dass Robin nicht eher ruhen würde bis er sie fand. Worte die er vor so lange Zeit zu ihr gesprochen hatte, kehrten in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

_Halte durch __… lass dich nicht töten. Ich hole dich wieder da raus, nur lass dich nicht töten_.

Schlagartig war sie wieder in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Sie sah Robins Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge, sein Versprechen und sein Flehen, dass sie nicht aufgeben sollte, wenn sie die schwarze Festung betraten. Sie hatte damals nicht aufgegeben, sie hatte in den ganzen Monaten nicht aufgegeben, als sie ihr Leben zusammen aufgebaut hatten und so hatte sie nicht vor jetzt damit anzufangen und so schwieg sie. Der andere Kumpane Silas' nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und fuchtelte mit der Flasche herum.

„Ja, dafür dass du uns um so viel Geld gebracht hast."

„Eigentlich hätten wir schon längst bei Madame Charlene, den besten Whiskey und die hübschesten Mädchen haben können …" Griff spuckte auf den Boden und Regina zuckte beim Laut seiner Empörungen zusammen. Silas legte seine große Hand auf den Unterarm des anderen Mannes und schenkte ihm einen viel zu ruhigen Blick.

„Wir kriegen unser Geld, Griff. Das weißt du." Er wandte seinen Blick auf Regina und schenkte ihr ein dreckiges Grinsen.

„Madame Charlene und ihre Mädchen rennen uns nicht weg." Silas erhob sich vom Boden, sein Blick verwandelte sich in Stahl, während das Grinsen auf seinen dünnen Lippen breit wurde. Schatten tanzten auf seinen Narben, verdunkelten das Grau seiner Augen, während seine Hände an seinen Gürtel ging. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung öffnete er die Schnalle und leckte mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.

„Und dieses Schätzchen auch nicht."

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Randall hielt die bewusstlose Cora auf seinem Arm und wartete darauf, dass der andere Pfleger die Tür öffnete, damit er durch diese hindurch treten konnte. Mit einem kurzen Wort des Dankes verabschiedete er seinen Kollegen und schloss die Tür mit einem Fußkick. Danach trug er seine lebende Fracht zum Bett und hievte sie auf dieses. Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, seufzte theatralisch und wandte sich dem außer Gefecht gesetzten Mr. Gold zu.

„Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich in dieser Welt bevorzuge, dann ist es die Kleidung...wie soll ich unsere süße Cora nur aus diesem Alptraum von Stoff herausbekommen."

Er ging nochmal zur Tür, rief nach einem Pfleger und einer Schere und bekam das angeforderte Utensil sofort. Mit der Schere kehrte er zurück zum Bett und begann Cora aus diesem Ungetüm zu schneiden. Dabei pfiff er und versuchte seine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Stück für Stück legte er ihren Körper frei und ließ die vielen Lagen Stoff auf den Boden gleiten, bis er sie vollkommen entblößt hatte.

Er hatte mehr Ärger mit Cora gehabt, als er erwartet hatte. Es sollte ihm Spaß bereiten, den Dunklen mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu quälen, doch leider hatte Cora sich nicht an die Spielregeln gehalten.

Es war pures Glück, dass er ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war und somit der einzige positive Aspekt von Ruths Auftauchen. Der Pfleger erinnerte sich an die Wut, die ihn erfasst hatte, als er das dumme Schankweib im Diner sah, diese unnötige Szene und die Katastrophe, die ihr Erscheinen in Gang gesetzt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sofort alles aufgeklärt, wäre am liebsten hinter Robin und Regina her gerannt, hätte sie an ihren Schultern gepackt und durchgeschüttelt, damit sie endlich wieder zur Besinnung kamen, doch das konnte es nicht tun, ohne Gefahr zu laufen seine eigentliche Ziele zu verlieren. Also hatte er das Weib wallten lassen. Sein Zorn richtete sich daraufhin auf Neal, der seine Pläne durchkreuzt hatte. Der Sohn des Dunklen wurde ihm mehr und mehr zu einem Dorn im Auge, doch konnte er ihn nicht einfach aus dem Weg schaffen. Nein, darum würden andere sich kümmern, während er sich weiterhin im Hintergrund aufhielt und geduldig darauf wartete, dass sich alles wieder zusammenfügte.

Anfangs hatte er sich von Regina gelöst und sich an den Räuber gehangen; hatte versucht ihm einzureden, dass Regina die bessere Wahl wäre, doch sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, verbot ihm die Mutter seines Sohnes sitzen zu lassen, egal wie falsch es sich anfühlte. Als sein Schatten in der Wohnung auf der Lauer lag, hatte er begonnen Ruth zu sabotieren; Hatte dem Jungen Alpträume beschert, damit der Vater keine Zeit mit seiner falschen Verlobten verbringen konnte. Auf diese Weise hatte er Tags zuvor von Cora und ihrem durchtriebenen Plan erfahren. Randall musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte, indem sie nicht sofort zu ihrer Tochter gerannt war, doch eine leichte Enttäuschung machte sich in seinen Eingeweiden breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie einfach er Cora wieder geschnappt hatte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass sie sich weiterhin in ihrem Versteck verkrochen hätte, denn so hätte er nicht diese drastische Maßnahme ergreifen müssen. Anstatt sich weiter auf sein Bemühung, Regina und Robin einander wieder näher zu bringen, zu konzentrieren, musste er dafür Sorgen, dass Coras Plan mit dem kleinen Jungen aufging. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Neal nicht anwesend war, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Emma sich unwohl fühlte und Roland damit genügend Zeit verschafft den Dolch zu stehlen. Danach brauchte Randall nur noch zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt gehen und sich seine nervige Patientin zurückholen.  
Doch das war nicht das Einzige, das er sich holen musste. Er war gezwungen gewesen den Jungen zum Schweigen zu bringen und so nahm er ihm die Seele. Es war schwer der Gier zu widerstehen, diese Köstlichkeit sofort zu schlucken. So lange schon sehnte er sich nach eine der Seelen der drei Jungen, doch er durfte sich noch nicht gehen lassen, durfte noch nicht die Macht über die Eltern verlieren, solange sie ihm keinen Nachschub lieferten.

Randall nahm ein Nachthemd aus dem Schrank und zog es der besinnungslosen Cora an. Danach begann er ihren leblosen Körper mit Gürtelartigen Gurten festzuschnallen.  
„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, meine Liebe...", seufzte er und legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er ein leises Nuscheln neben sich vernahm.

„Was habsch gewollt..."

Randall drehte seinen Kopf zur Quelle der Stimme und entspannte sich sofort. Auf seinen dunklen Gesichtszügen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Weiße Zähne im starken Kontrast, zu seiner dunklen Haut.

„Wie ich sehe, kehrst du auch hin und wieder aus dem Traumland zurück, Dunkler"

Rumpelstilzchen schluckte und zeigte auf den kleinen, beweglichen Beistelltisch, direkt auf die Wasserflasche. Randall zog die Schnallen, mit denen er die Gurte um Coras Körper verschloss, fest zu.

„Einen Moment, Dunkler. Ich sorge erst dafür, dass unsere Cora uns keinen Ärger mehr macht ... also mir. Dir wird sie die Hölle heiß machen ..."

Ein leises Lachen, entfleuchte seiner Kehle, erst recht, als Mr. Gold versuchte etwas zu sagen. Der Pfleger wandte sich, nach getaner Arbeit, von Cora ab und griff nach der Wasserflasche, um das danebenstehend Glas zu füllen. Dann half er Mr. Gold vorsichtig zu trinken.  
„Nicht so hastig, sonst spuckst du noch und ich hab heute schon genug gearbeitet, als dass ich deinen Dreck wegmachen will …"

Rumpelstilzchen kam der Order nach und atmete schwer, als Randall das Glas von seinen Lippen nahm. Leben begann in seinen Augen zu funkeln, wie die Glut eines erloschenen Feuers. Der schmächtige Mann griff an seinen Arm und versuchte den Schlauch aus diesem zu ziehen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die durch einen Schlauch in seinen Körper langsam träufelte, lähmte seine Gliedmaßen und seinen Verstand gleichermaßen. Randall schenkte seinem Patienten wieder ein Lächeln und griff an den Schlauch, um dort an einer Apparatur herumzudrücken.  
„Ich glaub für einen Moment sehne ich mich nach deinem Verstand, Dunkler." Randalls Stimme war fröhlich und zeigte nichts mehr von der Wut, die ihn seit Ruths Erscheinen stetig begleitete.

Seine Augen ruhten auf Mr. Golds Gesicht, seinen Augen, die mit jeder Minute die verstrich, und in der kein Medikament seine Venen füllte, klarer wurden. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und erklärte:

„Das Zeug hilft deinem schlimmen Rücken, ein guter Nebeneffekt ist, dass es dich fast gänzlich außer Gefecht setzt und ganz ehrlich, nach Coras Flucht, musste ich dich erst mal Schachmatt setzen."

Mr. Gold atmete tief durch und starrte Randall mit einer Mischung aus Widerwillen und Erschöpfung an.

„Du hast eine Menge verpasst, als du weggetreten warst."

„Lass mich raten, du wirst nun so gnädig sein und mir Bericht erstatten ..." Sein Kopf ging zur Seite und da erst sah er Cora im Bett liegen. Ein frustriertes Schnauben entwich seiner Lunge.

„Das war ein kurzer Ausflug … oder ich war länger weggetreten, als ich dachte."

„Unsere Cora hat sich tapfer geschlagen, nur leider hat sie aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt … passiert den Besten.", begann Randall eine Unterhaltung, als seien sie zwei Freunde bei einer Flasche Bier. „Aber ich will dich nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen ..."

„Doch ... Einzelheiten sind gut ...", kam es mit einem müden Lächeln, aus Mr. Golds Mund. „Langeweile ist eine angenehme Ruhe vor dem Sturm, bevor Cora wach wird."

Randall lächelte weiter, füllte dabei das Glas abermals auf und reichte es dem Patienten, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und das Glas nun selbst halten konnte.  
„Ich muss gestehen, ich kann verstehen, dass du deinen Sohn verlassen hast. Auch ich würde mich unwahrscheinlich gern lieber heute als morgen seiner entledigen." Der Pfleger schaute dem Dunklen unverfroren ins Gesicht und labte sich, an seine Reaktion. Sie war nur minimal, nur das Zusammenengen seiner Augen, doch es sprach Bände für den schwarzen Mann. „Ich wundere mich, dass er nicht die Geduld an den Tag legt, wie du. Das muss er von seiner Mutter haben. Da hat dieser Idiot, doch tatsächlich Ruth raus gelassen und ist mir damit in die Parade gefahren. Weißt du, was für ein Chaos hinter diesen Mauern herrscht?" Randalls Stimme verfiel wieder ein einen Plauderton, als wäre er gar nicht darauf bedacht, dass Messer in Mr. Gold Herzen, weiter zu drehen. „Ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und erzählt allen herum, sie sei die Mutter des Kindes und meine beiden Lieblinge, glauben das auch noch." Für einen Moment atmete er tief durch und ließ die Frustration zu, welche diese Situation in ihm hervorrief. „Mir wird jetzt nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihnen die Erinnerungen zurückgeben."  
Mr. Golds Augenbraue hob sich, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Dann werden sie wissen, dass Bae dahinter steckt...sie werden euch jagen … und wenn ihr Glück habt, wird Regina euch schnell umbringen …"

„Du meinst, wenn Neal Glück hat. Mein Wort wird gegen seines stehen und ich weiß aus sehr guten Quellen, dass mit der Erinnerung aller, die Beweislast sehr schwer auf ihm lastet. Er wird nicht einmal mehr die Zeit haben, mich zu beschuldigen." Randalls kehliges Lachen durchflutete den Raum.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich könnte meine beiden Lieblinge wieder zusammenbringen, aber auch ich werde ungeduldig. Er ist so sehr von seiner Gerechtigkeit und dem Drang das Richtige zu tun, vereinnahmt, dass kein Gedanke richtige Wurzeln schlägt. Und auch die Königin scheint in den vergangenen Monaten einiges von ihm gelernt zu haben, so dass es noch in ihrer Seele nachklingt, auch wenn sie es nicht versteht. Aber keine Angst, ich werde nicht ruhen, bis sie sich den Kuss der wahren Liebe geben ... Einen Grund, sie wieder aufeinander treffen zu lassen, liegt oben in der dritten Etage ..."

_Mit den Kindern krieg ich sie ... und dann __…_

Rumpelstilzchen schüttelte seinen Kopf und atmete tief durch.  
„Auf das du dich nicht verkalkulierst, Boogie!"

Randall erhob sich von der Matratze und beugte sich zu dem Infusionsständer und drückte wieder an der Apparatur herum. Das stetige Tröpfeln der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit begann von neuem und würde den Dunklen bald schon wieder ins Land von Watte und Ruhe befördern.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Aber du verzeihst, ich hab oben einen kleinen Patienten, der mich braucht ..."

Für einen Moment blickte Randall auf seinen Patienten und spürte eine große Genugtuung, als Rumpelstilzchen wieder weg driftete. Fröhlich pfeifend verließ er das Krankenzimmer, schritt den langen Gang zum Fahrstuhl entlang und rief diesen mit einem Knopfdruck.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Das Licht des Tages war vollkommen verschwunden und tauchte den Wald in tiefe Dunkelheit. Der Ruf einer Eule vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Flusses und den Hufschlägen der Pferde. Robin trieb seinen Hengst immer weiter an. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits an die Nacht gewöhnt. Konzentriert lauschte er den Geräuschen und hoffte, dass er ein Lebenszeichen seiner Gefährtin ausmachen konnte, doch sie konnten nichts brauchbares finden. Weit entfernt dröhnteLlittle Johns tiefe Stimme und rang nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, doch der einstige Räuber ignorierte seinen alten Freund. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Es waren schon so viele Stunden vergangen, dass sich das schreckliche Gefühl in seinem Magen, schon längst intensivierte und unerträglich wurde. Geflissentlich schob er alle aufkommenden Gedanken zur Seite, die ihm einreden wollte, dass die Suche bereits verlorene Liebesmüh war. Dass er nicht mehr hoffen brauchte, seine Braut lebendig zu finden, wenn die Männer, die sie verschleppt hatten, nicht mal vor einem kleinen Jungen haltmachen wollten.

_Denk nicht daran, verdammt. Du findest sie ... Ja, aber wie? ..._

„ROBIN, JETZT HALT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AN!"

Johns Worte trafen Robins Gehör, gleichwie der Stein, den der Hüne nach seinem alten Freund geschmissen hatte. Der aschblonde Man ächzte auf und warf einen empörten Blick über die Schulter.

„Lass uns die verdammten Pferde tränken, sonst machen die gleich schlapp. Zehn Minuten, sonst kannst du hier gleich zu Fuß weiter und das kostet uns noch mehr Zeit. Sei vernünftig."

Robin presste die Lippen zusammen und wollte John widersprechen, doch das Argument des anderen Mannes war zu schlüssig, zu schwerwiegend, als dass er es ignorieren konnte. Widerwillig brachte er sein Pferd zum stehen und stieg ab. Mit dem grimmigen Ausdruck wachsender Verzweiflung, nahm er die Zügel und führte sein Reittier zum Fluss, damit es trinken konnte. Er schwieg dabei und versuchte die grausigen Gedanken und die beiden anderen Männer zu ignorieren, doch beides gelang ihm nicht. John tauchte plötzlich neben ihm auf und legte seine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
„Wir finden sie, Robin, wir finden sie."

Robin starte auf das nachtblaue Band, das sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er presste seinen Kiefer zusammen und vermied es John anzuschauen, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verdunkelten.

_Ja, das werden wir ... die Frage ist nur, ob ich dann meine Frau nach Hause bringe, oder nur ihren toten K__örper ..._

Der Körper des aschblonden Mannes begann zu zittern, als der Gedanke erbarmungslos Reginas leblosen Körper auf seine Netzhaut zeichnete. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zischte:

„Ja, aber wann? Wenn es zu spät ist?!"

Little John packte nach Robins Oberarm und zwang ihn, ihm endlich ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
„Beruhig dich endlich; Robin. Wir brauchen hier jeden kühlen Kopf, verdammt nochmal. Vergiss nicht, wir reden hier von Gin. Es gibt kein zu spät, die ist tough."

Robin befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus Johns Griff, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und machte Anstalten, sich seinem Pferd zuzuwenden.  
„Du verstehst das nicht, sie trägt ihr Armband, sie ist machtlos."

John lief ihm hinterher und antwortete:

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie sie den Sheriff von Nottingham fertig gemacht hat. Ohne Magie und im Alleingang!"

Robin drehte sich abrupt um und machte einen Schritt auf den Hünen zu.

„Da konnte sie zu seiner List greifen, aber sag mir, John, welche sollte sie jetzt anwenden? Sag es mir!"

Der große Mann mit den blonden Locken, konnte neben der Verzweiflung in Robins Augen etwas anderes erkennen. Wut die sich mit Angst vermischte.

„Die Typen haben unsere Freundin zu Brei geschlagen. Eine alte Frau und sie haben beinahe meinen Sohn umgebracht. Ein kleines Kind. Hörst du John. Ein kleines, wehrloses Kind." Wuttränchen glitzerten in dem Blau seiner Augen, als er sich aufgebracht durch das Haar fuhr.

„Was glaubst du, machen sie mit einer wehrlosen Frau? Roland sagt, sie haben ihr bereits wehgetan ..."

John schloss die Augen, als er den verbitterten Unterton in seiner Stimme heraushören konnte und wünschte sich, er könnte ihm eine ermutigende Antwort geben, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wusste darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern. Schweigen stieg zwischen den beiden auf, dehnte sich aus und umschlang sie, wie eine Decke. Erst Davids Stimme, schnitt durch diese Stille, befreite sie von dem unangenehmen Druck des Schweigens.  
„ROBIN, JOHN... SCHNELL!"

Die beiden Männer hetzten in Richtung des Rufes. Robins Herz beschleunigte sich in seinem Schlag und ließ seine Atmung anschwellen. Nach einer kurzen Distanz erreichten sie David, der

zusammen mit einem alten Mann und einer jungen Frau da stand und sich unterhielt.  
„Was gibt es?"

David zeigte auf den Alten

„Los Väterchen, sag ihnen was du mir erzählt hast!"

Der alte Mann mit dem kahlen Kopf wandte sich an Robin und John und begann Bericht zu erstatten.

„Meine Tochter und ich sind heute von unserem zu Hause aufgebrochen, um unsere Verwandten im Sherwood Forest zu besuchen und unterwegs sind uns drei Reiter aufgefallen. Eigentlich wären sie uns gar nicht aufgefallen, aber sie haben mir die Getränke gestohlen, meinen schönen Selbstgebrannten Schnaps und sie haben meine kleine Lizzy ein bisschen zu intensiv angeschaut. Hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich vom Acker machen sollten."

Little John blickte auf die junge rothaarige Frau, die beschämt auf den Boden sah, während Robin das Wort ergriff.  
„Wo haben sie dich beklaut? Und vor allem, waren die drei allein?"

„Gleich hinter der Grenze zu König Georges Reich. Sind weiter Richtung Norden ... Moment ..."

Er kratzte sich am kahlen Kopf, doch da erklang Lizzys Stimme leise.

„Ich glaub, einer von denen hatte noch jemanden auf dem Pferd. Aber ich weiß nicht genau. Hang da wie ein nasser Sack und vielleicht war es ein nasser Sack."

Robin schloss die Augen und dankte allen höheren Mächten dafür, dass er sich am Vormittag bereits für den Norden entschieden hatte.  
„Wo habt ihr die Grenzlinie passiert?"

„Wir sind dieser Straße hier gefolgt."

„Danke.", Robin schnappte sich die Hand des Mannes und drückte sie fest, dann ließ er ab und forderte seine Begleiter, auf die Pferde zu holen. Gemeinsam liefen sie zurück zum Fluss und stiegen wieder auf ihre Reittiere. Das Geräusch galoppierender Pferde erfüllte die Nachtluft, als die Drei die Straße entlang ritten. Robin eilte voraus, den Blick fest auf den Weg gerichtet und die Ohren gespitzt, für jeden Laut, der nicht auf diesen Weg gehörte.

„Also, wir haben heute mehr Glück als Verstand, dass wir in den Norden geritten sind.", rief Little John voller Begeisterung und schaffte sogar ein Lachen, da sie nun eine richtige Spur hatten, doch David schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war kein Glück, John ...", er machte einen Kopfdeut auf Robin, der vor ihnen her ritt „Er spürt sie. Auch wenn ihm das nicht bewusst ist."

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Robin saß in dem Krankenzimmer auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf die leblose Gestalt seines Sohnes. Rolands Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Das einzige Zeichen von Leben, das in dem Jungen sichtbar war. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und blickten aus schwarzen Untiefen zur Decke. Keinerlei Regung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und der Verlust von Leben war es, der den Knoten in Robins Magen anschwellen ließ.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, auf Grund der ungeweinten Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Der Druck ließ seine Schläfen pochen, doch der einstige Räuber versuchte diesen körperlichen Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er griff nach Rolands Hand, streichelte über seinen Handrücken und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war, doch das Verständnis für all das verschloss sich ihm. Der Anblick eines Sohnes schmerzte und erinnerte ihn an eine weit zurückliegende Zeit. Damals hatte er den gleichen Schmerz gefühlt, die gleiche Pein in seiner Brust, als man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nicht mehr als 10 Frühlinge erleben würde. Robin stieß ein frustriertes Lachen aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr das Schicksal ihm Hohn lachte. All die Jahre hatte er nach Hilfe für seinen verfluchten Sohn gesucht, damit sein Leben nicht so abrupt endete und als er endlich diese Hilfe fand, da entriss man ihm den Jungen.  
Das Grübeln brachte seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Ruth und nährte die unfassbare Wut, die in seinem Innern brodelte. Der Gedanke an die junge Frau vertrieb den Schmerz, doch Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieser unbändigen Wut lieber ausgesetzt war. Sein Leben war vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen, seit er vor einiger Zeit seine Augen in dieser Welt aufgeschlagen hatte. Und immer wenn er dachte, dass sich alles zum Guten fügen würde, stand er, wie ein unliebsamer Hund, geschlagen und erschöpft da.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Robins Blick schnellte zu dieser. Ein winziger Funke Hoffnung brannte in seinem Herzen, eine leise nagende Stimme die ihm zuflüsterte, dass Regina etwas tun konnte. Dass es erträglicher werden würde, wenn sie bei ihm wäre, doch seine Erwartung wurde enttäuscht. Der Pfleger betrat das Zimmer und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.  
„Ich muss nur kurz dafür Sorgen, dass er uns nicht ganz entschwindet."

Robin ließ Rolands Hand los und rutschte mit dem Stuhl zurück, um dem großgewachsenem Mann mit der schwarzen Haut und der Glatze Platz zu machen. Seine Augen folgten den flinken Bewegungen des Mannes, der Nadeln in die Arme seines Sohnes stach, dann Schläuche damit verband und dabei auf den Jungen einredete, als wäre überhaupt nichts. Diese Szenerie trieb ihm weitere Tränen in die Augen, doch Robin verbot sich zu weinen. Zu Weinen, hätte bedeutet, sich dem Irrsinn hinzugeben, aufzugeben und zum Aufgeben war er noch nicht bereit.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von Pfleger und Patient. Die Tür schwang leise auf und gab Reginas Gestalt preis. Robins Mundwinkel zuckten und der Drang zu Weinen stieg ins unermessliche. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn in diese schloss, wünschte sich, dass er in ihren Armen den Frieden wieder finden

durfte, den er seit Ruths Auftauchen verloren hatte, doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht, ließ alle Wünsche wie eine Kerze im Wind verwehen. Sie schenkte ihm keinen Blick, sondern schaute auf Roland. Er konnte die Träne erkenne, die an ihrer Wimper perlte, das kleine salzige Rinnsal, das ihre Wange benetzte, und einen Sprung in ihre Maske schlug, mit der sie sich von ihm distanzierte.

Robin wollte sie ansprechen, doch er wusste, dass ihm die Stimme versagen würde, also schwieg er und wartete darauf, dass der Pfleger fertig wurde und das Zimmer wieder verließ, wartete darauf, dass er endlich aus diesem Alptraum erwachte.  
„So.", Randall trat von dem Bett weg und schenkte erst Regina ein Lächeln, bevor er dem Vater des Jungen erklärte: „Hiermit wird er uns nicht austrocknen, oder verhungern. Wenn noch etwas ist, dann drücken Sie den Knopf und ich komme sofort." Er nickte den beiden zum Abschied noch mal zu und verschwand. Kaum war der Mann fort, kehrte Leben in Robins Körper. Er erhob sich und trat nun direkt an Rolands Krankenbett. Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel wieder an der seines Sohnes und hielt sie blickte er auf (zu) Regina, die ihm auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gegenüberstand und ebenfalls Rolands Hand hielt. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Jungen. Zärtlich streichelte sie mit ihrer freien Hand über seine Wange und sprach mit ihm, in einem Ton, den er im ersten Moment als fröhlich erkannte, doch schon bald sah und hörte er hinter ihre Mauern.

_Es geht ihr so nah ... und meine Verlobte entschuldigt sich damit, dass er sie genervt hat_

„Hey Schätzchen.", hörte er sie den Jungen ansprechen und hoffte inständig, Roland würde auf sie reagieren. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?… Mhhh? Willst du deinen Dad erschrecken?", redete sie weiterhin auf Roland ein, als wäre er nicht bloß die Hülle, eines sonst mit so viel Leben gefüllten kleinen Jungen.  
Robin ertrug ihre Zärtlichkeit kaum. Der Druck in seinem Kopf nahm zu, doch er konnte nichts machen, als einfach dazustehen, die Hand seines Sohnes streicheln und zuzuschauen, wie Regina ihre Hand über den Jungen bewegte bis lilafarbenes Licht seine Gestalt einhüllte, einmal kurz aufglomm und dann verblasste. Der Blick, den sie Roland nach ihrem Zauberkunststück schenkte, raubte Robin den Boden unter den Füßen. Der letzte Funke Hoffnung erlosch.

Regina blickte auf den Jungen und sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Seit Emmas Anruf fühlte sie sich auf seltsame Art und Weise zerrissen, als wäre eine alte Wunde, wieder aufgesprungen. Sie hatte einen tiefen Schmerz empfunden, als Emma von dem vermeintlichen Seelenraub gesprochen hatte, einen Schmerz, den sie so nicht erwartete hatte, so dass sie sich einige Zeit nehmen musste, bevor sie im Krankenhaus erscheinen konnte. Mit aller Macht hatte sie die letzten Tage versucht Robin aus dem Weg zu gehen und so musste sie all ihre Schutzwalle auffahren, um den Gang an das Krankenbett seines Sohnes überhaupt bewältigen zu können.

Regina ließ von Roland, als würde die Berührung ihr weitere Pein bereiten und so verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, als suchte sie nach Halt, um sich nun Robin stellen zu können, denn sie konnte ihn nicht länger ignorieren. Ohne den Blick von Roland zu nehmen, richtete sie das Wort endlich an den einstigen Räuber.

„Weißt du, wann und wo man ihm die Seele genommen hat?" Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund und schnitten tief in Verstand und Seele. Rolands Seele war verschwunden und sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung was sie jetzt tun sollte. Das Schweigen, welches für den Augenblick zwischen ihnen aufstieg, schrie in ihrem Innern und wurde erst vertrieben, als Robin endlich antworte. Seine Stimme klang müde und gebrochen und veranlassten Regina die Augen zu schließen und einfach zu lauschen. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte nicht den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in den blauen Augen sehen, die sonst voller Liebe auf sie geblickt hatten, doch sie würde sich nicht ewig davor verschließen können.

„Ruth sagt, sie waren noch nicht lange auf dem Spielplatz, da fiel ihr auf, dass er verschwunden war. Sie hat ihn ein paar Minuten gesucht und dann gefunden ..."

Neben der Verzweiflung, nahm Regina eine andere Gefühlsregung wahr. Wut. Ihre eigene Atmung veränderte sich, wurde bewusster, während sie noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen versuchte, zu verstehen was geschehen war.

„Ist ihr irgendwas aufgefallen, oder euch? Wo habt ihr ihn genau gefunden? Ich werde mich dort umsehen."

Plötzlich drang ein leises Aufschluchzen in Reginas Ohr und zwang sie, endlich Robin anzuschauen. Sie starrte auf die eingesunkene Gestalte. Robin hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versenkt und versuchte sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Der Anblick brach ihr Herz und ihr eigener Kampf gegen die Tränen war verloren. Ihr war, als würde sie seinen Schmerz fühlen, den Widerhall einer zerrissenen Seele, doch sie konnte nichts tun, um diesen Schmerz zu lindern. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, nicht ihre Position. Er hatte jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihn durch diese Pein begleiten musste und das war nicht sie.

Sie sah sein Bemühen sich wieder zur beruhigen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme stellte er eine einzige Frage und warf Regina damit in einen Loch der Unwissenheit.

„Gibt es Hoffnung, Regina?"

Robin wandte sich von ihr ab und trat an das Fenster. Regina schaute auf seinen Rücken, den zuckenden Schultern, die mit der Fassung kämpften und das Gefecht verrieten, welches er in seinem Innern ausfocht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte, wusste nicht was sie ihm antworten konnte, doch was sie wusste war, dass sie sich nicht länger distanzieren konnte. Seine Tränen, brannten in ihrem Herzen, seine Verzweiflung schien durch ihre eigenen Adern zu strömen und so überbrückte sie die Distanz und ging zu ihm. Robins Blick verlor sich im Nirgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe. Regina folgte diesem Blick und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter und ihre Linke auf sein Schulterblatt. Sie konnte spüren, wie er unter ihrer Berührung erzitterte, den Unglauben, dass sie einen Schritt hinter ihrer Mauer hervorgetreten war und bevor sie weiter darüber nachdachte, was hier von statten ging, ersetzte sie ihre Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt mit ihrer Stirn. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hauchte traurig.  
„Ich weiß es nicht nicht."

Für einen Moment blieben sie so stehen und gaben sich dem Schmerz hin, der in ihrer beiden Seelen wallte, bevor die Vernunft in Reginas Verstand zurückkehrte.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen ..." Sie löste sich von Robin und überwand das Bedürfnis, ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen und festzuhalten, bis diese Tragödie sich als schlechter Scherz entpuppte, doch sie bezwang diesen Impuls, straffte ihre Haltung und sprach:„Ich sollte keine Zeit verlieren"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds, verließ sie das Krankenzimmer und schritt den langen Gang entlang. Sie passierte geschlossene Türen und war im Begriff die Treppe zu nehmen, als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete, einige Menschen hinaustraten und sie sich einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend umentschied. Ihr Blick war ungeduldig vor sich hingerichtet, als eine Etage tiefer die Tür sich öffnete und ein Pfleger den Lift betrat. Sein Gesicht war voller Pockennarben, aus dem sturmgraue Augen herausstachen. Regina verlor sich einen Moment in seinem Blick, den dünnen Lippen, die ihr ein frivoles Grinsen schenkten und unwillkürlich zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken. Als wäre sie einem Déjà-vu erlegen. So schnell wie dieses mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen aufkam, so schnell war es wieder verschwunden. Die Tür öffnete sich und Regina stürzte aus dem Fahrstuhl, hastete die kurze Distanz bis zum Ausgang und verschwand in einer lilafarbenen Wolke, kaum dass sie an der frischen Luft war.**  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 34**

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Robin saß am Krankenbett seines Sohnes und hatte jegliches Gefühl von Zeit verloren. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wann die Minuten sich in Stunden verwandelt hatten und diese zu Tagen wurden. Tagen, an denen sich Rolands Zustand nicht verändert hatte. Besucher kamen und gingen, doch der Junge blieb teilnahmslos. Regina hatte Roland nur ein einziges Mal besucht. Sie war mit Henry erschienen. Der Junge wollte seinen Freund besuchen und seine Mutter hatte seine Anwesenheit genutzt, um Robin die negativen Ergebnisse ihrer Suche mitzuteilen. Es war, als wenn dieses Wesen, das seinem Sohn die Seele geraubt hatte, nicht existent wäre. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, dieses Monster zu erwischen, so konnte er sich kaum aus diesem Zimmer entfernen. Für ihn war es, als würde alles was jemals den Weg in sein Herz gefunden hatte, vor seinen Augen zerrinnen. Oft las Robin ihm vor, weil er glaubte, dass Roland, wo immer sein Verstand auch im Moment verweilte, ihn doch verstehen konnte; dass der Junge verstand, nur nicht reagieren konnte. Auch jetzt saß er in dem Stuhl und las aus einem alten Kinderbuch, das er als eines von Henrys Geschenken erkannte, als ein Klopfen seine Konzentration störte. Er schaute zur Tür und erwartete Ruth, obwohl er es mittlerweile besser wissen musste, doch als er Baileys Gestalt erkannte, schaffte er ein müdes Lächeln.

„Hey.", machte sie liebevoll und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, um ihren alten Körper darauf zu setzen. Ihre Hand ging an Rolands und streichelte sie zärtlich, während sie sprach:  
„Hi Schätzchen, ich bin wieder da und wie versprochen, hab ich dir heute dein altes Lieblingsbuch mitgebracht. Ich hab es in der Bibliothek gefunden." Sie zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und platzierte es auf ihren Schoß.  
„Wenn dein Dad endlich mal nach Hause fährt und schläft, werd ich dir daraus vorlesen."

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben nach oben, als er Baileys Versuch bemerkte, ihn endlich für ein paar Stunden aus dem Krankenhaus zu bekommen.

„Du darfst auch gerne lesen, wenn ich dabei bin", sagte er gähnend und strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

Bailey öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, zögerte jedoch einen Moment und fragte schließlich:

„Wie geht es ihm heute?"

Robin zuckte mit seinen Achseln.

„Dem Umständen entsprechend, denke ich. Es ist wenigstens nicht schlimmer geworden."

_Noch schlimmer w__äre der Tod ... ja ... aber was ist das da jetzt?_

Er vernahm Baileys geräuschvollen Atemzug und legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Er lebt, Bailey und wir werden wissen, wer das war und wie wir es wieder rückgängig machen, okay?"

Die alte Frau legte ihre Hand auf die seine und nickte.  
„Genau, wir geben die Hoffnung nicht auf. Gibt es denn Neuigkeiten?"

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und brauchte nichts weiter sagen, da die Alte weiter redete.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du Johns Angebot ausgeschlagen hast, hier Wache zu halten. Ich weiß, dass du Roland nicht allein lassen willst, aber du musst auch ein bisschen ruhen, mein Junge."

Robin lauschte ihrer mütterlichen Sorge, ehe er erwiderte:

„Ich kann ihn nicht nochmal allein lassen. Er wollte die ganze Zeit nicht bei Ruth bleiben und ich hab ihn dort gelassen." Die Selbstvorwürfe, die ihn quälten, standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, so dass Bailey ihren schmächtigen Körper zur Seite bewegte und gegen Robin lehnte.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Die Nähe und die damit verbundene Wärme erreichte einen Teil in seinem Innern, der sich so sehr nach dieser Art der Geborgenheit sehnte. Robins Augen verwässerten sich, als er die Gedanken, die ihn seit Ruths Erscheinen quälten, endlich jemandem offenbarte.  
„Eigentlich sollte meine Verlobte hier sitzen. Ich sollte ihr so sehr vertrauen, dass ich sie hier mit meinen Sohn allein lassen kann, damit ich dieses Monster finden und jagen kann, aber weißt du was sie getan hat?"

Bailey schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.  
„Sie hat mir eine Szene gemacht, weil ich Regina um Hilfe gebeten habe. Eine Szene, weil ich nach jedem Strohhalm greife, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hatte nur daran gedacht, dass ich mit Regina rede, aber dass es hier um das Leben meines Sohnes geht, daran hat sie nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet. Ruth war einmal hier. Ein einziges Mal und wollte mir nur den Kleinen bringen." Robin verstummte, als müsste er die nächsten Worte sorgfältig abwägen, als suchte er nach Worten, die ihn nicht zwangen seine Rechtschaffenheit zu verwerfen. Bailey begann seine Hand zu kneten und suchte den Blick in sein Gesicht.

„Ich versteh das nicht Bailey. Wie kann sie meinen Ring tragen? Wie kann sie mir einen Sohn geschenkt haben, wenn alles was ich fühle, wenn ich an sie denke, nur Wut ist?" Er legte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter und sprach weiter.

„Du weißt was mir dieser Ring bedeutet. Ihn an ihrem Finger zu sehen, fühlt sich so falsch an. Alles fühlt sich so falsch an, seit ich hier erwacht bin."

Schweigen stieg zwischen den beiden auf und hüllte den Raum in eine angenehme Stille. Er verlangte nicht danach, dass die alte Wirtin eine Antwort für ihn hatte. Es auszusprechen, was so lange in seinen Gedanken kreiste, war Hilfe genug, doch da ergriff Bailey das Wort.

„Ich liebe dich, wie den Sohn, den ich nie hatte, mein Junge. Das weißt du. Und wenn ich eine Antwort darauf hätte, würde ich sie dir sofort geben, aber die habe ich nicht. Das Einzige, das ich dir geben kann, das ist Bestätigung. Alles fühlt sich falsch an-" Plötzlich löste sie ihre Hand von der seinen und legte sie an seine Wange, um ihn zu streicheln. Sie schluckte einmal und redete dann weiter.  
„-außer dein Lächeln in den letzten Wochen."

Robin wusste schlagartig wovon die alte Frau sprach. Sie kannte ihn besser, als er sich selbst. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sie die Wahrheit aussprach, ohne sie zu benennen, ohne ihr den Namen zu geben, der ihn bei Tag und Nacht verfolgte. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in ihre Berührung.

„Ich weiß, aber der Kleine...und der Ring."

„Hab ich dir gar nichts beigebracht?", erklang ihre Stimme fast schon forsch.  
„Immer erst ein Problem nach dem anderen. Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst Mal um Roland, damit unser Junge bald wieder gesund ist und dann sehen wir weiter."

Ihre Lippen fanden ihr Ziel an seiner Stirn und lösten sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder, um in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Robins Blick verlor sich in einer Unendlichkeit, die er selbst nicht zu greifen bekam.

_Sie kam zu mir an dem Tag, weil sie uns eine echte Chance geben wollte...und dann..._

Bailey schenkte dem einstigen Räuber ein gutmütiges Lächeln, ehe Strenge sich in ihrer Stimme widerspiegelte.  
„Und du, Robert Locksley, wirst jetzt diesen Raum verlassen, dir was Anständiges zu Essen gönnen, ich glaub bei Granny ist heute Braten im Angebot und dann gehst du nach Hause und schläfst und ich werde hier bleiben und meinem kleinen Schätzchen Gesellschaft leisten."

„Bailey, das-", versuchte Robin ihr Angebot abzuwehren, doch Bailey gab nicht nach.

„Ich dulde keinerlei Widerrede, oder vertraust du mir nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten konnte der aschblonde Mann nicht anders, als einzulenken. Er nickte ergeben, legte das Buch, das er die ganze Zeit in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, auf den bewegbaren Beistelltisch und erhob sich.  
„Du bist unmöglich, das weißt du?"

„Oh ja, anders kann man dich auch nicht im Zaum halten, mein Junge." Robin schaffte ein ehrliches, wenn auch nicht sehr ausgeprägtes Lächeln und beugte sich zu Roland. Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

„Bailey bleibt bei dir, also sei schön brav, mein kleiner Sauhund."

Danach wandte er sich der alten Frau zu, beugte sich auch zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihrem weißen Schopf einen Kuss auf."  
„Danke Bailey."

„Immer wieder gern. Und jetzt verschwinde! Mein Schätzchen und ich wollen heute noch ein paar Kapitel schaffen." Sie hob das Buch von ihrem Schoß und machte eine Husch Husch Bewegung, woraufhin Robin endlich das Krankenzimmer verließ.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina hob ihren Blick und schaute direkt in Silas Gesicht. Flammen warfen Schatten auf dieses, wanden sich über die Pockennarben, wie Schlangen in einer Grube. Seine Augen funkelten im Schein des Feuers, doch keinerlei Wärme war in ihnen beheimatet. Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich Reginas Atmung, als sie beobachtete, wie der Mann seinen Gürtel öffnete. Klauen der Angst packten nach ihren Innereien und zerquetschten sie. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rutschte sie über den Boden zurück. Ihre zusammengebundenen Hände, schützend vor sich. Adrenalin strömte durch ihre Adern und vertrieb für den Moment jegliches Gefühl der Schmerzen, die ihren Körper quälten. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig in ihren Höhlen, suchten nach einem Ausweg, einem Weg zur Flucht, doch ihr Verstand arbeitete nicht mit. Das dreckige Lachen der beiden anderen Männer drang in ihr Ohr und lösten eine Emotionsgewalt in ihr aus, welche sie kaum ertragen konnte. Wie ein verletztes Tier schlitterte sie mit ihren Füßen über den Boden und wirbelte Staub auf. Ihr Herz raste, schlug wie die Trommel eines Henkers.

_Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein_

Es schrie in ihrem Kopf. Silas ging gemächlich immer einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu. Der Gürtel war bereits geöffnet und seine schwieligen dicken Finger öffneten die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Auf seinen dünnen Lippen lag ein verzerrtes Grinsen, ein Nachweis seiner Verachtung ihr gegenüber. Schwerfällig drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, dass der Mann nicht plötzlich auf sie sprang, denn dann wäre sie verloren, doch sie musste es auf die Knie schaffen, damit sie sich endlich erheben und fliehen konnte. Sie spürte seinen gierigen Blick, seinen lauten Atem, der aus seinen Lippen floss. Auch seine beiden Kumpanen hatten sich mittlerweile erhoben und labten sich an ihrem Entsetzen. Endlich hatte sie es auf die Knie geschafft und versuchte sich gerade aufzustellen, doch da riss ihr Kopf unter stechenden Schmerzen zurück.  
„Ouuch ..."

Silas hielt ihr Haar in seinen Fingern und zog so fest daran, dass ihr Rücken durchbog. Reginas Hände klammerten sich an seinen Handgelenken, um den Druck von ihrer Kopfhaut zu nehmen, doch sein Griff war unerschütterlich. Ohne großen Kraftaufwand drehte er sie und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Wo willst du hin, Schätzchen? Wir wollen doch nicht abhauen, ohne zu bezahlen."

Seine Stimme klang wie gestoßenes Eis und ließ Regina frösteln. Sie kannte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen; kannte die Niedertracht, die hinter dem Sturmgrau waberte.  
„Nein ... bitte ...", flehte sie weinerlich und verteufelte die Schwachheit ihrer Stimme. Als Antwort bekam sie eine Ohrfeige.  
„Ich sagte dir, du sollst endlich deine Klappe halten!"

Die Wucht ließ ihren Kopf zurückschnellen, doch Silas hielt noch immer ihr Haar fest,so dass der Schmerz sich verdoppelte. Für einen Moment verdrängte die Pein, die Furcht . Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und schlug auf den großen Mann ein. Blindlinks versuchte sie sein Gesicht zu treffen, doch es misslang ihr, bis sie einen ordentlichen Schlag in seinen Magen landete. Sofort ließ er von ihr und fluchte laut. Die Wut, die sie bereits in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, stieg zu einer wilden Raserei an. Bevor sie losrennen konnte, machte er einen großen Satz und drängte sie zu Boden. Regina wand sich unter seinem Gewicht. Ihre Finger fanden ihr Ziel in seinem Gesicht. Sie versenkte ihre Nägel in seine Haut und kratzte, während sie versucht ihr Knie anzuwinkeln und irgendwo in seinem Körper zu versenken, damit er endlich von ihr abließ. Wieder konnte sie seine Faust in ihrem Gesicht spüren, sein eigenes Knie in ihrem Magen. Seine Hände fassten ihren Hals und drückten zu; schnürte ihr die Luft zu, ehe er sich etwas von ihr löste und sie wie einen nassen Sack einfach umdrehte. Regina schrie und bewegte ihren Körper, als sei sie ein wildgewordener Stier, der versuchte seinen Reiter abzuwerfen, doch da krallte er sich über ihre Kopfhaut in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf soweit zurück, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.  
„Widerspenstige Stute …"

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als seine andere Hand ihr Kleid bereits hoch raffte. Furcht erfüllte ihr ganzes Denken und als sie merkte, dass er wieder etwas von ihr lassen musste, um seine Hose runter zuziehen, bäumte sie sich abermals auf, um ihrem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Regina schluchzte auf und versuchte auf allen Vieren von ihm weg zu krabbeln, sein plötzliches Auflachen jedoch ließ sie schlussendlich verstehen. Sie hatte keine Chance, das Spiel hier gehörte bereits zu der Demütigung, die er ihr zukommen lassen wollte. Silas erhob sich. Seine Hose in den Kniekehlen und seine Männlichkeit bereits gehärtet.

„Genug gespielt, haltet sie fest!"

„NEEEEIIIIIIN!"

Regina war noch auf allen Vieren, als die beiden anderen zu ihr stürzten und sie auf den Rücken drängten. Einer von ihnen zog an ihren verbundenen Händen und streckte ihre Arme schmerzvoll über ihren Kopf, um sie festzuhalten. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie dieser Falle zu entgehen und strampelte mit ihren Beinen, doch Silas schlug abermals zu.  
„Jetzt reicht es Schätzchen!"

Der Geschmack von Blut füllte ihren Mund, die Schmerzen kehrten zurück in ihr Bewusstsein und auch wenn sie sich wünschte, nicht wie ein erbärmliches Häufchen Elend zu weinen, vermochte sie nicht den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Um sie herum wurde alles leise. Wie durch Watte, drangen die Stimmen der Männer, ihr Lachen und ihre höhnenden Worte, in ihr Ohr. Die Welt, gerade noch in ihrer Panik beschleunigt und gehetzt, hielt in ihrem Lauf inne. Wie in Trance nahm sie wahr, wie Silas die Schnüre ihres Kleides aufzerrte. Die Gier in seinem Blick bereitete ihr Übelkeit, doch Regina konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Es brachte ihr nichts mehr, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, sie brauchte jetzt nur noch stillhalten, damit es schnell vorüber war. So hatte sie es gelernt. Hatte es bei ihrer Mutter gelernt, wenn diese sie bestrafte, wenn sie ihr mit dem unsichtbaren Griff der Magie die Luft raubte und ihren Körper einschnürte. Hatte es in den Jahren ihrer Ehe gelernt, wenn der König sich nahm, was ihm gehörte. Gegenwehr würde nur noch mehr Schmerzen verursachen, das Unausweichliche nur weiter verzögern. Sie zog ihre blutige Nase hoch, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich weit wegzudenken und als sie das Unausweichliche erwartete, löste ein plötzlicher Schrei sie aus ihrer Starre.  
„AAARRRGGG! WAS ZUM TEUFEL?!"

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Regina legte den Weg von ihrem Auto zum Diner in schnellem Schritt zurück. Normalerweise mied sie diesen Ort, doch seit Roland im Krankenhaus lag, lief sie nicht mehr Gefahr, Robin dort zu begegnen. Den Anblick des Hilfssheriffs war sie nicht gewachsen. Sein gebrochener Blick und der damit verbundene Schmerz, der selbst viel zu lebendig in ihrer Brust schlug, war zu viel für die einstige Königin. Umso erleichterter war sie, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte, ohne ihre gewohnten Orte weiter zu meiden.

Das Bimmeln der Türglocke erklang, als Regina die Tür aufstieß und das Restaurant betrat. Der übliche Lärm des gut gefüllten Lokals drangen in ihr Ohr, doch ein bestimmtes Geräusch kristallisierte sich glasklar aus dem Wirrwarr von Stimmen und Gesprächen heraus und stach direkt in ihr Herz. Das Weinen eines Babys legte sich wie eine Hand um ihre Eingeweide und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Ihre Augen begannen den Raum abzusuchen, als etwas Vertrautes in dem Schreien mitklang. Kaum konnte sie den Urheber des Lärms ausmachen konnte, wollte sie so schnell flüchten, wie es nur ging. Doch Regina bezwang sich, straffte ihre Schulter und schritt zum Tresen, um sich einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen und einige Donuts für Henry zu bestellen. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie den kleinen Jungen in der Wippe zu ignorieren, der auf dem Tresen stand. In der Suche nach dem Aufpasser des Kindes, huschte ihr Blick durch den Raum, doch niemand fand sich.  
Der großgewachsene, schlaksige Junge hinter dem Tresen, kümmerte sich um ihre Bestellung, während sein rothaariger Kollege auf das Baby einredete, doch der Säugling ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Das Gebrüll zerrte weiter an Reginas Nerven, traf dort einen ganz Bestimmten und als sie sich genervt nochmal nach jemanden umschaute, kapitulierte sie. Mit einem beherzten Griff packte sie nach der Wippe und zog diese samt des Kindes in ihr Sichtfeld.  
„Hey, mein Spätzchen.",sagte sie so zärtlich, wie ihre es Stimme erlaubte. Kaum betrachtete sie das verweinte Gesicht des Namenlosen, da bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Ein Teil von ihr, rief sie zur Ordnung, dass sie den Jungen in Ruhe lassen, ihre Bestellung nehmen und verschwinden sollte, doch die verweinten Augen, veranlassten sie zu bleiben.

„Wo sind seine Eltern?", fragte sie den Rothaarigen, der sichtlich überfordert mit der Aufsicht des Säuglings war.  
„Ruth ist kurz in den Supermarkt, ich sollte nur kurz nach ihm schauen, aber der schreit schon die ganze Zeit. Granny ist schon drauf und dran, die beiden rauszuschmeißen."

Während Regina der Erklärung lauschte, begann sie die Finger des Babys zu streicheln, damit er sich beruhigte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es zu Säugling suchte ihren Blick und begann wie wild zu strampeln, ehe seine Mundwinkel sich wieder gen Boden verzogen und er herzergreifend zu schluchzen begann. Dicke Tränen quollen aus seinen dunklen Augen, während Regina im Hintergrund, Grannys genervtes Geplapper vernehmen konnte.

„Er vertreibt mir noch die Gäste, wenn sie nicht gleich auftaucht, vergesse ich mich."  
Regina ignorierte das Gemecker und nahm den Namenlosen kurzer Hand aus der Wippe. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihn unter seinen Achseln und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Alles gut.", wisperte sie zärtlich und nahm ihn nun ganz in ihren Arm. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn dort liebevoll, während er sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge versenkte. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Tränen versiegten und das Schreien verstummte, bis der Junge unter ihren Streicheleinheiten, tief durchatmete und einen Seufzer ausstieß. Für den Augenblick zahlloser Herzschläge schien die Welt still zu stehen. Regina wiegte sich mit dem Baby, ihre Wange lag sanft an seiner Schläfe, streichelte seine weiche Babyhaut, während das Umfeld um sie herum verblasste. Ein wohliger Frieden legte sich auf ihre rastlose Seele, streichelte die frischen Wunden und ließ die alten Narben verblassen.

_Wieso fehlst du mir nur so sehr ..._

Dachte sie und schluckte schwer bei dieser Erkenntnis. Um sie herum ging das Leben weiter. Neue Gäste betraten den Diner, bekannte Gesichter, die vom Bimmeln der Türglocke angekündigt wurden, doch Regina war in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen. Nichts schien durch diesen Riss in Raum und Zeit hindurch zu kommen, als dieser friedvolle Moment der Barmherzigkeit, jäh durchbrochen wurde.

„FINGER WEG VON DEM KIND!" Ruths Stimme peitschte durch Reginas Ohren und zog sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Perplex starrte sie auf die andere Frau, die sie wütend angiftete und ihr das Baby aus den Armen riss. Augenblicklich waren alle Augenpaare auf die beiden Frauen gerichtet. Hinter der Theke konnte Regina den Klang des Ladens einer Armbrust vernehmen und sie rollte mit den Augen, doch im nächsten Moment, überwältigte sie das Gefühl von Wut, als der Junge in Ruth Armen zu schreien begann.

„Ich hab ihn nur beruhigt.", begann Regina sich zu erklären und bereute es schon im nächsten Moment. Sie brauchte vor niemanden Rechenschaft ablegen, erst recht nicht, als dieser Jemand sie weiter hysterisch anschrie.  
„DU HAST NICHTS BEI DEM JUNGEN VERLOREN, ALTE HEXE!"

Reginas Augen verdunkelten sich, während es in ihrem Magen zu brodeln begann. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als sie zurück zischte.

„Dann lass dein schreiendes Kind nicht in der Obhut eines andere Kindes. Kümmere dich anständig-"

„ICH LASS MIR KEINE ERZIEHUNGSTIPPS VON DER BÖSEN KÖNIGIN GEBEN!"

Fiel Ruth Regina ins Wort und gerade als diese ihr antworten wollte, erklang eine andere, vertraute Stimme schneidend durch den Raum.  
„ES REICHT RUTH!"

Beide Frauen drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und schauten direkt auf Robins Gestalt, die neben Emma in der Tür stand.

Der Hilfssheriff konnte nicht fassen in welche Szenerie er geraten war. Er war übermüdet und auf dem Weg, Baileys Order nachzukommen. Er wollte sich was zu essen gönnen und dann nach Hause, um die Zeit, in der er seinen Sohn in guten Händen wusste, zu schlafen. Doch anstatt der Ruhe, nach der sein Verstand und sein Körper gleichermaßen verlangten, fand er sich in einer Katastrophe wieder. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Ruth und Regina hin und her. Er konnte die Wut in beiden Gesichtern sehen und spürte seinen eigenen Zorn, heiß durch seine Venen rauschen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei den beiden Frauen und nahm Ruth das schreiende Baby weg. Er hatte genug gesehen und gehört für heute. Mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm wandte er sich ab, um das Lokal zu verlassen, da schrie Ruth ihm hinterher.

„NATÜRLICH BIN ICH JETZT WIEDER DIE BÖSE! ABER SIE HAT MIR DEN JUNGEN WEGGENOMMEN!" Robin hielt in seinem Gang inne und schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Alles in ihm schrie endlich zu gehen, doch er konnte es nicht. Irgendetwas in seinem Innern regte sich, als Ruth Regina beschuldigte. Der Drang ihre Ehre zu verteidigen.

„Jetzt und hier hab ich weder Lust und Zeit für dein Gejammer, Ruth." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu seiner Verlobten und fuhr fort:  
„Ich bin müde. Mein Sohn liegt im Krankenhaus und alles was ich von dir verlange ist, dass du dich anständig um deinen Sohn kümmerst. Ist das zu viel verlangt?" Seine Stimme zeugte von der Müdigkeit und der Erschöpfung die Körper und Geist befallen hatte.

„Es ist mir egal, dass du müde bist. Ich will die böse Königin nicht in der Nähe der Kinder haben, oder in deiner. Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht so verblendet bin wie du, Robin. Wer sagt mir, dass sie das Ganze nicht Roland angetan hat? Hast du mal daran gedacht? Sie scheint dich regelrecht verhext zu haben."

Robins Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er den Vorwürfen seiner Verlobten lauschte. Seine freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er sich abermals in einem falschen Film versetzt fühlte. Er erhob seine Stimme, als er ihr antwortete:  
„Deine Eifersucht macht mich verrückt und damit ist die Diskussion für mich jetzt beendet. Komm nach Haus, wenn du dich beruhigt und wieder klar im Kopf bist!"

Robin machte Anstalten endlich den Diner zu verlassen, doch Ruth gab sich noch nicht geschlagen  
„Natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig, oder glaubst du ich weiß nicht, dass du dir dieses Flittchen ins Bett geholt hast! JEDER WEISS ES! Aber was verlangt man von so einer-"

Der Ton in Ruth Stimme war von Verachtung und Spott durchtränkt und ließ den zornigen Brand in Robins Innern weiter schwelen. Sein Blick schnellte zu Regina und augenblicklich überkam ihn Mitleid. Der Blick in ihr Gesicht, in die Maske die er nur zu gut kannte, die sie aufsetzte um sich zu schützen, zeigte ihm wie sehr sie verletzt war. Der Anblick schnitt in seine Eingeweide und beschworen den Drang herauf, sie weiter zu beschützen.

Reginas Atmung ging bewusst, als sie der Szene der beiden beiwohnte. Robins Auftauchen hatte sie einen Moment gelähmt, doch Ruths Worte vertrieben die Lähmung. In ihrer Hand begann es zu kribbeln, als sie den Impuls bekämpfte einen Feuerball zu beschwören und dieser Frau auf den Hals zu jagen, doch dann erloschen alle Impulse in ihr und zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Schmach, als die Gäste des Diners ihr diese gewissen Blicke schenkten. Abscheu und Widerwillen. Unwillkürlich war sie wieder jung und verletzlich wie eine Blume im Winter. Sie schluckte schwer, um den Knoten in ihrem Hals zu lösen, doch sie konnte es nicht. All ihre Schutzmauern fuhren hoch, eine Maske der Arroganz legte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge und versteckt den Treffer, den Ruth gelandet hatte. Sie schämte sich, als sie Getuschel vernehmen konnte, doch sie ließ sich diese Scham nicht ansehen. Langsam drehte sie sich von Robin, dem Baby und Ruth weg und beschritt den Weg zum Ausgang. Wenige Meter, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Weitere Stimmen sickerten, zäh wie Sirup, in ihre Ohren, ihren Verstand.

„Hast du das gewusst?" Sie erkannte die Stimme des Rothaarigen und wünschte sich, den Diner längst hinter sich gelassen zu haben, bevor sie noch mehr vernehmen konnte.

„Natürlich, sie war erträglicher, als er ihr noch das Bett gewärmt hat.", flüsterte Granny dem Jungen zu und vollbrachte nur einen weiteren Stich, in Reginas Rücken.  
Regina öffnete die Tür und verließ erhobenen Hauptes den Diner. Draußen angekommen, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, bis ein Ruf sie für einen Moment stoppte.  
„REGINA, WARTE!"

Die Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und lief ohne eine Antworte zu geben weiter, dicht gefolgt von Emma, die hinter ihr her eilte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene **

Der kleine Trupp um Robin folgte der Straße gen Norden, als ein Schrei die Luft erfüllte.

_GIN!_

Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich Robins Herzschlagund als er den Urheber dieses Lautes erkannte, krampfte sein Magen bis zur Übelkeit. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, während eine rastlose Wut ihn überfiel. Noch während er Reginas Schrei zu Pferd folgte, schnappte er sich mit zittrigen Händen den Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Sein Atem kam schwer und geräuschvoll über seine Lippen. Die beiden anderen Männer hatte der einstige Räuber vollkommen ausgeblendet. Seine Gedanken drehte sich nur noch um das Finden seiner Frau. Ihm war, als würde er ihre Angst riechen können, ihre eigene Furcht durch seinen Verstand rasen fühlen. Robin musste sich zwingen Pfeil und Bogen still zu halten, doch der Zorn peitschte wild durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn erzittern. Er bog von der Straße ab und preschte durch die Bäume. Von weitem sah er den flackernden Schein eines Feuers. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die Szenerie. Schlagartig intensivierte sich die Emotionsgewalt in seinem Innern. Hass loderte in dem Blau seiner Augen und funkelte gespenstig in der Dunkelheit. Das Bild vor ihm brannte sich in seine Netzhaut und kaum dass sein Verstand dem Auge hinterherkam, explodierte es in seinem Kopf. Mit zu viel Wucht zog er den Pfeil samt Sehne zurück und ließ das gefährliche Geschoss los, ohne sein angestrebtes Ziel zu treffen. Den Nacken dieses Widerling, der sich mit heruntergezogener Hose über seine Frau gebeugt hatte. Der Pfeil landete in der Schulter und tat dort seine Wirkung. Der Mann schrie auf und ließ von Regina ab, um zu schauen was geschehen war. Auch seine Begleiter ließen die einstige Königin los und griffen nach ihren Messern und Dolchen. Robin gab seinem Hengst die Sporen, galoppierte in das kleine Lager und stürzte sich von seinem Pferd direkt auf den Mann. In seiner Wut packte er ihn am Kragen und zog ihn weg von seiner Frau. Noch während er ihn mit sich schleifte, landete seine Faust immer wieder hart in seinem narbigen Gesicht. Robin bekam nicht mit, wie David und Little John dazustießen und sich die beiden anderen Männer schnappten. Sein ganzer Fokus lag auf dem Mann, den er vor seinem innerem Auge noch immer über seine Frau gebeugt sah. Wieder traf seine Faust sein Gesicht, doch dieses Mal setzte Silas zum Gegenschlag an. Seine eigene Faust landete hart gegen seine Nase und sein Knie fand sein Ziel in seinem Magen. Robin ächzte auf, doch der Zorn in ihm trieb das Adrenalin weiter an. Mit aller Kraft warf er sich gegen den großen Mann, dessen Rücken vom Pfeil noch blutete bis sie beide auf dem Boden landeten. Robin fand Halt auf Silas Oberkörper und hielt ihn mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden gedrückt, während er seine Fäuste abwechselnd in seinem Gesicht versenkte. Sein Wahn begann zu bröckeln, als er Reginas Schluchzen vernahm. Seine zitternden Hände ließen für einen Moment von dem Mann. Robin drehte seinen Kopf in Reginas Richtung und fühlte wie der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als er im spärlichen Licht des Feuers Reginas geschundenes Gesicht sehen konnte. Zitternd saß sie dort, wo die Männer von ihr gelassen hatten und presste ihre Arme vor ihrem halb entblößten Oberkörper. Robins Gedanken verdunkelten sich weiter. Eine Wut, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, traf ihn so hart, dass er glaubte, er müsste taumeln, wenn er nicht bereits sitzen würde. Sein Blick betastete weiterhin die aufgelöste Gestalt seiner Verlobten und blieb an ihrem Rockteil hängen. Plötzlich ließ er seine Schultern hängen und unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen, als er die Frage stellte vor der er sich fürchtete.  
„Bin ...bin ich ... zu spät?"

Regina sog die Nachtluft hastig in ihre schmerzenden Lungen, als gäbe es hier draußen im Wald nicht mehr genügend Sauerstoff. Erleichterung vermischte sich mit Schmerz, als die Männer sich um sie herum prügelten und sie von ihr gelassen hatten. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, für die sie sich schämte, doch sie hatte keine Kraft ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Irgendwo in ihrem Innern nagte eine uralte Angst, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Dass Silas, in seiner Brutalität Robin umbringen könnte, doch sie beobachtete die beiden Männer mit Argusaugen, in der Hoffnung, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei wäre. Dass sie endlich in Sicherheit war. Robins Stimme drang in ihr Gehör und zusammen mit seinem Anblick, brach es ihr das Herz. Der Selbsthass war in jeder Facette seines Auges zu erkennen. Wut, die sie an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Gerne hätte sie ihm richtig geantwortet, hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er nicht zu spät gekommen war, dass er ihr eine menge Leid erspart hatte, mit seinem Pfeil, doch sie schaffte es nicht ihrer Stimme einen Klang zu verleihen, also schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. Doch kaum hatte sie ihm auf diese Art geantwortet, da zuckte sie zusammen. Hastig rutschte sie über den Boden zurück bis sie einen Baumstamm in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Regina zog die Knie an und versuchte sich klein zu machen, als sie mitansehen musste, wie ihr Verlobter den Verstand verlor.

Immer wieder schlug er auf Silas ein, obwohl dieser kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war. Dabei schrie er wie von Sinnen.  
„NIEMAND...NIEMAND...HÖRST DU...NIEMAND VERSUCHT MEINE FRAU ZU SCHÄNDEN UND ÜBERLEBT DAS, UM DAS HERUMZUERZÄHLEN...!"?

Little John und David hatten kaum Mühe die Kumpanen Silas zu überwältigen, immerhin lag der Moment der Überraschung auf ihrer Seite. Beide Männer waren bereits an Händen und Hals gefesselt, doch als Robin nicht von dem Anführer ließ, gab John die Männer in Davids Hand.  
„Robin, hör auf!", versuchte er es in einem vernünftigen Ton, doch sein Kumpel nahm ihn nicht wahr. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er zu ihm aufgeschlossen. Sein Blick fiel auf Regina und für einen Moment überlegte er, Robin walten zu lassen und sich erst um die Frau zu kümmern, doch ein weitere Blick auf Robin und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Menschen hier unglücklich wurden. Er wandte sich dem aschblonden Mann zu und zog ihn an den Schultern von Silas runter.  
„ES REICHT ROBIN!"

Robin versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Johns Griff war erbarmungslos.

„Du bringst ihn noch um, verdammt nochmal!" John hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da erschrak er sich vor dem Funkeln in Robins Augen. Ihm war, als wenn er es schon mal gesehen hätte, aber nicht in dem Blau seiner Augen, sondern in dem Dunklen seiner Gefährtin.

„NATÜRLICHH BRING ICH IHN UM. WAS GLAUBST DU, DASS ICH IHN DAMIT DURCHKOMMEN LASS?!"

Endlich schaffte es Robin sich zu befreien und sofort stürzte er sich wieder auf Silas, doch dieses Mal stürzte John hinterher und schnappte seinen Kumpel. Als dieser sich weiter wehrte, holte der Hüne aus und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht.  
„VERDAMMT KOMM RUNTER. ER WIRD SEINE STRAFE BEKOMMEN."

Robin schaute seinen alten Freund hasserfüllt an und hielt sich die blutende Nase.

„VON MIR.", er stürmte auf John zu, doch der große Mann wich aus und schnappte sich Robin von hinten. Seine starken Arme umschlangen ihn und hielten ihn fest, während er direkt in sein Ohr sprach.  
„Wenn du ihn tötest, zerstörst du, was wir im Sherwood Forest aufgebaut haben. Er bekommt seine Verhandlung und wahrscheinlich wird er auch hängen, aber du wirst hier keine Selbstjustiz üben, weil es deine Frau erwischt hast. Du weißt genau, dass viele auf so was warten."?

Robin versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff zu winden, doch es half alles nicht. Sein Kumpel war größer und stärker.  
„Du hast leicht reden. Stell dir vor das wäre Emma.", führte Robin verzweifelt an und konnte spüren wie John mit einem Ruck den Griff um seinen Brustkorb verfestigte.  
„Dann würde ich darauf hoffen, dass mein bester Freund mich vor eine Dummheit bewahrt. Spar dir deine Kraft und kümmer dich um deine Frau!"

Damit hatte Little John Robins Gegenwehr gebrochen. Tränen füllten wieder seine Augen, als der Rausch des Wahnsinns nachließ und er allmählich ins Geschehen zurückfand. Mit offenem Mund schaute er um sich, sah den Mann blutend auf dem Boden und seine Gefährtin verängstigt gegen einen Baum kauernd. Er nickte, als Zeichen dafür, dass John ihn loslassen konnte und eilte zu Regina. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich neben ihr niederließ und ihr die Hand hinhielt. Für einen Moment zögerte sie und brach ihm damit das Herz, doch im nächsten schmiss sie sich in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Robin konnte nichts sagen. Er wusste, dass jedes Wort unangebracht war, wusste dass er ihr jetzt nur Halt geben konnte und so schlang er seine Arme vorsichtig um sie und wiegte ihren vor Schluchzern zuckenden Körper. Tränen füllten seine Augen, gleichwie Sorge sein Herz. Hilflos schaute er zu David und John, dich sich um die Gefangenen kümmerten, als Reginas Griff weicher wurde und ihr Weinen verstummte. Sorgenvoll löste er sie von sich und erschrak, als er ihr lebloses Gewicht trug. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem ging schwer. Schnell griff Robin nach seinem Dolch und schnitt die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken durch. Dann erhob er sich mit der bewusstlosen Frau und wandte sich an seine Begleiter.  
„Sie braucht einen Heiler. Wir sind vorhin an ein Dorf vorbei gekommen."

John ging bereits auf Robin zu und nahm Regina aus seinem Arm, damit Robin sich auf sein Pferd setzten konnte. Danach hievte er sie hoch, bis Robin sie sachte vor sich positionieren und weiter im Arm halten konnte.

„Wir machen uns mit denen hier auf nach Hause. Keine Lust, wenn die uns hier noch türmen gehen."

Robin nickte, verabschiedete sich von seiner Gesellschaft und ritt so schnell er mit seiner bewusstlosen Gefährtin konnte, zur Straße zurück, um das Dorf zu erreichen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 35**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin galoppierte mit Regina im Arm die Straße entlang. Dunkelheit verwandelte die Bäume am Wegesrand in dunkle Schatten, tanzende Ungeheuer, die zu einer imaginären Melodie im Wind ihren schaurigen Reigen vollführten. Auf ihrem schnellen Ritt kam Regina immer wieder zu Bewusstsein und wimmerte, von Schmerzen geplagt. Robins Herz krampfte bei diesen Lauten. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr geschundenes Gesicht, die geschwollenen Wangen, die Verfärbungen um ihre Augen und die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Das Bild brannte sich in seinen Verstand ein und lockte den Wahnsinn hervor, der ihn vor kurzen überfallen hatte, doch dieses Mal kämpfte Robin dagegen an. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und Regina zu einem Heiler bringen, damit er sich um sie kümmern konnte. Zu gern hätte er sie sofort nach Hause gebracht, doch der Ritt wäre nicht nur zu weit, sondern auch viel zu anstrengend für die verletzte Frau. Nun hoffte er, dass er in König Georges Reich die Hilfe finden würde, die sie benötigte.

Die Bäume lichteten sich und wurden mehr und mehr von kleinen Häusern ersetzt, bis sie zur Gänze verschwanden und Robin sich inmitten eines Dorfes wiederfand. Ohne zu überlegen, führte er sein Pferd zum Dorfplatz und hielt direkt vor einem Wirtshaus. Ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Junge, stand vor der Tür und schien nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten. Robin fühlte ein ganzes Bergmassiv von seinem Herzen fallen, als er ihn sah und sprach ihn an:  
„Du da, ich brauche Hilfe." Der Angesprochene wandte sein Augenmerk auf den Neuankömmling, nickte heftige und eilte zu ihm hin. Vorsichtig ließ Robin seine kostbare Fracht in die Arme des Jungen gleiten, sprang vom Pferd und nahm Regina wieder auf seine eigenen Arme. Dabei bedankte er sich und machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Umhangs, den der Fremde trug.  
„Kannst du ihn mir geben? Du bekommst ihn gleich wieder, versprochen."

Der junge Mann zögerte einen Moment und starrte verwirrt auf die verletzte Frau, deren Kleid mehr entblößte, als es sollte, doch dann zuckte er zusammen, löste den Umhang von sich und reichte ihn Robin.

„Was ist geschehen, Sir?"

„Überfall. Ich brauche einen Heiler und ein Zimmer."

Sofort bedeckte er seine Gefährtin mit dem Stoff und wandte sich bereits zur Tür, als der andere antwortete:

„Hier im Wirtshaus werden sie ein Zimmer finden. Ich hole Heiler Nicols."

Robin schaute dem jungen Mann nicht hinter her, sondern stieß die Tür auf. Stimmgewirr und Gepolter, all die Geräusche eines gut gefüllten Wirtshaus bei Nacht, drangen in sein Gehör, doch Robins Aufmerksamkeit war einzig und alleine auf den Mann hinter dem Tresen gerichtet. Schnellen Schrittes bahnte er ich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Ein betrunkener Gast rempelte ihn an, so dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schlagartig blitze eine unbändige Wut in seinen Augen auf, doch er bezwang den Impuls, diesen Mann zu verprügeln. Zielstrebig ging er weiter zum Tresen und sprach den Wirt an.

„Wir sind überfallen worden. Ich brauch ein Zimmer, es geht ihr nicht gut." Wie zur Untermalung seiner Worte, ächzte Regina auf und versuchte ihre Hand auf ihre Seite zu legen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft. Im nächsten Augenblick verfiel sie wieder in ihren bewusstlosen Zustand.

„Alles gut, Liebes, gleich kommt Hilfe.", redete Robin auf seine Gefährtin ein und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not, den Tränen Einhalt gebieten, die sich ihm aufdrängten. Er versuchte sein Denken so weit auszuschalten, damit er das letzte bisschen Verstand, das er nach diesem Tag noch besaß, nicht auch noch verlor. Angestachelt von ihren Ächzen, drängte er den Wirt.  
„Bitte Sir, SOFORT!"

Der Wirt stellte den Becher, den er gerade noch mit Bier gefüllt hatte, auf den Tresen ab und rief eine junge Frau mit blonden Locken herbei.

„Ruf deine Mutter und dann kümmer dich um die Gäste, Louise!" Die junge Frau verschwand und der Wirt wandte sich nun endlich Robin zu.  
„Kommen sie mit, Sir. Wir sind ausgebucht, aber ich hab noch eine Kammer frei. Nicht groß, aber ein Bett steht drin."

Robin folgte dem Mann, der seiner Neugier freien Lauf ließ und Robin über den Überfall ausfragte. Zusammen stiegen sie eine Treppe hinauf und gingen einen langen schmalen Gang entlang. Sie passierten verschlossene Türen bis sie die letzte Tür erreicht hatten. Der Wirt öffnete diese und führte Robin in das winzige Zimmer. Robin legte direkt den Weg zum Bett zurück und legte Regina so sanft, wie es ihm nur vermochte, auf die weiche Matratze. Sie bewegte sich leicht, verzog ihre geschundene Lippen zu einer Maske des Schmerzes. Für einen Augenblick glaubte und hoffte er, dass sie erwachte, doch ihre Augen blieben verschlossen.

_Mein Liebes..._

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Rums, als eine korpulente Dame mit blonden Locken und einer Schlafhaube im Raum erschien.  
„Was ist passiert? Louise hat was von Verletzten erzählt." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett und somit auf Regina. Ihre Gesicht spiegelte Entsetzen und zugleich Mitgefühl wieder. Mit einem beherzten griff, zog sie den Schal, der um ihre Schultern geschlungen war, fester um sich und sagte:  
„Sie braucht einen Heiler. Sofort!"

Robin schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von seiner Gefährtin zu nehmen. Das Bild seiner bewusstlosen Frau verschwamm vor seinen Augen, während sich ein anderes Bild auf seine Netzhaut abzeichnete. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als er vor seinem Inneren Augen den Mann mit heruntergelassenen Hosen sah und seine Wut auf Neue angepeitscht wurde. Mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, antwortete er:

„Der Heiler ist unterwegs."

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Randall saß an seinem Stammplatz in Granny's Diner und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit unterdrückter Wut. Er wusste um die Manipulierbarkeit von Ruth, hatte es bereits in einer anderen Welt erfahren und doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass die junge Frau so über die Strenge schlagen würde. Abermals sah er seine Pläne gefährdet, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er hatte seinen Schatten ein wenig in ihren Verstand eindringen lassen und die Gedanken an Eifersucht weiter genährt, hatte ihre Furcht, dass sie Robin wieder verlieren könnte, intensiviert. Doch dass dieser kleine Schubs, wieder eine neue Katastrophe heraufbeschwor, frustrierte den schwarzen Mann. Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie Regina komplett dicht machte und verletzt aus dem Restaurant verschwand. Er kannte die Narben auf ihrer Seele, kannte ihre Ängste und Gefühle besser, als sonst irgendjemand in diesem Raum und so wusste er um die Konsequenzen. Ruth hatte die angenehmen Gefühle, die Robin in ihr auslöste, in etwas schändliches verwandelt und beschmutzt. Seine Atmung schwoll an, während er auf dem Hocker saß, die Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen hielt und den entsetzt dreinblickenden Robin anstarrte. Das Weinen des Babys hatte wieder angefangen und mit dem Zorn in seinem Verstand und dem Geräusch des wehklagenden Kindes, stieg der Drang in ihm, das Kind einfach zu nehmen und seine Seele zu rauben. Er könnte auf gut Glück die nächste Zeit walten, bis er neue geeignete Kandidaten fand, die ihn mit dieser mächtigen Art von Seelen beglücken würden, doch er durfte sich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Er musste seinen Verstand klären und die Wut zurückdrängen. Er durfte nicht handeln, wie ein verwöhntes Kind, oder sein ungeduldiger Kompagnon, der ihn in diese Bredrouille gestürzt hatte. Für einen Augenblick überlegte der schwarze Mann, ob er in der Vergangenheit nicht einen Fehler begannen hatte, seine ganze Konzentration auf Neal zu richten, anstatt ihn nur als ein weiteres Instrument zu nutzen. Noch während er diesem Gedanken nachhing, führte er den Kaffeebecher an seine Lippen und leerte ihn. Danach stellte er diesen wieder auf die Theke und bezahlte. Dabei überlegte er weiter, wie er den Schaden begrenzen konnte, wie er nicht nur Reginas Mauern zum Einstürzen bringen konnte, sondern wie er seine auserwählten Lieblinge dazu bringen konnte, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, als das Bimmeln der Türglocke ihm die Antwort bescherte. Sein Blick ging zur Tür und das was er dort zu sehen bekam, zeichnete ihm ein erfreutes Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Er und rutschte von dem Hocker hinunter, um den Weg zum Krankenhaus anzutreten, als er lächelnd die neuen Gäste begrüßte.  
„David, Mary Margaret...ähm...Henry." Er machte eine demonstrative Geste in Richtung David und sprach mit Anerkennung in der Stimme.  
„Wie ich sehe, hat die Reha endlich gefruchtet."

Prinz Charming hob seinen Gehstock hoch und lächelte glücklich.  
„Oh ja, ich brauch nicht einmal mehr Krücken, sondern ein Stock reicht fürs Erste. Dr. Whale sagt, dass ich bald ganz ohne kann. Wir wollten das hier mit Milchshakes feiern, gesell dich zu uns. Mary Margaret und Henry haben bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Die beiden anderen nickten als Zustimmung, doch Randall antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
„Nichts lieber als das, aber die Arbeit ruft. Ihr wisst doch, in der Pflegebranche hat man kaum Zeit zum Feiern, nicht einmal Erfolge." David sprach sein Bedauern aus und verabschiedete den Pfleger. Der großgewachsene Mann verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, jedoch nicht ohne das Wort nochmal an Henry zu richten.

„Vielleicht versuchst du mal, den Schokobananenshake, aber sag den Jungs sie sollen dir Kirschen mit rein mixen. Es ist ein Gedicht." Er quittierte Henrys Lächeln mit seim eigenen und verließ endlich den Diner.  
Randalls ganzer Körper zitterte, kaum dass er an der frischen Luft war. In seinem Kopf begannen Stimmen zu streiten. Verlangen begehrte gegen Vernunft auf, Frustration gegen Wut. Er setzte seinen großen Körper in Bewegung, sog die kühle Luft in seine Lungen und gab sich den vielen Gedanken hin, die auf seinen Verstand einstürmten. Er hatte so lange gewartet, hatte so viele Male versucht das Ruder zu seinen Gunsten wieder herumzureißen und doch schien es, dass ihm immer wieder etwas zwischen die Beine geworfen wurde, wenn er seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher kam. Wehmütig erinnerte er sich an den Moment, als er seine Lieblinge dazu gebracht hatte einander vollkommen zu vertrauen. Er erinnerte sich an das Hochgefühl, als er Regina an dem Tag vor dem Spiegel beobachtete, als sie alle Angst zur Seite schob und zum Diner ging und in dieser Erinnerung gefangen, hielt er abrupt an und bog links in eine Seitengasse, am Diner vorbei. Es half alles nichts. Er würde noch einen letzten Versuch wagen, bevor er seinen Plan aufgab und sich das Baby schnappte und die einzige Quelle für Nachschub verlor.

_Es tut mir Leid...aber im Leid, hast du keine Kraft mehr, f__ür deine Mauern...meine Teure_

* * *

**Das Verlorenen**

Kerzen brannten auf dem Tisch und tauchten den Raum in ein spärliches Licht. Der Heiler stand am Bettrand, packte einige Phiolen zurück in seine Tasche und eine Dose auf den Nachttisch. Dabei sprach er mit Robin.

„Ihre Rippen sind gebrochen und sie hat einiges am Kopf abbekommen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie über Übelkeit und Bauchschmerzen klagen." Der Heiler machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht und zeigte auf Reginas Körpermitte. „Sieht so aus, als wenn sie ein paar Tritte in den Magen bekommen hat. Das wird sich noch alles weiter verfärben, also nicht erschrecken.", während er weiter redete, legte er die Decke über Reginas Gestalt. „Ich habe ihr etwas zum Schlafen verabreicht, damit sie die Schmerzen besser erträgt. Schlaf wird helfen."

Robin fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis das Zimmer kurz und klein zu schlagen. Seine Atmung ging schwer, als er alles an Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag legen musste, um nicht wieder die Nerven zu verlieren. Er riss sich von dem Anblick seiner Verlobten los und schaute dem Heiler ins Gesicht. Seine Hand ging in seine Hemdtasche und fischte einige Goldmünzen heraus.  
„Vielen Dank.", sagte er und bezahlte den Heiler, der nicht nur das Geld annahm, sondern ihn eindringlich betrachtete.  
„Sie sollten ihr Gesicht etwas Kühlen und auch etwas von der Salbe drauf packen. Sie haben wohl auch etwas abgekriegt."? Robin winkte jedoch ab. Der Schmerz der in seinem Schädel pochte, war genau das, was er in seinen Augen verdient hatte und er würde den Teufel tun, und sich diesem entledigen, solange seine Gefährtin wie ein Häufchen Elend in dem Bett lag. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er die Gestalt der Wirtin wahr. Emsig wuselte sie in dem Zimmer herum, stellte eine Waschschüssel auf den Nachttisch und tauchte Lappen in das warme Wasser. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein frisches Nachthemd und gerade, als die Frau die Decke zurückschlagen wollte, wandte Robin sich vom Heiler ab und packte grober als beabsichtigte, nach der Hand der Wirtin.  
„Nicht!"

Die Frau schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Sofort tat ihm seine Grobheit leid und er versuchte seine Anspannung zu verdrängen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich mach das, okay. Sie haben schon genug getan und ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür."

Die Wirtin erhob sich und reichte ihm das Nachthemd.

„Meine Räume liegen den Gang entlang, die erste Tür an der Treppe. Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, Sir, dann zögern Sie nicht." Robin nickte als Zeichen des Verständnis. Eine emotionale Müdigkeit hatte sich über sein Gemüt gelegt und lähmte seine Zunge. Er zog einen Stuhl an das Bett und setzte sich. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, während er das Stück Stoff mit seinen Händen knetete. Robin wartete bis die beiden Anderen das Zimmer verlassen hatten und kaum drang der vertraute Klang, einer sich schließenden Tür, in sein Ohr, ließ er seine Schultern sinken und unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen. Seine Hand ging an seinen Mund, als könnte er den Schrei in seinem Innern zum Schweigen bringen. Seine Augen hafteten sich auf Reginas geschundenes Gesicht; den blauen und lilafarbenen Flecken an Augen und Wangen, den verkrusteten Lippen und dem Dreck, der ihre sonst so blasse Haut verunreinigte. Vorsichtig, als könnte das Tuch zerreißen, tauchte er es in das Wasser und begann ebenso vorsichtig Blut und Dreck von ihrem Gesicht zu waschen. Tränen perlten an seinen Wimpern, doch Robin schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Behutsam befreite er seine Gefährtin von dem Staub, den getrockneten roten Rinnsalen. Danach tupfte er ihr Gesicht trocken und griff nach der Dose, die der Heiler zurückgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig trug er die Salbe auf und hielt immer wieder inne, als Regina ihre kaputten Lippen im Schmerz verzog und ihre Atmung anschwoll. Gespannt erwartete er, dass sie erwachte, doch das Zeug, das der Heiler ihr eingeflößt hatte, wirkte. Robin stellte die Dose wieder auf den Nachttisch und hielt einen Moment inne. Er fürchtete sich davor, die Decke zurückzuschlagen, fürchtete sich vor dem Anblick, doch es half alles nichts und so deckte er Regina auf. Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen und versuchte, gegen das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Übelkeit anzukämpfen. Erst jetzt begriff er das Ausmaß. Er öffnete seine Augen und gab einen Schwall Tränen frei. Robin wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht und starrte wie in Trance auf ihren gemarterten Körper. Wie der Heiler vorausgesagt hatte, verfärbte sich ihre Haut an Brust und Bauch und gaben ein Antlitz des Schreckens (für den Mann) preis. An ihrem Hals erkannte er die Würgemale und verteufelte Little John, dass er ihn davon abgehalten hatte, es diesem Mistkerl zurückzuzahlen. Immer und immer wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als könnte er das damit Bild seiner geschundenen Frau vertreiben, als könnte er die Emotionsgewalt, die in seinem Magen brodelte, endlich auslöschen. Robin brauchte einige Sekunden bis er sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er seiner Arbeit weiter nachkommen konnte. Er klappte den Stoff ihres Kleides zurück, welches der Heiler zerschnitten hatte, um sie anständig untersuchen zu können und wusch sie mit zittrigen Händen, ehe er auch auf ihrem Oberkörper die Salbe verteilte. Ein leises Wimmern entfleuchte ihren Lippen und zwang Robin, immer wieder aufzuhören, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er konnte erahnen, wie sehr sie auch jetzt noch im Schlaf gequält wurde und doch ertappte er sich dabei, dass er froh darüber war, jetzt nicht in ihre Augen blicken zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihrem gebrochenem Blick standhalten konnte, ohne erneut den Verstand zu verlieren.

Nachdem er ihr sorgsam die Reste ihres Kleides aus- und das Nachthemd angezogen hatte, zog er die Decke wieder über ihre Gestalt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sein Blick blieb weiterhin starr auf Regina gerichtet, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und in düstere Gedanken versank.

Die Nacht schritt voran und nahm ihren Kampf gegen den neuen Tag auf. Irgendwo am Horizont würde ein Lichtstreifen von einem neuen Tag künden, doch Robin interessierte es nicht. Er saß unverändert da und wachte über den Schlaf seiner Gefährtin, die hin und wieder leise ächzte, wenn sie sich bewegte. Robins Kopf dröhnte bei jedem laut und drohte zu zerbersten. Unwillkürlich blitzen Bilder der vergangenen Stunden in seinem Verstand auf und tauchten seine Gedanken in ein weißes Rauschen. Wut und Selbsthass vermischte sich in seinen Adern und strömten durch seinen ganzen Körper, während er dem Gefühl erlegen war, wieder losheulen zu müssen, doch er verbot es sich. Erst Reginas Stimme lockte ihn fort aus seinen Gedanken.

„R … Ro … Roo … land ...", ächzte sie, während sich ihr Kopf unruhig bewegte. Ihre Brust und hob und senkte sich, in einem ansteigenden unsteten Rhythmus. Sofort erhob Robin sich von dem Stuhl und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Keuchend drang ihr Atem in sein Ohr und trieb die Sorge zu neuen Höchstleistungen. Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie beruhigend. Leise sprach er auf sie ein:  
„Psch, alles gut, Liebes. Du bis in Sicherheit."  
„Roland.", ihre Atmung wurde hektisch, während sie ihren Körper auf der Matratze wand, bis sie schlussendlich versuchte mit ihrem Oberkörper aufzufahren.  
„Ahhhh!", stieß sie einen Schmerzenslaut aus und sog angestrengt Luft in ihre Lungen. Robin packte sie und drängte sie sanft zurück in eine liegende Postion, um ihr den Schmerz erträglicher zu machen.  
„Roland, wo ist Roland?", wehrte sie sich gegen Robins Hände, die sie festhielten, damit sie ihre Rippen nicht noch weiter schädigte.  
„Roland ist zu Hause, er ist in Sicherheit, genau wie du. Bitte beruhige dich, Liebes. Deine Rippen sind gebrochen und es wird noch schlimmer, wenn du dich so hektisch bewegst." Ihm war, als würde er gegen eine Wand anreden und gleichzeitig versuchen, eine aufgebrachte Katze auf seinem Armen halten zu wollen. Regina versuchte weiter mit ihrem Oberkörper aufzufahren und nuschelte dabei immer wieder Rolands Namen. Tränen drängten sich erneut in Robins Augen, doch er schluckte sie einfach runter. Wenn er sie schon nicht beschützen konnte, so konnte er ihr jetzt wenigstens zur Seite stehen. Für einen winzigen Moment blendete er alles um sich herum aus und zwang sich zur völligen Konzentration. Er machte einen tiefen Atemzug und als er den Atem aus seinen Lippen entließ, baute er selbst eine Mauer um die aufgebrachten Gefühle in seinem Innern, um ihr den Halt zu geben, den sie augenscheinlich benötigte. Er redete weiterhin sanft auf sie ein, in der Hoffnung zu ihr durchzudringen und als sie sich endlich beruhigte, atmete Robin ruhig durch. Er saß noch immer auf der Bettkante und streichelte über ihren Kopf, wie er es in manchen Nächten getan hatte, wenn sie von Alpträumen und Flashbacks gequält wurde. Robin konnte sehen, wie ihre Atmung sich verlangsamte, bis sie einen langen und tiefen Seufzer ausstieß.

Ruhe kehrte in das Zimmer zurück und wurde durch Reginas schwere Atmung begleitet. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie versuchte mit ihren Fingern an ihrem Handgelenk herumzunesteln. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sprach sie mit dünner, belegter Stimme.

„Nimm es mir ab, nimm es mir ab!" Robin verstand im ersten Moment nicht, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den schmalen Goldreif, der sich um ihr Handgelenk schlängelte. Ihre Augen blitzen aufgebracht.. Das Zittern ihrer Hände breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus, während sie immer aaufgewühlter wurde. Wie ihm Wahn zerrte sie an dem Gold und brach damit Robin das Herz aufs Neue. Robin packte sanft nach ihrer Hand und versuchte ihren Blick zu bannen.

_Schau mich an Liebes, bitte schau mich an_

Flehte er in seinen Gedanken, doch ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig in ihren Höhlen. Er erkannte die Mauern, die Eisschicht, die ihren Wahn umgab und schluckte hart. Wie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, nur dem lästigen Schmuck, der mit Schuld an ihrer Misere trug. Robin musste mehr Druck an den Tag legen. Seine Hand glitt an ihre Wange, zwang sie sanft, ihn endlich anzuschauen und hielt ihr Gesicht fest.

„Hör mir zu Gin!"

„Nimm es ab, Nimm es ab!", kam es wie ein Mantra über ihre Lippen, doch der weinerliche Ton in ihrer Stimme, jagte Robin eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mit einem Ruck unterband er das herumwinden, hielt sie fest und flüsterte so sanft es ihm erlaubt war, in ihr Ohr.

„Du darfst nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn ich es dir abmache. Verstehst du das? Ich weiß, du willst weg, aber du darfst nicht einfach verschwinden und mich hier zurücklassen."

Regina begann zu weinen, während sie gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte, doch dann ergab sie sich. Sie stellte das Kämpfen ein und lag ruhig, mit tränenbenetzten Wangen auf dem Bett und starrte ihn an.

„Bitte, Gin. Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Wir sind viele Meilen von zu Hause fort und ich verspreche dir, ich drehe durch, wenn ich dich heute Nacht nochmal suchen muss." Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte legte sich als trauriger Glanz über seine Augen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hielt er die Luft an und die Hoffnung hoch, dass er zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Der Moment zog sich dahin, doch dann hob Regina schwerfällig ihre Hand und betastete mit ihren Fingerspitzen die lilafarbenen Stellen, auf Robins Haut. Langsam strich sie mit zittrigen Händen über die Schwellungen und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Robin entließ die angehaltene Luft in einem Atemzug der Erleichterung. Ihr Blick war klar, er hatte sie für einen Moment ins Hier und Jetzt gelockt.

„Bitte...", ihre Stimme war so dünn wie ein Windhauch. Robin nickte und öffnete den Armreif. Für eine Schreckenssekunde glaubte er, dass sie sich in lila Nebel auflösen würde, doch sie blieb da. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schwerfällig.

„Mir tut alles weh und mir ist schlecht.", sie brauchte für den Satz eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

„Ich weiß Liebes, versuch wieder zu schlafen, dann wird es besser.", wiederholte er die Anweisung des Heilers, doch Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dabei verzog sie ihre Mundwinkel gen Boden und Robin wusste, dass dieses Gebärden ihr Schmerzen verursachte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, Gin.", seine Hand hielt die ihre, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

„Gib … gib … Spiegel."

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nicht, Gin. Tu dir das jetzt nicht an, bitte.", flehte er fast schon, doch ihre Hand krallte sich an die Seine.  
„Spiegel, Robin!"

Er schloss die Augen, wog ab, was er tun sollte und erhob sich zum Schluss. Unwillig legte er den kurzen Weg zum Tisch zurück, auf dem ein Handspiegel lag und reichte ihn ihr. Regina nahm das Utensil an und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Robin konnte nur mit Müh und Not zuschauen, wie sie ihre Wunden betrachtete. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, legten einen feuchten Glanz auf der geschundenen Haut. Danach schlug sie die Decke zurück und schob ihr Nachthemd bis zum Hals hoch. Ein Aufschluchzen entfleuchte ihre Kehle, das Robin als Zeichen ihres Abscheus erkannte. Seine Hand legte sich auf die Hand, die den Spiegel hielt. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihr Mut machen, doch seine Worte klangen in seinem Verstand schon so nichtssagend, dass er sich nicht traute, sie in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Regina ließ den Spiegel los und schloss ihre Augen, während Robin den Spiegel auf den Nachttisch legte.

„Soll ich dir noch was geben, damit du schläfst?", fragte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen durfte er zuschauen, wie Reginas Hände über ihr Gesicht glitten und eine Spur von Licht über dieses zogen, bevor sie diese Wanderschaft über ihren Oberkörper fortführte. Dort wo das Licht erlosch, konnte Robin sehen, wie die Wunden und die Verfärbungen und sogar die feinen roten Linien ihrer Schwangerschaft verschwanden und nur blasse Schatten von dem Grauen zeugten, die in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen waren.

„Du, du hast dich geheilt?", kam es halb überrascht aus Robins Mund. Auch wenn ihm ihre Macht bewusst war, so überraschte es ihm immer wieder, wenn er sie zu sehen bekam. Schwerfällig setzte Regina sich auf und ächzte dabei.

„Nur äußerlich", war ihre kurze Erklärung, während sie versuchte aufzustehen: Sofort packte Robin nach ihr, damit er sie halten konnte.  
„Leg dich hin und ruhe dich aus."

„Nein, ich will nach Hause.", noch bevor Robin ihr Widersprechen konnte, umgab ihn lilafarbener Nebel und das Zimmer löste sich in Luft auf.

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Henry saß mit Mary Margaret und David an einem der Tische und führte sich, den von Randall empfohlenen Milchshake, zu Gemüte. Es war nicht das Beste, was er jemals getrunken hatte, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Sein Blick ging immer wieder hinter die Theke, wo die beiden Jungen ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Seit Roland im Krankenhaus lag, hatte er sie kaum gesehen. Die meiste Zeit blieb er bei seiner Mutter, Emma oder seinen Großeltern, da alle der Angst erlegen waren, dass auch ihm etwas so Schlimmes, wie Roland passieren konnte. Henry musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst Angst verspürte, seit er das von seinem Freund gehört hatte, doch wenn er genau darüber nachsann, dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass diese Furcht schon viel länger in seinen Knochen steckte. Er hatte niemanden von den Alpträumen erzählt, die ihn eine Zeit lang geplagt hatten, hatte niemanden von dieser Kälte erzählt, die ihn des Nachts heimsuchte, als würde ein Teil in ihm nicht wollen, dass irgendwer davon erfuhr. Henry konnte sich diese Gefühle nicht erklären und so versuchte er diese meist zu verdrängen.  
„Hey, darf ich ein bisschen an die Theke und mit Eddy und Jeff quatschen?"

Mary Margaret und David wirkten im ersten Moment enttäuscht, dass der Junge nicht bei ihnen sitzen bleiben wollte, doch dann ließen sie ihn willig ziehen, immerhin war er ein Kind, das seine Freunde vermisste.

Henry erhob sich von der Bank, ging zum Tresen und schob sich auf einen der Hocker. Sein Gesicht spiegelte die Freude wieder, welche die Anwesenheit der beiden anderen Jungen, in ihm hervor rief.  
„Hey, ihr beiden. Viel zu tun heute?"

Jeff hielt mit seiner Bewegung, ein Glas zu spülen, inne und wandte sich freudig strahlend seinem Kumpel zu.  
„Heute war rappel voll."

„Ja, war die perfekte Showbühne für Ruth und deine Mom.", fiel Eddy ihm ins Wort und plapperte weiter, wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen war.

„Wusstest du, dass Robin und deine Mom ... AUA!"

Eddy rieb sich über seinen Kopf genau an der Stelle, wo Jeffs Schlag schmerzte.  
„Was soll das?"

„Nichts, ich finde nur, du musst hier nicht rum tratschen, vor allem nicht vor - ", er bewegte seine Augen in einer unnatürlichen Bewegung ein paar Mal Richtung Henry und hoffte, dass der Junge nicht merkte, dass man über ihn sprach. Henry seufzte innerlich, als er dem Gebärden einen Moment zuschaute, doch dann siegte die Neugier.

„Ich sitz hier, Jeff, also hör auf mit den Verrenkungen und erzähl mir lieber was mit meiner Mom ist."

„Deine Mom -", begann Eddy erneut und stellte sich demonstrativ von Jeff weg, damit er ihm nicht wieder eine über die Rübe ziehen konnte. „- und Robin haaaaaauuuuuu", rief der rothaarige erschrocken auf, als sich Grannys Finger an seinem Ohrläppchen festkrallten.  
„Ich bezahle dich nicht, damit du hier schlechten Klatsch verbreiten kannst, also zurück an die Arbeit, Eddy!"

Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete, während sie fest an dem Ohrläppchen des Jungen zog. Eddy jaulte auf und versprach der alten Frau, sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Sie stellte ihm ein Tablett mit Hamburgern hin und der Junge schnappte sich die Bestellung und brachte sie an den Tisch. Granny wandte sich indes Henry zu und sprach ihn an.  
„Schau nicht, als wenn der Weltuntergang vor der Tür steht. Es war nichts. Nur dumme Worte, von dummen Jungen. Soll ich dir noch einen Milchshake machen?"

Henry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zu gern wüsste er, was Granny und auch Jeff versucht hatten ihm vorzuenthalten und so fasste er den Plan, dass er sich gedulden müsste, dass er später Eddy anrufen würde, um endlich zu erfahren, was Granny und Jeff verschweigen wollten.

„Ich muss mal eben." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Theke, lief zu den Toiletten und betrat das kleine Badezimmer. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, als er zu den Toilettenkabinen ging und fragte sich, warum es hier drin so kalt war. Er schaute zum Fenster, welches geöffnet war und versuchte die Kälte damit zu erklären, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich die Luft, welche hinein wehte, nicht annähernd so kalt an, wie diese Räumlichkeiten. Henry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür von einer der beiden Kabinen. Sein Magen begann zu rumoren, während ein eisiger Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. In seinem Kopf begannen verschiedene Bilder herumzuwirbeln, vermischten sich zu einem dunklen Knäuel und lösten ein Gefühl der Angst in ihm aus. Er sah das Gesicht seiner Mutter, die für einige Zeit kränklich wirkte und nun geschlagen wie ein Hund; sah Emma, die anscheinend vor ihm und der Rest der Welt etwas verheimlichte und Neal, der ihm viel zu oft einredete, dass er zurückziehen sollte. Die Furcht ihn zu enttäuschen, nagte schwer an seinen Eingeweiden, als sein eigener Wille, daheim wohnen zu bleiben, mit dem seines Vaters kollidierte. In seinem Kopf hörte er immer wieder den Streit zwischen Emma und Neal, ihre Worte, die ihm nur all zu deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass er nicht ganz normal wäre. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als Henry versuchte zu ergründen, wo diese Gedanken auf einmal herrührten. Die Stimmen und Bilder überschlugen sich in seinen Gedanken und intensivierten das schäbige Gefühl in seinem Magen. Schnell öffnete er den Gürtel seines Hose, weil der Druck auf seinem Darm und seiner Blase immer stärker wurde, als er plötzlich zu frösteln begann. Das Tageslicht, welches das Badezimmer erhellte, schien verschwunden. Finsternis legte sich auf den Raum, als wäre die Nacht über das Städtchen eingebrochen. Henrys Atmung schwoll an. Die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, während er versuchte die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Auf einmal war ihm, als wenn es nicht genügend Luft in diesem Raum gab. Gern wäre er einfach wieder zurück zu seinen Großeltern, zurück zu dem hell beleuchteten Saal, doch er musste so sehr, dass er sich in die Hose machen würde, wenn er jetzt ging.

_Ist da jemand?_

Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit angespannten Nerven, rief er seiner kindlichen Hoffnung erlegen:  
„Hallo? Gramps?" Als Antwort erklang ein Pfeifen. Eine Melodie, die dem Jungen vage bekannt vorkam. Sein Verstand begann zu arbeiten und versuchte diese Melodie irgendwo hin zuzuordnen, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Randall", keuchte Henry und ließ mit seinen Fingern von seiner Hose. Sein erster Impuls war es, wegzulaufen, doch er war wie gelähmt von einer Angst, die er so nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Hektisch sog er die Luft in seine Lungen und beobachtete voller Entsetzen, als Schwärze sich über den Boden ausbreitete, als hätte jemand eine Dose Dunkelheit verschüttete. Henry wich langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück, aus Angst, dass der Schatten ihn berührte, doch dann spürte er die Kloschüssel in seinen Kniekehlen und wusste, dass er in der Falle saß. Sein Blut rauschte durch seinen Venen, dröhnte in seinen Ohren, während Tränen aus seinen grünen Augen quollen. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf zogen das Tempo an, die Stimmen wurden fieser und hielten ihm vor Augen, welch eine Enttäuschung er war, dass er niemals irgendwo wirklich dazu gehören würde. Dazu gesellte sich ein Gefühl des Vermissens, das er nicht benennen konnte, doch das musste er auch nicht. Das Pfeifen wurde lauter und schien von über ihm zu kommen. Henry hob seinen Kopf und schaute direkt in das Gesicht des Pflegers, dem er so oft begegnet war und den er für unscheinbar gehalten hatte. Der große, schwarze Mann schien auf der anderen Seite der Kabine zu hängen und blickte den Jungen von oben herab an. Der Schatten berührte Henrys Füße, kroch langsam seine Beine herauf, während die Melodie endlich verstummte. Henry versuchte zu schreien, versuchte irgendwie die Welt außerhalb dieses Badezimmer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch sein Schrei blieb in seinem Hals stecken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in Randalls Gesicht, der ihm ein schrecklichen Grinsen mit nadelspitzen Zähnen schenkte. Langsam, als wäre er selbst nur ein Schatten, den eine tiefliegende Sonne zum wachsen brachte, streckte er sich zu dem Jungen hinunter. Er riss seinen Rachen auf, ein zerstörender Schlund auf der Suche, was er als nächstes verschlucken konnte. Ein letztes Mal versuchte Henrys Verstand ihn zum gehen zu animieren, doch der Junge stand da, paralysiert wie ein Reh im Scheinwerfer Licht.

„Bitte...", presste er in einem leisen, doch viel zu hohen Knabenton heraus, als der Schatten ihn vollkommen einhüllte und Randalls Gesicht sich dem seinen näherte. Kälte erfasste seinen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern. Henry schloss die Augen, ergab sich den wilden Gedankengängen in seinem Kopf, nur um das grausame Gesicht des Mannes nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass er nun sterben würde, dass der Mann ihm alles Leben aus den Gliedern saugen würde, doch dann schwand aller Glaube und alle Angst und Henry hatte das Gefühl ein Teil von ihm könnte fliegen.

Mary Margaret und David saßen weiterhin an dem Tisch und unterhielte sich. Mary Margaret ließ ihren Blick immer wieder zur Theke gleiten und schaute dann auf die Uhr. Ein leises Seufzen entfleuchte ihren Lippen, bevor sie das Wort an ihren Mann richtete.  
„Henry ist aber lange auf dem Klo."

David lachte leise auf, griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und erklärte amüsiert.

„Vielleicht hatte der Shake eine durchschlagende Wirkung, immerhin bestehen die Dinger hier fast nur aus purer Sahne." Mary Margaret versuchte sich in einem Schmunzeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, das ist mir trotzdem zu lang. Schau doch bitte kurz nach."

David nickte zustimmend, um sie zu beruhigen, drückte kurz ihre Hand und erhob sich dann. Schnellen Schrittes legte er den Weg zu den Toiletten zurück und öffnete die Tür. Für einen Moment glaubte er alles in Ordnung. Die Kabinentüren waren geschlossen, der Geruch von Raumerfrischer lag vertraut in der Luft und verflog sachte aus dem geöffneten Fenster.  
„Henry? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte David und stellte sich vor der Tür, die einige Zentimeter über den Boden anfing und einen Blick auf Henrys Schuhe freigab. Er klopfte gegen das Holz und hakte nach.

„Henry? Bist du Okay?" Abermals bekam er keinerlei Antwort, was einen Hauch Sorge in seiner Brust keimen ließ. Er drehte an dem Türknauf und war im ersten Moment überrascht, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war, doch kaum fiel sein Blick ins Innere der Kabine, verschwand die Überraschung und machte Platz für pures Entsetzen.

„HENRY!", brüllte David und stürzte zu dem Jungen, der mit der Hose in den Kniekehlen auf der Toilette saß und aus schwarzen Augen, starr vor sich hinstarrte. Er packte den Jungen an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn, doch Henry gab keinerlei Reaktion von sich. Die Sorge in Davids Brust wuchs zur Angst, als die Erkenntnis, zäh wie Sirup, in seinen Verstand tröpfelte. Er wandte sich von seinem Enkelsohn ab, stürzte zurück in´den Diner und brüllte:

„MARY MARGARET, SCHNELL EINEN KRANKENWAGEN...UND GEH ZU HENRY AUF DIE TOILETTE, VIELLEICHT KRIEG ICH DAS MONSTER NOCH!", noch während er herumbrüllte, rannte er bereits zur Tür und verließ das Lokal. Die Schmerzen in seinem Knie, wurden vom Adrenalin verdrängt. So schnell er konnte rannte er an dem Haus entlang zur Seitengasse, an dem das Fenster des Badezimmers lag. Besessen von dem Gedanken, denjenigen zu schnappen, der für den Zustand Henrys verantwortlich ist.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin und Regina erschienen im Vorgarten ihres zu Hauses. Regina hielt sich an Robin fest, ihren Oberkörper leicht nach vorne gebeugt und versuchte angestrengt zu atmen, während ihre andere Hand an ihren Kopf glitt. Ihr Gesicht verriet den Schmerz, der ihren Körper malträtierte und ließ die Sorge in Robins Brust aufs Neue keimen. Vorsichtig, schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und packte sie an der Hüfte, während er ihren Arm um seinen Hals legte. Er traute sich nicht sie hochzuheben, aus Angst den Rippenbruch zu verschlimmern und so stützte er sie, als sie schweigend zum Eingang des Hauses liefen. Kurz bevor sie die Haustüre erreichten, gab Regina ihrem Verlobten ein Zeichen stehen zu bleiben. Ihre Hand schnellte an ihren Mund und ihr Oberkörper zuckte auf.  
„Scheiße!", entfleuchte es Robin besorgt.

_Das ist alles zu viel f__ür dich. Du hättest dich weiter ausruhen sollen. Du hast es nicht mal geschafft uns richtig ins Haus zu hexen_

Hielt er ihr gedanklich vor, ohne seine Gedanken jedoch laut auszusprechen. Er wusste auf welch dünnem Eis er sich bewegte, wusste um die Zerbrechlichkeit, die zur Zeit ihren Verstand in ihren Klauen hielt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielten sie inne und warteten ab, doch als Regina ihm mitteilte, dass sie sich nicht übergeben müsste, liefen sie weiter. An der Tür angekommen, stieß Robin diese mit seinem Knie auf und führte seine Verlobte ins Innere des Hauses. Innerlich hoffte er inständig, dass ihnen niemand begegnen würde, dass er sie in den Schutz ihres Zimmers bringen konnte, bevor sie sich den Blicken Anderer stellen musste. Er schaute ihr nochmal ins Gesicht und atmete erleichtert durch, als ihr Blick zwar die Pein widerspiegelte, er jedoch keine Anzeichen eines Flashbacks verriet.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft.", machte er ihr und sich selbst Mut, doch dann zerbrach alle Hoffnung. Die Tür zum Salon flog auf und Snow stürzte ins Foyer. Sorge war in ihr Gesicht gemeißelt und bevor Robin sie abhalten konnte, schlang sie im Überschwang der Erleichterung ihre Arme um Regina und gestand unter Tränen.  
„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Dem Himmel sei Dank, seid ihr wieder hier. John und David kamen auch gerade an und haben erzählt was ..."

„NEIN!" Reginas Stimme brach, als sie Snow anbrüllte und von sich schubste. Robin schlug gedanklich die Arme über den Kopf zusammen und unterdrückte den Impuls Snow White gegen die Wand zu klatschen, als er dem gebrochenen, unruhigen Blick seiner Gefährtin gewahr wurde. Ihre Augen bewegten sich hektisch hin und her, ein Zeichen ihrer Angst und als sie die Stimme erneut erhob, lief es Robin eiskalt über den Rücken.

„LASS MICH! VERSCHWINDE!"  
Ihre Stimme war viel zu mädchenhaft und erinnerte nicht mehr an die erwachsene Frau, die ihn gestern Morgen noch geneckt hatte, dass er sich ein bisschen um seinen jüngsten Sohn kümmern durfte. Sie wand sich aus seinem Arm und humpelte in Richtung der Treppe. Kaum hatte sie diese erreicht verschwand sie in lila Nebel. Robin blieb mit hängenden Schultern zurück. Tränen stiegen auf und trieben das Bedürfnis an, aufzujaulen. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, oder gar einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er kannte ihre Albträume, ihre Momente, wenn sie in der Vergangenheit gefangen war und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, dass er die Kraft aufbringen konnte, sie nicht völlig entgleiten zu lassen. Der Klang einer zuschlagenden Tür dröhnte durch das Foyer.

„Wir müssen zu ihr, Robin, komm!", drängte Snow, doch Robin packte die junge Frau am Arm und hinderte sie daran, hinter Regina her zu hechten.  
„Nicht, Snow!", presste er heraus, aus Angst die Emotionsgewalt in ihm drin, könnte ausbrechen.  
„Nicht du!"

Snow White blickte ihn mit großen, vor Wut glitzernden Augen, verständnislos an.

„Du machst es im Augenblick nur schlimmer."

Unverständnis spiegelte sich in dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichts, doch dann verwandelte dieser sich in ein Wissen, welches das Mitgefühl in ihr heraufbeschwor und weich aus ihren Augen blickte. Eine Träne löste sich und rann stumm über ihre blasse Wange. Robin drückte ihren Arm und erklärte mit müder Stimme:

„Tritt ihr erst mal nicht unter die Augen. Nicht bis es besser ist."

Snow White nickte und schaute Robin nach, der mit schlurfenden Schritt, die Treppe empor stieg. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach so hinter seine Gefährtin her konnte, wusste um die Heftigkeit ihre Erinnerung, als er den Klang ihrer Stimme vernahm und so blieb er oben am Treppensatz stehen und wandte sich nochmal Snow zu, die noch immer im Foyer stand.

„Wo ist Roland? In seinem Zimmer?"

„Nein, er ist bei Emma."

Robin nickte, atmete tief durch und schlug den Weg Richtung Emmas und Johns Räumlichkeiten ein. Vielleicht würde ihm der Hoffnungsschimmer gegönnt sein, dass es seinem Sohn den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, ehe er sich der Aufgabe stellen würde, seine Verlobte aus dem Nachhall ihrer Erinnerungen zu lotsen.

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Regina schloss die Tür ihres Hauses auf und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen, als sie Emmas keuchenden Atem hinter sich vernahm. Die Blonde stand vor der Veranda, legte ihre Hand in die Seite und beugte sich nach vorn, um besser Luft zu holen.  
„Ich ... ich hab … hab … die ganze … Zeit hin … ter … dir her … ge … rufen. Ich kann im Moment nicht mehr so schnell ..." Die letzten Worte richtete sie mit einem bösen Blick und ihre Zeigefinger auf ihren Bauch, an Regina, die sichtlich frustriert über die Anwesenheit Emmas war.

„Ich dachte, du würdest meine Reaktion als das Erkennen, was sie war. Der Wunsch, dich jetzt nicht bei mir zu haben."

Emmas Wangen waren gerötet. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und der böse Blick verwandelte sich in etwas Weiches, das Regina einlenken ließ.  
„Was willst du hier Emma? Ich will allein sein, okay?", sprach Regina die Wahrheit aus. Sie konnte in diesem Moment niemanden ertragen und wollte es auch nicht. Die Pein und das schäbige Gefühl in ihrer Seele, trieben die Tränen in die Augen. Den ganzen Weg hatte sie dagegen angekämpft und sich eingeredet, dass sie nicht mehr lange stark bleiben musste, da sie bald hinter den schützenden Türen ihres zu Hauses, alle Masken fallen lassen konnte, doch Emmas Gegenwart, hinderte sie nun daran.

„Was du willst und was du sollst, sind zwei verschiedene Schuhe, also komm lass mich rein."  
„Und was dann? Machst du mir einen Tee? Feuerst den Kamin an und hüllst mich in eine Decke auf dem Sofa und sagst mir, das alles gut ist?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und lachte halb frustriert und halb höhnend auf.  
„Tut mir Leid, Emma, aber das hier ist kein Roman von Jane Austen, das ist mein Leben ..."

_Und da war und wird niemals alles gut_

Sie wandte sich ab, um das Haus zu betreten und die andere Frau zurückzulassen, doch Emmas Stimme erklang aufs Neue.  
„Und was wäre so verkehrt daran? Ich weiß zum Teufel noch mal, dass es im Moment ziemlich beschissen ist, aber ich dachte, wir könnten einmal auf der selben Seite stehen. Vielleicht interessiert es dich nicht, aber du bist nicht die Einzige die leidet und mir geht es doppelt beschissen, denn die Einzige, die mich wahrscheinlich verstehen kann bist du. Also siehst du, ich bin die auf dem verlorenen Posten, nicht du."

Reginas Schultern zuckten, als sie ein sich aufdrängendes Auflachen unterdrückte.

„Bitte Regina, hier stimmt was nicht. Ich hab das im Diner gesehen, dich und das Baby und ich hab Ruths Reaktion gesehen. Seit unserem Erwachen in Storybrooke stinkt etwas gewaltig und es wird Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, wo dieser Misthaufen herrührt, den wir gerade unser Leben nennen."  
Ungeweinten Tränen spiegelten sich in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen wider, als Regina sich zu ihrem unliebsamen Gast umdrehte, einen Schritt zur Seite trat und ihren Arm einladend in Richtung der Tür hob.

Emma schlüpfte ins Haus und Regina folgte ihr. Aus Angst, die Retterin könnte ihren sarkastischen Vorschlag für bare Münze nehmen, führte Regina sie in die Küche, anstatt ins Wohnzimmer, um sie vom Kamin und Decken fernzuhalten. In der Küche angekommen, setzte Regina Teewasser auf, bereitet das Heißgetränk zu und kehrte mit Teekanne, Tassen und ein paar Keksen zum Tisch zurück, an dem Emma bereits Platz genommen hatten. Emma schnappte sich ein paar Kekse und stopfte sie in ihren Mund, woraufhin Regina ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
„Isst du zu Hause auch so, oder weiß Neal immer noch nichts?" Sofort verlangsamte Emma ihre Kaubewegungen und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

„Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht sagen und das ist es was mich in den Wahnsinn treibt."  
Regina schüttete ihrem Gast und sich selbst einen Tasse Tee ein, mehr um ihren Händen etwas zu tun zu geben, als dass sie Verlangen nach dem Zeug verspürte.

„Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr verheimlichen können, oder willst du mir weismachen, dass sich unter den Lagen von Stoff noch nichts wölbt?"

Sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung von Emmas Bauch und brachte sie dazu, ihre Hand auf ihre Körpermitte zu legen. Für einen Moment wirkte die Retterin verloren, als bräuchte sie selbst jemanden der sie rettete. Regina setzte sich ihr gegenüber, umgriff die heiße Tasse und seufzte.  
„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nah treten, glaub ich jedenfalls.", kam es aus ihrem Mund, auch wenn sie keine richtige Entschuldigung zustande brachte.

Emma legte den halb aufgegessenen Keks zurück auf den Tisch, spülte die Reste mit Tee hinunter und verlor sich dann im Anblick der Schwarzhaarigen. Regina hatte das Gefühl, dass die andere Frau sie nicht wahrnahm, sondern direkt durch sie hindurchblickte. Der Klang ihrer Stimme, verstärkte dieses Gefühl, denn er wirkte monoton und wie weit entfernt.

„Ich erwache hier mit Neal, einem Ehering und einem Kind in meinem Bauch und die letzte Erinnerung, die ich habe ist, wie Henry und ich zusammen in New York frühstücken und es an der Tür klingelt. Weißt du wie oft ich versuche mir vorzustellen, dass es Neal ist, der an der Tür klingelt. Dass er den Weg aus dem Märchenreich zurückgefunden hat und wir in New York glücklich waren, aber diese Vorstellung fühlt sich genau so falsch an, wie diese Situation hier in Storybrooke."

Regina hörte gebannt Emmas Worten zu und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie ihre Gedanken davon flogen, wie Blätter vom Herbstwind dahingetrieben. Für sie selbst fühlte sich so vieles falsch an, seit sie in dieser Stadt wieder erwacht war. Sie hatte alles mögliche versucht, ihre Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen, hatte nächtelang darüber gegrübelt, was passiert sein konnte, nachdem ihre Kutsche umgekippt war, doch eine Antwort hatte sie in all der Zeit nicht gefunden. Stattdessen war sie etwas anderem begegnet und der Sturm, der ihren Verstand erfasst und bis in ihre Seele gewütet hatte, wurde nicht mehr allein von Henry abgeschwächt, sondern verstummte immer mehr, seit sie sich dem Räuber und seinen Söhnen geöffnet hatte. Unwillkürlich kamen die Erinnerungen an ihrer aller gemeinsamer Abendessen wieder hoch. Für einen winzigen Moment war da wieder dieser Frieden, diese Seelenruhe, doch dann manifestierte sich Ruths Gesicht vor ihrem innerem Auge und ihre Stimme hallte wieder in ihren Ohren.

_...dass du dir dieses Flittchen ins Bett geholt hast! JEDER WEISS ES! _

Und damit verschwand die Ruhe und machte Platz für das schäbige Gefühl, welchem sie sich am liebsten entzogen hätte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie die Erinnerungen und blickte etwas perplex in Emmas Gesicht, das aussah, als wartete sie auf eine Antwort, doch sie hatte ihr nicht weiter zugehört.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Hier liegt einiges im Argen, auch wenn wir es noch nicht benennen können. Vielleicht sollten wir nochmal von Anfang an überlegen, seit wir hier erwacht sind."

Nun war es Regina, die erwartungsvoll Emma anschaute, doch diese schien weit entfernt. Ihre Mundwinkel waren gen Boden gerichtet und Tränen schimmerten in dem Grün ihrer Augen. Ohne auf Regina einzugehen, sprach sie:  
„Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Genaugenommen ist es eine Katastrophe. So sehr ich mich dagegen wehre, Neal von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen oder überhaupt jemanden etwas zu sagen, konnte ich es John ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erzählen."  
Eine Träne löste sich aus Emmas Auge, zog eine salzige Bahn ihre blasse Wange herab und verendete an ihrem Kinn. Plötzlich konnte Regina etwas in den Augen der anderen Frau auflodern sehen, was sie selbst zu gut kannte. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, seit wann sie so vertraut waren, doch dann besann sie sich an die vergangenen Wochen, in denen Emma hier ein und aus gegangen war, um sich zu verstecken.

„Und manchmal … manchmal stell ich mir dann vor, er hat in New York an der Tür geklingelt und es wäre sein Kind."

Regina sah direkt in Emmas entsetzen Blick und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Laut drang aus diesem heraus. Stattdessen kreisten ihre Gedanken um die selbe Frage. Warum vertraute Emma ihr so etwas an und wieso fühlte es sich richtig an, dass sie mit ihr über ihre Ängste sprach? Bevor sie weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, hörte sie sich jedoch sagen.  
„Emma, wieso erzählst du mir das?"

Die blonde Frau wischte sich linkisch über die Augen und mied den Blick in Reginas Gesicht.  
„Weil es dir genauso geht. Ich hab dich und den Jungen im Diner gesehen. Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du dir das selbe Bild in deinem Kopf ausmalst, wie ich. Dass, ein Elternteil des Kindes jemand anderes wäre."

Regina fühlte sich, als hätte Emma einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf geschüttet. Ihr erster Impuls war, zurück zu schnappen und sie für diese Worte aus dem Haus zu jagen, doch die Wahrheit war zu stark. Ihre Augen verwässerten sich, als Emma aussprach, was ihr seit dem dunklen Tag im Diner, in ihrem Verstand herum wallte und versuchte Wurzeln zu schlagen. Der Wunsch, dass nicht Ruth die Mutter des kleinen Jungen war, sondern sie. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen. Sekunden, in denen jede von ihnen versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln und nicht weiter in ihren Gedanken abzudriften. Regina nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und hatte das unbeschreibliche Bedürfnis, dass sie lieber den Selbstgebrannten aus dem Rabbit Hole hätte, als diese lasche Kräutermischung.

„Okay -", ergriff sie das Wort. Ein leises Klirren erklang, als sie die Tasse auf den kleinen Teller abstellte und tief durchatmete. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, begradigte ihre Haltung und schaute Emma fest in die Augen.

„- wir werden das Feld von Anfang aufrollen. Wir brauchen unsere Erinnerungen zurück, denn wenn wir beide schon spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann ist das kein Zufall. Du und ich, wir sind magisch und wir haben es hier mit viel Magie zu tun, Angesichts der Tatsache, dass im Krankenhaus Kinder ohne Seelen liegen."

Emma nickte immer wieder, als wäre sie eine dieser unnützen Wackedackel, die in manchen Autos platziert waren.

„Erzähl mir nochmal, was du in dem Haus im Wald gefunden hast, du warst nochmal mit Little John da und bitte sag mir nicht, dass du dich nicht konzentrieren konntest wegen -", weiter kam sie nicht, da Emma ihr einen empörten Blick schenkte und antwortete:  
„Hey, ich hab dir das nicht erzählt, damit du drauf rum reiten kannst. Aber das Haus ist leer. Wir haben alle Räume durchsucht, wenn da noch jemand lebt, dann jemand der keine Stauballergie hat. Es muss seit vielen Jahren verlassen sein."

„Na gut, dann setzen wir uns mal damit auseinander, wer alles neu in der Stadt ist und wenn wir jeden einzelnen, der vorher nicht in Storybrooke war unter die Lupe nehmen müssen, dann tun wir das."

Regina erhob sich und forderte Emma auf, es ihr gleichzutun.

„Komm, wir gehen in meinem Büro, dort sind alle Listen der Anwohner."

Emma erhob sich und stibitzte sich noch einen Keks. Sie wollte der Bürgermeisterin gerade zustimmen, dass sie diesen Plan verfolgen sollten, doch da klingelte Reginas Handy. Die Schwarzhaarige sah auf das Display und zog ihre Stirn kraus.  
„Mary Margaret.", erklärte sie Emma kurz und hob ab. Das Gespräch dauerte keine Zehn Sekunden, doch in diesen wenigen Augenblicken, wechselte sich Reginas Gesichtsfarbe zu einer Leichenblässe. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte, als könnte sie nicht verstehen, was man ihr am Telefon mitteilte. Sie nahm ihre Hand und somit das Handy vom Ohr und ließ das Telefon einfach auf den Boden fallen. Tränen drängten sich aus ihren dunklen Augen, verwandelten ihre Wangen in reißende Bäche, während ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern begann.

„Regina? Was ist ist los? REGINA!", Emma schrie die andere Frau nun an, da sie nicht reagierte. Erst als sie ihr Stimme erhob, drang sie zu Regina durch. Völlig durch den Wind, sagte sie:

„Wir müssen zum Krankenhaus. Sofort!" Im nächsten Moment umhüllte beide lilafarbener Nebel und sie lösten sich buchstäblich in Luft auf.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 36**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen gegen die Schlafzimmertür. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablett gefüllt mit unangerührter Suppe und Tee. Er schloss seine Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, um das schäbige Gefühl in seinem Magen zu vertreiben, doch nichts vermochte das Elend in seinen Eingeweiden zu verbannen. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und brachten das Geschirr zum klirren, doch in Robins Verstand tobte ein Krieg, so dass er Taub für diese Geräusche war. Er war in seinem eigenem Alptraum gefangen und erlaubte es sich erst jetzt, außerhalb des Schlafzimmers, die Schultern hängen zu lassen. Stunden hatte er an Reginas Bett gesessen und versucht sie aus dem Labyrinth ihrer dunklen Erinnerungen zu lotsen, doch der Nachhall ihrer Erlebnisse war zu stark. Er hatte versucht ihr gut zuzureden, hatte versucht sie aus ihren wirren Träumen und Gedanken zu führen und war gescheitert. Regina schenkte ihm keinerlei Reaktion, außer ihr Schweigen und den leisen Lauten der Schmerzen, welche Robins Herz zum Krampfen brachten. Gern hätte er sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt, sie gehalten und beruhigend gestreichelt, jedoch hatte die Erfahrung ihn gelehrt, dass sie in diesem Zustand kaum Nähe ertragen konnte und so hielt er sich zurück, ungeachtet dessen, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihm darunter verendete. Er ließ ihr die Kontrolle, die sie so dringend benötigte und die Sicherheit, dass sie hier nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte.

Das Bild ihres Elends hatte sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lider gezeichnet und erstrahlte im vollen Glanz, als er mit geschlossenen Augen unverändert an der Tür lehnte. Er war außerstande sich zu bewegen und so verharrte er weiterhin vor ihrer Tür. Seine Gedanken waren ein Trümmerhaufen kaputter Sehnsüchte, die vor über vierundzwanzig Stunden noch in voller Blühte gestanden hatten. Er kannte ihr Verhalten, die Lähmung ihres Verstandes. Hatte es in der Vergangenheit erlebt, wenn die Erinnerungen an Palästen und schwarze Festungen, ihre Klauen in ihren Kopf gekrallt hatten und sie gefangen hielten. Robin entsann sich an das letzte Mal, als sie von der Vergangenheit gefesselt wurde, damals als Tinkerbell ihr den falschen Tee gebracht und Regina glaubte angegriffen zu werden, doch genau wie dort und die Male zuvor, waren es immer nur wenige Momente, in denen sie gefangen war. Nun war sie in diesem Zustand, seit sie im Morgengrauen zu Hause angekommen waren und das beunruhigte ihn.

Robin öffnete seine Augen, um das Bildnis seiner gebrochenen Frau zu vertreiben. Er brauchte alles an Kraft, das er noch mobilisieren konnte, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Er würde ihr gegen die Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit beistehen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er gegen Schatten kämpfen musste.

Durch Robins Körper fuhr ein Ruck und er löste sich von dem kühlen Holz. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den langen Flur, der zu den Treppen führte und als er endlich den ersten Schritt tat, öffnete sich Rolands Tür und Emma trat aus dieser heraus. Augenblicklich, stieg eine weitere Sorge in seiner Brust auf; Sein Sohn.

„Wie geht es Roland?", fragte er mit müder Stimme. Emma versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch ihre Mundwinkel wollte sich nicht heben. Sie nickte leicht und antwortete.  
„Er schläft, John ist neben ihm eingeschlafen." Ein kleiner Felsbrocken fiel von Robins Herz, als eine Sorge für den Moment halbwegs gebannt war.  
„Danke, Emma."

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Robin. Du solltest dich auch endlich Schlafen legen.", machte Emma ganz unverfroren und betrachtete sein Gesicht, das in verschiedenen Lila und Blautönen verfärbt war.

„Verarzte dich und Schlaf ein bisschen, bevor du mir hier noch ganz zusammenbrichst."

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er mit eben diesem auf das Tablett deutete.

„Ich will die Suppe wieder warm machen und einen neuen Tee kochen."

Mitleid füllte Emmas Augen, wie schwerer Wein ein leere Glas.

„Sie hat nichts gegessen.", es war keine Frage , sondern eine Feststellung und sie beschwor ein Gefühl der Niederlage in Robin herauf. Abermals schüttelte er seinen Kopf und begann zu zittern. Emmas warme Hände gingen an die seinen, die das Tablett hielten.  
„Sie hat schmerzen." Jedes Wort klang, als würde es ihm eine Qual bereiten es auszusprechen.

„Okay, Robin. Wie schlimm ist es? Wie geht es ihr?"

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Jammers. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle, während sein Mund einer Wüste glich.

„Sie reagiert auf nichts. Nicht mal auf Daniels Weinen." Schlagartig war Robin mit seinen Gedanken wieder in dem Zimmer. Für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden war die Hoffnung in ihm aufgeflammt, dass sie auf das Schreien des Baby, welches sich noch immer in Snows Obhut im Gästezimmer befand, reagierte, doch als sie sich weder bewegte noch darauf antwortete, zerschmetterte ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit alle Hoffnung. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die unliebsame Erinnerung zu verscheuchen.

„Sie hat sich selbst geheilt, äußerlich. Man sieht nicht mehr viel, aber sie hat Verletzungen am Kopf und Magen und ihre Rippen sind gebrochen."

Emma schloss die Augen und machte einen tiefen Atemzug.  
„Warum hat sie sich nicht ganz geheilt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich vermute aber, dass sie sich nicht genügend konzentrieren konnte -"

_Und jetzt wird sie sich wahrscheinlich einreden, dass sie die Schmerzen verdient_

Schoss ein Gedanke in seinen Verstand, der ihm Übelkeit entlockte.

„- Sie hat es nicht mal geschafft uns richtig nach Hause zu hexen."  
Emma öffnete ihre Augen wieder und löste ihre Hände von Robins.  
„Ich werd-", noch während sie sprach legte sie ihre Hand an die Klinke.

„Nicht, Emma.", bat Robin in Gewissheit, wie sehr Regina es verabscheute, wenn man sie so schwach zu sehen bekam.

„Sie ist total apathisch und ich -", erklärte er sich, bevor Emma ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Ach was. Ich nehme ihr die Schmerzen und verschwinde sofort. Eine Baustelle nach der Anderen. Du wirst sehen, wenn die Schmerzen erst mal weg sind, wird sie sich auch wieder beruhigen."

Robin blickte sie schweigend an und bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, sprach Emma weiter.

„Und du gehst jetzt ins Bett oder ich hole wirklich John und soviel ich weiß, hat er ein Talent dich zu etwas zu bewegen" Sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung seines blauen Auges.

„Geh schon, Robin. Ich hab ganz andere Launen von ihr ausgehalten, da wird es eine Wohltat sein, wenn sie mal schweigt."

Robin schaffte den Ansatz eines Schmunzeln, obwohl er sich nicht danach fühlte, doch er musste ihr Recht geben. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich in der Vergangenheit bekämpft hatten und durfte selbst miterleben, wie sie alle zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen waren und so ließ er sie guten Gewissens gewähren.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina und Emma erschienen direkt am Eingang des Krankenhauses. Die Ältere der beiden Frauen verlor keine Zeit. Sie stemmte die Glastür auf und stürmte durch den Eingangsbereich hin zur Information. Noch während sie den Weg zurücklegte, schien die Luft um sie herum zu knistern. Der Drang etwas zu zerstören, diesem explodierenden Schmerz in ihrem Innern, Ausdruck zu verleihen, stieg in einer solch enormen Höhe, dass sie alle Mühe hatte, diesem Drang nicht nachzugeben. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Tränen schimmerten auf Reginas Wangen, hinterließen salzige kleine Rinnsale auf ihrer Haut. Das Gefühl von Verlust schnitt tief in ihr Herz und beschwor die Vergangenheit mit solcher Wucht herauf, dass sie kurzzeitig glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Ihr war, als würde ihr schlimmster Alptraum aus den Nebelschwaden ihres Kopfes, in die Realität kriechen. Henry, abermals zu verlieren.

„Wo steckt mein Sohn?", fuhr sie die Schwester an der Information an, doch bevor diese etwas darauf erwidern konnte, erschien Mary Margarets Gestalt.

„Er ist noch im Behandlungsraum. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Wir waren im Grannys und haben Davids Genesung gefeiert. Henry wollte auf die Toilette und dann kam er nicht wieder. David ist nachschauen gegangen und dann... er ist noch raus gerannt und hat versucht, das Ding zu finden, aber nichts, als wenn -" Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und nahmen ihr die Luft zum sprechen. Regina schaute ihre einstige Stieftochter mit loderndem Hass im Blick an. Plötzlich war sie wieder ein Mädchen, sah Snow vor sich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihr die Kehle zuzudrücken, bis alles Leben aus ihrem Körper gewichen war. Der Hass in ihrem Blick, schwang in ihrer Stimme mit  
„Du hattest eine Aufgabe, Snow, eine beschissene Aufgabe! Und du hast versagt. Wieder einmal."  
„Regina es reicht!", Emmas Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum, doch Regina schenkte weder Emma noch Mary Margaret weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen lief sie in Richtung der Behandlungszimmer. Gebrochenen Herzens verteufelte sie den Umstand, dass sie den Weg mittlerweile schon auswendig kannte. Hinter sich hörte sie Emmas Schritte und Stimme. Ein paar Worte, um Mary Margaret zu beruhigen, doch dann war Emma auch schon auf ihrer Höhe.

Regina öffnete die Tür des ersten Behandlungszimmers und rauschte in dieses hinein. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig in ihren Höhlen, während sie den Raum absuchte und dabei fragte:  
„Wo ist mein Sohn?"  
Sie konnte Henry auf einer Pritsche ausmachen und augenblicklich erlosch das Feuer in ihr. Mit hängenden Schultern schritt zu dem Jungen und schaute ihn mit tränennassem Gesicht an. Ihre Hand glitt in die ihres Sohnes, während sich der Schmerz dieses Anblicks, durch Hass und Wut kämpfte und ihr Herz zum krampfen brachte. Regina schluchzte leise auf, als sie die schwarzen Augen ausmachen konnte, den starren, leblosen Blick ihres seelenlosen Jungen.

_Henry_

Sie schaffte es nicht Worte zu formulieren, sondern streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand seine Stirn; seine Wange. Einen Zauber musste sie nicht mehr tätigen. Die Symptome des Seelenraubs waren ihr mittlerweile so sehr bekannt, dass sie ein Opfer des Seelenräubers auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Ihre Atmung schwoll an und zeugte von dem innerlichen Druck, den Henrys Zustand in ihr auslöste. Für einen Moment glaubte sie zu zerbersten, als ihre Welt abermals in tausend Scherben zersprang.

_Nicht mein Sohn...mein kleiner Liebling..._

„Wie zur Hölle?" Emma fand sich neben Regina wieder und sah auf Henry mit offenem Mund und hängenden Mundwinkeln. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Reginas Entsetzen. Die Bürgermeisterin antwortete nicht, stattdessen streichelte sie weiter die blasse kühle Haut Henrys und hoffte allem Wissen zum Trotz, dass er auf sie reagieren würde. Dass er blinzelte, seine Augen sich wieder in das vertraute Grün verwandelten und er sie ansprach, doch diese Hoffnung war nur ein weiteres Hohnlachen einer höheren Macht, die ihr Leben bestimmte. Regina spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte zusammen. Mit aller Macht musste sie sich von dem Bild ihres Sohnes losreißen und sich der Stimme zuwenden, die sie ansprach.  
„Regina, genau wie die anderen. Wir werden ihn in ein Zimmer verlegen und ihn an den Tropf hängen, damit er versorgt bleibt."

Regina nickte und wandte sich wieder Henry zu, der unverändert dort lag mit leerem Blick die Decke anstarrte. Als sie endlich zum Sprechen ansetzte, klang ihre Stimme, wie Jahre nicht gebraucht.

„Hin und wieder, versuchen sie ihre Grundbedürfnisse zu stillen."

Doktor Whale tätschelte ihre Schulter und schenkte Emma einen mitfühlenden Blick, als er seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, wir haben es bei einigen der Schülern erlebt, sie waren bereits älter. Sie -"

Reginas Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen, als würden die nächsten Worte ihr Schmerzen bereiten.  
„Er ist zwölf, vielleicht ist nichts, aber vielleicht..."

„Keine Angst, wir haben Pfleger, die Schwestern kümmern sich um die Mädchen."

Eine weitere Träne löste sich aus ihren dunklen Augen, als sie sich wie verloren fühlte. Das waren nicht die Themen, mit denen sie in seiner Erziehung jetzt schon gerechnet hatte. Ihr Junge war für sein Alter oft sehr erwachsen, aber gleichzeitig immer noch ein Kind, das diese Themen noch weit von sich geschoben hatte.  
„Was ist so interessant daran, dass er zwölf ist?" , fragte Emma. Bevor sie jedoch eine Antwort bekam, verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Erkenntnis. Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich, ich werde seinen Vater informieren", sie zog ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und deutete kurz zum Ausgang, dass sie den Raum verlassen würde, doch Regina achtete ohnehin nicht auf sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der großgewachsene Pfleger, den sie schon bei Mary Margaret und David gesehen hatte, betrat mit einem weiteren Kollegen das Zimmer. Regina drehte ihren Kopf zu den Neuankömmlingen, als Doktor Whale ihr auftrug, einen Moment von Henry zu lassen, damit die beiden Männer ihn in ein richtiges Bett verfrachten und auf sein Zimmer bringen konnten. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Pfleger mit den Pockennarben hängen. Etwas begann an ihrer Erinnerung zu zerren, ein klammes Gefühl, als ob ihre Seele in ihrem Innern rebellierte. Bilder von einer Fahrt in einem Aufzug und einem frivolen Grinsen, schossen in ihren Verstand und als sie die Stimme des Mannes vernahm, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Ma'am, sie müssen den Jungen loslassen."

Regina starrte den Mann an. Ihr Blick war weit entfernt, als würde ein Teil von ihr versuchen, sich an den Klang dieser Stimme und den stechenden, sturmgrauen Augen zu erinnern, doch in ihrem Kopf war nur ein weißes Rauschen. Nebel, der sie von einer Insel der Erinnerung trennte und ihr die Sicht versperrte.

„Komm Regina, lass die beiden ihre Arbeit machen. Du kannst danach zu ihm."

Sie hörte nicht auf die Worte des Arztes, sondern klammerte sich fester an die Hand ihres Sohnes. Sie konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen, konnte ihn nicht wieder verloren wissen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Es war ihr egal, dass die Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen und ihre Wangen in reißende Bäche verwandelte. Der Schmerz musste raus, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder zu stillen vermochte,

„Bitte Regina, sei vernünftig, du kannst sofort wieder zu ihm."

Sie spürte Whales linkte Hand an ihrer Schulter, während die Rechte ihre Hand von Henry löste. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, als der Kontakt abbrach. Schlagartig gefror es in ihrem Innern und auch, wenn sie sich alles andere als hoffnungsvoll fühlte, sprach sie an ihren Sohn gewandt  
„Alles wird wieder gut, mein kleiner Liebling."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Emma betrat das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und inspizierte das Zimmer, das in tiefen Schatten lag. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Wolken waren aufgezogen; schwarze Ungetüme gefüllt mit Regen. Mit Macht riss sie sich von dem Anblick los und schaute zum Bett indem sie nur mit Mühe Regina unter den Decken ausmachte. Sie konnte ihren schwarzen Schopf erkennen, der sich über die hellen Kissen ergoss; das Heben und Senken ihres Oberkörpers, das die Decke bewegte und die schwere Atmung, die den Raum mit leisen Keuchen füllte. Für einen Moment fühlte Emma sich unfähig das Zimmer gänzlich zu betreten, als hätte sich vor ihr eine Mauer aufgebaut. Sie wich Reginas Anblick aus, unfähig diesem Stand zu halten. Emma schluckte schwer, als ihr Verstand begann Bilder zu formen, welche von den Erzählungen Robins, ihres Gatten und ihres Vaters gespeist wurde. Bilder von Reginas blutigen Lippen und blauen geschwollenen Augen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie diese zu verscheuchen, doch ihre Fantasie hatte den Anker ausgeworfen und hielt diese Bilder. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte sie sich endlich in Bewegung und ging an den Nachttisch auf Robins Schlafseite. Ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich tat, da Nervosität sich ihrer bemächtigte, griff sie nach den Streichhölzern und entzündete die Kerze. Dabei plapperte sie vor sich hin, als wäre es ein normaler Tag, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

„Ich mach ein bisschen Licht. Das Wetter ist grässlich, nachher glaubst du, wir hätten schon Nacht."

Sie löschte das Streichholz, platzierte es auf den Tisch und schob sie es hin und her, als versuchte sie Zeit zu schinden. Dabei lauschte sie angespannt, ob ihre Worte, Regina eine Reaktion entlockten, doch alles was sie vernehmen konnte, war das Geräusch von Stoff, der über die Matratze gezogen wurde. Emma schaute auf Regina und beobachtete, wie sie sich unter der Decke noch weiter zusammenkauerte, als versuchte sie sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Nie zuvor hatte Emma zu glauben gewagt, einen solchen Anblick zu bekommen und unwillkürlich musste sie schwer schlucken. Langsam trat sie näher an das Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante und starrte auf Reginas Hinterkopf. Sie ließ ihre Mundwinkel hängen, als sie das Zittern Reginas nicht nur sah, sondern als feine Bewegung der Matratze spürte. Ihr Verstand leerte sich, Angesicht der Situation. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und angespannt, außer Stande irgendetwas zu tun. Emma hob ihre Hand und streckte sie nach Regina aus, um sie zu berühren, doch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht, zog sie die Hand wieder weg. Mitleid schwamm in dem Grün ihrer Augen, als sie das Häufchen Elend in dem Bett betrachtete. Nichts erinnerte sie mehr an die arrogante Frau, der sie vor einigen Jahren das erste Mal begegnet war. Die Kämpfe und Streitereien verblassten in dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot und unwillkürlich hatte Emma das Bedürfnis zu weinen. Die letzten Monate spulten sich wie ein Film vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Sie waren zusammengewachsen zu einer Familie, von der sie in ihren Kinder- und Jugendjahren kaum zu träumen gewagt hatte. Das Leben im Sherwood Forest war ihr gut gesinnt und hatte sie erfüllt. Zu wissen nach Hause kommen zu können, mit ihrer Familie beisammen zu Tisch zu sitzen und gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen, hatte ihrer Seele einen Frieden geschenkt, nach dem sie sich stets gesehnt hatte. Ein kleiner Fels in den Wogen ihres Leben.

„Wir hatten ganz schön Angst um dich.", gestand sie ehrlich und nestelte an dem Zipfel der Decke herum. „Ich hab es erst erfahren, als ich im Morgengrauen nach Hause kam."

Emma spürte, wie das Zittern zunahm, je mehr sie sprach und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, doch dann konnte sie nicht anders, als weiter zu reden.

„Henry wollte zu dir, aber Robin hat ihn gehindert. Ich bin froh, dass er es getan hat, ich glaub nicht, dass ich Henrys Blick und Drängen lange widerstanden hätte."

Die Erinnerung an den kleinen Zwischenfall auf dem Flur, wurde in Emmas Kopf lebendig. Der Augenblick, als Henry sich auf seinen Vater stürzte, als dieser ihn hinderte das Schlafzimmer zu betreten, bis er weinend in den Armen seines Vaters alles Kämpfen aufgab.

„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie er ihn beruhigen kann. Und das nur, weil er ehrlich zu ihm ist."

Während Emma sprach, ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen ganz vorsichtig durch die Decke, Reginas Rücken berühren. Sofort zuckte Regina zusammen. Erschrocken zog Emma ihre Hand weg und starrte voller Trauer auf die Frau, deren Stimme dünn und zerbrechlich, wie die eines Mädchens klang.

„Nicht. Bitte."

Emma erhob sich, als sich das Ausmaß dieser Tragödie vor ihr ausbreitete. Regina klammerte sich an die Decke und zog sie fest um ihren Körper, als wäre sie ein schützendes Schild, während sie schmerzvoll aufächzte.

_Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße_

Fluchte Emma innerlich und schaute sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, ehe sie sich plappernd entschuldige.  
„Schon gut ich fass dich nicht an. Alles ist gut."

_Ist es das? Hölle, ich kling schon wie meine Mutter_

Emma blieb vor dem Bett stehen und überlegte was sie tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie das Zimmer verlassen und wäre dieser Szenerie entflohen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie waren jetzt nun mal eine Familie und das bedeutete, dass man füreinander da sein würde, egal wie schmerzlich und schwierig es war.

„Ich weiß es ist scheiße im Moment, aber lass mich dir helfen. Ich will nur deine Brüche heilen, dann bin ich wieder weg, okay?" Sie wartete darauf, dass Regina protestierte, dass sie ihre Zweifel an Emmas magischen Künsten bekunden würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Betroffen schüttelte Emma ihren Kopf und beschloss nun einfach schnell ihre Arbeit zu tun, damit Regina endlich wieder zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, blieb hinter Regina stehen und streckte ihre Hände aus. Ein weißes Licht erstrahlte aus ihren Handinnenflächen. Bedächtig und voller Konzentration, bewegte sie ihre Hände über Reginas Gestalt. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden auf diese Weise geheilt und so betete sie zu sämtlichen höheren Mächten dieses und jenseitiger Reiche, dass sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtete.

Das Licht in ihren Händen erlosch und ohne es beeinflussen zu können, stieg eine freudige Erwartung in Emma auf, von der sie wusste, dass sie unangebracht war, (die) sie jedoch nicht zurückhalten konnte. Und so fragte sie freudiger, als es sich gehörte:  
„Und? Hat es geklappt? Hab ich dich geheilt?"

Regina antwortete nicht, doch ein langgezogener Seufzer entfleuchte ihren vollen Lippen und verriet Emma, dass ihr Zauber gelungen war. Von einem Gefühl des Triumphs beseelt, erklang ihre Stimme in einem bestimmten Ton.

„Versuch zu schlafen!" Sie wandte sich der Tür zu und verließ das Zimmer, ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion von Regina zu hoffen. Draußen auf dem Flur hielt sie einen Moment inne und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was in dem Zimmer geschehen war. Um die Bilder zu vertreiben, atmete sie tief durch. Mitleid durchdrang ihre Eingeweide, setzte sich in Magen und Verstand fest und beschwor ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins herauf. Zielsicher lief sie den Gang entlang, bis zu Henrys Zimmer. Dort angekommen öffnete sie die Tür, ohne anzuklopfen und trat in den Raum. Henry lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Auf dem kleinen Sofa, das unter dem Fenster stand, lag Robin. Auch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch Emma wusste nur zu gut, dass beide nicht schliefen. Sie schloss die Tür und lockte Robins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Die Brüche sind geheilt." Emma konnte nicht nur Robins erleichtertes Aufatmen hören, sondern auch Henrys. Ohne zu zögern schritt sie zum Bett, kletterte in dieses hinein und rutschte an den Jungen heran, bis sie seinen Rücken an ihrer Brust spüren konnte. Sie umarmte ihn und wünschte sich ihre Mutter herbei, damit sie den beiden Hoffnung spenden konnte. Doch Mary Margaret war nicht hier und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich daran zu entsinnen, was Ihre Mutter sagen würde.

„Alles wird wieder gut.", sprach sie in die Stille des Raumes an die Beiden gewandt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie log, aber was sie wusste war, dass Henry und Robin genau diese Worte gebraucht hatten. Ein leises Seufzen erklang aus ihrer beider Münder und zufrieden mit sich, dass sie helfen konnte, schloss Emma ihre Augen.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Neals Atem glich beinahe einem Keuchen, als er Emmas Stimme am anderem Ende der Leitung lauschte. Seine Hand begann seinen Nacken zu kneten, als die Erkenntnis ihrer Worte, langsam in seinen Verstand tropfte. Wut breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, durchzog seine Adern wie heiße Lava, während er kaum wusste, was er Emma antworten sollte.

_Ich bringe ihn um... Ich bringe ihn um... Ich bringe ihn um..._

„Ich bin sofort da." Er schaltete das Handy aus und steckte es in seiner Hosentasche, während er bereits den Laden verließ. Die Türglocke läutete hektisch und trieb ihren Klang über die Straße, doch Neals Gedanken kreisten nur um zwei Dinge. Henry, der seine Seele verloren hatte und Randall, den er nach allen Regeln der Kunst, dafür bezahlen lassen wollte. Er stieg in seinen Wagen, zündete das Schloss und düste mit quietschenden Reifen durch die Straßen. Vor dem Krankenhaus kam er zum stehen und stieg aus dem Auto. Den Weg zum Eingang legte er rennend zurück und als er das Krankenhaus betrat, schlug er den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen ein. Noch immer wutentbrannt drückte er brutal auf den Knopf, der in das Untergeschoss führte. Randall hatte ihn davon abgehalten seinen Vater aufzusuchen; hatte ihm immer wieder vor Augen gehalten, wie schwach er war und dass er sich von ihm wieder hinters Licht führen und somit enttäuschen lassen würde, doch die Spielregeln hatten sich abermals geändert. Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich Neals, während er den Gang entlang stürmte und ohne die Krankenschwester eines Blickes zu würdigen in einem Befehlston ausstieß:  
„Gold?"

Die Schwester nannte die Zimmernummer und Neal öffnete die Tür. Kaum betrat er das Zimmer bremste er ab und starrte mit geöffnetem Mund auf seinen Vater, der an einem Tropf, wie ein Häufchen Elend im Bett lag und vor sich hinstarrte. Für seine Zimmernachbarin, die ebenfalls am Tropf hing und schlief, hatte Neal keinen Blick.

Sein Verstand leerte sich schlagartig, als er die Hilflosigkeit des Dunklen mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit stieg in ihm auf. Der Mann in dem Bett erinnerte ihn nicht mehr, an den schwarzen Magier, der sein Leben ruinierte und ihn immer wieder enttäuscht hatte, sondern an seinen Papa, den schmächtigen, feigen Mann. Unsicher trat er einen Schritt auf das Bett zu.

„Hey?"

In Golds Augen kehrte ein Funken Leben zurück. Schwerfällig drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung seines Sohnes.

„Was zur Hölle hat er mit dir gemacht?", brach es aus Neal heraus. Einem Impuls folgend griff er nach der dürren Hand seines Vaters und streichelte sie. Für einen Augenblick starrte er auf ihrer beider Hände und konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückdrängen, die sich ihm aufdrängten. Rotz schlug Blasen an seiner Nase und Speichel benetze seinen Mund, als er zu schluchzen begann. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper vor und legte seine Stirn an ihrer beider Hände.  
„Papa.", weinte er und ergab sich dem Selbstmitleid, welches ihn seit geraumer Zeit, wie ein treuer Freund, begleitete.  
„Sie bringen mich um. Jetzt erst Recht. Du musst mir da raus helfen. Er hat Henrys Seele. Er hat mich angelogen, hat mir versprochen, dass ich meinen Sohn und Emma bekomme." Während er sich mitteilte, konnte er spüren, wie sein Vater seine Hand drückte, als wollte er ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Neal löste seinen Kopf von ihm und hob seinen Blick. Fragend schaute er seinen Vater an, als er versuchte etwas zu sagen.  
„Was ist, Papa?" Leise, doch dringliche Laute kamen aus Mr. Golds Mund, ohne dass er Worte bilden konnte. Seine Hand zitterte, während er seine Augen aufriss und bewegte. Sein Kopf nickte heftig, doch Neal verstand die Gebärden seines Vaters nicht. Konfus und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, hakte er nach, was er ihm sagen wollte, doch da spürte er etwas Spitzes in seinem Nacken. Im nächsten Moment empfing ihn gnädige Schwärze.

„Ich hab dich nicht angelogen.", kam es angewidert aus Randalls Mund. Er ging in die Hocke und befühlte den Puls.

„Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten." Er erhob sich wieder und winkten den Pfleger mit einem neuen Bett herein. Danach hob er ihn auf die Arme, als wenn er nichts wiegen würde.

„Ich habe dir Emma und Henry gegeben, doch du -" Lieblos verfrachtete er Neal in das Bett und begann die Gurte um seinen Körper zuzuziehen. „hast es ruiniert. Du hast es dir selbst ruiniert und dann bist du mir in die Parade gefahren, doch das werde ich nicht weiter zulassen." Randall wandte sich an den Pfleger und bedankte sich bei ihm für seine Hilfe, danach präparierte er einen weiteren Tropf und verband ihn mit Neals Venen. Im Hintergrund nahm er die missmutigen Laute des Dunklen wahr, doch er ignorierte sie, indem er ein Lied pfiff. Nachdem er alles erledigt hatte, trat er vom Bett weg und grinse breit.

„Ein weiteres Hindernis ist aus dem Weg geräumt, bleibt noch eins."


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 37**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Randall betrat das Krankenzimmer und schenkte Regina ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches nicht erwidert wurde. Geflissentlich kam er seiner Arbeit nach und begann den Beutel an Henrys Tropf zu wechseln. Dabei schien er die Anwesenheit der Bürgermeisterin völlig auszublenden, denn er pfiff vor sich hin und war in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Schnell vollführte er die wenigen Handgriffe, achtete darauf, dass die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit nicht zu schnell in die Venen des Jungen gelang und drehte an einer Apparatur, um die Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren. Erst als er seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Regina. Abermals umspielte ein Lächeln seine dunklen Lippen, während er sie direkt ansprach:

„So, jetzt ist der Junge wieder anständig versorgt. Kann ich für Sie noch etwas tun, Ma'am? Haben Sie Hunger oder Durst?"

Reginas Kopfschütteln überraschte ihn nicht. Sie redete nicht viel, wenn sie am Krankenbett ihres Sohnes saß, war meist in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, in der er seinen Schatten hin und wieder einen Blick hineinwerfen ließ. Die Wut, der er dort anfangs begegnet war, weil er Roland und Henry in ein Zimmer gelegt hatte, war mittlerweile verflogen. Sie hatte sich gewehrt, hatte einen riesigen Palaver veranstaltet, doch zum Schluss konnte er sie überzeugen, dass es für alle Beteiligten die beste Lösung war. Sie waren ohnehin unterbesetzt und mussten ein besonderes Auge auf die Kinder ohne Seelen werfen.

Randall seufzte und schritt zum Vorhang, der beide Patienten trennte. Sein Blick fiel auf Robin, der auf einem Stuhl am Bett saß und seinen Jüngsten im Arm wiegte. Augenblicklich verspürte Randall ein schier unerträgliches Verlangen, das Kind zu schnappen und damit zu entschwinden, doch der schwarze Mann bezwang diese Gelüste, indem er sich sein eigentliches Ziel vor Augen führte. Er brauchte seine Brutmaschine und war der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche einen Schritt näher gekommen. Wie erwartet hatte der Seelenklau Henrys dazu geführt, dass er sie nun zwingen konnte, sich zu begegnen, auch wenn sie sich größtenteils anschwiegen. Oft saßen neben den beiden noch andere Besucher, um den Patienten die Hände zu halten, um mit ihnen zu reden und Leben zu entlocken. Doch manchmal, saßen Robin und Regina allein in diesem Zimmer, dann ließ er seinen Schatten in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Sanft und nicht so verzweifelt, wie noch vor Coras Gefangennahme, sondern sanft, wie die zarte Brandung des Meeres, an einem sonnigen Tag. Schnell fand er den Gedanken, den er nähren wollte. Die Sehnsucht nacheinander, die in beider Herzen schlug, doch die Tage vergingen und beide hielten daran fest, das Richtige tun zu wollen. Es hätte ihn frustrieren sollen, doch er konnte nicht anders, als mit Gelassenheit darauf zu reagieren, denn das Leid und die gemeinsame Zeit in diesen vier Wänden, begann sie wieder einander näher zu bringen. Für Randall war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden sich endlich ihre Liebe zueinander einstehen würden und dann würde dieser Irrsinn endlich enden. Dann würden sie sich erinnern und das Hindernis Namens Ruth, auf dem Weg zur Vollendung seines Plans, würde verschwinden. Es war so einfach, alles was er brauchte war Geduld und die hatte er notgedrungen in langer Gefangenschaft gelernt.  
„Wie ich sehe, geht es dem Kleinen heute gut." Randall richtete das Wort an Robin, schaute über seine Schultern auf das Baby und lächelte.  
„Ja, seit Tagen ist er gut drauf, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass es ihm hier gefällt."

Der Pfleger sah den Kummer in Robins Augen und labte sich innerlich daran, denn er wusste nur zu gut, warum das Kind hier aufblühte. Äußerlich legte er eine Maske des Mitgefühls an.

„Hier hat er von allen die volle Aufmerksam und er scheint ganz schön an -", er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Vorhangs, anstatt den Namen auszusprechen. „-zu hängen."

Sein Gesprächspartner verstand und verzog seine Lippen, während er seinen Blick wieder auf den Jungen in seinen Armen richtete, der eingeschlafen war.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Robin leise.

Randall nickte ihm zu und begann den Beutel an Rolands Tropf auszuwechseln. Dabei begann er wieder zu pfeifen und verabschiedete sich von seinen Patienten und ihren Eltern, als er das Zimmer, nach getaner Arbeit verließ.

Robin erhob sich von dem Stuhl und gähnte herzhaft. Gerne hätte er es seinem Jüngsten gleichgetan und geschlafen, doch er verbot sich diesen Luxus. Er hatte dem Flehen seines Sohnes nicht nachgegeben, als er nicht allein bei Ruth bleiben wollte und nun glaubte ein Großteil in ihm, Schuld an Rolands Misere zu tragen. Vorsichtig legte er das Baby in den Kinderwagen und deckte es zu. Für einen Augenblick verlor er sich in dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen und fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal seit Ruths Auftauchen, wie alles so dermaßen aus dem Ruder laufen konnte. Sie trug seinen Ring, eine Tatsache, die er noch immer nicht verstehen konnte, egal welche Szenarien er sich ausmalte. Er traute ihr nicht einmal mehr ihren gemeinsamen Sohn an, sondern behielt ihn bei sich im Krankenhaus, aus Angst einen weiteren Sohn zu verlieren. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Wange des Babys und atmete tief durch, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, ehe er sich von dem Wagen abwandte. Noch während er sich umdrehte, sah er auf den Vorhang. Er konnte Reginas Gestalt hinter dem Stück Stoff ausmachen, konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht nur sehen sondern regelrecht fühlen. In Schatten gezeichnet auf billigen Fasern. Nicht zum ersten Mal packte ihn das Bedürfnis, auf die andere Seite zu treten und sich in ihre Arme fallen zu lassen, damit sie ihm diesen seltsamen Frieden schenkte, den er nur in ihren Armen fand, doch er verbot es sie alleine mit ihren Söhnen waren, dann wechselten sie kaum ein Wort, waren jeder in ihrer eigenen Tragödie gefangen.

Der Wunsch, das schwere Päckchen gemeinsam zu tragen, schlug in seiner Brust, rhythmisch wie peitschende Äste im Wind. Er wusste, dass er ihr den Abstand lassen musste, dass er es ihr und seinen Söhnen schuldig war, das Chaos so gut es ging zu bereinigen, doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich auch um sie zu sorgen. Bevor Robin zurück an seinen Stuhl kehrte, beschloss er den Raum zu verlassen, um die Müdigkeit, die ihn wie eine schwere Decke umhüllte, ein wenig abzuschütteln. Sein Weg führte ihn, wie so oft in die Cafeteria. Er brauchte keine Bestellung aufgeben, die Damen in ihren Uniformen wussten bereits, was er bestellte, da es seit Henry das gleiche Schicksal wie Roland ereilt hatte, stets das selbe war. Zwei Sandwiches und zwei Kaffee. Robin glaubte nicht, dass Regina anständig auf sich achtete und so hatte er begonnen, sie mit Essen und Getränken zu versorgen. Er nahm die Brote und den Kaffee und trat den Rückweg in die dritte Etage an. Der Fahrstuhl war ihm nicht geheuer und so schritt er die vielen Stufen hinauf, kehrte zurück zum Krankenzimmer und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Das Licht brach durch die Wolken und fiel sanft ins Zimmer, tauchte es in warme Farben. Regina hatte sich von ihrem Platz gelöst und stand an Rolands Bett. Robin konnte eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer Wange blitzen sehen, während sie den Jungen betrachtete. Ihre Hand streichelte durch die Locken des Jungen. Ihre Stimme füllte sich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Robins Herz zum Rasen brachte und seinem Magen ein eigenartiges Gefühl entlockten.

„Hey, mein kleiner Schatz."

Er verlor sich in dem Anblick dieser Szenerie und glaubte für einen winzigen Augenblick, dass die Welt fast wieder im Reinen wäre.

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er wieder einmal mit ansehen durfte, wie Roland auf ihre Stimme reagierte, auf ihre liebevollen Berührungen. Er hatte es zuvor schon getan, wenn sie ihn so nannte und streichelte. Dann hob sich seine Brust, als würde er ein tiefes, wohliges Seufzen ausstoßen. Dieser Anblick berührte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Auch Henry schien auf diese Streicheleinheit zu reagieren, doch auf andere Art und Weise. Manchmal hatte Robin sogar das Gefühl, dass der Junge auch auf ihn reagierte, als würde er dem Klang seiner Stimme lauschen und dabei seine Mundwinkel haucheben nach oben verziehen. Dann war ihm, als wenn ein Funke Leben in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Ihm fehlte der Abstand zu erkenne, dass diese Reaktionen einem bestimmten Muster folgten, dass das Leben dann in einen der Jungen zurückkehrte, wenn er und Regina gleichzeitig ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkten.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Die Sehnsucht in seiner Brust nahm zu, als er sie beobachtete. Der Wunsch sie für einen Moment in den Armen zu halten, sich an sie zu schmiegen und ihren vertrauten Duft einzuatmen, manifestierte sich in ihm, doch er konnte diesem Verlangen nicht nachgeben, so sehr er es auch begehrte. Sie hatten ein stilles Miteinander erkämpft und er wollte es nicht zerstören. Robin gab Regina noch ein paar Momente mit Roland, bevor er auf sich aufmerksam machte und den Raum betrat.

Regina zuckte zusammen, als sie Robins Anwesenheit bemerkte. Als wenn nichts wäre, ließ sie von Roland und verschwand wieder auf die andere Seite. Ihre Augen legten sich auf Henry, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln Robin beobachtete, der ihr das Sandwich und den Kaffee auf den Beistelltisch legte und hinter den Vorhang zu seinem eigenen Sohn zurücktrat. Sie wandte ihr Augenmerk auf das Essen und schloss einen Moment die Augen, als dieses warme Gefühl in ihrem Magen entsprang, sich durch ihre Eingeweide nach oben kämpfte und ihren Kopf und somit ihr Denken füllte. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu ignorieren, ihn auszublenden, wenn sie mit ihm allein im Raum saß, doch sie konnte es nicht auf Dauer. Jeder Moment der verflog und in dem die Erschöpfung sich ihres Geistes bemächtigte, war ein Moment in dem ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs, so viel mehr für sie war, als nur ein andere Herzschlag, den sie einst unter ihrer Decke ließ. Sie hatte versucht damals die Kontrolle zu bewahren, hatte auf die Gefühle, die er in ihr hervor rief, mit Angst geantwortet, doch hier in diesem Zimmer sehnte sie sich nach seiner Nähe. Sehnte sich nach dem Frieden, den er ihr einst gegeben hatte und der noch immer in ihrer Seele nachhallte. Regina griff nach Henrys Hand und verteufelte die Kühle, die diese ausstrahlte. Sie vermisste das Leben in seinen Augen, sein Lächeln, welches immer spitzbübischer wurde, je mehr Zeit er mit seinen neuen Freunden verbrachte. Für einen weiteren Augenblick schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken, um die Müdigkeit, die zweifelsohne in ihren Knochen steckte, zu vertreiben, als Robins Stimme träge in ihr Ohr drang. Er hatte wieder begonnen seinem Sohn vorzulesen. Die Worte, die sich im Raum ausbreiteten, entlockten ihr ein verbittertes Lächeln. Sie kannte das Buch, erkannte es als eines der Bücher, die Henry Roland überlassen hatte. Robins Stimme wurde leiser und unrhythmischer bis sie schlussendlich verstummte. Es war untypisch, dass er mitten im Satz erstarb und so drehte sie sich von ihrem Sohn weg, erhob sich und ging zu dem Vorhang, der sie trennte. Vorsichtig lüftete sie den Stoff und konnte sehen, dass Robin auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen war. Erschöpfung war in seinem Gesicht gezeichnet, zeigte sich in den dunklen Augenringen und der fahlen Haut. Die Spuren eines hilflosen Kampfes, um mit dieser Tragödie fertig zu werden. Etwas in ihrem Innern berührte sie und brachte sie dazu, die kurze Distanz zu überbrücken. Vor der schlafenden Gestalt Robins blieb sie stehen und wischte langsam mit ihrer Hand über diesen. Lila Nebel umhüllte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe dieser sich lichtete und der Stuhl sich in einen Sessel verwandelte. Ein weiterer Schlenker mit ihrer Hand und eine Wolldecke erschien auf Robins Schoß . Regina zog sie fest um seinen Körper und streichelte, sachte über seine Wange, bis er einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß. Sie sah die Ähnlichkeit zu Roland und konnte das warme Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht länger bekämpfen. Sie schaffte es nicht ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden, oder das zarte Sehnen in ihrer Brust zu verbannen, doch gleichzeitig mit dieser Sehnsucht, kehrte das schmerzliche Wissen zurück, dass seine Nähe nun einer Anderen gehörte. Regina schalt sich innerlich als Närrin, doch diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, war zu einem Flüstern geschrumpft.

Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, benetzten ihrGesicht und erinnerten sie einmal mehr daran, dass die Welt für sie kein Glück bereit hielt. Trotz dieser Erkenntnis schien ihr Verstand kein Erbarmen mit ihr zu haben. Viel zu oft musste sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit denken, an die gemeinsamen Abendessen mit den Jungen, oder das Baby, dessen Gegenwart in diesem Zimmer anfangs genauso schwer zu ertragen war, wie die Robins.

Regina wischte mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie wollte sich endlich von dem Mann abwenden, doch es misslang ihr. Ihr Blick heftete sich weiterhin auf Robin, der vor der Erschöpfung kapitulieren musste. Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, die Beweise seiner Müdigkeit studierte, um so mehr füllte sich ihr Magen mit Watte, bis eine neue Erkenntnis sie traf, wie ein unerwarteter Schlag. Das Wissen, hatte schon lange in ihr geruht, doch im Angesicht dieses Unglückes, drang es unaufhaltsam in ihr Bewusstsein, verankerte sich dort und zündete eine Emotionsgewalt in ihrem Innern, der sie nichts mehr entgegenbringen konnte.

Er liebte seine Kinder und dafür empfand sie nicht nur Respekt, sondern sie liebte ihn dafür. Er weigerte sich die Hoffnung aufzugeben und saß stundenlang am Krankenbett seines Sohnes, las ihm vor, redete mit ihm und glaubte fest daran, dass dort in der Hülle des Jungen, irgendwo noch etwas Leben steckte. Wenn er nicht im Krankenzimmer saß, dann nutzte er die Zeit, um mit seinen Männern, im Wald nach der Kreatur zu suchen, die seinem und auch ihrem Sohn, solch ein Gräuel angetan hatte. Er hatte sogar seiner Verlobten das Baby weggenommen, weil sie sich nicht richtig um ihn kümmerte. Während diese Einsicht auf ihren Verstand einstürmte, begann das kleine Mädchen in ihr zu weinen. Wie sehr hatte sich in all den Jahren gewünscht, ihr Vater hätte sich auch nur einmal gegen ihre Mutter behauptet und Schaden abgewandt.  
Regina konnte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Sie trat näher an Robin. Tränen perlten von Neuem an ihren Wimpern, als würde Raureif, einen dunklen See umhüllen. Sie lächelte, als das warme Gefühl, das er in ihr auslöste, nicht nur ihren Magen, sondern ihr ganzes Sein flutete. Ihre Fingerspitzen legten sich an seine Wangen, streichelten sanft über seine blasse Haut und entlockte ihm abermals ein seliges Seufzen. Robin legte sich in ihre Berührung, schien im Schlaf nach ihrer Nähe zu suchen und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Regina starrte in das vertraute Blau und war dem Gefühl erlegen, dass die Welt für einen Augenblick in ihrem Lauf innehielt. Alles um sie herum verschwamm, löste sich auf, wie Eisblumen in der ersten Frühlingssonne. Sie tauchte in seine Augen, fühlte sich zu Hause. Erinnerungen stiegen auf, lockten das Gefühl der Vertrautheit_. _Ihr Herz schlug in einem schnelleren Takt, als sie den Blick verstand, den er ihr schenkte. Sie badete in der Zuneigung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Seine Hand griff nach der ihren, die noch immer an seiner Wange ruhte, streichelte über ihre weiche Haut, während die Sehnsucht sie immer weiter antrieb. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hin, kam seinem Gesicht näher. Sie konnte sein Verlangen nach ihr spüren, die gleiche Sehnsucht, die in ihrer Brust schlug, doch kurz bevor sie alles Kämpfen aufgab, kehrte die Vernunft in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

NEIN! DAS IST NICHT RICHTIG!

Sie schreckte zurück und konnte seinen verwirrten Ausdruck nicht ertragen. Regina strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und wich seinem Blick aus. Mit emotionsschwere Stimme sprach sie.  
„Schlaf weiter." und verschwand auf ihre Seite des Vorhangs. Sie konnte hören, wie Robin sich aus dem Sessel erhob und schloss ihre Augen. Wie gern würde sie einfach weglaufen, doch sie konnte nicht von Henry weichen, nicht aus dem Grund, weil sie sich närrisch verhielt und so hob sie den Arm abwehrend hoch, ohne auf Robin zu schauen, der den Vorhang zur Seite schob und flehte:  
„Bitte, nicht! Lass mich einfach, okay?"

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er ihre Bitte nicht nachkommen würde, doch dann drang das Geräusch des zugeschobenen Vorhangs in ihr Ohr und Regina ließ die aufkommenden Tränen einfach laufen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina lag in ihrem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Eine Kerze brannte auf ihrem Nachttisch und warf tanzende Schatten in den Raum. Seit Tagen lag sie hier, versunken in dunklen Gedanken, die sie Tag und Nacht quälten. Sie hatte sich abgeschottet von dem Leben außerhalb dieses Zimmers und sich im Bett verkrochen, unfähig vor den boshaften Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu fliehen. Stimmen, die sie nieder machten und ihr immerzu vor Augen führten, dass sie keinen Wert besaß; dass sie nichts weiter als eine Ware, ein Stück Fleisch war, mit dem man nach belieben umspringen konnte. Ihr Magen rebellierte, als der Geruch von Suppe in ihre Nase stieg und verdrängte für einen gnädigen Augenblick die Dunkelheit in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich hab dir was zu essen gebracht, Liebes." Robins Stimme klang besorgt in ihren Ohren, doch sie schaffte es nicht sich zu überwinden und zu ihm zu sprechen. Unverändert blieb sie auf der Seite liegen und blickte aus dem Fenster. Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel. Große, dunkle Vorboten eines weiteren regnerischen Tages.

„Ich hab dir auch etwas Brot und Tee mitgebracht, bitte Gin, iss wenigstens ein bisschen."

Die Hilflosigkeit, die in seinen Worten mitschwang, löste ein schäbiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus.

„Wenn du lieber was anderes willst, dann musst du es mir sagen, okay Gin? Sag was du willst... sag irgendwas... Nur sag etwas!"

Seine Verzweiflung stand im Raum und legte sich wie eine schwere Decke über ihr Gemüt. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm mit ihrem Schweigen zu antworten. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf schrillten und lärmten durcheinander und warfen sie in die aufgewühlte See ihrer Emotionen. Ekel vor sich selbst stieg in ihr hoch, als die Matratze sich bewegte und Robin sich zu ihr setzte. Sie konnte seine Nähe nicht ertragen und gleichzeitig war es genau das, was sie wollte; sich in seine Arme schmeißen und darauf hoffen, dass er den Sturm in ihr zum schweigen brachte, doch da erklang wieder die leise Stimme, die sie bereits aus Kindertagen kannte und redete ihr ein, dass sie all das Leid verdient hatte. Dass sie nicht für das Glück bestimmt war, egal wie sehr Robin in den letzten Tagen versuchte, ihr etwas Anderes ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Komm ein bisschen runter ins Wohnzimmer. Die Jungs sind unten, mh? Was hältst du davon?"

Regina zog die Beine an und machte sich klein, während in ihr der Wunsch wuchs einfach zu verschwinden, sich in Luft aufzulösen und ihre Existenz mit dem Wind verwehen zu lassen. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihren Oberkörper und klammerte sich an sich selbst fest. Der Gedanke an die Jungen versuchte in ihrem Kopf zu erblühen, doch die Dunkelheit wallte aufs Neue auf und entfachte Rolands Bild vor ihrem innerem Auge. Sie sah das Blut an seinem Hals, sah den nassen Schritt und lauschte zum hundertsten Male Silas höhnenden Worte, dass er den Jungen getötet hatte. Die Erinnerung war zu viel für Regina. Sie begann zu zittern, während sie sich selbst die Schuld für das Unglück gab. Es war ihre Schuld, dass man den Jungen verletzt hatte, denn sie hatte ihre Energie in ihre große Klappe gesteckt, anstatt sich zu bemühen, Roland sofort von diesem Mistkerl loszubekommen. Hatte ihr Temperament nicht genügend unter Kontrolle gehabt und ein Armband tragen müssen, das ihre Magie unterband.

Plötzlich zuckte Regina zusammen, als Robins Fingerspitzen sanft ihre Schulter berührten.  
„Alles gut.", machte er in einem beruhigenden Ton und löste den Kontakt. Sie konnte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, seinen eigenen innerlichen Kampf, gegen den Wahnsinn, der in dieses Zimmer Einzug gehalten hatten und als Regina glaubte es nicht länger ertragen zu können, bewegte sie müde ihre rechte Hand um ihm zu bedeuten zu verschwinden.

„Das Essen steht da, bitte nimm etwas zu dir. Ich komm später wieder."

Regina lauschte Robins Weggehen, den leisen, doch ihr so vertrauten Klang seiner Schritte.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und ließ sie schlucken. Sie spannte ihren ganzen Körper an, bis das erlösende Geräusch, der ins Schloss fallenden Tür ertönte, dann erst entspannte sie sich und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen, trübten ihr den Blick, doch sie wollte sie nicht schließen, aus Angst. Viel zu oft wechselten die Bilder, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss. Dann verwandelte sich das Bildnis des verängstigte Kindes in ein Gesicht voller Pockennarben und Sturmgrauen Augen, nur um dann einem weiteren Tyrannen zu weichen.

Leopold.

Mit Macht versuchte sie diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, kämpfte dagegen an und verlor trotz allem gegen die Schmach und die Schande, die sich, wie hungrige Monster, durch ihre Eingeweide fraßen. Sie verbot den Tränen zu fließen. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sie genügend Tränen vergossen über ihr Los, nun blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig, als es endlich anzunehmen, alle Waffen niederzustrecken und zu akzeptieren, dass sie kein Glück, oder gar Liebe verdiente.

Die Bilder der Männer schwirrten noch immer durch ihren Kopf, wechselten sich mit dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter ab und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie keinem von ihnen jemals gerecht werden konnte. Finsternis breitete sich in ihrem Verstand aus, zog sie immer tiefer in die Spirale aus Selbsthass, Schuld und Schäbigkeit. Regina sog die Luft bewusst und lang in ihre Lungen, nur um sie genauso bewusst wieder zu entlassen. So tat sie Atemzug um Atemzug, als würde sie gegen das Ertrinken ankämpfen, bis der König, Silas und ihre Mutter aus ihrem Kopf verschwanden und gnädige Leere sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigte. Regina wusste um die Kurzlebigkeit dieser Gnade. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Oberkörper auf, bevor weitere Erinnerungen sie quälten und kämpfte sich aus den Decken. Danach schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und erhob sich. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis der Schwindel sich legte und sie einen festen Stand hatte. Es gab nicht viele Momente am Tag, in denen sie das Bett verließ, doch in solchen holte sie fast schon wie unter Zwang einen neuen Schlafanzug und stieg unter die Dusche. Auch jetzt whatte sie wieder den Drang sich zu waschen, als könnte sie Schuld und Schmach, die sie viele Jahre begleitet hatte, einfach von sich schrubben. In diesem Zwang gefangen, durchschritt Regina langsam das Zimmer in Richtung des Bades. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schminktisch und augenblicklich wuchs der Wunsch einfach loszuweinen. Eine eisige Klaue griff nach ihrem Herzen und drückte erbarmungslos zu, als sie den frischen Schlafanzug auf dem Tisch sehen konnte. Es war ihr Lieblingsschlafanzug, den Robin jedes Mal sofort wusch und trocknete, damit sie ihn wieder tragen konnte. Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, als ihre Hand die weiche, kühle Seide berührte. Sie griff nach dem Oberteil und knetete es in ihren Händen. Die Liebe, die in dieser einfachen Geste steckte, erschlug sie. Schuldgefühle wallten in ihrem Innern auf und hielten ihr vor Augen, dass sie seine Liebe nicht verdient hatte. Selbsthass erfasste ihr Denken, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie Robin mit ihrem Verhalten quälte, aber sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. Immer wieder schob sie ihn von sich, verbarg sich hinter einer Mauer des Schweigens vor ihm, damit auch er endlich zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass sie ihn und das Leben, welches er ihr bot nicht verdiente. Die Erinnerung beschwor sein Antlitz herauf, sein Bemühen, wenn er stundenlang an ihrem Bett saß und versuchte sie aus dem Labyrinth ihrer Pein herauszulocken. Sie konnte in diesen Augenblicken seine wachsende Verzweiflung spüren, die ihre Abwehr in ihm auslöste und sie dazu brachte, sich noch mehr zurückzuziehen.

Aufgewühlt von den Emotionen legte sie das Oberteil fester als beabsichtigt, zurück auf die Tischplatte. Die Erschütterung ihrer Hand brachte das edle Holz zum Beben bis das Tuch, welches den Spiegel verdeckte, lautlos hinunter glitt.

Erschrocken stierte Regina ihr Spiegelbild an und erstarrte bei dem Anblick. Ihre dunklen Augen lagen in tiefen Schatten, ihre Haut fahl und gezeichnet von Schmerz. Das Haar fiel ihr mittlerweile über ihre Brust und erinnerte sie an eine längst vergangene Zeit. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, während sie den Blick nicht von sich abwenden konnte. Ihr Spiegelbild verschwamm, löste sich in einem rauschenden Nebel auf und ohne dass sie es noch länger kontrollieren konnte, strömte die Erinnerung mit einer Urgewalt auf sie ein. Reginas Atmung schwoll an bis sie hektisch nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Hand glitt an ihren Bauch, kneteten den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. Plötzlich glaubte sie Silas Hände in ihrem Haar zu spüren, den Schmerz, als er sich fest daran krallte und sie herumzerrte. Die selbe Angst stieg in ihr auf und vermischte sich mit einem weiteren Gefühl, das noch zaghaft in ihrem Magen brodelte. Wut. Regina packte an ihren Hals, strich über die Haut und glaubte seinen festen Druck wieder zu fühlen.

„Nein...", ächzte sie leise, als der Nachhall ihrer Erinnerungen unbarmherzig auf sie einstürzte und Stimmen in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten.

_Widerspenstige Stute... dreh dich um, Regina...Dreck weggemacht..._

Sie vermischten sich mit den Gesichtern von Silas, Leopold und Cora. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Wut, die zu köcheln begann, strömte nun durch ihre Venen, verdrängten die Angst immer weiter, während die Tränen, die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte, unaufhaltsam aus ihren Augen strömten. Ihr Oberkörper zuckte unter den Schluchzern. Keuchen und Ächzen dröhnte in ihren Ohren, paarte sich mit ihrem eigenem Wimmern, welches sie in ihrem Leben viel zu oft ausgestoßen hatte.

_Halt still verdammt nochmal..._

Forderte Leopold

_Widerspenstige Stute... du willst doch nicht gehen, ohne zu zahlen..._

Schimpfte Silas und gerade als sie glaubte sich in ihren Erinnerungen vollkommen zu verlieren und Coras selbstgefälliges Grinsen in ihren Verstand erblühte.

_Niemand liebt dich_

Da explodierte es in Reginas Kopf und Regina befreite sich aus ihrer Starre. Schreiend stürzte sie auf den Spiegel zu und schlug mit der Faust auf das Glas.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und betrat diese mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. Die Müdigkeit lag wie ein Mantel um seine Gestalt, ein ständiger Begleiter, seit sein Sohn die Seele verloren hatte. Man hatte ihn nach Hause geschickt zum schlafen. Bailey hatte mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet, doch er wollte, oder konnte das Krankenzimmer nicht verlassen. War er Anfangs sogar noch mit auf die Suche nach dem Monster gegangen, schaffte er es seit dem Tag, als Regina seine Nähe gesucht hatte, nicht mehr. Ihm war, als läge nicht nur die Erschöpfung bleischwer auf ihm, sondern ein dunkler Schatten, der seine Gedanken zum Rasen brachte und sein Handeln förmlich lähmte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, diese Furcht, die stetig wie ein undichter Wasserhahn, in seinen Verstand tropfte; hatte sie in Reginas Haus gespürt, als er noch willkommen war, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, warum diese Furcht sie zu verlieren, noch immer so schwer an ihm nagte, obwohl er sie doch schon längst verloren wusste.  
Bailey und Little John hatten ihn förmlich aus dem Krankenhaus geschmissen und ihm auf ihre eigene Art und Weise zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht eher auftauchen sollte, bis er wenigstens ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Die Wohnung schien leer. Diese Erkenntnis entfachte die verschiedensten Emotionen in ihm. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass er Ruth nicht begegnen musste, doch auf der anderen Seite, einer dunklen Seite in seinem Innern, war er wütend auf seine Verlobte, dass sie ihm und der ganzen Situation kein Verständnis entgegenbrachte. Gerade in dieser Zeit, brauchte er mehr denn je, jemanden an den er sich lehnen konnte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Langsam schlurfte Robin in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, um seinen schlafenden Sohn ins Bett zu legen. Schon auf dem Weg, konnte er die Klospülung hören und seufzte frustriert auf. Bevor er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnen konnte, ging die Badezimmertür auf und Ruth erschien. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, während ihre Stimme nicht verhehlte, wie verärgert sie war. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und wippte hektisch mit ihrer Hüfte, eine Eigenart, die Robin auf die Palme brachte.  
„Der Herr erinnert sich, dass hier noch jemand auf ihn wartet."

Robins Augen weiteten sich, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

_Macht die mich jetzt echt schräg von der Seite an? _

Schnaubend beschloss er nicht darauf einzugehen, um das letzte Bisschen Nervenstärke nicht zu verlieren. Er ließ sie einfach stehen und ging mit bestimmten Schritten ins Schlafzimmer.

„Sehr schön, jetzt ignorierst du mich, aber ich bin ja dran gewöhnt."

Geräuschvoll drang Robins Atem aus seinem Mund, als Ruth ihren Ärger an ihm ausließ. Das Unterfangen nicht auf sie einzugehen, erschwerte sich zusehends, da sie ihren Mund nicht halten konnte.

„Vielleicht überrascht es dich Robin, aber ich bin auch noch da."

Robin zog die Decke über den Jungen und schritt an Ruth vorbei, hinaus aus dem Raum, in den Wohnbereich. Gerne wäre er einfach weggegangen, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz, seinen Sohn bei ihr zu lassen, also ging er in den Küchenbereich und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Der Drang, nach einem Whiskey, manifestierte sich, doch er bezwang ihn, um seine Sinne nicht zu benebeln.

„Aber was verlange ich vom Schoßhündchen der bösen Königin."

Die Kühlschranktür schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Knall, als Robin diese zuschlug. Über seine Augen hatte sich ein dunkler Glanz gelegt. Seine Atmung ging gepresst und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, damit er dem Verlangen, Ruth eine zu Scheuern nicht nachgab.  
„Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?", begann er ruhig, doch schnell kippte seine Stimme und schwoll an.  
„MEIN SOHN LIEGT IM KRANKENHAUS, IST NICHT MEHR ANSPRECHBAR. ICH MUSS MICH UM UNSER BABY KÜMMERN, WEIL DU ES NICHT GEBACKEN BEKOMMST, ICH BIN HUNDEMÜDE UND DU HAST ALLEN ERNSTES DIE NERVE MICH MIT DEINER SELBSTSUCHT IN DEN WAHNSINN ZU TREIBEN!?"  
Die junge Frau zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen, doch dann erwiderte sie den glühenden Zorn, der in seinen Augen funkelte, mit gleicher Kraft.

„UND? ER IST NICHT ANSPRECHBAR, KRIEGT NICHTS MIT, ALSO WAS SITZT DU DEN GANZEN TAG DA, WENN NICHT WEIL _SIE_ DA SITZT?"

Robin fuhr sich durch das Haar und wandte sich ab. Der Drang auf sie loszugehen, stieg ins unermessliche und so stemmte er seine Hand gegen die Kühlschranktür und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen.

_Ich verliere den Verstand..jawohl...irgendjemanden muss ich ans Bein gepinkelt haben, dass ich mit so einem Schicksal gestraft bin_

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich einen Scheißdreck für unser Leben interessierst.", schaffte er ruhiger mit ihr zu reden. „Du könntest dich auch mal im Krankenhaus blicken lassen und mir helfen, aber nein, du führst dich lieber wie eine wild gewordene Furie auf. Ich kann nicht mehr Ruth."

Die Wahrheit seiner Worte spiegelten sich in dem Ausdruck seiner müden Augen wieder. Geschlagen ließ Robin seine Schultern hängen und hoffte inständig, dass ein Wunder geschah, dass sie ihm entgegenkam und es in seinem Herzen zündete, damit er endlich verstehen konnte, warum er sie hatte heiraten wollen, doch dieses Wunder stellte sich nicht ein. Stattdessen wich Ruth keinen Millimeter von ihrem Kurs ab.  
„Jetzt ist es meine Schuld oder was?"

Der Hilfssheriff schüttelte seinen Kopf und winkte ab. Er konnte nicht mehr. Weiter mit Ruth zu diskutieren, würde sein ohnehin angespanntes Nervenkostüm, gänzlich zerreißen. Wütend und enttäuscht wandte er sich von ihr ab und wollte ins Schlafzimmer, als sein Handy zu klingeln begann. Kalt und heiß zugleich, jagte ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er den Namen des Anrufers auf dem Display ausmachen konnte. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, wischte über das Display und sprach:  
„Was ist los, Little John?"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin betrat die Küche, in der John und auch Stanley saßen. Er zog seine Augenbraue nach oben, als er den Finanzminister erblickte, stellte jedoch keine Fragen. Stanley schenkte seinem Boss und Freund sein zahnloses Lächeln und erklärte, während er auf einen Stapel Papiere deutete:

„Die müssen von dir unterschrieben werden. Dachte, ich bring sie vorbei und schau auch gleich, wie es bei euch aussieht."

Robin lauschte seinen Worten, doch sonst galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Küchenschrank, in dem er nach einem Glas suchte, um es mit Wasser zu fühlen. In ihm steckte das Bedürfnis ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und sich eine Flasche von Baileys Selbstgebrannten zu Gemüte zu führen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Übermüdet und frustriert setzte er das Glas Wasser an die Lippen und leerte es in wenigen Zügen. Danach füllte er es erneut, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kälte seine erhitzen Gedanken und Gefühle abkühlen würde. Robin fühlte sich hilflos, wie jedes Mal, wenn er Regina in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufsuchte und nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Mit jedem Tag stieg das Verlangen, sie anzuschreien und zu schütteln bis sie wieder zur Vernunft kam, doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er sie damit vollkommen in ihre eigene Welt treiben würde. Der Gedanke an seine Gefährtin im oberen Stockwerk schmerzte. Es schmerzte, ihr nicht helfen zu können und dabei zu sehen zu müssen, wie sie sich selbst zugrunde richtete.

Robin stellte das leere Glas in die Spüle, drehte sich zum Küchentisch und somit zu den beiden anderen Männern um und lehnte sich, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, gegen die Kante der Arbeitsplatte.

„Lass die Sachen hier, ich kümmere mich nachher in Ruhe darum."

_Eigentlich kann ich die Sachen auch mit hoch nehmen, sie redet ohnehin nicht mit mir, dann kann ich auch arbeiten_

Dachte er und versuchte nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, was ihn oben erwartete.

„Bailey erholt sich nur langsam."

Mit diesen Worten schaffte Stanley Robins Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Robin schloss einen Moment die Augen und verteufelte sich selbst, dass er nicht überall gleichzeitig sein konnte. Er musste für seine Gefährtin da sein, sich um seinen geschundenen Sohn, einen Säugling und einen großen Sohn, mit seiner wachsenden Ungeduld, kümmern, da schaffte er es kaum, Bailey zu besuchen.

„Wollte Emma ihr nicht helfen?"

„Das hat sie.", erwiderte John. „Die Brüche sind geheilt, aber ihre alten Wehwehchen haben sich verschlimmert. Sie arbeitet nicht, sondern lässt Ruth alles machen."

„Lawrence hilft so gut er kann und auch ich versuche auszuhelfen, wann immer ich raus aus der Ratshalle kann.", fügte Stanley hinzu und seufzte. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, als das Mitgefühl für Bailey in erfasste.

„Ich sollte sie her holen, damit sie sich richtig ausruhen und wir uns um sie kümmern können."

„Vergiss es!", John spielte mit seiner Hand an dem Becher Wein, der vor ihm stand. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie zu uns kommen soll, aber sie weigert sich. Du weißt doch, einen alten Baum verpflanzt man nicht."

Dagegen konnte Robin nicht argumentieren. Vor einigen Tagen hätte er vielleicht noch die Kraft dafür aufgebracht, doch jetzt schaffte er es gerade noch zu funktionieren. Ein kurzes Schweigen stieg zwischen den Männern auf, ehe Little John das Wort erneut ergriff.

„Hat Gin heute wenigstens etwas gegessen?"

Seine Stimme erinnerte nicht mehr daran, was für ein Hüne er doch war. Robin erkannte die Sorge, die auch in der Brust seines besten Freundes schlug und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, ihm und sich einen Teil davon zu nehmen, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Verdamm'ich ..." schimpfte John auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Robin zuckte zusammen und stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab. Mit hängenden Schultern setzte er sich zu den beiden anderen Männern an den Tisch und starrte geschlagen vor sich hin. In seinem Innern fühlte er einen enormen Druck, den er kaum noch ertragen konnte. Äußerlich versuchte er seine Freunde nicht wissen zu lassen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, doch sie hatten ihn längst durchschaut.

„Und jetzt mal raus damit." Stanley legte seine Hand auf Robins Schulter und drückte sie. „Geht es Gin etwas besser?"

Robins Augen leerten sich. Er starrte auf die Tischplatte und spürte wie der Druck in seinem Innern zunahm und es in seinem Körper zu vibrieren begann. Stanleys Frage zwang ihn, sich mit Reginas Zustand genauer zu befassen, zwang ihn, einen nüchternen Blick auf ihr Verhalten zu werfen und was er zu sehen bekam, erschrak ihn. Robin stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand und unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich aufdrängten. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß, während er immer wieder seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wird es bald.", beruhigte Stanley seinen alten Freund, doch Robin konnte die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Eine Widerspenstige löste sich aus seinen Augen, als er seinen Blick klärte und beiden Männer ins Gesicht schaute.  
„Ich hab Angst. Sie redet nicht und sie isst nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter und ich hab Angst. Beschissene Angst, dass sie ganz dicht macht." Plötzlich wandelte sich die Traurigkeit in Wut. Robin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf die Tischplatte.  
„Ich will den Scheißkerl umbringen, dafür dass er sie uns weggenommen hat."

Ein leises Knarzen ertönte und alle drei Männer schauten zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete, doch niemand trat ein.  
„Zieht draußen...", kommentierte John lapidar.  
Die beiden anderen nickte nur. Robin wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Geschlagen offenbarte er:  
„So lang, war sie noch nie weg und versteh es langsam nicht mehr."

Stanley lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust. Für einen Augenblick wirkte er, als ob er über seine Worte nachsann, doch dann erklang seine Stimme.

„So arrogant Gin sich auch geben kann, sie hat eine vollkommen niedere Meinung von sich selbst und wenn so ein beschissener Dreckskerl ihr das Gefühl gibt, dass sie recht mit ihrer Meinung hat, dann glaubt sie ihm."

„Ich weiß, aber sie sollte uns -", weiter kam Robin nicht, da er durch die offene Tür Gepolter und Lärm vernehmen konnte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er von dem Stuhl auf und stürzte aus der Küche hinaus.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 38**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Little John klappte sein Handy zusammen und verstaute es wieder in seiner Tasche. Mit langen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum, passierte Rolands Bett, dann Henrys, nur um wieder kehrt zu machen und den Weg zurückzulaufen. Erst Emmas Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und brachte ihn zum Stehen. Verwirrt starrte er auf die Blonde und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Worte wiederholte.  
„Du hättest Robin noch nicht anrufen sollen. Nicht, bevor Granny und Bailey mehr wissen."  
„Emma hat Recht.", meldete sich Mary Margaret zu Wort und hielt dabei Henrys Hand in der ihren.  
„Ihr versteht das nicht. Er braucht jedes Zipfelchen Hoffnung, glaubt mir. Er ist dabei den Verstand zu verlieren."

Traurigkeit zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und machte auch nicht halt vor dem Ausdruck seiner Augen. Mit Wehmut, hatte er seinen besten Freund beobachtet. Nicht erst seit Ruth aufgetaucht war, sondern vom ersten Augenaufschlag in dieser Welt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Robin, als sei er in einem Ungleichgewicht, doch John konnte es einfach nicht benennen. Es gab eine kurze Periode, in dem dieses Ungleichgewicht, ausbalanciert schien, doch seit Roland und auch Henry ihre Seelen verloren hatte, konnte er förmlich zuschauen, wie sein Kumpel, aus der Bahn geworfen wurde und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern, wie er wollte, also hatte er begonnen, ihm den Rücken so gut es ging freizuhalten. Er war mit den restlichen Männern und auch mit Emma und Mary Margaret durch den Wald gejagt, um diesen Seelenräuber zu finden, doch die Suche erschwerte sich. Emmas Gatte war verschwunden, nicht dass er die Abwesenheit Neals als störend empfand. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Suche nun aufteilen mussten und bis jetzt keinerlei Erfolg erzielen konnten, welche die Stimmung trübte.

Heute gab es den ersten richtigen Hinweis und auch wenn er so klein, wie ein Senfkorn war, maß er ihm genügend Bedeutung bei, seinem Kumpel etwas Hoffnung zu bringen.

Bailey hatte mit ihm an Rolands Bett gewacht. Emma und ihre Eltern, an Henrys, als die Tür sich öffnete und Granny den Raum, mit einem Korb voller Essen betrat. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt zu bleiben, doch irgendwie hatte sie sich in eine Gespräch mit Bailey verwickeln lassen und bevor sie sich versahen, saß auch sie auf einem Stuhl am Krankenbett und führte ihre Unterhaltung mit Bailey fort. Mary Margaret wollte eines der Bücher nehmen und den beiden Jungen vorlesen, als Granny zu der anderen Frau verschwörerisch meinte, dass man zu ihrer Zeit die Geschichten noch alle im Kopf hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an einige, die sie ihrer Tochter und später ihrer Enkelin erzählt hatte und auch Bailey berichtete von Erzählungen, die noch in ihr Alter überdauerten, als sie sich an eine uralte Schreckgeschichte erinnerten. Beide Frauen lachten bei der Erwähnung jener Märchen, amüsierten sich darüber, auf welche Art ihre Mütter und Väter versucht hatten, sie einzuschüchtern, als es Bailey wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand den Schwarzen Mann erwähnte. Bevor der Gedanke sich richtig festsetzen konnte, waren beide Frauen aufgebrochen, um die Bibliothek nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen.

„Wir sollten auch in die Bibliothek und ihnen beim Suchen helfen.", erklang Mary Margaret Stimme und forderte die Aufmerksamkeit aller.  
„Das geht nicht.", widersprach Emma und zeigte auf Henry.

„Wir können hier nicht weg. Wenn Regina rauskriegt, dass ich ihn alleine gelassen habe, nachdem ich ihr hoch und heilig versprochen musste, es nicht zu tun, damit sie endlich einmal nach Hause fährt und sich ausschläft, dann bleibt von mir nicht mehr übrig als ein Haufen Asche. Ihre Nerven liegen ohnehin blank, da werd ich mir noch wünschen, dass sie mich einfach nur erwürgt."  
John schmunzelte bei der Erklärung und erwiderte trocken:  
„Wir müssen ja nicht alle da hin. David schafft zwar schon zu laufen, aber bis der zum Auto kommt und wir dann die Bibliothek erreichen, ist der Tag schon um."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich."

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ist nun mal die Wahrheit."

David entließ ein frustriertes Seufzen und wandte sich den beiden Frauen zu.  
„Er hat Recht. Verschwindet, ich bleibe bei den beiden Jungs. Vielleicht setzt sich sogar Randall ein bisschen zu mir."

Die drei anderen Personen wogen seinen Vorschlag ab und machten sich dann auf den Weg, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin riss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und blieb abrupt im Rahmen stehen. Binnen Sekunden besah er sich das Chaos, welches dort herrschte. Scherben lagen auf dem Boden, schimmerten feucht in einer Pfütze aus Suppe und Tee. Sein Blick fiel auf Regina, die mitten in einem Durcheinander aus gesplitterten Glas hockte und weinte. Sorge rauschte durch seine Adern und krallte sich in seinem Verstand fest, als er die roten Flecken auf dem Boden und ihrem Nachthemd erkannte.  
„Regina!", stieß er in einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Entsetzen aus und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und beschleunigte seine Atmung. Noch während er ging, brannte sich das Bild, seiner aufgelösten Gefährtin, auf seine Netzhaut und spiegelte sich schmerzhaft in seiner Seele wieder. Regina hielt eine Spiegelscherbe in ihrer Hand. Blut strömte aus den Schnitten ihrer Handinnenfläche, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Augen waren im Wahn verdunkelt, während ihr Oberkörper willkürlich zuckte. Sie zog an einer Haarsträhne und bewegte die Scherbe hektisch an dem Strang Haar, in der Nähe ihrer Kopfhaut, hin und her bis es sich löste und sie die Strähne in ihrer Hand hielt. Besessen von dieser Tätigkeit nahm sie die nächste Strähne und wiederholte die Prozedur.

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Robin. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Rachen und gab ihm das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er sich aus der Starre lösen und sich gänzlich zu ihr hinbewegen konnte. In ihm tobte ein Sturm, doch er zwang sich, diesen nicht nach Außen hin zu zeigen. Unter Anspannung beugte er sich zu Regina hinunter und versuchte ihr die scharfe Spitze aus den Fingern zu winden, doch sie klammerte sich daran fest, wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Stück Treibholz. Noch mehr Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und verfärbte ihre blasse Haut.

„Hör auf!", sagte Robin strenger, als beabsichtigt. Er musste Kraft aufwenden, um ihr die Scherbe zu entreißen. Ihr Weinen stieg an, steigerte sich in ein lautes Schluchzen, während Wut und Scham zugleich in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen. Ein Klang, der Robin einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„NEIN!"

Robin zog fest an dem Stück Glas, entwendete es ihr und schmiss es achtlos von sich. Keine Sekunde später, griff sie neben sich und schnappte sich eine Weitere. Das Knacken des Glases, ließ Robins Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, doch er nahm ihr auch diese ab.

„LASS MICH!", schrie sie plötzlich auf und schlug nach ihm. Robin zuckte zusammen und riss sich sogleich wieder am Riemen. Entschlossen packte er sie mit den Händen unter ihren Achseln und versuchte sie vom Boden hoch zu hieven, doch er bekam sie nicht auf die Beine gestemmt. Regina machte sich schwer, lag wie ein nasser Sack in seinem Griff, als sei sie nichts weiter als ein Anker, der sich mit aller Macht in einem aufgewühlten mehr Meer am dunklen Grund festhakte.

„Gin, Gin..." Er sagte ihren Namen immer und immer wieder und zwang sich, ihrem Wahnsinn mit Ruhe zu begegnen, um durch das weiße Rauschen, dass sie umgab,zu dringen.

„Bitte Gin, alles ist gut." Ihr Schluchzen dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Er verabscheute diesen Laut, verabscheute, für was er stand; dem Leid, welches erbarmungslos über sie hinein brach. Jedoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ein Teil von ihm erleichtert war, dass sie endlich eine Reaktion zeigte, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie den Verstand verlor.

„NEIN, IST ES NICHT!", erwiderte sie trotzig und strampelte mit ihren Beinen, während sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Halt zu entwinden. Robin verstärkte den Griff um ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie fest an sich, doch Regina schrie und versuchte mit ihren Nägeln seine Hände zu lockern. Robin schloss seine Augen, fühlte Trauer und Wut gleichermaßen und wusste instinktiv, dass es ihr Schmerz war, der in seiner Seele widerhallte.

„Komm schon Gin, es ist vorbei. Du bist hier sicher.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Mit einem Mal ließ sie sich wieder fallen und zog ihn mit sich. Er ging in die Knie, um sie weiter festzuhalten, doch ihre Hände suchten bereits nach einer weiteren Scherbe. Als sie diese zu fassen bekam, wog Robin für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab, sie loszulassen, aus Angst, dass sie auf ihn einstechen würde, doch dann sah er was sie tat und es brach ihm das Herz.

_Mein Liebes..._

Abermals versuchte sie ihr Haar abzuschneiden, als sei es Gift. Schlagartig war Robin in der schwarzen Festung und sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Cora ihre Tochter verwandelte. Wie aus seiner Gin, die Königin mit langem schwarzen Haar wurde. Hass auf Cora wallte in seinem Magen auf. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die unliebsame Erinnerung und zog sie wieder auf die Beine.  
„Hör auf damit, Gin, verdammt nochmal!" Er riss ihr die Scherbe aus der Hand und schnitt sich dabei. Danach packte er sie einfach wieder von hinten und presste ihren Rücken an seine Brust.

„NEIN, ICH HÖRE NICHT DAMIT AUF!", schrie sie und versuchte sich gegen ihn zu drängen, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ihre Stimme war gefüllt mit Anklage, aus der sich Selbstmitleid und Selbsthass, zu erkennen gaben.

„Ich bin nicht Eure Stute, die Ihr besteigen könnt, wann immer es Euch passt." Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schreien. Tränen rannen ihren Wangen herab. Robin öffnete seinen Mund, als die Worte seinen Verstand trafen.

„Ich bin es satt, nur eine Trophäe zu sein, nur ein Anhängsel, das den Mund halten soll. Ich bin nicht deine Stute und ich bin nicht Eva."

Die Tränen, die sich Robin aufdrängten, fanden den Weg in die Freiheit. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, als er erkannte, dass sie in einem Flashback gefangen war. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sah, wusste darum, dass sie im Moment all ihre Emotionen auf ihn projizierte, also verstärkte er sein Bemühen, endlich zu ihr durchzudringen.  
„Das bist du nicht Gin, du bist -", weiter kam er nicht, denn ein stechender Schmerz schoss in seine Hand, während Regina krächzte und eine Scherbe in seine Hand rammte bis er sie erschrocken los ließ.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein guter Fick."

Polternd hechtete sie zur Badezimmertür, schlüpfte in den Raum und knallte die Tür zu. Robin konnte hören, wie das Schloss knackte und für einen winzigen Augenblick stand er wie versteinert da und schaute auf das Holz.

_Verdammte Scheiße_

Bevor sein Verstand nachkam, bewegte sich sein Körper bereits zur Tür. Angetrieben von Angst, die in ihm erwuchs, klopfte er dagegen.  
„Gin, mach die Tür auf, bitte!"  
Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, waren die erstickten Schluchzer, die sie ausstieß.

Seine Hand ging in seine Hosentasche, während er weiter auf sie einredete.

„Bitte Gin, alles ist gut. Ich bin es, Robin. Du hast nichts zu befürchten, er ist tot. Leopold ist schon lange tot, also bitte, Gin. Lass mich zu dir.", noch während er sprach, fischte er einen langen, spitzen, dünnen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn in das Schloss, als er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, sein Arm stünde unter Feuer. Als habe er ich verbrannt, ließ er von dem Schloss und trat einen Schritt zurück, während er seine rechte Hand festhielt.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße..._

Furcht davor, dass sie sich etwas antun konnte, übernahm sein Denken. Es war nicht neu für ihn, dass sie sich bei einem Nachhall ihrer dunklen Erinnerungen verschanzte, doch sie hatte es stets in dem Wissen getan, dass er jede Tür aufbrechen konnte, dass sie jetzt Magie benutzte, ließ Sorge und Angst sein Herz in ein rasches Tempo verfallen. Wild hämmerte er gegen die Tür und brüllte durch das sperrige Material, das ihn von ihr trennte.

„REGINA! MACH DIE TÜR AUF! HÖRST DU?"

„NEIN!", schrie sie zurück und verpasste ihm einen unsichtbaren Schlag, als er das Holz mit seiner Faust berührte. Robin taumelte zurück. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf und überschlugen sich. Seine Atmung schwoll an, als er sich im Zimmer umsah, in der Hoffnung irgendwas zu finden, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Reginas Weinen wurde durch die Barriere, die sie beide trennte, getragen und nährte die Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigte.

_Denk nach, Locksley, Denk nach..._

Trieb er sich selbst an bis er seinem Denken etwas Klarheit entlocken konnte. Er wusste, dass es nichts half, wenn er aufgebracht herumbrüllte. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er mit Ruhe und Sanftheit zu ihr durchdringen konnte und so brachte er alles an Selbstbeherrschung auf, die er besaß. Er ging zurück an die Tür, lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Material und klopfte sanft dagegen.  
„Bitte Gin, lass mich zu dir."

„Nein!"

Robin schloss seine Augen und fühlte sich hilflos, wie ein Boot auf rauer See.

„Okay, weißt du was? Du hast Recht!" Er konnte hören wie das Weinen für einen winzigen Augenblick verstummte, als würde sie darauf warten zu erfahren, worin er ihr Recht gab. Er bewegte seinen Kopf leicht, drehte sich, bis Schulter und Schläfe das Holz berührten und er die Türklinke festhalten konnte.

„Du bist ein verdammt guter Fick."

Das Aufschluchzen, das sie entließ, schnitt in seine Eingeweide. Am liebsten hätte er wieder wild gehämmert und gebrüllt, doch er zwang sich weiter einen ruhigen Tonfall beizubehalten.

„Aber... du bist so viel mehr, Liebes."

_Ja, das bist du...so unendlich viel mehr..._

„Die Dreckskerle, die dir und Roland das angetan hat, waren Idioten. Leopold war ein Idiot, Gin, denn wenn er sich mal die Mühe gemacht hätte, dir zuzuhören oder mit dir zu reden, dann hätte er gemerkt, was für ein Juwel er da gehabt hat. Dann hätte er sofort merken müssen, dass du viel mehr, als eine Stute oder ein Anhängsel bist. Dann hätte er gemerkt, dass du witzig und klug bist. Und nicht nur das. Du bist fürsorglich und du bist so stark, Liebes. Und ich sag dir ganz ehrlich, Leopold ist der arme Tropf, dass er das nicht bemerkt hat. Es tut mir Leid, dass er dich wie Dreck behandelt hat, dass diese Dreckskerle und auch deine beschissene Mutter dir so wehgetan haben."

_Aber am meisten tut es mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte_

„Gin, so hart das auch klingen mag, aber du bist mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Bitte lass nicht zu, dass diese Dreckskerle nach all den Jahren noch immer die Hand über dich haben. Du hast dich längst befreit, also glaub nicht den Lügen in deinem Kopf, okay? Hörst du Gin? Bitte schließ mich nicht länger aus, denn ich hab erkannt, was für ein Juwel du bist."

Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Robin hoffte inständig, dass er endlich zu ihr durchdringen konnte, dass er endlich gegen die Dämonen und Schatten in ihrem Kopf ankämpfen konnte, um sie zu vertreiben. Die Sekunden zogen sich, in denen er keinerlei Laut von Regina vernahm, als das Hochziehen ihrer Nase. Still sendete er Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, als er das Türschloss hören konnte. Erleichterung überfiel ihn und ließ ihn tief durchatmen. Er löste sich von der Tür und wartete darauf, dass Regina diese öffnete. Er stand unverändert da und spürte wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als sie im Türrahmen erschien. Ihr Gesicht war blass, mit roten Flecken übersät. Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, die rote Ausläufe bildeten. Ihre Wangen glänzten feucht.

Sie hatte ihren linken Arm um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und hielt ihn mit der rechten Hand den Verlobungsring hin.

Robins Augen weiteten sich, während seine Augenbrauen sich in schwindelerregende Höhe erhoben. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Nein, Gin.", kam es bestimmend über seine Lippen, als er sich weigerte den Ring zurück zunehmen. Über Reginas Wangen liefen vereinzelt Tränen, doch Robin konnte erkennen, wie sehr sie sich für diese hasste. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, hielt sie den Ring abermals vor ihn und krächzte:  
„Nimm ihn."

Erneut schüttelte Robin seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass in seinem Magen schwere Steine lagen und ihn hinunter, in einen bodenlosen Albtraum zogen.

„Bitte Robin, nimm ihn zurück."

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückten Emotionen.

„Nein, Gin.", wiederholte Robin und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Er versuchte zu schlucken und das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, ehe er mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr.

„Wenn du mir jetzt in die Augen schaust und mir sagst, dass du mich nicht liebst, dass das Ganze mit unserer Familie ein Fehler war und du seit langem nach einem Weg suchst, dich von uns zu lösen, dann muss ich das akzeptieren.", er hielt inne und blickte ihr fest ins Gesicht. Regina wich seinem Blick aus, starrte mit unruhigen Augen auf den Boden und bekämpfte einen neuen Schwall Tränen, der sich ihr aufdrängte. Unglücklich stand er vor ihr und wusste instinktiv, was sie zu dieser Handlung antrieb.

„Aber, ich werde nicht akzeptieren, dass die Dämonen deiner Vergangenheit, mir meine Frau wegnehmen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie direkt seine Frau nannte. Reginas Atmung schwoll an, während sie ihm endlich ins Gesicht schaute. Er konnte den Selbsthass und den Schmerz erkennen, den er so sehr verabscheute.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Robin.", begann sie ihm ihre verwirrten Gedanken und die Schuld zu offenbaren, die sie niederdrückten.

„Es ist für dich das Beste, ich ... ich ..."  
„Was du?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Regina machte einen tiefen Atemzug, verzog ihre Mundwinkel in einem gequälten Ausdruck nach unten und gestand ihm:

„Ich hab ihn getötet ... ich bin keine Material für eine gute Ehefrau."

„Wen hast du -", bevor er seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, wusste er die Antwort.

_Leopold_

Robin verlieh seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang, auch wenn alles in ihm schrie.

„Ich weiß, Gin, ich weiß es."

Reginas Blick füllte sich mit Unglauben.

„Aber ..."

„Ich kenne dich, Liebes und es hätte mich mehr schockiert, wenn du deine Hand nicht im Spiel gehabt hättest.", er schaffte sogar ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Aber wenn du es weißt, wie konntest du mich je fragen, ob ich deine Frau werden will, wenn du genau weißt, was ich bin?"

Sie musste ihm ihre Gedanken nicht mitteilen, denn er las es in ihren Augen, dass sie sich für ein Monster hielt. Wut über Leopold, Silas und Cora brodelte in seinem Magen, doch er behielt die ruhige Art bei.

„Du bist die Mutter meiner Kinder und Gin -", er öffnete leicht seine Arme als Einladung, ohne sie zu bedrängen. „bevor du denkst, dass ich ein naiver Idiot bin, sollst du wissen, dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe, nicht nur auf einen Teil von dir zu schauen. Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist so viel mehr und deswegen konnte ich fragen, ob du meine Frau werden willst."

Reginas Zögern schmerzte in seiner Brust, doch Robin blieb unverändert stehen. Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie unschlüssig vor ihm stand und zitterte. Robin brach das aufkommende Schweigen und sprach voller Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich liebe dich, Gin und egal was war, das liegt hinter dir. Lass dir nicht dein Glück rauben, Liebes."

Robin fiel ein ganzes Felsmassiv vom Herzen, als er ihr Gewicht endlich in seinen Armen spüren konnte. Er umarmte sie fest und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Schopf, als sie die letzten Mauern abriss und hemmungslos in seinen Armen zu weinen begann. Robin schmiegte sie fest an sich und erlaubte seinen eigenen Tränen zu fließen. Beruhigend streichelte er über ihren Hinterkopf und tupfte keuche Küsse auf ihren Scheitel.

„So ist's gut, Liebes. Lass alles raus.", beruhigte er sie und wiegte sich mit ihr zum Klang einer imaginären Melodie bis ihre Schluchzer verebbten und sie keinerlei Laut mehr von sich gab. Robin löste sich hauch eben von ihr und sah, dass sie vor Erschöpfung, im Stehen, eingeschlafen war. Er schloss seine Augen in Dankbarkeit und nahm sie behutsam auf seinen Arm. Vorsichtig trug er sie zum Bett, legte sie auf dieses und folgte ihr in der selben Sekunde. Er zog sie an seinen Körper, bettet ihr Haupt auf seiner Brust und streichelte zärtlich über ihren Oberarm. Als sie einen tiefen Seufzer im Schlaf ausstieß, fühlte Robin die Angst weichen, die in seinen Eingeweiden lauerte.

„Schlaf dich aus.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

_Du hast seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen, Schlaf wird dir guttun_

Dachte er und wachte über ihren Schlaf.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Reginas Augen waren gerötet und verrieten den verlorenen Kampf gegen den Schmerz, der in ihrer Brust tobte. Sie hatte nicht wieder weinen wollen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft, diese aussichtslose Schlacht zu gewinnen. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres großen Hauses konnte sie getrost für einen Moment aufgeben und sich gehen lassen. Es gab ohnehin niemanden mehr, der sie so sehen konnte. Henry war nur noch die Hülle seiner früheren Selbst und auch sonst gab es niemanden in ihrem Leben, dem sie von Bedeutung sein konnte.

Sie war übermüdet und obwohl Emma ihr hoch und heilig versichert hatte, dass sie die Wache an Henrys Bett übernahm und sie ruhig etwas nach Hause fahren konnte, um zu schlafen, fand sie den Weg in Morpheus Reich nicht, sondern wälzte, von Verzweiflung getrieben, abermals all die Bücher, die ihr bis jetzt keinerlei Antwort liefern konnten. Sie war stets auf der Suche nach einem Strohhalm, an den sie sich klammern konnte; einen Hoffnungsschimmer, der ihr versicherte, dass egal wie schlecht es im Moment um die beiden Jungen stand, es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihren Sohn und auch Roland zurück zu bekommen. Doch sie fand nichts.

Erschöpft donnerte sie das Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß ruhte, von sich auf den Boden und stieß einen wütenden Laut aus, als es an der Tür klopfte.

_Wer kann das sein?_

Für einen winzigen Augenblick wog sie ab, den Besucher zu ignorieren, doch der Gedanke, dass es jemand war, der Neuigkeiten von Henry brachte, ließ sie schlussendlich aufstehen und an die Tür treten. Als sie diese öffnete, riss sie ihre Augen in Überraschung auf.

_Robin_

Robin machte keine großen Anstalten auf ein Herein zu warten, sondern schritt gleich an ihr vorbei, ins Haus hinein. In seiner Hand hielt er den Maxi-cosi, in dem sein kleiner Sohn schlief. Regina hielt noch immer die Klinke in der Hand und starrte dem Mann, samt seinem Sohn, hinter her. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie ihn sprechen.

„Du musst auf ihn Acht geben." Er legte den Weg ins Wohnzimmer zurück und Regina schloss die Tür, bevor sie ihm folgte. Der Impuls ihn hinaus zu schmeißen zündete, doch sie kam diesem nicht nach, denn er redetet einfach weiter.

„Bitte, Regina. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich ihn lassen soll. Du bist die Einzige, der ich ihn anvertrauen kann, im Moment." Noch während er sprach, setzte er den Maxi - Cosi mit dem schlafenden Baby auf die Couch und wandte sich nun Regina zu.

„Little John hat mich angerufen, er glaubt etwas auf der Spur zu sein, aber ich will den Kleinen nicht mitnehmen."

Regina merkte seinen stechenden Blick in ihrem Gesicht und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, als versuchte sie, ihre zerknitterte Erscheinung zu verbessern. Hinter ihren Augen lag ein pochender Schmerz, Dank der Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Sie hatte keine Kraft, um eine ihre zahlreichen Masken aufzuziehen und den Schmerz zu verbergen, der in ihrem Innern wütete. In Robins eigenen Augen herrschte ein Krieg, den Regina nur all zu gut kannte. Für einen Moment schaute er sie einfach an und blickte in ihre dunklen Untiefen, direkt auf den Grund ihrer Seele. Regina hielt dem Blick stand, doch als er tiefer zu sehen schien, als ihr beliebte, wich sie seinem Starren aus. Tränen perlten an ihren Wimpern und lösten sich zu einem kleinen Rinnsal. Das Sehnen in ihrer Brust wurde unerträglich und widersprach der Vernunft, die sich in ihrem Verstand eingenistet hatte.

_Bitte geh Robin_

Bat sie in Gedanken, aus Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren; aus Furcht sich selbst zu verlieren. Er gehörte nicht zu ihr. Er besaß eine Verlobte, die ihm bereits einen Sohn geschenkt hatte und egal was in ihrer Brust für ihn schlug, sie würde sich nicht dazwischen drängen. Regina straffte ihre Haltung und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Du solltest gehen, Robin. Du hast hier nichts verloren."

Robin trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück. Sie konnte sehen, wie etwas in seinem Blick brach und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum das Schicksal ihr so feindlich gesinnt war. Vor ihr stand der Mann, den ihre Seele seit vielen Jahren gesucht hatte. Der Mann, der es in den letzten Wochen geschafft hatte, durch all ihre mühsam errichteten Mauern zu dringen und ihre Dämonen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Abermals kam er einen Schritt näher und zeigte dabei auf das schlafende Baby.

„Ich gehe, aber versprich mir, dass du auf ihn Acht gibst."

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben zerrte an ihrem Herzen, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach.

„Nein, bring ihn zu seiner Mutter, Robin. Dort sollte er sein, dort solltest du sein und nicht hier."

Sie ging zur Wohnzimmertür und machte eine Geste hinaus, damit er endlich verschwand. Robin folgte ihr ohne jedoch seinen Sohn mitzunehmen und bevor er durch den Rahmen schritt, blieb er stehen. Seine blauen Augen spiegelten Verwirrung und Verzweiflung gleichermaßen wieder. Auch er war in einem Kampf gefangen, der Regina nicht verborgen blieb. Die Sehnsucht nahm zu, ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen und sich einen Moment dem Frieden hinzugeben, den seine Nähe stets heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Regina. Es fühlt sich falsch an", flüsterte er geschlagen, woraufhin sie abermals ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Bitte Robin, verschwinde!"

_Wieso machst du es mir nur so schwer...merkst du nicht, wie sehr es wehtut, dass du hier bist, doch nicht zu mir gehörst_

„Nein!", widersprach er ihr mit Nachdruck. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und erkannte so viel mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

„Es fühlt sich falsch an, Regina. ALLES fühlt sich so wahnsinnig falsch an, seit ich hier im Wald erwacht bin. Das Einzige, das sich nicht falsch anfühlt ist … das hier." Er zeigte auf sich und sie und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Regina spürte die Wand in ihrem Rücken und konnte ihm nicht weiter ausweichen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte sie es auch nicht. Robin sprach aus, was sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Eine weitere, störrische Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge und bahnte sich ihren salzigen Lauf über ihre Wange. Regina schwieg. Sie brachte nicht mehr die Kraft auf etwas zu erwidern, aus Angst, dass jedes Wort falsch wäre. Ihr Schweigen half nicht Robins Verzweiflung zu bannen. Seine Hände zitterten. Aufgebracht fuhr er sich durch das Haar und baute sich vor Regina auf, bis sie ihm ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Wie kann es sein, dass meine Verlobte diesen Ring trägt? Den Ring, den ich nicht mal meiner verstorbenen Frau an den Finger gesteckt habe. SAG ES MIR!", seine Stimme nahm an Lautstärke zu, je mehr er sich in Rage redete.

„Wie kann es sein, dass meine Verlobte sich einen Scheißdreck für meinen Sohn interessiert, während die Böse Königin, echte Tränen um ihn weint?!"

Regina konnte sehen, wie sehr er mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Er hob seine Hände, als wollte er nach ihr packen, doch bevor er sie berührte zog er sie zurück und gestikulierte wild herum.

„Wie kann es sein, dass es so weh tut Roland so zu sehen und nicht nur das! Es tut sogar weh Henry so zu sehen! Also sag es mir, Regina! Wie kann das sein?" Sie konnte Zornestränchen in seinen Augen erkennen. Kleine Funken auf blauer See.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte sie und presste sich gegen die Wand, als er sich ihr weiter näherte.

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT!", stieß sie ehrlich hinaus und schluchzte auf. Sie konnte ihm nicht widersprechen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Er benannte, was in ihrem Innern vor sich ging und sprach von einem Schmerz, den sie am eigenem Leib spürte. Plötzlich zog Robin sie in seine Arme und schmiegte sie fest an sich. Ihre Schultern zuckten, als sie einen Kampf mit den Tränen ausfocht, dessen Ausgang sie nicht vorhersagen konnte. Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Schopf, die keuschen Zärtlichkeiten, die sie in der Vergangenheit lieben gelernt hatte und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Regina versuchte auf dem Schlachtfeld ihrer Gedanken, die Kontrolle zu behalten, doch es misslang ihr. Sein vertrauter Duft stieg in ihre Nase, weckten die Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen, an die Momente, wenn die Pein nichts weiter als ein fernes Flüstern, ein unbedeutendes Gerücht war. Dürstend nach diesem Augenblick der Schmerzlosigkeit, drückte sie, Küsse auf seinen Hals, nahm seinen Geschmack auf und wisperte atemlos, entgegen dem was ihr Herz begehrte:

„Nein, das ist falsch."

_Du bist vergeben..._

Robins Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und entlockten ihr einen wohligen Schauer.

„Es kann aber nicht falsch sein.", flüsterte er und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Seine Tränen brannten heiß auf ihrer Haut und rissen die letzten Festungen ihres Widerstands hinunter.

Das Bedürfnis sich wieder nah zu sein, überwog den Verstand. Robins Hände wanderten auf die Vorderseite ihres Körpers, öffneten die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, während seine Lippen über ihre Haut glitten. Er küsste den Weg zu ihrem Brustansatz, bis ihren vollen Lippen ein sanftes Ächzen entfleuchte. Ihr Mund wollte ihm sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, wollte ihm sagen, dass sie einen Fehler begingen, doch ihre Seele lechzte nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Nähe, die den Schmerz wenigstens für den Augenblick vertrieb. Robin löste sich von ihrer Haut, blickte ihr atemlos in die Augen und nahm ihre Lippen mit den seinen gefangen, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Oberarme, streichelten über den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes, während sie seiner Zunge den Einlass erlaubte, den er hungrig erbat. Er zog sie mit sich auf den Boden und Regina war mehr als willig ihm zu folgen. Ohne dass ihre Lippen und Zungen sich voneinander trennten, drängte er sie in eine liegende Position. Verlangen und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches ihren Magen in eine Behausung für Schmetterlinge verwandelte, vermischte sich und äußerte sich in dem Begehren, ein Teil des Anderen sein zu wollen. Robins Hände glitten in ihren Schoß. Regina war sich sicher, dass er fühlen konnte, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte. Ihre eigenen Finger nestelten ungeduldig an dem Verschluss seiner Hose und entließ schlussendlich seine Erregung in die Freiheit. Er löste den Kuss und schnappte genau wie sie selbst nach Atem, während er sich zwischen ihre Beine positionierte und ihren Rock hochschob. Regina spreizte die Beine, strich mit Druck seine Arme entlang und überbrückte die Distanz, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie tauchte mit ihrer Zunge immer wieder in seinen Mund und kostete von ihm, als sei er eine Delikatesse, die ihr viel zu lange verwehrt geblieben war. Ihrer beider Atmung schwoll an und zwang ihre Lippen sich von einander zu lösen. Diesen Moment nutzte Robin aus, schob ihr Höschen zur Seite und versenkte sich mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihr.  
„Robin.", ächzte sie halb lüsternd, halb überrascht auf, als sie ihn tief in sich spüren konnte. Ihr Drang wieder ein Teil von ihm sein zu wollen, spiegelte sich in seinen Bewegungen wieder. Ohne sich mit Zärtlichkeiten aufzuhalten, nahm Robin sogleich einen langsamen, doch harten Rhythmus auf. Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel an ihrer Bluse und riss sie auf, um keuchend an ihrem Brustbein entlang zu saugen. Regina schloss die Augen und gab sich seiner verzweifelten Leidenschaft hin. Der Gedanke, das Falsche zu tun verflüchtigte sich, denn in einem versteckten Winkel ihres Verstandes gab sie ihm Recht. Das Einzige, das sich seit ihrem Erwachen in Storybrooke nicht falsch anfühlte, war die Zeit mit ihm und den Jungen. Als wäre dieses Vermissen, welches sie allumfassend verspürte und ihr das Gefühl gab unvollkommen zu sein, einfach verstummt. Sie krallte sich an seinem Hemd in seinem Rücken fest und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, damit sie ihn tiefer spüren konnte. Ihre Atmung schwoll weiter an. Ächzen und Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen, vermischte sich mit den lustvollen Lauten, die aus seinem Mund strömten. Schweißperlen erblühten auf Robins Stirn, als er Kraft und Tempo anzog, mit der er sie sich zu eigen machte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag nicht nur hören, sondern spüren. Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und als ihr Blick den Weg in sein Gesicht fand, konnte sie mehr als nur Begehren in den blauen Untiefen erkennen.

_Er will dich nicht nur... er braucht dich_

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf diese Erkenntnis sie, wie ein Schlag. In ihrem Kopf schien es zu explodieren. Fragmente zerrissener Gefühle setzen sich wieder zusammen, beschworen ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit herauf, das sie, so glaubte sie, noch nie in dieser Art gespürt hatte. Ihr Körper zuckte unter seiner Kraft, wandte und bog sich ihm verlangend entgegen. Sie wollte loslassen, wollte es erlauben, dass diese Woge an Emotionen über Herz und Verstand brandete und sie mitriss. Die Erregung ihres Körpers war nur ein Bruchstück dessen, was in ihrem Herzen brannte. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, ihn so nah an sich ran zu lassen, hatte sich gefürchtet ihr Herz zu verlieren und ihn deshalb ausgesperrt. Doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie längst, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit des Spaßes, weitaus mehr war, als zwei Körper die Befriedigung suchten. Die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle erschreckte sie, doch sie konnte sich nicht länger wehren. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich und erinnerten sie daran, dass der Mann, dem sie so nah war, einer anderen gehörte. Traurigkeit brach über ihr hinein und hielt ihr vor Augen, was sie gerade tat.

_Also hat Ruth Recht gehabt, als sie mich als..._

Sie schaffte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken, sondern schüttelte ihren Kopf. So sehr sie ihn wollte, so sehr wollte sie auch für ihn gut sein und das Richtige tun.

„Bitte Robin," weiter kam sie nicht, denn Robin küsste sie, als wüsste er um das Schlachtfeld in ihrem Kopf. Für einen Moment nahm er sich die Zeit und zeigte ihr auf nonverbale Art, was er für sie empfand, bevor er seine Lippen soweit von ihr löste, um ihr widersprechen zu können.

„Nein", ächzte er, indes er das Tempo verlangsamte, jedoch die Kraft in seinen Stößen behielt. Eine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und streichelte sie, bevor er sie in ihrem Haar versenkte. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und beschwor damit ein Gefühl des Angekommenseins, in ihr herauf.

„Alles wirkt falsch, nur du nicht. DU bist die Richtige." Er hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne, ohne seinen Blick aus ihren Augen abzuwenden. Regina schluckte einen imaginären Kloß hinunter, während sich ihre Eingeweide mit einer Wärme füllten, die sie so nicht oft in ihrem Leben verspürt hatte. Ein angenehmer Schauer jagte über ihre Wirbelsäule und brachte das letzte Stück Mauer um ihr Herz zum Einsturz. So lange hatte sie dagegen angekämpft, doch nun hieß sie ihn nicht nur in ihrem Körper, sondern in ihrer Seele willkommen.

_Weiß der Himmel warum, aber ich liebe dich_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf und auch wenn der Mann auf ihr, über ihr und in ihr, sie nur schweigend ansah, so wusste sie, dass er das selbe dachte. Konnte es in dem Blick lesen, mit dem er sie liebevoll betrachtete.

Die Welt um sie herum verstummte und der Lauf der Zeit versiegte. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit schauten sie sich an. Lächelnd, als hätten sie ihre Gedanken offenbart. Robin senkte sein Gesicht dem ihren entgegen. Sein Herz schlug in einem raschen Takt. Die Leidenschaft war gewichen und machte Platz für die Wärme, die sich ihres ganzen Seins bemächtigte.

Vergessen waren der Fluch, die Schmerzen und das Gefühl des Verlusts. Nur dieser Moment zählte, dieses stumme Kapitulieren.

Um die Lampe des Eingangbereichs des Hauses bewegte sich der dunkle Schatten, geschmeidig wie eine Schlange. Zog seine Kreise in freudiger Erwartung. Wenn man eine Empfindung in dem dunklen Schlund erkennen konnte, so wäre es Zufriedenheit. Er war seinem Ziel so nah, hatte so lange zu diesem Moment hingearbeitet. Hatte sich in die Gedanken seiner Opfer geschlichen und ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Hatte versucht sie sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen, damit dieser dumme Fluch des Vergessens, endlich gelöst werden konnte. Doch er hatte die beiden unterschätzt. Nicht den Geächteten, nein, er hatte gewusst, dass es lange dauern würde bis er der Gerechtigkeit entsagen und sich für Regina entscheiden würde. Doch in der Herrin des Sherwood Forest hatte er sich getäuscht. Hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass Robin mehr als seinen Samen in sie gepflanzt hatte, sondern seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, der sich in ihrer Seele verankerte und nicht einmal durch das Vergessen ausgelöscht werden konnte.

Er hielt die Luft an, starrte voller Ungeduld auf die beiden verschlungen Körper. Gleich war es soweit. Ihre Lippen trennte nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden, konnte er in ihren Gedanken hören, konnte sie in ihren Augen sehen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter und sie würden sich erinnern, würden wissen wer sie waren und dann wäre das Hindernis Ruth Geschichte. Dann würde er sie bald zu sich holen können, damit sie ihm noch weitere Kinder mit so kräftigen, vollkommenen Seelen schenken konnten. Der Moment war zum greifen nah.

Ganz in dieser Szene versunken, bemerkte auch er nicht das Klopfen und Schlüssel klirren, sondern erschrak gleichermaßen wie Robin und Regina, als eine Stimme mit Entsetzen durch den Raum donnerte.  
„ACH DU SCHEISSE!"

Es war Emma, die mit offenem Mund im Hauseingang stand.

_Irgendwie habe ich ein Déjà- Vu_

Robin zuckte zusammen und zog sich sofort aus Regina zurück, als er die Stimme vernahm. Auch Regina erschreckte und schubste den Mann von sich. Hastig zog sie ihren Rock wieder hinunter und knöpfte mit zittrigen Fingern die Bluse zu. Robin erhob sich, wandte sich den Frauen ab und schloss seine Hose, während er Emmas Gestammel lauschte.  
„Ich ... ich ... wusste nicht ... geklopft ... keiner auf ... Schlüssel ..."

Regina begradigte sich und straffte ihre Schultern. Das eben Erlebte schob sie einfach zur Seite, da Emmas Auftauchen sie sofort an ihren Sohn erinnerte. Ohne auf den Versuch ihrer Entschuldigung einzugehen fragte sie prompt:  
„Was machst du hier? Ist etwas mit Henry? Gibt es was Neues? Du wolltest doch bei ihm bleiben."  
Emmas Wangen zierte eine hauchzarte Röte, die jedoch allmählich schwand, als sie Reginas Fragen zu beantworten begann.

„Genaugenommen wollte ich mit dir sprechen." Sie schaffte es nicht Regina in die Augen zu schauen und suchte Robins Gesicht.

„Little John versucht dich schon die ganze Zeit zu erreichen." Emma atmete einmal tief durch, verdrängte die peinliche Atmosphäre und erstattete den beiden Bericht.  
„Granny und Bailey sind ja auf die Geschichten des schwarzen Mannes gekommen und wir haben in der Bibliothek tatsächlich ein Buch gefunden, in dem etwas über ihn steht. Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht, um zu wissen, dass es der schwarze Mann ist."

Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während sie skeptisch sprach:

„Der schwarze Mann? Der ist doch nur eine Geschichte. Ein Schrecken, den man den Kindern erzählt, damit sie sich fürchten. Nur ein dummes Märchen."

_Ich kann Lieder davon singen, Mutter war immer sehr phantasievoll, wenn es um solche Geschichten ging_

„Sagte die böse Königin, nachdem ich sie in flagranti mit Robin Hood erwischt habe.", kommentierte Emma trocken und wurde dann wieder Ernst.

„Es ist der einzige Hinweis den wir haben. Deswegen geh du bitte in Mr. Golds Laden und such, ob du da was über ihn findest und du Robin, kommst mit mir. Wir müssen die Leute warnen. Die Kinder sollten fürs Erste nicht mehr in die Schule oder den Kindergarten. Da ist zu wenig Aufsicht. Und vielleicht solltest du besonders auf deinen Jüngsten aufpassen, denn wir wissen nicht, ob er sie lieber ganz zart oder etwas fester haben will."

Robins blaue Augen hafteten sich auf Regina.

„Ich bitte dich nochmal, Regina. Schütze ihn. Ich hab Roland schon verloren. Du hast wenigstens Magie."

Flehen lag in seinem Blick, dem Regina nicht standhalten konnte. Sie selbst wusste, dass es sie genauso mitnehmen würde, wenn dem Kind etwas geschah, wie es bereits mit seinem anderen Sohn der Fall war.

„Wenn ich ihn auch noch verliere, dann verliere ich nicht nur meine Kinder, sondern auch meinen Verstand.", gestand er ihr. Regina konnte die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte in dem Blau seiner Augen ablesen und nickte einfach.

„Danke", machte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Hauchzart berührte er ihre Finger, wagte es ihr nochmal in die Augen zu schauen und ließ erst von ihr ab, als sie ihn und Emma aufforderte endlich zu gehen, um ihre Arbeit nachzukommen.  
„Los geht schon. Ich nehme den Kleinen und schau ob ich in Mr. Golds Laden etwas finde. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde im Diner."

Die beiden Hüter des Gesetzes nickten der Bürgermeisterin zu, ehe sie ihrer Aufforderung nachkamen. Sie waren schon fast zur Tür hinaus, da hielt Regina sie einen Augenblick zurück.

„Hey ihr beiden."

Robin und Emma wandten ihren Kopf zu ihr und schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Passt auf euch auf.", bat sie mit sanften Blick, bevor dieser Ernsthaftigkeit annahm. „Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil der Geschichten wahr ist, die man den Kindern über den schwarzen Mann erzählt, dann ist er gefährlicher als wir es uns vorstellen können."

Emma lächelte aufmunternd und scherzte:

„Keine Angst, ich hab hier den Mann an meiner Seite, der die böse Königin auf die Matte gelegt hat."

Robin schmunzelte nur, packte die Retterin am Arm und führte sie hinaus, bevor sie noch weitere Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen konnte, auf das eben Gesehene einzugehen.

Regina ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Der kleine Junge schlief weiterhin den Schlaf des Gerechten. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verlor sie sich im Anblick des Babys, welches sie in den letzten Wochen so oft gehütet versuchte ihre Gedanken auf die Neuigkeiten zu fokussieren und nicht daran zu denken, was gerade eben mit dem Vater des Kindes geschehen war, doch es fiel ihr schwer.

_Was war das eben? ... denk jetzt nicht daran, Mädchen. Hier läuft ein Seelendieb herum und nicht irgendeiner. Du hast keine Kraft, dich um beides zu kümmern. Denk an Henry und auch an Roland. Sie brauchen ihre Seele wieder._

Der Schatten folgte der einstigen bösen Königin. Stück für Stück kroch er über die Decke und fand sein Ziel direkt über ihr und dem Baby. Er beobachtete die Frau, die das schlafende Baby samt des Maxi – Cosis hoch hob. Wut wallte in dem Schwarz seines Seins auf und verwandelte sich in Ungeduld. So nah war er seinem Ziel gewesen und nun hatte diese blonde Nervensäge alles ruiniert.

Die Ungeduld trieb ihn immer weiter an. Bemächtigte sich seines Denkens und so traf er die Entscheidung sich zu zeigen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, dass jemand kam und seine wundervollen Pläne ruinierte und warum sollte er der einstigen Königin nicht offenbaren, was sie tief in ihrem Herzen bereits wusste. Er würde nicht mehr so subtil vorangehen. Er würde es ihr sagen, direkt und unverblümt. Dann würde sie sogleich zu dem Geächteten gehen, um es ihm zu berichten. Robin würde ihr glauben, denn auch er spürte es bereits in seiner Seele und dann würden sie endlich diesen Kuss miteinander teilen, der dieses Städtchen aus dem Vergessen lockte. Es war so einfach.

Der Schatten rieselte geschmeidig von der Decke und baute sich unheildrohend vor Regina und dem Baby auf.

Regina starrte auf das dunkle Ungetüm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und geöffneten Mund. Die Temperatur schien um mehrere Grad gefallen zu sein und ohne, dass sie es beeinflussen konnte, erinnerte sie sich an diese Kälte. Erinnerte sich daran, sie schon öfter gespürt zu haben.

_Himmel hilf ... das ist ... ich kenne das..._

Schnell setzte sie den Maxi Cosi ab und nahm den Jungen heraus. Beschützend presste sie ihn an ihren Körper, ohne ihren Blick von dem schwarzen Schatten zu nehmen. Für einige Sekunde hing er einfach in der Luft, als sei er erstarrt, als sei er eine dunkle Mauer. Reginas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, unter der Anspannung, die sein Anblick in ihr erzeugte.

_Los schieß ihn ab_

Forderte sie sich selbst auf, doch seine Stimme, die sie in ihrem Kopf vernahm, ließ sie erzittern.  
Dunkel, als käme sie aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Erde, dröhnte der Schatten.

„ES IST ZEIT...DAS BABY...", zischte es in ihrem Verstand. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer nichts ausrichten konnte. Wusste, dass er kein Körper war, den man einfach niederstrecken konnte und bevor sie auch nur eine Sekunde weiter nachdenken konnte, verschwand sie mit dem Kind in einer lilafarbenen Wolke.

_Schnell weg hier_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin schaute auf Regina, die in seinen Armen schlief. Sein Blick haftete sich auf ihren blassen, jedoch entspannten Gesichtszüge. Die Zeit verstrich und Robin war dankbar für jeden Moment, den sie in Morpheus Reich verbrachte und sich erholte. Er wusste, um den Feind der Schlaflosigkeit, der ihren Verstand mehr als einmal malträtiert hatte und umso zufriedener war er, dass sie ihn überwunden hatte. Zuversicht wuchs in seinem Herzen, dass sie sich nach einer guten Mütze voll Schlaf, besser fühlte.

Er streichelte sanft über ihren Kopf, ihr Haar, welches vereinzelte kurze Strähnen aufwies. Für eine weitere Endlosigkeit blieb er so mit ihr liegen bis Regina sich im Schlaf zu bewegen begann. Ihre Hand griff nach etwas Unsichtbaren und fand Halt an seinem Hemd. Robin legte seine Eigene auf die seiner Gefährtin und streichelte sie beruhigend, doch hinter ihren Augenlidern bewegte es sich und verriet ihm, dass sich Morpheus Reich in eine dunkle Schlackegrube verwandelte. Ein leises Wimmern entfleuchte ihren Lippen und so sehr Robin ihr den Schlaf gönnte, weckte er sie sanft, bevor der Albtraum anwuchs und sie sich erschreckte.

„Hey, psch, alles gut.", machte er leise, bis sie ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn müde anschaute. Im ersten Moment kehrte die Angst zurück, dass sie ihn nicht erkannte, dass der Wahn sich wieder ihrer bemächtigte, doch die Furcht verschwand, als er ihren klaren Blick sah.  
„Nur ein Traum.", sagte er und bekam als Antwort ihr Nicken. Schweigend schmiegte sie sich fest an ihn und behielt das Schweigen bei, als er ihren Rücken mit sanften Streicheleinheiten liebkoste.Für einen winzigen Augenblick, verlor sich ihr Blick in Raum und Zeit. Robin begann über ihre Wange zu streicheln, versenkte seine Finger in ihrem Haar und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, ehe er die Streicheleinheiten von neuen aufnahm. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt und wo vor einigen Stunden noch Angst und Verzweiflung herrschten, kehrte eine tiefe Erleichterung und Frieden ein. Regina bewegte ihren Kopf und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf ihre Hand, deren Innenfläche mit getrocknetem Blut überzogen war. Sie stieß ein inniges Seufzen aus und sprach leise in die Stille des Raumes:

„Ich seh schrecklich aus."  
Robins Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er schaffte kein ganzes Lächeln. Stattdessen, griff er nach einer abgeschnittenen Strähne, zog sie leicht von ihrem Kopf und versuchte seiner Stimme einen belustigten Unterton zu verleihen.

„Mehr wie ein gerupftes Huhn, Liebes."

Reginas Augen füllten sich mit Leben. Robin sog diesen Anblick in sich auf und vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Schopf.

„Aber im Ernst, wenn du deine Haare abschneiden willst, dann mach es richtig und vor allem aus den richtigen Gründen."

Regina nickte verstehend, schob ihre Hand über seine Brust und versenkte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Für eine Weile blieben sie einfach so liegen, lauschten nur ihrem eigenen Atem, und dem Schlag ihrer Herzen, als Regina alle Stille mit ihrer Stimme vertrieb.  
„Ich will duschen."

Robin lockerte seinen Griff und gab sie frei. Für einen Augenblick blieb er noch liegen und beobachte sie, wie sie aus dem Bett stieg und zum Badezimmer ging. Sie öffnete die Tür, trat durch den Rahmen und wandte sich nochmals Robin zu.

„Ich lass auch auf.", erklärte sie lapidar und verschwand ins Bad.

Robin atmete tief durch und fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper auf. Er besah sich seine Hände und seufzte, als er die kleinen Wunden bemerkte, die sie ihm zugeführt hatte. Er erhob sich, öffnete seinen Nachttisch und fischte eine kleine Phiole mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit heraus. Noch während er diese entkorkte, vernahm er das Rauschen der Dusche und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Laut, als er die scharfe Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand kippte und sie zu brennen und zu pochen begann. Danach verschloss er die Phiole wieder und packte sie zurück in die Schublade. Für wenige Augenblicke wog er ab, sich ins Badezimmer zu setzen, doch dann drang leises Weinen in sein Gehör. Sein Blick schnellte auf die Uhr.

_Oh...schon so spät_

„Gin.", rief er ins Badezimmer hinein. „Ich bin unten und mach Dannys Flasche fertig." Er wartete kurz, bis sie ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass sie verstand. Dann schob er die Tür zur Kinderstube zur Seite und nahm seinen weinenden Sohn aus dem Bettchen. Snow hatte den Jungen vor kurzer Zeit hochgebracht, weil sie mit Roland in den Garten gehen wollte. Er war ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie sich um die Jungen kümmerte, doch er war froh, dass er das erste Mal ruhigen Gewissens, Regina allein lassen konnte, um sich selbst um einen seiner Söhne zu kümmern.

Er verließ das Zimmer, stieg die Treppe hinab und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen, holte er ein mit Milch gefüllte Fläschchen, welches er von einer der Ammen im Dorf gekauft hatte und begann es zu erwärmen. Dannys Weinen intensivierte sich und stieg zu einer Anklage, als der Hunger in vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte. Robin wiegte den Jungen auf seinem Arm, steckte immer wieder den Schnuller in seinen Mund und redete auf ihn ein.  
„Hey, mein Kleiner. Alles gut, du bekommst gleich was. Wir müssen dir wirklich mal beibringen, dass du nicht verhungerst, wenn es ein paar Minuten länger dauert." Doch Danny ließ sich nicht beruhigen sondern brüllte wie eine Sirene. Dabei blickte er seinen Vater fast schon anklagend an. Robin befühlte die Milch.  
„Das fühlt sich doch gut an, hier mein Kleiner." Er steckte die Flasche in Daniels Mund und konnte das Lachen nicht zurückhalten, welches sich ihm beim Anblick des Kindes aufzwang.

„Deine Mutter kann dich nicht verleugnen.", kommentierte er lachend, als das Baby ihm einen Blick schenkte, als sei er in Ungnade gefallen, weil er ihn zu lange hat warten lassen. Robin beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete das Baby dabei, wie es wie verrückt an der Flasche saugte, als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Robin wandte seinen Blick zur Quelle des Geräusches, die Tür, und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Hey, schau mal Danny." Seine Stimme war so sanft und weich, als hätte er Angst, dass er etwas zerbrechen könnte, wenn er ihr mehr Kraft verlieh. Seine Augen blieben auf Regina gerichtet, während er weiter zu seinem Sohn sprach.  
„Mami ist wieder da." Während er redete machte er einige Schritte auf seine Gefährtin zu und war erleichtert, als sie ihm entgegen kam. Er konnte sehen, wie sie innerlich kämpfte, konnte es in ihren Augen und ihrem zitternden Körper erkennen und so behielt er die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme bei, während er sich ihr weiter näherte.

„Sie hat dir gefehlt, nicht wahr, mein Junge?" Wie zur Bestätigung verlor Daniel den Sauger aus den Lippen und grinste, ehe er aufquäkte, weil er weiter essen wollte. Robin schob den Sauger wieder zwischen seine Lippen und war jetzt ganz nah an Regina. Er schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten, während Tränen in ihren Augen schwammen. Ihre Hände hoben sich sachte, doch dann ließ sie diese wieder fallen, als fürchtete sie sich davor, nach dem Jungen zu verlangen, als hätte sie alles Recht auf ihn verwirkt.

„Hier, geh zu Mami.", redete er an Daniel gewandt und legte ihn einfach in Reginas Arme. Er hielt die Flasche noch in seiner Hand, bis der Junge fest im Arm seiner Mutter lag. Vorsichtig griff er nach Reginas freien Hand und legte sie an die Flasche, damit sie ihren Sohn fütterte. Ihr Oberkörper zuckte auf Grund der unterdrückten Emotionen und so führte Robin sie zum Tisch und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Seine Augen hefteten sich an Mutter und Sohn und obwohl er Erleichterung verspürte, kroch Sorge durch seine Eingeweide. Die ersten Tränen lösten sich aus Reginas Augen und rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Jungen gerichtet, doch Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn ansah bis sie einmal aufschluchzte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sprach sie an das Baby gewandt. Robin ging vor ihr in die Hocke, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schenkel und sprach:  
„Psch, alles in Ordnung, es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst."

Sie machte einen müden Kopfdeut zu der Flasche.

„Ich kann nicht mal für deinen Sohn sorgen.", klagte sie sich selber an. „Du musst Milch kaufen, während ...", sie brach den Satz ab, zog die Nase hoch und wich seinem Blick aus, während sie erstickt flüsterte. „Und den Anderen -"  
„Gin,", fiel er ihr ins Wort und lenkte ihr Augenmerk auf sich. Er stemmte sich leicht hoch bis er auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war und sie ihm nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Ihre Worte schmerzten in Seele und Herz. Dass sie sich innerlich distanzierte, von denen die sie liebte und die sie liebten, war eine Angewohnheit, die er schon mal erlebt hatte. Und so redete er eindringlich auf sie ein.

„Du hast unserem Sohn das Leben gerettet. Roland hat es mir erzählt. Du hast ihm zur Flucht verholfen."

_Und für was für einen Preis_

Seine Stirn legte sich auf ihre, während er sich an den Armlehnen festhielt. Seine Stimme füllte sich mit Liebe und Bestimmtheit.

„Ich kenne diese Art von Kerlen. Sie hätten euch abgestochen, aber du hast sie wütend gemacht und weil du sie wütend gemacht hast, haben sie dich nicht einfach abgestochen, sondern mitgeschleift. Aber wenn du sie nicht wütend gemacht hättest, hätten wir keinen von euch lebend zurückbekommen. Also bitte Gin, sag das nie wieder. Du bist eine gute Mutter und all unsere Jungs wissen das." Er konnte die Hitze ihrer Tränen auf seiner Haut spüren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er eine enorme Anspannung, ob er mit seinen Worten zu ihr durchdringen konnte, doch dann nickte sie und streichelte dabei mit ihrer Stirn über die seine.

„Also siehst du. Milch zu kaufen ist ein deutlich geringer Preis dafür, dass ihr noch lebt." Robin presste seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn, löste sich nach wenigen Herzschlägen und wischte mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg. Noch während er vor ihr hockte, hörte er das Knarzen der Tür und schaute zu dieser hin. Kühle Luft strömte in den Raum, doch niemand erschien in der Küche.

_Hier zieht es wirklich, ich muss unbedingt die Haustür nachschauen, ob die verzogen ist_

Robin erhob sich, streichelte über Reginas Schopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Haar wieder die gewohnte Länge aufwies. Ein weiterer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und so schmiegte er ihre sitzende Gestalt an sich, beugte sich hinunter und hauchte ihrem Scheitel einen Kuss auf. Gerade als er sich von ihr löste, öffnete sich die Tür und Emma erschien im Raum.

„Regina?", kam es voller Überraschung aus ihrer Kehle. Regina schaute zu dem Neuankömmling und deutete ein Lächeln an, indem sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste. Emma ging an den Vorratsschrank und nahm sich Honig und Brot heraus. Dabei sprach sie:  
„Ich hab dich nicht hier unten erwartet, aber schön dich zu sehen." Ehrlichkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie sich ein Brot beschmierte und weiter plapperte.

„Ich will euch hier auch nicht lange stören." Sie ließ die Utensilien einfach liegen, schnappte sich ihr Brot und wandte sich den beiden zu. Robin wusste, dass ihr der verweinte Ausdruck auf Reginas Gesicht nicht verborgen blieb und war dankbar dafür, dass sie es nicht ansprach, sondern sich so normal wie möglich verhielt und ihr den Freiraum ließ, den sie im Moment so dringend benötigte.

Emma schlüpfte wieder aus der Tür, doch dann steckte sie den Kopf nochmal hinein.

„Ach Robin, ich weiß, dass du auch ein bisschen neben dir stehst, aber die Waffenkammer nicht wieder zu verschließen, sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich.", sagte sie belanglos und verschwand wieder. Robin starrte auf die Tür und fragte sich, wann er die Waffenkammer geöffnet hatte. Seine Augen bohrten sich auf das dunkle Holz, dass sich kein Stück bewegte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Scheiße, das war kein Luftzug...hier zieht es nicht...hier...Scheiße_

Ein erschreckendes Bildnis, zeichnete sich auf seiner Seele ab und verlieh ihm ein Gefühl, welches ihn noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, Liebes.". Er versuchte die Unruhe, die sein Innerstes erfasste, nicht ausbrechen zu lasse und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Kaum hatte er diese zwischen sich und Regina gebracht, stürmte er Richtung Keller zur Waffenkammer und fuhr sich aufgebracht durchs Haar, als er das Fehlen seines Bogens und den spitzen Jagdpfeilen bemerkte. Sofort hechtete er die Treppen nach oben und stürzte in Emmas Gemächer.

„Wo sind die Gefangenen?"

„Oh nein, Robin, du weißt genau, dass wir es dir und Regina nicht sagen bis zur Verhandlung und nach den letzten Tagen erst Recht nicht. Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf die Männer bist, aber wenn du sie jetzt umbringst."  
„Verdammt Emma, wenn du mir nichts sagst, wo ihr sie verschanzt habt, dann gibt es ein Unglück und den Schaden, werd ich dieses Mal nicht beheben können, also spuck es endlich aus."

Emmas Augen wurden tellergroß, als Robin sich drohend vor sie aufgebaut hatte. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen grenzte an einer Bestimmtheit, die sie an ihm kannte, jedoch nicht oft zu sehen bekam.  
„Ich schwöre auf alles was mir heilig ist, ich werde sie nicht umbringen, nur sag mir wo sie sind."

Die Sekunden zogen sich, wie Kaugummi, als Emma mit sich haderte, doch als Robin nicht locker ließ, schloss sie ihre Augen und sprach:

„John wird mich erschlagen, wir haben sie ins Nachbardorf gebracht. Der Sheriff dort hat sie im Gewahrsam."

Robin sagte kein Wort, sondern rannte hinaus aus dem Zimmer, als sei der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihm her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 39**

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß mit Daniel im Arm in der Küche und starrte auf ihren schlafenden Sohn. Ihre Augen waren noch immer mit Tränen gefüllt, doch sie spürte die Ahnung einer Erleichterung in ihrer Brust aufsteigen, als der Junge im Schlaf lächelte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Schläfen pochten auf Grund des Weinens, doch sie schob diese Schmerzen zur Seite. Es war nur ein dumpfer Abklatsch der Pein, die sie bis zu ihrem Zusammenbruch und Robins Beistehen befallen hatte und so sog sie die Luft ein paar Mal tief in ihre Lungen und löste sich vom Anblick des Babys. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne ihren Untergang, in einem goldenen Licht ankündigte und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett.", sagte sie leise zu ihrem Sohn, erhob sich und verließ die Küche. Unterwegs wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Robin und der Frage, warum er so plötzlich verschwand, doch der Kopfschmerz half ihr nicht dabei, diese zu vertiefen. Sie legte den Weg zum Treppenaufgang zurück, als die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufschwang und Snow, zusammen mit Roland, im Eingangsbereich erschien. Snow und Roland blieben abrupt stehen. Ihre Blicke richteten sich, im Unglauben geweitet, auf Regina, während auch diese innehielt, als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere sie aufhalten. Ihre unruhigen Augen fielen auf Roland. Sein Gesicht war blass. An seiner Kehle zog sich eine rote, noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde und katapultierte Regina schlagartig zurück in die Taverne. Vor ihrem innerem Auge sah sie den verängstigten Jungen und glaubte noch jetzt sein Weinen hören zu können. Für einen winzigen Augenblick erlaubte sie das Eintauchen in diese Erinnerung, doch dann verscheuchte sie die Bilder mit einem bestimmten Kopfschütteln und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln für die beiden.

„Du bist endlich aufgestanden.", sagte Snow und ließ Rolands Hand los, um ihre Arme unschlüssig in Reginas Richtung konnte die Anspannung sehen und spüren, mit der Snow sich verbot, ihrer einstigen Stiefmutter einfach um den Hals zu fallen. Regina nickte, ohne den Blick von Roland abzuwenden. Ihr Herz schmerzte beim Anblick des Jungen, der auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und auf den Boden schaute, als traute er sich nicht, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Kannst ... Kannst du Daniel ins Bett bringen?", Regina wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Snow zu und reichte ihr das Baby. Snow schenkte ihr noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und stieg die Treppe empor. Roland schaute ihr nach, nestelte am Saum seines Hemdes herum und wirkte todunglücklich. Schweigen füllte den Raum, das in Reginas Kopf zu schreien begann. Ihr Innerstes verzehrte sich danach Roland an sich zudrücken, doch der kleine Junge tat langsam einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Augen verwässerten sich, als Regina den Kampf in seinen Körper erkannte. Einen Kampf, der ihr viel zu vertraut war, als dass sie nicht wissen konnte, welche Gedanken sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Behutsam beugte sie sich vor, um ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

_Wie soll es ihm schon gehen?__ Er wurde überfallen und beinahe umgebracht, was fragst du so blöd _

Roland begann zu schniefen und hielt sich am Geländer der Treppe fest. Sein Blick huschte über das polierte Holz, während seine Finger nervös darüber strichen. Noch immer wich er ihr aus und traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen. Regina stand unverändert da und wartete darauf, dass er endlich die Mauern einriss, die er um sich erbaut hatte; wartete darauf, dass er seine verwirrten Gedanken offenbaren würde, die sie in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Ohne sein Augenmerk auf Regina zu richten, flüsterte er:  
„Gin?"

Regina brach das Herz beim Klang ihres Namens. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Erkenntnis zu, wie sehr der Junge gelitten hatte und noch immer litt.

„Ja?", machte sie mit dünner Stimme und fürchtete sich vor dem, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Bist ... Bist du böse auf mich?"

Er ließ seine Schultern hängen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Reginas Lippen öffneten sich in einem Ausdruck der Verständnislosigkeit, doch dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und zog ihn an sich.  
„Nein, mein Schatz. Wie kommst du auf diesen Blödsinn?" Sie schmiegte seine schmächtige Gestalt an sich und konnte spüren, wie er sich versteifte und noch immer mit sich und seinen chaotischen Gedankengängen rang.

„Du…Du...Du...", stotterte er, woraufhin Regina ihm beruhigend über den knochigen Rücken streichelte. „...wolltest mich nicht sehen, ich durfte nicht zu dir...und und und..." Er schluchzte auf, überschlug sich förmlich und versenkte sein Gesicht in ihren Schlafanzung. Seine Stimme drang nur noch gedämpft an Reginas Ohren. Die Worte glichen scharfen Geschossen, die ihr Herz in Stücke zerfetzten.

„Psch...alles gut, Roland, alles gut. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, wie könnte ich, mein kleiner Schatz?!"

„Ich... Ich... Ich... hab mich fangen lassen. Ich war so dumm."

Regina schloss die Augen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen am fließen zu hindern. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte eine unsichtbare Faust in diesen hineingeschlagen. Langsam dirigierte sie ihn und sich zu den Stufen und setzte sich auf eine von diesen. Noch immer lag er in ihren Armen, weinte und gab sich die Schuld für das Unglück, welches sie beide ereilt hatte. Regina wiegte ihn sanft, hauchte seinen Locken immer wieder kleine Küsse auf und versuchte mit aller Macht, ihn aus dem Labyrinth seiner Ängste herauszuführen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du Roland?" Als Antwort bekam sie ein lautes Aufheulen, mit dem er ihr widersprechen wollte. Vorsichtig löste sie ihn von sich, damit sie Augenkontakt herstellen konnte. Auf Rolands Gesicht erschienen rote Flecken, während Rotz aus seiner Nase lief. Er schüttelte sich unter Schluchzern bis Regina ihre Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn sanft zwang, ihr endlich in die Augen zu schauen. Sie musste ein paar Mal seinen Namen nennen, bis sie seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

„Hör mir zu, du bist nicht Schuld, an dem was passiert ist. Ganz im Gegenteil." Seine Augen bewegten sich, während er hastig nach Luft schnappte.

„Du bist unser kleiner Held, denn du hast Hilfe geholt." Unglaube zeichnete sich in den kindlichen Augen ab und Regina wiederholte ihre Worte abermals.

„Aber ich durfte nicht zu dir.", erklärte er mit Unverständnis. Regina schluckte hart und kämpfte damit ihm nicht auszuweichen. Emmas Stimme meldete sich in einem Winkel ihres Verstandes.

_Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie er ihn beruhigen kann. Und das nur, weil er ehrlich zu ihm ist._

Der aufgelöste Junge in ihren Armen war zwar nicht Henry, doch sie wusste, dass auch Roland mit der Wahrheit besser zurechtkommen würde, als wenn sie ihm ein Märchen auftischte. Etwas in ihr wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen, doch sie schuldete es dem Jungen, der in den letzten Tagen, in seinem persönlichen Alptraum gefangen gewesen war.

„Roland, ich war verletzt und sehr schwach." Rolands Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr zuhörte.

„Sie haben mir sehr wehgetan und weißt du -" Sie hielt einen Moment inne, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort „- es tat so weh, dass nur Ruhe mir helfen konnte." Regina streichelte durch seinen dunklen Schopf und suchte in seinen Augen nach Verständnis. Abermals begann Roland auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, als analysierte er das Gesagte, bevor er sprach.  
„Sie haben mir auch weh getan, hier." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und zeigte auf seine Kehle. „Emma hat gemacht, dass es nicht mehr wehtut, aber sie konnte es nicht richtig verschwinden lassen."

Regina ließ ihre Hand über die Wunde gleiten und im nächste Moment war sie verschwunden. Roland atmete tief durch, schloss seine Augen und legte seine dünnen Ärmchen um Reginas Oberkörper. Sie schmiegte ihn fest an sich, wiegte sie beide und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Nacken. Ruhe kehrte auf der Treppe zurück und lullte Mutter und Sohn ein. Für einige Augenblicke verharrten sie schweigend in dieser Position bis Roland sich etwas von ihr wegdrückte und sie fragend anschaute.  
„Mom?" Das eine Wort brachte das Licht zurück in den dunklen Graben in ihr. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und fragte:

„Ja?"

„Aber jetzt tut es nicht mehr weh, oder?" Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf, danach fand er zurück in ihren Arm und ließ sich einfach von ihr halten.

Sie blieben unverändert sitzen und lauschten ihrer beider Atem, als die Eingangstür aufschlug und schnelle Schritte die Ankunft von jemanden verkündete. Regina erhob ihren Blick und sah in Henrys verhärmtes Gesicht. Der Junge blieb stehen, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Gestalt seiner Mutter erblickte, während sein Oberkörper zu zittern begann. Bevor Regina etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie seine Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper.

„Mom.", presste Henry erleichtert heraus „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Er löste sich von seiner Mutter und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Treppe. Seine Hand griff nach der ihren und sein Kopf legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Regina drehte ihren Kopf, nestelte an Henrys Fingern und hauchte seiner Schläfe einen Kuss auf.

„Du mir auch.", sagte sie ehrlich und schloss die Augen. Das schäbige Gefühl, in den letzten Tagen ihrer Isolation versagt zu haben, stieg in ihr auf, doch die Nähe der beiden Jungen, hielt die Schäbigkeit im Zaum.

Robin kehrte nach Hause zurück, öffnete die Eingangstür und betrat das Haus. Sein Blick war von jener Müdigkeit gezeichnet, die nicht nur in seinen Knochen steckte, sondern sich in seiner Seele verankert hatte. Er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche, einen Moment, um den Tag zu verdauen, doch als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, verschwand die Müdigkeit. Regina saß zwischen den beiden Jungen. Henrys Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter, während Rolands in ihrem Schoß ruhte. Er konnte die verräterischen Spuren erkennen, die sich rot um ihrer aller Augen abzeichnete. Alle drei saßen da, wie geprügelte Hunde. Im ersten Moment zog sich bei Robin alles zusammen, als er diesen Anblick in sich aufnahm, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fühlte er eine Erleichterung, die er seit dem Tag der Tragödie nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Regina hatte die Mauern komplett eingerissen und die Distanz zwischen sich und denen die sie liebte abgebaut.

„Hey", machte er mit einem Lächeln, das seine Grübchen zeigte. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eure Schlafenszeit, ein bisschen nach hinten verschieben?"

Roland und Henry schaute ihren Vater aufmerksam ins Gesicht und warteten darauf, dass er sich erklärte.

„Ich mach uns was zu essen -", fuhr er fort und wurde sofort von Regina über den Mund gefahren.  
„Versuch noch einmal mir Suppe anzudrehen und ich schreie." Robins Mund klappte auf, während ein Schmunzeln in seiner Brust wuchs, bis er es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und auflachen musste. Das Lächeln, welches sich auf seinen Gesicht abzeichnete, erreichte nun endlich seine Augen und verführte die anderen dazu, es zu erwidern, auch wenn die beiden Jungen keine Ahnung hatten, was so amüsant war. Robin stemmte ein Bein auf die unterste Stufe, beugte sich zu Regina und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Keine Angst, Liebes. Ich wollte eigentlich ein paar Brote machen. Warum sucht ihr euch nicht etwas bequemeres, als die Treppe und dann zieh ich euch bei einer Partie Karten, erbarmungslos über den Tisch." Reginas linke Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, doch Robin wusste, dass sie seinen Versuch nach etwas Normalität verstand. Sie nickte, wandte sich den beiden Jungen zu und sprach:  
„Ich glaub, dass klingt verlockend, was sagt ihr dazu?"

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Regina erschien in einem lilafarbenem Nebel direkt vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses. Ihre hohen Absätze trafen geräuschvoll auf den Asphalt, als sie mit dem Baby auf dem Arm, den kurzen Weg zu der Eingangstür zurücklegte und das Gebäude betrat. Sie hatte in Mr. Gold alten Sachen herumgestöbert und hatte etwas entschiedenes herausgefunden. Nun musste sie dafür Sorgen, dass dem Baby und auch den beiden anderen Jungen nichts geschah, während sie sich nun endlich selbst auf die Jagd nach dem Monster machte, das sich von den Seelen unschuldiger Kinder ernährte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie durch den langen Korridor zu den Treppen, erstieg diese hastig und eilte in das mittlerweile vertraute Zimmer, in dem Henry und Roland lagen. David erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, als sie den Raum betrat und sich umsah.

„Regina?", kam es überrascht aus seinem Mund. „Was ist los? Emma hatte versucht dich zu erreiche und -"

Regina schnitt ihm mitten im Satz das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier. Du musst hier bei den Jungs bleiben und auch den Kleinen nehmen."

Sie wischte, noch während sie sprach, durch die Luft und eine Wiege erschien vor ihr. Vorsichtig legte sie das Baby hinein und wandte sich wieder an David.

„Ein Kinderfänger raubt den Kindern die Seelen, deswegen werde ich diesen Raum magisch absichern. Hier kommt niemand herein, der böse Absichten gegen einen der Jungen hegt." Noch während sie sprach, trat sie aus das Zimmer und blieb vor der geöffneten Tür stehen. Fast schon anmutig hob sie ihre Hände in die Höhe, konzentrierte sich mit verbissener Miene auf den Zauber und ließ ein blass rosafarbenes Licht durch den Raum scheinen, das den Raum kurzzeitig blendend erhellte, ehe es erlosch.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, machte sie auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Krankenhaus, um sich draußen in lilafarbenen Nebel aufzulösen und in ihrer Gruft zu erscheinen. Hastig zog sie Truhen und Kisten hervor und durchsuchte jede einzelne, ohne zu finden, wonach sie suchte. Frustriert veranstaltete sie ein Chaos in dem alten, dunklen Gemäuern, bis es ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel. Mit einem Ausdruck des Triumphs in den Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches diesen widerspiegelte, schritt sie an die Wand, an der ein großer Spiegel befestigt war, wischte mit ihrer Hand darüber und trat durch die sich plötzlich öffnende Tür. Zielstrebig betrat sie ihre geheimen Gemächer und bemerkte in ihrer Eile die Veränderung nicht, die seit ihrem letzten Besuch hier herrschte. Mitten an einer Schranktür hing ein beiges Kleid, das mit Leder und edler Stickerei abgesetzt war. Auf dem silbernen Tisch, lag eine kupferfarbene Platte mit verschiedenen Schmuckstücken, doch Regina hatte keine Augen dafür. Ihr Weg führte zu einem Sekretär, dessen Schubladen sie aufriss und darin herumwühlte, ehe sich ein Anflug von Freude auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, als sie die silberne Kerze in ihrer Hand hielt.

_Ich wusste, ich hab sie irgendwo gehabt_

Nun, da sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte, legte sich eine wenig Ruhe über ihren rastlosen Geist. Regina erlaubte es sich ein paar mal tief durchzuatmen und sich zu sammeln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Diner machte. Während sie wieder zur Tür schritt, um die geheimen Gemächer zu verlassen, fiel ihr Blick auf das Kleid, ging sie weiter. Erst als sie das Zimmer bereits verlassen hatte, hielt sie plötzlich inne, schüttelte den Kopf und ging rückwärts zurück. Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen starrte sie auf das Kleid und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ein solches in ihrem Besitz zu haben. Es war viel zu einfach, für die Kleidung, die sie hier sonst verstaute; wirkte fast schon unschuldig. Regina trat an das Kleid und berührte das Material. Ihre Fingerspitzen betasteten das weiche Leder, die edle Stickerei am Miedergürtel.

_Ich hab das letzte Mal beige getragen...genau...ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern... _

Überlegte sie warum dieses Kleid dort hing. Neugierig schaute sie sich im Raum um und suchte nach weiteren Sachen, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Ihre Augen fanden die Platte mit den Schmuckstücken. Einfaches Geschmeide, das nicht im Geringsten an den Schmuck erinnert, den sie als Königin getragen hatte. Fast schon verträumt griff Regina nach der Kette und hob sie hoch. Mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf betrachtete sie das fein verarbeitete Gold und die drei grünen Steine. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie sich an das Schmuckstück zu erinnern.

_Woher kenn ich dich..._

Fragte sie sich. Das Gefühl, dass diese Kette an ihren Hals gehörte, stieg in ihren Verstand und entlockte ihr ein seliges Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihr gefiel. Sie bewegte ihre Finger über das Kleinod und im nächsten Augenblick lag es um ihren Hals geschlungen. Regina betastete die Smaragde und konnte das Lächeln nicht verbannen, welches sich unwillkürlich aufdrängte. Als hätte sich die Welt um einige Zentimeter justiert. Regina bemerkte auf der Platte noch einen Armreif und nahm ihn in ihre Hand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn besah sie sich ihn,zuckte dann mit ihren Schultern und legte diesen ebenfalls an. Plötzlich spürte sie in ihrem Innern einen Druck, als würde eine ungewohnte Macht sie unterdrücken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen fuchtelte Regina durch die Luft, um Magie zu wirken, doch nicht geschah.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß sie frustriert aus, als ihr allmählich dämmerte, was der Armreif bewirkte. Ihre Atmung schwoll an, als sie mit aller Kraft an dem Schmuckstück zerrte und dabei ihre weiche Haut auf kratzte. Regina ignorierte die roten Striemen und blickte sich hektisch in dem Raum um, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was ihr helfen könnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Sekretär. Hastig riss sie die Schublade auf, schnappte sich den Brieföffner und schob ihn zwischen ihre Haut und dem Gold, dass ihr alle magische Macht genommen hatte. Stöhnend versuchte sie den Armreif zu lockern, um hinausschlüpfen zu können, doch es saß fest wie und je an ihrem Handgelenk.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...wer hat das hier hingelegt...woher stammt dieses Teil

Ihre Gedanken rasten und überschlugen sich, während die Wut in ihrem Magen gefährlich brodelte. Sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen, dass ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Magie versagen würde, doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen und in Ruhe darüber nachzusinnen, was sie tun konnte, fegte sie mit einer zornigen Bewegung, die Sachen vom Sekretär. Die kupferfarbene Schale, Schminkutensilien, Schmuckkästchen und kleine Dosen landeten scheppernd auf den Boden und verbargen die Nachricht, die auf einem weißen Blatt Papier niedergeschrieben war und die ganze Zeit unter der kupferfarbenen Schale gelegen hatte.

_Regina,_

_egal wie verwirrend, oder beknackt es sich anh__ört, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Wahrscheinlich hast du deine Erinnerung verloren, deswegen ist es um so wichtiger, dass du auf mich hörst. Sieh zu, dass du zu Robin kommst. Der schwarze Mann will euer Baby. Du musst ihn beschützen. Ich hab dir auch dein Armband geschickt, da der Schwarze Mann sich den Dunklen geholt hat und ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwie kontrolliert. Mit dem Armband kann man die Magie unterdrücken und Rumple ausschalten. Du wirst es ihm nicht mehr abnehmen können, das muss jemand aus deiner Familie tun, nur damit du Bescheid weißt._

_Pass auf dich und die Jungs auf._

_Tinkerbell._

_Ps, ich hab dir dein Brautkleid und deine Kette geschickt. Wenn du dich wieder erinnern kannst, wirst du mir dankbar sein, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so schnell nach Hause kommen werdet. Ach ja, sag Emma und John alles Gute zum Nachwuchs._

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina stand an ihrem Nachttisch und cremte ihre Hände ein. Das Rauschen der Dusche verstummte und wenige Augenblicke später, erschien Robin, bloß mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, im Raum.

„Ich zieh mich eben um, dann verschwinde ich.", sagte er und löste damit ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus.  
„Schläfst du bei Roland?", stellte sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte. Sie hatte den Jungen zu Bett gebracht, hatte auf seiner Bettkante gesessen und noch etwas vorgelesen, doch bevor er sich in Morpheus Armen begab, hatte er ihr versichert, dass sie ruhig schon gehen konnte. In ihr schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken, als sie das Gebärden ihres Sohnes erlebte, doch sie war unfähig zu handeln. Ein Teil in ihr, hielt ihr seine Ängste und somit ihr Versagen in den letzten Tagen vor, in denen sie ihre Söhne und deren Vater regelrecht ausgesperrt hatte.

„Nein, er will niemanden mehr bei sich schlafen haben.", war die kurze Erklärung Robins. Regina wartete darauf, dass er seine Erklärung ausführte, doch ihre Geduld wurde nicht belohnt. Stattdessen fuhr Robin fort:  
„Ich schlaf im Gästezimmer. Es sei denn..." Er stand vor dem Schrank, knöpfte sein Pyjamaoberteil zu und blickte unschlüssig zu ihr hin. In diesem Moment stieg eine Wärme von ihrem Magen direkt in ihre Seele und ihren Verstand. Sie schaffte ein ehrliches, wenn auch nicht sehr ausgeprägtes Lächeln und antwortete:

„Bleib, bitte."

Robin nickte und ging zum Bett. Er lüftete die Decke und stieg hinein. Regina tat es ihm gleich und rutschte sogleich an seinen warmen Körper. Ihr Kopf fand sein Ziel auf seiner Brust, während sie die Decke, unbeholfen über sie beide zog. Nicht lang und sie spürte seinen Arm um sich und ergab sich in seiner Wärme. Regina suchte nach seiner Hand und griff nach ihr. Robin begann mit seinem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut zu streicheln und berührte dabei den Ring, an ihrem Finger. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Die Erleichterung, dass sie den Ring trug, konnte sie in seinen Augen ablesen. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge betrachtete sie seine müden Gesichtszüge, streckte sich seinen Lippen entgegen und hauchte ihnen einen keuschen Kuss auf, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust schmiegte. Sie konnte das tiefe Seufzen spüren, welches Robin ausstieß und erkannte es als ein weiteres Zeichen der Erleichterung. Mehr und mehr begann sie zu begreifen, unter welcher Anspannung ihr Mann gestanden hatte, seit er sich an diesem Unglückstag auf die Suche nach ihr begeben hatte. Er hatte abermals auf den Grund ihrer Seele geblickt, hatte all die hässlichen Narben und Wunden gesehen, von denen sie geglaubt hatte, sie längst überwunden zu haben und doch stand er ihr noch immer zu Seite. Die Erkenntnis, wie sehr er in den vergangenen Tagen um sie und ihren Verstand gekämpft hatte, sickerte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein und entlockten ihr ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand, nestelte an seinen Fingern herum und fragte:

„Robin?"

„Ja, Liebes?" In seiner Stimme schwang die gleiche Müdigkeit mit, die sie bereits in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wir kriegen das wieder hin, oder?" Die Worte waren nichts weiter als ein Hauch, ein zartes herantasten, an eine ungewisse Zukunft. Robin schmiegte sie fester an sich und drückte ihrem Schopf einen Kuss auf. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, während er ehrlich antwortete:

„Natürlich, wir sind schon längst dabei." Regina erwiderte sein Lächeln hauch eben, bevor Ernsthaftigkeit Einzug in ihre Augen hielt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Roland, um den Jungen der sich mit einer Schuld beladen hatte, die ihm nicht zustand. Sie wollte Robin gerade nach Roland ausfragen, als leises Weinen in den Raum drang. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass Daniel erwacht war, doch das Weinen schien von weiter weg zu kommen.

Robin sog die Luft tief in die Lungen und entließ sie geräuschvoll. Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und ließ Regina auf die Matratze gleiten, während er sich über den Nacken strich und herzhaft gähnte.  
„Das ist Roland.", bemerkte Regina und fuhr ebenfalls auf. Sie schlug bereits die Decke zurück und wollte ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwingen, als Robins Hand sie daran hinderte.

„Nicht."

Perplex starrte sie Robin an und zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Du kannst nicht zu ihm."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich.  
„Bitte was?" Ein Funke Zorn zündete in ihrem Innern, während Robin sich aus den Decken schälte.

„Du kannst nicht zu ihm.", wiederholte er, doch ohne Bestimmtheit. Regina konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Und warum nicht? Willst du mich bestrafen, weil ich in den letzten Tagen..." Sie schaffte den Satz nicht zu Ende zu sprechen, weil sie sich selbst für diese Beschuldigung verabscheute. Schuld zeichnete sich in ihrem Blick ab, während sie darauf wartete, dass Robins Geduldsfaden schlussendlich doch noch riss, Angesicht ihrer Unfähigkeit, mit der sie im Moment glänzte. Doch Robin verlor weder seine Geduld, noch schien er aufgebracht über ihre Unterstellung, sondern wirkte auf sie geschlagen und müde. Seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an.

„Er macht ins Bett."

„Was?"

„Er macht sich in die Hose." Robins Gestalt wirkte geschlagen und hilflos. „Er schämt sich und will nicht, dass jemand es erfährt, deswegen soll niemand mehr bei ihm schlafen."  
Regina schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, nahm sie Robins Hand von ihrem Körper und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Die Bestimmtheit in ihrem Blick, ließ ihn erschöpft kapitulieren und so nickte er.

Regina verließ das Schlafzimmer. Schon auf dem Flur, drang Rolands Weinen lauter in ihr Ohr. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, bei dem jammervollen Klang, der durch das Haus wehte.

_Mein armes Sch__ätzchen_

Sie erreichte Rolands Tür und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als sie einen Rums hörte. Ohne zu zögern, riss sie die Tür auf und eilte ins Zimmer. Roland saß unter seiner Matratze begraben, vor dem Bett und schluchzte herzzerreißend, als er versucht das Bettlaken abzuziehen. Regina stand einen Moment wie versteinert im Raum, doch dann machte sie auf sich Aufmerksam, indem sie zu ihm ging und die Matratze von ihm hievte.  
„Hey", machte sie so liebevoll, wie es ihr nur möglich war und wäre am liebsten in Rolands Weinen mit eingefallen. Der Lockenkopf erkannte sie, erschrak und krabbelte auf allen Vieren unter seinen Schreibtisch, um sich zu verstecken. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fühlte Regina sich elend und spürte Zorn aufwallen, gegen die Männer, die ihrem Sohn zu diesem Verhalten gezwungen hatten. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und beugte sich hinab.

„Schätzchen." Sie behielt das Liebevolle in ihrer Stimme und griff unter die Tischplatte nach Rolands Hand. „Komm da raus, mein Schatz.", forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn bereits zu sich. Rolands Oberkörper schüttelte sich unter Schluchzern, doch Regina zog ihn weiter zu sich.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt keinen Grund zum Weinen.", versicherte sie ihm, doch drang damit nicht zu ihm durch.

„Nein.", widersprach er ihr krächzend und wich ihrem Blick aus. Scham zeichnete sich rot auf seinen Wangen ab, während Regina den nassen Fleck in seinem Schoß besah.

„Doch, glaub mir." Zur Untermalung ihrer Worte, nahm sie ihn in die Arme und schmiegte ihn an sich.

„Es ist vollkommen okay, du musst dich nicht schämen.", redete sie weiter auf ihn ein und hoffte, dass seine Tränen bald versiegen würde. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, hielt sie ihn einfach in ihrem Arm und wiegte sich mit ihm, bis die Schluchzer leiser wurden und das Zucken seines Oberkörper verebbte. Ohne ihm sein Missgeschick vor zu halten, löste sie ihn von sich, griff nach seiner Hand und sprach:

„Komm, wir machen dich sauber und wechseln erst mal deine Klamotten." Mit hängenden Kopf und leisem Schniefen, lief Roland neben seiner Mutter ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Behutsam zog sie ihm das Oberteil über den Kopf und half ihm dann, aus Hose und Unterhose zu steigen. Danach nahm sie ihn hoch und hob ihn in die Wanne.Währenddessen, wagte Roland nicht einmal seiner Mutter in die Augen zu schauen. Stattdessen starrte er stur zu Boden und ließ alles mit sich machen.  
Regina nahm den Duschkopf in die Hand, regulierte die Temperatur und forderte Roland auf, sich hin zu setzen. Der Junge folgte der Order seiner Mutter, setzte sich und zog die Knie an seinen Körper. Das Wasser prasselt warm über seinen schmächtigen Körper, während Regina mit einem Waschlappen über seine Haut strich. Schweigend zog sie kreisende Bewegungen über seinen Rücken, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wärme und die keusche Zärtlichkeit, ihn endlich beruhigten. Die Zeit floss dahin, verband sich mit dem leisen Rauschen des Wassers und sickerte mit diesem in den Abfluss. Rolands Schluchzer verebbten, doch noch immer liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Regina hockte neben der Wanne. Sie hatte ihren Arm auf dem Rand abgestützt und brauste ihren Sohn nur noch ab, als er endlich zu ihr sprach.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mom." Die Scham stach aus jedem Wort, welches seine Lippen verließ.

„Jetzt musst du erst recht böse auf mich sein." Regina schloss ihre Augen und verteufelte die Menschheit für das Leiden, welches ihren Sohn befallen hatte. Sie schluckte einen imaginären Kloß hinunter und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln, doch weder Lippen noch Augen, konnten die Lüge der Zuversicht zur Schau stellen und so kehrte die Traurigkeit in ihren Blick, die bereits in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Hör mir zu, Schatz. Ich bin böse auf die Männer, die uns wehgetan und so erschreckt haben, aber keinesfalls auf dich."

Roland wagte sich seinen Blick zu heben und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass er nach einer Lüge suchte, doch sie wusste ebenso, dass er keine finden würde. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, lehnte sich zur Seite und legte seine Kopf auf den Wannenrand. Regina tat es ihm gleich und schmiegte ihre Schläfe an seine Stirn. Mit einem müden Schwenk ihrer Hand, drehte sich das Wasser ab und der Duschkopf hängte sich von selbst an der Wand auf. Zärtlich vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen Locken und begann seinen Kopf zu kraulen.

„Ich hatte Angst, Mom.", flüsterte Roland so leise, dass Regina ihn kaum vernehmen konnte. Sein Geständnis schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Abermals musste sie einen Kloß hinunterschlucken. Tränen sammelten sich in ihrem Augenwinkel und ohne dass sie es kontrollieren konnte, lief ihr eine Einzelne über die Wange.  
„Soll ich dir was verraten?" Roland bewegte seinen Kopf, um sie anzuschauen und nickte stumm. „Ich hatte auch Angst. Fürchterliche sogar."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich! Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er dich umbringt, dass ich mir selbst am liebsten in die Hose gemacht hätte."

Plötzlich riss Roland seine Augen auf. Jenes vertraute Strahlen, welches sie so liebte und vermisste, zeigte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick, während er sogar ein leises, halbherziges Kichern, zustande brachte.  
„Du? In die Hose machen?" Regina nickte und schaffte nun sogar ebenfalls ein Lächeln, welches ihr bis jetzt nicht gelingen wollte.

„Roland, wenn wir Angst haben, oder wir sehr viel Angst ausstehen mussten, dann machen wir Sachen, für die wir uns schämen, aber das müssen wir nicht. Du hast dir in die Hose gemacht und ich hab mich eingeschlossen und dich und deine Brüder ausgesperrt"

_Den Verstand verloren Sch__ätzen, du hattest den Verstand verloren, nenn es ruhig beim Namen, Schätzchen_

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass es immer so sein wird. Schau, ich hab meine Tür heute wieder aufgemacht und ich weiß, dass du auch wieder aufhören wirst, dein Bett zu versauen."

Regina erkannte das kindliche Vertrauen, welches er ihr seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Wald entgegenbrachte und fügte hinzu: „Wir kriegen das wieder hin, gemeinsam."

Die Locken des Jungen tanzten, als er nickte. Regina drückte seiner Stirn einen festen Kuss auf und sprach:  
„Ich hab dich lieb, mein kleiner Schatz." Kaum hatte sie sich von seiner Haut gelöst, da spürte sie seine dünnen Ärmchen, unbeholfen um ihren Hals. Er drückte sie fest und platzierte einen Kuss direkt auf ihre Lippen.

„Und ich dich, Mom."

Regina half Roland aus der Wanne, rubbelte ihn, in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt, trocken und half ihm anschließend in frische Unterwäsche und einen neuen Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen. Als er wieder angekleidet war, erhob sie sich vom Boden, packte ihn unter seinen Achseln und hob ihn auf den Arm. Roland schlang seine Beine um ihre Hüfte, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und genoss die Nähe zu seiner Mutter. Mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm schritt sie durch das Zimmer zur Tür.

„Wohin Mom?", meldete er sich zu Wort.

„Zu uns, ins Bett." Entsetzen klang in seiner Stimme, als er sprach.  
„Das geht nicht. Was ist wenn ich wieder Pipi mach?"  
„Dann machst du halt!", antwortete sie, als wenn es das natürlichste von der Welt wäre und hauchte seinen Locken einen Kuss auf. Angesichts des Verständnisses, atmete Roland tief durch und schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals.

* * *

**Das Gegenw****ärtige**

Aufgebracht stapfte Regina aus dem Raum, durch ihre Gruft bis sie im Wald stand. Wut peitschte durch ihre Adern, brachte ihre Gedanken zum Rasen und ließ sie ihren Schritt beschleunigen, so dass sie beinahe rannte, bis sie schlussendlich das Diner erreichte. Atemlos betrat sie das Lokal und schritt direkt auf die Theke zu, hinter der Ruby und der rothaarige, schlaksige Junge standen und arbeiteten. Der Zorn wallte noch immer in ihrem Innern und spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, als sie den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hochschob und ihren Unterarm direkt vor der jungen Frau auf den Tresen legte.

„Mach das auf!", kam es in einem Befehlston über ihre vollen Lippen.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Regina."

„Ich habe keine Zeit für einen schönen Tag, also was ist? Wird's bald?"

Ruby sog geräuschvoll die Luft in ihre Lungen und kam Reginas Order zähneknirschend nach. Immer wieder nestelte sie an dem Verschluss herum, versucht die Öse zu öffnen, doch schaffte sie es nicht. Als würde irgendetwas ihre Finger daran hindern, dass sie den Verschluss öffnen konnten.  
„Nein, es geht nicht. Seltsam", antwortete sie der anderen Frau und ließ von ihr. Regina seufzte angesäuert und schob ihren Arm zu Eddy. Ihr Blick reichte, dass der Junge sich sofort daran versuchte, das Armband zu öffnen, doch auch ihm wollte es nicht gelingen.

_Nat__ürlich, es ist verzaubert...scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...ausgerechnet jetzt, ich Idiotin_

Das Bimmeln der Tür kündigte neue Gäste an und Johns Stimme verriet sogar, wer den Weg in den Diner gefunden hatte. Als hätte Regina sich verbrannt, entzog sie Eddy den Arm, schob ihren Ärmel wieder hinunter und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir haben deinen Anruf bekommen, was hast du raus gefunden?", stellte Emma die Frage, die allen auf der Zunge brannte.

„Als aller Erstes, die Jungen sind gesichert im Krankenhaus, mit David. Dafür habe ich gesorgt." Sie bemerkte Robins suchenden Blick und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Das Baby ist auch bei ihm. Dort ist es sicher. Niemand, der ihm etwas antun will, wird durch die Tür kommen, auch kein Schatten." Die Erleichterung, die ihn erfasste, erkannte Regina in dem angedeuteten Lächeln. Doch nicht nur diese schwang in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts mit, sondern auch Dankbarkeit. Für einen Moment strömte Wärme in ihren Magen und erinnerte sie an den Mittag, als er vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht und sie sich unter ihm auf den Boden wiedergefunden hatte, bevor Emma hineinplatzte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie diese Erinnerung. Sie brauchte ihren Verstand klar und nicht benebelt von dem Gefühlschaos, in das sie immer wieder hineingeworfen wurde.

„Ich hab etwas in Mr. Golds Sachen gefunden. Es ist nicht viel, aber besser als nichts. Der Schwarze Mann raubt nicht nur Kinderseelen, sondern auch die von Erwachsenen. Deswegen glaube ich auch, dass es Neal erwischt hat, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum. Vielleicht war er ihm auf der Spur." Regina lehnte sich gegen den Tresen, pausierte einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Ich finde wir sollten uns aufteilen. Wir haben, bis auf Henry, alle Kinder im Wald gefunden und ich weiß, dass ihr und eure Männer-", sie bedachte Robin und John mit einem Kopfdeut in ihre Richtung „den Wald bereits mehrmals durchkämmt habt, aber er scheint Abweichungen zu machen. Wir haben eine große Parkanlage, mit viel Grün, da sollte nachgeschaut werden." Danach wandte sie sich an Emma und sprach weiter:

„Ich geh noch mal zu dem Haus, das ihr gefunden habt. Ich weiß Emma, du hast es durchsucht, aber du hast nicht nach Magie gesucht ..." Noch während sie sprach erklang Robins Stimme.  
„Du solltest nicht alleine das Haus betreten. Was ist wenn er wirklich da ist und sich versteckt hält?"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sachten Lächeln, als sie seine Sorge um sie wieder einmal miterleben durfte. Ihre Hand ging in ihre Tasche und förderte die Kerze zu Tage.

„Wenn dieser Schatten auftaucht, kann ich ihn hiermit vertreiben."

„Robin hat Recht, du solltest nicht allein gehen. Nimm Robin mit. John und ich suchen im Park nach Neal, das bin ich ihm schuldig.", sagte Emma.

_Du kannst mich nicht allein mit Robin lassen!_

Regina starrte Emma mit eindringlichen Blick an, doch die Retterin verstand den stummen Einwand der Bürgermeisterin nicht. Stattdessen packte sie John am Unterarm und nickte.  
„Wir treffen uns im Krankenhaus."

Bevor Regina ihren Unmut über Emmas Entscheidung verlauten lassen konnte, waren sie und der Hüne schon zur Tür hinaus. Sie konnte sehen, wie Robin ihrem Blick auswich, als würde er ihre Ablehnung spüren, doch dann sah er ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Komm schon, du wirst es mit mir überleben, Mills. Wenn nicht darfst du mich rösten.", neckte er sie und entlockte ihr ein frustriertes Seufzen, ehe sie gegen das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel ankämpfte und trocken erwiderte:  
„Wenigstens weißt du, wie du mich locken kannst."

„Oh ja, Mills, das hab ich schnell raus gefunden."  
Grübchen erblühten auf seinen Wangen, als er ihr ein breites Grinsen schenkte und riefen die verschiedensten Emotionen in ihr wach. Bevor sie diesen jedoch auf den Grund gehen konnte, drängte sie ihn zum Aufbruch.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel 40**

**Das Verlorene**

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Robin die Küche und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm darbot. Regina schien den Weg aus dem Loch gefunden zu haben, in welches sie sich die letzten Tage zurück gezogen hatte. Sie stand am Ofen und hantierte mit einer Pfanne herum, während Roland den Tisch deckte und Daniel in seiner Wippe auf der Arbeitsfläche stand. Der Geruch von Speck und Zwiebeln lag in der Luft und kitzelten seinen Gaumen. Für einen Moment spürte er den Alltag, doch das Bild begann zu bröckeln. Ein weitere Blick auf seine Familie und er sah die Narben und die damit verbundenen Auswirkungen der vergangenen Tage. Rolands sonstige Freude, wenn es was zu Essen gab, zeigte sich weder in seinen Augen, noch in seinem Gesicht. Fast schon lustlos saß er mittlerweile auf seinem Platz und ließ seine Beine baumeln, während er auf seinen leeren Teller starrte und mit der Gabel spielte.

Regina schlug Eier auf und auch wenn er diese Ansicht gewöhnt war, so konnte er ihren Versuch nicht ignorieren, sich vor der Welt dort draußen zu schützen. Ihr Körper war in ein schwarzes Kleid gehüllt, welches bis zum Hals hoch geschnürt war. Das Haar, das sonst weich über ihren Rücken fiel, war zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden und ihre Augen lagen versteckt unter Schichten von dunkler Schminke. Ihre Haltung war straff. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Häufchen Elend, welches gestern in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war.

_Was erwartest du? Du kennst sie. Das ist ihre Art, sich zu schützen, sich gegen diese beschissene Welt zu wappnen_

Robin schob alle bitteren Gedanken und Empfindungen zur Seite, legte für seine Familie ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und begrüßte sie.  
„Das riecht fantastisch."

Ein Funke der Erleichterung zündete in seinem Innern, als Regina ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, welches ganz und gar nichts mit ihrer strengen Erscheinung gemein hatte. Sein Eigenes, wurde ehrlicher und erreichte seine Augen, während er sich zu ihr begab und ihrer Wange einen Kuss auf hauchte.  
„Ich dachte mir, ich sorge selbst fürs Essen, bevor du doch noch Suppe machst.", neckte sie ihn mit einem Schmunzeln, welches die letzten Reste der Angst um sie vertrieb. Sie hatte sich wirklich wieder gefangen.

„Alles Taktik, Liebes. Ich wusste, dass es dich dazu bringen wird, dass du lieber selbst kochst und so bin ich fein raus und brauch nicht mehr am Ofen stehen.", erwiderte er schelmisch und schaute ihr dabei einen Moment zu tief in ihre Augen, was seinen Magen angenehm rumoren ließ.

_Ich liebe dich_

Dachte er mit der Gewissheit eines Sonnenaufgangs und bemerkte den Klaps nicht, den Regina ihm mit dem Kochlöffel gab. Robin wandte sich seinem Sohn zu, begrüßte ihn anständig und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Nicht lang und Regina erschien mit einer Schüssel voll Rührei und Speck und einer Karaffe mit Orangensaft. Sie gesellte sich zu den Beiden, schaute immer wieder kurz zu Daniel, der in seiner Wippe schlief und tat dann erst Roland, danach Robin und zum Schluss sich selbst, etwas auf den Teller auf. Robin machte sich mit einem Bärenhunger an das Essen, doch Roland schob sein Ei nur hin und her, bis Regina mit ihrer Gabel etwas von seinem Teller aufpickte und sie vor Rolands Mund hielt.  
„Du musst ein bisschen was essen.", sagte sie sanft und wartete darauf, dass der Junge seinen Mund öffnete. Unter leisem Seufzen, kam er der Order seiner Mutter nach, öffnete seine Lippen und ließ sich die Gabel in den Mund schieben. Robin beäugte das Schauspiel. Ihm entging nicht, dass Regina selbst ihr Rührei nicht anrührte und so wich die Sanftheit aus seinem Blick, für eine Prise Ernsthaftigkeit.  
„Das gleiche gilt für dich, Gin."

Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte, denn sie schnappte gleich zurück:

„Zur Info, ich hab schon was gegessen und das -", sie zeigte auf ihren Teller, „ist nur aus Anstand, damit du nicht alleine isst."

Robin hob seine rechte Augenbraue, als konnte er ihrer Informationen keinen Glauben schenken, doch da ertönte Roland seufzend:

„Sie hat mein Brot gegessen, ich hatte keinen Hunger."

Regina schenkte Robin ein übertriebenes Lächeln, als wolle sie sich in ihrem Recht sonnen und schob sich dann demonstrativ eine Gabel voll Ei in den Mund, ehe sie eine weitere für Roland fertig machte und ihn fütterte.

„Sorry, Gin." , machte Robin ehrlich.

„Schon gut, ich weiß, ich bin anstrengend.", winkte sie ab und fuhr mit dem Essen fort.

Die drei beendeten ihr Mahl und unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten, als Regina ihren Teller von sich schob und mit ihren Fingern an der Gabel herumnestelte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich eine Spur zu unruhig, was Robin nach ihrer Hand greifen und sie streicheln ließ.  
„Hey, alles okay?"

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sich offenbarte.  
„Ich will in die Taverne...zu Bailey."?

Rolands Augen weiteten sich, während er heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte und damit seine Locken zum hüpfen brachte.  
„Nein, nein, nein...", jammerte er und wirkte schlagartig noch jünger, als er ohnehin schon war. Regina und Robin blickten gleichzeitig, voller Pein, auf ihren Sohn. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und trieben Regina die eigenen in die Augen. Ihre Hand streckte sich nach dem kleinen Jungen aus und zog ihn vom Stuhl, direkt auf ihren Schoß. Robin fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar. Der Anblick des verängstigten Jungen schmerzte, doch er wusste auch, dass er ihm die Angst nicht nehmen konnte. Das war die Aufgabe seiner Mutter und so hielt er sich zurück.

„Schau mich an, Schätzchen.", sagte Regina sachte, legte ihre Finger an sein Kinn und hob seinen Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und glaub mir, die hab ich auch, aber wir können uns nicht länger verstecken, okay?"

Roland schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er zog seine Nase hoch, doch im nächsten Moment prustete er etwas Rotz aus dieser heraus. Regina nahm die Servierte vom Tisch und hielt sie ihm an die Nase, damit er sich schnäuzen konnte, dabei redete sie weiter behutsam auf ihren Sohn ein.

„Wenn wir nicht bald wieder dort hin gehen, dann wird es immer schwieriger. Vertrau mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Pass auf." Sie wartete einen Moment bis sie sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, blickte ihm fest in die verweinten Augen und sprach:

„Weißt du noch, als wir durch den Wald gewandert sind und dein Daddy und ich von der bösen Hexe gefangen wurden?" Roland kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und nickte.

„Das war in der schwarzen Burg. Wir hatten damals fürchterliche Angst.", gestand sie ihm und streichelte eine widerspenstige Locke aus seiner Stirn.

„Aber wir haben es überlebt und weißt du was wir dann gemacht haben?"

Der Junge lauschte ihren Worten und schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf.

„Wir haben aus der schwarzen Burg unser zu Hause gemacht. Erinnere dich, hier stand einmal eine große schwarze Burg und dann habe ich sie weggezaubert." Roland legte seine Stirn in Falten, als überlegte er angestrengt bis er zögerlich nickte.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht von Angst einsperren lassen und deswegen werden wir auch wieder in die Taverne gehen, denn Bailey ist dort. Wir müssen nach ihr schauen. Die Männer haben auch ihr wehgetan."

Die Erinnerung rang Regina eine Träne ab, die einsam über ihre Wange glitt.

„Wenn wir nicht mehr dort hingehen, dann haben die bösen Männer gewonnen. Denn dann haben sie uns nicht nur wehgetan, sondern dann haben sie all die schönen Erinnerungen und Momente, die wir dort hatten, vernichtet. Und diesen Sieg gönnen wir ihnen nicht."

Roland starrte seine Mutter mit große Augen an. Robin und Regina konnten förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn ratterte. Er zog seine Nase noch mal hoch und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, während er sich an Reginas Oberkörper lehnte. Leise wisperte er:

„Aber Dad kommt mit und du trägst nicht mehr dein Armband, ja?"  
Regina schlang ihre Arme um seine schmächtige Gestalt und hauchte seiner Schläfe einen Kuss auf.

„Versprochen. Und wenn es ganz schlimm wird, dann verschwinden wir auch sofort."

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin führte Regina durch den Wald, durch die immer dichter stehenden Bäume, bis sie zu dem Platz kamen, an dem das Häuschen versteckt lag. Mit seinem Unterarm, schob er tiefliegende Äste zur Seite und drückte mit seinen Beinen Gebüsch weg, um Regina den Weg freizumachen. Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen und färbte den Himmel in verschiedene Gold- und Rosatöne, während die Pflanzen Schatten auf den Boden warfen.  
„Danke.", machte Regina knapp, als er ihr durch das Dickicht half und blieb stehen, als sie endlich das Haus sehen konnte. Es wirkte verlassen und schäbig, genauso wie man es ihr beschrieben hatte und doch konnte sie dem Gefühl nichts entgegenbringen, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Innerlich verfluchte sie noch immer diesen Armreif, der ihren Magiefluss stoppte. Dieses unscheinbare, lästige Ding, das ihre Magie unterband. Doch Regina war zuversichtlich, dass sie noch immer Hexe genug war, um eine magische Spur orten zu können. Immerhin war ihre Magie nicht einfach von ihr genommen, sie war noch immer da, wenn auch behindert.

„Renn nicht so Robin!", mahnte sie leise und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Der einstige Räuber verlangsamte bis er schlussendlich innehielt und ihr einen ernsten Blick schenkte, während sein Zeigefinger an seine Lippen ging.

„Lausch!"

Regina kam der Order nach und spitzte die Ohren. Fast schon verkrampft, versuchte sie etwas wahrzunehmen, doch die einzigen Geräusche, die in ihr Gehör drangen, waren ihrer beider Atem.  
„Es ist still. Zu still für einen Wald."

Robin nickte anerkennend und erklärte:  
„Das war mir beim letzten Mal auch schon aufgefallen. Und da drin -" er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das schäbige Haus. „- ist es noch schlimmer. Ich dachte nur, ich warne dich vor. Da drin, hab ich das Gefühl, dass mich etwas bedrückt, als wenn meine ganzen Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft wären."

„Du hättest in meinem Elternhaus vorbeischauen sollen, da hatte man immer das Gefühl, dass einen etwas bedrückt."

_Ja Mutter _

Fügte Regina gedanklich dazu. Mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein, als ihr innewohnte, schritt sie an ihm vorbei zur Eingangstür. Dort angekommen, öffnete sie diese und rief angriffslustig ins Innere.

„HALLLLOOOOO?"

Nun war es Robin, der sie am Arm packte und aufhielt.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?", entfleuchte es ihm ungläubig, während seine Augen sich weiteten.

„Wenn jemand da ist, dann weiß er gleich, dass-"

„Mach dir nicht in die Hose Locksley. Ich warte nicht gern in der Defensive, sondern gehe lieber gleich zum Angriff über."

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und konnte das Grinsen, welches sie ihm entlockte, kaum unterdrücken, als sie auch schon das Haus betrat.

Noch während sie am Eingang stand, spürte Regina eine eisige Kälte ihre Wirbelsäule entlang kriechen und erschauderte dabei. Ihre Gedanken verdüsterten sich, gleichwie sie das Gefühl hatte, Dunkelheit läge in diesen Wänden. Ihre Kehle trocknete, als ein altbekanntes und tief verhasstes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg. Furcht. Sie faste sich ans Herz und begann ganz bewusst zu atmen. Ihr Körper erzitterte, als sich die Bilder in ihrem Kopf, in Henrys Gesicht verwandelten. Nackte Angst, ihn vollkommen zu verlieren, erfasste sie und drängte sie sofort ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, doch dann spürte sie Robins warme Hand in ihrem Rücken und vernahm seine Stimme.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Ich sagte doch, es ist seltsam hier."

Regina versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, um ihm nicht einen weiteren Blick in ihre Angst zu gewährend. Sie atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Ich mach es nicht gern, aber ich gebe dir Recht. Es ist seltsam hier -", sie suchte den Blick in sein Gesicht und offenbarte. „-fast so wie bei mir, als dieser Schatten auftauchte. Nur nicht so intensiv, mehr wie ein Nachhall."  
Der Gedanke, dass dieser Schatten schon so lange in ihrer Nähe gewütet und vielleicht die beiden Jungen beobachtete hatte, löste Übelkeit aus. Abermals spürte sie seine Hand in ihrem Rücken, spürte sein sanftes Streicheln und augenblicklich beruhigte sie sich. Ein Teil von ihr, hätte ihn gern von sich geschubst, doch dieser Teil war zusammengeschrumpft, seit er sie am Vormittag aufgesucht hatte.

„Komm weiter." Robin führte sie durch den langen, düsteren Gang bis sie zusammen in den vermeintlichen Wohnraum traten. Reginas Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, betastete die vielen herumliegenden Sachen, den Schmutz und die Schäbigkeit. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen, bewegte sie sich in Richtung der Südwand, direkt dorthin, wo eine Kinderzeichnung, hinter dreckigem und gesprungenem Glas, eingerahmt war. Regina legte ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete die verschiedenen Farben und Formen. Unwillkürlich hob sie ihren Arm an und berührte das kaputte Glas mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Fast schön zärtlich strich sie darüber, nahm es von der Wand und löste es aus dem Rahmen. Kaum hielt sie nur das Papier in ihren Händen, spürte sie Robins Nähe direkt hinter sich. Er schaute über ihre Schulter auf das Bild und fragte:

„Was ist los? So wie du das Bild anstarrst, könnte man glauben, du hast eine magische Spur gefunden." Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nein, keine Magie, aber irgendwie -", plötzlich verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „-kommt es mir bekannt vor."  
Sie hielt das Bild etwas von sich, um es besser betrachten zu können, als Robin ihr Recht gab.

„Mir auch, aber ich hab mir das damit erklärt, dass es ein Kinderbild ist und die fast alle gleich aussehen. Roland kritzelt ständig so was herum."

„Da steht was.", erklärte Regina, als das letzte bisschen Sonnenlicht durch die dreckigen Fenster fiel und eine Schrift durch das Papier durchschimmerte. Sie drehte es um und las, die mit kindlichen Buchstaben geschriebenen Worte, laut vor.

„Danny ist da, Juuuuhuuuu."

Abermals wendete sie das Bild und besah sich die Zeichnung aufs Neue.  
„Oh, dann ist das eine Wiege."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass das was mit Roland und dem Kleinen zu tun hat?"

Erneut zuckte Regina mit ihren Schultern.

„Wenn ja, dann heißt der kleine Danny.", sagte sie trocken und wandte ihren Kopf zu Robin, der so wirkte, als wenn er sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen lassen würde.

„Klingt jedenfalls nicht schlecht, aber komm. Wir sollten weiter suchen."

Regina stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu und faltete das Papier, um es in ihre Jackentasche zu packen. Danach suchte sie die Wände ab, hob ihre Hände und fuhr über die schäbigen Tapeten. Innerlich betete sie zu allen höheren Mächten, dass sie eine magische Spur trotz ihres Armbandes spüren konnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein leichtes Kribbeln ergriff ihre Handinnenflächen, als sie den Weg zum Flur entlang ging. Langsam und konzentriert folgte sie diesem Kribbeln und betrat den langen, dunklen Gang. Das Sonnenlicht, welches diesen nur spärlich erhellte, schwand mit jedem Moment mehr. Mit jedem Schritt, nahm das Kribbeln zu bis sie es nicht nur in ihren Handflächen, sondern mit ihrem ganzen Körper spüren konnte.

„Ein Verhüllungszauber.", erklärte sie lapidar, bevor Robin nachhaken konnte. „Er lässt etwas so erscheinen, als wenn es nicht da wäre, so als wäre es unsichtbar." Sie tastete voller Konzentration die Wände ab und befühlte das feuchte Holz. Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob sie ihre Fingerspitzen über die Wand, als sich ihr Gesicht erhellte und sie Robin ein triumphales Lächeln über ihre Schulter schenkte.

„Ich hab's Robin. Unser schwarzer Teufel kann vielleicht ein paar Kinder täuschen, aber ich bin den Kinderschuhen längst entwachsen." Sie tastete weiter herum bis ihre Hand sich um etwas Kühles schloss. Mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand drehte Regina den unsichtbaren Knauf und eine Tür öffnete sich aus dem Nichts. Mitten in der Wand klaffte ein großes Loch, ein schwarzer Schlund, der sie beide in die Tiefe lockte. Regina tat einen Schritt in die Dunkelheit, wartete einen Augenblick bis ihre Augen sich an diese gewöhnt hatten und sie die steile Treppe erkennen konnte, die in die Tiefen des Hauses führten. Sie konnte Robins Hand auf ihrer Schulter spüren, die sie sachte drückte, ehe sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Warte, ich hab eine Taschenlampe." Der einstige Räuber zog besagte Taschenlampe aus seiner Hosentasche und erwiderte auf Reginas fragenden Blick:  
„Grundausstattung als Hilfssherrif."

Sie lächelte knapp und folgte dem Lichtschein hinunter. Robin blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen, als sie die Stufen hinabstiegen. Am Fuße der Treppe begann ein langer, dunkler Gang. Der Geruch von Moder lag in der Luft und biss in ihrer beider Nasen. Vorsichtig taten sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Robin ließ den Lichtkegel abwechselnd über den Boden und den Wänden gleiten, auf der Suche nach einer Tür. Rechts und Links zog sich eine Mauer, die Regina mit ihren Händen berührte, um weitere Verhüllungszauber zu erfühlen, doch die Dunkelheit wog mit jedem Schritt schwerer auf ihr Gemüt. Ihre Atmung intensivierte sich und ohne Robin sehen zu können, konnte sie hören, dass es ihm ebenso erging. Einem Automatismus folgend, griff sie nach seiner Hand und war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass die Schwere sich verzog.

_Das ist alles so eigenartig_

Versuchte ihr Verstand abzudriften, doch die einstige Königin zwang sich zur Konzentration bis sie wieder das warme Kribbeln spüren konnte.

„Da! Am Ende des Ganges, da muss was sein." Beide beschleunigten (ihre Schritte), als sie ein Ziel hatten und kamen an der Wand zum stehen. Abermals tastete Regina alles ab, bis sie den magisch verhüllten Knauf zu fassen bekam. Mit einem festen Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und betrat mit Robin das Zimmer, welches sich dahinter versteckte.

Regina strengte sich an, damit sie in dieser Dunkelheit etwas erkennen konnte, doch alles was sie ausmachen konnte, waren Schattierungen von Schwarz und Grau. Vorsichtig ging sie tiefer in den Raum und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als sie mit ihrem Schienbein gegen etwas trat.  
„Au Scheiße!"

Sie entließ ein frustriertes Seufzen und wollte gerade Robin ungeduldig anfahren, dass er die Taschenlampe an einen bestimmten Punkt richten sollte, als es plötzlich hell wurde. Erschrocken fuhr sie zu dem Hilfssheriff herum, der entschuldigend eine Hand hob.

„Tschuldige, wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Da war ein Lichtschalter."

Regina atmete tief durch, um den Schreck zu vertreiben, ehe sie ihm Verständnis in Form eines Nicken entgegenbrachte.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Robin und sah sich im Raum um. Das Zimmer stand im krassen Kontrast zum Rest des Hauses. Es war sauber und ordentlich und anstatt des Moders stieg ein süßlicher Geruch in ihre Nasen. Der Boden war mit einem Plüsch Teppich ausgelegt. An den rot gestrichenen Wänden hingen verschieden große Spiegel in goldenen Rahmen. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes, einladendes, runde Bett, welches mit roten Plüsch Kissen und Decken überfüllt war. Robins Augenbraue hob sich, als er sich die Ausstattung besah. Immer wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als er das Zimmer abschritt und neue Kleinigkeiten entdeckte, die ihn vage an etwas erinnerte. Er schnappte sich eins der Kissen und grinste breit.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir sind in einem Bordell."

Bei seinem Kommentar schüttelte Regina ihren Kopf  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für Späße."  
„Das ist kein Scherz, sieh dich mal um." Er wedelte mit dem Kissen und zeigte auf die Wände. „Okay, du hast so ein Etablissement vielleicht noch nicht von Innen gesehen, aber glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass es dem schon sehr nah kommt."

Er wandte sich dem Nachttisch zu, auf dem eine große, graue Dose mit einem Pünktchenmuster stand. Neugierig nestelte er an dieser herum, als sie sich plötzlich öffnete. Augenblicklich erlosch das Licht und die Dose begann sich zu drehen. Rote Lichtpunkte tanzten über die Wände und der Decke und tauchte es in ein schummriges Licht, während Gesang erschallte.

„_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes. Love ist all around me and so the feeling grows..."_

„Huch!", entfleuchte es Robin, als die Musik erklang und Regina zusammenzuckte.  
„Tschuldige!" Hastig hantierte er an der Dose herum, bis er sie endlich ausschaltete und das Zimmer wieder in einem normalen Licht erschien.  
„Das ist verrückt.", kommentierte er trocken und bekam nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass Regina angefangen hatte, das Zimmer ebenfalls zu inspizieren. An dem Nachtschränkchen auf ihrer Seite blieb sie stehen, öffnete die Schubladen und wirkte überrascht, als sie ein Buch herauszog.  
„Das wollte ich schon immer lesen.", nuschelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und warf es wieder in die Schublade.  
Robin schaute sich weiter um und kam an einen kleinen Schrank, einer Kommode gleich. Er öffnete die Türen und pfiff anerkennend.  
„Rote Wände, romantische Musik und ein Schrank voller Wein. Entweder unterhält hier wirklich jemand illegal ein Bordell oder jemand hat sich ein Liebesnest gebaut."

Regina verdrehte die Augen bei seinen Worten, doch dieser Reaktion zum Trotz verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Ich kann mir was romantischeres vorstellen."  
„Ach was, gib es zu Mills," Der Schelm stach aus Robins Augen, als er wieder am Nachttisch die Spieluhr herumnestelte und sie anschaltete. Ein anderes Lied erklang, eine schmalzige Ballade. „Darauf stehst du doch." Er bewegte die Hüften zur Musik, als wolle er sie zum Tanzen animieren. Bevor Regina sich versah, war er tatsächlich bei ihr, griff nach ihrer Hand, legte die Freie in ihren Rücken und drehte sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik.

_Du Spinner_

„Robin!", stieß sie halb genervt und halb amüsiert aus, als er mit ihr tanzte.

„Ach komm schon. Wir haben hier nichts zu befürchten. Es sieht nicht danach aus, dass jemand hier kleine Kinder hinlockt." Er drehte sich weiter mit ihr durch den Raum und grinste ihr frivol ins Gesicht. Regina entließ ein leises Schmunzeln und ließ sich nur halbherzig führen.  
„Eher, dass hier jemand seine eigenen produziert."

Er lachte leise auf und strahlte innerlich, als sie in sein Lachen mit einfiel. Losgelöst zog er sie an sich und war nicht überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, während im Hintergrund noch immer eine unbekannte Stimme von ewig währender Liebe sang. Robin versank in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen und driftete zurück zum Vormittag, als er Hals über Kopf bei ihr erschienen war. Die Mauer, welche seit Ruths Erscheinen zwischen ihnen stand, hatte er mit seinen Worten eingerissen und nun genoss er diesen Augenblick, in dem er ihr nah sein durfte. Ein wohliges Gefühl entsprang in seinem Magen und flutete sein ganzes Sein. Ein weitere Blick in Reginas Augen und er erkannte an ihrem Funkeln, dass es ihr genauso erging, erst Recht, als sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, welches ihm den Boden unter den Füßen raubte. Der Drang sich einfach fallen zu lassen und die wenigen Zentimeter zu ihrem Gesicht zu überbrücken, um seine Lippen auf die ihren zu pressen, schlug fest in seiner Brust, doch bevor er diesem Impuls nachkommen konnte, drückte sie sich von ihm weg und starrte perplex auf die Wand.

„Die Tür, Robin. Wo steckt die Tür?" Robin folgte ihrem Blick und konnte nicht mehr erkennen, wo genau sie den Raum betreten hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er ebenfalls aufgebracht reagieren, doch dann überkam ihm Selbstsicherheit.

„Beruhig dich, wahrscheinlich wieder ein Verhüllungszauber."

Regina löste sich nun gänzlich von ihm. Der Verlust ihrer Nähe und der damit verbundenen Wärme, intensivierte die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Seine Augen beobachteten sie, als sie die Wände mit ihren Händen abtastete und krampfhaft versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Unmut zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen ab; Unmut, der Robin ganz und gar nicht gefiel und ihm bereits verriet, dass sie eingeschlossen waren, noch bevor sie es in Worte kleiden konnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", hallte Reginas Fluch durch den Raum, bevor sie anfing gegen die Wand zu hämmern.

„Die Magie ist so schwach zu spüren und da ist nirgends ein Knauf. Man kann die Tür nur von außen aufmachen." Bei diesen Neuigkeiten füllte Robin seine Backen mit Luft und entließ sie geräuschvoll, ehe er selbst an die Wand trat, sich daran erinnerte wo die Tür sich befand und dann an dieser Stelle mit seiner Faust dagegen schlug, doch nichts geschah. Die Tür gab nicht einen Millimeter nach.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Taverne war voll. Stimmengewirr und das Klirren von Bechern und Gläsern erfüllte den Raum. Stanley stand hinter dem Tresen und zapfte ein Bier nach dem anderen, während Ruth versuchte den Gästen gerecht zu werden. Seit dem Überfall hatte Bailey nicht mehr im Schankraum gestanden. Sie hatte die Arbeit und somit die Verantwortung Ruth überlassen. Ruth kam der Arbeit mehr schlecht als recht nach, doch sie bemühte sich, Bailey nicht zu enttäuschen, nachdem sie ihr soviel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Vielleicht war es eine Möglichkeit auch anderen zu zeigen, dass sie mehr war, als das junge Ding, das ihnen Bier und Essen servierte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Lärm verstummte, als den Gästen gewahr wurde, wer den Weg ins Wirtshaus gefunden hatte.

Regina betrat erhobenen Hauptes den Schankraum und versteckte sich hinter einer strengen Maske, um niemanden wissen zu lassen, wie sehr es ihr widerstrebte diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Am liebsten hätte sie genauso wie Roland die Taverne gemieden, doch sie würde nicht weglaufen vor ihrer Angst. Dieses Verhalten hatte sie vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen. Nun hieß es in die Offensive zu gehen, etwas das ihr leichter fiel, als manch einer erahnen würde. Sie schaute sich in der verstummten Runde um, setzte ein Lächeln auf und sprach.  
„Macht jetzt ja kein Aufriss, alles ist in Ordnung." Viele der ehemals Geächteten, die dort eingekehrt waren, schenkten ihr ein Lächeln oder eine Bestätigung, dass sie nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt hätten, dass sie schon bald wieder wohlauf sein würde. Regina nickte ihnen zu und schritt mit Roland an der Hand und Robin, mit Daniel auf seinem Arm, an ihrer Seite zum Ausschank. Stanley stellte das Bier ab und trat aus der Theke hervor. Bevor Regina etwas sagen konnte, lagen seine Arme bereits um ihren Körper und drückten sie. Sie versteifte sich, doch als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte, entspannte sie sich sichtlich und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Himmel, Gin. Ich hab mir vielleicht Sorgen gemacht. Wir dachten schon, die Scheißkerle hätten dich in die Knie gezwungen, aber nicht unsere Gin. Die ist zäh, hab ich den Jungs gesagt."

„Danke.", erwiderte sie flüsternd, löste sich von ihrem Finanzminister und fragte:

„Wo steckt Bailey?"

„Die ist oben. Geh zu ihr, sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen."

Regina nickte und wandte sich Robin und Roland zu.

„Ich geh erst mal allein zu ihr."

Robin streichelte über ihren Oberarm und nahm Roland an die Hand.

„Okay, obwohl. Nimm Danny mit, da oben hat er mehr Ruhe." Sie nahm ihren schlafenden Sohn auf den Arm und verschwand zum Treppenaufgang, um die Stufen zu erklimmen. Sie trat beinah auf den Hund, der auf einer Stufe lag und fluchte, als er aufjaulte.

_Blöde Töle, Ruth sollte dich draußen halten, wo du hingehörst_

Oben angekommen schlug sie den Weg zu Baileys privaten Räumlichkeiten ein und klopfte an die Tür, bevor sie diese öffnete und das Zimmer betrat.

Bailey saß an ihrem Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Bei dem Anblick des dampfenden Tellers Suppe, vor ihr, widerstand Regina dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

_Warum versucht alle Welt einem Suppe anzudrehen, wenn man mal schlecht drauf ist_

„Hey.", machte Regina leise auf sich aufmerksam und spürte ihre Knie zittern, als Bailey ihren Blick auf sie legte. Die äußerlichen Spuren des Angriffs waren verschwunden, doch in ihren grauen Augen erkannte Regina die Wunden, die man nicht einfach mit Magie heilen konnte. Erkannte es daran, dass ihr sonst so säuberlich geflochtenes Haar, offen über ihren Rücken fiel. Bailey presste die blassen Lippen zusammen, als Zeichen eines Lächeln. Ihr alter Körper erhob sich schwerfällig, doch Regina legte Daniel auf das Bett und gab ihr mit einem Wink ihrer Hand zu verstehen, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte. Bailey schüttelte ihren Kopf, stemmte sich ganz auf die Beine und zog Regina in eine schwache Umarmung. Regina legte ihre Arme vorsichtig um die alte Frau und ließ zu, dass Bailey sie einige Momente lang, einfach festhielt. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter der Anderen und schämte sich nicht der Tränen, die aus ihren Augen quollen. Ein leises Schluchzen, schüttelte Reginas Oberkörper, während Bailey in langen Bahnen über ihren Rücken streichelte. Schweigen dehnte sich in dem Raum aus, hüllte sie ein, wie eine Decke die man tröstlich um die Schulter schlang.

„Es tut mir Leid.", erklang Baileys Stimme tränenerstickt und sorgte dafür, dass Regina sich sachte von ihr löste. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Dir muss nichts Leid tun. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Er hätte mich erwürgt, wenn du ihm nicht eins über gezogen hättest. Mir war schon schwarz vor Augen."

Bailey schloss ihre Augen, als versuchte sie vor dem Bild zu flüchten, welches Reginas Worte kreierte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht gekommen bin, aber -": Bailey brach ab, öffnete ihre Augen und zeigte Regina ein Meer von Schuld und Scham. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Stanley hat mir erzählt wie es dir ging und ich konnte einfach nicht kommen, ich dachte nur, den Anblick ertrag ich nicht nochmal, dich gebrochen zu sehen."

Die Ehrlichkeit und der Schmerz, der in Baileys Stimme mitklang, entzog ihr den Boden unter den Füßen. Regina erinnerte sich an ihre Nachwehen der schwarzen Festungen, den langen Gesprächen, in denen Bailey ihr Mut zugesprochen, oder ihr zugehört hatte, als eine Erkenntnis an ihrem Verstand kratzte, die so wunderbar war, dass die Tränen erneut in Reginas Augen schossen. Bailey liebte sie und konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie litt.  
„ Es ist okay, Bailey. Es war auch kein schöner Anblick.", erwiderte Regina und gestattete der anderen Frau, dass sie ihre Hand an ihre Wange legte.

„Aber dafür ist dieser Anblick jetzt wunderschön." Bailey schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und fuhr trocken fort: „Du siehst besser aus, als ich erwartet habe."

„Du willst nicht wissen, wie lange ich dafür im Bad gebraucht habe.", schmunzelte Regina und machte eine demonstrative Geste über Gestalt und Gesicht. Bailey lachte einmal auf und bot ihrem Gast einen Sitzplatz an. Beide Frauen setzten sich an den Tisch und führten ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Stanley hat mir gesagt, dass es nicht viele gibt, die wissen, wo die Kerle jetzt stecken. Du wirst doch keine Dummheiten machen?!" Eine leise Warnung hallte in Baileys Stimme mit. Regina wich dem Blick der alten Frau aus und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.  
„Das ist mein Ernst, Schätzchen. Der Anführer liegt so schlecht, dass John angefangen hat bei Bruder Tuck Kerzen anzuzünden, damit er für eine Verhandlung fit ist und niemand merkt, was Robin mit ihm gemacht hat."

Regina blickte aus dem Fenster und verlor sich im Anblick des grauen Himmels. Sie wollte nichts lieber, als dass der Mann und seine Kumpanen bezahlten, doch das Bild von Robin drängte sich in ihren Verstand, als er Silas fast zu Tode prügelte und ein leichtes Frösteln erfasste ihren Körper, weil sie sich selbst, in ihm erkannte.  
„?Ich weiß nicht, wo sie stecken und ich weiß auch, dass gerade ich mir keine Selbstjustiz mehr leisten darf, wenn ich nicht will, dass dieses Reich zerfällt." Regina schaute wieder zu Bailey und seufzte. „Glaubst du ich weiß nicht, dass viele der Nachbarreiche auf so was warten. Die scharren schon mit den Hufen, damit sie verkünden können, dass sie es ohnehin gewusst hätten, eine Diebesbande und die Böse Königin können sich nicht am Riemen reißen."?

„Ich bin froh, dass dir das bewusst ist."

„Ja und trotzdem find ich es beschissen.", entfleuchte es frustriert aus Reginas Mund. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die unangerührte Suppe und entlockte ihr ein Seufzen. Mit einem Kopfdeut zu dieser hin, sprach sie:

„Lass mich raten, du bekommst jeden Tag Suppe." Bailey nickte geschlagen und brauchte nicht sagen, wie sehr ihr das Zeug aus dem Hals hing.

„Komm ein bisschen mit zu uns, dann kann ich mich um dich kümmern." Die alte Wirtin schüttelte ihren Kopf und wirkte schlagartig noch älter.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Gin, aber ich will wirklich nicht. Das hier ist mein zu Hause und ich lass mich nicht von einer Horde Idioten von hier vertreiben. Ich bin nur müde und brauch ein bisschen Zeit."

Regina atmete tief durch und blickte Bailey entschlossen ins Gesicht.

„Nun gut, dann komm ich halt hier hin. Und als erstes, kommt der Mist hier weg." Sie erhob sich und nahm den Teller vom Tisch.

„Auf was hast du Appetit?"

Bailey zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann schau ich, was deine Vorratskammer hergibt."  
„Das musst du nicht Schätzchen, es ist -"

„Ich dulde keinerlei Widerrede.", fiel Regina ihr ins Wort und begab sich bereits zur Tür und mit den Worten: „Achte bitte kurz auf Danny.", verließ sie das Zimmer.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett gelehnt. Seine Augen verfolgten Reginas unruhige Gestalt, die im Zimmer auf und ab marschierte. Sie hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und über ihre Schulter geworfen, während sie unermüdlich hin und her wanderte und dabei vor sich hin schimpfte. Ihre Unruhe löste ein Gefühl der Nervosität in ihm aus, doch er würde nicht den Fehler begehen und sie in ihrem Wahn stören.

„Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben. Warum sollte jemand so eine Liebeshöhle bauen und keinen Weg offen lassen, um wieder hier raus zu kommen?"?

„Vielleicht jemand, der nicht mehr hier raus möchte.", nuschelte Robin zu sich und seufzte tief.

_Kannst du nicht einmal stehen bleiben,? Du machst mich ganz verrückt_

Regina schien seine Worte verstanden zu haben. Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm hin und baute sich, mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen, vor ihm auf. Ihre Jacke baumelte um ihre Beine und bewegte sich mit jedem Wort, welches sie energisch von sich gab, mehr.

„Deine blöden Sprüche, kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Wie kannst du nur so still hier sitzen und nichts tun?! Du bist der Dieb, also solltest du uns hier wieder raus bringen. Herrgott Locksley, es ist doch das selbe wie Einbrechen, nur anders herum."

Robin sah sie von unten an, straffte seine Schultern und erhob sich geschmeidig wie eine Wildkatze. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht wieder mit dem nervösen herumgelaufe beginnen konnte.

„Sag mir, wie ich eine Tür aufknacken soll, wenn kein Schloss da ist? Mehr als draufhauen kann ich auch nicht, und dass das nichts bringt, haben wir ja gesehen. Also anstatt dich hier weiter hineinzusteigern, setz dich endlich hin. Emma und John wissen wo wir sind. Emma weiß jetzt sogar, dass sie nach Magie suchen soll, also entspann dich. Es kann nicht lange dauern, dann suchen sie nach uns und sie werden uns finden."

Regina löste sich mit einem Ruck von seinem Griff, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ging nochmal zu der Stelle, an der sie das Zimmer betreten hatten. Abermals hämmerte sie gegen das harte Material der Wand, rief um Hilfe und war noch nicht so weit um zu kapitulierte. Sie kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und starrte auf das Display.

_Noch immer kein Empfang...ich dreh durch..._

Mit einem Laut der Frustration pfefferte sie erst ihr Handy in Richtung des Betts und danach ihre Jacke.

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf bei ihren Gebärden und seufzte theatralisch. Innerlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich für einen Moment Ruhe gab. Er setzte sich wieder hin, zog seine Knie an und legte seine Arme auf diese ab, während er Regina beobachtete. Er konnte ihre Frustration und ihre Wut sehen, doch diese konnten nicht ihre wahre Gemütslage verstecken. Nicht für ihn. Er sah den Kummer, der sich als dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen manifestierte, die Müdigkeit langer schlafloser Nächte und Tage am Bett ihres Sohnes. Er wusste, dass er nicht anders aussah, dass diese Tragödie auch ihm alle Kraftreserven mehr und mehr entzog und so gab er sich für den Moment geschlagen. Er wandte den Blick von Regina ab und starrte vor sich hin. Die Wärme, die er anfangs noch als angenehm in diesem Raum empfunden hatte, schien zugenommen und zu einer Hitze angeschwollen zu sein. Seiner Jacke hatte er sich längst entledigt und nun öffnete er die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Er lehnte mit seiner Stirn gegen seine Unterarme und schloss seine Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er hier ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnte.

_Komm schon John, langsam muss dir auffallen, dass etwas mit uns nicht stimmt_

Dachte Robin und wurde mit einer einfachen Berührung aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Einen kurzen Augenblick entspannte er unter Reginas Hand, die auf seinem Nacken ruhte, doch dann öffnete er seine Augen, drehte seinen Kopf zur Regina, die sich endlich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Es tut mir Leid."  
Die Worte waren draußen, bevor Reginas Stolz ihr dazwischen kam. Nicht oft hatte sie das Bedürfnis empfunden sich für ihre Worte oder ihr Handeln zu entschuldigen, doch Robin hatte ihre ganze Welt, ihr ganzes Sein auf den Kopf gestellt. Sein Unglaube, den sie in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, schmerzte, hinderte sie aber nicht daran ihm ein Schmunzeln zu schenken. Ihre Finger streichelten sanft über seinen Nacken, massierten ihn sachte bis sie spüren konnte, wie er mehr und mehr entspannte. Er begradigte sich, lehnte sich wieder gegen das Bett und starrte sie einfach an. In seinen Augen tobte ein Kampf, den Regina nur allzu gut kannte. Einen Kampf vor dessen Ausgang sie sich eigentlich fürchten müsste, doch die Furcht schwieg in seiner Nähe, wie so oft. Sie schenkte ihm ein zartes Lächeln und hoffte, dass es reichen würde, das Toben hinter seinen blauen Untiefen zu besänftigen.

„Mir tut es Leid, Regina."

Die einstige Königin wusste wovon er sprach, ohne dass er benennen musste, wofür er sich entschuldigte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie sachte, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute in mich gefahren ist. Ich hätte dich heute nicht so überfallen dürfen." Regina schwieg und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Zärtlich liebkosten ihre Fingerspitzen seine warme Haut, während sie überlegte, den letzten Schritt zu tun und sich zu offenbaren. Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, hörte sie sich flüsternd sagen:  
„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen." Wieder sah sie den Unglauben in Robins Gesicht und fuhr fort. „Du war nur mutig genug es zu benennen, was mir selbst seit dem Erwachen in Storybrooke durch den Kopf ging."

Robin legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, demonstrierte den Mut, von dem sie gesprochen hatte aufs Neue und schmiegte sie an sich. Regina ließ es geschehen. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb in einem raschen Takt, während sie dem Gefühl erlegen war, dass unzählige Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen mit ihren Flügen schlugen. Sie hätte heulen können über das Schicksal, das ihr abermals so ungnädig war. Das Schicksal, das sie wieder einmal vom Glück kosten ließ, nur um es ihr im nächsten Moment wieder zu entreißen. Robin lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre Schläfe und versagte bei dem Kampf, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.

„Ich wünschte wir wären uns in einem anderen Leben begegnet."

Eine einsame Träne perlte an Reginas Wimpern, als sein Wunsch zu dem ihren wurde. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf, nickte und streichelte dabei über seine Haut, während sie unter dem tiefen Frieden entspannte, den er in ihr auslöste. Für einen Augenblick verharrten sie so. Regina hielt noch immer seine Hand in der ihren, streichelte ihn und genoss seine keuschen Streicheleinheiten an ihrem Oberarm.

Die Zeit verrann und machte sich in Reginas Knochen und Muskeln bemerkbar. Schmerzlich spürte sie ihren Rücken und ihren Hintern auf dem harten Boden, doch sie war außerstande sich von Robin zu lösen. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Verstand versteckte sich der Gedanke, dass dies alles war, was sie noch zu hoffen wagen durfte und so war sie nicht gewillt, die Nähe und das damit verbundene Gefühl der Vollkommenheit aufzugeben. Sie bewegte sich leicht und versuchte ihre Position ein wenig zu ändern, um ihrem Körper einer anderen Belastung auszusetzen, als Robins Stimme das Schweigen brach, welches sie mehr und mehr eingelullt hatte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."  
Reginas Augenbraue hob sich schlagartig, während sie sich nun doch von ihm löste und ihm völlig entgeistert anschaute. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und gab in einem halb genervt, halb ungläubigen Ton von sich:

„Echt jetzt, Locksley?! Wir sind hier gefangen, hoffen, dass irgendwer uns endlich hier rausholt und du willst mit mir ins Bett?"

Robins Schultern zuckten und ein Schmunzeln versuchte sich auf seinen Lippen abzuzeichnen, doch er unterdrückte es so gut es ging. Stattdessen seufzte er übertrieben, schüttelte seinen Kopf und neckte sie:

„Du bist unmöglich, Mills, das weißt du, ja?" Er erhob sich nun und schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

„Ich finde es zwar klasse, dass Madame nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzt und so große Stücke auf sich hält, aber im Moment geht es mir um meine müden Knochen."

Reginas Lippen öffneten sich, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schloss sie sogleich sie spürte, wie Hitze sich über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete und sich eine zarte Röte über dieses zog.

„Unser Gefängnis bietet nun mal einige Annehmlichkeiten und warum sollte man die nicht in Anspruch nehmen?", zwinkerte er ihr zu und ließ sich auf das große, runde Bett fallen. Er legte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und klopfte mit der Freien neben sich.  
„Na komm schon Mills, du bist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste!", ärgerte er sie weiter. „Gönn deinen alten Knochen etwas Weicheres."

Regina konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie trotzig über seine Worte einfach sitzen bleiben oder das Grinsen, welches sich ihr aufdrängte, einfach ausbrechen lassen sollte. Für die Länge einiger Wimpernschläge gab sie sich gespielt nachdenklich, doch dann erhob sie sich.

„Ich hab schon für geringere Beleidigungen getötet.", machte sie trocken und brachte Robin dazu, mit seinen Augenbrauen provokant zu wackeln.  
„Oh, Madame drohen mir!"

„Nein, Madame warnt dich, du Spinner!" Unter Begleitung seines leisen Lachens, krabbelte sie ins Bett und legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken. Sie achtete darauf etwas Platz zwischen ihnen zu lassen, doch Robin beseitigte diesen, indem er einfach an sie heran rutschte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, drehte sie sachte auf die Seite und schmiegte sich an sie ran. Einen Augenblick hielt er inne und wartete darauf, dass sie sich aus dieser Position wand, doch als sie keinerlei Anstalten zur Flucht machte, umarmte er sie und zog sie noch fester an sich ran, bis ihr Haupt auf seinem Unterarm ruhte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, hielt sie an ihrem Oberkörper gepresst und starrte schweigend vor sich hin. Seine Nähe fühlte sich gut an und doch nagte ein letzter Zweifel in ihrem Verstand, dass sie sich abermals die Finger verbrennen konnte. Sein Atem kitzelte in ihrem Nacken und vertrieb die lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie daran erinnerte, dass er zwar jetzt bei ihr und um sie herum alles Licht war, doch dass die Nacht und somit die Dunkelheit wieder hereinbrechen würde, sobald die Tür sich öffnet, sie befreit waren und sie diese kleine Enklave hinter sich gelassen hätten.

Die Berührung seiner Lippen in ihrem Nacken, keusch und liebevoll, entlockten ihr einen wohligen Schauer. Etwas in ihr wollte diese sanfte Zärtlichkeit genießen, doch ein andere Teil brachte sie dazu ihre Hand zu heben und ihn aus ihrem Nacken zu schieben.  
„Nicht Robin. Du solltest das nicht tun, wir...du -" Robin verstand ihren Einwand und räume ihn beiseite, noch bevor sie ihn vollends aussprechen konnte.  
„Regina, ich mach keine leeren Worte. Ich habe dir heute die Wahrheit gesagt. Du bist die Richtige und kein Ring der Welt, kann mir was anderes sagen."

„Aber", versuchte sie der Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu rechtfertigen, als er diese zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Ich weiß, es ist alles kompliziert und ich wünschte es wäre alles anders, aber das ist es nicht. Aber es ist mein Ernst, Regina. Du berührst mich wie niemand zuvor und ich kann nicht einfach eine Verlobung mit jemanden aufrecht erhalten, den ich ernstlich erschlagen will, mit jemanden der sich einen Scheißdreck um meine Kinder kümmert oder sich für diese interessiert und der nicht einmal Reue empfindet, nachdem er meinen Sohn verloren hat." Regina begann seine Hand zu kneten, die noch immer in ihrer ruhte. Seine Worte waren Balsam, waren das, was sie sich in ihren geheimsten und kühnsten Träumen erhofft hatte und als sie darüber nachsann, nach weiteren Fehlern zu suchen, die sein Reden der Lüge überführten, entzündete er das bisschen Hoffnung, das in ihrem Herzen schwelte.

„Es war ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit, das weiß ich, vor allem seit Roland und Henry...", er pausierte kurz. Regina konnte den Schmerz fühlen, der in ihrer beider Seele verankert war.

„Wir kümmern uns jetzt erst einmal um unsere Jungs und dann um uns, okay?"

Regina hielt die Luft an und spürte wie sich Tränen aufdrängten. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu und hinderte sie daran, etwas zu antworten. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Stimme versagen würde und so führte sie ihrer beider verschlungenen Hände an ihre Lippen und hauchte seinem Handrücken einen Kuss auf. Sie wusste, dass er diese Geste verstehen würde, wusste es, als er sie einfach fester an sich schmiegte, sein Bein über ihre Gestalt schob und sie fest und geborgen im Arm hielt.

„Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, Liebes."

Regina versuchte seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch auch wenn sie in seinen Armen entspannte, so versuchte ihr Verstand zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, doch kaum dass sie einen konkreten Gedanken fassen konnte, löste er sich auf und eine Melodie stieg in ihre Ohren. Leicht genervt, von diesem Ohrwurm seufzte sie innerlich auf und begann zu pfeifen und sang gedanklich den Text, den sie heute eindeutig zu oft für ihren Geschmack vernehmen durfte.

_I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes...la la la la_

Plötzlich packte Robin nach ihr, drehte sie fast schon unsanft auf den Rücken und schaute sie an, als wäre sie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Was zur Hölle", schimpfte Regina und sah ihn fassungslos an, doch Robin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und forderte sie auf, nochmal zu pfeifen. Ihr erster Impuls war es, diese Order zu verweigern, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Gesicht, war ihr unerklärlich und so pfiff sie erneut die Melodie.

„Das ist das Lied aus der Spieluhr!", verkündete er, als habe er soeben das Rad erfunden und antwortete auf Reginas fragenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, indem er die Melodie nun selbst pfiff. Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an, als sie auch schon ihren Mund zu einem entsetzen „Oh" verzog und mit ihrem Oberkörper auffuhr.  
„Der Pfleger!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Kapitel 41**

**Das Verlorene**

Sonnenlicht fiel auf die sich im Wind wiegenden Bäume und malte diffuse Muster auf den Boden. Ein Hauch von Frühling lag in der Luft, eine sanfte Ahnung von helleren und wärmeren Tagen. Randall saß in seinem Verlies und betrachtete die Welt dort draußen aus den finsteren Augen seines Schattens. Seine Laune hatte sich gebessert, obwohl er einen kurzzeitig Dämpfer einfahren durfte. Mit aller Mühe, hatte er seinen Kerkermeister bearbeitet, ihm Brotkrumen für Brotkrumen hingelegt, um ihn auf den Weg zu führen, den er für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Nie im Leben, hatte er es für so einfach gehalten den Sohn des Dunklen so schnell und vor allem so einfach, in seinen düsteren Gedanken versinken, ja geradewegs ertrinken, zu lassen. Er hatte ihm den finalen Stoß gegeben, als er ihm die Liebe im Sherwood Forest offenbart hatte. Eine Liebe, die für Neal nichts weiter als ein Mahnmal seiner nicht erfüllten Sehnsüchte darstellte, wenn er an Emma und Henry dachte. Eine Sehnsucht, in die er sich so sehr hineinsteigerte, dass Randall ihm nur noch den letzten Knochen hinwerfen musste, um ihn ganz für sich zu gewinnen und somit seinem Kerker endlich entfliehen zu können. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, doch seine Pläne wurden durchkreuzt, von einer Diebesbande, die sich das falsche Opfer auserkoren hatte. Die Erinnerung an jene Tragödie, ließ seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen. Hilflos hatte er mitansehen müssen, wie seine kostbare Gebärmaschine ins Unglück lief, hatte zuschauen müssen, wie sie regelrecht ihren Verstand verlor und für ihn immer unbrauchbarer wurde. Randall hatte tief in ihre Seele geblickt und sich zurückziehen müssen, um die Schwärze und die Qual in ihr, nicht weiter zu nähren. Für eine quälend lange Zeit, glaubte er gescheitert zu sein, doch dann durfte er erfahren, welch Kraft in den unvollkommenen Seelen lag, sobald sie erst einmal ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatten. Seine Laune war schlagartig gebessert, kaum dass er mitansehen konnte, wie Regina sich wieder erholte und sich mehr und mehr fing. Doch nicht nur diese Tatsache erhellte sein Gemüt. Für seinen finalen Akt, bevor er endlich wieder in Freiheit war, hatte er die letzte Zutat gefunden und nun fehlte nicht mehr viel, um Neal davon zu überzeugen, den alles entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Randalls Schatten verbarg sich in den Bäumen an Bailey Taverne und beobachte das ruhige Treiben, zur Mittagszeit.

Regina saß auf einer der Bänke und fütterte ihren jüngsten Sohn. Die Taverne hatte noch nicht geöffnet und so genoss sie die Ruhe in den sonst reichlich gefüllten vier Wänden, die nur durch die Stimmen der Jungen und auch Robins begleitet wurde. Bailey hatte sich mehr und mehr erholt, doch Regina und Robin hatten beide mit Vehemenz darauf bestanden, dass sie sich so lange schonen sollte bis sie gänzlich genesen war. Nur unter schweren Protest hatte die alte Frau die Hilfe angenommen und ihren Schützlingen erlaubt, sich um sie um zu kümmern.  
Robin sorgte mit Stanley dafür, dass die Theke mit neuen Wein- und Bierfässern bestückt wurde, während Ruth das Gasthaus putzte. Henry, Roland, Eddy und Jeff spielten Karten an einem anderen Tisch. Das Gebell des Hundes störte Regina, doch sie gab auf, sich darüber zu beschweren, da sie auf verlorenen Posten kämpfte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Henry, dem sämtliche Konzentration beim Spielen zu fehlen schien. Er erhob sich immer wieder von der Bank, beugte sich vor, um sich auf dem Tisch mit seinen Armen abzustützen und wippte nervös mit seinem Fuß, nur um sich dann wieder hinzusetzen. Viel zu oft suchte er mit seinen Augen die Gestalt seines Vaters und wirkte angespannt, als Robin sich zu Regina gesellte. Dieses Verhalten beobachtete sie seit einigen Tagen, ohne eine Zugang zu dem Jungen zu finden, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er hing an seinem Vater, wie ein Schatten und wagte kaum noch, ihn allein zu lassen. Regina verlor sich so sehr in ihren Beobachtungen, dass sie erst durch den anklagenden Aufschrei Daniels, wieder in die Realität fand. Ihr Blick schnellte zu dem Jungen, der den Sauger der Flasche verloren hatte und seine Lippen suchend bewegte.  
„Verzeih, Spätzchen.", machte sie sanft und schob das Stück Gummi wieder zwischen seine Lippen, woraufhin das Baby verstummte.

_Keiner kommt zwischen dir und einer Mahlzeit, was mein kleiner Spatz_?

dachte sie verliebt und bemerkte im ersten Moment nicht, dass Robin bei ihr saß. Sie schaute von Daniel auf, um Henry weiter zu beobachten, in der Hoffnung, endlich eine Antwort auf sein Verhalten zu bekommen, da erklang Robins Stimme:

„Ich hab den Jungs versprochen, morgen mit ihnen auszureiten. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mitkommst? Du wirst wahrscheinlich den Muskelkater deines Lebens bekommen -"

„Nicht Robin, ich kann nicht und das weißt du." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, auch wenn seine Augen nichts von dem Lächeln wiedergaben.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Was hindert dich, ein wenig Zeit mit uns zu Pferd zu verbringen?" Regina selbst versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und machte einen Kopfdeut auf Daniel, der zufrieden an seiner Flasche nuckelte.

„Danny kommt mit.", erwiderte Robin prompt.

„Einen Ausritt mit dem Kleinen?", Reginas Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie ihm einen Blick schenkte, als ob er den Verstand verloren hatte.  
„Ja, mit dem Kleinen. Roland ist auf dem Pferd groß geworden von Anfang an und außerdem ist es ein Ausflug und kein Wettrennen."

„Und wenn er Hunger kriegt? Du weißt, wie sehr er durchdreht, wenn die Flasche nicht fertig ist, wenn er Hunger hat...", begann sie ihre Ausflüchte. Robins Augen erhellten sich und nahmen einen amüsierten Ausdruck an, als er seine Hand über die Tischplatte schob und sie auffordernd vor ihr platzierte.

„Dann kann er froh sein, dass seine Mutter ein gewisses Talent hat." Er bewegte seine Finger und Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Grinsen, welches in ihr aufstieg, nicht zu zeigen. Sie ließ ihre Schultern sinken, hielt umständlich Daniels Flasche mit der anderen Hand und legte ihre Hand in Robins.

„Ich weiß trotzdem nicht so recht."

„Bitte Gin. Komm mit, gerade Henry braucht das im Moment."

Reginas Augen verengten sich bei der Erwähnung Henrys, bis der skeptische Ausdruck ihr ganzes Gesicht einnahm. Sie blickte kurz zu ihrem ältesten Sohn und dann zu ihrem Gefährten, ehe sie offen heraus sprach:

„Er benimmt sich seit Tagen eigenartig, was ist los mit ihm? Sprich Locksley!"

Robin hielt ihrem stechenden Blick stand und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Was los ist? Die Jungs würden sich nur über ein bisschen Normalität -", er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als ein ein Aufheulen durch die Luft stieß. Robin und Reginas Köpfe schnellten im Unisono zur Quelle des Jammers und sahen Henry, der von dem Hund wegsprang. Binnen Bruchteile einer Sekunde, erklang Ruths aufgebrachte Stimme:

„Du dämliches Trampeltier, kannst du nicht aufpassen?!" Im nächsten Moment ertönte Ruths Stimme und ein schellendes Klatschen erklang, als sie Henry eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Ich sag dir schon den ganzen Tag, dass du deine Augen im Kopf benutzen sollst!"

Plötzlich griff Ruth nach ihrer Kehle und rang nach Luft, während ihr Körper sich in die Luft erhob. Sie strampelte mit ihren Beinen. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, als Regina sich vor ihr aufbaute und sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm in der Luft hielt. Ihre Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und ihr Atem kam nur noch schwerfällig über ihre Lippen.  
„Niemand züchtigt meinen Sohn!" Ihre Stimme klang wie gestoßenes Eis, in der eine Hauch von ihrem alten Wahnsinn mitschwang . Die Augen der Anderen waren auf die Szenerie gerichtet. Henry strich sich mit hängenden Mundwinkel über die gerötete Wange und kämpfte damit, den Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten, während die restlichen Umstehenden Regina und Ruth mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Oh, oh, das war dumm, Ruth.", kommentierte Eddy mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen, doch verlor er es, als Ruth immer mehr nach Luft rang.

„Ich lass mir das hier schon viel zu lange mit dir gefallen und so langsam hab ich die Schnauze voll." Regina erinnerte sich an ihren aufgelösten Sohn, der ihr von Ruth erzählte, die ihm eingetrichtert hatte, dass sie nicht seine Mutter wäre; erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie Zeit übrig hatte und Ruth den Kopf waschen wollte und wie dieser Tag damit endete, dass sie ihren Sohn beinahe verloren und selbst viel zu viele Wunden davongetragen hatte, die noch immer in ihrer Seele eiterten. Mit einer exzentrischen Bewegung ihres Armes, verstärkte Regina den magischen Griff und schaute Ruth, mit all der Wut, die in ihrem Magen brodelte, angewidert ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment nahm Regina nichts anderes mehr wahr, als die Macht, die sie über die andere Frau besaß, doch dann drang eine Stimme durch die Nebelschwaden ihres Zorns und eine sanfte Hand strich über ihren Rücken.  
„Gin, bitte. Lass sie los." Regina blinzelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bis sie Robin erkannte, der sie zerknirscht anschaute. Als wäre sie aus einem Schlaf erwacht, ließ sie ihren Arm sinken und somit Ruth zu Boden krachen. Die junge Frau begann zu weinen und zu schluchzen, doch in ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Ihr Oberkörper zuckte unkontrolliert, während sie nach Luft schnappte und wild mit ihrem Finger auf Regina gestikulierte.  
„Habt ihr das gesehen? Habt ihr? Ich hab es euch immer gesagt. Man lässt sich nicht mit der bösen Königin ein. Robin, hast du das gesehen? Die hat euch alle verhext, dafür haben wir früher nicht gekämpft, nur um uns von der da in die Knie zwingen zu lassen. Die kann euch täuschen, aber ich sehe was sie wirklich ist und was sie immer sein wird, dieses MON..."  
„RUTH!"

Baileys Stimme stieß scharf wie ein Messer durch den Raum und brachte die junge Frau zum Schweigen. Sie wandte ihr Augenmerk auf die alte Wirtin und schluchzte.  
„Sie hätte mich beinahe umgebracht, ihr habt es alle gesehen..."

„Ich hab alles versucht, Mädchen. Ich war geduldig mit dir, hab dir Zeit gelassen, dich zu besinnen, was Anstand ist, aber du hast meine Gutmütigkeit mit Füßen getreten. Ich hab gesehen wie du dich auf die Jungen eingeschossen hast, ums Himmels Willen, Ruth, das sind Kinder und ich dulde nicht länger, dass du sie drangsalierst. Nimm deine Töle und geh dich abreagieren und komm erst wieder, wenn du zur Vernunft gekommen bist. Bis dahin kann ich dich nicht ertragen." Bailey hielt sich am Geländer der Treppe fest und war während sie gesprochen hatte, einige Stufen hinabgestiegen

Ruth schaute hilfesuchend zu Robin, doch er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Gin hat Recht, niemand züchtigt eins unsere Kinder und kommt damit davon." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Alle verhext...jawohl, das hat sie. Die Männer hätten kurzen Prozess machen sollen, dann wärt ihr wenigstens wieder alle bei Sinnen."  
Regina straffte ihre Haltung und schaute Ruth hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinterher, als sie ihren Hund am Halsband packte und mit ihm die Taverne verließ. Erst als sie verschwunden war, sackte ihre Erscheinung zusammen. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, doch sie überspielte es, indem sie ihnen etwas zu tun gab. Sofort ging sie zu Henry, legte ihre Hand in seinen Rücken und die andere auf seine Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung? Lass mal sehen." Sie besah sich die gerötete Wange ihres Sohnes und verfluchte Ruth innerlich. Henry nickte und löste sich von seiner Mutter, um der Demütigung endlich zu entgehen, die Ruth ihm verpasst hatte. Er winkte ab.

„Ist nichts, ist alles gut." Reginas Blick füllte sich mit Mitgefühl, als sie das Gebärden ihres Sohnes erkannte, erst Recht, als er sich abwandte und versuchte so zu tun, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Er ging zurück zu den anderen Jungen, um das Kartenspiel von neuem aufzunehmen und wich jedem mit seinem Blick aus. Reginas Herz begann zu krampfen und ihr Magen füllte sich mit Bitterkeit, als sie mitansah, wie Henry den Blick seines Vaters suchte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und wandte sich Robin zu, der noch immer neben ihr stand.

„Wir reiten aber erst los, nachdem Danny sein Frühstück hatte."

Robin nickte nur, legte seine Hand wieder in ihren Rücken und streichelte sie dort liebevoll.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin und Regina starrten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Regina schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf, bewegte ihren Körper bis sie zum Bettrand gerutscht war und erhob sich schlussendlich. Aufgewühlt schritt sie wieder zu der Stelle, an der sie das Zimmer betreten hatten und schlug mit ihren kleinen Fäusten hektisch gegen die Wand, während sie Robin herrisch anfuhr:  
„Guck nach ob wir endlich Handy-Empfang haben und dann komm und hilf mir!" Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um den Pfleger, dem sie fast täglich im Krankenhaus begegnet war. Der Pfleger, der sich so aufopferungsvoll um David gekümmert und die beiden seelenlosen Jungs täglich besucht hatte. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie Robins jüngsten Sohn ausgerechnet ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, warum der schwarze Mann sich ausgerechnet Henrys und Rolands Seelen geholt hatte, doch plötzlich nagte eine Furcht in ihrem Verstand, die so instinktiv war, dass es sie erschrak.

_Das Spätzchen...beruhig dich... Niemand der dem Baby schaden will kommt ins Zimmer... Ja aber was ist wenn David ihn mit in die Cafeteria nimmt...oder er ihn hinaus lotst?..._

Sie hörte Robins Fluchen und dann das Geräusch eines Gegenstandes, der gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.  
„Verdammtes Drecksteil geht immer noch nicht!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, als er neben ihr erschien und mit aller Kraft mit seiner Faust gegen die Stelle schlug, an der sie die Tür erinnerten, doch noch immer gab diese nicht einen Millimeter nach. In seinen Augen erkannte Regina die gleiche Angst, die selbe Verzweiflung, die in ihrer Brust schlug und ihn immer härter zuschlagen ließ, bis seine Knöchel blutig waren und die rote Wand Flecken aufwies. Regina blickte auf ihre eigenen Fäuste, deren Knöchel rot hervorstachen. Die Wut über ihr verflixtes Armband vermischte sich mit dem Emotionscocktail, der bereits durch ihre Adern rauschte und trieb ihr Wuttränchen in die Augen. Robin stützte seine Hand gegen die Wand, lehnte sich kurz an und versuchte seine geschwollene Atmung zu beruhigen und damit seinen Verstand zu klären, da rohe Gewalt sie nicht weiter brachte.

„Weiter Robin!", fuhr sie ihn scharf an. „Verdammt! Du bist aus sämtlichen Kerkern ausgebrochen, jetzt streng dich an, oder ich röste dich!"

Robin drehte seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Lippen in einem Ausdruck der Gereiztheit und antwortete ihr mit eben dieser Gereiztheit in der Stimme:  
„Wie wäre es eigentlich zur Abwechslung mal damit, dass du nicht immer nur vom Rösten redest, sondern dem mal nachkommst. Am besten an dieser verdammten Tür."

Seine Augen wurden groß, als es ihm die Erkenntnis wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel und er sich selbst als Idiot schimpfte.  
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Wir hocken hier seit Stunden und du machst keinerlei Anstalten uns hier raus zu hexen."

Robins blauen Augen funkelten angriffslustig, als plötzlich Ruths Worte in seinen Verstand schossen.

_Wer sagt dir, dass sie nicht hinter allem steckt?_

Für einen Moment dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach und konnte spüren, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, um das Adrenalin, welches die Erkenntnis Randalls ausgestoßen hatte, schneller in seinem Körper zu verteilen. Er bohrte seinen Blick in ihr Gesicht und wollte weiter nachhaken, doch kaum nahm er ihre Gestalt wahr, die geschlagen ihre Schultern hängen ließ, kehrte die Vernunft in sein Denken zurück.

_Ich Idiot, als wenn sie ihren Sohn schaden würde..._

Regina wich seinem Blick aus und öffnete ihre Lippen, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrem Mund. Robin seufzte tief, fasste sie an ihren Oberarmen an und drehte sie sanft in seine Richtung, damit sie ihn nicht weiter meiden konnte.  
„Was ist los? Warum hext du uns nicht heraus?"

Regina nestelte mit ihrer Hand an dem dünnen Armreif und druckste herum:  
„Ich kann nicht, ich -" Sie atmete tief durch und streckte ihm endlich ihren Arm hin.

„Dieses Armband hindert mich daran, Magie zu benutzen."

Bevor Robin sie mit weiteren Fragen bombardieren konnte, entschloss sie sich dazu, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Ich hab es in meiner Gruft gefunden und konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es in meinem Besitz war. Auch eine Kette war dabei und irgendwie fand ich die beiden Sachen schön und legte sie an und dann hab ich auch schon gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte."  
„Dann zieh es doch aus.", erwiderte Robin trocken. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und bewegte das Armband hin und her, um es über ihr Handgelenk zu stülpen und erklärte:

„Ich krieg es nicht ab. Auch im Diner hat es niemand abbekommen, da muss ein Zauber drauf liegen oder -", noch während sie sprach, fasste Robin sanft ihre Hand, zog diese an sich und spielte an dem Verschluss herum. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es geöffnet und Robin hielt den Armreif zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, das war jetzt nicht gerade ein Staatsakt."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich, doch dann schnappte sie ihm das Schmuckstück aus der Hand.  
„Aber wie?"

„Keine Ahnung, ist im Moment auch egal, bring uns lieber hier raus."

Regina nickte, hob ihre Hand, um sie um ihre und seine Gestalt zu schwingen und hielt plötzlich inne.  
„Nein Robin, ich spüre die Magie an diesem Ort ohne Armband viel besser. Es gibt noch mehr im Keller.

Robin schenkte ihr einen Blick, den sie nicht sofort deuten konnte und so erklärte sie sich ihm:

„Hier unten herrscht so viel Magie und er muss eine Menge davon aufbringen, denn er nährt sich von Seelen, Robin. Was ist, wenn er sie lagert?" Sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch da erschien er zu verstehen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, während sich eine Spur Unglauben in seinem Blick mischte.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass Rolands und Henrys Seelen hier sind?"

Regina zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wünschte es sich, wagte aber nicht die Hoffnung zuzulassen, die in ihr keimte. Hoffnung war ein trügerisches Gefühl, welches ihr viel zu oft das Herz herausgerissen und ihren Brustkorb mit Schmerz gefüllt hatte.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass hier unten starke Kräfte wirken, also komm, wir sollten uns wenigstens ein bisschen umsehen, bevor wir verschwinden. Immerhin sind wir schon mal hier."

Robin nickte ihr zu und machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung der Stelle, an der sie die Tür vermuteten.  
„Dann bring uns erst mal aus diesem Puffzimmer raus." Sie erwiderte sein Schmunzeln, bewegte ihre Hand über sich und ihn und sie verschwanden in lilafarbenen Nebel, nur um sich auf dem düsteren Gang wieder zu materialisieren.  
Regina hielt die Luft an, als habe eine unsichtbare Hand nach ihrer Kehle gegriffen. Die Magie war nun, da selbige jetzt ungehindert durch sie fließen konnte, so stark, dass sie glaubte vollkommen von ihr umschlossen zu sein. Ein leichtes Zerren in ihrem Innern zwang sie einen Schritt den Gang hinunter zu tun. Robin schaltete die Taschenlampe ein und leuchtete ihr. In seiner Haltung und dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts, konnte Regina sehen, dass auch er von etwas angezogen wurde. Gemeinsam schritten sie den langen Gang hinab, passierten karge Steinwände bis der Weg endete. Regina hob ihre Hände, betastete den kühlen Stein und schenkte Robin ein triumphales Lächeln, indem sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss und ihm einen Blick über ihre Schulter zuwarf.  
„Das fühlt sich nach einem Hauptgewinn an.", kommentierte sie trocken, betastete die Wand und fand den unsichtbaren Knauf. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Tür und fand sich in einem weiteren Zimmer wieder.

Der Raum wirkte bewohnt und sauber. Anders als die Räumlichkeiten im oberen Stockwerk. Ein Bett stand säuberlich gemacht an der Wand. Zwei Sessel standen um einen kleinen, niedrigen Tisch und eine Wiege, die an die kindliche Zeichnung erinnerte, war neben dem Bett platziert.

Reginas Lippen öffneten sich haucheben, während sie in ihren Gedanken versank. In diesem Zimmer schien etwas nach ihr zu rufen, lautlos, als würde es an ihrer Seele zerren und sie zwingen, ihre Beachtung diesem stummen Ruf zu widmen. Noch während sie versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu analysieren, erklang ihr Namen im Raum.

„Regina."

Robin stand vor einem Regal, das sich über die komplette Wand zog. Spielzeug, Bücher und kleine Figuren zierten die einzelnen Bretter, doch was Robins Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, waren gläserartige Gefäße, die mit etwas gefüllt waren, dass in unterschiedlichen Farben und Stärken leuchtete. Regina wandte sich Robin zu und fand sich im nächsten Moment neben ihn. Ihr Blick folgte dem seinen und füllte sich augenblicklich mit einem Gefühl der Verzückung. Das Licht in den Gläsern verzauberte sie, als würde es eine uralte Melodie singen, die nur ihr galt. Fasziniert hob sie, wie in Trance, einen Arm und griff nach einem dieser Gefäße. Es war nur halb gefüllt, während das Nächste, nach dem sie griff, nur müde am Boden glimmte. Namen waren eingraviert, in einer kindlichen, ungleichmäßigen Schrift. Noch während sie die Gläser betrachtete, und zu dem Schluss kam, dass es Seelen waren, die dort in ihrer Hand leuchtete, spürte sie Robins Hand auf ihrem Schulterblatt.

„Himmel, schau!", drang seine Stimme in ihr Ohr. Regina riss sich vom Anblick der Seelen in ihren Händen los und kam Robins Order nach. In mitten des Regals, standen auf einem Brett für sich allein, drei Gläser. Zwei waren gefüllt mit einem Gemisch aus bunten Farben und Licht, die wie Nebelschwaden waberten und sich gegenseitig anzuziehen versuchten. Gebannt starrten die beiden auf dein Tanz der Seelen, die anscheinend versuchten einander nah zu sein. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, kam das Gefühl, welches in Reginas innerstes erblühte, der Vollkommenheit nah, doch dann fiel ein schwacher Schatten über ihr Gemüt, als sie die Namen las.

_Roland... Henry... Daniel_

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Robin und konnte sehen, wie auch er vor den Buchstaben erschrak, ehe sich sein Gesicht erhellte.  
„Das sind Henrys und Rolands Seelen. Wir haben sie gefunden." Er schaute auf die beiden Gläser und lächelte selig. Regina versuchte sich ebenfalls in einem Lächeln, bevor sie schwer schlucken musste. Eine instinktive Angst griff nach ihrem Verstand. Sie legte ihren Finger auf das leere Glas, direkt unter der Ansammlung der Buchstaben und las.

„Daniel."

Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an die Kinderzeichnung und spürte Schwermut in ihren Knochen. Oben hatte sie nichts mit dem Spitznamen in Verbindung gebracht, doch hier löste der Name etwas in ihr aus. Eine alte, tiefverwurzelte Traurigkeit erfüllte sie und verdrängte die Angst für den Moment. Erst Robins Stimme lockte sie hinaus, aus der Erinnerung ihrer Jugendzeit und dem damit verbundenen Schmerz.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, mein Kleiner heißt wirklich Danny...chrm...Daniel. Es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass der Name neben meinem anderen Sohn steht." Beide waren zu sehr aufgewühlt, um Henrys Gegenwart in Frage zu stellen. Regina antwortete nicht sofort, sondern verlor sich am Anblick der Seelen und des leeren Gefäßes.

„Was ist?", fragte Robin mit einem Hauch von Sorge, als er sich endlich von dem Regal losriss und sie ansah. Wehmut spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen und als Robin seine Frage wiederholte, lächelte sie mit Bitterkeit im Blick.

„Ich kannte mal einen Daniel und die Erinnerung hat leider zu viele dunkle Schatten."

Robin wirkte, als wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, doch Regina straffte ihre Haltung, vertrieb die lausigen Emotionen und griff nach den beiden Seelen.  
„Aber das ist jetzt egal. Wir haben, was wir brauchen. Lass uns hier verschwinden." Robin nickte, nahm ihr Rolands Seele aus der Hand und folgte ihr durch den langen Korridor bis zur Treppe. Plötzlich blieb Robin stehen und hielt auch Regina auf.

„Was ist mit den anderen Gläsern?"

Regina wirkte einen Moment, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon er sprach, doch dann verstand sie. Mit einer müden Bewegung ihrer Hand, verschwanden die Seelenbehälter vom Regal und eine Tasche erschien an Reginas Schulter. Danach erklommen sie die Stufen, traten in das Chaos in der oberen Etage und fühlten sich beide etwas leichter, als sie aus dem Haus traten und Sonnenlicht ihre Haut kitzelte. Regina zog ihr Handy hinaus, strahlte aufgrund der Balken, die neben dem Symbol einer Antenne auf ihrem Display erschienen und wählte Emmas Nummer.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Der Tag begann allmählich seinen Rückzug und tauchte Wald und Wiesen in ein Farbenmeer aus rosa Licht. Der Mond blitzte als blasse Scheibe am Himmel auf und kündigte von der nahenden Nacht, die allmählich über die Welt hinein brach. Neal saß in einer Taverne, nicht weit entfernt von seinem zu Hause und leerte bereits den dritten Becher Wein. Sein Blick verlor sich in der roten Flüssigkeit, während es in seinem Magen gefährlich rumorte. Der vergangene Tag war nicht meh, als eine weitere. Enttäuschung, seit er dazu gezwungen war, wieder in dieser Welt zu leben. Er sehnte sich danach, diesem Reich den Rücken zu kehren und zu verschwinden, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich von allen Banden zu lösen, die ihn hier noch festhielten. Seit vielen Monaten hatte er gehofft, dass Emma und Henry endlich wieder zu ihm finden würde, hatte gehofft, dass wenn die beiden erst einmal verstehen würde, dass sie zu ihm und nicht zu dieser Verbrecherbande gehörten, es angenehmer im Märchenwald wäre. Ja, er war sogar der Hoffnung erlegen, dass sie gemeinsam einen Weg zurück finden würden und wenn sie erst einmal zurück in der wirklichen Welt wären, dann bräuchte er sich auch keine Sorgen mehr um die beiden Räuber und die böse Königin machen. Dann wären sie weit genug entfernt, um sein Glück nicht länger zerstören zu können.

Wut brodelte in seinem Innern und beherrschte seine Gedanken. In letzter Zeit war ein kleines Licht in seiner Dunkelheit aufgeflammt und hatte die Hoffnung aufs Neue genährt. Das Leben im Sherwood Forest war zur Qual geworden, seit eine weitere Diebesbande sich nehmen wollte, was ihnen nicht gehörte. Neal hatte sich innerlich darüber gefreut und sich dabei ertappt, wie der Zorn in ihm darüber aufstieg, dass man die böse Königin gerettet hatte, bevor sie einen noch größeren Schaden hatte davon tragen können. Die Nachricht, über den zerbrochenen Verstand Reginas hatte ihn jedoch wieder fröhlich gestimmt. Nun würde dieser Geächtete, sich nicht mehr mit seinem perfekten Leben, seiner perfekten, geklauten Familie rühmen können. Doch auch dieses Mal hatte ihn das Schicksal höhnend ins Gesicht gelacht. Die neusten Nachrichten über die Genesung der Leittragenden, hatte ihn verstimmt.

„Noch einen Wein.", bestellte er beim Wirt und stellte den leeren Becher geräuschvoll auf den Tresen. Ihm war, als wenn die Temperatur seit einiger Zeit gesunken wäre, doch Neal schaffte es nicht, darüber nachzusinnen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich, wie die Flügel einer Windmühle, emsig im Kreis. Immer wieder keimte der Wunsch auf, die Zeit zurückzudrehen und Emma gar nicht erst in den Märchenwald zu bringen, sondern die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und mit ihnen in New York zu leben. Vielleicht war das Vergessen, ein Segen für sie alle gewesen, doch er hatte geholfen, diesen Segen, zu verwerfen. Die Reue raubte ihm in mancher Nacht den Schlaf und nährte die Wut, die in seinem Innern ununterbrochen schwelte. Fast wie in Trance, nahm er den neuen Becher und leerte ihn in wenigen Zügen. Seine Hand begann zu zittern, als der Zorn unaufhaltsam durch seinen Körper wallte und sich in seinen Verstand fraß. Immer wieder blitzte Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Bilder von Emma und Henry und der richtigen Welt, der realen Welt.

Neal fasste in den Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel, kramte nach Geld und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. Er rutschte von dem Hocker hinunter und verließ das Wirtshaus.

Der Wind wehte ihm kühl um die Nase, als er mit rasantem Tempo durch die Abenddämmerung ritt. Wie im Wahn trieb er sein Pferd zur Höchstleistung an, als ob eine wilde Herde Oger hinter ihm her wäre. Seine Gedanken rasten Geschwind, wie das Reittier. Wut und Verzweiflung stiegen tief aus seinem Innersten hinauf und vermischten sich mit einem Gefühl der Angst, das so plötzlich über ihn hereinbrach, dass er sich kaum noch im Sattel halten konnte. Atemlos schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als wollte er die aufkommenden Gedanken vertreiben, doch sie verschwanden nicht- Stattdessen blühten sie in allen Farben und Formen und gaukelten ihm ein Leben mit Emma und Henry in einer anderen Welt vor. Sein Blick war wirr und zeugte von der Naturgewalt, die in seiner Brust tobte. Der Wunsch, endlich Emma und Henry für sich zu haben, wuchs so schnell, wie er Meter für Meter seines Heimweges zurücklegte. Er brauchte nicht viel, nur eine Möglichkeit, beide aus dem Märchenwald wieder in die richtige Welt zu bringen. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, übernahm die Wut wieder sein Denken. Randalls Gesicht manifestierte sich vor seinem inneren Auge und entlockte Neal ein grimmiges Knurren. Der schwarze Mann hatte ihm vor Monaten die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche versprochen und nun war er noch mehr davon entfernt, als jemals zuvor.

Neal passierte das große Eingangstor und sprang bereits von seinem Pferd, bevor es zum Stehen kam. Wutschnaubend betrat er das viel zu große Haus und marschierte schnurstracks zu den Treppen, die in den Keller führten. Er öffnete die Tür und blieb schweigend in dieser stehen. Seine Atmung ging schwer, geräuschvoll strömte sein Atem aus seinen Lippen und erfüllte den düsteren Raum. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an das wenige Licht zu gewöhnen, doch dann suchte er nach seinem Gefangenen. Randall saß auf seinem Bett und blickte wie weit entfernt vor sich hin. Neal wusste, dass er durch seinen Schatten sah und fragte sich kurzzeitig, wo das schwarze Ungetüm sich aufhielt, doch dann verschwand diese Neugier genauso schnell wie sie erschienen war.

„Sohn des Dunklen, welch angenehme Abwechslung in meinem bescheidenen Heim."  
Randall entblößte eine reihe Weiser Zähne, die im krassen Kontrast zu der Düsternis im Kerker standen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich es Leid bin.", presste Neal heraus und trat in den Raum. Sein Blick wich nicht einen Millimeter vom Schwarzen Mann, auch wenn dieser nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt schien.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Neal glaubte dem Seelenfresser nicht und überging seine Worte, als wären sie nie gesprochen worden.

„Du hast mich lange genug hingehalten. Jetzt werden wir es auf meine Art machen."

Das Lächeln auf Randalls Lippe blieb, doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte es gefährlich in seinen Augen, bevor er fast schon unschuldig antwortete:

„Mir scheint, dass deine Art -", er betonte die letzte Worte auf besondere Art und Weise „ -auch nicht unbedingt erfolgversprechend ist. Oder irre ich mich da?"

Neals Oberkörper begann zu beben, als er das Wissen in Randalls Augen sehen konnte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn wieder. Stattdessen trat er noch einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und legte den Kopf schief, während er den schwarzen Mann betrachtete.

„Ich will, dass du Emma, Henry und mich hier fortschaffst. Ich will zurück in das Land ohne Magie."

Randalls Lachen erfüllte das Verlies. Er wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne von der Wange und schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf:

„Ich dachte immer, du seist derjenige mit Verstand in der Familie. Ich kann kein Portal öffnen, dein Vater wusste das. Oder glaubst du, er hätte mich hier unten verrotten lassen, wenn ich ihm hätte dienlich sein können?"

Neal presste seine Lippen zusammen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen, während er die Luft geräuschvoll aus seinen Lungen stieß und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Wenn du dein Versprechen gehalten hättest...", Neal verstummte im Satz, als er bemerkte, dass Randall ihm anscheinend nicht zuhörte. Er wirkte wie in seiner eigenen Überlegungen gefangen. Er wollte ihn gerade anfahren, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern, als der schwarze Mann, wie mit sich selbst sprach.

„Jaaaa...", hauchte er begeistert „...das wäre...nein...das geht nicht."

Er hatte es geschafft, Neals Interesse zu wecken. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und hakte nach:

„Was? Was geht nicht? Was hältst du vor mir zurück?" Der Klang einer Drohung schwang in Neals Stimme mit. Randalls lehnte sich zurück, als wollte er zurückweichen und sprach leise:

„Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, nur -", er hielt inne, überlegte für einige Sekunden und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „- nein, dass ist zu verrückt."

„Sprich!", donnerte Neal und grinste zufrieden, als der schwarze Mann auf seinem Bett zusammenzuckte. „Sprich, oder ich werde dich zum Sprechen bringen." Er holte den Dolch aus der Innenseite seines Hemdes hervor und hielt ihn bedrohlich an seine Lippen. Randall hob beschwichtigend die Hand und wirkte zerknirscht. Neal bemerkte nicht die Tücke in seinem Blick, da seine Neugier ins Unermessliche wuchs.

„Nun -", begann Randall. „- dein Vater hatte einen Weg gefunden und es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass dieser Weg nicht nochmal funktioniert."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen. Neal ließ die Hand mit dem Dolch fallen und seufzte frustriert.

„Der Dunkle Fluch?!" Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken.

„Das geht nicht. Ich würde alle mitnehmen und das will ich nicht."

_Diese beschissenen Verbrecher sollen schön bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst._

Auf Randalls Gesicht kehrte das Lächeln zurück. Er erhob sich vom Bett und schritt auf Neal zu. Seine Stimme wurde süß, als er ihm den Weg zur Erfüllung seiner Wünsche, aufzeigte.

„Mag sein, aber du kannst ihnen die Erinnerungen nehmen. Du hast die Macht alles richtig zu stellen. Emma und Henry würden vergessen, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist..." Er schlich um Neals Gestalt, wie ein schwarzer, geschmeidiger Karter. Seine Finger strichen über seinen Rücken, während er in sein Ohr flüsterte:

„...du könntest alles so arrangieren, dass sie sogar deinen Ring trägt."

Für den Länge weniger Herzschläge war es Still in dem alten Gemäuer. Neals Gedanken, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit vor Augen hielt, dass er Emma und Henry nur bekommen könnte, wenn er diese Welt mit ihnen verließ, verknüpften sich mit den Worten des Schwarzen Mannes. Ein winziger Funken Zufriedenheit verdrängte die Gefühlsgewalt, die ihn heimgesucht hatte, doch dann schlug die Enttäuschung von Neuem zu.

„Ich kann den Fluch nicht sprechen. Man muss opfern, was man am meisten liebt und damit wäre der ganze Fluch sinnlos für mich."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du ihn sprechen musst." Die Verschlagenheit blitzte wieder in Randalls Augen auf, doch dieses Mal bemerkte Neal sie. Er zog seine Stirn, in einem fragenden Ausdruck kraus und lachte dann verächtlich auf.

„Willst du mir etwa weismachen, dass du lieben kannst? Dass du liebst? Und selbst wenn, warum solltest du das, was du liebst für mich opfern."

„Es geht um meine Freiheit, da ist mir kein Opfer zu groß, aber du hast Recht. Ich habe nichts, das ich liebe, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich, wie es im Innern eines Menschen aussieht. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass es mitten im Sherwood Forest jemanden gibt, der alles tun würde, um die böse Königin loszuwerden und sich einen gewissen Räuber zu angeln."

Abermals lachte Neal auf.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber man muss opfern, was man am meisten liebt. Und das Mädchen ist zu sehr in Locksley vernarrt, als dass sie ihm das Herz ausreißen würde."

„Oh, Sohn des Dunklen." Randall legte seinen Arm um Neals Schulter, als seien sie nicht Kerkermeister und Gefangener, sondern Freunde.

„Du musst noch viel lernen." Sein Blick nahm etwas verschwörerisches an, als er fortfuhr. „Weißt du denn nicht? Das was man am meisten begehrt, ist nicht immer das, was man am meisten liebt."


	43. Chapter 43

**Kapitel 42**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Die Sonne kündigte ihren Niedergang an und spiegelte die ordentlich gepflanzten Bäume, als Schatten auf den Boden. Emma und John liefen abseits der Wege, die sich um den kleinen See zogen und riefen hin und wieder Neals Namen, doch sie bekamen keinerlei Antwort. Mit jedem Schritt, verfestigte sich der Gedanke, der schon seit einiger Zeit in ihrer beider Verstand wuchs. Die Parkanlage war gepflegt, so dass, sollte Neal hier irgendwo und womöglich seelenlos herumliegen, einer der Gärtner ihn bereits gefunden haben musste. Die Suche schien mehr und mehr ausweglos, doch Emma brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, diese abzubrechen. Ein Teil in ihr quälte sich mit einem schlechten Gewissen, während ein anderer ihr unerbittlich vor Augen führte, dass ihr der Gedanke gefiel, ohne Neal in Storybrooke zu sein. Sie wusste, dass sie so nicht denken durfte, wusste, dass es unfair war, immerhin war der Mann, den sie suchte ihr Gatte und der Vater ihrer Kinder.

„Ich will es nicht aussprechen, Emma.", holte Johns Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er hier ist."

Emma versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, das Zuversicht ausdrücken sollte, doch ihre Mundwinkel verweigerten ihr den Dienst.

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe, dass meine Mom erfolgreicher ist. Sie sollte längst wieder hier sein."

Der Hüne legte seine große Hand in ihren Rücken und streichelte ermutigend über den Stoff ihrer Lederjacke.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein Chaos veranstaltet bei ihrer Suche und räumt erst mal auf, bevor die Ordnungsfanatikerin einen Nervenkasper bekommt und ihr wahrscheinlich noch was antut." Er schmunzelte, was Emma endlich dazu veranlasste zu lächeln. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe und merkte, wie etwas warm in ihrem Magen zu rumoren begann, doch so schnell dieses angenehme Gefühl aufkam, genauso schnell verdrängte sie es und schob es auf ihren durcheinander gebrachten Hormonhaushalt.

„Na ja, zur Verteidigung muss gesagt sein, dass wir versucht haben, Regina anzurufen. Dass die Technik versagt, ist nicht unsere Schuld."

Noch bevor sie den Park das erste Mal durchkämmt hatten, kam ihnen die Idee einen Lokalisationszauber. zu nutzen. Emma hatte mehrmals versucht Regina zu erreichen, um Mary Margaret eine endlose Suche zu ersparen und nachzufragen, wo genau sie diesen Zauber aufbewahrte, doch nur ihre Mailbox sprang an. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man sich in den Wäldern von Maine herumtrieb.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Snow sich doch noch beeilt, ich hab das Gefühl sie wäre schon seit Stunden weg."

Emma pflichtete ihm bei und zog ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche. Mit flinken Fingern wählte sie die Nummer ihrer Mutter und wartete einen Augenblick, bevor sie mit einem Seufzen auflegte.

„Sie geht nicht ran."

„Ich wette es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir macht viel mehr Sorgen, dass wir nichts von Robin und Regina hören. Ich weiß, dass der Empfang im Wald nicht besonders dufte ist, aber müssten die nicht längst schon wieder zurück sein? Immerhin ist das Haus nicht so riesig, als dass die sich da stundenlang drin aufhalten können, außer...", seine Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken, während der Schalk sich in seinen Augen einnistete. Er lachte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Okay, nach allem was ich weiß, können die sich lange irgendwo aufhalten." Der letzte Teil des Satzes klang anrüchig und entlockte Emma ein breites Grinsen.

„Deswegen ist das Handy auch aus. Ist nichts mit schlechtem Empfang, die wollen nur nicht gestört werden.", erwiderte Emma schelmisch und konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie sich amüsierte, wo sie sich doch vor Sorge um ihren Mann verzehren sollte. Beide liefen weiter, doch hörten sie auf sich umzusehen. Stattdessen genossen sie die Gegenwart des anderen und scherzten weiter.

Die Sonne fuhr fort in ihrem Untergang und tauchte die Parkanlage in ein goldenes Licht. Emma konnte Johns Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, das sanfte Lächeln, das seine Lippen zierte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als dieses zu erwidern. Der geheime Wunsch, dass dieses Zusammensein niemals endete, erwuchs in ihrer Brust und ließ sie ihre Schritte verlangsamen. John passte sich der neuen Gangart an. Für einige Momente gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, versunken in ihren eigenen Gedanken, als Johns Stimme erklang.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, vielleicht können wir ja mal was trinken gehen."

Emmas Augenbraue hob sich, während sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen. In einem tiefen Winkel ihres Verstandes stieg so etwas wie Freude auf. Sie fühlte sich wie ein junger Teenager, den man zum ersten Mal nach einem Rendezvous gefragt hatte. Emma wusste, dass diese Freude falsch war, dass der Gedanke, dass er mehr in ihr sehen konnte einfach nicht richtig war und so hörte sie sich sagen:

„Soll das eine Anmache sein? Du weiß, dass ich verheiratet bin."

John fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz.

„Weh mir, was denkst du von mir?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er ausdrücken, dass sie vollkommen falsch lag.

„Das weiß ich. Ich bin zwar ein Dieb, ja ein ganz gemeiner Verbrecher, aber ein Rechtschaffener." Er lachte kehlig und wurde dann Ernst.  
„Das ist mein Ernst Emma, ich würde dich niemals entehren, aber mit dir befreundet sein, das darf ich. Ich vermisse unsere Zockerrunden."

Emmas Augen füllten sich mit einer Wärme, die bis in ihren Magen hinein strahlte. Mehr denn je verteufelte sie den Umstand, das Kind eines Anderen unter ihrem Herzen zu tragen und verheiratet zu sein. Erst Recht, ohne sich an die Hochzeit geschweige denn an die Empfängnis erinnern zu können. Sie blieb stehen, blickte ihm einen Moment schweigend an und schenkte ihm ein seliges Lächeln. John war anders, als die Männer, denen sie bis dato begegnet war. Er konnte nicht leugnen aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen, konnte nicht einen Moment kaschieren, dass er im Grunde genommen nicht einmal in diese Zeit gehörte und so antwortete sie ihm:

„Das wäre sehr schön."

„Find ich auch.", grinste der Hüne und versenkte seine Hände in seine Manteltasche. Noch einen winzigen Augenblick standen sie, von Bäumen umringt, in der Abendsonne. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. Emma spürte ein Ziehen in ihrer Brust, das Verlangen sich zu ihm zu strecken und seine Lippen mit den ihren zu versiegeln. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihr Kopf bereits dieses Bild vor ihrem innerem Auge malte, als sie tief Luft holte, um sich zu stärken, damit sie sich endlich von ihm losreißen konnte.

_Oodelally...heute wär so ein schöner Tag...was machst du nur mit mir Little John, ich benehme mich wie ein bekloppter Teeny...scheiß Hormone_

„Ähm...vielleicht sollten wir die Suche hier abbrechen, bringt eh nichts.", spulte sie, wie ein zu schnell laufendes Band ab und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfnicken. Noch bevor sie ihrem neuen Plan nachkommen konnte, klingelte Emmas Handy. Hastig kramte sie es aus ihre Jackentasche, las den Namen des Anrufers und meldete sich.

„Regina?!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Blätterdach des Waldes und malte helle Lichtpunkte auf den Boden, während dunkle Schatten zu einer imaginären Musik tanzten. Robin saß auf seinem Hengst und ritt gemächlichen Schrittes hinter seiner Familie her. An seinem Oberkörper lag Daniel geschmiegt, gehalten von einem grünen Wickeltuch. Das Baby starrte mit großen Augen auf die sich im Wind bewegenden Äste und Blätter und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen, welches Robins Herz erwärmte. Seine Hand lang auf dem Rücken seines Sohnes und streichelte ihn dort zärtlich durch die Lagen von Stoff, während er den Stimmen seiner Familie lauschte, die sich ein wildes Rennen lieferten. Ihre Stimmen vermischten sich mit dem Rauschen des Flusses, an dem sie entlang ritten. Gespielter Hohn klang aus Henrys Mund, forderte seine Mutter und seinen Bruder dazu auf, ihn endlich einzuholen. Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als er dem Gefühl erlegen war, dass alles wieder gut und in Ordnung wäre; als wenn das Unglück welches seine Familie heimgesucht hatte, niemals geschehen wäre. Im Stillen dankte er allen himmlischen Mächten, dass die Dunkelheit, welches sie befallen hatte, ein Stück gewichen war und sie diesen Tag genießen konnten.

_Oh Liebes, du wirst morgen deinen Hintern nicht mehr spüren_

Amüsierte Robin sich über die Ausgelassenheit seiner Liebsten. Das Schmunzeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht und verschwand auch nicht, als Daniel begann immer unruhiger zu werden. Robin konnte die winzigen Füße und dünnen Beinchen seines Sohnes strampelnd an seinem Bauch spüren. Seine Hand legte sich auf Daniels Köpfchen und streichelte ihn sanft, als der Junge wie verrückt an seinem Schnuller zog.

„Oh oh, mein Junge. Gleich schmeißt du die Sirene an."

Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da spuckte Daniel schlussendlich seinen Schnuller aus und fing an herzergreifend zu weinen. Das Geschrei des Babys stach durch den Wald und übertönte schon bald das Rauschen des Flusses. Robin versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er den Schnuller wieder zwischen Daniels Lippen schob, spuckte er ihn kreischend aus. Er wollte gerade nach Regina rufen, doch da kam sie bereits angeritten.

„Er lässt sich nicht länger austricksen.", grinste Robin.

„Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet.", erwiderte Regina mit dem selben Grinsen, schloss auf Robins Höhe auf und streckte ihre Hand zu Daniel aus, um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Du bekommst sofort was."

Regina zeigte in Richtung des Flusses und erklärte:  
„Da vorn können wir ohnehin ein bisschen ausruhen. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du auch Hunger." Robin schenkte seiner Gefährtin einen Blick, der verriet, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Noch während sie zum Ufer ritten, rief Robin die beiden anderen Jungen zurück. Währenddessen nahm Regina aus der Satteltasche bereits eine Milchflasche heraus und erwärmte sie magisch. Sie stieg von ihrer Stute und wartete darauf, dass Robin ihr den schreienden Jungen in den Arm legte.  
„Hier, ich kümmere mich um die Pferde und dann -". Sein Blick ging zum Bogen, der an seinem Pferd hing."- besorge ich uns auch was zu essen."

„Nicht nötig, ich war heute schon jagen.",machte Regina lapidar und fütterte dabei ihren Sohn, der nun endlich verstummte. Robin zog seine Stirn kraus, als er nicht verstand, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, erklärte sie sich:

„In unserer Vorratskammer. Ich bin eine moderne Jägerin.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und sprach weiter. „In der Satteltasche ist Brot, Käse, Schinken, ein bisschen Obst, Saft und auch Wein."

Robins Augenbraue hob sich in Anerkennung.  
„Madame hat an alles gedacht."

Lächelnd erwiderte Regina, mit einer Spur gespielten Arroganz:

„Natürlich, einer muss ja mitdenken. In Rolands Satteltasche sind auch Decken."

Robin schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf, doch dann holte er die Decken, breitete sie aus und deckte den Mittagstisch inmitten der Natur. Die beiden Jungen fielen über das Essen her und auch ihr Vater konnte nicht leugnen, wie hungrig er war.

Der Mittag verstrich, begleitet von dem sanften Rauschen des Flusses. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon längst überschritten. Vereinzelte Wolken zogen über den Himmel, spiegelten sich im Wasser und luden Henry und Roland dazu ein, am Ufer zu spielen. Die beiden Jungen lieferten sich eine Wasserschlacht, der auch ihr Vater nicht länger widerstehen konnte. Robin stürzte zu den Kindern, packte einen nach dem anderen und warf sie, trotz Reginas Warnungen, in das kühle Nass.

„Das ist viel zu kalt!", rief sie zu ihm hinüber, doch Roland besänftigte seine Mutter:

„Nein, es ist angenehm, komm auch rein, Mom."

„Dir ist nie kalt im Wasser, Roland. Hauptsache, du kannst darin toben.", seufzte Regina und entspannte sich erst, als Henry ihr versicherte, dass der Fluss schon angenehme Temperaturen aufwies. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich ihrem Jüngsten zu, der in ihrem Arm lag und die Welt um sich herum mit großen Augen beobachtete.  
„In einem Jahr werde dich da auch nicht mehr aus dem Fluss zerren können."

Robin tobte mit den Jungen, warf sie immer wieder in die Wellen, oder ließ einen seiner Söhne auf seine Schultern klettern, nur um ihn dann von sich springen zu lassen bis er die Erschöpfung der letzten Zeit bemerkte. Er entschuldigte sich und klinkte sich aus dem Toben aus. Er tauchte ein paar mal unter, genoss die sanfte Kühle, die weiter unten im Wasser herrschte und kehrte zurück an die Oberfläche. Wasser perlte auf seiner Haut, seinen Wimpern und seinem aschblonden Haar. Langsam schwamm er zum Ufer, doch verließ das Wasser nicht. Stattdessen legte er sich auf den Bauch, verschränkte seine Arme vor sich und bettete sein Kinn auf seine Hände, während die Wellen sanft an seinem Unterkörper brandeten. Sein Blick folgte Roland, der den Weg aus dem Fluss gefunden und sich auf den Weg zur Decke gemacht hatte. Dort wurde er bereits von seiner Mutter und einem großen Handtuch in Empfang genommen, in das sie ihn hüllte. Robin beobachtete, wie sich der Lockenkopf neben seine Mutter setzte, sich an sie lehnte und immer wieder herzhaft gähnte. Ein Anflug von Bitterkeit griff nach seinem Herzen und drückte erbarmungslos zu. So schön dieser Ausflug auch war, so konnte er die Nachwehen der Tragödie spüren und in Rolands übermüdeten Gesicht sehen.

Sie schliefen alle schlecht. Als würde Morpheus ihrer aller Anwesenheit in seinem Reich nicht länger dulden. Er erinnerte sich daran, als er das erste Mal mitten in der Nacht erwachte und die Seite neben sich leer fand. Sofort spürte er wieder die Sorge in seinen Eingeweiden und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte zu schlafen, anstatt über Regina zu wachen. In Panik hatte er das Zimmer und das Bad abgesucht, war auf den Gang gestürmt und hatte wahllos jede Tür geöffnet aus Angst, dass sie sich wieder eingeschlossen und sich ihren dunklen Erinnerungen ergeben hatte. Doch dann hatte er sie gefunden. In Rolands Bett. Mutter und Sohn eng aneinander gekuschelt, als würden sie nur so Schutz vor den Schatten der Nacht finden, die beiden zu oft den kostbaren Schlaf raubten. In manchen Nächten kam sie im Morgengrauen zurück, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und wartete darauf, dass der Tag die Nacht endgültig besiegte, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

Er selbst fand sich jede Nacht, nachdem er nach Roland und Regina geschaut hatte, in der Küche mit Henry wieder, in der sie sich Milch erwärmten und gemeinsam versuchten ihre eigenen Dämonen zu vertreiben. Das ein oder andere Mal gesellte Emma sich dazu, in der Hoffnung dass sie etwas zu Essen stibitzen konnte. In solchen Nächten hatte er angefangen, für Emma das Essen zu erwärmen oder was einfaches zu braten, damit sie ihren Hunger stillen konnte.

Robins Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken, als er Regina und Roland weiterhin vom Ufer aus beobachtete. Der Junge schüttelte seine Locken über seine Mutter und entlockte ihr einen schrillen Laut der Missstimmung, doch Rolands Lachen, welches er mittlerweile viel zu selten zu hören bekam, ließen Reginas Unmut schnell verschwinden. Die Bitterkeit in seinem Herzen schwand bei dem Anblick und dem leisen Klang des Lachens, den der Wind zu ihm hinüber trieb. Trotz der Schlafprobleme waren sie alle auf dem Weg der Besserung, das durfte und wollte er nicht vergessen. Die Rüstung der Königin, die sie angelegt hatte, verblasste hier draußen im Wald. Er sah immer wieder seine Gin, durch die zahlreichen, schützenden Masken durchscheinen; sah die Frau, die ihm einst auf einem rauschenden Fest im Mondlicht seine komplette Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Sie hatte abgenommen, das konnte er nicht leugnen, als hätte der Schock der Entführung und der Albtraum, den diese heraufbeschworen hatte, ihr mit einem Schlag alles Gewicht genommen, was die Schwangerschaft ihr noch gelassen hatte. Jetzt schaute er sie an und hätte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit entbunden hatte. Doch Robin vertrieb den Verdruss, den diese Erkenntnis heraufbeschwor und labte sich an dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin, die immer wieder Apfelstücke aus einer Dose stahl. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab, während er sich aus dem Wasser erhob und das Ufer erklomm. Sein Blick lag noch immer fest verankert auf seine Familie, während er eine Erleichterung verspürte, die seinen Magen erwärmte und gleichzeitig die Erschöpfung vorantrieb, die in seinen Knochen steckte. Als würde er sich endlich selbst eingestehen, müde sein zu dürfen, weil es seinen Liebsten heute so gut ging. Er setzte sich zu Regina und Roland auf die Decke und machte sich im nächsten Moment lang bis er auf den Rücken lag und die Sonnenstrahlen seine feuchte Haut verwöhnten.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Snow hatte jede Truhe und jedes Kästchen in Reginas Gruft geöffnet; hatte sogar in den Ecken und hintersten Winkeln der großflächigen Räumlichkeiten gesucht, und doch, obwohl sie reichlich gefüllte Phiolen fand, blieb die Suche nach einem Lokalisationszauber unbefriedigt. Sie war bereits im Begriff, frustriert aufzugeben und zu gehen, als ihr der halb geöffnete Spiegel auffiel. Neugierig ging sie an diesen heran, zog etwas daran und war überrascht als sich dahinter ein weiterer Raum befand. Sie betrat diesen und schaute sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um.

_Wie sieht es hier denn aus_

Kommentierte sie gedanklich das Chaos, welches in diesem Zimmer herrschte. Der Boden war übersät mit Papieren, Schmuck und Gegenständen, die sie teilweise sogar zu erkennen schien. Kleider standen aus, als warteten sie nur darauf, dass jemand sie anzog und ihnen wieder eine Funktion verlieh. Snow stand vor einem ausladenden rot- schwarzen Kleid. Schlagartig war sie wieder ein junges Mädchen und spürte die Furcht ihrer Flucht in den Knochen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie die Stimme der bösen Königin in ihren Ohren klingen zu hören und augenblicklich erfasste sie eine Traurigkeit, die seit diesen Tagen in ihren Eingeweiden trieb, seit Regina in ihr Leben getreten war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die unliebsame Emotion und die damit verbundenen Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und begann sich umzuschauen. Vielleicht würde sie hier endlich finden, wonach sie suchte. Sie wandte sich dem Durcheinander auf dem Boden ab und blieb mit ihrem Blick an einem anderem Kleid hängen. Unwillkürlich zucken ihre Mundwinkel, bis sie lächelte. Snow baute sich davor auf und strich mit ihren Händen über den edlen Stoff.

_Das ist schön...oh, was hängt da noch?_

Sie nahm das Kleid von dem Schrank und betrachtete was oben über den Bügel gestülpt und hinter das Kleid gerutscht war.

„Ohhh...", machte sie fast schon ehrfürchtig, als sie die Blume als Haarschmuck erkannte und darunter einen goldenen Pfeil, als Spange.

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist ein Brautkleid_

Dachte sie und verscheuchte diesen Gedanken sogleich, als sie sich an ihre einstige Stiefmutter im Märchenwald erinnerte. Sie war wütend und verletzt, als sie zurück in ihre alte Heimat mussten, hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und die Welt dort draußen ausgesperrt bis sie, Snow White den Entschluss fasste, sie fort zu schicken, damit sie ihre Wunden lecken und in Sicherheit vor dem aufkommenden Mob war, der ihren Kopf verlangte. Dann brachen die Erinnerungen ab, wie das Ende einer Filmrolle.

_Sei nicht töricht Snow...das hier kann vieles sein, aber kein Brautkleid..._

Mit Wehmut in den Augen und einem Seufzen auf den Lippen, hängte sie das Kleid wieder an den Schrank und widmete sich nun endlich dem Chaos auf dem Boden. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf den Sekretär, dessen Schublade aufgerissen und leer war. Dann hockte sie sich hin und begann die verschiedenen Sachen zu begutachten. Schmuck und verschiedene Gegenstände glitten durch ihre Finger, während die Hoffnung etwas Brauchbares zu finden, allmählich schwand. Ein weiteres frustriertes Seufzen entschlüpfte ihren Lippen, doch dann legte sie ihren Kopf schief und griff nach einem Blatt Papier. Mit offenem Mund huschten ihre Augen über die fein säuberlich geschwungene Schrift. Mit jedem Wort, das von ihren Sehnerv an ihren Verstand weitergeleitet wurde, zog sich eine aufgeregte Röte über ihre Wangen bis diese beinahe leuchteten.

_...will euer Baby...Armband...dein Brautkleid...Emma John...Nachwuchs..._

„Himmel!", stieß sie aus und las Tinkerbells Notiz erneut. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern, während in ihrem Magen eine Form von Nervosität aufbrodelte. Snow zog die Luft hastig in ihre Lungen und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten. Ihre Gedanken rasten und versuchten sich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen zu fügen.

_Ich muss es ihnen sagen_

Schoss es in ihren Kopf. Der Grund ihres Aufenthaltes war wie weggewischt. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war Regina und Emma von ihrem Fund zu berichten. Und so steckte sie die Notiz in ihre Jackentasche und eilte aus der Gruft. Zurück blieb ihre Handtasche, aus der ein einsames Piepsen erschallte und den leeren Raum füllte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß auf der Decke, blickte neben sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie Robin tief und fest schlafen sah. Neben ihm lag Roland, ebenfalls in Morpheus Reich versunken, während Daniel auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Leise seufzend, wischte sie mit ihre Hand über ein freies Stückchen und ein Kissen erschien, auf dem sie das Baby vorsichtig bettete und eins der Handtücher über den winzigen Körper legte. Danach nahm sie ein weiteres Handtuch und verhüllte Roland. Für einen winzigen Moment blieben ihre Augen auf den kleinen Jungen gerichtet, während sie innerlich hoffte, dass er von Albträumen verschont bleiben würde. Schlussendlich wanderte ihr Blick auf ihren Gefährten. Abermals schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn nicht wecken sollte, doch da drang ein lautes Platschen, gefolgt von einem Fluch in ihr Ohr und sie wandte sich zur Quelle. Henry saß am Ufer und hielt eine selbstgebastelte Angel in der Hand.

„Hab ich dich fast gehabt.", schimpfte er frustriert und warf die Schnur wieder ins Wasser. Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem sachten Lächeln, doch als sie sehen konnte, wie Henry seine Schultern hängen ließ, verschwand es. Sie erhob sich von der Decke und schlüpfte aus ihrer Reithose. Das hemdartige Oberteil fiel ihr weit über die Oberschenkel, so dass nur ihre Beine nicht länger verhüllt waren. Langsam ging sie zum Ufer und machte auf sich aufmerksam, indem sie ihre Hand auf Henrys Schulter legte. Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf, erblickte seine Mutter und wirkte sofort, als wolle er fliehen. Sein Blick huschte zur Decke und als er den Rest der Familie schlafen sah, wirkte seine Gestalt schlagartig noch mehr eingefallen. Regina bemerkte den Fluchtreflex, den sie schon seit Tagen beobachtete und drückte seine Schulter sanft.

„Angst, dass ich dir die Fische vertreibe?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben Henry. Sie ließ ihre nackten Beine ins Wasser gleiten und genoss für einen winzigen Moment die Kühle, mit geschlossenen Augen.

_Herrlich..._

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, ohne auf eine Antwort von Henry zu warten, der mit besonderer Konzentration den Tannenzapfen, den er zum Schwimmer umfunktioniert hatte, beobachtete. Regina stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf dem weichen Boden ab, lehnte sich leicht zurück und überschaute den dahinfließenden Fluss. Alles in ihr verlangte danach, Henry ins Verhör zu nehmen, um herauszufinden, was den Jungen beschäftigte, doch die Tatsache, dass er die Fluchtgedanken, die sie in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, nicht in die Tat umsetzte, ließ Regina schweigen und ihn somit Zeit geben, die er augenscheinlich benötigte. Hin und wieder ertappte sie ihn dabei, wie er wieder zur Decke lünkerte, als wartete er darauf, dass einer aufwachte und sie ablenkte, doch Robin, Roland und Daniel schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten, in mitten des Waldes, eingelullt vom Rauschen des Flusses.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich deinem Vater eine kleine Dusche gönnen.", durchbrach Regina das Schweigen zwischen ihnen und bewegte ihre Finger bis eine kleine Fontäne Wasser in die Höhe schoss.

„Bettelt mich auf Knien an, mit auszureiten und was macht er? Verschläft den halben Tag.". Belustigung vermischte sich mit einer Spur von Gereiztheit, doch als sie gerade ihre Hand emporheben wollte, um das Wasser in Robins Richtung zu hexen, spürte sie Henrys Hand auf ihrem Unterarm.

„Nicht Mom, bitte!"

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich, während sie Henry einen fragenden Blick schenkte. Der Junge wirkte zerknirscht und seufzte, als er die Augenlider niederschlug und sprach:

„Er schläft nachts nicht viel, gönn ihm etwas Schlaf, okay?"

Regina redete sich ein, dass sie Schuldzuweisung in Henrys Stimme wahrgenommen hatte, doch dieser Gedanke wurde von seinem stechenden, fast schon flehentlichen Blick vertrieben. Sie sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen und senkte ihre Hand. Gleichzeit zerfiel die Fontäne und verband sich wieder mit dem dahinfließenden, im Sonnenlicht Silber glänzenden Fluss. Henry schaut wieder auf das Wasser und spielte nervös an der Angelschnur in seinen Fingern, bis der provisorische Schwimmer zuckte und weite Kreise auf der Oberfläche zog. Regina folgte seinem Blick und wog ab, ob sie weiter schweigen oder lieber etwas sagen sollte. Neben sich konnte sie die Nervosität ihres Jungen regelrecht spüren. Sein verkrampftes Starren auf das Wasser, den unruhigen Bewegungen seiner Finger und den langsam erscheinenden, hektischen roten Flecken, an seinem Hals. Gerade, als Regina nicht länger ruhig neben ihn sitzen wollte, durchbrach Henry das schweigen.  
„Ich glaub ich hab Mist gebaut.", erklang seine Stimme flüsternd wie ein Windhauch, doch ließ sie Regina aufhorchen, als hätte ihr jemand ins Ohr geschrien. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schaute Henry unverfroren an. Bevor sie nachhaken konnte, was der Junge damit meinte, vernahm sie ein leises Schniefen. Reuig wandte Henry sein Augenmerk auf seine Mutter, ohne ihr dabei ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich...ich..", stammelte er, schloss seine Augen und machte schlussendlich einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sich kleinlaut offenbarte:

„Ich hab Dads Bogen geklaut."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich in einem fragenden Ausdruck.

„Du hast was?", Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen. Henry wiederholte sein Geständnis und fügte mit tränenerstickter Stimme hinzu:

„Und herausgefunden, wo die Männer festgehalten werden." Regina wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatte, doch ihr Magen fing bereits an zu krampfen, als ihr Verstand schreckliche Bilder zu zeichnen begann. Ihre Atmung schwoll an, auf Grund der nervösen Erregung, die seine Beichte in ihr entfacht hatte.

„Ich bringe ihn um.", presste sie schnaubend heraus.

„Ich habe immer gesagt, dass er euch diese Diebesspiele nicht beibringen soll." Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie ihren Ärger Luft machte.

„Apropos Diebesspiel.", machte Henry beinahe schon unbeeindruckt, griff in die Tasche seines Hemdes, das achtlos neben ihm lag und hielt ihr die Kette mit den Smaragden hin, die sonst an ihrem Hals hing. „Du warst grad auch einmal kurz eingenickt."

„Das war's!", begann Regina sich aufzuregen und fiel verbal über ihren Gefährten her.  
„Ich werde ihn vierteilen, rösten, schlachten...seine Asche auf einem Acker verstreuen, warten bis er von neuem erwächst und dann mit der Sense..." Sie redete sich immer weiter in Rage, ließ das ungute Gefühl hinaus, das Henrys Geständnis in ihr heraufbeschworen hatte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie niemals hören musste, was ihr Sohn mit der Waffe und dem Wissen, des Aufenthaltsortes der Verbrecher, angestellt hatte.

„MOM!", Henry wurde lauter, um gegen ihre Triade anzukommen und als sie verstummte, um ihn anzuschauen, sprach er mit Tränen in der Stimme weiter. „Hör mir doch erst einmal zu, bevor du dich weiter aufregst!"

Regina schluckte einen imaginären Kloß hinunter und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieses Gespräch nie stattfand. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch ihre Finger kneteten das Gras. Sie konnte sehen, wie Henry mit den aufkommenden Tränen kämpfte, doch dann sprudelte es aus ihn heraus:

„Ich, ich hatte Angst, als ich gehört hab, was geschehen war und als Dad und du nicht zurückkamt, hab ich gedacht -", seine Stimme wurde leise und nahm gleichzeitig einen viel zu hohen Ton an.

„- dass du...", er sprach es nicht aus, sondern verzog seine Mundwinkel gen Boden. Seine Schultern zuckten und sein Oberkörper bebte, während die Tränen nun aus seinen Augen quollen, als wäre ein unsichtbarer Damm gebrochen.

„Henry.", eine Woge Mitgefühl schwang in Reginas Stimme, das sich mit dem altbekannten Selbsthass paarte, der ihr einredete, dass sie die Schuld an den Zusammenbruch ihres Sohnes trug. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken, streichelte ihn dort und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen, doch Henry blickte stur auf den Fluss.

„Und dann seid ihr zurückgekommen." Henry schluckte ein paar Mal, als würden die Worte in seiner Kehle feststecken. Seine Finger krallten sich in den weichen Boden, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot. Dad hat uns nicht zu dir gelassen und ich dachte, er schindet nur Zeit, weil er nicht weiß, wie er uns sagen kann, dass du tot bist."

Reginas Mund öffnete sich und verzog sich zu einer Maske des Entsetzen. Übelkeit stieg auf, malträtierte ihren Magen, als die Ängste ihres Sohnes an die Oberfläche kamen und aus ihm heraus brachen. Fast schon forsch begann sie seine Schulter zu kneten, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich ihr endlich wieder zuwandte. In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen, doch sie bekämpfte den Drang los zu weinen.

„Aber du warst nicht tot...", die Worte kamen leise über seine Lippen, füllten sich mit Trauer und leiser Wut.

„Ich hab John und David belauscht, als sie Emma und Snow Bericht erstattet haben. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden, aber ich weiß, dass sie versucht haben dir sehr weh zu tun. Emma und Snow waren so entsetzt...und...und Dad...", begann er nun zu stammeln und schaffte es immer noch nicht seinen Blick von dem dahin fließenden Fluss zu wenden. Regina schloss ihre Augen, doch eine störrische Träne zwängte sich durch ihre Augenlider und zog eine salzige Bahn über ihre Wange. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn trösten, doch sie wusste, dass er den Ballast, der auf seine Seele drückte loswerden musste, bevor er so weit wäre, sich für ihren Trost zu öffnen.

„...Dad hat so geweint...Dad weint nie, aber er hat geweint...und als du wieder da warst und auch so geweint hast...da ist es in meinem Kopf explodiert."

Henrys ganzer Körper erfasste ein Zittern, als würde ein eisiger Wind ihn malträtieren. Reginas Hand wanderte von seiner Schulter in seinen Nacken und begann ihn dort zu streicheln, während ihre Kehle sich zuschnürte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten; brauchte Zeit, um zu verstehen, welch Kreise die Grausamkeit dieser Männer, in ihre Familie gezogen hatte. Schlagartig fühlte sie sich elendig und glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Junge mehr wusste, als ihm gut tat. Sie wollte nicht weiter zu hören, doch die eingefallene Gestalt ihres Sohnes zwang sie dazu.

„Ich wollte sie umbringen, Mom. Ich wollte es so sehr." Regina konnte den Selbsthass hören, der Henry quälte. Er weigerte sich sie anzuschauen. Blickte stur vor sich hin und ließ die Tränen laufen, als könnten sie die Schuld abwaschen, die er sich aufgehalst hatte. Regina konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, die Mauer, die er zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, um an seinen Taten nicht zugrunde gehen zu müssen. Sie festigte den Griff in seinem Nacken und beugte ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung bis ihre Stirn seine Schulter berührte.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, mein kleiner Liebling.", wisperte sie und streichelte seinen Nacken. Henry schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich hauch eben an seine Mutter.

„Aber ich wollte es, Mom. Ich war noch nie so wütend, so...", ihm fehlten die Worte zu beschreiben was er fühlte.

„Ich weiß...glaub mir, ich weiß, wie das ist." Regina verteufelte sich dafür, dass sie genau nachempfinden konnte, wie ihr Sohn sich gefühlt hatte, verteufelte sich dafür, dass er einen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, den sie selbst einmal gegangen war und den sie noch heute nicht einfach hinter sich lassen konnte.

„...und dann kam Dad."

Reginas Verstand war geschärft, als Henry seinen Vater erwähnte. Ein winziger Spross Hoffnung erblühte in ihrem Herzen, doch sie wagte es nicht, dieses zarte Pflänzchen zu wässern, stattdessen wartete sie darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Er hat es mir ausgeredet. Ich stand einfach da, den Bogen bis zum Anschlag gespannt und hätte nur noch loslassen müssen. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren oder verstecken. Ich war so nah an ihnen dran, dass ich sie nicht verfehlen konnte. Direkt ins Herz Mom, doch bevor ich loslassen konnte war Dad da und..."

Regina schloss ihre Augen. Ihr Herz nahm einen schnelleren Takt auf, als die Hoffnung wie eine laute Trommel, gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte.

„Er wusste, dass er mir den Bogen nicht einfach wegreißen konnte, ich brauchte doch nur noch loslassen...nur loslassen und sie hätten bezahlt, aber Dad..." die letzten Dämme brachen und Henry schlang seine Arme um seine Mutter und weinte hemmungslos in ihr Obergewand. Erleichterung durchflutete Reginas Verstand und sammelte sich in ihrem Magen, als ihr Bewusst wurde, dass ihr Sohn keinerlei Blut an seinen viel zu jungen Händen kleben hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen, als diese Erkenntnis in ihr Denken sickerte und begann Henry in ihrem Arm zu wiegen. Die Zeit rauschte dahin, wie der Fluss über ihre Beine bis Henrys Weinen leiser wurde und das Zucken seines Oberkörpers verebbte. Noch immer hatte er sein Gesicht in ihrem Obergewand vergraben. Der Stoff ließ seine Stimme dumpf in Reginas Ohr dringen:

„Wenn Dad nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich sie getötet. Ich werde niemals ein Held sein, Mom. Ich kann das gar nicht, denn das Blut des Dunklen fließt in mir."

Regina löste Henry von sich, legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn sanft ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ihre Augen waren von den Tränen gerötet, die er ihr entlockt hatte, doch ihre Stimme war fest, als sie sprach:

„Henry, alles im Leben ist eine Entscheidung. Gut zu sein ist nichts weiter, als eine Entscheidung und hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Blut zu tun. Schau, mein kleiner Liebling. Ich muss jeden Tag diese Entscheidung aufs Neue treffen gut zu sein. Du ahnst nicht, wie oft ich den Leuten wehtun will, nur weil sie dich dich oder deine Brüder schief ansehen, wie oft ich einfach meine Hand ausstrecken und jemanden das Genick brechen will, wenn er sich hier in unserem Wald, wie ein Troll aufführt. Aber ich mache es nicht, weil ich mich dagegen entscheide und du darfst mir glauben, dass es mir schwer fällt. Oft sogar so schwer, dass ich Hilfe brauche und mich jemand daran erinnern muss, was das Richtige ist. Du siehst, das ist keine Schande, wenn man Hilfe braucht, um sich richtig zu entscheiden. Eine Schande wäre es, wenn man diese Hilfe nicht annehmen würde und dein Dad hilft mir sehr dabei. Ich mein -", sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und versuchte sich ein einem Lächeln.

„Himmel Henry, du hast heute selbst gesehen, wie ich in der Taverne die Kontrolle verloren habe und so kurz davor stand, Ruth ernstlich zu verletzen." Henry schluckte und nickte, ehe er zerknirscht erwiderte.

„Verletzen ist nicht töten, Mom. Du verstehst das nicht, ich wollte sie töten. Alles in mir wollte, dass sie bezahlen."

Regina streichelte über Henrys Wange und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Wenn irgendwer das nachvollziehen kann, dann ich, Henry. Schau, damals als wir durch den Wald zur schwarzen Festung geritten sind, wollte ich nicht im Lager bleiben, sondern mit auf Raubzug. Dein Dad hat mich mitgenommen und es sehr wahrscheinlich auch wieder bereut." Henrys Augen überzog ein Glanz, der seinen Selbsthass und die Traurigkeit kurzzeitig vertrieb, als sie ihm von ihrer Wanderung berichtete.

„Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren und wie eine Irre versucht einen Soldaten zu töten und warum? Nur weil er mich beleidigt hat. Kein nobler Grund, kann ich dir sagen. Aber weißt du was? Dein Dad kam und hat mich davon abgehalten, ihn zu töten. Er hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich eigentlich gut sein will." Reginas Lippen zierte noch immer das Lächeln, doch jetzt erreichte es ihre Augen.  
„Henry, du hast mich so oft daran erinnert, dass ich gut sein kann, also versteh, dass du nicht böse bist. Du bis vielleicht in Wut und Raserei zu diesen Männern, aber zum Schluss, hast du die Entscheidung getroffen, das Richtige zu tun."

Henry sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen und stieß sie in einem langgezogenen Seufzer aus, der Regina verriet, dass er sich allmählich zu beruhigen schien. Sie zog ihn wieder in ihre Arme und hauchte seinem Schopf kleine Küsse auf bis er sich wieder von ihr löste und sie mit großen Augen anschaute.

„Du hast noch nie viel von der Wanderschaft zur Festung erzählt." Regina erkannte die Neugier in seinem Blick, die Bewunderung, die er seit er selbst dazu gestoßen war, seinem Vater und den Rest seiner neuen Familie entgegen brachte.

„Dafür John um so mehr.", erwiderte sie und fühlte wie die Übelkeit von ihr wich.

„War Dad fies zu dir? Du warst immerhin seine Gefangene." Regina hob ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch dann tauchten Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Augen auf und entspannten ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns beide nichts geschenkt."

„Deswegen ist er jetzt besonders nett zu dir, er will es bestimmt wieder gut machen." Auf Henrys Lippen erblühte ein Lächeln, für das sie den Himmel umarmen wollte, da alle Schuld und Hass gewichen war. Neben ihr saß wieder ihr junger Sohn, der trotz seinen erwachsenen Zügen, noch immer ein Kind war.

„Schon möglich, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass er mir verheimlicht hat, was -", sie hatte es noch nicht ausgesprochen, da widersprach Henry ihr hastig.  
„Nicht böse sein, Mom. Er wollte es dir sagen, aber ich hab ihn angefleht es nicht zu tun. Daraufhin hat er gesagt, dass er mir Zeit gibt, um es dir selbst zu sagen."

Reginas Lippen öffneten sich, um etwas zu erwidern, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrem Mund. Erst bei einem weiteren Versuch, konnte sie ihrer Stimme einen Klang verleihen.

„Deswegen hast du uns kaum einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, aus Angst, er könnte es mir erzählen."

Henry nickte schuldbewusst.

„Er hat gesagt, wenn ich es heute nicht endlich selbst gebacken bekomme, dann sagt er es und er hatte Recht. Es tut gut, es dir selbst gesagt zu haben, also nicht böse sein auf ihn, ja?" Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, eine kleine Andeutung eines Lächeln, ehe er tief durchatmete. Regina lehnte sich ihm entgegen, legte ihre Stirn gegen seine und stupste mit ihren Fingern sein Kinn an.

„Glaub mir, das bin ich nicht." Sie löste sich von Henry und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Gefährten. Ein seliger Glanz legte sich über ihre Augen und spiegelte sich in ihrem Lächeln wieder.

_Ganz im Gegenteil_

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

David saß auf einem Stuhl an Henrys Bett und wurde von einem leisen Quäken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sein Blick schnellte zu der Wiege, in der das Baby lag. Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging er zu dem kleinen Jungen und blickte ihn an.

„Na du? Was gibt es denn zu meckern?", fragte er und beschaute sich das Baby genauer bis ihm auffiel, dass er den Schnuller verloren hatte. David schob ihn wieder zwischen die Lippen des Namenlosen und konnte beobachten, wie er an diesem saugte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Ruhe, spuckte er diesen wieder aus, strampelte mit seinen dünnen Beinchen und fing von Neuem an zu winseln.

„Oh? Du hast Hunger.", stellte David fest und blickte sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass er hier keine Hilfe fand. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, dann wandte er sich von der Wiege ab und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Er hielt die Klinke noch in seiner Hand und spähte auf den Flur bis er fand, nachdem er suchte.

Randall und ein weiterer Pfleger mit Pockennarben in seinem Gesicht, schoben einen Wagen mit Essen gefüllt durch den Gang, blieben vor jedem Zimmer stehen und brachten den Patienten ihr Abendessen. Das Neonlicht gaukelte ein Gefühl der Zeitlosigkeit vor, doch das langsam ansteigende Weinen des Baby verriet David, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Er schritt auf den Flur und ging direkt zu dem netten Pfleger, der der sich so aufoperfungsvoll um ihn gekümmert hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich auch jetzt wieder als Retter in der Not erweisen.  
„David!?", erklang die tiefe Stimme Randalls fast schon überrascht. Die weißen Zähne, die er in einem Lächeln entblößte, standen im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner schwarzen, fast lederartigen Haut.

„Die haben mich als Babysitter abkommandiert, sie scheinen endlich etwas auf der Spur zu sein. Sie sind länger weg als erwartet, denn der Kleine hat Hunger und niemand hat mir eine Flasche dagelassen."

_Dieser Seelenraub hat den Jungs nicht nur die Seelen geraubt, sondern uns die letzten Nerven_

„Er ist zwar hier vor jedem geschützt, der ihm was böses will -", verriet David, als würde er sich einem alten Freund anvertrauen.

„- aber das hindert nicht, dass ich ihn vor dem Verhungern retten muss.", er lachte ein bisschen, ehe Randall nachhakte.

„Geschützt?"

David nickte grinsend und erklärte weiter:

„Es kommt niemand in den Raum, der einen der Jungen schaden will. Ich glaub, die Spur, die Regina gefunden hat, ist ziemlich heiß, sie schien zu wissen, was sie vorhat."

Die Verbindung zwischen Randalls Lächeln und seinen Augen brach ab. Fast schon zwanghaft, hielt er das Lächeln bei. Sein Blick huschte zu der Tür, hinter der seine kostbare Beute lag. David sah die Gerissenheit, die in dem Dunkel seiner Augen aufblitze nicht und bemerkte auch nicht die Veränderung seiner Atmung. Randall gab seinem Kollegen die Order sich alleine, um die Essensausgabe zu kümmern und wandte sich wieder David zu.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal nicht, dass der kleine Kerl hier noch eines Hungertodes stirbt. Hol ihn, dann können wir im Schwesternzimmer ihm eine Flasche bereiten. Milch haben wir hier."

David verengte seine Augen und dachte über den Vorschlag nach, doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

„Einen Moment."

Er ging zurück in das Krankenzimmer, nahm das schreiende Baby behutsam auf seinen Arm und wiegte es, damit es verstummte. Kurzzeitig half diese Form der Aufmerksamkeit und das Weinen ebbte ab.

„So ist es gut, wir besorgen dir erst mal was zu Essen.", redete er auf den Jungen ein und trat mit ihm auf den Gang. Randall erwartete ihn mit Gier in seinem Blick. Für einen winzigen Moment erschrak David vor dem, was er in dem Gesicht des Pflegers sehen konnte und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist, komm David! Ein Kind so lange hungern zu lassen, grenzt an Misshandlung. Ich will nicht wissen, wie sein Vater reagiert, wenn noch ein Sohn Schaden davon trägt." Er schenkte ihm ein weites Lächeln, auch wenn es nicht seine Augen erreichte. David zuckte mit seinen Schultern, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als ein Rufen seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„DAVID! NEIN!"

Seine Augen trafen auf Regina, die zusammen mit Robin den Flur in ihre Richtung hinaufgerannt kamen. Sie schrien und gestikulierten wild herum. Mit erhobener Augenbraue beobachtete David das Schauspiel und verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch da spürte er einen unsichtbaren  
Schlag mitten in seiner Körpermitte, der ihn mit unermesslicher Kraft zurück zum Zimmer drängte.

„DER PFLEGER IST DER SEELENRÄUBER!"

Randalls Augen verdunkelten sich und entblößten das Feuer seiner Wut. Er hetzte hinter David her, um den Jungen noch zu fassen zu bekommen, bevor er wieder in den schützenden Wänden des Zimmers verschwunden war.

Robin legte an Tempo zu. Er stieß Randall um, ehe er nach dem Baby greifen konnte. David selbst krachte, mit dem Baby auf den Arm durch die Tür und landete auf den Boden, gleichzeitig stieß Randall einen frustrierten, wütenden Schrei aus. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich der Flur und eine schwere Dunkelheit legte sich auf aller Gemüt.


	44. Chapter 44

**Kapitel 43**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma und John rannten in das Krankenhaus bis sie zum Fahrstuhl kamen. Hektisch und mit zu viel Gewalt hämmerte Emma auf den Knopf und verlagerte ihr Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein auf das Andere. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte, sich zu fokussieren. Die Offenbarung, dass ausgerechnet der nette Pfleger, der sich so aufopferungsvoll um ihren Vater gekümmert hatte, der schwarze Mann war, wollte nicht in ihren Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wann sie verlernt hatte, die Menschen richtig einzuschätzen. Die anfängliche Freude, dass Regina und Robin Henrys und Rolands Seelen gefunden hatte, war einem bitteren Gefühl gewichen, als sie von dem dritten, noch leeren Glas berichteten. Für jeden stand außer Frage, dass es etwas mit Robins anderen Sohn zu tun haben musste. Viel zu viele Kleinigkeiten, denen sie bis dato keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte, fielen nun ins Gewicht. Das Anfreunden mit David und Snow, das herumlungern in den Krankenzimmern und die Freundlichkeit, die er allen drei Jungen zukommen ließ. Das Einzige das sich ihr noch nicht erschließen wollte, war der Umstand, dass er sich die Seele des Babys noch nicht geschnappt hatte, doch Emma hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzusinnen. Ihre Befürchtung, dass die Zeit für den kleinen Jungen sich dem Ende näherte und auch er im Begriff war seine Seele zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn, seinen Bruder und Henry nicht schleunigst fort aus dem Krankenhaus und dem Radius des schwarzen Mannes schaffen würden, füllte ihren Verstand.

Der Fahrstuhl ließ auf sich warten und so gab sie Little Johns Drängen nach, die Treppe hochzusteigen. Gemeinsam rannten sie die Stufen hinauf , doch mit jeder Weiteren, die sie erklommen, war ihnen, als wenn sich etwas in ihrer Seele verdunkelte. Kälte kroch in Emmas Glieder und löste eine Gänsehaut aus. Ihre Gedanken wurden verworrener und noch bevor sie die erwünscht Etage erreicht hatte, standen sie in Dunkelheit, die gerade soviel Licht zuließ, dass sie die anderen Gestalten erkennen konnte. Sie brauchte einen kleinen Moment, um sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, doch dann sah sie das Schauspiel welches sich ihnen darbot und blieb vor Entsetzen, wie angewurzelt stehen stehen.

_WAS ZUR HÖLLE_

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina saß auf der Decke und beobachtete Henry und Roland, die nun gemeinsam am Fluss angelten. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten immer wieder amüsiert, als sie zwar einen Fisch an der Leine hatten, doch unter Fluchen diesen stets verloren, bevor sie ihn an Land ziehen konnte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass auch Robin erwacht war und zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich seinen Arm um ihre Schulter spürte.  
„Entschuldige.", machte er benommen „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er gähnte herzhaft und bevor er seinen Arm von ihr lösen konnte, schmiegte Regina sich an ihn ran. Schweigend gab sie Robin Zeit, den Schlaf aus seinem Verstand zu vertreiben. Er blickte zum Himmel, gähnte abermals und wirkte im nächsten Moment zerknirscht.  
„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen? Wir hätten uns schon längst auf den Heimweg machen sollen."

Reginas Lippen umspielte ein sachtes Lächeln, während sie nickte.

„Oder wir schlagen für heute Nacht hier unsere Zelte auf."  
Robins rechte Augenbraue hob sich, während es einfach aus seinem Mund sprudelte, ohne dass er nachdachte.  
„Du willst zelten? Heute? Du verabscheust es." Das Lächeln auf Reginas Gesicht wuchs zu einem Schmunzeln an.

„Aber ihr liebt es und überhaupt, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich es verabscheue, ich hab nur mein Bett lieber." Robins Kehle entfleuchte ein leises Lachen, während er ihrer Schläfe einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Ist das dein Ernst, du willst wirklich hier zelten?" Regina nickte.

„Du hast Recht gehabt -"

„Was? Moment!", fiel er ihr ins Wort und befühlte ihre Stirn.  
„Madame will zelten und gibt mir Recht, okay wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr mit meiner Madame gemacht?" Reginas schmunzelte, während sie zeitgleich mit den Augen rollte, doch dann gab sie ihm einen verspielten Klaps gegen die Brust.  
„Hey, übertreib nicht. Ich bin immer gern mit dir Zelten gegangen, nur mit dem Bauch wurde es irgendwann zu unbequem." Erinnerte sie ihn, an ihre kleinen Fluchten, wenn es im Haus zu voll und zu laut wurde. Erneut zog er sie an sich und presste seine Lippen an ihre Schläfe, während er warm lachte.  
„Aber so oft Recht gibst du mir trotzdem nicht." Regina fiel in sein Lachen ein und erwiderte trocken.  
„Da würde ich mal überlegen warum." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihr antworten konnte. Als sie sich von ihm löste, legte sich etwas Ernstes auf ihre Gesichtszüge, ohne streng zu wirken.  
„Spaß bei Seite, Liebling. Du hast gesagt, ein bisschen Normalität würde uns gut tun und wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr zelten." Robins Augen zierte ein Strahlen, welches sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte. Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf und sagte dann:

„Dann werd ich uns aber jetzt was zu Essen besorgen müssen.

„Mach das, ich zauber die Zelte her und die beiden -", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung ihrer Söhne. „Können sich nützlich machen und wenigstens ihr Zelt aufbauen."

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina stand wie gelähmt vor Randall und starrte in sein Gesicht. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust, während ein eisiger Schauer ihren Rücken lief hinunter lief. Sie presste die Tasche mit den Seelen fest an ihre Körpermitte. Ein schwaches Licht glimmte aus dieser und genügte ihren Augen, die Gesichtszüge Randalls in all ihren grausamen Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Dunkelheit breitete sich weiterhin aus, floss wie verschüttete Tinte über den Boden und berührte Reginas Fußspitzen. Die Kälte schoss von dort direkt in ihre Knochen. Hastig machte sie einige Schritte zurück, doch mit jedem weiteren Schritt, folgte ihr die Finsternis, bis sie langsam an ihren Beinen empor kroch und ihren Körper zum erzittern brachte. Regina hasste das aufkommende Gefühl der Kälte; hasste das Wirrwarr ihrer Gedanken, das sich plötzlich in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete und verteufelte die Macht, die der schwarze Mann, samt seines Schattens, über sie ausübte. Ein Teil in ihr rief zur Gegenwehr und verlangte, dass sie dem verhassten Pfleger einen Feuerball entgegen schleuderte, doch die Kälte in ihrem Körper und das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen, fraßen sich durch ihre Eingeweide und vermischten sich zu einem unliebsamen Gefühl, welches sie aus tiefsten Herzen verabscheute. Angst.

Kurzzeitig flackerte Wut in ihren Augen auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Schatten sie bereits in ihren eigenen Vier Wänden zu quälen wusste, doch der Zorn wurde von einer heftigen Woge der Furcht hinaus geschwemmt. In ihrem Kopf bewegte sich verschiedenen Bilder, blitzten auf wie Schlaglichter in dunkler Nacht. Hektisch sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen und war fest davon überzeugt, dass es in diesem Flur nicht genügend davon gab. Die angesammelten Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und benetzten ihre Wangen, als sich ein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge manifestierte. Die Krone strahlte in einem unnatürlichen Licht, entblößte das selbstgerechte Lächeln, welches ihr so verhasst war und erinnerte sie daran, keinen Wert zu besitzen. Leopolds Keuchen füllte Ihre Ohren und halte in ihrem Verstand, wie eine schaurige Melodie, die sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

_Dreh dich um...halt still verdammt nochmal..._

Befahl Leopolds Stimme in ihrem Kopf und beschwor weitere Bilder und damit das schäbige Gefühl ihrer Ehe herauf. Der Tränenfluss verstärkte sich.

„Nein, bitte nicht!", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter und viel zu hoher Stimme und erinnerte an das Mädchen, das sie einst gewesen war.

Regina schluchzte auf und klammerte sich an der Tasche fest, als sei sie das letzte rettende Stück Holz, das sie vor dem tosenden Fluss und dem unausweichlichen Fall bewahren konnte.

Das Gesichts Leopolds verwandelte sich in das eines kleinen Jungen. Die Schäbigkeit jedoch blieb, als Henrys kindliche Stimme ihr mitteilte, dass sie nicht seine Mutter wäre und vor ihr flüchtete. Die Klaue um ihren Magen verfestigte ihren Griff, als Henrys Gesicht alterte und seine Haut blass wurde. Seine grünen Augen verfärbten sich schwarz und der Schmerz des Verlustes schnitt tief in ihre Seele. Abermals stieß sie ein Schluchzen aus, als die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf begannen sich zu überschlagen und ihr zuflüsterten, dass sie immer das verlieren würde, was sie liebte. Erschöpft fiel sie auf die Knie und weinte hemmungslos, als der Schatten ihren Verstand und ihre Emotionen malträtierte. Regina wiegte ihren Oberkörper vor und zurück, als folgte sie einem lautlosen Takt.

Randall stand gelassen vor der zusammengebrochenen Gestalt, grinste mit spitzen Zähnen und wiederholte, was der Schatten in ihrem Kopf schrie:

„Niemand liebt dich, niemand kann dich lieben und das weißt du. Nicht einmal deine Mutter hat es fertig gebracht dich zu lieben, wie sollen Fremde es schaffen? Und erinnere dich, was geschieht, wenn sie dich lieben ..."

Regina wimmerte als Daniels lebloser Körper in ihrer Erinnerung aufstieg.

„Und wenn sich jemand erbarmt dich zu lieben, dann … dann ...", das Grinsen auf Randalls Gesicht wurde boshaft, als er seine Worte zu einem scharfen Messer formte, das genau wusste, wo es zustoßen musste.

„Stößt du sie weg … tust ihnen weh … benutzt und behandelst sie wie leidige Hunde ...", schlagartig war Regina in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sah Robin wie einen geprügelten Hund vor sich. Die Erinnerung an die Nacht, als sie ihn regelrecht von sich geschmissen hatte, bohrte sich tief in ihren Verstand und löste einen Schmerz aus, den sie nicht verstand.

„Aber weißt du was? Du verdienst es, dass dich niemand liebt. Nicht wahr? Die Kleine im Diner hatte Recht, die böse Königin ist nichts weiter als eine blutige Hu..."

„KLAPPE!"

Robins Stimme schnitt Randall den Satz ab, bevor er ihn beenden konnte, doch Regina bekam die Worte nur am Rande mit. Der Nachhall ihrer Erinnerungen stürmte weiterhin erbarmungslos auf sie ein, während Robin weiter auf sie einredete.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, bitte! Das sind nur Lügen, verschließe dich davor, bitte."

Regina verzog ihre Mundwinkel nach unten und schüttelte gequält ihren Kopf, als die Stimme des schwarzen Mannes, all ihre Ängste beim Namen nannte.

„Halt endlich dein dreckiges Schandmaul, du schwarzer Teufel!", brüllte Robin an Randall gewandt und erreichte Regina. Mit Sorge im Gesicht, streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, doch als er sie berührte schien es in ihrem Kopf zu explodieren. Plötzlich stand ihre Seele in Flammen und brannte lichterloh. Regina stieß einen verängstigen Laut aus und schlug mit aller Macht Robins Hand von sich. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, knisterte die Magie und sie schleuderte Robin durch den Flur bis er ächzend auf den Boden landete.

Die Bilder in Reginas Kopf überschlugen und drehten sich, wie eine Nussschale auf stürmischer See. Die Angst, die bis Dato in ihrem Innern schlug, nahm zu und raubten ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Das Zittern ihres Körper nahm zu, als sturmgraue Augen sie verfolgten. Ihr Verstand malte das Bild eines pockennarbigen Gesichts und beschwor ein Gefühl der Todesangst in ihr herauf. Sie verstand nicht, was sie sah, doch als die Furcht, zäh wie heiße Lava, durch ihre Venen zog, rief sie Rolands Gesicht herauf und begann ungezügelt zu schluchzen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch sie glaubte den Jungen tot, glaubte daran, dass er wegen ihr gestorben war und gab sich dem unverständlichen Chaos in ihrem Innern hin. Regina ließ die Tasche los, beugte sich vor und kauerte auf dem Boden, als sich die physische Pein in einem körperlichen Schmerz entlud. Die Welt um sie herum versank, erlosch und ließ sie allein, mit der zerbrochenen Welt in ihrem Innern.

„Die Kerze, Regina. Wo ist die verdammte Kerze!" Emmas Stimme hallte durch den Flur, während sie sich selbst endlich aus der Starre lösen konnte, die das Entsetzen ausgelöst hatte. Im Hintergrund vernahm sie Little John, der versuchte Robin wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

Sie rannte zu Regina, ging vor ihr auf die Hocke und schüttelte sie.  
„Die Kerze, verdammt!" Der Blick in Reginas Gesicht jagte Emma eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Gebrochen starrte Regina vor sich hin. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und Rotz drang aus ihrer Nase, während sie wie Espenlaub im Sturmwind zitterte. Emma konnte die Kälte spüren, die um Regina herrschte, konnte die Schwärze des Schattens nicht nur sehen, sondern selbst in ihren Knochen fühlen, doch bevor sie sich vollkommen der aufkommenden Angst hingab und ebenfalls ihren Verstand einbüßen würde, griff sie in Reginas Jackentasche und zog die Kerze heraus. Emma brauchte alles an Konzentration, die sie aufbringen konnte, um den Docht magisch zu entzünden. Als dieser endlich brannte, spürte sie mit Erleichterung, wie der Schatten von Regina wich bis sie erschöpft zusammensackte. Im Hintergrund erklang Randalls lautes, viel zu hohes Gekicher, welches die Wut nicht verbergen konnte, die der Schein der Kerze in ihm auslöste. Nun, da das Licht, seinen Schatten hinderte in ihr Nahe zu kommen.

„Bring sie ins Zimmer, Emma!", rief ihr Robin zu. Emma packte Regina unter den Achseln und zog sie mit sich in Richtung des schützenden Zimmers. Während sie mit ganzer Kraft versuchte die zusammengesackte Gestalt zu bewegen, fiel ihr die Tasche auf. Sie löste eine Hand, schnappte sich diese und fuhr fort, Regina endlich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Sie hatte kaum die Schwelle übertreten, da konnte sie sehen, wie Robin und Little John sich auf den Pfleger stürzten.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Die Sonne hatte schon längst den Kampf gegen die aufkommende Nacht verloren und tauchte Himmel und Wald in ein lilafarbenes Licht. Das Knacken des Feuers erfüllte die Luft, vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Rauch und gebratenem Hasen, während die Flammen zuckten und tanzten. Regina saß am Eingang des Zeltes ihrer Söhne und zog die Decke fest um Rolands Körper. Die Augen des Jungen waren bereits geschlossen und zeugten von der Müdigkeit, die dieser Ausflug heraufbeschwor. Auch Henry weilte gefährlich nah an Morpheus Grenzen, erst Recht nachdem er sein Gewissen erleichtert hatte. Regina blieb noch wenige Momente, wachte über ihre Söhne bis sie eingeschlafen waren und hauchte ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich leise aus dem Zelt zurückzog. Sie schritt zu dem anderen Zelt und warf einen Blick in dieses hinein, um nach Daniel zu schauen. Erst als sie sich versichert hatte, dass auch ihr Jüngster tief und fest schlief, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ans Feuer. Für einen Moment war sie überrascht, den Platz leer zu finden, doch kaum dass sie saß, erschien Robins Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen. Lächelnd verkündete er:

„Den haben wir uns heute verdient." Er hielte eine Flasche Wein demonstrativ in die Höhe und balancierte mit der freien Hand, zwei Becher. Regina erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Gefährten, rutschte etwas zur Seite und machte Robin Platz, damit er sich zu ihr setzen konnte.

„Du hast den halben Tag verschlafen, ich weiß nicht, warum du den verdient haben solltest.", neckte sie ihn und nahm ihm die Weinflasche einfach aus der Hand. Noch während sie den Verschluss öffnete, schnappte Robin sich die Flasche zurück.  
„Ich hab nur Kraft getankt, um Madame morgen pflegen zu können." Regina zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, bevor Robin erklärte:  
„Ich wette du kannst deinen Hintern jetzt schon kaum spüren."

Sie glaubte ein diebisches Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen und wollte ihm widersprechen, um ihm den Sieg nicht zu gönnen, doch dann hörte sie sich schmunzelnd sagen.

„Und meine Schenkel."

Robin fiel in ihr leises Lachen ein, schüttete dabei den Wein in die Becher und reichte einen davon seiner Gefährtin. Zusammen stießen sie an und nippten an der roten Flüssigkeit.

_Ich habe schon so lange keinen Wein getrunken...nicht, dass er mich gleich umhaut._

Dachte Regina und entschloss sich, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Sie hielt den Becher in ihren Händen, lehnte sich an ihren Gefährten und beobachte den Tanz der Flammen. Ihr Blick verlor sich in den gelb und orangefarbenen Tönen, die hin und her zuckten. Der Anblick lullte ihren Verstand ein und versetzte sie in einen angenehmen Frieden der sich über ihren Körper und Geist zog. Sie konnte spüren, wie Robin seinen Arm um sie legte, ihrem Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte und sie fest an sich schmiegte. Schweigen stieg zwischen ihnen auf und beschwor eine Ruhe, die nur von den vertrauten Geräuschen des Waldes durchbrochen wurde.

Robin streichelte über ihren Oberarm und versuchte den Moment des Friedens auszukosten, der sich wie eine behagliche Decke über sie ausbreitete. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben nach oben, während er Reginas Blick auf sich spüren konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, welches sie nicht minder warm erwiderte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schaute er ihr einfach nur in die dunklen Untiefen und wandte sich dann wieder dem Feuer zu, nicht ohne sie einmal an sich zu drücken. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich von seinem Magen aus und durchflutete, wie eine sanfte Woge, nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern sein Denken. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieser Tag für die Jungen und seine Gefährtin eine schöne Ablenkung von dem Grauen der letzten Zeit werden würde und diese Hoffnung nun bestätigt zu wissen, ließ ihn tief durchatmen und allmählich entspannen. Noch immer spürte er Reginas Blick auf sich. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt, als ihm ihr stummes Anstarren ein fahriges Gefühl entlockte. Regina blickte ihn weiter schweigend an, als versuchte sie sich, jeden Millimeter seines Gesichts einprägen zu wollen. Ihr Blick nahm einen Ausdruck an, den Robin nicht deuten konnte. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten ruhig und auf ihren Lippen lag ein leichtes, fast schön seliges Lächeln. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass er sich in Acht nehmen müsste, da ihr Schweigen mittlerweile in seinem Kopf schrie, während er die Ruhe, die von ihr ausging, mit einem Raubtier in Verbindung brachte, das auf seine Beute lauerte. Er versuchte das Lächeln aufrecht zu halten, obwohl eine nervös Erregung von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Was ist los? Hab ich da was?", er strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange und bekam als Antwort ein stummes Kopfschütteln, während sie ihn weiterhin betrachtete.

_Hier stimmt doch was nicht_

Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er löste seinen Arm von ihr und setzte sich gerade hin, um ein bisschen Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Ihr Starren war ihm unangenehm, doch was seine Nerven vollends strapazierte, war ihr Schweigen. Seine Alarmglocken schrillten, auf Grund der letzten Erfahrungen und hinderte seinen Verstand daran, die Seligkeit in ihrem Blick zu erkennen.

„Gin...", machte er einen weiteren Versuch, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Er hielt die Luft in Erwartung an und wurde mit ihrer Stimme belohnt.

„Henry hat mir von eurem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt."

Robins Augen weiteten sich. Seine Atmung schwoll an, während die Unruhe in ihm zunahm. Wieder verfiel Regina in ihr Schweigen und betrachtete ihn einfach nur. Ihre Blicke brannten auf seiner Haut und jagten ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie wütend über seine Verschwiegenheit sein würde, doch die Ruhe, die sie an den Tag legte, beschwor ein Gefühl der Angst in ihm herauf.

„Hör zu, Liebes.", versuchte er sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. „Ich wollte dir nichts verheimlichen, sondern fand, dass Henry da selbst durch musste, damit er die Konsequenzen lernt." Er pausierte und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Regina schaute ihn unverändert an. Druck baute sich in seinem Innern auf. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar und seufzte frustriert.

„Ich hätte es dir gesagt, ehrlich. Ich hab ihm sogar ein Ultimatum gesetzt, dass er es dir an diesem Wochenende sagt, bevor ich es tue." Noch immer ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm und brachte ihn dazu, angespannt mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren.

„Schön, du bist wütend, weil ich dir nichts gesagt hab." interpretierte er ihr Schweigen, als er plötzlich seine Augen aufriss und sich sein Mund in einem Ausdruck des Begreifens, in ein O verformte.

„Warte! Deswegen zelten wir hier mitten im Wald. Damit du mich umbringen und die Leiche gleich im Fluss versenken kannst." Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich etwas sagte, doch als sich seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllten, redete er fast schon verzweifelt auf sie ein.

„Verdammt Gin, sag doch was und starr mich nicht so an. Wieso sagst du denn nichts?"

Reginas Mundwinkel zuckten, während ihr Hand nach der seinen griff. Liebevoll erklang ihre Stimme.  
„Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen."

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in Robins Gesicht wieder, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, sprach sie weiter.

„Du hast mich bereits gefragt, ob ich die heiraten will und somit wäre zu diesem Thema alles gesagt."

Robins Lippen öffneten sich in Unglauben, als er versuchte sein Innerstes zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig zu verstehen. Das Lächeln lag noch immer auf Reginas Lippen, während Robin in ihren Augen schlagartig die Zuneigung erkennen konnte, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

„Du hast ihn vor einem riesigen Fehler bewahrt. Ich wäre eine Närrin, wenn ich dich noch länger hinhalten würde, wegen ein paar Idioten. Mir standen in meinem Leben schon viele Titel zu, aber den der Närrin will ich nicht mein eigen nennen."

Robin Herz begann zu rasen, als er in ihr tränenverhangendes Lächeln versank. Erleichterung, dass sie ihm nicht böse war, durchflutete ihn und paarte sich mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie tatsächlich aus dem Loch gefunden hatte, in das sie die drei Männer gestoßen hatten. Bevor er seinen Arm um sie legen konnte, überbrückte sie die Distanz und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Robin schlang seine Arme um ihre Gestalt und erwiderte den Kuss. Für eine kleine Weile ergaben sie sich in die Zärtlichkeit bis Regina den Kuss löste und gegen seine Lippen grinste.

„Ich will auch nicht mehr, wer weiß wie lange warten. Okay?"

Robin nickte und erwiderte ihr Grinsen.  
„Ganz wie Milady wünschen...", wie zu Untermalung seiner Worte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, bis die Erleichterung der letzten Wochen von ihm abfiel und er in diesen hinein seufzte. Langsam sank er mit ihr auf die Decke zurück, vertiefte den Kuss und wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, als er ihre Hand forsch an seiner Brust spüren konnte. Er löste den Kuss, streichelte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie verliebt und erleichtert zugleich an. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge versank er in ihren dunklen Untiefen und ertrank in ihnen.

„Ich liebe dich., wisperte er leise und bekam als Antwort ihre Lippen fest auf den seinen. Er gewährte ihrer Zunge den Einlass, den sie kühn erbat, bis ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper bis in seinen Schoß glitten. Robin ächzte leise auf, als sie ihn dort berührte und durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu massieren begann. Er beendete den Kuss und schloss, keuchend, seine Augen, während er innerlich aufjaulte, ehe er trocken sprach:

„Madame ist aber schon klar, dass uns von den Jungs nur ein Stück Stoff trennt."

Reginas Kehle entfleuchte ein Lachen. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, als ein Funke Frustration in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich unser Bett lieber hab. Da gibt es Wände." Ihr Lachen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Robin fühlte sich leicht und glücklich. Er legte seine Arme um sie und fiel in ihr Lachen ein.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Randall packte Little John an seiner Kehle und hob ihn hoch, als sei er nicht ein Hüne von einem Mann, sondern ein kleines zahmes Kätzchen. Entsetzen paarte sich mit Unglauben, als der Pfleger immer fester zudrückte und ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm. Emma stand im Türrahmen und feuerte helle Lichtblitze in Richtung des schwarzen Mannes, doch die Magie schien an ihm abzuprallen, als würde ein unsichtbares Schutzschild ihn umgeben. Randalls stieß ein höhnendes Lachen aus und sprach zur Retterin gewandt, ohne sein Augenmerk von Little John zu nehmen.

„Bemühe dich nicht Schätzchen. Man bekämpft Feuer nicht mit Feuer."

Johns Beine begannen zu zucken, während gurgelnde Geräusche aus seinem Mund drangen. Randall grinste mit spitzen Zähnen und konnte das Amüsement nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen, doch dann schrie der schwarze Mann auf und ließ Little John zu Boden krachen. Der Hüne blieb schweratmend liegen und hielt sich den Hals, während er mit einer Ohnmacht kämpfte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm praktisch der Boden unter ihm weggezogen wurde und er in das Zimmer schwebte, in das Randall und sein dunkler Schatten keinen Einlass hatten. Erleichterung, aber auch ein Gefühl der Scham, zeichnete sich auf sein Gesicht ab und kaum dass er in Sicherheit war, sackte seine massige Gestalt zusammen.

Robin hockte auf seinen Unterschenkeln und biss sich noch immer in Randalls Wade fest, obwohl sein Kumpel bereits in Sicherheit war. Sein Gesicht explodierte in Schmerzen, als der schwarze Mann nach ihm trat, um ihn loszuwerden. Robins Lippe sprang auf und benetzte seinen Kiefer mit Blut. Außer Atem wälzte er sich auf den Rücken. Sein Kopf dröhnte von den Schlägen, die er bereits im Kampf mit Randall einstecken musste, während er mit der Übelkeit kämpfte, die Randalls Tritte in seinen Magen heraufbeschworen hatten. Ihm war schwindelig und doch hoffte er, nochmal alle Kraft zu mobilisieren, um seinen Gegner wenigstens zu verletzten. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte durch die Tür. Das Schreien seines Sohnes erfüllte den Raum und schmerzte ebenso, wie der Anblick von Little John und Regina, die auf den Boden kauerten und sich kaum rühren konnten.

Emma blickte ihm genau ins Gesicht, verzog ihre Mundwinkel nach unten und straffte ihre Schultern. In ihren Augen brannte eine Entschlossenheit, die Robin bekannt vorkam. SMit bestimmten Schritten nahm sie Anlauf, um sich ins Kampfgeschehen einzumischen. Doch als sie zur Tür stürzte, schüttelte Robin seinen schmerzenden Kopf und brachte gerade noch ein paar Worte hinaus:

„Nicht Emma, dein Baby!"

Davids Augen weiteten sich und in der Bruchteil einer Sekunde packte er seine Tochter von hinten. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille und hinderte sie daran, in ihr Verderben zu laufen. Robin konnte wie durch einen Schleier sehen, dass sie diskutierten, dann stürzte David auf Randall und das nächste das Robins Ohren erfüllte, war der Klang von splitternden Knochen und Davids schmerzerfüllter Schrei, als er sich das Knie hielt. Robin schloss eine Augen und atmete den Schmerz aus seinen Körper. Als er sie wieder öffnete, durchdrang Randalls Lachen den Flur. Ihm war, als würde der schwarze Teufel, das alles als ein Spiel erachten. Ein Spiel, welches er bereits gewonnen hatte und nun seinen Sieg auskostete, indem er die Verlierer verhöhnte, doch Robins Aufmerksamkeit schwand von Randall und wanderte zu einem Leuchten. Eines der Seelengläser musste aus der Tasche gekullert sein und lag nun zwischen Randalls Rücken und der Tür.

Er konnte Emma nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, ohne Randall dieses kostbare Gut zuzuspielen. Schwerfällig wälzte sich Robin auf den Bauch. Jeder Knochen schmerzte, auf Grund der Kraft, mit der Randall ihn verdroschen hatte, seit er sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Langsam zog er sich zu dem glimmenden Licht und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, dass er es erreichte, bevor der Pfleger dessen gewahr wurde. Erst recht als er Rolands Namen auf dem Etikett erkennen konnte. Robin hielt die Luft an und verzog das Gesicht unter Anstrengung, als er sich kriechend den Weg zu der Seele seines Sohne erkämpfte. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Untiefen ab, als er das Glas erreichte und es fest an sich drückte.

_Mein Junge und jetzt weg hier, bevor er mich noch umbringt_

Schoss es durch seine Gedanken, doch die Umsetzung erwies sich schwerer als beabsichtigt. Randall bemerkte das Leuchten in Robins Armen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Miene der Missbilligung. Trotz funkelte in seinen Augen und schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sich vor Robin aufbaute:

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu spielen.", er verschränkte die Arme vor der mächtigen Brust, starrte Robin einen Moment an, als sei er eine Spinne, die ihre zappelnde Beute beobachtete, und streckte dann einen Arm auffordernd hin.

„Gib mir die Seele!"

Robin verfestigte den Griff um das Glas und presste es mit aller ihm verbliebene Kraft an seinen Oberkörper. Er würde die Seele und somit das Leben seines Sohnes nicht kampflos aufgeben.

„Niemals!", kam es heiser über seine Lippen.

„Lass los...", beschwor der schwarze Mann und verformte seine wulstigen, dunklen Lippen zu einem verzerrten Grinsen, das seine spitzen Zähne offenbarte.

„Ich will dir nicht weiter wehtun. Du bist viel zu kostbar, als dass ich dich weiter verprügeln möchte, aber wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage dann...", er ließ Robin keine Zeit zum antworten. Robins Körper versank in Schwärze und begann zu zittern. Wie weit entfernt hörte er seinen Jüngsten schreien. Dieser Laut vermischte sich mit dem Weinen Rolands bis er sogar glaubte Henrys Tränen sehen und auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Sein Herz krampfte, während Tränen sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten und unnachgiebig nach Freiheit verlangten. Der heftige Schmerz des Verlustes schoss durch seine Eingeweide und malte das Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau in seinen Verstand. Das Bild wandelte sich und wurde zu dem eines kleinen Jungen, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht mehr als Zehn Sommer erleben sollte.

Unaufhaltsam kroch die Angst durch seine Adern und fand ihr Ziel brennend in seinem Magen. Robin konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihm war, als würden alle Ängste die ihn je befallen und die er sorgfältig in seinem Innern verborgen hatte, an die Oberfläche brechen.

Randall stand unverändert vor ihm und gab der Stimme in Robins Kopf, eine physische Manifestation, für alle zu hören.

„Oh, du hast deinen Jungen schon einmal verloren geglaubt nicht wahr, mein Lieber und weißt du was? Es wird wieder passieren. Du kannst nicht alle beschützen, die du liebst. Ich weiß, das willst du, aber du versagst jedes Mal. Die Mutter deines Sohnes konntest du nicht beschützen, deinen Sohn konntest du nicht beschützen und tief in deiner Seele weißt du, dass du noch weitere Male versagt hast."

Aus Robins Kehle drang ein Wimmern, welches er verabscheute, jedoch nicht beenden konnte. Die störrischen Tränen begannen zu fließen, liefen über seine Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Blut an seinem Kinn, ehe dieses Gemisch von seinem Kinn tropfte.

„Du hast so lange keinen Frieden gespürt und du hast Angst, dass du ihn nicht mehr spüren wirst, aber das ist eine Lüge, nicht wahr. Du hast ihn wieder gefunden und nun weißt du, dass du ihn wieder verloren hast. Deine Jungs sind so gut wie tot und die, die du liebst...die böse Königin..."

Das Lachen, welches aus Randalls Mund drang war kalt und berechnend.  
„Was werden deine Männer sagen? Der jahrelange Kampf umsonst, für ein paar Momente der Leidenschaft. Sie verkörpert alles, was du verabscheust. Sie behandelt dich, wie einen Hund und trotzdem hast du Angst. Angst sie wieder zu verlieren und das wirst du. Genauso wie du deine Jungs verlieren wirst, denn sie wird den Verlust ihres Jungen nicht ü weißt du...also hör auf zu kämpfen, Robin. Gib mir die Seele. Gib sie mir und ich gebe dir endlich den Frieden, nach dem du dich so sehr sehnst...gib sie mir..."

Die letzten Worte glichen einem Singsang, dem Robin sich nicht entziehen konnte. Alles in ihm wollte, dass dieses elendige, quälenden Gefühl in seinem Innern endlich schwieg. Er lockerte den Griff um das Glas und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als es dem schwarzen Mann zu geben. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung der Tür und sah Reginas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Sie wirkte wie weit weg, als stünde sie unter Schock und der Anblick schmerzte mehr, als das Gefühl der Furcht, die ihn peinigte. Er würde niemals diejenigen aufgeben die er liebte. Weder eines seiner Kinder, noch die Frau, die seine Seele auf so unbeschreibliche Weise berührt hatte, dass der Frieden in ihr Einzug hielt. Sollte er ihn umbringen, doch freiwillig würde er ihm niemals die Seele aushändigen. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und wollte gerade seine Entscheidung bekanntgeben, als die Ereignisse sich überschlugen. Randall schrie wutentbrannt auf und bäumte sich, wie ein zügelloses Pferd auf. Auf seinem Rücken hing Mary Margaret und biss ihm in den Nacken. Sie klammerte sich wie eine Klette an den sich windenden, großgewachsenen Mann und ließ mit ihren Zähnen nicht locker. Robins Verstand versuchte ihn zu animierten sich endlich in Sicherheit zu begeben und so stemmte er sich auf die Knie, presste das Glas wieder fest an sich und schaffte es mit Müh und Not auf die Beine. Er musste das Glas in das Zimmer bekommen und sich dann wieder um Randall kümmern, doch noch während er zur Tür schlurfte, warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter und erschrak.  
Wutschnaubend hob Randall Mary Margaret über seinen Kopf. Ächzend und Stöhnend drehte er seinen Oberkörper, als wollte er Schwung holen und donnerte ihren Körper gegen die Wand. Ein lautes Krachen ertönte, ließ Robins Haare zu Berge stehen und seinen blutverschmierten Mund, zu einer Maske des Entsetzens verziehen, als Snow Whites regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

„MOOOOOOOOOM!" Emmas Schrei stach durch die Luft und bevor Robin seinem ersten Impuls nachgeben konnte, sie aufzuhalten und sich selbst um die verletzte Frau zu kümmern, war Emma bereits bei ihrer Mutter und Robin spürte Randalls Hände fest um seinen Hals. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen.

„JETZT HABE ICH ABER WIRKLICH KEINE LUST MEHR ZU SPIELEN!", dröhnte Randalls Stimme dunkel wie eine sternlose Nacht. Das Geschrei des Babys nahm zu, vermischte sich mit den Schluchzern Emmas, den von Ächzen begleiteten Versuch Davids zu seiner Frau zu robben und Little Johns schweren Atem, der nun versuchte Davis auf den Arm zu nehmen, ungeachtet dessen, wie sehr Knochen und Muskeln in ihm schmerzten.

Regina kauerte auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Noch immer liefen die Tränen, als der Nachhall all der Erinnerung ihre Seele peinigte. Wie weit entfernt hörte sie das schreiende Baby und versuchte den klagenden Laut auszublenden, doch der Klang des kleinen Jungen fraß sich unaufhaltsam in ihr Herz. Sie kannte diesen Schmerz, kannte das Bedürfnis, ihn unbedingt beruhigen zu wollen und obwohl sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, erhob sie sich, ging an das Bettchen und nahm das Baby auf ihren Arm. Noch immer rasten ihre Gedanken, die Furcht vor Verlust und selbst diese seltsame Todesangst, die sie befallen hatte, als der Schatten ihr zugesetzt hatte, wirbelte noch in ihrem Innern herum.

„REGINA! BRING MIR DIE RESTLICHEN SEELEN UND DEN JUNGEN! SOFORT ODER ICH SORGE DAFÜR, DASS ER NICHTS WEITER ALS EIN SABBERNDER SACK KNOCHEN WIRD!"

„Psch...psch..", machte sie, während sie den Jungen sanft wiegte und sein Weinen allmählich verebbte. Die Konzentration auf den Jungen half ihre unruhigen Gedanken teilweise zu beruhigen. Sie wandte sich von dem winzigen Gesicht ab und spähte aus der Tür. Schlagartig war da wieder diese Angst in ihrem Magen. Diese verhasste eisige Klaue, die sich um ihre Organe gelegt hatte und nun erbarmungslos zudrückte.

Sie konnte sehen, wie Robins Gesicht alle Farbe verlor, während er um Atem kämpfte. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an das Glas fest und strampelte mit seinen Füßen, während der Schwarze Mann, pure Bosheit ausstrahlte. Erneut schaute sie in das Gesicht des Kindes, schluchzte auf und überlegte, wie sie diesem Albtraum ein Ende bereiten konnte. Sie wünschte sich, dass sich das Schlachtfeld ihrer Gedanken in einen ruhigen Fluss verwandelte, doch wie so oft, bekam sie nicht das, was sie sich wünschte. Sie war hin und hergerissen, zwischen dem Verlangen sich in die Ecke zu setzen, ihre Knie an sich zu ziehen und sich dem Toben in ihrem Innern hinzugeben und dem Impuls Robin zu retten, als Emmas Stimme ertönte:

„Sie braucht Hilfe...wir sind in einem Krankenhaus, hier muss es Hilfe geben. Dad! John! Sie braucht Hilfe, jemand muss ihr was geben..."

Plötzlich überkam Regina eine selige Ruhe. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm sie sich die Zeit, um ihren nächsten Schritt abzuwägen. Sie könnte Magie anwenden. Auch wenn sie Randall nicht damit aufhalten konnte, aber sie konnte Robin und Rolands Seele aus dem Griff des Pflegers entwinden. Aber was dann? Der Schwarze Mann war jetzt schon wütend und sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn sie einfach verschwinden und ihm noch mehr Raum für seinen Zorn überließ. Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sprach mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme.  
„Du willst ihn? Nur über meine Leiche!"

Sie konnte die Wut in ihm pulsieren hören. Regina wusste, dass wenn sie das Zimmer nicht verhext hätte, der Schatten sich über sie hergemacht hätte und noch viel grausamer mit ihr verfahren würde, doch sie war sicher in diesen Wänden und so schritt sie mit dem Baby auf den Arm zum Bettchen, legte ihn hinein und schenkte ihm sogar ein Lächeln.  
„Keine Angst, ich lass nicht zu, dass er uns deinen Daddy wegnimmt." Sie streckte ihre flache Hand aus und beobachtete den lilafarbenen Nebel, der sich auf dieser ausbreitete und sich wieder lichtete.

Robins Körper war ein einziger Schmerz. Der Sauerstoffmangel begann seinen Tribut zu fordern. Der Flur verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Aus seinen Lippen kamen gurgelnde Geräusche und obwohl er nahe einer Ohnmacht war, konnte er die Wut in Randall spüren und erwartete, dass der schwarze Mann ihm nicht die Gnade einer Ohnmacht gewährte. Wie aus einer anderen Welt, drang Reginas Stimme zu ihm durch. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, wuchs so etwas wie Stolz in seiner Brust, als sie seinen Sohn beschützte. Für einen Moment fühlte er wieder den Frieden, den nur sie ihm bereitete. Spürte eine Gewissheit, dass selbst wenn dieses Monster ihn vernichtete, es immer noch jemand gab, der sich um seine Kinder kümmern würde und seinen Job übernehmen würde und kurz bevor er sich diesem beruhigenden Gedanken hingeben konnte, sah er Regina hinter Randall stehen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Spritze. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise aus ihren vollen Lippen, während sich ihre Augen unruhig in ihren Höhlen bewegten. Robin starrte auf ihre zitternde Hand, nahm alles an Kraft, was er noch besaß und lenkte Randall ab, damit dieser sich nicht plötzlich umdrehte und sie entdeckte.

„Mehr hast du nicht auf Lager?", provozierte er den schwarzen Mann und unterdrückte den Drang aufzuschreien, als dieser mit seiner Faust in seinen Magen boxte. Um Robin herum schienen Lichter zu blitzen. Dunkelheit und helle Lichtflecken wechselten sich in einem rasenden Tempo ab, als der Schmerz seinen Körper peinigte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und gerade als er alles Kämpfen aufgeben, die Waffen niederstrecken und kapitulieren wollte, hörte er Randalls verwundertes:

„Oh"

Der großgewachsene Pfleger blickte über sein Schulter und sah die Spritze in seiner Haut stecken. Wut wallte in seinem Blick, flackerte in seinen Augen, wie eine Kerze im Wind, doch bevor er das spitze Ding aus sich ziehen konnte, hatte Regina den Kolben bereits hinunter gedrückt und das Mittel in seinen Blutkreislauf gejagt.  
„Verdammtes Miststück!", kam es fast schon flüsternd über seine Lippen. Randall verdrehte die Augen, gab ein langezogenes Ächzen von sich und fiel, wie ein umgeschlagener Baumstamm einfach um. Robin konnte spüren, wie sich der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte. Hastig sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, doch als er realisierte, dass der Pfleger mit ihm zusammen zu Boden krachte, erfasste ihn bereits der Moment der Überraschung. Instinktiv hob er seine Hände, um sich abzufangen und ließ das Glas mit Rolands Seele fallen. Ein Klirren durchzog den Flur, als das Gefäß in tausend Splitter zerfiel. Robin starrte auf das bunte Licht. Er konnte Reginas schweren Atem hören, als sie ebenfalls auf das tänzelnde Licht blickte. Plötzlich stieg die Intensität an, es wurde heller und heller, als würde es zu einer Supernova anschwellen und explodieren. Für einen winzigen Augenblick waren sie von Licht umgeben, doch dann verschwand es und zurück blieben nur die Scherben auf dem Boden.

„Nein...nein….nein….nein...", kam es zittrig über Reginas Lippen, als sie die Stelle mit ihren Händen abtastete und dabei ihre Haut an den Glassplittern aufschnitt. Robins Augen waren geweitet und gaben einen Schwall Tränen frei, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Seele verschwunden war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als könnte er den Schmerz in seiner Brust damit vertreiben und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen.

_NEIN!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 44**

**Das Verlorene**

Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte Emma die Treppe, die in die untere Etage führte und blieb abrupt vor der ersten Stufe stehen, als sie Little John das Haus betreten hörte. In einem Anflug von Panik schaute sie nach Rechts und Links und wich bereits langsam einige Schritte zurück, bis sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die vertrauten Geräusche ihres Mannes. Innerlich wiederholte sie ein einfaches Mantra, in der Hoffnung, dass John nicht den Weg nach oben einschlagen würde.

_Komm nicht hoch…Komm nicht hoch...Komm nicht hoch…._

Sie hielt ihren Atem an, als die Küchentür sich quietschend öffnete, entließ diesen erst wieder, als sie John in der Küche wusste und fühlte sich sogleich elendig. Seit Tagen wich sie ihrem Gatten aus und vermied es so gut es ging, mit ihm allein zu sein. Oft überlegte sie sich Ausreden, um die Nachtschicht zu übernehmen, um die Nächte in der Sheriffstation verbringen zu können. Erst im Schutz des Morgengrauen und der Gewissheit, dass Little John noch tief und fest schlief, kehrte sie nach Hause zurück, um einen weiteren Tag des Versteckspielens durchzustehen.

Emmas Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch, der noch nichts von dem Umstand verriet, der sie in entsetzliche Unruhe versetzte. Der Gedanke an das Leben, welches in ihr heranwuchs ängstigte sie bis auf die Knochen. Die Vorstellung, das Leben, welches sie sich im Sherwood Forest aufgebaut hatte, nun abermals verändert zu wissen, trieb sie jeden Tag aufs Neue dazu an, vor ihrem Gatten zu fliehen. Sie wagte es nicht, sich ihm zu stellen und ihm zu offenbaren, dass er nicht nur das freie Leben im Wald aufgeben hatte, sondern sie im Begriff waren, das letzte bisschen Freiheit, welches sie genießen konnten, nun auch zu verlieren. Auch wenn sie Henry geboren hatte, so hatten Emma und John sich nie wirklich mit dieser Thematik beschäftigt, doch das mussten sie auch nicht. Emma kannte den Hünen und wusste um ihrer beider Gemeinsamkeiten, gern ein Auge auf die Kinder zu werfen und sich um sie zu kümmern, doch stets mit der Möglichkeit sie wieder abgeben zu können. Wie sollte sie ihm nur sagen, dass sie nun selbst Nachwuchs erwarteten, nachdem sie, nach mancher unruhigen Nacht Daniels, beide mit breiten Grinsen wieder in Morpheus Reich versanken, nachdem Emma dass Geschrei mittels eines einfachen Zaubers ausgeschaltet hatte.

Das erneute Quietschen der Tür riss Emma aus ihrer Starre. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute hin und her, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh bei Nacht. Ihr Blick fiel durch den Korridor, der zu ihren und Johns Gemächern führte, doch dann ging sie zielstrebig in Richtung Henrys Zimmer. Vielleicht würde sie sich dort ein wenig verstecken können, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Sheriffstation machte. Emma hatte gerade die Zimmertür erreicht und überlegte sich eine Ausrede, welche sie Henry liefern könnte, sollte der Junge wider erwarten in seinem Zimmer hocken, als ein leises Quäken aus einer anderen Tür drang. Emma wandte den Kopf zur Kinderstube und wartete einen Augenblick, ob das leise Quäken verstummte, doch als nichts geschah, ging sie zur Quelle dieses Lautes und lünkerte in die Kinderstube.

„Regina? Robin?", rief sie zaghaft in den Raum und blickte zur geschlossenen Verbindungstür. Sie betrat das Zimmer, lief am Bettchen vorbei und öffnete die Verbindung.  
„REGINA?", versuchte sie es lauter, doch das angrenzende Schlafzimmer war verlassen. Noch während sie nach der Mutter des Kindes Ausschau hielt, verstärkte sich Daniels Unmut und das anfängliche Quäken verwandelte sich in ein leises Wimmern. Emma atmete tief durch, wandte sich dem Kinderbett zu und baute sich über diesem auf.

„Na du kleiner Hosenscheißer? Was gibt es zu meckern?"

Tränen quollen aus Daniels dunklen Augen, während er mit seinen Beinen so fest zu strampelte, dass die Decke, die seinen winzigen Körper bedeckte, wild auf und ab hüpfte.

„Hey, ist ja gut.", redete sie auf den Jungen ein, doch dieser weinte nun und streckte unkontrolliert seine Hände von sich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht wo deine Mom ist … oder dein Dad."  
Emma betrachtete das bekümmerte Gesicht des Säuglings, seufzte einmal und griff dann in das Bett hinein, um Daniel auf den Arm zu nehmen. Für einen kleinen Augenblick verstummte er und zauberte damit Emma ein triumphales Grinsen auf das Gesicht, doch im Nächsten verzog er seine Lippen zu einer Maske des Unwohlseins und verwandelte Emmas Triumph in eine bittere Niederlage, als er wieder zu weinen anfing. Emma wiegte ihn mit einer hektischen Bewegung und stieß Laute der Beruhigung aus, doch Daniel strampelte in ihren Armen. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich um und fand Daniels Schnuller in seinem Bett.

„Oh, vermisst du den hier, Danny?", fragte sie ihn und schob bereits den Sauger zwischen seine Lippen. Abermals verebbte das Weinen, doch dann spuckte Daniel den Schnuller aus und begann nun richtig zu schreien. Emma riss die Augen auf, als der Junge einen hohen, kreischenden Ton ausstieß und verstärkte die wiegende Bewegung, mit der sie versuchte das Baby zu beruhigen. Die Nervosität der letzten Tag stieg an und wurde von dem Schreien des Babys nur verstärkt. Verloren suchte sie nach etwas, das ihn beruhigen könnte und fand nur seine Teeflasche. Ehe sie die Flasche vom Wickeltisch nehmen konnte, trieb Daniels Weinen ihr selber Tränen in die Augen.  
„Hier, vielleicht hast du Durst. Möchtest du deinen Tee, Mhh?" Sie versuchte ihm den Tee zu verabreichen, doch als der Junge jedes Mal seinen Kopf wegdrehte, sobald der Sauger seine Lippen berührte, fiel Emma in Daniels Weinen mit ein. Hemmungslos brachen die Dämme, die sie seit der Neuigkeit ihrer Schwangerschaft so sorgsam um ihren Verstand aufgebaut hatte und trieben eine Tränenflut über ihre Wangen. Heillos überfordert wippte sie mit dem Baby auf ihrem Arm auf und ab und redete dabei auf ihn ein:

„Ach komm schon, Danny. So schlimm bin ich nicht … ich gebe mir Mühe, glaub mir… ich … ich ...", der Satz ging in ihrem Aufschluchzen unter und als sie glaubte, dass Daniels Schreien weiter anstieg, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Was zu Hölle?"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin lag auf dem Rücken. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Decke gerichtet und beobachteten das flackernde Neonlicht. Übelkeit wallte, wie aufgewühlte Meereswogen, durch seinen Körper. Um ihn herum herrschte Hektik. Wie durch Watte drangen verschiedene Stimmen an sein Ohr, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Er blinzelte. Dunkelheit umgab ihn und verschwand mit jedem neuen Lidschlag. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Menschen in grüner Kleidung herbeieilen; sah fahrbare Tragen und Emmas zitternde Gestalt, als man ihre Mutter auf die Liege verfrachtete und ihren Vater versorgte. Die Nebelwand um seinen Verstand war allgegenwärtig, stumpfte den Schmerz ab und ließ ihn fast schon abprallen, bevor er den Verlust, welchen er zu tragen hatte, vollkommen erfassen konnte. Schwerfällig schob er seinen rechten Unterarm auf seine Stirn, legte seine linke Hand auf seinen Bauch und sog die Luft bewusst in seine Lungen. Er kämpfte mit einer Ohnmacht, wünschte sich sogar die gnädige Taubheit herbei, die sie mit sich bringen würde, doch diese Gnade wurde ihm nicht zuteil. Robin dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, blickte in Reginas verweintes Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Unaufhaltsam schien sich ein Stachel direkt in sein Herz zu bohren. Bilder flammten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und malten Rolands Gesicht auf seine Netzhaut. Robin stieß ein Schluchzen aus und schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf, als die letzten Momente, erbarmungslos in sein Bewusstsein drängten und sein ganzes Denken ausfüllten. Für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge glaubte er, dass ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte, als könnte er den aufkommenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen hinfort atmen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand nach seiner Hand griff und sie von seinem Bauch zog, nur um im nächsten Moment das Gewicht eines Körpers zu spüren. Robin öffnete seine Augen, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte direkt auf Regina, deren Wangen tränennass waren. Ihr Körper zuckte unter Schluchzern und als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge versenkte, brach die Pein über ihn ein und begrub ihn. Robin schluchzte abermals auf, versenkte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und weinte um seinen Sohn.

Little John zog Emma von der Trage ihrer Mutter, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern ein Licht heraufbeschwor, das jedoch immer wieder erlosch und sie in Wut versetzte, die den letzten Rest ihrer Konzentration raubte. Er schmiegte sie in seinen kräftigen Armen und schmiegte sie fest an sich. Er konnte ihren Versuch spüren sich loszumachen, ihren Drang hinter den beiden Bahren ihrer Eltern her zurennen, doch er wusste, dass sie die Ärzte und Pfleger nur behindern würde. Und so presste er sie weiter an sich.

„Sie schaffen das. Dein Dad ist gewohnt, dass sein Knie im Eimer ist und deine Mutter wird das schaffen. Sie hat nur eins auf die Rübe bekommen. So was wird doch Snow White nicht umhauen. Die ist zäh", versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen, auch wenn er selbst kaum glauben konnte, dass Mary Margaret nach diesem Sturz und dem schrecklichen Geräusch von knackenden Knochen, schnell wieder bei Bewusstsein sein würde. Emmas leises Schluchzen und die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tränen auf seinem Hemd, verrieten ihm, dass seine Mühe vergebens war. Frustration brach über ihn herein und brachte ihn dazu, seine Augen zu schließen. Er legte sein Kinn auf Emmas Scheitel ab und wiegte sie sanft zu der schaurigen Melodie ihrer Schluchzer. Wie weit entfernt drang weitere Klagelaute in sein Ohr und so öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Der Hüne ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schaute auf seinen alten Kumpel, der sich an der Königin festkrallte. Ein Pfleger mit pockennarbigen Gesicht und sturmgrauen Augen näherte sich mit einer Trage, doch Little John gab ihm mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass er die beiden in Ruhe lassen sollte. Ihm schossen selbst Tränen in die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. Abermals schüttelte er seinen Kopf und zog Emma ganz fest an sich, als würde nun er halt suchen, während Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten.

Regina lag in Robins Armen und krallte sich an mit der freien Hand an seinem Hemd fest, während sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge versenkte. Ihr Körper zitterte und zuckte immer wieder. Der Schmerz in ihrer Seele schien sich zu überschlagen und zu wachsen. Sie konnte Robins Gesicht an ihrem Hals spüren, seinen heißen, Tränen geschwängerten Atem und verdammte sich selbst für die Unvorsichtigkeit, mit der sie den schwarzen Mann außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten, wie eine Windmühle im Sturm. Die Ausläufe des Schattens brannten auf ihrer Seele und rief ihr Roland ins Gedächtnis. Den kleinen Jungen, der von Anfang an so unvoreingenommen ihr gegenüber getreten war; der kleine Junge, der ihr, seit sie in dieser Welt erwacht war, bedingungsloses Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte und mit dessen Erinnerung sich ein weiterer Knoten in ihrem Magen bildete, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Ihr war, als hätte sie seinen Verlust schon einmal betrauert, als hätte sie schon einmal die Schuld auf sich genommen, für einen Schaden, den der kleine Lockenkopf erlitten hatte, doch dieses Gefühl war schwammig. Regina presste sich an Robins geschundenen Körper und verstärkte den Klammergriff an seinem Hemd, während sie es sich erlaubte von dem Schmerz, der in ihrer Seele keimte, überwältigen zu lassen.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Emma drehte sich mit dem weinenden und schreienden Säugling auf dem Arm zur Tür und blickte in Reginas Gesicht.  
„Er...er...er...hat geweint...keiner da...wollte beruhigen...aber...", stammelte sie vor sich hin und zog die Nase hoch, als Regina ihr den Jungen aus dem Arm nahm.

„Hey mein kleiner Spatz.", sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme auf ihren Sohn ein und hielt ihn kurz unter den Achseln, bevor sie ihn an sich schmiegte. Daniel versenkte sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge und wurde leiser, bis er kurzzeitig verstummte, um Luft zu holen. Regina streichelte in kreisende Bewegung über seinen Rücken und redete weiter mit ihm:

„Was hast du mit Emma gemacht?" Daniel sog die Luft in seine Lungen und fing wieder an zu wimmern.  
„Ach so, du hast sie erst zum Heulen gebracht und bist aus Sympathie gleich mit eingestiegen?"  
Sie wandte ihr Augenmerk auf Emma, die neben dem Bettchen stand, als hätte sie etwas ausgefressen und schenkte ihr ein Schmunzeln. „Oder hast du gedacht, was er kann, kann ich auch?"

Regina ging mit ihrem Sohn zum Wickeltisch und legte ihn behutsam dort ab. Sie öffnete seinen Strampler und die volle Windel, während sie schräg hinter sich ein leises Nuscheln vernahm:

„Ich kam nicht mal darauf, dass er die Windel voll haben könnte. Darauf hätte ich doch kommen müssen."

Regina wechselte die Windel, doch beobachte aus den Augenwinkeln das aufgelöste Häufchen Elend namens Emma und war nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich nachhaken wollte, was sie so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, doch die Tatsache, dass Emma ihr nicht Daniel in die Hand gedrückt und daraufhin vor ihr geflüchtet war, ließ sie das Wort an sie richten.

„Brauchst du auch eine Neue? Oder gibt es da etwas anderes, das dir die Tränen in die Augen treibt?"  
Als Antwort bekam Regina Emmas Schweigen, doch sie konnte ihren Blick auf sich und Daniel spüren. Ihre Augen ruhten auf ihremSohn, der zwar ruhiger war, jedoch noch immer strampelte und sich dabei verkrampfte. Zärtlich legte Regina ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und begann ihn zu massieren.  
„Dieses blöde Bauchweh.", machte sie beruhigend und konnte beobachten, wie er sich mehr und mehr entspannte.

„So ist es besser, nicht wahr, mein armes Spätzchen?", ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfleuchte Daniels Kehle, während er seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzog und seiner Mutter ein Grinsen schenkte.

„Woher wusstest du das? Ich mein, er hat dir bestimmt nicht in einer Geheimsprache gesagt, dass er Bauchweh hat."

Reginas Augenbraue schnellte ihn die Höhe. Ihre Hand massierte weiter den Bauch ihres Sohnes, doch ihr Blick richtete sich nun ganz auf Emma.

„Was ist los Emma? Du heulst hier rum und tust gerade so, als wenn ich ein Wunder vollbracht hab, weil ich ihm die Windeln gewechselt habe, also raus damit oder -", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Emma fiel ihr ins Wort:

„Nein, ich sollte dich nicht damit belasten. Du hast ganz andere Probleme." Emmas Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, während ihre Augen einen neuen Schwall Tränen freigaben. Regina konnte in ihrem Blick den Kampf in ihrem Innern erkennen und so sagte sie:

„Mir geht es gut, Emma, glaub mir! Mir geht es wieder gut, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir."

Emma nestelte an ihren Fingern und versenkte ihren Blick auf Daniel, der nun gurgelnde und quietschende Laute der Zufriedenheit von sich gab.

„Ich...bin...schwanger."

Regina hatte das Gefühl, dass Emma eine halbe Ewigkeit für jedes einzelne Wort brauchte, doch als sie sich endlich offenbart hatte, verzog sie die Lippen zu einem genervten Ausdruck, der bis in ihre Augen hineinschien.  
„Verdammt, jetzt schulde ich Robin eine Woche seine Berichte zu schreiben. Verdammter Mistkerl."

Emmas Augen weiteten sich, während sie ihren Mund zu einer Maske des Entsetzen verzog.

„Wieso?"

„Na weil er die ganze Zeit schon meint, dass du schwanger bist. Ich hielt dich einfach für verfressen, daraufhin haben wir gewettet."

Das Entsetzen in Emmas Augen wuchs an und erinnerte Regina an ein panisches Tier.

„Wie kommt er darauf? Verdammte Scheiße, bitte sag mir, dass ihr beide alleine gewettet habt und nicht noch jemand Bescheid weiß."

Regina knöpfte den Strampler ihres Sohnes wieder zu und nahm ihn behutsam auf den Arm, bis sein Köpfchen auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und sie seinen Rücken wieder streicheln konnte.

„Er hat mir von euren nächtlichen Treffen erzählt, als...", sie verstummte, während ihr Blick sich für einen Moment in der nahen Vergangenheit verlor und sie die Erinnerung zurückdrängte. Regina verfestigte den Griff um Daniel, als würde er ihr halt geben, doch dann zwang sie sich wieder Emma anzuschauen.

„Nun ja, eigentlich hat er mir erzählt, was er und Henry nachts getrieben haben und wie du mehr als einmal dazugestoßen bist, auf der Suche nach was Essbaren."

Emma ging einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit ihrem Hintern an das Babybett. Ihre Augen gaben einen weiteren Schwall Tränen frei, als sie mit erstickter Stimme nachhakte:

„Bitte sag mir, dass er es nicht rum erzählt hat!"

Regina trat an das Babybett und schüttelte mit der freien Hand die Decke aus, während sie antwortete:  
„Mit rum erzählen, meinst du, dass er es nicht John erzählt hat?" Sie suchte nach dem Schnuller und sah ihn auf dem Boden liegen. Mit einem einfachen Schwenk ihrer Hand flog er in in diese und reinigte sich.

„Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt, oder?"

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf und schluckte schwer. Einen Moment stieg Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen auf, in der Regina ihren Sohn sanft in das Bettchen legte, ihm den Schnuller zwischen den Lippen schob und ihn zudeckte. Sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, als er sie angrinste und nach ihrem Finger griff.

„Ich...ich kann es ihm nicht sagen."

„Schön, dann warte ein paar Monate, dann sieht er es von allein.", erwiderte Regina mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, als Daniel sich weiter an ihren Finger klammerte und gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab.

„Das ist mein Ernst, Regina. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob er dafür bereit ist...ob ich dafür bereit sind...wir wollten nie Kinder….uns reichen eure...die können wir abgeben, wenn die Schreien oder Mist bauen...oder...ich mein, ich konnte den Kleinen hier nicht mal beruhigen. Mir kam es nicht mal in den Sinn, dass er die Hose voll haben könnte. Wie soll ich wissen, was ein Baby braucht...und überhaupt sind die auch so zerbrechlich...was ist, wenn ich es aus versehen kaputt mache oder noch schlimmer -", aus Emma sprudelten die Worte, wie eine aufgewühlte Quelle. Regina seufzte leise und blickte Daniel an, als wollte sie ihm verständlich machen, dass Emma im Begriff war durchzudrehen.

„- John muss nur das Kleine übersehen und sich drauf setzen." Emma wischte mit ihrem linken Unterarm über ihre Augen, als ihre Hände plötzlich an ihren Bauch schnellten und sie Regina mit Bestürzung anschaute.  
„Was ist, wenn es nach seinem Vater kommt? Was ist, wenn es genauso groß wird, praktisch ein Riesenbaby. Hölle...Henry war winzig und es tat höllisch weh. Du weißt wie weh das tut und wenn es nach John kommt?!", sie verstummte und wirkte, als hätte man ihr einen Todesstoß verabreicht. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und rollte mit den Augen, während sie sich aus Daniels Klammergriff befreite und sich gänzlich Emma zuwandte.  
„Sind wir fertig mit dem durchdrehen? Das ist mein Job, also reiß dich zusammen, Emma."

Emma wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Du wirst es nicht kaputt machen und glaub mir, John wird sich bestimmt nicht aus versehen auf sein Kind setzten. Er hat Roland mit großgezogen und bis auf seine Tischmanieren, war ihnen die Erziehung des Jungen ziemlich gut gelungen, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin."

„Ich bin keine Mom, ich hab das nicht drauf, sonst -", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Regina brachte sie zum verstummen.  
„Vergleich das hier nicht mit damals. Damals warst du ein Kind und standest ganz alleine da, aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Du bist nicht mehr allein."

Emma sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen und seufzte. Ihre Augen nahmen einen Ausdruck der geschlagenen Ernüchterung an.

„Meine Mutter hat mich mit der Hochzeit bereits in den Wahnsinn getrieben und das war nur für eine kurze Zeit, wie glaubst du, wird sie wegen einem Kind durchdrehen."

Auf Reginas Lippen zeichnete sich ein freches Grinsen ab, als sie Emmas Rücken tätschelte.  
„Oh, das was weiß ich und wie ich das weiß. Und es wird eine angenehme Abwechslung sein, wenn sie dich nervt.", sagte sie und wandte ihr Augenmerk wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

Emma schüttelte resigniert ihren Kopf und wirkte geschlagen, wie ein Hund. Sie legte ihre Hände an die Gitter des Bettchens und starrte auf Daniel, der sie und seine Mutter mit großen Augen anschaute.

„Ich hab Angst, Regina.", gab sie flüstern zu und verzog ihre Mundwinkel nach unten. Reginas Hand lag noch auf Emmas Rücken, doch nun begann sie einmal beruhigend über diesen zu Streicheln.  
„Ich weiß.", gab sie zu und drehte ihren Kopf zu Emma „Ein Kind mehr im Haus macht den Braten auch nicht fett. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie, wir kriegen das hin."

Eine stumme Träne löste sich aus Emmas Augen und rann über ihre Wange. Sie zog die Nase geräuschvoll auf und wisperte ehrlich.  
„Danke!"

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Die Zeit verrann, ließ die Welt in ihrem Lauf weitergehen und den Flur mit seinem hektischen Treiben langsam verstummen. Robin und Regina lagen noch immer auf dem Boden in den Armen des Anderen und gaben sich ihrer Trauer hin. Ein weiterer Pfleger hatte versucht sich um Robin zu kümmern, doch Little John bewachte seinen Kumpel wie ein Wachhund und schickte jeden fort, der es wagte ihn zu stören, während Emma sich in das Krankenzimmer ihres Vater begeben hatte. Der Hüne schluckte schwer bei dem Anblick seines gebrochenen Freundes und ohne, dass er es verstehen konnte, nagte etwas an seinem Verstand, als er die böse Königin so aufgelöst sah. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, glaubte er sich an ein Bild zu erinnern; eins das diesem ähnlich war, doch bevor er dieses Bild zu fassen bekam, war es wieder in seinen Gehirnwindungen entschwunden. Er ließ den beiden noch etwas Zeit und als er sehen konnte, dass die Schluchzer verebbt waren und er die verweinten, leeren Augen der beiden sah, musste er sich einen Augenblick abwenden. Immer und immer wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf in Unglauben. Sein Verstand weigerte sich zu begreifen, dass der kleine Junge, der ihm seit seiner Geburt anvertraut war und für dessen Leben er sein Eigenes hingegeben hätte, für immer verloren sein sollte. Wut begann in seinem Magen zu brodeln und verhöhnte ihn. Er hatte Jahre mit Robin verbracht einen Gegenfluch für Roland zu suchen und nun da sie wussten, dass der Junge leben durfte, hatte man es ihm genommen. Diese Erkenntnis trieb ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen, die er tapfer versuchte wegzublinzeln. Für ihn war es noch nicht an der Zeit Tränen zu vergießen, noch musste er stark sein und die Last Robins mittragen, um nicht noch den Vater des Jungen zu verlieren.

Robin lag einfach auf dem Boden. Sein Haupt ruhte auf Reginas Schulter, während er ins Nichts starrte. Die Taubheit, die ihn im ersten Moment überfallen hatte, war schon zu lange gewichen und schien nicht wieder zu kehren. Seine Kehle war zugeschnürt und ihm war, als hätte man ihm eine eiserne Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Die seelische Pein vermischte sich mit der Übelkeit und den körperlichen Schmerzen, die Randall ihm zugeführt hatte. Sein Gesicht pochte und brannte wie das Feuer der Hölle, doch Robin redete sich ein, dass er diesen Schmerz verdiente. Er hatte seinen Sohn nicht schützen können. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht. Somit hatte der Schatten recht behalten. Er war unfähig die Menschen zu schützen, die er liebte. Diese Schuld würde ihn bis in sein Grab begleiten. Die Welt um ihn herum hatte all ihren Glanz, all ihre Farben verloren. Ihm war, als würde zwischen ihm und den Anderen eine Glaswand stehen, durch die nur Reginas Trauer und das beruhigende Gewicht ihres Körpers, dringen konnte. Wie durch Watte bekam er die Diskussion zwischen Little John und dem Pfleger mit. Mit etwas Mühe hätte er verstehen können, was sie miteinander sprachen, doch Robin hatte alles Interesse verloren. Innerlich zog er sich immer weiter hinter diese Glaswand zurück, tauchte in das triste Schwarz und Weiß, dieser, seiner zerbrochenen Welt, als eine Stimme durch die farblose Schichten, seiner Seele drang.

„Dad?…Daaaaaad?", weinerlich erklang das verzweifelte, müde Rufen und zerrte Robin zurück an die Oberfläche seiner Existenz. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Leben, während er glaubte, dass die Vernunft ihren Rückzug angetreten hatte. Er konnte Reginas Hand spüren, die seine Brust tätschelte, um sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern und als Robin in ihr Gesicht schaute, konnte er erkennen, dass er keiner akustischen Halluzination erlegen war.

„DAD!", ertönte ein schrilles Kreischen, gefüllt mit Angst. Durch Robins malträtierten Körper fuhr ein Ruck, doch er konnte sich nicht erheben. Regina verstand, rollte sich von ihm hinunter und stemmte sich auf die Knie. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Robin schaffte es nur mühsam sich aufzurichten. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper und presste seine Hand in den schmerzenden Magen. Little John eilte zu seinem Kumpel, legte seinen Arm um Robins Rücken und schob ihn in Richtung der Quelle des Rufens. Unter Schmerzen bewegte Robin sich mit Little Johns Hilfe vorwärts. Regina lief neben den beiden Männern und musste sich bremsen nicht schneller, als der Vater des Kindes ins Zimmer zu stürzen.

„Roland?!"

Robins Wangen verwandelten sich in Sturzbäche, als der Tränenschwall aus seinen Augen brach.

„Daddy…," weinte der Junge und sah sich ängstlich um. In seinem Gesicht konnte Robin erkennen, dass sein Sohn weder wusste wo er war, noch verstand warum, er hier war. Robin löste sich von Little John und humpelte zu dem Bett, in dem der kleine, schmächtige Junge verloren saß und weinte.

„Komm her, alles ist gut!", Robin zog Roland in seine Arme, presste ihn fest an seinen geschundenen Körper und drückte seinem Lockenschopf unzählige Küsse auf.  
„Alles Gut, jetzt ist alles wieder gut. Ich bin bei dir."

Regina stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szenerie zwischen Vater und Sohn. Unbewusst suchte ihre Hand nach Halt, nach etwas, das die Emotionsgewalt in ihrem Innern beruhigen konnte und fand Little Johns riesige Pranke. Der Hühne zog die Augenbraue hoch, doch dann erwiderte er den sanften Druck schweigend.  
Etwas in Reginas Brust begann zu zehren. Sie wusste, dass dieser Moment den beiden gehörte, doch Freude und vor allem Erleichterung nach all der Dunkelheit, der sie seit betreten des Krankenhaus ausgesetzt war, konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie löste sich von dem Hühnen, wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen von den Wangen und ging einfach an das Bett des Jungen. Ohne Überlegung schlang sie ihre Arme um die beiden und weinte in Rolands Locken.

„Hey…..hey…..HEY!", beschwerte sich Roland und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung seines Vaters und der Bürgermeisterin zu befreien. Er schaute mit großen Augen auf die beiden und fragte skeptisch:  
„Warum? Warum weint ihr?" Abermals war die Angst erkennbar, die bereits in seiner Stimme mitschwang, doch Robin und auch Regina begegneten dieser mit einem tränenverhangenem Lächeln.

„Weil wir uns freuen, dass du wieder wach bist."

Robin streichelte über Rolands Wange und blickte seinen Sohn an, als wäre er das Kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt.

„Ich hab geschlafen?", die Angst wich der Neugier, als Roland seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ja und wir dachten, dass du nie wieder aufwachen würdest."

In Rolands Augen konnte man sehen, wie es in seinem Verstand arbeitete. Fast schon verlegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und hakte verschmitzt nach.  
„Ihr sagt immer wir…. Sie auch Miss Mills?"  
Regina nickte lächelnd und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Locken.

„Natürlich, mein kleiner Schatz. Wer soll denn sonst alles aufessen, was ich koche.", neckte sie ihn liebevoll. Rolands Grübchen erblühten und als er sich im Raum umsah und nur noch Little John ausmachen konnte, verwandelte sich das zaghafte Lächeln in ein Strahlen, während er flüsterte:  
„Ihr hättet keinen Angst haben brauchen, das war meine gute Fee. Die hat mich schlafen geschickt, ganz bestimmt."

Robin sah seinen Sohn voller Argwohn an, bevor er Regina einen fragenden Blick schenkte. Er wollte gerade nachhaken, wovon Roland sprach, als Emma im Zimmer erschien und mit einer Tasche herumwirbelte.  
„Eine Schwester hat mir gerade Bescheid gegeben, wo ist der Racker!"

Sie ging an das Bett und drückte Roland einmal, während auch Little John sich endlich an den Jungen herantraute.

Reginas Blick fiel auf die Tasche und dann auf das Bett neben Rolands. Henry lag unverändert dort und starrte mit schwarzen Augen vor sich hin. Vorsichtig nahm sie Emma die Tasche aus der Hand und nahm das Glas mit Henrys Seele heraus. Mit bestimmten Schritten ging sie an das Bett ihres Sohnes, baute sich am Fußende auf und hielt das Seelenglas in beiden Händen direkt vor ihrer Körpermitte. Das bunte Licht tanzte im Glas zu einer imaginären Melodie. Ihre Augen ruhten sanft auf Henry, auf seinem blassen Gesicht und den geschwärzten Augen. Sie verabscheute den Anblick, verabscheute für was er stand und ohne ein weiteres Aufheben zu veranstalten, zerbrach sie das Glas in ihren Händen. Auf einmal ergoss sich ein gleißendes Licht in dem Raum und tauchte es in einer blendenden Helligkeit, die immer weiter anstieg, bis sie einer Supernova gleich explodierte und dann erlosch. Gebannt beobachtete Regina Henrys Gesicht. Wartete voller Ungeduld, dass die Leere aus seinem Blick verschwand und das Leben wieder in seinem gewohnten Grün in seine Augenhöhlen zurückkehrte.

Hinter sich spürte sie Robin, der genauso gebannt auf den Jungen starrte, wie sie selbst, während Emma sich an die Seite des Bettes gestellt hatte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hielten alle den Atem an, bis sich eine zarte Röte über Henrys Wangen zog und er blinzelte. Das Schwarz verblasste und gab das geliebte Grün wieder preis. Verwirrt drehte er seinen Kopf zur linken Seite, an der Emma stand, wandte den Blick dann zum Fußende, wo seine Mutter und der Hilfssheriff standen und aussahen, als hätten sie mit einem Oger gekämpft und dann nach Rechts wo Roland in einem Krankenbett saß und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Im nächsten Augenblick konnte Henry ein Meer von Armen und Händen auf und um sich spüren.  
„Hey….!" Er versuchte um Luft zu kämpfen, doch die Anwesenden gaben ihn nicht frei. Erst als er lautstark protestierte und wissen wollte, was geschehen war, ließ man endlich von ihm. Bevor einer der Erwachsenen jedoch seine Fragen beantworten konnte, platze es aufgeregt aus Roland heraus.  
„Wir haben geschlafen!"

Henry zog fragen die Augenbraue hoch, doch gerade, als Regina zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Doktor Whale steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Mary Margaret aus dem OP ist. Man kann jetzt zu ihr, aber nicht lang."

Emma sah sich hilfesuchend um und als Regina ihr mit einem Kopfdeut zu verstehen gab, dass sie ruhige verschwinden konnte, verließ sie, mit Little John im Schlepptau, das Zimmer.

Regina konnte Robins Blick auf sich spüren, als sie kopfschüttelnd lächelte, Henry fest in ihrem Arm hielt und ihn glücklich betrachtete. Sie riss sich vom Anblick ihres Sohnes los und das Lächeln schwand. Robin klammerte sich mit geschlossenen Augen am Bett des Jungen fest. Regina erhob sich vom Bett und legte eine Hand in Robins Rücken, während sie die andere auf seinen Oberarm legte.  
„Leg dich hin, du bist verletzt...", Regina hatte ihren Satz nicht ganz beendet, übermannte ihn der Schwindel. Er atmete laut aus und schwankte bis er sich gegen Reginas Körper fallen ließ.

„Hey...", machte sie liebevoll und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Robin sog ein paar mal die Luft ganz bewusst in seine Lungen und öffnete seine Augen.  
„Geht schon wieder. War nur alles ein bisschen viel, glaub ich."  
Regina konnte nicht sagen, ob er von der Prügel sprach, die er bezogen hatte oder die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt, der sie ausgesetzt waren. Sie spürte seine Stirn an ihrer und blickte in die blauen Untiefen. Plötzlich schien eine tonnenschwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden zu sein, die sie all die Zeit erbarmungslos hinunterzogen hatte. Sie schluckte und spürte das Bedürfnis in sich aufsteigen, ihn zu küssen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, genoss die vertraute Nähe, gegen die sie so hart angekämpft hatte und bewegte ihren Kopf leicht um ihn zu küssen.  
„Nicht…," kam es leise, fast schon geflüstert aus seinem Mund. Regina starrte ihn an, als hätte man ihr einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet, doch dann sah sie sein Lächeln und Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.  
„Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich erst für Klarheit sorge und ich halte meine Versprechen."

Die Wärme in ihrem Magen schwoll an und durchflutete nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern ihre Seele. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und bugsierte ihn vorsichtig an Rolands Bett.

„Leg dich hin! Du bist verletzt." Sie lüftete die Decke und half Robin zu seinem Sohn ins Bett zu steigen. Schwerfällig rollte er sich auf die Seite. Sein Atem strömte schwer aus seinen Lippen und ließ Sorge in ihr aufkeimen. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie Robins Gesicht, wartete auf ein verräterisches Zeichen, dass die Verletzungen ihn ausschalteten, doch dann entspannte sie sich gleichermaßen, wie er durchatmete, sich auf den Rücken legte und Roland in seinen Arm zog. Der kleine Junge kam der stummen Aufforderung seines Vaters nach. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und beobachtete mit seinen dunklen Augen Regina, die sich einen Stuhl zwischen beide Betten zog und sich hinsetzte, um nach Henrys Hand zu greifen. Für den Augenblick einiger langgezogener Seufzer kehrte Ruhe in das Zimmer ein und hüllte es in ein angenehmes Schweigen, welches sich sanft wie eine weiche Decke über sie ergab, als Rolands Stimme dieses Schweigen durchbrach.

„Ich hab geträumt, Dad," begann er leise, fast schon ehrfürchtig, doch mit jedem weiteren Wort, das er sprach, kristallisierte sich nicht nur Aufregung heraus, sondern auch Freude und Bewunderung für seinen Zimmernachbarn.

„Und….und...und...du warst auch da Henry...", ein Strahlen zog sich über Rolands Gesicht und wischte die letzten Reste seines Unglücks hinfort. „Wir waren angeln...und...und und...und...Dad war auch da und auch Sie Miss Mills." Er fuhr mit seinem Oberkörper auf und schenkte Regina ein breites Grinsen, welches sie und auch Henry zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„In manchen Träumen konnte ich fliegen...", seufzte Roland selig und schien sich in der Erinnerung zu verlieren.

Reginas Schmunzeln wuchs zu einem leisen Lachen an, als die Freude des kleinen Jungen auf sie überging. Erst als ihr Blick auf Robin fiel, der mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu dösen begann, löste sie sich von Henrys Hand und sprach zu ihm:

„Ich hol einen Arzt, seine Verletzungen gefallen mir nicht."


	46. Chapter 46

_Anmerkung :__ Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich war im Urlaub und hoffe ihr könnt mir die Warterei Entschuldigung verteil ich Kakao, Kaffee und Kuchen._

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel =)._

**Kapitel 45**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Lila Nebel wallte im Innern der Bibliothek auf und gab das Antlitz dreier Gestalten preis. Emma und Regina gingen zu dem Aufzug, der in das Kellergeschoss führte und ließen den bewusstlosen Pfleger neben sich her schweben. Die Gesichter der beiden Frauen waren von Müdigkeit gezeichnet. Ein stummes Zeugnis der letzten Tage, in denen sie sich nicht nur dem schwarzen Mann im Kampf stellen mussten, sondern für Emma auch zwei Nächte in denen sie abwechselnd am Bett ihrer im künstlichen Koma liegenden Mutter gewacht und Randall nach Neals Aufenthalt befragt hatte. Mit der Kerze bewaffnet, hatte sie ihn aufgesucht und gewartet bis die Injektion, die Regina ihm verpasst hatte, nicht mehr wirkte und er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch sie hatte nichts aus dem schwarzen Teufel herausbekommen. Stattdessen hatte sie, aus Angst, dass der Schatten sein Unwesen treiben konnte, ihn wieder Schachmatt gesetzt, bis Regina einen Zauber gefunden hatte, der nicht nur dieses uralte Wesen einsperren, sondern auch seinen boshaften Schatten hindern würde weiteres Unheil zu verbreiten. Ihre Suche war von Erfolg gekrönt und so machten sie sich auf, Randall zu seiner neuen Ruhestätte zu bringen.

Emma betätigte den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen. Ihre Gedanken verwoben sich zu einem Mischmasch an Fragen. Sie wollte wissen, wo Neal sich befand, ob er überhaupt noch lebte und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob ihre Mutter jemals wieder aufwachen würde. Little John hatte ihr angeboten, das Haus nochmal zu durchsuchen, um zu schauen, ob Regina und Robin nicht eine Seele vergessen hätten, doch er fand nichts im Innern des alten Gemäuers, nicht das leiseste Anzeichen, dass der schwarze Mann mit Neals Verschwinden etwas zu tun hatte.

„Und was ist, wenn er doch weiß wo Neal ist?" Ihre Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen, welches zwischen den beiden Frauen herrschte. Regina sah Emma an, eine Augenbraue fragend erhoben. Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe sie sprach:

„Wenn er es weiß, wird er spätestens reden, wenn er hier wieder raus will. Der Mistkerl wird uns wahrscheinlich einen Deal vorschlagen."

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf und lauschte dem leisen Ping, das die Ankunft des Fahrstuhls verkündete.

„Ich hab ihm bereits einen Deal angeboten, aber er ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Der Scheißkerl lebt doch davon, Leute in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und ein Teil von mir hat Angst um Neal."

Regina ließ Randalls Körper in den Fahrstuhl schweben und folgte ihm sogleich.

„Vielleicht weiß du es nicht, aber ich bin nicht der größte Fan von deinem Gatten. Und wäre es möglich, dann wäre meine nicht vorhandene Sympathie, noch weiter gesunken, aber vergiss nicht wer er ist."

Emma folgte Regina und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blicken, während diese den Knopf drückte.

„Wir lassen mal außer Acht, dass er Golds Sohn ist und dass es bei denen in der Familie liegt, ihre Lieben verlassen und erinnern uns mal ein paar Jahre zurück. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er dich im Stich lässt und so wie er sich hier aufgeführt hat, in der letzten Zeit, würde ich darauf tippen, dass er sich zurückgezogen hat, um zu schmollen und du wärst eine Idiotin, wenn du dieses kindische Verhalten unterstützen würdest, also konzentriere dich lieber auf deine Mutter und -", sie sprach es nicht aus, sondern machte ein Kopfdeut in Richtung Emmas Bauch.

„Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, also kannst du schon mal anfangen, dich daran zu gewöhnen, dass einige in dieser Stadt deswegen durchdrehen werden, also genau das was du vermeiden wolltest und jetzt komm."

Emma erkannte die Angespanntheit in Reginas Stimme und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass ihre letzten Tage, ebenfalls nicht besonders leicht waren. Plötzlich sah sie das aufgelöste, hemmungslos schluchzende Häufchen Elend vor ihrem Inneren Auge, das vom schwarzen Mann malträtiert wurde und schluckte eine Antwort hinunter.

Sie erreichten die Steinhöhlen, die unter der Bibliothek lagen und stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl. Kühle lag unter der Stadt und entlockte Emma ein Frösteln, als sie sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, diese als sie Ort betreten hatte. Damals glaubte sie Henry verrückt, als der Junge von Märchenwelten und Gestalten sprach, doch hier unten hatte sie zum Glauben gefunden, als der Drache sich als äußerst real herausgestellt hatte.

Regina ließ Randalls schlaffen Körper vor sich her schweben, bis sie zu einem Felsvorsprung gelangten. Dort ließ sie ihn nicht unsanft nieder und bewegte ihre Hand über ihn, bis sich schwere Eisenketten um seinen Hals legten und sich mit dem festen Stein verbanden, so dass er nicht fliehen konnte. Ein weiterer Schwenk ihrer Hand und das Metall glühte tiefrot auf und weißer Nebel fuhr die einzelnen Glieder der Kette nach, bis sich das Schauspiel aus Nebel und Glühen plötzlich in Luft auflöste.

Emmas Blick heftete sich auf Regina. Sie konnte die Müdigkeit nicht nur in ihrem Gesicht, sondern in ihrer Haltung sehen. Heimlich fragte sich die Retterin, ob es daran lag, dass Regina sich die Nächte auf der Suche nach einem Zauber herumgeschlagen hatte, der diesen schwarzen Teufell bannen sollte, oder ob es eine emotionale Müdigkeit war, ausgelöst von dem grausigen Schatten, der in ihre Seele eingedrungen war. Um ihr einen Moment Pause zu gönnen, bevor sie den nächsten Zauber sprechen konnte, fragte Emma:

„Wie geht es eigentlich Robin? Ich war zwar im Krankenhaus, aber, na ja, du weißt schon."

Emmas Mundwinkel zuckten, als ihr Plan aufging und sich etwas in Reginas Augen regte, das die Erschöpfung verdrängte.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als Regina antwortete:

„Besser. Ich hab die Heilung seiner Rippen etwas beschleunigt und gestern durfte er nach Hause mit den Jungs." Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht hatte, während ein elendige Gefühl in ihren Innereien Einzug hielt. Sie konnte sich denken, was Emma als nächstes Fragen würde und verabscheute die Schwäche, welche sie ihr und sich selbst eingestehen musste.  
„Kannst du nicht Mom aus dem Koma holen?"

Regina wich ihrem Blick aus und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich würde, wenn ich könnte, aber sie hat einen Kopfverletzung und im Moment kann ich mich nur mit Ach und Krach konzentrieren und würde mehr Schaden anrichten, als dass ich helfen würde. Für Robin brauchte ich zwei Anläufe für seine Rippen. Ich habe sie falsch zusammenwachsen lassen, beim ersten Mal, ich male mir nicht aus, was mit Mary Margarets Hirn passiert, wenn ich es vermassel."

_Obwohl es eine Zeit gab, in der ich es sofort getan hätte, um ihr zu schaden...seltsam wie alles sich gewandelt hat_

„Ich sage es nicht gern, aber wir werden uns wohl für's Erste auf Dr. Whales Heilungskünste verlassen müssen."

Emma nickte bekümmert und stieß einen langen, tiefen Seufzer aus. Regina wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu, um Emmas Gesichtsausdruck und damit die Erinnerung ihrer Unfähigkeit, nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, solltest du dich besser ein bisschen ausruhen, damit du schnell wieder fit bist, falls Whale scheitert.", sagte Emma.

Regina nickte kurz. Ein Teil in ihr wollte gar nicht fertig werden und sich ausruhen, denn dies würde bedeuten, dass ihre Gedanken wieder weg driften würden. Zu Robin, der ihr versprochen hatte, für Klarheit zu sorgen. Wie ein Echo hallte das Gift des schwarzen Schatten noch immer in ihrem Verstand und malte ihr vor Augen, dass ihm noch auffallen würde, warum er ein Kind mit Ruth hatte und sie heiraten wollten und dann würde sie wieder alleine dastehen. Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln, vertrieb Regina den Gedanken und straffte ihre Schultern.

„Genug gequatscht, wir haben eine Arbeit zu verrichten, los!"

sie bedeutete Emma sich in die Mitte des Gewölbes zu stellen und platzierte sich genau hinter ihr, so dass ihre Rücken sich berührten.

„Wie besprochen."  
Emma nickte einmal und kam Reginas Order nach. Beide Frauen erhoben ihre Hände in Richtung der Decke und schlossen ihre Augen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick geschah nichts, doch dann brach aus ihren Händen lilafarbene und weiß glänzende Stränge gebündelten Lichts, die sich miteinander verbanden und zur Decke schossen, ehe sie sich über das harte Material ausbreiteten bis das ganze Untergeschoss in gleißender Helligkeit getaucht war. Ihrer beider Hände und Arme begannen zu zittern, als die Kraft durch ihre Venen hinaus drang und einen Zauber webten, welcher nicht nur den schwarzen Mann daran hindern würde, jemals hier hinauszumarschieren, sondern auch seinen Schatten in dem Gemäuer festhielt. Plötzlich erlosch das Licht und beide Frauen kämpften mit ihrer Atmung. Emma beugte sich leicht nach vorn und hielt ihre Seite, während Regina einige Schritte zurückging bis sie die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Hat...hat es geklappt?", fragte Emma atemlos.

„Ich denke schon, komm eins fehlt noch." Regina ging auf den Fahrstuhl zu, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, ob Emma ihr folgte. Erst als sie diesen betrat und die Andere noch keinerlei Anstalten machte zu folgen, rief sie Emma zu sich und gemeinsam fuhren sie wieder in die Bibliothek. Kaum hatten sie das obere Stockwerk erreicht, verließen sie die Kabine, warteten darauf, dass die Tür sich schloss und wiederholten das Prozedere vor der Fahrstuhltür.

„Wenn er es jetzt schafft, da heraus zu kommen, ist sein Name nicht länger Randall sondern Hudini.", bemerkte Regina mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton und stützte sich an einem der Bücherregale ab.

Emma war im Begriff etwas zu erwidern, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie fischte es aus ihrer Jackentasche, zog ihre Stirn kraus, als sie auf das Display starrte und meldete sich dann schweratmend.  
„Ja, Dad?"

Regina hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, während Emmas Stimme zwar in ihr Ohr drang, sie jedoch keine Worte verstand. Abermals nagte diese Angst in ihrem Innern, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit begleitete. Der eine Gedanke, den ihre Mutter als Same in Herz und Verstand gepflanzt und sorgsam gehegt und gepflegt hatte, bis sie selbst daran glaubte, niemals zu genügen. Erst Emmas Hand, die sie sanft schüttelte, riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" Regina schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf.

„Das war mein Dad. Dr. Whale will Mom aus dem Koma holen. Komm, wir sollten da sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben nach oben, während sie nickte.

„Ja, das sollten wir, aber ich hole Henry, der macht sich nämlich seit Tagen mehr Sorgen, als es einem Kind in seinem Alter gut tut."

Mit diesen Worten verließen sie die Bibliothek.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Stimmen und Gelächter erfüllten die Räume der Taverne und schmerzten in Ruths Ohren. Die junge Frau saß am Tresen, bestellte sich bei dem Wirt einen weiteren Becher Wein und hing ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Ein Mann, der ebenfalls am Tresen stand, grinste sie betrunken an und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„Noch ein Becher Wein und das junge Fräulein wird heute wohl Geleitschutz brauchen." Sein Satz endete in einem dreckigen Lachen. Ruth verzog angewidert das Gesicht und verglich nicht zum ersten Mal, einen Mann mit Robin. Sie stieß ein tiefes, frustriertes Seufzen aus und nahm einige kräftige Schlücke, ehe sie den Becher geräuschvoll auf die Theke abstellte. In ihrem Magen brodelte es. Genaugenommen kochte es in ihrem Innern, seit man sie aus Baileys Taverne verjagt hatte. Ihre Gedanken, die ohnehin viel zu sehr um die Königin kreisten, seit sie ihr an einer mondbeschienen Nacht bei einem Fest in die Parade gefahren war, fokussierten sich nur noch mehr auf Regina. Die Wut in ihrem Innern nährte den Hass, der in ihrer Brust schlug. Immer und immer wieder fragte sich die junge Frau, was in aller Welt nur schief gelaufen war und warum ausgerechnet ihr das Schicksal solchen Hohn lachte.

Ihre Nächte verbrachte sie in einem Dachzimmer in diesem Gasthaus. Ihr Erspartes reichte für ein Bett, etwas Essen und das abendliche herumlungern bei einem Becher Wein. Ein verborgener Teil in ihr, legte ihr Nahe, vor Bailey zu Kreuze zu kriechen, sich bei ihr und den Herren von Sherwood Forest zu entschuldigen, doch ein anderer Teil, ein trotziger, dachte nicht im Traum daran. Ihnen allen würde noch aufgehen, dass sie im Recht war und vielleicht würden sie in ihrer Abwesenheit sogar merken, was sie an ihr gehabt hatten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein weiterer Gast betrat den Schankraum. Ruth bemerkte ihn nicht bis er sich direkt neben sie stellte und die Aufmerksamkeit des Wirtes forderte.

„Einen Becher Wein, aber den Guten." Er legte einige Geldstücke auf den Tresen und grinste den Wirt an. Ruth konnte sich nicht erwehren und starrte den Neuankömmling einen Moment an. Sie glaubte, dass die Temperatur in dem Raum gefallen war, doch sie schob es auf die unruhigen Nächte, die ihr keinen erholsamen Schlaf bescherten und sie den Rest des Tages mit Müdigkeit plagten. Sie überlegte, wo sie dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Glaubte für einen winzigen Moment, dass er einer der Stammgäste wäre, der hier Abend für Abend sein Geld in hochprozentige Getränke investierte, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ich kenne dich.", sprach sie den Mann an und erhaschte somit seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Angesprochene legte seine Stirn in Falten, als würde er überlegen, doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht in einem Ausdruck der Erkenntnis und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
„Du bedienst doch im Sherwood Forest, in Baileys Taverne."

„Bediente!", stellte Ruth mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln richtig.

„Und ich wollte gerade fragen, was du soweit fort von der Heimat machst." Er lächelte sie fast schon liebenswürdig an und bestellte für sie noch einen weiteren Becher Wein.

„Nun ja, wenn man vor der Königin nicht das Knie beugt, dann ist man nicht länger erwünscht...", plötzlich hielt Ruth inne und schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Mund, als könnte sie die gesagten Worte ungeschehen machen. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich Rosa, während sie sich schlagartig elendig fühlte und zu stammeln begann.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen...ihr seid Fami-"

„Na, na na, mein junges Fräulein. Sie hat wohl meinen Sohn in ihren Fängen, aber Familie würde ich sie nicht nennen." Neal stieß mit seinem Becher gegen Ruths, der noch auf dem Tresen stand, zwinkerte ihr zu und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Danach stellte er das Getränk wieder ab, beugte sich zu ihr, damit der Lärm des Wirtshauses, seine weiteren Worte nicht verschlucken konnte und sprach direkt in ihr Ohr.

„Unter uns, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann mal jemand erkennt, welches Spiel dort im Sherwood Forest gespielt wird."

Die Röte blieb auf Ruth Wangen, doch die Quelle änderte sich. Stolz durchflutete ihren Brustkorb und entlockte ihr ein arrogantes Lächeln. Sie griff nach ihrem Becher, hob ihn zuprostend in die Höhe und trank davon.

Die Stunden verstrichen in dem kleinen Gasthaus und mit ihnen Ruths Hemmungen, wie viel sie von ihren Gedanken und ihrem Hass preisgeben konnte. Schnell bemerkte sie, dass sie bei Neal auf fruchtbaren Boden stieß, denn wenn es jemanden gab, der die Königin noch mehr verabscheute, dann war es der Mann neben ihr, der Runde für Runde neuen Wein für sie beide bestellte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Mädchen, dir kann ich es verraten.", begann Neal verschwörerisch und näherte sich wieder ihrem Ohr.  
„Aber ich war richtig enttäuscht, als man die Königin gefunden hatte, bevor diese Männer sich...ich sag mal...austoben konnten." Boshaftigkeit schwang in seinem Lachen mit, welches Ruth nicht minder böse erwiderte.

„Ich auch.", gab sie zu. „von mir aus, hätten sie ihr auch die Kehle durchschneiden können."

Neal nickte zustimmend, trank noch etwas Wein und legte dann seinen Arm in einer freundschaftlichen Geste um Ruth Schulter.  
„Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, was er an ihr findet. Unter uns, der bräuchte jemand, aus dem Wald. Jemand der von Anfang an für das steht, was dieser Wald bedeutet."

Ruths Herzschlag nahm an Tempo zu. Ihre eigenen Gedanken bestätigt zu wissen, beflügelte sie und sorgte dafür, dass sie selbst kein Blatt mehr vor dem Mund nahm:

„Das ist mein Rede. Deswegen kann es gar nicht anders sein, als dass -"

„Sie Robin und die anderen verhext hat.", beendete Neal ihren Satz. Ruth bemerkte nicht das unruhige Glühen in Neals Augen und nahm die Kälte, die sie seit geraumer Zeit verfolgte, kaum noch wahr. Nacht für Nacht hatte sie in dem fremden Bett gelegen und sich den Kopf zerbrochen, über das was geschehen war. Ihre Gedanken waren von Tag zu Tag düsterer geworden, so dass in einigen wenigen Momenten, sie selbst erschrak, angesichts dieser Düsternis in ihrem Kopf. Doch nun saß sie mit einem Mann hier, der das aussprach, was sie sonst in ihrem Innern verborgen hielt. Die Bestätigung ihrer düsteren Gedanken, ließ sie weiter sprechen.  
„Wenn ich könnte, würd ich ihr selbst den Hals umdrehen, nur damit Robin wieder wach wird."

Neal hielt seinen Becher in der Hand, schwenkte ihn und starrte in die dunkle, sich bewegende Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es einen Weg gäbe, die Königin aus dem Weg zu schaffen und Robin dazu zu bringen, sich für dich zu entscheiden?"

Ruth hatte gerade ihren Becher an die Lippen gesetzt, doch hielt sie inne, als Neals Worte nicht nur den Weg in ihre Ohren, sondern in ihren Verstand schafften. Wie in Zeitlupe stellte sie den Becher ab und suchte den Blick in Neals Augen, auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen von Schwachsinn oder Irreführung, doch alles was sie erkennen konnte, war die gleiche Abneigung, die auch sie empfand.

„Und wie soll das möglich sein?"

„Das, meine Teure, werd ich dir nicht hier erzählen. Hier gibt es zu viele Ohren."

Ruth nickte, als wären seine Bedenken, das einleuchtendste von der Welt. Nun war es an ihr, sich ihm zu nähern. Auf ihre Lippen legte sich das Lächeln eines Verschwörers, während sie seinem Ohr ganz nah kam.

„Über meinem Zimmer gibt es nur noch den Nachthimmel und seine Sterne und keinerlei Ohren." Neal erwiderte das Lächeln, nickte ihr zu und warf dem Wirt einige Münzen auf den Tresen.  
Danach legte er seinen Arm um ihren Rücken, griff nach ihrer Taille und schritt mit ihr durch den gefüllten Schankraum zur Treppe. Unterwegs passierten sie den Gast, der am Abend um Ruth Gunst gebuhlt hatte. Er schaute den Beiden nach, die schwankend die Stufen erklommen. Dabei kratzte er sich am Kinn, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprach zu sich selbst.  
„Tz, von mir hätte sie auch noch ein paar Becher Wein bekommen, wenn sie mich dafür ran gelassen hätte. Glückspilz von einem Schweinehund!"

Er lachte und wandte sich wieder seinen Trinkkumpanen zu.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Sonnenstrahlen fielen trist in den Raum und schafften es nicht, dem Linoleumboden eine natürliche Farbe zu verleihen. Die weißen Wände verschluckten das einfallende Licht und beschworen eine Atmosphäre von einer immerwährenden Abenddämmerung herauf. Rumple lag auf dem Rücken und spürte die Knochen in seinem Leib schmerzvoll pochen. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte man ihm kein Schmerzmittel mehr verabreicht, doch was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass Randall ihn und seine beiden Mitpatienten, nicht länger ruhig stellte. Mehr und mehr, nahm die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittel ab und löste die Watte, die um seinen Verstand gesponnen war, allmählich auf. Mit jedem Augenblick, in dem das Gift sein Hirn wieder freigab, schaffte er zusammenhängend zu denken. Sein Blick fiel nach links, auf das Bett in der Mitte. Neal lag und starrte stur vor sich hin. Rumpelstilzchen fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, welche hohe Dosis Randall seinem Sohn verpasst hatte, da er keinerlei Anzeichen gab, dass dieses Nervengift sich langsam auflöste.

Ihm war, als hätte er den schwarzen Mann seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, doch er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Anfangs war sein Körper mit Medikamenten überschwemmt gewesen, so dass er sich kaum erinnern konnte, doch als die Wirkung nachließ, erkannte er, dass nur hin und wieder ein Pfleger erschien, um ihnen Essen zu bringen.

_Wo steckst du Boogie_

Fragte sich der Dunkle und begann bereits nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Als erstes glaubte er, dass Randall endlich Erfolg gehabt hatte; dass der schwarze Mann schlussendlich sein Ziel erreicht und sich diese kleine vollkommene Seele eingeheimst hatte. Doch schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken, denn wenn Rumpel eins wusste, dann dass Randall noch im selben Augenblick zu ihm gekommen wäre, um ihm seinen Triumph unter die Nase zu reiben und ihn nun richtig für die Jahre der Gefangenschaft zahlen zu lassen. Ihm war bewusst, dass der bisherige Zustand nicht annähernd an die Grausamkeit heranreichen würde, die er zu erwarten hatte, sollte Randall seine ganze Kraft entfalten können. Sein zweiter Gedanke entlockte ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung, so dass er kaum wagte, ihm viel Bedeutung zu schenken, aus Angst, dass er falsch lag. Denn egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er kam immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass jemand den schwarzen Mann aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis, gepaart mit dem Abklingen der Medikamente, führte zu einem neuen Lebensmut im Dunklen, auch wenn damit die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zurückkehrten.

Rumple verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, während das Leben in Form eines süffisanten Aufblitzens in seinen Augen Einzug hielt. Er konnte die Freiheit bereits rufen hören und war im Begriff auf diesen Ruf zu antworten, als ein leises Ächzen neben ihm erklang. Sofort schnellte Rumpels Blick zu seinem Sohn, der sich schwerfällig in den Kissen bewegte und seinen Kopf hielt.

„Ouch...diese Kopfschmerzen sind ätzend."

„Die sind normal, du bekommst seit einiger Zeit keine Medikamente mehr."

Neal strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen und atmete ein paar mal kontrolliert durch, ehe er seinen Kopf seinem Vater zuwandte.  
„Wie bin ich hier gelandet?"

Rumpels Miene verdüsterte sich, als der Hass in seinen Augen zu lodern begann. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte er:

„Du hast dich auf ein Spiel mit einem Teufel eingelassen -", er legte den Kopf schief „- und verloren!"

Neal setzte sich schwerfällig auf und suchte den Blick in seines Vaters Gesicht. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel nach unten und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Wange, hin bis in seinen Nacken.

„Wo steckt der Scheißkerl?"

Der Dunkle zuckte mit seinen Schultern und teilte seinem Sohn mit:

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn ich raten muss, würde ich darauf tippen, dass ihn jemand aufgehalten hat." Er löste den Schlauch aus dem Zugang an seinem Handrücken und zog die Luft scharf durch die Zähne, als der Schmerz durch seine Haut schoss.

„Verdammte Scheiße. Haben sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder?"

Rumple schüttelte seinen Kopf und bewegte seine Zehen, die unter seiner Bettdecke steckten und atmete das leidige Gefühl kribbelnder Füße, weg.

„Nein und damit hast du mehr Glück, als Verstand gehabt." Er lüftete die Bettdecke und besah sich seine dünnen Beine, die unter einem helle Nachthemd hervorlugten. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss er seine Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte seinen Glieder einen Befehl zur Bewegung zu geben, doch die lange Zeit des Liegens und das Rückenleiden, forderte ihren Tribut. Wut wallte in seinem Innern über seine Eingeschränktheit auf.

„Ich hab noch nie Glück gehabt." Neal ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug damit neben sich auf die Matratze. Auch in ihm tobte eine Wut, die Rumpelstilzchen in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

„Ich -", weiter kam er nicht, denn Rumple zischte ihn an:

„Oh doch, das hast du. Und du musst zusehen, dass du hier verschwindest, bevor sie ihre Erinnerungen zurückhaben und dich finden."

„Das ist mir egal, ich kusche nicht vor einer Horde Verbrecher, ich war, nein ich _bin_ im Recht. Sie haben mir meine Familie weggenommen und -", bevor Neal sich weiter in Rage reden konnte, erklang die Stimme seines Vaters drohend:

„Du hast der bösen Königin ihre Kinder genommen...schlimmer noch.", sein Blick nahm einen wissenden Ausdruck, den Neal mit geweiteten Augen registrierte.

„Du weißt.."

„Natürlich weiß ich, was du getan hast. Randall hat es mir genüsslich auf dem Silbertablett serviert, weil er wusste, dass ich dich würde nicht schützen können. Also erinnere dich, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist, als man Regina etwas genommen hat, das ihr am Herzen lag, also reiß dich jetzt endlich zusammen Bae.

Wie ein trotziges Kind verschränkte Neal seine Arme vor die Brust und kochte schweigend vor sich hin. Rumple schüttelte seinen Kopf, setzte sich auf und schob seine halb tauben Beine vom Bett hinunter.

„Hör mir zu, Sohn. Du hattest niemals eine Chance mit Randall Emma und Henry für dich zu gewinnen, aber das ist jetzt egal."

„Oh, ist es das wirklich?", es war Coras Stimme, die sich flötend einmischte. Mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen saß sie auf ihrem Bett, ließ ihre Beine baumeln und beobachtete Vater und Sohn mit Argusaugen

„Sieh an, wer von den Toten auferstanden ist.", erklang es mehr frustriert, als sarkastisch aus Rumpels Mund. Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie noch etwas benebelt war, doch ihre wachen Augen sprachen dagegen.

„Und wie ich sehe, gerade noch rechtzeitig oder hattest du vor mich noch zu wecken, um dich bei mir persönlich zu verabschieden?"

Rumple verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte sich wieder seinem Sohn zuwenden, doch da sprach dieser bereits.

„Randall hat mir Emma und Henry gegeben, nur diese beschissenen Geächteten….ich hätte -"

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Er hätte dir jeden vom Hals schaffen können, aber das hat er nicht. Er hat dich hingehalten und nur weil er seine eigenen Pläne verfolgt hat."

Neals Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Was ich dir gesagt hätte, wenn du nur einmal zu mir gekommen wärst." Anklage schwang in Rumpels Stimme mit, doch dann gab er einen Laut des Schmerzes von sich, als er versuchte mit seinen Füßen aufzutreten.

Neal und Cora beobachtete den schmächtigen Mann, der wie es ihm vorkam, in einem anderen Leben, Macht innewohnen gehabt hatte. Erschöpfung verdrängte die Wut in Rumple, als seine Finger seine Oberschenkel zu kneten begannen.

„Es ging ihm nie darum, dir zu helfen. Er wollte bloß das Baby und du hast es ihm auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert mit dem dunklen Fluch."

In Neals Gesicht spiegelten sich verschiedene Emotionen wider. Zorn verband sich mit Verwunderungen, Unverständnis mit Neugier. Für wenige Sekunden glaubte der Dunkle, dass sein Sohn losstürmen würde, doch dann ließ Neal die Schultern sinken und fragte resigniert.

„Und warum?"

„Weil er diese Seele braucht, um sich ganz von mir zu lösen. Wenn er die Seele verspeist, dann kann er nicht nur jedem seinen Willen aufdrängen, sondern er kann den Dolch anfassen und somit auch mich seinem Willen unterstellen." Der Gedanke daran ließ Rumpelstilzchen erschaudern.

„Und deswegen müssen wir hier verschwinden. Sie können ihn nicht töten, da er an mich gebunden ist und wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen zurückbekommen, musst du um dein Leben fürchten. Also sehen wir zu, dass du hier wegkommst und dann kann ich mich darum kümmern, dass Randall keinen Ärger mehr macht."

„Er ist seit Tagen nicht aufgetaucht, was macht dich so sicher, dass sie ihn nicht anständig weggesperrt haben?", meldete sich Cora zu Wort. Rumple verdrehte abermals die Augen, ein Automatismus, den ihre Stimme bei ihm auslöste und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Weil der Scheißkerl schlau ist. Er wird sich schwach zeigen, sie im Glauben lassen, dass sie gewonnen haben und dann...", er hielt inne und wirkte, als wenn er in ein anderes Leben eingetaucht war. Ein Leben, welches so weit zurück lag, dass es ihm wie ein Traum vorkam, den er einst geträumt hatte.

„Was erzählst du uns nicht, Rumpel?", Cora hatte sich von ihrem Bett erhoben und blickte dem Dunklen fest in die Augen. „Raus damit Dunkler!"

Rumple verzog seine Lippen in einem Ausdruck der Unentschlossenheit, doch dann kapitulierte er mit einem Seufzer:

„Er sucht unvollkommene Seelen, die sich verbinden. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte waren sie ihm nie untergekommen, doch damals...", abermals verlor sich sein Blick in der Vergangenheit. Vor seinem geistigen Augen, sah er sich selbst in seinem Schloss sitzen. Sah sich von seinem Stuhl aufspringen, als hoher Besuch seine Hallen erfüllte. In jener Zeit war er getrieben von der Suche nach seinem Sohn; von der Suche nach einem Weg in diese Welt ohne Magie, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, doch all die Jahre zogen durchs Land und er war seinem Ziel nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen, als die Fee ihm die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche in die Hand drückte. Es war so einfach, nur ein weiterer Deal, nichts was er nicht schon zuvor getan hatte. Er bekam den Dunklen Fluch und als Gegenzug verlangte Blue, dass er sich Coras Tochter annahm. Dass er sie dazu brachte den dunklen Fluch zu sprechen, damit ganze Reiche zwischen ihr und ihrer verwandten Seele lagen und Randall keinerlei Chance bekam, an eine vollkommene Seele zu gelangen. Doch was beide nicht bedacht hatten, solche Seelen fanden immer wieder zueinander und nun standen sie vor dem Problem, wie Dekaden von Jahren zuvor. Noch immer in Raum und Zeit versunken, nahm er den Faden wieder auf:

„Selbst wenn sie ihn weggesperrt haben, gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass sein Schatten frei ist und wenn sein Schatten frei ist, hat er hier alles zur Verfügung, um doch noch zu bekommen, was er will."

Sein Blick klärte sich wieder und fand Neal, der intensiv nachdachte.  
„Dann zaubere uns hier raus und wir erledigen den Mistkerl."

„Das kann ich nicht. Du hast mit befohlen meine Magie nicht mehr zu nutzen, bis ich wieder einen Befehl dafür bekomme und dank unserer lieben Cora hier.", Verachtung klang im Ausspruch ihres Namens. „Hast du den Dolch verloren."

Neals Augen weiteten sich, da er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass man ihm den Dolch geklaut hatte. Seine Lippen verhärteten sich, als der Hass aus seinen Worten herausbrach.  
„Ich könnte sie alle erschlagen, wenn es nicht darum ginge, dass Randall noch mehr Blödsinn macht, würde ich sagen, gib ihm das Scheiß Balg! Diese ganze Familie regt mich auf."

Cora blickte unbeeindruckt auf Neal, versuchte den Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln mit den Fingern herauszupuhlen und erwiderte trocken.  
„Wer im Glashaus sitzt…."

„Beruhige dich Bae. Randall meint er wäre schlau, doch er ist noch mehr ein Kind, als du zur Zeit. Er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Kleiderschrankes.

„Er liebt es mich zu verhöhnen und den Dolch in meiner Reichweite zu haben und ihn nicht bekommen zu können, gehört eindeutig zu seinen Lieblingsspielen."

Beide Männer konnten sehen, wie Cora bereits in Richtung des Schranks aufbrach, doch noch bevor sie diesen erreichen konnte, war Neal hinter ihr und schlug ihr mit der Faust in den Rücken, so dass sie hinfiel.

„Ich hab nie verstanden, warum Randall dich hier haben wollte, und ich tu es noch immer nicht." Als wäre sie eine lästige Fliege, schlug er mit der Faust gegen ihren Kopf und blickte mit Genugtuung auf sie hinab, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und wegtrat. Danach öffnete er den schmalen Kleiderschrank und nahm den kostbaren Dolch heraus. Er hielt ihn in seinen Händen und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Bett. Seine Hand zitterte, als er das gefährliche Gut von sich streckte, um es Rumpel zu überlassen Doch plötzlich begann der Boden zu vibrieren und ein Ruck ging durch Raum und Zeit.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß Neal aus und umklammerte den Dolch so fest er konnte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Regina stand am Ofen und stellte einen mit Wasser gefüllten Topf auf die heiße Herdplatte, bevor sie das Milchfläschchen in dieses hineinstellte und inständig hoffte, dass ihr Sohn nicht schon bald die Sirene anschmiss. Robin saß indes an dem großen, runden Tisch, hielt Daniel auf seinem Arm und bespaßte den Jungen, bis dieser ihm immer wieder ein zahnloses Lächeln schenkte. Plötzliches Gepolter, gefolgt von Geschrei drangen in die Küche und ließen Robin zusammenzucken. Als der Lärm näher kam und ihnen die Quelle bewusst wurde, stießen sie ein gemeinsames Seufzen aus.

„Oh, Emma konnte sich wohl nicht vor John verstecken oder sie hat eine dämliche Ausrede, warum sie wieder verschwindet.", scherzte Robin trocken und rollte mit den Augen. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte auf das Blasen werfende Wasser:

„Ich sollte die Tür verhexen, damit sie nicht reinkommen." Noch während sie Sprach, wurde die Tür zur Küche aufgerissen und ein aufgebrachter Little John stapfte herein. Er warf seine Arme in die Luft und schimpfte vor sich hin:

„Die ist Irre! Ganz eindeutig irre! Soll sich mal ein paar Tage Urlaub in der Anstalt gönnen!"

Regina seufzte frustriert.

_Wenn Henry und Roland sich nicht streiten, dann brüllt Daniel, weil er Hunger hat und wenn der mal ruhig ist, dann kommen diese beiden Rindviecher…und wenn die Beiden endlich Ruhe geben dann...wir sollten wieder zelten gehen...allein!_

John setzte sich zu Robin an den Tisch und atmete geräuschvoll durch. Er straffte seine Haltung, doch im nächsten Moment ließ er seine Schultern hängen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seine riesigen Pranken. Diese selbstmitleide Haltung passte so gar nicht zu dem sonst hünenhaften Mann.

„Emma treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Sag mal Robin -", er löste sein Gesicht aus seinen Händen und blickte seinen alten Freund direkt an. „- Bin ich wirklich so ein Unmensch, dass meine Gattin am Rad drehen muss?" John wirkte geschlagen, als er weiter seinen Unmut aussprach. „Kann man nicht mit mir Reden, wenn was los ist?"

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste John überbreit an, in der Hoffnung ihn ein wenig aufmuntern zu können.

„Ehrlich gesagt kann man mit dir besser einen Trinken gehen und für eine Prügelei bist du auch meine erste Wahl, aber reden, also..."

„Das ist mein Ernst, du Idiot!", unterbrach John seinen Kumpel und schubste ihn mit seinem muskulösen Oberkörper an, so dass Daniel sich erschrak und einen Mucks von sich gab.

„Huch, tschuldige Kleiner." John tätschelte die Wange des Babys mit seinem Zeigefinger, doch bevor er noch weiter auf den Jungen einreden konnte, stand Regina bereit und nahm Robin das Baby aus den Arm, um ihn selbst zu halten und ihn vor weiteren gedankenlosen Attacken Johns zu schützen. Sie ging zurück zum Ofen, um das Fläschchen zu überprüfen, während Robin versuchte die Kurve zu bekommen:  
„Sei doch nicht so empfindlich, John. Manchmal drehen Frauen einfach durch. Glaub mir, die brauchen nicht immer einen Gruaaaaauuuutsch!", Robin riss die Augen auf, als er einen Klaps auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Er wandte sein Augenmerk hinter sich und schaute direkt in Reginas keckes Grinsen.  
„Werd ja nicht übermütig, Locksley!"

„Niemals, Mills!", kam es gespielt trotzig aus seinem Mund, bevor er ihr einen Luftkuss zuwarf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick badete er in ihrem Lächeln und verfluchte zeitgleich Emma, die es immer noch nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hatte, ihren Gatten die frohe Neuigkeit zu übermitteln. John stieß angesammelte Luft aus seine Lungen und überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, als die Tür aufging und Emma im Türrahmen stand.

„Reg….", sie blieb abrupt stehen, schaute durch den Raum, erkannte ihren Gatten und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Little John gestikulierte in die Richtung, in der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, dass sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat."

Abermals verteufelte Robin den Umstand nichts sagen zu dürfen, um die ewigen Streitereien endlich aufzulösen und so versuchte er Emmas Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
„Du weißt, dass sie viel Stress hat...Snow hat sich angekündigt, wegen der Hochzeit und -"

„Ach Stress am Ar-"

„JOHN!", Reginas Stimme schnitt durch die Luft und unterbrach den Hünen für einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte und übertrieben sprach.  
„Oh, Verzeihung, du Nervensäge. Ich meinte Stress am Poppes.", er legte seinen Kopf schief, schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er wieder Ernst wurde.

„Nein, im Ernst. Ich weiß, dass sie nen Braten in der Röhre hat und ich nehme es sehr persönlich, dass sie nicht den Mumm hat, es mir zu sagen."

Robin und Regina legten einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, doch bevor sie ihm vorspielen konnte, dass dies überraschende Neuigkeiten waren, redete er weiter.  
„Guckt nicht so blöd und tut nicht so, als ob ihr es nicht wüsstet. Das sieht ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock."

Für einen Moment verstummte John und auch die beiden anderen schwiegen. Nur Daniels nuckelnde Geräusche halten durch den Raum bis Little John die Stille brach:

„Ich bin ihr Ehemann und ich kann doch verlangen, dass sie es mir sagt, oder?"

Regina ging mit ihrem Sohn auf den Arm zum Tisch hinüber und kam neben John zum stehen. Im Hinterkopf spukte noch immer das Gespräch mit Emma, welches sie erst vor wenigen Tagen geführt hatte. Ihre Ängste und Tränen brannten in ihrer Erinnerung und so entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und wirkten beinahe Mitfühlend, als sie das Wort an John richtete:

„Mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es ein Schock für sie ist? Dass sie vielleicht Angst hat und wenn ich von Angst spreche, dann nicht nur, dass sie das Kind auch irgendwie wieder raus pressen muss, sondern dass sie nicht weiß, wie du reagierst. Vielleicht fällt es ihr schwer, euch als Eltern zu sehen."

Johns Lippen kräuselten sich, als er über Reginas Worte nachdachte. Geschlagen schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sprach:  
„Ist die bekloppt? Ich lieb die Sauhunde und den kleinen Hosenscheißer. Und ohne mich rühmen zu wollen, das mit Roland haben Robin und ich gut hinbekommen. Glaubt sie ich würd mein eigenes Kind verhungern lassen, oder aus versehen kaputt trampeln?"

Reginas Mundwinkel zuckten, als John die irrealen Ängste seiner Gattin benannte. Sie musste nicht antworten, denn John verstand das unterdrückte Grinsen und warf seine Arme in die Luft.  
„Echt jetzt? Die ist noch irrer, als ich." Die Worte waren mit einem liebevollen Klang untermalt. Robin klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter.  
„Also gib ihr etwas Zeit, das wird sich bald legen."

„Pff...ich hab ne bessere Idee.", seine Augen überzog ein freudiger Glanz vor dem Robin und auch Regina nicht wussten, ob sie sich mitfreuen oder doch lieber Argwohn walten lassen sollten.

„Ich leih mir den Hosenscheißer mal ein bisschen aus, damit sie sieht, dass ich es drauf hab." Johns Grinsen wuchs in die Breite, als hätte er gerade das Rad erfunden. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf, zog Daniel die Flasche aus dem Mund und gestikulierte mit Hand und Flasche wild herum.  
„Oh Nein, John! Du benutzt meinen Sohn nicht für deine hirnrissigen..." Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und abermals stand Emma im Rahmen. Dieses Mal wirkte sie entschlossenere und starrte stur auf Regina, die noch mit der Flasche herumwirbelte, anstatt Daniel zu füttern. Der Junge quäkte auf und ehe Regina sich versah, sprang John von seinem Platz auf und nahm ihr den Jungen aus dem Arm.  
„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihr endlich abhauen sollt." Er steckte Daniel den Sauger in den Mund und setzte ein übertriebenes Lächeln au), als er sich fast schon demonstrativ in Emmas Blick schlich um ihr zu beweisen, dass er mit einem Baby umgehen konnte.

„Nein, John es ist..."

John fuhr Regina einfach über den Mund und machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung Tür.

„Ihr tut gerade so, als ob ich noch nie ein Baby gehütet habe, also Abmarsch, umso schneller seid ihr wieder da von….ähh….da wo ihr hinwolltet."

Ein Funkeln erglomm in Reginas dunkle Augen, doch da spürte sie bereits Robins Hand beruhigend in ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

„Okay, komm Liebes."

Sie schenkte ihrem Gefährten einen vernichtenden Blick, doch bevor sie ihm etwas antworten konnte, zog er sie auch schon zur Tür.

„Das werdet ihr beide mir büßen, Locksley!", zischte sie ihm leise zu, bekam jedoch keine Erwiderung. Sie standen schon fast im Rahmen, als sie ihren Blick noch mal über die Schulter zurückwarf. John stand noch immer übertrieben lächelnd im Raum und demonstrierte sein Talent beim Halten und Füttern des Babys. Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf, wandte sich ab und rief Robin und Regina hinterher.

„Moment, ich muss noch was mit dir klären Regina."

Robin schob seine Gefährtin aus der Küche und antwortete Emma.  
„Könnt ihr unterwegs klären, komm!"

Emma schaute noch einmal auf ihren Gatten und das Baby und setzte sich dann in Bewegung, Reginas leisem Zetern folgend, hinaus in den Eingangsbereich des großen Hauses.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina folgte ihrem Sohn durch den langen Korridor des Krankenhaus hin zu den Treppen. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer mit Henry Schritt zu halten, da er einen gemächlichen Gang an den Tag legte. Sein Blick blieb starr auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet, als fürchtete er sich, mit ihr zu sprechen. Regina beäugte ihren Sohn und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Seit Tagen wirkte Henry nicht nur bedrückt, sondern verschloss sich regelrecht vor ihr. Anfangs glaubte sie, dass es sich um die Nachwirkungen des Seelenraubes handelten, doch schon früh musste sie an seinem Verhalten erkannten, dass seine Betrübnis woanders herrührte. Sie erwischte ihn dabei, wie er ihr Handy heimlich durchforstete und mehr als einmal bemerkte sie, wie er Roland anrief, und sich nach ihm und seinem Vater erkundete.

Sie stiegen die Stufen empor in und Henry wich noch immer dem Blick seiner Mutter aus. Regina legte während sie liefen ihre Hand auf seine rechte Schulter und drückte sie zärtlich.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht.", begann sie liebevoll, als sie Kummer in seinen Augen erkannte. „Mary Margaret packt das. Dr. Whale holt sie heute aus dem Koma und dann wirst du sehen, dass alles gut wird."  
Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm Mut machen konnte, doch Henry zuckte minimal mit den Schultern und schien einen Gang zuzulegen, als wollte er vor ihr fliehen. Ein Verhalten, welches sie beobachtete, seit sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause gebracht hatte.

_Was ist nur los mit dir, mein kleiner Liebling_

Fragte sie sich und entließ ihre Gedanken in die Freiheit, als sie die zweite Etage erreicht hatte. Henry blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und schaute sie gequält an. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch bevor er etwas sagte, schien er einen Rückzieher zu machen. Regina versuchte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken, welches jedoch nicht den Weg in ihre Augen fand

Ihre Stimme war sanft, als sie weiter mit ihm sprach:  
„Du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen, okay? Ich weiß, dass alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit war." Sie strich ihm über die Schulter. und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Henry löste sich von dem sachten Griff seiner Mutter und ging voran in Richtung des Krankenzimmers, in dem Mary Margaret lag. Regina folgte ihm und schloss auf seine Höhe auf. Ihre Hand legte sich in seinen Rücken. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich verkrampfte. Der Kampf in seinem Innern spiegelte sich in seiner Haltung wieder. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, blickte auf den Boden und zog seine Mundwinkel nach unten. Regina konnte den Anblick ihres betrübten Sohnes nicht länger ertragen. Ihre Hand glitt an seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn fest. Mit sanftem Druck hinderte sie ihn am Weiterlaufen.

„Was ist los Henry? Ich dachte, du bist betrübt, weil du dich um Mary Margaret sorgst, aber du wirkt selbst jetzt, wo es ihr anscheinend besser geht, wie ein geprügelter Hund. Sprich mit mir, bitte!"

Henry Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. Seine Augen bewegten sich in ihren Höhlen hin und her, als wüsste er nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte; als würde er sich fürchten, dass seine Mutter etwas in ihnen lesen könnte.

„Ich sorge mich doch nur um dich.", kam es fast flüsternd, aber eindringlich aus Reginas Mund. Für einen winzigen Moment geschah nichts. Henry stand wie versteinert da, wirkte, als würde er im nächsten Augenblick die Flucht ergreifen, doch dann kapitulierte er. Befangenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sich zu erklären versuchte.  
„Ich...ich, weiß nicht...es ist nur...also...ich…-", Regine legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern und suchte den Blick in sein Gesicht.  
„Alles gut, mein kleiner Liebling, sag es frei heraus." Henry atmete tief durch, nickte und sprach:

„Ich, ich hab auch geträumt, als ich seelenlos war, genau wie Roland." Er pausierte einen Moment, als wüsste er selbst nicht was er davon halten sollte, doch dann fasste er sich ans Herz und gestand seiner Mutter:

„Ich hab auch davon geträumt, dass Roland und ich angeln sind. Und ich hab auch geträumt, dass ich reiten bin mit dir und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, glaub ich, dass Roland auch dabei war….und Mr. Locksley und überhaupt…mach ich mir Sorgen, seit ich wieder wach bin."

Regina löste ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und legte sie an seine Wange, um ihn beruhigend zu streicheln.

„Du und Roland seid Freunde und ihr hattet noch nicht die Möglichkeit euch zu treffen, seit dem Fiasko und -"

„Nein Mom, du verstehst das nicht. Roland fehlt mir, klar, aber ich hab das Gefühl Mr. Locksley so wahnsinnig zu vermissen, seit ich wieder wach bin. Können wir nachher zu ihm und schauen, dass es ihm gut geht? Er sah so übel zugerichtet aus."

Reginas Augen weiteten sich gleichermaßen, wie ihr Mund sich zu einem ungläubigen „oh" öffnete. Ein Meer von Fragen breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus, doch bevor sie auch nur eine einzige stellen konnte, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Dr. Whale mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf und richtete das Wort an die beiden:

„Na, da kommt ihr aber pünktlich, um Mary Margaret aufzuwecken."

Regina wollte den Arzt anbrüllen und davonjagen, doch Whale hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und lud sie beide ein, endlich das Zimmer zu betreten.

Das Krankenzimmer war mit Blumen gefüllt. Auf den Fensterbänken, den Beistelltischen und dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand, erblühten sie in den verschiedensten Farben. Mary Margaret lag in dem mittleren Bett und wirkte, als würde sie tief und fest schlafen. An ihrer rechten Seite saß David in seinem Rollstuhl und hielt ihre schlaffe Hand, während am Fußende des Bettes, Emma und Little John standen. Regina zog ihre rechte Augenbraue minimal nach oben, als sie den Hünen, ausmachen konnte, doch ihr Verstand beschäftigte sich mit anderen Dingen, als der Frage, warum er dort war. Henrys Blick legte sich auf Mary Margaret, doch Regina konnte in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichts erkennen, dass er in Gedanken ganz woanders weilte. Sie fragte sich, was diese Träume zu bedeuten hatten, fragte sich, ob der Schwarze Mann im Austausch der entnommenen Seelen, einfache Bilder in ihnen hinterlassen hatte, um ihre Körper vor dem Zerfall zu bewahren, oder ob etwas anderes hinter diesen Träumen steckte. Sie wollte weiter darüber nachsinnen, als Whales Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Ihre dunklen Augen wirkten verwirrt, doch sie überspielte diesen Zustand, in dem sie nun ebenfalls auf die Patientin starrte und dem Arzt lauschte, der in einem unverständlichen Fachjargon erklärte, dass sich Mary Margaret seit einigen Tagen in der Aufwachphase befand und er sie nun vollkommen aus diesem Schlaf wecken wollte . Regina seufzte entnervt und rollte mit ihren Augen, als sie Dr. Whale einfach über den Mund fuhr.

„Verdammt Whale, du stehst nicht im Hörsaal und wir sind keine wissbegierigen Studenten. Weck sie einfach auf, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist und wenn nicht, dann hör auf meine kostbare Zeit zu vergeuden."

„Mom", Henry schenkte ihr einen halb strengen und halb wehleidigen Blick, der sie einlenken ließ.

„Ist gut, aber er soll endlich zur Sache kommen, sie liegt schon zu lange hier.", versuchte sie der Nervosität Herr zu werden, die sie befallen hatte. Die Sorge um Mary Margaret, vermischte sich mit Henrys Worten und führte ihr vor Augen, dass sie noch nichts von Robin gehört hatte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihren Sohn packen, mit ihm nach Hause gehen und dem ganzen auf dem Grund gehen, doch ein andere konnte nicht anders, als hier darauf zu warten, dass Mary Margaret alles gut überstanden hatte.

„Leider ist es kein Fluch, sondern eine reale Verletzung, Regina und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich froh wäre, wenn David ihr bloß die Lippen auf den Mund pressen musste und alles wieder in Ordnung wäre, also ein bisschen mehr Ehrfurcht vor dem Wunder der Medizin."

Regina öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie zurückschießen konnte, spürte sie Emmas Hand an ihrem Unterarm und sah ihren flehenden Blick, endlich die Klappe zu halten. Sie seufzte und gab dem Arzt mit einer ausladenden Geste zu verstehen, fortzufahren.

Dr. Whale packte eine Spritze aus ihrer Verpackung, steckte das spitze Ende in eine Ampulle und zog den Kolben bis zum Anschlag nach oben, um den Inhalt in den dünnen Schlauch zu spritzen, der von Mary Margarets Handrücken hinauf in einen Beutel mit flüssigem Inhalt führte. Alle Augenpaare legten sich erwartungsvoll auf die Patientin. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge schien die Welt zu verstummen und stillzustehen. Die Anspannung war greifbar im Raum zu spüren und entlud sich in einem Gefühl der Hoffnung, dass der medizinische Schlaf, aus Mary Margarets Verstand wich und sie wieder freigab. Sie blinzelte leicht, bewegte langsam ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und gab leise, ächzende Laute von sich. David rutschte an den Rand seines Rollstuhls und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, doch sein gebrochenes Knie hinderte ihn daran. Er umklammerte fest die Hand seiner Frau und wagte es kaum seinen Blick aus ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Auch die anderen im Zimmer sahen gespannten auf die erwachende Frau. Regina bemerkte kaum, wie sie ihren Körper in Erwartung anspannte. Etwas in ihr erinnerte sie daran, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, dass Snow White für immer ihre Augen geschlossen ließ, doch diese Zeiten waren vergangen und auch wenn sie nicht ganz genau wusste, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert war, so glaubte sie, dass der Ärger den sie verspürte, als Snow sie in den Sommerpalast verbannte, nur das letzte aufbäumen ihres alten Ichs gewesen war und sie vielleicht mittlerweile sogar wirklich zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen waren.

Mary Margaret öffnete ihre Augen und wirkte im ersten Moment nicht so, als ob sie wüsste wo sie sich befand, geschweige denn wer die ganzen Gesichter waren, die sie gespannt anstarrten. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss und einige tiefe Atemzüge tat. Regina fragte sich, ob die Verwirrung, die sie im Blick ihrer einstigen Stieftochter gesehen hatte, ein schlechtes Zeichen wäre, doch dann öffnete Mary Margaret wieder ihre Augen und wirkte klar.

Die Patientin drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte in das besorgte und zugleich erfreute Gesicht Davids. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, bevor der Schmerz sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen gab und sie ihren Blick auf den Rest schweifen ließ. Das Lächeln schwand und verwandelte sich in Besorgnis.  
„Das Baby?...", nuschelte sie verständnislos und suchte mit ihren grünen Augen Reginas Gesicht.

„Ja, Emma bekommt ein Baby.", erklärte David nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme und streichelte die Hand seiner Frau. Emmas Wangen überzog ein roter Glanz und sie blickte auf den Boden.

Mary Margaret versuchte ihren Kopf zu schütteln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Atmung schwoll an, hob und senkte ihren Brustkorb in einem hektischen Rhythmus, während sie versuchte ihre Hand auszustrecken und auf etwas zu deuten.

„Hey, du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen. Wir müssen erst einmal herausfinden, wie groß der Schaden ist, den der Sturz verursacht hat.", meldete Dr. Whale sich zu Wort und stellte sich neben Mary Margarets Bett. „Weißt du deinen Namen und wo du dich befindest?"

Mary Margaret gab einen Laut von sich, der so viel aussagte, wie ich habe keine Zeit für dein Frage und Antwort Spiel. Abermals hob sie schwerfällig ihre Hand und zeigte auf ihre Sachen, die über einen Stuhl hingen.

„Da...drin...Brief...lesen.."

Regina stand am nächsten an dem Stuhl mit Mary Margarets Jacke und so kam sie der Aufforderung ihrer einstigen Stieftochter nach. Sie kramte in der Jackentasche bis sie das Stück Papier zu fassen bekam, entfaltete es und beschloss ihn gleich laut vorzulesen, bevor die spannungsgeladenen Blicke der anderen, sich in einer verbalen Treibjagd entluden.

_Regina,_

_egal wie verwirrend, oder beknackt es sich anh__ört, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Wahrscheinlich hast du deine Erinnerung verloren, deswegen ist es um so wichtiger, dass du auf mich hörst. _

Reginas Augen huschten über die Zeilen. Ihr Verstand versuchte zu ergründen, wer ihr diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, doch sie las weiter laut vor.

_Sieh zu, dass du zu Robin kommst. Der schwarze Mann will euer Baby. Du musst ihn beschützen. Ich hab dir auch dein Armband geschickt, da der Schwarze Mann sich den Dunklen geholt hat und ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwie kontrolliert. _

Mit jedem Wort, welches sie nicht nur vorlas, sondern welches ihr Verstand verarbeitete, begannen ihre Hände mehr und mehr zu zittern. Hitze und Kälte kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in ihrem Körper, während sich die Worte des Schattens, über ihrer Unfähigkeit wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drangen. Sie fühlte sich elendig und überwältigt zugleich, als konnte sie gar nicht fassen, was der Brief aussagte.

_Mit dem Armband kann man die Magie unterdrücken und Rumple ausschalten. Du wirst es ihm nicht mehr abnehmen können, das muss jemand aus deiner Familie tun, nur damit du Bescheid weißt._

_Pass auf dich und die Jungs auf._

_Tinkerbell._

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, um das Gelesenen zu verdauen. Schuldgefühle drangen von den Untiefen ihrer Emotionsgewalt an die Oberfläche, doch Regina konnte diesen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben. Sie spürte Henrys verwirrten, fragenden Blick, der ihr eine hauchzarte Röte auf die Wangen malte, spürte Emmas debilen Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht im Geringsten ihre Gedanken verbarg und bevor jemand sie ansprechen konnte, las sie weiter.

_Ps, ich hab dir dein Brautkleid und deine Kette geschickt. Wenn du dich wieder erinnern kannst, wirst du mir dankbar sein, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so schnell nach Hause kommen werdet. _

Plötzlich sah sie das Kleid vor ihrem inneren Auge, welches in ihrer Gruft hing. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie war immer noch nicht im Stande etwas darauf zu sagen, noch etwas von den anderen hören zu wollen und so dankte sie allen höheren und himmlischen Mächten für den letzten Satz.

_Ach ja, sag Emma und John alles Gute zum Nachwuchs._

Die aufkommende Stille schrie in jedermanns Ohr. Emmas Herz verfiel in ein solch schnelles Tempo, dass sie glaubte in diesem Zimmer gäbe es nicht genügend Luft. Ihr Blick wechselte mit geöffnetem Mund und hängenden Mundwinkel zwischen Regina und Little John hin und her. Über ihr Gesicht zogen sich hektische rote Flecken, während sie nicht wusste, was in ihrem Innern vor sich ging. Eine Woge der Erleichterung erfasste ihr Denken und schwappte bis in die tiefen Gefilden ihres Magens und lösten eine Art der Freude aus, die sie, so glaubte sie, noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen der letzten Wochen war schlagartig verschwunden. Die Nächte und Tage der Flucht und die heillosen Gedanken über ihre Sehnsüchte und Wünsche, denen sie weder nachkommen durfte noch konnte, dank des Erbes ihrer Gene.

Ihr Blick kam auf Little Johns Gesicht zur Ruhe. Eine Vielfalt von Gefühlen und Fragen konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können legten sich ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Ein sanfter Friede legte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge, der bis in das Grün ihrer Augen hinein strahlte. Johns Lächeln ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Worte legten sich auf ihre Zunge, suchten nach einem Weg nach draußen, doch Emma wusste, dass egal wie vernünftig sie sich in ihrem Kopf anhörten, sie nur Kauderwelsch von sich geben würde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte sie John an. In seinen Augen erkannte sie das selbe Verlagen, dass in ihr drin tobte und bevor sie einen Schritt auf den Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes machen konnte, packte Little John sie einfach und presste seine Lippen auf die ihre. Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte sie perplex, doch dann erwiderte sie lächelnd den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Im nächsten Moment breitete sich einen Druckwelle, ausgehend von den beiden Liebenden, durch den Raum aus und zog von dort aus breite Kreise durch die ganze Stadt.


	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel 46**

**Das Verlorene**

Ein warmer Luftzug wehte durch das geöffnete Fenster, plusterte die Vorhänge auf und trug das Rauschen der Bäume ins Zimmer, begleitet von einem leisen Nuscheln. Regina lag in Rolands Bett. In ihren Armen hielt sie die zerknautschte Bettdecke und bewegte ihren Kopf unruhig im Schlaf. Über ihre Lippen kamen ächzende Laute, leises Wimmern, das davon zeugte, wie sehr sich Morpheus Reich in einen Alptraum verwandelt hatte. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske der Qual, während ihr Atem weiter anschwoll. Hastig hob und senkte sich ihre Brust, bewegte sich im hektischen Rhythmus ihres rasch schlagenden Herzens. Gefangen in ihren wirren Träumen, drehte sie sich auf die Seite, zog ein Bein an und knetete die Decke mit ihren Händen, als sie plötzlich ihre Augen aufriss und in die Leere starrte. Regina wusste nicht wo sie sich befand. Noch immer raste ihr Atem ihrem Herzschlag hinter her. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Atmung und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie schaffte es ein paar Mal zu blinzeln, um das dunkle Bild ihres Albtraums zu vertreiben. Nur allmählich verwandelten sich die grauen Palastmauern in die blau gestrichenen Wände in Rolands Zimmer. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf wurden leiser, schrumpften zu einem Wispern, ohne völlig zu verstummen. Bewusst tat sie einen kräftigen Atemzug. Rolands vertrauter Geruch, der in seinem Bettzeug festsaß, stieg in ihre Nase und beschworen angenehme Erinnerungen herauf. Für einen winzigen Moment zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und schafften ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als das Bild des Lockenkopfs in ihrem Verstand aufstieg, doch genauso schnell wie das Gesicht des Jungen erschien, verschwand es, als der Nachhall ihrer düsteren Erinnerung einen Knoten in ihrem Magen heraufbeschwor. Schwerfällig schwang Regina ihre Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf. In ihren Händen hielt sie noch immer die Decke, knetete den weichen Stoff bewusst und versuchte das schäbige Gefühl des Schreckgespenst zu verdrängen. Die verschiedenen Gesichter, die sich im Schlaf auf ihre Netzhaut gemalt hatten, verblassten im Tageslicht, doch die Steine in ihrem Magen blieben. Ihr war, als ob eine eisige Klaue nach ihren Eingeweiden griff und erbarmungslos zudrückte. Regina versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu bezwingen, versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie in Sicherheit war und dass alles weit zurücklag, doch ihre eigene innere Stimme war zu schwach, um gegen die Lügen in ihrem Kopf anzusprechen. Sie beugte sich vor, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Schenkel und versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihre Handinnenflächen. Abermals atmete sie bewusst ein und aus, als könnte der Klang ihres eigenen Atems sie beruhigen. Für einen Augenblick verharrte sie in dieser Stellung und ließ die Erinnerungen zu, welche sie so sehr quälten. Ihre Gedanken kreischten und höhnte gleichermaßen, wie das aufgebrachte Brausen auf stürmischer See. Reginas Hände begannen zu zittern, so dass sie schlussendlich ihr Gesicht aus ihnen löste und wieder nach der Decke griff. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als eine bekannte Stimme von draußen durch das Fenster nach innen getragen wurde. Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem Ausdruck der Abneigung und glaubte, dass ihr Magen sich mit einer neuen Ladung Steine füllte.

„REEEEGIIIINAAAA?!"

Ein frustriertes Seufzen entfleuchte ihren vollen Lippen, als sie Snow vernehmen konnte. Schnell stieß sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass ihre einstige Stieftochter nicht im Haus nach ihr suchen würde, doch ihre Hoffnung verwehte wie eine Kerze im Wind.

„Brüll nicht so, Snow. Ich mein, ich hab sie zuletzt im Haus gesehen."

Regina schnaubte verächtlich, als Little John ihren Aufenthaltsort verriet und hoffte, dass man nicht in Rolands Zimmer nach ihr suchen würde.

Seit Tagen hatte Snow sie in Beschlag genommen, hatte mit ihr bis spät in die Nacht und sogar bis früh in den Morgenstunden die Hochzeit geplant und vorbereitet. Mit jeder weiteren schlaflosen Nacht, bestürmten alte Zweifel ihr Denken.

Wieder zuckte sie zusammen, als Snow durch das Haus brüllte.

_Sie kann froh sein, dass Daniel nicht schläft_

Regina lauschte angestrengt und als sie Türen ins Schloss fallen und ihren Namen mit jedem Ruf lauter vernehmen konnte, wusste sie, dass ihr sorgsam gewähltes Versteck bald gefunden werden würde. Sie erhob sich von dem Bett und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das kleine Chaos und war dankbar dafür, dass für einen Moment ein alltäglicher, ein nicht von schmerzlicher Erfahrung gespeister Gedanken in ihr aufkeimte

_Oh Roland, mein Schätzen, du musst dringend wieder aufräumen, sonst bekommen wir beide noch Ärger_

Snows Stimme klang, als wäre sie bereits auf dem Flur und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich in dem Raum zu verstecken. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Kleiderschrank, wich dabei einigen Holztieren aus und schimpfte innerlich über den Berg an Klamotten auf dem Boden, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung, als kleine Höhle zu erkennen gab. Kurz wog sie ab, ob sie in diese Festung aus Stoff hineinpasste und entschied sich für ihren ersten Impuls, den Kleiderschrank. Eilig schlüpfte sie in das Innere und zog die Tür zu, als die Zimmertür sich auch schon öffnete und Snow in den Raum hineinrief.

„REGINA? BIST DU HIER? REGIIIINAAAAAA?"

Regina verdrehte genervt die Augen und kämpfte mit dem Verlangen ihrer einstigen Stieftochter einen Feuerball an den Kopf zu werfen. Ihre Hand zitterte bereits gefährlich, doch bevor sie diesem Wunsch nachkommen konnte. Hörte sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen und Snows Stimme gedämpfter zu ihr dringen.

_Ich ertrage dich heute einfach nicht Snow_

Regina stieg wieder aus dem Schrank, ließ ihre Schultern hängen und atmete tief durch. Die Schäbigkeit saß noch immer in ihren Venen und zog sich wie heiße Lava durch ihren Körper, nur um sich in ihrem Verstand festzusetzen. Schlagartig war sie wieder jung und erinnerte sich an die Zeit im Palast. Wie oft hatte sie den Drang verspürt zu fliehen; sich vor Snow White und ihren Vater zu verstecken, wenn man ihr mehr als einmal einbläute, die Lücke nicht ausfüllen zu können, die Eva hinterlassen hatte, egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengen würde. Coras Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf, höhnend und viel zu süß.

_Nicht einmal den König konntest du für dich gewinnen...niemand liebt dich…_

Es war ein altes Mantra, das niemals ganz verstummte. Wieder hatte Regina das Bedürfnis zu weinen, doch sie bekämpfte es mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie befahl ihrem Verstand, nach einer anderen Wahrheit zu suchen, einer Wahrheit, die Coras Stimme der Lüge überführte, doch sie war zu laut, als plötzlich eine andere Stimme draußen erklang. Regina trat an das Fenster, kickte dabei einige Holztierchen aus dem Weg und blickte hinunter auf den Hof.

Sie konnte Robin sehen, der sanft auf seinen Hengst einredete, während er ihn in die Stallungen führte. Der vertraute, ruhige Klang berührte etwas in ihr. Seine Stimme verdrängte die Coras in ihrem Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Geduld, seinen Kampf um sie, den er mehr als einmal ausgefochten hatte und konnte die einsame Träne nicht mehr zurückhalten, die sich aus ihrem Auge löste und über ihre Wange glitt. Es waren nicht seine Worte, seine Versprechen sie zu lieben und ihr stets zur Seite zu stehen, sondern seine Taten, die es bewiesen, die ihr Innerstes berührten und den Griff der eisigen Klaue lockerte. Bestimmt wischte sie mit ihrer Hand die Träne weg, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schritt zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese einen Spalt und erst als sie sich versicherte, dass die Luft und der Flur von Snow rein war, huschte sie aus Rolands Zimmer und ging zielstrebig zur Treppe. Dort angekommen, schaute sie hinab in den Eingangsbereich und als sie auch dort niemanden ausmachen konnte, eilte sie die Stufen hinab und hinaus aus dem Haus.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Reginas Augen weiteten sich, als die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte. Bilder wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum, drehten und wandten sich, wie Buntwäsche im Schleudergang. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, als die Sehnsucht in ihrer Seele endlich die Quelle fand, die so lange hinter einer dunklen Nebelwand verborgen gewesen war. Wie weit entfernt vernahm sie Henrys Stimme, die aufgeregt erklang:

„DAD! Wir müssen zu Dad!"

Regina fand zurück ins Geschehen. Sie schaute ihren Sohn an und nickte lächelnd. Für einen kurzen Moment wog sie ab, mit Henry einfach zu verschwinden oder Robin erst einmal anzurufen, als ihr Handy bereits klingelte. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und brachte ihre Augen zum Strahlen, als sie den Namen des Anrufers auf ihrem Display ablas.

_Robin_

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und kaum dass sie den Annahme Knopf betätigte, erklang Robins vertraute Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

„Wo steckt ihr, Liebes?"

„Im Krankenhaus. Mary Margaret ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Wo seid ihr?"

Sie lauschte Robins Antwort, konnte jedoch kein Wort verstehen. Im Hintergrund erklang Rolands Stimme und vermischte sich mit den Geräuschen eines gefüllten Raumes. Das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln, als Robin kapitulierte und im nächsten Moment Roland aufgeregt am Handy ertönte:

„Mom? Mom? Mom? Wo bist du? Wo ist Henry? Ich erinnere mich! Ich erinnere mich… Bist du böse auf mich? Ich hab dich vergessen...und Henry. Mom?"

Das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, als der Junge ohne Punkt und Komma, einem Schwall Wasser gleich, in ihr Ohr plapperte. Sie spürte die Sehnsucht in ihrer Brust überdeutlich, das Verlangen die beiden endlich wieder zu sehen und so ließ sie ihren Sohn noch ein wenig reden, ehe sie versuchte ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit er ihr zuhören konnte. Sie brauchte mehrerer Anläufe bis Roland endlich verstummte.

„Nein, mein Schatz, natürlich bin ich nicht böse auf dich. Es ist alles gut, gib mir deinen Dad, dann kommen wir."

Sie wartete einen Moment bis Robin sich erneut meldete.

„Wo steckt ihr?"

„Bei Granny, soll -"  
„- Nein, ist gleich um die Ecke, sind gleich da." Sie machte eine Pause und ließ ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, als ihre Stimme sich mit der Sehnsucht füllte, die in ihrer Brust schlug.

„Ist Danny bei dir?" Wage erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Robin Ruth aufsuchen wollte und so konnte sie kaum der absurden Furcht Einhalt gebieten, dass der Junge aus irgendeinen Grund bei Ruth war.

„Natürlich, Liebes. Wir warten auf euch. Beeilt euch. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich Roland hier festhalten kann" Der Schluss des Satzes wurde von Robins Lachen begleitet und steckte Regina an. Sie verabschiedete sich und steckte das Handy wieder weg. Henry stand neben ihr, schaute sie drängend an und konnte kaum ruhig stehen bleiben.

„Komm schon Mom."

Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sich in der Runde um, als wüsste sie nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. David hockte auf Mary Margarets Bett und hielt ihre Hand, während man Emma und John noch immer ansehen konnte, dass ihre Welt sich vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Es war David, der das Wort ergriff:

„Na haut schon ab. Mary Margaret braucht ohnehin Ruhe."

Regina nickte, verabschiedete sich und mit Henry zusammen verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie waren noch nicht ganz aus der Tür, als Emma ihnen nachrief, dass sie ihnen bald in den Diner folgen würden. Henry schnappte sich die Hand seiner Mutter und zog sie förmlich mit sich. Regina hatte Probleme mit dem Jungen Schritt zu halten, doch sie beklagte sich nicht. Alles in ihr verlangte, zu Robin und ihren beiden anderen Kindern zu gelangen. Die letzten Wochen steckten noch in ihren Knochen und ihrem Verstand, doch die Freude, dass dieses schäbige Gefühl, welches sie seit ihrem Erwachen verspürte, von dem Gedanken an ihre Familie verdrängt wurde, beflügelte sie. Die Unruhe und die Müdigkeit der letzten Tage waren verschwunden aus ihrem Gesicht und machten Platz für eine freudige Erregung, die ihr Denken bestimmte. Henry schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Er wirkte nicht mehr zerknirscht und in sich gekehrt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hörte nicht auf den ganzen Weg über aufgeregt zu quasseln:

„Du hast Dad doch wieder zusammengeflickt? Oder? Du hast doch geholfen, dass er wieder gesund

wird und er wird keinen Schaden behalten, oder? Er sah wirklich schlimm aus, Mom."

Regina schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick und zerstreute seine Aufregung.

„Er ist wie neu, keine Angst, es ist al-"

Plötzlich knisterte die Luft und ein grüner Blitz erhellte die Straße. Regina verstummte mitten im Satz. Überraschung überkam sie wie eine brausende Welle und verwandelte sich im nächsten Moment in einen stechenden und zugleich brennenden Schmerz. Der Schmerzensschrei blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken, als sie gerade noch sehen konnte, wie Henry stehen blieb, sich umwandte und dann kreischend zu ihr stürmte, während ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben und die Welt um sie herum ins Schwarze versank.

„MOM!"

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin stand in dem langen, von Pferdeboxen gesäumten Gang und striegelte seinen Hengst.

Das Aroma von frischem Heu füllte den Stall und vermischte sich mit der warmen Frühlingsluft, zu einem vertrauten Wohlgeruch, der seinen Verstand einlullte. Bedächtig tätigte er Bürstenstrich um Bürstenstrich und versank in seine eigene Gedankenwelt, gefüllt mit den Überlegung, welche Arbeiten er noch zu verrichten hatte. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Vorbereitung einer Hochzeit so viel Arbeit in Anspruch nahmen und so begrüßte er den Moment allein, in dem niemand auf ihn einstürmte oder irgendwelche Entscheidungen verlangte. Die Zeit verstrich langsam im Stall und verband sich mit der monotonen Bewegung seiner Hand. Gedanklich ging er sein letztes Gespräch mit Henry durch und seufzte innerlich. Jammernd erklang die Stimme seines Sohnes noch immer in seinen Ohren, die mit Nachdruck darum flehte, dass sein Vater noch mal mit seiner Mutter, oder besser gesagt, mit seiner Großmutter reden sollte, da er sich weigern würde, die Anzüge zu tragen, die sie für die Jungen hatten anfertigen lassen. Robin wusste, dass er eine ruhigen Moment abpassen musste, einen Moment in dem Snow nicht, einem Schatten gleich, hinter Regina her rannte und ihr immer wieder vor Augen führte, wie knapp die Zeit bemessen war, bis zur Hochzeit. Er kehrte zurück in die Realität, als er die Unruhe einiger Pferde bemerkte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er seinen Hengst, dessen Ohren unruhig zuckten, während er selber angestrengt lauschte. Das Rascheln von Stoff auf dem mit Heu ausgelegten Boden kam näher und noch bevor Robin erkennen konnte, wer den Weg in die Stallungen gefunden hatte, entspannte er sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Gin_

Regina erschien in dem langen Gang und eilte auf ihn zu. Ei fragender Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Regina erkannte,doch bevor er sie begrüßen oder anderweitig sein Wort an sie richtigen konnte, schnappte sie seine Hände, drehte sich um und schmiegte sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Robins Kopf füllte sich schlagartig mit tausend Fragen und Gedanken, doch als sie seine Arme um sich legte und still verharrte, wusste er was zu tun war. Er umarmte sie fest, legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und streichelte mit seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie auf diese Art seine Nähe gesucht hatte, sondern kannte es aus ihren alptraumgeplagten Nächten, die seit der Entführung sie hin und wieder plagten. Zärtlich begann er sie zu wiegen, als er ihren verspannten Körper hielt und jaulte innerlich auf, als er davon ausging, dass sich Morpheus Reich wieder einmal in eine Schlackegrube für sie verwandelt haben musste. Er bettete seine Wange an ihre und wisperte:

„Ich liebe dich, Gin...". Er konnte spüren, wie sie die Luft tief in ihre Lungen sog, als würde sie gegen eine Mauer ankämpfen, die seine Worte von ihr fernhielten.

„Hörst du?! Ich liebe dich, Gin.", wiederholte er sich und untermalte seine Worte, indem er eine Hand aus der ihren löste und beruhigend über ihren Unterarm strich.

„Alles ist gut, Liebes.", redete er weiter ruhig auf seine Gefährtin ein und spürte die erste Erleichterung, als sie sich weiter an ihn lehnte und ihren Kopf zurücklegte, damit er auf seiner Schulter Ruhe fand. Robin konnte nun einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen und blickte in die dunklen Untiefen, in denen er beheimatet war. Er sah den Schlaf in ihre Augen und wischte ihn mit dem Daumen fort.  
„Nur ein dummer Traum." Seine Stimme verlor nichts an Sanftheit, während er sie weiter wiegte und sprach:

„Entspanne dich, Liebes."

Aus Reginas vollen Lippen drang ein zustimmender Laut.

„Mmmmhhh..."

Robin fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht tief in ihren dunklen Erinnerungen versunken war, sondern schon auf ihn reagierte. Stille stieg zwischen ihnen auf und dehnte sich im Stall aus. Nur hin und wieder ertönte das Schnauben eines Pferdes und erinnerte sie beide daran, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehte. Als Robin fühlen konnte, dass Regina sich mehr und mehr in seinem Arm entspannte und auch ihre Atmung ruhig und regelmäßig ging, hauchte er ihrer Wange einen keuschen, aber zärtlichen Kuss auf.

„Du bist in Sicherheit und -," weiter kam er nicht, denn Regina vollendete den Satz für ihn.

„- Zu Hause." Robins Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die Zufriedenheit in ihrem Seufzen vernahm. Ein Teil in ihm, fühlte eine endlose Erleichterung und führte ihm vor Augen, wie sehr die Frau in seinem Armen gewachsen war. Sie hatte seine Nähe gesucht, anstatt sich vor sich selbst und der Welt zu verstecken. Diese Erkenntnis brachte sein Innerstes zum klingen und seine Mundwinkel zum zucken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, bestätigte er sie:  
„Ja...und zu Hause."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, ohne dass sie ihre Position lösten. Robin schwieg und gab ihr damit nicht nur die Zeit die sie benötigte, sondern auch das stumme Versprechen, dass sie sich nicht erklären musste; dass er verstand und da bleiben würde, so lange sie seine Nähe brauchte.

Regina stieß einen letzten tiefen Seufzer aus, löste ihre Hand von Robins und drehte sich in seinen Armen um. Robin hielt sie weiter fest, doch nun konnte er ihr direkt in die Augen schauen. Das Lächeln, war noch immer auf seinen Lippen, als seine Daumen ihren Rücken streichelten.

„Alles wieder gut?", fragte er und bekam als Antwort ein zaghaftes Lächeln, während sie nickte. Er drückte sie einmal fest und gab sie danach gerade so viel frei, dass er ihr wieder ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Er konnte ihre Brust an der seinen spüren, ihren gleichmäßigen Atem, der ihm verriet, dass sich der Klammergriff um ihren Verstand gelöst und sie sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte.

„Ich dachte, du wärst mit Snow unterwegs und hab dich nicht vor heute Nacht erwartet.", sagte er und schmunzelte bei ihrem Augenrollen.

„Ich verstecke mich vor Snow.", kam es ehrlich aus ihrem Mund, bevor die Frustration in jedem ihrer Worte mitklang.

„Warum hab ich eigentlich Snow gefragt, ob sie mir helfen möchte? Ich hätte es doch besser wissen müssen." Sie versenkte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und gab einen jammernden Laut von sich. Robins Kehle entfleuchte ein leises lachen, ehe er ihrem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte.  
„Weil du wundervoll bist und dich um eure Beziehung bemühst."

Er wusste, was seine Gefährtin dazu getrieben hatte, Snow in die Planung mit einzubinden. Es war ihre Art der Dankbarkeit für die Zeit , in der sie sich verschlossen und Snow sich um die Jungen gekümmert hatte.

„Ja, aber ich will jetzt nicht mehr wundervoll sein." erwiderte sie gegen sein Hemd und entlockte Robin ein weiteres Lachen. Plötzlich löste sie sich aus dem Stoff und blickte ihn argwöhnisch an.  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sie dich nicht in den Wahnsinn treibt? Sie erzählt mir dauernd, was sie noch mit dir zu erledigen hat."

„Sieh dich um, Liebes. Seit Snow hier aufgeschlagen ist, glänzt das Fell unsere Pferde, wie nie zuvor." Sie blickte sich um und stieß ein Schmunzeln aus:  
„Du versteckst dich auch?"

„Jepp, im Stall gibt es viele Nischen.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und fuhr dann fort.

„Und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann achte ich darauf, dass Eddy und Jeff dabei sind."

Regina stieß ein unterdrücktes Glucksen aus.

„Die treiben sie nämlich mindestens so sehr in den Wahnsinn, wie Snow dich. Also wenn du willst, kannst du sie dir gerne ausleihen." Regina konnte das Lachen nicht länger unterbinden. Robin fiel in dieses ein und schmiegte sich wieder einen Moment fester an sie ran.

„Ich hab längst den Überblick verloren, was sie alles veranstaltet und angeordnet hat. Die Hochzeit wird ein Desaster." Wieder schlich sich der jammervolle Klang in ihre Stimme, doch Robin entgegnete ihr grinsend:

„Nein, wird sie nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse zu, nur weil du einen Anfall von schlechtem Gewissen hattest, dass du nicht die Hochzeit bekommst, die du dir wünschst?"

„Aber -"

„Nichts aber. Ich lebe jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen, Liebes und ein bisschen ist die Politikerin auf mich abgefärbt. Ich hab nicht eine Order die Snow mir aufgetragen hat, umgesetzt, sondern alles ist so arrangiert, wie du es von Anfang an haben wolltest. Snow kümmert sich lediglich um den Teil der Gäste, von denen wir verpflichtet waren sie einzuladen, auch wenn ich gern auf den ein oder anderen verzichten würde. Siehst du? Wir müssen uns nicht um den unangenehmen Part kümmern und Snow glaubt, sie hat ein Mitspracherecht."

„Du verdammter Sauhund!", entfleuchte es Regina lachend. Robin tat es ihr gleich und sprach:

„Siehst du, auch ein verdammter Sauhund kann noch ein paar neue Tricks dazulernen."

Die beiden amüsierten sich weiterhin bis Robin plötzlich wieder Ernst wurde. Er strich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihre Gesicht, spielte mit dieser und versank in ihre dunklen Augen

„Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr, um die Hochzeit. Lass Snow sich austoben und halte dich einfach ein bisschen von ihr fern. Es gibt für mich nämlich nur eine Person, die mir die Hochzeit ruinieren kann und das bist du Liebes, nämlich dann wenn du auf die Frage aller Fragen mit nein antwortest."

Regina lächelte leicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während Robin in das Strahlen ihrer Augen badete. Er kannte diesen Blick, der sein Herz mehr als einmal berührt und seinem Magen ein angenehmes flaues Gefühl beschert hatte.

_Ich liebe dich auch_

„Ich habe viele Dummheiten begangen und auch sehr viel ruiniert in meinem Leben, aber das wird nicht dazu gehören." Ihre Worte wärmten sein Innerstes. Er legte seinen Arm um ihren Nacken und schmiegte sich so fest an sie, dass er ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte. Regina schaute zu ihm hoch und lächelte sachte.

„Schön, dass du wieder lächeln kannst. Ich liebe dein Lächeln.", offenbarte er ihr voller Ehrlichkeit und überbrückte die kurze Distanz ihrer Lippen, um sie zu küssen. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe und erbat so den Einlass in ihren Mund, den sie ihm nur zu gern gewährte. Er presste sie fester an sich und küsste sie innig, bis er spüren konnte, wie ihr Körper in seinem Arm weiter entspannte. Robin löste den Kuss und grinste, als er ihr dabei zuschaute, wie sie nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Hände schoben sich über seine Taille und fanden ihr Ziel an seinem Rücken. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen keck, ging auf die Zehenspitzen und nahm seine Lippen für einen neuen Kuss gefangen. Dabei streichelten ihre Hände tiefer, über den Stoff bis sie seinen Hintern zu fassen bekam und in diesen frech hinein kniff. Robin löste den Kuss in Überraschung.

„MADAME!", seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, während sie den Kuss bereits wieder aufnahm und zum Heulager dirigierte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin saß mit seinen Söhnen an einem der Tische in Grannys Diner. Daniels Maxi-Cosi stand neben ihm auf der Bank, während Roland ihm gegenüber saß. Immer wieder gingen ihrer beider Blicke hinaus aus dem großen Fenster. Rolands schaffte es nicht ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Er bewegte sich unruhig, stemmte sich auf die Knie und krabbelte immer wieder zur der Glasscheibe, während er aufgeregt fragte:

„Wann kommen sie, Dad? Wieso dauert das so lange? Was ist, wenn sie uns wieder vergessen, oder noch schlimmer -", Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf seinem kleinen Gesicht ab, als er sehnsuchtsvoll die Hände auf das Glas legte und hinaus auf die Straße schaute. „- wenn wir sie wieder vergessen. Dad? Was ist, wenn -"

Robin zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl er es selbst kaum erwarten konnte, seine Gefährtin und seinen Sohn wieder bei sich zu wissen. Geduldiger, als er sich fühlte, erklärte er dem Lockenkopf:

„Wir haben gerade erst aufgelegt. Deine Mom ist kein Vierspanner."

Roland seufzte theatralisch und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Unruhig rutschte er auf den Knien in Richtung des Tisches, stemmte seine Ellenbogen auf die Platte und bettete sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Ein ungeduldiges Seufzen entfleuchte seinen vollen Lippen, welches Robin zum Schmunzeln brachte. Roland drehte seinen Kopf und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, als er freudig quietschend aufsprang und wieder an die Glasscheibe rutschte:  
„MOM! HENRY...DA!"

Robin zuckte zusammen als die Freude des Jungen sich entlud. Er folgte seinem Blick und konnte das breite Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen, als er seine Verlobte und seinen Sohn sah. Sein Herz beschleunigte und sein Magen fühlte sich an wie mit Watte gefüllt. Dumpfes Pochen drang in sein Ohr, als Roland gegen die Scheibe patschte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch plötzlich zuckte ein grüner Blitz auf und erhellte die Fensterfront. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich die Watte in Robins Magen, in brennende Kohlen.

„GIN!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er von der Sitzbank auf, rutschte aus der Nische heraus und schmiss dabei einen Stuhl um, der krachend zu Boden fiel. Wie Weit entfernt konnte er Rolands Angstschrei vernehmen und gleich darauf Grannys beruhigende Stimme, die den Jungen aufhielt, während er selbst aus dem Laden rannte. Er öffnete die Tür mit solcher Wucht, dass die Glocke sich überschlug und sich ihr penetrantes Läuten in seinen Verstand festfraß. So schnell er konnte rannte er die Straße entlang, achtete nicht auf die Autos und lief Hals über Kopf über diese. Ein vorbeifahrendes Auto hupte. Robin Schmiss die Arme nach oben und wich ihm aus. Dann legte er den letzten Rest des Weges zurück und kniete im nächsten Moment neben seinem Sohn, der aufgelöst den leblosen Körper seine Mutter hielt.  
„Dad … Dad … Dad ...", Henrys Stimme zitterte und war Tränenschwer. „Wir … wir … wollten … plötzlich … Blitz … umgefallen … Mom … Dad ...", stammelte der Junge zusammenhanglos und hatte den letzten Rest an Farbe verloren. Robin wusste kaum, um wem er sich zuerst kümmern sollte. Er nahm Henry Reginas Gestalt von den Knien und legte seine Freie Hand um die Schulter seines Sohnes.  
„Henry, nimm mein Handy aus der Tasche und ruf einen Krankenwagen, okay? Ich kümmere mich, um deine Mom." Robin wusste instinktiv, dass der Junge eine Aufgabe brauchte, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper leicht, damit Henry das Handy aus seiner Hemdtasche fischen konnte und beobachtete ihn, wie er auf den Knien etwas zurückwich.

Robin war einem Deja- Vu erlegen. Ihm war, als wäre es noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er den bewusstlosen Körper seiner Gefährtin in den Armen hielt. Und auch wenn weder ihr Gesicht noch der Rest ihres Körpers geschunden waren, so verspürte er die gleiche nagende Angst.

„Gin, kannst du mich hören?, redete er auf Regina ein, doch er bekam keinerlei Antwort. Vorsichtig betastete er ihren Hals, suchte nach einem Puls und schloss erleichtert die Augen, als er ihn schwach spüren konnte.

_Dem Himmel sei Dank_

Er beugte sich vor, legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust und dankte allen höheren Mächten, als ihr Atem sachte aus ihren Lippen strömte und er ihren Herzschlag fühlen konnte.  
„Gin!", redete er weiter auf sie ein, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Erschrocken blickte er auf und sah in Emmas, von Entsetzen gezeichnetes, Gesicht und dahinter John, der nicht minder fassungslos dreinblickte.

„Leg sie auf die Seite!", erklärte sie und half Robin Reginas Körper sanft auf den Boden zu legen und in die stabile Seitenlage zu verfrachten.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Da war ein Blitz … und dann ist sie umgefallen, aber sie atmet. Und ihr Puls ist so schwach und … Henry holt Hilfe ...", Robin ertappte sich dabei, dass er nun selbst vor Nervosität plapperte. Seine Hände zitterten, während er die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn befiel kaum ertragen konnte. Emma streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Wir haben es gesehen. Wir waren kurz hinter ihnen und dann plötzlich." , noch während sie redete kehrte Leben in Reginas Körper. Sie begann zu zucken und zu zittern, als würde sie von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Robin packte sofort ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich diesen am harten Asphalt blutig schlug und hielt sie fest. Emmas Augen weiteten sich. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, während ihr Mund sich öffnete und sie sich von dem Anblick abwandte.

„Psch...", redete Robin weiter auf Regina ein, als sie unter seinen Händen krampfte. Sein Magen begann zu rebellieren, doch er zwang sich, die Übelkeit und die aufkommenden dunklen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich lass mir noch einmal meinen Sohn und meine Frau von euch wegnehmen?"

Little John, Emma und Robin wandten sich zur Quelle der Stimme um und sahen Neal, der mit ausgestreckten Dolch neben seinem Vater stand und schwer atmete. Alle drei blickten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die beiden.

„Neal?" Emmas Stimme war gefüllt mit tausend Fragen, auf die niemand im Grunde eine Antwort haben wollte. Little John verzog das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Maske. Er schob seine Hemdsärmel hoch, machte einige bestimmte Schritte in Neals und Rumpelstilzchens Richtung und knurrte:  
„Jetzt reicht's mir, du verdammter Drecks-", weiter kam er nicht, denn Neal holte mit der Hand aus, die den Dolch hielt, bewegte ihn in Johns Richtung und flüsterte etwas, woraufhin Rumple schluckte, seinen Arm erhob und einen unsichtbaren Schlag gegen den Hünen ausführte. John flog durch die Luft und krachte hart gegen ein parkendes Auto. Er ächzte laut und versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen, doch etwas schien ihn am Boden zu halten. Neal indessen richtete den Dolch wieder auf Robin und seine krampfende Gefährtin.

„Na? Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn jemand einem die Frau wegnimmt?", fragte er mit einem irren Leuchten in den Augen.

Robins Magen verwandelte sich in einen brodelnden Kessel. Alles in ihm schrie Neal zu packen und so lange auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis der irre Glanz und somit das Leben aus seinen Augen gewichen waren, doch er konnte sich nicht von Regina lösen. Angst vermischte sich mit der Wut in seinem Bauch und verband sich zu einem explosiven Cocktail, der seine Hände zum zittern brachte.

Er konnte hören, wie Emma auf Neal einredete, wie sie versuchte Rumpelstilzchen zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass der Dunkle mit den Schultern zuckte und damit seine Machtlosigkeit demonstrierte, während er einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Dolches machte, verfluchte Robin den Tag, an dem er Neal zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

„Verdammt Neal, hör auf mit dem Scheiß!", kam es aufgebracht aus Robins Mund. Noch immer hielt er Reginas Kopf und wagte erst ein wenig aufzuatmen, als der Krampf vorüber war und sie bewegungslos auf dem Asphalt ruhte. Vorsichtig bettete er Reginas Kopf wieder auf dem Boden und stieß ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie nicht abermals zu zucken begann. Er erhob sich und machte langsam einen Schritt auf Neal zu, als stünde er einem wilden Raubtier gegenüber und nicht einem Menschen. Neals Blick verdunkelte sich. Wahnsinn schwamm in seinen Augen, als er zu kreischen begann:  
„WAG ES DICH JA NICHT ODER ICH BRING SIE UM!", wie zur Untermalung bewegte er den Dolch in kleinen ruckartigen Bewegungen in Reginas Richtung. Robin hielt abrupt inne und erschrak vor der Entschlossenheit in Neals Gesicht. Bestimmend versuchte er seinen Blick zu bannen und hoffte, einen letzten Rest Vernunft in Neal zu finden, an den er appellieren konnte:

„Bitte Neal!"

Er schaute über Neals Schulter zu John und spürte Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Der Hüne lag auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht erheben. Aus den Augenwinkel suchte er nach Emma. Sie beschwor ein grelles Licht in ihrer Handinnenfläche, doch bevor dieser winzige Same der Hoffnung auch nur Ansatzweise keimen konnte, zerstörte Neals Stimme diesen:

„Ich würde das nicht machen, meine Liebe. Ich bring sie um, ich schwöre es. Ich bringe sie und die beiden dreckigen Bastarde um, die glauben sich alles nehmen zu können. Du und Henry, ihr gehört zu mir. Er ist mein So -", weiter kam er nicht, denn eine Stimme erklang zitternd hinter ihm.

„Nein, das tun wir nicht und ich bin nicht dein Sohn."

Robin suchte die Quelle der Stimme und riss seine Augen auf während er glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Das Gefühlswirrwarr aus Angst und Wut nahm zu, als er sich gedanklich wieder im Sherwood Forest befand und seinen aufgelösten Sohn im Kerker fand. Das Bild in seinem Kopf, glich diesem in dieser verfluchten Realität, mit Ausnahme der Waffe. Statt Pfeil und Bogen hielt Henry eine Feuerwaffe in seinen Händen auf Neal gerichtet, der ebenso überrascht und schockiert war, wie die anderen. Emma tastete ihre Seite ab und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Das Halfter war leer. Ein Knoten bildete sich in Robins Magen und verwandelte sich in Stein, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen.

_Himmel hilf, vielleicht waren die Diebesspiele doch nicht so schlau_

Langsam hob Robin seine rechte Hand und forderte so stumm seinen Sohn auf, ihm die Waffe zu überreichen, doch Henry stand einfach da und starrte Neal mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit an:

„Ich hab es so satt.", brach es aus dem Jungen heraus. „Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich will, dass es aufhört." Tränen drangen aus seinen Augen und benetzten seine geröteten Wangen. Sein Oberkörper zitterte:  
„Gib den verdammten Dolch Emma und dann verschwinde, oder ich schieße!"

Robin schluckte schwer und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Mit aller Macht versuchte er die rasenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Er fühlte sich in einem Alptraum gefangen und wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht so bald aufwachen würde.

Neal machte keinerlei Anstalten der Order seines Sohnes nachzukommen. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Robin und schimpfte mit ihm:

„Sieh, was du getan hat! Mein eigener Sohn erhebt die Waffe gegen mich, mein EIGENER SOHN! Dafür werd ich nicht nur sie, sondern dich gleich -"

„NEIN!", kam es verzweifelt über Henrys Lippen, während er einen Schritt auf Neal zuging.  
„Bevor du auch nur einen Befehl flüstern kannst, hab ich geschossen und glaub mir, ich treffe. Du kannst sie mir alle wegnehmen, aber ich verspreche dir, du wirst ihnen folgen."

Robins Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen Henry, Neal und Regina hin und her. Hilflosigkeit hielt ihn fest in ihren Klauen und als Reginas Körper erneut zu krampfen begann, wusste er schlussendlich nicht mehr was er tun sollte; wusste nicht, welchen Brand er als erstes löschen sollte und so schenkte er Emma einen flehenden Blick, sich um Regina zu kümmern. Danach richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den verzweifelten Jungen. In ihm tobte ein Sturm, den er kaum bezwingen konnte, doch Robin zwang sich alles an Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag zu legen, die er je erworben hatte. Er wusste, dass er auf einem Pulverfass saß und so rief sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass er die Ruhe bewahren musste, um den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten. Etwas, das er im Zusammenleben mit seiner Gefährtin beinahe perfektioniert hatte. Beruhigend redete er auf seinen Sohn ein:

„Henry, bitte nimm die Waffe runter. Das ist es nicht Wer -", mitten im Satz ertönte ein Schuss und Robin glaubte seinen Verstand zu verlieren, doch dann erkannte er, dass Henry in die Luft geschossen und somit Neal so sehr erschrocken hatte, dass er den Dolch hatte fallen lassen. Der Junge bückte sich, hob den Dolch auf und richtete die Waffe weiter auf Neal.

„Er ist unbewaffnet, Henry. Bitte lass jetzt Pistole fallen und ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Henrys Lippen verzogen sich jammervoll nach unten, während er weinerlich sprach:  
„Du verstehst das nicht Dad. Du weißt nicht, was er getan hat."

Robin tat einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu und suchte in seinen Erinnerungen. Immer wieder blitzen Bildfetzen in seinem Kopf auf. Bilder seines weinenden Sohnes, Bilder eines Kindes, das unter dem Druck stand es allen Recht zu machen und so suchte er seine Worte mit Bedacht.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge. Ich hätte ihn früher zur Brust nehmen sollen, damit er dich nicht mehr unter Druck setzt, aber es ist keine Lösung ihn jetzt zu erschießen."

Henry schluchzte auf und entließ einen neuerlichen Schwall Tränen, während eine Sirene laut ertönte und gleich darauf ein Krankenwagen bei ihnen hielt. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Vergangenheit und füllte sich mit kindlichem Grauen, als er unverändert dort stand und seinem Vater verriet:

„Er war es." Robin schenkte seinem Sohn einen fragenden Blick, doch da erklärte Henry sich bereits.

„Er hat die Männer bestellt, damit sie Mom und Roland wehtun. Ich hab es gehört. Er hat es gesagt, bevor der Fluch kam. Er hat gesagt, wenn die Männer ihre Arbeit anständig erledigt hätten, dann hätten wir keine Hochzeit sondern ein Begräbnis zu feiern, oder wenigstens eine neue Patientin in der Irrenanstalt. Er hat sie bezahlt Dad.", Henry kreischte den letzten Satz: „BEZAHLT UM UNS ALLEN WEH ZU TUN!"

Robin schloss seine Augen, als ihn nicht nur das Leid des Jungen traf, sondern sein eigener schier unbändiger Zorn. Sofort war er wieder im Wald und sah erst seinen blutenden, völlig verängstige Sohn, nur um im nächsten Moment seine geschundene, bewusstlose Frau im Arm zu halten. Die Gesichter der Männer malten sich auf seine Netzhaut, verwandelten sich in eine Szenerie, die ihm mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht und Übelkeit bescherte. Alles in ihm schrie, dass der Junge endlich abdrücken sollte, dass er der Ursache dieses Unglücks aus dem Weg räumen sollte, doch ein anderer Teil in ihm kämpfte um die Vorherrschaft. Ein Teil, der nichts anderes wollte, als seine Familie zu schützen und seinen Sohn vor sich selbst zu bewahren.

„Ich weiß du bist wütend, Henry. Das bin ich auch, aber es hilft nicht, wenn du ihn jetzt erschießt, bitte glaub mir."

Henry legte seinen Kopf schräg und spielte mit seinem Zeigefinger am Abzug.

„Aber er hat ihr weh getan und Roland und uns auch….immer wieder. Wir haben uns verloren und vergessen, Dad. Ich will nur, dass es aufhört."

„Das wird es aber nicht, wenn du ihn erschießt, also bitte Henry, gib mir die Waffe.", redete Robin eindringlich auf den Jungen ein. Er konnte die Wut in seinem Sohn nachvollziehen, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihr nachgab. Er hatte es bereits einmal geschafft, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er es wieder schaffte.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Doch, das kannst du. Ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tun kann."

„Henry...", ruhig mischte Rumpels sich in die Szenerie ein. Sein Blick haftete an dem Dolch, den der Junge in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte.

„Hör auf de-", der Satz verstummte, als Henry seine freie Hand an den Dolch legte und seine Lippen lautlos bewegte. Der Dunkle schlug die Lider nieder und löste sich in eine dunkle lilafarbene Wolke auf.

Erneut schluchzte Henry auf. Sein Körper schüttelte sich, doch er hielt die Waffe noch immer auf Neal gerichtet.

Um ihnen herum sprangen Sanitäter aus dem Krankenwagen, doch bevor sie zu der Verletzten eilen konnten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt. Robin wusste, dass sie sich keinen Millimeter bewegen würden, aus Angst Henry einen Grund zu geben, um abzudrücken und so zwang er sich weiter auf seinen Sohn so ruhig wie möglich einzureden, damit er die Situation entschärfen konnte.

„Bitte, du kannst das."

„Nein, ich bin genau wie er. Ich hab das Blut des Dunklen in mir.", offenbarte Henry und rang damit Robin ein neues Gefühl ab. Mitleid.

„Henry, wir entscheiden, wie wir und was wir sind und nicht unser Blut. Wir entscheiden uns dazu, das Richtige zu tun und ich weiß, dass du das kannst, denn du bist mein Sohn und glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich als solchen angenommen hätte, wenn ich daran geglaubt hätte, dass in dir nichts Gutes steckt. Und in dir steckt Gutes, das habe ich von Anfang an gesehen, mein Junge."

Robin konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn seines Sohnes zu arbeiten begann und so redete er einfach weiter auf ihn ein, in der Hoffnung ganz zu ihm durchzudringen.  
„Hör mir zu, mein Junge. Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich im Moment selbst kaum etwas lieber tun möchte, als Neal zu erschlagen, und ihn dafür bezahlen zu lassen, dass er dir, deinem Bruder und deiner Mom so weggetan hat, aber es gibt etwas, dass ich noch viel lieber möchte."

Henrys Augen füllten sich mit Neugier und Robin fühlte einen winzigen Funken Erleichterung.

„Aber es gibt etwas, dass ich noch lieber möchte, nämlich, dass die Leute sich um deine Mom kümmern und sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Und ich möchte mit dir dorthin fahren fahren und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht wieder alleine ist, wenn sie aufwacht. Okay? Egal was war, wir lassen sie jetzt nicht wegen diesem Kerl im Stich, sondern begleiten sie. Ich will nicht, dass er noch mehr Leute unglücklich macht und wenn du jetzt abdrückst Henry, dann wirst du sehr unglücklich sein. Das ist eine Tatsache, die ich dir nicht verschweige. Dieses Gefühl wird dir niemals jemand abnehmen können, auch ich nicht. Du bist viel zu kostbar, als dass ich will, dass du dich selbst zugrunde richtest. Okay? Bitte nimm die Waffe runter, du schaffst das. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft."

Plötzlich klärte sich Henrys Blick und Robin erkannte neben all der Wut, vor allem Scham und Schmerz in den grünen Untiefen seines Sohnes, als er ihn an den Vorfall im Wald erinnerte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde standen sie einfach nur da, inständig hoffend, dass er endlich zu dem Jungen durchdringen konnte, als Henry seine Schultern hängen lies und sich im nächsten Moment, in die Arme seines Vaters schmiss. Laut heulend, klammerte er sich mit der freien Hand an das Hemd seines Vaters, während Robin ihm die Waffe entwand und in seine Hosentasche steckte, damit er den Jungen richtig in die Arme schließen konnte. Dumpf und unter Schluchzern erklang Henrys Stimme:

„Es tut mir Leid. Jetzt bist du bestimmt enttäuscht von mir."

Robin schmiegte das weinende Häufchen Elend fest an sich, drückte seinem braunen Schopf einen Kuss auf und sprach ehrlich:

„Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin stolz auf dich mein Sohn."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin keuchte lustvoll auf, als er sich in seiner Gefährtin ergoss und kam mit seinen Bewegungen zum erliegen. Fahrig beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihren geschwollenen Lippen noch einen Kuss auf, bevor er sich aus ihr zurück zog und sich von ihr hinunter rollte. Er streckte sich neben ihr im Heu aus, nahm nur um Rande das pickende Stroh an seinem Hintern wahr und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinen Unterarm, während er mit der Wirkung des eben erlebten kämpfte. Regina lag neben ihm. Er lauschte ihrer angeschwollenen Atmung, die sich nur mühsam beruhigte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und badete in dem zufriedenen Lächeln, welches sie ihm atemlos schenkte. Als sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und drehte sich schwerfällig auf die Seite. Robin stützte sich auf seinem Unterarm ab und legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Bauch, der noch vom lästigen Stoff ihres Kleides verhüllt war. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Gestalt und blieben an ihren entblößten Brüste hängen, die sich im Takt ihrer Atemzüge wogen. Liebevoll ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch tänzeln und wanderte so hinauf bis er ihre warme Haut berühren konnte. Spielerisch zog er mit Mittelfinger Kreise über diese und strich immer wieder sanft über ihr Brustbein, während er in ihre Augen schaute. Regina streichelte über seinen Unterarm und genoss die Zärtlichkeit, die er ihr angedeihen ließ mit einem glückseligen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtszüge. Robins Lächeln wurde zärtlich wie seine Berührungen, als die Wahrheit aus seinen blauen Augen heraus strahlte:  
„Es ist schön, bei all der Planung und Hektik, mal wieder Zeit mit dir allein zu verbringen." Er beugte sich vor und strich mit seinen Lippen über die ihren, während er weiter hauchte:

„My Lady."

Regina nahm seine Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss gefangen und als sie diesen beendete, legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sanft streichelte sie mit ihren Daumen über seine Bartstoppeln und gestand:  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Kaum waren die Worte aus ihrem Mund, füllte Robins Zunge diesen, bis der Sauerstoffmangel seinen Tribut forderte. Atemlos trennten sich ihre Lippen, während Robins Finger weiter über ihren Oberkörper streichelten und so in ihren Schoß wanderten. Er raffte den Rockteil ihres Kleides noch etwas auf und begann ihren nackten Schenkel zu konnte beobachten, wie sie mehr und mehr unter seinen Streicheleinheiten entspannte. Immer wieder hauchte er ihr Küsse auf Wange, Mund und Hals auf, während sie gedankenverloren über seine Oberarme strich. Für einen Moment schien die Welt stehen geblieben und außerhalb dieses Heulagers nicht mehr existent zu sein, als eine vertraue, helle Stimme Welt und Zeit wieder in Gang setzte.

„MOOOOM?! DAAAD!? SEID IHR HIER?!"

Regina riss ihre Augen auf, schubste Robin, samt seinen talentierten Finger von sich und setzte sich schleunigst auf. Hektisch versuchte sie ihre Brüste wieder in ihr Kleid zu schnüren und erhob sich währenddessen wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Robin tat es ihr gleich und sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine. Schnell wandte er sich vom Eingang der Pferdebox ab, um seine Hose wieder richtig anzuziehen. Regina indes trat aus der Box, in der sie sich zurückgezogen hatten, schnappte sich die Bürste und begann Dante zu striegeln, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Heu steckte in ihren Haaren, hob sich golden von ihrer schwarzen Mähne ab. Ihr Kleid, welches nicht richtig geschnürt war, rutschte immer wieder über ihre rechte Schulter, doch Regina ignorierte es. Stattdessen rief sie atemlos:

„Hier, Roland."

Sie hatte sich kaum zu erkennen gegeben, da bog Roland um die Ecke und lief direkt auf seine Mutter zu. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Atemlos zappelte er vor ihr herum.

„Was gibt es denn mein Schatz?" Endlich hörte er auf zu zappeln und erklärte sich:

„Darf...darf ich mit John ins Dorf? Wir wollen Emma abholen und dann Henry von der Schule und dann...dann...dann...dann wollen wir Torte essen gehen."

Ein Lächeln erblühte auf Reginas Lippen und fand den Weg in ihre Augen. Seine einfache Frag löste einen Sturm der Erleichterung in ihr aus, welcher sich als Ausläufe in ihren sich verwässerten Augen zeigte. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass der Schatten des Überfalls, auch bei ihm allmählich verblasste. Hatte er innerhalb seines zu Hauses bereits den Mut gefunden, sich mehr oder weniger alleine zu bewegen, so hing er noch immer an ihren und Robins Rockzipfeln, sobald es ins Dorf, oder den Wald ging. Dass er nun freiwillig mit John ging, ließ ein ganzes Bergmassiv von ihrem Herzen fallen.

„Aber natürlich,darfst du."

„Sicher, dass du das packst?!", erklang es liebevoll neckend hinter Regina. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und erkannte Robin, der den Weg aus dem Heulager zu ihnen hin gefunden hatte. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass sein Hemd falsch geknöpft war und verstärkte sich, als Roland auf die Neckerei seines Vaters einging.

„Aber sicher, Dad. Ich geh bald schon zur Schule." Empörung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die Regina ein unterdrücktes Lachen entlockte. Sie stellte sich auf die Seite ihres Sohnes.

„Ein bisschen mehr vertrauen in unseren Jungen.", sagte sie gespielt streng und zwinkerte Robin unmerklich zu. Robin erwiderte das Zwinkern.

„Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es sehe."

„Tz", machte Regina übertrieben

„Weißt du was, Locksley?!", begann sie und beschwor ein Kichern aus Rolands Kehle, als er bemerkte, wie sie für ihn Partei ergriff.

„Ich wette, dass er es schafft und zwar um einen Apfelkuchen. Und weil du sowieso verlierst, gib dem Jungen gleich etwas Geld mit, damit er ihn später gleich mitbringen kann."  
Robin gab sich gespielt nachdenklich, so als würde er ihre Worte abwiegen, doch dann griff er in den Beutel, der an seiner Hose befestigt war und zog einige Münzen daraus hervor, um sie Roland zu überreichen. Stolz nahm der Lockenkopf das Geld an und stopfte es in den Beutel, der um seinen Hals hing.

„Ich hol dir den Großen Mom, denn du wirst auf jeden Fall gewinnen.", grinse er überbreit und trat noch einen Schritt näher an seine Mutter heran. Regina beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, während er mit spitzen Lippen auf die Zehenspitzen ging.

„Ich glaub ganz fest an dich, mein kleiner Schatz.", wisperte sie zärtlich und drückte ihm einen geräuschvollen Kuss auf, der ihm wieder ein Kichern entlockte. Danach sprang Roland aufgeregt zu seinem Vater, verabschiedete sich auf die selbe Weise und eilte bereits aus dem Gang, als Regina ihm noch hinterher rief.

„DENK DRAN,WENN SNOW FRAGT, DU HAST UNS NICHT GESEHEN!"

„NEIN MOOOOOM!", brüllte er noch und war wieder verschwunden. Robin und Regina schauten ihrem Sohn schmunzelnd nach und wandten sich erst wieder einander zu, als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Robin schlang seine Arme um seine Gefährtin und entlockte Regina damit ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

„Jetzt hat er wenigstens eine Aufgabe und muss sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen den Kuchen nicht zu vergessen, das wird ihn ablenken.", erklärte sie und bekam als Antwort einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Er macht sich. Ihr macht euch beide und ich bin unendlich stolz auf euch."  
Seine Worte berührten einen Punkt in ihrem Sein, welcher seit Kindertagen verkümmert war. Es gab nicht viele Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie jemandes Stolz heraufbeschworen hatte und so suchte sie in seinen Augen nach der Lüge, die sie ihr ganzes Leben begleitet hatte, doch alles was sie fand, war die Wahrheit. Augenblicklich erfasste sie wieder eine Leichtigkeit, die sich mit dem angenehmen Gefühl von Watte in ihrem Magen paarte. Regina ergab sich in die Umarmung, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihrem Gefährtin hinauf. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften, während ihre Daumen ihn durch das weiche Leder seine Hose streichelten. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge verharrten sie beieinander und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Daniel?" , fragte Robin nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Reginas Erwiderung begann mit einem breiten Lächeln, ehe ihre Worte folgten.

„John hat ihn und auch wenn ich finde, dass er sich wie ein Idiot aufführt, hilft es ungemein, wenn Daniel nicht auch noch dabei ist, wenn Snow sich in ihrer Planungswut hinein steigert. Ich glaub, sie ist einfach nicht ausgelastet."

Robin lachte kehlig und streichelte über ihren Rücken, bis er ihre Schulterblätter erreichte und das Kleid versuchte wieder über ihre Schulter zu schieben. Der Stoff blieb für einen winzigen Moment liegen und rutschte wieder hinunter. Dieses Mal gab er sich geschlagen, hauchte ihrer nackten Schulter nur einen Kuss auf und sprach:

„Vielleicht sollte sie das Königinnengeschäft auch aufgeben und sich ein neues Hobby suchen.", scherzte er und bekam Reginas Lachen zur Antwort, bevor sie sich an ihm schmiegte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals hauchte.  
„Bloß nicht. Nachher sucht sie noch hier Asyl. Ich komm zwar jetzt mit ihr aus und bemühe mich, aber das klappt nur, weil sie weit weg wohnt.", gestand sie lachend.

„Der Himmel bewahre.", erwiderte Robin und presste sie an sich.

Ein gespielt nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich auf Reginas Gesicht, als sie sich in seiner Umarmung zurücklehnte und sich leicht zu wiegen begann.

„Hab ich das jetzt eigentlich richtig verstanden? Die Kinder sind alle aus dem Haus und gut versorgt? Snow müsste für heute auch aufgegeben haben und wir haben einen Nachmittag frei?"

„Du hast aber auch einen messerscharfen Verstand, Liebes.", neckte er sie und wartete darauf, dass sie in die gleiche Schiene einschlug, doch sie wurde etwas ernster und fragte:  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das ausnutzen und ein bisschen ausreiten?"

Robin hob beide Augenbrauen und entblößte eine Reihe gerade Zähne, als er sie angrinste.  
„Wie? Madame will nochmal ausrei- aaauuutsch."

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps gegen die Brust und antwortete:

„Du Spinner, das meine ich nicht.", doch der Glanz in ihren Augen strafte sie mehr Lüge, als ihr bewusst war.

„Wenn das so ist, dann nichts lieber als das."

Regina befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und griff nach seiner Hand. Bestimmt zog sie ihn mit sich zum Ausgang des Stalles, woraufhin er ihr einen fragenden Blick schenkte.  
„Die Pferde stehen aber in der anderen Richtung, Liebes.", machte er trocken und untermalte seine Worte mit einem Kopfdeut.

„Das weiß ich, aber glaubst du ich will mit wunden Schenkeln zum Traualtar? Gönn wir wenigstens eine Hose beim reiten."

Robin lachte leise, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie schnellen Schrittes durch die Stallung, den Hof hin zum Haus. Sie waren wieder in einer Unterhaltung gefangen, lachten und kicherten, als wären sie noch Teenager, die ihrer Gouvernante ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatten, als beide plötzlich innehielten und Snows Gestalt vor ihnen erschien.

„Wo hast du gesteckt Regina?", kam es fast schon klagend aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich, äh...", Regina schaute zu ihrem Gefährten und war schlagartig wieder in der Pferdebox mit ihren Gedanken. Ein spitzen Grinsen wollte sich auf ihre Lippen schleichen, doch sie unterdrückte es. „...hatte was zu erledigen."

Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sie ihren Gefährten, wie er gegen ein aufkommende Lachen ankämpfte. Snow weitete ihre Augen und als sie dem Blick ihrer einstigen Stieftochter folgte und an sich heruntersah, bemerkte sie ihren viel zu weiten Ausschnitt und das Heu in ihren Haaren. Robin wandte sich von den beiden Frauen ab, nicht ohne seinen Arm von Regina zu nehmen. Auch Regina kämpfte mehr und mehr gegen das Kichern an, als Snow so tat, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

„Äh...achso...ja...also...dann hast du ja jetzt Zeit, wir müssen noch -"

Regina beobachtete, wie ihr Gefährte mit Müh und Not dagegen ankämpfte loszuprusten, als sie ihm zuflüsterte:  
„Mach was Locksley, oder sie wird ganz schnell wieder zum Staatsfeind Nummer Eins erklärt."

Er nickte und wandte sich an Snow .

„Oh nein heute nicht, Snow!", sagte er bestimmt, packte Regina und schmiss sie sich, wie eine reiche Beute, über die Schulter. Das Quieken, welches ihr entschlüpfte ließ ihn kichern.

„Robin!", machte Snow empört, „Wenn wir heute nicht endlich die -"

„OH!", Robin hielt sich eine Hand ans Ohr und lauschte übertrieben nach oben.  
„Ich glaub Daniel weint. Du hast sie schon die letzten Tage und Nächte so sehr beansprucht. Ich kümmere mich gern um meinen Jungen, aber nach den letzten Nächten ist seine Mami dran."

Kaum hatte er seine Erklärung beendet, ging er mit seiner kostbaren Fracht zur Treppe. Regina brach in Lachen aus und steckte ihren Gefährten an. Sie schenkte Snow einen gespielt unschuldigen Blick, nur um Robin einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben, damit er sie schneller von hier fortbrachte. Lachend und kichernd, erklomm er mit ihr die Stufen und gerade als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte, ertönte Snows Stimme entrüstet:

„PAH! Danny ist doch mit John unterwegs!"

Beide lachten noch mal auf, doch die einzige Antwort, die sie Snow gaben, war das zuknallen der Schlafzimmertür, die Robin im Überschwang zu fest zuzog.


	48. Chapter 48

**Kapitel 47**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Der Schein der Neonröhren tauchte den Warteraum des Krankenhauses in ein fades Licht und zeichnete diffuse Muster auf den grauen Linoleumboden. Robin saß neben Henry auf einem der harten Stühle und starrte mit verlorenem Blick vor sich hin. Im Hintergrund erklang das Ticken der Wanduhr und füllte Robins leeren Verstand. Er konnte spüren, wie Henry sich an ihn lehnte und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharrten sie so, versunken in Taubheit und Leere, als Henry das Schweigen flüsternd durchbrach:  
„Warum dauert das so lange, Dad? Das dauert viel zu lange, was ist wenn -",

„- Nicht Henry. Du kennst die Regeln.", kam es tonlos aus Robins Kehle.

„Ich weiß, wir sprechen es nicht aus bis...", der Satz verhallte unbeendet. Robin drückte seinen Sohn einen Augenblick fest an sich und hauchte seiner Schläfe einen Kuss auf, ehe Henry seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters bettete und einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Robins Blick glitt zur Uhr und blieb an dem langen, schwarzen Zeiger haften. Sein Magen fühlte sich ebenso taub, an, wie sein Verstand. Er ließ seine Schultern hängen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

_Komm schon Gin, gib ja nicht auf. Zwing mich nicht unseren Kindern eine schlechte Nachricht zu vermitteln…Das pack ich nicht..._

Noch während er in seinen Gedanken gefangen war, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und hoffte, dass der Arzt endlich den Weg in den Warteraum gefunden hatte, doch es war Emma, die vor den beiden stand und erklärte:

„Wir haben Neal fürs Erste in der Sheriffstation untergebracht. John kümmert sich darum, dass er nicht versucht abzuhauen. Ich hab ihm den Dolch dagelassen, wer weiß, ob Neal noch etwas in der Hinterhand hat." Sie hatte Neals Name kaum ausgesprochen, da verengten sich Robins Augen zu zwei gefährlichen Schlitzen. In seinem Magen zündete eine Flamme, die seit seiner Ankunft im Krankenhaus erloschen war und ließ ihn seine Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten ballen. Emma legte ihre Hand auf Robins Unterarm und drückte ihn sachte:

„Ich weiß du bist wütend, das bin ich auch, aber es hilft nichts, wenn wir jetzt durchdrehen." Robin sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen, hielt sie dort einige Augenblicke und entließ sie erst wieder, als Emma weiter sprach:

„Und ihr werdet es nicht glauben, wen Neal noch mitgebracht hat."

Vater und Sohn richteten ihr Augenmerk neugierig auf Emma und warteten darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.  
„Cora. Sie saß die ganze Zeit in der Geschlossenen. Also im Grunde sitzt sie da noch immer. Direkt unter uns im Keller. Neal meint, dass sie die Manschette trägt und die Pfleger sie nicht rauslassen werden, aber ich werde mich nachher selbst davon überzeugen, dass sie gut weggesperrt ist."

_Die fehlt mir auch noch_

Dachte Robin, doch behielt er seine Gedanken für sich. Stattdessen schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, welche Nachrichten dieser Tag noch für ihn parat hielt. Ein Teil in ihm fühlte sich immer elendiger, je weiter die Zeit dahinfloss und kein Arzt erschien. Seine Augen legten sich auf Emma, die noch immer vor ihm und Henry stand und nun den Blick auf ihre Finger gerichtet hielt. Sie war verstummt, doch Robin sah das Hadern in ihren Augen; ihren Versuch Henry nicht ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Es war Robin der das aufkommende Schweigen brach und ihr anbot Platz zu nehmen. Emma hob ihren Blick, sah erst Robin an und konnte dem Anblick Henrys nicht länger widerstehen. Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln fragte sie:

„Und? Weiß man schon wie es ihr geht?"

Henry schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog die Nase geräuschvoll nach oben. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen , doch er wischte sie linkisch mit dem Handrücken fort. Emma nahm das Angebot an und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Henry fallen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn dort.

„Sie schafft das. Sie ist zäh.", kam es aufmunternd aus ihrem Mund, doch als Robin in ihr Gesicht blickte, sah er den selben Schrecken, den auch ihn und den Jungen befallen hatte. Er schluckte einen imaginären Kloß hinunter und schaute wieder auf die Uhr. Er war dankbar für die Benommenheit, die noch immer seinen Verstand gefangen hielt; dankbar dafür, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was an diesem Tag geschehen war und er das Ausmaß noch nicht erfassen konnte. Sein Blick ging immer wieder in die Richtung, aus der er den Arzt erwartete, doch jedes Mal beschwor der leere Flur einen weiteren Knoten in seinem Magen herauf. Er lehnte sich zurück , begann mit seinem Fuß zu wippen und starrte erwartungsvoll in den leeren Gang und gerade, als die Lähmung seinen Verstand Stück für Stück wieder freigab, tauchte die Gestalt des Arztes auf. Sofort sprangen alle drei von ihren Stühlen und liefen auf Dr. Whale zu. Hoffnung und Angst vermischten sich zu einem explosiven Gemisch, welches Robin in den Wahnsinn trieb, erst Recht als Whales Miene nicht erahnen ließ, von welcher Art seine Nachrichten sein würden. Kaum waren sie auf Augenhöhe, erkannte Robin die Hilflosigkeit im Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Der Knoten in seinem Magen verwandelte sich in schwere Steine, als die Angst um seine Gefährtin sein ganzes Denken einnahm.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Henry mit weinerliche Stimme, auch wenn sich jeder vor der Antwort fürchtete.

„Sie ist wach und ansprechbar, aber schwach. Sie hat in der letzten Stunde immer wieder gekrampft und das gefällt mir nicht. Wir haben versucht sie ruhig zu stellen, doch die Krämpfe kamen trotzdem. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo der Auslöser steckt, damit ihr Hirn nicht richtig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird. Wir werden noch einige Untersuchungen und Test machen, danach könnt ihr zu ihr."

Robin glaubte, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab und seine Knie wurden weich. Sein Verstand ermahnte ihn, für seinen Sohn stark zu sein und so hielt er sich kurz an Emma fest, bis sein Stand wieder fest war, dann wandte er sich Henry zu. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas das dem Jungen und auch ihm Mut zusprach, doch stattdessen brach ihm das verweinte Gesicht Henrys das Herz. Er schloss seinen Sohn kurz in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, während sein Blick zu Emma ging, die den letzten Rest Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verlor.

„Du sagst, dass Cora unten sitzt?"

Emma antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Dann will ich jetzt zu ihr." Die Worte waren draußen, bevor Robin überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was er verlangte, oder was er dort wollte. Emma nickte abermals, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, löste Henry sich aus der Umarmung und sprach:  
„Ich komme mit, Dad." Einen Moment wog Robin ab, ihn hier zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass er ohnehin nicht hören würde und so ließ er alle Einwände ungesagt. Er sich abermals Emma zu:

„Wartest du hier? Falls Dr. Whale mit Neuigkeiten kommt." Robin wartete ihre Zusage ab und verschwand mit Henry aus dem Wartebereich.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Robin hielt Daniel auf seinem Arm und verließ zusammen mit Roland und Henry das Haus in Richtung der Stallungen.

„Hey Locksley"

Er drehte sich zum Eingang herum und blickte in Reginas grinsendes Gesicht.

„Komm morgen ja nicht zu spät"

„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Mills", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem freien Arm und verbeugte sich.

„Gute Nacht, Madame"

Robin begradigte sich wieder, schenkte Regina noch ein verliebtes Lächeln und riss sich erst von dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin los, als Henry ihn drängte:  
„Komm schon, Dad. Es wird schon dunkel und wir sind bestimmt die Letzten."

Robin schmunzelte, nahm mit seiner freien Hand die Rolands und gemeinsam ging er mit seinen Söhnen zu den Stallungen, um die Pferde zu holen. Im Stall wartete bereits Little John und nahm Robin das Baby ab, nur um es ihm wieder zu reichen, nachdem er auf seinem Hengst saß. Der Trupp ritt gemächlichen Schrittes in den Wald hinein. Die Sonne hatten bereits ihren Untergang angetreten und ihre dahin schwindende Strahlen, tauchten die Welt in ein goldenes Licht. Bäume warfen ihre tanzenden Schatten auf den Boden; ihr Blätterwerk rauschte im sanften Wind. Robins Hand lag auf Daniels Rücken und streichelte den Jungen zart, während er seinen Hengst weiter vorantrieb. Er konnte sehen, wie immer mehr Reiter und Männer zu dem Trupp dazustießen. Für einen winzigen Moment war Robin in der Vergangenheit gefangen und erinnerte sich an das Leben im Wald. An die unbeständigen Jahre auf der Flucht und die damit verbundene Angst um Roland. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Erstgeboren und seinen anderen Sohn, die einträchtig nebeneinander her ritten, bevor er sein Augenmerk wieder auf das kleine Bündel Leben auf seinem Arm richtete. Unwillkürlich legte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das sich als warmes Strahlen in seinen Augen offenbarte. Auf einmal war die Vergangenheit so weit weg, die Unruhe, die ihn sein ganzes Leben bereits geplagt hatte und all das Suchen, nach etwas das er nie begreifen oder benennen konnte. Daniel verzog seine Lippen zu einem unkontrollierten Grinsen und Robin beugte sich etwas vor, um seinem Köpfchen einen Kuss aufzuhauchen.

_Damals hätte ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es dich jemals geben könnte_

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Mutter seines Sohnes. Das Lächeln auf seinem Lippen wuchs, als sich ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge manifestierte. Er spürte ein sanftes Rumoren in seinem Magen und musste sich eingestehen, dass er eine gewisse Nervosität verspürte. Er hatte niemals daran gedacht, nochmal zu heiraten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber dann sagte er sich, dass er auch niemals damit gerechnet hatte, einmal drei Söhne sein eigen zu nennen. Er war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, als Henrys Stimme neben ihm erklang und ihn sanft zurück ins Hier und Jetzt führte:

„Wieso riecht das hier so gut? Ich dachte Stanley sorgt heute für das Essen."

Robin wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch dann verstand er, was sein Sohn von ihm wollte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich fresse einen Besen, wenn deine Mutter nicht ihre Hände im Spiel hat.", grinste Robin und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie in der Nähe des Lagers waren. Lampen hingen in den Bäumen, ein Lagerfeuer brannte und überall standen Hilfszelte herum, vor denen die Männer saßen. Am Feuer briet ein Wildschwein, welches einen köstlichen Duft verströmte und als Robin Lawrence den Lautenspieler, am Grillen ausmachen konnte, machte er einen Kopfdeut in die Richtung des Mannes und sagte zu seinem Sohn:

„Wollen wir wissen, warum Lawrence das Kochen übernimmt und nicht Stanley?" Henry grinste wohlwissend und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Lieber nicht."

Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam der Finanzminister des Waldes und entblößte sein fast zahnloses Lächeln.

„Ich liebe Gin, aber ihr Mundwerk hätten wir ihr damals vielleicht doch stopfen sollen. Pff...Hat gesagt, dass ich die Finger vom Kochen lassen soll, weil sie Angst hat, dass wir uns den Magen verderben. Hat mir einen Eid abgenommen, dass ich das anderen überlasse und die willst du heiraten, Robin?" In Stanleys Stimme schwang Belustigung mit und verwandelte sich in schallendes Lachen, als Robin amüsiert konterte:

„Natürlich. Dir hat sie doch auch schon einen Eid abgeschwatzt und du willst mir vorwerfen, dass sie mir das Jawort entlockt." Noch während er sprach, reichte er Daniel Stanley und stieg er von seinem Hengst. Die beiden Männer lachten laut, ehe Stanley den Bräutigam in Spee umarmte.

„Komm Boss, Trink erst mal was." Er reichte ihm einen Becher Wein und erklärte dann:

„Ich leg den kleinen Hosenscheißer in dein Zelt. Danach besorge ich dir was zu Essen. Du musst morgen fit sein." Zwinkerte Stanley seinem alten Freund und ehemaligen Anführer der Geächteten anzüglich zu. Robin schüttelte vergnügt seinen Kopf und brachte seinen Hengst zu der Stelle, an der sie die Pferde lagerten, um ihn fest zu machen.

Das Tageslicht war nicht mehr, als eine leise Erinnerung, während die Männer am Lagerfeuer saßen, aßen und tranken und sich amüsierten. Robin versuchte die Aufregung, die ihn erfasste zu verbergen, doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Eingang des Lagers, als würde er jemanden erwarten. Little John saß neben seinem alten Kumpel und legte seine große Hand auf sein Schulterblatt.

„Ich wette er kommt nicht. Täte jedenfalls gut daran, wenn er wegbleibt."

Robin seufzte und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er war außer sich gewesen, als David und Snow ihn zu überzeugen versuchten, dass auch Neal eingeladen werden sollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, den beiden zu widersprechen, doch Snow beharrte darauf, dass sie eine Familie seien. Er hatte sich breitschlagen lassen, doch nur unter der Prämisse, dass er ihn augenblicklich davon jagen würde, sollte er Henry oder anderen Gästen diesen Abend ruinieren.

„Vielleicht hast du recht."

„Sicher hab ich recht, also genieße den letzten Abend in Freiheit." Er klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und drückte ihm einen weiteren Becher Wein in die Hand.  
„Auf dich du alter Sauhund und auf die Nervensäge."

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Robin und Henry erschienen mit dem Fahrstuhl im Kellergeschoss des Krankenhauses. Das Licht fiel spärlich von den Decken und sorgte für eine düstere Atmosphäre, die sich über Robins Gemüt legte. Zielstrebig ging er mit seinem Sohn zu dem Tresen, an der eine Krankenschwester saß und gelangweilt ein Magazin durchblätterte.  
„Wo liegt Cora? Wir wollen zu ihr?"

„Die Krankenschwester antwortete ohne ihre Augen von dem Magazin zu nehmen.

„Das geht nicht. Anweisung von ganz oben."  
Robin blähte seine Nasenlöcher, als er scharf einatmete. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es misslang ihm. Mit voller Kraft schlug er seine Faust auf den Tresen. Henry und die Krankenschwester zuckten beide zusammen, erst Recht, als Robin alle Selbstbeherrschung über Bord warf und brüllte:

„Vielleicht ist es hier unten noch nicht angekommen, aber der Fluch ist gebrochen und wenn du nicht für den Rest deines Lebens in diesem Drecksloch sitzen willst und zwar als Patientin, dann bewegst du schleunigst deinen Hintern und bringst uns zu Cora, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Langsam legte die Krankenschwester das Magazin auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Sie griff nach einem Schlüsselbund und führte Robin und Henry den Gang entlang bis zur letzten Tür. Dort angekommen tippte sie einen Code in eine dafür vorgesehen Apparatur, entriegelte das Schloss mit dem Schlüssel und machte augenblicklich kehrt. Robin sah ihr einen Moment nach, doch dann öffnete er die Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er in den schmucklosen Raum hineinblickte. Verwundert betrat er das Zimmer und starrte auf Rumpelstilzchen, der in einem Bett neben Coras Bett lag. Henry folgte seinem Vater und antwortete auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck:

„Ich hab ihn an den Ort befohlen, der ihm am meisten verhasst ist."

Robins Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich nach oben, während er sich zu Henry beugte und ehrlich in sein Ohr flüsterte:

„Und er landet in der Irrenanstalt neben Cora? Na ja, ich wäre wohl auch hier gelandet."

Noch während er sprach loderte alter Zorn in dem Blau seiner Augen auf. Sein Blick heftete sich erst auf Cora, die ihrer jämmerlichen Erscheinung zum Trotz, mit erhobenem Haupt in ihrem Bett saß und ihm und Henry ein viel zu süßes Lächeln schenkte.

„Welch seltener Glanz in unserer Hütte.", sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Rumpelstilzchen und sprach weiter:  
„Los, los Rumple, wir haben Gäste, vielleicht kämst du dich mal."

Der Dunkle presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und drehte sich demonstrativ von Cora weg.

Cora indes streckte ihre Hand nach den beiden Neuankömmlingen aus und begrüßte sie:

„Nicht so schüchtern, komm her Henry und begrüß deine Großmutter anständig."

Robins Hand ging an Henrys und hielt sie fest. Die alte Wut auf Cora, die in seiner Brust schlug, stieg immer weiter an. Das Bedürfnis ihr kaltes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, wuchs ins unermessliche. Nur mit Müh und Not schaffte es Robin ruhig weiter zu atmen, während er darüber nachdachte, wer von den beiden verhassten Personen ihm helfen konnte. Noch in seinen Überlegungen Versunken, ergriff Rumpelstilzchen das Wort:

„Glaub ja nicht, meine Teure, dass sie wegen uns hier sind. Sie sind ratlos, was mit Regina ist."

Robins Augen verengten sich haucheben.

„Dann sag es uns, Dunkler. Immerhin hast du ihr das angetan."

Henry löste sich von Robins Hand und tat einen Schritt auf die beiden Betten zu.  
„Es geht ihr nicht gut und sie braucht Hilfe."

Rumple richtete sich die Decke, als wäre nichts und genoss die aufkommende Unruhe. Robins Atem ging schwerer, während seine Hände nach etwas zu tun suchten und sich somit um die Stange am Fußende des Bettes klammerten. Rumples Schweigen trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns und so schmiss er allen Stolz über Bord und bat inständig:  
„Bitte, ich flehe dich an, hilf ihr!"  
Rumpelstilzchen verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem verschlagenen Lächeln und fragte:  
„Und was springt für mich dabei raus?" Robin verstärkte den Griff um die Metallstange bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Alles in ihm schrie, sich auf den alten Mann zu stürzen und auf ihn einzuprügeln, doch er durfte die Nerven nicht verlieren. Es war Henry, der ihm dabei half, indem er das Wort an den Dunklen richtet:  
„Wir können dich zwingen. Wir brauchen nur den Dolch.", noch während er sprach, fischte er das Handy aus der Hosentasche seines Vater und wählte bereits Emmas Nummer. Kurzzeitig spürte Robin Erleichterung, dass endlich Hilfe für seine Gefährtin kommen würde, doch Rumpels nächste Worte, vertrieben diese Gefühl genauso schnell, wie es erschienen war.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr ihn nicht und bis er hier hier...", kicherte er in einem hohen Ton und fuhr selbstsicher fort.

„Wer sagt euch, dass sie bis dahin nicht längst tot ist? Man verschluckt sich so leicht an der eigenen Zunge, wenn man krampft. Ersticken ist wirklich ein grausamer Todeskampf." Robins Arme begannen vor Anspannung zu zittern. Jedes Wort vergrößerte die Angst in seinem Innern und ließ die Hilflosigkeit anschwellen. Verzweifelt wandte er sich Cora zu und sprach:  
„Weißt du was ihr fehlt? Was wir tun können? Wenn dieser Mistkerl schon nicht helfen will, dann du Cora? Was fehlt ihr, verdammt noch mal. Alles was wir sahen war ein grüner Blitz und sie ist umgekippt. Dann fing das Krampfen an und hört nicht mehr auf." Cora saß unbeeindruckt in ihrem Bett und seufzte theatralisch, während Rumples breit grinste:

„Tick Tack, die Zeit läuft, vielleicht krampft sie gerade, vielleicht suchen sie euch aber auch schon, um euch eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen."

Robin versuchte den Dunklen auszusperren und ihn nicht an sich ran zu lassen. Aufgebracht bedrängte er Cora weiterhin:  
„Du weißt was Cora, das sehe ich dir an. Sprich endlich!"

„Dad, Emma ist unterwegs und holt den Dolch.", meldete Henry sich zu Wort, doch Rumple quäkte weiter in einem grausamen Singsang.  
„Tick Tack Tick Tack...da wird die Luft zu knapp." Er kicherte und lachte bis Robin schlussendlich die Nerven verlor und ihn anschrie:

„HALT DEINE KLAPPE!"

Das Kichern verhallte und plötzlich war Rumpelstilzchen todernst:  
„Du bist ein Mann, der sein Wort hält. Versprich mir meinen Dolch und ich werde ihr augenblicklich helfen."

Die Verzweiflung in Robin riss nicht ab. Die Abscheu über dieses Angebot peitschte brennend durch seine Venen. Er startete einen letzten Versuch und richtete seinen Blick auf das andere Bett, doch es war leer. Cora hatte sich erhoben, stand vor dem vergitterten Fenster und schaute hinaus.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Sie ist deine Tochter verdammt noch mal. Du bist es ihr schuldig, nach allem was du ihr angetan hast"

„Tick, Tack….Tick...Tack...", kam es fast bedächtig aus Rumples Mund und trieb die Verzweiflung immer weiter an bis es aus Robin ausbrach:

„Du weißt was, also hilf ihr. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich einmal im Monat hier raus hol und mit dir Essen gehe oder sonst irgendwas, wenn du ihr hilfst. Zwing mich nicht, diesen Mistkerl freizulassen."

Coras Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Sie schenkte Rumple ein spitzen Grinsen und drehte sich zu ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spee um.

„Zweimal im Monat und ich will die Kinder sehen. Ich habe meinen Enkelsohn noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Sie kann euch nicht helfen, kicherte Rumple, doch das Kichern war längst nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie vor Coras Worten.

„Abgemacht. Zweimal im Monat und du darfst mal die Kinder sehen."

Coras Grinsen wurde überbreit, als Rumples Gesicht verriet, dass er seinen Vorteil verspielt sah.

„Der Dunkle kann ihr nicht helfen. Genauso wenig wie ich es kann. Er hat ihr eine Überdosis Magie verpasst. Es gibt eben für den Dunklen auch nichts neues mehr unter der Sonne."  
Ein Blick in Coras Gesicht und Robin erkannte, dass sie aus eigener Erfahrung sprach. Erwartungsvoll wartete er darauf, dass sie ihm endlich erklärte, wie man seiner Gefährtin helfen konnte und gerade als er ungeduldig nachhaken wollte, sprach Cora weiter:

„Sie wird es durchstehen müssen. Am Besten sorgt ihr dafür, dass sie sich entspannt und um Himmels Willen, versucht ja nicht erst mit Magie zu helfen, das wäre kontraproduktiv."

Robins Verstand brauchte einige Anläufe um das Gesagte zu verstehen, doch als die Erkenntnis langsam und zähflüssig in ihm aufstieg, war die Hilflosigkeit wieder greifbar. Cora schien das Entsetzen in seinem Innern zu sehen, denn sie machte einige Schritte auf Robin und Henry zu und berührte Robin sanft am Oberarm. Robin zuckte unter ihrer Berührung zusammen und löste sich von ihr.

„Bring sie einfach nach Hause oder da hin, wo sie sich wohlfühlt. Wenn es jemand schafft, dass sie sich beruhigt und entspannt, dann du. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel er ihr verpasst hat, aber es dürfte nicht all zu lange dauern, bis der Überschuss an Magie wieder raus ist. Du musst nur auf sie aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht den Kopf anschlägt oder sich verschluckt." Robin nickte noch während er versuchte ihren Ratschlag zu verarbeiten, als die Tür sich öffnete und Emma atemlos samt Dolch in der Tür stand.

„Ich hab den Dolch."

„Der hat sich erledigt. Kümmere dich um die beiden, damit sie nicht wieder Ärger machen."

Robin griff nach Henrys Hand und führte ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Anderen zu richten, zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er Rumple laut fluchen und Cora anbrüllen:

„Wir hätten beide die Freiheit haben können, du dummes Ding...du verdammtes -"

„Aber, aber Rumple, du vergisst dich. Meinst du ich lasse die Chance dir eins rein zu würgen ungenutzt? Ich vertraue dir von hier bis zu meinem Ellbogen und so hab ich wenigstens hin und wieder Freigang….für's Erste… und du bleibst machtlos..."

Die Stimmen verstummten hinter ihnen, während sie den Weg zum Fahrstuhl zurücklegten. Robin betätigte den Knopf und die Tür glitt augenblicklich auf, woraufhin Vater und Sohn die Kabine betraten und in eins der oberen Stockwerke fuhren.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie uns nicht angelogen hat?", fragte Henry nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

„Weil ich ihr was gewährt habe, was sie noch mehr will, als alles andere in diesem Moment."  
„Und was?"

„Ein bisschen Freiheit und die Hoffnung, uns bearbeiten zu können, ihr wieder ganz zu vertrauen."

Henry quittierte die Antwort mit einem Nicken und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Behandlungsraum. Ohne zu klopfen, öffnete Robin die Tür und wappnete sich für den Anblick, der ihn dort erwartete. Abrupt, als wäre er vor einer Glasscheibe gelaufen, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf das Häufchen Elend in dem Bett.

_Gin_

Sein erster Impuls war es, Henry diesen Anblick zu ersparen, doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass er es nach allem was geschehen war, verdiente die Wahrheit zu sehen; dass er zu viel in dieser ganzen Tragödie mitgemacht hatte, als dass man ihn davor beschützen musste.

Regina lag in dem Bett und hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Ihre Haut war blass, wie das Bettzeug, in dem Decke und Kissen gehüllt waren. Um ihre Augen zogen sich dunkle Schatten, wie kleine Ausläufe schwarzer Seen. Schweiß perlte auf ihren Wangen und überzog ihre Stirn. Ein Blick in ihrer Augen und er konnte die Erschöpfung, die sie befallen hatte nicht nur sehen, sondern regelrecht spüren.

„Was macht ihr hier?", ertönte Whales Stimme, doch Robin ignorierte den Arzt weiter geflissentlich, ging an ihm vorbei und trat direkt an das Bett seiner Gefährtin. Er legte seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf, streichelte mit seinem Daumen durch das feuchte Haar und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er konnte spüren wie ihr Körper leicht vibrierte und ihr Kopf sachte zitterte. Das war kein Anfall, das wusste er. Es waren die Nachwehen in ihren Muskeln, welche die vielen Krämpfe ausgelöst hatten.  
„Wie lange liegen die Krämpfe auseinander?", fragte Robin den Arzt, ohne sein Augenmerk von seiner Gefährtin zu nehmen.

„Der letzte ist keine fünf Minuten her, davor ist aber mehr als eine halbe Stunde verstrichen."

Robin schloss seine Augen und wagte Cora, allen negativen Gefühlen, die seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter in ihm auslöste zum Trotz, nun vollkommen zu glauben. Die Anfälle würden weniger werden, sie musste es nur ausstehen.

„Gut.", antwortete er kurz angebunden und wandte sich an Henry, der mit Tränen in den Augen vor dem Bett stand und aussah, als wäre er erstarrt.  
„Henry, nimm ihre Tasche und Jacke, okay?" Henry erwachte aus seiner Starre und nickte. Danach kam er der Order seines Vaters nach, ging an den kleinen Tisch und schnappte sich erst die Handtasche seiner Mutter, nur um dann auch noch ihre Jacke zu holen, die ordentlich an einem Haken in der Wand hing.

„Was wird das Robin?", fragte Dr. Whale, doch Robin schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder Regina, deren Atem schwer aus ihren vollen, blassen Lippen floss. Er lüftete die Decke und sprach zu ihr.

„Setz dich etwas auf, okay. Geht das?" Robin half ihr sich aufzusetzen und spürte zeitgleich einen Funken Hass in seinen Eingeweiden sprühen, als er ihr vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht sah.

_Ich bring jeden Einzelnen um….Jeden verdammten Scheißkerl, der auch nur irgendwie für diesen beschissenen Tag verantwortlich ist….Nein das wirst du nicht...du kümmerst dich um deine Frau….alles andere ist Zweitrangig…._

Stritt es in seinem Kopf. Robin hatte Mühe, der Stimme der Vernunft zu folgen, doch schlussendlich gelang es ihm. Er schob seinen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und schlang den anderen um ihre Taille.

„Halt dich fest, Liebes." sagte er sanft und wartete bis Regina ihre Arme lose um seinen Hals legte, dann hob er sie einfach hoch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dr. Whale protestierte und versuchte Robin und seine kostbare Fracht aufzuhalten.  
„Verdammt, leg sie wieder hin oder willst du sie umbringen. Wir wissen noch nicht-", weiter kam der Arzt nicht, denn Robin fiel ihm ins Wort:  
„-Nein. Ich bring sie nach Hause, wo sie hingehört. Ich lass nicht eine Sekunde länger zu, dass sie hier alleine ist. Sie kann sich auch zu Hause ausruhen, du kannst ohnehin nichts für sie tun."

Dann schaute er Henry an und machte einen Kopfdeut zur Tür.

„Komm Henry, ich will zu Hause sein, bevor der nächste Krampf anfängt." Henry eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Nachtluft schlug ihm warm ins Gesicht, als er sein Pferd durch den Wald jagte. Sein Magen protestierte unter dem schaukelnden Ritt, doch Neal versuchte die Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Seine Gedanken glichen der Nacht um ihn herum; waren düster und unheilvoll.  
Neal hatte nicht vorgehabt der Einladung zur Hochzeit zu folgen, hatte nicht vorgehabt nochmals einem der Geächteten unter die Augen zu treten, bevor der dunkle Fluch sie alle nicht nur in eine ferne Welt, sondern in ein Land des Vergessen katapultieren würde. Doch seine Pläne hatten sich geändert.

Am Morgen war er voller Vorfreude der kommenden Ereignisse erwacht. Er wollte nicht mehr länger warten, sondern endlich einfordern, was seiner Meinung nach, ihm gehörte. Die Vorbereitungen für den dunklen Fluch liefen, seitdem er Ruth in sein Haus gebracht hatte. Sie war vom ersten Moment an Feuer und Flamme für diesen Plan, konnte es selbst kaum erwarten, die böse Königin endlich aus ihrem und Robins Leben zu radieren und war willig das Liebste zu opfern, um den Mann zu bekommen, den sie unbedingt haben wollte.

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf Neals Mund, als er an Ruth dachte. Heute Nacht würden nicht nur ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Noch am Morgen hatte er diese unbändige Freude verspürt, die dieser Gedanke in ihm ausgelöst hatte, doch wie die Zeit Stund um Stund verstrich, verdunkelte sich sein Verstand zusehends und rief ihm den Hass auf Robin und Little John in Erinnerung. Bereits am frühen Nachmittag, hatte Neal angefangen das Chaos in seinem Kopf mit Wein zu betäuben, doch die negativen Gefühle, die bleischwer in seinem Magen festsaßen, ließen sich nicht ausschalten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Selbstmitleid begann an die Oberfläche zu treiben, vermischte sich mit der unbändigen Wut und gipfelte in den zerstörerischen Gedanken, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass alle Mann vergnügt feierten, während er so unglücklich auf den Zeitpunkt seiner Rache wartete. Nach einigen weiteren Bechern Wein, fand er sich auf seinem Pferd wieder und preschte durch die Nacht, in der Hoffnung, seine Anwesenheit würde die Stimmung der Männer trüben. Er gönnte ihnen diese Nacht der Freude nicht, sie sollten sich genau so elendig fühlen, wie er selbst.

Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum brach Stück für Stück auf. Von Weit her konnte er Musik und Stimmen hören, noch leise, aber er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte den Rest des Weges schneller als sein Magen es vertrug. Kaum hatte er den Rand des Lagers erreicht, sprang er von seinem Pferd und drückte die Zügel dem dämlichen Jungen mit den roten Haaren in die Hand.  
„Hier, festmachen." sagte er wortkarg und schritt durch das Lager. Der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Wildschwein lag in der Luft und erinnerten ihn daran, dass seine letzte Mahlzeit viel zu lange zurücklag. Er schaute sich um und verzog seine Mundwinkel grimmig nach unten, als er die ausgelassene Stimmung der Männer beobachtete. Gelächter und Wortfetzen drangen in sein Ohr, während er sich nach dem Mann der Stunde umsah. Bevor er Robin ausmachen konnte, spürte er jedoch eine Hand in seinem Rücken. Erschrocken wandte Neal sich um und sah in das dämlich grinsende Gesicht Davids.

„Du bist doch noch gekommen. Das ist schön."

Verachtung stieg in Neal auf, doch er überspielte es, in dem er ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Natürlich, ist ein großer Tag morgen, den möchte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen."

_Würde gern Robins dämliches Gesicht sehen, wenn seine Liebste morgen weg ist_

Fügte er gehässig in Gedanken hinzu und ließ sich von David einen Becher Wein geben. Mit dem Wein in der Hand schritt er weiter durch das Lager bis er Robin ausmachen konnte. Der einstige Geächtete saß zusammen mit seinen engsten Freunden am Feuer. Sein Sohn saß direkt neben ihm und lachte über etwas, dass er ihm erzählte, doch Neal konnte aus der Entfernung nichts verstehen. Der Anblick brachte seinen Magen zum brodeln. Henry gehörte nicht hier hin. Hier vor einem primitiven Feuer vor noch primitiveren Zelten. Nein, sein Sohn gehörte in die richtige Welt, weit weg von diesem Märchenland, das für ihn zu einem Alptraum wurde. Unwillig schritt er zu der Gruppe und presste seine Lippen zusammen, das Höchstmaß eines Lächeln, das er zustande brachte.

Die Männer, einschließlich Henry blickten zu ihm hinauf. Er konnte gemischte Gefühle in ihren Gesichtern erkennen, doch der zaghafte Schreck in Henrys Augen, peitschte die Wut nur noch weiter an. Es war Robin, der das Wort ergriff, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.  
„Schön, dass du doch noch hier hin gefunden hast. Wein hast du bereits, nimm dir was zu essen und setz dich zu uns."

Er wusste, dass Robin ihn mit Argusaugen bewachen würde, hatte nichts anderes erwartet, nach ihrer letzten Zusammenkunft. Die Erkenntnis diesen Räuber mit seiner Anwesenheit ein wenig aus der Ruhe zu bringen und somit die Heiterkeit etwas einzuschneiden, beflügelte ihn. Innerlich grinsend nickte er Robin zu und machte sich auf zu dem Idioten, der am Feuer saß und das riesige, bereits auseinander gepflückte Schwein drehte.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry öffnete die Haustür des großen weißen Hauses und ließ seinem Vater, mitsamt der kostbaren Fracht, die er in seinen Armen hielt, den Vortritt. Robin konnte das Brummen des davonfahrenden Taxis hören, doch die Tür fiel ins Schloss und alle Geräusche verstummten. Zielstrebig legte er den Weg zum Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ Regina vorsichtig auf das Sofa hinunter. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken, wie grotesk es sich nach dem Bruch des Fluches anfühlte, wieder hier zu sein; hatte nicht die Kraft darüber nachzusinnen, welchen Kampf er in diesen vier Wänden ausgefochten hatte, um Reginas Mauern Stück für Stück abzutragen. Mauern, die er, woran er sich nun wieder erinnerte, in den letzten Monaten in ihrem Wald, beharrlich abgebaut hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er einige der kleinen Zierkissen und legte sie unter ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem strömte schwer aus ihrem Mund. Er wusste, dass sie nicht schlief, wusste dass sie gegen einen Schmerz ankämpfte, der ihr die Übelkeit in die Eingeweide trieb. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte er sich auf die Kante der Sitzfläche, legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sie behutsam.

„Psch...ganz ruhig.", seine Stimme war warm und beruhigend und verbarg das Toben in seinem Innern. „Ich mach es dir hier erst mal richtig bequem.", seinen Worten folgten Taten. Er erhob sich wieder und winkte Henry mit sich. Als sie in den Eingangsbereich traten, blieb Robin stehen und schenkte seinem Sohn einen ernsten Blick.  
„Ich werde John anrufen, dass er dich abholt oder Bailey, okay. Du solltest n-"

„Nein, Dad! Bitte!". In Henrys Augen schwammen Tränen und spiegelten das Entsetzen, welches den Jungen noch immer in seinen Klauen hielt. Robin legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter, beugte sich etwas hinab, um ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen und wischte ihm mit der anderen Hand die Tränen von den Wangen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die erstickte Stimme Henrys ließ ihn innehalten.

„Bitte, Dad! Schick mich nicht weg. Ich will hier bleiben und mich selbst überzeugen, dass es ihr besser geht...ich...ich...", ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art stotterte Henry, was Robin dazu veranlasste, die Schulter des Jungen sanft zu kneten. Sorge um seinen Sohne erblühte von Neuem in seiner Brust, als er das Ausmaß des Tages nicht nur begriff, sondern von Henry abermals vor Augen geführt bekam.  
„Ich dachte...ich dachte...dieser eine Moment...ich dachte sie wäre tot. Das war ein beschissenes Gefühl." Robin unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen und legte seine Hand an Henrys Wange. Er streichelte ihn dort und gestand ehrlich:

„Ich auch...und du hast recht...ein verdammt beschissenes Gefühl." Danach zog er ihn einmal in seine Arme, drückte den Jungen fest an sich und küsste seinen Haarschopf.

„Okay, dann mach dich nützlich. Geh schnell nach oben und hol das Kissen und die Decke aus ihrem Bett. Die Sachen sind bequemer, als das ganze Gedöns, was sie auf der Couch rum fliegen hat. Ich werd mal eben telefonieren und deine Mom dabei im Auge behalten." Henry löste sich von seinem Vater und nickte heftig, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Robin zog das Handy aus der Tasche, tippte auf der Tastatur herum und bewegte sich bereits wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als das monotone Tuten seine Ohren erfüllte.

Die Nacht war schon längst eingebrochen und hatte das Haus in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ein paar kleine Lampen brannten im Wohnzimmer und tauchten den Raum in ein schummriges Licht. Henry lag auf dem Sessel und schlief. Neben dem Sessel auf dem Tisch stand eine Teetasse und verströmte den letzten Rest Aroma wilder Kräuter.

Robin saß auf dem Boden, lehnte sich gegen die Couch und hielt Reginas Hand. Sein Blick hing an ihr und wechselte, je sicherer er war, dass Henry nun tief und fest schlief, immer seltener zu dem Jungen. Reginas Gesicht glühte gespenstisch in dem sachten Schein der Lampen und löste in Robin mehr als ein mulmiges Gefühl aus. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm ein wütender Oger stundenlang in den Bauch geboxt und ging mit der Angst, die noch immer durch seine Venen floss, eine abstoßende Symbiose ein. Er hatte noch drei Mal mit ansehen müssen, wie sich Reginas Augen in ihren Höhlen verdreht hatten, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen und ihre Atmung nichts weiter als ein schauderhaftes Röcheln war, während ihr Körper zuckte und zitterte. Instinktiv hatte er ihren Kopf gestützt und auf sie eingeredet, doch als ihr die Luft beim dritten Mal wegblieb und ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe in ein bläuliches Grau verfärbte, bereute er es, den Jungen nicht weggeschickt zu haben und war gleichzeitig dankbar, dass Henry in der Küche mit der Zubereitung der Tees beschäftigt war. Mit Schauder in den Knochen, hielt ihn diese Erinnerung fest in ihren Griff. Es war nicht das Bild, welches sich in ihn hinein gebrannt hatte, sonder das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das ihn wie nie zuvor gepackt hatte. So heftig, wie der letzte Krampf über sie hergefallen war, genauso plötzlich nahm er wieder ab und ließ eine erschöpfte Regina zurück. Robin war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, bis er sich sicher gewesen war, dass es vorbei war. Erst dann hatte er es gewagt, ihr den Tee einzuflößen und seinem Sohn angeraten, selbst einen zu trinken. Er kannte die Wirkung der Kräuter, wusste, dass sie entspannend und schlaffördernd wirkten und als Henry tatsächlich einschlief, fiel ihm wenigsten ein Teil der Last fürs Erste von den Schultern.

Gedankenverloren streichelten sein Finger über Reginas Handrücken. Er konnte die Verspannungen in ihrem Körper regelrecht fühlen und wog ab, ob er es wagen konnte, ihr mehr Entspannung zu Teil werden zu lassen. Sein Blick ging auf die Uhr. Er überschlug, wie lange der letzte Anfall zurücklag und atmete tief durch. Es waren bereits drei Stunden vergangen und bis auf ein gelegentliches leichtes Zittern, schien sie bis jetzt verschont geblieben zu sein. Robin stemmte sich auf die Knie und beugte sich über seine Gefährtin. Seine Hand strich ihr eine feuchte Strähne aus der Stirn. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als versuchte sie sich an einem Lächeln, doch es misslang ihr. Robin riss sich am Riemen und schenkte ihr das Lächeln, welches sie nicht zustande brachte.

„Alles gut, Liebes." sagte sein Mund, doch sein Verstand dröhnte in seinem Kopf, wie ein ratterndes Mühlrad.

_Gar nichts ist gut….schau sie dir an...sie sieht aus wie der Tod...ja aber das Krampfen hat aufgehört...jetzt kann es nur noch besser gehen...ja, aber guck doch genau hin..._

Robin schaute ihr in die Augen. Erschöpfung lag in den dunklen Untiefen und zeugten davon, dass sie längst den Grad der Müdigkeit überwunden hatte, der ihr einen erholsamen Schlaf gönnen würde. Und so überbrückte er die letzte Distanz und hauchte ihrer verschwitzen Stirn einen Kuss auf, ehe er sprach:

„Du bist ganz schön im Arsch, Liebes. Deine Muskeln müssen mehr weh tun, als damals nach deinem ersten Ritt, nach Dannys Geburt."

Leben regte sich in ihren Augen und verdrängte für einen kurzen Moment die Übermüdung, als er sie an eine andere Zeit, ein völlig anderes Leben erinnerte.

„Aber damals hab ich dich auch wieder fit gekriegt.", grinste er, obwohl ihm nicht nach Grinsen zu Mute war.  
„Also komm." Er nahm sie einfach auf den Arm, als wog sie nicht mehr, als die Decke, die ihren Körper bedeckt hatte und verließ mit ihr das Wohnzimmer. Behutsam trug er sie die Treppe hinauf, zum Badezimmer, welches an ihr Schlafzimmer grenzte. Wie ein weit entfernter Leuchtturm im Nebel, blitzen Bilder in Robins Gedanken auf und riefen sein erstes Betreten des Badezimmers in Erinnerung. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er das weinende, betrunkene Häufchen Elend auf den kalten Fliesen getröstet hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte Robin Regina auf dem Klo ab und wandte sich der Badewanne zu. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er den Wasserhahn und kontrollierte die Temperatur.

„Haben My Lady einen bestimmten Wunsch?", fragte er und nahm zwei große Flaschen in die Hand.

„Wir haben einmal Verwöhnzeit mit Champagnerbeeren Pflegeextrakt und dann haben wir verwöhnende Pflege mit Honig und Milch", las er ab und blickte Regina erwartungsvoll an. Sie schüttelte die Kopf und für einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Belustigung in ihrem Blick zu sehen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft.

„Na ja, das erste klingt komisch und mit Honig und Milch, kann man nichts falsch machen.", sprach er weiter und gab einen guten Schuss von dem Badezusatz in das Wasser. Danach stellte er die Flasche wieder hin und wandte sich Regina zu. Sie saß auf dem heruntergeklappten Toilettendeckel und klammerte sich mit ihren Händen an der der Rand der Brille fest. Sie schwankte leicht, doch hielt sich. Robin ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Waden und streichelten und massierten die harten Muskeln gleichermaßen. Sein Blick blieb auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und füllte sich mit Sorge, als er ihre hängende Mundwinkel betrachtete. Der Augenblick der Heiterkeit war vollends verflogen. Robin atmete tief durch und versuchte trotz seiner eigenen Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, weiterhin Ermutigung und Zuversicht auszustrahlen. Er hob seine Arme und begann die Knöpfe ihres Nachthemdes aufzuknöpfen, doch sie versuchte seine Hände wegzuschieben und selbst ihr Nachthemd zu lösen. Mit zittrigen Fingern nestelte sie an den Knöpfen und schaffte es nicht. Robin beobachtete das Schauspiel für die Länge weniger Herzschläge, dann übernahm er wieder das aufknöpfen, nur um zu spüren, wie sie erneut versuchte seine Hände von sich wegzudrängen. Er konnte einen Kampf in ihren Augen sehen, den er zu gleich bewunderte und verfluchte, bis sie den Blick abwandte und an sich hinabschaute. Robin hielt inne, als er die Träne in ihren Augenwinkeln sah. Er stemmte sich auf die Knie, legte seine Hände in ihre Taille und seine Stirn auf der ihren.  
„Hey.", flüsterte er emotionsschwer. „Ich weiß, dass du stark sein willst, Gin. Und du darfst dich für die da draußen jeder Zeit stark geben, aber hier und jetzt musst du das nicht. Das weißt du Liebes. Lass mich dir helfen und mich um dich kümmern. Wo wenn nicht bei mir, kannst du auch mal Schwach sein."

Das Schweigen schrie in seinen Ohren, doch als sie ihre zitternden Hände in den Schoß legte und kapitulierte, spürte er das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht Erleichterung. Er zog ihr das Nachthemd und das Höschen aus, nahm sie wieder auf den Arm und setzte sie in das heiße Wasser. Ihr Aufseufzen war Musik in seinen Ohren und so hockte er sich neben die Wanne, krempelte seine Ärmel nach oben und bettete einen Arm auf den Wannenrand. Regina lehnte sich zurück, ächzte zufrieden und ließ ihren Körper bis zum Kinn in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Robin beobachtete ihr Gesicht mit Argusaugen und als er erkennen konnte, wie sie unter der Hitze mehr und mehr entkrampfe, entspannte auch er sichtlich. Er ließ seine Hand in das Wasser gleiten und bewegte den Schaum ein bisschen, während er sein Kinn auf seinen Arm abstützte und sie einfach nur betrachtete. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete so ruhig wie den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht noch nicht. Ihrer beider Hände berührten sich, bis Robin ihre Hand einfach festhielt. Für einen Moment stieg angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen auf, nahm Raum in dem Badezimmer und dehnte sich bis in Robins Verstand aus. Plötzlich fühlte er die Müdigkeit bleischwer in seinen Gliedern. Er fragte sich, wie sehr sie sich erledigt fühlen musste und so fragte er sie einfach:

„Ist es so besser?"

Regina nickte und drückte seine Hand, was auf Robins Lippen ein leichtes und vor allem ehrliches Lächeln zauberte. Schweigen stieg von Neuem zwischen ihnen auf und verstärkte die vertrauten Geräusche ihrer Atmungen. Die Zeit zog sich zäh dahin, gleich den wenigen Wassertropfen die am Wasserhahn perlten, ehe sie in die Wanne fielen. Robin spürte Morpheus an sich zerren, seine verlockende Einladung sein Reich zu betreten, doch er schlug diese aus. Stattdessen blinzelte er einmal und setzte sich leicht um, damit er nicht doch noch einschlief. Regina folgte seinem Beispiel und fuhr mit ihrem Oberkörper auf, während sie ihre Beine anzog. Sie löste sich von Robins Hand und umschlang ihre Knie. Robin stemmte sich nun auf die Knie, griff nach einem Waschlappen und wrang ihn schweigend über ihren Nacken aus, nur um dann mit dem warmen feuchten Stoff, über ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Leise Seufzer schlüpften aus ihrem Mund und motivierten Robin dazu das Prozedere immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen. Unter seiner Hand konnte er spüren, wie sie zwar merklich entspannte, jedoch sich eine innere Unruhe in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch Robin wusste nicht, ob ihr die Kraft oder die Worte fehlten, als sie ihren Mund stumm schloss. Sie schloss ihre Augen und Robin glaubte, dass sie seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken und begann die verspannten Muskeln zu massieren:

„Wird es wieder schlimmer?", fragte er sorgenvoll und war erleichtert als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, doch die Sorge blieb nicht lange fort. Ein Blick in ihre Augen und er erkannte so viel mehr, als sie jemals in Worte fassen würde. Er sah ihre Scham, ihren Selbsthass und wusste instinktiv, dass sie sich für die letzten Wochen verabscheute, wusste um die hässlichen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die ihr einmal mehr ihre Wertlosigkeit einreden würden.

_Ach Liebes..._

Abermals öffnete sie ihren Mund, verzog dabei ihre Lippe nach unten und flüsterte beschämt.

„Es…..es….es...", Robin hielt mit der Massage inne, und dirigierte sie am Nacken zu ihm hin. Er legte seine Stirn gegen die ihre und antwortete leise:  
„Nein Gin, alles ist gut. Okay?! Wir müssen jetzt nicht darüber reden..."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen. Robin fühlte die Erleichterung, die sie packte und hauchte ihrer Schläfe einen Kuss auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Gin und der Fluch hat nichts daran geändert."

Regina öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, doch sie wischte sie nicht weg. Stattdessen suchte sie den Blick in seine Augen. Robin erkannte etwas von der Frau, die kurz davorstand, ihm endlich das Jawort zu geben.

„Bitte heirate mich.", flüsterte Regina mit belegter, fast heiserer Stimme. Robins Augen weiteten sich, da er diese Aussage nicht verstand, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, warum sie ihn gerade jetzt etwas bat, was für ihn beschlossene Sache war, sprach sie weiter:

„Lass uns nicht erst versuchen einen Weg nach Hause zu finden, sondern heirate mich schon jetzt, okay?"

Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Sein Blick wurde warm.

„Gin, zu Hause ist dort wo meine Seele ist und Gin, die ist bei dir."

Regina schaffte endlich ein sachtes Lächeln, in welchem Robin förmlich badete. Die schweren Knoten in seinem Magen lösten sich und die Erschöpfe verflog für einige Augenblicke. Er stemmte sich nochmal kurz hoch und drückte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf. Als er ihr in die Augen blickte, hatte sich der Schelm in die blauen Untiefen geschlichen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprach er:  
„Also, wenn du willst ruf ich Bruder Tuck gleich an, aber ich weiß nicht ob der Schaum noch reicht oder ob er peinlich berührt wäre, wenn er uns hier und jetzt trauen würde."

Ein leiser Laut entschlüpfte ihrer Kehle, welcher Robin als ein Lachen erkannte. Er schmunzelte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Himmel, lieb ich dich_

Schoss es durch seinen Kopf und als hätte Regina seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete sie leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du Spinner."

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Randall stand in seinem Verlies und blickte in den Kessel voller brodelnder Flüssigkeit. Neben ihm stand Ruth und hielt ihren winselnden Hund auf ihrem Arm. Das Vieh wusste, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Er konnte die Angst des Tieres riechen, doch für ihn war es ein Wohlgeruch des Triumphs. Das Ziel war in erreichbare Nähe gerückt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er musste nicht mehr nur seinen, grausamen Schatten wandern lassen, sondern konnte sich von den kalten, dunklen Mauern seines Gefängnisses befreien. Der Gedanke daran versetze ihn in eine Hochstimmung, die niemand trüben konnte. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Er hatte alle Spielfiguren gesetzt und nun brauchte er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und zuzuschauen, wie er dem Dunklen ein Schnippchen schlug.

Randall hatte Neals Gedanken ausgenutzt und verstärkt, bis er ihm Ruth gebracht hatte. Mit ihr hatte der dunkle Mann keinerlei Mühe. Ihr Hass auf die Königin war nicht so kompliziert, wie der Hass Neals. Ruth war nicht gebunden, war freie jeglicher Familie und schuldete nur sich selbst die Treue. Eine gute Voraussetzung, wie Randall fand, um diesen Akt der Selbstsucht zu tätigen. Sie brannte förmlich darauf, Robin endlich für sich zu gewinnen. Randall löste seinen Blick von dem Kessel und wandte sein Augenmerk auf Ruth. Ihre Augen leuchtete gespenstig im Licht der Flammen. Auf ihren Lippen lag die Ahnung eines Lächeln. Für einen Moment empfand er Mitleid mit ihr. Sie würde ihre Sehnsüchte niemals gestillt bekommen, das wusste er nicht nur, nein er würde auch dafür sorgen. Sie war ein wichtiges Rädchen in seinem Plan, doch sie würde schon bald ihre Wichtigkeit verlieren. In der anderen Welt, wäre sie ihm nur lästig.

Randall schob seine Hand in seine zerschlissene Robe und holte einen Dolch heraus. Ruth war nicht magisch und so mussten sie es auf die altmodische Art und Weise tun. Ein Zustand, den er nicht bereute. Er reichte Ruth den spitzen Gegenstand und nickte, als sie ihn annahm.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist.", sagte er fast schon mitfühlend. Er hätte es mit Magie machen können, doch er wollte nicht für eine Millisekunde riskieren, dass sein Plan schief lief. Seit Tagen hatte er seinen Schatten an Neal gehängt, hatte ihm mehr und mehr in seinen dunklen Gedanken bestätigt und seinen Hass auf Robin und Regina fokussiert. Ein Unterfangen, welches nicht von Nöten gewesen wäre, doch Randall fürchtete sich vor der Macht der Vorfreude, die so leicht negative Gedanken zerstreuen konnte. Er brauchte Neal niedergeschlagen und voller Wut, denn nur so konnte er ihn manipulieren und los werden. Innerlich lachte Randall darüber, dass sein Verbündeter in diesem Augenblick im Sherwood Forest verweilte. Es war grotesk in seinen Augen und bestätigte doch die Macht, welche ihm innewohnte. Randall brauchte Ruth allein für den Fluch, um ihr die letzten Instruktionen zu geben, ohne dass Neal ihm abermals in die Parade fuhr. Jetzt hing alles davon ab, dass sie die Hintertüren in den Zauber hineinwebte, die er für angemessen hielt. Er wollte sich frei bewegen können, wollte den Dunklen und Cora in seiner Gewalt haben und das Wichtigste, er wollte seine Opfer wieder zusammenführen können. Der kleine Hund begann zu kläffen und riss Randall zurück aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Warte, ich halte ihn fest", sagte er und nahm Ruth den Hund aus dem Arm. Vorsichtig, als wäre es das kostbarste Gut auf Erden, legte er ihn auf den Boden und hielt ihn fest. Das Gebell des Tieres nahm zu und dröhnte in seinen Ohren, doch Randall empfand es nicht als Qual, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Hund spielte das Hymne seines Sieges.

„Erst die Kehle, ganz schnell, dann merkt er nichts und dann das Herz.", instruierte er Ruth und schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln.  
„Ein kurzer Moment Mut und Robin wird endlich wissen, zu wem er gehört."

Randall blickte ihr in die Augen und bekam als Antwort ein entschiedenes Nicken. Im nächsten Moment schlitzte sie ihrem Hund die Kehle auf und rammte den Dolch in die Brust des Tieres. Es ging alles ganz schnell und plötzlich hielt sie das blutige Herz in ihre Hand.  
„Ich weiß, er war alles was dir von deiner Mutter und deinem zu Hause geblieben war, aber denk daran, du bekommst ein neues, viel besseres zu Hause mit Robin."

Ruth Mundwinkel zuckten und entlockten den Schwarzen Mann ein anerkennendes Grinsen.

„So sei es." sagte sie und ließ das Herz in den Kessel fallen. Kleine Lichtblitze zuckten um den schwarzen Behälter. Ein Rauschen setzte ein und erfüllte die Wände des Verlieses. Randall trat einen Schritt zurück und zog Ruth mit sich, als lilafarbener Schaum zu brodeln begann und schlussendlich aus der Öffnung des Kessels heraustrat. Er hielt seinen Atem an und ging noch etwas zurück, damit der lilafarbene Nebel ihn noch nicht berührte.  
„Danke Ruth, du warst eine wundervolle Hilfe, meine Teure, aber deine Arbeit ist getan." Bevor sie die Worte richtig verstehen und reagieren konnte griff Randall nach dem Kerzenständer, der sein einziger kostbarere Besitz in seiner Zelle darstellte und schlug ihn über ihren Schädel. Die junge Frau sackte augenblicklich zusammen. Schnell bückte Randall sich und hob ihren bewusstlosen Körper auf. Er hielt sie, wie ein schlafendes Kind in seinen Armen und wisperte zärtlich in ihr Ohr.

„Keine Angst, du dummes Kind. Ich werde gut für dich sorgen, dort in der Welt ohne Magie."

Kehliges Lachen dröhnte aus seinen vollen schwarzen Lippen, als die Blitze sich intensivierten. Lila Nebel waberte wie eine Flutwelle aus dem Kessel, doch dieses Mal wich der Schwarze Mann nicht zurück, sondern begrüßte den Zauber mit der Freude eines Kindes.

* * *

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina stand im Eingangsbereich des Hauses, hielt ein schmales Päckchen in ihrer Hand und zuckte zusammen, als Emma im oberen Stockwerk herum zeterte.

_Himmel Emma, kannst du dich nicht einmal am Riemen reißen_

Fragte sich Regina in Gedanke, während der Laut einer zuschlagenden Tür zu ihr hinunter schüttelte ihren Kopf, ging zu dem schmalen Fenster neben der Tür und lünkerte aus diesem Heraus. Der Weg zum Haus war leer und verstärkte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie klopfte mit ihren Fingern auf dem Päckchen herum und begann in dem kleinen Eingangsbereich auf und abzulaufen. Abermals donnerte Emmas Stimme durch das Haus und veranlasste Regina genervt innezuhalten und tief durch zu atmen, erst Recht als Little John, nicht minder Laut seiner Gattin antwortete.

_Ich drehe hier noch irgendwann durch...wenn das so die nächsten Monate weitergeht, wandere ich aus...oder ich schmeiß die beiden wieder raus..._

Schimpfte sie gedanklich über Emmas Hormonschübe und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in letzter Zeit, warum Emma und John hier eingezogen und nicht in einer eigenen Wohnung lebten. Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und lief direkt zur Tür. Der Druck in ihrem Innern wuchs und die Nervosität, die Emma im Haus produzierte, half ihr nicht, sich zu beruhigen und so öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf die Veranda. Für einen winzigen Moment zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab, doch im Nächsten erklangen Johns und Emmas streitende Stimmen durch ein geöffnetes Fenster. Sie drehte sich um, schaute nach oben und wischte mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft, wodurch das Fenster sich schloss.

_Besser_

Für den Augenblick zufrieden, atmete sie tief durch und schaute den Weg entlang. Sie überlegte ihn bis zur Straße zu laufen, doch entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen schaute sie auf die Uhr und begann nun auf der Veranda auf und ab zu laufen. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen stieg mit jedem kurzen Rundgang und jedem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. Die letzten Wochen wirbelten durch ihren Verstand und damit ein Gefühl der Scham. Sie hatte immer noch nicht mit Robin über die letzten Wochen geredet und auch wenn sie anfangs dankbar dafür war, so spürte sie mit jedem Tag mehr, dass es sie innerlich auffraß. Sie hatte sich daneben benommen, hatte ihn wie einen Hund behandelt, sich von ihrer schlimmsten Seite gezeigt und sie schämte sich dafür.

Die Zeit verrann und das auf und ab laufen, half nicht mehr den Druck abzubauen. Regina blieb kurzentschlossen stehen, setzte sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe und starrte auf das Päckchen, welches in ihrem Schoss lag. Ihre Finger nestelten an der Schleife, während sich ihre Gedanken um das bevorstehende Gespräch kreisten. Es würde ihr nicht leicht fallen, sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie würde es hinter sich bringen müssen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte, wie sehr der Wunsch gut zu sein, in ihr gewachsen war, über die Zeit. Versunken in diesen Gedanken saß sie da und schreckte auf, aus eine vertraute Stimme, sie aus diesen riss:

„Hey, Liebes."

Sie schaute auf und blickte in Robins lächelndes Gesicht. Unverzüglich und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, erwiderte sie das Lächeln.

„Warum sitzt du hier draußen? Ist etwas passiert?", Argwohn und auch ein Hauch Sorge konnte Regina in seinen Worten hören, doch sie behielt das Lächeln aufrecht und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nur das Übliche."

Robin grinste und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Stufe nieder.  
„Emma und John?"

Regina nickte und stieß ein Seufzen aus, ehe sie ihm antwortete.  
„War ich auch so unausstehlich, als ich mit Danny schwanger war?"

Robin riss die Augen auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Also...ich...", der Schelm begann aus seinen Augen zu stechen, als er ein breites Grinsen zur Schau stellte und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um sie fest an sich zu drücken.  
„Ich verweigere die Aussage, für unser beider Seelenheil." Er lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, noch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und beide konnten John brüllen hören.

„Ich komm wieder, wenn du wieder normal tickst.", doch dann drang Emmas Schluchzen in ihre Ohren und sie konnten vernehmen, wie die Tür sich wieder schloss.

„Wenn die Danny wecken, röste ich sie beide.", zischte Regina und erntete ein Schmunzeln von Robin.  
„Danny wecken? Den weckt nichts, der schläft wie ein Stein, wie Madame nur zu gut wissen", er zwinkerte ihr frivol zu und entlockte ihr ein Grinsen.

„Ja, aber ich hätte wirklich wahnsinnige Lust die beiden zu rösten." Robin legte seinen Arm um Regina und zog sie an sich.  
„Ich weiß, Liebes und ich würde dich sogar machen lassen." Regina ließ sich an ihn ziehen und genoss seine Lippen auf ihrer Schläfe. Für einige Momente blieben sie so sitzen bis Robin das aufkommende Schweigen durchbrach und fragte:  
„Was hast du da?", er deutete auf das Päckchen in ihrem Schoss. Regina löste sich von ihm und setzte sich gerade hin. Sie spürte den Druck zurückkehren, den Robin für kurze Zeit verdrängt hatte und streichelte mit ihren Fingern über die Oberfläche, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
„Ein Hochzeichtsgeschenk."

„Für mich?", kam es unintelligent aus Robins Mund.

„Nein, für unseren nicht existenten Kater, natürlich für dich.", sie hielt ihm das Päckchen entgegen und glaubte, dass ihr Herz aus ihrer Bluse springen wollte. Robin lächelte sie an und nahm das Geschenk an.

„Aber bis zur Hochzeit ist noch etwas hin, wie komm ich zu der Ehre, schon jetzt beschenkt zu werden?" Regina spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle bildete. Sie schaffte es nicht den Blick auf seine Gesicht gerichtet zu lassen. Leise antwortete sie ihm:

„Du hast es einfach verdient..."

_Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe_

Robin legte das Geschenk in seinen Schoß und griff nach ihren Händen.  
„Gin, was ist los?"

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch Regina versuchte sie nicht ausbrechen zu lassen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und öffnete ihren Mund, doch kein Laut drang aus ihm heraus.

„Alles gut, Liebes.", machte Robin und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Mit tränenerstickter Stimmte antwortete sie.

„Nichts...nur… du bist so gut zu mir und ich hab mich in den letzten Wochen einfach daneben benommen und dich schlecht behandelt, obwohl du immer gut zu mir warst. Ich meine, Himmel Robin, wir hatten eine Affaire und ich hab dich wie einen räudigen Hund behandelt. Ich hab nicht mal dein Tattoo gesehen...", sprudelte es schamhaft und geschlagen aus ihrem Mund. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Langsam zogen sie ihre salzige Spur über ihre Wange.

„Du hast mir nie viel Zeit zum ausziehen gelassen. Madame sind nun mal ungeduldig. Musste halt oft schnell gehen.", scherzte er, doch wurde Ernst, als sie nicht darüber lachte. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Regina schloss die Augen, als er ihre Tränen wegwischte.

„Hör mir zu, Gin und sieh mich an."

Sie kam seiner Order nach und gab einen neuen Schwall stummer Tränen frei.

„Deine Seele hat sich daran erinnert, dass dir wehgetan wurde, aber dein Verstand konnte nur auf Bilder zurückgreifen, die nicht im Vergessen lagen. Du hast dich geschützt, das ist alles."

Reginas Lippen zitterten:

„Ich dachte, es würde besser werden. Ich habe gedacht, dass meine Seele endlich geheilt wäre."

Das Verständnis, das sie in seinem Blick lesen konnte, raubte ihr den Atem.

„Heilung bedeutet nicht, dass der Schaden nie verursacht wurde, Liebes. Es bedeutet, es kontrolliert nicht mehr dein leben und Gin, das hat es nicht mehr bis zum Fluch. Es gab einen Rückschlag, aber du warst glücklich in unserem Wald, du warst glücklich bis dieser Fluch gesprochen wurde und weißt du was? Ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass wir da wieder hinkommen. Gemeinsam."

Sein Lächeln setzte ihr Herz in Brand und erwärmte ihr Innerstes . Sie wischte sich die lästigen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sprach dabei:

„Du bist viel zu gut zu mir, dass solltest du eigentlich nicht sein."

„Ich weiß, aber du zerfleischst dich selbst schon zu Genüge, da muss ich nicht auch noch."

Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie gegen sein Hemd und erwiderte die Umarmung.

_Ich liebe dich_

Für eine kleine Ewigkeit blieben sie so auf der Bank sitzen, bis Regina sich soweit wieder im Griff hatte und sich von Robin löste. Sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Päckchens und forderte ihn auf, es zu öffnen. Robin kam dieser Order nach und löste die Schleife. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie ihn dabei und ertappte sich, dass sie ihn am liebsten zur Eile antreiben wollte, doch sie beherrschte sich. Langsam, als wollte er ihre Ungeduld auf die Probe stellen, zog er das Schleifenband von dem Päckchen und hob, vorsichtig als würde er eine Miene entschärfen, den Deckel ab. Für einen Augenblick hielt Regina die Luft an und badete in Robins Augen waren geweitet, gleichwie sein Mund sich öffnetet.

„Was? Was ist das?" Das Lächeln, welches sich ihr aufdrängte, konnte sie nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie entblößte eine Reihe, weißer Zähne und antwortete:  
„Steht doch drauf."

„Adoptionsurkunde?!", Robin las nicht nur die Überschrift, sondern den Rest des Dokument, doch alles was in seinem Verstand hängen blieb, war Henrys Name.

„Wenn mir etwas geschehen wäre, dann hättest du keinerlei Rechte, als Vater in dieser Welt.", erklärte sie ihm und badete in der freudigen Fassungslosigkeit, die sein Gesicht ausstrahlte.

„Du musst nur unterschreiben und Henry ist auch offiziell dein Sohn. Dann dürfen wir alle deinen Namen tragen."

Stolz zeichnete sich in seinen blauen Untiefen ab und vermischte sich mit einer Freude, die sich schon einmal hatte erleben dürfen. Seine Sprachlosigkeit entfachte ihre eigene diebische Freude und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, diesen Triumph voll auskosten konnte, hatte Robin seine Hand bereits in ihren Nacken seine Lippen auf den ihren. Regina erwiderte den Kuss und löste ihn erst, als das Atmen seinen Tribut forderte.

„Danke, Gin.", Robin hatte sich noch nicht ganz bedankt, da hatte er sie schon wieder an sich gezogen und ihren Lippen einen weiteren Kuss aufgedrückt. Für den Augenblick einiger Herzschläge versanken sie in Zärtlichkeiten und sperrten die Welt aus bis Robin sich von ihr löste und sie frech angrinste.  
„Ich erinnere mich, als du mir das letzte Mal gestanden hast, das ich Vater werde, da haben wir das ordentlich gefeiert." Seine Hand lag noch immer in ihrem Nacken und massierte sie dort. Er überbrückte die kurze Distanz von Neuem und begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

„Kannst du uns nicht ins Haus hexen," hauchte er gegen ihre Haut und knabberte sachte an dieser.

„damit wir Emma und John nicht begegnen."

Regina genoss die Zärtlichkeit und ächzte leise auf. Ihr Körper reagierte auf seine Bemühungen, doch ihr Verstand mahnte sie. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Dein Eifer in allen Ehren, mein Lieber, aber bevor du mit mir feiern kannst, wirst du die Papiere unterschreiben und deinem Sohn zeigen, dass du unterschrieben hast, denn der sitzt in seinem Zimmer und wartet bereits." Robin trennte sich von ihrer Hals und nickte ihr zu:

„Nichts lieber als das, Mylady."

Regina griff nach der Hand, die er ihr anbot und gemeinsam erhoben sie sich von der Bank. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger und ging mit ihm zu Tür. Kaum war diese geöffnet, drang Emmas und John Gekeife nach draußen. Beide hielten inne, schaute sich an und seufzten theatralisch, ehe fragte.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch...", er machte eine wischende Bewegung mit seiner freien Hand und blickte sie dabei mit gespielter Unschuld an.  
„Ich befürchte da müssen wir durch, Locksley. Vielleicht hättest du deinen Kumpel mal einsperren sollen, anstatt auch noch Trauzeuge zu spielen.", neckte sie ihn gespielt und entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln.  
„Ich glaub eher, dass er und ich jetzt quitt sind,", zwinkerte er ihr frech zu und zog sie schnell ins Haus, bevor die Empörung, die in ihren Augen aufflackerte, ausbrechen konnte.

* * *

**Das Verlorene**

Henry unterdrückte immer wieder ein Gähnen, als die Nacht schon weit vorangeschritten war. Einige der Männer hatten sich schon in ihre Zelte und Schlafplätze zurückgezogen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. Er war viel zu aufgeregt und wollte nichts verpassen. So lange hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet und sogar versucht darauf hin zu arbeiten, dass es ihm manchmal ziemlich irreal erschien, hier im Wald mit den Männern zu kampieren, weil es eine alte Hochzeitstradition war. Er fühlte sich wohl im Wald und in dem Leben, in das er sich vor gar nicht mal so langer Zeit, überraschend wiedergefunden hatte. Es unterschied sich zu seinem alten Leben enorm, doch hier hatte er das Gefühl, das erste Mal wirklich angenommen, vollkommen zu Hause zu sein. Hier war er kein seltsamer Einzelgänger in einer Welt, die ihm schon immer falsch erschien.

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz am Feuer und ging zu seinem Vater, der am Eingang seines Zeltes saß und Daniel fütterte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, woher er den Appetit hat.", bemerkte Robin an und deutete Henry mit einer Kopfbewegung an, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Bailey sagt immer, dass John wohl seine Hand drüber gehalten hat, aber ich versteh nicht, was sie damit meint.", grinste Henry schulterzuckend und kam der Aufforderung seines Vaters nach.

„Wenn ich dran denke, dass ich dich fast hier hin prügeln musste", neckte Henry seinen Vater und spielte damit auf die viele Überzeugungsarbeit an, die er hatte leisten müssen, bis sein Vater endlich die Frage aller Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Bin halt manchmal auch lahm", zwinkerte Robin und stupste ihn liebevoll mit seinem Oberkörper an, bevor er Daniel die Flasche aus dem Mund nahm und ihn umbettete, damit er aufstoßen konnte.

„Ach ja, danke nochmal, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass wir diese schrecklichen Anzüge nicht tragen müssen.", sagte Henry mit ehrlicher Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, gern geschehen, aber ich hab beinahe Narben davongetragen. Eure Mom war nicht begeistert, dass es euch nicht gefiel und von Snow will ich gar nicht anfangen."

Henry kicherte und strahlte seinen Vater an. Er konnte nicht verhehlen wie sehr er Robin, seinen Vater, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, liebte. Kurzzeitig verfielen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen, in dem Robin den jüngsten Spross der Familie sachte auf dem Rücken schlug. Erst als Daniel aufstieß und Robin ihn wieder richtig in seinen Arm betete, durchbrach Henry die Stille zwischen ihnen:

„Ihr erzählt so selten von eurer Wanderung damals. Wusstest du da schon, dass ihr mal hier landet?"

Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, ehe der Schalk aus seinen Augen stach und er auf seine Unterlippe biss:

„Henry, ich wusste nur eins, als sie hier aufschlug. Entweder wird sie mein Verderben oder das größte Glück auf Erden." Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Lächeln in ein spitzes Grinsen.

„Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich endlich weiß was zutrifft."  
Henry lachte und lehnte sich kurz an Robin an, bis er auf einmal die Lippen seines Vaters auf seinem Schopf spürte.  
„Aber eins darfst du jetzt schon wissen. Du und deine Brüder, ihr seid schon jetzt mein größtes Gut."

Henry schlang seine Arme um seinen Vater und somit auch um seinen Bruder und drückte die beiden. Als sie sich wieder lösten machte Robin ein Kopfdeut ins Zelt. Henry folgte diesem und sah Roland bereits tief und fest schlafen.

„Ich leg mich auch hin und du solltest es auch bald tun, mein Junge."

Henry nickte und sprach:

„Ich hol mir noch etwas zu trinken, dann komme ich."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ließ seinen Vater und seine Brüder zurück und begab sich zu den Getränkeflaschen, die in der Nähe der Essensreste standen. Er hob einzelne Flaschen an und seufzte frustriert, als die wenigen Gefüllten, sich als Weinflaschen entpuppten. Kurzzeitig wog Henry ab, sich einfach einen Wein zu nehmen, doch er wagte es nicht, jetzt ungehorsam zu sein. Nicht nachdem er so kurz vor dem Ziel stand, dass sie eine offizielle Familie wurden. Mit hängenden Schultern, nahm er eine leere Flasche und ging aus dem Lager in Richtung des Flusses. Der Mond war beinahe voll und erleuchtete den Weg genug, dass Henry weder über lose Steine, noch herausgewachsenen Wurzeln stolperte. Das vertraute Rauschen schwoll an und ließen ihn einen Schritt zügiger laufen, als sich zu den vertrauten Klängen des Flusses eine Stimme mischte. Henry blieb stehen, verenge seine Augen und horchte angestrengt.

_Wer schimpft da so…_

Fragte er sich selbst und wich von seinem angestrebten Ziel ab. Leise ging er auf die Quelle des Lärms zu und blieb hinter einem Baum stehen. Zaghaft spähte er hinter dem Stamm hervor und erkannte Neal, der unruhig auf und ab marschierte. Henry wusste nicht, ob er sich zu erkennen geben, oder ob er sich zurückziehen sollte. Etwas in seinem Innern erschauderte, als wäre die Temperatur um einige Grad gefallen. Er glaubte, das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer und so blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete Neal, der wild mit den Händen gestikuliert und mit sich selbst zu sprechen schien.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir ihnen dieses beschissene Fest noch gegönnt haben. Wenn du deine Arbeit anständig gemacht hättest, hätte ich mir diesen Scheiß hier nicht geben müssen."

Henry sah sich um, doch er konnte niemanden erkennen, mit dem Neal sprach.

_Ist er betrunken?_

Etwas Schweres legte sich in Henrys Magen, als er den Hass in Neals Stimme vernahm. Er strengte sich an, um in der Nacht besser sehen zu können, in der Hoffnung, dass Neal nicht den Verstand verloren hatte, doch alles was er ausmachen konnte, waren tanzende Schatten, die der Mond auf ihn warf.

„Was?", zischte Neal aufgebracht. Henry zuckte zusammen und tat einen Schritt zurück. In ihm schrie alles zur Flucht, doch er konnte sich von dem Anblick seines biologischen Vaters nicht losreißen.

„Du meinst die Hochzeit hätte früher stattgefunden und alles wäre erledigen, wenn ich nicht...", Neal blieb abrupt stehen und hielt drohend seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft.

„Ich habe wenigstens Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht. Konnte doch keiner ahnen, dass diese Idioten mit ihrer Beute noch spielen. Hätten sie sich an den Auftrag gehalten, dann gäb es jetzt keine Hochzeit. Dann könnte er sich jetzt um ein Grab kümmern oder noch besser...dann könnte er sein Liebes und seinen Sohn im Irrenhaus besuchen. Aber nein, sie versauen es und ich bin mein Gold los, nur damit die Hochzeit ein bisschen verschoben wurde...ich bin es so satt..."

Henrys Mund öffnete sich, während seine Augen sich im Entsetzen weiteten. Plötzlich schien es hier draußen nicht genügend Sauerstoff zu geben. Die Nacht nahm an Dunkelheit zu und verschluckte alles um ihn herum, bis er nur noch Neal sehen konnte. Die Worte des Mannes verkamen zu einem Rauschen in seinen Ohren, doch in seinem Kopf dröhnte die Stimme seines Vater. Schlagartig war er zurückversetzt in die Zeit nach dem Überfall und spürte die Wut noch genauso heiß durch seine Venen rauschen, wie damals als er seinen Vater weinen sah und sich selbst auf den Weg machte, um Rache zu üben. Henrys Körper begann zu zittern. Ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich, dem gesagten Glauben zu schenken, doch der Zorn in Neals Stimme und die letzten Monate, ließen diesen winzigen Teil in ihm kapitulieren. Er ließ die leere Flasche fallen und bewegte sich rückwärts durch den Wald zurück zum Lager. Erst als er Neal weder sehen noch hören konnte, drehte er sich um und lief, als sei der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihm her. Seine Gedanken rasten und überschlugen sich immer wieder. Tränen drängten sich ihm auf, doch Henry bekämpfte sie. Die Schwere in seinem Magen tat weh und brannte förmlich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und als er endlich das Lager erreichte lief er zum Zelt seines Vaters. Henry schmiss sich auf die Knie und streckte seinen Kopf in das Hilfszelt. Robin, Roland und Daniel lagen tief und fest schlafend auf Fellen und Decken. Er erkannte die Lücke, die man ihm freigehalten hatte und plötzlich schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Er konnte es nicht seinem Vater sagen. Nicht jetzt kurz vor der Hochzeit. Er würde ihm und seiner Mutter diesen Tag nicht ruinieren und so hievte er sich wieder auf die Füße und durchsuchte das Lager nach Little John. Er würde wissen, was sie tun sollten. Henry lief an schlafende Gestalten vorbei und konnte John am Lagerfeuer finden. Der Hüne saß mit einem Becher Wein in der Hand und starrte in die Flammen.

„John!", kam es atemlos aus Henrys Mund. Little John blickte ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du siehst aus, als wenn du einen Geist gesehen hast? Was ist los, Kleiner?"

Henrys Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Immer wieder blickte er zurück, in die Richtung in der Neal noch immer seinen verrückten Monolog halten mochte.

„Ich...ich...", stammelte Henry und beschwor einen alarmierenden Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht. Er erhob sich und legte seine große Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was du? Henry, was ist los? Du wirkst als….oh..."

Auf einmal verstummte John und blickte mit Faszination und Grauen in den Himmel. Henry tat es ihm gleich, drehte seinen Kopf und erschrak.

Lila Licht erhellte den Nachthimmel. Blitze zuckten und Nebel waberte unaufhaltsam auf sie zu.

_Das sieht aus...wie...NEIN_

Schrie es in Henrys Kopf, während Little John seine Bestürzung auf seine Art zum Ausdruck brachte:  
„Was zur Hölle..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Der lilafarbene Nebel flutete über sie hinweg, verschluckte den Wald und seine Bewohner; fraß alles was sich ihm in den Weg stellte und tauchte das Reich tief hinein, in das Land des Vergessens….


End file.
